The Rise and Fall of History III: The Future Will Fade
by Medigo
Summary: A long journey through time threatens to come to an end. The lord of time has returned while the war of the worlds reaches a twisted climax at the hands of the guilds. One side must fall and be forever erased, and its days are numbered. Only one can bring salvation yet he has been banished from his home once again. The duelists must all stand together, or there will be no future.
1. Recap

It all began with the first timetraveler and the user of the first pendulum crystal: Tempus Nisell. He sought the ultimate power, dominion over past/present and future. Having been presumed dead for eons, his heirs continued his work. Fortuno, Anastasia and Amadeus; they acquired knowledge and power of their own as they walked from world to world. Endlessly they were pursued by December and his band of companions who could freely move through time with their own pendulums. In the end the sons and daughters of Tempus could only cease this chase by dividing the earth into two timelines. While their pursuers were trapped in one world, the Nisell family began conquering the other. With their knowledge they finally created the perfect global empire of Millennium and introduced an era of peace to the world.

Yet their path was not without sacrifice. Each time they returned to the past, the timeline they abandoned was destroyed with no survivors.. Except for one young girl: Alice Brandt. It was her that found Fortuno first, after he was banished from his own empire by his jealous brother Amadeus. Having lost his all memories but that of his alias, he called himself Uno. Together with Alice, her friend Eric, Iria from the Dreamworld company, Adamant the former XYZ-guild commander, and an enigmatic trio of spirits called the Prophecy Sisters: Uno managed to return to his world and to Millennium. There, reunited with his family and other friends like Dom and Zach, he slowly regained his memories and learned of his actions. Many challenges awaited him; the Guilds who desired a fusion of both worlds, the Circle who wanted to abandon one world and take over the minds of the other, Martel who used his own pendulum crystal to enslave duelists around him, and his own treacherous brother.

One by one, Uno and his friends managed to overcome them. And they even enlisted the help of December and his company. However there was one foe too great for all of them: Tempus. Uno's father had returned from death itself to reclaim what was given to his children. He was resisted. It proved fruitless. Uno, Alice, Eric and Adamant were thrown to three days in the future to witness the end of Uno's world. They could only return to the past without changing it through the gift of the oldest prophecy sister, Margot the incarnate of death. It was a hard-fought victory, which claimed Adamants life. And when Uno returned, he was sent back to the second world where he found himself alone without his friends. He only has three days before time itself will descend to purge one timeline from existence. And he has no idea where to start...


	2. The Duelist with Many Names

**Nexus 001: The Duelist with Many Names**

 _Was this a dream? Or was this a memory? The two did not stray far away from each other, not for Him. A mere day ago, the lock on his mind shattered and the memories started pouring back. But there were so many that He knew he had not yet gotten them all back yet. He had lived a long life, beyond what time and age allowed, and he had seen many things. Thing you'd only encounter in your wildest dreams or your worst nightmares. There were warriors, knights in white and gold. There were dragons; breathing flames of black, white, violet and red. There were friends and enemies, a thousand names and a thousand stories. But He could not remember which of them were true. He was alone now, he lost them all. That is why he was certain, that what he was seeing now could not be reality. It was not possible. He did not want it to be possible._

[Blf wl mlg yvolmt]

 _In here he was not alone. Here in a desert that stretched out across every horizon. Vague shapes loomed in the distance, pyramids or other undefinable structures. They were not what troubled Him. Up above, in the sky, was a great cross-shaped eye. It looked down on Uno and filled the air with its words. It spoke in ways He could not comprehend, in a cipher unknown._ [Gsrh rh mlg blfi grnv] _It wanted something from Him, if only He knew what that was. Shadows dotted the eye like a field of stars; each of them belonging to an disturbing machine with its own shape. He knew what they were, he knew Their name. They were a threat to Him. In the Past or the Present. There were battles, He fought them before.. with the dragons. Four of them rose up to meet the machines, leaving a five-colored trail in their wake. If this was the past, He knew he would not win this war. But.. it was different here. The desert was new, and slowly disappearing. Grass grew around him. A tree emerged behind him. And inside that tree was a glowing heart. The light grew more intense. It felt warm and nice. If He was sleeping, he did not want to wake up."_

[Xsirhglksvi Uligfml Mrhvoo]

 _But the warmth faded. The light turned dim and His body grew cold. Night fell, and so did the dragons. They were all slain by the machines, subjugated by the great eye. He did not want this. He wanted to win, to stop them to save his friends. To save everyone. It was a nightmare, and it was not yet over. From one of the dragons remains, a phantom arose. It turned around and gazed into His eyes with red and blue fury. What had He done, what had He created?_ [Christopher Fortuno Nisell]. _He understood the voices now. They werent coming from the sky, but from the earth. Two voices called out His name. That's who He was.. Uno.. the first duelist. But he did not recognize the voices. His friends did not sound like this. Alice, Eric, Emily.. were were they? These two voices were too loud, it felt like he was being pulled in different directions. He did not want to sleep anymore. He had to.._

"Wake up! Please!"

The real world came crashing in, through a single touch and a clear voice. "Wh-wha?" Someone was standing over him, a girl. "Ali.." Very briefly he thought he was looking at Alice. It would not have been the first time she woke him up like this. In fact that was how they first met, and how he got to here. "No." This person did not look much older than Alice, but her hair was flatter and black and her eyes darkbrown. She looked pretty nervous too. "What are you doing here? This is no place to sleep!" She cried out in exasperation; scolding him as if he was a kid. Which he was, comparatively speaking. He knew how it looked to anyone on the outside, to find someone sleeping on the road in the mountains. This situation was nothing like his previous breakthrough into this timeline. "It's all coming back now." He remembered what got him this far, he remembered his family, his friends, his father.. Tempus. The old man banished him, forced him to see a future that seemed unavoidable. But he fought back, he challenged the mistress of all futures herself and won. But not without costs..

"Adamant."

"Coming back? Adamant? What are you saying?" The things he muttered to himself clearly did not help this woman understand Uno any better. "I am sorry." So he shifted gears. And he would not lie. "I knew I shouldn't have rested here. I was just.. tired." He hated himself for it, but his body had limits. Less than a handful of days remained before the end of the world, and yet he could not escape unconsciousness. "But what.. were you doing here?" Her next question was fair too. "I am not sure you would believe me if I told you. It's a crazy story." He groaned as he forced himself to stand up. The body was a little less tired now. "The name is Uno. I don't suppose you've heard of me." At the very least there were parts of his story that he could share. "I have, actually." The girl responded, calming down a little. "You have? Huh. Did I get that famous while I was gone?" This could either be good or bad news. "Yeah. In a way. I know they're looking for you. But this whole place has gone crazy." She flinched. "Crazy how? Who is they?" It was bad news then.

As it turned out, this world was ready to give him an example of its madness. "Whoa!" A car raced down the road and stopped just in time to avoid hitting Uno. "What are you doing? Get off the road!" The driver hurled his anger at the man he almost ran over. "Wait? What is going on?" This guy was just as stressed out as Lavender had been. "You don't know? Have you been sleeping under a rock?" A younger man in the backseat of the car shouted. "Are you running from someone?" Uno asked as he moved to the side. "Of course. The guild is after everyone! You should run too! Get in while you can!" The young man tried to open the door. "Forget it Gary! It's us or them! He can slow them down for us!" But the driver was less than merciful and rushed through now that Uno was out of his way. "The guild?" Uno coughed as he was left behind with exhaust fumes and even more questions. "They're closer than I thought. We have to hide!" The girl panicked and ran in a different direction. "Follow me! Please!"

Uno did not have the time to question her and something told him he was better off listening to her. The girl led him to a patch of trees down the slope and used them for cover. "What are we hiding from?" Uno asked her again. "Sssh." Quietly, she moved her finger towards the sky. "!?" A mechanical drone flew of a very familiar shape flew through the air. _"A Templar?"_ The machine soared over the mountain, passing the small forest and continuing further downward. They were not noticed. _"Why are they here?"_ Ever since he regained his memories, a lot of details from his recent and distant past got more confusing. Nevertheless he was pretty sure this world did not have the technology to create something like this. And it looked exactly the same. "Is it true what he said? The guild is pursuing people? How long has this been going on.. uhm.." His rescuer would likely know a little more than him. "You don't.. Oh! You can call me Lavender." The girl said, realizing she had not told him her name yet. "Lavender. Nice name. Are you out here all by yourself?" He was wondering why someone her age was all alone. "Well. Not anymore. I have you now." Lavender smiled. "I guess that's right.. But still.."

The sound of a car crashing and a painful scream stopped him in his tracks. "What on.." He crawled to the lower edge of the woods. Further down he could see the same car from before on the winding road. "They found them." Lavender joined him and saw the Templar above the vehicle. "What is it doing? What did it do?" The driver was already gone, along with the roof of his car. The drone appeared to have destroyed both at the same time. Or rather.. "They turn people into cards... everyone.. in the whole country." The girl explained softly. She did not want to give their position away. "Everyone?" The machine turned on the backseat passenger next. "Everyone who can and cannot fight back." It seemed the only reason that the boy called Gary escaped immediate 'carding' was the fact that he brought a dueldisk with him. Uno could not hear his words well from this distance, but it seemed he was challenging the Templar to a duel out of desperation. "How many.." If this was what the guild had been doing to this country all this time.. "Too many to count."

"Then I have to do something." Uno rose to his feet, the tension was too much to bare. "What? No." The woman pulled him back down. Her hand carried a surprisingly strong grip. "Do Something? If you go out there and they see you, they will just send more drones! You can't fight every fight!" The machine was focusing on the defiant boy for now, he was already out of luck. Nevertheless Uno was still restless. "I can help him. If they're going to duel.. He won't stand a chance!" This was what he was good at, this was the one thing he knew he could fix. "You don't know that." Lavender tried to offer in return. And as the duel started, things looked fine enough. For his turn, Gary went on the defense with a set monster and activated Swords of Revealing Light. That spell would keep all attacks away for three turns. "See?" The boy bought himself some time now. "I wish it was that simple, Lavender. I've seen how these things in action." Uno could tell the difference in skill levels And Gary was quivering with fear. The kid did not want to do this, he simply did not have a choice.

Templar Z's LP: 8000 Gary's LP: 8000

" **TURN 02. NORMAL SUMMON ZOODIAC RATPIER."** The lifeless opponent revealed its weapon of choice, creating a hologram for a blonde mouse-eared knight(4/0/0), who wielded a rapier in its giant left gauntlet. "Wh-what is that?" The sight of the beastwarrior made Gary panic. "What.. _is_ that?" It was a good question, Uno thought out loud. "A chinese zodiac card I think." Lavender suggested. "But where did it come from? Did the guilds make it?" As scrambled as Uno's memories might have been, he was damn certain these cards did not exist before. In this timeline or those before. **"ACTIVATE THE MONSTER'S EFFECT: IF NORMAL SUMMONED, SEND ONE ZOODIAC TO THE GRAVEYARD."** The mouse knight plunged its rapier into Templar Z's deck and dragged out a 'Zoodiac Ramram' card. That was the first move, a mere hint of the onslaught to come. **"ACTIVATE THE SPELL, GALAXY WAVE."** The color of said onslaught became clear with the enemy's first spell. Galaxy Wave inflicted 500 points of damage whenever an XYZ-monster was XYZ-summoned. " **XYZ-SUMMON ZOODIAC BOARBOW."** And it did so right away.

"What? With just one monster?" Uno gasped. Zoodiac Ratpier alone dove into the cosmic portal and attached itself as an XYZ-material to a new XYZ-card; a more pig-faced archer(4/0/0) in silver armor. **"GALAXY WAVE."** As Boarbow arrived, Galaxy Wave unleashed a solar flare that blasted right through Gary. "Gwaahh!"

Gary's LP: 7500

"You can't do that!" Gary wheezed as his hand dug into his chest. Usually XYZ-monsters required at least two materials; he knew that much. **"ONCE EACH TURN, ZOODIAC XYZ-MONSTERS CAN BE XYZ-SUMMONED WITH ONE DIFFERENT ZOODIAC AS THE MATERIAL. THEY GAINS THE ATTACK AND DEFENSE OF ALL ITS MATERIALS."** The machine explained why that was not the case for Broadbow or any of the further impending XYZ-zoodiacs. **"XYZ-SUMMON ZOODIAC CHAKANINE."** This was demonstrated when Boarbow and its XYZ-material shifted away underneath the zodiac of the dog. Chakanine, the female ring-carrying dogknight(4/0/0) arrived **. "GALAXY WAVE."** Again the continuous spell triggered and inflicted damage to poor Gary. "Unbelievable." Uno was horrifed yet curious. "These XYZ-monsters have no attackpower on their own. Is he going to try and win with just effect damage?" There was definitely more to this.

Gary's LP: 7000

 **"ACTIVATE ZOODIAC RATPIER'S SECOND EFFECT. WHEN ATTACHED TO AN XYZ-MONSTER; A MATERIAL CAN BE DETACHED FROM THE TARGET TO SPECIAL SUMMON ONE ZOODIAC RATPIER FROM THE DECK."** More became clear once Chakanine detached Boarbow from herself, to bring out a second Ratpier knight(4/0/0) in defense mode. "!" And the Zoodiac dog had yet to use her own ability. **"ACTIVATE THE MONSTER EFFECT. ZOODIAC CHAKANINE DETACHES ONE MATERIAL, SPECIAL SUMMON ONE ZOODIAC FROM THE GRAVEYARD."** The first Ratpier detached from Chakanine, which allowed the very card he discarded to come back to life. **"ZOODIAC RAMRAM"** A young ram-horned shieldknight(4/400/2000) jumped out of the graveyard. **"XYZ-SUMMON ZOODIAC DRIDENT"** Meanwhile the second Ratpier became the sole Xyz-material for a third XYZ-monster. This one was from the dragon zodiac; a redhaired trident knight(4/0/0). "GALAXY WAVE." The third wave came. "Raaagh!" Gary already dropped down to his knees.

Gary's LP: 6500

 **"ACTIVATE THE SPELL, ZOODIAC BARRAGE. DESTROY ONE ZOODIAC CARD TO SPECIAL SUMMON ONE ZOODIAC FROM THE DECK."** Templar Z went on without remorse. With another continuous spell, it destroyed Zoodiac Ramram. **"ACTIVATE THE EFFECT. WHEN ZOODIAC RAMRAM IS DESTROYED, SPECIAL SUMMON ONE ZOODIAC FROM THE GRAVEYARD."** And with Ramram's effect it revived the first Ratpier in defense mode. Meanwile the Barrage summoned the zodiac of the horse; the sword-wielding Thoroughblade(4/1600/0). **"ACTIVATE THE EFFECT. WHEN THOROUGHBLADE IS SUMMONED, DISCARD ONE ZOODIAC CARD TO DRAW ONCE."** Thoroughblade cut the machine's hand with his giant sword and destroyed a Zoodiac Kataroost to replace it with a card from the deck. Then Thoroughblade and the resurrected Ratpier joined as one. **"XYZ-SUMMON ZOODIAC BROADBULL."** It was a normal XYZ-summon this time, two XYZ-materials for a rank 4 bullhorned axe-wielder(4/1600/0). "It must have one monster for each Zodiac." Uno shook his head. This was just relentless torture. "And we might see all twelve." Lavender shuddered. Galaxy Wave activated a fourth time.

Gary's LP: 6000

 **'ACTIVATE THE EFFECT."** Templar Z declared again. **"A MATERIAL CAN BE DETACHED, TO ADD A NORMAL SUMMONABLE BEASTWARRIOR FROM THE DECK."** Broadbull's power started by detaching the Ratpier card. _"The snake?"_ Uno saw Templar Z add a Zoodiac Whiptail monster to its hands. **"ACTIVATE THE EFFECT."** Whiptail's effect in turn started in a player's hand. **"ATTACH THIS CARD TO A ZOODIAC XYZ-MONSTER ON THE FIELD."** The snake whipwielder(4/1200/400) slithered around Zoodiac Broadbull, giving the XYZ-axeman(2800/400) its attack and defense points. **"XYZ-SUMMON ZOODIAC HAMMERKONG. GALAXY WAVE."** Thepace increased. **"XYZ-SUMMON ZOODIAC BROADBULL. GALAXY WAVE."** First Broadbull and its two materials xyz-changed into Hammerkong(4/2800/400) the bearded ape zoodiac. "Again?" Then Hammerkong turned back into Broadbull(4/2800/400). Because the first Broadbull was XYZ-summoned normally, the second one could be XYZ-summoned with its one-material-effect.

Gary's LP: 5000

 **"ACTIVATE THE EFFECT. ACTIVATE THE EFFECT."** Templar Z repeated its earlier steps. The new Broadbull detached the old Broadbull to add a second Whiptail Zoodiac to the machine's hands. Whiptail was quickly attached to Zoodiac Drident(1200/400). On that the Templar now homed in. **"ACTIVATE THE MONSTER'S EFFECT. ONCE PER TURN, A MATERIAL CAN BE DETACHED TO DESTROY ONE FACE-UP CARD."** With shocking ease, Gary's defense was wiped from the field. Zoodiac Drident detached Ratpier and shattered Swords of Revealing Light with its right claw. **"XYZ-SUMMON, ZOODIAC TIGERMORTAR."** And the final Zodiac XYZ placed herself on top of Broadbull, Thoroughblade, Hammerkong and Whiptail. It was the military tiger girl riding a giant cannon; Tigermortar(4/2800/400). The Templar activated her effect too of course, detaching the second Broadbull to attach a Zoodiac card from the graveyard to herself. Zoodiac Kataroost the chicken-feather caped blade-attacker(4/800/1200) became a part of Tigermortar(3600/1600)'s ammo. **"GALAXY. WAVE."**

Gary's LP: 4500

The final hit caused Gary to lay flat on the ground. "No way.. " He was beyond fear. All of this started from just a couple of cards. **"CONTINUOUS EFFECT OF ATTACHED THOROUGHBLADE; XYZ-MONSTER INFLICTS PIERCING DAMAGE."** Zoodiac Tigermortar stuffed the horse-knight's blade into her cannon. **"BATTLE PHASE. ATTACK FACE-DOWN."** With an earth-shaking shot, the Tiger released the blade. It cleaved through the set Twin-Shield Defender(4/700/1600). As a result the Twin shieldman would halve the attackpoints of another monster, Drident(600/400) until the end of the turn. The effect was not much, but it was one of the best cards Gary could afford. That and the monster's average defense pulled Gary's lifepoints through this battle. "Ah..ahh.." But his body would not make it that far. The Templars were not softening their attacks one bit **"DIRECT ATTACK."** And the final one launched, Drident raised his three-pronged weapon.

Gary's LP: 2500

"Enough." And Uno could not stand to watch any longer. "What are you.. no wait!" This turn around, he was too quick for Lavender to catch. "You are too important!" She shouted after him as Uno slid down the rocks. Uno disappeared in smoke and rubble as Drident's attack came down near him and Gary. **"ALERT. UNCLASSIFIED INTERFERENCE"**

Gary's LP: 1900 Uno's LP: 8000

"No more." Three figures emerged from the smoke, the fallen Gary, the standing Uno and the roaring Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon. "If you want to duel someone, duel someone your own size." He held his dueldisk out and his cards in hand. Merely materializing the dragons form dampened the blastwaves from the Zoodiac's attack. "Who..who are you?" Gary himself was not even sure any of this was happening. He thought everyone in the area had already been captured. **"DUELIST IDENTIFIED: CHRISTOPHER FORTUNO NISELL."** The templars were buzzing with activity; Uno's presence lit them up like christmas trees. "That is Uno to you." Uno was not surprised to hear his full name, the machines originated from his timeline after all. However, he was annoyed. **"INTERFERENCE NOTED, ADJUSTING**." Templar Z moved to the second main phase and placed three trap cards down. **"END OF TURN 02"**

"You and me huh? Well that's fine by me!" Uno drew with one swift motion. Six cards against the enemy's six. "Gary. Just let me handle the rest." Uno smiled briefly. This would be the first time he properly dueled one of his own creations. But now was as good a time as ny. "First the pendulum, Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon!" Odd-Eyes (scale 4) shared his rage, so now it took a proper form inside the left pendulum zone. "And then the spell, Spiral Flame Strike! Because I control an Odd-Eyes card, I can destroy one of your cards!" Violent flames filled the mouth of Odd-Eyes, who set its sights on Zoodiac Drident. **"ACTIVATE THE EFFECT**." Templar Z fired back the same instant, detaching Zoodiac Drident's last XYZ-material to destroy one of Uno's cards. **"TARGET THE PENDULUM"** The Zoodiac dragon knight lunged at Odd-Eyes Pendulum, clawing it to death even as the pendulum dragon's spiraling flames burned Drident to a crisp. "Heh. I Expected nothing less." Uno added the destroyed dragon to his extra deck, face-up. "But.. you're not gonna keep my dragon down for long!"

Uno activated two more cards from his hand. "I set the scales: Performapal Barracuda and Performapal Odd-Eyes Unicorn!" One one side was a dual-wielding fencer (scale 5) in regal clothes, with a purple rose covering its head. On the other was the minty-toned unicorn(scale 8). "PENDULUM SUMMON!" Barracuda and Unicorn swung the pendulum between their pillars of light, opening a hole in space and time. "ODD-EYES PENDULUM DRAGON!" A spell no longer, Odd-Eyes(7/2500/2000) escaped the extra deck and summoned himself in attack position. "It's your turn too, Performapal Handsome Liger!" A samurai(4/1800/400) in red tiger-style armor walked up to his own monster zone to assist Odd-Eyes. It could not be pendulum summoned with Uno's current scales, but it could be normal summoned. "Your monsters may be strong, Templar! But they have no power on their own!" His battlers were ready, the battle phase began. "When a Performapal fights, Performapal Barracuda can take away all of his enemy's attackpoints! Except for the original attackpoints!" Handsome Liger drew his sword and closed the distance between it and Zoodiac Tigermortar. If he got within range, Barracuda would drop the Tiger's attackpower all the way down to nothing.

 **"ACTIVATE THE TRAP, NEGATE ATTACK."**

"Hey!?" Handsome Liger only made it halfway, before a series of wormholes absorbed his strike. **"END THE BATTLEPHASE."** Uno's planned attacks were stopped, both of them. "You're telling me..." He should have known it would not be that easy. "Ugh. You shouldn't have.." Enough time passed and energy recovered for Gary to get off the ground. "I..I heard about you. You're.. that guy the guild's been looking for." His words caught Uno off guard. "You too?" He was really getting popular in this world too. "You should have stayed hidden. There's no way to beat them now." And it sounded like this world did not have any more hope either. "Too important." Uno remembered what Lavender said. Was she still watching? She probably ran away by now. "I shouldn't be more important than anyone else." He muttered to himself. "Huh?" Gary blinked. "Everyone deserves to live. If I wont even save one person, how am I suppose to save everyone?" Uno placed a trap card down. "Whoever is controlling those templars, listen to me! Whatever's been going on here.. whatever you people are doing; It stops now!"

(To be Continued in Nexus 002: Masters of our Fate)

 **Cards used by Gary**  
Twin Shield Defender

-  
Swords of Revealing Light

 **Cards used by Templar Z  
** Zoodiac Ratpier  
Zoodiac Ramram  
Zoodiac Thoroughblade  
Zoodiac Whiptail  
Zoodiac Kataroost

-  
Zoodiac Boarbow  
Zoodiac Chakanine  
Zoodiac Drident  
Zoodiac Broadbull  
Zoodiac Hammerkong  
Zoodiac Tigermortar

-  
Galaxy Wave  
Zoodiac Barrage

-  
Negate Attack

 **New Cards used by Uno Nisell  
** Performapal Barracuda

-  
Spiral Flame Strike


	3. Masters of Our Fate

**Nexus 002: Masters of Our Fate**

Templar Z's LP: 8000 Uno's LP: 8000 Gary's LP: 1900

 **"ZOODIAC COMBO. ATTACH ONE ZOODIAC TO A ZOODIAC XYZ-MONSTER."** Templar Z was not one to waste time. Even before Uno could end his turn, it activated a trap. **"ATTACH ZOODIAC BUNNYBLAST."** The final zodiac member, the rabbit, attached herself to Zoodiac Tigermortar(3600/1600). Bunnyblast's 800 attack and defense points added to the whole, to Tiger(4400/2400)'s arsenal. **"ACTIVATE SECOND EFFECT OF ZOODIAC COMBO."** Then the turn passed over, and Templar Z banished the trap from the graveyard to utilize its second effect. **"RETURN FIVE ZOODIACS TO DECK, DRAW ONE CARD."** The deck welcomed Zoodiac Broadbull, Drident, Chakanine, Boarbow and Ratpier, while it released one of its other cards. **"XYZ-SUMMON."** Using Tigermortar as the sole material, Templar Z XYZ-summoned Zoodiac Chakanine the dog(4400/2400) from the extra deck once again **. "GALAXY WAVE'S EFFECT"** One successful XYZ-summon meant 500 points of damage from the continuous spell, for Uno. "... Here we go." The duelist grimaced.

Uno's LP: 7500

The machine's moves were predictable and yet not. It started by normal summoning a Zoodiac Kataroost(1100/1500). **"ACTIVATE THE SPELL, ZODIAC SIGN. ALL ZOODIAC GAIN 300 ATTACK AND DEFENSE POINTS."** A continuous spell empowered all of its monsters like Chakanine(4700/2700). **"ACTIVATE THE EFFECT."** Subsequently, Chakanine detached Hammerkong from its material pool, to special summon Ramram(4/700/2300) from the graveyard. **"ACTIVATE THE SPELL."** The other spell, Zoodiac Barrage, targeted itself. By destroying itself, Zoodiac Barrage special summoned a second Zoodiac Ramram(4/700/2300) from the deck. **"ATTACH TO CHAKANINE."** Additionally, Zoodiac Barrage could attach to a Zoodiac XYZ-monster, once it was destroyed. **"XYZ-SUMMON."** Now, three monsters overlayed; the two sheep and the rooster. **"ZOODIAC HAMMERKONG."** They piled into one monster, the wise warrior ape. Hammerkong(4/1900/5500) absorbed their original attack and defense points, and appeared in a defensive position. Naturally, Galaxy Wave fired another damaging wave. "No. Not again." Gary winced, even though the blast was not meant for him anymore.

Uno's LP: 7000

'I can handle it." Uno was in the way and he held his ground. But more XYZ-summons followed. _"What is it up to?"_ Zoodiac Drident(4/4700/2700) was placed on top of Chakanine. Yet its destruction effect was not used. Instead it xyz-summoned a second Hammerkong(4/4700/2700) right aftterwards. And after that Kong and all its materials attached themselves to another Broadbull(4700/2700). **"ZOODIAC GATHERING."** Templar Z revealed its third trap card now. **"ZOODIAC XYZ-MONSTERS CAN DETACH EACH OTHERS MATERIALS TO ACTIVATE THEIR EFFECTS."** Broadbull borrowed a Ramram from the other Hammerkong. Weakening the ape(1500/3500) to activate its Zoodiac searching effect. **"ADD WHIPTAIL."** Broadbull took the snake zodiac from the deck. As expected, Whiptail attached itself to Broadbull(5900/3100) with its effect. Finally, Broadbull was used the material for a new Tigermortar(4/5900/3100), who then detached the old Tigermortar from her materials to attach the Ramram zodiac in the graveyard to herself(6300/5100). Four more XYZ-summons, four more galactic waves.

Uno's LP: 5000

All this time, Uno could not figure what Templar Z was after. **"XYZ-SUMMON."** But the game revealed itself with the final Zodiac. **"BOARBOW."** The answer; the boar zodiac archer (4/6300/5100). **"ZOODIAC BOARBOW CAN ATTACK DIRECTLY. AND WHEN IT CAUSES DAMAGE, WHILE CONTAINING TWELVE XYZ-MATERIALS, ALL CARDS ON THE FIELD WILL BE REMOVED."** That was why it did not use Drident's effect, to store up 12 materials (Ramram, Tigermortar, Broadbull, Hammerkong, Drident, Zoodiac Barrage, Chakanine, Bunnyblast, Kataroost, two Whiptails, Thoroughblade) Boarbow was going to shoot around Uno's two monsters and hit him directly. After that neither he nor his cards would stand in Templar Z's way. "It's over." Gary realized, he would fall soon after. **"DIRECT ATTACK"** One the last Galaxy Wave struck, Boarbow loaded its bow. The battle phase began. "Trap card!" That was when, as all things looked most dire, Uno unveiled his trick. **"TRAP CARDS CANNOT TARGET THE MONSTER THAT ZOODIAC RAMRAM IS ATTACHED TO."** The Templar protested. "Oh I am not targeting your monster! This about mine! I activate Trick Barrier!"

Uno's LP: 4500

 _Trick Barrier, Normal Trap  
_ _When an opponent's monster declares an attack: Select 1 monster you control, change the attack target to it, and perform damage calculation.  
_ _If the selected monster is destroyed, draw one card._

"Instead of me, why not take it up with.. Handsome Liger?" Boarbow changed his aim and let his arrow loose on the tiger samurai(4/1800/400). "Oh but Performapal Barracuda is still around! So.." The spell effect of the black rose performer(scale 5) removed the gained powers of any monster that fought a Performapal. All but Boarbow(0/5100)'s original attackpoints were wiped away. "Pop goes the Boar!" Handsome Liger slapped the arrow with his sword and retaliated. It rushed in, blade forward, and stabbed the pig warrior in the chest. "You.. survived?" Gary could not believe it. "Nobody ends my show in one turn." Uno proclaimed as he opened his deck. "Now it's my turn." Hammerkong could not attack, and Templar Z was out of cards. On the flipside, Uno could add a highlevel Performapal to his hand, now that the Handsome Liger had destroyed one monster on the field. "I..." There were several choices. Uno's eyes fell on just one. "I..." It was a dragon card, called Odd-Eyes Phantom Dragon. _"What is this?"_

Templar Z's LP: 6200

This was not a card from Dreamworld, or even something Dom made specifically for him. Where did it come from? He knew he could make his own cards, but he was usually aware of it. _"Did I.. make this subconsciously? When? During my dreams?"_ The dragon looked like one from his nightmare, a different version of Odd-Eyes. "Wh-what are you waiting for?" Gary stammered. The duel was stalling. _"It looks like.."_ He added the dragon to his hand. "It looks like I can use this. My turn!" Uno normal summoned one card, Performapal Fireflux(4/1200/1600) the lighbulb firefly. "Go! Pendulum summon!" And between the scales of Performapal Ballad and Odd-Eyes Unicorn(scale 8), the phantom took solid form. Odd-Eyes Phantom Dragon(7/2500/2000); its power was as great as that of Odd-Eyes, its felt the same too. "Another one?" Gary gasped. **"ALERT. UNREGISTERED CARD."** The machine flipped its lid. "You'll get it soon enough, Templar!" Everyone was ready for the fight.

"Battle!" Uno declared his attacks. "Odd-Eyes Pendulum attacks Hammerkong!" The original pendulum dragon would destroy the last shield of Templar Z. Performapal Odd-Eyes Unicorn added the attackpoints of Handsome Liger to the Pendulum Dragon(4300/2000), so that it could overpower the ape's defense points. Hammerkong vanished in fire and thunder, leaving a clean path behind. "Fireflux, Handsome Liger, Odd-Eyes Phantom Dragon. Attack directly!" The firebug, the red swordsman and the new ghostly dragon bombarded the drone with kicks, slashes and fireblasts. "It's not enough!" Gary whined. The attacks did not take away all of Templar Z's lifepoints. "Not yet! When Odd-Eyes Phantom Dragon does damage, he'll add an extra twelve thousand for each Odd-Eyes card in my pendulum zone!" Odd-Eyes Unicorn aimed its horn at the Phantom, aiding it in the attack. 1200 effect damage and 5500 battle damage. It was just enough to tip the scales. "Looks like I win!"

Templar Z's LP: 0

"So! Anyone else?!" Uno figured whoever sent out that templar would find him soon enough. "?" A faint cry came from behind. From the corner of his eye he could see her, the girl. _"Lavender? When did she get so close?"_ She was hiding behind the corner of a street now. It was a miracle the templar did not notice her. She was shaking her head, clearly disagreeing. "... Anyone?!" He repeated himself regardless. He was not afraid of these machines. "Ah.." In fact it seemed to exhibit fear of him. Templar Z switched to passive mode and backed off. "Ah!" Gary and Uno soon heard a stronger noise. "Oh good." It was a helicopter, it landed on a flate part of the hill. "..They heard me." Now he realized why Lavender wanted him to run. "Ah!" Gary saw this as his chance, the Templar wasn't in the way anymore. He got up and raced off like his feet were on fire. "Whoa, wait!" Uno could not blame him. Though he did not think it was very safe for him out there. Then again what part of this country was safe?

"Not even a thank you." A chuckle came from the helicopter once its blades stopped spinning. "People, right?" A man walked out, decked out in a fancy suit with golden buttons. "You. Are these templars yours? Are you from the guilds?" He was not here by coincidence, that much was obvious. "It's just _the_ guild now. And we're much more than that. But yes, I am with _them_." The man straightened his tie and dusted off his sleeves. "The name is Justin. Once a Fusion guildsman, now the man responsible for cleaning up this district. And you are Fortuno, Numero Uno on our most wanted hitlist." Justin flashed a happy grin. "Uno, will do. I suppose your new toys told you about me." Though he did not expect company this soon. "Of course. Once I knew it was you, I had to come see you myself. Templars aren't enough. You can give them the best new decks in town, and it wont make a lick of difference to someone like you." The fusion duelist pulled out his dueldisk. "Capture?" Uno surmised that this guy was not going to let him get away without a fight. _"Tch. From the frying pan into the fire."_ At least Uno's lifepoints and cards were reset for this duel.

Justin's LP: 8000 Uno's LP: 8000

"Yes. I knew you wouldn't run. Oh and it looks like the first turn is mine!" Justin trailed his fingers across his cards. "Here I go! Destiny Draw!" He took a spell from his hand and placed it on the disk. "Destiny Heroes?" Destiny Draw discarded a Destiny HERO, Destiny HERO Dynatag and drew cards from the deck. "Yes, one monster for two new cards. But you don't need me to explain the effects, do you? We know all we can already. Unlike that scrappy loser from before." Justin slammed two cards on his dueldisk. "I summon Destiny HERO Drilldark! So I can special summon another Destiny Hero from my hand!" Drilldark, a black shelled warrior(4/1600/1200) with drills on his legs, arms and fingers, possessed the ability of second summon. "Destiny HERO Decider!" Decider, an amphibian warrior(4/1600/1000) in a red and purple suit, emerged on Drilldark's left. "I set a trap, and end my turn. So.." During the end of a turn in which Decider was summoned, a Destiny Hero monster would be taken from the graveyard. "I take back Dynatag!" Decider's effect targeted the earlier discarded dynamite warrior. "Was that showy enough for you, Uno?"

"I am not dueling to put on a show, Justin. I do not have the time for that." Uno could not duel underlings forever, mechanical or not. He needed to get to the source, fast. "Set the scales." Uno activated Performapal Lizardraw (scale 6) in one pendulum zone and Performapal Drumerilla (scale 2) in the other. "I use Lizardraw's effect!" Lizardraw selfdestroyed and sent to the extra deck, to draw one card for Uno. Immediately the tributed pendulum was replaced. "Performapal Whim Witch!" Said replacement was a pink kitten witch (scale 4). She did not look like much to Justin. "Oh? So you can only pendulum summon level three monsters?" He sighed. "I only need level three." The days of people being impressed by pendulum summons were long gone. "Pendulum summon! Performapal Lizardraw and Ballad!" Uno summoned the dapper lizard(3/1200/600), from the extra deck. And he special summoned a new performer from his hand. Ballad(3/500/1100) was Barracuda's counterpart, a fencer with pink colors and a bright rose on his head.

"And, summon Whip Snake!" A normal summon was still in reserve, which Uno spent it on his purple cobra(4/1700/900). Once each turn it could swap a monsters defense and attackpoints. "Your target is Destiny HERO Decider!" The Snake mesmerized the masked Decider with its swaying tail, twisting his(1000/1600) powers. "Snake, Attack!" Whip Snake bounced upwards and crushed Decider with one jump. "Now I activate Ballad's effect and target Drilldark! When my Performapals attack, one of your monsters will lose attackpoints equal to the performers power!" The rose swordsman tossed a stream of petals towards the drill warrior(0/1200). "Oh nice, nice." Subtract 1700 from 1600, and you could only end up with zero. "Now. Drumerilla, activate! And Ballad, Attack!" Performapal Ballad thrusted his two rapiers forward and impaled Drilldark's body with them. During its charge, Performapal Drumerilla used its spell effect to add 600 attackpoints to the Performapal(1100/1100) for one attack.

Justin's LP: 6200

Both Destiny heroes were destroyed. "Lizardraw, Direct attack!" Justin remained. "Ah! Hold on just a second" With a smile he activated an effect. "Did you not notice? I can discard Destiny HERO Dynatag from my hand to block an attack and inflict a thousand points of damage to us both!" The dynamite warrior exploded in Justin's hand, scaring Performapal Lizardraw away. "Buuut!" The blast was about to consume the duelists when Justin used yet another card's effect. "One time only, when I move Destiny HERO Decider from my graveyard to my hand, all of my damage will be extinguished!" Decider returned to and forged a barrier around his master. "Blast." However that barrier only shielded the duelist making it, Uno still took the effect damage. "Exactly?" Justin smirked as he witnessed Uno weather the blast. Uno did not respond. "I can tell you're in a rush, but you cant win with an act like that. Heck, I didn't even feel a thing! I thought you could turn visions into reality?" Justin took his turn, seeing as how his opponent was silently ending theirs. "I am not some enemy of the week! Uno!"

Uno's LP: 7000

"Decider!" Justin normal summoned the diving Destiny HERO(4/1600/1000) from his hand, restoring it to normal power. "And then, I activate Polymerization! I fuse two Destiny Heroes, to fusion summon.." Decider merged with a Destiny HERO Dreamer in Justin's hand, forming one body(8/2800/2400) hidden behind a suit of dark armor, silver spikes and a gold mask. "Destiny HERO Dystopia! Here's my fusion! Exciting isn't it?" Naturally someone from his guild would have this as his ace. "Just do what you want to." Still, this duel was not going fast enough for Uno. "If you insist. But Dystopia starts off with a bang!" A mouth on Dystopia's chest opened, sucking in the card of Destiny HERO Decider from the graveyard. "Dystopia puts out damage equal to the attackpoints of the level 4 HERO I just banished." The teethy maw opened after it finished the meal, spewing out a dark smoke that carried a foul smell with it. "Oof." 1600 lifepoints were drained by the black mist.

Uno's LP: 5400

"Yeah. That's the power of fusion. And wer're not done yet! I will give you a show. You've earned it! Dystopia Guy attacks Performapal Lizardraw!" The dystiopic warrior now launched a full frontal assault, flinging its fist towards the orange lizard. "Stop talking." Uno reacted with his own monsters effect, letting Whip Snake switch the attack and defense of Dystopia(2400/2800). "I wouldn't have done that!" Alas, Dystopia immediately broke free from the snake's trance, recharging himself(2800/2400) back to full. "..." The very next second, Lizardraw was destroyed. And not by an attack either. "Whenever Dystopia's attack gets messed with. he can reset himself to 2800 attackpoints. Plus one of your cards is destroyed!" Dystopia's effect destroyed his first target. Now it was free to pick another. "Attack Whip Snake." That poor fate befell the tophatted snake. "Urgh. Drummerilla!" Despite it getting a quick attackboost from the drumming gorilla, a cruel quick jab and Whipsnake(2300/900) broke to holographic pieces. "Maybe you havent seen every card after all, Uno!" Justin moved to his endphase. At that time Destiny HERO Decider's lingering effect paid off and and shifted Destiny Hero Dynatag back in Justin's hand.

Uno's LP: 4900

"I knew what Dystopia could do." Uno claimed as he drew his next card. "Oh? Were you hoping I would destroy something other than Lizardraw?" If Lizardraw was not the first Performapal to die, Uno could use its monster effect to draw new cards for every still living Performapal. "No. I wanted to clear some space. I activate Whim Witch's effect." If Whim Witch was looking at an opposing extra deck monster, she could special summon herself from the pendulum zone. The kitten(3/800/800) dropped down on the left side of the front row. "Set the scale." To replace her, Uno activated Performapal Changeraffe(scale 5). "PENDULUM SUMMON!" The summon range extended to include level 4. Uno resummoned Lizardraw from the extra deck and Performapal Corn, the entertainment girl(3/800/800) with the blue hair and blue tail, from his hand. He activated her effect quietly, switching her and Perfomapal Ballad to defense mode to add an Odd-Eyes card to his hand. "..." Uno chose Odd-Eyes Phantom Dragon.

"Justin. You want a show? You will get one! My field spell, Performapal Dramatic Theater!" Soon the backdrop of the ruinous town was no more. A circus tent consumed the horizon. Yet the duelists were not here for fun. "Dramatic Theater? Oof." Now all of Uno's Performapals would gain 200 attackpoints for each monstertype under his control. Lizardraw the reptile(2000/600), Whimwitch the spellcaster(1600/800), Corn the beastwarrior(1600/800) and Ballad the plant(1300/1100). That was the theater's first effect. "Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon! Come!" The second let Uno special summon any Odd-eyes monster from his deck, if he controlled four unique performapal types. Thanks to them a dragon joined the cast, the fifth type. Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon(7/3500/2000) tore through the curtains and roared right at Destiny HERO Dystopia. "I will give them both to you! Come Odd-Eyes Phantom!" Whimwitch was tributed, her monster effect let her be used as two tributes for highlevel pendulum monsters. Thus the phantomic dragon(7/3100/2000) was released for the second time this hour. That sacrifice did lead to less power distribution among the remaining performers (Oddeyes: 3300 atk, Lizardraw: 2000 atk, Corn: 1600 atk). But it would hurt plenty. "Odd-Eyes Pendulum, attack!"

"In that case, I'll activate Destiny HERO Dreamer!" Suddenly the dreaming jester brought himself back to the field in defense mode. "You know what happens now!" Dreamer's effect triggered when a Destiny HERO was attacked. It summoned itself to negate the damage done to that Hero and to its owner. The Dreamer dispersed fire of the Pendulum dragon's attack with a strong forcefield. "You can't repeat that trick!" Growing increasingly frustrated, Uno ordered a second attack. "Phantom Dragon!" The second Odd-eyes breathed out its transparent flames. "Don't need to!" Justin flipped his trap card. "D-Fusion! I fuse two Destiny heroes on my field!" Dreamer and Dystopia fused into a single monster. "No!" Dystopia could evolve even further. It abandoned its darkness for an angelic golden armor. He had become Dusktopia(10/3000/3000) the ultimate fused hero. "My turn.. is over." Dusktopia could negate a monsters destruction for a whole turn. It was pointless to attack it. Another wasted turn.

"Don't be mad. This is all for you you know!" Justin drew another card and his smile widened. "I meant what I said, everything. Heck, you can call me a fan. Because of you, we got all of this." His hands reached upwards, gesturing at the sedated templar. "You don't know what you are talking about." Uno cursed. "I do actually. I am pretty high in the ranks.. enough to be told where these machines came from, and who made them. You did, or rather.. the you you forgot." The way he spoke, Uno could tell he was serious. "The current me is all you're gonna get." Uno liked this guy even less for it. "I know. But that's spectacular enough. That Phantom dragon is new, isn't it? Or is it something older than time itself? Who knows." Justin shrugged. "But you are not the only one who can summon such monsters anymore, Uno. We've opened the vaults, and it is time to test its treasures on you!" Justin played his drawn card. "I activate.. The Claw of Hermos!"

(To be Continued in Nexus 003: Ignorance is Bliss)

 **New Cards used by Templar Z  
** Zoodiac Bunnyblast

-  
Zodiac Sign

-  
Zoodiac Combo  
Zoodiac Gathering

 **New Cards used by Uno Nisell  
** Odd-Eyes Phantom Dragon  
Performapal Whim Witch  
Performapal Ballad

 _-  
Trick Barrier (+)_

 _(+ Based on the trap used by Yuya in the YGO ARC-V Manga)_

 **New Cards used by Justin**  
Destiny HERO Drilldark  
Destiny HERO Decider  
Destiny HERO Dynatag  
Destiny HERO Dreamer

-  
Destiny HERO Dystopia  
Destiny HERO Dusktopia

-  
Destiny Draw  
Polymerization

-  
D-Fusion


	4. Ignorance is Bliss

**Nexus 003: Ignorance is Bliss**

Uno's LP: 4900 Justin's LP: 6200

"The Claw of Hermos?" It was difficult to bring up the details with a memory as solid as swiss cheese. But Uno/Fortuno was no stranger to this card. "I don't know the story, maybe you can tell me later? But.. I do know how to use it!" Justin activated the spell, summoning a blue dragon. Yet this was not a monster. "Claw of Hermos lets me fuse any warrior with it, to create something completely and utterly unique!" The dragon transformed into a polymerizing vortex and sucked in the Destiny HERO Drilldark that Justin was holding in his hand. "Let's see what we are gonna make now!" A warrior type fusing with Hermos resulted in.. something neither anticipated. "Goddess Bow?" It was neither warrior nor dragon. The fusion was a purple bow(4/1500/1600) of the gods, carrying a glowing arrow. It was a powerful glow, one that bathed the hill in divine splendor. "It worked! Excellent! See, Uno! I've made my own card, just like you! Not even my dueldisk can see it or tell me what it does. By my eyes can!"

"Hermos.." There was a story to this dragon, a story of three knights, three swords and one ancient evil from the deep seas. "Exactly. You wrote a lot of stories.. Uno, the first duelist. But you kept a lot from us too. All that you wanted us to have from the age of Orichalcos was a watered down field spell and two monsters that don't even work together. Such a waste. But you made it up to us when you gave us the final code for Dom's vaults. There we learned the names of every forgotten power.. Hermos, Critias, Timaeus, Kyutora. And as you will see, we can use them well!" Justin moved the card to the spell/trap zone, and equipped Goddess Bow to Destiny HERO Dusktopia(8/3000/3000). Goddess Bow could change itself into an equipment spell. "Hermos fuses with monsters to form weapons. Critias fuses with traps to form dragons. Timaeus fuses with magicians to create dragonriders." Uno had not forgotten the three swordsmen from Atlantis. Though he never interfered with that timeline directly, or many others. The problem now was.. he could not tell what Goddess Bow's effect was.

"I banish Destiny HERO Dynatag from my graveyard, to give my other Hero 1000 attackpoints for two turns." The banished dynamite warrior exploded in his own grave. Dusktopia(4000/3000) absorbed the charged-up flames without hesitation. "But this show is not just about him. I summon another Destiny HERO, Celestial!" A less stronger hero materialized, Celestial(4/1600/1400) the close-combat fighter in black and red. "Celestial attacks Performapal Lizardraw!" Its low attack did not make it less of a danger when it decided to strike the stronger performing lizard(3/2000/600). "When Celestial attacks, he can destroys a spell.." The only reason Uno's monsters were stronger was his Performapal Dramatic Theater spell. "You got it!" So Celestial merely needed to destroy the field spell, which it did by throwing the spiked ring on its back like a razorblade. The ring tore through the sheets of the theater circus, and Lizardraw(1200/600) lost its powerboosts. The poor performer was quickly slaughtered by his attacker. Celestial inflicted 500 points of damage at that, each time his effect destroyed a spell or trap card with his effect.

Uno's LP: 4000

"I activate Performapal Changeraffe!" Activating the spell effect of her pendulum giraffe meant destroying her but also reviving the monster that was just destroyed. "Oh. You really shouldn't have." Justin met that action with a laugh and his own effect. "You see, Goddess Bow negates the first effect made during the battlephase!" The arrows on Dusktopia's bow caught fire. The first of the arrows was shot through Changeraffe, rendering her sacrifice useless and keeping Lizardraw in the extra deck. "And then the equipped monster can make two attacks instead of one!" The Dusktopic one let two more shots go. One to destroy Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon(7/2500/2000), the other to destroy Odd-Eyes Phantom Dragon(7/2500/2000). For the second attack Uno used Performapal Drummerilla's effect to strengthen Phantom Dragon(3100/2000) a little. Just to minimize the damage. "Quick thinking. Actually, I probably could have left Lizardraw for Dusktopia. But if I didn't think you would let me get my second attack!" The only monsters Uno still controlled were the weak ones: Performapal Corn(3/800/800) and Ballad(3/500/1100). "I hope you're not gonna call this unfair. Not after everything you have done." Only Justin could have known what Goddess Bow would do.

Uno's LP: 1600

"My turn!" Uno ignored him and activated a spell. "Pot of Riches!" The Pot would return three pendulum monsters (Performapal Whimwitch, Changeraffe, Lizardraw) from his graveyard or extra deck back to the main deck, to draw two cards. One of them, was another unknown dragon. _"I made more than one?"_ On some level Uno's cards must have felt his frustration. It was at the least not a fluke that this card came into existence only now. "..I set the scale; Odd-Eyes Mirage Dragon!" Another form of Odd-Eyes born from his own mind, a green dragon (scale 8) in mint-silver armor. "If you're going to strike with the unknown, the unknown will strike back! Justin!" In between Drummerilla (scale 2) and the Mirage Dragon, Uno pendulum summoned both Odd-Eyes Phantom Dragon and Odd-Eyes Pendulum dragon from the extra deck. "Lets see which monster you will protect!" Dusktopia's effect could only be used on one monster each turn. Uno let the Phantom Dragon bombard Destiny HERO Celestial with a ghostly blaze.

"Hmm." Dusktopia did not answer the attack and watched Celestial get destroyed. Goddess Bow did however negate the effect of Performapal Drummerilla, as it attempted to add more attackpoints to the dragon. Seeing as how there was one Odd-Eyes card in Uno's pendulum zones; Odd-Eyes Phantom Dragon inflicted 1200 points of effect damage to Justin as well. "I knew what you were up to. But don't take that as a courtesy. Still, I appreciate you getting more talkative." Justin basically let the destruction of Celestial happen. Its graveyard effect was too beneficial to pass up. "Talking.." Perhaps it was a good idea to exchange words after all. Justin clearly knew more about what was going on than Uno or Lavender did. "Hm? What're you looking at?" Justin did notice that Uno was, involuntarily, looking to his left to see if he could spot Lavender.. now that his mind drifted towards her. "Justin. Tell me, what are is your guild trying to do here? Why did you start using the templars, and how?" He'd have to divert both their thoughts to each other.

Justins's LP: 4500

"It wasn't my idea. Those orders came from the top, around the same time the Templars started helping us. Helpings us extend our control over this country. I hear we're going global pretty soon. Once we turn off the border shields." Justin was all too happy to lay out their horrifying plan. "But why? Why do these people have to suffer?" Even for the sake of domination, there was no need to turn everyone into cards. "The final solution, is what they call it. It's for their own good.." The fusion duelist drew his card, as his turn began. "But maybe I shouldn't give everything away. Let's see if you make it through this turn first!" He placed the only card in his hand face-down. "Now that I have no cards in my hand, Destiny HERO Celestial can refill it!" Justin banished the celestial one to use its grave-effect. The duelist drew two cards. "Heh" One of them was discarded. "I activate Destiny HERO Dark Angel to summon one Destiny HERO from the graveyard!" Unlike a usual revival however, Dark Angel summoned cards to the opponents side of the field. The pale-skinned blonde angel opted to resurrect himself(1/0/0) in front of Uno, in defense position.

"Unless you have any tricks left, this will be a clean victory. I activate Over Destiny!" The second drawn card was revealed; a normal spell that special summoned any Destiny Hero from the deck. However that hero's level had to be half of a Destiny Hero monster in the graveyard. "Over Destiny targets Destiny HERO Dystopia. So now I can special summon another Destiny HERO Drilldark!" A beam of light transported the drilling mine warrior(4/1600/1200) in from the deck. "Drilldark can inflict damage through any defense, Uno. So.. who do you think I should attack?" Justin moved his finger across the board, there were five targets. Only one mattered. "Drilldark! Destroy Dark Angel!" The driller launched himself forwards, pushing his right-arm drill into the body of the grim angel. "Drummerilla!" It wouldn't do any good to empower his monster either, Drilldark was after defense points. "What was that good for?" Justin had to block the effect with Goddess Bow anyway. And now the piercing attack would cost Uno 1600 lifepoints the second Dark Angel perished.

"Performapal Inflater Tapir." It cost him nothing. "What?" For once, Uno caught his opponent by surprise. He discarded the Balloon tapir from his hand, to nullify all battle damage. "You showed me how your card works. It can only stop the first effect I use each battle phase! It has to!" That was the reason for Drummerilla's seemingly pointless drum solo. "Ha! I was hoping you wouldn't go down so quickly. Not that it matters, there's no way out for you!" Justin had Dusktopia use its doubly-loaded bow to attack both dragons again, if only to cause more damage. "During my next standby phase I can banish Dark Angel and another Destiny HERO from my graveyard, to place a spell we already used on top of both our decks!" Justin allowed his turn to end. "I figured. So you are going to take back Claw of Hermos and create another fusion? Or Polymerization to fuse another Dystopia hero?" Neither option was very healthy for Uno's steadily decreasing lifepoints. Dystopia's effect could kill him outright. "Yes. Your next turn will be your last. So make it count, Uno!"

Uno's LP: 600

"Only one more turn huh." In a way, Uno was happy to know that his time in this duel was almost up. But he could not lose, he could not. _"Alice, Eric, Everyone.. they are all counting on me."_ He was placing all their lives on the scale. All would be decided by his next draw and he was not sure if he could find the card to overpower Dusktopia. "And.." It was then, as he thought of the many faces he did not want to fail, that a power awakened. "Huh? The.." Not a power inside him, just one very close. "The doll!" He cried out."Doll?" Justin flinched. "I.." Martel's puppet was still hidden inside his coat and now it felt like it was burning a hole into his skin. _"It's got to be the pendulum. But why is it reacting now?"_ Uno looked around, before settling his eyes on his deck. _"Maybe.."_ Carefully he moved the card on top and flipped it over. _"It's trying to help?"_ He wasn't looking at a Performapal, Magician or Odd-Eyes monster. Whatever this was, it was not his. On the other hand, if the source was this strange pendulum crystal, it could have been much worse. Uno half expected a Shaddoll. Instead.. "I summon, Aleister the Invoker!" It was a normal man, a summoner(4/1000/1800) in white robes. "The..Invoker?"

"Yes! Aleister the Invoker! He possesses the power of invocation!" Uno explained it as if every detail was already familiar to him . A memory after all, perhaps. "I normal summoned him and now he adds the spell of Invocation to my hand!" Not only did the crystal create a monster for him, it also created a spell card. "This is my fusion spell, Justin! Invocation fuses Aleister on the field with one a monster of any element to summon the Invoked! If the materials are on the field, they are banished!" Invocation selected Performapal Corn, a light-type monster. "I summon Mechaba the Invoked!" Aleister and Corn disappeared into magic circle; a summoning portal for the Invoked. Now that He was granted access, Mechaba the armored divine king(9/2500/2100) arrived. He rode in on a mechanical carriage-beast made of white metal. "What? How!? The vaults didn't have anything like this! What does it do?" Justin tried to get his disk to scan the monster, but the machines could only tell him that it was a fused monster.

"Not even Dom knew all the stories, Justin. But I hope you're not gonna call this unfair." Considering what Goddess Bow did to him, Uno felt no guilt about building up his own surprises. "I will tell you one thing though. Invocation and Aleister aren't done yet." The duelist withdrew Invocation from his graveyard. "I can return this spell to my deck, to free Aleister from the banished zone!" Invocation shuffled into the deck, Aleister ended up in Uno's hand; it all skipped back to square one. "And Aleister can be discarded during either players turn, to give an Invoked monster one thousand attackpoints!" To wrap the main phase up, Uno pendulum summoned Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon and Odd-Eyes Phantom dragon back from the extra deck. "Showdown time! Invoked Mechaba attacks Destiny HERO Dusktopia!" The divine rider took to the sky and charged towards the golden warrior. "Drummerilla!" The ape beat its chest to start its effect. "Rgh! Goddess Bow!" Dusktopia used its divine arrows to cancel Drummerilla's power. "And Dusktopia!" The fusion hero's own effect would deal with Aleister and Mechaba.

"Oh. I wouldn't have done that!" Uno flicked his fingers. "What's that supposed to.. Gah!?" Justins words were cut down by a sharp blast of lightning. Mechaba summoned thunder to charge his sword, and he swept it across the field to cut Dusktopia clean in half. "Hey! What did you do?" Dusktopia was gone, reduced to golden feathers and stardust. "Invoked Mechaba can negate a card's effect and banish the card, if I throw away the same type of card from my hand. I discarded Aleister to get rid of Destiny HERO Dusktopia!" Now all of Uno's band converged on the last hero: Drilldark. "You tricked me!" Aleister was a feint, Uno did not need its second effect at all. "One way or another, you would have lost here Justin." Mechaba's carriage-beast stopped right in front of Justin and crushed Destiny HERO Drilldark with its claws. "Odd-Eyes and Odd-Eyes, direct attack!" Mechaba might have turned the tides, but Uno would let his own monsters finish the fight. The two dragons combined their flame streams. "Ugh.." Though Justin took the blast remarkably well. _"...?_ " Though Uno won, it seemed like his attacks lacked punch. Could he not turn his holograms into something stronger.. with this new pendulum?

Justin's LP: 0

"Sir Justin!" The pilot of Justins helicopter finally left his seat. "Stand down." The duelist stopped the pilot with a quick nod. "So, Uno. I guess you were just too good. Tch. We take all your old stories, so you just invent new ones." Despite his loss, Justin seemed to take it with a remarkable stride. "They aren't my stories." Uno retorted. Aleister was not new either. If only he could recall its origin. "Don't end it with a line like that. Feh." Justin coughed. He was not smiling anymore. "?!" The Templar started buzzing and moving again. "Justin!" It was coming for the fusion duelist. "Damn. Looks like I'm no longer on her good side. I should be mad, I wanted to keep going. But maybe this is how it should be. Maybe you are the hero after all, Uno. You wanted to know how we started using the templars, didn't you? I know that you give yours the personalities drawn from your world's duelists. Well.. we do the same." One templar flashed a ray of energy to blind Uno... "No!" and to transform Justin. His body was gone, just a card remained.

"You.. you people are crazy!" Uno yelled, at the templar and at the pilot. "Anyone who loses must fall. We can only follow orders to postpone our own fate." The pilot mournfully explained. "How can you continue like that? Whose orders are you following? Do you want to change the whole world?" This insane tale was starting to sound familiar. Phoebe and Martel both talked about this; a grand plan to unite both worlds. But how.. "Uno! Behind you!" Uno turned around. _"Lavender?"_ She was warning him about something again. About someone.

Gary's LP: 1600

"You?" Gary showed up on the streets, with a dueldisk active and a monster on the field: Mad Archfiend(4/1800/0). "Why..Oh!" Uno realized what was going on, Gary joined the duel.. in fact he never left. Neither did Uno. His monsters were still on the field too, and his lifepoints did not reset. "It's the battle royale system, Uno!" Lavender cried out again. "Argh. Of course." That's why the templar did not interfere, so it could maintain the battle royale network. Gary had brought a second one with him, not by choice presumably. "Gary. I dont know what you think you are doing, but.." It did not look like gary was here to assist Uno. "I.. I can't. I'm... I tried to run, but they caught me. I didn't want to.. they told me how much they needed you.. I could.. I have do this." Gary entered the battle phase. "I'm so sorry." Mad Archfiend threw his fist into Performapal Ballad and destroyed it. "This can't.." Mad Archfiend was another piercing attacker. Uno's lifepoints flew away. "Gah!" And without his lifepoints, his body could not keep up. The damage of the last two duels took their toll alltogether.. Uno was starting to slip into the darkness.

Uno's LP: 0

"Why.." The back of his head crashed against the pavement. Three people looked down at him; Gary.. "What is going to happen to him now?" The pilot... "Your guess is as good as mine. I was only told not to card him." And Lavender. "Uno.." He used the last of his strength to reach out to her. "Run.. get away.." The pilot followed the movement of Uno's arm and narrowed his eyes. "Who.. are you pointing at?" These words hit him like a wall of water. _"Who?"_ His eyes widened, for an instant. Then they closed, and the nightmares claimed him.

 _"No. Not again. Not now." He was back where he started, back in the desert of grass.. the battlefield of dragons. One could almost mistake this for reality, and what happened before the dream. But this could not be true, it wasn't true. He was merely unconscious. So why did he see this? This was not a random creation of his mind. "What do you want from me?" Something or someone was pulling him here.. More than one. There was still the faint cry coming from the tree. But it was buried in light and sound. Uno could not recall why he ever enjoyed the light, the energy it was radiating. He feared coming closer, despite the answers the tree might hide. "Not you." There was another voice, pure and distant. It came from the arid region of this world, where the grass stopped and the sand hills grew. It called him, it needed him. "You." Though it seemed so far away, Uno only needed to desire it.. and the gap disappeared. There was resistance, forces pulled him back and pushed him away. But he broke through. "You!" And there, suddenly, he stood on solid ground. On a raised platform in front of a temple. There he saw her._

 _"I did it." It was June, the psychic woman.. one of December's friends. "You did it. You found me.. and I found you." She sounded relieved... "We have to talk... son of Tempus."_

(To be Continued in Nexus 004: A Small World after All)

 **New Cards used by Uno Nisell  
** Odd-Eyes Mirage Dragon  
Aleister the Invoker

-  
Invoked Mechaba

-  
Invocation

 **New Cards used by Justin**  
Destiny HERO Celestial  
Destiny HERO Dark Angel

-  
Goddess Bow

-  
Over Destiny


	5. A Small World after All

**Nexus 004: A Small World after All**

 _"June? How.. what.." Out of everyone that Uno would have wanted to find again, she was not his first choice. What did this all mean? "Calm down. I am overjoyed that I found you, but I can hear what you're thinking. So..keep it to one question at a time." The telepath. Made sense that she'd be the one to walk into his head. But was she even real? "yes, I am real. This may be your subconscious, but I am not part of your imagination." So she claimed. Uno believed her, or at least he wanted too. How did she find him? "Okay, this is starting to get annoying, Uno. Let me do the talking." This situation was very confusing, though he listened to her and settled his thoughts. "Sorry... but how did you find me?" It also helped to voice the questions. "I'll try to sum it up. We don't have much time.. I know, what else is new? But right now, you can say I am using your pendulum as a homing beacon. I used to do it all the time with the others, before.. your father took the crystals away. You're the only one left."_

 _"Tempus.." Uno remembered. He could see those memories. The scene of Tempus stealing everyone's crystal flashed by in the sky. "Then where.. are you? Where are you calling from? What happened to you and after.." The last time Uno'd seen her, August, December and January; was when Tempus first showed himself. "What tempus tried to do to you. Your father tried to banish you, but that crystal from the doll interfered. The exile he had in mind for you was a pocket dimension beyond time, where souls can be trapped for an eternity and never age a second. A place where nothing exists. Once you were gone, he offered us the chance to join him. We said no.. So he imprisoned us all here, in a place where time moves slowly if not at all. We can leave whenever we want, but only if we submit to Him. I could sense his immense powers even here. But that's when I figured.. if I could feel him. I could also feel you. And so I did.. You were at your weakest mentally, in your dreams. So that's when I tried to get to you. Right now you're the only thing that lets me have some influence on the flow of time. So.. thank you."_

 _"June. That's.. What can I do?" Uno could use any ally right now, nor did he want to see anyone endure such torture. "Nothing yet. I can't break free by myself. And without my own pendulum, I can feel my powers decreasing. But if I use you as an anchor, I might be able to move around in this place and move forward in time. That way I can get to the others. We're stronger together. Besides, I can see your memories too.. Uno. You have your own problems. Where do you think you are now?" More images appeared around the two, Uno was reliving his last few moments before this dream. "The guild caught me..." It was a safe bet that he'd be detained somewhere by now. "Yeah. It wouldn't do me any favors joining you right now. You'll have to sort that stuff out yourself. Still..." June paused. "I am amazed at what you went through." The nightmare slideshow scrolled back further into the past.. or rather the future. "You saw the Qliphort again, you saw the world three days ahead and you still came back."_

 _"I was supposed to come back with more.. June, do you have an idea what happened to my friends?" Maybe she could see something that he missed the first time around. "I can't be sure. You lost them when you traveled back to the present, right? It could have been caused by your pendulum. They often stir up problems during ownership transitions. The crystal might have gotten mixed signals and sent you and your friends to three different places at once. Maybe they wanted to be somewhere else, or maybe you wanted to be alone?" Uno winced. "Me? I wouldn't!" He balked at the very suggestion. "Not on purpose. But something surrounds you, Uno. I know you sensed it too.. as soon as you started using that crystal. Every time I tried to approach you, I ran into resistance." Suddenly, June began to fade. "..What? June? What's happening?" The desert world started to sink of the edge of the horizon. "Out of time. Uno.. be careful. Remember who used that crystal before you did. Remember that Pendulums can be tainted. You.."_  
"You have to wake up!"

Deja vu. Uno was more right than he wanted to be, when he predicted his own status. Instead of a cloud and energy-filled sky, he stared up at a dim light and artificial walls. He was in a holding cell of some sorts. There was no door or window, just a raised platform and a plastic mirror on the wall. "Didn't I just.." He checked every corner. He was the only one in here. "That wasn't June.. that was... Lavender?" Where did those words come from; another cell? Did they bring her here too? "Can you hear me? Can anyone?" He tapped the walls, which felt as solid as a steel block. "I know someone is listening! They always are! Talk to me! We don't have time to waste!" The guild would not put inside a hole like this if they couldn't keep tabs on him. "Tch." When no response came, he examined himself. His dueldisk was gone, so were his cards. They took everything.. even the puppet. And his hands were cuffed together. "Wait.. what am I.." However, they let him keep one item. "Huh? The pendulum?" The doll's crystal was stuck on his wrist, attached like a magnet.

"So you noticed."

An unlikely pair dropped down into the room, a tall shifty looking fellow and a short disgruntled woman. "Ichirou.. and Marie." Of course it would be them. Just how many times were they going to throw him in one of their weird dungeons. "We apologize for keeping you waiting. We wanted to see what your reaction would be to.. that." Ichirou pointed his finger at Uno's arm. "It seems you understand as much as we do about that matter. You can't remove it. Neither can we." Uno touched the crystal. "..You want to take this, do you? But you cant? Is that the only reason you needed me?" He glared at them both. "Already asking questions. As if he's not in our control. You will answer us, Uno. You can begin by telling us if it is true that dear old Adamant has passed on." The XYZ-duelist let out a chuckle. "You want answers like that? You know what happened to Adamant, you made it happen! We do not have time for this. While you two are working this masterplan like some crazy Jekyll and Hyde duo, the world is slowly dying!"

"Is this about your brother again? Or is something else threatening the end of the world now?" Ichirou still took the situation lightly. "You know the plan? And you know that the deterioration effect has accelerated?" Though it was difficult to read Marie's expression with her visor over her eyes, she certainly sounded more tense. "I know more than you tell your fellow guildsmen. You plan to convert every person on earth into cards and then the rest of the world into data. Then you can fuse both worlds together.. with fusion magic that was hidden inside Dom's vault." The more he made clear that he understood the plan perfectly, the more Ichirou's smirk shriveled. "I suppose our old friend Martel spelled it out for you." He let out a knowing sigh. "Did he? Or was it someone else?" Marie inquired cryptically. "What do you mean?" Uno asked her back. Ichirou looked befuddled as well. "That is Martel's crystal. You own it now. Does that mean... that you can see or hear her?" The woman looked nervously around the room as if it was haunted. "Her?"

"Can you hear the crystal? Okay, Martel was a bit unhinged, but he wasn't the only one who came up with the plans. He spoke to another... The things he said, he could not have learned on his own." Uno looked up at her as if she was suddenly the crazy one. Then again, crazier stuff happened to him and it could explain why the crystal was glued to him now. "You want the crystal back. Because you need it to get to the other world. Is that it? Your fusion guild never used a portal, you used Martel's powers. But if it is alive.. it doesn't seem like the crystal wants to be your friend again." Clearly the pendulum never did anything like this before to Martel, or else these two could have explained what was taking place. "We have a portal. Your friends took ours, but we still have the one from the synchro guild.. You need to understand.. there are no more guilds now, Uno Nisell." Ichirou stated confidently. "And you need to understand that it doesn't matter. Yes, we are running out of time. Not because of my brother, but because of the world itself. We've only got three days left before one of them will be erased! And if you ask me, it's your own plan that caused the acceleration!"

"!" Ichirou gasped. "Us? That does not make sense. I calculated the dimensional decay increase long before we accelerated our own plans! What do you base this on?" Marie sounded like she believed him, and at the same time like she did not want to. "I have seen it. I have gone to the future.. as far as I could. You are thinking too linearly, Marie. The Forces beyond time can see the past, present and future at once. And in three days those forces will decide which world is worthy of existing." Perhaps this would wake them up from this madness. "Which one is it? If you've gone there, you know which world will die." Ichirou's questions were getting less composed. "That's not important.. because the future can be changed. We can stop this, if we work together."

"Was Adamant right? Is it the world with the closest connection to past legends? If so.. Than it would be ours." Not that they were listening. "That's not acceptable." Marie cursed. "Marie, Ichirou.. what you are doing might only make things worse. You cannot save both worlds." It sounded like the two would disagree on which world they wanted to keep. So unfortunately.. "We need to think about this." ..they continued the argument outside. "No! Wait!" The holograms switched off, Uno was alone once more.

"..No. I am not.. am I?" Uno rubbed his wrist again. The pendulum wouldn't budge. Was it fused to his skin? _"Something surrounds me."_ June was usually right about a lot of things. The crystal did act up before.. _"Tempus.. he said he put his essence in every crystal.. Except this one. Maybe someone else is hiding in here."_ Bits and pieces were joining into one clear picture. There was another oddity that bugged Uno... Lavender. _"Why did the guard not see her? Why didn't the templars? Gary and the driver.. did they even acknowledge her?"_ She was never there, when someone else was. It could have been a coincidence. Yet he definitely heard her crying his name, before he woke up in this cell. In fact, she was right there the first time too. "I do not know how this works.. how it worked for Martel. But if you are here, I want you to come out." He tapped the pendulum. There was no answer. "Don't make me do this." Uno raised his fist, and aimed for the corner of his bedpost. It looked sharp and solid enough to crack stone. "Don't.." He brought his arm down hard.

"Stop it!"

The crystal was one inch away from the corner, when another person's hand appeared and held it in place. "Whoa!" He though he'd braced himself for a sudden interference. Still he gasped out loud when he got the response. "Why are you doing this?" It was the girl from before, Lavender. "Are you upset with me?" There was no physical way she could have entered this room. "More.. surprised than anything. You. You're not exactly what I thought you were. Who are you?" Uno needed a second to catch his breath. "You still.. don't remember? I thought you were getting better..." She sounded miserable. There was a familiar tone to her voice, for reasons Uno could not decipher. "Remember? I ..knew you?" Her face did not fit anywhere in his memories. But her presence felt like it could fit in his heart. "What is my real name then?"

"Christopher Fortuno Nisell. That's what Tempus called you.." She uttered the words without hesitation. She even called out his father's name. "You do know me. Then why didn't you tell me right away? How long were you going to pretend to be.. " Was that particular memory buried deep among the thousands of years of his life? This situation still felt off. "I wanted too! I did! I didn't know if you could even see me. Noone else could, not even Martel. He could only hear me.. When you saw me, that made me so happy! But you didn't recognize me. I didn't want to.. confuse you. You were already so lost.. I just wanted to make sure you werent alone!" The anxious girl seemed to be dancing around the actual question. "But what are you? A ghost of someone I knew? Right now I am willing to buy anything." He'd already been visited by dreams and holograms before. She was neither holographic, nor was he dreaming. "I told you, I am Lavender. That was the nickname your family used for me."

"Family? So you know Ana and Marco too? How come they never.. wait." He flinched. "Ana tried to." There were moments where he could almost see his sister mourn a person that was not there anymore. She would start to talk about a loss and leave the sentence unfinished. And the puppet.. "That puppet was yours? You were.. part of the family?" Anastasia behaved strangely around it, held it close to her. "Y-yeah! Yeah! Is it coming back?" Lavender yelled excitedly. "No. I am sorry. I'm not." He immediately regretted saying that. She looked like she was about ready to break down into tears. "But wait, if you are.. then you must have a true name. Maybe that will dust out of head a little!" Tempus always give his children new eleborate names. Right now Uno only preferred half of that legacy. "I.. I don't know. I don't like that name.. I don't like me when I am.. not this." Lavender looked at her own hand. "Please. I need answers. The future is at stake.."

"..Y-yes. It is.. so." 'Lavender' shook her head. "It's.. Nephilim. I am Nephilim."

"Nephilim?" Uno was slightly taken aback by that name. Not because he never heard it before, but because of the way it sounded. "You're special.. aren't you? Can you help me?" He was certain he had actually heard it before, despite his memories doing everything they could to convince him otherwise. "I'm not special.. I'm just.. an echo." Nephilim sighed as she looked at her own hand. With a simple move, she pushed it through the wall as if she was a ghost. "I want to help. I really do! But I can't! I'm just a part of the pendulum, I can't tell it what to do... Only you can." She insisted on that. Though Uno had his doubts. "But.. didn't you help Martel? Was he talking to you?" He did not want to forget what he was potentially dealing with. Take away the guileless appearance and childlike tone of voice, and Uno was left with a stranger.. a strange force. "I can't tell you. I can't help you. Please don't be mad. Someone will help you soon. Just don't tell them about me! Please!" Nephilims pleas were the last thing he heard of her.

"What?" Uno's attention was snatched away by a door that opened in the wall and two guards that walked in; the pilot from before and another woman in XYZ-guild clothes. When Uno turned back, Nephilim was gone. "Step this way please." The two ordered him out. "Where are we going?" Uno was in no state to resist. He followed the two. "Relocation. That's all we've been told." The first explained. The second kept quiet. As Uno was led outside his cell, he realized that his current spot used to be a bowling alley. It was just one of the many locations the XYZ-guild converted into a base of operations; probably the closest one to where he landed. He did not see a chance to get away. But he had to do something.. what was the help that Nephilim mentioned.

"Hey!" The lights suddenly all went out. "A power outage?" The woman suggested. "Tch. Better call this in." The pilot reached for his communicator. "Hah!" That was an opportunity ceased by the duelist. She knocked him out with a well-placed elbow chop. "Whoa, wait what?" Uno did not see that coming. Neither did the pilot, he crumpled in like a sack of potatoes. "Sorry about that Nick." The woman took off her helmet. "Uno, right? I'm Dana. You can come with me." She took out a key and undid Uno's handcuffs. "Okay... What's the catch?" Uno was never this lucky. "They told you the guilds were dead, didn't they?" She started moving, Uno went with her simply because it was his best option. "But that does not mean the Circle is gone too!"

"The Circle?" Uno froze. "You.. you're an insider?" Of course, the Circle had spies everywhere. And the XYZ-guild never snuffed out theirs. "Why would I go with you?" In the end the Circle was not much better than the Fusion or XYZ-guild. "Keep it down. We cut the power, and there's not a of guards here. But.." She stopped talking to listen to a beeping noise that steadily grew louder. "Hmph. They might hear." A drone templar flew in from the side of the room. "Just a second." Dana quicky activated her dueldisk and took the first turn; activating a spell card. "Hold your horses, boy! I activate Power Filter!" It was a continuous spell that prevented special summons for any monster with less than 1000 attackpoints. "You love your new fancy Zoodiac deck, I should know. What do you say to that? Not much huh?" With that card the Zoodiac XYZ-monsters could not leave the extra deck; their original attack always started at zero. **"ADJUSTING."** The machine had a bit of trouble processing this setback. "Okay, while they think it out, keep following me. I know this place, we secured an escape route. We're not the organization you remember, Uno. Trust me." She continued on, while the Templars stayed inactive. "We?" Now she got him curious.

As it turned out, the day had one more surprise in it. "Uno!" Once he and Dana reached the lobby. They were met with two familiar faces.. Jet the blackwing duelist from the synchro guild. And.. "Emily?" Alice's sister.

(To be Continued in Nexus 005: Tally for the Fallen)

 **Cards used by Dana**  
Power Filter


	6. Tally for the Fallen

**Nexus 005:** **Tally for the Fallen**

He had been dreading this moment. "Uno. Are you alright? Is Alice alright? Where is she? Where's everyone else?" He did not expect to see Emily so soon, before the others and before everything was sorted out. "Emily I.. she's not here. Eric, Alice.. I lost contact when I came back to this world. She was okay, but.. I don't know where she is now." But she needed to know the truth, it would be even worse to lie. "You don't know?" Her face twisted with terror. "But your father.. he traveled a different way, with Dom, Iria and Xander. He went through the portal the guild used to control. They should be safe." He had to assume that, building-wise, the two dimensions shared the same layout. And from their point of view, that all happened less then a day ago. "Dom?" Jet sounded surprised. "That's funny. Last i heard of him, he and his Dreamworld were buddies with the Guild."

"What?" Uno was surprised too. "Yeah. Some guy in his suit and mask took over Dreamworld and started supporting them even as they took over the country. But it can't be him." Emily was there when Dom got banished from this world. And even if the Guild brought him back, she did not think he would want to help the likes of Ichirou and Marie. "No, I was with him. Whoever this other guy in a mask is, he is not Dom." Uno assured them. "Well hurray for some good news. But you're the only one here? Then we got what we came for?" Jet asked impatiently. "I already told you he was." Dana grumbled as she looked behind her. Nobody was after them, yet. "I am alone? What about Gary?" Uno remembered the one who put him here in the first place. "He was placed somewhere else. He's either drafted or a card by now. Either way, we can catch up later. A truck is waiting for us.." Dana headed for the door.

"No." One voice defied him. A voice only Uno heard. "!?" Lavender was back, clutching Uno's shoulder with her cold hand. "Uno?" Emily noticed his shocked reaction, though not the cause of it. "You can't leave without the cards, not without the spirits." Once she said her piece, the ghostly girl disappeared into the aether. "The cards.." And he knew, that she was right. "We... can't go. We need to get my cards first." Uno also knew how his words would sound. "What? You're joking, right? We can get you a new deck!" The blackwing duelist griped. "No. I need these cards. They are special, I cant just replace them..." There was a life to them, he was told this many times over. If he abandoned that, he would never defeat Tempus. "Emily, what do you think?" Dana wanted her opinion first. "If he says we need to do it, we have to." Her answer was clear-cut. "Oh come on! This isn't a democracy!" Jet cursed again. "Too bad. We have decided. Follow me. Your stuff was also going to be relocated. I know where it is now." Dana started running to the second floor. "Thanks. You too, Emily."

Emily shook her head. "Yeah well. You can say that when we're out of here." . If she was disenchanted, she hid it well. "And don't bother thanking me. I wouldn't even be here if not for her." Jet's feelings were on the other hand plainly obvious. "Why is that?" Uno was curious. "Because I saved his neck once in a duel. So he wanted to do me a favor back. But I didn't make you come along, Jet." "We are going to be fine. The Templars arent pursuing anymore. Look." Dana checked her dueldisk. Her lifepoints were reset, meaning battle royal mode had been disengaged. "And there it is already." They reached the top floor, which was a landing platform for helicopters "It should be in the cargo bay of that helicopter. Let's.."

"Yeah no. This isn't your playground here." She was interrupted by her former superior, Marie Celeste. "Gah! Where did she come from!?" It was a hologram, created by a templar. "Damn. They posted one on the outside too." Dana did account for this, since her escape plan did not usually involve detours. "I figured keeping Uno here would attract some attention. But I didn't consider that there was a traitor on the scene already. You're the one the Circle 'synchronized' huh? Mrgh.. Ichirou should screen his people better. Do you have any idea how long it will take me to fix this?" She raved, rubbing her twitching fingers the air. "Longer than we plan on staying." Emily snapped back. "Are you?" The templar retaliated with a barrier, that was placed around the rooftop and helicopter. "You're just getting desperate, Celeste. I know you lack the manpower to hold us here. You made sure of that when your guild spread their forces thin just to take over this country. One last templar is not going to make a difference." The 'traitor' claimed. "One will do!" The templar shifted to battle-mode, preparing its deck. "If you insist." Dana reshuffled her own deck.

Templar's LP: 8000 Dana's LP: 8000

"Dana. Let's fight her together!" Emily grabbed her own cards. "No, Emily! Dont! If you assist her, the templar will just create a second AI to assist the first. These machines can duel as many people as they want." Uno'd seen that first-hand. And.. "Well you would know. You invented them after all." As Marie pointed out, Uno understood the templars the best. But he could not fight them without his own deck. "Meh. I wouldn't even have to accept a challenge if their dueling nature was not hardcoded into them!" Otherwise Marie would gladly just have kept the barrier up on her own terms. "It's not just code." Uno countered, "That doesn't make it better does it?" The woman sneered as her templar drew its five cards. The first turn was Dana's. "You made this bed for yourself when you kept Uno's capture a secret from most of your allies. Templars are all you trust."

"I start!" Dana drew five cards and activated the spell Fire Formation Tensu. "I can summon one more Beast-warrior from my hand each turn!" She normal summoned both the warriors of the fiery Brotherhood: Fire Fist Boar(4/1200/1400) and Fire Fist Buffalo(4/1800/1000). "Fire Fist Boar is a tuner monster! I will use it and Buffalo to synchro summon Brotherhood of the Fire Fist - Kirin!" The flames of eight stars danced together and turned to a beast-spirit of smoke. A stern general(8/1900/2800) emerged in defense mode, wielding the smoke as a weapon. "Kirin reduced the attackpoints of all monsters by 100 for each Fire Formation card on the field! And gains 100 attackpoints from Fire Formation Tensu!" Dane placed one trap card down and ended her turn. "It figures that you would use a cross synchro/XYZ deck. But you are going to wish you stuck to just XYZs." Marie sighed.

 **"BEGINNING TURN 02. ACTIVATE THE SPELL, POLYMERIZATION. FUSION SUMMON: SUPER ALLOY BEAST RAPTINUS."** Two gemini monsters in the hand, Gemini Soldier and Chemi-Critter Oxy-Ox, fused. They were the kind of materials one needed for Raptinus(8/2100/2200) the winged dragon composed of all elements. "Fusion summon? That's a new routine for these things. Not feeling positive about that." The Super Alloy beast continuously empowered all Gemini monsters, allowing them to unseal their effects without the need for a second normal summon. "And those cards..." The Templar normal summoned another monster. **"CHEMI-CRITTER CARBON CRAB."** Not one from this world's lists. It was a chemical beast, the golden carbon crab(2/600/1400). "Yes, Emily. They're from my world."

That deck was the same as the one the templar at the monument used; the Chemist-templar program. "You must be out of ideas if you're just lifting the minds from my machines!" Uno yelled at Marie. "Oh I did more than that. Keep watching." The machine continued. **"ACTIVATE THE EFFECT. SEND ONE CHEMI-CRITTER FROM DECK TO GRAVEYARD, ADD CHEMI-CRITTER FROM DECK TO HAND."** Thanks to Raptinus, Carbo-Crab gained immediate access to its effect. It discarded a Chemicritter Hydron Hawk and acquired a Chemicritter Methydraco. **"ACTIVATE THE SPELL TRI-WIGHT ZONE. SPECIAL SUMMON THREE LEVEL 1 TO 2 NORMAL MONSTERS FROM THE GRAVEYARD."** Gemini monsters on the field or in the graveyard were normal monsters by their very nature. For that reason, Tri-Wight Zone, could bring back all three of the monsters that the Chemist threw into the grave this turn: Chemi-Critter Hydron Hawk(2/1300/700), Chemicritter Oxy Ox(2/0/2100) and a Gemini Soldier(2/400/300). "XYZ-SUMMON." Gemini Soldier quickly overlayed with Carbo Crab to form an unusual XYZ-portal. "?"

 **"FUTURE NUMBER 29."**

"!?" Uno was astounded. "Number what?" This was not a card Dana knew, not from her dimension. "Uno, what are these?" It was not from this world at all. "The Numbers. They were from a previous timeline.. January's timeline. In that world, we.. encountered another race of beings who entered our world as XYZ-cards. The Numbers. They had immense powers. First there were just a hundred. Then there were billions.. future numbers." He could fill a library with that entire story. "Why does everything always turn into cards?" What Jet and the others heard was already hard enough to swallow. "It worked." Equally amazed was Marie Celeste, who reveled in her latest accomplishment. "The power stabilized. Before, the templars always burned out. But now.. the Number is thinking it has a human host." The summoned XYZ-monster was Future Number 29: Mannequin Cat. As her name implied she was a catgirl doll(2/1900/900), with a white tail and soft paws. The number 29 was branded on her leg and on the Templar drone. "Makes me wonder whose mind it was based on to begin with.." The tech woman smirked.

 **"ACTIVATE THE EFFECT."** Mannequin Cat revealed her powers. **"SUMMON ONE MONSTER FROM THE OPPONENT'S GRAVEYARD TO THEIR FIELD."** Mannequin cat detached one material in order to send out her strings. They dug deep and resurrected Dana's Brotherhood of the Fire Fist - Boar in attack position. **"WHEN THE OPPONENT SPECIAL SUMMONS A MONSTER. NUMBER 29 SUMMONS ONE OF THE SAME TYPE OR ELEMENT."** Her monster's type was fire. Therefor, the Chemist's deck responded with fire. "Oh no." It summoned the dark polymerized beast Dioxogre(8/2700/200). **"ACTIVATE THE EFFECT. BANISH GEMINI FROM THE GRAVEYARD TO DESTROY ONE OPPOSING CARD."** The summoned Dioxogre set out after Dana's synchro monster. It consumed Mannequin Cat's detached material and crushed the Kirin Fire Fist warrior with its pincer claw. Afterwards, both Number 29(2000/900) and Dioxogre(2800/200) regained their original attackpower. "We have to help Dana!" Jet shouted. "Even if you jump in now. You cant do anything yet! Wait." Dana held him back. She was not doomed yet.

 **"ACTIVATE THE EFFECT. OXY-OX SPECIAL SUMMONS A GEMINI FROM THE HAND. THEN ALL GEMINI LEVELS ARE EQUALIZED WITH THE SUMMONED GEMINI."** The ox of oxygen summoned forth the three-headed dragon of water; Poly-Chemi-Critter Hydragon(8/200/2800). Its level became that of Oxy-Ox(8/200/2100) and Hydron Hawk(8/1400/700) **"XYZ-SUMMON, FUTURE NUMBER 68: SANAPHOND THE SKYPRISON."** Oxygen and water merged, Hydragon and Oxy Ox turned into XYZ-materials for a rank 8 XYZ-monster. "Another one?" Dana winced. Before them floated the embodiment of the prison monument the Templar hailed from; Sanaphond the demonic flying prison(8/2100/2700). Uno was beginning to wonder if these Numbers shapes were influenced by their user. But it was more likely that all the vault's Numbers forms were pre-arranged. "You can't keep summoning them! That's too much power!" Uno cried out to the hologram of Marie. "Au contraire! For a human it may be too much. But your templar is doing pretty well!"

It's first effect gave Sanaphond(2400/3000) 100 attack and defense points for each monster in both graveyards **. "ACTIVATE THE EFFECT."** The second effect cost one XYZ-material. Sanaphon detached Hydragon to make itself indestructible until the next turn, and to also seal all special summons from the graveyard. **"ACTIVATE THE EFFECT. HYDRON HAWK SPECIAL SUMMONS ONE GEMINI FROM THE GRAVE."** The Chemist's next move involved Hydron Hawk reviving the detached polychemi-dragon. **"XYZ-SUMMON"** And the last two maindeck monsters disappeared. **"VOLA-CHEMI-CRITTER METHYDRACO."** The ultimate advanced ox-bird-crab beast(8/3000/3000) took their place. It not being a Number made it no less dangerous due to its high attackpower. "No.." The math spoke for itself. **"BATTLE PHASE."** Dioxogre, Raptinus, Mannequin Cat, Sanaphond, Methydraco; they piled on top of Dana's Boar warrior and his master. Not even the face-down Fire Formation Tensen trap card could give Dana's monster enough attackpoints to make it through. There was no other outcome anymore.

Dana's LP: 0

The templar did not even grant Dana the right to say her last words. The screams were reserved for Emily and Jet. "No!" She was vaporized in a heartbeat, her body transformed into nothing more than a two-dimensional image. "Bring her back!" Emily yelled as the machine snatched the card from the floor. "And then what? You lack the technology to reverse what we've done. But.. if you surrender, then we might be able to make a deal." The virtual lady came close to sounding sincere. "No deals! You'll just try to make us tell you where our partners are hiding! We have to find another way off this building! Forget the droid, and forget your cards." Jet yelled at both her and Uno. For him this had gone on long enough. "No. I'm not giving her the satisfaction. Otherwise Dana did all this for nothing. If lady Celeste up there wants me to move, she will have to make me." Emily activated her dueldisk. "Emily.." Uno wanted nothing more than to help. But that was the whole dilemma here. "Uno. I am doing this for you, because I know its worth it.. But.."

Emily's LP: 8000

"I am also doing it for payback!" She drew six cards. "Emily, what can you do against that?" Due to the battle royal mode the templar used, Emily would have to overpower all five of the Chemist's monsters to get to its lifepoints. "Have a little patience, Jet." Emily looked at her hand. "I will have this done before you even know it! I summon Superheavy Samurai Magnet!" Her dueldisk materialized the first Superheavy, a blue samurai robot(4/900/1900) with a magnet on its back. "Now I can special summon a Superheavy Samurai from my hand! Superheavy Samurai Battleball!" One of her tuners, the steampowered warrior ball(2/100/800), was pulled from her hand by the Magnet's attraction effect. "And before you bother telling me that Battleball's effect wont work against your Gemini or XYZ-monsters. I am not going to touch yours for my synchro monster, Celeste." She turned the Magnet and Battleball into non-tuner and tuner synchro materials. "I summon Superheavy Samurai Shutendoji! All your spells and traps are destroyed!" The red ogre samurai(6/500/2500)'s effect triggered upon leaving the extra deck. It swung its spiked club down against the templar's face-down trap and destroyed it.

"Not done yet!" Emily raised her finger to shush any comment Marie or the others might have wanted to vocalize. "I special summon Superheavy Samurai Trumpeter!" As long as her graveyard was free from spells or traps, the Trumpet blowing tuner samurai was free to special summon itself(2/300/600) from Emily's hand. "I synchro summon the Superheavy Samurai Swordsmith in defense mode!" Trumpeter tuned with the Ogre Shutendoji. Her synchro forces evolved to the eight level, and took the form of a hammer-wielding smith(8/0/2400) with two burning canisters on its back. "Now that Swordsmith is on my field, I can bring out all the samurai I want!" Emily unloaded her hand; special summoning three monsters at the same time. "Big Benkei! Big Benkei again! And Superheavy Samurai Swordsman too!" The sound of the Swordsmith's hammer, summoned forth a pair of the strongest samurai: Big Benkei(8/1000/3500) and their red-armored lancer comrade(3/1000/1800). All took a defensive stance.

 _Superheavy Samurai Swordsmith, 8/0/2400 Earth/Machine/Synchro_  
 _1 Machine-Type Tuner + 1 or more non-Tuner "Superheavy Samurai" monsters_  
 _When this card is special summoned: You can special summon as many "Superheavy Samurai" monsters as possible from your hand._  
 _This card can attack while in face-up Defense position. If it does, apply its DEF for damage calculation._

"Thanks to Benkei. All my samurai can attack with their defense points! So my first move.. will be with the Swordsman!" The crimson red swordsman pulled back its right arm and hurled its weapon at Skyprison Sanaphond(2800/3400) like a spear. "Emily!" Uno cried out as Sanaphond fired back and destroyed the Swordsman. It was after all the superior attacker. "Has it been that long that you forgot what my guys can do?" Emily met the damage with a cocky grin. "Guh! When a monster fights Superheavy Samurai Swordsman.." Marie gasped. Sanaphond(0/2700)'s attackpoints dropped down as far as they could go. "See, she gets it!"

Emily's LP: 7000

"And Uno. You said these Numbers cant be destroyed by regular monsters. Right?" Emily continued the battle phase, attacking Number 68 with the Superheavy Swordsmith. "Oh!" Though the smith hit the weakened Skyprison as hard as it could with its forging hammer, it did not make any dent in the Number's body. However the 2400 points of battle damage had to go somewhere. "Well well, it _is_ indestructible! These Numbers may be strong, but they also make for some good target practise. Go get it, Big Benkeis!" The two Benkei samurai rushed Sanaphond from both sides, taking turns to attack the Number with their blades. "And get lost!" A total of 7000 points of battle damage erased the remainder of the Chemist's lifepoints. "Gah. Damn it. You're making a big mistake!" With the templar shutting down, Marie's hologram could only get out a few threats before her image glitched out. "Finally." The machine powered down, along with the barrier it created. "About damn time. Now let's go before we lose anyone else!" Jet demanded loudly.

Templar's LP: 0

"But your friend." Uno drew Dana's card from the machine's body. "There is nothing we can do for her, Uno. Even if we have her card, she is... somewhere else. We don't know where they send the energy of the people they change." All the card provided was a body for Dana to return to, if she was ever released. "Nobody here can help us, or will." It was doubtful that Marie Celeste or Ichirou ever even set foot in this place. It wouldn't do them any good to keep fighting here, against more faceless machines or unknowing servants. "Yeah. You're right." He had to get what she fought for. "..." Uno located his belongings in the back of the helicopter, or rather Lavender did. The ghostly girl leaned on one box that contained his cards and her doll. The nature of this object, he still did not comprehend. "..Why a doll?" He asked her softly. "I can't tell you, not in front of them." She insisted. And he did not want to waste time asking again. He turned back to Emily. "But where are we headed? To the Circle.. to Vesper?"

"I know what you're thinking Uno. But things are different now. Yes I was their prisoner at first, even after they lost the castle and Cassius.. lost his body. You changed that when you stopped their plan, and when I refused to sync with Amelia. They were weakened, duelists from the synchro guild staged a little rebellion and took control of the Circle." She proudly explained. "Joint control, really." Jet grumbled. "Look. You can come with us, or not. Thats up to you. Just choose already!" The time for decisions was now. "Then I pick the first choice. You trusted me Emily, so I will trust you." He was ready to go where they went. "Okay. Then we'll go see her.. Vesper. And explain it all."

(To be Continued in Nexus 006: No Power on Earth)

 **New Cards used by Dana  
** Brotherhood of the Fire Fist - Boar  
Brotherhood of the Fire Fist - Buffalo

Brotherhood of the Fire Fist - Kirin

-  
Fire Formation - Tensu  
Fire Formation - Tensen

 **New Cards used by 'The Chemist'  
** Chemicritter Carbon Crab  
Chemicritter Hydron Hawk  
Gemini Soldier

-  
Super Alloy Beast Raptinus  
Future Number 29: ManneQuin Cat  
Future Number 68: Sanaphond the Skyprison

-  
Polymerization  
Tri-Wight Zone  
XYZ Gift

-  
BurnOut

 **New Cards used by Emily Brandt**  
 _Superheavy Samurai Swordsmith (+)_

 _(+ Based on the monster used by Gongenzaka in Yugioh Arc-V)_


	7. No Power on Earth

**Nexus 006:** **No Power on Earth**

The world looked so strange, quiet. Uno made sure to absorb his surroundings as he was taken to the Circle's hideout. And he made note of how desolate the roads were, there was nothing for miles. Did they get to everyone here already? How long had this been going on? The city they headed into was much the same; not a sign of life anywhere and all power was shut down. The truck drove into an underground parking lot right next to a movie theater. That was their destination. "I don't like it here. It's not safe." From time to time Nephilim showed up to make her feelings clear. There was little Uno could do about it right now. "Were you followed?" Two duelists quickly flanked the trio after they stepped out of the vehicle. "Not as far as we know. But.. we lost Dana." Jet told them, while casting a glare at Uno. "That is unfortunate news. But you made it out with him." The 'guards' inspected the new arrival as well. "Come with us, Vesper is waiting for you."

Further into their 'lair' they went. The whole group was hiding inside the big screen hall of the theater.. "You are.. the Circle?" Or what was left of them. Uno saw a few familiar faces like Akai and ex-minister Cardell. But he expected more than a couple of dozens. "Yeah. We lost many friends already.. Cassius, Boris, Lambert." Emily sighed. "We lost more than that." And at the back of the crowd was the brain behind the operation; Lady Vesper. "We lost our other halves. You took that from us, Lord Nisell." She sat in her wheelchair, on top of the podium, surrounded by machinery and equipment. "Vesper. You don't get to play that card." Uno sighed. "You attacked me, you tried to destroy the pendulum, you tried to force Emily's other half into your group. And you know that Synchronization would never have worked. Either way, I did not take that from all of you." Uno did separate the woman's connection from her counterpart in the other timeline. Yet there were still many like her, last time he checked. "Didn't you? Then why can we not reach them?" Cardell cursed. "What?"

"They say something major took place in the other timeline yesterday that made all these Circle guys desync. I guess. I wouldn't know since I didn't let them synchros-scramble my brain." Akai came forward to explain. "It's true. I can't reach Amelia." Not that she wanted too, but even then Emily's halfway link was broken too. "Yesterday. That must be.. Tempus' doing." Uno concluded. Though he did not yet understand the 'how' and 'why'. "Tempus? You mean.. your deceased father? You expect us to believe.. that he came back?" Vesper scoffed. "It is true. He returned. He took the pendulum crystals from me and from Decembers band, and cast us out. The only reason I am here now is because.." Uno placed his hand on his chest. "Because.." If he was going to tell them about his new crystal, he would also have to tell them about Lavender. "Don't." Her opinion on that matter was clear.

"Cast you out? Like Emily's sister and Eric.. You said Dom and his disciples went somewhere safe.. But what about Adamant?" Jet asked, his tone slanting towards anger. "Adamant.."

"He didn't make it." That was all Uno could say. The entire story was too insane to reveal all at once. "No." Emily gasped. "You say that as if we should care. He was our enemy." Cardell did not sound saddened, neither did many of the other duelists. "He was not! Not anymore. He helped us many times. He saved my life!" Uno would not har such talk. "He began this madness, him and Phoebe. Because of them we have been on the run for days now, Lord Nisell. Do you even know what's been happening here, while you pranced around your own kingdom? Just this day alone, half the country has been reduced to nothing but images of frozen horror. And that is all thanks to the technology you invented! First you damn this world with your pendulum, than you conquer another and make its people suffer with your machines.. If you had let us destroy your crystal, the guild would not even be a threat to us anymore. So tell me, why shouldn't we see you as the enemy too?"

"That's not fair! He didn't know all that! He's someone else now!" Emily shouted. "Emily. That doesn't change what I did. And I do remember.. now." He remembered why he created the templars and why it all went so wrong. "So? I don't care that you're Lord Christopher Nisell or whatever. You, Uno, you're a good guy!" She'd seen evidence of that many times, too many to count. "Milady. There is truth to that. He vouched for the life of my counterpart, when he had no need to." Someone else vouched for Uno too. "You.." It was the bodyguard from the citadel, the one who attacked him a few nights ago. This was her true body. "I never introduced myself, the name is Ruth. And I can see that whatever you may have done, you are not opposing us now. Milady, we did bring him here to become our ally, did we not?" She made a more reasonable point. Though few listened. "We brought him here because Emily wanted it. Look what it got us.. we lost one Dana in exchange for a guy who lost his powers!" Jet, least of all. "There is more to me than just the crystal. Jet."

"Prove it then! Show me what makes you so damn special Or show me why we needed to get your damn cards!" Jet activated his dueldisk and targeted Uno as the opponent. "Jet, what are you doing!? Don't be a dumbass!" Emily started yelling at him. There were others among the synchro duelists like Akai that agreed. "Let him fight. We shall determine his potential without his pendulum crystal." Cardell, Vesper and some of the Circle members took the antagonistic side. "You shouldn't do this, Uno." And Lavender, still acting like the invisible angel on his shoulder, could only warn Uno in her seemingly usual vague manner. "I shouldn't? Why not?" He said to none of them in particular. I have not tested my own limits either. Emily, if I can get the pendulum to awaken.. I may be able to discover where Alice and Eric went. It will be just like the first time." When he first dueled Alice and Eric, his own pendulum crystal granted him more of his former power. Perhaps a duel like this was the key to mastering Lavender/Nephilim's crystal. Perhaps this was worth everyone's time. "Jet, I accept."

Uno's LP: 8000 Jet's LP: 8000

"Then lead the way, Nisell." Jet folded his arms and waited. "Okay." Uno drew his cards _. "Odd-Eyes?"_ Odd-Eyes Pendulum was the very first card that came from his deck. Perhaps the dragon was pleased with Uno, because he returned for it. Or it was just a coincidence. Either way, Uno could not summon it with the pendulums at his disposal. "I set the scale Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon!" Instead he activated his card as a spell (scale 4). "I also set two cards face-down!" One monster and one spell formed his first-turn defense. "During my endphase I can destroy Odd-Eyes to add a new pendulum monster to my hand! I choose Xiangsheng Magician!" The dragon departed for the extra deck, beckoning the female magician of creation to Uno's side. "Xiangsheng? Why not Timegazer?" Emily figured if Uno wanted a scale 8 card, the latter choice would have been preferential. "I .. I can't choose that one. Those cards were my father's.." He tried to recreate Stargazer Magician and Timegazer Magician, to no avail. Only Tempus controlled them now.

"Displaying your decreasing strength. Off to a bad start, Nisell." Vesper cackled. "Hiding wont work no matter what, Uno!" Jet started his turn and activated the continuous spell, Black Whirlwind. Then he normal summoned a tiny Blackwing bird with red and azure feathers, Jetstream the Blue Sky(1/100/800). "You already know, right? Black Whirlwind takes a Blackwing from my deck whenever I normal summon one." The added Blackwing could not be stronger than the summoned one. So for this turn Jet only placed a Gofu the Vague Shadow card in his hand, whose attackpoints were set at zero. "Now, I special summon Blackwing Oroshi the Squall, Harmattan the Dust and Bora the Spear from my hand!" Once he controlled one Blackwing, the pouch-beaked katabatic bird(1/400/600), the dark lancer(4/1700/800) and the sandy curlew bird(2/800/800) were given the chance to special summon itself with their own effects. One of them, Harmattan, used its second effect to take the level of another Blackwing, Oroshi, and add that to itself(3/800/800). "I will show you what strength is! I Synchro summon my Assault Blackwing - Sayo the Rainstorm!"

Oroshi the Squall, the tuner, synchronized with Jetstream the Blue Sky. The two birds flew up towards the ceiling and collided in a flash of sunlight. A masked ninja bird(2/100/800) with sharp talons and red/blue feathers droppeddown in the emptied monsterzone. "Let's see what you were trying to hide, Uno! Oroshi flips your monster!" The Squall bird's second effect, which triggered upon turning into a synchro material, revealed Uno's facedown Handstandaccoon(2/400/600). "Aha. If I destroy that, you bounce one of my monsters." The raccoon possessed an annoying effect which Jet unfortunately discovered too soon. "Too bad!" Jet did not bother with a formal explanation. Sayo the Rain Hider treated itself as a tuner if it was synchro summoned with Blackwings as synchro-materials, which allowed Jet to tune it with Harmattan for a level 5 synchro summon. "I synchro summon Assault Blackwing Sohaya the Rain Storm!" Rain and dust formed one union; one storm. Like a bolt of lightning, Sohaya the longsword-wielding knight bird(5/1500/2000) tore into the field.

"When Sohaya is synchro summoned..." Uno was already looking out for the next move. "Yes Sohaya can special summon an Assault Blackwing from the graveyard!" A circle of lightning opened the graveyard letting Sayo the Rainhider returned to his old spot. Sayo no longer treated itself as a tuner, but Sohaya did. The Rain Storm and Rain Hider shared the ability of becoming tuners when created from blackwing synchro materials. "Synchro summon! Assault Blackwing Raikiri the Rain Shower!" The seventh level stage was set. Sohaya and Sayo were used as synchro materials for the half mechanical purple bird of destruction; Raikiri(7/2600/2000). "I control two Blackwings, so I can destroy two cards with Raikiri's effect! That's all you have, Uno Nisell!" Jet set off the synchro's power. Raikiri filled his sword with thunder and cut through the air like a storm. "Then I will activate one of them first!" Handstandaccoon was destroyed. Uno's set spell also left the field, but only after it was activated. "Hippo Carnival!" The quickplay carnival spell created three hippo tokens(1/0/0) and special summoned them in defense mode.

"Those things again!?" Raikiri could not use its power more than once each turn, so Jet would have to settle for regular attacks. "I guess this is how you fight now, like a coward! Bora, Raikiri.. attack!" Bora the black spear wielder could pierce through defenses, so its kill of the orange hippo dancer cost Uno a chunk of lifepoints. "Ngh.." Raikiri's attack was less costly, costing only the blue hippo token its life. "Well now what, Uno? You can't special summon from the extra deck while you control one of those tokens!" Jet activated a second continuous spell, Supply Squad, which would draw one card once each turn if one of his monsters was destroyed. "If you let him talk, maybe he can tell you, Jet!" Emily was getting tired of hearing him yell all the time. "I wont need to tell him. I can just show him." Uno also felt tired, physically. That was not a good sign, this early in the duel. He tried to make sure they at least didn't notice

Uno's LP: 6300

"I activate Sky Iris! It can get one Odd-Eyes monster from my deck if I destroy one of my cards!" His field spell opened a portal in the sky, a blue eye with a red iris. "I destroy my last token and get Performapal Odd-Eyes Light Phoenix!" The Iris sucked up the yellow hippo dancer and spat out a winged beast monster card. "But it wont be his show!" Uno activated another spell, Performapal Recast. It shuffled the phoenix performapal back into the deck and drew two new cards. "It's here! I set the scale, Xiangsheng Magician!" The blue zone was claimed by the pink/orange dressed archer mage(scale 8). "And I activate another spell card, Duelist Alliance! Because I have a pendulum active as a spell, I can grab a 'Pendulum' spell or trap from the deck." The Alliance spell added 'Pendulum Call' to Uno's hand. "Showtime, Jet!"

Uno activated Pendulum Call; discarding a card (Tuning Magician) from his hand to add two pendulum Magicians (Dragonpulse & Xiangke Magician) to his hand. "Dragonpulse Magician!" The red pendulum zone shot out a beam of light once the red-haired swords-mage (scale 1) stepped into it; completing the scale set. "You control more cards then me, so Xiangsheng's scale stays at 8! Now can you guess the magic word?" Uno pulled two monsters from his extra deck and one from his hand. "It's Pendulum summon!" He special summoned Xiangke Magician(7/2500/500), Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon(7/2500/2000) and Performapal Handstandaccoon. "Next..." Uno inspected his graveyard. "We will see if I can remember my other tricks. I special summon Tuning Magician from my graveyard!" Once, while there were two magicians in both pendulum zones, the little tuner mage(1/0/0) of neon colors was allowed to revive herself. However she would be banished once she left the field, and she also took 400 of her controller's lifepoints away, giving them to a slightly confused Jet. "What are you trying to pull?"

Jet's LP: 8400 Uno's LP: 5900

"Wait.. is that a tuner?" Akai noticed, causing a buzz to break out in the crowd. "it is. I made some new friends in my world. Some of you met him already.." Uno tuned the Tuning Magician with Xiangke Magician. "I synchro summon you, Enlightenment Paladin!" His synchronization took eight stars and filled the room with bright green light. A powerful white knight(8/2500/2000) descended from above, holding two temporal blades in his hands. "The paladin." Ruth moaned when she saw the card that helped beat her. "The paladin can reverse time for one of my spells, if a magician was one of his synchro materials! I take Hippo Carnival back from my graveyard!" With his own hand, Uno reclaimed his token spell. Then he clenched his fist. "Let's battle, Jet! Performapal Handstandaccoon attacks Bora the Spear!" The acrobatic raccoon rolled towards the lancer blackwing on his circus ball. "That little weasel?" Bora popped the ball with its spear and destroyed the raccoon along with it. "For its effect, yes!" Consequently, Raikiri the Rainshower decided to leave the field. "Ugh!" The destroyed Handstandaccoon returned it to Jet's extra deck.

Uno's LP: 4600

"Considering your revival effects, I figured it'd be better to use bouncing effects. Now then!" Uno ordered two more attacks. "Whenever Enlightment Paladin destroys a monster, he also does damage equal to that monsters attackpoints." The paladin cut Bora the Blackwing in half, causing a massive explosion. "Damn it." Jet lost 2500 lifepoints in one move. And.. "Direct attack!" He lost another 2500 lifepoints when Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon attacked him directly. "Pfeh. Is that all?" Yet neither attack phased him much. The attacks were merely visual, they could not harm anyone physically. Jet even gained something out of it, as the destruction of his monsters caused Suypply Squad to 'supply' him with one free draw from the deck. "..I set two cards in my spell/trap zone. And I end my turn."

Jet's LP: 3400

"That's what I thought. Maybe you can create monsters out of thin air, but so can the Guild now. And theirs hurt.. yours are just holograms so far." More angered than before, Jet janked the next card off his deck. "Perhaps he believes he can placate us, with synchronic creations." Vesper added with a scowl. "Fat chance! His cant hold a candle to mine! Now, I special summon Gofu the Vague Shadow!" Gofu was a tiny black bird tuner(5/0/0) wrapped up in chains. It could only be special summoned to a duelist's field without monsters. "Here's _my_ tokens!" Once it was summoned, Gofu would create two vague shadow tokens(1/0/0), shadowy cloudwhisps. "I also normal summon Blackwing Tornado the Reverse!" Briefly a twister terrorized the left monster zone, leaving behind a sleek bird warrior(4/1000/1200) with long wings. "Tornado the Reverse brings back one of my tuners! Blackwing Oroshi the Sqall!" Another tornado awoke, targeting the zone next to the Reverser. It special summoned Oroshi from the graveyard. Meanwhile, in the backrow, Black Whirlwind drew Blackwing Ghibli the Searing Wind from Jet's deck.

"Back to this again." Akai figured they were heading for familiar territories now. "Yes. Again! Until one of us wins! Synchro summon!" Jet tuned Oroshi with Tornado the Reverse, synchro summoning a second Assault Blackwing Sohaya(5/1500/2000) from the graveyard. "Special summon Sayo!" The second Sohaya gave life back to the weakest Assault Blackwing in the graveyard. Now Jet controlled his level 2 nontuner and level 5 synchro-turned tuner. Naturally.. "I Synchro summon, Assault Blackwing Raikiri!" He synchronized both Sayo and Sohaya to resummon Raikiri the Rainshower(7/2600/2000). "Now, Uno, the other power of Sohaya turned available as soon as as the second left the field! I can banish one Sohaya from the graveyard to special summon the other!" The Rain Storm Assaulter performed his last special technique, consuming its brothers body to put himself back on the field. "I control three Blackwings, so Raikiri destroys three of your cards! Your monsters and your face-down!" For the second time, Raikiri unleashed its electrically charged sword upon Uno's army.

"I activate Hippo Carnival!" For the second time Uno made the spell summon three tokens(1/0/0) before it got destroyed. "Heh. No you don't. You won't hide from this again." Jet placed his fingers on Raikiri and Sohaya. "Raikiri can also treat itself as a tuner, if its synchro materials were blackwings. I tune Raikiri and Sohaya to synchro summon Assault Blackwing Onimaru the Divine Thunder!" An earsplitting bolt of thunder filled the room. "Gah! Contol your volume, Jet!" While holograms werent solid, they could still make a powerful ruckus. "Level 12?" Even Uno needed to admit that he did not think Jet would take it that high. Onimaru was the ultimate Assault blackwing; a god of thunder(12/3000/2000) in cybernetic bird form. "There's more! You didn't forget about Gofu, did you? Once I banish him and his two tokens, I'll revive a Blackwing synchro with the same level as those three monsters together!"

"Raikiri!?" There was only one choice, much to Uno's horror. "Yes!" Jet let Gofu and the tokens die in a fierce series of tornadoes. The storm then was vaporized by a crack of lightning, and Raikiri returned to the skies of the living. "Raikiri! Destroy his three tokens!" The Rainshower's power was reset once it temporarily abandoned the field, meaning it could again destroy as many cards as there were Blackwings on the field. Two of the tokens were shattered by the destructive effect. The third was slain by Raikiri's attack. Jet saved Uno for the Divine Blackwing. "Is this it, Uno!? Onimaru cannot be destroyed by card effects! And if his synchro materials were all synchro monsters, his attackpoints will double during his attacks!" Onimaru absorbed the ambient energy left behind by the Rainshower and Rainstorm, adding 3000 attackpoints to his(6000/2000) own sword. "He is going to finish your lifepoints if you dont stop me! So is this all you could do?" Onimaru raised his lightning-shaped blade. And Uno.. said nothing. "Ha! I guess your experiment failed! Lord Uno Nisell!"

(To be Continued in Nexus 007: Around in Vicious Circles)

 **New Cards used by Uno Nisell**  
Performapal Handstandaccoon

-  
Duelist Alliance

 **New Cards used by Jet Darrow**  
Blackwing - Jetstream the Blue Sky  
Blackwing - Gofu the Vague Shadow  
Blackwing - Tornado the Reverse

-  
Assault Blackwing - Sayo the Rain Hider  
Assault Blackwing - Sohaya the Rain Storm  
Assault Blackwing - Onimaru the Divine Thunder

-  
Supply Squad


	8. Around in Vicious Circles

**Nexus 007: Around in Vicious Circles**

Uno's LP: 4600 Jet's LP: 3400

One attack and it would all be over. The window for declaring a counter was getting smaller by the second. Yet Uno did not speak. _"Is this the way?"_ He felt nothing in this duel, not even a tingling of his own power _. "My power? It's not even yours, Uno."_ The crystal, Lavender's crystal, only helped him once these last few duels. Was that because of her, or in spite of her? He wondered if he could trust that, if she was not the one holding him back from using the crystal. He wondered if he needed to lose a duel, a true duel, to sever the connection. So he was close, very close, to allowing Jet his attack. Onimaru the Divine Thunder(12/6000/2000) would end it all, one clean swipe. "You can't." But his mind was not closed, his thoughts were hers. "I can't let you!" And his body, was hers too. "What are you doing?" He whispered as his arm began to twitch. He was losing control of it, to her. "Saving you!" She dragged her hand to his second face-down card, like a puppeteer pulling his string. And like that, he flipped the card face-up.

"Wha?" Illusion Balloons, the quickplay spell, chained to Jet's attack declaration. Because a monster's destruction took place in this turn, Uno could activate it. Lavender did it in his place. "I.." Uno would now have to excavate the top five cards of his deck, and special summon one Performapal among the cards. "I summon.." He looked at the five cards. One among them was 'that card'. _"Aleister. Then it was her card?"_ Still, Illusion Balloons could not bring it out because it was not a Performapal. Did Nephilim just want him to see it? "Performapal Lebellman!" Instead he picked the monster with the highest defense, the bellheaded and bodied bellhop(6/100/2600). "So what?" Jet could have easily crushed it. If he was allowed too. "So you can't.. attack me, Jet." Onimaru lowered his sword. "Jet. He used Hippo Carnival. You cant attack any monsters besides the tokens during this turn now." Akai said. The Carnival's rules stayed in place with or without the tokens on the field. "Bah. Why do you get to be the lucky one and not Dana?" Jet placed a trap card in the spell/trap zone before ending his turn.

"I don't know. I didn't arrange that." He answered while glaring at the ghost who made him continue the duel. "You have to keep going, Uno. You're the only one who can use me.. my crystal. If you break the connection, everyone will disappear.. everyone!" She was apologetic, but not remorseful. "...My turn." If he could, he would ask her what on earth she wanted him to do. But this was not the right place or time. _"The dragons."_ At least her interference caused him to come up with other answers. Perhaps 'getting back his power' was not about the monsters he created with his former pendulum. "I activate Sky Iris!" Nor was it about monsters made from nightmares. Though he used his field spell's effect to destroy Lebellman and add Odd-Eyes Phantom Dragon from his deck to his hand, he only took it in to send it to the graveyard as a cost. "Dragonpulse Magician! Use this!" The swordmage (scale 1) with the red-braided hair could destroy any face-up monster as long as she was paired with another pendulum magician... and if you were kind enough to discard a pendulum monster for her. "I destroy Raikiri!" Dragonpulse threw her chained twin swords at the Rainshower Blackwing to rip it to pieces.

"That wont help you!" Unfortunately, Onimaru was immune to destruction effects, otherwise Uno would have targeted that card instead. "Not yet maybe." It was not about the magicians either, or the performapals. "I Pendulum summon four monsters!" Uno returned Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon(7/2500/2000), Xiangke Magician(7/2500/500), Performapal Handstandaccoon(2/400/600) and Performapal Lebellman from the extra deck and summoned Performapal Cheermole(2/600/1000) from his hand in defense mode. "Pay attention, everyone! This is Lebellman's power! He will target my monster and exchange levels until the two are equalized!" The bellman struck the bell on his head twice, to knock two of his(4/100/2600) level stars off. Those level stars fell into the lap of Handstandaccoon(4/400/600). "He's gonna summon.." Emily knew of only one reason why Uno would want two level 4 monsters. "Yes. I overlay Lebellman and Handstandaccoon, to XYZ-summon Dark Rebellion XYZ Dragon!" An XYZ-portal opened, formed from the two XYZ-materials. A black dragon(4/2500/2000) of war materialized on the top of the sacrifices.

 _"Still.."_ Yet Uno felt nothing. There was no surge of power, no awakened strengths or memories. "It's not the same, Uno. It's not the dragon you made. Not the card you promised to Dom." Lavender said as she walked up to the dragon. "You know who stole the true dragon. You know who directs them. You have to try something else, and fast." Her expression was difficult to read. 'What's wrong?" It almost seemed as if she was nervous. "Wrong? Uno, what are you saying?" Uno's conversations with the, for her invisible, girl were beginning to worry Emily. "It's nothing." The distractions had to be moved aside. It was unlikely that Lavender would explain herself to him anyway. "I detach both materials to activate my XYZ-monsters effect!" Dark Rebellion formed a current of energy between his wings and Onimaru's sword. Half the attackpoints of the Assault Blackwing(1500/2000) were stolen by the XYZ-dragon(4000/2000). "Then I can use Performapal Cheermole's effect to boost my already attackboosted monster a notch higher!" The dancing mole's cheers empowered the dark dragon(5000/2000) standing next to her. "Attack!" Onimaru would raise his attackpoints by three-thousand during the damage step, which was no longer enough.

"I've seen enough XYZ-monsters for a lifetime! And yours is no better! Don't believe me?" Jet flipped his trap card; Icarus Attack. "Maybe now you will! I tribute Onimaru, and target your two dragons!" Like Icarus, Onimaru the Divine Thunder flew so high the sun began to burn his wings. The blackwing could only fall back down, which it did like blazing meteor. The impact against the floor left Dark Rebellion and Odd-Eyes burning to death along with Onimaru. "I still have Xiangke Magician!" The shieldbearing mage of destruction charged Jet to strike his lifepoints. "You've got nothing!" The damage was blocked. Jet activated Blackwing Ghibli the Searing Wind's effect, special summoning the six-winged bird(3/0/1600) from his hand in defense mode to absorb Xiangke's attack. Uno only made matters worse by destroying Ghibli, as Jet could draw another card with Supply Squad. "Ugh." Uno was feeling his own impatience now; Lavender's words were rubbing off on him. "I end my turn."

"Guys. Maybe we should stop table this for later? Vesper, is this really an efficient use of our time?" Akai asked their supposed leader. "Do you have to ask? If his powers awaken, he will be a great asset. We have already lost too much." The woman replied through clenched teeth. "Is that it? You don't sound like someone who wants to help Uno." The bitterness in Vespers words was palpable. "He caused all this mess with it, Akai! If the only thing that made him special was his crystal, then he didn't deserve it in the first place!" Jet drew his next card and grunted. "I normal summon the first Blackwing, Blizzard the Far North!" The polar black-tipped bird(3/1200/0) left Jet's hand and flew over the field. "It special summons the second, Sayo!" Blizzard targeted the Rainhider in the graveyard and revived it(2/800/100). "And the third will summon itself; Assault Blackwing - Kunai the Drizzle!" Kunai the knife throwing ninja bird(5/2100/1600) possessed a built-in special summon effect. Blizzard the Far North was tributed for the Assault bird, who also turned himself into a tuner.

"Synchro summon!" The stars of Sayo the Rainhider and Kunai the Drizzle lifted into the skies; forming one last stormfront. "Assault Blackwing Chidori the Rain Sprinkling!" Raikiri's green-armored and blue-feathered brother(7/2600/2000) made his entrance, as green clouds formed around him. "Chidori gains 300 attackpoints for each Blackwing you and I sent to their death. So, Uno.. this is your last chance." Chidori absorbed the spirits of all his fallen comrades (Kunai, Sayo, Blizzard, Ghibli, Onimaru, Raikiri, Sohaya, Tornado, Bora, Harmattan, Jetstream and Oroshi). For each spirit, a steel feather grew in the Rain warrior(6200/2000)'s wings. "You wont get any more! Chidori, attack Xiangke Magician!" The Assault Blackwing hovered above Uno's field and beat his wings. The feather blades rained down like a torrent of metal, impaling the Magician through his shield and body. "Uno!" Emily shouted. He barely made it out. Another attack like that would certainly spell his end. "Your turn!"

Uno's LP: 900

"The last round huh." Uno could probably keep defending. It just wouldn't do him any good. "Uno. End him. You have to stop this." Nephilim's anxiousness was also still going up. It did not even seem like she cared about Uno's power anymore. But he still did. "Yes." Uno took his turn. "..." It did not begin well. The next card that came from his deck was Performapal Helpprincess. There was nothing that card could do in this situation. "Maybe.." Except there was one summoning method he had yet to test. "Sky Iris destroys Performapal Cheermole and takes Odd-Eyes Fusion!" He used his field spell to take a fusion spell from his deck. Perhaps fusion summons were the answer. "Then I pendulum summon my monsters!" The virtual pendulum swung between Dragonpulse and Xiangsheng; Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon, Xiangke Magician, Performapal Cheermole and Performapal Helpprincess, the mischievous red-eyed princess(4/1200/1200), shot down to the field in four separate blasts "How many times is he going to try the same thing?" One of the Circle-members complained. "No. This is different." Another hummed.

"This is the time. Though it will take a form many of you hate, and some of you do not." Uno looked at Lavender. The Shadolls, the Invoked, even her name; for some reason this girl preferred the purple border. "This strength is mine as well. I am creating this, no one else." Fusion was the oldest power, born before synchronization and overlay networks. It was also the first art that he, Uno, mastered. Anastasia, Marco, Nephilim and Fortuno.. they helped him along the way. But in the end, he needed to perform alone. What he needed was something new, Rune-Eyes and Beast-Eyes could not defeat Chidori. Vortex could not damage Jet. "I activate Odd-Eyes Fusion!" So he would force a new being into the world. "And combine Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon with Performapal Helpprincess!" Helpprincess was a warrior, a type that Uno did not cross with the dragon before. "And I fusion summon!" He closed his eyes and tuned out the world around him. He did not say anything until his heart settled, his mind relaxed.. and a light formed in the darkness.

"Brave-Eyes Pendulum Dragon!" That new light guided him towards the name, the name led to form, the form led to birth. "Unbeliavable!" Odd-Eyes' plates split open, turning to half-silver armor scales on top of steelblue skin. The dragon was further adorned with a silver horn and mandibles, a mane of golden spikes and segmented gold wings. This was Brave-Eyes(8/3000/2000); the fusion of warrior and Pendulum Dragon. "Brave-Eyes removes every monsters attackpoints, during the turn he's fusion summoned. And those monsters with 0 attackpoints cannot activate their effects!" The dragon fired a golden lightray from the core on its chest. The beam struck Chidori and tore away it(0/2000)'s attackpoints; original and gained. 'Brave' yourself, Jet. This will not be like the last turn!" Uno slammed his hands together. "Brave-Eyes attacks the Assault Blackwing!" The dragon raised its head and opened its jaws. A mighty stream of blue flames surged out of its throats and blasted a hole through Chidori. "Gaaaah!" Jet was nearly pushed off his feet by the force of the attack, while Chidori and all of his feathers burned to ashes.

Jet's LP: 400

"You.. You haven't won yet, Uno!" Jet roared as he regained his footing. "Maybe. But winning wasn't the point of this duel." Uno placed one hand on his other, and finally pulled the pendulum crystal loose. "I made my point. I have shown to you, that I can use this!" He made sure everyone could see the crystal, especially Vesper. "So it is." She seemed annoyed and pleased, more the former than the latter. "So what?" Jet activated Chidori's dying revival effect, letting him resurrect Blackwing Raikiri from his graveyard. "So there's no point in fighting anymore, Jet! Stop thinking like a guildsman and let it go! Beating Uno wont help us! It wont bring back people like Dana or Boris either!" Emily shouted. She would not stand for Jet's anger any longer. "Yeah. Well what are we going to do now. Is he gonna fight all our battles by himself?" That didn't stop Jet from venting it in other ways. His questions had an effect on the Circle too, they started discussing their next move out loud. "This isn't good." Lavender moaned once more. "No. This is a beginning. We can.."

"That's not what I meant, Uno! I told you to hurry! We shouldn't be here! I don't want to stay here!" The girl was screaming now, louder than ever. "Gah! Why..?" Uno reached for his head. "Who?" It wasn't her scream that caused the pain. A part of his body burned, a feeling of nearing doom. "Milady Vesper!" One of the outside guards rushed into the big hall. "It's her!" A dozen heads turned his way. "Her?" Uno was missing some context, context that terrified everyone else. "Her.. Phoebe. You mean she is here?" Emily gave the terror her name. "Phoebe? That's not possible!" Uno cried out. "Why do you say that?" Vesper asked him with a tense tone. "Because.. she died. She should have died. She tossed herself from the Monument, from miles high. She couldn't have survived that." Uno did not see her die, or make that drop. But Iria and Adamant were able to describe the event in vivid details. "Yet here she is. She has been here for a while now." Vesper pushed a few buttons on her chair, turning the big screen on. "Much like your father she cheated death, I would say."

"Phoebe." Uno could see her. The screen displayed live footage captured just outside the building. "And that's.." A winged beast soared through the sky, a purple dragon. "Starving Venom, the second of four." Nephilim said its name with awe. This was the source of her dread. Why she could sense it before anyone else, was what Uno wanted to find out. "What is she doing?" It was an inexplicable scene, a woman in a black dress rode the Fusion Dragon like a flying steed. And the dragon blasted the city repeatedly, destroying entire streets and neighborhoods. "She is trying to flush us out. The guild does not know where we are, so they sent her to just swep the area around here clean. Look." Nothing was left in the wake of the dragons flames. "She is.. transforming everything?" Starving Venom leveled the city, literally. Just like how the Templars turned people to cards, Phoebe was turning houses, lamps, cars and trees to nothing. "No." This went beyond a Templar's power. She was acting like the Qliphort, a purger of worlds. "How can she do this?"

"We can't stay around to find out! We have to run!" "We cannot run, she will find us right away! We should ride it out, it worked before!" The duelists began to howl. They did not know what to do, or what they could do. "We can duel her! Stand our ground! Right, Uno?" Emily leaned towards the most proactive of choices. "Maybe." Uno considered it. With his cards and his power, he could put up a fight. Or at least buy time for them to get away. "No. No you can't! The same thing will happen again! You need more friends, you can't do it alone!" Lavender was there again to discourage him. Her words did make sense. Nevertheless, a decision needed to be made quickly. Phoebe was getting closer, soon she could burn this whole building down. "Then what.. " There in fact was another path he could take. "Everyone, come close to me!" If it was true that he could tap into the powers of the crystal once more, he could also use its ability to bend space and time. "I am going to teleport us out of here."

"Teleport?" Akai did a double-take. "Yes. He can do that." Ruth chuckled. "But where would he take us too? And how many can you take?" Cardell had doubts about this plan. "I don't hear you coming up with anything better!" Emily was the first to step near Uno. "I know a place, the tower where Dom, Iria and Zach will be waiting for us. They wont think to look for us there. And I have been there before, technically." The coordinates were the same at least, hopefully it looked the same on this side of time. Or else they who could tell where they'd end up. "Good enough for me." Akai and several others stepped forward as well. "Tch. What's another miracle at this point." Jet and the Circle members were convinced too. Only Vesper stayed behind. "My lady. Please." Cardell pleaded for her to come. The noise outside grew violent. "Putting my future in the hands of you and your crystals.. Lord Nisell." She shook her head and moved closer. "I do not know what my other half would say. So.. I will chance it." Uno nodded. "Thanks. Okay, everyone. Close your eyes and.."

...

Uno pictured a tower, a floor inside, a room in the center, a gateway at the heart. The connection between two dimensions, the machine tha XYZ-guild used to travel worlds. If anything would look the same on both sides, it would be that. Hopefully it would work, hopefully Dom and the others were okay, hopefully Ichirou was truthful when he claimed that his guild lost access to this device. He opened his eyes, and looked at a sqare archway. He made it. This was the room. "Whoa.." Everyone made it, the pendulum warped every last person from the movie theater to this chamber. "I feel like I lost half of my blood in that trip." Emily wheezed. "I am sorry. Not everyone is used to traveling this way."

"LOOK OUT!" Jet smothered the silence with a freak-out. "The XYZ-Guild is here!" A man in a black XYZ-uniform walked into the room with some unfortunate timing. "Gah! Intruders! How dare.. Wait a second. Uno Nisell?" The soldier seemed alarmed at first, then uncannily happy. "Winters?" Uno recognized him. "You know this guy?" Akai asked quickly, before a duel broke out. "Yeah. He was one of Adamants men that guarded the gateway, before Ichirou betrayed them and the fusion guild stole it. I didn't know you would be here too." He stayed in the palace in the other dimension, as far as Uno remembered. "I was the last to go through the gateway, before it overloaded. But never mind that. How did you get here? What happened? Why did you bring these guys?" There were a lot of questions in the air. "First things first. Is this area safe? Is everyone alright?" Questions Uno carried as well. "Yes. The tower is secure, for now. All are accounted for." Winters reported. "Good. Gather everyone. I will tell them..." Uno clenched his hand and stared at Lavender. "Everything"

(To be Continued in Nexus 008: Knowing and Believing)

 **New Cards used by Uno Nisell**  
Brave-Eyes Pendulum Dragon

 **New Cards used by Jet Darrow  
** Assault Blackwing - Kunai the Drizzle


	9. Knowing and Believing

**Nexus 008:** **Knowing and Believing**

It was a time and place for many reunions. The conference room inside the skyscraper filled with duelists and a few non-duelists as well. "Dad!" What seemed like an eternity was finally over, Emily found part of her family. "Emily!" And James found his other daughter. Overjoyed could not begin to describe his emotional state right now. "But.." At the same time, the two were downcast. "Where is your... sister?" They were reminded of what they missed. "I.. we don't know." Emily hated saying it, yet it was true. "But we will find her, dad. I promise." She didn't care if Alice was not biologically her sister, or if she was not even born in this timeline. She was family too. "Where's mom?" And so was the absent Heather Brandt. "I wish I knew. She was at work in city hall when all of this started happening. And from what I've been told since then, about all the ministers and governers going into hiding, she's probably taking shelter in a bunker somewhere with them." He wanted to give her more than hope. Alas..

"That is the most likely scenario. However they will not hold out for long." Iria Silver took over the conversation, feeling too much time was devoted to sentiment. "Uno. Vesper.. The Circle. We were surprised to see you show up here, pleasantly so. But before you start talking, I must inform you about our current situation." Her formal tone was probably as elated as she could make herself sound. "Of course." Uno would've wanted an update anyway. "Right now we, and mrs Stonewell, are the only people inside this building. Yesterday, December and January stormed the tower and forced out all members of the guild. Afterwards they sealed every entrance before they used the portal to get to the other timeline. That's how we arrived here too. For now the security defenses are holding. But the guild outside outnumbered us until you came along. They've been sieging this tower and I estimate that they will breach the ground floor in less than 24 hours. Basically.. whatever you want to say, make it quick."

"As quick as you were?" Cardell chuckled. "Do not start arguments now." Zachary interjected. "Hmph. If he tries, I will just kick him out." Iria joked and got Cardell to shut up. So uno took the reins. "Well. You wont have to worry about being stuck here." Uno showed his new crystal to them. "My skills have returned, sorta. I brought everyone here, so I can get you out too." If the need arose for it. "We can't just leave though. The portal machine is here. That is obviously what the Guild is after." Zach noted. It was unlikely that the Guild would invest so many forces to take down just five people. It was the equipment that they cared about. "That's the thing. If we have the portal, how are they getting akll these templars from the other world? For that matter, how did Phoebe show up here?" Uno wondered. "They must have used our decvice instead: the dimension breaker. We abandoned it when we fled the castle and it wouldn't be difficult for them to figure out how it functioned." One of the Circle's duelists explained.

"You mean that device that threw me across time, eh?" Dom chimed in, still bitter about that whole affair. "That one. Indeed." Vesper admitted. "You have been rather quiet, cardmaker. Do you have nothing to add? Or do you not like to talk with your face uncovered?" It was the first time many of them saw Dom without his spherical mask. Few didn't even notice until now that the owner of Dreamworld was among them. "Master Dom is just upset that someone has taken it upon himself to impersonate him." Zach clarified. "That imposter is besmirching our good name! And taking advantage of the good people from Dreamworld!"

"We will deal with that when we can, Dom. This whole mess, we can fix it. But it wont matter if... There is no easy way of saying this. I am not sure it's up to me to tell you all." He could not blame anyone for not wanting to know what he knew. "I can handle whatever it is." James figured Uno was speaking more for the sake of noncombatants like him. "I admire that. But this is bigger than all of us combined. This is about the future. Some of you already knew, that one of the two worlds was headed for destruction." Uno scanned the room. "I know that too, Uno. Alice told me." Emily's father was standing his ground. If that man could stomach it, then Uno could just as well tell everyone. "Of course. You deserve to know the truth. I traveled through time.. and saw the end of the world. Three days.. we only have three days left to put a stop to it. Or else, the guardians of time will come to destroy half the people that exist right now. That may be why the other dimension is sealed off from us, because it is that world who is counting down to destruction."

"Four.. days?" The news struck like a mortar, sending despair and horror through everyone. "How can you say that?"

"Because is is the truth." He told the entire story, from beginning to end. The kingdom of Millennium, the family of Tempus, the sisters of time, the qliphort; Adamant's demise, not a detail was spared. When Uno reached the part where he explained how he created the four dragons to challenge the Qliphort, Emily could not take it anymore. "How are we supposed to stop that? What are we supposed to do when you couldn't even touch them? Those things already destroyed Alice's... they took so much away." It all sounded impossible. "It is not about them. The Qliphort are just symptons, they were created to protect time. What we.. I.. need to do is to fix what's damaged time in the first place. I do not believe that one of the worlds has to be sacrificed, we have coexisted for thousands of years already. Even then, we should have had more time than this. Someone hurried the deadline, caused my world to grow weaker than this one. Either Tempus' return screwed up the dimensions, or the guild did when they started reviving so many monsters from forgotten realms and abusing the templars. The guild wants to fuse both timelines. Tempus wants to dominate time itself. If we stop them both, we can at least buy ourselves more days, weeks.. even years. The future is not set in stone."

Despite his assurances, there was a great dejection among the crowd. They still needed to hear about one person: Lavender. "Don't.. Uno. They wont believe you." She begged for him to stop. "What are you afraid of?" Instead he addressed her right in front of everyone. "Who are you talking to?" Akai asked, recalling that this was not the first time he acted this oddly. "I am not quite sure yet myself." Uno turned his eyes away from the girl and held up her purple crystal. "Do you remember this?" He showed it to Dom and the disciples. "Yes. The crystal that belonged to Martel. That's the one you used to get here?" Iria didn't notice the difference in color until he pointed it out. "Tempus took mine. This was the only one I could keep a hold on. But it's not mine. Until recently I could not even use it properly. There is.. someone here that you cannot see, a girl who we called Lavender. or Nephilim" As soon as he spoke her name, Nephilim disappeared. "... she was one of us, like Marco and Ana. One of the people Tempus adopted. And now she lives inside this crystal."

"Lavender? Are you trying to say that there's a ghost inside a jewel there?" Iria was naturally skeptical. Her imaginations were already stretched pretty thin by everything else she heard so far. "I know how it sounds. And like I said, I don't get it either. There's still a lot of memories my head needs to fish from the depths. But you've seen what Martel could do, what he started. He said he made the fusion guild, he made the plan to fuse the two world. But he couldn't have done that on his own, he got those ideas from another place.. or another person. She is a part of this too. Though.. I'm mostly telling you this in case you see me talk to an invisible person later." The last thing they needed now was to start thinking he was losing his mind. "So.. is she here right now?" Akai asked a fair question. "She comes and goes. She did not want me to tell you. Though I don't think she said that to protect me. I guess I am stuck with her."

"This is all very nice and well, Uno. But to me it sounds like the problem is still the same. We have to take down the guild." Dom said. There was not much use in thinking about the next step if they could not stop world fusion. "He is right. Where do we stand on that? You have information on the outside world. We have information about the guilds. Let's exchange." Zach offered his hand to Vesper and her organization. "We probably should." Cardell stepped forward. "We know little more than you do, now that our spy's been used up. The guild has taken control of every major city in this country, with the help of their army connections. It's basically martial law out there, for those who havent been converted yet and are hiding in the major cities. Though at their rate, even with that monstrous dragon in their backpocket, I do not see how they plan to turn the whole world into 'cards' before this three-day deadline." The ex-minister stopped there, leaving the particular for later. "Indeed. Then there is the element of their forcefield. It's the only thing keeping other countries from stepping in. If we can take it down, we should be able to crush the guild." Iria balled her hand into a fist. "There is a lot of data here. We should begin by analyzing it. Afterwards you can teleport us to the key locations, Uno."

"That sounds good. Get on that. In the mean time I will answer whatever question I can." There were a few matters Uno needed to fix too, before jumping back into the fray. "Sir Uno. May I have a word?" As he walked to a corner of the room, he was approached by Winters. "Winters. I am.. sorry about Adamant." Uno could guess what the XYZ-duelist wanted to talk about. "I only wanted to know how it happened. Did he go down fighting? And where is he now?" Iria stopped by as well. "I too was curious about that." She confessed. "I can honestly say that he went out on his own terms. He gave his life to save me, and to give us a second chance at saving the entire world. But his body.." Uno felt his arm freeze up. Why did he never think about this before? "I do not think he came with us. The prophecy sisters were the ones who sent us back, and they made it sound like they would lay him down where he died the first time; my...the palace. And I know what you're thinking. It was a miracle that he came back at all. But no, I saw it with my own eyes. He's gone this time."

"I see." Winters lowered his head in honor of his fallen commander. "Yes. We should start our work." Iria headed out to the computer room. "Wait. One more thing. Where's Mrs Stonewell? You said she came with you?" Eric's mother could not be far from here. "She was resting. I didn't want to wake her. She should be two floors down, room 202. " Zach answered. "Thanks. Yell for me the minute something comes up or goes wrong." Uno nodded and headed outside. ".." There in the hallway he looked down the window. The city outside was as dead as every other town so far. From this angle he could not tell how many people were in front of the skyscraper, if there were any at all. He couldn't slow down now. "Uno. What are you doing?" Once he was alone Lavender materialized next to him, returning from whatever void filled the crystal. "Going somewhere to get answers." He told her. "I don't understand." She claimed. "I think you do. At the very least I think you know more than you let on, about what happened to Alice and Eric. So.. I am going to see someone who misses Eric.. a lot."

"You can't. She will be mad! I don't want to see that!" Lavender grabbed him by the arm. "I can stop you!" Uno looked at her. "You can, somehow. But you cannot do it forever. And until you tell me what I need to hear, I have no reason to play along. I could do other things too, I could teleport away right now and challenge Phoebe. Wherever she is. Or I can go to the castle and fight the guild there to get the portal back." There were so many options, now that he could control the crystal. "No no no! I don't like that! I don't want it!" Lavender wailed again. "Then what do you want? What do you want to see? You worked with Martel, did you want him to go through with the world fusion plan? Were you the one who told him how to turn people into cards? Was it.." Something snapped inside Uno; a realization. "No. It was.." Martel's power, The Templars, the Fusion guild; they all took it from the same source. "It was us. I was there, when he tried to defeat the Qliphort. When you wanted us too.."

"And that's when it happened? That's when you.." Nephilim lost her body, because he made his family fight the guardians of time. "And that's why I have their power. I fused some of their essence with my crystal, to survive. That's what I was good at.. fusing things. I told Martel things, things he could do to get himself noticed, to start a guild. I though you would find me again, if I let him use my crystal so much. But he didn't want to share me with anyone else. And I didn't tell Martel to do those horrible things to people! That was him!" She maintained. "For now, I will believe that. But still, I have to tell Mrs Stonewell that I have no idea where her son is. Unless.. we can find him and let her rest while we look. That choice is yours, help me or just watch everyone be miserable around me." She wanted him to make more friends, so she would have to become a part of this too.

"But.. It's not my fault." Her voice cracked. "What? What do you mean?" Uno narrowed his eyes and lowered his voice. "It was father. His power, his punishment. You escaped him once.. but as soon as you stepped outside of normal time again.." She could not finish the sentence, but he understood. "No. He caught them? Eric.. Alice?" His friends, they were trapped.. just like June. "I'm sorry. I tried to stop it. I could only save you." She sighed. "Damn it!" Uno slammed his hand against the wall. "Of course. There's no past or future in there. Once Tempus curses you, it will always folllow you!" That was how Anastasia became an immortal, how Marco became near-invincible. What curse did he even get from his father. "But you.. can help me find them, cant you? We have to go back there! We..." Uno had to stop himself, his head began to feel very light. "Uno? Uno!" Lavender caught him and prevented him from falling to the ground.

"I don't believe it." And Akai saw all of that. "There really is someone there!" From her point of view it looked like Uno was held up an invisible arm. "Akai.. what are you.. doing here?" Uno asked as he propped himself up against the wall. "I was gonna check in on you. I'm not tech-savvy enough to help Iria and Zach out, and I didn't like not having anything to do. I mean.. forget about me. What about you? You look like you havent slept in days." She tried to help him back up. "Well. That is technically true." Outside of two short naps, one enforced, he did not get a lot of rest. "Uno. Maybe this is what you need. The woman, you can talk to her in your dreams. She can bring us closer to them." Nephilim suddenly offered, surprising Uno. "Will you help me then?" He inquired. The girl nodded. "Uh. Are you talking to her now? What's she going to help with? Also I am not phasing through her or anything right?" Akai was uncertain where and where not to stare at. "It's something I have to do alone. You can help me too. Just find me a place to lie down."

"Okay."

...

 _Minutes later, if he was lucky, Uno found himself back in the dreamstate. One could never be sure when sleep started, or how dreams began. But now that he was here, he would have to act quickly. "Nephilim!... Lavender? Are you here? June? Can you hear me?" Making contact was the first step. Fortunately it was a short one. "I am here, Uno." June responded, initially as just a voice. "I still am." Her physical appearance soon followed. "I should have checked up sooner, sorry. Are you doing alright?" She did not look any different from their last encounter. "Sooner?" June laughed. "I can't even tell how long it's been. Time moves as fast or as slow as it wants here. All I know is that.. ever since I linked with you, I am at least moving forward. You don't need to apologize for anything." She took a deep breath. "I think I am closer now too. I know It. I just need a final push to get to them... A little more strength. Searching the infinite is.. not that easy." Uno could sympathize. An eternity of that could drive a man insane. Yet he had to ask more of her. "June. There's something else. "I worry that my friends have been thrown in here too: Alice and Eric.. Did you sense them?"_

 _"No, Uno. I didn't find any signs of them in here. Not yet. My link to them is not as strong as yours and... " She pointed her finger at Uno's crystal, which also came into this dream. "Nephilim. She was the other presence?" And evidently, Uno's mind was still an open book to her. "You can sense her?" Uno could not see her, so perhaps Nephilim could not physically manifest while they were inside his head. "I believe she is. I can sense vague thoughts.. buzzing inside your crystal. Trying to find someone she knows very well." There was a faint light inside, burning more or less with each step Uno made. "She's like a beacon?" They could follow her light. "Yes, it will take less time with her. But even then, seconds pass outside for every hour in here. And I don't know yet if we can escape this world, even if we do find each other. So... I came up with another idea, Uno." She proposed it as if Uno would already dislike it. "Tell me.."_

 _"Tempus took our pendulums. I need a permanent link to this timeline, an anchor for my power. For_ all _our powers... and you can be part of it."_

(To be Continued in Nexus 009: Sacred Ground)


	10. Sacred Ground

**Nexus 009: Sacred Ground**

Friends were here, her father was here: Emily could almost pretend she'd found a safe haven. "We've lost visual!" Until the alarms went off. "The guild must have gotten inside!" Zach was heard shouting from inside the security room. "How?" Vesper demanded to know. "We don't know. The barriers should have been able to absorb any impact." Iria rolled back the footage on the big screen. The last glimpse the cameras caught before their destruction, involved a titanic and demonic shape slamming into the outer walls. "How many?" Jet asked. "Could be dozens, could be one guy. No way to tell. But if they broke into the ground floor, they can just as easily get to the higher levels." Winters shook his head. "We need to meet them head on." He grabbed his dueldisk. "Even if they likely outnumber us?" Iria countered. "We have to do something! Where is Uno?" If anyone could help right now, it was him. Emily needed to find him before things got worse. "He was going to see Mrs Stonewell." Winters explained. "Follow me!"

The two rushed downwards along with a few circle members as back-up, hoping to pick up Uno along the way. "Guys!" Instead they came across Akai. "Akai! Have you seen Uno?" Emily gave her a more loaded question than she at first imagined. "Uh.. that's complicated." Akai led them downstairs. "What?" She showed them an empty room, an empty couch. "He was lying there, sleeping, when suddenly he just disappeared! That crystal started glowing and presto! Gone!" Akai wished she was joking. "He teleported? Why now?" Emily could not make heads or tails of this. "Don't ask me. All I know is, Uno wanted to go look for Eric." Akai told her. "Eric?" She shook her head. "Ergh. Okay. Akai, tell Dom and the others. We'll head on downstairs." They did not have time for this. "Wait. It will be dangerous." Winters grabbed her by the shoulder. "I am used to it. And don't tell me I should stay up here. If this breaks out into a battle, I want to be part of it." Her mind was made up. "Okay. But just, let me lead the charge. I know this building better." With that she could at least agree.

And Winters guided the duelists down below. coming face to face with the invader in the central lobby of the tower. "So they decided against hiding eh?" The opposition consisted of a group of elite XYZ-guild duelists and a squadron of actual military soldiers. They got in through a hole in the wall. "The army? Were they not on our side?" One of the Circle duelists asked. "No. This man.. he was one of our contacts at the military. I guess he decided to offer his support to the guild instead of the country." Winters' focus fell on the leader of the soldiers, a sergeant going by his outfit. "Well well, looks like we found a former member of yours." Next to him was a younger woman with sharp black hair. "A traitor, you mean." She was the leader of the XYZ-duelists, and a familiar face for Winters. "Martha? You are.. the second in command?" Apparently her status got an upgrade, as she was wearing the uniform that men like Ichirou and Roma wore before her. "Winters. I didn't think we would see you again once we heard that Adamant perished. Why did he die, while you lived? I guess we know why..."

"How did you get in here? And what do you want?" Emily yelled, interrupting their little get-together. "You can thank the cardmaker for that." The sergeant gloated as he toyed with a card in his hand. "These monsters have more firepower than an entire regiment. You would have to be to thoughtless deny such power. However you are in luck! The guild wanted to send in those new-fangled drones to take this location. I prefer to use the living. That means you have a chance to surrender now. Or else.. there will be trouble." He put the card away and folded his arms. "I have a counterproposal!" Winters stated. "Hoho. And that is?" The sergeant was amused enough to let him finish. "A one on one duel, with you Martha! If I win, you will fall back. If I win, we will let you through!" Both sides immediately yelled words of objection. "I accept." But her answer was the only one that mattered. "What? You're going to let all of this ride on one fight?" The sergeant growled. "I know this man. There is not a chance in hell that he will win. He is not even a member of our elite. While I.. might as well be Adamant's successor."

Martha's LP: 8000 Winters LP: 8000

"The successor to Adamant?" That was quite the boast. "You better not lose." Despite everything she said, Emily was still forced to sit this one out. "..." Winters stayed quiet, it was not his turn yet. "It's a Duel!" Martha calmly placed a monster on the field. "While I don't control monsters, I can special summon Lyrilusc Turquoise Warbler. Once each turn. if Turquoise Warbler is special summoned, I can summon another Lyrilusc from my hand or graveyard. I choose Lyrilusc Turqoise Warbler from my hand." Two young harpie-like girls fluttered down the lobby, one(1/100/100) with wings of turquoise and the other(1/100/0) on cobalt-colored wings. "A special summoned Cobalt Sparrow adds a Lyrilusc monster to my hand. I choose Lyrilusc Turquoise Warbler." Martha took the card from her deck and kept it. She was pleased with her field as it was. "I XYZ-Summon The Disdainful Bird of Lost Paradise!" The sparrow and the warbler girls dematerialized to form a rank 1 XZYZ-monster. A little yellow-chested black bird(1/0/0) perched on top of the two XYZ-attachments. "Two cards go in my spell/trap zone. That ends my turn."

"Well.. she is using birds." That was the only resemblance the circle duelists noticed so far. "I only see someone who is stalling." The Disdainful Bird was unaffected by card effects, and could prevent its own destruction by detaching both its materials. It was a good defense, but no offense. "Adamant is not even gone for a day yet, and you already think you can replace him? He could reach heights no one else could. While you hover on the first level! You disgrace his memory!" Winters started his turn and summoned a golden thunderbolt plane(4/1500/1500) in attack position. "Mecha Phantom Beast Raiten! I use its effect twice!" Raiten created Mecha Phantom Beast tokens by discarding cards from its users hand. Winters threw Mecha Phantom Beast Coltwing and Mecha Phantom Beast O-Lion out of his hand to summon two holographic jets(3/0/0). Then a third jet(3/0/0) was created by a space shuttle in the graveyard "When I sent Mecha Phantom Beast O-Lion to the graveyard, one more token shows up!" Raiten's second effect added all of the tokens level stars to its own total. Though Raiten(12/1500/1500) could not exceed the standard limit of twelve. "Oh? And what are you going to do, summon a rank 12 monster?" The guildsmen laughed it up.

"No. I am through with XYZ-monsters. This deck I have can do more! I banish Mecha Phantom Beast O-Lion from the graveyard to secure an extra normal summon of a Mecha Phantom Beast!" Winters normal summoned a blue trainer jetplane(3/1400/1100). "A tuner?!" It was Mecha Phantom Beast Blue Impala, a tuner Mecha Phantom. "Blue Impala can use Mecha Phantoms in my hand as materials as well!" The Blie impulse jet tuned with one of the three tokens and a Mecha Phantom Beast Hamstrat card (level 3) in Winters hand. "I synchro summon Mecha Phantom Beast Jaculuslan!" One Jet, one hologram token and one hamster fuelplane; the synchronization took their parts and created a new transport plane(9/2700/2000). "Jaculuslan can sacrifice tokens to discard your cards! Martha, I will take everything that is in your hand!" Jaculuslan transformed into a large mechanical dragon that swallowed the two remaining tokens and was about to do the same to the cards in Martha's hand.

"A synchro monster. Now I _know_ you betrayed us for the Circle." Martha hissed and revealed one of her traps: XYZ-Block. "I detach one material from my XYZ-monster, to negate your monsters effect and destroy it." The disdain-filled bird gave up one of its attachments, with reluctance, to shut Jaculuslan's mouth and to blow it to pieces. "Heh. So much for your synchro." The sergeant joined in the laughter. "Smile while you can, but you made three mistakes Martha! First, Jaculuslan sets a quickplay spell from my deck, when it is destroyed!" Winters placed a Limiter Removal spell down on the field. "Second Your XYZ-monster needs more than one material to use its effect!" He entered the battle phase and Mecha Phantom Beast Raiten fired a round of thunder bullets into the bird of paradise, destroying it with a simple attack. It could not save itself anymore. "Third! I did not betray you! I was loyal til the end! It was the fusion guild who attacked us, Ichirou who sold us out! They turned the guild against Adamant, nor the Circle or even the other world!"

"I don't have to believe the words of a defector. The way I see it, Adamant's legacy was already disgraced when the Circle took him away from us. And... those were not mistakes, Winters." Martha flipped her second trap: Scrambled Egg. "I wanted you to destroy my XYZ-monster. It was a diversion. Scrambled Egg summons Sonic Chick from my deck when I lose a monster." A pink egg dropped on the field and cracked open, revealing a cute pink roadrunner bird(1/300/300). "Ugh." Winters placed a trap card down. "End turn." That and Limiter Removal ensured Raitens survival, for now. "You really do not know how my cards work, do you?" Martha began her turn with a spell, Wherefor Arf Thou. "I control a level 1 monster. This spell will take another level 1 monster from the deck. But I must summon it, or take 2000 points of damage during the endphase." She added Lyrilusc Sapphire Swallow to her hand. "I control a winged beast, so I can special summon Sapphire Swallow from my hand. And that card also special summon another level 1 winged beast." A blue-feathered and black-suited swallow girl(1/100/0) joined the party, bringing the second Turquoise Warbler(1/100/100) with her. "?"

The warbler girl used her effect to revive Cobalt Sparrow. Cobalt Sparrow re-used her effect to add a second Sapphire Swallow to Martha's hand. And the normal summon of this turn was spent to bring out that Sapphire bird(1/100/100). "I will show you my true XYZ-monsters! I XYZ-summon Assembled Nightingale!" One Swallow, one Sparrow and one Warbler; their overlay network shaped a more mature harpie(1/600/0); The Assembled nightingale with wings of red, green and yellow feathers. "And Recite Starling!" Sonic Chick and the second Swallow dematerialized and summoned a paler harpie(1/0/0) with wings colored like the night sky. "Assembled Nightingale gains 200 attackpoints for each material attached to it. Also when Sapphire Swallow is used for an XYZ-summon. The XYZ-monster it helped create, can pick a Lyrilusc from the graveyard to attach to itself." The Nightingale turned the Turquoise Warbler in the grave into a fourth XYZ-mayterial, adding another 200 attackpoints to her(800/0) energy reserved.

"And Recite Starling puts another 300 attackpoints on my monster, for each of its attachments." The dark starling channeled power from her two XYZ-materials into the Nightingale's body(1400/0). "What? Just 1400 attackpoints? Why are these things in attack mode?" The sergeant was not at all impressed. "You'd be surprised." Martha used her last card, Overlay Regen, to attach that spell as an XYZ-material to the Lyrical Assembly bird(1600/0). "You see. Assembled Nightingale can attack directly. And.. gets to attack once for each material she assembled." Martha entered the battlephase. "But then.." Winters, Emily and the Circle were aghast. "Yes, five times 1600. 8000 points of damage exactly. A flawless victory, I am sure Adamant would approve!" She declared the Nightingale's first attack, a direct raid with feathers as explosive as grenades.

"You don't have any idea about what you are talking!" Winters activated both cards in his spell/trap zone: Limiter Removal and Attack Guidence Armor. "Adamant did not want this worldwide genocide!" Limiter Removal doubled the attackpoints of Mecha Raiten(3000/1500). Attack Guidance Armor redirected the first direct attack towards Raiten and enhanced its(4000/1500) attackpoints again. "..This is the way to the future, Winters. You just don't understand. I activate Assembled Nightingale's final effect!" Martha detached one material from the attacking Lyrilusc. "It can negate all damage done to me and my Lyriluscs for an entire turn!" Though she was striking a stronger enemy, she managed to avoid the counterfire from Raiten entirely. "Struggle, if you want. I intend to survive!" With one less attachment, the Nightingale(1/1400/0) was weaker and slower. It could only make four attacks a turn now, with one wasted on Raiten. "Attack!" Still, she used the other three attacks against Winters directly, dropping exploding feathers all around him. "Grph!" Then, once her turn ended, Limiter Removal destroyed the machine beast.

Winters LP: 3800

 _Attack Guidance Armor, Normal Trap  
_ _Activate only when an opponent's monster declares an attack. Change the attack target to an Attack position monster you control.  
_ _That monster gains 1000 ATK until the end of the turn._

"My.. Turn!" Winters pushed through "There are five monsters with unique names in my graveyard. Allowing me to summon Orbital Hydralander!" Winters' machines aspired to even greater heights, as the next one arrived from outer space. Hydralander was a multi-snakeheaded space lander(8/3000/1500). "Each turn it can send three cards from my deck to the graveyard to destroy one of your cards!" Three heads of the mechanical hydra devoured one card from Winters deck, while the two remaining heads charged a beam and shot it towards Assembly Nightingale. "In that case!" Martha quickly detached another material from her XYZ-monster(1200/0), preventing its destruction. "So your monster avoids effects too. But it will make your Lyrilusc even weaker." Winters ended his turn "I can activate Hydralander during both players turns!" The space hydra ate another trio of cards and targeted the Nightingale for destruction once more. "Hmph." The assembly bird activated its protection effect a third time, leaving It(1000/0) with just two XYZ-materials. "Now your card can only make two direct attacks." Recite Starling could reflect battle damage. But that effect was useless now that Assembly Nightingale nullified all damage done towards theLyriluscinia. He could survive this turn.

"You never were good on your feet or very strong, Winters. That's why Adamant sent you to that outpost. I could end you in so many ways. I pick this one." She activated a spell card, Stoic Challenge. "That's.." The equip spell targeted Assembly Nightingale, giving her 600 attackpoints for each of her(2200/0) remaining XYZ-materials. "His favorite card, yeah." Martha opened her battle phase. It would be the last. "No. Not again!" Emily did not know Winters well. But no matter what his history was, he did not deserve what the guild would do to him. "He chose this path. He wanted it to be one-on-one." She ordered the two attacks, taking 2200 lifepoints away twice. "Gah!" Winters had already accepted defeat, and took the two hits without resistance. He fell face-first to the floor. "So... any last words. Traitor?"

Winters LP: 0

"Just... a few, Martha." He raised his head and his voice. "Adamant knew my limits. He trusted me nonetheless. There are still men loyal to his path. I know there are!" He did not speak to her alone, but to the other duelists as well. "Don't let Ichirou and Phoebe undo his work. You can still..." A sharp flash intruded. One more man vanished from the earth, replaced by a mere card. "No. What did you do?" Emily gasped. It was the sergeant who struck Winters down in his final speech. "We do not listen to the words of the conquered, not him, nor Adamant. I knew that man as well, but he would agree with me when I say.. the future is written by the victor." He picked up Winters card and handed it off to one of his troops. "You." Emily balled her hand into a fist. "He lost, we won. Will you defy his oath and fight us anyway? You stand no chance either way. I give you one last chance to surrender yourself, and this place. Or else you will face a power you couldn't even dream of!"

Emily did not get her chance to answer the challenge. "Huh?" A brighter flash than before blew up behind everyone. "Uno?" Emily recognized that light. It was the color of Uno's new pendulum. "What?" But it wasn't him; it was a woman with tan skin and golden hair. "It appears I arrived just in time. Hello again Emily." It was June.

"Who is she? The guild wondered out loud. "She was there at the battle of the tournament. But we don't know much about her." Martha recognized her. "Oh and Greetings to you too.. gentlemen." June strolled down the escalators of the lobby, looking down on all her opponents. "June? How can you.. where did you come from? Did Uno help you?" Even knowing Uno's story, she could not begin to comprehend how June wound up down here. "We formed a link, him, me and his pendulum." June showed off a dueldisk. "That's." It was the same model Uno carried around. "We met each other in the timeless world, we found Eric as well. But we didn't know how to get him out at first. So I did a little test, to see if his crystal could replace Decembers as the conduit for my power. And here I am now. While he's in the other world I can be in this one. Though I am not sure how long I can hold this out, yet." Emily stood there, stupefied. "Wait? Go back! You found Eric? Where? Take me to him!" She demanded. "I will, I promise... "

"Are you ignore us!?" The guildsmen were growing. "Oh. I am sorry. What seems to be the problem?" Not that she cared enough to change her attitude. "The problem? You know what that is! These people surrendered to us!" One soldier shouted. "I heard. But I am not bound by that promise, I wasn't in the room when Winters made it." She smiled at them and activated Uno's dueldisk. "You are going to fight us alone?! Ha! We.." Their animosity towards her grew, until it reached an unexpected limit. "What were.." After a while, one by one, the duelists fell in a different line. "What were we doing here?" Their thoughts strayed, their goals changed. They laid down their dueldisks and stopped moving. "What's gotten into you? Snap out of it!" Only a few managed to resist this unusual mood shift: the sergeant and Martha. The former could not get his troops to listen. "This enemy has psychic abilities. She must be scrambling their minds." Only these two were unaffected.

"Hmm. The cards you carry must offer some form of protection. I suppose you two will not leave gently if I ask you to?" June reached the ground floor and took one step forward. "You think one woman scares me? You do not get to can call the shots! If I have to do it myself, I will!" He took one of his mens dueldisks and activated it. "Time to use these beauties in actual combat!" He took the first turn. "Please do. It has been so long, since I've had some fun."

(To be Continued in Nexus 010: Make up Your Mind)

 **Cards used by Winters  
** Mecha Phantom Beast Blue Impala  
Mecha Phantom Beast Raiten  
Mecha Phantom Beast O-Lion  
Mecha Phantom Beast Hamstrat  
Orbital Hydralander

-  
Mecha Phantom Beast Jaculuslan

-  
Limiter Removal

 _-_  
 _Attack Guidance Armor (+)_

 _(Based on the trap used by Kaiba in Yu-Gi-Oh DM)_

 **Cards used by Martha  
** Lyrilusc - Cobalt Sparrow  
Lyrilusc - Turquoise Warbler  
Sonic Chick  
Lyrilusc - Sapphire Swallow

-  
Disdainful Bird of Paradise  
Lyrilusc - Assembled Nightingale  
Lyrilusc - Recite Starling

-  
Wherefor Arf Thou  
Overlay Regen  
Stoic Challenge

-  
XYZ Block  
Scrambled Egg


	11. Make up Your Mind

**Nexus 010: Make Up Your Mind**

"Eric! Thank god!" At long last, Uno and June were no longer the only souls in the world beyond time. "Huh? What? Uno?" The light of Nephilims crystal showed them the way, while making sure they could not get lost or trapped themselves. "What is this joint? Did we take a wrong turn somewhere?" He acted rather oddly, standing calmly in the middle of a room without walls. The outside was just a deep red void. "Wrong turn? Eric, how long have you been here?" Uno was beginning to wonder. "Huh? I just got here with you? Wait.. where is Alice? And whoa! Where did she come from?" He clearly was just as confused as they were, noticing June only just now. "I was hoping you could tell us." June sighed. "Uno, this is a fragment of his own memories. It appears he's only been inside for a minute or so.. from his point of view. The past and present flow together here, so you forget when you are unless you're tied to someone else." She cleared the matter up, to some extent. "Uhhh... excuse me?"

"It's, I hate using the word, complicated. We're stuck somewhere between my world and yours, the place Tempus throws everyone that displeases him. Alice is somewhere here too." He was glad to see that Eric did not experience it for long. "Huh? So he got us after all? Dammit! Well can we get out?" Eric looked around for an exit right away. All he saw though was the empty space that did not look very traverse-able. "There is a way, for some of us. But it hasn't been tested yet." Uno turned to June. "We need to surrender our powers to new hosts that are more acclimated to the regular time-table. I believe I can use Uno's crystal to replace the one Tempus took from me, to force a transfer. And if we find August and January, out network and our power will grow exponentially. Yet as Uno said, we did not test this yet."

"Then let me test it! I'll do it!" Eric said without hesitation. "No. It should be me.. I already linked with Uno. Additionally, I sense trouble lies in wait, and my powers are suited for a crisis." She placed her hand on Uno's dueldisk. "I guess you're certain." Uno gave it to her. "Actually I am not. But.. that is a nicety in its own right. You two can catch up while I am gone. I will return soon." She closed her eyes... and vanished in a flash of light..

...

Sergeant's LP: 8000 June's LP: 8000

In the end the switch to reality went smoother than June expected. She was already in the middle of a duel now. "I activate Fiend's Sanctuary!" Her opponent was a dueling sergeant. He started out with a spell to summon a summon devil-token(1/0/0). "Dark Summoning Beast!" Said token was tributed without fanfare, to tribute summon a robed dark demon(5/0/0) with blades, horns and axes all over its body. "The sacred beasts?" June let out a quick hum of surprise. "What? You named them already? I haven't even summoned one yet! Or did you read my mind with your psychic powers?" The sergeant was taken aback as well. "Maybe." The fact that this duel was a test to see how well she could use her power, was something she liked to keep to herself. "Well mindgames wont help you win this battle! I activate the effect of Dark Summoning Beast to summon one of the Sacred beasts from my deck! I choose Hamon the Lord of Striking Thunder!" The hall rumbled and clouds formed on the ceiling. The Dark summoner gave his own life to open a pathway to the realm of lords. And the first of three descended through rain of thunder; Hamon the golden beast(10/4000/4000).

"Hamon what now?" Emily did not know the story of this card. Uno never wrote about them, only about the original egyptian god trio that resembled them. "I feel it..." The sergeant flexed his arm. Hamon's ambient energy felt like a revitalizing shower. "Stronger than before. And I can still get stronger!" He activated a field spell next. "Fallen Paradise! Now that I have this card and Hamon, I can rejuvenate my hand as well!" The decaying tree of knowledge grew in the center of the field. It allowed the duelist to draw twice, while a sacred beast was on the field. "And on this field, my Sacred Beasts cannot be the targets of your card effects either! A perfect defense!" He ended his turn by setting four cards face-down on the field.

"Indeed. You possess a fearsome force. You used that to break into this tower no doubt." June was admittedly impressed that the man could control the beast. Now she knew why she could not control his mind so easily. She'd have to be careful. "Gold Sarcophagus." June activated her first spell to banish one monster from the deck: Spiritual Beast Cannahawk. "I summon Ritual Beast Tamer Wen. Now I may revive one banished Spiritual beast." Wen, the young blonde tamer(4/1500/1000), waved her wand during her own normal summon. The Tamer's magic released the electric gawk Cannahawk(4/1400/600) from the banished dimension. Cannahawk then used its effect to banish Spiritual Beast Apelio from her deck. "Contact fusion! Ritual Beast Ulti-Pettlephin!" By banishing both Beast and Tamer; she fused one beast from her ultimate trio. Tamer Wen now rode her tamed animal, the pink dolphin pettlephin. Together they were Ulti-Pettlephin(6/200/2800). "I set two cards in my spell/trap zone. That was my turn, sir."

"Strange. They say you are as ancient as these sacred cards, yet you wield such regular monsters." Martha though she'd bring out something that could at least fight with Hamon. "Maybe she is so ancient she thinks she can pass a turn without attacking! Even I know this dueling game now favors the fast!" The sergeant drew his next card and added another two cards to his hand with the Fallen Paradise spell. "I activate Imperial Custom, Imperial Decree, Final Attack Orders and Royal Oppression!" His four trap cards all activated in a sequence. They were continuous traps. "Oh no!" Emily gasped as June's monster flipped to attack position. No monster could defend as long as Final Attack Orders was active. "Did you think you would only contend with one of the three?" The sergeant swept all his traps away, except Final Attack Orders. "I special summon Uria, the Lord of Searing Flames!" Three cards were burned to ashes in a wave of napalm. "He tributed traps?" This lord did not demand monsters as sacrifices, but continuous traps. Uria, a serpent-like crimson dragon(10/3000/0) rose above the inferno. "Uria gains 1000 attackpoints for each continuous trap in my graveyard! And each turn it can destroy one card you set in your backrow!" The flame lord terrorized the lobby with a glass-shattering cry. The soundwaves focused on one of June's trap cards, Ritual Beast Steed, and tore it into pieces.

"Then I suppose the third one is not far away." In spite of this destruction, June's composed expression did not falter. "Of course. It says it right here." The sacred duelist moved Dark Summoning Beast from his graveyard to the banished zone. "If I banish this Beast, Raviel, Uria or Hamon will submit to me.. and enter my hand!" He pulled the final Lord from his deck: Raviel. "Hamon requires spells, Uria requires traps.. Raviel.. demands monsters! I summon Phantom Skyblaster!" The grand company of yellow and red gods received a winged imp(4/1100/800) with cannons on its back. "Skyblaster creates one token for each monster that answers to me!" The Skyblaster fired twice, spawning two miniature versions of itself; skyblaster tokens(4/500/500). "Show yourself! Raviel, Lord of Phantasms!" The skyblasters were sacrificed, their purple flesh and blue armor repurposed as a body for an obelisk-sized titan. Raviel the devil(10/4000/4000) was born again and for the first time in this universe. "Haha! I haven't felt this good in decades. Now I see why Adamant was chasing these cards!"

"But enough of that. I have a mission. Sacred Beasts; your task is clear! I order you to attack that womans monster, and then her!" Hamon the Thunder Lord prepared the first attack, drawing its two claws away to channel an arc of lightning in between. "Hey! Are you going to stop it!?" Emily did not like the look of this. But it was too late to support June now. "...You're right. I haven't had a match for so long. But I should not get carried away." Apparently, those worries were unnecessary. "I activate Storming Mirror Force!" A reflective barrier caught Hamons thunderblast and launched it back towards all three Lords. "What is this? You can't get to my Lords with Fallen Paradise in play!" The sergeant protested prematurely. "No. Storming Mirror Force does not target. And it doesn't destroy!" Martha warned him, for all the good that did. The Storm trap reacted to an attack by sending all offending monsters back to a players hand. "What did you do?" Hamon, Uria and Raviel were pushed from the field. Their master lost their power and had no means of bringing them out again.

"I think that would be obvious, sir." Her opponent could not make any other moves. "But how could I.. lose them?" He placed one card down in the spell/trap zone, but she knew he was bluffing. He used up all his good traps just to summon Uria once. "Before I take my turn. I undo my fusion." June split Ulti-Pettlephin back up into two banished ritual beasts: Tamer Wen and the Spiritual Beast Apelio(4/1800/200). "You asked me before why I wouldn't summon something unique? Let's say that my specialty does not translate into special cards." June started her turn properly. "But I am a psychic. A good one too, or at least I used to be. Times change. Luckily, even with my powers decreased your tactics were easy to predict." As she explained, the sergeant's eye twitched. "Now... where was I? Oh yes.. Contact Fusion!" This time the Tamer and the beast made contact for a high-attack fusion. June special summoned the second Ritual Beast Ulti-Apelio(6/2600/400). "Direct attack!" A new tamer and her lion rode past the fallen tree and charged the sergeant. "Damn you!" He shouted as he took a swipe from the beast's flaming paw.

Sergeant's LP: 5400

"You want to say that this is not over yet. But.. I know more than you do. About the game and its outcome." June activated her fusion monster's splitting effect again, returning the banished Tamer Wen and Beast Apelio to her field. "Apelio's quick effect activates!" Apelio banished the Ritual Beast Steed trap from the graveyard so that, from now on, all Ritual beasts like it(2300/200) and Tamer Wen(4/2000/1000) would gain 500 attackpoints. And thanks to Final Attack Orders, her monsters were summoned in attack position too. "Let's say it again. Direct attack!" Wen attacked with holy wind magic. Apelio blasted fire from its mouth. Both monsters hit their mark, pushing the sacred duelist back. "Was that all, woman?" He cursed.

Sergeant's LP: 1100

"You know. Those kinds of questions hurt you more than me." June grinned and activated a quickplay spell from her hand: Ritual Beast Return. "!" The spell banished a Ritual Beast from her hand, Spiritual Beast Pettlephin, to special summon a ritual beast that was already banished. Cannahawk(1900/600) flopped out of the other dimension. "This can not be happening! Something like that is going to defeat me?" The bird waddled over to his opponent and slapped him with its wing. He barely felt the attack, yet it took away all his lifepoints. "It takes more than having the biggest strongest demon, to win a duel.. sir."

Sergeant's LP: 0

"Guwah!" The sergeant felt the loss afterwards, all his energy leaked out. "This is not the end." Sheer will alone kept him standing now, but his body felt even weaker now than it did before the duel started. "That is your usual line. But for now, this fight is over." She snapped her fingers, causing the guildsmen around her to fall asleep. All but Martha. "I will let you leave so you can spread this message. But Leave that man here." She pointed at Martha and the card of Winters. "... You might regret that." Though defiant, Martha complied and the card on the floor. She realized she could not win this battle. "Possibly. I imagine your boss will send tanks and templars next. But we will be ready. Farewell for now." She waved the woman goodbye. "...Freak." Martha backed out of the hole and ran off. "We won?" This was the most confusing victory the Circle ever witnessed. "Verily." June laughed. "I suggest you disarm and detain these men before they wake up. I cant hold them down as long as I used to." She said, making the others wonder just how fearsome she was supposed to be at full power. "Now then, I believe I made you a promise." June walked towards Emily. The girl's eyes lit up. "Oh? Oh!"

...

"Geez. What a mess.. I'm glad my mom is okay, but that sounds.. like everything went to hell." That was one way to sum up the story as Uno presented it. Eric found out he could miss quite a lot in just a few seconds. "But that ghost girl you can talk to. How did she find me?" The Nephilim-aspect of the story was the one part that mystified him the most. "My guess is, she built a connection with you back when Martel was using her crystal to.. well you know." Uno did not want to dreg up those days of mindless servitude again. "Oh, that Shaddoll bastard. Makes s... What am I saying. None of this makes sense!" Eric grabbed his head. He felt a migraine coming on. "And Phoebe is back too. Why can't the guild just stay down. If they hurt anyone, I swear I will rip them a new..."

"What would your mom say if she heard you now?"

"Oh let me curse a little, Em. I... Emily?" Eric spun his body around. "Emily!" His best friend was standing right there, were nothing stood before. It was a miracle! "Who-whoa!" He immediately charged her and wrapped his arms around her. "Dont do that out of nowhere!" She pushed him off. This was more affection than she prepared herself for. "Oh come on. Don't be like that! I havent seen you in years!" Eric blustered. "It's not even been a month." She argued back.. yet ended with a sigh. "...it might as well have been. I missed you too." The last week felt like an eternity, that was for sure. "Yeah I heard. Geez. I should have been there. Heck, I couldn't even be there that one time you hopped into Amelia's body." He sighed even deeper. "Oh no. Don't do this either. We've both gone through crazy stuff, none of which was your fault or mine. Or yours.." Emily cast her eyes in Uno's direction. "Thank you, again." She could not be mad, not in this one moment. Though there was still.. one of them not here.

"We will find Alice too, Emily. We do not have to leave this realm yet." June softly chimed in. "You will?!" Eric blurted out. "I promised that, Eric." Uno said and nodded to Emily, accepting her thanks. "Indeed. Knowing where you were sheltered, should make it easier to find spots like this one. The visions from the past are stronger the closer we get to someone who does not really belong here. You just need to think of the person you want to find." That was easy for Emily. "Alice.." That girl was almost constantly on her mind. ".. Hmm." Uno inspected his pendulum. The glow was less strong than before. "She's got a trace at least." If only he could talk to Lavender here. "This way." Uno stepped away from the wall-less room, setting foot on the invisible path. "So you can walk here!" Carefully, Eric chased after Uno. June and Emily were close behind. They said nothing and saw nothing. All the same they knew they were getting nearer and nearer. They descended unseen slopes, climbed hills, all seemingly in the span of seconds. Inevitably, a scene stumbled into them.

"This is not.." They walked on the tip of a temple, with a pool in the middle and stairs at the edges. "It's you!" And one man meditated at the center, a marked duelist. "..." A fiery aura around him dispersed, the tattoo on his chest stopped burning. "So you found me.." He opened his eyes but did not turn around to face them. "August! Are you well?" June called out for his concern anyway. "I was, until you broke my focus. Now I have to start over." He took a deep breath. "What? What are you doing? Building up energy or something? Do you even know where you are?" Eric was amazed at how much calmer he seemed in here of all places. "I know it very well. That is why I am concentrating my power." His voice still carried a hint of anger, at least. Uno stepped forward. "August. We can break you free from this place. We only need to share your power and.." Before he could fully explain the plan, August stood up. "No." He uttered firmly. "No? What do you mean no?" Emily snapped at him. "No. I do not need your help, nor will I grant it."

"WHAT?" Eric and Emily shouted in unison. "August. We have to do this. I tested my own abilities. They started out strong, but with every passing minute I could feel myself waning. Without December, without a pendulum, we will burn out our power. My mind's eye, your mark.. it will be forever lost unless we pass it on to someone else. At least until we can get our own pendulums again." June did not understand where this came from. "That is why I will finish this quickly. I have my own way out of here. His way." August finally looked them in the eye, Uno specifically. "Tempus calls for me, and I will answer him. He will believe I came to submit to him. But I will use all of my built-up strength to challenge him! I will succeed where December failed, June!" He clenched his fist and wrapped it up in flames. "You're just gonna kill yourself!" Emily cried out. "August. Do not under-estimate my father. He will win, and he will take the power away as well!" Uno implored him to reconsider. "No. I refuse to listen to you anymore, son of Tempus. I cannot trust anyone besides myself!"

"Oh really?" Eric walked right up to August. "Why don't you prove that you can use your power?" He reached for his dueldisk and fastened it around his arm. "Hold on, hold on! Eric, do you know what you're saying?!" Emily flipped out. "He seeks to challenge him, to become the host." June surmised. "Eric?" Horrified, Uno realized she was right "You? You little brat? You think you can surpass me? My power came from the stars, I have lived for centuries! You have not even reached maturity!" August laughed furiously. "All I see is an arrogant and selfish idiot who is going to waste that stars power, when other people need it too! So yeah, I think I can do better! I _am_ challenging you!" Eric activated the dueldisk and prepared his deck. "So be it then, brat!" August jumped back and readied his own deck. "It's Eric Stonewell. Remember that name! Because it's going to be the next you!"

(To be Continued in Nexus 011: Number of the Beast)

 **New Cards used by June**  
Gold Sarcophagus  
Ritual Beast Return

-  
Storming Mirror Force

 **Cards used by the Sergeant**  
Dark Summoning Beast  
Hamon, Lord of Striking Thunder  
Uria, Lord of Searing Flames  
Phantom Skyblaster  
Raviel, Lord of Phantasms

-  
Fiend's Sanctuary  
Fallen Paradise

-  
Final Attack Orders  
Imperial Custom  
Imperial Decree  
Royal Oppression


	12. Number of the Beast

**Nexus 011: Number of the Beast**

August's LP: 8000 Eric's LP: 8000

"I can't believe this is happening." This duel would be difficult to merely observe. August was challenged by Eric, to see if he could inherit his powers. "Does he even have a chance?" She needed to hear an answer, even if it was not good. "They are well matched. That is all I can say." June told her, while August was taking the first turn. The marked duelist placed his cards down; one monster and one trap. "This is what he wants." Uno was not happy either. Yet it was not his place to stop him. "My turn! It's showtime!" Eric normal summoned his monster, a faceless demon puppy(3/800/800) with a red skeleton painted on its skin. "That's Doomdog Octhros! He'll be my tribute for Monster Gate!" A monstrous spell took Octhros' life energy and transformed it into a portal. Eric would excavate cards from his deck, until he acquired a monster that could be normal summoned. "Hmm. Not exactly what I wanted." Out of nine excavated cards, Firecracker was the first he could summon. Monster Gate special summoned the firework imp(4/1700/200) in attack position. The other eight cards were sent to the grave.

"But I know who can make up for that!" Eric activated another effect in the same sequence. "When Doomdog Octhros hit the graveyard, he pushes a level eight fiend into my hands. I pick.. Infernoid Adramelech!" The cards Eric discarded earlier included six Infernoids, none of which were very strong. Luckily they could still help him as fodder. "I play Void Vanishment!" Eric's second spell was continuous, and buried the temple under layers and layers of ice. "Oof. Bit colder than I thought it would be." Eric shivered. "You are not dueling with toys anymore, little Stonewell. Remember that." August scoffed. He did not seem bothered at all. "Who're you calling little?" Eric yelled back as he activated the Void-searching effect of Void Vanishment. "I discard a card from my hand, my Infernoid Adramelech, and add Void Expansion to my hand!" Eric activated the field spell card as well. The Void expanded with blue flames, revealing twisted shapes in the background. "Trees?" One such shape resembled the tree from Uno's dream. _"That must mean something. The story behind it.. I wrote it. I have to remember."_

"Attondel! It's time to fight!" Two Infernoids were banished from the grave to satisfy the summoning cost of Infernoid Attondel, or Adramelech as Eric called him. The infernal duke(8/2800/0) could even revive himself from the grave. "Destroy whatever that set card is!" Attondel unleashed his hellish cry and fired a blast as bright as the sun towards August's monster. "My Unmasked Dragon has fallen." A wyrm(4/1400/1100) with exposed red flesh died in a hellish blaze. "But in its place I may summon another Wyrm creature from my deck, when his defense does not rise above 1500 points!" August planned to summon another Unmasked Dragon. "That's what you think! But now that I've expanded my void, Infernoids will always banish the monsters they kill!" Eric boasted the effect of his Void Expansion card. "Fool. Use your eyes!" A second Unmasked Dragon(4/1400/1100) appeared in defense anyway, taking the wind out of Eric's sails. "Eric! He used his trap!" Emily had to point out that August activated a continuous trap before the battle took place: Imperial Iron Wall. "What? So I can't banish monsters anymore? But then why.."

"Why did I let you summon Attondel?" August could have revealed the Imperial trap earlier, when Eric banished two of the dead Infernoids. "Do not ask what you will inevitably discover anyway." The red duelist chuckled. "Bah!" Eric continued attacking. Attondel could strike twice if it killed a monster with his first attack. He and the attacking Firecracker destroyed the second Unmasked Dragon and the third that was summoned by the second. "But you don't get a fourth one!" Even in this strange world, duelists could not break the fundamentals of the duel. "I do not need it. I summon the Lost Bird of Paradise!" Instead the third Unmasked Dragon special summoned a mystical bird(8/2700/1500) with tailfeathers of gold and plumage of red and green. "How is that a wyrm?" Eric scratched his head. "Whatever. I'm ready for it." He placed a trap card down and ended his turn. "Ready? You believe you are 'ready'? You are a bigger fool than I imagined." August drew his card. "I activate the effect of the Lost Paradise!" August discarded a card from his hand; Bixi, Water of the Yang Zing. "The Great Bird can control one monster on the field, for one turn!"

The wyrm of paradise wrapped its wings around Infernoid Attondel. "Hey!" Uno's favorite demon now served August. "Going to use my own monsters against me huh?!" This was Eric's chance. "How about I activate Bad Aim! Now that you used an effect, I can destroy one of your other cards!" This was a trick he learned from his own counterpart. Eric used Bad Aim to destroy Imperial Iron Wall, so he could banish monsters again. "So be it! Infernoid Attondel.. or however your master named you, kill the fiend that stains my world!" Firecracker did not stand a chance. "Stain huh?!" Eric removed a monster from his graveyard. "Necro Gardna negates your attack!" The undead guarder banished itself and absorbed the blast from the brainwashed demon. "Ha! You saved yourself, but not your monster!" The Bird of Lost Paradise attacked next. It bombarded Fire Cracker with fireballs of all seven colors, destroying the Fire fiend completely. "Gah!" The blastwaves from the attack knocked Eric down to the ground. "Eric! Are you alright?"

Eric's LP: 7000

"Just peachy!" Eric managed to respond with a smirk. "That was only the beginning. If you believe you can withstand it, then I need to shatter your delusions. No more playing around." August shifted to the second main phase. "August. You are not planning to..." June was worried; she realized a while ago what August was setting up. "He needs a lesson in power. I will show him why he is not worthy." August folded his arms. "Source of Power that Wells from the Chaos before Creation and the Nightmare after Destruction. Break into this Mortal Realm and Feast!" He spoke the words to summon a new power. The Bird of Lost Paradise was in fact a tuner monster of the highest level. "He's chanting? What? He can't synchro summon a monster with those levels!" Emily protested; level 16 monsters could not exist. "He isn't.. adding their levels, he is subtracting them." June explained. "Huh? But then..its level is going to be..zero."

"APPEAR, ULTIMAYA TZOLKIN!" The ice shattered and the pale hellfire evaporated. "Holy hell!" A new source of light rose to bathe all in its glory; Ultimaya Tzolkin the crimson sky-filling dragon(0/0/0) of fire. "Uno. What the hell is this?" Eric stammered. "Ultimaya. It's a dragon.. from an erased universe. The master of dragons, of the signers. The guardian of the stars and the people. I never thought.. anyone would summon it again." It was an old legend, older than the Numbers and Apocalypse dragons. "Ultimaya is not a dragon, He is a god! He transcended anything you can summon. But only this fragment of His true majesty survived.. with me. I am the last human alive who honors him. And in this timeless prison, He is at his strongest." The mark of the dragon was burning on August's chest, the mark of servitude. "Ultimaya Tzolkin can be special summoned from my extra deck, by using a highlevel tuner and non tuner with the same level as materials. Those are the sacrifices He demands. And This.. is His power."

August placed one trap card down on his field. "Huh?" A monster pierced the sacred fire of Ultimata Tzolkin, a mechanical dragon(7/2300/2500) covered in dark energy. "This is Power Tool Mecha Dragon; a dueldragon and one of the servants of the Crimson one, and a memento from a fallen comrade! Once each turn, after I set down a card behind Ultimata Tzolkin, I may summon one of the dueldragons!" August activated an equip spell next: United We Stand. The spell gave the Powertool dragon(3900/2500) 800 attackpoints for each monster August controlled. "When an equip card is added to the Mecha Dragon, I draw one card!" August activated his monsters effect and took the one card. "The God of dragons cannot be targeted by effects or attacks, while other dragons serve him! What do you say to power like this?!"

"What do I say? If anything this makes me more excited, August!" It was a true showdown of gods and devils now. "My turn! During my standby phase, Void Expansion spawns an Infernoid token for the field!" A small lightbulb cannister(1/0/0), containing a black core embedded in rainbow energy, dropped down from the frozen tree. Infernoid Tokens could replace Infernoids in the graveyard as sacrifices. "I summon Infernoid Baal!" It was a good thing Firecracker died, Infernoids could not be special summoned if their owner controlled more then eight levels worth of monsters on the field. "And Infernoid Adremelech!" So once Eric special summoned Infernoid Baal/Seitsemas(7/2600/0) from his graveyard by banishing two more Infernoids from the same place, he could still revive Attondel through banishing the remaining dead Infernoid and the Infernoid token on the field. "And I summon the Fiendish Rhino Warrior, now my other demons cannot be destroyed!" He thrust his fist forward. "Baal attacks Powertool!"

"Do you believe you can reach me, with mere demons? Stop living in a fantasy!" August activated a trap card; Scrapiron Scarecrow. "Your plan is child's play!" Eric would let Seitsemas ram itself into Power Tool Mecha Dragon, the only card he could attack, to trigger Seitsemas' effect during the end of the battlephase and banish one card on the field. That effect did not target, it would avoid Ultimaya Tzolkin's protection alltogether. "I negate your attack and reset the trap afterwards!" Alas, Scrapiron Scarecrow blocked the hit from Seitsemas. "Reset?" Uno flinched. "Yes, son of Tempus. That counts as me setting a card! And God can use his power, during any turn!" Once Scrapiron Scarecrow flipped itself face-down, Ultimata Tzolkin special summoned another duel-dragon from the extra deck. "Appear, Moonlight Black Rose Dragon!" This one the trio'd seen before. It was the destructive dragon(7/2400/1600) of red roses. "And disappear, Infernoid Seitsemas!" Once she was summoned, she could return one special summoned monster on the field to the deck.

"Argh." Eric took Infernoid Seitsemas back. His battlephase was effectively over now. "Not giving up just yet! I can reuse Void Vanishment." He discarded a random infernoid to grab a Void Feast-trap card from his deck. "And I set three cards in my spell/trap zone! Your move, pal!" Eric hoped his defenses would endure August's wrath. And wrathful he was. "I am not your friend, I am not your anything, tiny Stonewell!" August summoned a tuner monster, Debris Dragon(4/1000/2000). "Revive the Water of the Yangzing!" The tuner's effect special summoned one monster with 500 or less attackpoints from August's grave; the aquatic wyrm turtle Bixi(2/0/2000). "Arise and Reshape the essence of life and death, Final Material Dragon!" Debris Dragon tuned with Bixi of the Yang Zing; synchro summoning a dragon the normal way. It was the evolved golden form of the prime material dragon: Final Material(6/2400/1500).

 _Final Material Dragon, 6/2400/1500 Light/Dragon/Synchro  
_ _1 Dragon-type Tuner + 1 or more non-Tuner monsters.  
_ _Monster cards you control cannot be destroyed by card effects.  
_ _When a player takes damage from a card effect: This card gains ATK equal to the damage taken._

With another monster on the field, Powertool Dragon(5500/2500) gained even more attackpoints from its equip spell. There was one empty monsterzone left. "And now, my final servant! Arise, Ancient Pixie Dragon!" August placed another trap card down behind his dragon army. "Again." Uno watched as Ultimaya's coiling flaming body parted, releasing a slim serpentlike dragon(7/2100/3000) with pixie wings. "When a field spell is activated, Ancient Pixie Dragon draws one card from my deck!" August activated the field spell, Celestia. Conquering half of the frozen void with a maze of cosmic portals. "And once each turn, while a field spell exists, Ancient Pixie Dragon may destroy one monster in attack position! Bury the Spirit of his Rhino demon, my dragon!" Ancient Pixie Dragon moved to the apex of the field, in front of the sun. Its wings casted a blinding and deadly light around the Fiendish Rhino Warrior. "Crap." Eric's monster was reduced to cosmic dust. "Your other demon is not long for this world either! I activate Celestia's effect!" A banishment of three wyrms from the graveyard, the three Unmasked Dragons, allowed August to destroy another card. "Adramelech!" The celestial wormholes claimed Infernoid Attondel and returned him to hell.

"Your monsters are through. You wanted this power, you can taste it with your own flesh!" The battle phase began. At this point United We Stand gave Power Tool(6300/2500) as much attackpower as possible. "Direct attack!" The mechanical dragon raised its right arm, pointing a screwhead cannon at Eric. "I am not that hungry! So I'll block it with Necro Gardna" Eric declared. "You already used that card, you.." Before August could finish his insult, Eric flipped the quickplay spell; Burial from a Different Dimension. "Yes?" The spell reversed the banishing of three monsters: Necro Gardna and two Infernoids. "Did you want to say something?" Once again, Eric banished Necro Gardna to absorb an attack. "Only a fool would take pride in prolonged struggling. Moonlight Black Rose Dragon! Play him the Requiem of Roses!" The lunar rose dragon released an unearthly wail from its jaws. "Yaaahh!" Eric took a direct hit in the form of sonic damage. He felt like his ears were bleeding.

Eric's LP: 4600

"Eric! I know you can protect yourself, why arent you using the thing!?" Emily shouted. "Not yet!" Eric shouted back. "Woman. Do not interfere!" August growled at the sideliners as he continued the attacks. "That was force, now there is matter!" Final Material Dragon struck next and slapped Eric with its elemental wings. "Argh!" The dragon left a gash in his side. "Eric!" Uno could not stomach watching this any longer either. "June. This has to stop!" He pleaded with her. "He wanted it. It is his choice if he wants to end it."

Eric's LP: 2200

"No. It will end at this very moment!" August declared his third direct attack with Ancient Pixie Dragon. "Now who's being an idiot?" Eric had saved his second trap for this. "I activate Void Feast! I can destroy one of my Void cards, to summon a eight level-amount of Infernoids from my deck!" Void Feast broke the frozen wastelands of Void Vanishment to satisfy its cost. As a consequence, three Infernoids escaped Eric's deck: Infernoid Patrulea(4/1800/0), Harmadik(3/1600/0) and Decatron(1/500/200). "You still do not understand that you have no chance. All you are doing is extending your agony before a god! You are alone in this, your friends cannot help you!" Ancient Pixie Dragon used its tail like a whip and lashed Infernoid Patrulea into fatal submission. "Big talk for someone who is using cards from his friends?!" Emily did not get this guy, his actions contradicted his words. "Bonds are too breakable. Everyone can die at any moment, or betray us." He glared at June as well. "I can only rely on myself to wield this power. Now, I end my turn!"

"Yeah well, screw that! Nobody can do everything themselves!" If that was his attitude, then Eric wanted to inherit his power even more. "You don't get to be selfish. This is not just your story!" It was his turn, Void Expansion created another Infernoid Token(1/0/0). "Decatron, Lucifugus; use your powers!" The imitator Infernoid Decatron discarded an Infernoid from the deck to copy their levels and effects. Infernoid Antra was the name the tuner(3/500/200) assumed. "Let's clear the field a little!" Thanks to Antra's bouncing effect, Decatron could send Final Material Dragon away from the field. With it being a synchro monster, it would be returned to the extra deck. "Tch." No longer were August's dragons shielded against pure destruction. So Harmadik the lucifer dragon could use its effect to destroyed one monster on the field. Still, Ultimaya Tzolkin remained unavailable for targeting effects. Instead Eric chose Moonlight Black Rose Dragon, killing her before it could bounce any more of his highlevel monsters. "Two down! Three to go!"

"Hey Uno, Emily! If I'm going to be the next signer guy. I should probably start practicing summoning chants! What do you think of this one?" Eric tuned the token, Harmadik and Decatron to create one monster. "Brilliant Rose that grows from the garden of paradise, Be the thorn in the side of God!" He synchro summoned his Black Rose Dragon(7/2400/2000). "Eh yeah. Good start I guess." Emily was not sure how many cheers that deserved. "He has original rose." June was more impressed by Eric's choice of monster. "The only form the Son of Tempus deigned to pass on to this world." August gave Uno a quick but intense glare."Little Stonewell, my ancestors created that spirit and his evolved Moonlight form. This is nothing but a pale imitation." He revealed the trap he activated during the summoning process, Dust Tornado. "That card?" The sandstorm tornado raged across the field and destroyed one of Eric's spells: Void Expansion. However August was not after that result. "When Dust Tornado is activated, I may set one spell or trap card from my hand!" August placed the last card in his hand face-down. "Oh no!"

"While you summoned the original Black Rose, I revived the original Stardust Dragon! The true servant of Ultimata Tzolkin! Now, If you try to destroy my monsters, Stardust will destroy yours!" Stardust the white star dragon(8/2500/2000) emerged from the extra deck, just in time to stop Black Rose Dragon. "I'm not gonna let something like that hold me back, August!" Eric activated the effect of Black Rose Dragon anyway, to wipe the field clean. "Hah!" Stardust Dragon tributed itself for one turn, to protect its comrades from Black Rose Dragon's carnage and to tear her down with streams of cosmic energy. "You will never lay a hand on me! I was chosen by the gods! Who are you?"

"Someone who actually cares!" Eric immediately retorted and banished three Infernoids to special summon Infernoid Attondel back from the graveyard and Infernoid Pirmais(1/0/0) from his hand. "Satan, sends a face-down trap back to your deck; your Scrapiron Scarecrow!" The satanic Pirmais burned the scarecrow away with ghostly pale hellflames. "Useless!" Of course, Attondel was still weaker than Power Tool Dragon(4700/2500). "You need to stop assuming so much, August!" Eric flipped his final trap card, a trap that turned into formula 1 space racer(1/0/800). "I activate Space Dragster! This trap becomes a tuner monster! No chant this time. Straight to it! I synchro summon Vermillion Dragon Mech!" The Dragster and Attondel synchronized; nine level stars crashed and shaped the heavily armed dragonoid tank(9/2700/1800). "He attacks and he uses his effect!" The Mech fired its cannons to destroy the Ancient Pixie Dragon with a regular attack. Then it banished Infernoid Decatron from the graveyard to destroy a monster with its effect: Power Tool Mecha Dragon.

August's LP: 7400

"Guess I laid a hand on you after all, August! Two down. One to go! No wait. Two to go.." As Eric placed a trap card and ended his turn, Stardust Dragon returned from the graveyard to the field. But Eric still wasn't too worried. "Just because you put dust on me. You believe you've earned that smile? You haven't seen horror, you have not experienced any trials! You.. You do not deserve this!" The mark on August's chest burned more than ever, as if the marked duelist himself was on fire. "Come before us!" He slammed a trap face-down on the field, and activated the power of god. "Lifestream Dragon!" Ultimaya Tzolkin special summoned a yellow dragon(8/2900/2400) that looked quite a lot like Power Tool Mecha Dragon. "A synchro tuner?" Emily did not expect that. "August. You aren't." June was no stranger to what was to come this time either. She was mortified. "It is my past! My right! MY power! So let him behold.. the ultimate lord!"

(To be Continued in Nexus 012: ReDefined)

 **New Cards used by Eric Stonewell  
** Doomdog Octhros

-  
Bad Aim  
Void Feast  
Space Dragster

 **New Cards used by August**  
Bird of Paradise Lost

-  
Ultimaya Tzolkin  
Power Tool Mecha Dragon  
Ancient Pixie Dragon  
Stardust Dragon  
Lifestream Dragon

-  
United We Stand

-  
Scrapiron Scarecrow  
Dust Tornado


	13. ReDefined

**Nexus 012: ReDefined**

Eric's LP: 2200 August's LP: 7400

"Two fragments of the Crimson god remain. Ultimaya Tzolkin was the first!" August took Stardust Dragon(8/2500/2000) and Lifestream Dragon(8/2900/2400) away from the field. "Again?" It was another minus synchro summon, the two level 8 monsters balanced each other out. "Now.. I sacrifice a level 8 tuner and level 8 nontuner for you, for the second! The Ultimate Phantasm Lord, ULTIMITL BISHBALKIN!" If Ultimaya was the dragon god, then Ultimitl was the underworld serpent. Ultimitl Bishbalkin(0/0/0) filled the sky; its upper body covered in magma rock, its arms plated with black iron, its face adorned with devilish horns. "August? Where is he?" Uno could no longer see the duelist, he saw only the two synchro gods. "He has become one with it." June pointed at the top of Ultimitl's head. "Whoa!" There they could observe August as he fused with the demons head at the waist. "Now you know us, at our apex!"

"We, Ultimitl Bishbalkin and I, gain a thousand attackpoints for each living monster!" Ultimaya Tzolkin and the two monsters dwelling on the ground beneath it, all of them added to the demon god(4000/0). "And all shall die before us! Fall, Vermillion Dragon!" The sound of storms flooded the battlefield and red thunder charged out of the body of Bishbalkin. It descended upon the mechanical dragon tank(9/2700/1800) and scattered its parts across the four horizons with that single impact. "Craaaaap!" Eric couldn't hold on to his footing, the lightning blast broke the temple to pieces. "Geez!" Emily, Uno and June were standing on nothing but floating pieces of rock in the middle of a void. They were in the eye of a hurricane caused by two gods looping through the air like an infinite symbol. "Eric! Eric!" Emily cried out for her friend. "Still here!" He was thrown to another slab of rock. "Ugh.." His body was wracked with pain. Who knew what would have happened to him if Ultimitl's attack landed on him directly.

Eric's LP: 900

"The power that delivered you such agony is what you ask me to surrender to you. Do you still believe you can contain all of this!?" August was about to end his turn, though he did not see a reason why his opponent would bother continuing the duel now. "How many times are you gonna brag about your power? I don't care if you were chosen or not!" Eric kept playing anyway, using Vermillion Dragon Mech's effect to return one banished tuner (Infernoid Decatron) to his hand. The strong and stubborn will inside him refused to let the pain linger. "The way I see it, you don't have to be chosen to want to help someone! You just do it!" He also started his turn and drew his next card. "And no, I don't want to be exactly like you and paste my body on top of a bigass dragon. But I am gonna do more with it than keep it to myself!" He summoned Decatron(1/500/400) to the field. "I am not the only one who can lose this fight, August! You're gonna have to prove to me that you can keep your god!" Decatron discarded Infernoid Piaty from the main deck, to absorb its level stars. "Synchro summon! Black Rose Dragon!"

"Another?" The enhanced Decatron(6/500/400) tuned with the satanic Infernoid Pirmais. Again, seven stars were seeded and breathed life into the red and black-petal Rose Dragon(7/2400/1600). "Since when do you have two of those?" Emily had to ask. "Anything goes here, right? So I made my deck as strong as I could imagine!" Eric was not limited by his wallet in this world of gods. "Ultimaya Tzolkin cannot be targeted, but it has no protection from indiscriminate annihilation! Not to mention complete annihilation! Black Rose Dragon, kill them all!" There was no Stardust to stop her this turn. August could not use his traps against the effect either. The most he could salvage was one of the traps by activating it. "Rgh. I activate Waterfall of Dragonsouls. To me, Royal Swamp Eel" The Waterfall was a normal trap card that retrieved wyrms from the deck. The marked duelist went with a tuner. "Nice, but lets see if you even make it to the next round!" The other trap and the crimson god were torn apart by a mile-wide tempest of roses.

"You.. Fool!" And yet, August did not budge. "It's.. not dying?" One great dragon vanished from the skyline. The other, Ultimitl Bishbalkin(1000/0), was not going anywhere. "I told you, we are a god! Ultimitl can not be destroyed by any effect!" August laughed, letting his words echo far and wide. "So what? You don't scare me with a thousand attackpoints! My grandma can kick you down now!" Eric could easily banish more Infernoids to revive Attondel, if he wanted. "You have yet to witness my second power, Stonewell! See now if you can repeat those words!" More targets presented themselves. "What the.. What are these things?" The area was teeming with strange mines. Each mine sprouted eight spider-like legs and stared at the world with one black eye. Some were floating behind Emily, Uno and June. Eight of them were actually part of the duel as defensive tokens(1/0/0) "Each turn, Ultimitl may summon an equal number of Utchatzimime Tokens to each player's field." Bishbalkin placed four on both sides, thus there were eight more monsters lending strength to the Lord(9000/0).

"Ten thousand? So that's why. Eric!" Emily figured out why August put a tuner into his hand with his trap. "I know, Em. I know." Luckily, Eric came to the same conclusion. And if he was right, then he would lose on the next turn unless he did something right now. "Okay then.. a two-card combo!" Eric activated a spell. "Parallel Void Fusion! I can fuse Infernoids together to make a fusion monster!" And to that spell, he chained his trap. "Chain Material! This turn I can take the fusion materials from my graveyard and deck by banishing them!" The two cards worked in tandem, allowing Parallel Void Fusion to banish the seven Infernoids in the graveyard along with the seven remaining Infernoids in his deck; using Infernoid Onuncu and Devyaty as the core. "Meet my own great dragon, Infernoid Tierra!" The celestial void cracked open like an egg, spewing out molten lava and Eric's ultimate hell serpent(11/3400/3600). Despite it being outsized by the titanic Ultimitl, it challenged the god with a wicked laugh.

 _Parallel Void Fusion, Normal Spell_  
 _Fusion summon 1 "Infernoid" Fusion monster from your extra deck, using monsters from your hand or your side of the field as Fusion materials._  
 _If you control no cards, you can also use banished fusion materials that are listed on the Fusion Monster, shuffle those banished materials into your Deck._  
 _But you cannot special summon monsters this turn except by fusion summon, if you summon a monster this way._

"I get it." Uno was forced to recognize that Eric came up with an ingenious solution. "Because he used more then ten materials to make Tierra, all four of the fusion's effect will activate!" First Tierra would shave three cards away from the extra deck and the main deck. Then it would return three banished cards to each graveyard. And finally, it would discard all cards in a players hand. "You impudent..." August had to let go of his Royal Swamp Eel. His extra deck was also nearly emptied. Though no Red Dragon Archfiends were among the thrown synchros. Eric meanwhile sent a few good cards to his graveyard: Misschief of the Yokai, Backup Rider and Absolute King Backjack. "Backjack's effect activates!" Sending the latter to the graveyard led to a reshuffling of the deck. Eric saw his next three cards (Gren Maju Da Eiza, Breakthrough Skill, Galaxy Cyclone) and rearranged them. However he chose not to use Tierra's effect to send any banished cards back to his graveyard. "Okay, August. Your turn!"

During the endphase, Infernoid Tierra selfdestructed due to Chain Material's effect wearing off. "Hmph." There was nothing left for Ultimitl(9000/0) to attack besides the tokens. And that would only take attackpower away from him and his god. "To make us go one turn, without an attack." August's next draw displeased him as well. It was not a card he could immediately unleash. "We set a card. End turn.." Eric forced god into a stalemate. Uno and Emily couldn't believe it. "Well then, dont mind if I use this endphase!" Before the turn fully wrapped up, Eric activated a card from his graveyard. "I banish Absolute King Back Jack to draw the next card from my deck!" Eric pulled Breakthrough Skill, the card he placed on top before. "Well whadda ya know? I got a trap!" Back Jack placed the Breakthrough Skill card face-down on the field. Yet Eric did not set it off. "My turn, again! Let's use three more cards!" Eric banished Galaxy Cyclone, Mischief of the Gnomes and Misschief of the Yokai from the graveyard.

"Why?" The misschievous yokai and gnome spirits drained the levels of monsters on the field and in a players hand. Ultimitl was technically treated as a level 12 monster by its effect, so He(11/9000/0) could be affected. Though to what end, was anyone's guess. Galaxy Cyclone at least served a purpose in destroying one of August's face-up spells: Celestia. "I'll show you. But you're not gonna like the answer!" Eric summoned the card he drew, the second card shuffled by the Absolute King. "Come out, Gren Maju da Eiza!" The winged snake-demon(3/14000/14000) clawed up to the battlefield, jumping from rock to rock. "Fourteen thousand!?" Emily nearly choked. "How?!" Not even even the fully-powered phantasm lord(10000/0) could match that kind of raw force. "Gren Maju gets 400 points for each of my banished cards! So there's your why and how!" Ten cards were banished by Pot of Desires, all twenty infernoids also ended up in the other dimension. Then there were Necro Gardna, Back Jack, and the trio of cards activated his turn.

"Let's do this, August! Gren Maju attacks Ultimitl Bishbalkin!" Gren Maju charged into his immense opponent. By all appearances the demon should not have been able mark the exterior of Ultimitl. "Urgh!" It did more than that, it bored a hole straight through the god with one punch. "Yrgaaahhh!" The damage from the wound spread like cracks across a solid surface. Golden light forced its way through Ultimitl, tearing it apart from the inside. The explosion that followed eclipsed the sun and stars. "NOOOO!" God was slain, by this fool of a duelist.

August's LP: 3400

"No!" A worn-down August jumped out of the flames and smoke, separated again from his divine synchro monster. "This is not how it ends!" He landed on his own rock platform, glaring intently at Eric. "Oh come on dude. Give it a break already! I took down both your gods, what more do you want?" August's only remaining cards were his four Utchatzimime tokens. "Eric. You said it yourself. Until the duel is over, anyone can win." Uno reminded Eric, before he got too confident. "Oh, Right!" Eric nodded and passed the turn to his opponent. "August may not see it, but this boy is very much like him." June put on a feint smile. However this duel concluded, the right duelist would claim the mark of power. "I see enough. You ask me what I can still do?" August fully regained his energy and drew a monster card from his deck. "I have my partner! The servant given to me alone!" He tributed two of the tokens to normal summon seahorse tuner, MareMare(7/2100/1400). "Synchro Summon, My Soul! Rend the defiled inferno and the untouched heavens! Break the darkness, Scarlight Red Dragon Archfiend!"

MareMare tuned with a third Utchatzimime token to create a level 8 synchro monster, his very own scarred demon dragon(8/3000/2000). "Burn the creations of god and destroy the life of my enemy!" If Scarlight activated its power, it would kill all special summoned monsters weaker than it and inflict 500 points of damage to Eric for each death. The five remaining tokens would die and cost Eric the game. "I activate Breakthrough Skill!" Naturally Eric wanted none of that, so he used his trap to negate the effect of August's monster until the end of the turn. "Hah! At this point I would be disappointed if you fell so easily! But this is far from over! I end my turn!" August's smirk betrayed him. He was starting to enjoy this duel despite the consequences it could bring. "Same here. I am gonna be disappointed if you die this easily too! Let's see! Gren Maju Da Eiza attacks Red Dragon Archfiend!" The demon dragon was summoned in attack position. Almost as if August wanted it to be attacked. But if the attack succeeded, Eric would win.

"Then I will not fail you!" August activated his trap card. "Kings Synchro! Your attack against my synchro monster is negated. Then my monster is banished alongside a tuner in my graveyard! "Gren Maju's body was blown back by a powerful aura that now surrounded the archfiend. "Oh!" Next, Scarlight vanished. So did one of the cards Infernoid Tierra took away from August's deck; Jiaotu the Yang Zing of Darkness. "Now! King's Synchro summons a synchro monster whose level equals that of the tuner and the nontuner. So, I summon you.. Tyrant Red Dragon Archfiend!" The synchronization took place deep down in the other dimension, Jiaotu added its two stars to the dragon to evolve it into its tenth-level state. August created his own ruler of hell, the Tyrant Archfiend(8/3500/3000). "Okay. That's new." Eric never got a chance to see this card in action before. "Then be forewarned! The Tyrant will destroy everything besides itself, once my turn comes! This is your final turn, Eric Stonewell!"

"My final one eh? In that case.." His deck was low on cards, and with Pot of Desires already used, there was no way to be sure which cards weren't banished yet. "Then I guess it really depends on my luck now." Eric activated the spell, Pot of Acquisitiveness. "I return three banished monsters to my deck, to draw one card!" Three random Infernoids were shuffled back into the deck, and Eric took whatever was now on top. "Draw!" He looked at it without fear.. and put on a wide smile. "Eric. You have a terrible pokerface." Emily smiled along with him. He would not have that expression unless.. "I tribute two tokens!" He was about to win. "And summon Gandora X The Dragon of Demolition!" The shadows of the void converged, they solidified into one being: a winged black dragon(8/0/0). "A dragon, from your main deck?" Red lights covered Gandora X's body from head to tail; red crystals charging with power. "August! Gandora X destroys all other monsters, and then.. inflicts damage equal to the strongest monster that died!" The demolition beast released the energy burning inside its core; firing red rays of destruction into the field. The Utchatzumime tokens and the Tyrant could not avoid the lightshow and combusted. "!?" One final beam struck August, erasing 3500 of his lifepoints. "I win!"

August's LP: 0

"Oh my god. You did it." Emily let out all the breaths she had been anxiously keeping inside of her. For a moment she thought that August would pull out a last second counter-hit. But the smoke from Gandora's blasts cleared and revealed Eric's opponent sprawled over the floor. "Congrats, Eric!" Uno knew Eric could do it. Now it was just a matter of whether or not August would live up to his end of the deal. "Ahaha." The defeated duelist started laughing with his face staring down at the floor. "Uh.. I think I broke him." The laughter grew louder. "No that is his happy laugh." June could tell the difference. "Ha!.. It appears that I was the fool."

"Whoa!" Eric recoiled when August reached out towards him. "Do not worry. My anger has faded." August just wanted to shake his hand. "Really? Because you still sound angry." Maybe that was just his natural voice, Emily figured. "If I am, it is directed towards me. June, you were right. I would have lost to Tempus if I dared to challenge him. I told myself, that my first loss to his son was a fluke. But if Eric Stonewell can overpower me, than I was never as strong as I declared myself to be." Eric did not know whether that was a stealth-insult or not, but he did not care. He extended his own hand. "Well, from one fool to another I guess. But what happens now? Are you going to throw your power into me with fire or something?" He wanted to be prepared for an action that was unlikely to be relaxing. "We use the pendulum crystal, to create the bond." June explained while Uno placed the crystal in August's hand. "I will give as much as your body can take. The mark will pass over." August grabbed Eric with that hand. "This might hurt."

"GAH!" A crimson flame erupted around the two duelists. "Eric?!" Emily saw the dragons mark crawl across August's arm, and hopped over to Eric's body. "Guh.. Whoo.." The process stopped near the end of the move. "I feel like I just took a thousand energy drinks." The head, claws, wings and heart were now burning on Eric's body. "Impressive, your body took more than half of the dragon's mark. You truly do remind me of myself, when I was first chosen." It reminded him of happier times. "Even I started with just one mark." August's forearms kept the feet and tail symbols. "How do you feel, August?" June inquired. "Calmer." He breathed in and smiled warmly. "I can sense the outside clearer now." The fragmented temple re-assembled itself beneath their feet. "You said you were searching for January and for her sister, were you not? I will assist." He vowed to the others, Emily mostly. "Thanks. But what about you Eric? Can you keep going?" She'd never seen him this wired up. "Oh yeah. Hell yeah. Hey Uno, you said some bad guys were causing trouble for everyone, didn't you? For my mom too. I feel like kicking some ass."

"Then you should do it. But before you leave. You should have these too.." August took two cards from his deck. "Oh?"

...

As it turned out, June's earlier prediction was 100 % accurate. Once Martha sent word of the failed raid, the guild returned with brute force instead. "Tch." The cameras were fixed just in time for Iria to watch a handful of tanks roll down the empty streets. Each tank was flanked by a templar. "Why do they want this gate so much. They already have ours." Vesper, Iria and the others watched it all on the screen. They couldn't do much about this. "Looks like we have to fight them." Zach knew how that sounded. It was still a better option than trying to run away on foot. "Where is Uno when we need him? Did he take Emily and abandon us?" Jet cursed. "I doubt that." Iria said, seconds before the screen behind her flooded with explosions of fire and thunder. "What is happening now?" The attacks were not coming from the machines. The machines were the ones being destroyed, while the wheels and barrels of the tanks were melted down. "I'd wager my villa that Uno had something to do with that!" Dom joyfully exclaimed.

"You are halfright." Said Uno himself, as he and Emily warped into the security room. "Hm?!.. So you have returned." Vesper sounded almost disappointed. "Uno? What did you do? Since when could you blow up tanks?" Akai was very curious about that. "I didn't do that. Maybe I can, who knows. I didn't test have a proper duel with my new powers yet. Right now though, you should thank him." Uno pointed at the screen, revealing his ally in all his new glory. "Is that.. Eric Stonewell?" Iria could barely recognize him, with his hair waving along with a fiery aura. "And that card.." A demonic dragon backed Eric up. Its appearance caused the soldiers inside the tank to flee in terror. "Yes that is Eric. He has a story to tell you. But for now lets just say, this place is protected. So that means... we can begin our counter-attack."

(To be Continued in Nexus 013: Wall for One)

 **New Cards used by Eric Stonewell**  
Gandora X the Dragon of Demolition

-  
Chain Material

 **New Cards used by August**  
Ultimitl Bishbalkin

-  
Waterfall of Dragon Souls  
King's Synchro


	14. Wall for One

**Nexus 013: Wall for One**

All the pieces were on the board, it was time to move them to their places. "This is all the data I was able to get from their server. Marie deleted a lot of data, but she could not remove everything before December and January chased them out. So.." Iria would act the part of instructor. The widescreen behind her showed the board: a map of their country. "..these are all they key areas we should strike. The synchro guild's castle contains the only other way into the second dimension. Ours does not work, but theirs apparently does. If we take control of it, we can shut down the inflow of templar units. However, it is heavily defended." She highlighted several cities on the map. "Next, there are a fourteen barrier generators across the country. Taking them all out will consume too much time. Therefor we should focus on one, open a hole and make contact with the outside world. Finally, it would seem the guild has taken over Dreamworld headquarters a critical base of operations. To borrow a phrase, if we can cut off the head of the snake, the snake will fall to pieces. These are our options."

"So you suggest we split up?" Jet did not like the sound of that. "Even if we stay together, they outnumber us a ten to one. We have to be sneaky about this, and fast. Thanks to Uno and his teleportation power, we have that liberty. Right now a lot of their forces are scattered, dealing with local resistance. If we wait, they will regroup. And.. we lack the time to do something fancy." Zach did not need to remind anyone of Uno's omen. They already lost a day dealing with Martha's incursion. "Of course, I am nominating myself to lead the party into Dreamworld HQ. It's high time I kicked those moochers out of my home." Dom boasted. "If you are leaving. Who will stay in charge of this area?" Vesper assumed Dom was taking his disciples with him. "I'll leave that in your hands, Vesper. Besides, you aren't exactly suited for missions like these." Dom chuckled. "Hmph. I could say the same about you, cardmaker." The wheelchair-bound woman coughed and pointed towards the map. "Cardell will lead my men when you strike at the generators. But my suggestion is to wait to separate until you secure the place. A second group of duelists should then strike out in the open as a diversion."

"A diversion? Who is gonna sign up for that?" Emily did not appreciate her tone or choice of words. "I know who." Uno stepped forward. "Uno, dude! No!" Eric yelled. "I agree. You are too crucial to serve as bait." Iria confessed in her own stand-offish way. "Thanks guys. But Vesper is right. We shouldn't forget that Phoebe is out there looking for me. Nephilim can tell me when she gets close and I can draw her attention away from what you are really doing. Better me than someone who can't run away from her. Relax, this wont be like the last time." He looked at Eric and smiled. "What last time?" Emily asked nervously. There was a buzz in the crowd. "It is settled then." Dom cut them off. "Uno will drop the first group off at the generator, then the second at the tower. After that's done, we should have an easier time taking the castle." There were few objections. "What about me?" Merely a few questions like those of Eric. "I have all these cool powers now!"

"You're not thinking about leaving me again, are you?" Mrs Stonewell sobbed. Mother and son had been inseparable from the moment he showed up in her room. "Mom! This a little more important!" Her son grumbled. "Actually, I was going to suggest you maintain order here. We need a defended location to fall back too, and your skills have proven themselves very useful in that regard. Besides.." Iria gave Eric a quick grin. "I trust you can keep Vesper in check, should she do something out of the ordinary." Eric's eyes lit up. "Oh, haha! I get ya!" He passed the grin on to Vesper and to his mom. "Don't worry, mom. I wont let anyone hurt you." Mrs Stonewell just shook her head and moaned. "To be protected by my son. I must be a terrible mother." Her son was too much like how she used to be to be as a kid. "Nah. You're the best!" Eric laughed. "Even if you're making fun.. Thank you, Eric."

"What about you, Emily?" Naturally, James wanted to know which mission his daughter was taking. "I think I will stick with Uno. I want to be there if he gets another message from June and August." Emily was already upset that any plans to try and look for her mother were set aside for later. So she would not be denied on this topic. "I understand." James guessed he would keep Mrs Stonewell company as usual. What were neighbors for, after all? "I will take care of her, mister James." Uno promised. "..I know you will do whatever you can." Emily's father responded, after a short pause. "Is he blaming you, for what happened to Alice?" Lavender abruptly chimed in, detecting the same undertones that Uno thought he did. "Not now." He did not want to hear anything like that from her. "We should go. Everyone is ready, I presume?" They knew the plan, now they needed to execute it. "Yes. Indeed." Every duelist showed their dueldisk and their cards, they were ready. "Then we are off." Uno pictures the first destination in his head, using the images Iria showed him. The pendulum did the rest..

...

The first image involved a athletic stadium, another location bought by the XYZ-guild to hide their barrier generators in. "We're inside!" Usually the machines created a second barrier around themselves to protect them from outside interference; around the entire course in this case. But the pendulum did not care about that, it warped everyone straight through the first forcefield and into a hallway of the stadium. "Keep it down." The only downside was that they could not get to the device at the center of the field, without being spotted. "I see one guard inside the barrier, a few more outside." Uno stated as he peeked outside. The barrier lit up the area like a neon lightshow, there was no cover of darkness to speak of. "Can't we just.. get in and out? Push the off switch?" Emily fidgeted. "No. Winters explained it to me. Those devices work with transmitters and codes. They wont turn off without the proper input sequence. One of the guards here will have it, otherwise they wouldn't be able to get out. Winters.. was very helpful, until the end." Iria sighed.

"Then we should make sure his help was not wasted." Uno was about to step out into the open. "I thought we agreed that you would not risk yourself right away." Cardell cursed under his breath. Uno was willing to see his point. "He's right, Uno. You can't.." Except then Lavender repeated it. "We talked about this. Don't make me say it again." No, he could not endanger himself now. But he would still put others ahead of himself if it came to it. "Are you speaking to that invisible woman again? Hm, she would be a lot more useful to us if she could replicate the powers that Martel displayed." Cardell would not mind turning a few XYZ and Fusion-guildsmen into slaves. It would be only be karma. "What? I wouldn't.." The girl became all apologetic towards Uno, as if she was worried that he would sign up for that kind of approach. "Cardell. That option is off the table, now and forever." Of course he wouldn't. He couldn't. He only needed to look at Zach to be reminded of what kind of torture that was for a person. "Uno.. do you think you could bring back the people that were transformed?.. Like you did with master Dom?" The disciple suddenly inquired. "If I could get to the other world, yes. But here.." He didn't know, he did not know if he could save Dana and Winters now.

"Okay this is taking too long. We need a plan.. Iria, your barriers can cut off outside communications right? And project false images around people?" Back in the tower, Eric made sure to catch Emily up with all of his escapades. That included his and Iria's fun little stunt with a certain Yosenju duelist. "I can. But we're the only three with a dueldisk like that." Iria referred to herself, Zach and Dom. "Perfect. Then we can split up and surprise them. I will take the one in the center." Akai was on the same page as Emily. "Very well. You can have mine." Dom offered his dueldisk to the girl. "Fine. We will assist in taking down the perimiter guards. Do it quickly and at the same time, we cannot let word get out." Everyone nodded and went their ways, leaving Jet, Akai, Uno and Emily down below. "We'll go with you. In case things go south." Emily said. "Eesh. Give me a little more hope than that."

"Nice evening isn't it." Akai chose the 'subtle' route towards her opponent and walked right towards him. "Who are you?" The guard turned around and activated his dueldisk. "That might as well be my line." This guy's uniform made him out to be a high-ranking elite. That was all she got from his appearance. "You. You're Tanvir." Emily got a little bit more. "You?!" This was a man with vivid memories of the samurai duelist. "Tanvir? Oh, you were the guy who attacked Cassius on his sickbed." Now Akai was very glad that she got to fight him. "And you, Uno Nisell. Now I understand how you got in here!" Tanvir reached for a button on his dueldisk. "They can't hear or see you." Emily pushed her hand against a wall of energy. "We put a barrier inside your barrier. You don't mind, do you?" Uno laughed. "Using my own tactics against me, I see. Well, I know I only need to defeat you, woman, to get out." He quickly linked his disk to Akai's. "It's Akai. Okay? And you're Tanvir. There, now we know each other. I don't know why I bother though. You can't be that important if you're stuck on guard duty."

Akai's LP: 8000 Tanvir's LP: 8000

"This post is my privelege. It is as vital as any other task." The man insisted. "But I do remember you.. by name. The first turn is yours." That was not his choice, but that of their machines. "Thanks. Some might see that as a handicap. Not me, not against you. I bet you didn't change that deck you used against Emily." Tanvir's MO involved setting traps and countering summons. "Are you no different?' Tanvir inquired. "Yes, actually. In more ways than one. Here, I'll show you!" She normal summoned her new monster; a little green droid(2/500/500) made from various desk tools like erasers and tape containers. "I summon Deskbot 002! It gives 500 points to my other machines. Oh and when I special summon this card, I can add a Deskbot card to my hand! So why not? I activate Machine Duplication!" The spell she played, special summoned two more of the same deskbots(2/500/500) from the deck, as the original did not have more than 500 attackpoints. The effects of the second and third Deskbot 002 triggered and they pulled two pendulum monsters from her deck. They also powered each other(1500/1500) up. "I take Deskbot 008 and 007 to my hand!" Then she placed two cards in the spell/trap zone and ended her turn.

"I see. These are not the cards you used at the tournament." Back then Akai used trapmonsters. "And those pendulums.. are a new weapon." The Deskbot series only reached level 4 on all official setlists. "Hmmhmm! Dom made these for us back at the castle with that special printer, before you stormed in and took over. This was the second deck I requested in fact. I like to be flexible, you see." Before this, she tried out Symphonic Warriors. But she started to favor the Deskbots in later testruns. "Then this is your first trial with these machines. Quite a risk for you." Tanvir smirked and summoned his first monster. "Traptrix Mantis." An orchid seemingly bloomed on the battlefield, and a young innocent redheaded girl(4/1500/1300) sprouted from the flower. "When this card is normal summoned, I add a Traptrix monster from my deck to my hand." Tanvir claimed the Traptrix Myrmeleo. "I then activate Crashbug Road. We may both summon one monster from our hand, with the same level as a monster we control." The intent, clearly, was to special summon Myrmeleo from his hand.

"Not so fast. I activate And the Band Played On! This trap stops the both of us from summoning a monster with the same level as one already on the field!" Her continuous trap card was the very antithesis of Crashbug Road and of XYZ-monsters. "What?" The perplexed Tanvir could not reply with much more than that. "What 'what'? Did you think I wouldn't tech in a few counters to XYZ-summons? Especially now that your guild started using dangerous stuff like the Numbers. I prepare for each fight differently. That's another part of being flexible!" Under these circumstances, all her opponent could do was prepare his traps. "..I set three cards face-down, and end my turn." Anyone on the sideline could tell that his backrow had become a minefield. "Well. My turn again? Good. Time to show off!" Akai placed two cards in her pendulum zones: a pink robot (scale 1) with hair made of papernotes and a yellow box-cutter robot (scale 10) wielding scissors. "I can only summon Deskbots between these two. I.. bring out Number nine! Pendulum summon!"

"You are not the only one who has been blessed with new tools, woman!" As soon as Akai pendulum summoned her new Deskbot 009, a robot (9/500/500) made from lesser Deskbots, Tanvir unveiled the first trap hole. "Pendulum Hole! When a monster is pendulum summoned, that monster returns to the deck!" A hole opened up between the two pendulum deskbots. "Blast!" Uno gasped. Deskbot 009 fell down so far, it landed somewhere deep in Akai's deck. "You acquired your gifts from a mere printer. We of the guild have accesses the vaults and the treasury of his world." Tanvir pointed dramatically at Uno. "We know pendulum monsters by now, and we can use their countermeasures too!" Tanvir was pretty pleased with his move. So much so that he did not realize.. Akai did not care that she lost her monster. "I guess you love your own voice." She normal summoned a yellow robot(3/500/500) covered with all kinds of measuring instruments. "You kept a monster?" Uno was surprised she did not pendulum summon everything in one go. "Of course not. I am not blind."

"Also, I wouldn't get his effect that way.. Deskbot 003 special summons a Deskbot from my deck if I normal summon him!" Akai ran her hand through her deck and placed Deskbot 009 back on the field. "You should have seen number three coming at least, Tanvir." Thanks to the Deskbot 002 trio, both Deskbot 003(2000/2000) and Deskbot 009(2000/2000) gained 500 attack and defense points. "I activate Deskbot 003's other effect. I can add 500 attackpoints to one other deskbot. 500 for each deskbot on the field, that is." The measuring bot counted the five Deskbots on the field, and turned the first Deskbot 002(4000/4000) into the recipient of its powers. "Then with its own effect, Deskbot 009 will add the points of all Deskbots on the field, to himself!" The deskbot amalgamation armed itself with tools taken from all his mechanical brethren, and broke the powerlimiters of its own body(11000/11000). "Rgh! I activate Traptrix Trap Hole Nightmare!" Mantis revealed a second traphole that led to a pit filled with hungry preying mantis insects. "The effect of your special summoned monster is negated and your monster is destroyed!"

The hole was big enough to catch Deskbot 009 again. This time Akai decided to do something about that. "Unified Front! I have two monsters with the same name on my field, so I can negate your card's effect!" Her second set card was a countertrap. "Curse you." The Nightmare traphole closed up, as his trap was negated. "I activate the effect of Traptrix Mantis! I return one of my set traps to my hand, to set another!" The mantis girl removed a Double Trap Hole card, a trap that was useless as long as Akai kept summoning one monster at a time, with a Traphole of Spikes card. "His last chance." Uno recognized that traphole. It would destroy any summoned monster as soon as it attacked and inflict damage equal to half of its attackpoints. "But... Tanvir. Deskbot 009 negates all other effects during its battles!" Akai moved to the battlephase. "And I only need _its_ attackpoints to win this duel!" The ninth droid fired its full complement of pencil missiles, scissor blades, compass bombs and stapler bullets at the orchid insect girl. "No. I thought.." Tanvir's bag of tricks was empty. "Curse you!" The destruction of Traptrix Mantis also destroyed his lifepoints in one go.

Tanvir's LP: 0

You will never get away with this!" Tanvir backed himself against the forcefield wall. "Really now?" Akai opened a channel on her dueldisk. "How is it going?" She inquired and Cardell responded. "We took down the guards. They didn't get a signal out. They didn't have any codes on them however." That was all Akai needed to hear. She looked back at the XYZ-duelist. "I suppose you have the codes then. You might as well give hand them over." No help was coming. "I would never betray the cause, or betray the guild!" Still, he refused. "Why do you always have to make things difficult?" Emily grumbled and walked up to him. "Because you are going to destroy the future. I have seen the light and it lies with us! And I will sacrifice myself in advance, if it means stopping you!" Tanvir carefully reached for a button on his dueldisk. "Huh?! Emily! Watch out!" Uno warned her, seconds before a burst of energy escaped Tanvir's device. "No way! He.." The body of Tanvir was no more. What stayed behind was a card with his determined face on it. "That crazy bastard!"

Soon the others discovered the bad news as well. "Well now what?" They regathered around the generator itself. "Can't we just blow it up?" Akai asked. "There is enough energy inside this generator to blow up a city block. If we tamper with it, we will set it off. The guild made sure enough that only they could control them." Iria sighed. This entire operation turned out into a waste of time. "And we do not have enough time to jump from one generator to the next. The guild will catch on to us eventually." Uno imagined that they'd have an hour at best, before anyone found out about what happened here. "No. This was not a total failure. We secured one of their devices. We just need to find someone who has all the access codes." Zach raised one finger. "We need to proceed to phase two.. 'cutting the head of the snake'." A certain master of his was very pleased to hear that. "Good thinking, Zachary! Uno, it's time to take back dreamworld enterprises!"

(To be Continued in Nexus 014: The Dom Advantage)

 **New Cards used by Akai**  
Deskbot 002  
Deskbot 007  
Deskbot 008  
Deskbot 009  
Deskbot 003

-  
Machine Duplication

-  
And the Band Played On  
Unified Front

 **New Cards used by Tanvir**  
Traptrix Mantis

-  
Crashbug Road

-  
Pendulum Hole  
Traptrix Trap Hole Nightmare  
Traphole of Spikes


	15. The Dom Advantage

**Nexus 014: The Dom Advantage**

Dreamworld tower waited for them. The circle could keep guarding the barriers, but this.. This was where Dom needed to be . "I know I have my mansions, but if you'd ask me where my home is. I would point to that. You get what I am saying, right Uno?" He was closer than ever, and he owed it all to Uno's pendulum gem. "I..don't really know. I've had many, but I only remember a few." Uno could go anywhere he wanted to. Which meant that at the same time, everything and nothing was his home. "I do. I haven't seen my house in weeks." Emily sighed. She looked forward to returning once this was all over. And hopefully the family would be together again. It was also one of the few places Uno felt at home in. "Well, a home is a terrible place not to have. Everyone needs some stable core. Right, Zachary?" He inquires of his disciples. "I do consider this my home as well, sir. Moreso than the place I grew up in." They shared his sentiments, on various levels. "Creffield, Master Dom. Maybe now is not the best time to pontificate."

"Quite right, Iria. Uno my good lad! Can you whisk us inside? You have seen my security room I believe." That was all they needed, normally. "I think I can. I don't sense any resistance." Uno ran into devices that could block his pendulums power before. Either they weren't installed here, or they did not work on Nephilim's crystal. "In fact I barely sense anyone at all inside, but around us.. I do. This city is full of people." Uno wondered why this place could avoid the guild's sweeps. The answer would have to wait. Is that the best place to go to though? What if drones are waiting for us?" Emily figured those were not if the 'sense-able' type. "There'll just be one at best. Regardless, that room is the first place we need to hit to avoid camera surveillance." Zach explained. "Yes. That makes sense. Let's go. And be ready for anything."

"Gyah!" One 'whisking away' later, and the five duelists encountered the guard of the surveillance room. "You!" And it was none other than Dom himself. Or rather, it was a man dressed like Dom. "Intruders!" His face was hidden behind Dom's trademark spherical cardback-colored mask.. "I wouldn't touch that if I were you." Iria was the first to react when this 'Dom' made an attempt to signal the alarm on the console behind him. Her dueldisk formed a barrier to separate the man from the computer. "E tu, Silver?" The masked man gasped loudly at the apparent betrayal of his trusted disciple. "You can discard the charade. We know you are not the master." Zach found himself uncharacteristically annoyed by this act. "Indeed! The one and true me is standing right before you!" The unmasked Dom placed his hand square on his chest and proclaimed it all for all to hear. "Less loud, please." Emily shushed him, and checked around the corner just to make sure nobody heard that. "I think we're lucked out. Nobody else is here."

"So I guess you are the last remnant of the new dreamworld. Then who is this disguise supposed to placate? The common folk?" Uno was beginning to believe that the state of this city and Dom's presence here were not unrelated factors. "Those 'common folk' trust me. They come to my city to be safe! They wont let an imposter like you trick them!" The masked one did not care how high his volume was. "Ugh. He's got the behavior down. The voice too." Emily grumbled. "A mask can easily mimic his voice. I would know." Zach made a pretty good 'Dom' himself a few weeks ago. "Zachary, how can you even be sure that that man is not the impostor? You lost track of me for some time." The masked man protested. "Don't listen to him Zach, Iria. He is trying to get us to turn on each other. You know this handsome face, you know who I am!" Dom himself was almost convinced by the points this other 'Dom' was making. "Oh yeah? The way I heard it, they have really good cosmetic surgery over there."

"Enough." But Iria was no longer just someone who could be swayed by technicalities. "I know master Dom and I know when someone is a poorly mimicking him.. I have even seen better imitations." She switched her dueldisk on. "You are just a lackey of the guild who put on a suit to coerce our employees into doing your dirty work. Nothing more." She drew five cards. "I can guess why they installed you. So you can act as a savior to the common folk. You lure all stragglers to this city and then wipe them out in one blow." That was her theory for the low guild-presence even in this tower. "That's horrible." Emily could not believe it. But 'Dom' did not deny it. "Sir. Allow me to remove this insect from your realm." Her master did not need to bother with the likes of him, she would do it herself. "That's what I like to hear!" Dom was behind her 100 %. "It makes sense. If you can defeat one Dom, you can defeat the other." Uno smirked.

Dom's LP: 8000 Iria's LP: 8000

"Well, Iria. Maybe you will change your tune after my performance!" The other Dom took the first turn. "I activate Chicken Game!" His first card was one that Dom himself favored, a field spell with a myriad of effects. And the player with the least lifepoints could not take damage. "I can pay 1000 lifepoints to draw one card!" Of course, using just one card would not prove anything. "Go my Performages!" The next two were much better indicators. 'Dom' placed two pendulum monsters on each side of his field; Performage Plushfire the cotton candy fireball (scale 5) and Performage Mirror Conductor the mirror-faced maestro (scale 3). "The Performages? Sir, he is using your deck!" A shocked Zach stated. "I was wondering where I left them." Dom rubbed his chin. "You did not leave them. I kept them! That proves that I am bonafide!" The masked Dom claimed. "Really? You could have just printed new cards to replace the old." Emily pointed out the obvious flaw in that claim. "Of course. But why wouldn't I?" The other Dom activated a spell card; Wavering Eyes. "I destroy all pendulum scales to add a new pendulum to my hand. Oh and Iria, you take 500 points of damage too!" The Wavering Eyes triggered two effects, as it destroyed Plushfire and Mirror Conductor. "And then?" Iria shrugged off the damage and the appearance of his deck.

Dom's LP: 7000 Iria's LP: 7500

"Then I take Performage Fire Dancer from my deck, Iria." Wavering Eyes placed a new pendulum performage into 'Doms' hand. And at the same time one appeared on his field. "I destroyed Plushfire, so that means I can summon another Performage from my deck! Come on out, Bubble Gardna!" A bubble popped, revealing a cutesy pink witch(2/800/2000) covered with large bubbles on her hat, limbs and dress. "I set my new scales, Performage Fire Dancer and Water Dancer!" Behind her, two dancing jesters took over the side zones; one a water elemental (scale 2) and the other a fire elemental (scale 6). "Watch and be amazed. It's the second act.. a Pendulum summon!" The destroyed Plushfire and Mirror Conductor(4/600/1400) were re-summoned from the extra deck and showed up as monsters in defense position this time.

 _Performage Bubble Gardna, 4/800/2000 Water/Spellcaster/Pendulum_  
 _2[If you control a "Performage" card in your other Pendulum Zone, halve all damage you take]2._  
 _Once per turn, during either player's turn, if a "Performage" monster(s) you control would be destroyed by battle or card effect:_  
 _You can activate this effect; that monster(s) is not destroyed by that battle or effect._

 _Performage Fire Dancer, 4/1400/1200 Fire/Spellcaster/Pendulum_  
 _6[Once per turn: You can target 1 monster you control; if it attacks a Defense Position monster, inflict piercing battle damage to your opponent]6_  
 _If this card is destroyed: You can target one monster on the field; it loses 500 ATK._

 _Performage Water Dancer, 4/1200/1400 Water/Spellcaster/Pendulum_  
 _2[Once per turn: You can target 1 attack position monster on the field; change that target to face-down defense position]2._  
 _If this card is destroyed: You can target one monster on the field it; change that target to face-down defense position._

"Impressive! You even got the cards I never got around to printing yet!" These monsters were set to be released later this year. "Master Dom, please do not compliment your imposter." Iria sighed. "Well then other sir Dom. Can you guess which cards I will be using against you?" Iria was curious as to how much research this fake put into this act. "Of course, my dear disciple. You preferred the Monarchs, so I assume you still have those." If nothing else, this man was at least up to date. "Very good." She activated the draw effect of Chicken Game for herself. As it was a field spell, both duelists could share its power as long as they were willing to part with their lifepoints. "Then I suppose there is only one way to find out which Dom is which." Iria silently turned a knob on her dueldisk. "Let the battle commence."

Iria's LP: 6500

"One of your monsters is switched to face-down defense position, when I special summon Landrobe the Rock Vassal." The virtual ground shook and split open in two zones. Landrobe the armored servant(3/800/1000) of the earth emperor surfaced on Iria's side, while Bubble Gardna was flipped around by the trembling earth and hidden away. "Ah. Now that she's facedown, she can't use her effects to protect the Performages!" Zach was happy to see Iria work her way around that card. "It's only the logical play to make, Creffield." Iria said while she tributed her Vassal. "I normal summon Kuraz the Light Monarch!" Her newest addition to the monarchy was a heavenly king(6/2400/1000) covered entirely in golden armor. "When Kuraz is summoned, I may destroy two cards on the field. The controller of those cards will draw one card for each loss." Kuraz clapped its hands twice and fire a quick blast of holy lightning at the Performages. Mirror Conductor and the face-down Bubble Gardna disappeared from the field. Nice. Two down, one to go!" Emily yelled, taking a line from Eric's playbook.

"Oh come now, Iria. That can not be all, can it? Kuraz cannot attack during the turn it is summoned. And my plushy Performage Plushfire is still beating!" Even if Iria did destroy the flaming mascot, it would simply special summon yet another Performage from his deck. "Of course not.. sir Dom." She said wryly as she activated a spell card: Card Advance. It shuffled the top five cards of her deck and allowed her to tribute summon again this turn. "There is always more I can do." She tributed Kuraz, and threw the card into a fearsome whirlwind. "I have tribute summoned Raiza the Mega Monarch! You know what happens to your cards now!" Raiza the winged emperor(8/2800/1000) in sky-green armor targeted two cards: one from the graveyard and one on the field. "I choose Wavering Eyes and Performage Plushfire!" Both were sent to the top of the deck, in that order. "Now!" Iria played another spell, the Seal of Orichalcos. It gave all of her monsters 500 attackpoints. "Direct attack!" So Mega Raiza(3300/1000), strengthened by the darkness of the seal, threw his fist forward to strike the masked Dom with a hurricane punch. "Who-yowhaah!"

Dom's LP: 3700

"Iria? Did you turn on the solid vision projector?" Zach had to ask. Because a normal attack wouldn't have tossed 'Dom' around like that. "I merely did it to confirm a theory." She waited to see how her opponent would react. "Still. It kinda hurts to see him get attacked. He's got style after all." Dom wrung his own neck. Meanwhile the other Dom writhed against the wall, something was cracking. "Look!" The attack caused damage to the spherical mask. It fell apart like an eggshell and revealed.. a womans face. "Okay. I didn't see that coming." Emily admitted. "...Cindy?" Her face stirred some memories inside the cardmaker himself. "No. Cindy doesn't work here anymore. I am Sharon.. mister Dom." The woman said with a raspy tone. "Of course, Sharon! From room 205!" Dom snapped his fingers. "No wonder you could imitate me halfway." They were dealing with one of his staff.

"Wait? Then why.. why do this? Why are you helping the guild?" Emily did not understand that part. Or a lot of other parts. "Isn't it obvious? To get what I was owed. Once the guild bought out your company, the board wanted someone to take over as CEO. They chose me, because of my record I suppose. I've worked here the longest.. longer than your precious disciples even. But did I ever get a promotion? Of course not. Even the guild saw my worth, and turned me into what I am now." She spat. "You could have asked me. You could have told me." Dom was completely blindsided by this news. He always thought his workers were happy were they were. "I tried. You never listened. You were naive, and too wrapped up in your own world.. Master Dom." She finished with a mocking sneer. "You are the one who lives in her own world. The guild is just using you!" Emily yelled at her. "And you let them, knowing what they are doing to this country?" Uno could have sympathized with her initially. But not now in this land of madness.

"Because she's pretending she will get a happy end as long as she is valuable. I can end that delusion right now." Iria finished off what remained of her turn. "If I return a tribute summoned monster to my hand, I can special summon Garum the Storm Vassal." Mega Raiza disappeared in his own storm winds, and brought his faithful green-feathered servant(3/1300/1000) to the frontline in defense mode. "I also activate Trade In." Iria's spell traded the level 8 Mega Monarch for two cards on top of her deck. Both were trap cards. "... I set two cards, and end my turn." Control fell back with the unmasked opponent. "Aren't we sure of ourselves?" Sharon dusted off her coat. "I never liked you, Iria. You were always condescending and bossed me around." Sharon activated a different effect of Chicken Game; paying 1000 lifepoints to destroy the field spell itself. If she didn't do that, she wouldn't be able to defeat Iria this turn. "So.. I consider this duel a free bonus. You should have stuck with your pendulum cards, because.."

Sharon's LP: 2700

The pendulum swung once again, from Fire Dancer to Water Dancer. "Unless you end me in one turn, I will just keep coming back! Pendulum summon!" Mirror Conductor and Bubble Gardna returned from the extra deck. And there was more fun to be made. "Damage Juggler! Wind Drainer!" Sharon pendulum summoned another two monsters from her hand; the ball juggling wizard cone(4/1500/1000) and a vacuum-riding clown(5/2100/0). "Performage Wind Drainer's effect adjusts a performage's level by one. I'll let it lower its own level." The Windy mage sucked up one of his(4/2100/0) own level stars into the vacuum ball. "And now! Let me show you what a joint venture between fusion and XYZ-guilds can create! I activate Polymerization! And I perform an XYZ-summon!" The polymerizing spell fused Bubble Gardna with Mirror Conductor. "My Performers have a fusion partner now? I feel sick." Dom wailed as the fusion showed its results. They created a female trapeze artist(7/2400/1800) in colorful a jester-styled outfit. "Performage Trapeze Witch!" On the other side Damage Juggler and Wind Drainer overlayed to create a rank 4 XYZ-monster: the male partner(4/2500/2000) of the witch. "Performage Trapeze Magician!"

 _Performage Wind Drainer, 5/2100/0 Wind/Spellcaster/Pendulum_  
 _4[Once per turn: You can target 1 monster you control; reduce its Level by 1 until the end of this turn.]4_  
 _If your opponent controls a monster and you control no monsters, you can special summon this card (from your hand)._  
 _If this card is special summoned, target 1 monster on the field: You can increase or reduce its Level by 1._

 _Performage Trapeze Witch, 7/2400/1800 Dark/Spellcaster/Fusion_  
 _2 "Performage" monsters_  
 _"Performage" monsters you control cannot be destroyed by card effects, and your opponent cannot target them with card effects._  
 _While you control another "Performage" monster, monsters your opponent controls cannot target this card for attacks._  
 _If a "Performage" monster you control battles an opponent's monster: You can target that opponent's monster; it loses 600 ATK._

"I made some improvements to your deck, master Dom. They were sorely needed. Now your traps cannot cannot harm my monsters. And Trapeze Magician will use his effect too, to let his new partner attack twice this turn!" The male acrobat jumped in the air and tossed energy stars around the Trapeze Witch like confetti. To do so it had to detach one of its XYZ-materials: Performage Damage Juggler. "I activate the effect of the Damage Juggler too! And add Performage Bonus Dealer to my hand!" The Juggler's effect searched any Performage, and Sharon desired the masked gambling acrobat. Bonus Dealer(2/1000/100) was normal summoned to the left of the fusion/XYZ couple. "Bonus Dealer lets it tribute a pendulum monster, to add a thousand attackpoints to one of my monsters, Iria." The Dealer gambled his own life in this act. It disappeared into the extra deck and added its powers to the Trapeze Witch(3400/1800). "If that card attacks now.." Two attacks from the Witch and one from the Magician; together they could finish Iria in one turn. "That is what I meant, Zachary! If you have the cards, you should use make sure to use them in such a way that your opponent never gets back up!"

 _Performage Bonus Dealer, 2/1000/100 Earth/Spellcaster/Pendulum_  
 _3[If you Pendulum Summon 3 or more "Performapal" and/or "Performage" monsters from the hand: You can draw 2 cards.]3_  
 _Once per turn you can tribute 1 Pendulum Monster to target one monster on the field: that monster gains 1000 ATK until the end phase._

"Dark Advance." Smoothly, Iria set off her first trap card. "Advance? As in.." Now Iria could tribute summon one monster from her graveyard, by adding it to her hand and tributing Garum on the field. "I tribute summon Kuraz." The golden light emperor(2900/1000) crawled out of his grave and reinstated himself as the ruler of the field. "Are you even listening? Trapeze Witch wont let you target my Performages!" The witch cast her protective spells, just as Kuraz unleashed its destructive divine thunder. "The Monarchs Erupt." Iria handed her a clear response; a continuous trap that negated the effects of all special summoned monsters while she controlled a tribute summoned monster. "Gah! No.." Flames erupted across the ceiling, burning the ropes of the laughing trapeze artists. The Witch and Magician fell to the ground, powerless to do anything and unable to avoid Kuraz' wrath. "Your monsters are destroyed!" The lightning blew up both fusion and XYZ-monster.

"Damnit." As a consequence, Sharon gained two more draws. However, one of those cards was already known to Iria. Mega Raiza had made sure that Wavering Eyes and Performage Plushfire were among the cards Sharon would draw next. "When Trapeze Magician is destroyed, he summons a Performage from my deck!" She summoned Performage Trick Clown(4/1600/1200) in defense mode. "And I set two cards." One of the set cards could only be Wavering Eyes. The other though, was a mystery. "You were always so bloody sure of yourself. But your master made a mess of things, right under your nose! And you let it happen! I know why. You have a soft spot for him. Disgraceful." Sharon passed her turn on to Iria. "Now see here! You are not in any position to judge her!" Zach rose to Iria's defense. Oddly, Iria herself was quite composed. Zach expected her ire to be showing at this moment. "It is true, though." She finally spoke. "I was too lenient, at times. However.." Iria started her turn. "I would rather have a fool for a master, than be a master of fools."

"..Well, this will do nicely." She stared at the card she drew for a while before she continued her turn. "You control two spells, so I may special summon Escher the Frost Vassal." The meditating vassal(3/1300/1000) of the ice king appeared out of a platform of ice. Back when she tributed Garum, she could add a Vassal-monster to her deck with Garum's tribute-effect. "And I activate Enemy Controller! I tribute one of my monsters!" A console gamepad materialized in front of Iria. Of the two buttons she could push Iria chose the more costly effect and sacrificed Escher. "And now, you lose control of yours!" The spell targeted Trick Clown, forcing it to switch controllers. "My monster!" Sharon shrieked. "This card was never yours to begin with, Sharon. I could have switched it to attack position with Enemy Controller, but instead.. I choose to take back what belongs to our master!" She entered the battlephase. "You could never compare to him, or even his disciples! Kuraz makes a direct attack!" The lightning emperor fired away with brilliant golden flames. "Iriaaaaah!"

Sharon's LP: 0

"Don't scream. I turned the solid vision off ages ago." The attack phased through the woman, harming only her lifepoints. "Gh.. Why? Why do you work for that fool? Why does he praise you?" Sharon wanted to understand, she cried for it. "Because, when my master was wrong or mistaken, I dared to say it. I started like you once, at the bottom of the system. But he saw my potential. Potential you may never have. You are looking at the wrong person to get sympathy from." Iria advanced on the woman. "The access codes to the barriers. Do you have them?" The disciple half expected what the answer would be. "What? No. No of course not! They wouldn't give them to me. They just.. wanted me to keep watching this place here." Halfway during her sentence, Sharon realized just how brittle her position really was. "I wont stop you." She sighed and sat down in her chair. She lacked the will to keep resisting. "That is good. Sharon, maybe we can talk this over later.. if we all survive this." Dom promised. Though now he was not sure what step they needed to make next. "Is there anyone else inside my building?"

"There is." There was an answer. "Huh?" Not from Sharon.. from Lavender. "Uno, I can sense one of the dragons." And she didn't talk just to say something trivial. "The dragons? Starving Venom?" He could not sense anything on his own, outside of the cards he brought with him. "No. Not the fused one.. the overlayed one." He would have to trust her word. "You mean.. Dark Rebellion."

(To be Continued in Nexus 015: Profit from Mistakes)

 **New Cards used by Iria Silver  
** Kuraz the Light Monarch  
Garum the Storm Vassal

-  
Trade In  
Enemy Controller

 **New Cards used by 'Dom'  
** Performage Plushfire  
Performage Mirror Coordinator  
 _Performage Bubble Gardna (+)_  
 _Performage Fire Dancer (+)_  
 _Performage Water Dancer (+)_  
 _Performage Wind Drainer (+)_  
Performage Damage Juggler  
 _Performage Bonus Dealer (+)_

-  
 _Performage Trapeze Force Witch (+)_  
Performage Trapeze Magician

-  
Chicken Game  
Wavering Eyes

(+ Based on the cards used by Dennis in Yu-Gi-Oh ARC-V)


	16. Profit from Mistakes

**Nexus 015: Profit from Mistakes**

A warning. "Dark Rebellion... Guys, Lavender says that the XYZ-dragon is in this building. The one you made first, Dom." There were copies, like the one in Uno's deck. But only the original took on the spirit of the black dragon. "I thought you had that?" Emily was missing something. "No. It was taken from him, by Ichirou. He must still be holding on to it right now. This is good news. If we can capture him.." Iria looked at Sharon. "Ichirou? Is that his name? A man did show up here today. He should be in your office, sir." She was just a figurehead in the end, Ichirou would have actual control over the guild. "Taking the office eh? Well, if anyone has the access codes for the generators. It is him. So. Let's go pay him a visit. Uno, can your 'friend' tell us if the dragon is in my old room? " It was one of the key locations inside the tower. "He is below you, to the left." The girl pointed her finger down at an angle. "That way." And Uno mimicked her movement. "Seems right." That was enough info for the disciples.

"Okay. We could go in directly. But, again, I am not sure if we should." They could be lucky enough to run into a templar instead. "Oh the room across the hall should be safe. Unless they installed new cameras. Then we're up the creek without a paddle." Dom suggested. "No cameras around? Hmm." Uno did not try to think long about the why of it. He closed his eyes and warped several floors down. "Ugh. I'd rather just have walked that distance." Iria did not see her ever getting used to these instant relocations. The room they were in was empty, so there was no trouble yet. "The dragon is close." Uno could sense their target only a few feet away from them. "What is the deal with these cards anyway? You said you made them.. but why?" Emily was curious. There was clearly more to these dragons than just being the keys to the vault. "I believe... I was desperate. I wanted a power that could stop the destruction of time. The Numbers, the Signers, the Atlantians and the gods; each spirit class reached their own peak. I made the four dragons to draw power from those lost worlds. And yet.. they failed. I failed."

"You can always try again." Emily tried to cheer him up. "Maybe.."

"Hold it." Iria listened closely. The door to the office was open. "It's Ichirou, talking to someone." Voices and the words became clearer once the rest quieted down. "I don't know where she is right now. When I last saw her, she was planning to raze the eastern province." One was clearly Ichirou's. "That is what I mean. How do we know she will not turn on us when she feels like it?" The other voice that carried an electronic reverb belonged to Marie Celeste. "We need her to take back the tower. So we are dependent on her either way." The others could guess who the third subject in this conversation was. "Phoebe. Do you think she found the Circle?" Zach wondered softly. "Don't know. Keep listening." Iria wanted to hear more. And it would be a bad idea to attack Ichirou while Marie was watching. "I do not understand. How can you be so calm at a time like this?" Marie let out another cry of exasperation, while Ichirou merely chuckled. "Because the plan will work. You said it. Phoebe said it. She wants what we want. So just follow the schedule, and we will all make it out in one piece. And more." That seemed to be the end of the conversation, Marie mumbled some words and signed off.

"?!" Unfortunately as soon as the monitor turned dark, Ichirou caught movement behind the doors. "You?!" His hand moved towards a button underneath the desk, while Iria raced into the room. "Hmph." Once again her dueldisk put up a barrier to trap Ichirou in the room with them and to sever outgoing signals. "Argh.. It appears this is going to be one of those days." Ichirou frowned. "That is up to you, Ichirou." Iria could make this easy or difficult for him. "Well. I would ask you how you wandered inside, even if I can guess." Ichirou eyed the crystal in Uno's hand. "And you, I presume, did not visit me just to say hello. Now that this standoff is established, I'd like to propose we settle this in the usual manner. After all!, we are all duelists." Ichirou pulled a dueldisk out from underneath his chair and switched it on. "!" Iria and Zach raised their left arms and dueldisks in reponses. "Oh. I am not interested in you two. I request a duel with you, Dom. As the current and former lords of this tower, it is appropriate for us to fight for this location, is it not?"

"He doesn't have to do anything you say." Emily activated her disk too. She too felt like settling a score with the XYZ-leader. "Hang on a second there, Zachary, Iria, Emily." Dom waved everyone aside. "The man has a point. I can't call myself the big chief of this place, if I am not willing to fight for it." Dom prepared his deck. "I... I understand sir." And Zach passed him his own dueldisk, seeing as how Akai was still borrowing Dom's own device. "Splendid. To face you in a duel, cardmaker; is something I have dreamed of since I joined the guild. Before that even." The link-up was complete, Ichirou took the first turn. "Now it is true that, the last time we met, I lost to your disciple. But I am not the same man as before, in a lot of ways." Ichirou normal summoned a monster, The Phantom Knight of Ragged Gloves(3/1000/500). Then he placed three cards face-down behind it.

Ichirou's LP: 8000 Dom's LP: 8000

"I figured a duelist with your style would progress into the Phantom Knights." The rank 2 deck Ichirou used previously would never have have fit Dark Rebellion XYZ Dragon. "I summon Magicians Robe!" If Ichirou could summon a ghost possessing a set of gloves. Then Dom would counter with a ghost-posessed magicians armor(2/700/2000) "Now for my first trick! Presto, chango: Illusion Magic!" The Robe-spellcaster vanished behind a transparent veil. Magically it was replaced with two Dark Magicians, who floated towards Dom's hand. "I shouldn't explain a magicians secrets. But I can tell you. The Illusion Magic spell tributes a spellcaster to grab two Dark Magicians from the deck. Sadly, I will have to abandon them." Dom activated the spell, Hand Destruction. He discarded both Dark Magicians from his hand to draw two new cards. Ichirou also tossed out his hand to draw a new one. "But not for long. I call One to the stage!" Dom activated another spell, Dark Magic Veil. He paid 1000 lifepoints to special summon his dark spellcaster, Dark Magician(7/2500/2100) from the graveyard. "A new deck for you as well? Interesting. And here I was thinking you would have taken back your pendulum deck from your replacement. Then again, that was the deck that caused you to lose to Roma."

Dom's LP: 7000

"Not 100 % new, Ichirou. The Dark Magician was one of the first cards I printed. Of course, that idea was never really mine." Dom shared a knowing wink with Uno. "That spirit is older then even me. So very old." Uno would need hours to regale the past of the Magician. "Even so. It feels like my creation. And I cannot abandon my first child, now can I?...Dark Magician, attack the Phantom Knight!" The magician fired his black magic attack from his staff and channeled it towards the Gloved ghost-knight. "How very true. But, I have to stop that attack. I activate The Phantom Knights of Lost Vambrace." Ichirou unveiled his own trick; a trapmonster. The Lost Vambrace knight(2/0/600) summoned itself to the monster-zone in defense mode. "I target the Phantomknight of Ragged Gloves with this card. Now it cannot be destroyed by your attack. However it will lose one level and six-hundred attackpoints." The Vambrace visually equipped itself to the other Knight(2/400/500). But they were still treated as two monsters.. and two materials.

"Now how about this magic trick, an XYZ-summon during your turn! I activate Wonder XYZ!" The second trap revealed itself, overlaying the two Phantom Knights and creating a rank 2 XYZ-monster. "Phantom Knight of Cursed Javelin!" Purple flames ignited the extra deck, releasing an undead knight(2/1600/0) wielding a skull-lined spear and skull-patterned shield into the world. Immediately, the Cursed knight(2600/0) added the energy of Ragged Gloves' soul to his spear. "Phantomknight Ragged Gloves adds 1000 attackpoints to the XYZ-monster it helped form. And Cursed Javelin one can reduce a monsters power to nothing once each turn! Do you still want to attack me now, cardmaker?" Because the original target disappeared, a replay now occured. "I'll have to pass." Dom canceled his attack and battle phase. "By the way. You can just call me Dom. I usually like being given fancy titles. But in your case I have to make an exception." Dom was not that annoyed himself. But he could tell neither Iria nor Zach appreciated Ichirou's sycophantry." Dom placed a trap card down to safely end his turn.

"You should be more proud of your creations, cardmaker. UNO did not make every card, did he?" Ichirou turned his attention to Uno to get an answer. "The stories write themselves. I only wanted to pass them on to each new world." He explained himself. And that caused the XYZ-duelist to laugh. "Aheh. But there is so much more. Cards like your friend's Superheavy synchros, your templar's pendulum monsters, or the very card I created to defeat you, Uno. Indeed, there is something special about certain monsters. But in the end, everyone must obey the rules of the duel. So no matter how old or young one is, nothing is immortal. Nothing is sacred."

"My turn then." Ichirou normal summoned a new Phantomknight as well; a floating haunted helm(4/1500/500). "Phantomknight of Cloven Helm! This card gains 500 attackpoints when a Phantomknight card enters the graveyard!" Ichirou detached the Ragged Gloves Phantomknight card from Cursed Javelin, to add its soul energy to Cloven Helm(4/2000/500). Of course he also did it to reduce the attackpoints of the Dark Magician(0/2100). "I shall also activate the effect of the cards in my graveyard, one of which you so helpfully discarded for me." Ichirou banished both Ragged Gloves and a Fragile Armor PhantomKnight. The former added a Phantomknight Wing trap card to Ichirou's hand. The latter discarded that added card to draw a new card from the deck. Once again, Cloven Helm(2500/500) empowered itself. "All done. Let us battle!" The Cursed knight struck first and impaled the dark mage with his spear. It was thrown into his coffin, deep down in the grave.

Dom's LP: 4400

"Good idea! Let me bring in my new contestant!" Dom brushed the damage off and responded with his set card. "The trap, Dark Horizon! If there's a spellcaster with less attackpoints than the damage I just took. I can summon it. And there's plenty of choices!" Dom pulled one monster from his deck and placed it on the field. "But I choose her, the Dark Magician Girl!" The female apprentice(6/2000/1700) of the dark one popped up in an explosion of hearts. Her(2600/1700) powers grew by 300, for each Dark Magician in the graveyard. "And now that I activated a trap, the Magicians Robe returns!" The possessed magic armor special summoned itself in defense mode, thanks to its own powers. "He discards one card from my hand, to special summon Dark Magician from my deck!" The last of the Dark magicians(7/2500/2100) joined the Magician Girl for this sudden show. "I have to hand it you, cardmaker. You are good at keeping me entertained." Ichirou ordered Cloven Helm to attack and destroy Magicians Robe. The destroyed monster vanished into itself, as it was always banished after using its revival effect. "I set one card. End turn."

"Well if you want my advise, you are going to wish you chose mutual destruction just now. Leaving the Magician duo alive is a bad thing.." Dom normal summoned the other possessed mage tool: Magicians Rod(3/1600/100). "Now I can add any spell or trap to my hand, if that card namedrops 'dark magician'!" The floating rod picked a spell, a rather devastating one. "And I activate: Dark Burning Magic! When the Magician and Magician Girl stand together, they will destroy all cards you have control over!" The two spellcasters crossed their own rods, shaping a thunderous black hole of dark magic. "My my.." The burning spell broke free and poured destruction down onIchirou's field. "Great going sir! Now you can wipe his remaining life away!" Zach cheered him on. With Ichirou's traps gone. Nothing could stop the master.

"I activate.. The Phantom Knight of Mist Claws." If the traps were actually gone of course. "I add a banished Phantom Knight to my hand: Phantomknight of Fragile Armor." For instance, Mist Claws resolved before the card could be destroyed. "And I activate the Cursed Javelin's effect." The XYZ-monster's quick effect targeted Dark Magician Girl(0/1700) with the attack-draining curse. "Hmm. Slight problem." Dom switched the girl to defense mode. "But I still have two casters left!" The Magicians Rod and Dark Magician swooped in closer to fire their spells at Ichirou. "Indeed. As do I. When you declare a direct attack, I can special summon the Mist Claws trapmonster from my graveyard. Along with another Phantom Knight." The dark-caped knight(4/0/0) slashed its way out of the graveyard, and broke out Cloven Helm(4/1500/500) as well. Both were summoned in defense position. "Ugh. How many of these things are there?" Emily just wanted this battle to be over. "Two less after this." Both the summoned knights were blown up the Magician and the Rod.

"It is not like you, to rush things. You grew up with a style far slower, cardmaker Dom." Ichirou said with an almost insufferable smugness. "Are we doing the part where you read me my history again? You can skip that, I have no personal secrets anymore. Talk about the dueldisk solid vision system, talk about it all. I will take every responsibility." Dom placed a card down and passed the turn to his talkative opponent. "I know, your face alone shows your newfound honesty. Still, with or without the mask, I can tell it was you." Ichirou normal summoned the Phantomknight of Fragile Armor(4/1000/2000) to the field. "You're not talking, you're just stalling!" Emily cried out. "What good would that do me? I cannot call for help." Ichirou shrugged. "You cannot help yourself either. You cannot defeat all of us." Iria saw right through his act. He was hiding something. "Uno. Does your friend know where Phoebe is now?" She asked him with urgency. "Friend?" Ichirou stared in confusion, as Uno started talking to Lavender. "Can you?"

"She is not here. I cannot tell.. where she goes." The girl tried to concentrate, seemingly. Nothing came of it. "Lavender says she is not here. But that doesn't mean she could be close. To us or.." Uno stopped himself from saying too much, before Ichirou caught on. "So you did meet with Martel's imaginary friend. Or you have gone fallen to the same madness. Either way, whatever you are hearing.. I honestly don't know anything. I do not know how Phoebe survived her fall, or why she wants to speed up our world fusion plan. Though that might have something to do with your deadline." The XYZ-duelist still remembered that fact. "And still you are buying time for yourself?" Iria rasped. "Regardless. I should start the next phase of our plan. Lavender can you use the pendulum to take us to her? Like you did with Eric?" It was time to distract Phoebe before she discovered their movements here and at the Generator. "And me too." Emily grabbed Uno's arm. "This will be dangerous." Uno warned her. "Like that's gonna stop me." She said she would stick with Uno, so she would keep sticking. "Okay. I can.. try." Lavender's hand touched the pendulum crystal.

"Good.."

And in a flash, the two duelists left the room. "Well. I daresay my odds are improving." Ichirou let out another one of his trademark chuckles. "You make it sound like you planned this. If you think this is to your benefit.." Iria had half a mind now to just shut off the barrier and help her master, consequences be damned. "Divide and Conquer has never failed us yet. And once I take Dom as a hostage, I imagine you two will fall in line quite easily. That is also why I chose Dom as my opponent." Ichirou continued the turn, banishing Phantom Knight Wing from the graveyard to special summon Phantom Knight Cloven Helm in defense mode. "That said, my appreciation for his work was genuine. And so I shall end this by summoning his greatest work!" Ichirou turned Cloven Helm and Fragile Armor into XYZ-materials. "This is what you came for, is it not? I XYZ-summon the Dark Rebellion XYZ Dragon!" Darkness converged, giving life to one of the four bringers of the end.

...

And the other was not far away. "...luck?!" Uno and Emily dropped down on a large square. "Hey. Was that you or her who decided not to give me a heads-up?" Emily rubbed her leg. The landing could have been smoother. "I'm sorry! I didn't think it would happen right away. Are you hurt?" Lavender apologized, though of course Emily could not hear that. "Never mind that. Where are we?" Uno did not recognize this location: a wide city square surrounded by trees. On one side was a river, on the other a large white building. "This is.. the capitol. I think that's the ministry of defense. Not sure." Emily had seen this place on TV in the past. "And I can.. hear something." In the distance there were noises, roars and explosions. "Duelists. This must be one of the places where the Guild is still getting resistance from. Or.." Uno flinched and looked up. "Where they are turning the people into cards!" There she was, Phoebe and the Starving fusion dragon. "Ah!" The dragons flames reached from one side of the river to the other, striking their area.

"!" Uno reflectively summoned a card to his field: Odd-Eyes Phantom Dragon. "Huh?" Emily and him were protected by the dragons body. It parted the flames with a blast of its own energy. "Heeehahaaheehaha!" The sound of maniacal laughter followed the dying of fire. "I. Found! YOU!" The fused dragon flew down to meet the one that could defy its destruction. "U-No! Haha-haha!" Starving Venom punched its claws into the pavement, cracking it wide open. Its rider set down both feet on the broken tiles, and stared at her prey. "And you brought sweet sweet Emily too! Ahehee.. You are simply too kind!" Phoebe did not look anything like how either Uno or Emily remembered her. The blue paint was gone from her blonde hair, her dress was stained black entirely. And a smile never left her face. "Dame Phoebe..." Despite her lethal fall from the monument, the only mark on her body was a scar underneath her right eye. "Heehee.. Dame is gone. And I am free. Free from Martel, free from his puppet's strings. I am just Phoebe now.. your new friend.. Uno."

(To be Continued in Nexus 016: A Liar by Any Other)

 **New Cards used by Dom  
** Magicians Robe

-  
Illusion Magic  
Hand Destruction

-  
Dark Horizon

 **New Cards used by Ichirou  
** The Phantom Knights of Cursed Javelin

-  
The Phantom Knights of Lost Vambrace  
Wonder XYZ  
The Phantom Knights of Mist Claws


	17. A Liar by Any Other

**Nexus 016: A Liar by Any Other**

"Friend? Like hell you are." Emily cringed. "Aha. I was not talking to you. You and the rest of your family were not invited to my party. But that is why you are here isn't it? To save poor old mom?" Phoebe cackled, causing Emily to snap back. "Mom? What do you know about her?" Was she here? Was she in the capitol? "Only that she is a coward, like the rest of the ministers and the generals and all those other leaders who abandoned their country. As far as I know they either fled the country or are hiding under the ground. My friends are trying to see if its the latter, so they can make them join the others. Eheehee. Or didn't you know that? Hmm?" Phoebe cocked her head to the side. "Where is the other one? Little Alice? There is no way you would leave her alone? Is she with Eric? Oh you don't have to tell me, I will find them both eventually. Like I found you! The chase is half the fun, heehee!" Each sound she made only caused Emily to clench her hand tighter. "That's none of your.."

"Phoebe." Uno stepped in, before a fight broke out. "How did you survive?" He also had to distract her for as long as possible, to buy the others in the tower more time. "You want to know how? Eheheh." The black-dressed girl started to breathe uncomfortably fast. "You want to know? It's because of her!" She fell back and draped her arms around Starving Venom Fusion Dragon. "I wanted it to be over! How childish I was! I almost did die! Ahahahe! The dragon saved me, the dragon needed me. She caught me, and I caught her. I didn't need Dame anymore after that, I didn't need Martel." Her voice exuded sheer bliss, as she rested her head on the dragon's arm. "You're even nuttier than before." Emily shook her head. It sounded like the fusion dragon was just as bad for her mind as Martel's influence. "Okay then.. you said you'd be my new friend. What makes you think I even want that?" Uno asked the next question. The sounds across the river were getting faint.

"Because you and I are one and the same!" The girl blurted out. "Are you kidding me?! He is nothing like you!" Emily yelled. "He is not? How come? We both want to save the world! We both control dragons.. and we both have a special link. Do you know her name yet, Uno?" Phoebe pointed her cracked nail at the pendulum crystal. "!? Lavender?" Uno flinched. "No.. her real name." Phoebe corrected him. She knew about her? "N.. Nephilim.." The unseen girl stammered. She was worried? "Nephilim? Is that your name? Ah, how nice.." It was more than that. "She can.. see you?" Phoebe was not looking at the crystal, she was looking at Nephilim herself. "I can see her, just like I can see you and dear Emily. Glad to make your acquaintance, Nephilim." She bowed before the ghost of the crystal. "Lavender? What is going on?" Emily was lost. And Uno was as well. "I .. I didn't think she could see me." Nephilim continued to act anxious. "You did not... How can she see you?" "I can see her, because I was her puppet too. Just like you are now. Heeheheehe. You didn't realize? Oh I am sorry, but that is funny! I bet she hasn't even shown you what she really looks like yet!"

"What do you mean? What does she mean?" Uno wanted answers, now. "She's not like us, Uno!" Phoebe still laughed. "Stop!" Nephilim began to shout. "He is not scared of me! He knew me.. he just forgot." The girl seemed be trapped between her anger and her fear. "Lavender.. Nephilim. You can show me.." The fusion plan, Martel, the fusion guild, the dragons; it somehow all came back to her. If he understood why, if he could know.. Then perhaps he could stop whatever was to come. "I.. of course." Nephilim closed her eyes and spread her arms. "?" Flakes of flesh and scraps of cloth fell from her body, revealing a pale doll-like skin and blue dress underneath. Her hair turned to deep-blue and white, silver armbands were tied around her waist, arms and legs. Two red threads grew out of the back of her neck, like a puppet's strings. One of those threads was linked with Uno's crystal. "Uno? What do you see?" Emily could only tell from Uno's expression, that it was not a normal sight. "She is.. a spirit. A duel spirit." Nephilim opened her eyes again. There was nothing behind her eyelids, but a deep empty blackness.

...

Dom's LP: 4400 Ichirou's LP: 8000

"Behold your finest re-creation!" The dark dragon of rebellion(4/2500/2000) gained life through two of Ichirou's phantomknights. "It may not have been your original work. But you have done an excellent job with its resurrection. Everything else in my deck is just a dead husk. But this... I can feel the life buried inside." Ichirou detached both XYZ-materials to activate the effect of XYZ Dragon. "We are evenly matched now, two classic with 2500 attackpoints. But.." The effect targeted the Dark Magician(7/2500/2100). Half of his attackpoints would move over to the dragon.

The cardmaker did not have to put up with that. "Nice idea, Ichirou but I have a different one! I activate Dedication Through Light and Darkness and transform my Dark Magician!" The dark mage bathed his body in black and white light. "Come again?" The Dedication spell was meant to tribute Dark Magician, and special summon the Dark Magician of Chaos(8/2800/2500) from the deck. "Now your dragon gets nothing!" The armored mage was Dark Rebellions target, not the leather-bound chaos sorcerer. "You.. kept a card like that in reserve?" Dedication Through Light and Darkness was a quickplay spell, Dom could have used it last turn to do more damage. "You weren't going to resist using the XYZ Dragon forever. So he saved it for the right moment." Iria started to explain. "That is also why he switched Dark Magician Girl to defense mode." Zach finished. Dark Magician Girl(2900/1700) did not make for an alluring target as long as she was in defense position. "See? My disciples know me well."

"Hrm." Ichirou was forced to attack her anyway. Dark Rebellion charged and destroyed the magical girl with lightning from its wings. "You continue to surprise me." He placed the rest of his hand face-down in the spell/trap zone and moved to the endphase. During that endphase he removed the Phantomknight of Cloven Helm from his graveyard to add another Phantomknight Mist Claws trap card to his hand. "And you don't seem like such a happy customer anymore. You know Ichirou, when I started all of this I never thought the game would get to this point. It's not just a game anymore, it's something you have to win or you lose more than anyone ever wants to lose. I made pandora's box and I didn't even know it." Dom chuckled to himself. "At least not at first." He waited with starting his turn. It was during the endphase after all that the effect of Dark Magician of Chaos went live. The chaos mage could choose one spell to return from the graveyard. "I.. think I was going somewhere with this. Now I can't remember. Oh well." Dom withdrew the Dark Magic Veil. It would be his opening move for the next turn. "I suppose it's time to fill the box back up, one card at a time!" The Dark Magic Veil took 1000 of his lifepoints to re-summon Dark Magician Girl from the graveyard.

Dom's LP: 3400

"What is opened, should stay opened, Cardmaker!" Ichirou flipped one of his trap card. "Phantomknights Fogblade! This trap equips to your monster to seal its attacks and effects!" A ghoulish sword struck the Dark Magician of Chaos with a blade of spectral blue flames. "He's persistent as ever. But.. he chose the Dark Magician of Chaos?" Zach would have thought he'd target the stronger Dark Magician Girl. "He wants to keep his monsters in the grave." Iria reasoned. The Chaos Magician banished the monsters it battled. It would not have let Dark Rebellion enter the graveyard once it was done with it. "Alrighty then! Dark Magician Girl. You can have him!" The girl hurled her magic away like a spiraling fireball. It smashed into the XYZ-Dragon and blew it to smithereens. "Magician's Rod. Direct attack!" Dom's other monster, the animated magic wand(3/1600/200), chanted a magic spell by itself and fired it at Ichirou directly. "I was wondering when you would hit me, cardmaker."

Ichirou's LP: 6000

"Hmph. You are after all a coward, hiding behind trap after trap." Iria did not appreciate his condescension, not when his deck was geared towards his nature. "I like to see myself as a survivor." Ichirou countered. "If you settle for that, then you've given up on anything better. You can do so much more, you can help us against the threat instead of working with it." Dom placed a trap card down. His turn was over. "Why would I do that?" Ichirou did not do much in his turn, except proving Iria's assessment of his reliance on defensive traps. He banished Fragile Armor from the graveyard, which discarded the second Mist Claws Phantomknights from his hand to draw one new card. He then placed another two cards face-down in the spell/trap zone. "...Tell me."

"I can't tell you if I cannot trust you." Dom sighed, and scratched his cheek. "There used to be a time where I could trust all duelists in the world. There used to be a time where there were so few, I was worried the game wouldn't even take off. And each day I wondered about the few, and asked them why they liked the game. I wanted to know, what made them duelists? I asked the same of everyone who worked here.. Zachary, Iria. And now you got me asking those same questions about you. I misjudged one person I thought I knew today. So I might as well get to know the people I dont know better.. Ichirou, why did you start?" At least some members of the XYZ-guild had to have been playing for fun once. "I can honestly say that I don't remember, cardmaker. I probably only started playing, because people I knew where playing as well. I don't think I had 'fun'... until I joined the guild. Was that the answer you were hoping for?" The question seemed to confuse Ichirou more than anything. "Wish I could say it did. But.."

"There is a point where the past can't help you understand the world anymore. It's time I look towards the future. Meaning.." Dom activated his spell card right at the start of his battle phase. "Our fun has to be wrapped up! I activate the spell of Anti-Magic Arrows!" The Magic-sealing arrows dropped down from a veil in the ceiling. "Arrows?" A dozen of them pierced the traps on Ichirou's field and the ones in Ichirou's graveyard. "Until the end of this turn, you cannot activate the effects of your spells and traps! No Mist Claws, no Vambraces, no Phantoms of any kind!" If Dom could, he would have summoned another monster this turn to solidify his victory. Unfortunately an unlucky draw stalled his plans. And the Fogblade was not letting the Chaos Magician move any time soon. "Magicians Rod, Magician Girl.. direct attack!" His direct offense would come from just the two monsters already on the field. Their combined magic knocked off 4500 of Ichirou's lifepoints. "Not every duel had to matter. That is the past I knew. But this is the present.."

Ichirou's LP: 1500

"And now winning is everything. That speaks for itself, cardmaker." Once the battle phase ended, the arrows shattered and Ichirou's traps were released. "I can say that I will take no pleasure from your defeat. And that would only be half a lie. But.. I do want you to see something... I activate the Phantomknight of Dark Gauntlet." One of those traps was a card to send other phantomknights to the graveyard. Ichirou used it to force Phantomknights' Sword out of his deck. "You saw the monsters from before our time. Now you may witness what kind of monsters the current generation can make, you and your disciples. I special summon Dark Rebellion XYZ Dragon from the graveyard!" Once the Phantomknights' sword trap card was removed from the graveyard as well, one dark monster like Dark Rebellion would experience a rebirth. However its effects were negated. The effect was not what Ichirou was after. "And, I activate the quickplay spell: The Phantom Knights Rank-Up Magic Launch!" He desired the next evolution.

"He used a Rank-Up Magic?" Iria gasped. "Just like Adamant!" This was unprecedented, as far as Zach could tell. "Yes, I forged a higher rank for the dark dragon. If I was to be the leader of the XYZ-guild, then I should follow in Adamant's footsteps. Your friend Uno already fell to this card.. this Dark Requiem XYZ Dragon!" Golden bone-plates covered parts of the black dragon, while its wings burned like the windows of a church. Rebellion became Requiem(5/3000/2500). "Dark Requiem XYZ Dragon takes twice as much for half the cost! Your monster will lose every last point!" If Ichirou got his way, a defenseless Dark Magician Girl would face a monster with 5900 attackpoints; more than Dom's lifepoints could stomach. "In the end it is only fair. I heard Cassius created a similar upgrade. So, cardmaker.. this should be checkmate. Or do you have a final move to make?" Ichirou eyes Dom's final trap card. "I do have a thing. A thing I could have used earlier, but.. I did want to see your handiwork. Dark Requiem; that certainly is too much for me..." Dom turned the trap around. "But, I cannot say the same for its master." A bomb suddenly fell on top of the dragon's head and exploded. "Sir?!"

Dom's LP: 1900

"All part of the plan, Iria!" Dom was caught in the blast of the explosion. "What did you do?" Ichirou could not see the cause due to the smoke. It was not a good sign that Dom was willing to damage himself. "I added a little of my bad luck to the duel. Bad Luck Blast!" The virtual dust cleared and the trap was unveiled. "Back when Ring of Destruction was first banned, I made this replacement. It inflicts damage to me first, taking half of your monsters attackpoints away from my lifepoints. But then, my opponent must take the same hit!" Dom's life could afford losing 1500 lifepoints. Ichirou's could not. "I know we gave Ring of Destruction an errata recently. But that was always more of an Uno card. This one, is straight from me, to you!" The bomb exploded again, striking Ichirou. "Tch!" In the end, not even the ranked up XYZ-dragon made a difference. "So. Here we are." The hit de-activated Ichirou's dueldisk. "I would ask you to not use the cardifier, or however you name it, on yourself. But I do not believe you are as eager to go down that path, as someone like Tanvir."

Ichirou's LP: 0

"Here we are indeed." Ichirou lowered his head into his hand and laughed to himself. "The master of the house has returned in full." He raised his hands and walked to the side. "Hey. Did we say we would let you go?" Iria could not risk him getting out and alerting anyone else. "What would you have me do then?" The XYZ-leader offered, putting his hands together. "A lot. You can start with giving us the codes for the barrier generators across the border." Zach asked in a non-specific manner. "Oh? So that is your game." This explained what they were after, but for now Ichirou could not discern which location was already claimed. "The codes are on here." He tossed Dom a data stick. "Ask me anything else. I can give you anything you want." By now he made himself comfortable in dom's chair. "You are awfully cooperative." Somehow it felt like he was still stalling for time, despite the duel being concluded. "Rather that than face the.. Hmm,.. I actually never learned what the official name for 'the cardifier' was. Nobody I know wants to name such a dangerous tool, I suppose. Well, I can always ask."

"!" Another. "You!" Another duelist was there, behind Ichirou. She simply appeared from thin air. There was no flash, no sound, nothing to warn them. "Ah, just in time." And it was not just anyone. "Let's leave, Iria Silver." It was the Inquisitor, the other Iria Silver. "..." No words left her tongue. Her one eye made brief contacts with her counterpart. Once she placed her hand on Ichirou, the two were no longer inside the room.

"Was that?!" Zach looked back and forth. "Yes. That was the me from the other timeline.. the Inquisitor Silver. Why..." Iria could not even begin to form a logical picture out of everything that her eyes caught. "Silver? Wasn't she with Uno's brother?" Zach remembered what Uno told them about Tempus, Marco and Silver; how she betrayed Millennium to assist Marco and then received punishment when Tempus returned. "The better question to ask is.. wasn't she in another dimension? When did she get here? How could she get so close to me without upsetting timespace? How did she get inside and outside for that matter? Was Ichirou expecting her all this time? Are they working together?" The situation only got more messy the more Zach thought about it. "There is nothing we can do about. It's a shame, sure. But we have to work on opening that wall around the country first." Dom plugged the data stick into the nearest computer and turned it on. "Uh oh." He hit a snag far too quickly, of the blinking light-kind. "I triggered something? That can't be good."

...

"Ahaha. That is it. That is the vision Martel warned me about: our friend that binds us all together." Phoebe almost sang the words, as she began to talk.. "The world fusion plan was hers, not Martels. She whispered it into his ear. She showed him how to cross worlds. And though there were already guilds before Martel came to us, they made us into what we are now. It was all her, Uno. And you.. and me. We are all in this together.. so why should we fight?" She wanted to hear his response, but Uno stayed silent. "Uno. I know this wasn't your plan, not even one you forgot. But I.. I couldn't get to you, to Ana or Marco. I was scared that the world would end, and this was the only way I thought I could fix it. If I could bring them together.." "Nephilim. It's not important." Uno finally answered. "Huh?" She flinched. "You are what you are, and so am I. Whatever plans we designed in the past, we can stop them in the now. I am sorry _Phoebe,_ it wont happen. Fusing the world is as good as killing half of it anyway. If that is what you want, then we can not be 'friends'"

"Heee... Then what is your plan, Uno? We.."

"Huh?" A noise rang. "!?" The source was the dueldisk on Phoebe's arm. "The.." Her eyes darted back and forth between Uno and the sky. "Oh you cute little bastard. You're trying to distract me!" She shouted. "She knows?" Emily gasped. The sound must have been a warning! "Tsk, tsk. So you want to invite the whole world. Well, that is not gonna happen!" The mad girl flicked her finger and hopped back on Starving Venom. "You're not going anywhere, Phoebe! I challenge..." Uno activated his dueldisk. "What?" Except he found it already active. "Not if he challenges you first!" Phoebe pointed at a man behind them, an XYZ-guild duelist that snuck up on them. "Only my friends get to save the world, Uno."

(To be Continued in Nexus 017: Fear Their Own Good)

 **New Cards used by Dom  
** Dark Magician of Chaos

-  
Dedication Through Light and Darkness  
Anti-Magic Arrows

-  
Bad Luck Blast

 **New Cards used by Ichirou  
** Phantomknights' Fogblade  
The Phantom Knights of Dark Gauntlets


	18. Fear Their Own Good

**Nexus 017: Fear Their Own Good**

Uno was caught between two forces. "Phoebe! Duel me yourself!" On one side was a lower guild duelist, his leader on the other. "As strong as you and I are, ahahah.. we cannot be in two places at once. So, have fun here while I go visit your comrades." And Phoebe took off into the clouds laughing, leaving him with just the former choice. "Nephilim! Can't you stop her? Can't we.." He could not pursue, not if it meant running from a challenger. "She's too fast. I .. don't know if I can even touch anyone besides you." Nobody else could stop her either. "Uno.. It's that guy." And Emily noticed that this opponent right here was no stranger. "We meet on the battlefield again, Uno." It was Stan, the XYZ-duelist that defeated him long ago. "Stan..." Uno grunted. "Let's get this over with." Minutes were being wasted here. "I agree, we do not need introductions." The two already knew what they wanted. "Let the duel begin."

Stan's LP: 8000 Uno's LP: 8000

"My turn goes first. I control no monsters, I can special summon Speedroid Terrotop." His first monster was one rather close to Emily's heart. "Speedroids? Why are you using Aarons cards?" The spinning top snake(3/1200/600) was one of the many machines Cassius dueled with. "There is no rule that states we cannot use the weapons of our enemy." Stan shrugged and activated Terrortop's effect. "I add one speedroid to my hand: Speedroid Taketomborg. While I control a wind-type monster, I can special summon this card from my hand." Taketomborg (3/600/1200) appeared and transformed into its humanoid form. "But you're not a synchro duelist!" It still did not make sense to her, for him to be using this deck. "I am not. Nor are these cards currently intended for synchro monsters. They can be overlayed just like any other monster.." Stan attached both Speedroids to a rank 3 card in his extra deck: A silver knight(3/1600/500) wearing a hornet helmet and red flowing cape. "M-X-Saber Invoker?" A disturbing sight; cards from the synchro guild twisted into an XYZ-monster.

"I know what the cards do, Stan. We don't have time to spend on each and every card!" Uno yelled, knowing fully well it would not convince Stan. "No time.. or no interest in helping whoever still walks in this city? You fight, or you surrender. It is that simple." And the unconvinced Stan decided to keep playing. "MX-Saber Invoker may summon one warrior or beastwarrior from my deck." He detached one XYZ-material from the warrior to special summon his sword-backed iron knight: Heroic Challenger Thousand Blades(4/1300/1100). "I activate Reinforcement of the Army." A spell followed, placing a warrior from the deck in Stan's hand. That card, Heroic Challenger Extra Sword(4/1000/1000) was normal summoned to the field. "As you may remember. When I normal summon a level 4 monster, Kagetokage may summon itself from my hand." Out of the shadow of the heroic twin-swordsman, the shadow lizard(4/1100/1500) slithered. "And, I can special summon Dynatherium from my hand." The last card was a shades and red-cape-wearing theroid animal(4/1600/600). Normally the opponent could revive a level 4 monster, if Dynatherium was special summoned. But, of course, there were no level 4 monsters in either graveyard... yet.

"I shall perform two more XYZ-summons in attack position. Tornado Dragon.." Kagetokage and Dynatherium combined into a winged wyrm(4/2100/2000) with a body formed out of raging whirlwinds. "And Bahamut Shark." Heroic Challenger Extra Sword overlayed with Heroic Challenger Thousand Blades and formed a white shark dragon(4/2600/2100). Because Extra Sword was used for its XYZ-summon, Bahamut Shark(3600/2100) absorbed the one thousand attackpoints of that warrior. "Now I activate the effect of Bahamut Shark." Heroic Challenger Thousand Blades was detached into the graveyard, causing a spiral of water to rise up. "It can special summon one level 3 or lower water XYZ-monster." The spiral released an apple on top of pair of white frogs, stacked like a mirror rice cake(2/2200/0). "Toadally Awesome?" Emily was surprised that Stan would use a pun-loaded card like that, when the duelist himself was such a stone-faced bore. "That.. was my turn." But Stan's opponent knew that this toad was no joke.

"My turn.. then." Unlike their last duel, this hand allowed Uno an instant pendulum summon. "Uno.. you have to use it." And Nephilim was urging him to use one of the cards in his hand, the Pendulum dragon. "I set the pendulum, Odd-Eyes Mirage Dragon." Instead Uno activated the green mirage dragon (scale 8) as a spell. "Then I shall chain." Stan now activated the effect of Toadally Awesome. "What? Without XYZ-materials?" The toad contained multiple effects to Emily's dismay. "Once a turn I may discard one aqua monster from my hand, to negate and destroy a spell, trap or monster effect." He discarded Tribe Infecting Virus, the aquatic plague. In turn the Toads stuck out their tongue and snagged Uno's pendulum away. "The destroyed card will then be placed on my field, face-down." Once destroyed, Odd-Eyes Mirage Dragon became a monster again and it hid itself in Stans last monster zone. "Uno, you have gained more cards but your moves are still predictable."

"Do you think so?" Uno immediately replaced the destroyed pendulum with Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon: setting the card (scale 4) in the right pendulum zone. "I know so. I activate Tornado Dragon's effect, which destroys one spell or trap each turn." The wyrm pushed its vortex wings forward, sucking in Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon and crushing it inside its body. "Maybe. But I'll keep coming no matter what! I activate Spiral Flame Strike! An Odd-Eyes card can be added to my hand!" Uno pulled Odd-Eyes Phantom Dragon from the deck. "And I normal summon Performapal Skullcrobat Joker! He can fetch another Odd-Eyes card!" The normal summoned acrobatic clown(4/1800/100) chose a new monster. "I add Odd-Eyes Persona Dragon and activate it!" To outsiders this would appear to be the partner of Odd-Eyes Mirage, a red dragon (scale 1) with silver scales on its head and back. Uno placed it in one pendulum zone, while the other was taken by Dragonpit Magician, the crowned dragon mage (scale 8). "Here we go, Stan! Pendulum Summon!"

A striking dragon pair showed up; one(7/2500/2000) from the extra deck and one(7/2500/2000) from the hand. "Odd-Eyes Phantom Dragon! Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon!" The dragon duo split the ground beneath them with their claws, while their jaws hungered for the targets in front of them. "How is this for predictable!" Uno rushed into the battle phase and sent out his attacks. "Destroy Mirage Dragon, Tornado Dragon and Toadally Awesome!" For his betrayal, Odd-Eyes Mirage Dragon was rewarded with a blast from Performapal Skullcrobat Joker's staff. And the Pendulum Dragon inflicted double damage upon the tornado wyrm, and Odd-Eyes Phantom Dragon blew the Toads up into blobs of white slime, while inflicting 1200 points of effect damage. "Uno! Slow down! It's not gonna help if you get impatient!" Though the strike payed off, Emily was worried that Uno was not thinking as strategically as he should. "Ugh.. I know. But.." Uno couldn't help it, he did not want to be here. "We can't do anything about Phoebe. But we can do something about him." But Uno also knew she was right.

Stan's LP: 5700

"You have learned little, Uno. If you let your emotions rule your actions, you can never be a good warrior." Stan activated the effect of Heroic Challenger Thousand Blades in his graveyard. When he took the battle damage, he got the chance to special summon that warrior back to the field in defense position. At the same time, another effect activated during Toadally Awesome's destruction. The Toads placed a water-monster, Tribe Infecting Virus, back in the user/Stan's hand. "This is not a war..." Uno took a deep breath to calm himself and placed a trap card. "This is survival." He ended his turn. Two XYZ-monsters were gone. The other two were still going to be problematic. "Huh. They are the same." Stan reactivated MX-Saber Invoker's effect, using its last material. The warrior special summoned another Heroic Challenger - Extra Sword(4/1000/1000). "I know what is at stake. I know what Adamant intended for us.. and why he did not tell me. There is another version of out there, is what I heard. In Adamant's future, I would not have been saved because of that. But in the future the fusion guild played out, I will be. That is all that should matter to anyone. That is all that matters to me." The two Challengers overlayed. "I will not become a relic.."

"!? Uno.. he's.." Nephilim shuddered. The XYZ-summon he performed was stronger than usual. "Not again!" Emily cried out as well, once saw saw a glowing mark appear on Stan's hand. "I XYZ-summon Number 101: Silent Honor ARK!" The rank 4 XYZ-monster he created was a Number; a curved/spiked deepsea ark(4/3100/1000) powered up by Extra Sword. "The first of seven?" Not just any Number, an overhundred Number. "Only one of those ever existed." Even those were nothing more than massproduced weapons of the guild now. "So.. this is how you feel, every day." Stan was surrounded by a strong blue glow. His voice remained as serene as before, perhaps even moreso. "This weapon is like none other. Now, let me activate its power." Both materials were detached from the 101st. "I absorb your Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon!" The ARK transformed the dragon into an XYZ-material and forcibly attached that card to itself. "As long as I keep your pendulums out of your extra deck, they are just as fragile as any other card."

"Now! One more. I activate the spell of Chain Summon. I can special summon XYZ-monster from my extra deck for one turn, with a rank lower than the ranks of all monsters on my field." Realizing that these specifications still allowed for a certain Rank 2 monster to appear, Uno acted quick. "Echo Oscillation!" He flipped his continuous trap, just before the second Toadally Awesome(2/2200/0) was 'chain summoned'. "That was your defense?" Stan scoffed. Even if Toadally Awesome could not negate a traps efects after the trap itself was already activated, Echo Oscillation was no threat to any of his XYZ-monsters. "Bahamut Shark and Silent Honor ARK will attack your monsters. And then.. two direct attacks." The dragon shark devoured the unfortunate Skullcrobat Joker whole. One second later, Odd-Eyes Phantom Dragon was torn to ectoplasmic bits by a hail of torpedoes from the Ark knight. "Rgh!" Uno braced himself, the worst was still to come. Toadally Awesome and MX-Saber Invoker lashed him down to the ground with their swords and tongues.

Uno's LP: 1800

"Gheh.. Was that it?" Uno asked, once the storm passed. "Uh.. Uno? Not a good idea." Considering how battered he looked, Emily did not expect Uno to start taunting. "That was it, yes." At least the enemy could not retaliate further. Though he did use up Bahamut Shark's last XYZ-material to special summon a third Toadally Awesome(2/2200/0) to the field. While the second died due to Chain Summon's effect wearing off. "Then, allow me this.. Stan." Uno activated Echo Oscillation. The trap drew a card by destroying one pendulum spell; Dragonpit Magician in this case. "You have shown me your way of dueling. I will show you mine. I activate the effect of Odd-Eyes Persona Dragon." The red dragon suddenly jumped out of the pendulum zone. "If an Odd-Eyes monster was targeted by an effect during a turn and Persona Dragon saw it... Then he can special summon himself during the endphase and set another Odd-Eyes monster from the extra deck as a spell!" Odd-Eyes Mirage Dragon (scale 8) took over Dragonpit Magician's former zone.

"I have seen your way of dueling. You cannot surprise me." Though Stan could not negate this effect either, Persona Dragon only 'placed' the cards on the field, he remained unimpressed. "You know. That is the part I feel the saddest about. I loved dueling more before all this started. Like when he first met.. I at least could still be surprised. The more you learn, the more predictable a show becomes... If you can see the ending, and it is not good, what do you have left?" Uno's turn started. "But at least, I will write this ending myself! And maybe it will blindside you for once! I activate the effect of Persona Dragon! Once each turn it will negate the powers of a monster summoned from the extra deck!" Uno's new dragon let out a roar and created a magic circle. The circle surrounded Toadally Awesome. "Feh.." Stan had little choice but to counter with Toadally Awesome's effect. He discarded Tribe Infecting Virus again and destroyed the Persona Dragon. "That did nothing, Uno." Stan snatched Odd-Eyes Persona dragon away and placed it down on his field.

"We will see. I set Performapal Bit Bite Turtle." Uno activated a cutesy ribbon-shelled snapping turtle (scale 3) to complete his pendulum set-up. "You see, Bit Bite Turtle can lower the level of a Performapal in my hand." Uno revealed the card, Performapal Laughmaker. Its level went down from eight to seven. "Go! Pendulum summon!" So now Laughmaker, a street magician(8/2500/2000) in a fancy yellow coat and hat, could be summoned between the scales of Bit Bite Turtle and Odd-Eyes Mirage Dragon. Performapal Skullcrobat Joker and Odd-Eyes Phantom Dragon were also resummoned from the extra deck. "And now, one last trick! Echo Oscillation destroys the Turtle, and I will draw.." The continuous trap traded Uno's pendulum for the card on top of Uno's deck. "?" It was a spell. "Ahaha.. I did not see this coming, Stan, I activate... Smile World!" As soon as Uno played the spell, smiling cartoon stars and planets spread all over the square. "All our monsters gains 100 attackpoints for each monster on the field!" As there were eight monsters total, each card gained 800 attackpoints on this field of laughter. (Odd-Eyes Phantom/Laughmaker: 3300 atk, Joker: 2600 atk, Bahamut Shark: 4400 atk, Silent Honor ARK: 3900 atk, Toadally Awesome: 3000 atk, M-X-Saber Invoker: 2400 atk)

"What is.." Stan could not put this sight into words. "You kept it.." Nephilim on the other hand, was already familiar with it. "Uno. What are you up too?" Nevertheless, to the others this Smile World did not look like a useful spell at all. "I could explain it, or let you read the effect. But why spoil the surprise, Emily? Performapal Laughmaker attacks the Invoker!" Uno entered the battle phase, with Laughmaker taking the charge by throwing several exploding cards at the Saber knight. "Is this your plan for the duel, and for the future as a whole? You cannot save people by telling them to smile!" Stan shouted, as he started to realize what was about to happen. "Maybe not eveyone. But I will save people from you! Performapal Laughmaker gains 1000 attackpoints when his attackpoints are already above normal. And he also gets 1000 more for each of your monsters with boosted attackpoints!" Alltogether, 5000 attackpoints were piled on top of the laughing magician(8300/2000) during his attack. "Oh! He.." Once the cards reached M-X Saber Invoker, the devastation was so great that it cost Stan more life than he could give away. "Gaaaahh!"

Stan's LP: 0

"Guh." Stan was knocked back. The dueldisk and cards flew out of his hand. "You.. beat me?" He could not see how or why the turnaround happened so suddenly. His field carried that much more power. "You were too confident, Stan. You weren't scared enough." If Stan had just switched his weaker monsters to defense mode, Uno would never have won. "Fear is useless." Stan spat. "Really? If you don't get scared, you just do stupid stuff a lot more." Emily said. Remembering something she once said to her sister. "Nobody has to be affraid, but fear itself is not the enemy." Uno added. "Hmph. Then what about you? Are you affraid of the future? You reject our plan, you rejected the circle's plan. What is your plan?" Stan stared at Uno, with a curious kind of intensity. "..." Uno looked at Nephilim. "I cannot say that, yet. What I know.. is that what you are doing, what others are doing...will only making things worse. They think they are taking the safe path, but they are only making the path shorter than it already is."

"So, you'd rather risk the unknown than settle for the certain!" Stan rose back up and raised his arm to the sky. "Yet you placed my future in doubt. And perhaps.. that does terrify me. I lost, and my comrades will finish what we started." A whole group of Templars floated across the river. "Crap!" The guild had already cleaned the streets, and they were all focusing on the parliament square. "Stan! They'll.." Once they got close enough, they would undoubtedly 'card' Stan too for his failure. "I am aware. But I would rather let them do it, than let you wager all our lives." He gave Uno a quick salute and walked up to the templar mob. "!" He disappeared in the light. "Damnit. Now what do we do? We can't fight that many!" Emily cursed the fact but readied her deck at the same time. "We could run." Uno suggested. "But my mom may be somewhere here! Even if she isn't, we have to save the people hiding here! But we also have to warn the others that Phoebe is coming." As fast as Phoebe could fly, there was no way she could outspeed a teleporter. "Yes. We should." While there was still time, Uno closed his eyes. "Wha-hey!"

"Uno!" Before she knew it, she was back at the stadium. "Emily?""What is going on?" Jet, Akai and the others were stunned to see her. This was not part of the plan. "We were... Uno why did you bring me here?" She yelled at the one who took her here against her will. "Doing what I can. if I can save them quickly. I can warp back to the capitol and stop the templars. This is our best option." Thankfully it looked like he'd beaten Phoebe to the punch. "The guild reached the capitol?" Cardell gasped. Things were worse than he imagined. "Yes. Everyone, Phoebe is coming! We have to leave, now!" He shouted so that everyone from the Circle could hear. "We can't leave now! We don't have the codes yet! Besides, what can she do? We outnumber her!" One member of the Circle claimed. "No. You do not know what she.."

"What is that noise?"

A searing Jet of flames ran across the stadium. "Aaaaahh!" It caught everyone on the upper ring of the stadium, instantly changing them to cards that were absorbed by the dragon. "No!" Only the synchro guild duelists on the ground floor were spared the firebath. "I presume those were poor duelists! Ahahaha!" Phoebe flew high in the sky. "How? How did she get here so fast?" Uno under-estimated the speed of her dragon or he over-estimated the distance between this place and the capitol. "But she cannot get to us right?" Jet figured the barrier around them would keep them safe. "Heehee. Do you honestly beleive that we could lock ourselves out like that?" Phoebe pushed a button on her dueldisk, which turned the smaller forcefield off, while keeping the larger one intact. "Damnit!" Apparently you did not need a keycode to remove those. "Hello, Uno. Long time no see." The dragon lady landed in front of the generator. "You want this? Don't you? Well one of you is going to have to play with me to get it!"

(To be Continued in Nexus 018: Break me Once, Shame on Me)

 **New Cards used by Uno Nisell  
** Odd-Eyes Persona Dragon  
Performapal Laughmaker

-  
Smile World

 **New Cards used by Stan  
** Speedroid Terrortop  
Speedroid Taketomborg  
Heroic Challenger - Extra Sword  
Dynatherium  
Tribe Infecting Virus

-  
MX-Saber Invoker  
Tornado Dragon  
Bahamut Shark  
Toadally Awesome  
Number 101: Silent Honor ARK  
-

Reinforcement of the Army  
Chain Summon


	19. Break me Once, Shame on Me

**Nexus 018: Break me Once, Shame on Me**

"Phoebe!" A monster lived inside a smiling girl. There was no other way to describe the enemy that stood between them and a machine that was holding their country hostage. "I will take that challenge!" Both Uno and Emily wanted to take her down. Yet it was their redhaired friend who claimed the first duel. "Akai?" She sealed herself and Phoebe behind a forcefield created by her dreamworld dueldisk. "Don't argue now. You don't have time for that!" She reminded Uno of another ongoing crisis. "I can keep her busy long enough for you to save those people at the capitol! Just go!" No matter what choice Uno made, someone was likely to suffer. But one side needed his help more. "I will be back as soon as I find her!" One place might be where he would find Emily's mother. Uno nodded to her and vanished with his pendulum. "But what about us? What about you?!" Jet did not like their odds. "So you are nominating yourself? Heeheehee." Phoebe was amused enough to play along. She activated her dueldisk and dismissed her dragon.

Akai's LP: 8000 Phoebe's LP: 8000

"I am not afraid of you, Phoebe. You're just another opponent." Akai drew her cards. The first turn was hers. "And this is just another duel! I summon Deskbot 003!" The counting would start at three, as the charged-up yellow robot(3/1000/1000) materialized. "So now I can summon Deskbot 002 from my deck in defense mode!" Deskbot 003's effect selected one number below it, bringing out the pencil/erase/tape droid(2/500/500). Number two's effect also added 500 attack and defense points to all other Deskbots like number three(1000/1000). More importantly, a special summoned Deskbot 002 drew a deskbot card fresh from the deck in defense position. Akai selected a field spell, Deskbot Base. "But first I will use Machine Duplication!" Two more Deskbot 002s(2/500/500) were summoned from her deck, seeing as how the first did not have over 500 attackpoints yet. The trio powered each other(1500/1500) and Deskbot 003(2000/2000) up afterwards. And Akai could pull two more Deskbot cards from her deck: Deskbot 008 and Deskbot 005.

"Heehee.. Such sweet machines." Phoebe said with an adoring tone. "I wouldn't under-estimate them, Phoebe! Not after I activate Deskbot Base!" A large virtual mountain grew behind the Deskbots. Mechanical doors on the side of the mountain led into a secret base for all deskbots. "All my Deskbots gain 500 attack and defense points! And I can add another Deskbot card from my deck to my hand!" Akai placed a Deskbot 006 card to her hand. Deskbot 3(2500/2500) and the Deskbot 002 trio(2000/2000) were strong enough now to finish a duel in one turn. If they could attack. "I end my turn." Of course, the first battle phase would be her enemy's. "And you are precious too, with your little words and little hands. Don't worry your pretty little head. I will start gently." Phoebe summoned her monster. "Otherwise I would just crush you right away." It(2/800/400) was a carnivorous eight-leafed plant with eyes across its slimy stem. "What is.. that thing?" Whatever this card was, it did not look anything like a Fluffal or Edge Imp. "As I told your friends... The old me is dead.."

"These are my new plants: Predaplants!" Phoebe quickly activated a continuous spell: Super Solar Nutrient. "When Predaplant Squid Drosera, this one, leaves the field... all monsters you special summoned will gain a predator counter!" The Nutrient spell tributed a level 1/2 plant to summon another plant from the deck with a level below 5. After the Drosera plant died off, three hungry seeds were left behind. They leaped forward and sank their teeth into the three level 2 Deskbots. "Huh? Their levels?" The 002-trio (1/2000/2000) was no longer truly '002'. "A monster with a predactor counter loses all but his lowest level! Oh, and now I gain this Predaplant!" The Solar spell resolved, special summoning a venus flytrap monster(2/400/800). "Predaplant Flytrap!" Phoebe hovered her finger across her field. "I see one of your little bots is feeling left out! Flytrap can fix that!" The venusian plant used its effect, which created another predator counter and attached it to Deskbot 003. It(1/2500/2500) also had its level reduced to one.

"What is she up to?" Emily wondered. There was no clear purpose to the counters, nothing Phoebe could gain from it. "Heehee. Suppertime.." Phoebe activated the dark-type retrieval spell, Dark Eruption. "Dark is the attribute of all Predaplants, so I can call back my Squid Drosera! And I discard him!" Phoebe threw the squidplant away right after it came back; which activated its other effect. "Now one of my monsters can attack all monsters with predator counters!" The flytrap opened its jaws and extended itself across the field. The first bite took off Deskbot 003's head. "What? But my deskbots are stronger!" Akai protested. "You are so silly! Ahahahaha! Flytrap is the hell of all tiny things! If your monster's level is lower than his, he can destroy it at the start of the damage step!" Indeed, neither player lost any lifepoints during the fight. "And each time, Flytrap absorbs the true levels of its meal!" The three stars of Deskbot 003 were added to the Predaplant(5/400/800). "So. Eat! Eat! EAT!" One by one, the Deskbot 002 droids were swallowed up by the evergrowing Venus plant. In the end Flytrap(11/400/800) towered over the stadium. "Oh, Akai. That was delightful."

"Rgh. It's just an overgrown plant." Akai lost her monsters, but kept her lifepoints. "Oh you want something smaller too? Sure thing!" Phoebe activated another continuous spell. "Predaponics! Each turn I will summon a Predaplant from my graveyard. But its effects are blocked!" The replanting spell grew Squid Drosera back on the field in defense mode. "Ahaha! I am sure you can take care of that one! My turn is over!" Surprisingly, Phoebe did not place any traps down. Akai wondered whether or not she was still being taken lightly. "I am already ten steps ahead of you, Phoebe." She was not going to take Phoebe lightly at any rate. "I set Deskbot 006 and 007 in my pendulum zones! And pendulum summon my Deskbots!" A purple staple droid (scale 1) on one side, the yellow scissor droid (scale 10) on the other: three lightbeams shot down between them and opened the Deskbot base once more. "Deskbot 008, 004 and 005!"

Akai's new army consisted of: the pink pendulum droid(8/3000/3000) who had gained 500 attackpoints from each Deskbot in the graveyard, a non-pendulum deskbot(4/1000/1000) loaded with painting tools and a glue-pen/bottlecap/tape robot(5/1000/1000) that could destroy one spell or trap once it was summoned. "Deskbot 005 will destroy Super Solar Nutrient! Your plant may be big, but no plant summoned by that spell can survive without it!" The gigantic Predaplant Flytrap dried out and perished in an instant, once Deskbot 005 covered its nutrients with glue. "Now it's their time to play. Deskbot 004, Attack her monster!" Predaplant Squidrosera was shot to pieces by the red robot's multi-colored gun. "When Deskbot 004 beats a monster, I can summon two different Deskbots from my hand or graveyard in defense mode!" One of the destroyed 002 Deskbots(2/1000/1000) was re-assembled. While a Deskbot 001 machine (1/500/500) appeared from her hand. The first of all deskbots(3000/3000) gained 500 attack and defense points for each controlled machine. But that was not important. Deskbot 008(3000/3000) and Deskbot 005(1500/1500) gaining more power from Deskbot 002 was. "Deskbot 008 can attack twice each turn, so this is a triple direct attack!"

"Haaaa? Did you picture a helpless little girl in your head?" Phoebe activated a card, from her hand. "So sorry. Because you decided to attack me, I can special summon my Predaplant Sarraceniant in defense!" A floral insect(1/100/600) with tails of pitcherplants came out of Phoebe's hand, scuttling down her arm and leg to reach the floor. "If you still want to attack. Go ahead. But when Sarraceniant dies, so does the monster that killed it. And! Hehehee, I get a new Predaplant from my deck!" Essentially, Phoebe would recover more than she'd lose. And as Deskbot 008 was the monster that declared the attack, Akai would lose out on most of the damage she wanted to inflict. "Fine. I end my battle phase. And I use Deskbot Base's second effect." Akai shuffled a Deskbot 003 card, which she gained back when 002 was re-summoned, from her hand into the deck. Afterwards she could draw one new card; a trap card. "...I set this card and end my turn." Once the turn switched back to Phoebe, her lifepoints dropped for the first time. Predaponics demanded a payment of 800 lifepoints during each of her standby phases. "You know, you didn't touch me. But you could have killed me if I let you. Heheh, maybe you aren't so little after all."

Phoebe's LP: 7200

Phoebe re-activated Predaponics to special summon Predaplant Squid Drosera once again. "So let's bring out the mean old monsters! Hahaha, I activate Fusion Substitute and fuse my plants!" The pseudo-polymerizing spell merged Squid Drosera with Sarraceniant. "Is it time?" Two dark monsters could fuse into the Fusion dragon, both Emily and Akai dreaded its arrival. "Predaplant Chimerafflesia!" Yet instead, Phoebe fused a monster made from one darkling and one predaplant: a hulking rafflesia flower(7/2500/2000) with venus flytrap mouths on its tentacles. "What? You expected the dragon? Nahahaha! Not now, not yet! Anyhow, Sarraceniant wasn't killed by your monster. But if it left the field due to an effect, I still can..." Phoebe added another monster to her hand with the effect of the fusion material; a second Predaplant Flytrap. Though she placed it face-down on the field. "Now, Chimerafllesia is so hungry that when he attacks.. he takes 1000 attackpoints away first to wet its tongue!" She chomped her teeth, while the fused predator used its flytrap mouths to suck power away from Deskbot 008(1/2000/3000). "And now, the main course!" Deskbot 008 was dragged off, and pulverized inside the toothy maws of the Rafflesia flower(3500/2000).

Akai's LP: 6500

"And he's still hungry!" Phoebe started biting her fingers, while Chimerafllesia lashed out at Deskbot 005. "If there is a monster with less of a level than her. That monster is banished forever! Hahaha!" The fused predaplant crushed the pendulum glue-bot into a messy pulp with its vines. No scraps were left for the extra deck. "She's even worse than before." Emily would have thought breaking free from Martel would have improved her sanity. "She's a lost cause whether she has two faces one. Don't feel bad for her!" Jet cursed. "Lost? I am not lost. I know where I am taking the world! Hahaha!" The mad girl cackled and placed a trap card down. Her turn was over. "You can't even tell how different you are, can you?" Akai asked. "I am me, and I am Phoebe. I do not need to be anymore than that now, and you will soon all be the same!" But Phoebe acted like she was in her own world. There was no room for reasoning.

"Whatever is wrong with her, a good stomping will weed it out!" Emily yelled. "Right!" Akai was not going to let this madness affect her. "I pendulum summon Deskbot 009 and 008!" The patchwork of desktool-bots(9/500/500) kicked away from Akai's hand, while the dual-attacking 008(8/3000/3000) returned from the extra deck. "What a fusion needs is a synchro to beat it!" Deskbot 001 was in fact a tuner monster, one not very hindered by its predator counter. "I summon Deskbot Jet!" Number one and number nine rushed into the Deskbot base, uniting their energy and mechanical parts inside to craft a new vehicle. What flew out was Deskbot Jet, the flying and heavily-armed pencilbox(10/500/500). "Deskbot Jet gains 500 attackpoints for each Deskbot card on the field! And it can destroy one Deskbot card on the field, to destroy one of your cards, Phoebe!" One jet-cannon aimed at Deskbot 006 inside the pendulum zone, the other fired at Chimerafflesia. Both were destroyed within seconds of each other.

"Ahaha! Your destruction of Chimerafflesia triggered its effect! During my next turn, I can take any fusion or polymerization card I want from my deck!" Phoebe stated with a perverse glee. "You wont live that long! Destroying my card also triggers an effect! Deskbot 006 will move one Deskbot card back to my hand!" One of the other Deskbot 002 cards was saved from the graveyard. "Go!" Akai normal summoned it(2/1500/1500). The added Deskbot 002 presence powered the first Deskbot 002(1/1500/1500) again, along with 004(1/2000/2000) and 008(4500/4500). "Now I have seven deskbot cards!" Deskbot Jet(5500/5500) gained extra extra power through its own effects as well. "Are you helpless this time, Phoebe? Lets find out! Deskbot 008 attacks your face-down monster!"

"Only half of me is!" Phoebe responded with the trap Half Unbreak. "I hope you get it!" Bubbles surrounded the face-down Predaplant Flytrap(2/400/800). "Ugh!" Deskbot 008's attack failed to kill the thing. Flytrap was merely flipped face-up. "Damn it. Stop dodging her attacks!" Jet yelled. "Is it my fault that the cards in my deck can outrun hers? She should at least take half of the responsibility." Phoebe cackled even louder than before. "Pretend all you want. But you and I both know you're stuck in a corner." Akai ended her turn. During the turn transition, Predaponics claimed another 800 lifepoints. "Oh but Akai. Nothing fights better than a cornered animal. I did not want things to get unpleasant. But you forced my hand. And... Well, well, well.. maybe my friend wants to come out and play after all."

Phoebe's LP: 6400

"Flytrap!" The venus plant sprouted a predator counter. "It wont work! No Deskbots can be targeted except Deskbot 008!" The pink bot stepped to the front to protect Deskbot Jet. "I suppose I will give my gift to her instead!" The counter was spat out and attached to Deskbot 008(1/4500/4500). "Come, Sarraceniant!" One more time, Phoebe used the effect of Predaponics and special summoned the pitcherplant bug back from the ground. "Hehehee!" She activated one more card, the spell granted by Chimerafflesia. "Polymerization!" Sarraceniant fused with Flytrap; two dark monsters. "She did it!" Emily held his breath, and watched. Starving Venom Fusion Dragon(8/2800/2000) took form in all its horrific glory. "Your strongest special summoned monster. His power will be ours, and we do not even have to target your monster to get it!" The fusion dragon added the current attackpower of Deskbot Jet to itself(8300/2000). Its body shivered with crimson light.

"And then!" Phoebe added another Predaplant to her hand, through Sarraceniant's effect. "We normal summon Predaplant Pteraphentes! My winged pretty will take control of your monster, if she has less levels than her!" A winged dactyl-shaped(2/300/2100) plant flew out Phoebe's hand and planted its teeth into Deskbot 008's neck. "Oh!" The unfortunate droid was drained of her free will, and reprogrammed into joining Phoebe's side. "But that's.." There were no deskbots on the field or in the graveyard to draw power from anymore. But with Deskbot 008(1000/1000) out of the way, Starving Venom Fusion Dragon could target Akai's remaining Deskbots. "The name and power of Deskbot Jet will also be ours!" The dragon targeted the synchro monster. Not only did this allow Starving Venom to gain 500 points from all 'eight' Deskbot cards. The name change also allowed It(13300/6500) to gain the boost from Deskbot Base. "That's just.. too much." Emily shuddered. No matter who she attacked now, Phoebe would become victorious.

"Got you!" Akai snapped her fingers and flipped her trap card. "I banish two of my monsters to activate Dimension Reflector!" One Deskbot 002 and Deskbot 004 vanished, leaving the other Deskbots and Starving Venom(12300/6500) weakened.. and putting a new monster on the field. "Dimension Reflector is a trapmonster that mirrors a monster's full power!" A winged steel mirror rose up, reflecting the dragon in its glass to add its attackpoints to itself(12300/12300). "And reflects that power back to you, Phoebe! You're mine!" The dragon in the mirror dimension fired a shot that traversed the window and entered the real world. "This.. is me?" In that moment, seemingly frozen in time, Phoebe stared at the image below the dragon, at her own reflection. "This is who I... we.. I am now." Then the dimensional blast reached her and exploded outwards. The damage was fierce enough to rupture the forcefield made by Akai's dueldisk. "Guh.. Did you get her?" Jet dared to hope for the best. "Huh?!" It was a hope as feeble as the explosion. The dimension blast shriveled up in Phoebe's hand, shrinking until everyone could see a spell that nullified the effect damage.

 _Spell of Famine, Quickplay Spell  
_ _When your opponent activates a card or effect that would inflict effect damage, while you control a face-up monster:  
_ _until the end of the turn, that monster gains ATK equal to the effect damage instead._

"You.. got away." Akai trembled. That Phoebe would draw such a card right now. "Yet you will not." Phoebe tossed the diminished blast into the waiting jaws of Starving Venom. The dragon devoured every last bit and used that to double the power It(24600/12300) stored already. "No, Akai!" Emily rushed to her side. "Wait your turn!" The dragon pushed her back with wind from its beating wings. "She comes first!" Phoebe was about to declare her final attack when.. "PHOEBE!" Uno teleported into the stadium. "Ah! Uno, you.." Akai looked back at him. The world seemingly stopped once again. "...Too late, far far too late." For everyone but Phoebe. "Attack!" Starving Venom Fusion Dragon threw its claws into Deskbot Jet(4500/4500) and tore it to pieces. "NO!" Akai suffered the same fate. Her entire body disappeared in the flames, just like anything else Starving Venom touched.

Akai's LP: 0

"What did you do to her?" Uno shouted. "She's with the others, ehehehe. Ready to be fused once the worlds are ready." Phoebe answered happily. "She's just.." Jet shook his head, struggling with the things he saw. "You.." Emily was already at the next stage: anger. "So. Do you want to play with me now, little Emily? Or do you, Uno? Did you find her mother by the way? I bet you didn't." He said nothing at first, which just proved her right. "Uno." Emily wanted to hear something, anything. "There were only a few people left. She was not one of them." He sighed. "I thought as much. Poor Uno cannot save anyone alone. But then... if we can't be friends, we can at least have fun with each other. Hahahaha!" Phoebe beckoned for them to come. Her smile stretched as far as was humanly possible, and black veins grew more prominent across her body. "You better believe I.." Neither would be able to give her what she wanted.

"What the?" The world between them decided otherwise. "Hah?" On one side was Phoebe, the duelists were on the other. In the middle was the forcefield. "What is this?!" Angered, Phoebe ordered Starving Venom to blast the wall. The dragons flames sent pulses across, yet failed to break through the energy. "What happened." The barrier was coming from the generator behind Phoebe. "Dom must have done this somehow!" Uno figured. This way Phoebe could not get to them unless she destroyed the generator and the whole forcefield at once. "Hehehe. Is that how it is? You draw the lines and give me one half of the country and you take the other?" Phoebe drew her head back and laughed even louder. "You can't keep me locked up. You need me, Uno! And when you realize that, you will come to me!" Phoebe climbed back on top of Starving Venom. "Until then, enjoy your time together! Ahahahaaaaaaa!" She took off, flying out of the stadium and unto whatever lands she had not yet burned away.

(To be Continued in Nexus 019: Critical Pin)

 **New Cards used by Akai  
** Deskbot 006  
Deskbot 005  
Deskbot 004  
Deskbot 001

-  
Deskbot Jet

-  
Deskbot Base

-  
Dimension Reflector

 **New Cards used by Phoebe  
** Predaplant Squid Drosera  
Predaplant Flytrap  
Predaplant Sarraceniant  
Predaplant Pteropenthes

-  
Predaplant Chimerafflesia

-  
Super Solar Nutrient  
Dark Eruption  
Predaponics  
Fusion Substitute  
 _Spell of Avarice_

-  
Half Unbreak


	20. Critical Pin

**Nexus 019: Critical Pin**

The sun rose on the horizon, drawing the skyscraper's shadow across the lifeless city. Those that survived their mission beyond returned there, at the house of the gateway. "So, only you made it." There was much to tell one and other. "We lost several Matthew, Cage, Ruth and Akai. And we failed to access to the generator." Cardell and what remained of the Circle reported their losses to Vesper and Iria. "We know. Ichirou gave us the codes to the system, but as soon as we tried to access the machines, we triggered a warning. That's how Phoebe found out. And why we had to intervene." The news from the disciples was similarly bleak, but contained a nugget of progress. "We could not shut the forcefield down from where we were. But we did have enough access to put up additional ones." The result was displayed on a screen, a large line divided the country in half. On one side was a portion of the region the guild already controlled. They were on the other side, along with the capitol and dreamworld HQ. "Most of her army is stuck on her side. So we bought ourselves some time."

"Then can't we just hit one of the generators again and use the codes on them?" Eric asked. "Unfortunately no we cannot. Our stunt with the barrier was all we could pull off before we were locked out. Marie Celeste would have switched out the codes by now, meaning we lost our chance to use these current ones. And It probably wont be long before she figures out how to remove our addition to the forcefield without taking out the rest. So.." Zach pointed at another major location that was positioned on their half of the land. "We should strike her location next. This is the most likely place she'll be at." It was the synchro guild's castle. "I see. Take the castle to reclaim the Dimension breaker." Vesper approved. "She must be getting desperate if she's cut off from most of her allies. And who knows where Ichirou is now." Uno shook his head. The knowledge that the Inquisitor was now involved as well got him rattled. "We are missing something. Phoebe knows she can't transform the whole world in just two days. She wont talk. But maybe Marie will."

"Then we should go as quickly as.." As quickly as possible: Uno wanted to say. "Uno?" Right now,"Possible' did not mean immediate. He looked tired, Eric could see it and so could Vesper. "You have used your power a great number of times already, Uno Nisell. Is that wise?" He was of no use to them if he exhausted himself. "Maybe not. But.. I have to do something." He glanced at Emily, James and the synchro guild duelists. "I could not find mrs Brandt. I could not save Akai. I have to do more." The people he did save where taken to Dom's city, and Emily's mother was not one of them. She was hiding somewhere else or... He did not want to think about that. "If a few failures can stop you, Uno Nisell. Than you are weaker than I thought." Vesper felt insulted. Her former plan failed because of him, but they did not hear her mope about it. "I know we're strapped for time. But still, you need to catch your breath every now and then. Once you charge back up, we will go. No sooner." Zach put his foot down. "Please do it, Uno. Your body is less than it was before." Now even Nephilim was telling him to rest. "Less than before, huh." He had almost forgotten his age. The way he looked now was not the way he always looked. "Fine."

Uno sequestered himself to a separate room, letting the others discuss their strategies. Eric and Emily accompanied him. "Eric. I forgot to ask if you were alright." If he could do nothing else, he could at least talk with his friends. "Oh nothing happened here. They were too scared of my new dragon to try anything. Forget about it." Eric waved it off and then his thoughts trailed off. "Hmm. Maybe I should try riding my dragon. That should take us to the spots we want pretty fast too!" If Phoebe could do it... "We can't all fit on there." Emily pointed out. "It's worth a shot though. Eheh.."

"Uno you're.. laughing?" Nephilim watched the three with her empty eyes. "I.." She started to mutter. "What is it?" Seeing her again, he was surprised how little her unusual appearance disturbed him. The Fortuno of the past must have known her very well. "Tell Eric. Tell him I am sorry for what happened to him." She could still catch him off guard with what she said though. "...What is it? Is it Nephilim? Does she sense Phoebe again?" Eric panicked. "She's nothing Eric. You have your own dragon now." Emily said. "Oh. Yeah." Still, there was still a lingering fear of that woman inside of him. No mark or power could get rid of that. "Eric. It's not that. Nephilim was apologizing.. for what Martel did to you..." Uno finally delivered the message. "Oh? Oh that." Eric eyed the purple crystal. "Well, she doesn't seem as bad as him, I guess. So apology accepted!" Eric extended his hand. "Am I.. anywhere close? This would be a lot easier if I could see her too. "What does she even look like? Is it okay if I ask that? Or do you think we can see her soon?"

"I don't think they can. They are not connected." Nephilim clearly wished it were otherwise, and Uno could empathize.. "Oh. Wait." Luckily he remembered a certain object. "I suppose.. you can say she looks a little like this." He pulled Martel's doll from his coat. "And also a little like the Shaddoll Construct card that Martel used. Now that I think about it." The blue skin, the purple dress, the silver strand in the hair; it was all comparable. "Okay. But where did the doll come from? Is this a chicken or egg situation?" Emily wondered whether those monsters came first, or Nephilim did. "I was just a duel spirit, like the dragons. Before.. many worlds ago.. spirits were born from people's hearts and took a life of their own. Some managed to summon these spirits and use them for fights. They were the first true duelists." Nephilim explained to Uno and he relayed it to them. "Then, who made this doll. Was it..Ana?" The pendulum crystal did not get stitched to the puppet's head by accident. "She must have made it.. after she thought she lost me. I was too weak to be aware of the world back then.."

"We can figure that out later." Uno sounded more energized. "I am ready for round two. Let's get the others."

A minute later the new raiding team was assembled. Most of the duelists decided to offer their support: Eric was not going to miss the action this time, and The Circle wanted their base of operations back. The few that stayed behind would defend the gate in case the guild came back. There also an update from the other side of the country. "Dom says the city is making noise again. With the forcefield in place, people are feeling safe enough to come out of hiding. That included several independent guilds and military forces. What remains of the guild on this side is slowly being routed and arrested." It was a good start of the day, all things told. "Have you heard of my wife yet?" But James wished for more. "Not yet, he says. But it will only be a matter of time before we have a confirmation of where she is." Zach could only relay what he heard. "If something happened to mom. I'll make sure they fix it, dad." Emily claimed and slammed her hands together. The more territory they regained, the closer they got towards saving the guild's victims. "I know. I know you have to go again. Just stay safe.." James sighed.

"We will. Everyone." They were familiar with the motions now. The duelists huddled around Uno and waited for the moment. "Now." There were many sections of the synchro guild castle that Uno could see in his head. The one spot that mattered above all others, was the one below all others. "There!" Vesper's private room, and the home of the Circle's transportation device. "This is the place... What have they done?" The difference between then and now was immediately evident to Vesper herself. "It's all gone." The floor was torn open, her chair dismantled and several machines removed from the wall. "I hate to ask. But did the parts they took.. belong to your Dimension Breaker device?" Uno pretty much knew there was only one answer to that. "Yes. Pretty much everything." Cardell groaned. This was definitely unexpected. "The guild must have moved and re-assembled it elsewhere, perhaps because they were afraid of us getting to it." This happened fast and proved that someone at least knew how to work the thing. "So, did they abandon this base?" Eric hoped not.

"Hey!?" He got his answer when the alarm sounded and the doors to the room slammed down. "You had to ask..." Emily grunted. "These defenses.. The only other area around that could exert such control would be the round room. Do you remember it, Uno Nisell?" Vesper inquired the space and time-bender, who would not really be concerned with such security measures. "Not fondly..." Uno imagined the spot and warped the team up there. "No-one?" They were alone here too, yet the sirens were still wailing and the lights were burning red. "This should not be possible." Cardell moved over to the mainframe in front of them. "They locked us out. Controls are being redirected somewhere else!" The guild had renovated the place quite a bit. "It must be a room I havent seen yet. They wanted to be sure I could not just waltz in." Even if it wasn't, Uno could not just jump from floor to floor and examine each part of the base individually. "That alarm is gonna draw people in eventually, we need to find this new control room fast. We need to.. split up."

"Split up? That never works." One duelist objected. "It in fact might be the only thing that works. It will take time, but from here we can determine the direction of the powerflow. This is our base, no matter how much they altered, they cannot keep secrets from me." And Vesper was determined to sniff them out. "So you need us as distractions, huh." Emily sneered. "It will have to be this way. I will guard her. The others should split up in groups of two." Cardell suggested. The remaining ten could be divided into five groups. "Then I'll stick with Uno." Jet quickly decided. "Still don't trust me?" Uno asked. "No. But you are the one who can teleport, so.." Pragmatism trumped emotions in his mind. "But.." Of course he wasn't the only one who wanted to stay close to him. "Don't worry. I 'll go with with you, Emily!" Eric felt he and his new power could be rather useful too. "This is not the time to be picky." Iria heard enough, she cut the remaining duelists in teams and tolerated no backtalk. "Just fan out and search through the levels. Do not engage the enemy and maintain contact."

Everyone seemed to get it. The five groups checked out five floors, with Eric and Emily going to the training grounds. "Don't worry, Em. I am just as strong as Uno now, I think. And like you said, I have a dragon!" So far there were no detectable enemies anyway. "Eric. I know that. It's just.. " She didn't mean to sound ungrateful, but he was not the one who would help her find Alice. "Nevermind. Thank you anyway." At the same time, hanging out with Eric felt nice after such a long time of separation. "Hey!" Their quiet moment quickly subsided. "Hey you! Tell me where your leader is!" Eric caught sight of a duelist running down the hall. "Or else!" And to further the intimidation factor, Eric summoned his Red Dragon Archfiend. "!?" The man was adequately intimidated. "Aah!" Enough to make him run back the way he came. "No wait! Come back!" Eric cursed. "..Is there anything else you can do with your powers, besides making that dragon come to life?" Emily wondered. "Don't know. Never tried." Eric would have to ask August about that. "Wait. He is coming back? No.." Two templar units floated down the hall, coming from the direction of the retreating duelist. "Crap." Eric could not exactly interrogate machines. "I think now would be a good time to find out, Eric!"

...

Uno and Jet went topside. "I don't think its here, Uno." The castle area itself was not very open for renovations. It was more open to attacks. "The last place to look is usually the first place to hide in." At the very least they could distract the occupants of this castle. "?!" But then Uno did spot a person, two of them. "You... You guys?" It was August and June. "Come with us." August growled. "What? Wh.. did you find her? Alice? Or.." "It's not as simple as that. We need you now." June said. The timing could not be worse, and yet.. he could decline. "What? Are you talking to your ghost friend again? What is she..." Jet could not hear the two travelers. ".. saying?" And when he turned around, he could not see Uno anymore either. "What? Uno? This isn't funny!" His partner was nowhere in sight. "Ugh, he ditched me. Just my luck."

...

Iria and Zach of course went with each other, choosing to investigate the lower levels while avoiding cameras and templars. "Iria.. I." For a long moment, no words were exchanged between them. "Hm?" And just when Zach wanted to break the silence at a seemingly safe spot, a call came in on his dueldisk. "We have traced the source." Vesper revealed. "You are the only ones with a clear path towards it. It would seem the others hava made enough noise to draw all attention towards them." She gave a chuckle and forwarded the directions. "I see." An extra block was hollowed out behind one of the guest rooms. "Let's go Creffield." Iria stated matter-of-factly. "Yes." Zach supposed this was another way to remove the quiet tension. The disciples made a beeline for the guest area and saw a few doors that were not there before. "How shall we open it?" She inquired. "Well there is the subtle way." Zach activated the solid-vision button on her dueldisk. "But let's try a different method."

A thunderous explosion shook the room. "Gyah!" A hole between the disciples and the host of the castle was made by a conclave of Monarchs. "Ugh.. kgh. What the heck." Said host was Marie Celeste herself. "Greetings." Zach and Iria were not that surprised. "There was a door you know?" Rather than coming through the fortified front entrance, the disciples destroyed part of the mountain itself to get to her. "Marie. We have you cornered. Have your men and machines stand down." Iria ordered. "Isn't it customary to duel first?" Marie griped as she activated her dueldisk. "I am not doing anything for free. So come get it." She was no stranger to two-on-one duels. "It looks like she is playing hard ball. Creffield, shall you or shall I?" Iria saw no need to risk both their lives for this. "Allow me. I have let you and Dom carry me for too long." Zach activated his dueldisk. "Nrgh. Is this a game to you people? It doesn't matter whether you lose as a team or to me and my back-up. If it ever gets here. But fine, have it your way."

Zach's LP: 8000 Marie's LP: 8000

"This is a game, in technical terms. But it is also a miracle; a tradition that did not change across each generation. It is as if a divergence would upset the memory of it." Zach theorized. "Allthough a few things did not stay the same. Duelists used to draw six cards for their first turn?" He did not know who changed that rule or why. But the first turn was his. "I set two cards." His front and back row were prepped, there was not much else to do. "End turn."

"Ask a question, and I get an entire philosophical speech. Neh.. One year ago I would have laughed in your face for such a tale. But now there's magic everywhere." Marie started her turn. "At least there's still some scientific facts I can depend on. Like.. how it is a bad idea to use defense against an Ancient Gear deck!" Marie played one card down in the spell/trap zone, and another face-up. "I activate Ancient Gear Catapult, to destroy my card and summon an Ancient Gear from the deck. Even if it is a card that cannot be special summoned normally!" The catapult flung her set Breakthrough Skill trap away, and slammed it into her deck. The impact awoke a sleeping giant. "Ancient Gear Golem Ultimate Pound!" The refurbished mechanical golem(8/3000/3000) jumped out and landed with an impressive thud. "Ultimate Pound. What a silly name. But that's no big deal, as long as it does what it says on the tin!" The golem's gears started spinning, causing its arm to crash down into Zach's facedown card. "Its attacks pierce through defense!" A pale feline girl(4/1600/1200) was destroyed.

Zach's LP: 6200

"Huh? That was not a.." Marie checked her dueldisk to make sure she was seeing it right. "Lunalight Blue Cat? What is that doing in a Melodious deck?" The destroyed card was a beastwarrior from another archetype, not one of Zach's more well known fairies. "The Melodious and I.. don't feel right for each other anymore. They remind me too much of an unpleasant period. So.. master Dom prepared something new for me." Zach placed another Lunalight Blue Cat(4/1600/1200) on the field in attack position. "Lunalight Blue Cat brings out another Lunalight, if she is destroyed in battle!" The others could see her more clearly too now. A golden crescent-mask covered the side of her face. "You realize you are not gonna keep that, right?" Once Marie regained her composure, a card was tossed into the graveyard. "The Ultimate golem can attack again, if I discard a card from my hand!" The machine giant revved up its other arm and pulverized the second Blue Cat with a mighty swing.

Zach's LP: 4800

"It's worth the damage, Marie. Because Blue Cat can use her summoning effect as many times as I wish!" The death of Cat number two was followed by the special summon of the last Lunalight Blue Cat(4/1600/1200), also in attack position. "Great." Marie discarded yet another card to have Ultimate Pound throw a third attack at Zach's monsters. "And Ultimate Pound can only use its effect twice in one turn." Iria stated. "Like I do not know that! Tch, and I minused myself a lot too." Though she did cause more damage to Zach and end the loop of cats, the third Blue Cat could still summon a different Lunalight from the deck. "I special summon Lunalight Purple Butterfly!" Instead of a feline, Zach controlled a purple-haired butterfly woman(4/1000/1000). "Well, whatever is coming." Marie tapped her visor. "I will be ready for it."

Zach's LP: 3400

(To be Continued in Nexus 020: Nothing New Under the Moon)

 **New Cards used by Zach Creffield**  
Lunalight Blue Cat  
Lunalight Purple Butterfly


	21. Nothing New under the Moon

**Nexus 020: Nothing New Under the Moon**

Zach's LP: 3400 Marie's LP: 8000

"My turn!" Zach needed two Lunalights, Purple Butterfly(4/1000/1000) was already summoned. "Lunalight Black Sheep!" The second he could normal summon; a white-haired woman(2/100/600) in a black tuxedo. The horns and wool on her back gave away what kind of animal they were dealing with. "And I activate Fusion Substitute!" Black Sheep fused with Purple Butterfly; two Lunalight monster materials. "This is my Fusion summon! Dance for me, Lunalight Cat Dancer!" Together they returned to the form of a feline, a dancing redhaired cat-woman(7/2400/2200) in a long flowing blue dress. "Visually, not much changes. Does it, Creffield?" Iria smirked. No matter the period, it seemed her partner preferred a musical lady's touch for his deck. "Perhaps not. But the execution will bring all the difference! When Black Sheep is used as a fusion material, one of my fallen Lunalights can get another chance to shine!" The effect of the Black Sheep moved one of the Blue Cats from the graveyard to Zach's hand. "Now. Let's dance, Marie!"

"I don't do dancing." She claimed. "That sounds like what Silver would say!" Zach let out a quick laugh, which he regretted even quicker. "What did you say, Creffield?" The comparison did not amuse her. "Uh.. I mean, If I banish Lunalight Purple Butterfly from my graveyard. One Lunalight can be special summoned from my hand!" The purple lady exiled herself to another dimension, and let its lingering stardust guide Lunalight Blue Cat(4/1600/1200) back to Zach's field. "Lunalight Blue Cat has another effect that activates after I special summon her! She will double the attackpoints of another Lunalight on my field!" The lesser cat made a playful swipe with her paw, sending new energy into the more mature Cat Dancer(4800/2200). "Cat Dancer can attack all monsters on the field, twice, if I sacrifice a Lunalight for her!" Zach activated his spell, Monster Reborn, to resummon Lunalight Black Sheep. And he immediately sacrificed her to awaken Cat Dancer's powers. "Cat Dancer, attack the Ultimate Pound Golem!" Zach's new fusion monster spun around and cut into the metal golem with her crescent blades. Marie took battle damage, yet also lost 100 lifepoints.

Marie's LP: 6100

"Tch. Cat Dancer inflicts extra damage when it attacks?" Apparently the guild was not the only one with dangerous fusions. "That was just the first verse, Marie!" The Golem was not destroyed by the first attack. The effect of the Cat Dancer kept its prey alive once, just so she could attack it again. "Bah." The second strike destroyed the Ancient Gear permanently, and caused another 1800 plus 100 points of damage. "But now that my machine destroyed, I get some new cards!" Thanks to Ultimate pound's effect, Marie secured a Polymerization from her deck and an Ancient Gear Hydra from her graveyard. "Duly noted... Blue Cat, attack the opponent.. Marie Celeste!" The moonlight feline used her claws to deliver some more pain Marie's way. "Gah." Lastly, Zach placed one more trap on the field and passed the turn to his opponent. Cat Dancer(2400/2200) lost her attackboost at that point. "Looks like I have the upper hand now, Marie!"

Marie's LP: 2600

"Don't get all excited. I know how to proceed with your cards... " Marie quickly activated the field spell, Geartown. "Ancient Gear Catapult can be activated from my graveyard to destroy one of my cards and to create an Ancient Gear Token." The catapult spell was banished and not too quietly. The card exploded and took Geartown down with it. Only a small winding gear(1/0/0) survived the destruction. "And now I can summon one Ancient Gear monster from my deck! Geartown can at least!" Her destroyed field spell used its effect to special summon the Ancient Gear Gadget(3/1000/1000). "I know what you plan. I will meet you with my Dimensional Barrier!" Zach unveiled his trap. "I declare fusion, so that neither of us can fusion summon this turn!" A fusions monsters effects would also be sealed during that time. "What? Of all the.. Curse the man who invented that card!" Marie's hand twitched. "That would be master Dom." Zach chuckled proudly

"Then I will tribute summon Ancient Gear Hydra!" Both the token and the Gadget were sacrificed for a flying snake/dragon/bird-headed machine(7/2700/1700). "I tributed a Gadget and an Ancient Gear for the Hydra. So the Hydra can banish any monster it battles, and it can attack all monsters on your field!" And as always with Ancient Gears, traps and spells could not be used during their attacks. "Not so swift, my lady Celeste! I activate Horn of the Phantom Beast, and equip it to my beastwarrior!" Thus Zach activated his trap before the attack could be declared. Cat Dancer was given two antler horns, which added 800 attackpoints to its new wielder(3200/2200). "Ngah!" The banishing effect of the Hydra only worked if the Hydra survived the fight. "At least I will kill your other cat!" The Hydra's fourth head at the tip of its tail grabbed Lunalight Blue Cat and bit her in half. "Ugh.." Ancient Gear Hydra also prevented effect activations during the damage steps, meaning Lunalight Blue Cat could not summon a new monster. Even if she could, the Hydra would destroy that one too.

Zach's LP: 2300

"Pay her back, Zach!" Eric yelled. "Huh? Where did you two come from?" An exasperated Marie muttered out loud, when both Emily and Eric barged in through the hole. "Like a couple of machines can stand up to us!" Eric's new demon dragon made quick work of them in the end. "And we followed the noises. You weren't that hard to find." Emily smirked. "Well. You can wait your turn. Except your friend here said you would all surrender if I win. So.." Marie passed the turn to her opponent. "Then it is a simple matter of not losing, Celeste!" It is my turn!" Zach drew a spell card. "..Cat Dancer attacks!" He was out of monsters to sacrifice for the fusion dancer. A standard attack would have to suffice. Lunalight Cat Dancer kicked the hydra with her leg, and inflicted another 100 points of effect damage to Phoebe with her hand. "I draw one card! Thanks to the effect of the Phantombeast Horn!" Each time the equipped monster destroyed another monster, the Horn trap would pull one card from the deck. It was sorely needed at this point. "Zach. You better not lose. Our honor is at stake as well." Iria rasped. Zach was not just dueling for fun here. "Pfeh. As if she even knows the meaning of that word." Eric scoffed.

Marie's LP: 2000

"Don't even start to bring honor into this. None of you are gonna get out of here with cheap talk." Marie activated her trap card. "Oh, when I said, 'If I win'. I meant to say.. _When_ I win! I activate Ancient Gear Reborn to special summon one Ancient Gear monster!" It was a continuous trap that revived Ancient Gear Wyvern(4/1700/1200). "I lied by the way. It was my plan all along to discard those cards on my first turn!" Now that the ancient wyvern was summoned, an entire deck of Ancient Gear cards was at her disposal. "I add Ancient Gear Box to my hand! Which, matter of fact, lets me add another earth-machine with 500 attack or defense points to my hand!" The added Box opened, inside was an Ancient Gearframe monster card. "It takes this card from my deck! Now, my turn!" She summoned the monster, the skeletal frame(4/1600/500) of a golem, to her field. "If I discard a card, I can add another Ancient Gear card to my hand." Marie used the effect to hand Ancient Gear Box to the graveyard, while she added the original Ancient Gear Golem to her hand. She then checked some data on her visor and smiled. "Time for some fun."

"I activate Polymerization!" Her fusion recipe included Ancient Gear Golem as the key material and two Ancient Gears, Geaframe and Wyvern as the extra components. "And fusion summon Ultimate Ancient Gear Golem!" With its new parts, the tin giant became a tin centaur(10/4400/3400). "Damn. That thing is ginormous!" Eric was shocked to see the machine actually fit inside this space. "Meheh. There is room for more, actually!" Marie activated another spell; Overload Fusion. "Oh crap." That fusion spell was meant for dark-type machines, and could banish the needed materials from the graveyard. "Well put, Stonewell. I must use four Ancient Gear monsters!" The fusing vortex absorbed the Wyvern, Hydra and Box and Frame from the graveyard. "To fusion summon Chaos Ancient Gear Giant!" The beast-armored titan of war(10/4500/3000) rose from the darkness. "Chaos Ancient Gear is unaffected by spells and traps. You cant use any effects when my monsters attack either. What I am trying to say is.. you are done. Ultimate Golem, attack..!"

"One thing, Marie!" Zach held his hand above his trap. "One thing? What one thing?" In spite of everything, Marie could still not be sure if Zach was bluffing or not. "Just a little card called.. Defusion!" His spell flipped face-up before the attack declaration could be made. "! You.." Defusing his own Cat Dancer at this point would do nothing, with one of her materials banished and the other having to face two piercers on her own. "He can defuse her monster!" Defusing the Ultimate Golem was a far better choice. None of its materials were in Zach's graveyard, meaning that it would return to the extra deck and leave Marie nothing. "Faaaaantastic." Marie angrily shook her hand. "I learned that trick from Phoebe. You may thank her." Zach said with a cocky smile. "Bah!" Marie responded with the trap in her graveyard: Breakthrough Skill. "But your cat is out of her nine lives now! I negate her effect!" The banished skill trap sealed Cat Dancer's battle defenses away. "Chaos Giant!" The other fused machine ended her life with a a blast of flames. "I hate this. I should have just summoned Ancient Gear Howitzer! I should have won by now!" Marie placed a trap down and ended her turn.

Zach's LP: 600

"It is not always up to us who decides who wins. Fate has a stake in this card too... and Instincts. You do not seem to like dueling, you let your computers make too many decisions for you. That may be why you missed your chance to stop me." Zach drew his next card. "But I wont hold that as an absolute. All I know is that, for the first time in a long time, I am enjoying a duel again. So thank you, Marie." He summoned the card he drew. "But now I must end this! I summon Lunalight White Rabbit. She can special summon one Lunalight monster from my graveyard, with their effects negated!" From the lunar sky, a masked girl(2/800/800) in a white-bunnyhood descended. With one hit of her hammer, she called Cat Dancer(7/2400/2200) back into the land of the living. "And White Rabbit can return my face-down traps to my hand?" Marie checked the remaining effects of the Rabbit with her visor. "No. Not likely! You summoned a monster, so I activate Torrential Tribute!" The fusion duelists's final trick revealed itself. "All monsters are destroyed. Except mine!" Her Chaos Giant was immune to destruction. The Lunalights were not.

"I am affraid not, Marie! I activate Flash Fusion!" As the tidal wave trap swept across the room, an immediate fusion took place on Zach's field. "I can fuse Cat Dancer with another Lunalight, White Rabbit, to fusion summon Lunalight Panther Dancer!" The two entered the fusion vortex. "Fusion climb?" Cat Dancer evolved to the next stage; her hair and dress turned dark, her skin turned red and her body(8/2800/2500) became more feral. "Panther Dancer cannot be destroyed by effects!" The Torrential waves did not reach his new fusion monster. "Ugh. But wait.. your monster is weaker than mine! And you're out of cards!" Marie did not see how Zach could fight his way out of this. "Unless." And then she remembered one specific card. "You are getting it. I activate Fusion Substitute!" Zach banished the pseudo fusion spell from his graveyard, which then returned his fusion Cat Dancer to the extra deck and arranged a draw from the top of the deck. "You are going to risk it all on that card?" If this draw failed, then the next turn would end with Panther Dancer's death at the hands of Chaos Ancient Gear Giant.

"Like I said. Fate is a part of this too. That.. and the trust I place in my master's cards." Zach pulled the card from the top of his deck. "I..." He closed his eyes and brushed his hand through his hair. "... activate my spell card: Lunalight Perfume!" A ray of moonlight cracked the floor. "Lunalight Perfume can special summon one Lunalight from my graveyard! I will return Lunalight Blue Cat!" Drawn by the perfume's scent, Lunalight Blue Cat rejoined the duel with her gift already in her hands. "Not again." The special summoned cat targeted the new fusion. Panther Dancer(5600/2500)'s attackpoints were doubled. "Panther Dancer can attack a monster twice each turn! And the first attack wont destroy that monster! And each time it attacks it gains 200 attackpoints." This monster was basically the Cat Dancer amplified. "Let's tango!" One strike from the panther(5800/2500) brought the Chaos Giant to its knees. "And to have this dance, it takes two!" Her(6000/2500) second attack delivered the killing blow. Sharp claws tore through metal plates and cracked the Giant's core.

Marie's LP: 0

"Awesome!" Eric shouted as the fireworks filled the room. "Uno should have seen that!" The audience would have to do with the four of them... "Mgrhrhr..Why did I make this wager." .. and the fusion duelist stewing in her own failure. "You have lost, miss Celeste. Follow through on your promise." Iria repeated their demands. "Fine. Not like I can get away with saying no." She pressed a button on her dueldisk to shut down all templars and guild dueldisks in the area. "There. It's done. Your friends should be safe too now." Marie claimed. She would have to do more than that. "Show us where they are..." As far as Emily knew, some were already carded. "Yes yes. Again, they should be okay. I didn't get notified of any wins on my end. Because why would they win?" She activated one of the screens in the room and showed everyone a cam-feed of the upper levels. Jet and the others were there, no worse for wear. "Thank goodness. I suppose a mechanical duelist can only do so much." Zach could breathe easily, now that the worst was over.

"Wait. Where is our man Uno?" Eric inevitably noticed; there was one important absence. "Huh? He should be there. Wait.." Marie frantically searched through the recorded footage of the last 30 minutes. "If you've done anything to him.." Emily cracked her knuckles. "I did not! He wasn't even approached by a templar unit!" Marie swore. "Even if he was.. If he was defeated, you could undo it right? You can also help Akai and Dana and everyone else your guild turned into cards." Emily worded her next question a little less strongly. "Undo? No I.. I can't do that from here. The device that reverses the process is stationed back at our original base. The casino that you so handily locked up behind your new land-wide forcefield. And even if I did have the tools, I wouldn't have enough... oh!" She stopped the rewind as soon as Uno popped up. "Uhh.. I cannot explain that one." Once time moved forward again on the screen, Uno's fate was visible.. but not clear. One second he was standing in a hallway, the next he was gone without so much as a flash. "June.." Emily realized what was going on. "Uno went back to the timeless dimension.. That means.. maybe he's found Alice!"

"Then... I am sorry, wait. What did you say before that? You do not have enough of what?" Though the news of Uno's disappearance did matter to Iria, they could not do as much there as they could with the victims of the guild. "Data.. and energy. Normally we store the energy of each person we convert into our supercomputer, while the cards serve as pattern storage. It's the same setup as the Monument prison in the other timeline. But.. that routine changed with Phoebe. Now.. she is the one storing them. You probably saw it already.. the fusion dragon. It just.. eats them whole, cards and all. It's incredible how much power that monster can devour." Marie shuddered. "No way." The others never even imagined that this was what Phoebe was doing. "Then that means.. to save them, we have to confront Phoebe." Zach shook his head. "We need Uno for this. I pray to god that he returns soon."

...

"Hi-Hiii!" Another familiar face welcomed Uno when he returned to the world without time. "January.. They found you." The zodiac team was almost complete. "Duh! Of course!" The kid's stay in this nightmare-ish world did not seem to have dampened his spirits in the least. "Do not make it sound that easy. It took us forever." August was filled with enough rancor for two anyway. "Well I knew you'd find me eventually. Anyone would spot that place." Everything seemed fine with him. So much so that Uno could not help but wonder why he needed to be here. "What place do you mean? Is that where.." And if this was not about January, then.. "Alice is, yes. We know where she is, but it's for the best if you see the place for yourself." June began to walk an invisible path, one that led down into the abyss. "Where are we going?" The way images and objects sometimes just popped up into existence, he could not even be sure if they knew where they were going. "You'll see!" Neter claimed excitedly. "Why can't.." Uno did not have to wait long for clarity.

"Whoa." It was as if he had stepped through a one-way mirror. The void was on one side, a cloud-filled sky on the other. "This is.. still outside of time?" Birds were flying in front of him, a river flowed beneath him, the wind blew through the trees. "It is. This is not reality." The fact that they could hover in the air gave that away. "But how is this here? Is this another memory?" Uno could see as far as the horizon. No other memory was ever this detailed. "This is more, this is the past. What we're seeing is a piece of our planet, a remnant of time. I don't know how or why this is possible. Perhaps the guardians of time failed to erase it completely." June guessed. "Or maybe it's proof that the guardians don't erase time at all!" January had his own ideas. "It is a strange place. But what matters here is that I sensed life in here.. strong life. This is where we found January, and where your friend is hiding." August told Uno, surprising him. "Hiding?" He didn't understand. "Yes. We saw her, glimpses of her. But she ran from us. Perhaps she fears us. That is why we came to get you. If anyone can approach her. It would be you."

"Oh." He got it now. "Yes. I will." He would find her in this strange patch of nature, he made that promise to her family. "And remember, Uno, we also need to move on to the next phase. Like August before, we need to find someone who can share January's power. It can be her.. but only if she wants it."

(To be Continued in Nexus 021: What's Good about Goodbye?)

 **New Cards used by Zach Creffield  
** Lunalight Black Sheep  
Lunalight White Rabbit

-  
Lunalight Cat Dancer  
Lunalight Panther Dancer

-  
Monster Reborn  
Lunalight Perfume

-  
Horn of the Phantom Beast

 **New Cards used by Marie Celeste**  
Ancient Gear Hydra  
Ancient Gear Box  
Ancient Gearframe

-  
Ultimate Ancient Gear Golem

-  
Overload Fusion

-  
Ancient Gear Reborn  
Skill Breakthrough


	22. What's Good about Goodbye?

**Nexus 021: What's Good about Goodbye?**

 _"Uno?" Alone. When was the last time she was alone? "Eric?" She could not remember, there was always someone else. "Emily?" But now there was nobody, she was cut off from everybody. Whether they were stuck in another dimension.. "Adamant..." Or gone forever. All she had around her was soft long grass and the sound of a churning river. Where was Alice? She thought back to her most recent experiences, as painful as they were. She'd seen more than anyone should.. from deaths of friends close to her, to the destruction of an entire world. And those were not nightmares, they were a part of reality.. of the future of a world she started to know and love. Uno.. he was given a second chance to stop this, he was sent back in time along with her and Eric. Did he say where they would go? She thought they were going back home, to her home. But they did not come with her, or she did not come with them. Was it her fault? Did she wish this? She wanted more than to simply return back to her present, she wanted to change the present._

 _So then what was this? A meadow? A farm? There was no civilization to be detected anywhere, no roads and no planes. The water was crystal clear, the trees were tall. Her dueldisk could not connect to any networks. But... someone did live here. Alice could see a path of dirt and stone a few feet away. If she could find someone, she could get help. She did not know what else to do. So she searched, she looked around, she inspected every corner. There was a forest to her left, croplands to her right. "Oh." During her travels a strange sight crossed her path, a flower of a most unusual size and shape. It looked like nothing she'd ever seen, with petals of all seven colors and a thin black stalk. "What is.. " She wanted to touch it._

 _"Ah!" But something even stranger approached. Three large shapes flew above her head, those were not birds. Alice did not recognize them and startled her way into hiding behind a few trees. "Oh no." She thought as she saw that she had trampled the flower in her rush. Such a beautiful thing, smothered by the first person to find it. She did not dare to come near it, not while those strangers were roaming the skies. They left eventually, thankfully, beyond the clouds. Who were they? She did not get a good feeling about this at all. "I have to find someone." Alice got back up, the search continued for what could have been hours. She was not good at keeping track of time here but she should have seen something by now, but this place seemed to stretch out beyond sane lengths. How long had she been lying here, how long had she been walking from spot to spot? Why wasn't she hungry or thirsty? Why did she not feel tired? Why was the sun so high again? Something was not quite right about 'here'._

 _"Huh?" Then she saw it. The same flower from before, untouched and undamaged. "But.." It was in the same spot too, just at the side of the road. There was no mistaking this. "How did you.." Somehow the flower regenerated in the time it took her to loop back around to this area. Why did she come back here in the first place? She would have known if she walked in a circle. "I .. " Alice looked back at the farmlands. "Sorry!" She pulled a few wheatplants out and tossed them in the river. Then she walked away and waited. "Ah!" This time she saw it. Just a flicker of the eyes and the plants were whole again. They werent regrowing, they were resetting themselves! It was as if it never happened. "Is this.. outside time?" This would explain why the sun never moved much, why the flower was better now. For the next few hours, Alice kept experimenting. No matter what she did, it was all undone by the end. She even tore off her own sleeve, and it repaired itself as soon as she looked away from it. This place.. was indestructible... eternal. "What is.." An emotion welled up inside her as a result of this discovery... joy. She had yet to know why that was.._

 _"Huh?" But eventually, the shapes returned. This time there was another. She could not hide from them this time.. but she could see them better too. And among them was a pleasant face. She was not alone anymore._

"Uno?"

"Alice!" He found her, at last! "Hang on! I will be down in a second!" Perhaps it was the fact that they came in flying that worried her before, but she was not running now. "Alice. You.. I.. I am so happy to see you!" She was alright. He did not know what she'd gone through or how long she'd been in here, but she was alright. "Uno.. what.. what's going on?" She was confused as well. He could not blame her. "Alice.. I lost you. I am sorry. Instead of taking you back home you.. you ended up in here. But now I can get you out." He extended his hand. They could be free from this world in a matter of seconds. "Out?" Yet she seemed to have doubts. "Uno.. where am I?" She wanted to know more about this place? "This is a memory from another timeline. Stronger than we have ever seen before." June said as she carefully approached with August and January. "It seems that the Qliphort could not erase every day of it. This world remained outside the normal continuum, and is constantly looping because it cannot move forward or backwards."

"Then.. nothing changes here." Alice realized. "Yeah. Kinda boring isn't it." January laughed, but she was not kidding. "It's.. perfect." She did not mind at all. "Alice? What.." Her response surprised even Uno. "Why do we.. why do we have to leave?" Alice took a step back into the grass. "This place.. nothing can disappear here. Nobody can get hurt! Why can't we stay here?" She yelled. This was what she wanted in this moment, nothing more. "Because it's insanity to stay here!" August growled. "August, calm down. Alice.. this world is not what you think it can be. It's just an echo. Everything you see here is already gone, it's not alive." June was a bit gentler, but Alice still did not see what was wrong with her desire. "And what about Emily? What about Eric and the others? Your family?" So Uno reminded her of what was on the other side. "What.. You saw Emily? Are they okay?" Those were feelings she could not deny. "They are perfectly fine. So is your father. We havent been able to find your mother yet but we.."

"Why not?" Alice interrupted him. "Why.. because.. Because." He could not give her only good news. "The guild has taken over the country, is turning everyone into energy and preparing their plan to fuse both timelines. She might have fled across the border or she might already be.." Even the uncertain news was not hopeful. "No.." They were losing her again. "Nothing is fine at all. That's why.. that's why you should bring them here! Uno, we saw what happened! The world is gonna die! We have to bring everyone we can in here, only then will they be okay!" It was clear now why she ran from June before, she did not want to leave this place. "Alice. We cannot do that. We cannot run away again." He understood why she felt this way, but this would not solve anything or make anyone happy. "I am not running!"

"Hmm. Maybe we can decide it with a game?" Neter started flipping through his deck of cards. "Huh?" Of all possible ways to ask her, this was the last one she expected. "Tch. All this effort? We could just take her." August snarled. It would be easy for them. "We arent doing that." Uno snarled back. "That wouldn't be fair either! At least now she can get her way or not feel bad about not getting her way. If she beats me.. we will listen to her. If I win, she will have to listen to us! Is that alright, miss Alice?" The kid was awfully polite. Alice did not know how to say no. "I.. I guess." She was still a duelist, she could fight for what she wanted. "Alice..is this really what you want?" Uno tried to interject again. "Yes!" But her mind was made up now. She activated her dueldisk. "But I am going to use my best stuff, you know. Because I have hope on my side! But if you win, you can have a little of that too." January gave one last warning about what she could go up against. "A little of..it?" Alice did not get it, but she did not want to back out. "I.. will duel you, mister January."

"No.. my name Neter! You don't have to use my boring codename." The kid started drawing his cards. "Okay.. Neter." Alice nodded. "Alice..." Everything was in full motion. Yet this was not how Uno wanted the transition to go.

Neter's LP: 8000 Alice's LP: 8000

"Ooh. First turn! Okay.. gogogo, Gagaga Magician!" It was a blast from the past. Neter normal summoned his chained magician(4/1500/1000) clad in darkblue and red armor. "Yay! It worked! It worked June!" He was overjoyed to see the card made real. "I know, J... Neter." It had been a long time since she saw those cards. Too long for him. "When a Gagaga monster is there, another part of the family will show up: Gagaga Child!" A younger-looking magician(2/800/1200) in cape and shorts plopped down besides Gagaga Magician. "He may be a kid, but he can be any level he wants to be!" Gagaga Child targeted Gagaga Magician, so that he(4/800/1200) could copy that monster's level. "... A family." Despite their happy smiles, Alice could not bring herself to do the same. "Hey hey! You're part of the family too, if you want to be! We're the same, Alice. We have to stick together.. If you feel sad, I am gonna feel sad to!" Neter moved a card from his extra deck to the field, overlaying both Gagaga monsters. "I have no choice now! I'll summon the sad guy! Future Number 98: Antitopian!"

"Anti...topian?" Alice stammered. Instead of the white knight of hope, Neter XYZ-summoned a black knight of despair: Antitopian(4/2500/2000). "Is that.. your number?" Uno knew that each person from the January timeline started out with one Number, which bonded to them to give them immense powers. "Nope! Just one Number I remembered. When my world went away, I couldn't save all the Numbers. Just the ones my friends and their families used." He explained as he placed two trap cards down. "Because of who he is, Neter can hold more than one Number. He received that blessing from his uncle's lineage. That is why.. December chose him." June ended with a long sigh. "The past is... the past." There were things she wished she could forget. "They are all you have left of.. That's so sad." The story did not improve Alice's spirit either. "No it's not! As long as I have them, they will always be with me!" The kid placed two trap cards down and ended his turn. "Besides, we can get them back! This world says so!"

"This world.." Alice drew her card. "I.." There was only one thing she knew she wanted. To stay here. Therefor, she had to win. "I will use this field spell: Ritual Sanctuary." An open-air wedding chapel rose up around her, spraying confetti everywhere. "I have to discard a spell, but then I can get a new ritual spell or a ritual monster with a light element." Alice discarded a Nekroz Mirror spell for the Sanctuary, which handed her a Machine Angel Ritual spell in return. "I ritual summon Cyber Angel Dakini." The mechanical ritual sacrificed Nekroz of Trishula (level 9) from her hand to give form to the four-armed war goddess Dakini(8/2700/2400). "Now you have to send one monster to your grave.. I'm sorry." Neter did not get a choice. "Don't say that! He was a gloomy guss anyway!" Number 98: Antitopian offered his head to Dakini, and lost it after she swung her swords down. "But now, I will attack you." The Cyber Angel grabbed her spear with her lower pair of arms and slammed the blunt end of it into Neter's body. "Oof!"

Neter's LP: 5300

"Oh no! I didn't want to.." The hit was far more painful-looking than Alice anticipated. "Do not hold back on his account, Alice. We have all suffered worse. As have you." June shook her head. Indeed, Neter did not seem bothered by this either. "Ah. You didn't even fall for Antitopian's effect! You're pretty good!" He jumped back up and spat out some grass. "Oh.." Alice was a bit disturbed, but also thankful that she didn't hurt him that much. "Then, it's.. your turn." During the endphase, Cyber Angel Dakini returned one of her ritual spells, Machine Angel Ritual, to her hand.

"Sweet!" January drew his next card. "We should do something different. Let's be more optimistic! No matter who wins, it's good for everyone!" He activated a continuous spell: XYZ Change Tactics. "And this place, you can call it Utopia.. can't you?" He asked the others. "In a way." Uno did not trust this reality completely "Well, I believe it is! So he should see it too!" The kid normal summoned another Gagaga monster, a muscular blonde-haired magician(6/2100/2000). "Gagaga Head can summon himself without tributes because you're the only one with monsters, Alice! His level will go down to four, but he can also bring two Gagagas back to life!" The Gagaga clan leader(4/2100/2000) used his powers to special summon Gagaga Child(2/800/1200) and Gagaga Magician to the field in defense mode. "Less frowns, more smiles!" Gagaga Magician overlayed along with Gagaga Head "Let's summon, Utopia!" At long last the emperor of all hopes, Number 39: Utopia(4/2500/2000), descended.

Neter's LP: 4800

"Why.." Alice noticed her opponent's life shot down as soon Utopia appeared. "That was my spell. XYZ Change Tactics let me draw a card every time I XYZ-summon a Utopia-guy! I have to pay 500 lifepoints though." He drew one card, and then another. "Oh yeah, Gagaga Head also draws a card.. if he turns into an XYZ-material. But he wont let me use anything other than Gagaga monsters as XYZ-materials this turn." There would be no rank-ups in this turn. "Utopia! Slice Dakini up!" However, with his refreshed hand Neter could easily find another way to overpower Dakini. "But.." At the start of the fight, her monster was the stronger one. "I activate Artega Slash! Because your monster has more attackpoints, mine will get one attackpoint for each different point!" The current surplus, 3200 lifepoints, was added to Utopia(5700/2000) in the middle of his swing. "Ah!" The sword of hope came down, cutting Dakini in half from head to toe. "Aaaah!" The wind-force from that single slash was immense, even though her monster absorbed most of the impact.

"Why do duels.. have to be like this? Why do so many depend on it?" She found herself asking, and could not come up with an answer. "That is how it's been since the dawn of the spirits. No matter how many times I remade the game, they would return to the cards in some way." Uno tried to make her understand. Though complete understanding was out of his reach as well. "They always return? Why do they get to live.. forever? While others.." Alice breathed in. "This place is forever too!" It was her turn. "Ritual Sanctuary!" Another exchange took place within her sanctum. She discarded Machine Angel Ritual to put a Cyber Angel Idaten in her hand. After that she needed a ritual monster. "Preparation of Rites!" Her spell found one, Nekroz of Brionac, in her deck and retrieved a ritual spell, Machine Angel Ritual, from the graveyard. "I want Unicore!" Nekroz of Brionac was discarded to add Nekroz of Unicore to her hand.

"And the ritual spell I want is.." Alice also banished Nekroz Mirror along with Nekroz of Trishula, which allowed her to search the deck for another Nekroz spell card. "Nekroz Kaleidoscope! I activate this ritual spell, and tribute.. Stardust Sifr Divine Dragon!" Now she chose could ritual summon multiple monsters at once, if she sacrificed one monster from her extra deck. "Casssius' card?" Uno was surprised she chose that particular synchro dragon. "Aaron.. Adamant. Their cards are all I have left of them. They would still be here if.." A level 12 synchro sacrifice meant Alice could summon twelve levels worth of ritual monsters. ".. I wont lose anyone else!" The Kaleidoscope moved Nekroz of Unicore(4/2300/1000) and Nekroz of Valkyrus(8/2900/1700) from her hand to the field. The former immediately froze Utopia behind a layer of ice. "I know your Utopia can protect you, negate my attacks. But not anymore Nekroz of Unicore negates the effects of all monsters summoned from the extra deck. So.. I can destroy it. And I will." She moved towards the battle phase. "Valkyrus a.."

"Trap card go! Threatening Roar!" Neter interjected before the declaration was finished. "Huh?" And soon, Alice could not declare attacks at all. "I am not just behind Utopia, Alice! I have lots of things that protect me!" The Threatening Roar overpowered the sound of her voice. All her attack orders would be silenced for the rest of the turn. "I.. Me too!" Alice activated her other monster's effect. "Valkyrus tributes two monsters to draw two cards for me!" The respective sacrifices were the Relinkuriboh and Cyber Angel Idaten in Alice's hand. "If I tribute Relinkuriboh, I can draw one card. And if I tribute Idaten, she will give me another Cyber Angel!" Alice drew her three cards and withdrew Cyber Angel Benten from her deck. "I set Ritual Cage.. and end my turn." Another layer of defense: the ritual monsters inside the large cage would shield her lifepoints from battle damage, and they themselves were shielded from destruction and targeted effects. "She is hiding herself more and more. We aren't reaching her like this, Uno." June told him. "I believe in her. No matter what she chooses." Uno insisted.

"Alice. You think time isn't fair? You think they only let spirits survive? I don't believe that either, nope! I know it, my family is out there. And so is yours." Neter summoned his next Gagaga member, the young brightly colored girl Gagagasister(2/200/800). "If I have Gagagasister summoned, she can give me a Gagaga spell or trap card! And I pick Gagagadraw!" The sister claimed the spell for her master, and went on to use her second effect. "Sister can also add her level to another Gagaga monster, and vice versa!" The young girl held hands with Gagaga Child, uniting their levels as sister(4/200/800) and brother(4/800/1200). "Sis." For a moment, all Alice could think about was Emily. "Oh!" But that changed once another Number 39: Utopia(4/2500/2000) appeared before her. "A second one?" Uno did not expect that. "Heh. He is using the same trick as that Stonewell kid." August grinned. In this world Neter could have more than 39th Number, he just pulled a copy from an earlier time period.

Neter's LP: 4300

Neter drew one more card. "I just summoned a Utopia monster, so XYZ Change Tactics activated again. Buuuut." Neter placed another card on top of the first. "It's gonna have to work a lot! I XYZ-summon Shining Number 39: Utopia Prime!" The original Utopia and its XYZ-materials were attached to the sleeker less armored knight of Prime(4/2510/2000). Neter paid another 500 lifepoints to draw a card through the XYZ Change spell. "Its effect would be pretty painful, But you still have Unicore on the field.. Which means..." Neter performed another XYZ-Change. "Shining Number 39: Utopia the Lightning!" A bolt of thunder stuck Utopia Prime, and replaced it with the golden crowned sword-winged knight of lightning(5/2500/2000). "Just.. how many times can you do that?" Alice wondered, half horrified. "Well, Utopia the Lightning can't be used for XYZ-summons." Neter drew yet another card with XYZ-Change Tactics. "But it can be used for other special summons!" Utopia the Lightning and all of its XYZ-materials were swept away. "Antitopian?" The dark knight Number 98 returned alone, with Utopia the Lightning as its only material. "Antitopian can special summon himself from the graveyard, in defense mode, by using one Utopia monster as an XYZ-material!"

Neter's LP: 3300

"So despair always comes back." Alice should have seen that coming. "Well yeah. If you're happy all the time, you'd be nuts. I can get sad too sometimes. But.. hope always comes back too!" Neter activated his second trap card: XYZ-Reborn. "Come back, Utopia Prime!" The first shining knight experienced a rebirth. The trap resummoned it and attached itself to the XYZ-monster. "Hey August. You said you used your biggest dude against Eric! Right?" The kid abruptly inquired. "What are you getting at?" First August took that for an insult. "Wait. You can't mean.. That girl cannot endure that power!" But soon he guessed Neter's true intention. "She is tougher than you think. August." June considered it a necessary trial at this point. This duel was not just about getting this girl to leave this place. "Right. I'm about to special my own special guy, Alice. And to do that, I need a few Material-having Numbers with the same rank!" Antitopian, Utopia and Utopia Prime rose up into the sky, forming a pillar of golden light with their bodies. And Neter drew another card with XYZ-Change Tactics. "I XYZ-summon Future Number 93: Utopia Kaiser!"

Neter's LP: 2800

"A rank 12 Number?" Uno had rarely seen such a thing in any of his lifetimes. Utopia(12/2500/2000) floated down the pillar in his most godlike form yet. The Kaiser's titanic body was adorned with black robes, white cloaks and heavenly armor. "Utopia Kaiser is the biggest Number of them all! He can special summon one Number from my extra deck, for each card attached to him!" Four mighty wings extended from his back, and three of them contained an XYZ-material. "But Unicore wont let you!" Alice objected. Even this great Number could not ignore the effect of Nekroz of Unicore. "Then I'll have to ask nicely. Or I can just use this!" Neter activated his own field spell, a flying golden ark made out of a hundred rings and a thousand gears. "This is Numeron Ark. It lets me use one card on my field or in my hand as an XYZ-material for a Number!" Neter took a Gagaga Girl monster from his hand, and attached it to the fourth wing of Utopia Kaiser. "And now your monster effect wont work on mine anymore! Haha!"

 _Numeron ARK, Field Spell_  
 _Once per turn: You can target 1 'Number' Monster you control; attach 1 monster on your field or in your hand to that target as an Xyz Material._  
 _The activation and effect(s) of the target are not and cannot be negated this turn. Destroy this card if you control no XYZ-monsters._

"Four more?" Utopia Kaiser charged its body and folded its wings out. Four energy cores floated above the emperor, branded with the numbers 37, 38, 39 and 46. "The monsters summoned by my Kaiser have their effects negated and all damage is halved. Utopia Kaiser also loses a material each turn it uses this power. It's not that scary. Just a little!" One of Utopia Kaiser's materials shattered while the summoned numbers assumed their physical shapes. "Weeee! Here we go: Number 37: Hope-Woven Dragon Spider Shark!" The first transformed into a draconic shark(4/2600/2100) with long claws and spider-like fins on its back. "Number 38: Hope Harbinger Dragon Titanic Galaxy!" The second took the form of a galactic dragon(8/3000/2500) with the white armor of the hope knights and wings of photon light. "Number 39: Utopia Beyond!" Utopia itself also showed up in yet another new body(6/3000/2500), more armored and armed than before. A dozen golden blades extended from his wings and arms. "And Number 46: Dragluon!" Lastly, was the ancient plume-winged chinese dragon Dragluon(8/3000/3000). "That's.." Alice was at a loss for words. "Yup. These are all my friends too! And they want to see, whether or not you can be a part of them!" Neter clapped his hands. "Everyone, attack Alice!"

(To be Continued in Nexus 022: Thirty-Nine Steps towards Salvation)

 **New Cards used by Alice Brandt  
** Stardust Sifr Divine Dragon

-  
Ritual Sanctuary

 **New Cards used by January/Neter Artega  
** Gagaga Magician  
Gagaga Child  
Gagaga Head  
Gagaga Sister  
Gagaga Girl

-  
Future Number 98: Antitopian (+)  
Number 66: Master Key Beetle  
Future Number 93: Utopia Kaiser (+)  
Number 37: Hope-Woven Spider Shark  
Number 38: Hope Harbinger Dragon Titanic Galaxy  
Number 39: Utopia Beyond  
Number 46: Dragluon

-  
XYZ Revenge Tactics  
Artega/Tsukumo Slash (+)  
Gagagadraw  
 _Numeron Ark_

(+ Cards renamed for story purposes)


	23. Thirty-Nine Steps Towards Salvation

**Nexus 022: Thirty-Nine Steps towards Salvation**

Alice's LP: 5000 Neter's LP: 2800

Five Numbers, five attacks: she could not stop them, she could only survive them. "Number 93 attacks Nekroz of Unicore!" The great Utopia Kaiser(12/2500/2000) led the charge, flying over the field to crush the Unicore mage(4/2300/1000) with its sheer pressure. "I still have Ritual Cage!" Alice's lifepoints as long as the spell cage contained all damage done to her ritual monsters. "That wont save them tho! Number 39 attacks Nekroz of Valkyrus." The second utopia knight from Beyond(6/3000/2500) threw a rain of golden swords towards the wearer of the Valkyrus armor(8/2900/1700). "I banish Machine Angel Ritual, so it wont be destroyed!" Her ritual monster survived once. "Then I'll try again with Number 38!" The galactic hope dragon(8/3000/2500) released its breath of starlight. "I can banish Relinkuriboh too, to keep him from dying!" Valkyrus survided the starlight as well. "Okay then! Number 46!" It would not survive a third time. "Ah." Alice's last monster was finally done in by the flames of the divine dragon Dragluon(8/3000/3000). "Number 37.. direct attack!" And Alice herself suffered the sharp webs of the spidershark(4/2600/2100). "Hyaaaahh!"

Alice's LP: 3700

"Alice!" Uno couldn't help her, no matter how close he was. "Why did this duel have to happen? Why didn't you let me do it?" He never wanted it to go this far. "You are the only link to the real world. If you lose, who knows what happens." August scoffed. Even he understood this. "But you are right. This duel is pointless." He turned away from the scene and started walking. "What? She can still win this!" Uno protested. The turn's battle damage had been halved once Utopia Kaiser used its effect, so Alice was still in the game. "As far as the cards are concerned, perhaps. But I am not talking about that, I am talking about her will. Does she want to win? Does she want to inherit Neter's power?" August shook his head. "This fight wont convince her, it just kills time. And I am going to use my time to investigate this realm." He jumped up and floated away. "Uno. He feels the same as you. He just wants to feel useful, now that his own powers have been diminished." June knew August did not like to just be an observer. "I suppose.."

"...Alice!?" He could see her again, the flames subsided. "See? You're stronger than you think!" Neter was happy to see that the damage did not mark her with more than just a few scratches. "No.. I am not." Alice looked at her own trembling hand. "I'm just.. I was just lucky. I could run away, I could hide." Her eyes turned upwards, towards the army of Numbers above. "You should be glad you're lucky!" Neter activated one more spell. Gagagadraw banished three Gagaga monsters from his graveyard (Child, Magician, Sister) to draw two new cards. He then placed two traps face-down and ended his turn. "But I am not stronger than these Numbers. How can anyone beat that kind of power?" She simply could not envision it. "Alice. You are not.." Uno was about to mention about Eric's own duel with August. "You _can_ do it! You've already shown how strong you are, to Cassius Phoebe and Adamant!" He felt it was better not to put pressure on her by comparing her with anyone else's accomplishments. "Adamant, Cassius.." And it was true. Her extra deck held mementos those victories. "But I don't know.. what I want."

"You don't have to choose right now! But if you give up, then you won't even get a choice!" In the end, Uno could not force her to do anything. He simply wanted her to win, even if she decided to stay in this world. "Y..yeah." At the very least she agreed with him on that. "My.. turn!" Alice drew her card and started activating effect after effect. "I know... what I want right now. I want Nekroz Mirror." She activated Nekroz Kaleidoscope from the graveyard, banishing it and Nekroz of Valkyrus to add a Nekroz spell to her hand. "And Machine Angel Ritual." Nekroz Mirror was discarded through the Ritual Sanctuary, and traded for a second cyber angel ritual spell. "And Nekroz Cycle." There were still no monsters on her field, so Alice could banish the Nekroz Mirror and Nekroz of Valkyrus to take one more Nekroz spell out of her deck. "And I want.. Nekroz of Brionac!" The Nekroz Cycle ritual began. Cyber Angel Benten was sacrificed from her hand, and the warrior(6/3300/1400) in ice-dragon armor was ritual summoned from the graveyard. "Brionac returns two of your extra-deck-monsters to where they came from!"

"Yay! You still want to go on! But.. it's gonna take more than that! Go, XYZ-Veil!" A continuous trap flipped up, covering Utopia Kaiser with a golden veil. "You can not target XYZ-monsters if they have XYZ-materials!" Three cards were still attached to Number 93, leaving it far out of Brionac's range. But it was the only Number that the Veil could protect. "Then I choose Number 37 and 39!" Nekroz of Brionac targeted Utopia Beyond and Hope-Woven Dragon Spidershark, forcing them back into the extra deck. "And Brionac is stronger now, because Benten was used as a tribute for his summon." The Cyber Angel added a thousand attackpoints to the warrior's original 2300. Making it more than a match for the other Numbers. "But Utopia Kaiser can't be destroyed as long as other Numbers are on my field!" Neter quickly brought up yet another effect of his imperial Number. "I can still destroy Number 38!" Alice ordered an attack, letting Brionac impale Titanic Galaxy on his sword, before it could become a problem. "I set two cards in the spell/trap zone. That was my turn."

Neter's LP: 2500

"She made a dent. Impressive.. but it may be too late." June mused. As long as Utopia Kaiser was alive, it did not truly matter how many Numbers were destroyed. "Weeee!" Neter could summon more of them each turn. "Go, Number 38, Number 39 and Number 07: Galaxy-Eyes Tachyon Dragon!" Utopia Kaiser re-activated its power and summoned three Numbers with its three XYZ-materials. One of those materials was detached afterwards.. "Just how many can you summon?" Now there even Overhundred Numbers on the field. The galactic dragon(8/3000/2500) in black armor was not there last time. Utopia Beyond and Spidershark were back as well. "Oh did I forget to tell you? I know its normally cheating to have more than 15 monsters in your extra deck. But my power lets me us as many as I want!" He was not even half empty yet. "So that is what you meant." Uno shuddered. Just like August, 'January' could tap into all his buried powers in this world.

"Numeron Ark!" At this point Neter used his field spell, the golden spaceship, to attach a Gagaga Caesar from his hand to one of his XYZ-monsters. But it wasn't the Kaiser. "I awaken Number 37's effect!" Spidershark gained the attachment, and unsealed its effects. "Now, when my monster attacks, yours will lose 1000 attackpoints!" This effect was indiscriminate, which the Ritual Cage could not block. "Number 107, attack!" The black Tachyon dragon fired a concentrated blast of cosmic prominence. Simultaneously, Spidershark detached Gagaga Caesar to entangle Nekroz of Brionac(2300/1400) in spiderwebs. "Then I will use Nekroz of Decisive Arms!" Alice activated an effect from her hand. Her lost attackpoints would not stay lost. "My Nekroz monster gets 1000 attackpoints!" Brionac(3300/1400) repowered itself. "Uh oh!" The attack could not be cancelled anymore. Alice's ritual monster escaped the web and counter-attacked Galaxy-Eyes by stabbing it through the chest. It burst wide open into a sea of red stars.

Neter's LP: 2200

"Wow. Missed again. These ritual guys got really good decks in the future, haha." Neter passed his turn to Alice again. _"My ritual..deck."_ Alice'd mind wandered again. _"Mister Dom gave it to me. Liza, Zenshin, Emily, Chloe.. so many people added to it and to me. But it was never enough. What if it's the same now?"_ None of them could stop the future, neither could Neter. _"Nobody knows until they try."_ She found one answer. _"I have to stop.. feeling this way all the time!"_ It was her turn. She normal summoned Manju of the Ten Thousand Hands(4/1400/1100). "Not all my cards are new, Neter." Manju used its ritual monster/spell searching effect to put a Sprite's Blessing ritual spell card in her hand. "These Cyber Angels lost their world too!" The one she added was a level above all others. "I summon her!" Both Nekroz of Brionac and Manju were offered for the machine ritual spell. Ten stars of life reformed at the altar, invoking one divine being; Vrash(10/3000/2000) the goddess guardian of creation.

"Oh boy." Neter saw pain coming his way. "Vrash can destroy all monsters that came from the extra deck, and cause their owner to lose 1000 lifepoints for each!" The four-armed goddess would claim only three lives, as Utopia Kaiser could not be destroyed yet. However three times one thousand was a greater amount than Neter's current lifepoints. "I hope you didnt forget Number 98 though!" But Neter had a last trick up his sleeve. "I can special summon Antitopian during your turn too!" The black knight of despair(4/2000/2500) used Utopia Beyond as a material for its own resurrection. "I didn't summon this one from my extra deck, heehee!" Only Dragluon and Spidershark faced destruction, as Vrash fired golden blasts from the holy ring between her wings. Neter barely made it out.

Neter's LP: 200

"Oh and Spidershark can also summon a Number form my graveyard if he is destroyed!" Number 37 revived the original white knight, Number 39 Utopia(4/2500/2000), in defense mode. "But Vrash can attack two times after she uses her power!" Alice shouted. "Yes, but I get to use Antitopians power to switch your monster to defense!" The Antitopian detached the Beyond Utopian, and cast out a crimson glare with its eyes. "No..." Cyber Angel Vrash kneeled down in anguish, she could not lay a hand on the Number. "I thought I was rid of it." Her turn was over. "She almost had it." Uno could feel the pain she must have been feeling. "Yeah she did. But I am glad she didn't win yet. I still wanted to show you one thing, Alice!" Neter activated the Monster Reborn spell to summon his second Number 39: Utopia(4/2500/2000) from the graveyard. "There was once a Number that could only be made with all other Numbers! Though in this case, I can make it with just two of the same Numbers!" The two Utopians collided into a near indescribable brilliance. Their light created colors the human eye could not even comprehend. "His name is Number 100: Numeron Dragon!"

A seemingly infinitely long and many-winged dragon(1/0/0) moved out Neter's extra deck. "So.. bright." Its body burned like a golden sun. "Numeron." Uno knew the legend. The 100th dragon was the key to unlocking the mass production of all Numbers: Future and Shining, Order and Chaos. "Numeron Dragon works better with a team of Numbers! "So Number 93 will summon two more of my friends! Number 9: Dyson Sphere and Number 40: Gimmick Puppet of Strings!" The battlefield expanded to an enormous scale to include a gigantic sun-blocking planet base(9/2800/3000) and a fallen angel puppet(8/3000/2000). "Now! I use Number 100's power! For two turns and for each rank on the field, he will gain 1000 attackpoints!" The infinite dragon detached one material, and counted 34 rank stars among the five Numbers. The power It(34000/0) now acquired was unthinkable. "That's so much."

"This is the strongest me, Alice. If you lose now, it's okay. But I had to do it! Otherwise you would never know if you earned it!" Neter started the battle phase and made Utopia Kaiser strike at the defending Cyber Angel Vrash. "Machine Angel Ritual will save her!" The second ritual spell in the graveyard defended the cyber angel within her cage, just like the first spell. "Knew it! Your turn, Number 98!" But there was no third ritual spell. The Antitopian targeted Vrash and ended her life with a slash through her body. "Now, Number 100. Direct attack!" Even with all battle damage halved due to Utopia Kaiser's effect, a direct hit from Numeron Dragon would end her life several times over. "Ah. I use Jar of Avarice!" Alice tried two failsafes. Her avaricious trap returned five cards (Countergate, Cyber Angel Vrash, Manju, Stardust Sifr and Nekroz of Catastor) to her deck to draw a card. But what she drew could not protect her, so the first trick failed.

"Wait! I also activate Countergate!" So Alice revealed her second trap. "Countergate negates your attack, and then draws a card for me! And if it is a monster, I can summon it!" The dragon's rays of golden starlight scattered away from Alice. "I draw.. I mean, I summon Cyber Petit Angel!" The countergate opened for the tiny metallic-pink angel(2/300/200). Unfortunately monsters summoned by Countergate were summoned in attack mode. "Neat! So many surprises. I want to see the next one!" Cyber Petit Angel did grant her master a Cyber Angel. "It wont be that different." And she chose her Cyber Angel Vrash. "Oh?" Well then, go Number 29!"" The Dyson Sphere charged a solar-powered blast in front of it, and utterly decimated the Cyber Petit Angel. "You are still the luckiest duelist I ever met!" The string-filled gimmick puppet used its hollow sword to slash the air in front of Alice and to knock her down. "And you don't even have the power of hope!" Neter placed two trap cards down on his field and ended his turn.

Alice's LP: 900

"I don't. Maybe, what's holding me back is not knowing what I want. So.. I made up my mind." At the start of all of this, all she could think about was staying in this paradise. But the more cards she played, the more she remembered the people that helped her make this deck. And the more she wanted to see them again to help them where it mattered: home. "You always have hope. I want to be like that too." Alice restarted the spell loop, banishing Nekroz of Unicore and Nekroz Cycle to add another Nekroz Cycle to her hand. The Ritual Sanctuary discarded that card to add a different Angel Ritual to Alice's hand: Machine Angel Absolute Ritual. "I summon Cyber Angel Vrash again!" The ceremony started. With the Absolute Ritual, Alice could take her sacrifices from the graveyard if they were warriors or fairy types. The ritual altar burned the Petit Angel along with Cyber Angel Dakini in the graveyard, who was returned to Alice's deck. The goddess Vrash(10/3000/2000) was released unto the world for the second time.

"Oh nonono!" Neter activated his own trap card. "Tri-And-Guess! I'm calling XYZ-monsters! If I have more in my extra deck than you do, I get 3000 lifepoints!" Obviously, his deck was filled with many more Numbers while Alice only had a few XYZ-monsters as fuel for Kaleidoscope rituals. "Ha-ha!" Neter gained 3000 lifepoints for almost nothing, right before he lost 3000 lifepoints. "Still playing!" Vrash finished her effect, destroying Numeron Dragon, Dyson Sphere and Gimmick Puppet of Strings. However Utopia Kaiser endured the destruction with its effect, and the Antitopian was not summoned from the extra deck. "And when Numeron Dragon is destroyed, all our monsters are destroyed too!" Neter declared as he activated another trap: Typhoon. "Bye bye Ritual Cage!" The trap's storm targeted and destroyed Alice's continuous spell, so that her ritual monsters could be destroyed by effects again. The second storm raised by Numeron Dragon would then pursue Vrash herself.

Neter's LP: 200

"No! Vrash wont let anything be destroyed anymore!" Alice activated another effect of her cyber angel. "She can negate a destruction effect by sending one my ritual monsters back to my deck!" The spirit of Nekroz of Brionac emerged from the body of Vrash and absorbed the storm. Her monster and Number 98 were spared. "Okay, but when Numeron Dragon dies, we both can set one spell or trap from our graveyard on the field!" Neter used the effect to reset his XYZ-Reborn trap card. "One spell or trap?" Alice did not have many choices, save for one. "I set Preparation of Rites. And I will use it!" She activated her spell, to reclaim Absolute Machine Angel Ritual and to add a level 7 or lower ritual monster to her hand. She chose a dragon of light: Sauravis the Ancient and Ascended.

Then she turned back to her sanctuary. "I can use another effect of Ritual Sanctuary. If it sends a number of spells from the graveyard back, I can revive a fairy with that level number." Preparation of Rites and Nekroz Cycle spells were shuffled into her deck, two spells to special summon Petit Cyber Angel from the graveyard. And with the petit Angel's effect, Dakini was returned to Alice's hand. "Absolute Machine Angel Ritual!" And Dakini(8/2700/2400) was ritualistically summoned, by sacrificing the Petit Angel on the field and Nekroz of Brionac in the graveyard. "One monster of my choice must go to the graveyard, does it?" Neter let Dakini remove the Antitopian. "Are you sure, Neter? If you special summon one monster, Sauravis will stop the summon and banish the monster." Alice warned him. The knight of despair would not be coming back this turn unless Neter wanted to lose all his monsters. "Sure I am sure!" Yet even though he was out of traps, he seemed confident. "Then, Vrash will attack Utopia Kaiser!" The goddess created a swarm of holy blasts flew up towards Number 93.

"Aha! I activate Honest!" That was when Neter sprung his last trap, from the hand. "My monster of light will get the attackpower of yours!" Neter discarded the virtuous warrior from his hand, and empowered Utopia Kaiser(5500/2000). "No!" Uno gasped. It was seemingly all over, Alice could not rescind her attack order. "I am sorry, Neter. I wont let that happen." Nor would shave have to. "I activate the quickplay spell, Forbidden Scripture! Monsters will battle with their original attackpoints this turn!" She opened the forbidden book and drained all of the Kaiser(2500/2000)'s attackpower away. "Oh!" It was all over, for the numbered kid. "Wow! You did it!" And that only made him happier. "Hope.. has found another friend!" The holy rain fell on Utopia and destroyed it. Neter's lifepoints vanished along with the last Number.

Neter's LP: 0

...

"It is done." August could sense Neter's defeat from afar. Though he was miles away now, the sudden disappearance of the Numbers powers were inescapable. "Heh. I wonder if even December will have to forfeit his powers now." Meanwhile there was still a power he needed to investigate. There seemed to be no end to this world, and yet there was something waiting for him in this direction. He could not explain why he knew it, he just did. "?" Beyond the forest was a clearing, a field of crops. "A farm?" A worn down cottage and shed stood at the edge. Someone lived here? It seemed unthinkable. "!" The door opened, someone was coming out!

"You!?"

(To be Continued in Nexus 023: Count on the Impossible)

 **New Cards used by Alice Brandt  
** Cyber Angel Vrash

 **-  
** Machine Angel Absolute Ritual  
Forbidden Scripture

-  
Countergate

 **New Cards used by January  
** Gagaga Caesar  
Gagaga Gardna

-  
Number 107: Galaxy-Eyes Tachyon Dragon  
Number 100: Numeron Dragon  
Number 9: Dyson Sphere  
Number 40: Gimmick Puppet of Strings

-  
XYZ Veil  
Tri-and-Guess


	24. Count on the Impossible

**Nexus 023: Count on the Impossible**

"Is this.. how it's supposed to go?" Just like Eric one day ago, Alice only needed to shake Neter's hand to accept a portion of his power. "Why? Did you think it would hurt!? Nahah! I'm not a dentist!" Neter chuckled and pulled his hand back. "That was all, I gave you half of my number's power. Now you have hope on your side too." Unlike Eric, there did not seem to be any physical changes to Alice. "His power is less active than August's. It allows one to accomplish anything he desires and get anything he wants, in theory. This is why he was our best teleporter." June could never could fully rationalize the way it functioned herself. "Anything I want? Isn't that too much?" And Alice was the last person to desire more than what she already possessed. In the end that helped her overcome Neter's own hope, because she never desired to exceed it until the end. "You don't have to use it, but it is nice to have.. hope. Isn't it?" Uno suggested. "I think so." In the end, someone needed to make sure the power did not disappear forever. "And you're sure you don't want Utopia too?" Neter could pass along the XYZ-cards as well to go with the power. "No. That's okay. I am used to dueling my way now." She was happy enough, and calm...

"June! January!"

All calm came to a screeching halt when August floated back to the scene. "Aw August! Where did you go? You missed everything!" Neter whined. "And you should feel fortunate that I did, or else I would not have found _him_." August retorted. "Him?" There was a strange uneveness to his tone, Uno noticed. Someone had the marked duelist rattled. "Yes, him.. son of Tempus. _December._. I found him." June's eyes widened. "What? Why didn't you bring him here? Where is he?" She demanded answers. "He is not.. the same." August wavered. "Well take us to him, August. Geez!" Neter yelled. "Tch. I was planning to. Just.. do not expect to be acknowledged." It would be better to just show them, so he led the way. "Uno.. what do you think we should do?" What Alice heard, did not sound very good. "We have to see what is going on. Don't worry, I wont let him do anything to us." He might have been an enemy in the past, but to oppose Tempus they would need to see each other as friends. "Okay. I trust you. But you're gonna have to show me how you float here. Eheh.."

Flying was about the same as walking, just with air instead of ground. This way the five duelists managed to reach a place Alice by herself did not. "Whoa." Further down the river was a cottage. "I told you." The place looked worn down, withered with age. "That is.. what happened?" The only man there was an older person, with long black hair and beard. "December!" It was the leader they once knew, walking through the fields with planks in his arms. "December!" He did not see them nor did he hear their cries. "Why can't he.." The man just kept working at his home, trying to cover the holes. "He did not talk to me either" August shook his head. "And why does he look.. older? How long has he been in here?" The travelers could not wrap their head around this. "No. He can't have.." Neither could Alice. "This place, people shouldn't be getting older in here. There is no time.. Look." She pointed at the cottage. As soon as December left to get more wood from the forest, the damage he repaired returned to the walls. "It rewound? It's.. a loop!" Uno gasped. "He is looping, reliving this moment over and over."

"That's not possible!" June walked up to December before he disappeared in the woods. "!?" As soon as she tried to stop him, December froze and all sounds froze along with him. "No.." They could not interact. This world and this man moved at the same pace. "He's a memory. This world is December's memory, _his_ past." Now she understood. "Whoa. This is where December lived?" Neter gasped, slowly getting it. "Tch. We knew nothing of his life before he met us, because he lost all his memories when he made his first time jump. So this is how the great December started." August was not sure what he felt at the moment, except that it wasn't joy. "Then what is this place, and how can he look older here?" He looked to be in his fourties, while the December June knew was visually no older than twenty. "Uno. Isn't this.." But this was not an unfamiliar story. "Yes, Alice. It's just like what happened to me.. I lost my memories because my body went back in time.. along with my mind. December must have been older before Tempus took his home away from him." That also fit the puzzle they were presented so far. Yet, Uno could not stop wondering that there was more to this. December, he looked like a different man.. "Uno. You can't see it?"

"I.. Lavender?" Uno let out a startled yell. "When and how.." The empty-eyed spirit girl was here with him now. "Uno?" Alice and the others still could not see her though. "Lavender... Nephilim is the spirit inside my crystal. Only I can see her. But.. I thought you couldn't be here? Unless.." This memory was closer to the real world than he thought. "Yes. This is not a dream, or part of a Tempus's prison. This is reality too, just something that is really hard to find. I don't know why your Alice landed here. Maybe because she wanted to find something like this.. or maybe the Prophecy sisters saw her subconscious wish and made it happen. I do not know. But I do know that this is what many of you have been looking for all this time.. the past. This is the proof that the guardians of time are not inescapable. A small moment survived them, and was lost to space and time. He knew all along." Her words lined up with what Uno was theorizing. That left just one question. "He?" What was it that he could not see? "Uno. That man.. he's our father."

"WHAT?" The world seemed to freeze again, or at least it felt that way. "What did she say, Uno?" Alice could tell, everyone could see Uno's devastation. "It's true.. How could I... not see it?" He realized why this December's appearance mystified him; because he now looked less like December and more like the old man that saved his life. And of course, Nephilim would recognize him too. "Will you stop gasping and tell us what's wrong with you?" August was getting angry. "You don't have to tell them, Uno." Nephilim claimed. But Uno knew that was only a distant truth. "December is.." They needed to know. "He is Tempus. He is the one who adopted me.. Him." Naturally their reactions were varied. "LIES!" August reached for Uno's throat. "Why would you say such things!" He roared. "Stop it!" He was immediately pushed away by Alice. "Why would he lie about that?" Though she did not quite understand, she did believe it. "That's just.. crazy, right?" Neter seemed to be in denial, while June.. "No.. it is not." June saw the logic in it. Even if she did not want too. "Are you certain about this Uno?"

"I am now." He was the only one who knew Tempus well enough to be sure. And Nephilims words jogged all of those memories back in place. "You and Anastasia.. you did say that your father died many timelines ago. That we had been chasing you for all this time, and not Tempus himself. It is possible, that December.. Tempus set all of this up. That he faked his own death, while he actually reverted his body and mind to a less mature state. But why.. why would he?" Not even Uno could answer that. "Exactly!" August walked over to December, who had slipped back into his timeloop routine again. "If December is Tempus, then why would he give us the pendulum crystals. Why.. Gah!" August took a step back. "That's.. not his." His aim was to check if there was a crystal anywhere on December's body. "It's.." He found a one hanging around his neck. "I... don't get it." Neter stammered, December's crystal was blue.. this one was clear. "Uno. That's yours!" Alice recognized it. "The original crystal. December carried it all along. And he gave it.. to you?" June stared at Uno. This was the proof.

"He shouldn't have done that." Nephilim uttered a sudden warning. "?!... Everyone!" It was because of December. He was looking right at them. "He sees us?" Not only that, the crystal was glowing in his hand. "It's his pendulum, Uno! All other crystals were forged from it and now it's too close to mine! It can sense the paradox!" Nephilim was right, Uno could feel his own pendulum trembling. "I have to get us away from here!" He closed his eyes. "But we haven't found December yet! Our December!" June protested. "It's too late for that!" The light from Uno's crystal was beginning to mix with December's crystal. "Uno. What is going to happen?" Alice was affraid. "We are going home! Hold on!" The world around them lit up like the surface of the stars, and enveloped the travelers.

...

"Oh." The next time anyone saw the sky again, the space between the clouds was no longer blue. "This is.. home." Alice had almost forgotten how the world looked when she left it behind her. "... Yes. It may be in a big mess, but it's still there." Uno checked the rest of his surroundings. Before the jump, he imagined the castle of the synchro guild, and those same walls were standing around there now on his left and right. "We made it. Didn't we?" From the look of things, everyone was present. "..." Though January, June and August were very quiet. "Are you... okay?" Alice asked them. "I don't know. I thought I knew everything.. but.." June answered her with trembling words. "Damn it!" August swung his fist into the air and walked off raving. Neter was lost in thought. "December is not December? I really don't get it." It was a lot to take in. "Lavender. Did..he follow us?" Uno wanted to know. The jump through time felt rougher than usual and he did not like that. "He wouldn't. He was just a figure from the past. That Tempus hasn't even met your or me yet.."

Before they could discuss the matter any further, two old friends approached. "Uno? You have returned!" Iria and Dom ran into the courtyard. "And you found Alice! How fortuitous! Miss Brandt, it is good to see you again." The latter welcomed them with open arms. "Oh. Yeah.." It was strange to see so many familiar faces after such a long time alone. "That is all well and done. But why did you disappear on us without warning?" Iria's mood provided a stark contrast. "Why? What do you mean?" She was angry for a reason. "How long.. was I gone?" That was when Uno realized that it was night-time... again. "Almost sixteen hours." The disciple revealed. "Sixteen?!" Uno gasped. "I couldn't.. I didn't." All those moments in the timeless world could not have added up to that much, the seconds were supposed to moving at a slower pace there. "Nephilim? What happened?" Unless.. he not only moved forward through space but time as well. "It wasn't me! Maybe Tempus.. pushed you into the future again. Maybe.. I can't know."

"Uno. How many days are left now?" Being late to this timeline, Alice could not really tell what day this was supposed to be. "One." Uno shuddered. "The other world will fall tonight if we don't do something now... Iria, Dom. What did I miss?" He needed to be caught up as quickly as possible. "We beat Marie and took control of the castle and all the duelists who worked for her. She also reprogrammed her templars to fight for us now. We wanted to wait for you to come back, but when night fell, we knew we had to continue alone." Iria began to explain and here tone made very clear how much she was blaming Uno for this. "According to Marie Celeste, Phoebe moved the Dimension Breaker to a secret level underneath their casino. And Phoebe herself has stored all the people she carded inside of her monster. We don't know how or why. But we had to do something, so we dropped the dividing forcefield and sent all available troops across it: Marie's forces.. the national guard.. everyone. They should be laying siege to the place as we speak. Your sister is with them."

".. Emily is still alright?" A handful of people showed up from the background, made curious by the arrival of Uno and the travelers. That Emily was not one of them did worry Alice at first. "She was fine when we last saw her. We can open a line of communication with them if you want. Zachary will certainly be there to respond." Dom offered. "No. We should go there ourselves." Uno needed to make up for this. "June.. what will you do?" While Alice would obviously want to come along, he could not make the same assumption about the travelers. "You can go. You, Alice and Eric have become stronger than us now. We need to.. think about what we learned." June finally said. "Yeah. We'll just get in your way anyway!" Neter laughed. "That's not true." Alice moaned. "Leave them. I have yet to understand what it is you do exactly, but you are of no use to anyone here." Iria rasped. "I know. Alice, take my hand." Uno extended his. "Y-yes!" She grabbed it firmly. "Here we go."

...

Chaotic, was the best way to describe the area. Templars, deserters and circle-members battled it out on one side, soldiers and elites defended the other. This was the last line of defense of the guild, their forces guarded the ferry harbor that would normally take one to the neon-lit casino at the center of the lake. The duelists on their side were having trouble breaking through. There were still so many loyal to the cause. And there were few safe spaces to land on. Though Uno found one on the outskirts, a tent near a helicopter. "Uno? And Alice too?" Two figures were coordinating the attack from there, Zach being one of them. "Zach.. and.. Marie? You're here too?" Marie Celeste, who had dragged as much of her equipment with her as she could fit in the helicopter, was the other. "Not by choice. Someone decided that the best way to keep an eye on me and the templars was to put me right here on the frontline." She could have handled the task perfect well back at the castle. "I am sorry. I should have returned sooner, I.."

"Where's Emily and Eric? Dom said they would be here." Uno's partner made her presence known as well. "Alice? You have returned? Then.. never mind. There is no need to apologize, Uno." Zach had already figured why Uno disappeared, even if he did not really understand how. "Alice. Your sister.. she and Eric offered themselves up for a special mission. They are infiltrating the casino, while the rest of us are distracting the guild." Unfortunately a complete reunion was not close by. "Infiltrating? Why?" Uno asked. "To secure the dimension breaker before the guild destroys it out of desperation. Eric and Emily flew over the lake under the cover of night, and used Marie's access codes to sneak in without setting off the alarms. And I am sorry, but you can not help them. If you teleport in now, the whole mission will be jeopardized." Zach knew they wanted to go to them, especially Alice. But he could not change his mind on this. "Emily.. of course she would do this herself.. Can't you at least tell them we're here?" Alice assumed Marie could talk to them directly. "That's up to them, they call me. She doesn't need any distractions right now anyway." Alice would have to wait, for that too. "Then the only thing we can do is help create more distractions." Uno activated his dueldisk. "Let's make a show for them."

...

"Somehow it's always just the two of us, isn't it Em?" The mission was going smoothly. The first few roadblocks like doors and scanners were all avoided with Marie's codes, and her directions told them where they needed to be. There was an elevator to the top which would then let them head down below to a secret basement. "Not recently.. but I did miss this. Doesn't mean we should talk too much tho." To get there they still needed to cross a wide open area filled with slot machines, spinning tables and distracting lights. "Nobody is around Emily. Even if someone did see us, I doubt they would want to fight us dragonriders!" The two flew in here on a flying dragon, a fact that Eric could not get over. "Uhm... Let's keep moving." It was definitely in the top ten of Emily's weird experiences as well. "Wait." But, it turned out their luck inside this casino was not too great. "What? Someone.." Noises; they were not alone. "Hey kids." A punk-haired man emerged from the shadows, wearing shades and a leather jacket. "Long time no see." It was a face from the past: Vice the shopkeeper.

"You? What are you doing here?" Eric expected to see fusion guild duelists, xyz-guild duelists, army soldiers, anyone. Not this guy who once tried to sell him fake cards and then got arrested by Iria. "The guild owed me, so they reversed my charges after they bought out Dreamworld. To pay them back I started working with them." Vice explained smugly. "Because of all of the money you made for them by selling their counterfeit merchandise, right? That doesn't explain why you're down here instead of up there." Emily saw the dueldisk on his hand, he could fight if he wanted too. "I can tell when things are going south. The guild may actually lose this mad war, so I made a tactical retreat." The man claimed. "Heh. If you ask me, you just stayed behind to take as much money as you can." There was a distinct ringing noise that Vice made every time he moved. "A common crook right up until the end." He spat. " Money is all that matters _in the end_. And what about you, you should definitely not be down here. What say you just walk back and forget this happened?"

"What? And let you warn your bosses? You wish, pal!" Eric activated his dueldisk. "You? You're gonna duel me kid? I was surprised enough you two decided to sneak in, but this is way above your level." Vice laughed and turned his dueldisk on as well. "I am not that kid from the shop anymore, Vice!" Eric yelled. "Heh. Is that so? Well, I am not the same man either. So.. Let me show you what money can buy you!"

(To be Continued in Nexus 024: All on Zero)


	25. All on Zero

**Nexus 024: All on Zero**

Vice's LP: 8000 Eric's LP: 8000

To start his turn, Vice revealed a new field spell. "Union Hangar! A large tower rose up from the casino floor, carrying a hangar on each floor like birdhouses. "First, I can add a light-attribute Union machine to my hand once I put this spell down!" He chose a card called 'A-Assault Core'. "And I normal summon Silver Gadget!" A round silver shape materialized and folded its legs and arms out to reveal its(4/1500/1000) true machine-nature. "When Silver Gadget is summoned, I can special summon a level 4 machine from my hand! I choose the one I added!" A-Assault Core was a yellow tank(4/1900/200) with a laser-cannon mounted behind it like a scorpions tail. "Is that another new-fangled card for your guildfriends?" It was a new card, like the Zoodiacs. "Call it a sneak peak! Just like this!" Vice drew another monster from his deck: B-Buster Drake. "When a Union machine is summoned, Union Hangar can equip another Union machine to that monster!" The Buster machine attached to Assault Core like an extra pair of turrets. "Now my A-machine is immune to your spells. Do like you what you see so far, kid?"

"The least you can do is remember my name. But I think I can fix that by beating your shiny new toys! Now it's my turn!" Eric grinned. "I activate A Wild Monster Appears to summon one monster from my hand that can't normally be summoned! Though it has to return to the deck on my next turn!" The field rumbled, Eric was stirring up the underworld. "I special summon Infernoid Nehemoth!" The inferno sent forth its greatest unfused demon, the royal demon dragon Infernoid Onuncu(10/3000/3000). "Nehemoth destroys all other monsters!" The sea of hellfire spread and came for the souls of Assault Core and Silver Gadget, whether they were mechanical or not. "So these are your new cards huh? Heh, they probably would have sold well. But we will never know now!" However only Silver Gadget fell into the depths. "I can negate the destruction of Assault Core by destroying the equipped Buster Drake instead! And when B-Buster Drake is sent to the graveyard, I get one more Union monster!" Assault Core survived, while the B-Buster Drake added another B-Buster Drake to Vice's hand.

"And I wonder, will we be able to turn virtual gold to real gold, once the guild completes their plans for the new world?" Silver Gadget possessed another effect. A different color of Gadget in Vice's deck would be called out once Silver was destroyed. "I special summon Gold Gadget! His effects are the same as Silver Gadget's!" Gold(4/1700/400) replaced silver. "So I special summon B-Buster Drake, and re-activate Union Hangar to equip him with C-Crush Wyvern!" The mechanical cannon dragon(4/1500/1800) now showed up in its monstrous mode. Right aftewards a third Union part flew out of the hangar tower; a purple wyvern bomber. "A, B and C? What is this?" Emily felt like she was back at grade school. The C-Wyvern equipped itself to the B-Drake, causing the machine to become immune to all trap cards. "Gold? Even I know you'll ruin gold if you make too much of it!" Eric placed a trap card down and normal summoned Kuribandit. "I end my turn and activate Kuribandit's effect!" The bandit kuriboh tributed itself, to excavate five cards from Eric's deck. Eric kept one spell/trap card (Void Seer) while the other four (Backup Rider, Infernoid Piaty, Infernoid Harmadik, Spiritual Swords of Revealing Light) were sent to the graveyard.

"Right you are. But there will always be something more valuable. Something the people want!" Like all union monsters, they could summon themselves one turn after they were equipped. C-Crush Wyvern(4/1200/2000) unequipped itself from B-Buster Drake. "Union Hangar!" And the field spell equipped a second Assault Core to the Wyvern, rendering it immune to monster effects. "You have what you want, dont you? Well.. I can give you more of it! It's time.." The ABC machines suddenly combined. "Contact fusion?" Emily and Eric recognized it as the fusion method June's ritual beasts employed. Crush Wyvern and Buster Drake coupled their bodies with Assault Core as the base, forming a two-headed multi-armed warmachine(8/3000/2800).

"Yes! Just like the XYZ Dragon Cannon you should already know. A, B and C can be banished to fuse ABC Dragon Buster Cannon!" Not only that; Vice could also add a second Crush Wyvern card to his hand, because the equipped Assault Core was forced into the graveyard once its wielder disappeared. Vice equipped the C-machine to his fusion. "Dragon Buster can banish one of your cards, if I discard one card!" Vice discarded an Frontline Base spell, and targeted Infernoid Onuncu. "I know it will die at the end of my turn. But.. that would mean I couldn't damage you!" The Crusher half of the fusion blasted a hole through the dragon. The burning wound grew worse by the second until all of Onuncu was erased by flames. "Direct attack!" Then the Buster cannons released their shots. "Kgh." Eric could not use the traps in his graveyard to stop the attack because of the C-Crush Wyvern equipped to the ABC Dragon Buster. His screams were overpowered by the roar of the gunfire.

Eric's LP: 5000

"Ha! Was that supposed to hurt?" Eric laughed. "Eric?" Despite the direct hit, he did not seem to be hurt. "What?" Vice sounded as confused as Emily. "Oh I got something money can't buy, Vice! Something very cool. I think my body didn't feel the pain because of that." Eric patted his chest. "Oh." Now Emily knew why; because of the mark. She could see one symbol burn underneath his sleeve. "What is it then?" Vice placed a trap card down and ended his turn. "Oh. If you can wait a minute, I will show you!" Eric normal summoned Infernoid Decatron(1/500/200). "I think I'll decline!" The opponent discarded a card from his hand. "ABC Dragon Buster can use its effect during both turns?" Emily gasped. The target was Decatron. "Ha! Good thing I grabbed this when I did! I activate Void Seer! My Infernoids cannot be harmed by your effects this turn, Vice! If that is even your real name!" The quickplay spell, Kuribandit's reward, deflected the missile barrage of the fusion machine. "Kgh. My old name no longer matters, kid."

"Pfft, whatever you say. I activate Archfiend Eccentrick in my pendulum zone! And sacrifice Archfiend Eccentrick to destroy that annoying field spell!" The Union Hangar came crumbling down, as the giggling trickster demoness launched a suicidal attack that took her own life as well. "And now, I discard Infernoid Beelzebul with Infernoid Decatron! Which lets Decatron use Beelzebul's effect against your monster!" The tuner sent the Infernoid Antra down into hell to absorb its level and power. Said newfound power was directed at ABC Dragon Buster. If the fusion could not be destroyed in one go, Decatron(3/500/200) would bounce it off the field instead. "Hmph! Then let me showcase my machine's final effect! ABC Dragon Buster can split into its materials whenever I tell it to!" The fusion returned to the extra deck; special summoning A-Assault Core, B-Buster Drake and C-Crush Wyvern back from the banished zone in defense mode. Meanwhile the unequipped Crush Wyvern selfdestructed and added a Z-Metal Tank to Vice's hand.

"Oh really? That's pretty generous of you, Vice!" Eric banished two Infernoids from his graveyard to special summon Infernoid Piaty(5/2200/0). "Eric, you're.." Enily could see what would happen to a level 5 monster and a level 3 tuner. "Of course! Vice! Watch this! I synchro summon Scarlight Red Dragon Archfiend!" The Infernoids tuned together and formed the scarred demon dragon(8/3000/2000) on Eric's field for the very first time. "Scarlight Red Dragon Archfiend?" Vice stammered. "Did I say the name of my new pal wrong?! Or is this a card you dont know yet? Let's see what he thinks about your machines?" Eric activated the effect of Scarlight, and destroyed all of Vice's special monsters while inflicting 500 points of damage to Vice for each casualty. "Oh. I guess all he saw was a few easy targets!"

Vice's LP: 6500

"A card is a card, no matter where it came from. And destroying mine only helps me, kid!" Vice activated the effects of the destroyed Wyverns, adding two Y-Dragon Heads and the last A-Assault Core to his hand. "Later yeah! But you can get him now, Eric!" Emily yelled. "That's indeed what I can do!" Eric clenched his fist and felt it burn with energy. "This will be a real solid vision, Vice! Scarlight! Attack with hellflame fury!" The dragon's mimicked Eric's movements and coated its claw in flames. "Gwaaahaa!" Vice got the wind knocked out of him by a swift infernal punch. He crashed into a nearby vending machine. "Sorry about that! But you asked for a real duel!" Before his turn ended, Eric placed one trap down and activated his other: Back to the Front. "I special summon Kuribandit from my graveyard and of course, I will use his effect again!" The Kuribandit was re-tributed for another excavation of five cards (Infernoid Sjette, Skill Prisoner, Mirror Resonator, Absolute King Back Jack, Pot of Acquisitiveness). Eric chose to add the latter to his hand and sent the rest into his graveyard.

Vice's LP: 3500

"Ugh.. Heheheh. That thing is certainly something." Vice crawled back up, and stared at the dragon with a strange look. "You'd never sell something like that. But, I can always claim it with force!" It was not fear that burned in his eyes, but desire. "I activate an Unexpected Dai! To special summon a normal monster from my deck to a field with no monsters!" The spell card special summoned a new letter; the hovering cannon robot X-Head Cannon(4/1800/1000). "Then I normal summon Y-Dragon Head!" A mechanical red dragon(4/1500/1600) formed the second part of the upcoming XYZ-combo. "And I activate the continuous spell, Frontline Base, to summon another union monster from my hand!" The final part, Z-Metal Tank, was a yellow crab-tank(4/1600/1500). "Fusion Summon!" Like the ABC parts before, the XYZ trio could contact fuse into one monster. "XYZ-Dragon Cannon!" This time it was a mechanical centaur(8/2800/2600), with the lower body of a dragontank and the cannon-armed torso of a machine. "Let's destroy that dragon of yours!"

"I 'decline'! Skill Prisoner activates from my graveyard!" As the fusion discarded the other Y-Dragon Head from Vice's hand and took aim, Eric banished his skill trap and targeted his synchro monster. "The effects of all monsters that target my dragon will be negated this turn!" Due to the trap, the XYZ Dragon Cannon became a prisoner of its own effect. The shot repulsed back into its cannons and depowered it. "Ha! In that case.. I activate my spell card, Pot of Parsimony. I will banish my A, B and C machines to draw a card!" Three monsters were cast into the other dimension, while their owner reaped the benefit. "Heh. And then I activate the trap, Union Scramble! I resummon three banished Union monsters!" Three bursts of light shattered the dimensional barrier. "We're back to this?" Emily cursed. A-Assault Core, B-Buster Drake and C-Crush Wyvern all appeared on the field. "Yes, we are.. miss." The three machines were banished all over again, combining into ABC Dragon Buster(8/3000/2800) through contact fusion. "But not entirely!" And then both of his monsters... vanished into a vortex.

 _Pot of Parsimony, Normal Spell_  
 _Target 3 monsters in the graveyard(s); banish all 3 face-up, then draw 1 card.  
You can only activate 1 "Pot of Parsimony" per turn.  
_

"What?" ABC Dragon Buster made contact with XYZ Dragon Cannon. "What is so surprising? If you go from A all the way to Z, you get something too! Banishing both these machines, will get me A-to-Z Dragon Buster Cannon!" Three draconic heads, four seperate wings, one robotic tank body, a dozen cannons; it was almost impossible to tell where one part began and the other ended. This was the ultimate dragon warmachine(10/4000/4000). "Attack!" Not even the red dragon would survive its firepower. "I activate Absolute King Back Jack's effect!" Eric would try. He banished the Absolute King to set the top card of his deck, Blazing Mirror Force, face-down on the field. "I will use Blazing Mirror Force to." "You wont get away with that now!" Vice shouted. "AtoZ can one negate an effect each turn!" He discarded his last card, A-Assault Core, to block Eric's trap effect with his monster's effect. "Then I activate Red Cocoon." Before the dragon died Eric activated his trap card that equipped itself to his synchro dragon like a cocoon. "Scarlight is dead either way!" The gunfire reached its mark and blasted Eric's mighty dragon to pieces along with the cocoon.

Eric's LP: 4000

"And now.. I will split my monster!" The six-parted Dragon Buster Cannon banished itself and reformed the banished ABC Dragon Buster and XYZ-Dragon Cannon in attack position. "It can defuse as well... Annoying." Emily was not entirely worried for now. "Spiritual Swords!" Because Eric could banish another trap from his graveyard to negate all direct attacks for a turn. "One more roadblock removed." But nothing was stopping Vice from refusing both fusion machines into a second AtoZ Dragon Buster(10/4000/4000). "Heh. You think I am out of cards now?" But Eric pointed his finger to the ceiling. "I bring my Red Dragon Archfiend back to life!" Behind him, the red cocoon started beating. "What?" The 'heart' popped open, and revealed a newly reborn Scarlight dragon. "Didn't you see the fineprint? Red Cocoon can special summon one Red Dragon Archfiend at the end of any turn in which it goes to the graveyard. And though he may be scarred, he is still called 'Red Dragon Archfiend'"

"You wont win with that, kid!" Vice ended his turn. "I activate Union Scramble again! It moves a light-attribute union machine back to my hand!" The A-Assault Core wound up back in Vice's hand. "You wont use anything against me!" Now Vice could negate one more effect, if Eric dared to use one. "Heh." In spite of that, Eric puit up his widest grin yet. "Wanna bet on that?" Infernoid Piaty(5/2200/0) resummoned itself to the field by banishing the Infernoids Decatron and Sjette from the graveyard. "You can stop effects. But you cant stop summons." Then Eric activated the effect of Red Dragon Archfiend. "You think I would spend a card on that? I can see that your dragons effect doesn't work if my monster has more attackpoints than it!" The destruction killed Eric's own Infernoid, while the Dragon Buster Cannon stayed intact. Though Vice did lose another 500 lifepoints because of that.

Vice's LP: 3000

"I was hoping you'd think like that." He moved another card from his graveyard to the field. "When I dont control an extra deck monster and you do, I can special summon Mirror Resonator! Though it will selfbanish once it leaves the field." A little tuner imp, with a tuning fork in hand and a mirror growing out of its back, special summoned itself(1/0/0) from the graveyard. "I figured.. if I would go for synchros, I could spice my deck up a little. Though Iria helped me a little with that. Just like the good old times." The mark on Eric was brighter than ever. "What are you doing now?" Even Vice could see it. "Isn't that obvious? I am going to synchro summon!" Mirror Resonator tuned with Scarlight. "I can hear a name, Vice. My dragon wants to evolve, wants to grow with his new boss. So, I am going to let him!" Nine stars formed a hellish blaze across the casino, melting all slotmachines and tables around them. "So say hello to my new friend! Hot Red Dragon Archfiend Abyss!"

"Abyss?" The scars were gone, burned away. Blades protruded from its arms, a ghoulish face plate rested on its chest. The dragon(9/3200/2500) was one step closer to damnation. "Abyss can negate one monsters effect each turn. So go ahead, try to stop my spells now!" Eric activated one spell, Pot of Acquisitiveness, to return three banished monsters to the deck. "Tch." If Vice tried to negate it, the Abyssal dragon would just counter and negate its effect and make him waste his card. "No more splitting up for you!" So he had to let the Pot spell push the banished fusion materials (XYZ, ABC and one Crusher Wyvern) back into the deck all while Eric could draw one new card. "Nice!" He normal summoned the crimson beast Gren Maju Da Eiza(3/3200/3200), who gained 400 attackpoints for each of his eight banished cards. "And then? Both your monsters have less firepower than mine!" Vice protested. "Then? Then I will attack your monster, and use this during the battle!" Eric activated the spell he drew. "Clashing Souls!" And 1000 of his lifepoints disappeared like a dying flame. "Clashing Souls?" And immediately afterwards, a new fire lit up in the eyes of the Red Dragon(4200/2500). "You can pay lifepoints for attackpoints?"

Eric's LP: 3000

"We both can! Vice! We can pay 500 lifepoints at a time, until our monster grows stronger than the monster it is fighting! Neither player takes damage, but the one who loses their monster, has all their cards sent to the graveyard!" To surpass AtoZ, Eric needed to add 1000 points to his monster. "It's like you're fueling him with your own spirit." Emily noted. "Exactly! Now, how much are you going to pay, Vice?" Vice could pay 500 lifepoints, and his fusion would shoot up to 4500 attackpoints. "This is some twisted game." But once he did, Eric would just pay another 500 lifepoints to push Abyss to 4700 attackpoints. "I cannot win this, and you know that already." No matter what, Eric would always be on top again.. because Eric's had more lifepoints to lose. "I pay nothing!" So Vice did nothing and watched his mighty fusion monster get torn up by an ensouled dragon. "Bah. You are no fun. Guess I'll let end on a whimper!" Gren Maju handed a direct attack to the former shop owner, dousing him in flames. "Bah!"

Vice's LP: 0

"Now, will you let us get to the dang elevator? Or are there any more of you waiting for us?" Emily wanted to waste as little time as possible, now that they were done here. "Heh. Like I said, its just me down here. Dont know whats waiting for you up stairs, I didn't bother to check. Oof." Vice knew when he was beaten, his body did too. "Well done, kid." He was impressed too. "Didn't even break a sweat, Vice." Eric did not want any compliments from him. "Ha. I guess money isn't everything when you have a power like that. But I gotta warn ya kid. Even you should be affraid of what is around here. I have seen this Dame when she is mad, and she is not pleasant like that." He groaned. "Well, someone has to stop her." If Uno was not here, he was the next best choice. "Let's go Emily."

...

The war outside raged on and on. Despite their decreasing numbers, the guild was fighting to the last man. "No!" And Uno himself was just one man, he could not take on the entire force by himself. Even as he defeated one more elite from the XYZ-guild, a fellow duelist right next to him was turned into a card by another. "We can't keep going like this, Uno." Alice had thrown herself into the chaos as well, to no avail. Her hope only extended to herself, she won every duel while her allies kept losing. "You're right. We should just attack their leader." Uno knew who that would be. With Ichirou absent, it was likely Martha who commanded the troops. "But they can't keep doing this either." Alice shook her head. "Then what should we do?" Uno asked her. "...We should talk. We have to tell them.. what is really happening."

(To be Continued in Nexus 025: The Dragon and the Thorn)

 **New Cards used by Eric Stonewell**  
Mirror Resonator

-  
Scarlight Red Dragon Archfiend  
Hot Red Dragon Archfiend Abyss

-  
A Wild Monster Appears  
Clashing Souls

-  
Red Cocoon

 **New Cards used by Vice  
** Silver Gadget  
A-Assault Core  
B-Buster Drake  
Gold Gadget  
C-Crush Wyvern  
X-Head Cannon  
Y-Dragon Head  
Z-Metal Tank

-  
ABC Dragon Buster  
XYZ Dragon Cannon  
AtoZ Dragon Buster Cannon

-  
Union Hangar  
An Unexpected Dai  
Frontline Base  
 _Pot of Parsimony_

-  
Union Scramble


	26. The Dragon or the Thorn

**Nexus 025: The Dragon and the Thorn**

There was no end to the duels in sight. The XYZ-guild received their orders and they would defend the casino until the last duelist fell. "Sir Martha!" But there were those among the guild with enough information to form a question in their mind: was this all worth it? "What is it?" And one such person was sought out by those on the other side. "These two just dropped in! They broke through our formation!" Which should have been impossible. Martha was coordinating her troops on the other side of the lake. Nobody could have gotten passed their forces. "It's you." Except those who could teleport like Uno and Alice. "You are the new second in command, aren't you?" Alice asked her. "Yes. And you are the one who defeated Adamant: Alice Brandt. What do you want? Did you two come here to challenge me?" The commander placed her hand on her dueldisk, she saw no other reason for their presence here. "No. We came to talk." Uno claimed, as he set his dueldisk aside. "Interesting. What makes you think I will listen?"

"This." Alice handed Martha a card. "What? This is.." It was Roma, her former commander turned into a card. "Where did you get this? The last person to have this was.." She snatched it away. "Adamant. He gave it to me." This would mean, Adamant had helped her and Uno, willingly. "What do you want to say?" Whether she could believe this girl or not, she would at least her out now. "I was there when... everything happened. Adamant still wanted to finish the fight. But the enemy he thought he saw was not even there in the other world. Uno's kingdom did not want to invade. There was never going to be a war!" Alice shouted. "So it was a lie after all? Who created that lie?" Martha wanted names. "The circle, the fusion guild, maybe even your military contracts that just want to gain more powerful weapons. Everyone has been using your guild as an instrument for their ends, martha." Uno looked at her sternly. "I know Adamant. I was also there when he died. And I know he would tell you to stand down, because this madness serves no purpose. This is not the way to save the world."

"...What if this a trick to confuse me?" Martha was apprehensive. But what worried her more was how much sense these two were making. "Because we can do so much more if we dont fight each other." And this girl, she sounded so convinced of herself. Her hope was infectious. "If my men will stand down, will yours too?" And Martha had to admit that they could use a cease-fire to recover and reorganize. "If you promise to look into what we said. Especially into your new leader." Uno intoned. "Ichirou? What about him?"

...

"Eesh. This is just spooky" Every room, bar and office on the top floor of the casino had been cleared out. "Weren't there lawyers and other stiffs in suits crawling all around here? Did Phoebe turn them into cards too?" Eric and Emily felt like they were touring a mausoleum with a holographic Marie Celeste as their guide. "Phoebe said we did not need to keep the parts of the guild that didn't directly help her war. Just keep moving. There is the elevator you need to take." That was the the one that Marie always took. "Let's hope your codes work then." Emily connected her dueldisk to the console and implanted the file. "Of course they do, nobody knows how to change them besides me." The doors opened. "I guess they don't."

"Ah." The two managed to make it down safely. "Now see, this is a secret base." A large open storage area waited for them, with several smaller chambers to choose from. "Something heavy got carried down in here." Emily saw scratch-marks on the floor, and large wires leading to another room up ahead. "Yes. They took all the parts through here and re-assembled it over there." Marie pointed to a room ahead. "Wait, Emily. I hear someone." Eric stopped. The noises were coming from a side area on the left, a dimly lit conference room. "Crap." Marie immediately shut down her hologram and left the two alone. "Phoebe?!" Emily recognized her voice. "And.. that's Ichirou!" Eric recognized the other. "Ssh!" Luckily for them, nobody heard the outburst. "When did he get back?" The two hid behind a wall. "Don't know. Let's listen." This forced a change in plans, but they could learn something out of this too. "I'm not scared of them." Eric boasted. "I am not saying that. But we didn't come here to get into a fight again."

"I do apologize. But there was little I could have done once Uno and his associated dropped by. If Marie had installed her anti-pendulum sensors, this might have been prevented." It seemed like they were in an argument. "That does not explain how you escaped, Ichirou. You show up here and credit it all to fortunate timing?" An argument which lacked critical details. "She doesn't know?' Eric whispered. "About Iria's doppelganger? Apparently not." What this meant was unclear. When they asked Marie Celeste previously, she too denied any involvement with whatever Ichirou and the Inquisitor was scheming. "I knew they had gotten to Sharon and I knew they outnumbered me. So I vacated the premises before they could extort information out of me." The man claimed. "That replacement cardmaker wouldn't know anything. Of course.. it is possible that they figured out the mechanics of the shields on their own. Dom has very clever friends. Or perhaps they did get to you and you are saving face, eheheh." The bright-haired girl mulled over both options. "If that were true, they would not have let me go and I would not be here."

"Hmm-hmm. Unless you had a new friend to help you get away."

Silence fell. "What's the matter? Cat got your tongue?." Phoebe continued as Ichirou stood there tongue-tied. "I was.. merely perplexed. I do not know what you are implying, dame Phoebe." When he did talk again, he put up a veil of composure. But Phoebe saw right through it. "It's not nice to lie." She cooed and started walking towards the XYZ-duelist. "I assure you; it is no lie." Ichirou moved his own hand closer to his deck, though he did not take it just yet. "Then why are you afraid?" Phoebe inquired, a smile creeping up on her face. "You tend to have an effect on people." He responded and held his ground. "They do say that, heeheehee. But.. I 'think' there is something more to it. I know!" She lifted one finger. "Does your new friend happen to look like a certain stiff disciple, except with an eyepatch?" As soon as she finished her sentence, Ichirou activated his dueldisk. "You knew?" That was too good to be a guess. "Heeheeehee. Of course!" The giggling Phoebe activated her disk as well. "They are dueling? Maybe this is our chance?" Eric and Emily could sneak through now. "Not yet. Wait until they're in the thick of it." They would have an even better chance once the room was covered in monstrous holograms.

Ichirou's LP: 8000 Phoebe's LP: 8000

"There were cameras in the office weren't there? You watched me duel Dom.." Ichirou could not imagine any other source for Phoebe's information. "I didn't watch you with cameras. No, I told Marie to install listening devices in your dueldisk. Now I don't know how many meetings you had with your new friend, you didn't carry your dueldisk at all times. But you did when she saved you from Dom, heheeehee!" The secret was out. "Then I suppose we have to finish that duel we started long ago." Ichirou could only get away the fighting way. "Phantomknights of Ancient Cloak, Phantomknights of Silent Boots." He normal summoned the ghost-knight in a cloak(3/800/1000) and that monster's effect special summoned the fast-running ghost knight(3/200/1200) from his hand. Both were overlayed. "XYZ-summon! Phantomknights of Breaksword!" The headless horseman(4/2000/1000) in black armor arose from the circle of blue flames. "Phoebe.. When did you start to suspect me?" Ichirou asked her at the end of his turn, after he placed three traps down.

"Oh my guild did not trust you from the beginning, Ichirou. I did not trust you, and I see now.. heheh, that I was right. But I never expected you to betray me, for an agent of Millennium!" Phoebe started her turn. "Such cheekiness should be punished! Heehee... Heeheeheeheeheehee!" Predaplant Flytrap, give him a treat!" The smaller venus flytrap plant(2/400/800) creeped through the cracks in the floor tiles. Its effect put a Predator counter on the Breakword knight. _"..But that wont work on XYZ-monsters."_ Emily thought to herself. The Phantomknight did not have a level that the counter could decrease. "Hee. Here's another predaplant, who I can special summon by using your predator counted monster as a sacrifice! He's all yours to eat, Drosophyllum Hydra!" All that mattered was the counter itself. Without further warning, a dragonlike sundew-plant(5/800/2300) grew out of the floor and swallowed Breaksword with one whole bite of its hydra-head. It summoned itself in attack mode.

"I see. Being tributed does not set off my XYZ-monsters effect." Breaksword could only special summon its XYZ-materials if it was destroyed. "However." Phoebe controlled two dark-type monsters. Starving Venom Fusion Dragon was just around the corner. "I now activate Anti-Magic Fragrance." Ichirou's continuous trap sealed all spells right away. "Hee-ha, you are so scared of a little fusion." Both players would have to set spells for one turn before they could be activated. "My plants themselves have a sting too, you should know! Flytrap, attack the traitor!" Phoebe's flytrap monster opened its mouth. "Trap card: Phantomknights of Wrong Magnetring!" But a trap put a stop to that: by moving itself to the monster zone as a hooded ghost(2/0/0) holding a magnetic ring. "It negates your attack and summons itself." The ring trapmonster released a static charge which the predaplant could not break through. "You forget, Phoebe. I have been keeping tabs on you as well. We know every card inside our deck, leaving no room for surprises."

Ichirou activated another trap card, Phantom Knights' Sword,. The sword equipped itself to his trapmonster to add 800 attackpoints to it(800/0). "Do you still wish to continue your assault?" Even if Drosophyllum Hydra matched the Magnetring knight in attackpower, the Phantomknight Sword would protect it from that destruction by destroying itself instead. "Heeheehee. I wish to crush you, Ichirou." Phoebe called off the battle phase. "Slowly." She placed her entire hand face-down in the spell/trap zone and ended her turn. "Then you will sadly not get your wish. You simply cannot seem to understand what is at stake, Phoebe. I only chose to serve a power that could prevent total destruction. I know how you plan to fuse the worlds, but what from what I have been told, it will instead ruin both worlds." Ichirou claimed. "HAhaha! You are scared, Ichirou. You don't care what happens to my world, to the other world. You just want to make sure that you can keep on living. I can see right through you lying face!"

"Believe what you want. I banish my Phantomknights." At the start of his turn, both Ancient Cloak and Silent Boots disappeared from their grave. Now Ichirou could add two Phantomknight cards to his hand: Phantomknights of Cloven Helm and Phantomknights of Fragile Armor. "Appear, Cloven Helm!" The former(4/1500/500) was normal summoned. "Each time a Phantomknight is sent to the graveyard, Cloven Helm increases its power. So I activate Magnetring's other effect. It sends itself and another Phantomknight card to my graveyard, to draw two cards." Thus, after Ichirou tributed the trapmonster and his Phantom sword and gained two cards from his deck, Cloven Helm(2000/500) gained 500 attackpoints. "I also also banish the tributed trap!" The Phantomknight Sword activated from the graveyard one more time to special summon Phantomknights of Breaksword back to Ichirou's field. "The first damage is mine, Phoebe. My monsters attack yours!" Breaksword slayed Predaplant Flytrap with its blade and Cloven Helm slammed its palm into the Hydra to crush it.

Phoebe's LP: 5200

"Do you know what I see, Phoebe?" Ichirou placed a trap card down. "I see someone who made a deal with the devil and has lost her mind in the process. You chose to leap to your own demise, and then your dragon made you cheat death. Are you even _you_ anymore? Or are you just another puppet? Not controlled by Martel, but by the dragon of the apocalypse?" His turn was done, along with his speech. "Heeheehee.. My devil? What about yours? Can you trust Millennium, can you trust the family behind it?" It was clear that Phoebe knew a lot more than could have been assumed. "Your death will come, but it should be me who has the pleasure of granting it."

"Now, your anti-magic fragrance's deadline has come and gone. Let's enjoy a little magic! Hahaha! I activate Predapruning! This card equips to one of my dead predaplants and summons it!" Her first flipped spell grafted itself on top of Predaplant Flytrap and pulled it out of the ground. "And I tribute it for this! Fragrance Storm! I draw one card! And another if I am fortunate enough to draw a plant first!" The flytrap exploded, spreading its scent into the deck. "I draw Predaplant Spinodionaea!" The first card lured in from the top of the deck was indeed a plant, so Phoebe could lure in a second card. "Aheh." She did not have to reveal that one. "Spinodionaea! Treat his monsters just like they should be treated!" With a flourish, she summoned her monster to the field: a spinosaur-shaped plant with a venus flytrap mouth protruding from its back. This plant could also create predator counters and it placed hers on the Phantomknights of Cloven Helm(1/2000/500).

"And now I will use an effect from _my_ graveyard! Drosophyllum Hydra can steal 500 attackpoints each turn, if I banish another dead Predaplant!" Deep under the ground, the hydra consumed the flytrap. Its draconic tendrils broke through the surface and pierced the helmed phantomknight(500/500). "Hehee. I also activate my other trap: Predaplanet, which lets me pick any 'predap' from my deck, if a monster with a predator counter leaves the field. So let us kill one, my sweet." Spinodionaea and the weakened Cloven Helm started their battle, which was more like a massacre. The plants regular jaws tore up the knight's body, while the spectral remains were eaten by a second mouth. "Because Spinodionaea battled your monster with a lower level.. she'll summon one more Predaplant from my deck! Predaplant Darlingtonia Cobra!" A snake-like twoheaded pitcher plant(3/1000/1500) slithered down to the field along Phoebe's dress. At the same time, Predaplanet added a Pteraphentes Predaplant to Phoebe's hand. "Heeheeheehee. My darling has a special power too, naturally. If he is called out by another Predaplant.." Phoebe sank her hand into her deck. "I get one fusion spell for free!" She pulled a spell card out: Super Polymerization.

Ichirou's LP: 7700

"There it is." Eric gasped softly. "What is?" Emily blinked. "The card to fuse the worlds."

"Super Polymerization." Ichirou tensed up. He could not afford to mess this up. "When a Phantomknight is destroyed, I can special summon the Phantomknights of Fragile Armor!" First he summoned the carrier of his counterattack; the living ghost armor(4/1000/2000). "And I activate my trap, Full Force Virus!" No duelist could chain effects to the super spell. Ichirou needed to remove as many materials from the field as possible in this turn. "The virus tributes a dark monster with 2000 defense points or more, to destroy all your monsters with 1500 defense points or less for three turns!" The fragile knight perished, and unleashed a blight upon its death. The predaplants on the field, as well as those in Phoebe's hands: all would succomb to the virus. Except. "Haha.." Ichirou overlooked one card. "You can bring pestilence, famine, war or death. But that wont stop the Nightmare, Ichirou!" Phoebe revealed her other traps: Undending Nightmare. "I destroy Predaplanet!" The Nightmare trap took 1000 lifepoints to destroy a spell or trap: her own. "What?"

Phoebe's LP: 4200

"If I banish Predaplanet from my graveyard, two predaplants on the field will be fused!" Rather than fall prey to the virus, Spinodionaea and Darlingtonia fell into a vortex of fusion. Pteraphentes also stayed in her hand, because it was one of the few Predaplants with more than 1500 defense points. "To summon Starving Venom Fusion Dragon!" The great terror, the ravenous violet dragon of poison(8/2800/2500), could not be held back any longer. It saw the strongest monster on the field, Phantomknight of Breaksword, and added that monsters attackpoints to it(4800/2000)s own. "Aha-hahah! It looks like you do not understand what you are _toying_ with, Ichirou!" She grabbed her own throat with her hand and pulled it back. "We're still in the battle phase! Starving Venom, direct attack!" Her dragon obeyed, and threw its teethed tail against the XYZ Knight and tore it wide open. "Ghh!"

Ichirou's LP: 4900

"Don't frown, Ichirou. Hehehe, We are not finished yet." Phoebe laughed as she placed two spell cards down and passed the turn to her opponent. One of them had to be Super Polymerization. "She didn't use it yet? Why? Urgh, never mind. Emily. We should go now." It was unlikely that the duel would go on for much longer. They could both see that Ichirou didn't have anything to counter-attack with. "Yes." Emily nodded and the two started crawling across the floor to make as little noise as possible. Phoebe would be too invested in the duel to hear them. "... Who is there?" At least, that was the idea. "...!" Emily held her breath and stopped moving. "Don't be shy. Come out and plaaay-aaay!" Did she hear them? Did she hear her? _"Crap crap crap."_ They would have to come out of hiding, they would have to confront her. " _This isn't how it was supposed to go!"_ Emily looked at Eric. He was ready. She was ready. If it had to be done..

"Ah there you are." It would be done. Just not by them. "!?" Another elevator door opened, releasing a few duelists into the room. _"Her again?"_ One of them was Martha. If she and her men had passed Vice along the way, then they would probably be on lookout for them. "What is the meaning of this? Why are you dueling?" Fortunately their attention was drawn towards the ongoing skirmish and none of them noticed the pair of duelists that did not belong here. "We had a disagreement and we decided to settle it in a proper fashion. Heeheehee." Phoebe in turn now seemed to think that Martha and her band were the cause of the ruckus. "I see. So this is what she was talking about." Martha discarded her uniform's cape and activated her dueldisk. "Lady Martha? What are you doing?" Her soldiers gasped. "What I should have done to begin with. Dame Phoebe, it ends here. I hereby terminate our partnership.. and if you refuse. I will remove you from our guild myself!"

"Oh?!" Phoebe's left eye twitched. "You are welcome to try, dearie!"

(To be Continued in Nexus 026: One-Sided Conversations)

 **New Cards used by Ichirou**  
The Phantom Knights of Ancient Cloak

-  
The Phantom Knights of Wrong Magnetring  
Full Force Virus

 **New Cards used by Phoebe**  
Predaplant Spinodionaea  
Predaplant Drosophyllum Hydra  
Predaplant Darlingtonia Cobra

-  
Fragrance Storm  
Predator Graft

-  
Predaplanet  
Unending Nightmare


	27. One-Sided Conversations

**Nexus 026: One-Sided Conversations**

Ichirou's LP: 4900 Martha's LP: 8000 Phoebe's LP: 4200

The two-way duel direction was not going well for Ichirou. "Martha. Timely as ever. I.." So he was thankful for this third party's unexpected assistance. "Ichirou. Let me make one thing clear." Only this wasn't two against one. "I've had doubts about your leadership for a long time now and I am not alone in sharing this opinion. So don't take this as a rescue mission" It was a battle royal. "...I see." However it was still Ichirou's turn. "As long as Phoebe is removed, I will not stand in your way." He could do little else anyway. "I activate Magic Planter and tribute my continuous trap to draw two cards." He could at least flip his set spell to destroy Anti-Magic Fragrance. Now Martha was free to use her spells. "And I banish my Phantomknights in the grave to activate their effects." Fragile Armor added a second Phantomknights of Fragile Armor to Ichirou's hand during the endphase. Cloven Helm discarded a Phantomknights card, Phantomknights of Rugged Gloves, to draw one new card. And the Rugged Gloves were banished to take a Phantomknights of Cloven Helm from Ichirou's deck. "I set three cards in my spell/trap zone and set one monster. That was my turn."

"Emily.. what now?" Eric asked as softly as he could. "What can we do?" There were too many people just a few feet away from them. The ones dueling would possibly overlook the two of them opening the door to the gate room. But Martha's entourage wouldn't. "We have to wait and hope the least crazy one wins."

"My turn. I draw." Martha took one look at her hand and the field and formulated her battleplan. Dame Phoebe controlled a set card, which she placed down during her last turn, and Starving Venom Fusion Dragon(8/2800/2000). "This will be your last turn, Phoebe. Because I control no monsters, I can special summon Lyrilusc Turquoise Warbler from my hand. And I follow that up with Inferno Reckless Summon." The turquoise-colored avian girl(1/100/100) flew in, pursued by an infernal spell. "As I special summoned this monster with less than 1500 attackpoints, we can all summon two more copies of a monster we control." Naturally, Phoebe was not going to get any benefits from this: there was only one Starving Venom Fusion Dragon in her extra deck. But there were two more Warblers(1/100/100) that could be 'recklessly' special summoned. "And when I control a level 1 winged beast, I can special summon Lyrilusc Sapphire Swallow and another level 1 winged beast from my hand." The dark-suited swallow girl(1/100/0) came down and dragged out Duck Dummy(1/0/0),a white duck hiding behind a cardboard cut-out of a rescue rabbit, as well.

"Aw that's so cute. Are you going to cower behind that, while you use the others for your XYZ-monster?" Duck Dummy was a gemini monster that was very difficult to get rid of. "No. I am going to use them all. Of course." Martha swept all five monsters away and attached them to one tower of XYZ-materials. "I XYZ-summon Lyrilusc Assembled Nightingale!" Lights of sapphire and turquoise transformed to wing and tail-feathers and framed the body of the radiant nightingale harpy(1/1000/1000). "My XYZ-monster acquires 200 attackpoints and one attack for each attached card. Combine this with its direct attack ability, and it will erase all your lifepoints away in one turn!" The Nightingale took to the air and spun its body around. "I will send all five attacks towards you, Phoebe!" Each time it completed a spin, the Lyrilusc released a volleys of energy feathers. "Oh, it may be able to fly hi.. hiheeheehee! But it can not run from Drosophyllum Hydra!" Phoebe countered during the first strike, banishing Predaplant Spinodionaea from her graveyard with the Hydra predaplant's effect. "..." The result was Lyrilusc Assembled Nightingale(1/500/1000) losing 500 attackpoints. Her power was effectively cut in half, as was her total damage output. "Continue!" But the attacks kept coming.

Phoebe's LP: 1700

When the final attack was done, the mad girl could still be found laughing. "Eheheheh. Nice attempt, but I haven't gone anywhere!" Her arms were burned and her dress torn, she still did not care. "Neither am I, Phoebe. I knew you had Drosophyllum Hydra in your graveyard." Martha moved on to the second main phase. "I activate One for One and special summon Fusion Parasite from my deck!" Martha's spell discarded one, an Overlay Regen spell card, to claim one, a level 1 monster from her deck. "The Parasite?" This six-legged parasitic leech(1/0/0) was nothing like the Lyricals, and it actually seemed to worry Phoebe. "That is right. Your guild created this card as a token of our new partnership: a monster that can imitate any fusion material and start one as soon as it is special summoned. How appropriate that it used this way!" The Parasite changed its form. It became a copy of Assembled Nightingale. "I fuse a Lyrilusc and a Lyrilusc Assembled Nightingale! To create Lyrilusc Independent Nightingale!"

Darkness melded with the Lyrilusc, as the parasite infested it. Gone were the Nightingale's bright colors. Now her(1/1000/0) feathers were pale or dark and her eyes burned with a bloodred glint. "Independent Nightingale is unaffected by all other effects! This monster also gains one level for each XYZ-material that was attached to the XYZ-monsters used for her fusion. And for each of her levels, 500 attackpoints are added!" The Independent nightingale(6/4000/0) absorbed the five assembled spirits of her XYZ-counterpart. "And each turn, it can inflict damage equal to its level times 500!" That would add up to 3000 points of damage. _"She won!?"_ Now Eric understood why Martha summoned the Assembled Nightingale first, to leave Phoebe weak enough the fusion Nightingale to finish off. "This is your end, Dame Phoebe."

"Wait!" Phoebe cried out frantically. "Now you start to plead?" Martha was caught off guard by this shift in attitude. "I am not your enemy, Martha. It was not me that set your true leader on the path to ruin. It was not me who sold out your guild. It was him." She pointed her finger at Ichirou. "Do not listen to her. She will do anything to achieve victory!" Ichirou yelled. "Is that not the pot calling the kettle! Did you tell dear Martha about your friendly chat with the Inquisitor from the other world?" Phoebe yelled back. "What?" The other XYZ-duelists started to raise their voices too. "Enough!" Only Martha kept a level head. "You are both the problem, but only one of you can be the root of it all. Dame Phoebe, I do not know how where you got this power from, or what made you become this obsessed with 'carding' everyone. But you are clearly the biggest threat to all of us right now." Martha thrust her arm forward. "Lyrilusc Independent Nightingale's effect activates!" The fused nightingale unleashed her terrifying shriek. The sonic waves headed right for Phoebe.

"...Hee." And Phoebe activated her quick-play spell: Spell of Famine. "No?!" Starving Venom intercepted the waves. Through the Spell of Famine, all effect damage was changed into attackpower for the dragon(5800/2000). "You.. were never helpless? You were just faking it?" Martha could not believe she'd fallen for it. "Hahahahahaha! Haha! Of course! Your precious fusion may be immune to my spells, but the damage she creates isn't! And I spy with my little eye, a hand that has no cards anymore! Is it my turn now?" She asked with her sickening sacharine voice. "You know it is." Martha braced herself. She expanded everything on her offense. "Good. Very good. Thank you. And thank you for making your level 1 monster a level 6 monster! Now.. Starving Venom." The dragon(2800/2000)'s attack reverted to normal as the turn passed back to Phoebe. "Take Independent Nightingale's effect!" Yet the dark aura that surrounded Martha's Fusion monster transferred its powers to the Phoebe's fusion monster, giving Starving Venom(6800/2000) 500 attackpoints for each of its eight levels.

"What? Independent Nightingale can't be affected by effects!" One of Martha's men protested. "No. But they can still be targeted by effects." Martha grunted. Starving Venom's effect did not force any changes upon its target itself, it merely copied the target's effects. "But that means.." Starving Venom could inflict 4000 points of effect damage. "Don't be scared, Ichirou. Eheheh, this little game started with you and me and that's how it should end!" Phoebe made a pinching motion with her fingers. "First I will 'remove' this uninvited guest! I activate The Creeping Darkness!" Two dark-attribute monsters were banished from their graves (Predaplant Darlingtonia Cobra and Drosophyllum Hydra) to add a level 4 dark monster to Phoebe's hand. "Ichirou's mean little virus does not harm cards that arent drawn." Phoebe giggled as she normal summoned her new acquisition: the two-headed pitcher-Predaplant Moray Nepenthes (4/1600/1200). " _Now_ I activate my dragon's new effect!" Independent Nightingale's own powers were used against Martha. "Grrrgh!" The Dragon roared half of her lifepoints away all at once.

Martha's LP: 4000

"And we must not forget our attacks!" More of Martha's lifepoints were blown away after Starving Venom destroyed the Nightingale with a cluster of bloodred energy. "Stop! It is too late for me." Her men were itching to jump in, but Martha still decided to not call for back-up. "Heehee, spoken like a true fighter. You make a better Adamant than the two men that came after him." Phoebe licked her lips. "Moray.. eat!" What remained of Martha's life was chewed up and spat out by Moray Nepenthes' direct attack. "Dyaaaah!" The bite took all energy out of her and replaced it with pure agony. "Ahh.. I failed you.." Her strength ebbed away, she slumped down to the floor. "Urgh. You monster!" Martha's men were furious. "Don't put up such ugly faces. Heh. I am not going to dine on her yet. After all, Ichirou is still standing! Hehe." Phoebe placed her last card down in the spell/trap zone and ended her turn

Martha's LP: 0

"Indeed. But I will do more than 'stand', Phoebe." Ichirou responded by activating two traps, now that the coast was clear. "Phantomknights of Tomb Shield and Phantomknights of Lost Vambrace!" They were his trapmonsters, special summoned to the monster zone as a haunted shield(3/0/0) and a possessed vambrace armor(2/600/0). "The Lost Vambrace will make my Phantomknight's level drop to two!" The second Phantomknight targeted the first(2/0/0), making them both ready for a rank 2 XYZ-monster. "XYZ-Summon! Number 45: Crumble Logos the Prophet of Demolition!" And Ichirou was not going for a normal XYZ-monster. Dust shook loose from the ceiling as the field trembled before the impending beast. "A Number, sir?" He even astonished the guildsmen with his creation: an ancient sage on top of a horse's body: a centaur prophet(2/2200/0).

"Will you look at that! You went and summoned a Number. Good for you, Ichirou! Hahaha!" Phoebe clapped excitedly. "I am glad you find it amusing, Phoebe. Because I will activate the effect of Crumble Logos!" The prophet read his book and recited the words of a spell that struck Starve Venom. "Your monster cannot use its effects anymore, even if it is destroyed!" The Fusion Dragon killed everything else upon its defeat, which was something Ichirou could now avoid. "So I take it that you have found a way to destroy my dragon?" This Number was not going to do the killing itself. "Of course." Ichirou normal summoned the Phantomknights of Fragile Armor(4/1000/2000), and flipped the second Cloven Helm Phantomknight(4/1500/500) face-up. "A dragon to fight a dragon. I XYZ-summon Dark Rebellion XYZ-Dragon!" Cloven Helm overlayed with Fragile Armor, darkness festered in darkness. The Dark Rebellion dragon(4/2500/2000) was born from their sacrifice, and it saw what needed to be destroyed. "You really are going to finish the duel that started at the castle towers?"

"Naturally!" Ichirou detached both XYZ-materials from the dragon. Half of the Fusion Dragon(1400/2000)'s attackpoints were drained and added to the XYZ-Dragon(3900/2000)'s attackpoints. "Last time you preyed upon my dragon. This time, Starving Venom is the prey! I move to the Battle phase and attack!" Dark Rebellion unleashed all of its inner thunder and released it upon Phoebe's monster. This one attack would destroy both the fusion dragon and its master. "Hahahah!" Which was why Phoebe activated her quickplay spell of Battle Fusion. "Ugh." The spell made Starving Venom(5300/2000)'s gain the attackpoints of its attacker. Now the lesser of the two dragons, Dark Rebellion perished to Starving Venom's burning poison blasts. Yet death was only another step.. "Then I activate my own quickplay spell. Rank-Up-Magic: Requiem Force!" Suddenly, the destroyed XYZ-monster regenerated into a new and higher-ranked form. "I XYZ-summon Dark Requiem XYZ-Dragon!" It evolved, Dark Rebellion became Dark Requiem, the ultimate deliverer of judgment(5/3000/2500).

Ichirou's LP: 3500

 _Rank-Up-Magic: Requiem Force, Quickplay Spell  
_ _If a DARK Xyz-monster was destroyed and sent to the graveyard this turn while you controlled it: special summon that monster,  
_ _then special summon from your extra deck, 1 DARK Dragon-Type Xyz monster that is 1 Rank higher than the summoned monster, by using it as the Xyz material.  
_ _(This Special Summon is treated as an Xyz Summon) You cannot activate the effect of the summoned XYZ-monster during this turn._

"Heheheh. Can you now?" Phoebe responded, by finally activating Super Polymerization. "There's no use for that anymore, Phoebe!" Predaplant Pterophentes was discarded to activate the ultimate fusing spell that could take its materials from any field. However with Starving Venom already on the field, Ichirou did not see what she could fuse now. "Is that true? Ahahahah! But it's been waiting all this time, Ichirou. I've fed so many to this spell already, can't you feel it?" The card quivered with an intense burning aura, one that put pressure on the entire room up to and including Ichirou's Number and ranked-up dragon. "It's getting stronger and stronger, hungrier and hungrier! This is not just any spell, this is the spell that could once fuse whole dimensions! So, ehehehe, why fusing a whole new pet for me should be the least of its capabilities! Ahahaha!" It resolved at last, fusing Starving Venom with Predaplant Moray Nepenthes. "So let's see what I get when I combine my plants with a level 8 dragon of darkness! What sin will be born!"

"Yes. I hear you my sweet!" Purple armor turned to crimson and dark blue. The body gained a sickly pale color. More blood and light-filled sacks covered the dragons limbs and its wings were overflowing with volatile purple voltage. "You are not just hungry anymore. You want everything else too, my Greedy Venom Fusion Dragon!" Just like Crystal Wing and Dark Requiem, Phoebe had given form to her own upgraded dragon(10/3300/2500). "Just like Uno Nisell." Ichirou was nearly dumbstruck into silence. "I set a trap card." The XYZ Dragon's effect was negated during this turn. She had him at his mercy. "Do you want to see what my monster can do? All of you?!" Her question echoed loudly across the hall. "He will take everything, your monsters effect.. your monsters strength! Everything!" Venom Dragon sent its many tails towards his XYZ-opponent. Once their bladed tips dug into the dark dragon's body, all but the last few scraps of life energy would be drained from that monster.

"I activate my monster's effect!" There was one last hope for Ichirou. "If a monster targets it with an effect, and Dark Rebellion is attached to Dark Requiem, It can negate that monster's effect and destroy the monster!" The rank 5 dragon detached the rank4 dragon, and used it as a shield to block the tails of Greedy Venom. "Oho?" Not only was her strike thwarted, her dragon was dragged into the graveyard along with Dark Rebellion XYZ Dragon. "Hee. Oh no, whatever should I do.. This is so horrible! Hahahaha!" She could not even pretend to be upset. "Now, Ichirou. Didn't you know that Greedy Venon also destroys all monsters when it is destroyed?" The dying fusion dragon left a pool of poison behind where it once stood. The pool spread out and caused "I know. Therefor I activate the Phantom Knights' Wing. With this trap, my monster gains 500 attackpoints and its first destruction this turn is cancelled out!" The Dark Requiem dragon(3500/2500) extended its wings with phantom energy and used that to fly far above the venomous lake. Only Number 45: Crumble Logos was sucked down and destroyed.

"Hahahahaha! Did I forget to mention? Greedy Venom can also escape death in her own special way! If I banish one level 8 or higher dark monster from my graveyard, she will be special summoned to my field again!" The dragon of greed consumed the body of the starving dragon. "This is not..." Greedy Venom flew out of the graveyard and met Ichirou's dragon in the skies. "Take his powers!" With it having left the field after using its effect the first time, Greedy Venom could now try its effect all over again. "Damn it!" The dark one(0/2500) lost everything. "It's nice to see you finally as you truly are, without the masks you made for yourself. A coward without spirit." Phoebe spread her arms. "We're done, Fusion Dragon! End it for me!" The dragon fired away, a massive thunderbolt blasted from one dragon to the other. "Inquisitor!" Ichirou cried out to his unseen partner, in a vain attempt to rescue himself. "Nobody is gonna save you now, my little traitor!" There was no answer, no last-second appearance of any Iria Silver. "!" The attack connected, Dark Requiem died.

"Finally." Remnants of the black dragon rained down around Phoebe. "Now I have the third dragon as well, truly." She caught one piece and crushed it with her hand. "Let its power be ours as well, my sweet! Haaaahaaaaaaaaaa!" She drew all the pieces to herself, replacing parts of her damaged ress with black armor. "What? How is she doing that?" The XYZ-duelists were horrified, it was as if the mad girl could reshape the virtual constructs of the dueldisk to suit her own desires. But the dragons hadn't been 'cast' by dueldisk emitters in a long time. "And now you..." In her new form, with more scars and veins on her face and a wide smile, she advanced on Ichirou. "Wait. I can help you, Phoebe! I can get Millennium to.. Ghk!" His words died with his body. "I am bored of you now, Ichirou. Eheheh." The girl planted her hand into his chest and 'carded' him right there. "!" The XYZ-leader was no more, all he ever was became a part of Phoebe and the dragon's spirit.

"Run." Emily suddenly heard a whisper. "What?" It was coming from Martha. She had seen her! "Your sister. She is waiting for you.. You shouldn't be.." She was barely conscious, but what she said was very clear. "Alice? She's.."

"AHl!" Martha's voice was silenced just as brutally and quickly. "You freak! You will pay for that!" The other duelists in the room immediately surrounded Phoebe. They were not going to tolerate this madness anymore. "Well well well! You boys and girls want to join my party now? Are you sure you still have your invitations? Didn't some of you lose a few duels recently?" The dragon girl checked the records on her dueldisk and broke out into laughter. "Hhahaaha. You did! Well then, you can either be nice and surrender! Or.. Hmm, I need an example. You!" She snapped her fingers. "Kyaaah!" The Fusion Dragon fired a blast of venomous flames and incinerated one duelist on the spot. "Ah! You.." Their partner was gone, absorbed by the dragon just like Martha and Ichirou. "Do I hear more dissent? Aw boo.. guess I gotta punish you all then." Her hand rose to deliver another command to the dragon. "You want someone who hasn't lost a duel yet?!"

And then Emily jumped out of hiding. "Then you can take me on for size!"

(To be Continued in Nexus 026: Do We not Laugh?)

 **New Cards used by Ichirou  
** Number 45: Crumble Logos

-  
 _Rank-Up-Magic: Requiem Force_

 **New Cards used by Martha**  
Duck Dummy  
Parasite Fusioner

-  
Lyrilusc - Independent Nightingale

-  
Inferno Reckless Summon  
One for One

 **New Cards used by Phoebe  
** Predaplant Moray Nepenthes

-  
Greedy Venom Fusion Dragon

-  
Creeping Darkness


	28. Do We not Laugh?

**Nexus 027: Do We not Laugh?**

Two forces stood on opposing sides of the lake. For now the truce was holding. For now it was quiet.. "Marie. Have you heard from Eric and Emily yet? It's been ten minutes already." It was too quiet. Ever since Martha went inside the casino, not a single peep of their infiltration team was heard. "The dimension breaker was not secure, that is all I know. They were close though. Either they could not get through...""Or someone found them first." Alice felt a sudden wave of despair rush over her. "Uno. We have to help them." She pulled on his sleeve. "No. It's too dangerous Uno. She is down there." Nephilim pulled in the other direction. "Phoebe? I figured as much." Uno hadn't seen her on the battlefield this entire time. "But you're here now! You can stop her!" Alice pleaded. "No. _We_ can stop her." Uno grabbed his pendulum. "Nephilim, Marie, Zach. I am going in with Alice." The glow boiled inside the crystal, he was about to jump when..

"Wait!" Marie shouted. "I am.. yes, I am getting word from Stonewell." She listened to her earpiece intently. "Eric? Why not Emily?"

 _..._

 _"Alice."_ Her sister was here, Martha had seen her. That meant that Uno was here too. But Martha was not here anymore, her companions were disappearing one by one as well. Because of her, because of Phoebe. At this rate she was going to turn her wrath on the people above, on Alice and Uno. "No." Knowing that, it became impossible to focus on anything else. Emily forgot the mission, forgot the machine. "You want someone who hasn't lost a duel yet?!" She needed to take Phoebe down, here and now. "Then you can take me on for size!" So she made the choice to lock eyes with her enemy. "Emily no!" And Eric unwittingly revealed his presence too. "I know what you're going to say, Eric. And maybe you are right. If anyone should do this, it should be you." With his new powers and his old grudge, Emily saw all the reasons in the world to let that happen. Yet she could not. "But I've lost too many friends already by letting them fight for me. We can't both risk our lives. So.. let me do this." They could not walk away from this, not the both of them.

"Ha? Little Eric? Little Emily? Who invited you?" Their 'surprise' at least got Phoebe to stop carding the people around her. "Was it you? Was it Ichirou? Or was it Marie? You can tell me. I promise I wont get very mad." She did not seem too concerned. While the XYZ-duelists in the room were mostly confused. "Don't stand there. Call for help. Tell them what happened here!" Emily yelled at the men in uniforms. "Y-yes ma'am." To their credit, they realized this intruder basically saved their skins and allowed her to come closer. "And Eric. You know what you have to do." While Emily would duel Phoebe, Eric could secure the dimensional gateway. "Heheheh. Are you saying you want to play with me, on your lonesome? But there's so many people around who need my attention." Neither her nor her dragon let anyone out of their vision. "I did not come here to play, Phoebe. I came here to stop you! Maybe that line bores you and you can pretend you don't care. But I think your pet will feel otherwise!" Emily turned her dueldisk on. "Oh. That he does."

Phoebe's LP: 8000 Emily's LP: 8000

The Fusion Dragon disappeared as soon as the two duelists engaged. "Now! Fall back!" The XYZ-duelists rushed out of the area and Eric made a break for the next room. "Don't die on me, Em!" It was just the two girls now. "Heehee. I have the first turn. Does that make you sad?" Phoebe counted the cards in her hand. "Well, eheheh, I'll let you have the first punch. Isn't that kind of me?" She passed her turn without touching so much as a single card. "Kind and Phoebe are not two words to put in the same sentence." Emily already did not like this. There was no way Phoebe did not have a defense planned. Not that Emily could do anything but play along for now. "I summon Marmiting Captain!" Her first monster was the apron-wearing chef/knight(3/1200/400). Marmiting Captain shuffled one card from Emily's hand into the deck to draw another. "I draw.. Giant Rat!" Her draw did not exactly match her expectations, but it was a monster nonetheless. The Captain could special summon the rat(4/1400/1500) to the field in attack mode. "My monsters attack!"

"Heehehehe!" Phoebe activated an effect from her hand. "That one again?" It was Predaplant Sarraceniant, the same insect/plant(1/100/600) that Phoebe used against Akai. It special summoned itself in defense mode as a response to the Captain's attack. "It will destroy the monster that fights it." Back then Akai opted to leave it alive. "But no matter how it dies, you get one new Predaplant. So I might as well make sure it's dead! My attack continues!" The Captain smacked the sarracenia plant hard with a soup ladle. Sarraceniant lashed out in return with its leaf tails. Both monsters perished. "And Giant Rat attacks directly!" The Rat scurried over to Phoebe and sank its teeth into her leg. "What a filthy thing. Ladies like us shouldn't be using such creatures, ahahaha." Phoebe treated the attack as nothing more than a light breeze. "I aint no lady. And neither are you. You can wear all the fancy clothes you want, you don't fool anyone anymore."

Phoebe's LP: 6600

"Hee. You sound like someone I used to know. He always wanted me to be a lady too... Is it my turn? I think it is!" Phoebe normal summoned the two-headed pitcher-predator Moray Nepenthes(4/1600/1000). This was the card she chose to add to her hand with the effect of Sarraceniant. "I will help you, Emily. I will get rid of that ugly ugly thing! Ahahaha! Battle!" The Moray attacked the Giant Rat with its leaves and tossed it into one of its mouths. "What?" To Emily's horror, her rat did not just suffer a normal demise. It did not enter the graveyard, it was equipped to the Predaplant. "Oh my hungry little Moray likes to keep what it eats." If Giant Rat could not go the graveyard, it could not special summon a monster from Emily's deck either. "And my precious Moray can give me lifepoints based on the attackpoints of your monster." The devoured Rat had its lifeforce sucked out, which Phoebe used to restore her life back to full. "Now it's as if you never dirtied me! Hheheheh. Not that you can, you're just little Emily after all!" She ended her turn. "Tch. I don't get you. Do you just like being a crazy witch?" Emily cursed. "Aha! Now you sound like your sister! You have so many voices, Emily!"

Emily's LP: 7800 Phoebe's LP: 8000

"Alice? You leave her out of this!" Emily started her turn and took Superheavy Samurai Transporter from her hand. With no spells or traps in her hand, the mechanical hitch-hiker(5/1200/1800) could be special summoned without costs. "I heard the stories, Phoebe. I know what you want and why.. And I know what you did to my family and friends! You took my father and Eric's mother, you used them as leverage to threaten my sister! How do you even come up with a plan like that? Is that how you would treat your own family? You know what, I don't care! You just need to be put down!" She sacrificed the Transporter and normal summoned the a superheavy general in jade armor(8/1800/2800). "Superheavy Samurai General Jade only needs one Superheavy Samurai tribute to be normal summoned. And it can attack with its defense points!" The pendulum samurai switched itself to defense mode with its effect. "He attacks Moray Nepenthes!" The predaplant met its end underneath the clubbed pole of the green general and the equipped Giant Rat returned to Emily's graveyard. "I end my turn!"

Phoebe's LP: 6800

"Family is a touchy subject for you, isn't it? Heheheh. Family... Mothers and Fathers... were they the one who told me to behave? Oh it feels like such a long time ago." Phoebe moaned. "And time matters. I do enjoy playing with the cute small things, but maybe I should just crush you." Still in her standby phase, Phoebe activated a quick-play spell card from her hand. "Huh?" It was Hand Destruction. "You switch out two cards and I do too, hahahah!" Phoebe discarded two Predaplants (Cordyceps, Squid Drosera) while Emily was forced to let go of two Superheavy Samurai (Gigagloves, Soulfire Suit). Both of them would draw new cards, though the ones Emily added were not as good as the ones she lost. "And now I can do this! I banish Predaplant Cordyceps! Two level 4 or lower Predaplants are pulled back to the surface during my standby phase!" The parasitic fungus Cordyceps' effect special summoned Sarraceniant and Moray Nepenthes back to the field. "Two dark monsters. Now what could a unlady-like duelist like me do with those?"

"Something like this? I activate Double Fusion!" The Moray and the Sarracenia plants mixed together. "So you're doing it at last huh!? Then bring it!" The two dark plants formed the dragon from everyone's nightmares: Starving Venom Fusion Dragon(8/2800/2000). "My superheavies are ready!" In a way, Emily's deck was the perfect response to Starving Venom. The fusion dragon could not absorb attackpoints from normal summoned summoned monsters and its own attackpower would not break through general Jade's defense. "Everyone always says they aren't worried. They are always so satisfied with the way things are. You're the same, little Emily. Your whole deck is saying it.. you do not want to move." Phoebe said as she used the effect of Sarraceniant to add Predaplant Pteraphentes from her deck to her hand. "That is wrong. That is just selfish. Everyone is so selfish. Hahahaha!" Phoebe banished another card from her graveyard. "I activate Double Fusion again!" For a small sum of lifepoints, Starving Venom was fused with a Predaplant Flytrap in Phoebe's hand.

Phoebe's LP: 6300

 _Double Fusion, Normal Spell  
_ _Fusion summon 1 Fusion monster from your extra deck, using monsters from your hand or your side of the field as Fusion materials.  
_ _During your turn: you can banish this card from your Graveyard and pay 500 lifepoints, then Fusion summon 1 Fusion monster from your extra deck, using monsters from your hand or side of the field as Fusion materials._

"You're fusing them? What is.." This was not Greedy Venom Fusion Dragon. This fusion created a dragon that looked more like a predaplant than an evolution of Starving Venom. "His name is Predaplant Dragostapelia: a mix of a dark monster and a fusion monster! Each turn he can place a predacounter on an opponent's monster!" The predaplant dragon fired a hail of predacounters from the stapelia stemflowers on its wings. One grabbed General Jade by the throat and lowered his(1/1800/2800) level. "Hahahahhaha!" After that, Phoebe normal summoned her Predaplant Pteroaphentes(3/300/2100). "If you won't move, I will make you move! Little Emily! Pteraphentes will take control of your monster now that its level is lower than hers!" The flying plant with the gaping maw pulled Superheavy Samurai General Jade away from Emily. "Argh." The brainwashed machine joined Dragostapelia's side. "Aha..hahaha! Direct attack! Direct attack! Direct! Attack!" And Emily suffered damage at the hand of her own monster's club. "Raaaah!"

Emily's LP: 5000

...

"That was Emily!" Eric cried out as the sound of her screams reached his room. "Yes. But there is nothing you can do for her that wont make things worse." At this point Marie was back to communicating with him through her hologram. "Focus on the task at hand." With his dueldisk and her guidance, the two were working in gaining acess to the dimensio breaker's platform. It was right where Marie said it was, but it wouldn't do anything unless her program could override the barriers guarding it. "I dont get it. Why did Phoebe do this, why even move it? Didn't she want your guild to take over both worlds?" The way it was protected, behind personal forcefields and security blocks, it wasn't of any use to anyone besides Phoebe. "I do not know. She never told us what the final phase of her plan would be. But she seemed confident she could make world fusion a reality in less than four days." And that final day was upon them. "Wait. I am picking up some data." Marie's hologram let out a gasp. "This explains it.."

...

"Superheavy Samurai Prepared Defense's effect activates! If I take damage I can summon this monster from my hand! And make it indestructible for one turn!" A steampowered green/gold robot(3/100/2100) emerged in defense mode, and it slapped the blast of the attacking Dragostapelia away with one hand. "And your monster can only take control of mine for one turn!" Once Phoebe's turn ended, General Jade would come back to her. "It's my turn! I summon Superheavy Samurai General Coral!" Her second pendulum samurai did not need any sacrifices, as it was the lesser axe-wielder(1/300/500) in red armor. "I can draw cards by tributing a Samurai I control." Emily added two cards to her hand, while General Coral and Prepped Defense were sent to the graveyard. "...General Jade attacks your plant!" As long as the predator counter was attached to Jade, Pteraphantes was going to be a pest. The best action was to crush it with Jade's weapon. "I end my turn!"

Phoebe's LP: 4300

"So you let yourself get dirtied on purpose? As long as you can protect someone, you are happy aren't you? Heeheeeheeeee!" Phoebe drew another card from her deck and widened her smile. "I am different! Fate has seen what I am going to do, and it loves me! It wants what I want, to destroy this boring world and replace it with something new!" Her drawn card was normal summoned, and it materialized as a sundew-spotted frillneck lizard(2/600/200). "Little Emily, this predaplant can turn any monster with a predator counter into a dark monster. And it can fuse with any carrier of the counter!" Phoebe flipped her continuous trap card; Predaplanet. "Let's make something pretty out of her clunky machines, Chlamydosundew!" The plant lizard targeted General Jade and infected it with dark spores. "My monster?" Emily watched helplessly as her samurai, a level 8 dark monster, fused with a predaplant. And at the same time the Predaplanet trap added a Predaplant monster (Banksia Ogre) to Phoebe's hand. "Come back my glory! Greedy Venom Fusion Dragon!" Once more, the evolved poison dragon(10/3300/2500) terrorized the room.

"Emily!"

 _"No.."_ This could not be happening. Not now. "Alice?" But that voice she heard, could not have come from anyone else. Only she could call out her name with such attachment. "You're here! You're really here!" It was her, Alice had come for her. "Emily. Is everything alright. Is.." Uno brought her here, his teleport took them inside and afterwards they headed down with the elevator. As soon as Marie and Martha's soldiers told them about what happened down below, they knew they had to move quickly. But.. "No, Alice wait!" Uno understood Emily's own situation faster than Alice did. She only wanted to run towards her sister and embrace her. "Ah?!" Purple fire separated her from Emily. "Isn't this nice? A little family reunion! Even Uno himself has added himself to the party! How have you been? How many people have you saved since we last saw each other? A hundred? A thousand? Hahahaha! Millions! That is many I've collected while you were gone!" She pointed towards Emily. "And now you can watch again, as you lose another friend. Because she chose to believe in you! Greedy Venom, direct attack!"

"Did you forget that I have Superheavy Samurai Gigagloves in my graveyard!" Emily activated the effect of the big-gloved samurai. "I can draw one card when I receive an attack! If I draw a superheavy, your monsters attack is reduced to zero!" Fortune was on her side, she drew the monster Superheavy Samurai Soul Peacemaker. Thus the force behind Greedy Venom(0/2500)'s blast of poisonous energy dissipated and the attack harmlessly passed through Emily. "You're doing it, Emily!" Having her sister cheer her on gave Emily the kind of fighting spirit she'd thought to have lost a long time ago. Though Alice was this close to danger, Emily was glad to hear her voice again. "But I still have my other fusion, little Emily!" Red light traveled up the throat of Predaplant Dragostapelia, and tore a way through its jaws to get to Emily. "Argh!" She did not move out of the way. She took the force of the blast with her entire body and did not budge. "I'm still standing Phoebe! Like you said, you will not get me down while I have someone to protect!"

Emily's LP: 2300

"Heh... heh. To protect the ones you love. That didn't do a great deal for Cassius." Phoebe placed another card face-down and ended her turn. "What did you say?" Emily twitched. "Was I not clear enough? When our friend Uno severed his tie with his other half, his mind had nowhere to go but back to his body. Back to his 'card. And now.." Phoebe placed her hand on her chest. "He is in here, with me and my dragon. Feeding me. heeheehee. Keeping me strong. He's just like all the others you tried to save, Lord Fortuno Nisell! Ahahaha!" As if to demonstrate their bond, the fusion dragon screamed while she laughed. "Oh don't look at me like that!?" She snapped at Alice, seeing her horrified expression. "It was his friends idea to begin with! Or didn't he tell you! This is what you wanted, wasn't it spirit?" Her taunts reached Nephilim, and all she could do was gaze at the mad woman with her empty eyes. "Phoebe. That's enough! This is out of control! Look at you, look at your guild. You are about to lose your last foothold in this country! There is no way you can complete your world fusion plan now!" Uno roared.

"Can't I?" Phoebe raised her arm and pushed a button on her dueldisk. "What now?" The room trembled with the sound of moving gears. "Look!" The ceiling and walls folded sideways to reveal the dimension breaker in the next room and the casino many floors above. "Whuh-oh.." Eric could see the gang, and they could see him. "Marie. I am disappointed in you." Phoebe clicked her tongue as she caught the holographic woman looming over her machine. "Eep." Marie Celeste dismissed her projection, for all the good that would do. "What is this for, Phoebe?" The duelists could see the sky above them. "I pulled this idea from your friend's head as well, Lord Fortuno. She showed me a way to give this gift to more than one person at a time." Phoebe pulled out Super Polymerization. "This spell, this great magic that once fused multiple dimensions, will be what saves my world and yours. The lifeforce of everyone will feed the process, the 'souls' that I have gathered inside me. The more I fuse, the more I can fuse! And that is why I will use the toy your friend Cassius left behind. With that, I can be everywhere at once. And I can fuse everything at once. This is my world fusion plan. Do you like it?"

"You.. you're insane" Emily shook her head. "I don't know why or how.. or if this can work. I only need to know that you're insane and that you hurt people. I don't need anything else to want to beat you! And I will! For Aaron, for Akai, for my family! It's my turn!"

(To be Continued in Nexus 028: Brightest Yin)

 **New Cards used by Emily Brandt  
** Superheavy Samurai Prepped Defense

 **New Cards used by Phoebe  
** Predaplant Cordyceps  
Predaplant Chlamydo Sundew

-  
Predaplant Dragostapelia

-  
Hand Destruction


	29. Brightest Yin

**Nexus 028: Brightest Yin**

Emily's LP: 2300 Phoebe's LP: 4100

"Let's get this over with. That smile of yourshas overstayed its welcome!" Emily began her turn against the mad girl. "Because you control two monsters and I don't control anything; I can special summon Superheavy Samurai Scales from my hand! And Scales can special summon one Superheavy Samurai monster from my graveyard!" The green-armored samurai(4/800/1800) spun its scales and held the heavier one out in front of it. It was weighed down by a newly summoned monster: Superheavy Samurai Transporter(5/1200/1800). "Then I normal summon Superheavy Samurai Flutist who can trade places with one Superheavy Samurai in my hand! I And once Flutist is in my graveyard, I can negate your monsters effect if he tries to target my samurai!" Right now Phoebe controlled a weakened Greedy Venom Fusion Dragon(10/0/2500) and Predaplant Dragostapelia(8/2700/1900). The latter negated the effects of all monsters with predator counters on them. And it could create predator counters at the same time. Flutist(3/500/1000) would render both effects obsolete.

"Heh." Phoebe anticipated this however, so she made Dragostapelia infect the Flutist(1/500/1000) with a predator counter, and negated its powers. "Nice try, Phoebe! I activate Superheavy Samurai Soul Peacemaker and equip it to the Scales!" A two-headed and four-armed shoulder armor attached itself to Superheavy Samurai Scales, giving him four extra arms. "I can tribute a monster equipped with the Peacemaker to special summon any Samurai from my deck. And the one I choose is.. Battleball!" The Scale-warrior and his Soul armor disappeared. In their place, a small round tuner samurai(2/100/800) popped up. "Oh! Now you can use her monsters as synchro materials!" Eric yelled excitedly. "Yeah. And guess which one I want." Emily pointed her finger at Dragostapelia. "I tune Battleball with your fusion!" Phoebe seemed less amused at the sight of her own predaplant dragon synchronizing with the Battleball. Their ten levels summoned the greatest of all samurai lords, Superheavy Samurai Warlord Susanowo(10/2400/3800), in defense mode.

"And now that your Dragostapelia is gone, I can tribute Samurai Flutist to special summon Superheavy Samurai Bujin Fudomyo'o from my hand!" The masked monk and flutist(3/500/1000) could its mechanical life to call down the deity Fudomyo'o(8/1000/3000). Its body was adorned with stainless steampowered armor and a solid plate styled like flames. But at the same time Phoebe used the effect of Predaplanet and the removal of the counter-infected Flutist to add a Predaplant Flytrap monster to her hand.

 _Superheavy Samurai Bushin Fudomyo'o, 8/1000/3000 Earth/Machine  
_ _During either player's battle phase, you can tribute 1 monster you control and special summon this card from your hand.  
_ _This card can attack while in face-up Defense Position. If it does, apply its DEF for damage calculation. Once per turn, during either player's turn:  
_ _You can target up to 2 monsters on the field; until the end of this turn, they cannot be destroyed by battle or card effects while this card is face-up on the field._

"It's working, Emily! You can take her lifepoints out in one turn!" Alice shouted. "No. Not yet. Greedy Venom Fusion Dragon can revive itself if I destroy it." Killing that dragon once was just going to bring it back to full power in time for the next attack. "But.." Emily could special summon another card, because her graveyard still lacked spells and traps. "I do have a cure for that, heheh. I special summon Superheavy Samurai Trumpeter!" The tuner(2/300/600) immediately sounded his trumpet of war and transformed into synchronizing energy. Superheavy Samurai Transporter dove through the rings and united his five stars with the Trumpeter's two. "I Synchro summon Samurai Destroyer, in attack position!" The endresult was not a Superheavy samurai, but a samurai nonetheless. Carrying a sword on its back, and a cannon on its right arm; the red armored warrior(7/2600/1400) was ready for battle. "Samurai Destroyer?"

"Yep! When this card attacks, my opponent cannot activate any effects. And the effects of the monsters it fights will be negated too! Your dragon's death will be final, Phoebe!" Emily entered her battle phase with gusto. _"Can she do it?"_ Both the defensive and the offensive samurai would attack. Uno dared not say it out loud, but he did not think Phoebe could survive this. "..No?!" All that hope shriveled to nothing, as soon as Uno noticed the look on Nephilim's face. Even with eyes as black as the night, he could tell that she was anxious. "Fine! Fine.." And Phoebe was not, though she seemed to be angered. "You want to play! Let's play!" She flipped the Magical Hats trap. Two cards (Fusion Substitute, Polymerization) were taken from Phoebe's deck and placed face-down as monsters(1/0/0) hidden underneath hats. "This is what you have earned, Emily!" Greedy Venom Fusion Dragon vanished beneath a third hat and shuffled in between the other two. "It's all up to you now! If you can guess where my dragon is, you win! If not, you lose!"

"Oh no.. You can attack all three hats, but then.." Right now Greedy Venom was defending itself, any of Emily's three monsters could kill it. "I know. It has to be Samurai Destroyer who kills it." If Susanowo or Fudomyoo destroyed it, it would come back with 3300 attackpoints. Samurai Destroyer's effect was of no use without the attackpower to back it up. "Go for the left one!" Eric shouted. "Yeah. No.. maybe the right! That's what she used last time!" Alice yelled. "Nephilim. Do you know?" Uno asked her. "I do.. but I cannot tell you. It would be against the rules." She shook her head. "Ergh. Damn it." Uno cursed. "Still can not do anything to save her, Uno? You turned out to be a very poor hero after all, didn't you! Didn't you?! I guess Nephilim was right to groom Martel and me instead." It was up to Emily alone. "Shut up. I attack." Her choice was made and accepted. "The middle hat!" The way she saw it, Phoebe favored setting cards based on what act she was putting up. And right now, she did a mix of both. Thus the Samurai Destroyer pierced the middle Magical Hat with his sword...

Polymerization was sliced in half. "No.."

"Aha.. ahahah.. You missed?!" Phoebe could barely believe it. "Shut up!" Emily activated the effect of the Bushin warrior, targeting itself and Susanowo to make them destruct-proof for the rest of the turn. "Bushin! Attack the left hat!" The flame lord samurai burned the second hat to ashes with its blade.. and destroyed Greedy Venom Fusion Dragon along with it. "That one?" Eric gasped. This was the one time he hated being right. "Hahahahaha!" Phoebe, naturally, activated the effect of the Greed dragon to destroy all of Emily's monsters. Her two superheavies were protected, but Samurai Destroyer sank into the pool of black venom. "When Samurai Destroyer is sent to the graveyard by a card effect, I can special summon one machine from my graveyard!" She re-summoned Superheavy Samurai Trumpeter in defense mode. "AHahHaha!" And Phoebe re-summoned Greedy Venom Fusion Dragon(10/3300/2500) back in attack position, after she banished Predaplant Dragostapelia. "Susanowo!" The Warlord ignored the third hat and destroyed Greedy Venom outright with a powerful cut.

Phoebe's LP: 3600

"Heh." Unfortunately, as long as there were level 8 dark monsters to banish from the graveyard, Greedy Venom could revive itself as many times per turn as it wanted. This time she used Starving Venom Fusion Dragon's corpse to special summon the Greed dragon from the graveyard. "This is not over. Not by a long shot!" Emily moved to her second main phase. "I.." She special summoned another monster from her hand thanks to her spell/trap-less graveyard; Superheavy Samurai Big Waraji(5/800/1800). "I synchro summon Clear Wing Synchro Dragon!" The sandal samurai and the warhorn blower synchronized, forming another level 7 synchro monster that was not a Superheavy card. "Clear Wing?" It was the third of odd dragons, the white speedster Clear Wing(7/2500/2000). "Yeah. Cassius made copies and gave them to anyone who wanted to use them. I did not take it at first, but now I am glad I changed my mind." She then activated the effect of Susanowo to set one of Phoebe's traps down on her field. She chose Magical Hats. "I end my turn!"

"Ha. Haha. Hahahaha!" Only one sound passed Phoebe's lips. "What's with her now?" Deranged laughter. "I don't know, Eric. Maybe this is her way of giving up?" Emily was sure that Phoebe could not turn the tables anymore. "I don't like this." Yet Alice knew that nothing was more dangerous as a cornered duelist. "Haaha!" Phoebe normal summoned Predaplant Flytrap(2/400/800) and activated its effect which targeted Superheavy Samurai Susanowo. "That's all you have to say?" Emily countered and banished the Flutist samurai to negate the effect and destroy the Flytrap monster. "Heehehehee!" Phoebe followed it up with the activation of a Predaplast spell card. "What?" For each Predaplant card in her hand, one predator counter would be generated. Phoebe revealed one monster, Predaplant Banksiogre. "That's.." Predaplast resolved and placed its counter on Superheavy Samurai Bushin Fudomyoo(1/1000/3000). "Ahahahahah!" Fudomyoo was immediately sacrificed. Banksiogre the many-eyed banksia cone(6/2000/100) could be special summoned by tributing one monster with a predator counter. And.. "It's a tuner?"

"Nephilim.. Was this..." Uno already knew what she was going to say. "It was part of our plan.." She said it anyway. "You formed the spirits of the four dragons to combat the qliphort. When they weren't enough, we thought.. that we needed more than their powers combined. We needed to magnify them with each other... through fusion." She explained everything that he already knew to be true in his mind. "This is all my fault." Uno shuddered. To merge two worlds in different timelines took more than just the ultimate fusion magic, it took the power to overrule the guardians of time itself. "I already have them all, Lord Fortuno Nisell! Hhahahahaha!" Banksiogre used its second effect if it left the field for the graveyard. One Predator counter was placed on each of Emily's monsters: the Warlord(1/2400/3800) and the other dragon(1/2500/2000). "I am more than Phoebe now, I am all! We owe all to you! She activated the effect of Greedy Venom Fusion Dragon and targeted her own Clear Wing Synchro Dragon. "Ha-haah Fusion and synchro will become one!"

"Not so fast!" For once Emily needed to move before her opponent. Her Clear Wing Synchro Dragon activated its own effect, to negate and destroy a monster who targeted a highlevel monster on the field. "Hee! I counter with my dragon!" Clear Wing dragons could also negate activated effects of level 5 or higher monsters on the field, and Phoebe's dragon attempted to stop Emily's. "Not if I do it first!" Of course, that effect was also available to Emily. Her Clear Wing negated both Greedy Venom and the opponent's Clear Wing in the same chain, destroying them both and adding their attackpoints to itself(8300/2000). "Wait, Emily!" That victory came with its own defeat. "Greedy Venom is destroyed! It can destroy all monsters on the field!" The final death of the fusion dragon was at hand. Its black pool spread and dragged both Susanowo and Clear Wing Synchro Dragon into the graveyard. "So we are both out of monsters." At the very least, Greedy Venom could not bring itself back to life with no more highlevel dark creatures in the graveyard.

"Eheheh. Yes.. we are." The dark pool rippled. "Are we?" A trap card slipped out of the black. "I activate...Call of the Haunted! Come back to me, Clear Wing Synchro Dragon!" The trap cried out, waking the dead and choosing one to return to life. "Ah." Phoebe could have selected anything, yet Clear Wing was chosen to end the duel. "Emily!" She would lose the duel... and her sister would lose her. "Aren't you glad, Emily? I picked the dragon most dear to your heart!" Phoebe entered the battlephase. "You did so very well. You could have stopped me, if not for fate. So I will give you the choice. You can go painlessly and surrender now, or suffer the full heartache!" Either way, the end would be the same. "Emily, please.." Either way, it was an outcome Alice did not want to see. Emily knew that. "I do not surrender, Phoebe." She could only make herself look as strong as possible. "I'm sorry, Alice." Her only hope was that someone stronger than her could do what she could not. "Very well." Clear Wing Synchro Dragon fired its blast at Emily. "Join your friend!" She would fade away...

Emily's LP: 0

"NO!"

"What?" He would not allow it. "Uno?" He would not stand by and watch this happen. "What are you doing, Fortuno?" Uno stood in the way of the attack, taking its force with his body. "Even if the power is yours, the right is not! You do not decide the fate of both worlds or even just one friend.. by yourself!" Though Emily lost the fight, he would make sure she would not lose anything else. Not now, not while they were so close to each other. "Then would you take her place? Lord Fortuno?" Phoebe laughed. The price for defeat was undeniable, the dragon hungered. "Uno! No you can't! Not now! You're the only one who can use me!" Nephilim tried to stop him, tried to pull him away. "This is my choice. I made a promise." Uno's body made this decision before his mind even knew it. Though he could not resist this power, he'd been prepared for that possibility. "There is still hope. I am not the only one who can use your crystal. And I am not the only one you can touch. Nephilim, please help them.. Please."

The blast reached the end of the area. "Emily?!" Alice's sister was still standing. "She made it! But where.." Eric felt both joy and pain when the truth came out. "No way!" Uno was not standing in between them anymore. His presence was wiped clean in the blink of an eye, leaving nothing but a card with his image, a one-eyed doll and a purple crystal. "NO!" Emily was saved, in the worst way she could have imagined. "Hahahaha! What a fool! He was the only one who could have been my better, and now he is gone!" Phoebe flew down to the spot where Uno once stood and reached out with her long claws. "Don't touch him!" Emily tried to grab Uno's items before her. But Phoebe was just too fast. "Ahahahaha! Ha?"

"Huh? She stopped!" Eric was not sure if he could believe it, but Phoebe froze in mid-air. "Hnrgh! You?" They could not see the cause; the spirit girl who held Phoebe back with the thread that connected them. "I wont let you take Uno like you did with all the others. We are connected, and you have no power over me!" Nephilim possessed enough strength to keep the dragon girl in check, for now. "Ah!" Emily took this chance to pick Uno's card and pendulum up from the floor. "Run." As soon as she did, she could hear a faint voice. "What? Who.. is that.." The fact that the voice belonged to the spirit of the crystal, was not one she could make certain on her won. "Give me, to your sister." But the voice's wishes were clear as day. "Alice!" Still bewildered beyond reason, Emily handed the crystal over to her sister. "Why.. oh!" She quickly figured out what was asked of her. "Everyone, stay close!" Once before she used this crystal to teleport, she only hoped that she could do it again. "Please." She did not need more strength than what she already had. The blessing of Utopia made it all happen on the first try.

"NO!" Alice, Emily and Eric warped out of the area. "You think you can run!?" Leaving Phoebe alone, shouting and tearing the doll to pieces. "You can't!" She rushed into the room beyond, towards the controls for the Dimension Breaker. "HahahahaHAHAHA!"

...

The three duelists re-entered the land just outside the casino lake. "Whoa.. you're back? What happened? Where is Uno?" Zach expected Uno to be at the center of all the increasingly more common teleport flashes. "He's gone.. He.." Emily only needed to show them his card to make them understand what happened. "Oh.. my god." Zach was at a loss for words. "Uhm." There was sadly no time for grieving. "We will all be gone too if these readings are correct." Every gizmo and gadget around Marie was going haywire with impossibly high readings. "She's activated the Breaker!" The next instant, a pillar of raw energy ruptured the roof of the casino, devouring everything in its wake. "No. It's.. she's using her super fusion spell!" The process had begun, the effects were rapidly spreading across the building and did not stop there. "We have to get out of here! Whichever one of you can use that pendulum, I suggest you do so!" Marie shrieked. "But I cant save everyone!" Already dozens of soldiers around her were taken by the light whether they were Phoebe's enemies or not. "Now!" But there was no choice..

"Gah!" The only ones Alice could bring along were Eric, Zach, Marie and her sister. "We.. we're safe." And the synchro guild castle was the only place she could think of going to on such short notice. "But everyone else..." They were here, they alone escaped. "You have returned?" August, June and Neter were also present at the courtyard on which they landed. "Something bad is happening isn't it?" Even they could tell the situation of the world changed for the worse. "You're here too now? Tch. Yes something bad is happening, something catastrophic!" Marie dramatically raised her hand towards the sky. "Phoebe has started fusing both worlds! See? The dimension breaker is warping the forcefield itself!" The purple barrier that colored the clouds was weakening, letting gaps of the blue sky through. "She has the power to do that? Uno never told us.." June froze. "Where is Uno? He is not with you.. and.." She suddenly felt very weak herself. "My connection with him is gone!"

"It's my fault." Emily answered her. "Em? What? What are you saying?" Eric asked, flustered. "I had her. I could stop her! But I let her get away! I made mistake after mistake! And then.." She punched the grass. "And then Uno gave himself up just so I could run away from her!" Uno was gone, because of her. She could not see it any other way. "No. Nonono, Emily. He wanted to do it, it's not your fault. He just.." Alice came to her, touching her for the first time in an eternity. "He did it for us." She could not stop herself, she hugged her sister as tightly as she could. "Alice.." They were together again. "No matter what happens, I am not letting you go again! Alright!" Alice swore. "You.. " Her sister was stunned, when did she become the one who could cry on Alice's shoulder?

"Excuse me. What are we going to do now?" Touching a scene as it was, Marie wanted to address the danger around them. "I know." Alice held out Nephilim's crystal. "You have it? Do you think that is wise?" August figured someone with experience should take it. "Hey! Uno gave the crystal to her, August." January did not know what she planned to do. But if Utopia was blessing her.. then he knew she would lead them well. "Yes. I know what we can do, because we can do it. We're going back to the other dimension, with the other gateway." The Dimension Breaker was lost, but not the XYZ-Guild's machine. "What? Why? Phoebe is fusing both worlds! Were just as much at risk over there!" Marie protested. "No, we are not going there to run. We are going there to stop her. And we are gonna go to the Monument... to bring Uno back. Before it is too late."

(To be Continued in Nexus 029: An Element of Surprise)

 **New Cards used by Emily Brandt  
** Superheavy Samurai Soul Peacemaker  
 _Superheavy Samurai Bushin Fudomyo'o (+)_

-  
Samurai Destroyer  
Clear Wing Synchro Dragon

 **New Cards used by Phoebe  
** Predaplant Banksiogre

-  
Clear Wing Synchro Dragon

-  
Predaplast

-  
Call of the Haunted


	30. An Element of Surprise

**Nexus 029: An Element of Surprise**

There was no time to explain, no time to talk to anyone including her own father. Emily, Eric, August, June, Neter, Dom, Zach, Iria, Marie, Vesper: these were the only people she could gather at the gate room in the guild tower. Everyone else either could not help or was already 'taken' by the fusion of worlds. "You said the portal became unstable, right?" Alice asked Dom again. "Well we can turn it on." He turned the switch, and opened the portal inside the frame. "But as you can see, it's not really 'open'." The energy fluctuations were clearly too violent to even try it. "Maybe. But maybe if I can use the pendulum.." Without hesitation, Alice sank her crystal-holding hand into the swirling gateway. "Alice!" Emily yelled. "No, look!" Eric gasped. The portal settled before their eyes, becoming smooth and calm. "It worked!"

"Okay. And now? I believe you said both worlds were at risk." Vesper did not see what they gained from this. "This plan, I think it can be stopped.. and reversed. But the only one who can do that is Uno.. or at least. He is the only one who can see Nephilim. I.." Alice spoke carefully. "I think I can at least hear her. I can hear someone when I hold this crystal. She told me all of this.. that she and Uno should be immune to the fusion and can get to Phoebe." It did not sound like a strong hope, but it was one she fervently believed in. "Can't your guild do the same?" Iria asked Marie. They had 'uncarded' people before. "You can try getting any of the reversers left at the casino. Because that's where Phoebe stored them all. She didn't want any of her work to be undone before it was all finished." That option was no longer available. "Then we have no choice. We have to return to the world of Millennium. The monument will have what we need." Dom did not look forward to going back there. "Does that sound alright to everyone?"

Almost every duelist nodded. "Vesper?" Just one remained silent. "Don't dawdle now, woman! We have no time for this!" August immediately snapped at her. "August, wait!" Still she did not make as much as a peep. "..She is." June waved her hand in front of her face. There was no reaction at all, no blinking... "She's frozen in time!" No movement. "Frozen?" Eric shuddered. "It's happening again!" He wished he could say this was his first timestop rodeo. "It is true. Time has stopped moving!" The machines around them weren't making noises anymore, their internal clocks were at rest and the gate had shut down. "But why?"

"To prepare for the coming of the Qliphort." Iria replied. "Gah!" Not their Iria, the grand Inquisitor Iria. "Her? Where did she come from?" Her appearance startled even August and June. "It is as if she can move like we could." Her presence just came from nothing, their minds did not detect her until just now. "Better than you ever could, all thanks to my new lords. The powers our pendulums once granted you, are now given to those who serve.. Tempus." The Inquisitor quickly raised a forcefield around her and the portal machine. "Hey! What are you doing?" Eric shouted. "My lord wishes to see the fusion of worlds. And when I saw what you were planning to do, I took it upon myself to stop you." She activated her dueldisk. "Do we really have time for this?" Marie cried out. "All the time in the world." Silver laughed. "Is this.. why you helped Ichirou?" Zach was not sure how this all fit with what they already knew. If anything it made everything more confusing. "We have yet to see if we even needed his contribution. And as I have given you enough answers, that is all I will say on that matter."

"Time has stopped for everyone but those who have made use of the pendulum. You could even make this machine work again with your pendulum, and that is why I shall not let you near it. Now you can choose to wait it out, or fight me. But you should know that you will lose your protection if you lose... and become frozen like all the others." The woman folded her arms and waited. "Is that supposed to influence my choice?" Iria, their Iria, activated her own dueldisk. "Iria? You're going to fight yourself?" Dom scratched his head. Even with the Inquisitor's eyepatch and longer hair, this could get confusing. "Nobody else knows her better. And I suppose this was inevitable." The disciple took the first turn. "Does that bother you?" The Inquisitor would be second. "It is not a part of my future that I ever envisioned. However, now that we are standing here.. I can admit it it does not." Iria drew her card. "Good. That is how it should be. Because you and I are not the same, and never will be."

Iria's LP: 8000 Silver's LP: 8000

The first card was normal summoned; Eidos the Underworld Squire(2/800/1000). "After I summon Eidos the Underworld Squire, one more monster may be tribute summoned!" And she activated another card, the True Domain of the Monarchs. "On this spell's field, my monarchs levels can be dropped along with their tribute costs! I lower the level of Erebus and summon him!" Eidos the dark armored servant from hell, surrendered his life to his true lord. Erebus the Underworld Monarch(6/2800/1000) was summoned to his black throne. "Because I tribute summoned Erebus, two of my Monarch spell or trap cards are sent to my graveyard. And one card from your hand is returned to your deck!" Iria threw Pantheism of the Monarchs and The First Monarch cards out of her deck, while the demon emperor chose one random card and took it away from the Inquisitor. "Then, before I end my turn. I activate Pantheism of the Monarchs from my graveyard." The spell banished itself and then revealed three cards from Iria's deck (Tenacity of the Monarchs, The Monarchs Stormforth, The Prime Monarch). "One of these cards will be mine, make your choice.. Inquisitor."

"You yearn for my input that much?" The choice (The Prime Monarch) took the inquisitor less than a second. "Very well." Iria added the card to her hand and placed it down on the field. The other two returned the other two to the deck. "It is your turn." She felt her position was well defended. Both the Domain and a tribute summoned Monarch would keep a lock on the extra deck, which made any pendulum deck as good as useless. Of course, the enemy could still summon monsters from their hand. "I activate The Monarchs Stormforth." And Silver picked a very worrying method to do so. "What? But that's her card!" Eric shouted. "A card is just a card, make nothing of this." Now the Inquisitor could use Erebus as a tribute for her normal summons. "I summon the True Dracocaster, Majesty Maiden!" The underworld lost its emperor to a blonde-haired enchantress(5/2300/1500) with wings of red dragon scales. "Direct attack." And with her attack, the Majesty Maiden destroyed the vacant throne and blasted Iria with the element of wind.

Iria's LP: 5700

"True.. Draco?" At this point the gang was not so much surprised that another type of monsters existed when it did not before. "Why did you.. stop using your Amorphages?" They _were_ surprised that the Inquisitor was using a new deck at all. "Do you have to ask, Alice Brandt? You were there when you witnessed their final failure. I do not keep my weaknesses around me. Don't tell me the Iria you know acts differently." She placed a trap card down and ended her turn. "You can ask her that yourself." Zach knew the Inquisitor was right in some ways, in the past Iria did abandon decks whenever they stopped suiting her needs. But her needs did evolve. "So.. because of your loss to Cassius, you upgraded from pendulum summons to tribute summons. Are you certain that you do not want to be the same as me?" Iria herself found some humor in the situation, in fact. "I suppose that _is_ a difference between you and I. This monarch deck is one I could have left abandoned, but did not. You change your cards, but you do not change your ways!"

"I special summon Lucius the Shadow Vassal by banishing a level 5 or higher monster from the graveyard!" The underworld opened a black hole between realms. The deceased emperor Erebus was cast into another dimension to summon a horned imp servant(1/800/1000) from another empire to the land of the living. "Heh! I activate the effect of Majesty Maiden! Because you activated an effect, it will add one True Draco or True King card to my hand." Silver chose to add a card called Dinomight Knight, the True Dracofighter. "I see. Then in the mean time, I will summon Mega Caius the Shadow Monarch!" The emperor of shadows(6/2800/1000) barged in to claim rulership of the domain, its level now lowered by that very field spell. Its emergence, due to the sacrifice of another dark-attribute monster, placed destruction beyond death upon two of Silver's cards."I banish Majesty Maiden and your face-down trap!"

"You wish, Disciple." The Inquisitor snapped her finger and caused her face-down continuous trap to flip face-up. "I activate True Draco Apocalypse. With this trap, I may tribute summon a True Draco monster during my enemy's turn!" She placed the Dinomight card on her field, and tributed... "Hey, what?" ..the trap itself. "All True Draco monsters can take continuous spells or traps as tributes for their summon!" The Majesty Maiden might have been banished, now Iria had to contend with Dinomight the half-masked and winged dragon-knight(6/2500/1200). And she would have to do so without her emperor. "With True Draco Apocalypse's descent into the graveyard, one card on the field is destroyed!" Dinomight absorbed the trap's apocalyptic powers and redirected them towards Caius. A cascade of electric energy reduced the Shadow Monarch to whisps of darkness. "You should have adapted, like I did. It is such a shame to see any duelist languish like this." Silver cackled. "You have the advantage." Iria placed one card face-down in the spell/trap zone. "For now... I end my turn."

"Damn. This isn't fair! Of course you're winning when you're using a deck that Iria doesn't even know!" Eric protested. "Haha! It is sad, just like the world. And you would fight to keep it. You surround yourselves with weaknesses because of emotional attachments. Pathetic!" Silver activated a continuous spell, Disciples of the True Dracophoenix. "I tribute my spell, to normal summon Ignis Heat, the True Dracowarrior!" The third of the true draconians was a dragon-swordsman(5/2400/1000) with golden scales and fiery hair. "Just how many... does she have?" Emily was affraid to find out. "One for every attribute.. or one for every card the Millennium Templars used." Zach theorized as Majesty, Dinomight and Ignis were clearly based on the Majespecters, Dinomists and Igknights. "Ignis Heat is summoned! And when a True Draco spell is sent to the graveyard, one of your spells is destroyed instead!" The phoenix rose from the ashes of sacrifice and flew towards Iria's set card. "What a shame!"

"Hmph. I am disappointed in you, Inquisitor. Did you think I would let you outmaneuver me like this, twice?" And Iria... flipped that spell card: The Monarchs Stormforth spell card. "During my turn?" The Inquisitor stopped her effect. "Yes. If I banish a Monarch card from my graveyard and tribute a tribute summoned monster, I can summon Ehther, the Heavenly Monarch!" The Storming spell vanished into the banished zone. ""Tch!" Dinomight Knight was the monster Iria chose to sacrifice, in the middle of Silver's attack. Heavenly light banished the darkness from the domain, and the True Dracofighter flew into the world beyond while Ehther(8/2800/1000) descended in all her glory. "I summoned Ehther, Inquisitor. That means I send two more Monarch spells or traps to the graveyard." Iria discarded Frostblast of the Monarchs and The Monarchs Erupt from her deck. "And one Monarch is special summoned from my deck with its effects negated! I choose the Monarch of thunder!" Zaborg the white emperor(5/2400/1000) appeared in the sanctified palace, eliminating almost all colors besides their own. Eric, Emily and Alice'd never seen Iria make a spectacle like this before. "Wow."

"I am disappointed in _you_ , Disciple." Only the one was not impressed; the opponent. "I add True Draco Apocalypse and True Draco Heritage to my hand." Even though her attacks were thwarted, the effects of Ignis Heat and Dinomight Knight did trigger back when Iria activated her spell card. The fire and water draconians searched spells and traps respectively. "The effect of True Draco Heritage draws one card for each True Draco or True King my graveyard received this turn and any turn after that! The true Dracofighter and the true Dracophoenix spell; two cards were sent!" She drew twice. "I set two cards down. That was my turn." As the turn passed back to the other Iria, Zaborg the Light Monarch returned to her hand. Monsters summoned by Ehther could only stick around for one turn. "Disappointment, we Silvers do not handle that well, do we?" Iria laughed again. "What did you say?" Silver's one eye twitched. "You do not wish to disappoint your master, I do not wish to disappoint mine. It is sad then, that your master treats you so poorly."

"Here is how it will go, Silver. First, I activate Tenacity of the Monarchs!" Iria made her move, now that her opponent was thrown off. "With this spell, I add one Monarch card to my hand: March of the Monarchs! Once I activate this.. no tribute summoned monster under my control can be destroyed or targeted by your effects!" Iria placed the March of the Monarchs on the field, erecting a wall of flames in between the two Iria's. "Next, your trap will be removed! I activate Frost Blast of the Monarchs!" The emperors freezing spell banished itself, and one more Monarch card (The Monarchs Erupt) from the graveyard. "Which destroys the True Draco Apocalypse!" A layer of ice imprisoned Silver's continuous trap, and shattered it into a hundred fragments.

"And finally, your monster will die!" Eidos was another card that could be activated from its grave. The underworld vassal banished itself to secure a special summon of another Vassal, Lucius(1/800/1000) from the underworld. "Zaborg!" Iria tributed Lucius and summoned the Thunder Monarch the normal way. Upon arrival, the emperor cast its lightning bolt at Ignis Heat the Dracowarrior. "Because you activated an effect.." Ignis Heat met its demise, but not before the Inquisitor could make use of its power. "I add the spell of the True Dracophoenix to my hand." The result was the same however, the enemy of Iria was wide open. "I attack you, Inquisitor!" No traps were activated, no True Draconians were summoned, Zaborg and Ehther used this chance to deliver direct judgment. Bolts of lightning and flares of holy energy rained down upon the Inquisitor. "I end my turn."

Silver's LP: 2800

"Feh! You stand there mocking me, intoxicated by your own sense of superiority. As if you truly are made better just by who you choose to serve. But you are not special, Iria Silver. You are not even close to it! It is my turn!" The Inquisitor activated the Disciples of the True Dracophoenix. "Each turn, this spell can return three True Draconians to my deck to draw one card! I return True Draco Apocalypse, Majesty Maiden and Dinomight Knight!" Silver drew once. "And I activate Call of the Haunted!" A continuous trap was flipped as well, to special summon one of her dead monsters: Ignis Heat. "What? She could have used that to block Iria's attacks!" Emily had a bad feeling about this. Nobody took a direct hit willingly, unless it served them in the end. "And now, I tribute one continuous spell and one monster!" A divine glow from above shone down on Dracophoenix and Ignis Heat ascended. "You have your divine gods, I have mine! I tribute summon Master Peace, the True Dracoslaying King!"

What the heavens sent after the Inquisitor's foe was a blonde-haired knight(8/2950/2950) in white armor, with majestic feathered wings alongside its draconian wings. "You let me attack you?" Iria gasped. "I know how you think, Iria Silver. No matter how different our pasts may be, our minds still work the same way. But I have an edge, I had the superior weapon.. a weapon you do not even understand! You never had a chance!" Thanks to the effect of the True Draco Heritage continuous spell and the two extra True Draconian sacrifices; Silver added two more cards to her hand. "Here is how _it_ will go, Iria! When True Draco Heritage is sent to the graveyard, one of your spells is destroyed!" The flames of the phoenix targeted March of the Monarchs and burned it down to the ground. With the spell gone, Iria's monarchs were sitting ducks. "Master Peace banishes one of my continuous spells to destroy one of your cards!" The draco-paladin absorbed True Dracophoenix into its star-shaped shield and reflected a quick flash by angling it downwards. "Ehther.." The light struck the Heavenly Monarch, and made her fall to her death into the darkness below.

"No Nonono! Not again." Emily started to freak out. "It's okay, Em! She still has Zaborg!" Eric did not want to give up hope yet. "Heh. Look at them,. You are going to disappoint them too." It was a hope the Inquisitor all too excitedly smashed into dust. "I can also activate True Draco Heritage to enable a second tribute summon, and I summon Majesty Maiden again!" The draconian wind witch(5/2300/1500) returned, and caused the destruction of The Prime Monarch by sending the True Draco spell to the graveyard. "And.. I destroy two monsters in my hand, Dinomight Knight and Ignis Heat, to special summon True King Agnimazud, the Vanisher!" For her last summon, Silver did not create a draconian, but a dragon king. Agnimazud was the lord of fire, a terrifying red dragon(9/2900/1900) enhanced with cold steel cybernetics. "There is one sentiment you have to hand to this game your master 'made', disciple. Sometimes all you to break someone... is brute force!"

"... You have won, Iria." The disciple stated with a smirk. "You seem amused. Why?" Silver was not the type to bluff, no matter the universe. "Just this.. while you were dueling me, I had my computer analyze your forcefield program. And.." Iria pushed a button on her dueldisk. "I developed a counter." Abruptly, the barrier switched from keeping everyone else out, to keeping the disciple and the inquisitor locked in. "You trapped us? You knew you would lose?" Silver cursed. "I did not intend to lose, but only a fool does not prepare for every eventuality. Master Dom, Alice.. the path is clear. Use it." This barrier would not hold the Inquisitor forever. "But we can't leave you, Iria!" Dom yelled. "No. She is right, sir! We have to go." There was no time to argue. "Thank you." Alice used the pendulum on the portal again, which succeeded in getting it to turn back on . "Everyone! Let's go!" She jumped into the portal, the others followed quickly. "We will be back for you, Iria!" Dom went in last, as much as it pained him to do so.

"I cannot believe this!" The Inquisitor lost control of the situation so quickly. "I do not disappoint my friends, Silver." Iria gave her final say. "Damn you!" And the Inquisitor made her final attacks..

Iria's LP: 0

(To be Continued in Nexus 030: Collapse of Causality)

 **New Cards used by Iria Silver  
** Erebus the Underworld Monarch  
Lucius the Shadow Vassal

-  
March of the Monarchs  
Frost Blast of the Monarchs

 **New Cards used by Inquisitor Silver  
** Majesty Maiden, the True Dracocaster  
Dinomight Knight, the True Dracofighter  
Ignis Heat, the True Dracowarrior  
Master Peace, the True Dracoslaying King  
True King Agnimazud, the Vanisher

-  
The Monarchs Stormforth  
Disciples of the True Dracophoenix  
True Draco Heritage

-  
True Draco Apocalypse  
Call of the Haunted


	31. Collapse of Causality

**Nexus 030: Collapse of Causality**

It was strange to consider, how different each method of dimensional travel could feel. Many times before, Alice managed to teleport from one place to another. And yet this was the first time she crossed over through a manmade gateway. Or was the power of the pendulum also made by man? She did not have the answer to that. All she could tell was what her body and mind felt. And they felt as if they were being pulled into a dozen directions. It was an unpleasant trip, a long trek through darkness that appeared to never end. And she was not even moving her feet. "Oh!" She was the first to emerge on the other side, in a room similar to the one she left. It was not the same room or the same tower anymore, however. Anyone could tell.. because Iria was no longer with them. "Oof!" At the very least, those that could make it did. Emily and Eric, Dom and Zach, the Zodiac travelers and Marie; they were all that remained. "Ow. I'd rather have the teleports." Eric did not take his first crossover well either. "You can take your complaints to the XYZ-guild... I suppose I might as well check our status here. But first.." Marie Celeste walked over to the machine and shut it down. "Let's keep that Inquisitor out of our hair."

"I don't think that'll work. If she really has the power of all our pendulums now, she can do almost anything!" Neter said. "Nhrm.. Great, you're probably right. Not like she could have used the gateway or the dimension breaker." Marie would have noticed that if she did. "There are weak points in space and time that allow a pendulum user to punch through the dimensions. So we shouldn't stay here for too long, it will not take her a great deal of time to find us." June declared. "Yeah, you're right. You can leave that to me." With the crystal, Alice could at least stay one step ahead of the Inquisitor. "So this is what it feels like to be the pursued. Heh." August scoffed. "But we would not be here, if not for your disciple." He turned to face Dom "What she did took courage. I commend her for it." Dom raised his head. "Yeah. She always had that gogetter attitude of hers. Half the time I don't even have to tell her anything." He let out a long sigh. "We will get her back, sir." Zach pledged his heart on that. "Thank you Zachary. I am glad I still have you."

"Oh no!" Alice suddenly shouted. "What is it?" Eric panicked. "I was hurrying so much that I forgot... left your mom behind. And I left dad.." She felt both embarrassed and saddened, she did not even get the chance to say hello or goodbye. "Crap. She's gonna be mad. But.. I think she's stuck in time anyway. So.. maybe we can go back before the world starts spinning again? Maybe?" Eric's head hurt just thinking about it. "Dad is .. And I don't even know where mom is.. Ugh!" Emily did not want to think about it at all. "We have to.. keep moving. This is the other world, right? Where should we go now?" They could worry about those left behind after they fixed the current mess they were in. "Oh, yeah. This is your first time here, isn't it? Miss Celeste, could you show her the palace? The place where Uno used to live?" Alice figured that large screen on the biggest computer in the room was good for that. "I guess we have time for that.. now that there is no time." Marie pushed a few buttons and turned the screen on. "...What on earth? _That_ is his palace?"

"It got a little bigger." What Emily, Eric and the others saw on the screen was not simply the largest tower in the world anymore; it was a massive spire that pierced the skies, supported by curved columns and high walls. The capitol looked like a fortress. "This must be Tempus' doing." August concluded. "What. Did he remodel the place or something? How the hell did he add that much in three days?" Eric was pretty sure they hadn't been gone for that long. "It's not a real construct. It's solid vision powered by the city's defense system. But I never thought the system could craft something this elaborate." Marie's analysis of the spire raised more questions than answers. "Maybe he wants to get noticed? If the guardians of time show up, that tower is going to be the first thing they will try to erase." Neter guessed. "Silver did say that this whole freezing of time was to prepare the world for the coming of the Qliphort. Or is it the other way around, are the Qliphort the ones who stop time?" A light went off in Zach's mind. "Marie, can you tell us where the dimension breaker is reaching out in this world?"

"Wherever the fusion energy is greatest I imagine. Actually, wait.. if time is not moving anymore, shouldn't that process have come to a stop too? Then again, these computers are working fine somehow. Can anyone explain that?" Temporal mechanics were not Marie's field of expertise. "You saw it with the doorway. Alice's pendulum affects everyone around her, and everything we interact with. Objects can become disconnected from time along with people. Allthough in my experience, everything we change gets reset once time starts to flow again." June had some experience with cases like these in the past, but she used to always have her own pendulum with her as well in that past. "Then Phoebe's probably not affected too." Eric figured they weren't that lucky. "But wait... If everyone who's used a pendulum is now immune. Doesn't that mean that Stonewell and the others will be walking around right now, confused as hell?"

"Stonewell?" Emily blinked. "Yeah. Remember when I said we met the me from this world when we were here? I just call him Stonewell to not confuse myself." Eric explained. "...I thought you were just joking when you told me, honestly."

"Okay. I have found a high concentration of fusion energy. The coordinates are the same. I don't know if there's a casino there, but Phoebe is converting both sides at the same rate. Ah.. however." Marie adjusted some sliders and looked over a graph of the energy build-up. "As far as I can tell, the build-up has ceased. Or at the very least it is not increasing its radius right now. Now if only I could tell what is beyond the radius." It seemed impossible to get a reading of the world that Phoebe was creating, the fused world. "Wasn't this what Tempus wanted? Did he foresee that this would happen?" August grunted. "If he has December's power.. or if he is December. Maybe." Neter still did not want to believe that December could be Tempus, but either way Tempus would have the power to see the future. "Ichirou did something for the Inquisitor, something Phoebe was not supposed to know. Whatever that was, it had to have played a part in Tempus' plans. Uno told us that his father wanted to provoke the Qliphort, to overthrow them and take control of time itself. Maybe this is how, by letting Phoebe cause enough damage to two timelines." Zach pondered out loud. "Perhaps, this is why the world was to end on this day."

"Uno." Alice held his card close. "We should go to the Monument. I dont hear the voice inside the crystal anymore, but she must still want this. I am going to make the jump now, okay? And once we're there.. Marie, you can handle the reversal right?" Out of everyone here, she was the one who understood 'carding' the most. "Can't say I enjoy teleportations. But yes, I accessed their systems before, it should be simple to start it off. But how are you going to get us there? Martel could only use that crystal to visit places he had already seen before." As far as she knew Alice never visited the Monument before. "That's because I gave her hope, my power! She doesn't have to know a place to get to it! She just has to want to be there." Neter clarified. "Oh. Right. I was wondering about that, and why the Stonewell kid could suddenly manifest real dragons, or why I am even helping you. But I suppose it beats going back to Phoebe. So do what you have to."

A flash later, the duelists were there.. inside the core of Millennium's flying prison. "Yeah. Still as creepy as when I left it." Dom shivered. "Marie.." Alice handed the woman Uno's card. "Yes yes." She inserted the card into the mainframe. "I should warn you, the actual process of transforming someone back to human form takes some time. Especially when their energy was not stored in the database of the Monument itself, so it has to use its own power. You would need to protect him for the entire duration. And I am not going to do that by myself." She did not dare to give an estimate. "I will stay with you. I am the one who bonded with Uno, so I should be close by when he returns." June offered. "The telepath? Good enough." Marie was happy to have anyone at all. "I don't know what you're worried about. It's not as if anyone can stop us. Most people should be paralyzed." Eric did not exactly see any templars swooping in to stop them. "It is those that are not trapped that we should be aware of." August said with a foreboding tone. "Tempus will have many allies, his family and whichever duelist in Millennium he forces to serve him. We need allies of our own." It would take more than a dozen to storm that tower. "We will find them."

June and Marie stayed behind, while Alice envisioned her next destination. "Stonewell.. and Tory." Wherever they were, the pendulum would guide her towards them. They too were protected by the pendulum, or they should have been. Hopefully the part of the world that was already fused together did not involve their location.

"Whoa!" As it turned out, the two were together in Skyheart city's dueling academy. "You guys.. you're back! This aint a dream is it?" Tory was more astonished by their appearance, rather than the way they showed up. "No it is not. Where the hell have you been?!" Stonewell angrily walked towards them. "Stop right there, kid. Before you hurt yourself." August growled back at him. "Everyone cool it! This is way not the time for this." Eric got in between them. "Stonewell, we had our own problems. We couldn't get back until now. I know the world is getting kinda crazy, but we are going to fix that. Oh and.." Eric noticed that Emily was staring at the two of them. "Hey, it's.." And Stonewell was staring at her too. "Eh yeah. Emily, meet this world's Eric Stonewell. Stonewell, meet my world's Amelia." He kept the introductions brief. "Uncanny." Emily was mostly just amused that the two resembled each other so much. "Amelia? So you found your sister again, Alice?" Tory was happy to hear it.

"Perhaps we should trade information. You would know more about what happened in this timeline, than we do. What happened in the last three days?" Zach inquired. "Nothing pleasant." Stonewell started telling the story. "Once you were gone, Millennium just went nuts. They ordered a worldwide curfew and kept everyone locked inside their homes. They also kicked us out of the capitol and moved us back here, they even got rid of their enforcers. We didn't know where you guys went, so we had nothing to say about it. I suppose I should be glad that's all they did." He scratched his head. "Then that large tower appeared overnight, and nobody heard a word from the capitol since." Tory pointed at the sky; the spire could be seen all the way from here. "This must all be a consequence of Tempus exerting control the world." August grunted. "Tempus? You mean Nisell's old man? I thought he was dead?" Tory heard that anyway. "So did we all. But he returned nonetheless. His son and daughter may still be at his sxde. The Grand Inquisitor certainly is."

"Wait. What about Uno? And Adamant? And Iria?" Stonewell noticed that the gang was short on members, even with their new recruits. "Iria is like the others." A sullen Dom looked around. "She lost to the Inquisitor, and lost her protection from the pendulum. That is why we can still move freely, and so can you." The academy was littered with immobilized duelists, unaware of anything going on. "That was going to be my next question." Stonewell coughed. "I know we had time glitches like this before. But it's been like this for half an hour now. I think. Clocks not ticking anymore. Is anyone trying to jump back in time again?" Alice shook her head. "No. Someone is causing damage.. to time. We're worried that this is going to lead to one world ending, and Uno is the only one who can stop it. He was.. turned into a card. But we are trying to undo that now." She felt a chill crawl up her spine. "And Adamant.. Adamant is gone. He sacrificed himself to save us." She did not want to go deeper into it, that was one memory too painful to deal with. "Oh. I am sorry for that."

"Uh. We should probably keep moving. Did you see anyone else who could talk or walk?" Neter questioned the two native duelists. "No. We are the only ones. We checked half the city." Tory wheezed. She was still pretty tired. "Then we have what we came for. Is there anyone else who could help us?" August was not satisfied with their numbers yet. "Alice.. what about Amelia?" Emily had to admit that she was curious about seeing her counterpart. "I don't think she is free. She never felt the effect of a pendulum." And Alice was not sure if she wanted to involve her anyway. "That's probably for the best. You were using her body once, weren't you? That could get awkward." Eric chuckled. "Not her then. Anyone else?" Dom started thinking. If it had to be a person who often wielded a pendulum's power, he could exclude people like the Vesper and Cassius of this world. "Martel?" Alice suddenly felt the name drop in her head. "What? That bastard? No! Let him rot in whatever jail Millennium sent him to." Stonewell didn't care if Martel was a strong duelist or not. "I have to agree." Zach added with a little less venom. "No. Not him.. but the people he used. People like.."

"Bishop!"

"Leave me alone!" Some where not as receptive as others. "Guh." When Alice warped into a house, that apparently belonged to Bishop, Eric tried to get his attention by shouting his name. "Yeow!" A book was thrown in his face for all his trouble. "We're sorry, Dorian!" Eric remembered his real name a little too late. "I want nothing to do with you people. This entire chaos is you doing, I am sure of that." The man holed himself up in his room. "This is who we came here for?" August was not impressed. "We came here to help him, not to have him fight for us." Alice insisted and tried to open the door to his room. "Dorian. We aren't going to hurt you. We just want to make sure you are alright." She did not get anything thrown at her, but Bishop did not move either. "Alright? How can I be alright? Look at me!" His hands were trembling, his body quivering. "I thought my life was getting back on track at last. My family.. they openly welcomed me. And now this happened. They're all.. and I am.. why can I still see all of this?" He was at his wits end. "I don't think he's gonna listen." Neter whispered. "I do not blame him. But that does not mean we can leave him be." Zach sighed.

"Ah!" Just then the sky rumbled. "That was no normal thunder!" Tory rushed to the window to gaze outside. "What are.." The clouds in the sky were twisting, forming tornadoes that stayed airborne. "Nothing pretty I can tell you." Dom surmised. "Alice. You should check up on Uno, see if he's done already. We will stay here for the moment and see what we can do for Dorian." Zach did not see Dorian being very open to teleportation right now. "We'll stay too." Tory never wanted to set foot inside the Monument again, and Stonewell would not abandon her. "Okay." Everyone else closed in on her and waited for the jump.. Alice closed her eyes again, and hoped with all her might that she would see Uno again on the other side.

"Marie, June!" Not every hope could become a reality. "Uno is.." The tech-lady and the telepath were the only two waiting for them inside the prison archives. ".. still cooking. Nheh.. I told you it could take a while. Though even I am surprised that 'the while' is this prolonged. It's almost like the computer is trying to make something entirely new." Marie explained. "Wait? Are you saying Uno might come out all weird and mutated?" Eric flinched. "No! No. I am just saying that it's having trouble putting him back at all." She snapped back, slightly perturbed. "He will return. I am certain of that. His presence is near." June assured them. "That's what you have been saying for the last few minutes. I wish I knew how you came to that conclusion." There was no machine that corroborated that reading. "This is bad either way. The wheel has been set in motion, we are running short on options. Have you seen the outside world?" August asked. "We detected the anomalies. If that is what you are asking. Are they the Qliphort everyone keeps talking about?"

"They have to be.." For the first time since she got back to.. the real world, Alice felt tired. "What are we going to do.. if they show up?" It was not just exhaustion, it was fear. After everything she'd seen and gone through, the guardians of time were still the one thing that woke nothing but dread inside her body. Even thinking about them was draining her willpower. "We can fight them! We have the power now!" Eric did not possess this fear, though he too had witnessed the guardians in action. "You have our power, yeah. But we couldn't stop them either! It was better to just run!" Neter claimed. "Not even you guys? But couldn't Uno do it? He destroyed one of them, didn't he?" Emily thought there was a chance, if they could hold out until Uno returned. "One. There are a billion of them, all across the entire world. We cannot be everywhere at once." June was not optimistic. "We just need to be here. Alice, we can do it. I know we can!" Eric shouted. "I.. maybe we can.."

"Well. Now is a good time to find out!" Marie yelled. "Because.. they are here!" The machines in the Monument went haywire. "No.." The maelstrom in the clouds opened, releasing the qliphort upon the world.

(To be Continued in Nexus 031: Cradle and All)


	32. Cradle and All

**Nexus 031:** **Collapse on Causality**

 _They_ descended from the sky like angels from the day of reckoning: the guardians of time. "No." And one of the first locations they came across as they scoured the globe, was also the only place that could restore Uno back to his former self: the Monument of Millennium. "Alice, what do we do?" Six duelists stood on the periphery of the flying prison: three men and three women who did not belong in this timeline. "Why are you asking me. I.." It was a nightmare, and Alice was reliving it all over again. "We're here for you. We can help!" Last time she survived through sheer luck. This time she was not alone. Eric, Emily, the Zodiac travelers. They were all there. "Those are the guardians? Is that why.." Emily saw the machines for the first time. They looked like spaceships from another galaxy. "They are the ones, who took your home?" And they looked like the Qliphort cards that Iria Silver used at the tournament, when Alice panicked. Now she understood why, and how this was far worse. "What are they? Monsters? Gods? Spirits? What?"

"They are just that, machines created by a greater power to govern time, forged from extra-temporal energy much like the spirits of old and our pendulum crystals. We don't know who created them, their maker may not even exist anymore. They just follow their programming.. and erase time that's been corrupted. Their power far exceeds that of any Sacred Beast, Signer Dragon, Number or Atlantian weapon. They are the ultimate being." August spoke with trepidation. Not even he was willing to fight them at his best. "But if they are spirits, then.." Yet they did not have a choice... Alice did not have a choice. "Then we can still touch them. We can stop them with our own!" She ran towards the edge of the platform. "Alice? What are you going?" Emily yelled. "I wont let them have this place, not now!" She activated her dueldisk. "I _will_ save Uno!"

Alice's LP: 8000

"I summon Nekroz of Gungnir!" She activated the ritual spell, Nekroz Mirror, to tribute one monster from her hand and to ritual summon the ice-dragon witch Nekroz of Gungnir(7/2500/1700). "If I believe I can hurt them, I will!" Her card was more than a hologram, it was a living spirit. And if she discarded a card, Nekroz of Gungnir could destroy another monster. "I don't know if you can hear me! You took my family, you took my home! But I wont let you take anyone else from me! Never! Ever! Again!" She activated the effect and targeted the nearest Qliphort ship. "Hey wait! That wont work!" Neter shouted, too late. "AH!?" The frozen spell of the Nekroz witch was deflected by another guardian and sent back towards her. Nekroz of Gungnir broke apart inside her own icy coffin. "What happened?" Alice was certain her effect went off "These Qliphort aren't like the cards your friend Iria used. Their power is limitless.. their attack and defense infinite, their levels infinite. They cannot be harmed by mere spells and will destroy any enemy if one of theirs is threatened. There is no end to a fight against them, believe me." June saw what happened to those that tried.

"Sounds to me like we just need to destroy them all at once!" Eric did not let June's knowledge deter him. "Eric?" Much to Emily's horror, he also activated his dueldisk.

Eric's LP: 8000

"I summon Red Resonator!" Another resonator imp(2/600/200), with a body made of flames, burst out of Eric's dueldisk. Its effect allowed a duelist to special summon a level 4 or lower monster from their hand. "He special summons Infernoid Decatron!" He chose a second tuner, the hornhead demon Decatron(1/500/200). "Let's send Infernoid Lucifugus to the graveyard!" Decatron discarded the level 3 Infernoid Harmadik, which resulted in a change of the tuner(4/500/200)'s level and effect. "Didn't you hear June? You cannot destroy them!" August growled. Harmadik's monster destruction effect would not work on the Qliphort either. "Yeah and I bet Scarlight can't harm them either! If they have infinite attackpoints and all. But.. when I control a tuner, I can special summon Magic King Moonstar!" A purple-clad jester(3/900/600) rode in on top a crescent moon. "Moonstar can copy the level of another monster on the field or in my graveyard! He'll copy Decatrons level So two tuners can synchronize with one non-tuner, to synchro summon Red Dragon Archfiend Tyrant! Here I go!"

The scarred red dragon was not the only card August passed on to him. The lunar lord added one star to his(4/900/600) total and synchronized with Decatron and Red Resonator to synchro summon the evolved demon Tyrant(10/3500/3000). "Have some of this, Qliphort! Tyrant Red Dragon destroys every other card on the field!" It was time to see how cardlike these things really were. "Bang!" The dragons roar filled the air, reaching out to every machine flying around the monument and beyond. The color of explosions covered the blue sky and clouds. "Did it work?" Alice tempted fate by daring to speak the question. "No. No way..." Shadows came from the smoke, Eric counted one for each target he tried to blow up. "Wait, you did do something!" They survived, yet they did not come out unscathed. Their outer hull was broken, inner mechanics exposed and sparking. "They can be damaged!" The devastation was great enough to make the Qliphort retreat into the temporal vortices.

"Those were just the scouts.. but even then. That shouldn't have worked." Never in all these decades, did August think he would live to see this. "Yeah, he's doing better than us!" Neter laughed. "Perhaps, his selection of monsters helped. Eric Stonewell has chosen to honor the memory of the Infernoids. Though I was not there for those days, the legends say that the original Infernoids were one of the few beings who could rival the Qliphort in power." June's guess was as good as any other. "But are they gone now?" Alice hoped. "No. They will be back, with greater numbers and stronger protections. Time does not exist anymore, so they can strike whenever they please. We've only bought ourselves a small reprieve." August grimly replied. "Then.. Oh no!" They would not be safe for long, nor were they the only ones. The Qliphort were everywhere.

...

"Faustian Bargain! I said, Faustain Bargain! Damn it, why wont it work?" So too did Stonewell and the others run into several of them, helix-shaped vessels that hovered above the city. But when they tried to take care of the closest one, they only met failure. "Guys!" Fortunately for them, Alice and her friends came down just in time. "Hey! Can anyone tell me what is going on?" Stonewell shouted. "Dude! They're the guardians we told you about!" Eric yelled back. "I figured that on my own! But I also figured that if they were like all the other monsters, they should at least die when we try to destroy them!" Faustian Bargain for instance was a spell card that sent monsters to the graveyard to special summon normal monsters from a players hand.. under normal circumstances. "Your counterpart came to the same conclusion. But I am affraid most spells just have no power over them." June told them. "Then we should probably get the hell out of here! I think we made it mad!" Tory noticed that the Helix-vessel was closing in on them.. and charging energy.

"No!" Dorian stormed out of his home, a dueldisk in hand. "I will not allow this!" He summoned a Catapult Gardna to his field, a golem(4/1000/1800) made out of square catapult blocks. He also placed three trap cards down on his field. "You fool! You can't block an attack with infinite power! They will erase you in one shot!" August cursed him for his decision, but it was too late to stop it now. The energy was released and fired at Dorians monster. "Then I will just let that power flow back towards them! I activate Dimension Sphinx! When a monster attacks mine, the attacker loses lifepoints equal to the difference in attackpoints!" The winged sphinx statue intercepted the blast of infinite power. "Oh! The difference between finite and infinite, of course!" Dom cried out as the infinite power reflected back towards the Qliphort, blowing away a portion of its helixical outer shell. "This worked as well?" However, the attack continued.. the machine was still functional. "I activate Catapult Gardna's effect!"

 _Catapult Gardna, 4/1000/1800 Earth/Rock_  
 _If you would take damage, you can send 1 Rock-Type monster from your deck to the graveyard instead.  
_  
"I send Alfa the Magnet Warrior to my graveyard to negate the damage!" His Gardna discarded one rockmonster, while he flipped his second continuous trap. "Dimension Guardian! My monster in face-up attack position cannot be destroyed as a result of battle!" The blast finally connected with his monster and dispersed harmlessly. "Then I activate Dimension Mirage! If my monster survived an attack, I can banish another monster from my graveyard to force the monster that attacked it.. to attack again!" The Qliphort began to charge more energy, in spite of the consequences. "An infinite loop?" Zach saw a line form between the three dimensional traps, a triangular cycle. The Qliphort would keep attacking, the sphinx would reflect the damage each time and the guarded catapulter sent more rock monsters into the graveyard so that Dimension Mirage could keep banishing them. "Well that is what I had in mind when I made them, Zachary." Dom chuckled. Inevitably, after several dozen deflected attacks, the Qliphort's weapon systems were damaged beyond repair and the attacks stopped. The 'duel' was over and It retreated. "Nobody, takes my family away."

"It seems.. you will get your wish for now." June said. None of the other Qliphort responded to the defeat of the Helix-drone. They had their own section of space to concern themselves with. "These things are tough suckers, arent they?" Tory did not feel at ease regardless. "And these Qliphort were just the first wave. They analyze their surroundings and attack immediate threats. The second wave begin the purge of this world. We should leave before then." Nor was August giving them much hope. "Hey, we did more than you said we could! Maybe we can make a stand!" Eric did not accept that. "This was unexpected, I admit. Perhaps it is thanks you, Alice Brandt." The marked duelist looked at the girl. "Me?" She did not understand. "Your hope is different from January's. Utopia turns desire to reality, and you wish to protect your friend. However, your power is not limitless and theirs is. Inevitably, you will need to admit defeat. As we have always done." He could not make himself clearer.

"I don't know what is happening. But I am not abandoning anyone or anything." Stonewell insisted. "Me neither." Dorian stood by him. "Tch. And what do you wish to do?" August asked Alice as he clearly was not getting through to the people from this world. "I.. why do I have to say it? I am just.. I can't choose for everyone else." She was the one who could use the crystal, the only one who could save everyone. But she did not ask to be the leader. "I don't want anyone to see.. To go through what I did. There has to be another way! Uno said there was! Maybe if we stop Phoebe ourselves!" The fusing of worlds caused this chaos. If they could stop that, perhaps the Qliphort would leave the worlds alone. "It may already be too late for that. We don't know. We never let it go this far. Without December.." This was uncharted territory for June too. December was always who brought them back to the past when the future was about to perish. "Uno.. Maybe.." There was just the one hope. "If anyone wants to stay and fight, they can. But I have to go back.."

...

Their return to the Monument changed nothing. Uno was still trapped in two dimensions, with no end in sigh for his fate. Now once again the burden fell on Alice's shoulders. People like Bishop who chose to stay down below or people like Amelia who did not even know what was going on; neither were safe. And she did not even know what would happen to the world she knew. "Just.. give it time. Please." They were right back where they started. "There is nothing we can do, Alice.." And most of them, Emily.. everyone, did not see a future beyond that. "We didn't.. do all this just to let it happen again. Adamant didn't give his life, just... No something has to happen! It will!" She was the only one. She knew she could not risk their lives too, but she could wait for as long as possible. She went outside..alone.. and watched the skies, praying that Uno's return would take place sooner than that of the Qliphort's. Praying to whoever would listen, including pendulum crystals. "Why.. why am I the only one who can use you? What did Uno want me to do?"

"He wants you to live."

"Huh? Who.." The voice was there again, the one that told her to take the crystal, the one who held Phoebe back. "It's.. it's you isn't it? Nephilim?" Alice could not see her, and the words were faint. "Yes. That is me." But there was a response. "You're still here. I thought.." There was a presence that acknowledged her. "No. Phoebe did not harm me. She couldn't." She spoke with a soothing tone, it made Alice feel warm. "Can you.. can you tell me what I should do?" She felt she had nothing else. "I wish I could. But I cannot see the the future. And everything I have tried to do, has only caused misery. But the past cannot be changed either. The present is all we have." And Nephilim was just like the rest, at the end of reason. "Oh." Then there was nothing to do but run or die. "Did it.. did it hurt, when they.." Die like Nephilim did, when her family tried to fight the future. "It was over before I knew it. I do not feel much of anything anymore. But you do not have to go through that. You should run, flee to the other world while there is still time.."

"Why. " 'Time' was long gone. "No. Not so soon!" The clouds rumbled with a thunderous noise, the maelstrom released the second wave. "Damn it!" August and the others rushed back outside when they heard Alice's cry. "Whoa. That one is the biggest yet!" A massive floating fortress emerged this time, a skybase that housed a thousand Qliphort. "So many." Helixes, Discs, Cephalopods, Carriers; there were more than Alice could count. "The guardians of time can create as many machines as they need. They will keep coming until the danger to space and time is resolved. We are out of options, Alice." June shook her head. She saw no way out for this world. "No. That's not true! There's still a chance!" Nephilim's voice reached Alice again. "A chance, how?" Alice replied, confusing the others. "Who are you talking too?" Eric asked. But Alice was too distracted to answer. "Two chances.. two souls. One poisonous and one pure. She is coming, Alice. Phoebe is coming."

"Phoebe?" Alice looked ahead. "What? Phoebe? How can you be so.." There was nothing on the horizon for them to see when she said her name. However when they looked again.. "Wait." .. three fiery stars grew bigger and bigger. "She's here!" Three dragons flew through the skies, guided by the winged madwoman. "That's what she looks like now? Eeesh." The stories Dom heard did not do her injustice. "What is she trying to do?" Phoebe and her pets soared up towards the qliphort skybase, with Dark Rebellion XYZ Dragon attempting to use its power on the machine. "What Uno did before her, what we did when we battled the guardians.. when.." Nephilim's voice faltered. "When I died.." As she spoke, the black dragon's lightning raced across the outer ring of the skybase. Half of the infinite power was drained away, limitless energy divided between two monsters. "That idiot is just getting them all worked up!" Stonewell rasped. Of course all the other ships in the area swarmed around Phoebe to negate the effect of the dark dragon. "No. She is.." Then Clear Wing Synchro Dragon swooped in.

"Yes. That is why the dragons were created the way they are." Nephilim continued. "The power of XYZ can steal endless attackpower. The power of synchro can negate their effects." Clear Wing reversed the effects of all the surrounding Qliphort, and broke them wide open. Just like in a regular duel, the Synchro dragon gained the attackpower of what it destroyed.. an endless amount of it. "And the power of fusion will always be stronger than what it encounters." The fusion dragon absorbed the attackpoints of the strongest monster around it, the Skybase. "And now that she has enfused her dragons with the life energy of countless humans, she is more powerful than Uno was back then." The black, white and purple dragons combined their attacks to destroy the skybase with relentless flames. The destruction spread outwards and took down every Qliphort with it. "Holy.." That was more firepower than even Eric could muster.

"Soooo.. Are we supposed to fight her or thank her?" Tory did not look forward to the former. "She wants Uno." Alice knew it was no coincidence that Phoebe showed up, nor was it kindness that made her destroy the Qliphort. Already Phoebe's attention was shifting, her gaze fell over the Monument and the duelists who defended it. "You've gotten all your friends for one last supper? How nice of you." She swept her arm in front of her and called the dragons to her side. "And wasn't I nice too? I took care of those terrifying guardians for you. But there will be more, there are always more. So.. why don't you let me take Uno and his crystal? If I have them, I can complete my work and stop this world from fading away!" She hovered in front of them, and waited. "Over my dead body! I am not going to let her fuse my body with anyone else. No offense, Stonewell." Eric raised his dueldisk. "Same here." Stonewell readied himself as well. "I do not need your dead bodies."

"I just need one!" The three dragons fired their blasts down into the monument and blew through several walls to make an opening right into the core. "What the.. whaaaah!" Marie had the fright of her life once she saw Phoebe hovering over the hole she created in the ceiling. "Hello again, Marie. How have your new friends been treating you.. since your defeat." Her booming voice reached all the way down and so did a quick and cruel jet of flames. "You're not gonna turn me into a card, Phoebe!" Marie immediately activated a barrier from her dueldisk, which nullified the flames. "And they treat me just fine, FYI!" Better than the current Phoebe did at least. "Oh. I see you created a failsafe for yourself just in case. Heehee, you would find a way to stop the transformation. But still.." She snapped her fingers, and her three dragons converged around her. "You, all of you. Do you think you can stop me? Do you want to? I do not ask for much. Just Uno.."

"Huh!?" A loud noise filled the core room before Marie could reply. "The machine? It's.." The projector came down, to materialize a target. "It's done?"

(To be Continued in Nexus 032: The Forbidden Fruit)

 **New Cards used by 'Eric' Stonewell  
** Red Resonator  
Magic King Moonstar

-  
Red Dragon Archfiend Tyrant

 **New Cards used by Eric 'Stonewell'**  
Faustain Bargain

 **New Cards used by Dorian/Bishop**  
 _Catapult Gardna_

-  
Dimension Guardian  
Dimension Mirage


	33. The Forbidden Fruit

**Nexus 032: The Forbidden Fruit**

It was finally happening, they did not have to wait any more... the monument returned Uno to the real world. "Uno?" Alice thought she was prepared for the moment, she should have been. But she was not. "Dude?" Eric was not, nobody was. "What happened to you?" _He_ was not the same man anymore. He wore the same clothes, but his face.. his body were different, older. "I am..." His voice too had changed, growing deeper and softer. "Was this suppose to happen?" August snarled at the tech-woman who oversaw the whole process. "What are you looking at me for? The machine did everything! This is the Fortuno Nisell that it chose to form!" There were no errors in the system, near as Marie could tell. "Uno.. Fortuno." Alice heard the crystal whisper again. Nephilim.. recognized him. "?" Alice looked closer, into his eyes. "It is.. it is you!" As much as a man could differ over the years, ones expression would never change. Those were the eyes she knew. "Alice.." And he knew her. "I remember. I am Fortuno. This is what I looked like.. before my brother banished me, before I lost my memories.."

"Good to hear it! Ahahahaha!" It was not all good news though. The mad woman with the three dragons still hovered in the air, waiting to set their claws on her prey. "Yes I see now, I see everything that I missed. Emily, I am glad to see that you are safe. That everyone is. That you saved me." But Uno had more to say to his friends than to her. "It was all worth it in the end then." June sighed. "But it wasn't just us Uno. She helped too." Alice took the pendulum crystal off her neck and handed it out to Uno. "Lavender." It was his again, the pendulum.. the sight of the eyeless girl. "You.. do you remember everything now?" She floated around him, sounding happier than ever. "I do. I remember.. our future." His old memories settled in, mixed with the memories of his life as Uno. There was context for everything now, and he knew what needed to be done. "I will duel Phoebe, it is me she wants." He began to fly upwards through the hole she created. "What? When could he do that?" Stonewell and the others rushed outside through the main exit to watch the duelists in the sky. "Get her, Uno!" Eric shouted.

"Here I am, Phoebe. No time like the present.. If you still want my power and my dragon, you are gonna have to earn it. And if I win, you will release everyone you have fed to the starving dragon." Uno activated his dueldisk. "Heheheheh, it is arranged! It is better this way, is it not? Otherwise I would have to find out how to get a dragon that's been carded along with his master, hahahahaha!" Phoebe dismissed her dragons and took out her own deck of cards. Though she stayed airborne while Uno rested his feet on the roof of the flying prison. "Duel!"

Fortuno's LP: 8000 Phoebe's LP: 8000

The duel began on his turn. "I summon.. Performapal Secondonkey!" And Uno called out his first monster, the circus mule(4/1000/2000). "Ahahaha. Despite your new appearance, you are still a child at heart!" Phoebe's enemy was still the duelist she wanted to see powerless and broken. "Performapal Secondonkey's effect sends a Performapal to the graveyard. I send Performapal Pendulum Sorcerer." Nevertheless, there were inescapable differences. The timber of his voice, the speed with which he spoke, the movement of his arms; he was older.. "And now I set my scales, Performapal Dag Daggerman and Performapal Lizardraw!" His tone gained a little excitement as he created his first pendulum pair; a knife juggler in a purple suit (scale 2) and the dapper lizard(scale 6). "When Dag Daggerman is activated I can add one Performapal from my graveyard to my hand! I choose the one I discarded! And then, a pendulum summon!" Once the Pendulum Sorcerer was reclaimed, Uno summoned the wizard(4/1500/800) along with an Odd-Eyes Mirage Dragon(3/1200/600) from his hand; all in defense mode.

"More, show me more!" Phoebe waved back and forth in the air, giddy with anticipation. "Very well! Pendulum Sorcerer destroys two of my cards to add two Performapals to my hand!" The effect targeted Dag Daggerman and the Sorcerer himself. "I add these two Performapals, King Bear and U Go Golem!" The knifejuggler disappeared from the pendulum zone, leaving it vacant for newcomers. "I activate Performapal U Go Golem! If a fusion summon takes place in front of this monster, I add one pendulum card back from my extra deck!" The second, a brick-layered golem (scale 1) that formed a double-U shape. "I also activate Lizardraw! He can be tributed from my pendulum zone to draw one card!" The other zone was not filled for very long either. "And because I destroyed a monster. I can activate Illusion Balloon!" The quickplay spell followed and revealed five cards from the top of Uno's deck. "I special summon one Performapal out of these five cards, Performapal Splashmammoth!" The wethaired mammoth(6/1900/2300) popped out of its balloon with a wet splash.

"Here we go! Splashmammoth will fuse my two other monsters!" The effect of the watery mammoth forced a fusion between Odd-Eyes Mirage Dragon and Performapal Secondonkey: between a dark dragon and a beast. "Beast-Eyes Pendulum Dragon! I summon you in attack position!" The half flesh-less beast dragon(8/3000/2000) was the gruesome endresult. At this time Uno used the spell effect of U Go Golem to return Performapal Lizardraw to his hand. "Fighting fusions with fusions eh." Dom smirked. "But that card is.. " Emily did not have a good feeling about it. The last time saw saw Uno use it, he lost control of himself. "He knows what he is doing, right?" Tory did not find it very adorable either. "I am sure he is." Eric boasted. Everyone was watching the duel with tensed nerves. "Hahahahaha!" Phoebe though, could not enjoy it any more. "Your turn." And after Uno placed a trap card down, she could have as much fun as her heart desired.

"I like this new you, Fortuno. You are not pretending anymore, not stalling with small delicacies. It is a good example to follow.." She summoned her first monster, an orchid mimicking the form of a scorpion(3/1200/800). "When Ophrys Scorpio is summoned, he takes one of my Predaplants to seed another!" The scorpio sent Predaplant Spinodionaea from Phoebe's hand to the graveyard, while it summoned Darlingtonia Cobra(3/1000/1500) from the deck. "That card?" Emily remembered the Cobra and how it allowed one to immediately grab a fusing spell. "She's going to summon it already?" In this case the twinheaded cobra searched the deck and gave Phoebe Fusion Substitute. ""Hahaha-heh-hahaha! Here we are, Fortuno! I fuse my two dark monsters!" Fusion Substitute hurled Darlingtonia and Ophrys into the vortex of polymerization. "And we summon Starving Venom!" The sky turned black as the night around the fusion duelist, the darkest forces collided and gave form to the nightmare of the venom and famine: Starving Venom Fusion Dragon(8/2800/2000).

"You came at us without fear, but you will be sorry you did! Your attackpower is ours!" The hungry dragon(5800/2000) gained the attackpoints of Uno's strongest monster for this one turn. "And his life as well! We attack Beast-Eyes Pendulum Dragon! Hahaha!" The clouds were stained with crimson next. Starving Venom fired its blast of acid. "Then I activate Descent of the Sacred Serpent! My monster cannot be destroyed!" Uno revealed his trap as soon as the attack reached the fused dragon. Though he himself took battle damage, Beast-Eyes lived. "That card? That was his brother's, wasn't it?" Stonewell was surprised that Uno would keep it. "Heehee. We're just getting started, aren't we? This is small stuff for duelists like us." Phoebe ended her battle phase and activated a spell card. "I have so much to show you too. But for now, I will just use this. Predaponics.. I can special summon one Predaplant from my graveyard." Phoebe used the continuous spell on the card her Scorpio sent away: Predaplant Spinodionaea(4/1800/0). "I also set one trap card. Or is it a spell card? Who knows, heeheeheehee."

Uno's LP: 5200

 _Descent of the Sacred Serpent, Normal Trap  
_ _If there are 2 or more monsters that were summoned from the extra deck on the field, target 1 of them.  
_ _This turn, that monster cannot be destroyed and is unaffected by the effects of other monsters summoned from the extra deck._

"Uno. Why did you.." Uno's turn came up again, and he already knew what Nephilim was going to say. "If I hadn't left myself open, she wouldn't have summoned Starving Venom right away." He told her and hoped the others would figure that out as well. "The sooner I can destroy that dragon, the sooner I can end her madness." The four dragons were always meant as instruments of destruction, and the fusion dragon wore on the soul the most. "Fusion, the power closest to corruption. And yet.. it was the power I was best at." Uno gave the ghostly girl a meaningful look. "That was because of you, Nephilim. You helped me control it. Just like Ana helped me... Without that control, I would lose myself in the power and anger of those I summon. I will never again forget that." At last Uno drew his card. "I set my scale, Performapal King Bear!" The caped bear royalty (scale 7) took over the red zone. "Pendulum summon!" And the Pendulum Sorcerer, Odd-Eyes Mirage Dragon, Performapal Dag Daggerman(5/2000/600) flew out of the extra deck.

"Pendulum Sorcerer!" The pendulum wizard activated its power and blew himself up along with the Performapal U Go Golem spell. Consequently Uno added the Performapals Fireflux and Laughmaker to his hand. "I take these cards, and I will discard one of them! Performapal Dag Daggerman can trade Performapals in my hand with cards in my deck!" The knife thrower tossed one dagger through Performapal Laughmaker to destroy it, while Uno drew another card from his deck. "I could just attack with Beast-Eyes, Phoebe. But I can do more than that!" The showman turned to his Splashmammoth. "I will fuse my Pendulum Dragon with a warrior-type monster! Creating Brave-Eyes Pendulum Dragon!" The polymerizing whirlpool created by the mammoth took the Daggerman and the Beast-eyed dragon as fusion materials. Instead of a bone-plated dragon, there was now a blade-armored dragon(8/3000/2000) with golden horns and metallic wings. "A new one?" Alice gasped. "He made that one recently. He's still creating new monsters each duel." At least this one did not bother Emily as much.

"Brave-Eyes sets the attackpoints of all your monsters to zero! And if any monsters are not destroyed by his attack, he will banish them anyway!" The already less powerful Starving Venom(2800/2000) could not keep a single attackpoints after the radiance of Brave-Eyes blinded it(0/2000). "It's time!" Uno jumped on top of his dragon. "What are you doing?" August snarled. "Taking the fight to her!" These attacks would only increase in power. Uno did not want to put them in danger. "Brave-Eyes attacks!" Thus he and his fused monster jumped into the air and stayed afloat as his attack charged towards Starving Venom. "Just because this is our final fight, Fortuno. Does not mean we can't play a little game as well!" Phoebe in turn activated her trap card: Magical Hats. "Aw hell!" Eric cursed. The damnable hats dropped down from the clouds and hid the fusion dragon in between a Predaplanet and a second Fusion Substitute card. "..." Uno met the same struggle Emily did before him. "Attack the middle one!" And just like Emily, his choice was the wrong one. Brave Eyes' attack destroyed the Hat made from Predaplanet.

"Hyahahahaha! Age does not wither away the mistakes!" The remaining hats selfdestroyed, sending Fusion Substitute to the graveyard and bringing Starving Venom(2800/2000) back to full power. "Tsk." No other monsters could attack during the turn Brave-Eyes used its effect either. "I set Gongato in my right pendulum zone and I set one card face-down. Then during my endphase I can activate the effect of Performapal King Bear!" Uno tributed the bear pendulum. "I add one highlevel pendulum monster from the graveyard to my hand, Performapal Laughmaker!" Now his turn was truly done. As the turn passed back to Phoebe, 800 of her lifepoints were taken by the Predaponics spell card. In her new body, the lifeforce drain did not even provide a slight discomfort. "Hehehehe." Phoebe's retaliation would likely be ten times as painful. So Uno and his monsters clung to the flying dragon and waited for the worst.

Phoebe's LP: 7200

"You have no idea what I am about to show you, Fortuno. You think you are the chosen one, but you let fate slip you by too many times. Even your spirit friend knew this! I am the future's darling now, and we will show you why! Come back to me, my Darlingtonia!" Predaponics' effect resummoned the Cobra predaplant to the field. "And die for me!" Immediately it was turned to dust and powder by Phoebe's Fragrance Storm spell. Thanks to the sacrifice of her plant, one card could be drawn. "Predaplant Cordyceps!" Another draw followed; a courtesy of Fragrance Storm when the first draw was revealed to be a plant-monster. "Aha.. You must fall as well, my sweet parasite! I activate Hand Destruction!" Her second spell forced both players to make room for two new cards by discarding two old ones. "What are you trying to do, Phoebe?" Uno discarded Performapal Teetertotter Hopper and Performapal Fireflux. "Patience, my precious. Patience!" Phoebe discarded Predaplant Cordyceps and Predaplant Drosophyllum Hydra.

"Go. My Twilight Rose Knight!" A young white-haired knight(3/1000/1000) in black armor cut through the skies and materialized himself on the field next to Starving Venom. "My little knight will summon a plant for me, a lowleveled one.." Phoebe special summoned a non-predatory plant with a most unusual appareance: a mutated boxing carrot(4/1900/0). "World Carrotweight Champion! Get it? Get it!? Hahahaha!" With her laughter still echoing across the field, the mad girl played her next spell car. "Ultra Polymerization! I will fuse two monsters on my field: a predaplant and a dark monster!" The materials of Predaplant Spinodionaea and Twilight Rose knight were exactly what Predaplant Chimerafflesia(7/2500/2000) asked for. "Ultra Polymerization? Is Ultra better or worse than Super?" Neter questioned the hierarchy of fusion spells, especially when this one cost 2000 lifepoints to fuse monsters and it could only fuse monsters on her field.

Phoebe's LP: 5200

"Uno! Chimerafflesia banishes one monster whose level is less than hers!" Phoebe hovered her finger over Uno's monsters and stopped at Odd-Eyes Mirage Dragon. "That one!" The rafflesia predator grabbed the green dragon and stuffed it down its gullet. "Is this your answer to my fusion now, Phoebe?" Uno inquired with a grin. "Ha! Do you think this is still just about fusions, Fortuno? Or do you, Nephilim? You taught me better than that! I banish Ultra Polymerization from my graveyard to resurrect to two monsters it fused!" The fusion materials: Spinodionaea(0/0) and Twilight Rose Knight(0/1000), returned. Though their powers and effects were sealed. "Uno. That card is a tuner.." Nephilim spoke with a shudder in her voice. "Then.." The writing was on the wall. "Hahahahah, Yes! I Synchro summon!" Twilight Rose Knight tuned with the Carrotweight champion. "Not again!" Emily also relived her nightmare, when those seven stars converged and shaped the fastest dragon(7/2500/2000) in the galaxy. "Clear Wing Synchro Dragon!"

"Is she planning to summon all three?" August did not think it was possible. "She is." But June did not need to read her thoughts to realize what she was planning. The Carrotweight Champion could special summon itself from the graveyard by sending another living plant into the ground. "You've done your task, Chimerafflesia!" The fused predaplant became the sacrifice. It withered and the Carrot fighter germinated from its remains. And then Predaplant Spinodionaea and Worldweight Carrot Champion overlayed. "AhahaHA! I XYZ-SUMMON! DARK REBELLION XYZ DRAGON!" It descended, right next to the white and purple dragons. Dark Rebellion(4/2500/2000) was home. "Trap card!" Uno knew he only had one shot at survival. "Performapal Showdown! I flip one monster face-down for each spell card on my field! I control one: Performapal Gongato!" Uno switched Dark Rebellion to face-down defense position before the dragon could steal half of Brave-Eyes' attackpoints. "Phoebe! Think about what you are doing! One dragon is already putting an enormous strain on your body, your mind! You could die if this keeps going on!"

"Haheheh! I already died once.. Fortuno. Phoebe died, Dame died. But here I am! Maybe I cannot die anymore! Maybe I can... just like the me from this world! But what about you? You are immortal..thanks to your pendulum. I am right, aren't I Nephilim?" She turned to her again. "That is what I am missing isn't it? The stabilizing element.. the power of pendulum." Flames of energy chaotically burned around her with the colors of fusion, synchro and XYZ. Even the duelists below felt the heat. "Heeheee... I need your dragon now, Fortuno. I tried asking nicely. I tried being your friend. Now, you can be my puppet instead! Both of you!" She banished one Fusion Subsitute from her graveyard to return her fusion monster to the extra deck. Through that effect, one card was drawn. "I activate Lullaby of Obedience!" And she slammed the card on her dueldisk. "I pay 2000 lifepoints and declare one card's name! That card will either be summoned to my field or added to my hand. Hee-hahaahah! Fortuno! I choose... Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon!"

Phoebe's LP: 3200

"The field!" The player could choose what would happen to its monster, before it listened to the lullaby. "What!?" But the player who made the choice was not Uno. "We summon it to the field!" It was Nephilim, she took Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon from his deck and forced the card unto Phoebe's field. "Nephilim!?" He could not stop it, the game treated it as if it was his choice too. "This.. is unexpected? Ahahaha! Have you decided to abandon your friend, Nephilim? Or do you want to side with the winner? Is that it? Hahaahaahaaa, marvelous!" The fusion duelists could not refuse such a nice gift. She took Odd-Eyes and summoned the dragon(7/2500/2000) to the field. "All four dragons." Dom was in awe. He did not think he would live to see this day. "What happened? Why did he let her summon it?" It did not make sense either, not to those like Stonewell who could not hear Nephilim. "She turned on him?" But Alice could guess. And yet, it seemed so unreal.

"Battle!" Three of the four dragons were ready to fight. "My Hydra will soften your dragon up!" Uno noticed the Predaplant's effect too late, as it activated from the graveyard. Drosophyllum Hydra banished Predapant Ophrys Scorpio and drained 500 attackpoints from Brave-Eyes Pendulum Dragon(2500/2000). "Feast, my fusion dragon!" Starving Venom lashed out with its poisonous tail and delivered a fatal stab to the dragons heart. "Ugh." Uno fell down all the way to the roof of the monument, unable to keep himself in the air. "Destroy, my synchro dragon!" Clear Wing flew across the platform and shattered Performapal Splashmammoth. "Rage, my XYZ-dragon!" Finally, the black dragon fired a bolt of thunder down towards Uno. "I activate Performapal Gongato's effect to negate damage from a direct attack!" Fortunately the gong-bodied cat(scale 2) drummed on its belly with its six arms to create deflective soundwaves. Dark Rebellions lightning broke apart and rained down to the lands below. "So you survived. I am glad you did, Fortuno!"

Fortuno's LP: 4900

"You will be the first to see It.. " Phoebe ended her turn, at which point Chimerafflesia resolved its lingering final effect. "Your plan, Nephilims plan, I will be the one to complete it... with this!" Phoebe added a fusion spell from her deck to her hand: Super Polymerization. "I will fuse the four dragons.. and create the Supreme One!"

(To be Continued in Nexus 033: Darkest Yang)

 **New Cards used by Fortuno Nisell  
** Performapal Dag Daggerman  
Performapal U Go Golem  
Performapal Gongato

 **New Cards used by Phoebe  
** Predaplant Orphys Scorpio  
Twilight Rose Knight  
Worldweight Carrot Champion

-  
Ultra Polymerization  
Lullaby of Obedience


	34. Darkest Yang

**Nexus 033: Darkest Yang**

"You did hear that, right? She is going to fuse the four dragons?" Marie knew Phoebe had gone off the deep end, but she never heard of a plan like this. "What would even come out off that?" Stonewell's imagination did not even come close to forming a picture. "Who knows. Not this guy." Dom did not recreate the dragon cards with this goal in mind. "It will be something entirely new, something that could overpower the Qliphort.. drawing power from the pendulum." June almost wanted to see it, but that would mean the end of Uno. Because Phoebe was going to be the one to fuse them, not Uno. Nephilim had gone against him for unclear reasons. She said nothing as she floated between the two duelists. Now he stood face to face with the four dragon spirits he gave life to. Dark Rebellion XYZ Dragon was still face-down, but Starving Venom Fusion Dragon(8/2800/2000), Clear Wing Synchro Dragon(7/2500/2000) and Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon(7/2500/2000) were not. "My turn."

Fortuno's LP: 4900 Phoebe's LP: 3200

"I set Performapal Lizardraw!" The situation was not lost yet, Uno controlled Gongato (scale 2) in one pendulum zone and now the gentleman lizard (scale 6) in the other. "Pendulum summon!" He special summon every monster he could with their scales: Performapal Dag Daggerman(5/2000/600), Performapal U Go Golem(4/1600/1000), Performapal Pendulum Sorcerer(4/1500/800) and a Performapal Odd-Eyes Persona Dragon(5/1200/2400) from his hand. "I activate Pendulum Sorcerer and Dag Daggerman's effects!" The Pendulum Sorcerer destroyed itself, granting Uno one Performapal card from the deck. Dag Daggerman then discarded that card, Performapal Uni, to draw another card. "... If I discard a Performapal, I can special summon this card from my graveyard!" Performapal TeetertotterHopper the conjoined twin grasshopper(4/100/1200) made a giant leap to go from the graveyard to the field. "Oh? Ahahahah? What will it be then? Your own measly Dark Rebellion copy? Or another fusion?"

It was true, Uno could XYZ-summon his Dark Rebellion XYZ Dragon. And Odd-Eyes Persona Dragon could negate the effects of her dragons. But either effect would be blocked by Clear Wing Synchro Dragon's two effects. "A fusion!" There was only one way to break through without losing almost everything. "Performapal U Go Golem can fuse with another dragon on my field!" The u-shaped golem targeted Persona Dragon. "I combine a Pendulum monster with an Odd-eyes monster! And I create Odd-Eyes Vortex Dragon!" Perhaps he could surprise her with the green-plated odd-eyes dragon(8/2500/3000) of the winds. "Odd-Eyes Vortex returns one of your monsters to your hand!" The vortex dragon attempted to ensnare Starving Venom inside a raging whirlwind. "Hahaha! What do you say to that, Clear Wing?!" Phoebe chained with her synchro dragon's powers. "Odd-Eyes Vortex Dragon can also negate a monster's effect once per turn, if I return a pendulum monster from the extra deck to my deck!" Uno countered the counter, using the U Go Golem in his extra deck as fuel for the vortex.

"Our answer is still the same, Fortuno!" Yet Clear Wing could negate both effects. Whether it was the one that targeted a highlevel monster, or the one that was activated by a highlevel monster; either way the Vortex Dragon was shut down and blasted wide open by Clear Wing. That dragon in turn absorbed the released energy into its own body(5000/2000) as extra attackpower. "..This is it then." His hand held traps and spells, which could protect him. However they could do nothing to stop the oncoming super fusion. "Performapal Lizardraw uses its effect!" All hope rested on the top of his deck, on the card drawn by the lizard that tributed itself one final time. "I.." That card, that last hope, left him breathless. "...draw." He shared a look with Nephilim, his eyes gazing into her empty sockets. She knew this would happen. This card was not his, and she had given him some of her cards before. However.. this was neither Aleister nor a Shaddoll card, it was something else entirely. "I activate... Super Polymerization."

"HaHaha..ha... What?" The laughter stopped. "Uno?" The silence ceased. "He.. has that card too?" His friends were stupefied. "How did you.." Phoebe began to tremble. "It was you! You gave it to him!" She shouted and cursed at the phantom girl, which was all she could do. "Phoebe. I will use two of your monsters as fusion materials." Uno discarded a random card from his hand to activate the fusion spell, and fused.. "Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon and Starving Venom Fusion Dragon!" He could not create the arc of all four dragons, not with Dark Rebellion still face-down. Nor did he want to bring about such power at this time. "And I create Odd-Eyes Venom Dragon." But his dragon and hers would be enough on their own, purified silver armor covered the venomous purple dragon from its horns to its wing. Uno turned the poison nightmare into a majestic dragon(10/3300/2500). "Odd-Eyes Venom Dragon can negate the effects of one monster on the field, ad take its full power as well!" The target was Clear Wing Synchro Dragon.

"You think you can steal from me? I would never let you use her against me!" Phoebe re-activated the effect of Drosophyllum Hydra. The hydra predaplant banished Predaplant Darlingtonia Cobra and reduced the attackpoints of the attacking dragon(2800/2500) by 500 before it could gain the effects of Clear Wing. "Those dragons are mine, Fortuno! I am doing what you have always wanted, what both of you wanted! I will break the guardian of time and forge a world of magic and immortals! Do not lie to me and say you did not want this too!" She screamed as Odd-Eyes Venom(7800/2500) acquired its new attackpoints. "I only wanted this, because I thought it was the only option. Because I was alone too.. but I am not anymore." Nephilim made her decision clear by flying back to Uno's side. "And I know what I want, and what I can do.. Phoebe. Odd-Eyes Venom Dragon! Destroy Clear Wing Synchro Dragon!" The dragon covered its wings and claws in a thick acicid mist and charged towards Clear Wing. The white dragon corroded away into nothingness by the merest touch.

Phoebe's LP: 400

"Lies... Nothing but lies!" Clear Wing's demise cost Phoebe less than the full 3300 lifepoints she normally would have lost, leaving her with just enough to scrape by. "It does not matter. The dragons are not yours, Phoebe. You are close to being theirs, a young girl drunk on their power." Uno placed two trap cards down and ended his turn. Around this time, Odd-Eyes Venom Dragon(2800/2500) lost the powers it stole from Clear Wing. "And you are a fool from beginning to end! Your age and your memories, what do they tell you? Everything you have tried has resulted in failure! It is time to pass on!" She activated the spell, Burial from Another Dimension, while she was still in the standby phase. The card returned the banished Predaplants Ophrys Scorpio and Darlingtonia Cobra to the graveyard. "Cordyceps!" A different predaplant would be exiled to the other dimension now, the parasite root. "It special summons two Predaplants from my graveyard!" Both Ophrys Scorpio(3/1200/600) and Darlingtonia Cobra(3/1000/1500) regrew on the field. "Darlingtonia Cobra was summoned by a Predaplant, she can add a fusion spell to my hand!" Phoebe chose to add a De-Fusion spell to her hand.

"Uno! She can use that on your monster!" Zach did not know if Uno could hear him from all the way down, but he wanted to warn him before he fell for the same trick he did all those weeks ago. "I hear you, Zach." Uno responded with one of his trap cards. "Pestilence Wing?" The odd-eyed venom dragon(3400/2500) flew higher into the air with its poison-laced wings. Acid melted the clouds around it and turned it to black smoke. "Yes. This trap targets my dragon, making it stronger and immune to your spells." It could not be defused now, or used as a fusion material with Super Polymerization.

 _Pestilence Wing, Normal Trap_  
 _Target 1 face-up Fusion-monster on the field; it gains 600 ATK, also it is unaffected by the effects of other spell and trap cards this turn._

"Haha! I do not need it!" Phoebe continued her turn and banished the second Fusion Substitute from the graveyard to draw a new card. More importantly, she could return one fusion monster to her extra deck now. "I already have Starving Venom!" She returned the original fusion dragon. "I have my Predaplants, my gift from the dragon that gave me new life!" !" Now the Predaplanet trap was banished from her graveyard, which set off a fusion of two Predaplants. Orphys Scorpio and Darlingtonia merged... and reformed the original Starving Venom(8/2800/2000). "I have your monsters powers!" Starving Venom targeted the creature that had dared to use its own essence as a material. Not only did Odd-Eyes Venom's attackpower get copied by Starving Venom(6200/2000). Its effect was stolen too, which allowed Starving Venom(9600/2000) to add the attackpoints of Odd-Eyes Venom to itself a second time. "And I have your dragon of darkness!" Phoebe flipped Dark Rebellion XYZ Dragon(4/2500/2000) face-up. "I have everything a girl needs!"

"But not for long, Phoebe." Uno activated another trap card. "Nothing last forever! I activate Double Magical Arm Bind! I tribute two monsters.." Performapal Dag Daggerman and Performapal Teetertotter Hopper broke into small pieces. "And take control of two of your monsters!" Two mechanical arms extended outwards and clamped on to Dark Rebellion and Starving Venom. "Phoebe. You should never have suffered this kind of power. This madness is my doing, I see that now. This was my task, and I will complete it." Now he controlled all three dragons, and she controlled nothing. "Haha.. Haahhaahh!" She owned nothing, nothing but the spells in her hand. "Haaaaaahahaahahaaaaaaaa!" And she activated one; Super Polymerization. "What is she doing? She can't.." One card was discarded. Two monsters were fused, the two that Uno took control of. "She can?" There was no existing fusion between Dark Rebellion and Starving Venom, that was what Dom believed. Yet impossible fusion after impossible fusion gained life through the super fusing spell, and this one was no different.

"Dark Venom Fusion Dragon!" The violet dragon absorbed the black hide of Dark Rebellion and fashioned an armor of pure darkness. Much like Phoebe, its skin fused dark energy. "Phoebe.." While the rest of its body looked like it was in pure agony, spikes and orbs protruded outwards and its face was cracked in half by a acidic scar. The twisted devil dragon of war(10/3500/3000) blackened the sky. "Hahahahaah! Die for me, Odd-Eyes Venom! Die!" The Dark Venom Dragon attacked with a labyrinthine cluster of black blood that set itself ablaze. "And take your master with him!" The venom of darkness overpowered the venom of light. Corruption destroyed Uno's dragon from the inside out and spread those insides across the field. "Ew!" Some of the acid fell down near the others, almost hitting Marie. "Gah!" The rest washed over Uno, inflicting damage to him equal to the attackpoints of the destroyed fusion. "Hahahaha!" And the worst was not yet over, as Dark Venom Fusion Dragon attacked a second time. "Uno!"

Uno's LP: 1500

 _Dark Venom Fusion Dragon, 10/3500/3000 Dark/Dragon/Fusion  
_ _"Starving Venom Fusion Dragon" + 1 DARK Dragon-type-monster  
_ _If this card is Fusion summoned using an Xyz-monster on the field as fusion material: this card gains one additional attack for each Xyz Materials that monster(s) had.  
_ _When this card destroys an opponent's monster as a result of battle, inflict damage to your opponent equal to the original ATK of the destroyed monster.  
_ _If this card is destroyed as a result of battle: destroy the monster that destroyed it, and if you do, inflict damage to your opponent equal to the original ATK of that monster._

"Phoebe! You are still missing the binding element!" Uno retorted with one more effect. "The Pendulum!" His crystal glowed and a path of light emanated from his pendulum zone. "When Odd-Eyes Venom Dragon is destroyed, he can trade places with one pendulum monster in the pendulum zone!" Performapal Gongato(1/100/100) was special summoned in defense position, while the poisonous dragon (scale 1) entered the abandoned pendulum zone. "Whoa, wait? It was a pendulum monster too?" Stonewell could not have seen that from so far away. "Of course! He already created pendulum synchros and pendulum XYZs.." Eric expected to see a fusion pendulum eventually. "Hahahah! Then die as well, gong cat!" Dark venom fired its second attack at the gong-bellied cat, destroyed it and caused another 100 points of acid damage to strike Uno.

Uno's LP: 1400

"Again!" Then she released her third attack upon Uno directly. "I banish Performapal Uni and Performapal Secondonkey from my graveyard, which negates the next damage I take!" Luckily he had discarded the cheergirl performer earlier, so she could activate her effect from the graveyard to absorb the venom-blast. "Hraha! Why is everything about you? Why does everyone love you, Uno? Aha-ha.. Why?" Phoebe placed De-fusion face-down on her field and ended her turn. "I did not ask to be loved, Phoebe." Uno replied. "But I do love everyone in return.." The card he gained from his drawphase was swiftly placed on the field. "Pendulum summon!" It was Xiangsheng Magician the creation magician (scale 8). "Come forth, Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon!" Between her and Odd-Eyes Venom Dragon, five monsters were pendulum summoned. The most prominent of which was Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon(7/2500/2000). "And my Performapals!" Sidelining the main dragon were Performapal Splashmammoth(6/1900/2300), King Bear, U Go Golem and the Pendulum Sorcerer.. who did not destroy itself this turn.

It only destroyed Xiangke Magician and placed Performapal Camelump in Uno's hand. "Phoebe. This is the end. I will destroy your final fusion, with my first fusion!" He activated Performapal Splashmammoth's effect. "I fuse Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon with a spellcaster on the field, to fusion summon Rune-Eyes Pendulum Dragon!" The one true odd-eyes combined with the spellcaster, creating a runic and magically empowered dragon(8/3000/2000). "Rune-Eyes is immune to effects if it is fused from a pendulum summoned monster!" De-Fusion was removed from the equation once again. "Is that so? Why would I want to unfuse it? If you try to destroy it, you will not be happy!" Phoebe counted on her Dark Venom to destroy the rest of Uno's lifepoints with its effects, no matter who came out on top in a fight between fusion monsters. "That is why I am going to end this with one attack, with the help of pendulum." Uno tapped the side of his spell/trap zone. "Odd-Eyes Venom Dragon can give my fusion monster 1000 attackpoints for each of your monsters."

"That is.. " It seemed Uno was at last getting to her. "That is my power." Uno activated Performapal Camelump card and activated its effect. The hat-wearing camel (scale 2) targeted Rune-Eyes Pendulum Dragon, and also reduced the defense points of Phoebe's current monster(3500/2000). "Rune-Eyes.. attack Dark Venom Fusion Dragon!" The golden ring on the dragons back gathered all magic in the aether and focused it into one concussive blast. "De-fusion!" Even though Uno's fusion dragon could not be targeted, Phoebe could still unfuse her own. "It's useless, Phoebe!" Defusion returned Dark Venom to the extra deck and resummoned its fusion materials: Starving Venom(2800/2000) and Dark Rebellion back in defense position. "Rune-Eyes can pierce through defense now!" The Camelump's effect gave the one-eyed dragon that ability. "So now, once and for all, I will take away the surce of your poison!" The beam changed course and crashed into the fusion dragon. "Disappear, Starving Venom Fusion Dragon!" The field was colored purple with the dragon's death.

Phoebe's LP: 0

"What have you done..." Phoebe landed on the rooftop and swept her claws through her evaporating dragon. "What have you.." The fusion dragon was already dead, Dark Rebellion vanished because of the duel's conclusion. "What is going to happen..to me?" Black metal peeled off her skin, her energy-forged armor was breaking to pieces, her wings faded with the resting wind, her scars healed. All that remained was a young woman in a white dress, just a normal human. "No. No! Don't leave!" Thousands of souls flew away as well; duelists like Akai and Martha.. released by the destruction of her venomous dragon. "Where are you going? You are all going to die!" Wherever they went to return to their physical bodies, they were free. But they were not safe. "I was.. so close. Why couldn't you let me.. why couldn't you let me have this!?" She turned to Uno with tears in her face. "Who am I now? What am I! WhatamIwhatamIwhatamI?!" She was too weak to move, and she used all of her fading energy to scream and cry at the one who did this to her. "I am truly sorry." Uno said nothing, only Nephilim responded. "Whatam.."

Those were the last words she heard. "..." Her body froze. Just like everything else in the world, time stopped for her. She was no longer protected... "It is over." Uno let out a long deep breath. "For now." His eyes scanned the horizon. The guardians of time would return, he needed to be ready. "Nephilim. When you turned on me, was it just to force the Pendulum dragon on the field? Or did you think that I would not complete the fusion? Or.. did you still want to help her fuse the two worlds?" There were issues he needed to address too. "Uno. I would never betray you. I only wanted Phoebe to think that. My dream of one world was made from despair. My dream of stopping the guardians is not.. that is the future I choose. But is it yours?" She did not have an answer on what exactly Uno planned to do next. "It is." Uno knelt down and picked the XYZ, Synchro and Fusion cards from Phoebe's extra deck. "The people of both worlds deserve to survive, even her." He wondered what she was like, before Martel and the dragons poisoned her mind. He might never know.

He had to leave her be. "Uno!" There were others waiting down stairs, friends he could talk to now that the immediate threat was removed. "Or do we call you Fortuno now? Or Christopher?" And of course they had a million questions. "I prefer Uno, but you may use any name you wish Eric. Like I said, I am still me.. just now at the right age." It was only fair to answer as many as many as possible. "And you remember all of us? Do you remember my name?" Dom pointed at his own face. "Of course I do, Dominic Tyler. I remember our work together. And I do not just _know_ what happened, I can feel the memories now. I guess I needed a proper brain to house them all in a proper order." He laughed. It felt good, better than his previous body. "But then.. do you also remember your life here, your family, your real mom and dad?" Alice could not help but wonder, just how much they mattered when Uno was as old as he was. "The past.. gets cloudier the further back I go. But I can see.. faces, if I close my eyes." Uno saw a woman and a man, those must have been his original parents. "But that does not mean you are not an important part of me now. Even if we only spent a month together, I will never forget that month."

"Then you also remember all your sins, son of Tempus." August stomped towards Uno. "Hey. Let's not get into a fight now! He's on our side!" Neter chimed in. "No. He has a point. I have caused much suffering. You, June and December chased me, while I kept running into the past and erased the worlds you knew. That was what Tempus.. what December wanted too, but I will not absolve myself by hiding behind his desires. And I will not let my memories color my judgment either." He raised his head to the skies. "They are returning?" June followed his gaze and saw another temporal vortex open above the cities. "Yes. Everything has led to this moment. I know what I must do, and I will. To save all of you and to stop my father, I must shape the ultimate power."

(To be Continued in Nexus 034: Z-ARC)

 **New Cards used by Fortuno Nisell**  
Odd-Eyes Venom Dragon

-  
Super Polymerization

-  
 _Pestilence Wing_

 **New Cards used by Phoebe**  
 _Dark Venom Fusion Dragon_

-  
Burial from a Different Dimension


	35. Z-ARC

**Nexus 034: Z-ARC**

"Those machines.. they are gone." Bishop was still alone, still unwilling to abandon his home. "How sad is this, you'd give your life for someone you barely remember." He would wish he stayed alone. "Who are you? Are you one of Alice's friends?" This woman in black, with an eyepatch across her face. Why did she look so familiar? And where did she come from? "Oh lord no. I am just here to clean up some loose ends." Her dueldisk switched on. "And you look like one to me, Dorian. Come now, let's stop your clock... before you get in my lord's way." The Inquisitor smirked. She would find her prey, one by one.

...

"They aren't done yet?" Stonewell cursed. The situation was far worse than before. "I thought we would stop them if we stopped this whole world fusion thing!" Before Eric could at least sorta count how many Qliphort machines were roaming about. "No. Phoebe lit the flame." Uno momentarily blinked out of existence, and quickly returned. "Wh-where did you go?" August grunted. "To where the breaking of dimensions started, the casino of this world. World fusion is already being reversed." When he went there he saw a thousand Qliphort or more, putting back what was fused by Phoebe. "The damage is already done, they have decided to erase _this_ timeline. Once the guardians of time descend, they do not leave until their task is finished." He'd caused their arrival too many times to hope otherwise. "Then what was the point of defeating that woman? What was the point of you getting a second chance?" August snarled. "I can explain everything after we move to what is currently the safest place in existence." The crystal readied another teleport-flash, for everyone this time. "Where is that?"

The answer was all around them. "My home." Eleven souls crossed hundreds of miles through the light of the pendulum.. and landed on the soft grass of the palace courtyard. "What? _This_ is the safe place?" Tory could be forgiven for thinking otherwise, since she and Stonewell were chased out only two days ago. "It's just like the last time." And Alice had seen this place be torn apart already. The future was repeating itself. "No. It is different. Tempus banished us to this day, and we could not stop the Qliphort then. But right now, nothing has been erased. The Prophecy sisters sent us back in time.. and now I understand what they expected. It was never about stopping this moment. If I changed the past that was already written, I would just make the same mistakes as before. This was about restoring me to my true self, and to gather the power that can break the guardians." Uno breathed in and out until his heart steadied. "That is also what Tempus wanted. This is why he allowed world fusion to happen, so he could lure the guardians down into our world and tie them our physical constraints."

"Yes, but if Tempus is here in this palace, which is a fair assumption to make, are we not in danger?" Considering what the Inquisitor said, Zach did not imagine Tempus would like to have them at his doorstep. "Let us find out. FATHER! I HAVE ARRIVED!" Uno shouted at the top of his lungs. The words echoed from wall to wall. "... You think he heard you?" Neter eventually said, when no answer came. "Perhaps. Nephilim, can you sense him. Do you think he knows we're here?" He asked his invisible partner. "Of course he knows. He sees everything." Her empty eyes stared up at the great construct around the spire. Their 'father' was up there somewhere. "Yes. This may be what he predicted I would do, thousands of years ago. Or perhaps he believed he would be the one to stop the guardians. Not me.." Uno shook his head. "His visions might have been imperfect, even December could not always see things clearly. But he also never tested just how far he could see." June wished she could give Uno more certainties.

"Regardless.. I will play my part, if he is not showing." Uno started to float upwards. "You still haven't told us how you can do that!" Marie exclaimed. "Spiritual energy. I will explain everything after this." He activated his dueldisk. "After I challenge the heart of the Qliphort." Thanks to the construction of the tower, Uno could see right into the great eye of the Qliphort monolith, resting on top of a moving Tower. It loomed over the world behind the central vortex from which all other guardian portals were formed. From here he could affect all of them at once. **"Uliyrwwvm. Blf ziv gsv Gizevovi. Blfi dliow droo vmw. Blfi zxgrlmh ziv uliyrwwvm"** The Monolith spoke to Uno, using a language never before uttered in this world. "Yes. It's me again." Uno drew his cards. "And I have something to say as well. Qliphorts, I challenge you to a duel!"

Fortuno's LP: 8000

 _"I knew you would be here."_ Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon was the first card he drew. _"You want this as much as I do."_ He looked ahead and saw the path that led to getting all the pieces on the board. "It's showtime! Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon!" The dragon (scale 4) activated as a spell, the first step. "I also normal summon the Performapal Bowhopper!" Next a sacrifice was required, the slingshot grasshopper(4/1500/1000) was perfect for the job. "Now, I activate the spell; Pendulum Rising! By sending one monster to the graveyard, a pendulum monster with the same level will be summoned!" Bowhopper sank down into the graveyard, forsaking its zone for the red-clad street-magician: Performapal Pendulum Sorcerer(4/1500/800). "Pendulum Sorcerer, Odd-Eyes, leave the field for now!" The sorcerer used its effect to destroy both cards, giving Uno two Performapals (Trump Witch, Skullcrobat Joker) from the deck in return.

Uno activated two new pendulums, Performapal Skullcrobat Joker (scale 8) and Wisdom-Eye Magician (scale 5). "Because there's a Performapal on his left, I can tribute Wisdom-Eye Magician to set another Magician in its pendulum zone!" Uno replaced the insightful exorcist mage with Xiangke Magician (scale 3) the shieldmage of destruction. "And now, at least. Let there be a pendulum summoning! I special summon the three pendulum monsters from my extra deck!" Performapal Pendulum Sorcerer, Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon(7/2500/2000) and Wisdom-Eye Magician(4/1500/1500). "And Harmonizing Magician from my hand!" Uno's latest addition to the cast of magicians was an older-looking version of his neon mage Tuning Magician. Naturally, Harmonizing Magician(4/0/0) was a tuner as well. "Harmonizing Magician is pendulum summoned from my hand, so she will special summon a magician from my deck in defense position!" With her scifi-tuning fork, the harmonious tunet sliced a hole in space and time. Timebreaker Magician, the young time mage(3/1400/0), was the one that jumped through the rift. "All the pieces are here. It is time to put them together."

"Almost all of them Uno. Your heart is beating again.. are you ready for it?" Where Uno was going, one more card was required. "I am, Nephilim. I made Him, I should be able to control him." Uno activated the Duelist Alliance spell card. As there was a card in his pendulum zone, he could search a 'pendulum' card from his deck. "I add Pendulum Fusion to my hand. With this spell, I can fuse two pendulum monsters from my pendulum zones!" Both Xiangke Magician and Skullcrobat Joker dark-types and were on the field. Which meant that.. "I activate it to Fusion Summon Starving Venom Fusion Dragon!" They could be used as fusion materials for the dragon of hunger(8/2800/2000). "Starving Venom?!" Needless to say, this move left the duelists below shocked. "Then, I synchro summon Clear Wing!" Harmonizing Magician synchronized with Timebreaker; seven levels to create a cosmic conquest dragon(7/2500/2000). "And I XYZ-summon Dark Rebellion!" Pendulum Sorcerer overlayed with Wisdom-Eye Magician and the black war dragon(4/2500/2000) arose.

"He pulled it off: he actually got all four dragons on the field! In one turn!" Zachary gasped. This topped even Phoebe's feats. "I hope he knows what he is doing." Emily prayed. The power those beasts gave off could be felt from miles away. It seemed a miracle that Uno did not break under the pressure. "History repeats itself." This was not the first time Nephilim saw this sight; four dragons against all of the time guardians. "This time things will be different. You and Phoebe were right about one thing, I was missing one element. The Qliphort and the pendulum both carry the power to defy time itself. I cannot just fight the guardians with force alone. They are everywhere. To destroy them.. to stop them, we must be everywhere at once too." Uno took hold of his crystal. "It took me many worlds to perfect the pendulum's power, to combine it with the dueling spirits. if I release all the spatial energy this pendulum has stored over the countless of years, I can extend myself across every part of both worlds that I have visited."

"But I still need a vessel to carry out the sentence." The four dragons could bring down one Qliphort. He wanted to destroy that amount times infinite. "And I will make it with this!" He activated Performapal Trump Witch, the fusing painter (scale 4). "Trump Witch, fuse my four monsters!" Her effect would combine fusion materials without the need for a fusion spell. "Create the supreme one!" For one moment, Uno thought he saw hesitation on the face of his own monster. Whatever small part of the witch's spirit was self-aware, feared what she was about to create. Perhaps the dragons and all other spirits in his deck felt the same way. But there was nothing they could do. Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon, Starving Venom Fusion Dragon, Clear Wing Synchro Dragon and Dark Rebellion XYZ Dragon; four very different beings came together in body and mind. The earth trembled and the clouds burned away from the sky. Had time been flowing, there would not have been a single human on either world that would not feel this monstrous event. "I.. no.. We summon The Supreme King Z-ARC!"

Z-ARC; a dragon conceived in four different worlds, born in the fifth. It was a pendulum(12/4000/4000) of pure darkness and lime-green neon, with traits from all four dragons. Prism-like shields floated around its legless waist and thick tail, scythes extended from its arms. Barbed horns lined its first set of curved wings, while its second set extended like blades. And the face carried the Pendulum and Fusion dragons horns, the XYZ-dragons tusks, and the Synchro dragons crest. "It's beautiful, Uno.." Nephilim was speechless. "It is so much more than that... Supreme King Dragon ZARC! Destroy them all!" A terrifying power went with this terrifying appearance. Upon its summon, Z-ARC destroyed every card that opposed it and every Qliphort that threatened it. "Return, Qliphort! This world is protected!" The apex of the spire, the midst of the dimensional vortex, powered by the pendulum crystal; everything was set for the Supreme King to lay waste to the countless of guardian machines in every corner of the world. The devastation was indescribable.

 **"Blf wl mlg xlnkivsvmw dszg blf szev wlmv. Grnv rh..."**

The crystal eye inside the titanic monolith cracked, as the rest of its being was wracked by explosions. Its immense energy dwindled. "All that power.. " August looked around. Not a single machine was moving, not anymore. And eventually they faded out of existence, one by one. "He's created something greater than the guardians." June did not know whether to be in awe or to be afraid. "But uhm... did he really stop it?" What Neter also noticed.. was a lack of sound. "What? We're still stuck in limbo?" Eric cringed. Time did not resume its normal flow, the wind was as dead as it was before and the water in the pond was perfectly frozen. "Uno? Is this good?" Alice immediately asked Uno as he floated back down down to the courtyard. "This is the beginning, Alice. The Qliphort have been destroyed. They may recover, entities such as them can never truly die. And yet, they have left time unguarded." Uno pointed up at the sky, at the whirling clouds. "Is that why the palace is this big now?" The solid vision tower pierced the portal, keeping it open. Though all Dom saw inside was a void with inexplicable colors. "Where does it even go?"

"To the next dimension; the past."

"That voice?" Everyone turned around. "You!" And were greeted with an unwelcome and inevitable sight. "Greetings to you, August, my son. And to all of you, my children and the friends of my children." It was the lord of the manor Tempus and his offspring: Amadeus and Anastasia. "uno. you're.." Anastasia gasped audibly when she saw what became of Uno. "It would seem that we have many stories to tell each other." The old man chuckled with a kind smile on his face. "You bastard!" August was one inch away from punching that smile right of his face, but Uno intervened. "Ana... Marco. Are you alright? Did he harm you?" He asked his brother and sister. "Of course not, Fortuno. Why would I have hurt them?" Tempus laughed again. "I want to hear the answer from them!" Uno yelled and stepped forward. "he has done nothing to us, uno." Ana claimed, and her he could believe. "I have learned my Lesson, Christopher. It was Wrong of me to Banish you.. to steal your Memories. I am Glad to see you have Regained yourself." Marco's apology sounded a little more strained.

"So he let you out of the penalty box? Ha!" August still too enraged by his own imprisonment, enraged enough to shout while everyone else tensely watched. "You could have released yourself at any time." Tempus responded and rubbed his hand over the red pendulum crystal on his wrist: August's crystal. The old man was still keeping their pendulums to himself. "Then what has happened to December? Where is he?" June gone without an answer for long enough. "He already accepted the truth. He is being prepared for our final confluence as we speak. You can see us soon." Tempus said as he pointed to the sky. "Now you're just using fancy words to confuse us! What does that mean?" Neter whined. "You already know that. You have seen the truth in that fragmented reality. So did you, miss Alice. Tell them, what did you see?" He suddenly turned on her. "What? Me? That was... December. But.." Even she was not sure of what she saw back then. "It was a lie!" And August and the others certainly did not accept it. "Uno? What are they talking about?" Zachary and the rest did not even know yet.

"That December and I.. are one and the same." Tempus revealed, to the shock of everyone. "What? How!?" Eric protested. "December who?" Tory stammered. "December. Their fourth companion." Uno sighed. The truth could not be put off any longer. "December is who Tempus, the real Tempus, turned himself into. I was the only one who knew. Ana, Marco..." Uno paused to glance at Nephilim. Oddly, Tempus did not seem to notice her. And he did not want to give her presence away if it could lead to an advantage. "I am sorry I never told you. I never told you that father faked his own death. He did not die even though his body was withering away. No. He used the pure pendulum.. my pendulum.. to reverse his own age. The process of which cost him his memories and made him so young that none of us could recognize him." Uno remembered it all now, every detail of their plan. "That sounds like.." And this aspect reminded Emily of someone else. "Yes, like me. Tempus underwent the same changes. That is why he could not remember his own world or that he was Tempus all this time."

"Wait. Tempus was chasing Tempus with us?" Neter was getting even more lost. "The Tempus you chased never existed; it was us all along. My sister and brother thought that we were just running from pendulum users like us. They never suspected that the same man who gave us our powers gave you yours. And it was all so he could line his pockets for his return. While I had to jump from world to world to master the arts of fusion, synchro and XYZ-summons; December gathered his own allies. And for each new pendulum, Tempus gained a new power." But there was a loss He had not counted on. "Okay then. If December is Tempus, who is this geezer?" Eric was pretty sure he saw December and Tempus at the same time. "Just an afterthought, a ghost made from his memories that he stored inside the pendulum." That also sounded familiar. "But because of the pendulums.." Nephilim was near powerless, while Tempus was all-powerful. "And now we are here, at the final moment you predicted. Future Vision was your very first ability. So what happens now?"

"Now begins the end of these worlds and our journey into the world beyond. All of you are invited, I have no enmity towards you. Together we will break the chains of past and future and shape our own perfect world. The Qliphort cannot stop us, all our preparations saw to that." Tempus waved his hand. "I shall give you an hour to make your choice: join us or stay in this world and fall to pieces with it. Meet us at the top of the tower when you are ready." He vanished from the courtyard, along with Marco and Anastasia. "please, uno. say yes. it is too late for everyone else." They had some final words as well. "You would be a Fool to walk Away from this, Christopher." Then they too were gone, leaving one sibling irresolute and another forlorn. "Marco, Ana.. they didn't even notice me." Nephilim did not know what she could expect from this reunion. But it was not this. "They didn't. But I am sure Tempus knows."

"So that was your family? Seems like a lovely bunch." Emily felt shivers all over. "What do you wish to do, Uno?" June meanwhile picked up on Uno's hesitation. "I do not know what we can do. He is a powerful enemy. Even with Z-ARC and the four dragons, I may not be able to overpower him. But.." Uno looked at everyone around him. "I have no intention of following him." Tempus did not care if this world or the other were to be erased, that much was clear. He couldn't let that happen. "Alright! We're with you Uno!" Eric pumped his fist. "Lead the way I say." Dom nodded. "Yeah and we're gonna save December too, somehow!" Neter jumped encouragingly. "I hate to bring this up." And Marie... guessed she would have to be the voice of disagreement again. "But do you _even_ have a plan?" And when Uno did not answer her immediately, she realized there was nothing concrete. "Oh. Fantastic."

"Uno!" Alice's voice rang clearly. "I have an idea! We can ask the three sisters!" Because if there was anyone who could tell them what to do, it was them. "Three what now?" Stonewell had no idea what she was saying. "The Prophecy sisters. The spirits of the future, present and past. I never told you, did I?" Uno lost track of who did and not yet already know. "Nope. Always the last to find out." Tory grumbled. "I think I heard you talk about them before, actually. Can they help us?" At this point Marie was willing to go with any crazy story. "We have never seen such beings for ourselves. But I believe you when you say they exist." As were June and her friends. "Well, they helped us before! There is a tree somewhere in this garden! If we can find it, we can find them!" It worked for Alice before, more than once. "And when we find them. We can ask them about Tempus, as them everything we need to know."

"It is worth a shot." Uno concluded.

(To be Continued in Nexus 035: Was this Gap Always There?)

 **New Cards used by Fortuno Nisell  
** Harmonizing Magician

-  
Supreme King Z-ARC

-  
Pendulum Fusion


	36. Was This Gap Always There?

**Nexus 035: Was this Gap Always there?**

Locating the three prophecy sisters proved to be a more difficult task than Alice anticipated. The royal garden were enormous and filled with trees. And the one she wanted, which she could describe in vivid detail, was not in its usual spot. It got to the point where Uno decided it was smarter to split up and look separately. They still had 45 minutes before Tempus' deadline ran out. He went with Marie and June, Neter with Stonewell and Tory, August with Eric, Zachary with sir Dom. And the two Brand sisters went by themselves. "Thank you Emily." Alice said after a few minutes of quiet searching. "For what? Sticking up for you? It's the least I could do." Emily sighed. Back when they first failed to find anything, August snapped at her sister. And Emily naturally came to her defense, she did not even have to think about it. "Haven't even seen one of these ladies myself yet, but if you and Eric say they and their tree exist.."

"Then she must have said the truth."

"Yikes!" A hauntingly familiar voice reached their ears. "Cloe!?" There she was, and there the tree was. Both appeared from the shadows at the edge of the garden. "You.. you're the youngest one I assume." Cloe looked creepier than how Uno described her, with her eyes as red as hellfire. "We have to tell the others!" Alice activated her dueldisk. They'd promised to contact each other when it was pertinent. "No, not them. _You_ found this place. Once." Cloe stopped her sentence with the implied threat that she would disappear if so much as looked away. "What? Why not?" Emily asked, not realizing what she was doing. "That was your first question. We were never allowed more than one new visitor at a time, each person had their own past after all. Only travelers like those with the pendulum crystal could bend these rules." Cloe walked back into the rooted cave. "Ugh. Alice, we don't have a choice." Emily grunted. "Y-yeah." The two followed her inside, through darkness and through an open door. And into the library, which looked nothing like how Alice remembered it.

"Cloe... what happened to this place? Where's Veronica and Margot?" Shelves were rotting, books falling apart, entire walls full of holes. And Veronica and Margot were nowhere in sight. "Very naughty. You already received your answers. And you should have already realized why my sisters did not show." Cloe scoffed. "Because.. time has stopped?" Alice guessed. "Precisely. No present was made, no future was prepared." The past was all that existed right now. "That's just weird. Who decides how this worked anyway? Wait, crap. I didn't mean to.." And there went question number two. "These shackles forged from time-transcending magic were designed by spirits greater than us. In the first universe, gods ruled over creation. They shaped the lands and.." Cloe started. "Stop! We don't have time for a story that begins at the dawn of time!" Emily shouted. "But it might be important." Alice countered. "..." Looking annoyed, Cloe grabbed a book from a shelf and dropped it down in front of Emily. "Your answer has been written down in here."

"Very funny. But I know what I really want to ask. Tell us how we stop Tempus!" Emily did not care about the past, the future was what mattered. "That was a demand. Not a question. I could not have answered it either way." But she was preaching to the wrong sister. "Because you're in cahoots? That's what Uno told me. And he's right isn't he? You know what. I know another way to get what I want." The older sister took out her cards, just as Alice picked up the book. "I hear you like to duel too, Cloe."

"A duel?" Alice dropped the book again out of shock. "You did it too, didn't you?" Her sister told Emily as much right before they jumped into this timeline. "Yeah but if you duel her, she'll make you get rid of your new cards. She made me use my old Mermail deck, so.." Alice did not know what Cloe would take away from a Superheavy Samurai deck. "Urh ..You weren't kidding.." Already, half the cards in Emily's deck were cards she hadn't touched in months. "She took my synchros, my tuners.. how?" Her deck was just the way it was before she joined the synchro guild. "The past has always dueled the past." Cloe said as she moved to the table in the middle of the toom. "I guess you accept the duel then.. Wait, we're doing it like this?" There was an old-school fieldmat on the table. "She can make the monsters real with her own power, just tinier." Alice explained, while her sister sat down in her own chair. "Emily. Is this a good idea?" Alice sighed. "Cant think of any better ones. If I beat her, she wont have a choice but to give us what we want. I dont trust her answers any other way."

Emily's LP: 8000 Cloe's LP: 8000

"So... Uhm." Emily was not sure who would go first. There was no dueldisk or head/tails program to choose the turn order. "I have never gone first. Did you expect the past to act otherwise?" Cloe tapped her foot impatiently. "I guess that would have been a dumb question." She did not really know how to start, or what she could expect. She couldn't make any complicated moves with these cards. "I.. I summon this guy." Her first card was a large red panda(2/800/800) with a mechanical hook crane strapped to its back. "Wrecker Panda? Wow.." Seeing such an old favorite made Alice feel nostalgic. "Yeah. Each standby phase I can pay 500 lifepoints to discard the top card from my deck. Though if it is a monster, Wrecker Panda gets 200 attackpoints for each level on that monster. So I end my turn and do just that." The panda lifted the top card of her deck with its hook. It turned out to be a Galaxy Cyclone. "Eh." Spells did not give the Panda any points, of course.

Emily's LP: 7500

"So that was your turn" Cloe noted. As a response she placed one card down in her spell/trap zone and one monster. "And that was mine." She gave control back to her opponent. "That was it? Is this another gimmick or a trap?" Emily was wary. Any normal duelist would not have hesitated to crush her monster. "She does not make the first attack. And she likes to use flip monsters." Alice spoke from experience, hers and Uno's. She could not give predictions more accurate than that though. "Then a little extra power cannot hurt!" Emily re-activated Wrecker Panda's effect with another lifepoint payment. This time the top card of her deck was a little heavier. "I discard Superheavy Samurai Thief! A level 10 monster!" Her panda gained a whopping 2000 attackpoints, making it(2800/800) almost as strong as her heavy hitters.

Emily's LP: 7000

"Also, this card.. I summon Hand-Holding Genie." A monkey-like winged imp(4/1000/1600) dropped down on top of the table, spreading his large hands far and wide. "Ooh. That one too? I never liked that one." Back in the day, Alice could never get passed that Genie. It gained the defense of all other defending monsters and drew all attacks towards it. "But why are you using it for an attack?" With no defensive monsters on the field, the Genie's effectiveness was cut in half. "I.. Ergh. I need two attackers." Emily was not used to dueling this way, she had to admit. But if Cloe wanted to make a point, than she would do everything she could to prove her wrong. "I attack your set monster!" The Genie made the first strike. "Huh? Where did she.." Strangely, Cloe took this moment to disappear from her sight. "Boo." And suddenly she stood right next to Emily, leaning in with her face. "Kyaah! What the heck?" Emily nearly fell of her seat. "How!?" Neither of the sisters even saw her get up. "Sorry." The next second, Cloe was already back in her own chair, apologizing with a flat tone. "I could not resist. I activated Ghostrick Scare, and my heart ached to give you a scare."

"Ghostrick Scare?" When Emily settled her nerves, she saw the activated trap. "Ghostrick Scare flipped my face-down monsters. And for each flipped monster.." Cloe's set monster, a pink-haired girl doll(2/300/1200) holding flowers, appeared so suddenly that it scared the Genie into hiding. "..one of yours was flipped face-down." And face-down monsters could not attack. "Eeesh.. You should have flipped my other monster then! I attack that doll!" The Wrecker Panda rushed across the board, only to be stopped by a small flame. "Now what?" A jack-o-lantern ghost was standing in her way. "You attacked my Ghostrick, so Ghostrick Lantern defended her." The Lantern negated the attack and summoned itself in face-down defense position as well. "And when Ghostrick Doll was flip summoned, her effect awakened." Emily soon found out what that entailed. "..I set a card in my spell/trap zone." As her turn ended, both the doll and Wrecker Panda were flipped face-down. "Ghostrick Doll flips one face-up monster for each face-down monster huh?"

"Not just that." Cloe knocked on the table, and caused a little catgirl in a kimono dress to hide face-down on the field. "Ghostrick Doll set a Ghostrick with the same level as the number of flipped monsters: Ghostrick Nekomusume." Then as soon as he turn started, Cloe normal summoned Ghostrick Stein the ghostricked frankenstein monster(3/1600/0) and flipped the Ghostrick Doll, Nekomusume(2/400/900) and Ghostrick Lantern(2/800/0) monsters back face-up. "The materials have been acquired." Ghostrick Lantern overlayed with the Doll to XYZ-summon Ghostrick Socuteboss, a drowsy redhaired vampire girl(2/1400/1200). "Ugh." Just when Emily thought she could not dislike this deck any more.. "She used something different against me. I am sorry, Emily. I can't help you." Alice moaned. "It's okay. I can do it on my own." Emily insisted. "You have said that before." Cloe responded. "Huh? What was that?" Emily was _not_ in the mood for mindgames. "You saw your own strength as an immovable wall that could protect those closest to you... Until you could no longer rely on it. You allowed others to get close to you, who then they betrayed you..."

"Hey! Just because you know everything about the past, does not mean you get to quote it all over again!" Emily shouted. "The past.. has never been something one could tear apart into the pieces they liked or hated. The past... is..." Cloe coughed. " whole." She activated a spell card, Set Rotation, and placed two spell cards face-down... "Huh?"..on both field zones. "Set Rotation has set one field spell on my side and one on yours. Neither can be destroyed while one is face-down." Cloe then flipped hers face-up, a card called Ghostrick Mansion. "Oh no." The three duelists were transported to the inside of gloomy mansion. "Emily! She can attack you directly now!" "She can do what?" Emily's opponent declared three attacks at once. "Gah!" The family of monsters marched across the field. Socuteboss, Nekomusume and Stein all struck Emily with explosive confetti bombs. "When I activated Ghostrick Mansion, your face-down monsters lost their ability to defend you.."

Emily's LP: 3800

"Just like you." The girl of the past said, appearing behind Emily. "Stop that!" Emily lashed out with her arm, but Cloe 'warped' back to her seat. "And stop telling me stuff I already know!:" It was like she was made from mist. "That was just the beginning... When Ghostrick Stein inflicted damage, his effect activated to add a Ghostrick card to my hand." Cloe chose the Ghostrick Night trap card and placed that trap down. "As the last time, the Ghostrick Doll was flipped and her effect prepared." Even though she was gone from the field now, the doll could flip two monsters face-down, as Emily controlled two set monsters. "And finished." Cloe slammed her fist on the table to flip Ghostrick Stein and Ghostrick Socuteboss around. Then she chose the level 2 Ghostrick to set from her deck: Ghostrick Jiangshi the vampire ghost. "Your walls broke down, you grew weak, and let everyone around you get hurt. Or was this not what happened?" And finally, when her turn became Emily's turn again, she flipped her continuous trap: Ghostrick Night.

"Rgh!" Thanks to Ghostrick Night, as long as Cloe controlled a Ghostrick, none of Emily's monsters could be flipped face-up. "You.." And Ghostrick Nekomusume would flip any monster face-down as soon as she tried to summon one that was level 4 or higher. "And.. damnit!" She could not use the face-down field spell set by Set Rotation either. That card, Ghostrick Parade, negated all damage done to one's opponent. Sure it let the user add Ghostricks to their hand if they received a direct attack, but there werent any in her deck of course. "Emily, calm down!" Seeing her sister's agitation grow was worrying Alice too. It was not just this duel, this feeling started back when Emily dueled Phoebe and lost. "You have a way out, remember?" Emily shook her head and pinched the bridge of her nose. "Tss. Yes. You're right." The answer was already sent to the graveyard by Wrecker Panda. "I banish Galaxy Cyclone from my graveyard, to destroy your trap card: Ghostrick Night!" As easily as that, Emily broke the lock. She was more frustrated than she realized if she missed that spell.

"I summon Superheavy Samurai Soulshield Wall!" She did not even consider simply summoning her samurai monsters in attack mode either, some of them like the scaled shield(3/1200/1200) at least had some attackpower along with defense power. "And I flip my other two monsters. But Soulshield Wall will attack your face-up monster!" The moving great wall slammed its body into the catgirl. "Hm?" Nekomusume dying was not the problem, Cloe taking less than the usual amount of damage was. "Did you forget the Ghostrick Mansion? That damage was inflicted by a non-Ghostrick." Inside her field spell, all damage caused by non-Ghostricks was halved. "Oh no I did not forget!" But inside this mansion, _any_ monster could declare direct attacks as long as the opponent did not control face-up monsters. "I just felt it was time to break your wall! Hands-Holding Genie and Wrecker Panda, attack Cloe!" The red panda(2/800/800) and the flying djinn jumped over the face-down Ghostricks and smacked the colorless girl with their tails.

Cloe's LP: 6950

"You damaged me, and awakened Ghostrick Mary's effect." Cloe countered with an effect from her hand, revealing a lady ghost trapped inside a mirror. "What's it this time?" Emily asked before she ended her turn. Her opponent set another Ghostrick down on her field. "She had an effect that set another Ghostrick from my deck." Cloe explained. "Then I will summon something new too, if you dont mind." Superheavy Samurai Big Waraji the sandal samurai(5/800/1800) could be special summoned, seeing as how there were no trap or spell cards in her graveyard anymore. "I end my turn." She said after she placed another trap card down. During her standby phase, Wrecker Panda lifted Stronghold Guardian from the deck. "Tch." A mere level 3 monster, it wouldn't add much power to the monster(1400/800)

Emily's LP: 3300

"Your turn has ended." Cloe placed one spell card down and revealed the true nature of her new beast. "A werewolf?" The half-man/half-wolf(3/1400/1500) flipped face-up and leaped right into action. "Hey." The beast swiped the air in front of Emily four times. "Because Ghostrick Warwolf was flipped, he caused 100 points of damage for each set card on the field." There were four right now, all in front of Cloe. "I can count that. You know it would be much easier if you could just tell me what you're doing as you're doing it." This past tense of hers was driving Emily up the wall. "Maybe she can't?" Alice rarely heard Cloe speak another way. And when she did, it seemed to cause her pain.

Emily's LP: 3000

"You did not come here to talk about me. You did not come here to talk to me at all. You desired answers from my sisters, from the present and the future. But all who came to this sacred place, had to face me first. Even children of the present like you." Cloe spat with a bitter tone. "We didn't want to upset you." Alice quickly apologized. "You didn't. You couldn't. My chains have merely not been broken yet. But they... will be." Cloe stated with a strange and twisted sort of smile. She flipped her remaining monsters face-up as well: Ghostrick Jiangshi(3/400/1800), Socuteboss and Stein. "Because Jiangshi was flipped, one Ghostrick card could be added to my hand with a level lower than or equal to my number of Ghostrick monsters." Cloe added a level 3 Ghostrick Skeleton monster to her hand and normal summoned the tiny grim reaper(3/1200/1100). "The materials have been gathered." Another XYZ-summon transpired, Cloe moved Ghostrick Skeleton on top of Ghostrick Warwolf and placed a white-faced vampire lord(3/1800/1600) on top of both. "Ghostrick Alucard is summoned."

"And..." Cloe activated one of her set spell cards. "Murmur of the Forest." All the lights inside the mansion went out, and the darkness was filled with whispers. "I definitely dont like this." Emily could not see a thing, until the spell was finished. "She.. she removed the fields!" There was light again and the Mansion was gone. So too was the Ghostrick Parade card. "The Murmurs of the Forest claimed all field spells, and forced one of your monsters to a set position." Ghostrick Mansion and Ghostrick Parade were back in Cloe's hand. "Oh crap." And Emily's Big Waraji samurai was flipped down. The effects of the XYZ-monsters would not be pretty now. Socuteboss detached one XYZ-material and smothered the Hands-Holding Djinn with her pillow. "Socuteboss destroyed one life that had less attackpower than all Ghostricks on the field." At this rate, Cloe did not even need the field spells to take Emily's lifepoints away in their entirety. And the battle phase was upon her. "Emily!"

"I know Alice. I know!" The first attack, from Ghostrick Stein, was aimed at the Soulshield Wall. "Dont worry about me!" Emily activated her trap "I activate both effects of Rise to Full Height!" On the field, the trap doubled the defense points of her Soulshield Wall(1200/2400) for one turn. And afterwards, once it was banished from the graveyard, it targeted Wrecker Panda."This trap forces all your monsters to attack mine!" Ghostrick Stein's giant fist smashed the panda instead. "Nothing has changed." Cloe then used Ghostrick Stein's effect to add a Ghostrick Reform trap card to her hand. "On the contrary! My trap says that all monsters must attack 'Wrecker Panda'. So your Ghostricks can't attack anything else!" Alucard and Socuteboss could not attack Emily directly or even destroy the face-down Soulshield Wall. Meanwhile destroyed Wrecker Panda could add the lowest leveled monster (Stronghold Guardian) from the graveyard to Emily's hand. "That was not what I meant, Emily Brandt. I was talking about you. Nothing has changed inside of you, you have still not accepted your weakness."

Emily's LP: 2800

"Then what is that weakness?" Emily yelled. She was more than tired of the cryptic stuff. "Your envy." Yet the answer hurt her far more. "What?" Emily stammered. "Envy of your sister, of Eric, of Uno. Of those around you. You made a wall for stronger souls than yourself. That.. is.. your weakness. That was your third question.. did you want more?"

(To be Continued in Nexus 036: That They are what They are)

 **New Cards used by Emily Brandt**  
Wrecker Panda  
Hands Holding Genie

 **New Cards used by Cloe**  
Ghostrick Doll  
Ghostrick Nekomusume  
Ghostrick Mary  
Ghostrick Warwolf  
Ghostrick Skeleton

-  
Ghostrick Socuteboss

-  
Set Rotation  
Ghostrick Parade  
Murmur of the Forest

-  
Ghostrick Scare


	37. That They are What They are

**Nexus 036: That They are What They are.**

"So.. Uhm. You can influence minds huh." As the trio of June, Uno and Marie searched the garden for signs of the sisters, the latter struck up a conversation with the former. "I'm only asking because.. wouldn't it be easier to just make Uno sleep and get him to see those sisters that way?" She proposed off-handedly. "I would say that that was too specific a suggestion. How do you know that I can do that?" June asked her back. "Oh. I was just.. ahem.. referencing old camera footage I recovered. You two talked about that back in the tower. Even though you kicked me out, I could still see what was going on." She didn't make much of it then, but it clearly meant more than she at first assumed. "Hmm, I suppose it is only fair to be spied upon. In the past I would have taken your thoughts without hesitation." June grinned. "But that time has passed. Most of my power has passed on to Uno. I can barely break the surface of one's mind. Let alone affect it. But I am content with it." Their bond had given her something in return as well. "Are you sure? I would hate losing that kind of power."

"There you are." As they moved further, they ran into Tory, Stonewell and Neter again. "You two again? Have we circled the entire area already?" Marie though they should have found something before that. "...We have names you know." Tory scowled at the woman. Though she did not seem to notice Tory's resentment. "You have not found anything then." June interrupted the one-sided standoff. "Nope, sorry!" Neter laughed. "We might have, if we did not keep getting distracted by other things! Please, take him off our hands." The kid's boundless excitement and curiosity was driving Stonewall up the wall. "We have not located anything either. None of us have." The radio silence said as much to Uno. "Didn't you have a new ghost friend now? Can't she do anything?" Tory was beginning to wonder.

"If she could, she would have. But I do not think she can... Nephilim?" Uno noticed his 'ghost friend' was drifting off to the side. "Nephilim!? Is everything alright?" he could not tell if she was merely wandering mentally, or if it was something worse. "Oh. I am sorry. I am fine. I just.. I was just taking in this place. This world you built, I only got glimpses of it before. I apologize." She floated back to Uno. "There is no need for that. This is as much your home as it is mine." At least that was how he felt about it. If Tempus got his wish, he would likely tear this all down and remake it in his own image. "But the sisters.. those three are older than even me. Father always said it was an accident that he found them, that they were the only beings he feared. So I do not understand why he seeks their release. There must be something they only told him and not us." Nephilim could only guess. "Maybe. Or maybe they wanted to be found. Maybe they do not need Tempus, but anyone who can set them free. I hope so, because otherwise none of us have a chance of getting their help."

...

Cloe's LP: 6950 Emily's LP: 2300

"Jealous? You're calling me jealous?" Emily did not believe what she was hearing. "And I thought you knew everything!" Cloe the prophecy sister of the past claimed that envy was her weakness and her sin. "Emily's not like that. She's.." Even Alice disagreed. "Strong?" Cloe deflected her words before she could say them. "She has hidden her feelings well, some would have called that a strength. But in front of me, she might as well have screamed. It was obvious why you came here. You did not want answers, you wanted a purpose. You wanted to prove yourself without the help of others. Every time your sister tried to reach out, you pushed her away." The girl in white said everything without a single pause for breath, she was relentless. "That's not true. Alice I didn't.." Emily wanted her to shut up. "Your hesitated. Because you already realized it was no lie." Cloe continued. Her red eyes burning into Emily's mind. "But this doesn't have anything to do with why I am here! We're still dueling! You cant call m weak if I beat you!"

"Emily.." This was a side of her sister she had never seen before. "You don't have to do this.. Not for me."

"I want to! Just let me." Emily grunted. "Very well." Cloe knocked on the table. "The duel has not ended yet." She activated the field spell, Ghostrick Parade. Party balloons and cheerful music flooded the library. "And the materials have been acquired." Suddenly, Ghostrick Alucard(3/1800/1600) exploded. "What?" Cloe's XYZ-monster and his two materials attached evolved the next rank. The vampire lord became a fallen angel with pink hair(4/2000/2500) and a dark-purple dress. "A rank-up summon?" Alice gasped. "The Ghostrick Angel of Misschief XYZ-summoned herself on top of a Ghostrick XYZ-monster, with all cards attached to it." The angel floated between three XYZ-materials at first Soon afterwards a fourth card orbited her: the Ghostrick Mansion field spell card. "She can attached Ghostrick cards to herself? What are you up to?" Nothing harmless could demand that many materials. "!? Emily, the angel.." Alice took a closer look at this new Ghostrick XYZ-monster. "If she gets 10 XYZ-materials, she wins the duel!"

"What?" Emily winced. "The future has been determined. I have seen it, and so have you." Cloe activated the effect of Ghostrick Stein(3/1600/0) and Jiangshi(3/400/1800) to flip them face-down. "That was my turn." Besides Angel of Misschief, only Ghostrick Socuteboss(2/1400/1200) was face-up on the field now. But that monster could not be attacked as long as other Superheavy Samurai were on the field. "She changed strategies mid-way? Like I will let that happen!" Emily drew her card and almost breathed a sigh of relief when she saw what it was. "I sacrifice Superheavy Samurai Big Waraji for Superheavy Samurai Big Benkei!" Waraji (5/800/1800) counted itself as two tributes for a machine-type monster. Which meant it was time for Big Benkei(8/1000/3500) to shine. "Benkei lets my monsters attack with their defense points!" She also switched Superheavy Samurai Soulshieldwall(4/1200/1200) to defense mode. "You know everything that already happened, sure! But you don't know anything about how this is going to end!" Big Benkei would destroy the Angel before she could even gather a 5th XYZ-material.

"But I did know how you would try to change the ending..." Cloe revealed her trap card during the attack. "This card could be used: Ghostrick Reform." The parade was cancelled, Ghostrick Reform returned the Ghostrick field spell to Cloe's hand. "A new field spell?" Instead the trio were transported to the inside of a monster-themed museum. "Ghostrick Reform switched my field spell with one from the deck: Ghostrick Museum. This also did not change anything. However.." Immediately afterwards, Cloe activated the same trap from her graveyard. "What!?" And the Ghostrick Misschief Angel underwent her own 'reformation'. She transformed back down into the rank 2 Socuteboss, and added all her XYZ-materials to that card. "I could replace my XYZ-monster with another from the extra deck, after I banished Ghostrick Reform." Now neither Socuteboss could be attacked, the two sleepy vampires formed a lock between each other. "Damn it!" Big Benkei could not even attack the face-down Ghostrick Stein, since the Ghostrick Museum was protecting all face-down monsters. "You cant keep this up forever! I set one card and end my turn."

"Forever was my sister's specialty, not mine or yours. You have even lost the ability to strike, trapped yourself behind your own walls." Cloe flipped both Ghostrick Stein and Ghostrick Jiansghi once again. The latter activated its flip effect to place a Ghostrick card in Cloe's hand; a certain Ghostrick Ghoul. Naturally, Cloe chose to normal summon this half-decayed white-haired zombie(3/1200/1100). "However, you doom is still undecided." Cloe detached the last XYZ-material from the other Socuteboss vampire. "Is that so?" Emily was pretty familiar with that monster's effect now. Because Big Benkei did not have more attackpoints than all other Ghostricks on the field, it would be destroyed. "Well I do not choose defeat by that card! I activate Scrum Force! This makes my defending monsters indestructible while I control two of them!" Together, Benkei and the Soulshield Wall cancelled out the effect of Socuteboss. "Wonderful!" Alice clapped.

"Then one has chosen their fate.." Cloe took the other Socuteboss and XYZ-changed her into a second Ghostrick Angel of Misschief(4/2000/2500). "Again?" The new angel activated her effect to attach Cloe's Ghostrick Parade spell card to herself, granting her seven XYZ-materials total. Additionally, Cloe activated the effect of Ghostrick Ghoul. "They're.. making her stronger?" The four remaining Ghostricks bowed down, and channeled their dark energy into the misschievous one(7300/2500). "The Ghoul has chosen the Angel with its effect. She has received the attackpoints of all other Ghostricks. Therefor." It was now stronger than Big Benkei. "The target has been decided." The angel let out her devilish laughter and fired a stream of unholy magic towards the big samurai.

"I am saying no to all defeats, Cloe! I activate Back to the Front and special summon one monster back in defense position! Hands-Holding Genie!" The flying monkey djinn(4/1000/1600) rose up from the grave thanks to the effect of her trap and landed between Benkei and the Soulshieldwall. The Genie grabbed both samurai and increased his(1000/6300) defense points by adding theirs. "Your monster must attack Hand-Holding Genie!" The magic abandoned its original path and flew towards the Djinn instead. "But when you attack a defending monster I can play Stronghold Guardian from my hand!" A mountain-carrying giant was also played from her hand. The Guardian added 1500 extra defense points to her attacked monster. "Oh!" The Genie(1000/7800) smacked the fallen angel's blasts right back at her and her master. "That was.. unexpected." The white girl claimed, despite her unsurprised tone. "I told you. You don't get to predict everything." Emily smirked. It felt good to be the one on the offense for once. "My turn?"

Cloe's LP: 6450

"No. There was another effect I did not mention yet." The next second, Cloe detached the one card from the XYZ-Ghostrick, only to add another Ghostrick Vanish trap card to her hand. "Let me guess. It can add Ghostrick spells and traps to your hand." Emily did not need a recap at this point. "Yes." Cloe placed the trap card down and her remaining Ghostricks flipped themselves back to face-down defense position. "That was my turn." Unfortunately the powerboost on the Angel would last until Cloe's next turn. "Good. I guess it's time to use this then. I activate Card of Demise! I draw cards until I have three cards in my hand!" The spell she drew in her turn would give her new options, while limiting others. She could not damage her opponent during this turn, nor could she special summon monsters. "Hmm.. a classic. I activate Mystical Space Typhoon!" At least destruction was still available. Her cyclone spell attacked the Ghostrick Museum and tore it wide open. "Attack!" As a result, Big Benkei and the Soulshield Wall could attack face-down monsters again. Benkei destroyed Ghostrick Ghoul, while the Wall killed Ghostrick Stein.

"You have thrown yourself in the duel, yet you have hidden yourself behind another wall." Cloe still did not sound impressed. "Dueling is maybe all I am good for, Cloe." Emily placed two cards face-down and ended her turn. As there were no cards left in her hand, Card of Demise could discard nothing. "That's not true, Emily! You're good for lots of stuff! I mean.." In her usual clunky way, Alice tried to argue against her sister. And Emily knew what she was saying. "That's just it, Alice. What good have I done lately? I.. I wasn't there for you all this time. I wasn't there when you told everyone about your real family. I had to hear about that from Cassius. I wasn't there to save dad, you did. I couldn't even find mom and I couldn't save anyone in my guild. And you.. you're the one helping me now." "Emily, I am sorry.. I didn't know.." Her sister started. But Emily shook her head. "Stop. It's not your fault. It's mine."

"One wall has begun to crumble, a wall that needed to be destroyed." Cloe made a sound that could almost be mistaken for a laugh. "But your doom has not changed." She flipped Ghostrick Jiangshi once more. The effect of the vampire ghost added a level 3 Ghostrick Yeti card to the girl's hand, as there were 3 monsters on her field. She then activated the effect of the Misschief Angel(2000/2500). "No you don't!" Emily flipped her own trap card: Breakthrough Skill. "I negate your monsters effe.." Alas, Cloe countered with a trap: Ghostrick Vanish. The trap showed a Ghostrick Yeti monster in Cloe's hand to Emily, and turned the Breakthrough trap into effectless vapor. "Your trap card was negated because it tried to target my Ghostrick." The Angel's effect resolved, and she turned Ghostrick Reform into an XYZ-material. "!" The next second, Cloe detached the trap card from the XYZ-Ghostrick, only to add another Ghostrick Museum field spell to her hand. "And Reform was sent to the graveyard." The second Ghostrick Reform trap repeated the moves of the first, it banished itself and ranked Ghostrick Angel up into Ghostrick Dullahan the headless horseman(1/1000/0).

"One of my Angels remained in my extra deck." Dullahan and all of its XYZ-materials attached themselves to the final Misschief Angel(3/2000/2500). "Eight materials." Alice counted them all. "No... Nine." This new Angel had yet to use her effect. She grabbed Ghostrick Jack Frost from Cloe's hand and attached it to herself as a ninth material. One to go. "I have prepared my field." Cloe placed one more monster and one more trap card face-down on the field. While ghostrick Jiansgshi flipped itself face-down. "And I have prepared this." Once Emily's turn started, her face-down trap card flipped face-up. "Ceasefire!?" Cease-Fire flipped all face-down monsters back to face-up defense position and inflicted 500 points of damage for each flip. "Argh." Three monsters showed themselves: Ghostrick Jiangshi, Stein and a Ghostrick Yeti(3/300/2000). "The Yeti has been flipped. One Ghostrick has been protected." The yeti's effect targeted the final Angel. "Figures.." Now Emily could not kill that monster with attacks or with effects. One way or another, the Angel would get her final XYZ-material.

Emily's LP: 800

"Hmm." Or maybe it would be easier than she thought. "You know, Cloe. I can maybe guess what you are thinking. You dont see me use spells or traps often. As a kid.. I didn't like them, I always said monsters should work with their own strength. But maybe I expect too much out of them.. and me. Maybe I should just let others help me after all. So.." Emily looked at her hand again and smiled. "They can help each other! I activate Gift for the Martyr! This spell tributes one of my monsters to add its defense points to another monster!" The Hand-Holding Genie went to the graveyard. "I add it all to Benkei!" And her already giant samurai(1000/9800) tripled its proportions, with its head reaching the ceiling of the Mansion. "Here's an old line you might appreciate, Cloe! Even if your monster cannot be destroyed, you still have to take the damage!" Benkei lowered his sasumata weapon all the way down and smashed the Misschievous Angel into the ground and through the table. "Deal with that!" 7800 points of battle damage were delivered to the girl on the other end of the ruined table. "Emily! That was amazing!"

Cloe's LP: 0

 _Gift for the Martyr, Quick-play Spell_  
 _Target 1 face-up monster._ _Tribute 1 other monster you control.  
Until the end of the turn, the targeted monster gains DEF equal to the DEF the tributed monster had on the field._

"You did it." Cloe dragged her hand across the table and dismissed the monsters. "You were too proud to just ask for answers, you felt like you wanted to earn them. But you also felt like you could not use my help, that you should not need it. That feeling has vanished." The girl seemed happy. "Then can you tell us how we can stop Tempus?" Alice figured they had a shot at getting their answer now. "I never said I would tell you that." But Cloe's bright expression was rather fleeting. "Then what can you tell us?" Emily stayed calm. There was no way this was all for nothing. "The answers to your questions, are all found in there." Cloe pointed at the book that Alice was still carrying in her arms. "The future was not meant for me. But the future could not exist without the past, and all futures that have died became a part of that same line. Therefor it would be in my vicinity, to form an estimated guess." A hoarse cough escaped her throat. "Heh. This question could be the last. When the time has come, that book would have.. will show you the way to victory. And as for what your own victory has earned you, Emily.."

"It is this." Cloe created a card between her fingers and tossed it at the older sister. "Huh?" Emily picked it up. "What does this do? Who.. were these people?" It was a spell card with four unrecognizably blurred figures on the card's image. "That has not mattered since decades of dimensions. You have gotten what you needed. There ..is nothing left but to wait for the breaking of shackles. And I.. am looking forward to that." With the snap of her fingers, Cloe doused all the lights and candles in the room. "Hey! What are you.. " First there was nothing but darkness around the and after that the open sky above. The tree was gone. "Should I even ask how we got back here?" Emily felt exhausted enough. She would worry about the how and why later. At least her deck seemed to be back to normal. "And whatever this is. I think you should have it." Even if she was okay with spells and traps, her samurai would be better off without too many of them. "If you think so." Alice placed it in between the pages of her book. "We... we should probably tell Uno."

"Alice, Emily! I couldn't sense you anywhere. Were you.." A second later, a teleporting Uno dropped by. "Were we.. at that strange treehouse library? Yeah, yeah we were." Emily quickly answered. "But she couldn't tell us how to stop Tempus. Just that we should keep this with us." Alice showed Uno the book. "Huh?" When he opened it, he saw paragraphs upon paragraphs of indecipherable text. "What.. language is this?" He looked at the girls and at Nephilim. "I do not know." The spirit did not recognize the words either. "What do you mean? Its plain english isn't it?" Emily looked for herself. "See. It says here something about it all starting with the spirit realm and stuff like that. And here is something about a source crystal." Uno flinched. "You _can_ read it?" Emily was not just making things up if she knew about the source crystal. "Me too. Maybe Cloe only wanted us to see the text?" Alice and Emily were the ones who asked after all. "I see. I wish I could give you the time to translate it. But our 60 minutes are almost up. Tempus is still waiting.."

"Well, whatever we are going to do. We can do it together." Emily promised. "Yes. I suppose we can.."

(To be Continued in Nexus 037: Above the Consequences)

 **New Cards used by Emily Brandt  
** Stronghold Guardian

-  
Mystical Space Typhoon  
 _Gift for the Martyr_

-  
Scrum Force  
Back to the Front

 **New Cards used by Cloe  
** Ghostrick Ghoul  
Ghostrick Yeti

-  
Ghostrick Misschief Angel

-  
Ghostrick Reform  
Ghostrick Vanish  
Cease Fire


	38. Above the Consequences

**Nexus 037: Above the Consequences**

The tower that once broke the clouds, now extended to the very edge of the atmosphere. Miles of solid vision constructs passed Uno by as hetook the elevator platform to the top. Their grand moment approached, closer and closer until only two grand gates stood between him and his father. "Everyone. You still have a chance to walk away from this." And he did not travel this distance alone. "We got this far! You think we'd abandon you now?" He had his friends like Emily. "Like I am going to miss the chance to see this." He had his partners like Dom. "He does not frighten us." He had his fellow time travelers like August. "I don't think we have much of a choice anyway." And there were the other survivors, like Stonewell. "Hah. I suppose not." Whatever the reason, he was grateful to see each and every one of them..

"Nephilim.." And that included her.. "It might be better if you and I didn't talk to me." Uno said as he stood in front of the gates. "Why? Did I do something wrong?" The ghost girl sulked. "No. Nothing. Believe me, I want to tell Ana that you are here. Even Marco might have missed you." Though he could not say that with any certainty. "Do you believe that? Marco only ever liked Ana." Marco's hatred for those that Tempus adopted before him, was clear to anyone besides their sister. "It doesn't matter. For what is about to happen, I need to be sure that Tempus cannot use me against you. Somehow he cannot control your crystal, I would like to keep it that way. Even if that means keeping you a secret from them." And for that reason.. "Alice." He took off his pendulum. "Huh? You want me to.." She was the only one who heard both sides of the conversation, so she understood what he expected of her. "Yes. Keep it close, like before. We have to be ready for the worst. We don't want our two Erics to implode for instance." He handed it to her. "Are you going to fight him, without this?"

"If it comes to that. Then yes, that is exactly how I will challenge him." Uno knocked on the doors. And slowly they swung open.

"You have come, my son and his fellow travelers!" As soon as they reached the outside again, they were welcomed by the lord of time and his family. "Now take a gander!" They sat in ornate thrones, surrounding their new observation deck which looked out over a radiant portal. "Whoo.." Eric's mouth fell open. The gateway created by the qliphort looked absolutely majestic at this proximity. An entire galaxy swirled before their eyes. "It's like we can just touch it." Tory was tempted to stick her hand out and reach beyond the event horizon. "Like he knew how high to make this tower. But what.. is this made off?" Marie's visor readings were off the charts. "The cosmic essence of eternity and infinity, the realm outside time in its purest most stable form. This is where the guardians of time are forged, where the power of the pendulum was born.. and where forgotten worlds go to fade away." Tempus clapped his hands together. "With the Qliphort finally vanquished, there is nothing to stop us from setting foot in the land of god and reclaim what He stole from us.. the true timeline."

"True? So in the end this was all about undoing your own crimes.. by erasing everything that came in between then and now?" June shook her head. "What about those left behind? What about these worlds here and now? And what about December?" She saw Anastasia and Marco, silently seated next to their father. But December was still nowhere to be seen. "How much clearer can I make this? I am December. I may lack his memories of your time, but I am his true self. The man you seek was just an empty vessel. If you so desperately cling to that body, you will see him soon." Tempus claimed in a rather ominous way. "What does that mean?" Neter asked. "It means he is going to become one with December by taking over his body. That was his design from the beginning, his way of cheating death and restore his youth at the same time. The only reason December had a crystal of his own, was so he could keep chasing me and drag Tempus' vessel to each new world." Uno explained. "And it was all for this, all just to recreate the timeline that he lost."

"You disagree? The stars are finally within reach, mere playthings to our whims! You cannot turn away from such power, my son!" Tempus got up from his throne. "I do not intend to. But there is nothing you can say to convince me to abandon this world and everyone on it!" Uno walked forward. "Death will come regardless. Your actions merely prevented immediate destruction, these two worlds are still naturally decaying because of their coexistence. If you walk my path, at least your friends will survive." His words sounded so kind. "Again.." One could almost agree. "No. Never again." But Uno knew the stories, of his world, of Alice's world... And many more. "There is another way! I will find it, even if it means defying you, father! Marco, Ana; tell me you see this the same way! We all created this world, this empire! Will you let father take it away?" He turned to his brother and sister, but they stayed remorsefully quiet. "They are just here to observe, Fortuno. It seems you wish to do more. If you seek a path through me, take the first step. Show me that you can rise above your creator." Tempus readied his cards. "I shall." And Uno prepared his own deck. "Father, I challenge you to a duel!"

Tempus' LP: 8000 Fortuno's LP: 8000

"So be it. The first turn is mine." Tempus started a duel and placed two cards face-down. One monster and one trap card. "He's starting like that?" Tory expected more from this guy. "He's testing Uno." June surmised. None of them could predict how Tempus would duel this time. "You did not create me. You molded and twisted me!" Uno activated two pendulum cards: Odd-Eyes Mirage Dragon (scale 8) and a red circus minotaur called Performapal Odd-Eyes Minitaur (scale 6). "But I have grown further without you! Let me show you! I Pendulum summon Odd-Eyes Phantom Dragon!" The phantomic odd-eyes(7/2500/2000) descended to the platform, roaring at his enemy. "Odd-Eyes Phantom Dragon inflicts 1200 points of damage for each Odd-Eyes monster in my pendulum zone! And thanks to the Minitaur, it can inflict piercing damage as well! I attack your monster!" The dragon, boosted by the energy of Odd-Eyes Mirage and Odd-Eyes Minitaurus, burned a hole right through Tempus' set card: Double Iris Magician(4/1500/1000) and lit the area around it on fire to inflict 3900 combined points of damage.

Tempus' LP: 4100

"Odd-Eyes Phantom Dragon.. a spirit borne from your subconscious. You have learned much, I see. But all knowledge spawns from a seed. And I planted that seed, my son." The flames subsided with the wave of his hand, and a spell card was revealed. "Point Omega?" That spell was in fact played before the damage struck Tempus, and would return his lifepoints to what they were when the card activated. "What? Then it's as if he's just rewound the whole turn?" Marie grumbled. To think such a card could exist. "Time is mine to mold, inside and outside the duel." Tempus declared, and activated the effect of his Double Iris Magician at the same time. That took 'Pendulumgraph' cards from the deck upon its destruction. He chose to add a Pendulumgraph of Space trap card to his hand. "Iris Magician. You created that card from my Odd-Eyes. You were just using me, like everyone else. You didn't save us at all." Uno ended his turn. At this point the Omega card restored all of Tempus' lifepoints.

Tempus' LP: 8000

 _Point Omega, Quickplay Spell_  
 _During the next end phase, your LP becomes equal to what it was when this card was activated._

"I saved you from destruction, one I have seen with my own eyes. If you still do not understand, then your education must continue." Tempus activated two spell cards: Terminal World and.. Pendulum Call. "That's Uno's spell!" Alice cried out. "Not anymore I guess." Stonewell was not that surprised. "As you mastered the four arts, so to have I. I add to my hand, Black Fang Magician and Purple Poison Magician!" The Pendulum Call spell discarded a Timegazer Magician, while it claimed two Magicians whose colors reminded one of two other cards. "He's turned Dark Rebellion and Starving Venom into magicians too? I should have thought of that." Dom wished. "The Pendulum obeys me!" Tempus activated both magicians; the muscular black mage (scale 8) and the poisonous trickster mage (scale 1). "And it will always obey me! PENDULUM SUMMON!" He summoned the Double Iris Magician back from the extra deck, and also brought out the temporal terror: Timeater(6/1900/1700). "Oh crudvapors! It's the time thief!" Neter yelled. This was the monster that gave December so much grief.

"The soul of your XYZ-dragon rests inside this Magician! Black Fang, give your life to take his dragons power!" Black Fang's effect targeted Odd-Eyes Phantom Dragon, and razed half of its(1250/2000) attackpoints away and the Magician self-destructed afterwards. However upon its destruction, Black Fang's monster effect would return a pendulum Magician (Timegazer Magician) from the graveyard to its masters hand. "Let your nightmare end." Tempus placed one trap card and made the Timeater attack the weakened dragon. "Uno! He's gonna steal your turn!" Eric shouted. Timeater destroyed a players next main phase if it destroyed a monster first. And the Terminal World continuous spell skipped each turn's second main phase. Uno would lose the ability to use any cards at all if his dragon were to die. "I will not fall like December, father!" Fortunately, his dragon was saved. "I special summon Performapal Odd-Eyes Dissolver from my hand! Now my Odd-Eyes monster cannot be destroyed for the rest of the turn!" A magician(8/2000/2600) in purple armor, with hair made of cosmic flames, intercepted Timeater and defended the Phantom dragon.

Uno's LP: 7350

"Oof. He made it." Emily had almost expected the worst there. "You have seen your brother suffer my wrath and have prepared yourself. Tell me, my son... Is this not fear?" Tempus continued the battle phase, and the red clad Iris Magician made a cut in the dragon's leg with his sword.

Uno's LP: 7100

"Have _you_ ever felt fear father?" Uno rebuffed his question, as the turn passed to him. "Or have you forgotten that too, in your thousand years of sleep? You are just an echo propped up by the crystals, you have no power of your own! I do!" He placed a trap card down and took two cards away from his field. "Performapal Odd-Eyes Dissolver can fuse himself with one monster in my pendulum zone! I fuse it and Odd-Eyes Minitaurus and create Starving Venom Fusion Dragon!" Both the Minotaur and the chemical mage carried the dark-attribute, which allowed them to come together as the ravenous dragon of poison(8/2800/2000). "I will take your time, father! Starving Venom copies the effect of TimeEater and attacks it!" The dragon(4700/2000) first ate the attackpoints of the TimeEater, and then devoured its effect as well. "He will use the lock against him? Ha!" August was amused. If Uno's attack succeeded, both of Tempus' main phases would be eliminated.

"Fear means nothing to time, Fortuno." But Tempus would not let it happen; he revealed the Time Pendulumgraph. "Your dragon is as mortal as any other. Time will devour it." The continuous trap opened a spacetime portal that rained down dimensional swords to destroy the Purple Magician, and then to destroy one of Uno's cards as well. "And the poison will vanquish the phantom! Even a ghost has an end!" Purple Poison Magician's monster effect was also triggered by its destruction. Venom spilled out of the Magicians body and contaminated Odd-Eyes Phantom Dragon. While the Pendulumgraph portal tossed a dimensional sword through Starving Venom. "But when the Fusion Dragon is destroyed, all monsters you special summoned go down with it, father!" The venom dragon exploded right before it disappeared, and consumed Timeater and Double Iris Magician with its dying fury. "So everything has perished. And yet, because of the Pendulum.. some will live on." Tempus used the destruction of Double Iris to add a Star Pendulumgraph card to his hand. "I know." On his end, Uno activated Odd-Eyes Mirage Dragon's spell effect to summon it(3/1200/600) to the field and set Odd-Eyes Phantom Dragon (scale 4) in the abandoned pendulum zone.

"He couldn't get him there either. It is like he knows his every move well in advance." Though Tempus had promised not to use his powers against Uno, Zachary was not sure if that was true anymore. "I commend you at least for breaking the firct cycle. It is time for your next trial." And it was time for Tempus' new spells. He activated the continuous Star Pendulumgraph spell. Then in one pendulum zone he placed Timegazer Magician (scale 8), causing Emily to realize why Uno stopped using those cards. "So they were his?" And on the other zone, a winged witch (scale 4) in a scifi-cyber dress was activated. "White Wing Magician.." Uno guessed this was the magician created from Clear Wing's essence. "PENDULUM SUMMON!" With the help of this new pair, Double Iris Magician, Purple Poison Magician(4/1200/2100) and Black Fang Magician(4/1700/800) could return from the extra deck. "The first art, the legacy of the Numbered world: XYZ-SUMMON!" Black Fang Magician overlayed with Double Iris Magician. "That too?" Neter gasped. "Yes, my son. This is a power you helped shape too. I summon the Timestar Magician!"

What appeared resembled a cross between the darkred timegazing magician and the starwhite stargazer magician; a futuristic magician(4/2400/1200) wearing a blue hood and cape. "My Magicians are now under the protection of Time and space. Timestar makes all pendulums indestructible." Furthermore Timestar Magician could take Dark-attribute Magicians from the graveyard, deck or extra deck and send them to Tempus. The XYZ-monster detached one material and added an Astrograph Sorcerer to his hand. "And when a Magician is not destroyed by the Pendulumgraph of Time, it can instead send a second card you claim to own, to its grave!" Tempus activated his continuous trap and targeted his White Wing Magician. To save her, Timestar sent another Black Fang Magician from the deck to the graveyard. "Tch." Now, in her stead, both Odd-Eyes Phantom Dragon and the set card were assaulted by the rain of portals. "I activate Pendulum Reborn! I special summon Performapal Odd-Eyes Dissolver!" Hastily, the trap's effect brought the Dissolving mage back in attack position before the trap itself broke down.

"So fate has provided you with another chance. Do not squander it, my son." Attacking Uno's Odd-Eyes monsters now would ultimately be a waste of effort, so Tempus allowed his turn to end. "Do you not know me? I do not 'squander'!" Uno activated his own Pendulum Call spell card and discarded his Nobledragon Magician to obtain the Dragonpit and Oafdragon Magicians from his deck. "I special summon my tuner!" The young and noble dragon mage reduced the level of the Odd-Eyes mage(4/2600/2000) by four, to pull himself(3/700/1400) out of the graveyard. "You have still so much to learn, Fortuno." Tempus retaliated immediately with the Pendulumgraph trap. Just like the last turn it targeted White Wing Magician. Just like the last turn, Timestar Magician negated the destruction by sending one Magician (Purple Poison) into the graveyard. But as Pendulum monsters could not be forced into the graveyard, only the destruction effect resolved. Odd-Eyes Dissolver was cut down and cast into the extra deck.

"I still believe, that you fear what I have become.. Father. I had wanted to show you.. what Ana and me made together." He looked at his sister. "Instead I will show you what I made on my own!" He activated his scales: the older tanned magician Oafdragon (scale 2) and the crowned dragonmage Dragonpit (scale 8) "I also activate my spell, Pendulum Halt! I can draw two cards when three or more more different pendulum monsters are face-up in my extra deck!" He drew his two cards thanks to his three odd-eyes monsters. And he discarded one (Performapal Silver Claw) of them. "Dragonpit Magician throws one pendulum monster away to destroy one trap card you control!" Uno targeted the Time Pendulumgraph. Getting rid of that would be the first step towards destroying his father's framework. "Then, I Pendulum summon my Odd-Eyes monsters!" Performapal Odd-Eyes Minitaurus(4/1200/1600) showed up in his monstrous form, alongside the phantomic dragon. "And I will tune two of them to synchro summon Clear Wing Synchro Dragon!" The noble magician chose the Minitaur to tune with and united his three stars to the beast's four. Two became one, allowing the brilliant Clear Wing(7/2500/2000) to illuminate the field.

"He's using the powers of others too." At a time like this, Emily was sad that Cassius could not see this. "Odd-Eyes Mirage Dragon attacks the Poison Magician!" Uno entered the battle phase. The phantom dragon fired a blast from its jaws and incinerated the Purple Poison Magician. "And Clear Wing can negate the effects that target a level 5 or higher monster." Marie realized that if Tempus would try to destroy Uno's dragons, Uno would just counter with his synchro monsters effect. However, Odd-Eyes Mirage Dragon was not of a high enough level to gain such benefits and the Purple Magician's touched it to make the dragon die to his poison. "Raah! Clear Wing attacks Timestar Magician!" The XYZ-monster faced a cascade of stellar rays. The XYZ-magician of space and time faced his own ultimate end. "You reached Him." That Uno could pull of such a feat was enough to break Marco's silence. However Anastasia kept her lips sealed. Meanwhile those supporting Uno were cheering him on because of his progress.

Tempus' LP: 6600

"One such as I will not deny your evolution. The gap between the Fortuno of then and now is far greater than any other ward." Tempus activated two effects. Thanks to the Star Pendulumgraph spell, a new Magician (White Wing Magician) could be taken from the deck when another Magician was destroyed. "But for one such as I, there is no distance that cannot be closed." And when a monster on his field faced death, the Astrograph Sorcerer(7/2500/2000) gained a chance to special summon itself from December's hand. And its second effect placed a second Double Iris Magician in Tempus' hand. "Not all power stems from you, my son. And you above all others, have earned the privelege to witness a glory beyond glories." Tempus took his turn. "PENDULUM SUMMON!" The pendulum swung from the Timegazer to first White Wing Magician. Three powerful beams shot down unto the field, special summoning the Double Iris Magician(4/1500/1000), Purple Poison Magician and normal summoning his second White Wing Magician(4/1600/1400). "Behold. the devourer of gods."

The White winged magician transformed into four synchronic circles. "She was a tuner!? Zachary was stunned. Unlike the other Magicians, White Wing's special power was was merely her tuner status. "As the forces synchronize, as the sun and moon pursue each other through sense, as momentum carries us around the veil but never closes!" Both the Iris Magician in red and the Poison Magician in violet surrendered their stars to the highest level of synchro summon. "All of these scriptures shall be broken! Swallowed whole by a nature of contradiction! I synchro summon thee, Paradox!" Thunder reigned through the clouds across the millennium kingdom. "What.. is that?" Tempus had summoned not just another Magician, but a being(12/4000/3000) that rivaled the gods. In size it resembled the Qliphort. In shape it resembled a statue of an angel, one half coal black and the other marble white. But there was a demonic creature resting at the heart of the statue, creeping out through cracks with claws, horns and crystals.. pendulum-crystals. "The end has come, my son."

(To be Continued in Nexus 038: Fortunate Son)

 **New Cards used by Fortuno Nisell  
** Performapal Odd-Eyes Minitaur  
Performapal Odd-Eyes Dissolver

-  
Pendulum Halt

 **New Cards used by Tempus**  
Purple Poison Magician  
Black Fang Magician  
White Wing Magician  
Timestar Magician  
 _Paradox the God Devourer_

-  
 _Point Omega_  
Pendulum Call  
Star Pendulumgraph

 _-  
_ Time Pendulumgraph


	39. Fortunate Son

**Nexus 038: Fortunate Son**

Tempus' LP: 6600 Uno's LP: 7100

"Paradox?" A synchro monster, a synchro pendulum monster.. that was what his father summoned for the final trial. And even though everyone had tasted the raw force of Z-ARC hours before, this corrupted god(12/4000/3000) felt comparable in power. "Paradox the God Devourer is the ultimate extension of my will." Tempus activated the effect of the Devourer. "Your next main phase is erased from the future!" A clock appeared above the horned angel's head, spinning counter-clockwise and releasing a distorting aura across the field. "Not if I can prevent it, father!" As Paradox possessed the highest possible level, Clear Wing Synchro Dragon(7/2500/2000) could certainly try to negate its effect. "There is nothing to prevent. It is already done." Except the effect continued without hindrance. "Its effect can't be negated?" Alice gasped. "Nothing stops, before the lord of time." Tempus declared and placed a trap card down. Then he ordered his attack. "Not even the mightiest of synchronic creations!" An immense eruption of light followed. Paradox attacked and turned the synchro dragon to atomic dust. "Rgh.."

Uno's LP: 5600

 _Paradox the God Devourer, 12/4000/3000 Dark/Spellcaster/Synchro/Pendulum_  
 _1 Tuner Pendulum monster + 2 or more non-Tuner Pendulum-monsters with different names._  
 _10[You can conduct 1 Pendulum Summon of Pendulum-monster(s) during your Main Phase this turn, in addition to your Pendulum Summon.]10_  
 _Must first be synchro summoned and cannot be special summoned by other ways. Cannot be destroyed during the turn it is summoned._  
 _You cannot pendulum summon while you control this monster card. The activation and effects of cards you control cannot be negated._  
 _You can only use 1 of the following effects of "Paradox the Saga Devourer" per turn, and only once per game._  
 _● Skip your opponent's next Draw phase. During this turn you can conduct a second Draw phase._  
 _● Skip your opponent's next Main phase 1 or 2._  
 _● Skip your opponent's next Battle phase. During this turn you can conduct a second Battle phase._  
 _If this card in the monster zone is removed from the field by a card effect: You can place this card in your pendulum zone._ _  
_

"Wait. But if his first main phase is gone.." Neter counted with his fingers. "Then he's stuck in time!" There were no second main phases this duel, due to the Terminal World continuous spell. "What? That's crazy!" Tory could not believe it, yet it was true. "All that's left for him to do is wait and lose more monsters." Stonewell cursed. Uno could not even switch his Odd-Eyes Phantom Dragon(7/2500/2000) to defense mode or summon new cards. "You should have Listened to him, Christopher!" An emboldened Marco shouted, certain that even the blessed son had run out of luck. "Not while there is still hope, Marco!" Nevertheless Uno started his turn, there was still a draw phase to make use of. "And hope is on my side!" He briefly smiled at Alice before he drew his next card. Even though he could not use her power in this duel, he did not feel unlucky. "I activate a quick-play spell in my standby phase: Galaxy Cyclone!" And he wasn't. "What?" Marco twitched. Uno's galactic cyclone took 1000 of his lifepoints to banish Terminal World. "You broke Free?"

Uno's LP: 4600

"Of course he did!" Eric let out a cry of joy. "Marco, you should know this better than Father. The game has evolved for centuries! Do not believe that his strategies now are as effective as they were then!" Reinvigorated, Uno continued his turn. Though he could not attack, he could still use his battle phase. And because of that, there was a second main phase to play his cards in. "Pendulum summon!" Oafdragon Magician (scale 2) swung the virtual pendulum towards Dragonpit Magician (scale 8) and vice-versa. The two magicians special summoned Odd-Eyes Mirage Dragon(3/1200/600), Nobledragon Magician(3/700/1400) and Performapal Odd-Eyes Minitaurus(4/1200/1600). "I Synchro summon Odd-Eyes Meteorburst Dragon!" The noble tuner mage and the minotaur performed another synchronization for another seven-starred dragon. Instead of a white star, a blazing red meteor barreled down towards the tower platform. And the Meteorburst Dragon(7/2500/2000) awoke from the impact crater.

"When Meteorburst is synchro summoned, I can summon a monster from my pendulum zone!" The red dragon targeted the Dragonpit, bringing the crowned magician(7/900/2700) towards the field. "And how about an XYZ-monster too? I will use both my level 7 monsters!" The Dragon mage and Odd-Eyes Phantom Dragon transformed into XYZ-materials and swirled around a frozen mass. "I XYZ-Summon Odd-Eyes Absolute Dragon, in defense position!" The ice cracked open and revealed the subzero-armor XYZ-Oddeyes(7/2800/2500). "He just keeps going." Marie had trouble keeping up, even with her visor. "And now, the next level, father! I synchro summon Nirvana High Paladin by using a synchro as the non-tuner and a pendulum summoned monster as the tuner!" To create the temporal paladin(10/3300/2500), Meteorburst Dragon and Odd-Eyes Mirage Dragon were put together. "When Nirvana High Paladin is summoned, I regain one card from my past!" Uno took Pendulum Reborn from the graveyard and wasted no time in setting it back down on the field. "That was my turn!"

"That card." Marco grimaced. He did not have fond memories of the Paladin. "his own synchro pendulum." Anastasia was astonished to the point of losing her composure. "The sisters three have aided you well." But, even now, Tempus remained unflappable. "You predicted that as well, did you?" Uno already knew the answer to that question. "They are the only beings that have eluded my vision up until this point. Yet all they wish for is to be free. Could _you_ give them that freedom, my son?" Tempus shook his head. "Would you give us our freedom? Uno countered. "I have given you more than any man could ever expect to receive. Still your heart is not filled." Tempus put on a feint smile. "No. I would not. As easily as I prolonged your time in this world and the worlds from the past, it is even simpler to reduce it." Tempus re-activated the ability of Paradox. The lord of time devoured Uno's next battlephase, as its clock spun forwards. "There is no Absolute before god!" The first of said battlephases began, with an attack against Odd-Eyes Absolute Dragon.

"But even your monster can be affected by mine! Odd-Eyes Absolute negates the attack!" In the middle of the Devourer's energy charge, the absolute dragon unleashed a wave of frost to interrupt the attack. "And it special summons one Odd-Eyes monster from the graveyard!" Odd-Eyes Phantom Dragon, the XYZ-material discarded to activate the effect was also the card brought back to life through it. "And yet the tide rises on and on." Tempus declared a second attack with the Astrograph Sorcerer(7/2500/2000). "Let it come!" The XYZ-dragon detached its second material to block the second attack. "It will." The first battle phase was over. Now the second could take its course. "Because time is everlasting on my side of existence." Paradox fired its second attack and destroyed Odd-Eyes Absolute Dragon permanently. "But when my XYZ-monster dies, I may special summon one Odd-Eyes from my extra deck! I choose Odd-Eyes Vortex Dragon!" The destruction of ice unleashed a green tempest. The cries of the Vortex Dragon(7/2500/3000) broke through the raging winds. "Vortex Dragon can send one monster on the field back to the player's hand!"

"Be it fusion, synchro or XYZ; none can stem the rage of eternity!" Tempus raised his hand above his head. "White Wing Magician, reverse his judgment with your own soul!" Suddenly the white winged witch in his right pendulum zone vanished. She could destroy herself to negate any effect targeting a dark spellcaster.. like the Devourer of Gods. "Damnit!" Tempus was again one step ahead of him. And thanks to his Star Pendulumgraph, he could add a new Magician from his deck to his hand. He selected his final Purple Poison Magician (scale 8) and activated it in the abandoned pendulum zone. "This isn't fair! How is Uno supposed to win, if Tempus can take his battlephases too!" Emily protested. Things seemed hopeless before this monstrous thing. _"And he's not even using the pendulum."_ Uno was starting to run out of ideas too. "Uno. There is one thing you can do." That was when Nephilim returned. "I know you said not to talk, but you don't have to say anything. You just have to use me again.. use what we made together." She was right. If there was one thing that Tempus could not stop, it would be the Supreme King. "It is your turn, my son." And it was now or never.

"Draw!" Uno pulled a spell card from his deck. "This card eh?" To his surprise, he was offered a piece of a puzzle that had gone unnoticed until now. "I set the scale, Performapal Trump Girl!" The puzzle would seem oddly put together, as there was little Uno could summon with the scale of the tiny jester girl (scale 4). "And I activate the spell card: Wavering Eyes!" But the second piece provided more context. "All pendulum zoned cards are destroyed. And I activate one effect for each destroyed card! I destroy three cards!" The, Trump Girl, Oafdragon Magician, Tempus' Timegazer and Purple Poison Magician were incinerated by the crimson gaze of the magical eyes. "So I activate all effects! You take 500 points of damage, I add a Pendulum card to my deck, and one of your cards is banished!" Uno targeted the Paradox card itself. "There is no prison that can contain us, no dimension great enough for our ambition." Paradox answered with a trap card, Power Suspension, which absorbed the effect and dismissed it towards the future. "Geez. What does it take to get this guy to stop talking?" Dom wheezed.

Tempus' LP: 6100

 _Power Suspension, Continuous Trap_  
 _When a monster is targeted by a card effect, activate this card and target that monster._  
 _The target cannot be affected by your opponent's card effects, while you control this card. If this card is removed from the field, banish the targeted monster_ _  
_

"I foresaw this." Uno resolved the remaining effects. Tempus still took 500 points of damage and Uno added a Dragoncalling Magician to his hand. "I knew there would be costs." Because of the destruction of the Purple Poison Magician, Uno's Nirvana High Paladin was destroyed. Because of the Star Pendulumgraph, Tempus could claim his final Double Iris Magician from the deck. But there would be gains as well. "When Nirvana High is destroyed, I can set him in my pendulum zone!" The Paladin (scale 8) claimed the left zone. "When Performapal Trump Girl is destroyed, she special summons one fusion monster from my graveyard!" Purple rays cracked the floor. The Starving Fusion Dragon(8/2800/2000) smashed through the barriers of the underworld and rose from its grave. "Then I bring Performapal Odd-Eyes Dissolver back with Pendulum Reborn!" The extra deck released one of its monsters too; the fusion dissolution mage(8/2600/2000). "The Dissolver can also fuse with monsters on the field!" Uno could not create Z-ARC yet, but he did not need to.

"I ask you, father! Did any of your visions tell you about this? I fuse my Odd-Eyes monster with Starving Venom!" There was also his other fusion pendulum dragon; Phoebe's vanquisher. "To summon Odd-Eyes Venom Dragon!" The venomous transformed into the majestic. Odd-Eyes Venom(10/3300/2500) took to the air to support the Nirvana paladin on the ground. "A fusion Pendulum as well?" Marco was dumbstruck. "Odd-Eyes Venom mirrors the power of your God Eater, Tempus! Which means I can steal _your_ time!" Uno drained Paradox's effect and attackpoints, making the fusion dragon(7300/2500) the now most powerful devourer on the field. "If I cannot use my battle phase, I will take yours!" Odd-Eyes Venom used its newfound effects to give Uno a new battle-phase, while robbing Tempus of his. "I set the scale, Dragon Calling Magician!" Using the magical dragon knight (scale 2), Uno performed his pendulum summon. "Odd-Eyes Mirage Dragon, Odd-Eyes Phantom Dragon, Odd-Eyes Minitaurus, Oafdragon Magician!" And assembled his army.

"When a Pendulum monster attacks, Odd-Eyes Minitaurus takes 100 attackpoints away for each Odd-Eyes monster on my field!" Uno said as he opened the battle phase with an attack from the Phantom dragon. The minotaur weakened the Astrograph Sorcerer(2100/2000), so the dragon could tear it limb from limb. "Odd-Eyes Venom Dragon attacks Paradox the God Devourer!" A hundred orbs of violet energy rained down on the corrupted god(3600/3000), blasting off its outer rocky layer and blowing the darkness inside to pieces. "And the rest attacks you!" Oafdragon Magician(6/2100/1400) led the charge along with the Mirage Dragon and Minitaurus. "Now it is all clear to me." But he came prepared. "It always has been. Nephilim." He special summoned the Chronograph Sorcerer(6/2000/2500) from his hand in defense mode, as a reaction to the destruction of his monster. "He.." Nephilim recoiled in terror. "Yes. I could see you from the moment my son awakened your crystal. Nephilim, my daughter. Have you too chosen to follow him?"

Tempus' LP: 2500

"nephilim?... lavender?" Anatasia let out a gasp. "i thought.. we thought.." It appeared that the father saw while his offspring did not. "But she Died!? Where is She?" Marco seemed rather nervous due to the whole revelation. "You knew all along? And you didn't tell them? Did you.. was this also what you predicted?" For once, Nephilim seemed more than upset. She was angry. "I saw everything before my own regression, and yes.. I also saw a future in which you died at the hands of the guardians. However I did not see a life beyond that, I did not see everything you influenced beyond your death. That was the only reason why you could pull my son away from me. That is the only reason I cannot subjugate your crystal. But in time I will overcome this wall. Just like all other barriers before it. And when the time comes, you can choose to join my world and my stars. Or to accept your death.. once again." It was his turn. "As for you, my son. I have never been prouder, for you to overcome my own creation. You truly have surpassed me."

"However, as was declared, there is no distance I cannot travel. Already the gulf between us has been closed!" Tempus activated the Stargazer Magician (scale 1) from his hand, along with his last Double Iris Magician (scale 8). "PENDULUM SUMMON!" One monster zone was already taken, but every other slot was filled up. Two Purple Poison Magicians(4/1200/2100), Double Iris Magician(4/1500/1000), and White Wing Magicians(4/1600/1400). "My son. There was a reason for my magicians harboring the spirits of your dragons. Their effects allow them to wear the names needed to complete the supreme fusion: Fusion Dragon, Synchro Dragon, XYZ-Dragon and Pendulum Dragon!" Tempus grabbed one Purple Poison Magician and White Wing Magician from the field. Then he took the Black Fang Magician and Double Iris Magician from the graveyard. "Chronograph Sorcerer! Take the materials, dead or alive, and awaken the One!" The sorcerer of time banished himself and the four colored magicians into a portal that spanned miles and miles of the atmosphere. "Chronomancer summons The Supreme King - ZARC!"

"Z-ARC!?" Uno's eyes went wide with terror. "That's.. impossible." His reality conflicted with his father's! ZARC(12/4000/4000), the fusion of the four dragons, hovered before Uno. His supreme card was gone from his extra deck, dominated by Tempus' will. The appearance was the same, its effect was the same. All of Uno's monsters were destroyed by its arrival. "No!" He would not be daunted. The destruction of Odd-Eyes Venom Dragon allowed Uno to switch it with one of the pendulum monsters in the back row. The fusion dragon took the right side, while the Dragoncaller Magician(7/2400/1000) special summoned itself in defense mode. Tempus could not use his battle phase this turn; he would survive. "How did you do this?" But there were questions. "You used me too?"

"Everything he creates, goes towards me. You may have given him a new pendulum, Nephilim. But his spirit is still tied to mine." Tempus pulled one crystal out of his collar, the shimmering clear crystal of Fortuno Nisell. "That is why you can never surpass me. The immortal father will always walk ahead of the immortal son!" He placed one trap card, and let his turn end. "I refuse to believe that! Every one has his limits! God don't I know it. Not even you can escape them forever! I know what you really want, father!" For the final time, Uno pendulum summoned his monsters, from Odd-Eyes Phantom Dragon and Odd-Eyes Mirage Dragon, to Oafdragon Magician and Performapal Minitaurus. "The return to the prime timeline. All of this is just your desire to return to your own family, your own home! I was alright with everything, the lies, the sacrifices.. because you promised me that we would overcome the barriers of time and undo all the damage we cause to every timeline! But.."

"You would erase everything we created up until this point! And that is an evil that I cannot allow. I did not throw countless lives away just so you could gain all that power for yourself! I will use everything I've been given, from my friends, from my family, from the powers outside of time itself... to bring about a good ending for everyone!" He took the Dragoncaller Magician, who could treat himself as a dragon-type monster, and overlayed it with Odd-Eyes Phantom Dragon. "I XYZ-Summon Odd-Eyes Rebellion Dragon!" Fuision failed, synchro failed; that left only the third art. Uno completed his rank 7 XYZ-summon and created the pendulum dragon of war and thunder: Odd-Eyes Rebellion(7/3000/2500)."When the Dragoncaller Magician is as a material for another monster's summon, that monster attackpoints are doubled when it attacks a dragon my enemy controls!" The spirit of the dragon summoner energized the soul of the dark dragon(6000/2500). "Odd-Eyes Rebellion attacks Z-ARC!" Uno knew about the strengths and the weaknesses of his own creation. It could not be destroyed or targeted by effects, but other than that it was as mortal as the smallest of performapals.

"And that is the root of your dilemma, Fortuno. You have always cared too much for the common soul. I chose you, because I saw potential in you. And you have lived up to that potential. However.." Tempus flipped his last trap card: Supreme Decree. "There can only be one future. One world.." And he overlayed the Purple Poison Magician with Double Iris Magician. "What is.. is he XYZ-summoning now?" The Supreme King's trap turned the two level 4 dark spellcasters into XYZ-materials, for a black dragon(4/2500/2000) under Tempus' control.

 _Supreme Decree, Continuous Trap  
Destroy this card if you control no monsters. Once per turn, during either players turn, if your opponent controls a pendulum, fusion, synchro or XYZ-monster;  
you can tribute, fusion, synchro or XYZ-summon a "Supreme King Dragon" from your deck or extra deck respectively, using pendulum monsters you control.  
_ _Your opponent cannot target "Supreme King Z-ARC" for attacks while you control "Supreme King Dragon" monsters and you choose the remaining attack targets for your opponent's attacks.  
_

"Is that Dark Rebellion?" Zach could have sworn he was looking at the XYZ-dragon, but there were changes. The neon green veins of Zarc marked the dragons body, coursing with supreme energy and light. "This is my servant, the Supreme King Dragon Dark Rebellion! And due to my eternal trap, your Rebellion dragon will do battle with mine!" Odd-Eyes Rebellions attack was redirected towards the XYZ-monster, though it kept the power charge from Dragoncaller Magician. "And when a monster fights the Supreme Dark dragon, all of its attackpower becomes forfeit!" The Dark Rebellion servant detached one XYZ-material. "What?" As a result, Odd-Eyes Rebellion(0/2500)'s attackpoints disappeared and the original attackpoints powered up its enslaved counterpart(5000/2000). "!" The attack could not be called off. "Uno, no! You can't.." Alice cried, his friends averted their eyes and watched in horror, as Uno's pendulum dragon flew towards its doom and his doom as well. A crack of thunder sounded the end.

Uno's LP: 0

"He... lost?" Though the loss of Uno's last lifepoint was witnessed by all, some like Neter could only deny it. "But what.. does this mean?" Or others like June could not see what would happen after this. Or did not want to see. "That his Will is Law. Just Accept it." Marco and Anastasia rose from their own chairs, the latter walked towards her brother. "uno. this is how it was always meant to be.. to bring our whole family together." Uno looked up in defiance, but he knew he lacked the strength to continue resisting them. "father will forgive you, and father will help you." Anastasia turned her face towards the emptiness around Uno. "Ana.." She could not see Nephilim, she could only sense a vague presence. "we will be together again." Anastasia reached out to her spirit sister. "This is not.. how I wanted it to go." Nephilim recoiled and slowly faded away. "This is not how we wanted it to go." He repeated her words and looked behind him. "This is my world. These are my.."

"You must understand, my son. And you shall." Tempus approached. "Come with me." He extended his hand and forced Uno to stand up. "What are you doing to him?" Emily yelled. "Showing him his destiny. What yours is, is up to you." The crystal around the old man's neck began to glow. "Everyone!" Uno let out one last cry, before the pendulum's energy took him and Tempus away. Both father and son traveled through the time vortex, into the world beyond time..

(To be Continued in Nexus 039: **The World is not Black or White** )

 **New Cards used by Fortuno Nisell**  
Wavering Eyes

 **New Cards used by Tempus**  
Supreme King Z-ARC  
Supreme King Dragon Dark Rebellion

-  
 _Power Suspension_  
 _Supreme Decree_


	40. The World is Not Black or White

**Nexus 039: The World is not Black or White**

Uno was gone, taken by his father to a world beyond imagination. His friends were once again on their own, facing a choice. "So now what happens? Are you going to fight us?" Stonewell was wary of the two that stayed behind: Winifred Anastasia and Marco Amadeus. "That is entirely Dependent upon you. But most Of you have already Tried, have you Not?" Marco in turn focused on the timetraveling band. "There is no Victory in front of Tempus. Believe me when I tell you This." He placed his hand against the side of his father's throne. "Part me Me still desires to Rebel. But the other Part of me already Knows, it is Not possible. Christopher will know this Soon enough." He laughed and pushed himself away from the chair. "you will see him again. i promise. alice, you can be with us.. you will not have to lose anyone ever again." Now the lady Nisell stepped forward and extended her delicate hand towards Uno's friends. "you only need to want it."

"Is.. is that what you want too?" But Alice rejected her. "Is that what Uno wants? Is that what you think I want?! I don't want to see another world disappear! And I think you don't want that either!" She took Lavender's crystal from her dress. "You.. you were the One holding it?" Marco winced. "alice.. do you know who you're holding?" Anastasia asked with a pained expression. "I... do. And I could hear her. And she can hear you.. She said that we _can_ stop Tempus, that we have to." Alice took another step back. "Nephilim, you damn Fool! Christopher has gotten Into your Head with his Fantasies!" Marco cursed. "marco, please don't. we shouldn't fight. nephilim, just.. let us help you. if we can bring father back to his normal self, we can do the same for you. you can be alive again." Anastasia tried to reach out to her unseen sister, but Nephilim did not respond favorably. "And that is why we can defeat him." The spirit girl was heard by her family and Alice at the same time. "Because he has a weakness.. December."

"December." Alice repeated the last word she heard. "December? What about him?" June immediately asked. "If we can save him, before Tempus takes back his body.. then he wont return to full power. That's what Lavender is saying." And they would gain a powerful ally as well. "Bah! She's telling Them everything!" Marco started marching towards the group. "Back off!" Eric covered Alice. "Alice? You think you can find December? Remember, all you have to do is want to be near him!" Neter chimed in. "If he's here in this tower, I will definitely find him!" She readied herself and everyone around her for a teleport. "all of you.. don't. if father gets angry, we wont be able to calm him. uno wont be able to stop him. you will all face his anger" The lady Nisell made her final plea. "We've gone without Uno before. We can do this. And we have to.. Because it is the right thing to do." Emily stood by her sister, along with the others. "Okay.." Alice nodded and made them vanish from the area.

"Ah.." The duelists warped to a lower section of the spire, that much they could tell by the architecture around them. "I thought.." They were in a long hallway supported by ornate columns. "That December was here? Are you sure?" The only other people here were a few dozen templars. Even machines were immobilized by time. Yet August spotted no human life anywhere. "I tried to go to him but.." Alice did not understand how she could have missed. "Lavender.." And Nephilim was not talking anymore. "He must be close by. The crystal is never far from the mark." June started looking around for rooms and doors. "They'll probably have your guy locked up in a cell somewhere if he's that big a troublemaker." Marie scanned the area with her visor. "Two floors down, there is a place with a lot security.. I recommend starting there." June nodded. "I just hope he is not in the same state as the others." She sighed as they began to wade through the frozen palace. "Maybe there is a way to unfreeze him?" Eric poked one of the Templars.

"There isn't."That was when Iria's voice rang through the halls. "Aw Crap!" Of course, this was not the Iria they would want to see right now. "The Inquisitor?" Emily, Eric, Tory, Stonewell, Dom, Marie and Zach; each one of them was contained within a foot-wide forcefield that restricted their movements. "Thought you could get away from me?" Miss Silver walked into the room, with her dueldisk acting as their prison projector. "Hmph. You did not capture everyone!" August laughed as he and the others were outside her forcefield. "I was not ordered to. The Nisell family made it very clear that I wasn't to harm any of their kind." She pushed a few buttons, creating another forcefield to separate Alice and the Travelers from herself.. "That includes you, little Alice. Lady Anastasia insisted on that last part." She flashed a nasty smile at the girl. "Me? What about Emily? And Eric!?" Alice shouted and put her hand on the crystal. "Of course you'd try to save them. That is why I am here. It's no use teleporting, the pendulum cannot enter spaces too small for its wielder." And the Inquisitor's forcefield prisons were barely big enough for their current inmates. "That trick again? She's just like the other one." Neter whined.

"Just go. We'll handle her. She will have to duel us if she wants to get rid of us!" Emily yelled. And June thought it over. "If that is what you feel is best." She did not see many better options. "I don't want to leave them!" Alice cried out. "Then don't. Stay here, fight her. But we have to go. We have to find December before it is too late." August did not linger a second longer and ran off. "We will be back, I promise." June and Neter were right behind him. "Heh. Three down. Seven to go. Are you ready?" She shuffled her cards and inserted them into the dueldisk. "I actually have a question first." Marie raised her hand. "I beg your pardon?" The Inquisitor sneered at the tech-woman. "Ehr.. I imagine you're going to freeze us in time anyway, so what is the harm in asking. But about that.. You tried to stop us. But if you had succeeded, Uno would not have been restored. Didn't Tempus need him for his plan? Or.. does this have anything to do with your shortlived Ichirou partnership?"

"You are right about one thing, it truly does not matter what I tell you now. My masters already have everything they needed." The Inquisitor seemingly appreciated Marie's shrewdness. "The only reason I allied myself with that lowlife XYZ-duelist was to get access to their dimension breaker. 'Ichirou' inserted a program for me, which allowed us to use it on anyone who ever traveled through it. Originally, the plan was to let Phoebe create the supreme one and then to use the machine to banish her from time as soon she was no longer required. We would have restored Uno afterwards. But as it turned out, we did not need to go that far" She smugly explained. "I see. So your master can see multiple futures and decided not to put his eggs all in one basket." Marie could also appreciate their cleverness. "Then what about us? Were you just gonna let us get stuck on the other world?" Eric growled. "And what about the kingdom? What about all your soldiers?" Alice asked. But the Inquisitor gave no response.

"I think we all know the answer to that! She only cares about herself and we're wasting time. Let's just get her!""Yeah, we still have a score to settle! Stonewell and Tory for two were more than willing to silence her once and for all. "So impatient. Even when time itself is dead. I can take you all one by one, and I would not even lose a minute! So do it." It was only a question of who would go first. "I will." And with surprising speed, Zachary Creffield activated his dueldisk. "What? You!?" Tory flinched. "No. Do not take this from me!" Stonewell banged against the barrier. "You have not seen her duel recently, and we cannot help you. I am more prepared... and equally wanting." He would not let anyone think that his grievances with this woman could be ignored. "Godspeed, Zachary." Dom would have liked too get payback too, but he had faith in his servant. "The disciple is first then? Interesting enough!" The Inquisitor dismissed the barrier around Creffield. "I will let you duel me."

Inquisitor's LP: 8000 Zach's LP: 8000

"I was curious anyway. Curious to see whether or not you can fear me more than the Iria you knew!" The Inquisitor received the first turn. She placed one trap card face-down and one Summon Curse spell card face-up. "There you have it. I end my turn!" The Inquisitor stated with her trademark smile. "That's it? She's giving him a free hit?" Tory was stunned. This did not seem like a move Silver would usually make. "It's not going to be as easy as you think. She changed her deck for the worse." Eric knew a field without monsters meant little to the True Draconians. "And her spell will make it annoying for him too." Stonewell noted Summoning Curse, the continuous spell that banished cards from the hand whenever a monster was special summoned.

"But there are ways around it!" Zach drew his card. "I discard Lunalight Black Sheep to add a Polymerization spell to my hand!" There were only two monsters in his hand, and one could be activated from his hand without summoning her. "She can't banish cards from my hand, if there are no cards to banish!" The disciple then placed almost his entire hand in the spell/trap zone face-down. "I summon Lunalight White Rabbit!" Thus, while he still needed to summon the white rabbit girl(2/800/800), there were no cards iria's spell could curse. "She summons one Lunalight from my graveyard! And can also bounce one spell for each Lunalight monster!" The girl of white resurrected the girl of black: Lunalight Black Sheep(2/100/600). "I return your Summoning Curse and whatever lies face-down!" The rabbit girl slammed her hammer on the ground, causing the floor to tremble and the spells to fall over.

"Fearless for now. But not that fast though." The Inquisitor fired back and activated her continuous trap: True Draco Apocalypse. "I can tribute summon a True Draco card during my enemy's turn!" She tributed the True Draco trap and summoned the winged claw knight of the Dinomists: Dinomight Knight(6/2500/1200). "It can take traps and spells for tributes?" Tory did not expect that. "Even better. When True Draco Apocalypse is sent to the graveyard, one of his monsters is destroyed too!" The forces of the apocalypse rose from the depths and dragged the Black Sheep girl back to her own grave. However at the very least Summoning Curse was removed from the field. "There are more where those came from, Inquisitor! I activate Fire Formation Tenki!" Zach revealed one of his face-down cards. "This spell adds a beast-warrior to my deck and gives all beast-warriors 100 attackpoints! I claim Lunalight Black Sheep!" One was lost, but fortunately Zach was the type to run multiples of the same monster. "And now I activate Polymerization! To fusion summon Lunalight Cat Dancer!"

The second spell flipped up, changing the Black Sheep in his hand and White Rabbit on the field into materials for the tropical feline dancer(7/2500/2000). The Black Sheep used for the fusion summon also triggered its effect and returned the other fusion material, White Rabbit, to Zach's hand. "That's a rather exotic card. Did you make that?" Stonewell glared at the cardmaker. "Oh I don't like that word." Dom would neither confirm nor deny it. "Of course there are more where those came from. I would be disappointed if your master did not know how to scrape a decent deck together. But the same goes for me." The Inquisitor suddenly activated a True King's Return trap from her deck. "As an effect of yours was activated while I controlled Dinomight, I could activate another True Draco or a True King trap from my deck! True King's Return allows an instant tribute summon as well!" She immediately tributed that trap and normal summoned the fiery warrior, Ignis Heat the True Dracoknight(5/2400/1000). "And your monster is, again, destroyed!" True King's Return's trip to the graveyard carried the same consequences as True Draco Apocalypse. Flames rose up, surrounding the Cat Dancer from all sides and burning her alive.

".. I end my turn." Zach said at the end of all that. "Already? Now what was that about giving anyone a free hit?" Silver laughed as she placed Summoning Curse back on the field. "Don't worry though. This wont kill you, yet. I summon Dreiath III, the True Dracocavalry General!" Summoning Curse was tributed, and the earthen elementalist(6/2100/2800) of the true draconian army descended in his silver armor. "Dreiath III attacks directly!" She would enjoy this, one hit at a time. "Dreamworld does not give anything away for free, Inquisitor! I activate Pinpoint Guard!" However, the first hit was blocked by a defending Lunalight Black Sheep(2/200/600). "Pinpoint Guard summons a level 4 or lower monster from my graveyard. And that monster cannot be destroyed this turn!" The Lunalight girl danced around the spear of the Draconian general, avoiding her death with relative ease. "Yeah. That's more like it!" Dom cheered. "Ho. I guess he's better than your other disciple at least." The Inquisitor called off her remaining attackers. "Silver, I only got this far because she sacrificed herself for me."

"Maybe. She did give you a sneak peak. So you know what happens now that you activated an effect in front of my monsters." Silver activated the effects of Ignis Heat and Dinomight Knight to activate a True Draco spell and True King trap from her deck respectively. "True Draco Heritage! And True King's Return!" She also used the latter card's effect to enable another tribute summon. "I sacrifice Dreiath the third for Majesty Maiden the True Dracocaster." The draconian wind witch(5/2300/1500) tore the land away as she arrived in a twister that claimed the life of the General. "When Dreiath the third is removed from the field, it summons one more True Draconian or True King from my deck! I summon the True King Lithosagym, the Disaster in defense mode!" The winds were squelched by a growing mist of shadows. Lithosagym the black wolf-headed dragon(9/2500/2300) of earth split the lands with its immense body. "And True King's Return special summons one True Draco monster from my graveyard!" Death did not keep the General for long. Dreiath was brought back in defense mode.

"Gah, how many monsters does she get in a turn?" This was getting ridiculous, even for someone with Emily's experiences. "You will know me better soon enough, child. I activate True King Heritage's effect! I draw one card for each sacrificed True King or True Draco card!" She drew only one card in this case, and kept it in her hand as she passed the turn to Zach. "How is your mood now? Getting colder or warmer?" Her advantages were overwhelming. That was much clear. "I can see one way in which you are different from the Iria I know, ms silver. She would not enjoy this as much as you are now." Zach started his turn and resummoned the Lunalight White Rabbit(2/900/800) to his field. Thanks to the Rabbit's effect; Lunalight Cat Dancer could be special summoned from his graveyard. "She did what had to be done, nothing more."

"Was that supposed to mean something, disciple?" With his effect activated, her monsters effects followed. Majesty Maiden and Ignis Heat moved a Master Peace True Draco monster and Disciples of the True Dracophoenix spell card from the deck to her hand, while Dinomight Knight activated a second True Draco Apocalypse trap card. "Anyone can do what has to be done, that does not make them special. I am not special either, not by myself. I know that.. But my master... my masters have given me purpose. You could have had it too, but you had to throw it away. This is the fate you deserve, disciple Creffield!" She performed another tribute summon, with a boost from True Draco Apocalypse's effect, the sacrifices of both continuous traps and a tributed Majesty Maiden. "I summon Master Peace the True Dracoslaying King!" The holy angelic draconian(/2950/2950) descended from the palace ceiling, shining its divine light upon Zachary's monsters. Both the True King's Return and the True Draco Apocalypse traps claimed one life as they left the field. Lunalight Cat Dancer and Lunalight Black Sheep were thrown back to the abyss of the dead.

"Uno threw it away? Don't blame it on him alone! We all stood behind him!" Alice shouted, unable to keep herself quiet. "Yeah. Your master should have known he would never say yes to his crazy plan!" Eric added for emphasis. "Should have.. known." Those words stuck with Zachary Creffield. "He would have. His visions tell him everything, or so he says. Who is to say that he did not see this coming? He must have known.. that Uno would reject him from the beginning. That we would try to get to December. That you would try to stop us on your own and why Iria.." He clenched his fist. He did not feel anger often. "He was never going to let us join him." He was feeling it sharply now. And with that anger he revealed his fourth face-down card. "I activate Lunalight Reincarnation Dance! Because you destroyed my Lunalight monster, I can add two more from my deck!" Two cards came to him: Lunalight Tiger and Lunalight Wolf. "What are... those?" Both of them were pendulum cards. "That would be my handiwork, miss Inquisitor." Dom smirked.

"I activate Lunalight Tiger. Once a turn she can special summon a Lunalight monster from my graveyard, though it is destroyed at the end of the turn!" A ribbon-tailed tiger-girl (scale 5) appeared on a place Zach never had to use before; the blue pendulum zone. "I summon Lunalight Cat Dancer!" Once again the fused feline returned from her grave, though her effects were sealed and it could not attack either. "Then I activate Lunalight Wolf! She can perform a fusion between two Lunalights on the field!" The red zone was taken by a purple-furred and gold-masked werewolf woman (scale 1). "Oh so hopeful. I'd hate to ruin that. Except I dont.. Master Peace, destroy Cat Dancer!" The Inquisitor countered with her monster's effect. The Dracoslaying King banished one of the True Draco Apocalypse traps and targeted the White Rabbit. "You wont take this away, ms Silver! I activate Flash Fusion!" So Zach activated his last set card. "What did you say?" In an instant, faster than a flash, White Rabbit and Cat Dancer fused together before either of them could be destroyed. No longer a cat, the dancer evolved into the bloodthirsty Lunalight Panther Dancer(8/2900/2500).

"I will do what I must do as well! I will protect my master.. my friend.. all my friends! You will not take any of us, not a single one!"

(To be Continued in Nexus 040: These truths to be Self Evident)

 **New Cards used by Zachary Creffield  
** Lunalight Wolf  
Lunalight Tiger

-  
Fire Formation - Tenki

-  
Lunalight Reincarnation Dance

 **New Cards used by Inquisitor Silver  
** Dreiath III, the True Dracocavalry General  
True King Lithosagym, the Disaster

 **-  
** Summon Curse

-  
True King's Return


	41. These Self Evident Truths

**Nexus 040: These Self-Evident Truths**

Zach's LP: 8000 Silver's LP: 8000

"Lunalight Panther Dancer cannot be destroyed by card effects. And she can attack each monster on the field twice! And the first attack will not kill that monster!" Time was not something Zachary Creffield intended to lose, even in this one-second world. The enemy controlled an overwhelming amount of monsters, but he could fight quantity with quality. "She attacks Dreiath first!" His Lunalight fusion dancer(8/2900/2500), powered up by the continuous spell of Fire Formation Tenki, sent one kick into the side of the earth-elemental Dracogeneral(6/2100/2800). "And again!" The second kick finished the defending Dreiath off and sent it to the graveyard. "She also gains 200 attackpoints each time she destroys a monster!" The Panther woman increased her bloodlust after getting her first victim and set her(3100/2500) claws on the True King of the earth: Lithosagym(9/2500/2300). "I attack him next!" Two claw swipes did the black wolf draconian in.

Though his opponent did not lose any lifepoints here, her remaining Draconians were not going to die so cleanly. Panther Dancer(3300/2500) was saving the Inquisitor's attack-position monsters for last. "I Attack Ignis Heat!" The red-skinned dancer tore through the True Dracowarrior(5/2400/1000), softening its armor with her first swing and slicing into his chest with the second. "Dinomight Knight!" The True Dracofighter(6/2500/1200) lost the clash of claws as well, and died to the two wounds inflicted by the Panther(3500/2500). "And Master Peace!" Finally, the angelic True Dracoslaying King(8/2950/2950) faced her(3700/2500) in combat. Not even his golden shield and sword could put up resistance. His weapons were destroyed along with his divine body. "If that was your anbger, then I hardly felt it. Heh. You must not miss your Iria that much!" The woman laughed. The damage did enough to dust her clothes and blow her cybernetic eyepatch away, but she seemed otherwise unharmed. Underneath the eyepatch was just another normal eye of course, the only reason she even needed it was to keep track of data.

Silver's LP: 2700

"Like you even can feel a thing!" Stonewell lashed back at her. "Oh? You want to test me, boy?" She 'inquisited' as she started her turn. "You bet I do! I mean it's one thing to be responsible for so many ruined lives for the sake of your empire. It's something else to just abandon your whole world and not even give a crap! I thought you were a monster before.." It was probably a good thing that he was not dueling her right now. Because he could not see beyond his own rage. "A monster? Me? You're such a charmer. If anything, I am an angel of god.. sent to do his divine work. And the rest of you are just germs who no longer deserve to feed on God's scraps." She pointed her finger at the boy. "And you will be next, after the disciple." The Inquisitor activated a continuous spell card from her hand. "With this card: the Disciples of the True Dracophoenix, I can draw once if I turn three 'True' cards from the graveyard to my deck! And I will draw three cards!" She returned a total of nine cards (Dreiath, Majesty Maiden, Ignis Heat, Dinomight Knight, Lithosagym, Master Peace, True Draco Apocalypse and two True King's Returns).

"Gah. So much for her being out of resources!" Eric cursed. "But what can she even do?" Tory saw no way to overpower the Panther Dancer(3900/2500) now that she was this strong. "Oh you poor naive children. Your imaginations are still too innocent." Silver snickered and activated one of her new cards. "The Monarch's Storm Forth claims any monster regardless of how many effects you protect it with!" The spell targeted the Panther Dancer. "!" There was nothing to stop the Inquisitor from using it as a sacrifice for one of her monsters. "I summon Metaltron XII, the True Dracombatant!" Panther Dancer, Disciples of the True Dracophoenix and the True King's Return trap were all tributed. "There was something even worse?" Emily gasped. While Master peace looked more like one of heavens finest rulers, Metaltron XII was closest to the true dragons. Its draconian body(9/3000/3000) and wings were made from pure blue crystal, and kept together by golden plates of armor lined with red spikes.

"Metaltron XII cannot be affected by the type of cards that were used to tribute it. Ergo, it is completely untouchable!" Thanks to the effect of her sacrificed trap and spell, one monster and one spell card on the field would be destroyed. Though Zachary did not have any monsters to lose anymore. But his Lunalight Wolf pendulum (scale 1) still broke down due to the phoenixian draco-flames. "Now I activate True Draco Heritage again!" Things got even better for the Inquisitor. Her other continuous spell added two cards to her hand, one for each True Draconian tributed this turn. "You are lucky, disciple." The turnout was not as lethal as she would have liked. Not that this turn would be painless. "This is the field card, Dragonic Diagram! Now all my True Draco and True King gain 300 attack and defense points!" The diagram symbol spell did not affect Metaltron. However energizing the True Draconians was not all it could do. "Dragonic Diagram destroys one card in my hand to add another True Draco card to my hand!"

The Inquisitor allowed the field spell to destroy a Agnimazud True King monster in her hand. "And Agnimazud takes one wyrm of a different attribute with its effect, when it is destroyed by a card effect!" She pulled two cards from her deck: two separate Majesty Maidens. "I will destroy both of these monsters and summon Mariamne the True Dracophoenix!" The soft winds increased in speed, turning into a violent storm. At the center of that storm was Mariamne, a phoenixian horned wyrm(9/3000/2400) flying on many wings of pure white. "Because Mariamne was summoned through the deaths of two wind-type monsters, I get to banish your next four cards!" Mariamne's tempest pulled four cards from the top of Zach's deck, and dragged them far far away. "Ah!" Some very good monsters and spells were among them. "How sad, all you get now is the taste of agony." She closed her fist. "Mariamne and Metaltron XII attack directly!" Mariamne's winds picked Zach up next. "No!" Dom's disciple was flung against the ceiling and then slashed back down by Metaltron's sword. "Gack!"

Zach's LP: 2000

"Zachary!" Dom tried to rush over to his side, forgetting the barrier in the heat of the moment. "Gah." He was repulsed by the electric forces, of course. "You truly care for him, don't you? Are you sure you are his master? You do not act like one." Silver placed two trap cards down on her field to wind down her turn. "Just because I like the fancy title, does not mean I see myself that like some kind of overlord! Besides..." The master scoffed and looked down at his disciple. "Zachary.. and Iria.. are more than disciples. They are my friends, the only ones who really understand me.. and who I trust with all my heart. That is why I know he will not lose to you. Not because I asked him to fight you.." While he talked, Zach slowly crawled back up. "But because he wants to. Because he knows it is the right thing to do! I'm no master, but I've seen plenty people worse at it than me! Your superiors included! Their definition of 'master' can stay far away from me!" Once he was done, Zach had drawn his next card. "I could not agree more sir."

"I activate Lunalight Perfume to special summon one Lunalight monster from my graveyard!" He started his turn with the perfume . "It is no wonder the me of your world turned out so soft. You filled her head with nonsense like that. I could have had someone else who understood me.." But the Inquisitor made a counter-move with one of her traps. "Royal Prison! Just like your friend Iria, your monsters will not be coming back!" Her continuous trap prevented special summons from any graveyard. "What? So his spell is useless?" Stonewell cringed. Not only did the Lunalight Perfume resolve without effect, Lunalight Tiger's effect would not function either. "Is that why you are being such a pain? Because you don't care about anyone you're leaving behind? I guess everyone you can stand is already going to this new future!" Tory yelled at the woman, who simply shrugged the girl's words off. "But what about you? What will happen to you if you lose?" Alice wondered.

"I will not lose, not with the powers they have given me. I was chosen by the lord himself to serve him, because he saw the potential in me. Why am I even trying to explain this to you? Can you not see the difference between us? I heard of your story, Alice Brandt. You are a mere accident of time, made unique because you happened to be at the right place at the right time. That is not natural selection or destiny. You do not deserve to be one of us." She said with a loathing scowl. "What?" Emily felt her blood starting to boil. "No." But Alice responded more calmly. "Nobody is chosen to be special. Everyone is equal! Everyone deserves to life!" She denied every last thing the Inquisitor claimed. She would not let her words linger. "Say what you will. My future will not be altered, I cannot lose."

"Anyone can lose, ms Silver. Master dom, your master, Iria... you." Zach took the Lunalight Perfume and banished it from the graveyard. "I activate Lunalight Perfume's second effect! I discard one card to add a Lunalight monster to my hand!" The discarded was Fusion Substitute. The added card.. "Lunalight Wolf!" Was another pendulum Lunalight. "This again?" The wolf-woman (scale 5) jumped into the pendulum zone where her predecessor died. "If I cannot summon my Lunalights from the graveyard, I will fuse them from there! Lunalight Wolf banishes Panther Dancer, White Rabbit and Black Sheep!" His pendulum card did not need living materials for its fusion effect. It took the red, black and white Lunalights. "Whoa. There's an even stronger Dancer?" The panther dancer evolved, by combining it with two more of the moonlight warriors, into a blue-skinned lioness-woman(10/3600/3000) with a mane of silver. "Lunalight Leo Dancer! She can attack twice during each turn! And she is immune to any of your destruction of targeting effects!"

At this point, Zach activated Fusion Substitute from his graveyard as well. The spell banished itself to return the fusion Cat Dancer monster to his deck and to draw a new card. "..I've drawn Lunalight Blue Cat! I summon her to the field... with my pendulums!" Using the Tiger and Wolf, Zach pendulum summoned the moonlight cat girl(4/1700/1200) in defense mode. "Leo Dancer's attackpoints will double!" The Cat raised the Lion swordswoman(7200/3000)'s power through the roof. "No way!" That was definitely one of the luckiest draws Eric had ever seen. "She attacks Metaltron the twelfth, Inquisitor!" The Leo Dancer took out her grand saber and blasted towards its target with one giant leap. "You damn... I activate True Draco Apocalypse to halve all your monsters power!" Iria resorted to her last defense. The continuous apocalypse trap destroyed her own True Draco Heritage card to take out half of Leo Dancer(3600/1500) and Blue Cat(800/600)'s points. "And I can negate the destruction of my monster with Dragonic Diagram!" Metaltron withstood the first slash as it stood inside the protective diagram symbol.

Silver's LP: 2100

"But like I said, Inquisitor. My monster gets two attacks!" The Leo Dancer came back around and thrust her sword into the chest of the Dracombatant. "And when she destroys a monster, she also destroys all special summoned monsters on the field!" Blastwaves exploded outwards from the Dancer's weapon, as Metaltron XII exploded. Mariamne was caught by the waves and burned down to cinders. "This is not.. how it ends, disciple!" The Inquisitor activated the effect of Mariamne to add one non-wind wyrm monster to her hand. She selected another Agnimazud True King. "I will keep fighting you for as long as I can, ms Silver!" Zach ended his turn. "Rgh!" Silver drew her next card and grimaced. "Again?" All of her fighting spirit washed away once she saw that her deck was not giving her a method to express it. "Is this.. what he wants?" She was cornered. Leo Dancer could not be destroyed. Even if she did find a way to weaken it and kill her in battle, her opponent's pendulums would bring another fusion out. "What's wrong?" Zach asked eventually.

"The only reason I am able to walk this frozen world is due to my master's protection. He shared me his powers, and the greatest cards a duelist could desire. He promised me.. that no defeat could be possible in my future. And yet, I find myself in a state of uncertainty. And I remember what else my master told me." The Inquisitor put her cards aside and took something else out.. a crystal. "You have a pendulum too?" Was this the shape of her master's protection? Zach could not tell, the crystal was smaller and murkier. "Lord Amadeus said that if this crystal were ever to break, I would lose my freedom and become stuck like everyone else.. trapped in time. But this kind of destruction would not just affect me, it would disrupt the blessings of everyone around me too. At the time I did not understand why he told me this.." Her hand trembled as her fingers wrapped closer around the crystal. "Now I know why. He must have known, or his father must have seen.. A future in which I would lose. Heh.. Such a possibility has presented itself now, which leaves us no choice."

"She's gonna freeze us all?" Marie yelped. "No! You can't!" Alice screamed and hit pushed against the forcefield. "Silver. Do you know what this means? You will be abandoned here too, and erased along with us! It will be as if you never existed!" Zachary tried to stop her, but she placed the crystal against the barrier before he could get close enough. "This is a trial. Lord Amadeus and Lord Tempus want to see if I am willing to sacrifice myself! They will free me again, I am sure of it!" The energy of her force prison was starting to crack the pesudo-pendulum, sending sparks across the room and halls. "I wont let you do it!" Silver would have to drop the barriers to get all of them at once, and Alice could teleport everyone out at the last second. "No, Alice. You have to stay away! You might get caught up too! We're too close to her!" Except there was a chance that she would drag the Inquisitor along with her, and Zach did not want to risk it. "I am sorry about this sir, I could not avenge Iria." Zach was the closest to her, he would be the first to go. "I know, Creffield. But you two were the best disciples.. and friends.. I could ever have asked for." Dom was not gonna go anywhere either. "Gah! At the very least, I will never have to hear from you again!" Silver pushed one more time and the crystal shattered.

...

As the Inquisitor duel waged on above, the timetraveling trio searched the floors below. "December!" Finally they came across their long-lost fourth member. "What.. is that?" He was strapped to a strange mechanical chair, his head was covered by a helmet with a strange sort of crystal placed on top. "Whatever it is. I do not like it. Let's cut him loose!" August moved over to the machine. "Gah!" He received a shock to his hand for his trouble. "Of course it's not going to be that easy." There was a forcefield around it. "Try it again!" Neter suggested. "Why don't you do it?" He growled back. "It wont work. The only one who can disrupt that field is the one inside it." June approached while making sure to avoid the barrier. "December? Can you hear us? It's me... June. January and August are here too. We all came for you, to free you!" At first her words did not seem to get through. "Wait.." But there was an eventual reaction, December's eyelids were getting restless. "He's waking up!" Neter cried out. "C'mon December! Rise and shine!"

"June!" While that was going on, a different noise grew stronger. "I hear them." The source was a pair of footsteps. "Oh it's those guys!" The doors opened and revealed the lord and lady of Millennium: Marco and Anastasia. "I am affraid you cannot take Him. We said we Had our Tasks. Keeping him Safe was one Of them." Said the son of Tempus. "he is our father as we all as yours, why are we fighting each other? and why do you want to stop this? he deserves to be whole again." Said his daughter as well. "Oh? So is that what the chair is for? Freaky." Neter was glad that they found it. "I think he can speak for himself! December, answer us!" August yelled again. "He can't Answer in this state." Marco tried to claim.

"I can." When December suddenly raised his voice. "father. are you.." Anastasia took a step back to let him stand up. "No. not Yet. The process.. my thoughts.. were interrupted." December looked at his 'daughter'. There was no trace of recognition in his eyes. "You are welcome. Now let's get out of here, December." August scoffed. "My name is not December." The man snapped back. "Huh? Why are you saying such weird stuff?" Neter shook his head. "Because.. it is the reality you must face. I am Tempus, Tempus is me. I cannot run from that. Nor do I want to." He stated with a grim tone. "You do not want to go with us?" June stammered. "That is correct. Tempus is my past and my future. I have to know who I am, I have to remember my home.. my family.. what I lost. Neter, I know you remember your life. June.. do you? Do you remember Anru?" June winced. "Anru.." She had not heard that name, her true name, in such a long time. "I never forgot, December. But I made peace with what I lost." It sounded like a stranger's name now. "What about your peace. T.."

"Don't you dare speak it!" August did not want to hear it, or anything else. "You are coming with us, whether you like it or not! Maybe I should hate you, December. But if I let you and Tempus become one.. then all the hate in the world cannot stop him!" He activated his dueldisk. "You choose this path without your pendulums? Without your powers or the spirit mind and body? Do you not see that this leads to damnation?" December already knew how weakened they were. "Any other path is not worth choosing, December." June joined the other two. Thus, he was forced to accept this challenge. "This path." He raised his hand to the sky and snapped his fingers. "Whoa-ho!" The six duelists were transported from the inside of the Millennium spire, to the top of a mountain on a remote island. "I have already acquired half the powers of Tempus. Space and time bend to our will, and the future is clear as crystal." He activated his dueldisk. "I have seen the outcome of this duel. Yet I also see now that I cannot change it with words. So be it then. Let us, the children of Tempus, duel..."

(To be Continued in Nexus 041: A Thousand Pages Apart)

 **New Cards used by Zachary Creffield  
** Lunalight Leo Dancer

 **New Cards used by Inquisitor Silver  
** Metaltron XII, the True Dracombatant  
Mariamne, the True Dracophoenix

 **-**  
Dragonic Diagram

-  
Royal Prison


	42. A Thousand Pages Apart

**Nexus 041: A Thousand Pages Apart**

"They're.. " This was not the first time that Alice saw someone without 'time'. "They're gone." But to see it happen to people she knew, made the terror strike just as strong as it did the first time. "Can't we do anything?" Zachary, Dom and Silver were paralyzed; nothing more than statues of flesh. Alice could grab almost everyone, but not the master and disciple. They were too close to the Inquisitor, when her crystal shattered. "You did what you could, Alice." If not for her, Emily and the rest would not be talking right now. "Yeah, all we have to do is make sure time moves again.. and they'll all be free! Right?" Eric did not even want to leave Silver like this. "That seems correct. But now what is the plan? Do we still head down to find December." Marie still had a lock on the strange room down below. "Wait.." Only something was different now. "Wait for what?" Stonewell grumbled. "The room.. is not taking in power." Marie explained. "Whatever was there, is not anymore. And I have no idea where it went."

...

December's LP: 8000 June's LP: 8000

Anastasia's LP: 8000 Neter's LP: 8000

Marco's LP: 8000 August's LP: 8000

Six duelists stood on the island, moments away from a massive brawl. "If you are Going to duel. Do you even Require our Assistance?" Marco and Anastasia were tied in as supports. "father wants this. if we do not aid him, what children of his would we be?" The opponents were June, Neter and January, it would be a three on three team duel... with separate lifepoints. "My turn." The first turn belonged to December himself. A short turn it was. "End turn." He did not even inspect the cards in his hand. "What? You dare skip your turn? Not only are you too afraid to stand up to Tempus, you are not going to fight us either?" August did not see why he even bothered in that case. "It's gotta be a trick!" Neter guessed. Even if it was not, there were still the two others to take care of. "I will take the next turn, January.. August, you can follow after me." Nobody could attack until everyone had taken a turn. "Okay!""That is fair by me." August would be the first duelist with a battle phase in this case, though that was still four turns away.

"I activate Emergency Teleport to summon The Ritual Beast Tamer Elder." June began and her psychic-summoning quickplay spell warped the elderly tamer(4/200/1000). "Additionally, I will normal summon my Spiritual Beast Rampengu and use its effect." Her green penguin(4/1600/400) banished the Ulti-beast of Cannahawk from the extra deck, which in turn allowed Rampengu to send a Spiritual Beast Cannahawk card to the graveyard. "And now I fuse them both." The Spiritual Beast contact fused with the Ritual Beast Tamer. Both cards were banished and transformed into Ulti-Cannahawk(4/1400/1600). "His effect I will use as well!" June could return two of her banished cards (Ulti-Cannahawk and Rampengu) to add another Ritual Beast card (Ritual Beast Pettlephin) to her hand. "The same moves as before. You would have changed the least, I know. But without the ability to peer into my mind, can you truly duel as you were?" December inquired softly as June placed a trap card down. "You already know my answer... I end my turn."

"then i will proceed." Anastasia revealed her monster: a fox-like princess(4/1850/1000) with long black hair. "Hey. That's not from Kansas or space!" The last time they dueled, Anatasia used her Kozmic monsters against Neter. This was a wholly new archetype. "this is fairytail luna. from the princess kaguya story. when she is normal summoned, i may add a spellcaster with same stats as hers to my hand." Fairytail monsters were all spellcasters, despite their appearance, with 1850 attackpoints and 1000 defense points. The fox princess read the scroll on her tail and drew a new Fairytail monster from Anastasia's deck. "i pick fairytail rella, from the cinderalla story." After that she activated a spell card: Ties of the Brethren. "Uh oh." Neter knew that card a lot better. Anastasia paid 2000 of her lifepoints to special summon two monstes with the same level and type as Fairytail Luna. "i choose the stories of sleeping beauty and snowwhite." Fairytail Sleeper the cat princess in an orange dress(4/1850/1000) and Fairytail Snow the black-haired squirrel girl(4/1850/1000) joined Luna for the party.

"Sister. You did not Tell me that you went Back to your old Cards?" Marco felt affronted. The Kozmo series was something he invented for her to use in this world. But there were many more stories that Anastasia enjoyed in her entire life, and many older cards made at her request because of that. "i want it to be this way, i want to show father that i can help him in the way he remembers me." Anastasia looked longingly at December. "not the way you remember me now.." Her monster's effect activated. "when snow-white arrives, she will put one monster to sleep." The white princess tossed a shiny red apple at Ulti-Cannahawk. "..?" The curious bird ate the fruit without hesitation and was immediately poisoned and flipped to face-down defense position. June could not split it back up into its fusion materials either. "and now this.. i set one card.. and end this turn."

Anastasia's LP: 6000

"Hey, we remember December too! All those years count for something!" Neter drew his card, and normal summoned the Satellarknight Deneb(4/1500/1000). Its search effect moved the Satellarknight Altair to Neter's hand. "I do remember. But things have changed. You have changed, you are without Utopia now." December said with another sigh. "But I still have my own hope! I activate Stellarknight Skybridge. Yea-heah!" A shining star pierced the ceiling and threw a red carpet of light over Deneb. "Now I can.. huh?" The red light and the star both vanished into thin air. "i am sorry, the sleeper changed its effect. she can tribute one of my monsters to make your spell flip a monster face-down instead." The cat princess sacrificed Fairytail Snow and altered the Skybridge's effect. Instead of switching out tellarknights, Neter's spell now flipped the Sleeper face-down. "Rude!"

"and now luna makes her first request." Anastasia also activated the effect of her fox princess. "show me a monster with the same name as the one you control. if you cannot, both monsters will return to our hands." The target was Deneb, naturally. Face-down cards could not be affected by Luna. "Whoa!" Neter rapidly discarded a second Deneb Satellarknight from his deck to fulfill the princess' request. "She's gonna keep asking until I run out, isn't she? Okey-dokey!" Neter placed one trap card down and activated the equip spell Stellarknight Alpha. "Now Deneb can't be affected anymore!" Armor parts from other knights were equipped to Deneb(2000/1000) to give it more power and an immunity to all opposing effects. "My turn is over!" The duelist that succeeded him was the last of the Nisell trio; Marco. "Even her old cards Can be a Nuisance. You Ought to get Used to that." He drew his card, a Burning Abyss monster, and framed his face with a smirk. "However, December, I see No reason to Prove _my_ past to You!"

"I activate the spell of Pre-Preparation of Rites! One ritual spell Card comes to Me. And then a Ritual monster with its Name carved into That spell follows!" The prince added the ritual spell: Good & Evil in the Burning Abyss along with its matching ritual monster. "Ritual Summon! Come forth Malacoda, Netherlord of the Burning Abyss!" Two level 3 monsters from his hand were sacrificed to fuel the burning ritual; the Malebranche Graff and the Djinn Releaser of Rituals. The hellpyre spread outwards and turned to flesh for the armored crimson devil Malacoda(6/2700/2200). "When Graff the Malebranche is sent To my graveyard, one Malebranche can Be special summoned from My deck! And once I Control that level 3 monster, I May activate the Spell of Final Gesture to special summon One level 3 monster from My graveyard!" The sacrificed Graff demon special summoned Scarm(3/800/2000), the long-clawed Malebranche of the Burning Abyss, while Final Gesture's magic revived Graff the hound demon himself(3/1000/1500).

"Young one. You are the last Master of the XYZ-art. I consider it a Privelege, to fight Your fire with Mine! XYZ-summon!" Graff and Scarm overlayed, forming a purified pool of darkness. "Dante the Traveler of the Burning Abyss!" Hell's traveler(3/100/2500) emerged from the abyss and into the shadow of Malacoda. "Behold the XYZ-evolution of the Burning Abyssians! I sever One of their cards and XYZ-summon Beatrice the Lady of the Eternal!" A Fire Lake of the Burning Abyss trap card was discarded to bathe Dante in everlasting flames. He and his two XYZ-materials were offered to the eternal holy lady(6/2500/2800) of the inferno. "I shall End my Turn! And now I may Claim one Burning Abyssian from my Deck, as the Scarm fiend was sent to his Death this turn!" His other monster's effect waited for this endphase, and gave its master Alich of the Burning Abyss. Marco added the monster to his hand. "Did you See, December? I have Sealed all their Moves and Now they cannot Special Summon!"

"It is true, August." As the turn came for the last of the six duelists, December renewed his focus on him. "Even if you could synchro summon now, you have given your Red dragon away. You know you are weaker now then you ever were before. Why do you persist in fighting this?" The Djinn Releaser's effect lingered as long as the monster it was sacrificed for lived on. Malacoda's presence itself was preventing even the gathering of synchro materials, let alone their combining. "Hmph. I never listened to you when you treated me like a friend, December. What makes you believe I would start that now?" But August did not need a special summon to get rid of Malacoda. He activated a spell card, Supply Squad, and went on to normal summon an undead wyrm. "Night Dragolich! All non-wyrm monsters are forced into defense position! And their defense power is reduced to nothing!" The possessed dragon corpse(4/1700/0) released a haze of pale ectoplasm. "A valiant Effort, but a Wasted one as well! Malacoda can discard one Burning Abyss from my hand to drain your monster's strength!"

"August, I can.." Neter hovered his hand over his trap card. "Not yet!" But his partner waved his help away and allowed the Netherlord to send Alich the Malebranche into the graveyard. Malacoda measured that demon's 1200 attackpoints against Dragolich's attackpoints, leaving the wyrm(500/0) with almost nothing. And at the same time, Alich's own effect negated the effects of Dragolich. The haunting ectoplasm retreated back to the dragolich's jaws. "And what of it, son of Tempus?" In spite of all of that, August still declared his attack. "I activate my quickplay spell, Gravity Lash! Your monster's defense will be subtracted from his attackpower!" A sudden rush of gravity overcame the Netherlord, and pushed it(500/2200) down to the ground. "You will destroy Both monsters?! How Unfortunate for you then, That, Beatrice can Discard one Burning Abyssian from my Deck each turn!" Marco now retaliated with the Eternal Lady and picked a Farfa Malebranche demon from his deck into his graveyard. Farfa would banish Dragolich for one whole turn, just long enough to outlast the Gravity lashing.

"A-Hah!" But this time Neter knew he could help his partner. "I activate Stellarnova Alpha! If I send one Satellarknight to the graveyard, I can negate one card's effect and draw one card!" Satellarknight Deneb went nova and exploded into a triangular solar wave. "Rgh. A triple Strike?" Marco would not just lose Malacoda, but Beatrice as well would be destroyed. "marco, they are not alone. but neither are we." Anastasia activated her own trap card: Shield of the Soul. "hngh..." She lost another 2000 lifepoints, which was required to create a shield of lifeforce. "What is she doing?" The soul shield protected both Beatrice and Malacoda. Neither monster could be destroyed by battle or card effects this turn. Instead Night Dragolich was destroyed during its own attack and smashed into a hundred black bones. "You think your bonds are stronger than ours?" August could draw a new card with the Supply Squad at the very least, after his monster died. "What do you even know about this man?"

Anastasia's LP: 4000

 _Shield of the Soul, Counter Trap_  
 _Target 1 or more monsters on the field. Pay 1000 lifepoints for each target.  
The targeted monsters cannot be destroyed until the end of the turn._

"He will know us well Enough once the Confluence is completed. I believe You should be the Ones to accept the Fragility of your Bond!" Marco boasted while August placed two trap cards down. "Our bond? Even without December, we are still strong together!" August activated a spell as well; Zefraniu, Secret of the Yang Zing. "Zefra..Niu?" It was a pendulum monster, a black yang zing wyrm (scale 1). "What? I did not Know such a Thing existed?" Marco protested. "The power to shape one's own cards is not just Uno's anymore: lord Nisell." June stated with an ominous smile, as December started his turn. "You mean to say you have created pendulums for yourself to replace mine. This does not change reality, June, Neter, January.. Our bond was born from a lie." December activated his Dark Contract with the Gate spell card, which searched and found a D/D/D Supreme King Kaiser in his deck. "To move on, we need to accept the truth.. and stop fighting

"I set the scales, D/D Savant Thomas and D/D Savant Nikola.." Two new pendulum monsters were revealed: a two-faced phonograph-lightbulb machine (scale 6) and a cloaked plasma orb-tower (scale 8) inside a gold-covered coil. "Pendulum.. summon." The current of energy that ran between the two pendulums released two of December's monsters to the field: the roman-styled emperor Supreme King Kaiser(7/2800/2100) and the crystal ruler of dark wisdom: Chaos King Apocalypse(7/2700/2000). "Guh." August grimaced. The pendulum summon of the Supreme King negated all effects on his, June and January's field. "June.. Anru... You were my first friend, I will at least acknowledge that.. by defeating you last. But your monster will not protect you." Beatrice could easily send another Farfa Malebranche to the graveyard to remove the face-down Ulti-Cannahawk. "If that is Your wish." And Marco would do what was expected, even if December himself was not really the team-player. His pendulums could not even benefit him or Anastasia.

"Kaiser destroys two of my spell cards, so that the He can declare three attacks this turn." The Supreme D/D/D emperor cleaved the two Savants in half with his sword to absorb their energy. "December. Maybe I was your first friend, in this new life. But I had a life before that too! And all of that was sacrificed for Tempus.. He does not deserve to get you as well! You are not him!" June retaliated with an effect from the one place the Kaiser could not reach: her hand. "Because your monster used his power, I can discard Ghost Ogre and Snow Rabbit to destroy it!" December's monster was haunted by a white-haired ogre girl and her ghostly rabbit and driven to take his own life with his sword. "Aw yeah! Take that December!" Neter laughed. "she surprised him... father, did you not see it coming?" Anastasia was aghast that any version of her father could be blindsided like this. "I can only control so much of time, as I am now. I expected a trap, but could do nothing to prevent it.

"It will not happen again" December suddenly removed the Chaos King from his field. "When D/D Savant Nikola is destroyed, it can return one D/D/D monster to my hand. Then two pendulums from my extra deck are placed back in the pendulum zones!" He reset both Thomas and Nikola to the field, virtually rewinding time to the moment before their destruction. "Marco. Remove August's trap." He also gave Marco a new target for Beatrice. "Very well." Marco detached one material and discarded the Malebranche Calcab to bounce August's left trap back to his hand. "I know your pain. But it is too late for me, June. I am your enemy right now, but only because all of you see me that way." He placed two trap cards down on his field and passed the turn to June.

"Because you are! This is not the time to let your feelings for him get in your way, June. December never existed. He is Tempus, whether he remembers it or not!" August shouted at June as her turn started. "I know that. Do not think otherwise. But, we cannot focus on him alone." She glared at Marco as she normal summoned the Spiritual Beast Pettlephin. "Oho?" The pink dolphin(4/0/2000) banished the Ritual Beast Tamer Wen from June's hand to target the Netherlord Malacoda. "Pettlephin will banish your monster from the field!" She declared, drawing a smirk from her opponent. "How soon we Forget!" He reactivated the Eternal Lady's effect and detached another XYZ-material. "We never forget, son of Tempus!" But before Marco could even select a Burning Abyss to discard, two of August's traps flipped up. "I activate Nine Pillars of the Yang Zing! My counter trap negates your monster's effect and returns it to your extra deck! Then one other Yang Zing card, Zefraniu, is destroyed!" A golden aura defended the Spiritual beast from Beatrice's dark powers and forced her back into the extra deck. "Ugh!" Malacoda could not escape his own banishment. Nor could the Burning Abyss monsters activate their death-effects, as neither was sent to the graveyard.

"December, Amadeus, Anastasia. You should not take us lightly. Yes, we are less than we were before. Yes.. Without our pendulum, we needed to transfer our power to others." June looked at her hand and activated one spell card from it. "But as you have already noticed.. The one I transferred my power too, gave me something in return. The power to create pendulum monsters.. our Zefra! I activate the field spell: Oracle of Zefra!" An immensely great tree appeared in the middle of the air, as a cloud-filled sky painted the dimensions of the room. Inside that tree was another tree of stone and ten differently colored spheres. "When the Oracle of Zefra is activated, I can add one Zefra monster to my hand! I add Ritual Beast Tamer Zeframpilica!" June claimed not just a ritual beast monster, but a pendulum monster at that. I activate the scales of Ritual Beast Tamer Zefrawendi and Zeframpilica!" The young tamer girl Wendi (scale 7) and Pilica (scale 1) flew in on their pink dolphin and green penguin and took over the pendulum zones that lit up on June's dueldisk

"Only Zefra and Ritual Beast monsters can be summoned with these pendulums. I pendulum summon another Ritual Beast Tamer, Zeframpilica!" The second Pilica and her Rampengu penguin broke out of one of the Oracle tree's crystal orbs and flew down towards the field. "If I normal summon her, or special summon her, I can special summon one Ritual Beast from my graveyard!" The young tamer fired a green lightning bolt into the ground to revive the Spiritual Beast Cannahawk(4/1400/600). "I banish my monsters and summon Ulti-Cannahawk!" Zeframpilica made contact with Spiritual Beast Pettlephin(4/0/2000) and fused into the ultimate form of the thundrous Cannahawk(6/1400/1600). Cannahawk's effect then activated and banished another Ritual Beast Tamer Zefrawendi from her deck. "This is our new power, December!"

(To be Continued in Nexus 042: The Last Stage of Grief)

 **New Cards used by Tempus 'December'**  
D/D Savant Nikola  
D/D Savant Thomas

 **New Cards used by June**  
Ritual Beast Tamer Zefrawendi  
Ritual Beast Tamer Zeframpelica

-  
Zefra Oracle

 **New Cards used by Anastasia Nisell**  
Fairytail - Luna  
Fairytail - Snow  
Fairytail - Sleeper

-  
Ties of Brethren

-  
 _Shield of the Soul_

 **New Cards used by Neter**  
Stellarknight Alpha

-  
Stellarnova Alpha

 **New Cards used by Marco Amadeus Nisell**  
Djinn Release of Rituals

-  
Pre-Preparation of Rites  
Final Gesture

 **New Cards used by August**  
Zefraniu, Secret of the Yang Zing

-  
Gravity Lash

-  
Nine Pillars of the Yang Zing


	43. The Last Stage of Grief

**Nexus 042: The Last Stage of Grief**

December's LP: 8000 June's LP: 8000  
Anastasia's LP: 4000 Neter's LP: 8000  
Marco's LP: 8000 August's LP: 8000

"June.." December's former friend used her new power to duel with the same fierceness as always. Her Ulti-Cannahawk(6/1400/1600) activated its effect and prepared two banished Ritual Beasts (Zeframpilica, Pettlephin) for a return to the main deck, to draw a Ritual beast card from the deck. And at the same time, the fused Beast split itself back into a beast and a tamer to return itself to the extra deck: Pettlephin(4/0/2000) and Ritual Beast Tamer Zefrawendi(3/1500/1000). The former was therefor not returned along with Zeframpilica. "I add Spiritual Beast Tamer Winda to my hand!" And June would keep fusing Ulti-Cannahawk as long as there were materials. This time Pettlephin fused with the blonde pendulum tamer Wendi. "Again!" Now Ulti-Cannahawk returned Tamer Zefrawendi and Beast Rampengu to claim a Ritual Beast Bond card. Once more Ulti-Cannahawk split back into two banished monsters before the main deck could claim one: Ritual Beast Tamer Wen(3/1500/1000) and Spiritual Beast Rampengu(4/1600/400).

"Rampengu's effect activates!" The penguin banished one Ulti-Gaiapelio from the deck, to send a Ritual beast of the same psychic type (Ritual Beast Tamer Lara) to the graveyard. "I use my other Ulti-Cannahawk's effect too!" The already existing Ultihawk(6/1400/1600) switched to attack position. It chose to put UltiGaiapelio and Cannahawk back in the main deck, while taking out the Ritual Beast Return spell. "And now.. I banish a Ritual Beast Tamer, a Spiritual Beast and a Ritual Ulti-beast to summon Ritual Beast Ulti-Gaiapelio!" The contact fusion between Tamer Wen, Beast Cannahawk(4/1400/600) and the second Ulti-Cannahawk produced the mightiest of the Ultimate beasts, the gaia lion(10/3200/2100) of four elements and his golden-haired tamer. "Now watch! When I use one Zefra monster as a fusion material, Zefra Oracle can special summon one monster from my hand!" Another sphere on the zefra tree cracked and released another older green-haired sorceress: Wind the Spiritual Beast Tamer(4/1600/1800). "Anastasia, my monsters attack your monsters!" Ulti-Gaiapelio raised his claw and slammed it down on top of Anastasia's Fairytail princess Luna(4/1850/1000).

Anastasia's LP: 2650

Meanwhile the Rampengu penguin destroyed the face-down Fairytail Sleeper princess(4/1850/1000). "when the sleeper wakes, she will summon one monster from my hand. i summon in defense mode, my hypnosister." But the lady Nisell revealed a new trick, a misschievous telepathic devil girl(3/1300/1400). "when there are pendulums on the field, she will gain 800 attack and defense points and all monsters must attack her. your ultimate fusion cannot negate this." The psychic(2100/2200) hypnotized Winda with her third eye and pulled her in for an attack. "I see. Winda can special summon another Ulti-Beast when she is destroyed, so you strike back with defense." Winda's wind spell was deflected and thrown back at June. "You are skilled Anastasia. It saddens me that we have to use such skills against each other." June moved to her second main phase and contact fused Rampengu with the Spiritual Beast Tamer for one last Ulti-Cannahawk(6/1400/1600) summoning. Her fused bird then moved the banished Pettlephin and Tamer Zefrawendi back to the main deck. "I add Ritual Beast Ambush to my hand and end my turn."

June's LP: 7600

"you too are skilled, all of you. december must have been a good friend, like he was to us.." Anastasia sighed. She felt the same desires as June, she just could not do anything about it. "i summon the princess from the cinderella fairytail, rella." A blue-furred dog princess(4/1850/1000) stepped gently into the battlefield on her glass slippers. "if she takes one of my spells, she can take one equip spell from my deck." Rella discarded one of her slippers visually, while Anastasia threw her Emergency Teleport spell card away. "I am affraid I cannot allow that!" But June knew what kind of equip spells Anastasia preferred, cards like the Moon Mirror Shield which would allow her to destroy Ulti-Gaiapelio in spite of its high attackpoints. "Ulti-Gaiapelio negates your effect by discarding one card from my hand!" She discarded the Ritual Beast Bond spell, which triggered an eruption of Ultigaiapelio's powers. An outburst of flame, wind and water burned cinderella's princess to cinders. "i knew you would do so.. and i also know you will have keep doing it, to protect the others." She activated a spell card from her hand, Moon Mirror Shield. "No way! She already had it?" Neter gasped.

"Gh! Ulti-Gaiapelio negates that card too!" June discarded her Ritual Beast Return spell, and negated the activation of the Mirror Shield before the Hypnosister could equip it. "i see him so much in you. and i am sorry for using that against you." Out of nowhere, a glass coffin popped up. "i can banish 7 cards from my graveyard to bring the princess of snow-white back to life." The coffin opened after the graveyard's contents (Ties of the Brethren, Shield of the Soul, Fairytail Rella/Luna/Sleeper, Emergency Teleport, Moon Mirror Shield) ran dry. Fairytail Snow(4/1850/1000) emerged in attack position. "and as before, she can flip one monster when she is summoned." The snow mouse girl threw her poisonous apple at Ulti-Gaiapelio. "Incredible.. I negate that effect too!" June discarded her last card, Ritual Beast Ambush, and destroyed Fairytail Snow along with her apple. "It would Seem your Ultimate beast has become just an Average beast." Marco chuckled. June was stunned, one turn was all it took for her to stop Ulti-Gaiapelio?

"i will attack now." Anastasia switched the Hypnosister to attack position and charged Ulti-Cannahawk. "Then I will defuse my monster!" Rather then facing death, the bird chose to split itself up and summon Spiritual Beast Winda and Tamer Wen in defense position. "yes." Anastasia adjusted her orders and made Hypnosister telekinetically crush Wen instead. "when hypnosister destroys a monster, while there are four pendulums on the field, i draw one card." Anastasia took the card from her deck and placed it down in the spell/trap zone. "that was all. i pass my turn to the next one."

"Alright! My turn! I'll show them what's what, yeaaah!" Ever the speedy one, Neter normal summoned his Satellarknight Altair(4/1700/1300) as well. The winged star paladin summoned one of the Satellarknight Denebs(4/1500/1000) from the graveyard and Deneb subsequently used her effect to add a Stellarknight Zefrathuban card to Neter's hand. "Peeeeeendulum summon!" An instant later, and with the help of his partner's Zefra pendulums (scale 1 & 7), Satellarknight Zefrathuban the virtuous angelic fighter(4/0/2100) descended. Meanwhile Neter activated Stellarknight Zefraxciton the half-demonic silver starknight(4/1900/0) in his own pendulum zone. "So you have them too." December did not seem surprised. "Of course! June made pendulums for all of us! So let's get a little dangerous too! I activate Inferno Reckless Summon!" The number of Zefrathuban warriors on the field multiplied, as Inferno Reckless Summon could special summon two more copies(4/0/2100) of the monster with less than 1500 attackpoints. In return, Anastasia could special summon her two more Hypnosisters(3/2100/2200) in defense mode.

"Oh! Oh! I nearly forgot Zefrathuban can destroy one monster when he's pendulum summoned. If I destroy one of mine too!" The pendulum satellar grabbed Stellarknight Zefraxciton and turned it into cosmic energy. "Bye by sister!" The energy flew towards Hypnosister like a comet and destroyed her entire being. "still no fear, even without hope he keeps coming." Anastasia could admire that. "I never give up, lady!" Neter normal summoned. "And now.. Now I'm gonna XYZ-summon Stellarknight Delteros!" The trio of Zefrathubans overlayed and formed the golden-winged summer star knight(4/2500/2100). "Now I get to use your field spell too, right June?" June nodded. "Sweet!" The Zefra Oracle witnessed Neter using Zefra as XYZ-materials, and allowed him to discard one card to draw another. "Ha! Now Delteros will destroy your second sister!" Neter detached one XYZ-material from his XYZ-monster. He fired a triangular beam from his shield and erased one more Hypnosister from the field. "Then I activate Oni-Gami Combo! Now Delteros can attack twice!" Both remaining materials were detached as well now, causing Delteros' aura to flare up. "Triple strike! And Quadruple attack!" The battle could begin and Neter would have his fun. Delteros' first attack destroyed the Hypnosister in attack position. Yet, Anastasia took no damage.

 _Point of the Soul, Continuous Trap  
_ _Destroy this card if your lifepoints are higher than your opponents.  
_ _Reduce all damage that is higher than your current lifepoints to 0._

"Aw what?" Point of the Soul reduced all damage she took to nothing. "I really don't like that card!" Neter looked at other potential targets. "Oh well!" And he sent his three Stellarknights after Marco instead. "Tch!" Delteros, Altair and Deneb swept their blades across his body, severely decreasing his lifepoints. "You will Pay for that!" He growled. "Okay!" Neter shrugged and moved the second main phase. "I'm XYZ-Summoning Darktellarknight Batlyamus!" Altair and Deneb overlayed into a shadoll-corrupted starknight: Batlyamus(4/2600/550) "Now all monsters are treated as dark monsters! So I also XYZ-Change into Constellarknight Diamond!" Using the Delteros XYZ-monster as the base, the cosmic-winged dragon warrior(5/2700/2000) in diamond armor could be XYZ-summoned. "Now I can negate any effect from a dark monster!" This Tellarknight combo firmly locked down both Marco's and December's decks. "My turn is up now!"

Marco's LP: 2300

"It will be Many years Before I let an Effect like that Keep me sealed, young.." Marco started his turn with his usual bravado. ". "marco?" That quickly changed. "What Is This?!" The son of Tempus turned pale, from one glance at his new card. "The moment has arrived then. Marco, I prepared this test for you. Or rather, my other self did. You know what you must do, to defeat our opponent." The card was not a request or gift..it was an order. "But if I Do this... I am not Ready for this!" It was an order that would take his life. "It is your choice." December would not ask again. "Damn it. Damn IT! I.." Marco grit his teeth. "I have seen What Father can do. This is not a Choice at all!" He activated the spell card, The Chosen Vessel. "To use it On you. Do not Blame me for This!" And then he activated the spell of Soul Charge. He special summoned three monsters from his graveyard. "Whoa!? You're gonna lose if you do that!" Neter yelled. Soul Charge took 1000 of a players lifepoints for each summoned monster. "I Know.." Marco said in his final few seconds.

Marco's LP: 0

 _The Chosen Vessel, Continuous Spell  
_ _You can only activate this card when your lifepoints are lower than your opponent and the difference is 5000 or more.  
Destroy this card when a DARK monster is summoned; __give control of all monsters you control to your opponent and inflict damage equal to the ATK of each DARK monster they control._

"Huh!?" Neter did a double-take. "He sacrificed himself?" Soul Charge resurrected Djinn Releaser of Rituals(3/1200/2000) and the Malebranche Alich(3/1200/0) and Farfa(3/1000/1900). "Neter!" And that was when the Chosen Vessel spell burst wide open. "Oh no!" An explosion of apocalyptic proportions spread across the Zefra field and enveloped Neter's Tellarknights and June's Ritual beasts. Neter controlled 8700 points of dark attackpower, June possessed 4800. And the damage was divided between the XYZ and fusion duelists. "That's not.." Neter's voice cracked in between coughs. He took more damage than he could take. "No!" His movements ceased soon after. Time caught up with both Neter and Marco. "Why did this happen?" June was speechless. "You bastard! You predicted this!" August saw no other reason for such a spell to even exist. "Tempus predicted this. He prepared their decks." December claimed. "I didn't see you stopping him! To do this to your own family.. to both your families! You took him in when he was just a kid. And he... You really are the same as Him!"

Neter's LP: 0 Anastasia's LP: 2800

"Pendulum summon! Zefraniu, Secret of the Yang Zing and Zefraxi, Treasure of the Yang Zing!" Now it was his turn, and through the Zefra scales he pendulum summoned Zefraniu the dark pegasus wyrm(6/0/2600) from the extra deck and Zefraxi the dark tiger wyrm(3/1500/0) from the hand. "The pendulum summoned Zefraniu will take one Yang Zing card from my deck and give it to me!" August added a Yang Zing Path spell. The next step was to normal summon Jiaotu, Darkness of the Yang Zing(2/0/2000) and.. "Deliver my Decree. Synchro Summon! Denglong the Origin of the Yang Zing!" .. synchronize the tuner with Zefraxi to create the golden fire wyrm and synchro tuner Denglong(5/0/2800). "Denglong grants one other Yang Zing card to me! And by sending one of my Yangzings to the grave, he will assume their level!" August added the Yang Zing Prana field spell to his hand and tossed Chiwen, Light of the Yang Zing into the graveyard. Denglong(1/0/2800) copied the tuner's only level star. "Synchro summon: Yazi the Evil of the Yang Zing!" His Origin monster tuned with Zefraniu to create theviolent black wyrm/dragon Yazi(7/2600/2100).

"August.." June knew August had to be beyond all rage if he was not even doing his synchro chants anymore. "When Denglong goes to my graveyard, one Yangzing is summoned! Furthermore, as a Zefra monster was used for a synchro summon.." The Zefra Oracle tree glowed again. "I can send one monster to the top of my deck!" Denglong's effect special summoned the Wind of the Yang Zing: Suanni(4/1800/0). Simultaneously Taotie, Shadow of the Yang Zing, was placed on top of August's deck. "Yazi will destroy one card on each field!" The evil one unleashed purple lightning to destroy Suanni the fire wyrm on his side and Soul Point on Anastasia's field. "A monster has been destroyed, I draw one card from Supply Squad!" The acquired card was of course Taotie. "Chiwen special summons itself, and you know why!" The tiny wyrm tuner of light(1/0/0) slithered out of the graveyard, responding to the destruction of another Yangzing. "And Suanni's effect summons one Yang Zing in defense position!" Bixi, the Water of the Yang Zing(2/0/1800) emerged from the dying winds of fire.

"And this is just the beginning! Synchro summon! Tatsunoko!" Bixi's water and Chiwen's light mixed to summon seahorse dragon child(3/1700/500) who was also a synchro tuner. "Tatsunoko may use one monster in my hand as a synchro material! I take Taotie and synchro summon! Baxia, the Brightness of the Yang Zing!" The long-haired and long-bodied tiger dragon Baxia(8/2300/2600) flew out of the extra deck, borh from Tatsunoko's three stars and Taotie's five. "For each of its elemental materials, one of your cards is shuffled back into the deck! That's tree!" He targeted December's last trap card and one of Anastasia's trap cards. "Do I need to go on, December? Because I can! Baxia destroys Yazi to summon a Yangzing from my graveyard!" The evil synchro was destroyed by Baxia's effect, to return Suanni to life. But the destruction effect of Yazi special summoned the Magma Dragon(4/1600/1200) from the deck in defense mode. And the Magma Dragon's effect revived Denglong(5/0/2800) in defense mode.

"Synchro summon! Chaofeng, Phantom of the Yang Zing!" The path towards the final Yangzing was created. Denglong and Magma Dragon's tuning created the feathered dragon of many colors: Chaofeng(9/2800/2200). "This is your end, December! I activate Yang Zing Prana! While two elements are buried in my graveyard, all my Yang Zings gain 500 attackpoints!" Glowing lines of the Yang Zing carved the ravines below, and illuminated gloomy Taotie(2700/0), radiant Baxia(2800/2600) and the phantomic Chaofeng(3300/2100). "I attack with all the Yang Zing!" Together they could defeat any duelist in a single turn. "father.." But that duelists would be Anastasia. On her own accord she activated her last trap card: Soul Master. "What!?" The trap took control of the three Djinn/Malebranche monsters on Neter's field, and used them as shields against Marco's three attackers. However she lost 1000 lifepoints for each controlled monster.

Anatasia's LP: 0

 _Master of the Soul, Normal Trap_  
 _Target any number of defense-position monsters your opponent controls, take control of them, you lose 1000 LP for each monster targeted by this effect.  
You cannot conduct your special summon during the turn you activate this card. You can only activate 1 "Master of the Soul" per turn._

"Anastasia? Why did you.. " Even after what happened to Marco. She chose this road? "i couldn't let you. i am sorry miss june, but my family is everything to me.. and maybe now, i can finally rest." She closed her eyes and allowed time to capture her. "..." The Lady Nisell could not hear them anymore. "You coward. You COWARD! How many lives are you going to take before you're satisfied?" August activated the Yang Zing Path spell to return three dead Yang Zing (Yazi, Jiaotu, Bixi) to the main deck to draw two new cards. He placed both down in the spell/trap zone and ended his turn. "I never wanted this, August." December started his turn and took the 1000 points of damage from the Dark Contract with the Gate. "But I suppose the time for words has passed. I will not let their offerings be wasted."

"Your task is done, Chaos King." The dimensional duelist activated the Allure of Darkness spell, drawing two new cards while banishing his dark monster D/D/D Chaos Apocalypse. "Come, Copernicus." Next he made use of two Dark Contract spells. The Gate added add the D/D Savant Copernicus to his hand. "And burn again, Genghis." And the Dark Contract with the Swamp King was re-activated to fuse two monsters (D/D Proud Ogre, D/D Savant Copernicus) in his hand. Together the two monsters formed the flaming demon king Genghis(6/2000/1500). "Now, Nighthowl." December normal summoned the wide-jawed demon tuner(3/300/600), setting off its revival effect to summon the living astronomic model: D/D Savant Copernicus(4/0/0) from the graveyard. The Savant's effect activated as well and threw a D/D monster (D/D Necro Slime) from the deck into the graveyard. "Revolt, Alexander." Nighthowl tuned with Copernicus and created the synchro monster Gust King Alexander(7/2500/2000). As a D/D monster had been special summoned, Genghis could special summon D/D Proud Ogre(6/2300/1500) from the graveyard. And due to that special summon, Alexander was able to revive Nighthowl once more.

"You say you have changed, December. But I still see the same tactics as before!" August growled. "Can you see the future, August?" December inquired as he tuned Night Howl again. "What?" Alexander re-synchronized before their very eyes. "I thought not. Tear up the lands, D/D/D Gust High King Alexander!" Evolution came for the synchro king, as December synchro summond High King Alexander(10/3000/2500). It carried more armor, a greater sword and a wing-like cape. "You are not the only one who can create new spirits, June.. August. Alexander gains 3000 attackpoints when more than one D/D/D exists on my field!" The king of the sky(6000/2500) charged itself with the ambient dark energy of his comrades. "I can see you, December! I can see the future you want to make!" High King Alexander was clearly intended as the executioner of Ulti-Gaiapelio. "But could you see this? I activate Massivemorph.. on Ulti-Gaiapelio!"

"August?" June gasped. August's trap doubled the attackpoints of her monster(6400/2100) permanently. "I knew you had that card.. but to use it on June." Even December seemed surprised that August had picked the least likely future. "Then it is you, who will have to suffer.." December stated as he took D/D Necro Slime from his graveyard. "Burn the seas, D/D/D Flame High King Genghis!" The slime skull banished itself and the original Alexander to fuse them both. "I knew it." The fusion materials for the evolved Genghis were a D/D monster and a D/D/D monster. The Flame King(8/2800/2400) grew in size, gained two extra arms and lit his sword on fire. "And drown the sky, D/D/D Wave High King Caesar!" Finally, the original Genghis and Proud Ogre were attached to a rank 6 XYZ-monster: the dark-blue metal emperor Caesar(6/2800/1800). "When a D/D monster is special summoned, High King Genghis can summon one from my graveyard!" The remains of the D/D/D Kaiser were tossed into a pyre, and from its ashes the Supreme King(7/2800/2100) was reborn.

"Rgh." August thought he was prepared for everything. But not this. "August. Why!?" His fate was sealed. "Because he made these monsters just for us. And nobody knows him better than you. I know I cannot beat him. I never could. But you.. you have a chance." He knew better now than to give in to his anger. "You have grown so much, August. And our time was about more than power. And it can be again. After this ends." While he sounded remorseful, December did not hold back. He ordered his four monsters to attack August's. "The Flame High King negates one spell or trap card each turn! And Ceasar negates effects that special summon monsters!" December stated as High King Genghis and High King Ceasar destroyed the Yang Zing synchros and negated the protection effect of Yang Zing Prana and the summoning effect of Chaofeng. "Farewell, December." August said without joy as High King Alexander and Supreme King Kaiser delivered their direct attacks and wiped out his lifepoints.

"Now it just us, Anru... Just like it was at the beginning."

August's LP: 0

(To be Continued in Nexus 043: Gone from Memory)

 **New Cards used by June**  
Spiritual Beast Tamer Winda

 **New Cards used by Winnifred Anastasia Nisell**  
Hypnosister  
Fairytail - Rella

 _Master of the Soul_

 **New Cards used by Neter**  
Stellarknight Zefrathuban  
Stellarknight Zefraxciton

-  
Darktellarknight Batlamyus

-  
Inferno Reckless Summon  
Oni-Gami Combo

 **New Cards used by Marco Amadeus Nisell  
** _The Chosen Vessel_  
Soul Charge

 **New Cards used by August**  
Zefraxia, Treasure of the Yang Zing

-  
Tatsunoko

-  
Yang Zing Path

-  
Massivemorph

 **New Cards used by December 'Tempus' Nisell**  
D/D/D Flame High King Genghis  
D/D/D Gust High King Alexander  
D/D/D Wave High King Ceasar


	44. Gone from Memory

**Nexus 043: Gone from Memory**

December's LP: 7000 June's LP: 2800

August, January, Anastasia, Marco; one by one their voices fell. Time caught one after the other, until only December and June remained. "Just like before.." For June this was just like when she first met him. "I cannot see into your mind, I have to ask it of you. Do you truly believe that, December?" She controlled the Ritual Beast Ulti-Gaiapelio(10/6400/2100), powered up by Massivemorph, and Spiritual Beast Tamer Winda(4/1600/1800). "I do believe it. I am Tempus, I can trust any part of me to not abandon you, Anru." He controlled his new creations, the elemental High Kings Ceasar(6/2800/1800), Alexander(6000/2500) and Genghis(8/2800/2400), and the Supreme King Kaiser(7/2800/2100). "How I wish I could follow your words, like before. But everything has changed. December.. Tempus. I cannot let you or him do what you want!" June drew her card and entered the battle phase. "Ulti-Gaiapelio attacks the Flame High King!" As the lord of the infernal lands could negate spells and traps each turn, that was the monster that needed to be destroyed first. Ulti-Gaiapelio rushed Genghis and stomped it down with its claws.

December's LP: 3400

"Anru. I will not let myself be controlled by him! Our thoughts will be as one, 'Tempus' will see that he does not have to destroy the world or abandon his family! It is the only way!" December yelled. "Did you see that in a vision, December? Did you see a future for this world we are standing in right now?" June asked again as she looked at the trees, the skies and the ocean. All of it could be forgotten, if Tempus decided to walk away his path into the past. "I.. No.. I cannot see beyond our union. But no matter what, that will come to pass." And He could not guarantee a different path. "Then it is just hope." June placed one trap card down and ended her turn. "I know you cannot understand how it feels." As December's turn started, 2000 lifepoints were burned away to pay for the Dark Contracts of the Gate and Swamp King. "Can't I?" However before that could actually happen, June activated her trap card: Psychic Trigger. It could only be activated while her lifepoints were lower than his. She banished two psychics from her graveyard (Ritual Beast Tamer Lara, Ritual Beast Tamer Wen) to draw two new cards.

December's LP: 1400

"How many years have we had together, hundreds? How many years has that man lived before that, thousands? Once you and him become the same, what is to say he will not just take full control? Your memories have lived a life of their own, become a new personality." June added both cards to her hand. "Please, December. Do not accept this future." She pleaded one final time. "This cannot be stopped, Anru. I will not stop." December entered the battle phase. "Wave High King Ceasar! Destroy the Tamer!" The emperor in dark armor raised the tides around the island, attacking June's monster with the ocean itself. "When Winda is destroyed, you can special summon one Ritual beast from your deck." He explained her monster's effect even before she used it. "However, High King Ceasar can negate the effect that special summons the monster and give 1800 attackpoints to itself and one other monster on the field!" Ceasar absorbed his Proud Ogre XYZ-material into his blade and cut through Winda. If the effect negation succeeded, the High King Alexander could become more powerful than Ulti-Gaiapelio.

"I activate Ulti-Gaiapelio's effect!" This could not continue. "I banish a Ritual Beast card from my hand to negate your XYZ-monsters effect!" Fortunately, one of the cards she drew with Psychic Trigger was the discardable Ritual Beast Apelio. "It is destroyed! And Winda can summon my monster!" Ulti-Gaiapelio buried the Wave King deep under the earth, while the slain Tamer special summoned a second Spiritual Beast Tamer Winda(4/1600/1800) in defense mode. "Can you not see this is pointless?" The Supreme King Kaiser attacked and destroyed the second Winda. While High King Alexander blew up the Zeframpilica Tamer(3/1000/1500) monster that was summoned in defense mode after the second Winda died. "Nothing is pointless, December. You said that to me once!" She yelled as he moved to the second main phase. "That was a long time ago, Anru." December used the effect of Gate Dark Contract to add a D/D/D Doomking Armageddon monster to his hand. He promptly discarded it with the Trade In spell to draw two new cards. "This is what you stand against now."

"D/D Savant Thomas' effect activates! I add one D/D monster from the extra deck to my hand!" December reclaimed the D/D Savant Copernicus and normal summoned it(4/0/0) to his field. "When a D/D monster is summoned, High King Alexander can summon one D/D monster from my graveyard! Be reborn, Flame High King Genghis!" Hell released another lost soul to the field, the crimson flame king. "Now, descend, D/D/D Oracle King Joan!" After that he reused the Swamp King Contract to fuse Copernicus on the field with D/D Proud Ogre in the graveyard and fusion summon the fallen angel knight Joan(7/2800/2000) in defense mode. "I end my turn." December stated after he placed two trap cards down. "..." It was those cards that concerned June. If she could connect an attack between her monster and the Supreme King, all of his lifepoints would be blown away at once. Yet... she could not negate any of his traps. There were no more Ritual Beasts in her hand.

"I attack Genghis!" Instead the Ultimate beast targeted the Fusion King for a second fight and overpowered its flames with a blaze of the four elements. "Have your resources been depleted? Anru? I do not need to see into your mind!" December countered with a trap card: D/D/D Contract Change. "!" The spirit of Doom King Armageddon suddenly rose from the graveyard. "As your monsters attacks, I banish one D/D/D monster from my graveyard and subtract its attackpower from yours!" Doomking threw his full force, 3000 attackpoints worth, into the attacking Ulti-Gaiapelio(3400/2100). "No.." Though she nonetheless managed to kill Genghis, her monster was no longer strong enough to survive an attack from Alexander. "I set one trap card! That was my turn." And as December's next turn started, he began gaining lifepoints instead of losing them. The Oracle King Joan converted the damage of the two Dark Contract spells into healing energy and blessed December with her dark cure. Everything June was building was slowly unraveling.

December's LP: 3400

"So this is when.." December seemed prematurely distracted. "?!" It was only after he announced it, that the teleportation event took place. "I did it!" Alice and the others arrived on top of the mountain. "Gah! This is higher than I expected.." Marie barely avoided stumbling down. The environment took some getting used to. "Geez. What happened here?" The motionless bodies of Neter, Marco, Anastasia and August played a large part of that. "And who is that? Is he that December/Tempus guy?" Stonewell did not see the resemblance. "He is." Eric knew better. "What? But he's...Hey!? Werent you supposed to be her friend?" Tory chided him. "You were told wrong, miss Tory. We all were." December talked back to her, surprising her with the fact that he knew her name. "What's with him? June, do you need help?" From the look of things, it was not going well for anyone besides December. "Eric... No. You.. Alice, how did you find us?" Normally June would have been happier to see them. But this was not a happy time. "It was hard. The crystal didn't want to tell me where December was.. It didn't want to tell me where Uno or you were either. But thanks to Marie, we could track your dueldisk."

"December no longer exists, Alice Brandt. He never truly did. My mind if already partially merged with the memories of Tempus. You are too late to prevent it. You might as well not have shown." He looked away and turned to the cards in his hand. "You sound awfully certain of that! What if we want a piece of you too?" Not a minute in, and Stonewell wanted to punch this guy. That was a new record. "Then you will lose. You cannot change the outcome of this duel. The same applies to this world. You cannot change the future." December started his turn proper. The effect of D/D Savant Thomas returned Copernicus to his hand a second time. "Surge, D/D/D Wave Oblivion King, Ceasar Ragnarok!" This time the Swampking Contract fused Copernicus with the Supreme King Kaiser on the field. One D/D and one D/D/D monster together could create the the horned dark ocean lord: Ceasar Ragnarok(10/3200/3000). "Alexander's effect..." Now that a D/D monster was special summoned, Alexander the High Gust King could and would revive Genghis.

"No, December. Any future you can see, we can change! I activate The Lost Wind!" If it hadn't been for June's trap card. "I negate your monsters effect and halve his attackpoints!" A prison of wind rose up around Alexander, giving him no means of escape. "Whoa! Look!" Eric gasped. Instead of doubling his attackpoints, the Gust High King(1500/2500) lost half his original attackpower. "I see." Unfettered, December skipped his battle phase and switched every other monster besides Wave King Ceasar to defense mode. "I activate Contract Laundering! I destroy a Dark Contract to draw one card and gain 1000 lifepoints!" Both the Gate spell and Swamp King spell turned to dust, and added even more lifepoints to the dimensional duelist. "Gah. That's the kind of cards this guy uses?" Tory cringed. She almost preferred Tempus' playstyle over this. "He is strong. Almost as strong as Tempus. But.. that does not mean he has to win. You can do it, June!" Alice started cheering for her. "These are the people you fight for now.." He placed two trap cards down and ended his turn.

December's LP: 5400

"I fight for everyone, December. Not because I want to deny the truth, or because I am enraged by it. But because I know we are the ones who shape it!" She drew her card and smiled. "I activate Psychic Path. If I may 800 lifepoints, I can add two banished psychic monsters to my hand. I choose the Tamers Wen and Lara." Now, with two more Ritual Beasts to banish, June could activate her cards more comfortably. "Then I will use this! Zefra War! This is a trap card that I can activate from my hand when I control two Zefra pendulums!" Those two were the tamers Zeframpilica (scale 1) and Zefrawendi (scale 7), which the others did not notice until now. "Where did she get those?" Marie's visor possessed no records of them. "My bet is.. from Uno." Emily grinned. Now she knew what that trade was all about back then. "Zefra War destroys a Zefra card to bring one of your cards to ruin!" June targeted her own Zefra Oracle field spell and the Oblivion King. "..." The Zefra tree toppled forward and fell to pieces. One large sphere shattered on top of D/D/D Ceasar Ragnarok and broke the lord's body.

June's LP: 2000

"I Pendulum summon, Zeframpilica!" With the grace of her scales, the penguin rider Pilica(3/1000/1000) was free to leave the extra deck. Something she hesitated to do before because Ceasar Ragnarok could take advantage of multiple monsters on the field. But now it was gone. "When Zeframpilica is pendulum summoned, one of the Spiritual Beasts in my graveyard comes back as well!" The pendulum tamer used her magic and granted Spiritual Beast Tamer Winda a second chance at life. "I summon you too, Tamer Wen!" June normal summoned the young green-haired maiden(3/1500/1000) whose effect special summoned the Spiritual Beast Cannahawk(4/1400/600) from the banished dimension. "Cannahawk banishes the Spiritual Beast Apelio from my deck. And after that.." Wen made contact by jumping on the back of Cannahawk. "After that I fusion summon the Ritual Beast Ulti-Apelio!" Tamer and the Beast were banished into the fusing vortex and created the fiery lion Ulti-Apelio(6/2600/400).

The battle could truly begin. "Apelio, attack Alexander!" Her Ulti-beast crashed its burning body into the King of the sky and smothered his storm permanently. "Split!" Ulti-Apelio's defusion effect followed, sending the fusion back to the extra deck to summon the lion cub Spiritual Beast Apelio(4/1800/200) and Tamer Wen back in defense position. "I know that destroying your power little by little will not be enough, December!" June activated the effect of Apelio and banished the other Spiritual Tamer Winda in the graveyard. The result was an extra 500 attackpoints for all her Beasts. "So I will destroy it all at once. I wont give you anything to hide behind!" The Tamer Winda(2100/1800) killed the defending High King Ceasar. Ulti-Gaiapelio(3900/2100) settled for obliterating Oracle King Joan with a well-placed water blast. And the little tamer Zeframpilica(1500/1500) landed a direct attack from above with her wind spells. "I am starting to like her." Stonewell said. He did not think she had this turn-around in her. "I'll schedule a date for you, loverboy." Tory snickered.

December's LP: 3900

"I choose to activate my trap card." December suddenly interjected with the Dark Contract of the Witch. "We're not done yet, are we?" June quickly shut it down. Ulti-Gaiapelio banished the Ritual Beast Tamer Lara from her hand and swept the continuous trap of the witch away. "..No, we are not." Now though, December could activate his traps without reservation. He activated D/D Recruits. "For each monster you control, I may add one D/D or Dark Contract card from the graveyard to my field!" The surplus of five monsters allowed December to reclaim his three Dark Contracts along with the Supreme Kaiser and D/D Night Howl. "I was affraid of that.. Then I banish my four monsters." The Tamers Wen and Zeframpilica joined the Spiritual Beasts Winda and Apelio, performing a double contact fusion to create two separate Ulti-Cannahawk(6/1400/1600)'s in defense mode. "Against you, I need as many chances as one can find." Both Ulti-hawks used their effects to shuffle four banished ritual beasts (Cannahawk, Wen, Zeframpilica, Rampengu) into the deck and add two new cards (Ritual Beast Steed, Ritual Beast Tamer Wen) to June's hand. "I set one card and end my turn."

"I had a wish too, Anru.. Have.." December took his turn. "I wish that I could not see ahead. That I could still hope for different outcomes. But this is the last turn, and nothing is different from what I predicted." He normal summoned the tuner D/D Nighthowl(3/300/600). "If anyone can make a difference, it would be you! December!" June was forced to stop D/D Night Howl before it got a chance to revive anything. Ulti-Gaiapelio(10/3400/2100) banished Wen from her hand and destroyed the toothy demon. "I tried. You saw what happened. I could not defeat myself. Therefor.." December activated two spells, Dark Contract with the Gate and Dark Contract with the Swamp King. "I must become myself." Immediately his opponent fired back and defused one of the Ulti-Cannahawks into Beast Apelio(4/1800/400) and Tamer Winda(4/1600/1800). "You don't believe that!" June activated Ritual Beast Steeds, which allowed her to destroy one card for each Ritual Beast card she controlled. "You are not this weak!" Apelio, Ulti-Cannahawk, Winda and Ulti-Gaiapelio fired streams of elemental energy at December's field and destroyed his Dark Contracts along with the Savants Nikola and Thomas.

"Anru. Please. Do not make this more difficult then it already is.." December sighed and placed a spell card on the field. "..I activate the Dark Contract with the Yamimakai. Once each turn, I can activate one pendulum D/D monster from my extra deck as a spell card." The lord of shadows made his contract with December and used dark magic to move D/D Savant Thomas (scale 6) back to the pendulum zone. "And through the effect of Thomas.." The lightbulb savant was activated, and used to retrieve D/D Savant Nikola. "My scales have returned." The tesla coil savant (scale 8) rejoined his current rival Thomas. "Pendulum summon." Together they called out D/D/D Supreme King Kaiser. "What's that gonna do?" Eric wondered. Kaiser was no match for Ulti-Gaiapelio. "It will serve as a sacrifice. Anru, before I mastered pendulums.. this is how I expressed my power." The Supreme King was tributed. "Ah!?" The demon that took its place looked like a giant six-horned blackhaired goat-skull(10/0/0), with another smaller skull as its face and four skeletal arms at its sides. "What is that thing?" Emily said, disgusted by its appearance.

"This is D/D/D Destiny King Zero Laplace! This monster can be special summoned by tributing one D/D/D monster! Its attackpower is double that of the monster it battles!" December anounced the effect just as Zero Laplace headed into battle. "What? Then.." The Destiny King(6800/0) powered up until it was twice as strong as Ulti-Gaiapelio. "June. I told you. This is how it ends. I tried to change your future, but you clung to yours as strongly as I clung to mine." There was no way back, not for either of them. "Maybe. But there is one thing.. I didn't try yet." June closed her eyes. "Huh?" Nephilim's pendulum crystal began to glow at the same time. Alice knew this was no coincidence. "I saved the last of my own power, my millenium eye.. for this!" A glint of light streamed from her eyes and struck December as he caught her gaze. "Argh! Whatdid you.." He reached for his head. "I cleansed you, December. If Tempus altered your mind in any way, to make you more willing to accept his future, than I have removed such influences. If I lose, I want to lose to the December I know!"

"Anru.." December breathed out slowly. "I am sorry. My mind is already clear." He pushed forward. Zero Laplace attacked the Ulti-beast and destroyed it. "...You don't know.." June was defeated. Her lifepoints disappeared, and her clock.. stopped.

June's LP: 0

"You.. you killed her. She was your best friend!" Emily shouted. "I have not killed her. Her loss merely returned her to normal time." The fact that the world was not moving forward was not something he could affect. "So? Are you just gonna leave everyone on this mountain and jump back to your past life yourself? That's even worse than killing them!" Eric was getting so riled up, that the dragon mark on his chest could be seen burning wildly. "You do not understand. They will not be lost. It will not matter either way. As soon as I complete my rebirth, I will release them." For what it was worth, December sounded like he believed what he was saying. Except that wasn't good enough for Alice. "But what if you arent yourself anymore?" June's fear was her fear. Tempus and December were like night and day, it was impossible to predict who would win out in the end. "You wondered where Uno was.." December suddenly changed the subject. "Huh?"

"I will tell you. Because the time is right." December pointed at the land beneath the mountain. "Uhm. What are we looking at?" At first they saw only the trees for the jungle. But soon.. "What what?" Shapes emerged. Visions that resembled humans walked the air, the sea and the land. "Ghosts from a previous world, the people who roamed this space yesterday or a thousand years ago. The seals of the qliphort are breaking, the past is letting out its deepest secrets.. And soon we will see what truly happened in those worlds everyone thought to be forgotten."

(To be continued in Nexus 044: Where Dreams Begin and Reality Ends)

 **New Cards used by December 'Tempus' Nisell**  
D/D/D Destiny King Zero Laplace

-  
Dark Contract with the Yamimakai

-  
D/D/D Contract Change

 **New Cards used by June**  
Psychic Trigger  
Lost Wind  
Zefra War


	45. Where Dreams Begin and Reality Ends

**Nexus 044: Where Dreams Begin and Reality Ends**

His eyes opened to a flat grey texture. "Wha..?" He was lying down with his face against the pavement. "Where did..." Uno remembered now. Tempus took him into the cloudy vortex and after that all was a blur. "This is.. " And this was what lied inside? A whole new world? When he got up he saw a city, a living and breathing city. People walked here, cars moved from pint A to point B. Life, souls; a sun in the sky.. all of it buried inside the world of the Qliphort? "If I didn't know any better, Uno. I'd say the old man just kicked you back to the real world." He said to himself. Calling this confusing would be an understatement. And yet he could help but think this was somehow familiar. There was that feeling. Something one would try so hard to picture again but could never fully recreate... and yet when you saw it, you knew you were looking at it. Like an old house you moved out of years and years ago _. "_ No.." Or in this case, hundreds and hundreds of years ago _._ "This can't be.." The past, his past... this was the city he grew up in, before he ever met Tempus. "This can't be real."

"What can't be real?"

That voice. "You." That voice was familiar. "You're.." It was his own. "Oh? You've heard of me? You don't know how pleased that makes me!" He was standing there, Uno. No not Uno.. "Christopher." Uno was looking at his younger incarnation. Christropher looked about as old as he did when he first met Alice and the others. "I prefer Chris, Chris Brickett. It's easier on the tongue." There was no doubt about it. This kid even wore the same type of shades he used to like. "And who are you?" Chris did not seem to recognize him. How could he, how could anyone know what they would look like.. thousands of years in the future? "I am.. Fortuno. But you can call me Uno." There were so many things Uno wanted to find out, to see again. He was one step away from asking Chris about his parents, about their family. He did not want to push it, he did not want to make it stranger than it already was. But how did this happen? Was this the past? Was this another fragment of time like the one with December in the meadows? Was this just a dream, or an illusion?

"Uno? Nice name. Never heard of you though. Could have sworn I knew all the duelists around here. So.. you're here for a match?" The boy offered a harmless question, yet Uno felt on edge almost immediately. "Duel?" Of course, he _was_ wearing a dueldisk around his arm. Tempus did not take that away from him. Though Uno worried about what else his father had claimed, besides the Supreme One. "I suppose I am. I heard you were the king in this town." Before Christopher became Fortuno, he/they were already a skilled duelist with an almost impossible winning streak in several regions. Thinking about that, perhaps that was the reason why Tempus chose him. As if there was a quantifiable element of fortune to adopt. The fortunate son indeed. "But if now is not a good time.." Still, this could be a trap. What if this was not really happening, what if this was a mental fight that would cost him his memories again? Was Tempus trying to replace him with a more agreeable version of himself? Anything could happen with that man.

On the other hand, if this was really happening... would this change his own history?

"Any time is good for me. I was just hoping to get a quick match in to keep the daily record up." Chris himself was very insistent, another old character trait Uno recognized. "I suppose, I have the time for it." Perhaps this was the way out of here? A victory over his past.. "Cool." Chris grabbed a device, a clunky dueldisk with an angular unfold-able blade. "Where did you get your dueldisk from anyway?" Though advanced for this world, that disk looked outdated compared to the Millennium-class model that Uno wore. "Home-brewed, you could say." Uno might as well have said he came from the future. Thankfully they were very unassuming at this age, unburdened by the mysteries of the world. "I have the first turn." Hopefully there were some answers to those mysteries at the end of this duel.

Fortuno's LP: 8000 Christopher's LP: 8000

"I set a card in my pendulum zone." At the very least it seemed like Uno still possessed his Performapal and Odd-eyes cards. However, neither of these sets existed in this timeline. "Whoa! What is that?" And while Performapals by themselves would be a big twist. The existence of a dragon (scale 4) that could act as a spell for a previously undiscovered zone would not go over easy either. "This is Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon, a pendulum monster." Uno explained. "They are monsters and spells at the same time. With effects on both sides. In this case I can tribute Odd-Eyes to add one other pendulum monster to my hand, if it has 1500 attackpoints or less." Uno chose to add a Performapal Radish Horse card to his hand. "That was my turn.." Uno said, and tried to recall what deck he even used all those centuries ago. "Well now. You must be from the future or something to have a card like that." Chris did not question it further. If his dueldisk was okay with it, how could he complain? "You can say that." Uno shook his head. It was not getting any less weirder to hear himself talk.. to himself.

"My turn I believe." And besides, he was getting excited. Uno could tell. "I activate Toon Table of Contents!" And there was one answer at least. "I add a Toon card to my hand, Toon Kingdom! And I activate it by banishing the top three cards from my deck!" A book appeared above Chris. As its pages flipped open, a magical kingdom folded out like a three-dimensional pop-up display. "Toons.." Now Uno remembered. Of course, his taste for the eccentric developed at a young age. "Anyway. You control monsters, and I dont. That means I can summon Toon Cyber Dragon from my hand!" A cartoony version of the mechanical serpent Cyber Dragon(5/2100/1600) dropped down from the Toon book, winking and nudging its eyes at Performapal Swordfish. "Heh. But Toons cannot attack during the turn they are summoned." Uno pointed out. There was a reason he eventually discarded this deck. Though he was not sure if he did that for himself or for his 'father'. "Oh I know." Chris placed two trap cards down and ended his turn.

"..I draw." While things were going at an even pace so far, Uno could already see roadblocks ahead. Due to Toon Kingdom, Toons could not be targeted by card effects. This would prevent him from using Performapal Radish Horse's effect. Chris might have seen that coming. Then again, it made sense for any Toon duelist to start out with Toon Kingdom. "I summon.. Performapal Swordfish." The shades-wearing swordfish(3/600/600) flopped down and struck immediately. "Another new card?" A volley of swords and punctured the steel skin of Toon Cyber Dragon(1500/1600) and weakened it. "When the Swordfish is summoned, or when a monster is summoned while I control the Swordfish, all monsters you control lose 600 attack and defensepoints!" The Swordfish released his first volley of swords and punctured the steel skin of Toon Cyber Dragon(1500/1000). "And as you control more monsters than I do, I can special summon Radish Horse from my hand in defense position!" The field got exactly what the name promised, a horse(4/500/2000) with a head, body and legs made of radishes. Performapal Swordfish peppered the Toon machine(900/400) with another dose of swords. "Oh. That's gonna be a problem." Chris winced.

"Chris. I should tell you that there is more to pendulum monsters than just being spells." The best way to explain was, as always, the visual way. So Uno activate Performapal Gongato (scale 2) in one pendulum zone and Odd-Eyes Arc Pendulum Dragon (scale 8) in the other. "Oh? What's that? Also, what is your deck anyway? A Performapal or an Odd-Eyes deck?" Chris was beginning to notice the clashing themes. "You know, I never made a distinction. Both, I suppose." The Performapals were what the duelist in him preferred. But Odd-Eyes was the spirit he needed, what the creator in him preferred. Odd-Eyes Arc Pendulum Dragon was very recent proof of that. A darker Odd-Eyes dragon with a pendulum crystal and an crescent arc growing from its back; that was the card his mind created to cope with his loss to Tempus. He did not think he would have to use it on himself. "When two pendulum monsters are set, a pendulum summon can be performed. The scales of those pendulum monsters tell a duelist what levels they can bring out. Between a scale of 2 and 8.."

"I can pendulum summon Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon!" The pendulum swung from left to right, and returned the Pendulum Dragon(7/2500/2000) to the light. "Geez. So it can summon monsters from the graveyard too?" Chris let out a gasp. "No. When a Pendulum monster leaves the field, it is added to the extra deck face-up. And face-up pendulum monsters can also be pendulum summoned from the extra deck!" The summoning of Odd-Eyes set off Performapal Swordfish's effect a second time, and Toon Cyber Dragon(300/0) was skewered by more swords. "Now I activate my spell card, Smile World! All monsters on the field gain 100 attackpoints for each monster on the field!" His spell delivered smiles and joy to the Pendulum Dragon(2900/2000), Swordfish(1000/600), Radish Horse(900/2000) and Toon dragon(700/0). "Here come my attacks, Chris! Odd-Eyes attacks Toon Cyber Dragon. And when Odd-Eyes attacks a monster, the damage it inflicts is doubled!" One dragon's flames blasted towards another and turned the field into a firesea. "Oof!"

Chris' LP: 3600

"Painful. Yes. But..." In spite of it clearly being underpowered, Toon Cyber Dragon did not die. "Toon Kingdom can banish the top card of my deck to negate my Toon's destruction!" The Toon hid inside the toon book to avoid the heat. "And I think now is a good time to reveal my other Toon traps! Seeing as how I control Toon Kingdom, which is treated as Toon World, I can activate Toon Mask. Two of them!" A pair of cartoonish disembodied beads were materialized by the dueldisk, with smoke blowing out of their ears. "Toon Mask summons one Toon monster from my deck, if it has the same level as a monster on your field!" He directed his finger towards Radish Horse and Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon. "I special summon Toon Dark Magician and Toon Masked Magician!" The Kingdom revealed its new citizens, the always-fashionable Dark Magician(7/2500/2100) and lesser-known Masked Magician(4/900/1400) in their new zany shape. "I should have seen that coming." Uno said out loud, while thinking the same thing. It really had been a long time since he last dueled this way. "I end my turn."

"Don't feel too bad. Toons are unpredictable you know. That's why I like them!" Chris switched both Magicians to attack position. At this point the powerboost from Smile World ended. (Odd-Eyes: 2500 atk, Toon Cyber Dragon: 900 atk, Swordfish: 600 atk, RadishHorse: 500 atk) "I am sure you know this already. But when Toon World is active, all Toons can attack directly. Provided you dont start summoning your own toons. Heheh." Chris moved into the battle phase. "So Masked Magician will attack you!" The masked wizard hit the ground with his rod and let out a burst of confetti. "I can negate the damage with Performapal Gongato. But.. there's still two others." Gongato's effect was a once-per-turn negation and no more. Right now it was better to save it for Toon Dark Magician's attack. Even if damage from Toon Masked Magician meant that Chris could draw a new card. "?!" Unfortunately Uno realized too late what he would have done if he were in his shoes. "Dark Magician, Cyber Dragon... attack his monsters!"

Uno's LP: 7100

It was a fakeout. Chris deliberately attacked with his weaker monsters to give Uno the impression that he could save Gongato's effect for later! "Our monsters were equally strong. But mine is a toon, so.." The Toon Kingdom banished the next card from Chris' deck and gave refuge to the Toon mage as it snuck in a magic blast at the back of the Pendulum dragon. "You got me.." Odd-Eyes was destroyed. As was Performapal Swordfish, it got wasted by Toon Cyber Dragon's bad energy breath. "But Odd-Eyes Arc Pendulum's effect activates when an Odd-Eyes monster is destroyed! I can special summon one Odd-Eyes monster from my deck!" Uno special summoned the other dragon: Odd-Eyes Phantom(7/2500/2000). "Oh, there's more than one?" Chris was surprised, but not concerned. "Time for the third act then!"

"I activate Toon Dark Magician's special ability! It only costs one card in my hand, but in return I get one Toon from my deck!" Chris discarded a Toon Defense trap card and the Book of toons opened up. Toon Dark Magician flipped the pages until he reached one showing an infamous black dragon. "I special summon Red-Eyes Toon Dragon!" The red-eyed black dragon transformed into a toon-sized dragon(7/2400/2000) and leaped off the page. "Now, when I control Toon Red-Eyes, I can special summon one Toon from my hand!" The last Toon showed up to round out the cast; a colorful dragon machine(7/2600/2200) with pea-shooting cannons for its arms and nose. "Ta-da! Toon Barrel Dragon!" With a swift hand, Chris took three coins from his pocket and tossed them in the air. "Let's play a game of toon roulette! If I get at least two heads, I can destroy one of your cards!" The three barrels targeted Odd-Eyes Phantom Dragon, and the chambers began to spin. "Well well!" The coins landed face-up, face-down and... face-up again. "Looks like it's a bingo!" The dragon unloaded its shots and left an oversized hole in the dragon's torso. "That was enough fun for now." Chris said as he placed another trap card down. "Your move, Uno."

"Very well." This was getting out of hand. Before this turn, Uno could not imagine losing to his past self. But now he was forced to reconsider. "I pendulum summon both Odd-Eyes dragons!" The Gong cat and Arc dragon renewed the swing of the crystal and placed the Pendulum and Phantom dragon duo on the field in attack position. And Chris gave them a warm welcome.. "Oh nonono. Not this time, my friend! I activate my trap!" By opening a cartoon briefcase filled with teeth. "Toon Briefcase! When you summon monsters in front of my Toons, they'll be shuffled into your deck instead!" The tiny case grew to a sudden enormous size and slammed its jaws shut around Uno's odd-eyed dragons. After a moment of chewing and munching, the two cards were spat back out and returned to Uno's deck. "You should've come up with something new, Uno! Because the same trick wont work on me twice!" With his plans so thoroughly thwarted, all Uno could do was place a trap card down and end his turn. "Or is it over already? I'd be fine with that. I have a new movie to go to.. soon."

Movie?

"What..did you say?" Uno found himself asking, after a moment of reflection. "Oh you know what I mean.. it's about Crowley. The.." And within seconds. ".. the Magician's Return." Uno was there, in mind and spirit. "See! You have heard of it!" Of course he had, he remembered looking forward to that movie for the last few years of his innocent life. As a kid, his two favorite things in the world were cartoons and the circus. And his favorite part of the circus were the magic acts, with famous magicians like sir Crowley A.. "Aleister.." Uno flinched. "Nephilim.. she knew?" But something did not add up. "That show is today?" He never got to see Crowley's debut on the big screen. One day before it came out, his world was destroyed and he was taken by Tempus. "Pretty sure of it!" So how could this version of him be planning to see it today? The only way that was possible... was if this was the day after he left with Tempus. This was not a memory, this was a continuation of the past. The Qliphorts never erased it to begin with!

...

"You did what to Uno? You sent him to the past?" To understand December's story was one thing, to accept it took a lot more than mere words. "Not the past as you understand it, not even the past that extended into this present. What you see above is an opening to the realm where time is forged, measured and terminated. The past, present and future all run together like a network of rivers. Or a branching tree, if you will. And part of that network is every timeline the Qliphort ever had to abort. But they did not destroy those worlds, they bubbled them away safely. And in one of those bubbles, Uno now resides. Once someone like us enters that place, they are drawn towards their own personal history and confronted by that what they left behind." No matter where they were on the world, they could see this door into the other world up in the clouds, and saw a vague outline of a gigantic tree. And down below, where the phantoms of the forgotten earths. "Someone like.. Is my.. Is my family up there?" It was a world Alice never dreamed of seeing again. "Your world will be among them. As will mine. You have seen it for yourself already."

"Oh! Back when I was.. trapped and Uno came to get me out. We saw you, an older you.. on a farm." December nodded. "Yes. That was a fragment my past self ran into when he first roamed the dimensions outside time. That presence there formed an echo that repeated itself infinitely. Tempus knew from the very beginning that there was a way to find his own home again. Everything was planned for this moment." December said with a sigh. The frozen faces of June and the others reminded him of what it cost him. "But how is that even possible?" Marie still did not understand the mechanics of it all. "It is the same as your technology to turn people into cards. Martel, Uno, they both took the power from the Qliphort. What you erase does not disappear, it is merely stored away."

"And now, we will return to the point of origin." December snapped his fingers. "Ah!" Everyone was teleported to the palace throne-room, including the five duelists stuck in time. "Hey! What is this about?" Stonewell cursed. They were stuck behind one side of a barrier, while December was on the other side. "We cannot allow you to interfere. Out of respect for my son's wishes, I will not harm you further. So here you will stay." December started to walk away from them. "Is that you talking, or Tempus?" Emily demanded an answer. "We are the same. And that is the last time I will say it." He spoke with a distorted tone, as if two voices came out of his mouth. "The past is set, and so is the future. We will be as one, and we will get the world we always wanted.. We will gain the wish from the sisters and return home."

(To be Continued in Nexus 045: Lost in Syndication)

 **New Cards used by Fortuno Nisell**  
Performapal Radish Horse  
Odd-Eyes Arc Pendulum Dragon

 **New Cards used by Chris Brickett**  
Toon Cyber Dragon  
Toon Dark Magician  
Toon Masked Sorcerer  
Red-Eyes Toon Dragon  
Toon Barrel Dragon

-  
Toon Table of Contents  
Toon Kingdom

-  
Toon Mask  
Toon Briefcase


	46. Lost in Syndication

**Nexus 045: Lost in Syndication**

"What do you mean you can't get us out? Isn't that what the gem is for?" Stonewell and company were still stuck inside the throne room, even with the known teleporter being part of their group. "Hey, I am sure she is trying! Alright!" Emily pushed him back. Yelling was not going to fix the situation. "I am. But the pendulum.. it's still confused." Ever since Uno lost his duel, there were all sorts of things wrong with the crystal and Nephilim was not there to help her. Now the crystal did not want to do anything at all. "What about you? Can't you make yourself useful?" Tory turned to Marie Celeste. "As If I didn't have that brilliant idea myself." She was already trying to analyze the barrier, with little successes so far. "Every tile, wall and outlet is trapped behind this wall of energy and it's not drawing power from anything inside this building. I can't access whatever is making it!" It could just as well be magic that was holding them here. "Well we can't just sit here. Uno needs us!" Eric pushed his hands against the field. There was no way he would let it end like this...

...

Fortuno's LP: 7700 Christopher's LP: 3600

"My turn!" Uno had seen better days, and his opponent was living out one those days right now. Christtopher Brickett, his past self, came at him with all the Toon monsters at his disposal. "I activate Mimicat, to take one of your spells!" An elastic black cat stretched his body out and dug its greedy mittens into the graveyard. "I set and activate Smile World!" And things were about to get worse. "Smile World?" Uno's own spell added 100 attackpoints to every monster on the field, for each monster on the field. Toon Cyber Dragon(5/700/0), Toon Dark Magician(7/2600/1500), Toon Red-Eyes(7/2500/1400) and Toon Barrel Dragon(7/2700/1600) were still at large. Uno controlled the Performapals Swordfish(2/1300/600) and Radish Horse(4/1200/2000) in defense mode. For what little difference that made; all toons could attack Uno directly as long as Toon Kingdom was active. "Toon Barrel Dragon uses his effect!" And one toon could destroy cards outright, if its use managed to land two out of three coins heads-up. In this case though, all three coins landed face-down. "Win some, lose some." Chris shrugged and and entered the battle phase. "But I do know these attacks wont lose!" Toon Cyber Dragon fired a wild blast of blue light and landed a hit. "One down!"

Uno's LP: 7000

By now the Barrel dragon had refilled its chambers with rubber bullets and sent a hail of them towards Uno. "I think I want a second opinion!" But no matter how odd this encounter got, Uno was not prepared to lose it. "I activate Performapal Pinch Helper! I negate a direct attack and special summon one Performapal from my deck!" His continuous trap actually provided a three-fold defense. One attack was negated, one Performapal Odd-Eyes Dissolver(8/2000/2600) was special summoned in defense mode, and one effect of Performapal Swordfish was activated. "Oh not again." The swords rained down upon the Toon Dark Magician(2000/1000), Toon Barrel Dragon(2100/1000) and Toon Black Dragon(1900/800), taking 600 of their attack and defense points away. "Oh. Well if I can't take your lifepoints away, Uno, I'll filét that fish while I have the chance!" Both Magician and dragon redirected their blasts towards the hapless swordfish.

"Then I will activate Super Hippo Carnival! I can special summon two Hippo tokens and one Performapal Hip Hippo from my deck! If you try to attack a monster, you must attack the tokens first!" A new show started, frontlined by the pink discocery hippo(2/800/800) and one dancing hippo tokens(1/0/0). "Oh man." Performapal Swordfish did another number on the Toons with its effect, lowering their attack the point of near uselessness. "At this rate I might as well not attack directly.." Chris continued his monster on monster warfare and had Toon Dark Magician(1400/400) destroy one token, while Toon Red-Eyes(1300/400) attacked directly. But Uno negated the damage with the effect of Performapal Gongato. "These cards are really good. Normally I'd have won already." While he sounded annoyed, Uno knew himself better than that. Chris was enjoying himself. "All part of the show." He wished he could say the same. This duel was taking up too much of his time. Chris was only going to miss a movie. _He_ was going to miss saving the worlds.

"Your turn, by the way." Chris was done for now at least, though he did prepare another face-down trap. "Yes." At the very least, because of Performapal Odd-Eyes Dissolver he could perform a fusion summon. The question was, whether or not Uno still possessed his fusions. "...Tch.. _"_ In his extra deck, there was nothing. Tempus took was starting to feel like one of those trials the Prophecy Sisters liked to throw his way. "But I can make more." A fusion between a highlevel dark monster and a Performapal, that's what it would be. "I set a card and activate Odd-Eyes Dissolver's effect to fuse it with Performapal Radish Horse!" The vegetable horse(500/2000) and the chemist mage burned together in the swirling fusion maelstrom. "Whoa hey now. You can do fusions too?" Out of all the extra deck techniques, this one would likely stun Chris the least. Uno would hopefully not have to resort to synchros and XYZ-monsters. "I fusion summon Performapal...Gatlinghoul?!" Yet the result was a shock even to the fuser.

"That's.. something." Performapal Gatlinghoul was a green goblin(8/2900/900) in a black tuxedo and hat. The most striking aspect of the fusion monster though, was his massive gatling did not know what was worse, its appearance or the fact that it did not feel disturbing enough. He wanted to end this duel, and his impatience manifested itself as this Ghoul. "When I summon Gatlinghoul.. it inflicts 200 points of damage for each card on the field!" He counted seven on his field, six on his enemy's field. "That's 2600 points of damage?" Thirteen rounds were loaded into the ogre's massive weapon, not a single one would be spilled. "Fire!" An endless barrage of bullets reached the unfortunate duelist. And now Uno realized what unsettled him the most; knowing that he felt nothing as he attacked his own past. "Gatlinghoul can also destroy one monster on the field if it was fusion summoned with a pendulum monster. And it will inflict damage equal to half of its original attackpoints!" This was a distraction, an unimportant figment.

Chris' LP: 1000

"Simmer down, friend!" But a strong distraction nonetheless. "Toon Kingdom is still here!" As the gatlinghoul fired a more focused large shot at Toon Barrel Dragon(200/0), the book of toons came to its rescue. Chris banished one more card from the top of his deck and stopped Barrel Dragon's destruction. "Then I will attack it instead!" Gatlinghoul's arrival was also something that activated the effect of Performapal Swordfish. Which meant that Toon Dark Magician(100/0) and Toon Red-Eyes Black Dragon(0/0) were the easiest targets in the world. "I don't think so! I activate Defense Draw! And I activate Toon Kingdom!" If only Chris was the easiest opponent in the world. His Defense Draw trap negated the battle damage, while drawing a new card from his deck. And Toon Kingdom kept the Toon monster itself alive, as another card was banished from the duelist's deck. "Things were finally getting good, and now you want to rush it? Where's your passion, Uno?" Chris shook his head. "You.. you don't understand." Uno grunted and ended his turn.

"You do seem a lot gloomier all of the sudden. Cheer up, friend! Losing isn't all that bad!" Chris chuckled as he activated a spell card. "Not that I am planning on doing _it_ myself any time soon! Toon Barrel Dragon!" It seemed luck was balancing itself out. This turn, when Chris tossed his coins, all three landed on heads. "I destroy Performapal Gongato!" Though he could have picked the fusion ghoul, Chris did not have to fear it. He did not really fear anything. "Now I use my spell, Shadow Toon! When I control Toon World, I can cause damage equal to your monsters attackpoints!" The toon book turned as bright as the sun, casting shadows far and wide. "Ugh." One shadow came to life, the shadow of Gatlinghoul. It cackled and fired a spread of shadow-bullets at Uno. "Oh and Toon Red-Eyes will use his effect again to special summon Toon Ancient Gear Golem from my hand! But all my others guys will go to defense mode of course." And now a new monster, Marie's favorite monster(8/3000/3000) in toon-size, came out to play. "Well, I am happy with that turn. So, lets stop there!"

Uno's LP: 4100

"...Enough." Uno switched Hip Hippo to attack mode. "I summon Performapal Corn! I can switch her and another Performapal to defense mode to add an Odd-eyes monster to my hand!" The blue haired unicorn girl(3/600/1000) bounced happily across the field and made the Hip Hippo swoon his way back into defense. "Ooh. Your show has everything!" Chris seemed smitten too. "...I add Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon and set it on the field. Then Gatlinghoul attacks Toon Barrel Dragon!" Still, Uno was just losing more turns. "Haha!" Each attack was wasted. Toon Kingdom could keep banishing cards to negate the Toon monster's destruction, and Chris's deck was not even close to running out of cards. "I end my turn and activate Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragons effect again!" The dragon (scale 4) selfdestructed, allowing Uno to add a Performapal Swing Cobra to his hand. "And Arc Pendulum Dragon special summons one Odd-Eyes monster from my deck!" The destruction of the Pendulum Odd-Eyes resulted in the summon of the original Odd-Eyes Dragon(7/2500/2000).

"Gees Louise. How many of those are there?" Just his like Chris, this deck did not seem to run out of energy. "Never enough." This past version of him just did not seem to be bothered by anything. Uno almost wished he could feel that innocent again, to just enjoy the duel. It was simple envy. "Well. I think see that I gotta wrap this up. Your face has doom written all over it. So I activate the Sacred Sword of Seven Stars!" His spell, the dimension-cutting blade, sliced into the body of Red-Eyes Toon Dragon. "I can banish one of my level seven monsters, to draw two cards!" Chris pulled two spells from his deck and failed to contain his grin. "Heheh. You're gonna love this one. I don't even know what this is gonna look like.." He activated an equip spell, which created a pair of floating gloves. "Comic Hand! As long as I control Toon World, I can control one of your monsters and turn it into a Toon!" The gloves grabbed the Gatlinghoul by the gun and dragged him all the way across the field. "Ggh.." Uno's fusion monster turned into a cuddly looking nerfgun ghoul.

"And just to make sure this goes through, I activate Toon Rollback! Now my Toon monster can attack twice in one turn!" The second spell targeted Toon Ancient Gear Golem, the piercing attacker. "Gatlinghoul will attack you directly. But Ancient Gear Golem will destroy your defending performers, first! Just in case you summon more tokens or something!" The Toon Golem was still an Ancient Gear monster, meaning no traps or spells could interfere with its attacks. "Battle!" The only chance to stop it in its tracks, was before an actual attack was declared. "I control a Performapal, so I can activate Command Performance!" And, as luck favored Uno at least a little still at his current age, Uno had already drawn just the trap for that. "All your monsters are switched to defense position!" The Unicorn girl, Hip hippo and Swordfish performed a little song and dance to lull the Toons into a state of submission. "Oh..augh.. oof.. So much for that plan." Chris groaned at his wasted battle phase. He tried to activate Toon Barrel Dragon's effect again, but he only rolled one heads this time. "Welp. Your move, Uno."

"My move.." He drew his next car: Performapal Fusegolem. "Tch." This wouldn't help him. The extra deck was still devoid of life, and fusion summoning Gatlinghoul already exhausted him. Worse, his own creation was turned against him. "Father, are you trying to mock me?" Uno whispered to himself. Chris would not know what he was doing. But Tempus would. Tempus knew his son would never give up, that he was still following his own plans. And if this memory was supposed to show Uno how much Tempus had improved his life, he was only going to get the opposite effect. Or perhaps that was what the point? Tempus took this world away, perhaps this was his way of showing Uno what Tempus could give him back. "No." This was just a sweet to tempt him with. He would not fall for it. "I am sorry, Chris." He needed to move on from this, like Chris had moved on from him. Whatever he was seeing right now, was no longer tied to his own timeline. "I activate Performapal Swincobra and pendulum summon my monsters!" Thanks to the swingset snake (scale 3), Uno could special summon Performapal U Go Golem(4/1600/1000).

"A pendulum summoned U Go Golem can fuse with a dragon monster on the field!" The answer was so obvious anyway. If he was trapped in a past where his fusions did not yet exist, he would create them all over again. "I fusion summon Starving Venom Fusion Dragon!" Starting with the violet dragon of the apocalypse. U Go Golem and Odd-Eyes Dragon, two DARK monsters, joined together through a messy twisted process. "Starving what?" The dragon of hunger(8/2800/2000) could not be compared to anything that came before. It was a terrifying sight. "I cannot get stuck here, so this is the end of the show and of the duel!" Starving Venom(8/5800/2000) gained the attackpoints of the strongest monster on the field, Toon Ancient Gear Golem. And it chose to target it for the effect drain as well. "Starving Venom will take your effect and make it its own! Therefor, it can pierce through your defense points!" Toon Kingdom's made no difference to this outcome. "What? That's incredible!" Still, fear was not the strongest emotion weighing on his opponents heart. "Yes, it is." Uno declared the attack. Starving Venom fired at Toon Performapal Gatlinghoul and tore it to pieces with crimson poison and flames.

Christopher's LP: 0

"Huh. So that was.. it?" Chris' reaction was not what Uno expected. "I thought there would be more. Was it supposed.. to go this way?" It seemed like the defeat hit him harder than anything else, the kid's eyes were wider and he started to sweat. "What is wrong?" Was he affraid? "I don't.. do I know you? Do I.." No, he was.. "Chris!" He was going away! But they were not disappearing, they were reversing. And it was not only him, but also the road he stood on, the cars around him and the people that could see them; all of them were re-positioned. "Chris!?" He was gone, and the city did not look the same anymore. "!" The sun was the biggest clue, it was rising against the eastern horizon. It was morning again. "I went back in time? Was that as far as this world can go?" Uno did not understand this at all, but he knew one thing. He had to get out of here before he was trapped in another duel. Starving Venom was still with him. "Go!" He jumped on the beast's back and took off into the air. If this was anything like the previous memory world, there would have to be an edge he could not see.

"gah.." And there was, just a few miles up in the sky. Beyond was an entirely different realm, one of cosmic colors and featureless expanses. This was the world of the Qliphort. "The tree!" And beneath him was a great and mighty branch. One of a countless many branches that stretched out in every direction. This was the tree from his dreams, the avatar of the multiverse. Each branch ended in a bubble that seemed to carry flashes of memories on the surface. "All the lost worlds." There was just too much to take in. Where was he? Where was Tempus? Where was his own timeline? Starving Venom could not fly very far, not without breaking into another one of these worlds. Uno knew what would happen as soon as he walked into one, another figure from his past would confront him. "Is this your idea, Tempus? You are just going to keep me running through my own history while you finish your plans?" Not just December and Tempus becoming one, but the deal with the three sisters, all of it would lead to the final moment. He was so close and yet so far away.

"Fine then. These are the shadows that I erased. I will give them the chance to live again." Uno reshuffled his deck. "But I am not going to get trapped in here. And you will not get your way, Tempus! If anyone is going to untie these tangled threads, it will be me... and my friends." He headed off into the next world, ready to face whatever was in there...

...

"I know why I can't do it." Nothing changed, the crystal did not light up, the barrier did not go down. "Because I don't believe I can do it." Alice could only come to one disheartening conclusion. "Alice, this is not your fault." Emily wanted to disagree. Yet Alice knew better. "It's not the same now.. Neter gave me hope. He gave me the power of Utopia. And as long as I felt I could do something, that thing would actually happen. But what changed? Uno lost.. and I lost hope. Tempus is just too strong." She breathed in. "So I just have to stop thinking like that! Anything is possible still, we can do it! We just need a plan!" She was sure they could come up with something. "Well. And this is just a theory. But I think this barrier can be overloaded if you hit it with enough force of the same quality. And the readings I get from it are similar to the readings I got from pendulum outputs." Marie provided one, tapping her visor. "So we need to use the pendulum crystal and load it up? Do we have enough time for that?" Tory asked. They could not keep exactly keep track of lost minutes anymore.

"I have an idea on how to do that." Stonewell stood up. "Eric. Come here.." He approached his counterpart. "Hey now be careful! You know we can't touch each other!" Eric did not want to implode into a temporal puddle. "Maybe we should." Stonewell replied with a winking smile. "You would risk a paradox event? Are you insane?" Marie yelled. She'd seen what happened when the same objects from two different timelines interacted. "No, I get it.." Unless they could be protected. "The crystal always kept Eric safe from Eric.." Alice could use her crystal and absorb the energy between them. "Have you ever tested how far you can go with that?" Emily did not like this idea one bit. "Stonewell, you could die here!" Tory was not a fan either. "We'll be erased from time if we don't do anything. It's time to take action, Tory." He looked at Eric. "My thoughts exactly." Eric nodded back and raised his hand. "To our good health the, Eric." Stonewell mirrored his move and waited for Alice. "Okay." She just had to remember.. if she thought it could work. It would work. "Now!" She placed the pendulum crystal between the two as they clapped their hands together. The resulting outbreak of energy lit up the sky for miles and miles.

(To be Continued in Nexus 046: Time Enough At Last)

 **New Cards used by Fortuno Nisell  
** Performapal Gatlinghoul

 **New Cards used by Chris Brickett  
** Toon Ancient Gear Golem

-  
Mimicat  
Shadowtoon  
The Sacred Sword of Seven Stars  
Comic Hand  
Toon Rollback


	47. Time Enough At Last

**Nexus 046: Time Enough At Last**

Light, loud white voids, and then a clear and precise tone. "Alice." At the end of all that chaos was a voice, one that spoke directly to her. "Huh?" Alice dared to open her eyes. "It's.." And what she saw would have frightened many; this a strange floating spirit. She looked like a girl, except her skin was an icy blue and there was nothing but darkness where there should have been eyes. "Nephi..Lavender!" But this was the ghost from the pendulum, a friend of Uno. How could Alice possible be afraid of her? "You can.. see me now?" The spirit was just as surprised as her at this development. "I can! I must have..." This was a result of what she, Eric and Stonewell did with the pendulum crystal. Not only did it allow her to get closer to the crystal's power, it managed to destroy the barrier around them. "Guys! I can see her.. I.. " Nevertheless, that outburst released a lot more energy than she anticipated. "Wait.. Are you okay?"

"One of us is.." Stonewell groaned. He and Eric were at the heart of the blast, and though he took no physical injuries from it, every nerve felt like it had been bathed in electricity. "Oh. Sorry. I guess my resistance was a bit higher cause of my mark and all." Eric noticed the dragons tattoo was red hot again, but it faded quickly. "We have to get him fixed up!" Tory yelled. She, Emily and Marie were fine. The explosion only momentarily blinded them. "We dont have time for that!" Marie said with an impatient snarl. "You dont get to tell me what to do anymore!" Tory snapped back. "Calm down! You are both right... rgh.. I just need some rest. But.. you guys cant wait up for me." Stonewell leaned against a wall. "Like I am leaving without you!" Tory retorted. "Its fine. You can take him to a safe place.. We will try to find Tempus." Emily figured this was for the best. Stonewell couldn't help them in his current state. "Good enough. But what are you going to do?" Tory was still wondering. "...We have to find him first, before we take our next step." Nephilim declared.

...

"Nothing. I dont detect any power anymore." Marie concluded her palace-wide scan minutes later. "Are you sure? What about that thing December was using before?" Eric asked and tried to see what was on Marie's visor himself. "Dont get so close!" She recoiled. "If this thing says the energy build-up it is gone, it is gone! Tempus was likely using his pendulum to keep the machine functioning in this time-freeze. And he does not need it anymore now." It sounded like they were too late already. "But is he still here? Alice, does your friend know?" That was the more pressing matter. "He is not here. I would have felt it if he was." The spirit replied, and Alice passed the information on to her sister. "I see. Great, he could be anywhere." Emily grumbled. "No, wait. Wasn't he gonna see the sisters now? Do you think he's gonna look for that tree too?" Alice wondered that and whether or not it would help to go back there. "No. I believe I know where he is now." Nephilim interjected. "Go to the top of the palace, the search should start there."

And that they did, for good reasons that were instantly obvious. "This is... what it was hiding?" For the past few nonexistant hours, the cosmic portal in the sky had tranformed into a more stable and wider doorway. Now at last the world outside of time could be seen with the naked eye. "That looks just like that weird spell June was using." Emily saw the universal tree, and all of its reality marbles. "Yes. This is the qliphort realm that they could only have glimpsed, the nightmare of all timetravelers. Each of those spheres contains a lost timeline." Nephilim had waited for this moment for longer than she could remember. But Tempus found his way in first. "There were... this many?" Emily felt sickened. "Okay? So we can walk in there? Breathe in there?" Eric possessed some doubts about what lied beyond the event horizon, the space between the branches looked like more like a galactic void. "I dont even know... You were the ones who went in before." Marie felt she could just as well discard her visor. No technology could ever hope to analyze this madness. "And Uno is in there now."

"What should we do? Should we go look for him?" Alice asked the others. "Do we even know where to start?" Emily did not think they could just go down each memory one by one; there were probably a thousand out there. "As much as I want to help him, I am affraid we cannot. Tempus has defeated him; taken the four dragons and ZARC for himself. You do not get to challenge a man like our father more than once." The only one who could do it, was themselves. "You want to fight him? Are you mad?" Marie did not see how that was even remotely feasible. "If we dont, who will!? But where is _he_ then? Do you sense him anywhere or something?" Eric was hopint it would be easier to find someone like Tempus. "I do not need to sense him, to know where he is. He will be at the source, to finish his deal with the sisters three. But to get there, we have to travel through a dozen realities. We risk getting lost in a past we do not know, or do know." Nephilim looked at Alice. They were the ones who shared a history with these forgotten realms.

"Source crystal? Oh no!" Alice suddenly yelled. "I forgot the book! The one Cloe gave us!" She suddenly remembered the words of the youngest sister, and the words from her book. "You mean this!?" But Emily held it in her hands. "Em you.. kept it?" Alice began to smile. "Because you keep losing things, silly. You dropped it back when Uno lost his duel to his old man." Emily figured at least one of them could keep carrying it around. She just never got a chance to read through it much. "You were given this, by the sister of the past?" Nephilim hovered over the two girls. "Yeah, but only we can read it." Alice revealed several pages with a bizarre form of text. "This is the Qliphort's language. These are records of the past! They can lead us to the source crystal, keep us on the straight path!" Nephilim let out a cry of excitement. "You keep saying the source crystal. Is that what I think it is?" There was just one item that came to Marie's mind at the mention of crystals. "Yes. It is the source of the pendulum crystals. Alice, take us inside.. and begin reading."

 _In the first universe, gods ruled over creation. They shaped the lands and the seas and the skies. And they shaped time as well. They created the worlds that were bound to go forwards, never backwards. They breathed life into the bodies that would have a beginning and ending. And in each mortal heart, an immortal soul carried. The eternal connected deeply with the ephemeral, giving those who walked the earth the power and right to changed their surroundings... for better or worse. Kingsdoms rose and fell because of this right, because of this tie with the fantastical. There were great wars between men and spirit, or between men themselves. One such war started this story as well._

"Whoa." As Alice read, it seemed like the pages themselves were coming to life. The pendulum reacted on its own and transported the four duelists to the first memory. "Oh my god." It was that of a wartorn country. "This is horrible! What happened here?" Alice could not endure the sight of it. Grasslands were set on fire by black knights riding dark dragons, the rivers boiled and the trees turned to ash. Bodies were strewn across the land. "And why did we come here?" Eric wanted to know. "Oh no.." But the answer was right in front of them. They saw a familiar man, kneeling and wailing before a familiar house that was set on fire. "December.." It was the time traveler himself. "This is his home.." Alice recognized it from the memory she saw before, when she dueled Neter. "He lost his family here. That is what he told me once. But he never said.. that it happened this way." Even Nephilim seemed shaken. "But can he.. see us? Can anyone?" Marie was more concerned with the fight going on around them. "No. This already happened. But this is also a timeline that was erased. Alice, keep reading." They could not afford to spend much time on each fragment. "Y-yeah." The sooner she could get out, the better.

 _The man, the traveler, lost his name that day. He became obsessed with one thing.. revenge. To that end he made pacts with lords from all realms of power. Darkness became his strength, and he visited terrors upon both countries that destroyed his home and his family with their wars. It took many years, he grew old. But every death left him wanting more, until there was nothing left to kill. All those responsible were given their justice, and left him alone and broken. Nevertheless, with all the power he amassed, the traveler become like a god. He could even bend space and time like the gods. But the gods were long gone by this point, he needed something else to change the world. And at the end of his long journey he found it._

"Ah!" They were in a new place now, a dense forest it seemed to be. "There..." Emily spotted December rather quickly, looking older than before. He stood in front of a large crystal that glowed with more colors than a human could experience. "Is that.." This was it, the source. "Yes." Nephilim floated towards the large stone and placed her hand on it. "This is where.. he found the pendulum." The man was chiseling out parts of the great crystal, making smaller shards that maintained one color as soon as they separated. One crystal turned red, the other purple. Only the larger one stayed pure and clear. "Where did this... even come from?" Marie could not help but be curious. "Magic can take many forms, sometimes it will crystallize. The source crystal is magic left over from every timeline that forms at the center of the timeless world. He managed to take some of it." The older December looked at the crystal in his hand and began to laugh. "Wait? This is the same tree from before?" Eric was surprised to see how tiny it was "Yes. This is still the original timeline, but it wont exist for much longer."

A flash occured, and a large wave of sound. "Gah!" The four duelists were gently lifted out away, and put back in the previous scene. They were back at the farmlands. "Hey.. hey look!" The war was gone, the house was in one piece, the flowers blooming. And December.. young December, played happily with his family again. "He did it." A caring father, a loving mother, a happy brother and sister; December got all that he wanted. "The second timeline." Alice read more from the book. "He found his way home, he went back just a little further to before the war. And kept all his powers inside his crystal. So when the war came.. he could defeat both armies by themselves." The sun and moon flew across the sky to denote the passage of time, showing the results a mere four days later. More lives were lost, lives of the invading army. "So this is where he wants to go again? How did he lose it in the first place?" Eric did not understand, it seemed like everything went right for Tempus. "Because.. they started to be affraid of him." Emily noticed. Tempus stood in the middle of the massacred armies, bathed in dark flames. His family stood at the edge, fearful for their own life. And the look on Tempus' face said it all. He was devastated.

 _It was the first time his family saw what he had become. The traveler realized his mistake, he changed himself.. this new world was not the same as his old. But he could not return, nor did he want to. Instead he tried to change the world again. Sometimes peaceful resolutions were possible, sometimes they were not. When he grew tired of those, he tried more forceful ways. He used his powers to make his family rich.. powerful. To make himself rich and powerful. He made more friends, more allies, became a ruler in his own right. Each time it took longer for his family to turn away from him, but it always inevitably happened. He could not see the future yet, he could not see each outcome. Some were disastrous. Plagues, storms, curses; ill fates of all kinds would fall upon. Some were minimal, minor setbacks in the grand scheme of things. But he changed them anyway. Each time for lesser offenses, getting more confident with his power.. greedier with what he wanted. Until the day he pushed too far._

Now they were standing on top of a mountain, at the end of the world. "Why!" December could be heard shouting. "Why are you doing this!" He opposed the great eye, the qliphort guardian. "!" Alice nearly choked when she saw it. "Its not real, Alice!" Emily quickly assured her. The scene did seem very similar to what almost happened with their world. "So the guardians got fed up, did they?" Eric saw the qliphort erasing entire sections of land. "They must have wanted to remove the threat." Marie could not imagine Tempus getting so haphazard with time resets was good for temporal stability. "He told me about this too, in case we ever encountered the qliphort ourselves. They destroyed his timeline and he could only escape by going back to even before his own birth. To go back in body and mind, to a world the guardians deemed acceptable." They could see this happen before their eyes, with nothing in the universe remaining.. December grabbed his pendulum crystal and made himself disappear. "What about his family?" Alice asked with a shudder. "Gone. He kept his powers, but he never found his family again."

 _There was a way. No matter how much he tried on his own, Tempus could not restore the world the way it was. His very presence prevented the rebirth of his family, of himself. And though he tried to drown his sorrows in luxury and his own power, it no longer filled his heart. And he knew he could not face the qliphort again. Depression took hold, causing him to almost take his own life. There was a way. He heard a legend once about three powerful witches who could give three answers to all the questions of the past, present and future. But he never found any such beings in all of his travels. Not until he fell into a deep sleep, one from which he swore never to leave. At least in his dreams he could still see the faces of his family. Instead, he came across something... more real._

"I know this place!" Alice loudly proclaimed, as the next memory took solid form. It was a library, and in it was one man crying out three names: Cloe, Veronica and Margot. "You rang?" Two red eyes eventually pierced the darkness, and the girl in white walked through. "Who are you?!" Her appearance stunned December. "We have not yet explained the rules." The young girl giggled, while a taller shadow rose up behind her. "And he is already playing our game. I think I like this man." It was Veronica of course, dressed in black nun robes and with her hair braided. "You... Are you the sisters of prophecy?" December could not believe it. "Oh. You answered your own question. With another question. That was either very stupid of you, or very desperate." Cloe said with a smile and started to spin a pencil between her fingers. "We are them, 'Tempus'. Wr are the sisters of what is.." "What was." "And what comes after that." It was when Veronica sat down, that both December and the duelists could see the third sister. Margot stood far in the back of the library, with her head hanging low and her pitchblack hair covering her eyes. "You seem to know how this works already. And I am nice enough to count that as one question. So, you have two left.. Tempus."

"I only need one." The traveler clenched his fist. "What do I need to do, to find the family and home that I lost?" He stared at them long and hard. This is what he came for, this is where he could find the answers that nobody else could. "Do you want the short answer or the long one?" Veronica asked him back, as she suppressed a grin. "I want to know everything I need to know!" He started yelling. "It hurts you, doesn't it? To find someone you cannot use your powers against.""You never saw this meeting in any of your visions, because the pendulum had no affect on us." Veronica and Cloe reacted with clear amusement, enraging December further. "You have to tell me! I know you do!" But even creatures like them were bound by rules. And that was the key. "It is simple what you need to do. You need to free us." The middle sister finally revealed. "What?" That was not the solution he expected. "We were bound by time long before you decided to have fun with it. And we have watched your exploits for what seemed like centuries to you. We thought.. we could use a man like you."

"Tempus. You know the qliphort, you know us. We are two sides of the same coin; guardians of the timeline. They clean the damage and we record the losses. We see all and know all. And we know that you are not the first traveler, nor are you the first to find us. Always, we answer three questions. But there is something else we can do." Veronica stretched her arms to the ceiling, transforming it into a visual display of a sunny meadow. "Ah!" It was his own farm, his family. It was all projected above his head. "We were not always the sisters three. We were as one once, a powerful spirit with the ability to bend space and time. But the gods split us into three, and even though they have vanished one by one.. our curse remained. And so have we. In our past we could have given people more than answers, we could have made them real. We could have granted them a wish. Any change to the timeline would be possible, if only you named it. But that time has come and gone." Cloe allowed December to reach the ephiphany on his own. "But it can come again.."

"If you are the only ones who can help me. How do I make you one?" Desire was carved into his face. He needed this wish more than anything else in the world. "By freeing us.. and defeating us. Only then will we give you the wish. But you cannot free us as you are now, you lack the right." Veronica clapped her hands and made December's home disappear. "What!? Why not? I have the crystal! Who else has the right? I will do it right now!" He had waited for so long already, he could not wait any longer! "Tempus, this is but a dream. We are not really here, we are at the source. And to get to the source, you need to get through the Qliphort. Do not forget that are equals." The library grew dark. "!? No!" His time was up. "Fear not. Margot says that you will see us again." Veronica's voice echoed across the shadows. "You will find a way to get what you want. And for us to get what we want." December could her hear walk away, and someone else coming closer. "But I.." Soon everything was pitchblack, and something shoved him down into the depths.

 _Tempus found a way..._

"Whoa!" And the others were also pushed out of the memory, falling unto a wooden platform. "Ow!? What happened?" This was the first time that happened. "Did they.. see us?" Alice could have sworn she saw Margot looking their way at the end. "Who knows... when are we now?" Emily was not sure what she was looking at, it was very dim. "The end..." Alice stammered. "There's nothing more in the book. The rest of the pages are empty.." What happened afterwards was probably December meeting Nephilim and everyone else. She realized they were caught up. "This is it! This is the heart of the great tree, in the present!"

"You have come too late." The voice that guided their memories greeted them here and now as well. "Tempus!" His seven crystals lit up the area, a hollowed out cave with walls of roots and branches, and lit up a large crystal behind him. It was the same crystal with which this all started, but now it was grey and murky. It appeared to have been cracked. "I have reached the end of my tale." It was the body of December that they looked at, but he talked like the ghost of Tempus. The two had become one. "Rgh! So what? If you're still here that must mean you havent gotten your wish yet!" Eric shouted. "The wish.. you have glimpsed into my past." Tempus seemed to take offense. "We have. And we know what happened now. But that does not.. you don't have the right to destroy everything else!" Alice felt sorry for him, and hated him at the same time. "So we will fight you!" She and Emily did not hesitate to activate her dueldisk. "Damn straight!" And Eric made a third. "Three on one?" Marie had to admit they could improve their odds. But not enough for her to get over her own fear of challenging them.

"I knew this moment was coming, one last resistance before. Yet I have already seen your defeats. Emily Brandt, Eric Stonewell, Alice Brant. Your draw of hope, your mark of creation, the ability to see into the mind; I possess the same abilities in greater force. Yet still you see wisdom in confronting me?" Tempus was incredulous. "Hey, for all we know you are lying to us about your visions." Eric, Emily and Alice had drawn their cards an steeled their resolves. "I am offering you a future without pain." Tempus asked them again. "Are you telling us this as December, or Tempus?" If June's last attack left any mark on December at all, Alice could not see. "Either way, you already know our answer." Emily shook her head. "This duel is not going anywhere. And neither are we!"

(To be Continued in Nexus 047: Next to Godliness)


	48. Next to Godliness

**Nexus 047: Next to Godliness**

Tempus' LP: 8000

Emily's LP: 8000 Alice's LP: 8000 Eric's LP: 8000

"Your resistance was inevitable after all, but I reached the source before you. And now only the agony of defeat awaits. But as I can see no other future, I am left curious. What would you have done if you were victorious? Would you seek your own wish? Or would you support whatever future my fortunate son desires?" The duel was on, between the father of time and Uno's three closest friends. "We only want to save the people we care about! And we will do whatever it takes!" Alice was not even considering using the wish she only learned about a few minutes ago. She did not know what Nephilim or Uno wanted either but did make sure to keep her pendulum crystal out of sight. The spirit seemed to understand this, as she was no longer visible either. "So it is." Tempus drew his first card. "This duel begins with me, and ends with me!"

"What is that?" Even though he was used to the unexpected, Eric still expected to at least see a magician type monster. Instead Tempus normal summoned a smaller more dragonic version of ZARC; a dragon(4/1800/1200) with spike wings, two-pronged tail and neon-green light-markings. "Supreme King Dragon Darkwurm, send to me my pendulum of the void; Supreme King Gate Zero!" Tempus activated the effect of his new dragon to add a Supreme King Gate card to his hand. Though he did not activate it. "You changed your deck.. Why?" This was bad omen. "I evolve constantly, Alice Brandt. As time demands. The power of your friend, of my son, has allowed me to come even closer to the seat of gods." The man set a trap card and passed the turn to the next player. "Closer to the looney-bin, more like it." Marie muttered softly.

"Alice. Let me take this turn." Emily requested and her sister agreed with a silent nod. "Okay. I summon Superheavy Samurai Daihachi!" A mechanical samurai with a wheel instead of a pair of legs strolled into the courtyard dragging a large wagon of samurai parts behind it. "Daihachi can switch its position when it is summoned. But I can switch it back to attack position, if I add one Superheavy Samurai Soul monster from my deck to my hand!" The wagon carrier stopped to pick up one of the armors that it was lugging around. "Superheavy Samurai Soul Peacemaker!" Emily chose the four-armed attachment and activated it to equip the monster to Samurai Daihachi. "I tribute the monster equipped with Soul Peacemaker to summon Superheavy Samurai Bushin Fudomyo'oh!" The firelord samurai(8/1000/3000) planted his sword through Daihachi and the equipped Peacemaker, using the latter's effect to secure a position on the battlefield in defense mode. "And it can attack from defense mode, so it will.."

"Power is not why you wanted to stand ahead of the others." Tempus interrupted her and raised his hand. "Because there is no power to speak off." A trap card was revealed: Point Alfa. "Ugh." Time appeared to rewind, as the Supreme dragon Darkwurm retreated to Tempus's hand. Point Alfa also made it so that there was no battle phase in her turn at all. "Are you calling me weak? Go ahead. I dont care anymore." Emily ended her turn. "I got you to use your trap. That is good enough for me.." And she activated her monster's effect as soon as the next turn started. "Bushin Fudomyooh targets itself! Now It cannot be destroyed for the rest of the turn!" She was not going take any risks with this kind of opponent.

 _Point Alfa, Normal Trap  
_ _Return all monsters you control to the hand. Skip your opponent's next battle phase._

"Yet there you see the truth. You fear what you cannot predict. You stand ahead because you want to shield those behind you, because your strength is a wall and not a sword." Tempus placed his hands together. "Futile. It matters not where you choose to stand and in which order. There is no wall that can stop eternity and there is no sword that can cut infinity. And both stand before you." He summoned the Supreme Dragon once again and used its effect to add a different pendulum to his hand. "Supreme King Gate Infinity!" And both cards were activated on the field, in the pendulum zones. "What the.." The Gate of Zero (scale 0) was a round black ring of metal with the appearance of a face at the lowest point. The Gate of Infinity (scale 13) was a golden infinite symbol with a mask-like face at the highest point. "Scale zero? Scale Thirteen? Those numbers can exist?" Marie was besides herself; such cards were unheard of. "But no monsters can be pendulum summoned with those Gates while he controls a monster. So what is he up to?"

"I shall tell you! When the Scales of Infinity and Zero stand side by side, they can be destroyed to claim the magic of fusion!" A stream of energy connected the two gates and blasted them into fragments of dark matter and gold. "I choose the spell of Pendulum Fusion." Tempus then activated another card for the pendulum zone: Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon (scale 4). "What? Uno's dragon? You stole that too?" Eric gasped. December gave him no answer. "The first of arts! Fuse and become one, Darkwurm and Odd-Eyes!" Instead he activated Pendulum Fusion to combine Odd-Eyes in the pendulum zone with the Darkwurm on the field. "Breathe for your new lord; Starving Venom Fusion Dragon!" And the very same dragon(8/2800/2000) that Uno once claimed from Phoebe, now appeared before his three friends. _"The magicians.. and now the dragons? Uno would never give them away.. Would hel?"_ A shocked Alice started to think about Uno again. If his cards were still with his father, then was it true that he was helping Tempus now? _"No.. It doesn't have to mean that!"_ Tempus would have taken them whether Uno wanted or not.

"Time keeps on moving." Tempus placed two new pendulum monsters in the pendulum zones: Chronograph Sorcerer (scale 8) and another Supreme King Darkwurm (scale 5). "Chronograph Sorcerer, destroy yourself to activate the magician of time!" The dark-red wizard of time opened up a temporal portal and replaced his own body with that of the Timegazer (scale 8). "PENDULUM SUMMON!" As the pendulum moved from Timegazer Magician to Darkwurm, four beams of light descended. The Supreme Gates of Zero(7/0/0) and Infinity(7/0/0) were among the summoned. So was the Chrono-sorcerer(6/2000/1700) and.. Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon(7/2500/2000). "When the gate of infinity exists among monsters, it can destroy itself and one other to summon one dragon from the XYZ dimension! So too can the gate of zero destroy itself and one more card to bring about a being from Synchro's momentum! I summon you, Dark Rebellion XYZ Dragon and Clear Wing Synchro Dragon!"

The infinite gate connected with the Timegazer Magician and created a loop of light and destruction which did not fade until a Dark dragon(4/0/2000) broke through. At the same time, the Clear winged dragon(7/0/2000) was released from the extra deck after Gate Zero collapsed into a black hole that also destroyed the second Darkwurm dragon in the pendulum zone. "Dragons summoned by the Gates cannot possess power or effect, and may not be used for synchro or xyz-summons! But they are ephemeral, mere materials for the supreme one!" As she speechified, the Gates of Zero and Infinity were re-assembled. "Hey?! What, they reset themselves?" Both Supreme Gates re-appeared in their respective pendulum zones. "Zero and Infinity are constants. If one is destroyed as a monster, it will return as a spell." It was an essential endless loop for the being that was about to made whole. "Guys" Eric yelled "It's coming. Tempus has all four pieces and the glue." Fusion, Synchro, XYZ, Pendulum.. one dragon of each world. "Chronograph Sorcerer! Bind the four arts!"

The Sorcerer of chronomancy opened the gate to the supreme dimension and offered Dark Rebellion, Clear Wing, Starving Venom and Odd-Eyes.. before sending himself into banishment as well. All five cards mixed into a fusion of near limitless force. "BEHOLD, THE SUPREME KING Z-ARC!" There it was, the dragon beyond dragons(12/4000/4000). "When it appears, all lesser monsters are destroyed. But.." Marie noted that Bushin Fudomyooh's effect still lingered. Not even a Supreme King could destroy Emily's samurai now. Attacks would be useless as well. "Power is more than that which you can touch, which you can lift. Not my power.. My will extends further than control!" Tempus placed a trap card down. "While the Supreme One reighns, the Supreme Gate of Infinity will grant me the lifeforce of your monsters!" Golden rays emanated from the Infinite Gate, rays that captured Fudomyooh and absorbed part of his energy. "They will what?" The Lifepoints added to tempus's total were the same as her monsters attackpoints. "He can heal himself every turn? Guh.."

Tempus's LP: 9000

"Then.. we have to get rid of ZARC." A determined Alice took the next turn. "Get rid of it? That thing can't be targeted by effects or be destroyed. What are you gonna do?" Marie was carefully curious. "I am not going to do it. I am going to ask him to do it." Alice said as she discard Nekroz of Brionac from her hand to add Nekroz of Trishula to her hand. "I summon Ariel, Priestess of the Nekroz! And lower her level!" Ariel the blue-haired waterwitch(4/1000/1800) could alter her level by one star for each revealed Nekroz card. And Alice revealed just one: Nekroz of Trishula. "Then I use Nekroz Mirror, and sacrifice Ariel and Brionac!" The mirror ritual spell took its tributes from the field and the graveyard: Brionac (level 6) and Ariel(level 3). ".. to ritual summon Nekroz of Trishula!" The glass shattered and reformed itself into the mighty ice warrior(9/2700/2000). "Sir Tempus. When I summon Nekroz of Trishula, I can banish one card from your field, hand and graveyard without targeting anything!" This was the way to loophole around the Supreme King's protections. And Tempus would have no say in this matter... under normal circumstances. "A wise attempt. But even wisdom has limits." That was why he added a clocktower trap card to the setting. "Ah!?"

 _To the Eleventh Hour, Continuous Trap_  
 _Select 1 monster you control, place a number of Time-Counters on this card equal to the selected monsters Level/Rank._  
 _Negate the activation and effects of monsters with a lower level than the number of Time-Counters on this card.  
Remove 1 Time-counter during each standby phase._

"A being of the supreme level will not let those below it, defy it." Tempus activated the Eleventh Hour's power to negate the effect of Trishula, whose level was clearly lower than ZARC's. She was frozen in time." Alice did not want to leave things like this. Though she could add a Nekroz card (Great Sorcerer of Nekroz) to her hand, thanks to the sacrifice of Ariel, she did not feel safe enough yet. "I activate the One Day of Peace! We all draw a card, and we cannot damage each other until Eric's turn." For two turns there was a peace brokered between all duelists. Though Tempus too benefited from this. "It is my turn then." He drew once and once again after Alice ended her turn. Meanwhile the clock ticked backwards, removing one time counter. "Though you are not my child. Your power is still my power." Tempus began his turn with the effect of Supreme King Gate Infinity and used Dakini's attackpoints to increase his own. "When you struggle to break the chains of fate, you only make your bindings stronger. And I am the unchained, I am fate itself."

Tempus's LP: 11700

"Yeah yeah. You like to talk about yourself. Just get your turn over with." Eric grumbled. "If your desire is to meet your end sooner. So be it.. ZARC attacks the Samurai of fire!" For the first time since its creation, ZARC unleashed its raw power. A beam that could decimate a skyscraper crashed down upon Bushin Fudomyo'oh. "Blast.." Even if Emily did decide to activate the Samurai's effect, it would simply be negated by the Eleventh Hour trap. "Now, witness the power of ZARC that not even my son could call out! When the Supreme one destroys a monster with its attack, it will summon one Supreme King Dragon from the deck or extra deck!" The explosive carnage caused by Z-ARC left a tear behind in space and time. "I summon the Supreme King Dragon - Odd-Eyes!" And the recognizable, yet twisted form of Odd-Eyes(7/2500/2000) flew through the rift and screamed at its enemies. "Odd-Eyes? What did you do to it?" The neon armor of ZARC covered half the scales of the pendulum dragon, and one of its eyes now glowed a pale green.

"Fortuno's creations have finally become what they were always meant to be. My servants." Tempus explained and went on to use his new monster's effect. "Supreme King Dragon Odd-Eyes may separate during the battle phase, to call upon two face-up Supreme monsters from my extra deck!" The enslaved Odd-Eyes transformed through a transition of energy and split up into two defending Supreme King Darkwurms. "The effect of Darkwurm awakens anew! I claim the Supreme Gate of Infinity." The time lord added a second scale 13 pendulum and placed a trap card down. "There is no end to the power I possess. The sooner you realize, the sooner you can accept your fate." His turn was over, for now.

"Yeah we know you took Uno's powers, you took August and the other's powers. But you did not get everything!" Eric roared. "Not this!" The partial mark of the dragon made itself visible, the part that August gave him. Now it was their time to shine and burn. "I activate The Grass is Greener! I discard cards from my deck until its the same size as yours!" Twenty-seven cards remained in Tempus's deck, while Eric's deck contained fifty-three. Simple math dictated that twenty-six cards needed to be discarded. "Your trap can't negate summon effects, Tempus. So I special summon two monsters from my graveyard! Mirror Resonator, because you summoned ZARC from the extra deck! And Infernoid Seitsemas because I banish two Infernoids from my graveyard!" The underworld of Eric's graveyard released the mirror-back tuner imp(1/0/0) and the infernal gold/crimson demon Seitsemas(7/2600/0), and two joined forces. "Synchro summon! My burning spirit! Scarlight Red Dragon Archfiend!" Their synchronization brought about the scarred demon dragon(8/3000/2000).

"I know what you're gonna say! No way this works against you, right? Well you can hold it in! I am just getting started!" Eric placed two cards on his field. "When either player controls a synchro monster, I can special summon Synkron Resonator! And if that synchro monster is a level 8 dragon, Red Nova can also be special summoned!" Both monsters were tuners, the resonator(1/100/100) with a divided spade symbol on its back and the crimson-eyed fire sprite(1/0/0). "Synchro summon! Tyrant Red Dragon Archfiend!" Red Nova and Synkron Resonator used the Scarlight Dragon as the non-tuner for their double tuning synchro summon. Ten stars collided in the darkness of space, and set the cosmos ablaze with the fire of the Red Tyrant(10/3500/3000). "Your trap cant stop effects from the graveyard either! When Synkron Resonator goes to the graveyard, I get to take back one of my other Resonators!" Mirror Resonator unfortunately banished itself after its first special summon, but Red Resonator was another card discarded by the Green Grass spell, so Eric took that one back.

"And when Red Nova is used as a synchro material, I can special summon one fire-type fiend from my deck!" The embers of the red nova fairy kindled the flames of Infernoid Decatron(1/500/200). "One more tuner to go!" Eric normal summoned the lunar jester Magic King Moonstar(3/900/600) and pointed its effect at Infernoid Decatron so that Moonstar(1/900/600) could copy the level of the demon tuner. "You're gonna go to level 12?" Tyrant already could use its effects with the Eleventh Hour clock now standing at ten counters, so Emily could not imagine going beyond it. "It takes supreme fire to fight supreme fire! I need two tuners and one non-tuner.." Moonstar, Decatron and Tyrant Dragon were thrown into the cauldron of galactic hellfire. "To synchro summon.. Oh let me think.. Hot Red Dragon Archfiend.. King Calamity!" The dragons body turned ash-black, and spikes of solid magma protruded from its arms, legs and shoulders. An extra set of horns and grey hair framed the face of King Calamity(12/4000/3500). "After King Calamity is summoned, no effects or cards can be activated! So.."

"Eric Stonewell.. the power that you took from my marked son, was another facet of my predictions. I saw the full scope of your creation before you even dreamed it!" But Tempus had already activated his trap before King Calamity's synchronization began. "Huh? How.." Eric was so caught up in the moment he did not even notice that the Decree of the Supreme King was in play. "Kgh.." Eric could not attack ZARC as long as its servant dragons were alive, or as long as that trap was active. "Fine!" At the very least the Supreme King could not decree two non-tuner Darkwurms to start a synchro summon. So Eric opened the battle phase with an attack on one of them. "Go! Crimson Absolute Breaker!" The supreme red dragon smashed Darkwurm into a pulp with its fists. "When King Calamity destroys a monster, you lose lifepoints equal to its attackpoints!" A portal to hell's universe itself was opened by the king, and It summoned a hail of abyssal meteors. Eighteen of them rained down upon Tempus and buried him in a supernova-sized explosion.

"You got him?!" Alice was hopeful. The damage would not be much, but it would be a start. "No! He didn't." Unfortunately Marie's visor already told her what would really happen. "What!?" Eric cursed when Tempus emerged from the smoke entirely unscathed. "His other pendulum negates damage as long as he controls ZARC!" The dark aura of the Supreme King Gate Zero absorbed the impact from each meteor. "So we can't hurt him? We can't destroy his monsters permanently, and he keeps healing himself each turn!? For crying out loud! Are you even trying to duel!" Eric had never seen such a frustrating opponent. And he spent everything he got on this one attack. His turn was practically over after. There were no cards left to place on the field, besides two face-down traps. "To duel is nothing more than to follow the path you can create with your cards as the stepping stones." Already Tempus aggravated the situation as he targeted Eric's Red Dragon King with the Infinite Gate's effect. 4000 attackpoints were given to the lord as lifepoints. "Everything is already decided, and the cards reflect that."

Tempus's LP: 15700

"What are you saying?" Alice did not know where all this was coming from. "That there is no such thing as free will. That we are all slaves to our own subconscious, our choices are made without us. And that only I can see beyond them. And the only way to break free, is to return to the first link in the chain. But you already know my wish. Everything that was built must be destroyed. We must return to the original timeline, my timeline." Tempus normal summoned the White Wing Magician(4/1600/1400) to his field. "And will you give up your own power as well? I don't think you will." Eric grunted. This man did not talk like someone who would be willing to hand it all over. "This power was mine to begin with. Only I can control it, only I can prevent the disaster from happening again. And I shall.. once all that lies in my way is removed. That is what I have seen and what I must see! The world of synchros, the world of XYZs, the world of fusions, none of you will stop me!"

(To be Continued in Nexus 048: Dragonslayer)

 **New Cards used by Tempus**  
Supreme King Dragon Darkwurm  
Supreme King Gate Zero  
Supreme King Gate Infinity  
Supreme King Dragon - OddEyes

-  
Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon  
Dark Rebellion XYZ Dragon  
Clear Wing Synchro Dragon  
Starving Venom Fusion Dragon

-  
Pendulum Fusion

-  
 _To the Eleventh Hour_

 **New Cards used by Emily Brandt**  
Superheavy Samurai Daihachi

 **New Cards used by Alice Brandt**  
Ariel, Priestess of Nekroz

 **New Cards used by Eric Stonewell**  
Red Nova  
Synkron Resonator

-  
Hot Red Dragon Archfiend King Calamity


	49. Dragonslayer

**Nexus 048: Dragonslayer**

Tempus' LP: 15700

Emily's LP: 8000 Alice's LP: 8000 Eric's LP: 8000

The battle had yet to begin. "The second art!" Tempus tuned his White Wing Magician(4/1600/1400) with a non-tuner dark pendulum monster, Supreme King Dragon Darkwurm(4/1800/1200) to create the third of four. "Supreme King Dragon - Clear Wing!" Before the clear dragon could roam free through the stars. Now it(7/2500/2000) entered the service of the Supreme King ZARC(12/4000/4000), enslaved by cold-blue pieces of armor and green lines of energy. "I have synchro summoned you, Supreme Clear Wing! Lay waste to all that dare to gaze at our power!" Golden rays of light were cast by the dragon as it spreads its wings. "Say what?!" The light fell on Nekroz of Trishula(9/2700/2000) and Hot Red Dragon Archfiend King Calamity(12/4000/3500) and destroyed them both. "Oh yeah? When King Calamity is destroyed I can special summon one level 8 or lower synchro dragon from my graveyard! I..."

Eric stopped himself just in time. "That card." First he checked something on his dueldisk. "I activate Spiritual Swords of Revealing Light from the graveyard!" And he skipped his monster's effect alltogether. "Once I banish this trap, no direct attacks can be declared!" That would keep them out of hot water for now. "Supreme King Dragon Clearwing destroys any monster it is fighting, and inflict damage equal to its victims attackpoints. Thank god you noticed that in time." Marie caught the effect first. If Eric had revived his dragon, he would have needlessly lost 3000 lifepoints at the very least. "Yeah, we can predict a little of the future too, Tempus!" Eric boasted. "Anyone can make the best decision as it appears. That does not mean that you are free to change your fate." Tempus passed the turn to the next duelist in line; Emily. At this point the clock of the Eleventh Hour trap ticked down to eight counters.

"Fate? Cut us a break.. I don't care what you see, I am doing what I want when I want it." Emily summoned the tuner, Superheavy Samurai Battleball(2/100/800), and a non-tuner monster: Superheavy Samurai Hexagon(6/600/2400). "I tune Hexagon with Trumpeter to synchro summon Superheavy Samurai Ninja Sarutobi!" Adding one tiny samurai and one blocky samurai together resulted in a surprisingly rounded Superheavy Ninja(8/2000/2800) in blue metal, with pipes all over its body. "Sarutobi can destroy one spell or trap on the field each turn! I destroy Supreme King Gate Zero!" A fierce wind erupted when the Ninja slammed its hands together. The cutting gale forces tore down the black gate of the void. "Now you can take damage again! And Sarutobi inflicts 500 points of damage when it destroys a spell card!" It was just a little damage, but for the first time since the duel started, they had struck their opponent. Not that he seemed impressed. "Was that the best decision you could have made, Emily Brandt?"

Tempus' LP: 15200

 _Superheavy Samurai Hexagon, 6/600/1200 Earth/Machine  
_ _If you control a "Superheavy Samurai" monster, you can Special Summon this card (from your hand).  
_ _This card gains 600 defense points for each "Superheavy Samurai" monster you control._

"I know what choices to make! I can activate Superheavy Samurai Soulbeads from my hand, to equip it to a Superheavy!" The protective chain of beads wrapped around the Ninja's neck. "If Aaron could see what you did to Clear Wing, he would be just as disgusted as I am now!" So she knew what she wanted dead as soon as possible. "Sarutobi can attack with its defense!" The Superheavy Ninja raised its arms up to incite an even stronger storm that targeted the Supreme Clear Wing. Though Tempus' monster tried to counter the attack with its effect, the Soulbeads absorbed all of the dragons harmful energy rays. "Once each turn, Soulbeads will stop the destruction of the monster is it equipped too!" The Ninja managed to break through and destroyed the synchro dragon. "That was my turn. But I can activate Sarutobi's effect during your turn as well, Tempus!" The Ninja targeted the trap To the Eleventh Hour, and sliced the clocktower in half. Tempus was down another 500 lifepoints.

Tempus' LP: 14400

"You can make choices, but you cannot see ahead. You cannot even comprehend that your actions are ultimately futile." Tempus merely re-activated his Supreme King Gate of Infinity's pendulum effect to recover lifepoints equal to the attackpoints of the Superheavy Samurai Ninja. "It's like she didn't hurt him at all." Alice moaned. They were getting nowhere. "I would have destroyed his Gate, but he already has a copy of the Infinity Gate." Tempus would simply activate the second if he lost the first. "Which means you do not have a choice at all. You can only choose what seems to bring the least pain. I can see all the choices, even ones that are yet to be shaped." Tempus activated the effect of another second Chronograph Sorcerer. As a card of his had been destroyed, he could special summon the dark wizard(6/2000/1700) and another monster, Supreme King Gate Infinity(7/0/0), from his hand. "The first art!" These two initiated their own fusion. "A contact fusion?" Eric gasped. "This being can be fused from any two dark pendulum monsters, without fusion spells! Behold, the second of four! Supreme King Dragon - Starving Venom!" ZARC displayed his tamed dragon of venom(8/2800/2000) in its new bloodred armor.

Tempus' LP: 16400

"Starving Venom absorbs the power of one monster in the graveyard and make it his own!" In this turn it was Eric's Scarlight Red Dragon Archfiend whose effect was stolen, and implemented. "Crap! He's after Sarutobi!" Each monster weaker than Starving Venom would be destroyed. "Then I will activate Soulbeads again!" Emily blocked the effect with the samurai beads. But now their protective powers were spent. "When my monsters attack, the Supreme fusion dragon will allow them to pierce through all defenses! The Supreme King attacks!" ZARC unleashed its beam of destruction, which caught both the Samurai Ninja and its master. "Rghh!" Her cries were almost drowned out by deafening thunder. "Now, ZARC summons one Supreme dragon! Go forth, Dark Rebellion!" The Supreme King used the death of Sarutobi to feed its own powers and to summon the Supreme XYZ-Dragon(4/2500/2000) from the extra deck to the field

Emily's LP: 6800

"But when I take damage I can summon this card! Which cant be destroyed this turn!" Emily endured the blast enough to activate her next effect and special summoned Superheavy Samurai Prepped Defense(3/100/2100) in defense mode. "You still walk a road of pain, even if lessened." The Supreme Dark Rebellion and Starving Venom Dragons struck the shielding samurai and blew right through its defense to hit Emily. "Gyaaaahh!" This time she fell to her knees. She just could not withstand pain of this magnitude. "Emily!" Alice yelled. "It will be your turn soon enough, Alice Brandt of the hope. I activate the effect of Supreme Dark Rebellion, to split itself." The XYZ-servant traded places with the two Supreme King Dragon Darkwurms(4/1800/1200) in the extra deck, summoning them in defense mode and returning itself. The effect of one Darkwurm added another Supreme King Gate Zero to Tempus' hand. "Choices are everything, and nothing." Tempus chose to banish the Zero Gate from his hand with the Allure of Darkness spell, while drawing two new cards. Both drawn cards were set down in the spell/trap zone. AIt was like he wanted to say he knew what he needed and what he would get. "My turn has ended."

Emily's LP: 5700

"Just because you can see what already happens, does not mean that you have to do it!" It was inevitable in a duel like this, to see her friends and her sister in pain. But that woke up anger.. she wanted to hurt him back. "That does not make it right!" Alice banished the Nekroz Mirror and Nekroz Trishula cards in her graveyard to add a Nekroz Cycle spell from her deck to her hand. She also normal summoned Manju of the Ten Thousand Hands(4/1400/1100), whose effect found a ritual monster from her deck. "I take Cyber Angel Idaten and I'll summon her with my Machine Angel Ritual!" Her ritual spell could exceed the level total, thus it sacrificed the Great Sorcerer of Nekroz in her hand, along with the Thousand-handed Manju to give life to the caped warrior goddess(6/1600/2000). She ran out in her pink leotard and rushed across the field. Meanwhile, because of the Great Sorcerer's sacrifice, the Nekroz of Valkyrus card could be placed in Alice's hand. "Idaten takes one ritual spell from my deck! The one I want is this one: Machine Angel Absolute Ritual. Now I can also sacrifice fairies or warriors in my graveyard if I want to summon a Cyber Angel."

"And I am going to summon her, Cyber Angel Vrash!" The absolute ritual commenced, sending Idaten to the graveyard and returning Manju of the Ten Thousand Hands back to the deck. Their sacrifice opened the path of light for the four-armed protector goddess(10/3000/2000). The sacrifice of Idaten in particular led to all ritual monsters like Vrash(4000/2000) gaining 1000 attackpoints. "Vrash destroys all that were summoned from the extra deck! And you will lose 1000 lifepoints for each one!" The Angel rained down holy judgment upon the Supreme dragons, shooting blasts from the ten-eyed wheel behind her. Though ZARC could not be destroyed, Starving Venom and the Darkwurms did not share ZARC's fortune and were expelled from the land of the living. "And now she gets two attacks!" Vrash and ZARc were equals, but only one monster could survive this battle.. the one that could banish Machine Angel Ritual to negate her own demise. "Tempus. I attack the Supreme King!"

Tempus' LP: 13400

"Hope. Hope will bring you closer than any other, Alice Brandt." Tempus calmly activated his trap. "But hope is nothing more than a wish without certainty, hope cannot defy reality." It was the Forceful Checkpoint. "Oh no!" The trap exposed all the cards in her hand (Nekroz Cycle, Shurit - Strategist of Nekroz, Nekroz of Valkyrus) and ended her battle phase if a monster was among her cards. "Nekroz of Valkyrus, a card that could end my battle phase before it begins. I shall remove that hope from your future." The Forceful Checkpoint also discarded one of those monster cards. "And I shall reveal the names of the despair that will take its place. I activate the Supreme Rage!" His other trap flipped. "When the Supreme One exists, the field will be filled with his servants! To me, Starving Venom, Dark Rebellion, Clear Wing and Odd-Eyes!" Supreme Rage special summoned every Supreme King Dragon from the extra deck and graveyard; Pendulum(7/2500/2000), Synchro, XYZ and Fusion. "All four of them at once? That card is ridiculous!" Marie protested. "The supreme one demands no less."

"..I .." Alice was not left with many options. "I summon Valkyrus!" She could still make one more ritual summon and take a chance on luck. Shurit was used as the whole sacrifice, while the Nekroz Cycle spell revived the Nekroz Mage of Valkyrus(8/2900/1700). "And he will sacrifice two monsters to draw new cards!" She made him tribute himself along with the second Nekroz of Trishula card in her hand, a card which Shurit acquired for her back when he was tributed by the spell. A trap and monster were drawn. "I will set this.. and end my turn!"

"And so you see again, that the will you presume to be free is not free at all. Everything is determined already. Only one such as I who can see the shackles of fate, can truly break away from destiny!" Tempus turned his hand into a fist. "Starve Venom, take the power of your fellow Servant!" And it was apparent that the fusion dragon could also copy monsters on the field, as it targeted Supreme King Dragon Clearwing and imitated its effects. Finally, Tempus allowed the Supreme King Gate of Infinity to heal him, using the 4000 attackpoints of Alice's ritual monster. "Attack." It was Dark Rebellion that opened the battle phase. "Alice! He can activate Supreme Rage from the graveyard to give the Supreme Dark new XYZ-materials!" Marie shouted as warning. Both Supreme King Dragon Darkwurms in the extra deck would unseal Dark Rebellion's effect to take every last original attackpoint on Vrash's body. That was the way Uno ultimately lost.

Tempus' LP: 16400

"No!" Alice did not have a choice here either. She had to activate Sphere Kuriboh from her hand before her Cyber Angel and Supreme Dark Rebellion entered the battle step. "Your monster is switched to defense mode!" At the very least, one of his dragons was chained down now. "Such is the path of your making. You can only learn from the past. You cannot grasp the future." The Supreme King Dragons of Starving Venom and Clear Wing swooped in to attack Vrash. "That's not true. The future can be anything we want it to be! And everyone deserves one!" As the synchro dragon tried to destroy Vrash with its stolen effect, Vrash activated her own effect. She returned the ritual monster Cyber Angel Idaten to her deck to negate Starving Venom and destroy it. "Then you are blinded by delusions. There is no future without pain!" Tempus turned on Emily. "!?" The Supreme King ZARC attacked and destroyed Superheavy Samurai Battle-Prepared, piercing through it due to the effect of Supreme Starving Venom. "Haaaa!"

Emily's LP: 1900

"Damnit. His Supreme Odd-Eyes can double all damage pendulum monsters inflict?" Marie winced when Emily took twice as much damage as normal. "Stop it!" Alice cried. "Only you can stop this." The effect of ZARC and the death of Emily's monster led to the special summon of a second Supreme King Dragon Clear Wing(7/2500/2000) from the extra deck. "I wont stop!" As the second synchro dragon closed in on Vrash and activated its destructive powers, Alice banished Machine Angel Ritual from the graveyard to negate her ritual monsters destruction. Because of that, the second Supreme Clear Wing was forced to do battle with Vrash the normal way and died to her holy counter-attack. "Then you will suffer your delusions together!" Tempus declared the fourth attack with Supreme King Starving Venom. It activated the stolen effect of the supreme synchro dragon and destroyed Vrash. "Kyah!" The supreme starving dragon bathed Alice in venomous light, decreasing her lifepoints by the same amount as the Cyber Angel's original attackpoints. "You will fall with your family!" Finally, Supreme King Odd-Eyes attacked Emily directly. "Guh.." She was helpless.

Tempus' LP: 15100 Alice's LP: 5000

"You wont take my family again! I.." Alice was just about to activate her set card: Balance of Judgment. "I.."Neter's trap counted her owned cards and would draw cards until she had as many as Tempus controlled on his field. Right now she would gain seven cards, one of them surely could save her sister. "No.." But a voice inside her told her not to use it. Not yet.. "What is this choice? Are you ready to accept another loss?" Even Tempus seemed perplexed by her decision. "Hell no she's not. And I am not giving up on a friend either!" So Eric stepped in with his own trap monster: Space Dragster. "You cant attack her if I control a defending monster, right?" A space ace racer(1/0/1800) was summoned in defense mode by the trap card. Eric absorbed the attack from Supreme Odd-Eyes, even though he would take doubled piercing damage as a result. "Eric.. " Emily was not going to tell him he shouldn't have done that, but she did not think he would. "I am only doing what any decent guy would do for a friend. Not that he would know. Or would you?"

Eric's LP: 6600

"...These thoughts. Where did they come from?" One sudden choice led to another, Tempus needed more time to adjust. "It matters not. It makes.. no difference." Before he allowed his turn to end, he activated the effect of Supreme King Odd-Eyes and split it into two defending Supreme King Darkwurms. "I can already see the altered paths." Thanks to Darkwurm, the final Supreme King Gate Zero wound up in Tempus' hands. He activated the black ring (scale 0) and placed a trap card down. "But something did change." Alice noted softly. "You were surprised. Did you see me.. use this trap earlier than now?" She probably would not get a better chance than this. Balance of Judgment was activated. "Because now I can draw nine cards." While she owned nothing, Tempus controlled nine cards. In one move she was caught up again. "..."

"You're not gonna talk our ears off? That's a first.." Eric smirked. "My turn then. Let's see.. " The card he drew this turn would do well today. "Archfiend Eccentrick destroys the Zero Gate!" The trickster demoness (scale 3) entered the pendulum zone and destroyed herself to take down one of the enemy's spells. "I figure you saw that coming at least. Or maybe you didn't, maybe you expected me to destroy your face-down? But you know what? I don't care what you think or know." Eric banished four more Infernoids from the graveyard to special summon Infernoid Sjette(6/2400/0) and Infernoid Seitsemas (7/2600/0) from his graveyard. "I am just gonna keep doing my thing! And that includes some fusioning too! I activate and tribute Void Imagination!" As long as Tempus controlled his monster summoned from the extra deck, Void Imagination could use up to five Infernoids from his deck as fusion materials. "And I fusion summon Infernoid Tierra!" Sjette on the field combined with the Infernoids Onuncu, Anoyatyllis, Attondel, Piaty and Patrulea in his deck, and the great hell serpent Tierra(11/3400/3600) was unleashed upon the cosmos.

Tierra made its demands: the top three cards from the top of everyone's deck, along with three cards from each players extra deck. All of them were discarded "..." Tempus' extra deck was getting pretty thin. Just three cards remained. "Hmmm.." Eric normal summoned the flame-bodied tuner Red Resonator(2/600/200) as he was thinking about what he could do. "Damn it. Even if I could.. I don't have.. " Tierra could kill Starving Venom. But there was no guarantee that dragon would stay dead. "Eric. Why don't you make another synchro?" Alice suggested, apropos of nothing. "I already did that!" Eric said, reminding her of King Calamity. "What, you can only do it once a day?" Emily scoffed. "No I..I just never tried." He clenched his hand. "But, there's a lot of firsts for everything.." He could already feel the power warm up inside. His mark was not burned out yet. "I summon Red Resonator and activate Synchro Call, to special summon a synchro from my graveyard! And it must immediately be tuned with another monster!" This was his last trap card, and with it he special summoned Scarlight Dragon Archfiend(8/3000/2000). "I synchro summon... Hot Red Dragon Archfiend Belial!"

"Belial?" Tempus nearly sounded perturbed, when the revived Scarlight synchronized with the Red Resonator(2/600/200) to create a different tenth level red dragon. "What? Don't like the name? What about Bane? Red Dragon Archfiend Bane is good as well!" Bane's skin was pure black while its armor shimmered with a violet glow. Grey horns and spikes adorned his body(10/3500/3000) and face. "What does it do?" Alice could not wait to find out. "Well Bane lets me summon any Red Dragon Archfiend monster in the graveyard if I sacrifice one of my other monsters." The dragon of Belial threw his claws into the backs of Infernoid Seitsemas. His body was burned to cinders and his wicked soul ripped out. "So say hello again to Scarlight!" Bane gave the lifeforce to his brother in the underworld, special summoning it to the field again. This time it could use its effects. "And say hello again to his effect! Crimson Hell Burning!" Each monster weaker than Scarlight was destroyed by the absolute inferno. The Two Darkwurms, Supreme Dark Rebellion and Supreme Starving Venom perished, while Tempus lost 500 lifepoints for each lost life.

Tempus' LP: 13100

"This was not..what I predicted." Tempus started to stammer. "It wasn't?" Eric was surprised. Did the mark overpower his future sense after all? "Well, get ready for more surprises! Bane can use his effect as often as he wants!" Eric activated his new dragons power on Scarlight Red Dragon to resurrect Hot Red Dragon Archfiend King Calamity. "This should not be possible. Unless.. " Tempus came a single conclusion, even if it was far too late. "Nephilim." His eyes looked for the pendulum crystal hidden in Alice's dress. "Battle!" And Eric struck in this moment of clarity. "King Calamity attacks your monster!" The red dragon with the same attackpower as ZARC could finally meet the Supreme King. "Go, Eric! Go!" Emily and Alice cheered him on, as the two monsters clashed in a sea of crimson/violet flames and black/white thunder. And there was no other future possible anymore, the great king ZARC... would fall.

"They have done it.."

(To be Continued in Nexus 049: How Long in Forever?)

 **New Cards used by Tempus  
** Supreme King Dragon - Clear Wing  
Supreme King Dragon - Starving Venom

-  
Allure of Darkness

-  
The Forceful Checkpoint  
Supreme Rage

 **New Cards used by Emily Brandt  
** _Superheavy Samurai Hexagon (+)  
_ Superheavy Samurai Soulbeads

-  
Superheavy Samurai Ninja Sarutobi

 **New Cards used by Alice Brandt  
** Balance of Judgment

 **New Cards used by Eric Stonewell  
** Hot Red Dragon Archfiend Bane

-  
Synchro Call


	50. How Long in Forever?

**Nexus 049: How Long in Forever?**

Eric's LP: 6600 Emily's LP: 1900 Alice's LP: 5000

Tempus' LP: 13200

"They have done it.."

"How does it feel to have something not go your way again?" The Red Dragon King of Calamity(12/4000/3500) succeeded in something Tempus had deemed impossible. It destroyed the Supreme King ZARC(12/4000/4000). Though the clash between dragons left no survivors on either side. "And you're not out of the woods yet! I special summon Scarlight red Dragon Archfiend!" As a parting gift, King Calamity revived one red dragon from Eric's graveyard. August's scarred demon dragon(8/3000/2000) was reborn from the ashes and flew up to join his brother, Hot red Dragon Archfiend Bane(10/3500/3000), and Infernoid Tierra(11/3400/3600). "Let's go! A triple direct attack!" Bane broke the summit that Tempus was standing on, while Tierra and Scarlight lit the skies with a tidal wave of hellflames. "Rgh!" Ten thousand lifepoints burned away in the inferno, and left the lord of time smashing through the walls of the great tree. "Amazing." Emily had been staring at ZARC for so long, she could hardly believe it was gone now.

Tempus' LP: 3300

Not that it truly left the field. "What the!?" The dying Supreme king of dragons refused to enter the extra deck. Instead it entered the red pendulum zone, transforming from a monster into a spell (scale 1). "It's just like with Uno's pendulum hybrids! If its destroyed, it can place itself in pendulum zone instead!" A vexed Marie Celeste cried out. "But it's not coming back as a monster! And since mine inflicted damage, I can summon some more!" Eric attempted to activate the second effect of Red Dragon Bane, with which he could summon two equal-leveled tuners from the graveyard and deck. "Hey.. what's the big idea?" But nothing happened, the dueldisk did not allow any effect activations. "When the supreme one rests, the powers of all fusion, synchro and XYZ-monsters on the field are sealed." Tempus himself explained as he recovered from the attacks and stabilized himself in mid-air. "It what?" Bane, Scarlight, Tierra; all their powers were turned off. "I did not foresee this specific destruction for the Supreme One, but I knew one such future could always arise suddenly. The future is always changing."

"Yet I still cannot grasp the changes caused by you, my daughter." He looked beyond the duelists. "Is he .. trying to talk to the ghost woman again?" Eric wished he could see her already. "He is." Alice could. "That is the truth. The whisper that made you change your plans, was hers. I see now that my son foresaw this possibility, that you would take up arms against me with her help. But your plans are doomed to fail, Nephilim. These souls are too weak to carry out your will, they are nothing like you or I. They have hurt me, but pain is transient." Tempus started his turn. "Soon, I will be forever free from it. When all is as it should be." While it was no longer a monster, Z-ARC was still on the field. Therefor, Supreme King Gate Infinity could take the attackpoints of Red Dragon Archfiend Bane and add them to Tempus' lifepoints.

Tempus' LP: 6800

"Do not listen." Nephilim told Alice. "He cannot predict our moves as long as I am helping you. And I promise I will not leave your side. What Uno wants, I want too." Though she could not read her expression, Alice felt in her heart that the spirit meant every word of what she said. "So she can subvert his visions? How exactly?" Marie Celeste was more interested in the how than the why. "Because I am already dead, like him. My future ended with the Qliphort, and so did my connection with my father." She explained and Alice relayed it to the others. "There is no breaking away from me." Tempus heard Alice too. "We are eternal, Nephilim! AS ETERNAL AS THE PENDULUM!" With Tempus' field cleared of monsters, the infinite golden gate (scale 13) reopened the extra deck for the face-up pendulum monsters resting within. One by one they entered the monster zones: White Wing Magician(4/1600/1400), Blue Claw Magician(4/1800/0), Supreme King Dragons Oddeyes(7/2500/2000) and two Supreme King Darkwurms (4/1800/1200).

 _Blue Claw Magician, 4/1800/0 Dark/Spellcaster/Pendulum_  
 _1[Once per turn: You can target 1 DARK spellcaster-type monster you control; apply this effect to that monster, then destroy this card._  
 _● If it destroys an opponent's monster this turn, inflict damage to your opponent equal to the original ATK of that monster.]1_  
 _If this card is pendulum summoned, monsters your opponent controls lose 1000 ATK until the end of this turn._

"When Blue Claw Magician is pendulum summoned, all monsters on the field lose 1000 attackpoints!" The female druid cast her magic from her radial shield and weakened the Red Dragons of Scarlight(2000/2000) and Bane(2500/3000) and Infernoid Tierra(2400/3600) all at once. Simultaneously, Darkwurm's effect added a Supreme King Gate Eternity card to Tempus' hand. "You have overcome that which was created by my son. But you have yet to face my own legacy!" White Wing Magician waved her crystal wand and started a synchronization process between her and the two Supreme Darkwurms. "Come forth! PARADOX! My devourer of Gods!" The darkness of the universe appeared to split in two as the radiant, hollowed out and petrified angel(12/4000/3000) descended from the collision of twelve stars.

"Even if I cannot see all of the future. It is still mine to bend as I wish! I activate Paradox' effect and take your next battle phase: Emily Brandt!" The God eater raised an ethereal hand from its core and started the revolution of its clock halo. "No!" The pointed stopped at six and so Emily's battle phase was moved to Tempus' turn. "Perish, demons of the past! Your world should never have existed." The Supreme Odd-Eyes Dragon fired a neon burst of energy at Scarlight Red Dragon and blasted its head off. The damage it inflicted was doubled thanks to its own effect.

Eric's LP: 5600

"I am not gonna die just because you sneezed at me, Tempus! I banish PeroPero Cerperus to destroy one of your cards!" As he took battle damage, Eric could activate the effect of the three-headed hound that Infernoid Tierra had discarded last turn. "Paradox may not be destroyed during the turn it is summoned." Tempus explained. "Then I'll just get rid of your other monster instead!" The licking Cerperus lunged at the Odd-Eyes servant. "Futile." But Tempus separated the dragon into two Darkwurms(4/1800/1200) again, and the PeroPero beast missed its target alltogether. "All of it, is futile." The God Devourer attacked next, creating a pocket-sized supernova blast and annihilating Infernoid Tierra. "Ngh.." And for the third dragon, Tempus activated his trap card. "Oh no." It was the Time Pendulumgraph. "You have no hope, no time. It ends here. The Pendulumgraph will destroy my Magician, along with your last monster." Blue Claw Magician was killed by a rain of dimensional swords. Those same swords then pointed towards Red Dragon Bane.

Eric's LP: 4000

"Ha! But I can do this! I activate Tuning Gum from my graveyard!" Eric revealed the second monster that Tierra added to his underworld, the skull-faced green ghost. "If I banish Tuning Gum, I can negate an effect that targets my synchro monster!" If he could keep his dragon alive, then he at least would live through this turn. "No, Eric. Wait!" But he had forgotten one of Paradox's other powers. "You can't negate his effects!" It did not matter if Alice's warning came in time or not, Paradox blocked the effect of Tuning Gum and the Time Pendulumgraph was allowed to do its job. "Damn.. it." The Hot Red Dragon took a dozen swords to the chest and fell to pieces. And that was all just the first battle phase. Tempus and his god pendulum could still attack directly on the second. "Nephilim, you clouded my vision. So now their fate rests in your hands. Who do you see alive at the end of this turn?"

"Eric, Emily.. no." Alice was the only one who could survive a direct attack from Paradox at this point. The choice was really just between the two of them. "Pick me!" Emily already had her mind made up. "What? No way!" Eric snapped at her. "Think about it Eric! Who's stronger right now? You have that mark, you can make more synchros!" Emily yelled. She'd barely done a thing to Tempus, whereas he was the one who destroyed Z-ARC. "She has a point." Marie chimed in as well. "Shut up! This is not about who is stronger! Emily, Alice.. I am not gonna let this bastard split you up again. Besides, he is not really giving us a choice anyway!" Eric saw right through this 'act' of his. "Eric..." So did Nephilim. She could tell who Tempus was going to attack. "You have chosen well, my daughter." And so he did. Paradox formed another supernova and pushed it towards Eric Stonewell. "Heh. Thought so..Emily, Alice. Go get him for me." The solar flames enveloped him whole. "No! Eric! You... "

Eric's LP: 0

"You dumbass.." Gone was her friend, his voice and his smile were sealed away... What he left behind was a frozen body, a permanent part of the motionless worldscape. "This is your future, my daughter. The agony you feel only exists because you betrayed me for Uno.. because these humans followed him. You let yourself be led by a delusion and.." Tempus was done with his actions, not with his words. "Quiet!" Nephilim would have neither. "How dare you! How dare you place this on Uno, on them, on everyone but yourself! Are you so arrogant that you can't even admit that!? You expected so much from us, you did so much to us. It was you! It was always you!" Through Alice her rage reached the lord's ear. "What is she saying?" And Marie could tell that Tempus was not enjoying it. "She's saying that we shouldn't blame ourselves. That He is the one who hurt Eric." Alice summarized her anger and added a bit of her own. "Tell her she's right." Emily said with a low roar. "This guy can see everything before it happens, and he's not doing anything to change it. That makes him the worst of all!"

"Your anger will not create a miracle. There is no change you can force." Even though it was her turn now, her battle phase was already stolen away. "I can do plenty! I am not gone yet, am I?" Emily normal summoned the Superheavy Samurai Flutist(3/500/1000) and sacrificed it with its effect to call out another Superheavy from her hand. "I special summon Superheavy Samurai Big Benkei!" The Benkei warrior machine(8/1000/3500) landed on the field in defense mode. "And I set one trap card. I end my turn!" If she could not attack, she would defend. It was what her deck was good at anyway. "I have already seen what you will do. Your trap, Rise to Full Height, will raise your monsters defense. And force my monsters to attack it." The lord of time stopped pretending he could not see their every card as soon as they drew it. "You cannot wear me out, Emily Brandt. You will fall eons before I." The Supreme King Gate Infinity targeted Benkei to replenish Tempus' health.

Tempus' LP: 7800

And then, both defending Darkwurm monsters were tributed. "The Supreme King Dragon Clearwing will be reborn through the sacrifice of the Supreme King Dragons!" Though all of Tempus' Servants were now in the graveyard, one of them could special summon itself with its effect. "Gah. Just how many effects did you give that card?" The supreme synchro dragon(7/2500/2000) returned to the field and took off to towards Big Benkei. It was like reliving a nightmare version of her duels with Cassius. "I activate Rise to Full Height! Both effects!" Still, Emily had learned one trick by now. Doubling the defense points of Benkei(1000/7000) would be pointless against Clear Wing. The white dragon destroyed Benkei before damage calculation took place and turned the Samurai's attackpower into points of damage for Emily. The trap's grave effect was what would save her. "Grgh! I banished Rise to Full Height,. So all your monsters have to attack Benkei. Even if Benkei is no longer on the field!" Paradox did not have a valid attack target anymore, so it could not attack her directly.

Emily's LP: 900

"You live yet. But your end will come very soon." Tempus placed one trap card down and reactivated the effect of Paradox. This time it stole Alice's next main phase 1. "For now, here ends my turn." Because Alice did not control any monsters yet, she could not make good use of her battle phase either. "My turn." Her turn only started after it, in her second main phase. "I can discard Nekroz of Brionac from my hand to add a Nekroz monster to my hand! I want Nekroz of Gungnir!" She took the ritual monster. "Cards that are added to a players hand, will be destroyed by the Supreme one." Unfortunately Z-ARC used yet another one of its pendulum effects to destroy Nekroz of Gungnir once it touched her fingers. "But you can only do that once!" Alice activated another spell, Moray of Greed. She returned two of her Nekroz water monsters to her deck and traded them for three new cards. "This is good, Alice. This is the future he did not see." Nephilim knew that Moray of Greed was the last card that Alice placed in her hand when she activated Balance of Judgment later than what he predicted. Whatever she drew now, Tempus could not have prepared for it.

"Yeah." Alice discarded Nekroz of Catastor from her hand to special summon Ariel, the blue-haired Nekroz Priestess(4/1000/1800) back from the graveyard in defense. Then she activared Nekroz Kaleidoscope; the ritual spell that sacrificed the Samurai Destroyer (level 7) from her extra deck. "This was from you Emily.. and will be for Eric! Now I can ritual summon seven stars worth of ritual monsters: Nekroz of Unicore and Nekroz of Clausolas!" The silverhaired magic knight(4/2300/1000) and the feathered avian warrior(3/1200/2300) left her hand and materialized on the field. "But I can't attack. So.. I will use this spell, Gift Exchange. I choose another duelist, and we have to banish one card from our deck face-down! During the endphase, we can add that card to our hand. And the duelist I choose.. is you, Emily." A certain spell was banished from her deck. "That card? Are you sure about this?" Emily could only give Alice a Superheavy Samurai Gigagloves in return. "Of course I am. I trust you more than anyone else." Alice placed one trap card down and ended her turn. During the endphase, each face-down banished card was given to the other sister.

"Those cards.. why can I not see them?" Tempus clenched his hand. "It matters not." As his turn began, 2300 lifepoints were recovered once the Infinite Gate targeted Nekroz of Unicore. "Ritual monsters, though they may be the on art I never perfected, cannot claim victory here. Supreme Clear Wing is not summoned from the extra deck." None of Alice's Nekroz monsters would be able to stop the synchro dragon. "And what remains, will fall." He normal summoned a monster from his hand, the Double Iris Magician(4/1500/1000). "Let it be destroyed! Pendulumgraph of Time!" The pendulumgraph trap opened the gates of time to seal the fates of Double Iris and Nekroz of Clausolas. "Now!" This was the last chance Alice would get. "I activate Urgent Ritual Art from my hand, to activate a ritual spell from my hand!" Alice revealed the Nekroz Mirror spell. "I have to sacrifice three monsters on my field with three different types!" The Mirror absorbed the warrior of Clausolas, the spellcaster of Unicore and the psychic Ariel. "To ritual summon Nekroz of Sophia!"

Tempus' LP: 10100

"Sophia?" Marie gasped. "What is that?" Emily never heard of this ritual monster. "Only the ultimate Nekroz card." The souls of the three Nekroz clans combined inside the mirror, and broke free. Glass shards flew out to every star, while it looked like a new one was created at the center of Alice's field. "When Nekroz of Sophia is ritual summoned, all cards on the field and in the graveyard are banished!" The Nekroz Princess(11/3400/3600) emerged from the light, wearing the armor of the all powerful goddess Sophia. Her holy judgment was cast upon all that she saw. "It's working!" Nothing could deny Sophia's power. Paradox, Supreme Clear Wing, Double Iris Magician, Supreme King Gate Infinity and Z-ARC the supreme one; the dimension came for each and every one. Even Tempus' backrow cards were banished: Time Pendulumgraph and.. "To deliver judgment to me." .. a spell card called 'Forever on the Horizon'. ".. is not your right! You hid much from me, but the power of Sophia was not one such thing!"

 _Forever on the Horizon, Normal Spell_  
 _If this set card is banished: You can add all banished Pendulum-monsters to the extra deck face-up._  
 _Then return all other face-up banished cards to the players graveyards._

"What now?" Thanks to the spell card, Sophia's effect was essentially reversed. All the cards she banished entered the graveyard instead, while the pendulum monsters banished so far became a part of Tempus' extra deck. "He had that planned all along!" Marie cried out. "That you can still be surprised, reveals your weakness and your place in this world." Tempus moved his hand across his field. "When Paradox is removed, even though banishment, it becomes a pendulum spell!" Like Z-ARC before it, the banished Paradox (scale 10) moved from the monster zone to the pendulum zone. At the same time, Tempus activated the pearl white Supreme King Gate Eternity (scale 1) from his hand inside the other pendulum zone. "PENDULUM SUMMON!" With all Pendulum unbanished, there was nothing to stop Tempus from re-summoning the Double Iris Magician, White Wing Magician, Blue Claw Magician and his two Darkwurm Supreme dragons.

 _Supreme King Gate of Eternity, 7/0/0 Dark/Fiend/Pendulum_  
 _1[Once per turn, you can declare a Pendulum Scale from 0 to 13; this turn, that card card becomes that Pendulum Scale._  
 _For the rest of this turn, unless this effect was negated, any damage your opponent takes becomes halved.]1_  
 _Once per turn, if this card in the is destroyed by battle or card effect: You can place this card in your Pendulum Zone._

"That I who governs past, present and future have to resort to the final art. It is commendable. However, it will not go any further than this! I XYZ-summon you, Neccesitas the Goddess Supreme!" Five XYZ-materials descended into the overlay maelstrom to awaken a goddess. "Rank twelve?" She(12/0/4000) was divinity in female form, with flowing black hair, a long green dress and black eyes with white irises. "The Goddess Supreme controls the past, present and future. The path from the deck to the graveyard." Tempus detached one of the five materials that swirled around the womans grand scepter. "One card will be excavated from your deck. One card will be set to the field. One card will be banished!" Necessitas looked at the next three cards (Forbidden Apocrypha, Forbidden Lance, Dance Princess of Nekroz) of Alice's deck and chose to set the Apocrypha trap card face-down on the field. "We banish the Sophia incarnate!" Nekroz of Sophia was removed from Alice's control and attached to the XYZ-Goddess. "Ah no!"

 _Necessitas the Goddess Supreme, R4/0/4000 Light/Fairy/XYZ/Pendulum  
_ _5 Level 4 Pendulum Monsters  
_ _(This card's original Rank is always treated as 12.)  
_ _Must be XYZ-summoned and cannot be Special Summoned by other ways. Negate the effect(s) of all other monsters on your field or in your graveyard.  
_ _If this card would be targeted, destroyed or banished by a card effect, you can detach 1 XYZ-material from this card instead. While you control this card, you can pendulum summon face-up monsters from your extra deck, regardless of the summoning requirements.  
_ _Once per turn: you can detach 1 Xyz Material from this card; excavate the top three cards of your opponents deck, set 1 of those cards on the opponent's field and shuffle the rest back in their deck.  
_ _If you detached an XYZ-material during this turn, you can target 1 card your opponent controls and attach it to this card as an Xyz Material._

"There is more. When Paradox is set in the pendulum zone, it can destroy itself. If it does so, a second pendulum summon will become possible!" The Goddess Devourer vanished from the field. There was already a replacement for it: Tempus activated the card that Supreme King Darkwurm added to his hand with its effect: another Eternal Supreme King Gate. "This gate can assume any scale!" The second white gate twisted around the middle to form an infinite symbol (scale 13). "With the grace of Necessitas, and the blessing of Paradox. I will pendulum summon again! Return, Z-ARC and Paradox!" Their greatest nightmare was made possible, both the God Devourer(12/4000/3000) and Supreme King(12/4000/4000) returned, along with Supreme King Dragon Odd-Eyes(7/2500/2000) and Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon(7/2500/2000). Their effects were sealed and all damage they could inflict was halved. Those were the only things in their favor. "Fall." The Supreme King Z-ARC led the charge and targeted Alice.

"Rainbow Kuriboh!" Alice countered with one more Kuriboh monster. The rainbow-colored critter equipped itself to Z-ARC to permanently immobilize it. "I wont let you win yet!" With just four attackers remaining, Tempus could not defeat both sisters in one turn. "So the choice is once again there." Tempus looked at his opponents. "I already have my answer, Alice Brandt. Because you are the one who can hear my daughter!" And he ordered Paradox to attack next. "Alice! No!"

(To be Continued in Nexus 050: As Inflexible as the Past)

 **New Cards used by Tempus  
** _Supreme King Gate - Eternity_

 _-  
Necessitas - the Goddess Supreme_

 _-_  
 _Forever on the Horizon_

 **New Cards used by Eric Stonewell**  
Tuning Gum

 **New Cards used by Alice Brandt  
** Nekroz of Sophia  
Rainbow Kuriboh

-  
Gift Exchange


	51. As Inflexible as the Past

**Nexus 050: As Inflexible as the Past**

Tempus' LP: 10100

Emily's LP: 900

Alice's LP: 0

Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon(7/2500/2000), Odd-Eyes Supreme King Dragon(7/2500/2000) and God Devourer Paradox(12/4000/3000); one after the other declared their direct attack. "Stop! Attack me instead, you bastard!" Though their effects were negated and their damage output halved, there was enough between the four to end one of Tempus' enemies in one turn. And the lord of time settled on the younger of two sisters. "Emily. It's going to be fine." And Alice never wavered. She did not look away from her attackers or flinch in the face of such overwhelming power. "I've given you everything you need. Just.. don't be mad. Let it come to you.." Her voice was silenced just as mercilessly as Eric's. "You have failed, my daughter." And with her defeat, Tempus gained control of Lavender's pendulum crystal. He telekinetically moved it towards him with his own will and held it in his hand. "Now all is as it should be. As it will be." There was only one more obstacle. "Emily Brandt. Two futures are possible, one with your surrender and one with your continued pain. Choose.."

"Choose?" There was no one else who could stand up to him now. "I.." Behind her was Marie Celeste. She stopped talking a while ago and now Emily knew why that was. "You are the last. The only one still protected by the pendulum." Marie was stuck in time. Tempus had removed her protection as soon as he reclaimed Nephilim's crystal. And if she was like this, then Tory and Stonewell were probably the same. Nobody was coming to help her now, Emily was alone. "Possible?" It would be easy to surrender, her body was still reeling from the pain of the last attack. If she gave in, she would be spared all that. "Why even give me a choice? When you already know what I am going to say? Unless.." There was something wrong here. "Unless you want to change what you've seen! Or you want to ensure that your preferred outcome comes true!" Emily smacked the side of her cheek to put some feeling back in it. "Well, I'm not gonna do it... Tempus. I'm not moving from my spot. You'll have to make me!" She drew her card. "My turn!"

"Regrettable." Tempus shook his head. "August and January could not triumph. Their successors could not triumph. Nephilim could not triumph. You are just human, you have not even inherited any power. What can you do that they cannot?"

"Anything I want! And you're wrong! I did inherit something! Eric and Emily left me everything" Emily placed two cards face-down in the spell/trap zone and activated a third; Shuffle Reborn. "I control no monsters so I can special summon a monster from my graveyard!" The hornblowing tuner Superheavy Samurai Trumpeter(2/300/600), a card discarded by Eric's Infernoid Tierra, was reborn. "Then I can banish Shuffle Reborn from my graveyard. This will send one of my cards back into the deck to draw a new card!" Emily returned her face-down trap to the deck and shuffled the deck with her own hands. Her draw came afterwards. "I got Superheavy Samurai General Jade! One Superheavy Samurai is all I need to summon him!" The Trumpeter vanished, sacrificed for the tribute summon of the Jade general(8/1800/2800). "Trumpeter also comes back on his own if he is tributed! So the pieces are all set!" Her Tuner special summoned itself from the graveyard and quickly decided to start a synchro summon with the Samurai General. "I summon Superheavy Samurai Warlord Susanowo!"

Susanowo the great and mighty leader(10/2400/3800) of the superheavies sat down before the pendulum army and rested his sword on his knees. This would be her savior. "I could attack you, but with those scales of yours you can just summon your monsters back." There was nothing she could do about Z-ARC(12/4000/4000), Paradox or Necessitas the Goddess Supreme(12/0/4000) anyway. "So I wont. I'll put my trust in my deck and the graveyards of my friends! As long as there are no spells in my graveyard, I can use spells and traps from yours and theirs!" Susanowo targeted one of Alice's former traps. "I set Balance of Judgment!" As her opponent controlled five more cards then her as of this moment, she could draw five cards as soon as she activated the trap of Judgment. "I end my turn!" That, Susanowo and the card that Alice gave her with Gift Exchange, were all that stood in between her and annihilation. "You entrust your fate to chance?" Tempus noted she was not using the trap right away either. "Just a little. That's why I shuffled my deck. To create my own futures. Can you guess which one is the real one?"

"I need not guess." December activated the effect of his divine mistress of time. Necessitas turned her XYZ-material into a thread of fate and pulled it through Emily's deck and scanned her next three cards (Superheavy Samurai Soulbang Cannon/Soulbreaker Armor/Blowtorch). The latter of the three was set down on the field while the rest was shuffled into Emily's deck. "Your past dictates your future. You cannot overthrow me." The Goddess Supreme targeted Susanowo to transform it into a new XYZ-material. "Big words coming from someone whose life revolves entirely around his past!" Emily snapped back. "What did you say?" The lord of time sneered. "What? Do your visions of the future leave out all the negative stuff? I am saying you're a bigger slave of the past than anyone else I know! All you want is to go back to your family, and you dont care who has to die along the way! The more I think about it, the sadder it gets." She started to laugh and activated the Superheavy Samurai Flutist from her graveyard to negate the effect of Necessitas and destroy her. However Necessitas prevented her own destruction by detaching another XYZ-material.

"If this is how you wish to spend your last moment, so be it." Three of his pendulum monsters moved forward into the battle phase. Z-ARC the Supreme king could not strike while Rainbow Kuriboh was equipped to it. "Obliterate!" Paradox fired a wave of dark matter at the Samurai Warlord. "Now!" At which point Emily activated Balance of Judgment, drawing five cards from her deck. "I activate Superheavy Samurai Soulbuster Gauntlet!" One of the five cards was discarded from her hand, to double the defense points of Susanowo(10/2400/7600). "!?" The God Devourer was pushed back, while Emily's monster did not even have to get up. "Didn't see that coming? I didn't. Maybe I got lucky, or maybe the future is on my side? After all, I am not the one who wants to destroy it!" Susanowo's defense would stay this high for the rest of the turn, which kept her relatively safe. "This future was never meant to be. You should never have existed." Tempus ordered the regular Odd-Eyes to attack and destroy the face-down Torch Samurai. After that he switched his remaining monsters to defense mode.

Tempus' LP: 6500

"Well we exist now! You're just gonna have to accept that! Tss, u don't even feel guilty do you? You think you can just forget about all of it if you get your family and your home back?" Cards that were used by Susanowo would be banished after one use, but there was nothing to deter the warlord from using other cards. This turn Emily took Eric's Back to the Front card and placed it face-down. "I am above all that, above this meaningless universe." Tempus ended his turn, allowing Emily to start hers. "If there was any part of December in you, you might have said something else. I did not know him well, but he was a better off without his memories... I summon Superheavy Samurai Magnet!" One magnet-backed machine(4/900/1900) appeared on the left side of her field. And thanks to its effect, Emily could special summon a Superheavy Samurai to the other side of the field. "I summon a second Magnet! Now that I control this monster, only a Magnet can be attacked!" The two polar samurai created a loop of electromagnetism that spanned her field. Their combined effects made it impossible for Tempus to attack her at all.

"Is your intention to stall for time? Time is not something you can afford!" Though Tempus' deck was smaller than Emily's at this point, he was not concerned with running out of cards any time soon. "Do you have to guess my intentions? Can't you see what I am getting ready to do?" Emily selected another trap card from Eric's graveyard. Skill Prisoner was placed face-down. "The card Alice gave me. You cannot see what it is, can you?" Emily activated Back to the Front, which allowed her to special summon Big Benkei(8/1000/3500) back to the field in defense mode. It felt a little nostalgic that she would use the trap again this way, considering Back to the Front was a card that she gave Eric a long time ago. "Attack!" Big Benkei made a move towards Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon. If only she could reach it, this whole duel could be over. "Pendulum Canvas!" Yet again, the enemy was one step ahead. A trap flipped which sacrificed the target from the field. ZARC, Paradox and Supreme King Odd-Eyes were likewise removed. And their power added to Necessitas(13000/15000). "What the.."

 _Pendulum Canvas, Normal Trap_  
 _Select 1 Pendulum-monster on your side of the field. Tribute all other Pendulum-monsters you control.  
The ATK and DEF of the selected monster becomes equal to the combined ATK and DEF of all tributed monsters._

"Huh." Emily could not finish her attack now. However she could draw comfort from a mitigating factor: Tempus was rattled. "That card." A strange and unusual sensation was coursing through his body: fear. He'd been so focused on trying to see the future, he overlooked something from his past. "Why can I not?" It was a spell, Gift Exchange gave Emily a spell. But he could not see beyond the blue border, he could not take the image of words from Emily's mind. Nor could he see how it would be used, except that it could spring up at any moment. "Nephilim.. or the sisters. No... both." One of them succeeded in tempering with his vision. "How could it be?" The purple crystal was his, was it not. "How could it be what? That you cant use it until you actually defeat me too? Alice might have been the one who could hear her, but I was the one who first touched it after Uno lost it. So I guess we have a bond too." Either way, her spell was one thing he would be wary off. "I set a card in my spell/trap zone. Also I will use Susanowo's effect to set one more of Alice's traps to my field: Forbidden Lance. That was my turn!"

"Even so, I should be able to see that card! The future I saw cannot unravel from just one moment. It is not possible!" Tempus activated the effect of his Pendulum Halt spell, to draw two new cards. After that he used the effect of Necessitas one more time, sending her deadly thread into Emily's deck. Of the three excavated cards, Damage Diet was placed face-down. The other two (Superheavy Samurai Soulfire Suit/Soulclaw) returned to Emily's deck. "There are no secrets from me." And the thread targeted the mystery spell next. "If you dont get surprised often. You should try to enjoy this moment a little more!" Emily flipped her own trap card. "Skill Prisoner. Any effect that targets my spell this turn is negated!" Though the spinner of the thread could not be targeted by effects, the Skill killing trap only targeted the face-down spell to ensure that her thread could not pierce the set card. "There is no joy in this world. My joy waits for me elsewhere! I activate my spell, the Sea of Frozen Waves! Your monsters no longer have any power!"

 _Sea of Frozen Waves, Normal Spell_  
 _Until the end of this turn_ _, all face-up effect monsters your opponent controls have their effects negated._

"Then I activate the Forbidden Lance! And I target one of my Superheavy Samurai Magnets!" The defending Magnet(300/1900) lost 600 of its attackpoints, but it could keep itself moving while its brothers were frozen by the temporal waves. "Then destruction will begin with that!" The increasingly aggravated Tempus performed another pendulum summon, bringing his four tributed pendulum monsters back to the field, with Z-ARC no longer restrained by rainbow Kuriboh. Yet they were summoned in defense mode. "Strike, Necessitas!" The divine mistress attacked first, destroying the Samurai who drew all attacks towards it. "Are you affraid now?" It seemed like Tempus could tell he would fall into a trap if he attacked with anything other than Necessitas. "It will all end soon. This is what I have seen." Tempus placed a trap card down and was about to pass the turn to her. "Yeah... it's high time we end this." She interrupted him as Susanowo took Eric's last trap card: Synchro Call.

"My turn!" Susanowo also took Pot of Desires from his graveyard to draw two new cards, while banishing ten cards from Emily's deck. Her deck was nearly empty. This would have to be the last turn. And so it would begin, with the normal summon of her tuner: Superheavy Samurai Drums(1/0/0). "I activate Synchro Call and special summon one monster from my graveyard, which must immediately be tuned with another!" The synchro Superheavy Samurai Ninja Sarutobi(8/2000/2800) was 'called' back to the field in defense mode and used by the Drums. "I Synchro summon Superheavy Samurai Beast Kyubi!" The white-armored centaur samurai(9/1900/2500) was born from their synchronization: gaining 900 defense points for each special summoned monster Tempus controlled. 4500 points of damage were given to the magical beast(1900/7000). Finally, she switched her Magnet to defense mode and special summoned Superheavy Samurai Big Waraji the sandal samurai (5/800/1800), also in defense mode. This was it..

"And now.. I activate Alice's spell: Unity! One monster on my field gains defense points equal to the defense of all my defending monsters! And I will give them all to my Warlord!" Benkei, Kyubi, Magnet and Blue Brawler all pooled their original defensepoints together to help their leader of this war. "Unity? Is that the hope your sister passed on to you?" This spell was from a world that even Tempus did not recognize. "How did you acquire it?" In this state Susanowo(2400/13500) was even more powerful than Necessitas. "I won it, from Cloe." Emily revealed. "The oldest sister?" Tempus let out a gasp. "Oldest? She looked like the youngest to me. But yeah, her." Emily was pretty pleased to see him this rattled. "That explains it, that is why I could not see. But why would they interfere now?" The one thing he could never foresee, were the affairs of the sisters three.

"Who knows. Maybe she was waiting for you to be defeated too! I know this is what Alice was waiting for. So.. This for her, for Eric, for Uno, for everyone! This for the whole world and then some!" Alice equipped Susanowo with Superheavy Samurai Soul Horns. The horn-shoulder armor allowed the Warlord to attack twice in one turn. "Susanowo, attack the Goddess Supreme!" At last, the samurai of war drew his sword. And with the blessing of his fellow samurai, he performed his two strikes. A clean cut was made through the body of the goddess, severing her spindle and thread. "There is no point to such an attack. Necessitas is undying. She cannot be destroyed." The Lady detached her last XYZ-materials to negate her own death. "And the damage you inflict is immaterial." Tempus activated his trap card: Point Alfa. During the endphase he would regain all the life he lost from that attack, and she would be right back where she started. "This duel begins with me and ends with me. That is the truth, Emily Brandt."

Tempus' LP: 5300

"So you keep saying. But.. I am still here. I didn't get powers from your kids, no. I got something better, I got love. And besides, I know what power I can take. Not hope, not immortality.. but the ability to see ahead. Your ability." Emily activated one final card from her hand. "I activate Superheavy Samurai Helper's effect! The defense points of one Superheavy Samurai are added to another!" The lord of war Susanowo gave his power to the Beast Kyubi(1900/20500), all ten thousand and more. "Impossible!" This too Tempus had not foreseen. He had not even considered it a possibility, that he would lose to her. "This is not just possible.. It already happened, Tempus" She slammed her fist into the palm of her left hand. "Superheavy Samurai beast Kyubi! Attack the Goddess Supreme Necessitas!" Kyubi rushed across the expanse, propelled by its jet thrusters. "This is not! This is not what I saw!" The samurai covered his axe in flames and dropped it down on top of the divine Necessitas. "Not now! I was so.. Grraaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah!"

Tempus' LP: 0

The Goddess Supreme was destroyed, her physical vessel burned in two and her immortal essence returned to the realm beyond. "How.. how could this.. I could have understood anyone else.." The future he deemed invalid, was now an undeniable element of his own past. "How did you do it? You could not have done this alone!" Already he could feel his powers dwindling. Even so he was superior to her in every way, nobody could say otherwise. "I guess I had a lot of help. But I don't care about winning by myself, or testing who is stronger. Just being strong does not mean you get to make everyone else's decisions. The more people try to fight you, the more power you can draw from them. I think Alice knew that. She knew that I'd be a better opponent for you, because I would just let you attack my defenses until I could find a perfect moment to finish the duel in one turn. And someone had to provoke those attacks.. Alice is too nice to do that, which just leaves me."

"But I didn't lie, did I? At least one part of you just wanted to go back home. Maybe that is why you lost, because December wanted you to lose. Maybe it was not just luck, or Nephilim getting to you, maybe it was everything at once. All I know is what I see. And I see you.. powerless." The pendulum crystals fell off his body one by one, hitting the floor as lightless gems. "No. I am one! Anru could not have.." Tempus was reeling, he fell back into his throne. "Anru?" This was the first time he heard him use June's real name since their merger. "It's happening, isn't it? He is rejecting you!" When Tempus forced their fusion, it was clear that he was more dominant than his other half. But finally, it seemed, June's attack was making an impact. Emily knew what a synchronized mind was like, and they were far from that state. "He is me! He cannot deny me! No. We aren't.. we.. GAH!" And as the body writhed, a figure of light pulsed outwards. "No. Why!" It was the old man; the ghost of Tempus. December's body remained seated and lost consciousness. "He has my memories now, so why.."

"Father. Did you forget that what was fused.. can also be unfused?"

"?!" Emily heard the voice, the voice she could not hear before. "You.. you're Nephilim?" Soon she could see her too, the hovering blue-skinned spirit with empty eyes. "How.." It was a sight to get used to. Though the fact that both she and Tempus could now see her required an explanation. "You are just an echo, father. I thought I was an echo too, but when I saw you again I knew.. I knew there was a difference. June was right, you cannot bury your mind somewhere else and let your body keep walking around. All you did was create a second personality, one that did not have the love for his family or the world." She shook her head. "You would speak to me like that, daughter? I made you. You would be nothing without me." The old Tempus was still defiant, despite his weakening. "I am nothing, because of you. You took my world, my true family.. because you saw you needed me. But now you cannot see anything." Nephilim grinned as she waved her hand in front of her own empty eyes. "So we will be taking your power.. and your wish."

"No. The sisters and me.. It should have been me." Tempus threw his arm out. He simply phased right through her. "NO!" Nephilim touched the floor with her feet and picked up December's golden crystal. "You are not Tempus. You are wrong. And you must go now.." She extended her own hand. "NOOOO!" And the apparition of Tempus disappeared like smoke in the wind. The old man was gone for good, leaving December behind. "It is done. Now we can begin our future.. Uno."

(To be Continued in Nexus 051: Starting from Scratch)

 **New Cards used by Tempus**  
Pendulum Halt _  
Time Stop_

 _-  
Pendulum Canvas_

 **New Cards used by Emily Brandt**  
Superheavy Samurai Helper

-  
Unity


	52. Starting from Scratch

**Nexus 051: Starting from Scratch**

"Father."

Being far removed from the duel could not prevent Uno from sensing the consequences rippling through space like the cries of a dying god. Only an event of cataclysmic proportions could have stirred up such waves. "He is.." An event like the fall of Tempus, the lord of all time was no more. In his place, a new voice rose. "Uno? Uno, I can feel you." The voice of his sister. "Nephilim? Lavender?" He could swear she was standing right besides him, which could only mean one thing. "Is it done?" It was something he'd been prepared for. "Everything is." And there she stood now, with both feet on the ground. "Father has lost. And his echo has been vanquished. He will be as he was, before he left us." She held crystals in her hand; the pendulums from all his adopted sons and daughters. She herself kept her own crystal and December's. "You can take it, Uno. You can take your place as his rightful heir and do what we always wanted to do." The clearest crystal of them all was his, the original pendulum. "Yes, we can." He grabbed it and hung it around his neck. "But, first. Take me to my friends."

"Of course." Nephilim snapped her fingers and teleported Uno out of the memory he found himself lost in, and took him to where Emily and the others were still waiting; the core of the great tree. "Uno?" From her point of view, Nephilim never left the area. So it was surprising to see Uno show up without warning. "Emily? The others.. wh.. You defeated father?" She was the only one still moving: Alice, Eric, Marie and December were paralyzed. "We did it, together. I was just the last one standing." She quickly pointed fingers at the spirit girl. "You said they would go back to normal after this!" Her victory did not feel like one. "Tempus was the one who took away their protection. But Uno can free your sister and friends." Uno was released first for that purpose. "And I will..." Uno did not know when the clock would start on its own ticking again. He approached Alice and raised his crystal over her head. "...Where were you?" Emily wondered out loud as Uno did his work. "Stuck in those bubbled worlds, fighting demons from my past.."

"Emily!?" Alice gasped as she broke free from the time lock. "Alice!" Her older sister quickly caught her in a tight hug. "I thought I'd never see you again! I don't know how scared you must have been!" She did not want to think about letting go any time soon. "Emily.. It's okay. I wasn't even... I didn't notice a thing. What about you?" It was literally impossible to experience anything in that state. Alice could barely piece together what happened while she was gone. "I.. I made it. We made it." But she looked happy. She was and she could not remember the last time she felt this much joy. "You did? Aw, you mean you beat Tempus and I didn't even get to see it?" Eric was the next to rejoin the merry crew, after Uno blessed him with his power. "We wouldn't have gotten that far without you." Alice smiled at him and at Uno. "And you." Though he had not been there for the duel, his spirit was. "I only believed in you, Alice. You were the ones that stopped him." Uno returned the smile. "Heh, you should have seen them Uno." Eric laughed. "Well I am just glad it's over, and now we can go home.." Emily let out a long, long sigh.

"No. It is not over yet." Said Nephilim as she turned away from the field. "What? What's not over? And where did you all come from? And who are you?" Marie Celeste found herself asking as Uno tended to her release next. "She's Lavender." Alice quickly explained. "You're kind to use that name. But I am Nephilim, anything else is just a lie." The eyeless girl put up a weak grin. "I am more her now, than moments ago. Father's power.." She ran her hands through December's hair and then through her own, revealing the golden crystal on her forehead. "I took it. So I could live again.. at least a little. And that feels nice... Tempus is gone, Phoebe is gone, the Qliphort are gone. But.. the world is still not safe." Her face leaned downwards. "Whoa.." Below the tree's roots was the portal to the human world, and it seemed even larger than before. They could see the whole globe. "The past is leaking into the present. We've seen the ghosts. You fought one, didn't you Uno?"

"I have." He nodded. "Ghosts? You mean they can fight us?" Marie did not like a single word of that sentence. "They can and they have. I ran into.. my past self."

"Your past.. self?" Emily stammered. "Yes. The world I once knew was recreated in this void, as if I never left it. And this is what I expected would happen, once we broke through the barriers of time." A grin crossed his face. Everything led up to this moment, and now he was here. "Tempus said that too. That the timelines were not erased. That was true too?" Marie could not see beyond the surface of the bubbles at the end of the branches. "You would not see anything inside them. My memory was brought back to life because I was part of it, your memories all come from the worlds below. Father and I always shared the theory that the Qliphort did not destroy what they erased. He must have seen a future where he would once again set foot in his own forgotten world. And this infinite space holds the memories of everything that was lost once. My home, December's home, June's home.. and yours, Alice." What he said, already made sense to her. "My..home." Yet it still seemed to good to be true. "Yes. I am certain of that now. Which means my plan can.."

"Wait. Shouldn't we be freeing the others before you tell us more?" Eric asked. "Perhaps." Uno gave Nephilim a quick look. "It cannot do any harm. We will return then." He could find his way back here whenever he desired now that he'd laid eyes upon the tree core once. "Be ready." He raised the pendulum to warp them from the timeless zone to the physical plane. "This is where you left everyone." The gang, and the immobilized December, showed up back in the throne room. "Almost everyone. Tory took Stonewell somewhere to rest. Dom and Zachary are a few floors below us." Right now only the remaining members of Tempus' 'family' rested here. "I will get to them later." Uno approached June and the others. "Uno, are you going to release Ana and Marco? I know Marco betrayed you, but.." Nephilim wanted to talk to them again too. "Eventually. I trust Ana, but Marco might make things worse." The green, red and blue crystals from his collection: those that belonged to June, August and January. "First I need to make amends."

The seal of time was dispelled one for one as he gave them what was theirs. They took their freedom well enough. "Do you think this settles our score?" August quickly placed his crystals back on his armbands. "I think we can trust him, August." June was a little calmer, and January was downright exhilarated. "Yeah! He could have just left us all stuck if he was evil or something!" The kid's argument won the marked duelist over. That and the fact that December was in the room with them. "Eric, Emily, Alice... You defeated him?" June was astonished. She knew that nobody else could have stopped the old man. "It was a team effort." Eric proudly claimed. "Heh, then I see my mark did not go to waste." August was amused at first, only to stop when he hit a realization. "So. Is this it then?" Their long journey was at an end, Tempus was defeated. "It seems that way." June never thought they would get this far. "Well, now we can only do fun stuff! Can't we?" Neter was already looking ahead. Alas... "I am afraid not." This was not the end.

"What?" Everyone turned to Uno. "Time is still wounded. It is possible that the portal is still open because of something he did. And without him, there is nothing to shackle the past anymore. This is an opportunity for _them_ too, for those that were forgotten to resurface." He quickly re-summarized his experience with Chris Brickett. "So you are saying these ghosts are going to rise from their graves or something?" Eric felt a chill. This high up, no one could see just how many of these lost souls roamed the earth down below. But he imagined it would be many. "No. Most will just walk whatever path they walked in their past life when this world was theirs. They aren't strong enough to gain influence in your world. Not like.. me." Nephilim started to explain. "Most. But some will be.. Some who'd be a real issue if they rejoined the living." August, June and Neter could name a few from their own history. "Uno. What do you mean with 'this is an opportunity for us too'?" Alice asked him. "I can explain that later. For now we have to make sure everyone is alright..."

...

"We missed something.. I can feel it." Stonewell fidgeted around the room, scratching at his head. "Sounds like an excuse to me." Tory was trying to keep him rested, but there was no stopping Stonewell once he felt the surge of power above their heads. "It might be bad news. If it is, then we are the last ones who can stop that Tempus guy. If we even can." He stopped himself. "..You think we can't?" She rarely saw him act this hesitant. Usually Stonewell could be counted upon to challenge anyone no matter what the odds were. "There's a lot of things I never thought I would say or do, just two weeks ago. And now the whole planet has lost its mind. So who knows. But if one Eric can do it. Then...wait." He spun around. "You hear that?" There was a distinct shuffling noise coming from outside the room. "Movement? Should we check it out?" It did not sound like it was a friend of theirs. "Let's." The two duelists left the ward and followed the noise. "That way!" They ventured into an in-door plaza area, where the looming figure was waiting in front of a fountain.

"Ah. There are souls here in this strange world." The figured removed his hood, revealing long white hair framing his face and a black blindfold covering his eyes. "Who are you?" This guy's vibe was all kinds of wrong. "Have I been forgotten already? Have the eons been that plentiful? Heh, then I shall have to make a new everlasting mark. My name is Avohei." He spoke with a lofty almost seductive tone. "Okay, lets try this then... What do you want?" Stonewell made sure to keep her distance. "The ages have weakened me. I need strength.. your strength." The stranger extended his arm from under his cloak and revealed a handful of cards. "You're a duelist?" Tory gasped. "I have dueled before you were even a dream of your ancestors. I can sense a fighting spirit within you. So do not disappoint me." Avohei laughed. "Eric. This must be one of those ghost-things." Nobody told her that they could pick a fight with them. "Apparently." Eric activated his dueldisk. "Eric?"

Avohei's LP: 8000 Stonewell's LP: 8000

"I am not planning on giving him anything for free! So let's duel, buster! I have the first turn!" With visible sluggishness, Stonewell drew his cards. "See I told you. You're still tired!" An even more exasperated Tory stated. "Not enough to keep me from doing this." He activated the rather ironic sounding spell card, Painful Decision. Which almost got Tory talking again. "Don't." Painful Decision placed one of his normal monsters, Metalfoes Silverd, in the graveyard. And a copy of Metalfoes Silverd was then added to his hand. "I am still surprised you even kept those things." Metalfoes were not something Stonewell got on his own. "I am not gonna pretend that stuff with Martel never happened. I own my fears." He placed a monster and a trap card down on the field. "Your move."

"If one allowed pain, exhaustion or fear to stop you, you could not call yourself a duelist. Not in the true way." A seemingly entertained Avohei drew his own cards. "I activate my angel's power! Darklord Ixchel! One card must be severed from my hand in order to draw twice!" The Darklord Ixchel discarded herself along with a Darklord Superbia monster card, in exchange for two cards from his deck. "Ixchel? Darklord?" Both Tory and Stonewell experienced whiplash in the form of deja vu. "He's using your cards!" Before Stonewell left the duel academy and acquired his new deck from the Templar he busted up, the Darklords were his favorite monsters. And as with a lot of his favorites, they usually possessed fancier less heretical names in their original source material. "You say you're the first Darklord duelist, and you're not even calling her Fallen Angel Ixtam?" At least this explained why this guy was drawn towards him. "Ixtam? I have not heard that name in a long time. Thank you for reminding me.. Now then, I shall activate Reasoning! This magic card allows me.."

"I know what it does. I used the same deck as you!" Stonewell grumbled. "And we call magic cards, spell cards now." Tory added. "So you do. Well then, mister Stonewell, call your star." If Stonewell could guess the right number, he would stop his opponent's special summon. If not, Reasoning would summon whatever summonable monster it found first. "Eight!" And it was rather annoying to guess, when each Darklord possessed its own unique level. "Heheh." The dark angel started excavating cards from the top of his deck and came across a level 7 Darklord first. "Your guess failed. Angel of disaster, father of all evil, the magic calls you.. Darklord Nasten!" A pale beastly angel(7/2600/2600) with a satanic face and horns flew out of his deck and growled at Stonewell. "The Darklord will invoke the Darklord Rebellion!" Almost every Darklord could play Darklord spells and traps from the graveyard by returning them to the deck. However their master was required to pay for this effect with their own lifepoints. Avohei paid 1000 lifepoints and reactivated Darklord Rebellion. "One Darklord leaves my hand, and one card of yours will die!"

Avohei's LP: 7000

As a Darklord Tezcatlipoca was discarded, a wave of hellish darkness ran down towards Stonewell's face-down monster. "Ha, you destroyed my Rare Metalfoes Bismugear!" Bismugear, a dark-haired thief(1/0/0) crashed his bismuth-colored flying bike and burned in the darkness. However its destruction prepared a card. "During the endphase, I can add a Metalfoes monster to my hand when he dies!" The death of Bismugear triggered a trap as well. "I activate Metalfoes. I can special summon one Metalfoes monster from my deck when another is destroyed!" The effect of the trap special summoned Metalfoes Goldriver the golden-armored fighter(4/1900/0) driving his off-road buggy, in defense mode. "How strange, monsters that are made of both magic and matter." Avohei declared his attack. Darklord Nasten destroyed the Steel Metalfoe with another blast of shadows. "One card is set in the magic/trap zone. Our turn has ended."

"He's pulling the same tricks you always did. Hey Eric, maybe he's you from a past life." Tory suddenly suggested. "Don't be stupid. He doesn't even sound like me.." Stonewell scoffed and started his turn. After Bismugear itself placed a Metalfoes Steelen in his hand. "He could be all grown up! We've already seen one more of you! And don't call me stupid, stupid." She hissed back. "Whatever. I activate an effect from the graveyard!" Stonewell took the Metalfoes Counter trap and banished it. "This card can also put a pendulum from the extra deck back in my hand! That's right, pendulum monsters dont go the graveyard when they die!" Stonewell took back his Metalfoes Bismugear. "Interesting." And Avohei kept watching as his opponent revealed more of his pendulums abilities. "I set the scales Igknight Uzi and Igknight Riot! They can destroy themselves to add an Igknight card to my hand!" Margrave/Riot the dual dagger wielder (scale 7) and Veteran/Uzi the swordsman (scale 7) jumped towards each other and killed themselves with their blades. The two left for the extra deck, while Stonewell claimed Igknight Gallant from his deck. "Very interesting."

"I can do something like this with my Metalfoes too!" Stonewell activated Igknight Gallant (scale 2) in one pendulum zone, and Raremetalfoes Bismugear (scale 8) in the other. "The spell effects of Metalfoes like Bismugear can destroy other cards I have, and trade them in for Metalfoe spells or traps! I destroy Igknight Caliber, or Gallant as some call it, and set Metalfoes Fusion!" The Bismuth rider blasted the chaingun knight to pieces with a prismatic blast. Afterwards Stonewell gained his fusion spell. "Again!" He activated Metalfoes Silverd the pink-haired female pilot (scale 1) flying on her mechanical jetbird. She destroyed Bismugear to set a Fullmetalfoes Fusion card on Stonewell's field. Finally, Stonewell activated Metalfoes Steelen, the flame-swordsman(scale 8) in the other pendulum zone, who destroyed Metalfoes Goldriver to set a second Metalfoes Combination face-down on the field. "I have set both my scales, Avohei. Now watch this.. I pendulum summon my monsters!" The Igknights Veteran(6/1300/2700), Margrave(5/1500/2500) and Gallant(6/2100/2200) blasted down from the extra deck, followed by the Metalfoes Bismugear and Goldriver; all in attack position.

"But we still have some good old fashioned fusion, Avohei! Metalfoes Fusion can fuse materials for a Metalfoes fusion monster!" Stonewell flipped his spell and fused one pendulum monster, Igknight Veteran, with a Metalfoes Volflame card in his hand. "I fusion summon Metalfoes Mithrilium!" The endresult of their merger was the combat form of the silverd metalfoe, Metalfoes Mithrilium(6/2600/1000). "It sends one of your monsters to your hand if I shuffle two of my dead Metalfoes back to the deck!" He shuffled the other Metalfoes Silverd and Metalfoes Volflame out of the grave to target Darklord Nasten. "So this is the power you people have created for yourself. The pendulum.. is what feels real. Yet I sense no spirit within your creations. It cannot sustain us, or vanquish us." Yet Before Nasten was completely gone, Avohei paid more lifepoints to use its effect. The demon activated Darklord Contact from the graveyard. "!? He discarded that with Reasoning?" Stonewell forgot to check his opponent's graveyard, and now Nasten could resurrect one Darklord.

Avohei's LP: 6000

"Ascend the rope of death, goddess of suicide: Darklord Ixchel!" The spell of Darklord Contact reached out to Ixchel in the graveyard and special summoned the raven-haired fallen goddess(9/2500/2900) with four black wings in defense mode. "Damn it." None of his cards could crush such a high defense right now. "What do you mean the likes of you?" Tory was concerned by his choice of words as well. "Do you not sense it? Can you not feel the very contrast between our natures? You humans have lost touch with the spiritual entirely, haven't you?" Avohei laughed as he pulled off his blindfold. "What the.." Stonewell was looking at another Darklord: Darklord Morningstar. "He's a monster?" The cloak fell off, revealing his demonic wings. They were facing the spirit of Lucifer himself. "Not a monster, an angel of death. And that is what you will be.. at the end of this struggle. I life again, and I will not return to the darkness this time."

(To be Continued in Nexus 052: Straight on Till Morning)

 **New Cards used by Eric 'Stonewell'**  
Raremetalfoes Bismugear

-  
Fullmetalfoes Fusion

-  
Metalfoes Counter

 **New Cards used by the Avohei**  
Darklord Ixchel  
Darklord Nasten

-  
Reasoning  
Darklord Contact

-  
Darklord Rebellion


	53. Straight on Til Morning

**Nexus 052: Straight on Til Morning**

"Uno?!" The master and his disciple were greeted with a familiar set of faces once time resumed for them, Uno and just about everyone else. "You're better now? Wait.. we're better now?" Dom patted himself on his arms just to make sure he could move every part of him. "It seems so sir." Zachary was likewise befuddled yet happy to see them. "It is good to see you again." Uno smiled. "Yeah, you can relax now. We stopped Tempus for ya! You're welcome." Eric bragged. "Emily did the biggest part." Alice cleared her throat. "That's fine. Don't keep talking about." Emily could do with a little less praise. "Then it is done? Is the world going forward again? What about Iria?" The disciple had questions of course. "Which one?" The Inquisitor was right behind them, still paralyzed. "Not her. My Iria." Dom shuddered. "Oh. We are going to see her soon. There's still a few we need to help here.." Tory and Stonewell would be next on their list. " I wish I could say the world is safe already, but.."

"Uno.." June interrupted. "I sense a new presence, close to us." Her crystal earring alerted her to a mind that was not there before. "You do? Who?"

...

Avohei's LP: 6000 Stonewell's LP: 8000

"Lucifer? You are Lucifer? The lord of the underworld, the morning star?" That was the name of the being who claimed to stand before them. He looked the part. "I have many titles. But you may still call me Avohei. It is the name I gave myself after I was banished from the spirit realm. I am one of many fallen lords, and now we will rise again. Does that frighten you, child?" This was the first time Tory and Stonewell saw a duel monster come to life. But it was the first time one of them was dragged into a duel against one. "You wish." Even so, Stonewell prefered this guy over those guardians of time. At least here he stood a fair chance. "I activate Metalfoes Fusion from my graveyard to draw one card!" Though he controlled five monsters, none of them could overpower the defending Darklord Ixchel(8/2500/2900). "Tch." Returning Metalfoes Fusion to his deck did not provide an answer either. He drew Igknight Reload, a spell that was useless without Igknights in his hand. "And since Bismugear was destroyed this turn, I get a Metalfoe too." Before his turn was over, Metalfoes Steelen entered Stonewell's hand.

"So this is as far as your manmade power ascends. Now it is time you fall, human." Avohei the darklord normal summoned a new dark angel, the tiny bloodred-winged Darklord Ukoback(3/700/1000). "Ukoback will send one of my curses to the depths, Darklord Bewitchment." His servant discarded his trap from the deck, and he followed it up with a spell from his hand. "Your role has been fulfilled, Ukoback. Be the sacrifice for the magic of Monster Gate!" A monstrous gate spell absorbed the young darklord and started revealing cards from the top of the deck. On the third revelation, a monster was excavated that could be summoned. "Come forth, master of discord, hurricane of the dark sky: Darklord Tezcatlipoca!" The aztec Darklord(9/2800/2100) assumed the form of skull-headed feather-crowned angel. "Deliver pain unto the creation of man, my brother and sister! Begin our battle!" Tezactlipoca and Ixchel took to the air of the throne room and descended upon the Igknights Margrave(5/1500/2500) and Metalfoes Goldriver(4/1900/500).

"Not so fast, lord of whatever! I activate Fullmetalfoes Fusion!" Stonewell in turn revealed his quickplay fusing spell. "I fuse a Metalfoes, Goldriver, with a normal monster, Igknight Margrave.. and I summon Fullmetalfoes Alkahest in defense!" The golden offroad racer and dagger Igknight combined to paint a monster in bismuth colors: . Alkahest the metallic fire wizard(1/0/0) skilled in alchemy. "During your turn, Alkahest can equip one of your monsters to himself and gains defense equal to that monsters attackpoints! I choose your new friend!" The Alchemist pointed his great staff at Tezcatlipocal and captured it with crimson rays. "I would rather see my brother return to the underworld, than let him become your slave! So we awaken the trap of Darklord Bewitchment!" Avohei paid another 1000 of his lifepoints, which Tezcatl drained away to activate the Darklord trap from the graveyard. "Your monster is bewitched!" Darklord Bewitchment sacrificed Tezcatlipoca and took control of Eric's strongest monster: Metalfoes Mithrilium(6/2600/1000) "Ugh!?" Stonewell paid his own price soon thereafter. Ixcham attacked and destroyed Fullmetalfoes Alkahest, while the brainwashed Mithrilium killed Igknight Gallant(6/2100/2200).

Avohei's LP: 5000 Stonewell's LP: 7500

"Now, my sweet Ixchel, this life is for you." During the second main phase, the dark lord chose a card discarded by Monster Gate. Ixchel took the 1000 lifepoints and activated Darklord Banishment. "One Darklord's card will come to me." Darklord Banishment searched the deck and retrieved a second Darklord Contact spell. "You know you are going to run out of lifepoints at this rate." Avohei was half-dead already. "Is that supposed to be your concern, woman child?" The Morningstar placed a trap card down and used one more effect. He discarded a Darklord Amdusc from his hand, whose effect allowed him to retake the Dark Lord Tezcatlipoca from the graveyard. "I have vanquished greater enemies with less lifeforce than this." He claimed before ending his turn.

Avohei's LP: 4000

"Guys!" At this moment between turns, Uno and the entire gang teleported into the plaza. "Whoa. Where did you all come from?" There were more of them now than when Tory last saw them. Mostly because Uno did not want to split up the group right now. "We can explain it later. Who the heck is this guy?" Emily pointed at the devil. "That's Darklord Morningstar!" As a fan of the set, naturally Eric quickly recognized the fallen angel. "You'd be correct... somehow." It was an exact match with the card in the database, much to Marie's shock. "I see there are more souls walking this frozen wasteland, most fortuitous." Avohei welcomed them with a fiery glee. "He looks cooool. Is he from your world, June?" Neter asked out of curiosity. "I am not that old." This was a being from even before her timeline. "Avohei." Uno did know his story at least. "He was an angel spirit that the gods banished down to earth, where he started preying on innocent souls to corrupt them and drain their life away." He explained. "Hmph, I may not be innocent. But he'll have my lifeforce over my dead body!" Stonewell cursed.

"Isn't that the point?" Zach wondered. "Quiet! It's my turn! I flip my trap card, Metalfoes Combination, and destroy it to get two more Metalfoes cards!" Metalfoes Silverd (scale 2) targeted his trap card blasted it into a pile of chemical slag. That effect placed Metalfoes Fusion down on Stonewell's field, while the destroyed Metalfoes Combination could add a second Metalfoes Silverd to the metalfoes duelist's hand. "You're still using those cards?" Eric did not have fond memories of the Metalfoes. "I am done talking about that." Stonewell growled and pressed on. "I activate Metalfoes Fusion!" The spell fused Metalfoes Mithrilium with Raremetalfoes Bismugear(1/0/0) "Two Metalfoes monsters together form Metalfoes Orichalc!" A golden metalfoe flew in on his jetpack and blasted off into the air, assuming his axeman form(8/2800/2000). "Why don't you use Mithrilium?" Eric asked him. "He doesn't have enough Metalfoes cards in the graveyard." Emily pointed out.

"Hey! Just because you beat tempus, does not mean I need your advice!" Stonewell used the grave effect of the second Metalfoes Fusion spell too, which returned itself to Stonewell's deck to draw one card for him. "Now lets wrap this up with a Pendulum summon!" Thanks to Metalfoes Silverd and Metalfoes Steelen (scale 8), the Igknights Margrave, Gallant, Veteran could be special summoned back from the extra deck. Stonewell kept his Metalfoes in the extra deck to leave a space open for.. "Igknight Lancer!" ... an orange-metallic cyborg(7/2600/1800) with a harpoon cannon arm. "Lancer will return one of my Igknights to the hand, to get rid of one your spells as well!" Igknight Veteran left the field. While a barbed harpoon pierced the face-down Call of the Haunted trap card. "A wasted effort." The darklord chuckled. "Oh yeah?" Stonewell used another spell; Igknight Unite. "I destroy one of my Igknights and summon another!" Igknight Gallant was sent away to call for the aid of their leader: Igknight Champion(8/2800/2300).

"Igknight Champion can also send one of my Igknights back to the graveyard, to bounce one of your monsters!" Igknight Champion loaded Igknight Margrave into his rocket launcher and fired it away. The target was Darklord Ixchel. "Yes. It was. The real curse already waited for you in the grave." He used the effect of Ixchel before she disappeared into his deck. Another 1000 lifepoints later, Darklord Descent was activated. "With this card I may summon up to two Darklords from my graveyard, if their stars match those of your monster. Though half my life is forfeited." A curtain of shadows fell down upon the throne room. Igknight Champion was selected, which meant that Avohei could special summon two Darklords Superbia(8/2900/2400) to the field in attack position. "Damn it!" A rebirth of the Superb fallen angel never came alone. Both Superbia angels activated their own effect to revive Darklord Amdusc the black winged unicorn(6/1800/2800) and Darklord Nasten(7/2600/2600) in defense mode.

Avohei's LP: 1500

"This is not over yet! I activate Igknight Reload! I send the pendulum monsters in my hand back to the deck, and draw the same amount of cards plus one!" Stonewell returned Metalfoes Silverd and Steelen along with the Igknights Veteran and Margrave, to draw five new cards. "Orichalc attacks Darklord Nasten This fusion monster can inflict double piercing damage!" The golden warrior lit his axes on fire by grinding them against his wheels and performed a cross chop into the body of the Darklord Nasten. "Let's see if you are so generous with your lifepoints now!" He himself placed three cards down in the spell/trap zone and ended his turn.

Avohei's LP: 1100

"Yes, my lifeforce has waned. I wanted to claim yours first. It would seem if one has to acquire something.. they have to do it by their own hand." Avohei put on a wicked smirk as he placed the card he drew on his field. "I summon... Darklord Morningstar!" The Darklords Superbia and Amdusc were tributed for a highlevel monster. "Wow! He's bringing himself out?" Neter gasped. The last time he saw something like that was in his own world. "Yes. I am the star of dawn, the fallen one and bringer of fire. I rise again!" Morningstar(11/3000/3000) spreads his many wings and few above the duelists. "Now, for each monster that fights for you.. I may summon one of my fallen brothers and sisters!" Stonewell's field counted three effect monsters, which allowed the Morningstar to special summon the Darklords Ixchel(10/2500/2900), Tezcatlipoca(9/2800/2100) and Nasten(7/2600/2600) from the deck. "And for each Darklord on my field, one card is severed from my deck. And 500 lifepoints are given to me!" Avohei's deck lost five of its cards, including another Darklord Rebellion, Contact and Enchantment. All to increase his lifepoints five times.

Avohei's LP: 3600

"Fall, child of fire. Fall now!" The lords of darkness unleashed their sinful magic. Nasten targeted Igknight Lancer and tore it apart with living shadows. "Once again, the curse of Enchantment. I sacrifice you Nasten." Nasten activated his own effect just to kill himself and awaken the Darklord Enchantment trap card from the graveyard. The curse fell over Metalfoes Orichalc.

Stonewell's LP: 6900 Avohei's LP: 2600

"Not so fast! I activate Circle of the Fire Kings! I destroy my fire monster to summon one from the graveyard!" The ring of fire surrounded and consumed Orichalc before it could be mesmerized. The Fire King spell than used the ashes to revive Metalfoes Mithrilium in attack mode. "And when Metalfoes Orichalc leaves the field, I can destroy one of your cards!" Stonewell pointed his finger at his monstrous opponent. "How naive, child. Darklord Morningstar, I, cannot be targeted by anything while my fellow Darklords are there to serve me." There were too many Darklords in the way. "Then I will destroy Superbia instead!" Orichalc fired a jet of flames from the graveyard and incinerated the flying jar-angel. "So be it then. Superbia, is sacrificed for Darklord Rebellion!" The Darklord Ixchel used her effect and activated the Rebellion trap from Avohei's graveyard. "Destroy the Champion!" Superbia was tributed before it could be destroyed by Orichalc. And the darkness of rebellion drowned the Igknight Champion.

Avohei's LP: 1600

"You cannot run from the darkness, child. No fire is bright enough!" Now Darklord Tezcatlipoca activated its effect to re-cycle Darklord Contact. "Oh no!" Darklord Contact revived one of the Superbia Darklords. And Superbia's effect returned Darklord Nasten from the underworld. "Die." Now reborn, Superbia attacked and destroyed the Mithril metalfoe. "Not yet! Mithrilium can summon a face-up Metalfoes from the extra deck when he is destroyed!" Stonewell special summoned his Metalfoes Goldriver(4/1900/500) in defense mode. "Ho. Your pendulums die just as easily as all other monsters!" Darklord Ixchel killed the golden driver with two swipes from her nails. However, Stonewell activated a First Aid Squad trap card just before she died. "It's not the pendulum part I am interested in!" The First Aid trap added a normal monster, Metalfoes Silverd, back to his hand. But more importantly.. "When a normal monster is destroyed in a battle, First Aid Squad can summon himself from the graveyard in defense mode!" Stonewell's trap turned itself into a muscular medic warrior(3/1200/400), responding to the death cry of Goldriver.

Avohei's LP: 600

"It would seem the reaper can not yet claim you. It is only a matter of time, however. Time that you do not have much of, human!" The rest of the Darklords declared their attacks. Nasten destroyed the First Aid Squad, while Tezcatlipoca and Darklord Morningstar attacked directly. An inferno of black flames was their attack and all of it surged towards Stonewell. "Graaaah! Goddamnit!" One could say it hurt like hell. Not even swearing lessened the pain. "What do you even intend to do once you acquire his lifeforce? And I presume ours as well." Zach was guessing Avohei would like to take on as many duels as he could. "He means to revive his comrades fully and to claim dominion of this world. His mind thinks of nothing else." June told then, as she assumed Avohei would not divulge his plan so willingly. "Oh wait. You can read minds again?" Dom was feeling somewhat naked without his mask on now. "A telepath? I should have sensed it sooner, there are powerful souls among you. I look forward to facing you in battle." The Morningstar placed a trap card down and ended his turn.

Stonewell's LP: 1100

"Hey! Satan-guy! I am not dead yet! And last time I checked, you should be!" Stonewell started his turn. "I pendulum summon my monsters: including Totem Five!" Igknight Gallant, Metalfoes Goldriver and Silverd(3/1700/100) and a second Metalfoes Volflame(7/2400/2000) dropped in with their new friend(3/500/200); the totem of five animals. "When Totem Five is special summoned along with four other fire monsters, I can destroy all your monsters and inflict 500 points of damage for each one!" The totem separated and each piece fired itself towards the five Darklords like a missile. "I fear not, child of fire." The smirking devil discarded a card from his hand. "My brother protects us. When Darklord Tezcatlipoca is sent away from my hand, no Darklords can be destroyed!" The aztec angel intercepted the Totem Five and cancelled out their destructive explosions. "You think you're safe? That you have nothing to be affraid of? I'll see if that's true! I activate my effects!" The Metalfoes Steelen and Silverd pendulums targeted and destroyed Bismugear and Steelen himself to place two Metalfoes Fusion cards on the field.

"Lets have a double Fusion summon!" The first fusion spell combined Metalfoes Volflame with Igknight Gallant and Totem Five to create the red-armored mecha pilot Metalfoes Crimsonite(9/3000/3000). The second fusion took the Metalfoes of Goldriver and Silverd and created a second Metalfoes Orichalc(8/2800/2200). "Attack!" They set out after their targets: Darklord Ixchel and Darklord Nasten. "You humans never change. You always presume your victory is closer than it truly is!" This was when Avohei unveiled his final trap: Mirror Force. "That card? Geez, you really are old!" His own attack was reflected back at his monsters; destroying both fusions at once. "Too bad... you sealed our own doom!" And Stonewell flipped his last trap card: Kickfire. "I knew if I used this too soon, you'd keep your life above a 1000. So I was waiting for the right moment, this one! Kickfire here gets one counter when a fire monster is destroyed by an effect!" The deaths of Orichalc and Crimsonite added two counters. "And as soon as your turn starts." Stonewell ended his turn. "I can remove them both to inflict 1000 points of damage to you for each one!" The trap exploded... and gave the devil lord a taste of Stonewells flames.

Avohei's LP: 0

"How?" His life was turned to cinders. "How could this.. how could a human.." Avohei saw his own hands fade away in front of his eyes. And his black feathers were falling from his wings. "The world.. has changed too much." He slumped down to the floor and let his wings fall over him. The fallen angel crumped into a mess of black sludge and moans. "Where.. did he go?" Alice shivered. She never saw a duelist go like that. "He went back to the grave, where he belonged." Cloe came with a response.

"!? You?" Not a single duelist reacted softly when she appeared from behind the fountain. "Apropos, congratulations on having defeated Avohei." She giggled to herself. "Wait wait wait. Who are you now?" Between the dark lord and the girl in white, Tory was losing grip on her own sanity. "This is the sister of the past we talked about; Cloe." Even those that knew her like Uno were on edge. "Where are your sisters?" Veronica and Margot were still absent and he did not trust her on her own. "Still gone. This is still my world." Cloe said. "So you are one of the three who helped answer Tempus' questions but never came to us? What do you want?" Seeing her in person did not change August's opinion of her. "I... cannot see her thoughts." And no matter how much June tried, Cloe's mind stayed empty for her eyes. "Of course not. If you could get our answers for free, we would not be very good at our duty." She laughed again. "Wait. You can.." And Alice noticed that she was using the other tenses without effort now.

"Tempus released you. Tempus released all three of you before we arrived, didn't he?." Emily determined. "Hmm. I dont have to answer that. Which is convenient for some of you, but not everyone." The fact that the girl could refuse questions was a good indicator of her new 'freedom'. "This is not right, Cloe. And you know that. These spirits that were vanquished long before the Qliphort destroyed their worlds! Beings like Avohei should not be allowed to return to life!" With the dark lord being the beginning, Uno did not want to imagine what else could follow. "That is unfortunate. But I don't have to be the keeper of their stories anymore. You have no idea how long we've been waiting for this." She said as she stretched her arms and cracked her knuckles. "What? Then what are you even going to do now?" Stonewell yelled. "An interesting question. I never got the chance to consider any future actions before. I suppose you will want my wish, but before then I want to have some fun. So until I find my answer.. Fare thee well!" The girl dissolved into mist and disappeared. Her problem was theirs now..

(To be Continued in Nexus 053: Checkered Paradox)

 **New Cards used by Eric 'Stonewell'**  
Igknight Lancer

-  
Fullmetalfoes Alkahest

-  
Igknight Reload  
Circle of the Fire Kings

-  
Kickfire

 **New Cards used by Avohei**  
Darklord Ukoback  
Darklord Tezcatlipoca  
Darklord Amdusc  
Darklord Superbia  
Darklord Morningstar

-  
Monster Gate  
Darklord Banishment

-  
Darklord Bewitchment  
Call of the Haunted  
Darklord Descent


	54. Checkered Paradox

**Nexus 053: Checkered Paradox**

"Hello, brother." Marco Amadeus Nisell woke up to the sound of his own sibling. "I would not try anything." And he woke up inside a holding cell of his own palace. "Christopher." Both he and Uno were inside, but only one could teleport out at any moment. Marco found he was relieved of his cards and pendulum. "This is.. If you are Here. Then Father has fallen?" Marco found it hard to believe, yet it was the only possibility. "It was always possible, Marco. Father under-estimated my friends." Uno smiled. "And now the Kingdom is Yours I see." The brother scoffed. "It is ours, Marco. I wish I could trust you and set you loose, but I cannot. The world is not safe, time outside of the palace has yet to start going forward." It took Uno's pendulum a great deal of power just to get everything inside this one building working again. "Outside? Yet you bothered To set Me free? Pfah. You should Have sent me To the Monument." Marco folded his arms and looked away. "You haven't even asked how Ana is." Uno said with a tone of disappointment. "You always favored Her. I am Sure she is not Inside one of.."

"She's not waking up, Marco." Uno revealed, which briefly tempered Marco's ire. "Anastasia has Not? Then you Have yourself to Thank for that. She'd wanted to see Father again and You took that from Her. I cannot Help her now." It did not last. "Believe whatever you want. Maybe some time in here will make you realize that we do not have to be enemies." Uno sighed and was about to leave the cell. He stopped because Marco spoke up. "Now you Sound like Father." Marco grinned at his brother. "..I am not him." Uno teleported outside of the cell and did not even look back at his brother. "Hmph. Let him rot, is what I say." August was there waiting on the other side, just to make sure nothing went wrong. "Believe me, the thought crossed my mind. But we may need him once the worlds starts flowing again." Marco possessed too many connections to this world to be stowed away. "Of course, for your empire." The marked duelist understood, though that did not mean that he agreed. "But I suppose this world can have worse rulers than you." He did admit in the end. "Is that a compliment?" Uno asked. "Don't expect another any time soon."

A few things had changed since Stonewell defeated Avohei and Tempus fell in battle. Every machine inside the tower was functional again, but the place was still empty. December and the Grand Inquisitor were also locked away in cells for the time being, monitored by June and Tory respectively. "Has she said anything yet?" Uno inquired as he passed them on the way out. "Nope. But I like her that way." Tory assumed she was the last person that Silver would talk to. The Inquisitor sat in the corner of her cell and refused to speak to anyone. "She has no will to fight anymore." June, being the resident telepath, would know if there was ever any trouble. And this way she could stay close to the younger Tempus. "Is it time yet, do you think?" Unlike Iria, Uno kept December 'time-locked'. "You know what I think, June." The only one who could break him out were him or Nephilim, and they did not know if it would be smart to do so before they understood what December could do without his pendulum. "It was worth trying to see if I could change your mind." June accepted that for now, but eventually they would have to do something about him.

Things were less quiet, the further up Uno and August walked. Eric and Emily told the story of their grand duel with Tempus to Stonewell and Dom. "And that's when I summoned another Red dragon! He was practically frothing at the mouth of surprise!" Or rather, Eric told most of the story and Emily just filled in the gaps whenever. "Do tell! What did it look like? Someone should have been filming this stuff!" Dom was quite thrilled, these cards sounded like an excellent source for new boosters and promos. "That's quite a handy power. He got that from that you, didn't he?" Stonewell looked at August as he and Uno walked passed them. "Obviously." The marked duelist said with a satisfied smirk. "Yeah, and shouldn't Emily be getting crazy powers too now that she beat Tempus?" Eric wondered. "I don't know. I haven't gotten any visions of the future yet." Emily shrugged. "You need December's consent before he can pass his power along. That is the way it is." August explained causing her face to fall flat. "What a rip-off. Oh! By the way, Uno. If you're looking for Alice.."

"I know where she is.. I'll be right back." Alice would be where Anastasia was. Instead of taking the long walk up, Uno used his crystal and teleported into the medical ward. "Alice... Nephilim." As it turned out, the fusion spirit was there as well. "Any changes?" Both stood in front of the window of an isolated healing chamber, a resting place for Anastasia. "No." Her vitals were stable, yet she seemed to be in a deep coma. This had been her condition ever since Uno released her. "Uno.. what if this is because of us? Father saved her life and we took his power away." Nephilim could not pry her eyes away from her sister. She was so close and yet so far. "You mean she could die?" Alice panicked. "No. She is still strong.. And I wont let that happen." Uno swore, despite not truly understanding what was going on with Ana. "If it comes to it, we can ask December... Tempus.. to help us. Either way, we can't spend our time waiting here for her to get better, Nephilim. You shouldn't hide from what we still have to do."

"I know that. But.. I see the way they look at me. They think I'm... not normal." The girl phased her hand through the glass window and pulled it back out. Then she pressed it against the window as she made her hand solid. "No matter how I look." If she wanted to, she could change her appearance. But it would be a lie. "I don't think you're scary. Maybe I can help you get to know everyone else? We could get together for a lunch or something!" Alice chimed in, halfway realizing that she hadn't eaten anything in half a day. "Eating is not something I ever did much, even before I lost my body. You are kind, but I have not earned this kindess." Nephilim let out a deep breath. Breathing was also something she did not really need to do anymore. "That is why we are here though, Nephilim." Uno reminded her. "I never forget, Uno. I know the plan better than you even." She replied as her tone got deeper. "Plan? What plan?" Alice heard them talk about it before, and her curiosity was reaching its limit. "I dont want to get your hopes up, Alice. But if this works, a lot of people will be saved.. More than you can imagine."

"But first." Uno jumped scenery again and teleported the trio into the monitor room of the palace where Zachary and Marie Celeste were. "Oh cripes, its you. I wish you wouldn't do that!" The latter experienced her umpteenth near heart-attack because of it. "Bad enough that that kid keeps doing it." Neter too persistently warped in right behind them every two minutes or so. "I think he's just happy to have his powers back." Alice guessed. "It's disturbing our efforts is what I think. This'd be a lot easier if we had more power too." The disciple and the tech-specialist were given the task of repowering the security network, but so far they were only able to use one templar in each control city. "And we detected no disturbances. I may be inviting bad luck by suggesting this. But perhaps we have faced the worst already." Zach said. He'd be very happy if they could move on and return to his world. "I doubt it. Ghosts still roam the lower areas. And even if none of them become an issue.. we still need to track down Cloe."

"Hey hey!" Neter joined the conversation, or broke it up from another point of view, by teleporting in. "Uhm.. there is something I should tell you about." And the kid was not his usual maximum happy self. "What? Neter.. who is.." And there was a man with him, unconscious. "You know how I can go whever I want to go? Well I figured I could help ya by looking for scary people like that Avohei guy! But the first thing I found was this guy on the streets.. acting kinda weird." Neter pulled a card from his coat. "And he had this with him!" It was an XYZ-monster: Number 17: Leviathan Dragon. "A Number?" This was a surprise, to put it mildly. "Yeah, he was possessed by it. I guess nobody in this world is immune to them like they everyone in my world. I had to duel him to knock the card out of him. He should forget everything that happened, but I felt bad leaving him on the street.. you know?"

"That is not the issue. Where did the Number come from? And how was this guy walking around?" Marie questioned the kid. "Dunno about that. Numbers can find people on their own, or it could be a catalyst.. One of those could have come back just like the Darklord guy did!" Neter did not have many answers. But he did get Zachary to start thinking. "I did wonder.. And perhaps you wondered the same, Uno. Why were Stonewell and Tory already free from the timelock before you got to them?" It was a mystery they overlooked, until now. "I thought that was because Tempus never found them.." Alice theorized. Except Marie never dueled anyone once time froze and something stopped her all the same. "No." Uno shook his head. "That was not it. Something pulled them out.. Was it Avohei? Do beings like him have that kind of influence?" The dark lord and this Number were both strangers to this timeline. "Their very presence bends time to their will. They can attack anyone they want." Nephilim concluded. "Not just anyone, people they are interested in.. !" Uno went numb. "Oh no.." There was someone he forgot. Someone he would have to secure before the seconds could continue. "Phoebe..."

...

"This place!?" Uno and Nephilim warped to the top of the monument, the place where Phoebe was last seen. And she was right where they left her. "Phoebe you're.." And she was 'awake'. "It already happened?" Something or someone came by here, came for her. But Uno did not sense another presence. "So you're here... and you saved the world." The fusion guild leader began to talk, with a soft and broken voice. "You were right. It was you all this time. The world did not need me." She stood precariously close to the edge of the flying prison. "Phoebe, don't! No matter what you've done, you can still have a future! Everyone can!" It would end just like the last time she was here, if he did not stop her. "The future? I don't know if I want to go back to that. I tried being Phoebe... Dame.. the dragon. Nothing was real." She let the wind blow through her hair. It would be so easy to just take a step forward.

 **"We know what was real."**

"Uno! Below her!" Nephilim yelled. "!?" The shadow beneath Phoebe's feet started to move. "It was there?" This must have been what caused the temporal distortion here. It bubbled upwards like a a living mass of oil. "You? What who are you?" Phoebe took a step away from it and from the edge. **"We are but a humble servant of Ka, of the darkness inside each and every spirit."** The entity claimed as it sprouted several eyeballs all over its body. **"And we felt your darkness. We felt your anger, from across time and space. That was real. That man, you hate him for having caused the death of your other self, he cannot give you what you want."** Next the creature began to sprout arms and legs and stood up right like a human, though there was still no face where its head would have been. **"What are you saying?"** Phoebe did not understand, nor did she want to. **"I wish to give you the power of the Ka. He took one darkness away from you; your starved dragon. We can feed your heart again. All you have to do is accept."**

"You're just trying to brainwash her!" Uno shouted. **"Not that, we want to make her join us, . Phoebe Moll, we have seen your days of darkness and your days in the light. Do you truly prefer the latter over the former?"** The entity inquired. "What do you know? I.. it wasn't me." Phoebe looked at the cards in her deck: her predaplants and tossed them all out. "All those things I did. Martel made me do it, the dragon made me do it.. But it wasn't me! It can not be!" Phoebe turned to Uno and Nephilim for understanding. "Phoebe, I.." But one did not understand her situation enough and the other knew her too much to say anything right now. **"Their face says enough... It was always inside you.** You know not to expect forgiveness." The creature continued. "That is not true! Phoebe, you have a choice now. You can walk away from him, let us handle it!" Uno reached for his own cards. "No!" But Phoebe grabbed her back-up deck instead: her Fluffal monsters. "I am.. I am still Phoebe. I do not want your help. I do not trust you either! Or Nephilim! Or you! I am not joining anyone, whoever they are!"

Entity's LP: 8000 Phoebe's LP: 8000

 **"You do not know what you are saying no too."** The servant of Ka spat a blob of ink from its mouth and started pulling blackened cards from his body. **"We will have to show you. Diara!"** It started the duel and normal summoned a Manju of the Ten Thousand Hands(4/1400/1000) and used the monster's effect to add a Relinquished ritual monster from his deck to his hand. " **.. what nightmares can truly be born from Fusion! We activate Relinquished Fusion!"** The shadow banished Manju on his field with Relinquished in his hand to perform a fusion summon of an 'Eyes Restrict' monster. "Relinquished.." The monstrous entity that could be made from Relinquished and an effect monster defied description. It(1/0/0) looked like a golden beast with wings, tail and claws. Two glowing eyes and a lamprey's mouth adorned its chest, a pale mask sat on top of its torso while its head stretched out and hid behind a pharaoh's mask. The most striking detail were the golden eyes that covered its body. **"Millennium-Eyes Restrict."** It was a demon from the forgotten pharaohs, the first world of duelists. **"Can you feel its power? This is true power that runs deeper than even your super fusion magic."** The entity ended its turn

"Phoebe. You do not have to listen to him. He is only saying what he what you want to hear." Uno shouted. "Stop talking! You're only making it worse! I don't want to hear him or you!" Phoebe drew her card. "I just want to be left alone. I want to be alone for once in my life!" She summoned Fluffal Patchwork; a stuffed toy animal(1/0/0) made from various other fluffal animals. "I'll fusion summon Frightfur Tiger!" The Patchwork toy could treat itself as an appropriate fusion material for any Frightfur monster, which meant impersonating Edge Imp Sabers in this case. Phoebe activated her Polymerization card to fuse Fluffal Patchwork with Fluffal Rabbit in her hand and created Frightfur Tiger(6/1900/1200). Due to Fluffal Rabbit being turned into a fusion material, Fluffal Patchwork could be returned to her hand. "I don't want your darkness or your monsters. Keep it to yourself!" Frightfur Tiger destroyed one card on the field for each card fused into it, though there was only one card she wanted to destroy. The tiger's scissor blades snapped inwards and cut Millennium-Eyes in half.

 **"The darkness does not go away so easily. When an Eyes Restict monster is destroyed, I summon the Magical Illusionist Faceless Mage from my hand or grave!"** An illusionist (5/1200/2200) in yellow robes magically appeared like a mirage. Instead of one normal head the Mage carried three doll heads; a girl's face, a boy's face and a face with no features at all besides a wide smile. "Don't play tricks with me!" Phoebe entered the battle phase. The Faceless Mage was summoned in attack position, making it an easy target for Frightfur Tiger. **"These are not tricks. This power is as real as the light of the sun and the darkness of the night."** The shadow moved his hand over the graveyard. **"And like the sun and moon, the two shall forever cycle. When the Illusionist is destroyed, Millennium-Eyes Restrict may be reborn!"** The golden millennium-eyed monster returned to the field in attack position. "I don't care if it can bring itself back to life. I will remove it again and again if I have to." Phoebe placed a trap card down and ended her turn.

Entity's LP: 7300

 **"You continue to deny that what made you beautiful. Such a shame."** The entity cackled. **"Even the creatures you used before your true rise to power, are so delightfully corrupted. Such darkness should belong with the rest of us shadows! We banish the Millennium-Eyes Fusion magic from your graveyard! This allows Millennium-Eyes Restrict to equip one of your monsters to itself!"** The restrict monster opened its mouth and dragged Frightfur Tiger inside of its body with fierce suction forces. "!?" The Tiger's body re-appeared on the outside of the monster, half absorbed into the flesh of its wings. **"This equipment is treated as an extension of Millennium-Eyes Restrict's powers! And our monster gains the attackpower of those it devoured! Taste this, the weight of your own sins! Direct attack!"** The pharaoh's mask shot a beam of dim golden light and bathed Phoebe in it. "Ghhhhaaaaaa..haaa.." Even though there was not much force behind it, the blast knocked the breath out of the girl. "Damn it. She's not ready for it yet." Uno cursed. Phoebe was a lot weaker as she was now.

Phoebe's LP: 6100

"No. Not here.. " Phoebe wheezed. **"Why not? This was the birthplace of your previous engagement."** The shadow continued his turn while his enemy was trying to recover. "And we can offer you so many shadows." It activated the spell card Instant Fusion to fusion summon a monster instantly. The shadow summoned Thousand-Eyes Restrict(1/0/0) the dark-fleshed counterpart of Millennium-Eyes. **"Darkness or light, they are one and the same. One cannot live without the other."** It ended its turn afterwards, at which point Instant Fusion destroyed the Thousand-Eyes Restrict. But this allowed the entity to revive the Illusionist Faceless Mage again. This time it was summoned in defense mode. **"Just say yes, and all the pain you currently feel will be a thing of the past. You do not have to die, you do not have to feel regret. Just let the darkness keep caring for you, and all will be right once more."**

(To be Continued in Nexus 054: Flowers do not Fill the Void)

 **New Cards used by Phoebe Moll**  
Fluffal Patchwork

 **Cards used by the Servant of Ka**  
Relinquished  
Magical Illusionist Faceless Mage

-  
Millennium-Eyes Restrict  
Thousand-Eyes Restrict

-  
Millennium-Eyes Fusion  
Instant Fusion


	55. Flowers do not Fill the Void

**Nexus 054: Flowers do not Fill the Void**

"Do you think Uno will be back soon?" Alice asked her sister as she stared out the window of her own room. "I don't know. I guess." Emily's younger sibling claimed that she wanted to show her old room to her. It did not take long for Emily to notice Alice's mind was somewhere else. "Alice. We should wait." She saw the way Alice was looking up at the sky, at the wormhole that could take them beyond this timeline. "I wasn't.." Alice turned away with a look of guilt on her face. "I know what you're thinking. Uno said he saw his own world in there. And you are wondering if you can find yours too. But we have no idea what else is up there. Besides, we cant go there on our own." They needed a pendulum to even get away from the tower. "I could.." To Emily's dismay, Alice revealed an orange crystal to her. "Where did you get that?" She panicked. "Uno gave me Anastasia's crystal, for safekeeping. But I am not gonna go on my own!" She insisted. "And it's not about.. that. Ms Cloe is probably up there too. And if Uno cannot find her... Maybe we can."

"We? Who else did you have in mind?"

...

Entity's LP: 7300 Phoebe's LP: 6100

"I will teach you that I don't need anyone! My turn!" Phoebe activated her trap card: Fusion Reserve. "I can add a monster to my hand that's listed as a fusion material on a fusion monster! Then I take Polymerization back from my graveyard!" She chose her fusion monster Frightfur Sheep, so she could claim its darker fusion part: Edge Imp Saw. "Fusion summon!" Combined with the Polymerization trap she retrieved, and a Fluffal Penguin in her hand, she could summon the chainsaw-covered Frightfur Sheep(5/2000/2000) from her extra deck. "When Edge Imp Chain is sent from the field to my graveyard, I can add one Frightfur card to my hand!" She picked the always-useful Frightfur Fusion spell card. "And when Fluffal Penguin is used as a fusion material, I can draw two cards from my deck and discard one from my hand!" Phoebe drew a spell and monster, and discarded Fluffal Patchwork from her hand.

 **"You cannot hide from the darkness with creatures born from that same darkness. Do not be a fool."** The entity immediately countered with the effect of his monster: Millennium-Eyes Restrict(1/1900/0). **"When a being activates its power, Millenium-Eyes may claim one monster from your field or graveyard as its own!"** The monstrous illusionist swallowed the Frightfur Sheep and equipped it to itself. The sheeps joined Frightfur Tiger in giving powers to the restricted one(3900/0). "I anticipated do that! But your monster cannot use that effect more than once each turn! It's helpless now!" Phoebe activated Frightfur Fusion and banished the materials for another fusion monster from her graveyard. "I fusion summon Frightfur Kraken!" Any Edge Imp like Edge Imp Saw could merge with any Fluffal like Fluffal Patchwork to create the stuffed kraken of death(8/2200/3000). "Kraken will send your monster to the graveyard!" To start breaking down his infinite loop of revivals, she targeted the Magical Illusionist Faceless Mage(5/1200/2200). As Kraken sent monsters directly to the graveyard, the Illusionist's death did not trigger any effects.

"Fusion Recovery!" The fusion madness continued. Her next spell 'recovered' Polymerization and one monster used for a fusion summon: Fluffal Rabbit. "I fusion summon Frightfur Sabre-tooth! From a Frightfur and a Fluffal!" Fluffal Rabbit and Frightfur Kraken were polymerized, combined into the blade-toothed purple-fuzz tiger(8/2800/2000). And thanks to the effect of Fluffal Rabbit, Phoebe could put Fluffal Penguin back in her hand. "Sabre-Tooth adds 400 attackpoints to all Frightfurs and can revive one of them! I will bring Frightfur Kraken back!" She special summoned her squid toy of death(2600/3000) in attack position. "If your monster can perish so readily, how can it be of any value to me?" The death of Millennium-Eyes Restrict was only seconds away, as Kraken could reuse its effect.

 **"Because the darkness is never helpless. Only those inside it! I call for the power of the Millennium-Eyes Illusionist!"** A bizarre faceless illusionist/jester floated out of the entity's hand, activating its effect. **"One of your monsters will be equipped to the Millennium-Eyes Restrict!"** The golden millennium eye on the illusionist's head fired a hypnotic beam that captured Frightfur Kraken and forced it to be absorbed. This too was treated as though Millennium-Eyes Restrict(6100/0) had equipped the monster itself. "Urgh.. why." Phoebe's bag of tricks was empty. Her only option was to set a spell card and a monster card. **"Because you are afraid."** The entity revealed a smile on his pure black face. " **You are naked without your shadows to protect you. You cannot wield these dark creatures, cannot reach the horror they yearn for. You need the power of darkness.. You brought the world to its knees, and we can do so again."** The entity claimed as it started its turn. "Who is this we you are talking about anyway?" Uno interjected. **"We already said so.. we are the servants of Ka. Do not interrupt again."**

 **"We summon the spirit Kinka-byo!"** A black demon cat(1/400/200) manifested from the shadow's shadow, and let out a loud screech. **"Now Thousand-Eyes is revived!"** Kinka-byo targeted level 1 monsters in the graveyard, like the Restrict(1/0/0), and special summoned them to the field. "And when a Restrict arrives on our field, Millennium-Eyes Illusionist may return to our hand!" It was clear where the struggle was headed. "Then I activate Hand Destruction!" So much so that Phoebe could act before it was too late. "Your hand and mine is destroyed!" Phoebe discarded Fluffal Penguin and another card to draw two new ones. And her enemy would have to throw away Millennium-Eyes Illusionist along with the other card in his hand. " **A clever move.. Yet desperate. Even without the Illusionist, Thousand-Eyes can absorb monsters you control!"** The dark monster of sacrifice devoured Frightfur Sabre-tooth, fusing the tiger's body with its wings and adding the attackpower to itself(2400/0). **"You do not have to do anything anymore. Let your fear die."** Thousand-Eyes Restrict attacked and destroyed Phoebe's last monster, leaving her defenseless against an attack from Millennium-Eyes. "Phoebe!" It seemed like she would fall into the shadows once again, even if she did not want it.

"You believe I fear you? I didn't permit you to even think that!" But she had a guardian angel to protect her, a Winged Kuriboh(1/300/200). **"What is this?"** The monster that Thousand-Eyes killed, prevented battle damage for the rest of the turn. Millennium-Eyes could not touch her. "She.. had a card like that?" Uno was as surprised as the Entity. "It was her first card. A gift from her mother.." Nephilim explained. Before the Predaplants, the Fluffals and the Guild; there was this one card. "Stop it. Do not go in my head." Phoebe hissed. "These are just cards.. nothing more." At any rate, she was safe for the rest of the turn. The entity was not pleased. **"This light.. You let such hopeful memories coddle you."** It activated a spell card: One for One. A card was discarded to special summon a level 1 monster: Evil Thorn(1/100/300). **"You need to taste despair again, and we will show you. We will show you power your heart can never forget!"** The Evil Thorn detonated its spiked grenade seed which inflicted 300 points of damage to Phoebe while also summoning two more Evil Thorns(1/100/300) from its deck.

Phoebe's LP: 5800

That... was not the power It spoke of. **"We summon Dystopia the Despondent!"** This was. Four level 1 monsters were sent to the graveyard; Kinka-Byo, the Evil Thorns and Thousand-Eyes Restrict. Their shadows merged and expanded. "Dystopia?" The towering demon before her was nothing like what she sensed or saw before. It(12/5000/5000) was a god of Despair, armored and titanic in size. Thick curved horns, spikes and a pointed forehead framed its demonic face, while five crystalline blades protruded from its back plates. **"Dystopia cannot be affected by effects during its battles. There is no power you can bring against the embodiment of Anti-hope!"** The entity laughed madly as it ended its turn. "This is.." There was no hope, that was what she felt too. Her cards could not help her anymore, not even the one she drew in her turn. "Phoebe. It doesn't have to end this way! If..." Uno wanted to do something, he could not just let this happen. "End what way? That I let it take me? Would you save me again, just like you did with your dragon? .. What if I don't even deserve it?"

"What? Uno winced. "Phoebe. I am not going to say you did the right thing, or that people will welcome you again soon. Even so.." Yet it was Nephilim who decided to approach her. "Nephilim.." And while her first words were harsh, eventually she voiced what Uno already believed.. ".. there is always a way to make amends. Now and forever." Because if he did not, then he could not imagine a future for himself at all. **"Those words come easy from your tongue, spirit of fusion. You held her hand as she waded through the darkness. And you created the beast that empowered her to nearly complete your goal of world fusion."** The entity laughed even louder. How it knew these things, was a question Uno would like to see answered. But that would have to wait. "Yes.. I did." Nephilim ignored the shadow and its many eyes. "I was wrong too Phoebe. My lie hurt Martel, Eric.. and you. I thought we needed to fuse the worlds, but now I know that was just another facet of my father's ultimate plan. However, because of that, our fates have been entwined."

"Huh?" Phoebe gasped. There was a light coming from her extra deck. "What are you doing?" She could tell who caused this.. The lavender crystal gave off same kind of glow. "I can hear the other spirits. You think you lost your tie with Starving Venom, but I know part of it wants to be with you again. A purer part. Whether you accept this power, I leave to you." Nephilim waved her hand across her forehead and dimmed the light of the pendulum. **"You believe you can overcome the power of Ka? Or our lord?"** Phoebe's opponent was none too pleased. "I am older than who I think your master could be. So perhaps." The spirit gave it a little smile and withdrew. "Purer?" Phoebe did not know what that ultimately meant. Though if her desires could truly be made real, she knew what she wanted. A fusion card was already in her hand, now all she needed were the materials. "I activate Suture Rebirth to special summon a Frightfur from my graveyard! And I normal summon Edge Imp Tomahawk!" She needed two dark monsters: A revived Frightfur Sabre-Tooth and a Tomahawk axe-monster(4/1800/800).

"I fuse these monsters with Fusion Substitute!" A dark vortex consumed the Frightfur and Edge Imp and melted into a twisted purple mass. The mass convulsed and transformed into claws, wings and eyeballs... It transformed into a venomous dragon(7/2500/2000). **"The venom dragon has returned?"** The entity made a gasping noise. "This is not Starving Venom, its more like its daughter. This is Starving Venemy Dragon!" This monster was ever so slightly different from Starving Venom; red orbs became eyeballs, horns were added, teeth were removed from the wings and tail. But the most important change was that this fusion dragon, was also a pendulum dragon. "Starving Venemy can steal one monsters effects! I choose your Millennium-Eyes Restrict! The monster also loses 500 attackpoints and its controller takes 500 points of damage!" A bolt of thunder struck the golden restrict demon and gave its powers to the new Starved pendulum dragon. Without its effect, Millennium-Eyes Restrict(0/0) lost all the attackpower it took from its equipments. **"Hsss.."**

Entity's LP: 6800

 _Starving Venemy Dragon, 7/2500/2000 Dark/Dragon/Pendulum/Fusion_  
 _2 DARK monsters, except Tokens_  
 _1[Once per turn, when you would take damage: you can activate this effect; you take no damage.]1_  
 _Must first be fusion summoned, and can then be pendulum summoned. Once per turn: You can target 1 face-up monster your opponent controls;_  
 _negate that monster's effects and replace this effect with that monster's original effects, also, decrease that monster's ATK by 500 and inflict 500 damage to your opponent._  
 _If this card in the monster zone is destroyed: You can place this card in your Pendulum zone._

"And now I can activate this new effect of Starving Venemy on Dystopia the Despondent! I equip it to my dragon and absorbs all of his power!" The eyes on Starving Venemy released a crimson glare and sent the giant god of despair into a mesmeric trance. **"How did this come to be?"** The entity lost Dystopia to Starving Venemy(7500/2000). All it had left now was his powerless Millennium-Eyes. **"You would throw away our future to repeat a past that already ended in failure?"** The entity turned into a raving fanatic, its many bloodshot eyes bulging out of its black body. "It would seem your past was not all that colorful either. In that case, better the devil I know." The fusion duelist flashed a brief grin. "Farewell, servant of Ka. Send your master, if it even still exists, my regards." The dragon unleashed its final attack and destroyed Millennium-Eyes Restrict permanently. **"This is not the end. We will always return, as long as there is..."** When the blast expanded to envelop the darkling, its final words were buried under the roar of thunder and splattering of blackness.

Entity's LP: 0

A long uncomfortable silence followed her victory, lingering until the virtual image of Starving Venemy dissipated. "Are you still concerned about me, lord Uno?" She finally inquired. "If I was. I'd still have bigger problems to fix. But right now, I don't think I need to be." It was a slight surprise to see what Starving venom had turned into, possibly as a side-effect of it tasting ZARC's power. Yet the original Fusion Dragon was born from centuries of festering hatred for the Qliphort. This being felt nothing like it. Like Nephilim said, _it_ was pure. "What are your concerns, Phoebe?" The spirit girl saw that she was still trembling, looking unsure of herself. "I feel like.. fleeing from it all. But I would not know where to go. I do not want to... disappear." She supposed this feeling inside her was dread. "You said you had a way to save the world? What was it, if I may ask?"

"It involves a long story.." Uno coughed. "I can tell you, if you come with us. It will only get worse for you if you run. So please.. don't."

...

Meanwhile on the other side of the globe, an infestation of a different kind was spreading. "Raaagh!" Another duelist broke free from the confinements of time and ran amok when Neter, June and August teleported in to intercept him. The same trio returned to the palace with the possessed woman after she was defeated and freed. "Number 20: Brilli-ant? These things can take all kinds of forms, can't they?" Dom marveled at the card that came with the woman. Such a little thing could cause so much trouble. "You know we you can't keep bringing these people in here. Even if they forget everything, they are gonna notice an absence of their usual surroundings." Marie objected. Though there were no easy answers to this problem. "We tried putting her back, but she kept falling over." Neter joked. "Did you perhaps find out anything about how she got her Number?" Zachary inquired. Surely a telepath like June should have been able to sense something. "Unfortunately no. Those affected by Numbers are protected from my power. And now she wont be able to tell us anything."

"Did you try wanting to be where the Numbers came from?" Alice asked, as she and Emily suddenly joined the conversation in the monitor room. "I am sure it's not that simple. Didn't Neter already try that?" The latter did not like where the former was going with her suggestion. "Maybe not alone. But I have the power of hope too now. If we put it together, it gets doubled! Doesn't it?" It made sense for her. "Normally I would say that... that is not how it should work. But then.." August stared at his younger companion. "Your power always seemed to follow its own logic anyway." It could not hurt to try at the very least. "Yeah! Maybe if we both believe it works, it definitely will work!" Neter was on the same wavelength regardless and readied his pendulum crystal. "Alice. Don't you think we should be waiting for Uno?" Emily interrupted again. But she was in turn stopped by June. "I know why you are worried, Emily. But they have a point. Time is stopped for the people around us, but not for those that are preying on them. It might not even work, but if we wait..."

"Alright, all right.. you wrangled me into it. But if it does work, I am going with you!" She folded her arms and waited for them to make the first attempt. "Thanks Emily!" Alice gave Neter a nod. "Okay. And here we go!" He tapped her crystal with his own and started concentrating. _"Just take us to a place where we can find.. the Numbers. Where they all come from."_ Alice closed her eyes as well, and tried to tune out every other thought. _"Don't think about it.."_ This was not about her wanting to see her old home again. It was not.

"Guh." And while she seemed to manage to avoid distractions, not everything was quite right. "Where's the others?" When she opened her eyes again, she could only see Emily and Neter around her. "Don't look at me." Emily was as confused as her. "Uhm. This doesn't normally happen. It feels like I lost them halfway." And Neter made that confusion three-fold. "Great. I knew this was a bad idea. We have to go back!" Emily yelled urgently. "But.. where are we? The pendulum brought us here for a reason, didn't it?" Her sister was in less of a hurry due to her own curiosity. They seemed to be in some kind of sports stadium, standing on the center stage. "Not on earth at least." Emily could see the branches of the eternal tree above them in the sky. This was just another fragmented world from the past. "I know this place" A past familiar to one among them. "Neter? Is this.. from your world?" Alice asked the kid who looked around the place with wondrous awe. "How can you even tell?" This arena could have been built in any timeline. "This was where.. grandpa died.."

"A rich story indeed." Said the sister of the past. "You again?" Though this was the umpteenth time she did it, Cloe still remained annoyingly capable of sneaking up on them whenever they least expected it. An in increasingly odd ways too. Now she was sitting next to a round tea table that clearly was not part of this stadium. "Aha! The pendulum was tracking you! You must be the one spreading the Numbers!" Neter pointed an accusing finger at the girl in white. "You think very little of me. It is to be expected. I felt very little myself for a long time too.. While you were having fun in the linear world, I've been moving from world to world to find something that I could do. And after an eternity of searching, I came across the answer." She took a sip from her tea. "I have spent many days reading about the past, writing it down.. And now I want more. I want to live it, I want to breathe it. I want to taste it. So I am going to bring back my favorite parts, one by one. And now its your turn, Neter. June and August arent here, because I only invited you.." She raised a finger. "Say hello to an old friend."?

"Huh?" A couple of figures were revealed, seated around the same table. One of them.. an older red-haired man in a teacher's uniform. "Hello, Neter." He spoke with a calm gentle voice. "..U..Uncle Artega?"

(To be Continued in Nexus 055: A Sum of Virtues)

 **New Cards used by Phoebe Moll**  
Fluffal Penguin  
Winged Kuriboh

-  
 _Starving Venemy Dragon_

 **Cards used by Servant of Ka**  
Millennium-Eyes Illusionist  
Kinka-byo  
Evil Thorn  
Dystopia the Despondent

-  
One for One


	56. A Sum of Virtues

**Nexus 055: A Sum of Virtues**

It was an odd selection of people that Cloe invited to her 'party'. A figure cloaked entirely in shadows, a young girl in a regal blue dress and an older man... who Neter seemed to recognize. "Uncle? He's your uncle?" Emily did not really see a resemblance. "It has been so long. And yet you havent aged a day, Neter." "Neither have you, haha!" But there was a clear connection. "Is he.. real?" Alice asked Cloe, half expecting to just not get an answer. "Are any of us?" She instead got an answer from the other girl, who apparently heard her but did not look at her. "?" Even stranger, Alice thought she saw a claw-shaped mark glow on her hand.. "Is this what we came for?" The shrouded person interrupted, asking its own impatient questions. "What he came for. He is from the January timeline, I will reveal that much. But you are right, you wanted something else." Cloe clapped her hands and made her tea party setup disappear. "You have your familiar delights. We will observe from afar." The prophecy sister disappeared as she usually did, taking her other two friends with her.

"Ugh. Neter. I know this is not a good time, but we cant let her get away. We have to tell the others what happened here." As happy as Emily was for him, she sensed a snake in the grass about this whole situation. "Just a sec! Uncle Artega, did the white lady bring anyone else?" Sadly the kid was too excited to listen. "Not here.. yet. I do not really know what is going on, Neter. But I know something happened to our world, and to the Numbers. I think that is why I am here, so I can help you. Neter. You can let me have the Numbers again."

"Come again?" Emily did a double-take. "You were the one.. who gave them to Neter?" Alice guessed. "He was. But.. uncle Arty. What are you saying?" Neter did not seem to understand it any better then the sisters did. "You never asked to be the one to move on from our world. Those travelers recruited you, and all we could do was give you as many Numbers as possible. But now the impossible has come true, I have returned and all other lost Numbers have come back with me. All except those you carried over.. Neter, you do not have to accept this burden any more." Artega took a step forward, but Neter kept his distance. "What is wrong?" The kid's hesitance surprised him. "Isn't this going backwards? You said the Numbers should always go the next uhmm..generation. That was it! I've been with Utopia for so long, and I didn't have any problems." He'd start missing his hope knight if he had to give it back now. "I also kinda already gave some of my power to someone else, haha."

"I noticed. " Artega looked at Alice. "That proves that this world is ready for them. Neter, there is no point to dividing the load. And the Numbers have not been able to propagate until now. It only makes sense to return them to the stronger host, for now." He extended his hand. "Oh you're using fancy words again to confuse me. But I don't think we need to do this, uncle. Maybe I can help you more than you can help me. Huh?" He unashamedly asked his uncle, who did not seem amused. "Are you going to make me fight for it?" He reached for his dueldisk. "Whoa! Where did this come from?" Emily yelled. "You came all this way, and now you want to duel him?" Alice thought this sounded rather sad. "Hmm. Maybe the Numbers should decide." Neter seemed to concur, as his dueldisk was activated too. "It will be just like old times!" This was also how he first acquired his Number of Utopia after all. "Tch, does it have to be right now? Neter, do you trust this guy?" All of this left Emily bewildered. "I want to. If he's still the same Artega, than I am sure I can convince him! Let's duel, uncle!"

"Yes. Let's."

...

Neter's LP: 8000 Artega's LP: 8000

"My turn! My turn! I'll play Reinforcement of the Army, so I can get a warrior from my deck!" Neter's spell added the stardancing knight Satellarknight Deneb. Excitedly, he summoned her(4/1500/1000) to his field. "I picked her because she can give me another Satellarknight!" Deneb's effect placed a Satellarknight Altair card in his eager hands. He then placed two traps down behind Deneb and passed the turn to Artega. "Well, what do you think of my new cards. Cool huh?" If this really did come from his timeline, than he would not know what he was dueling against. "They remind me of an old friend of the family." Artega voiced pleasure and disappointment in the same sentence. "But I would have thought you would be using the cards passed on to you. The same cards my father used before this.." Artega started his turn.. "When I control no monsters, I may summon a Gagaga monster from my deck with Gagaga Academy Emergency Network!" Artega activated the spell to summon a magician(4/1500/1000) in red-lined black robes.

"That's Gagaga Magician!" Alice cried out. "Gaga..ga?" Emily thought she was being pranked, but that was the actual name on the card. "It's Neter's card! He used it when we dueled each other.." And if this man was using them too, then perhaps there was a genuine aspect to his words. "Wow. Do you have them all?" Neter's eyes seemed to light up with fire. "Of course." Smirking, Artega normal summoned the Magician's apprentice: Gagaga Girl(3/1000/800). "Gagaga Magician can raise his level to anything below eight! And Gagaga Girl may match his level!" The mage activated his effect to add three stars to himself(7/1500/1000). Gagaga Girl joined hands with her master and increased her(7/1000/800) level along with him. "Now I will XYZ-Summon my first Number, Neter!" Only XYZ-summons could be conducted during the turn in which Gagaga Academy was activated. "Future Number 89: Diablosis the Mind Hacker!" A winged devil body(7/2800/1200) formed out of red data-cubes and was held in place by gold and black pieces of armor.

"So he does have Numbers!? Wait.. were you the one who spread them around?" Emily asked him demandingly. "No way!" Neter had not even entertained that thought and yet.. Artega was not denying it. "The same was done in our world. Is it so wrong to try again, Neter? These people can use the Numbers." It sounded more like he was in fact confirming it. "I activate Number 89's effect now! It banishes one monster from your extra deck face-down!" He scanned the contents of Neter's XYZ-arsenal and decided to banish one of his two Stellarknight Triverr cards. "And it will attack your Satellarknight Deneb, now that its attackpoints are gone, Neter!" Whenever Gagaga Girl and other Gagaga monsters were turned into XYZ-materials, the XYZ-summoned monster could reduce an enemy's monsters attackpoints to zero. Diablosis fired a stream of digital flames towards the unfortunate Stardancing knight(0/1000). "Yeow!" Neter waved his arm around to put out the digital fire that splashed over to him after Deneb died.

Neter's LP: 5200

"There is more! When a card you own is banished face-down, one more card is banished from your deck for each face-down banished card!" Already Diablosis removed one card from Neter's deck back when it banished Stellarknight Triverr, firing a red laser through it with its rifle arm. Yet now it banished even more cards. "Diablosis can banish another card from your deck when it destroys a monster in battle!" The next card was blasted away, and then three more were sent to the banished pile: one for each card already banished face down. "Are you trying to destroy his deck?" It seemed to Alice like Artega did not care for Neter's cards much, if he picked this Number out of all the ones he could choose. "It was his choice to abandon mine."

"I didn't have thaaaat much of a choice! December just said we had to blend in to this new world! I still have your cards. I just.. like using both!" Neter activated his trap. "StellarNova Alpha! I can summon a Tellarknight from my hand each turn!" A queue of effects followed. Stellarnova special summoned the Satellarknight Altair(4/1700/1300). Altair's effect returned Deneb(4/1500/1000) to the field and Deneb added a second Altair Satellarknight to Neter's hand. "I see.." Artega placed his two of his own trap/spells card face-down and ended his turn. "And besides. They're pretty strong too!" The start of Neter's turn saw an opening for a new monster, a very young satellarknight(4/1300/1200) in an orange suit and citrine armor. "This is Satellarknight Procyon! He discards one tellarknight to draw one card!" Procyon chose to trade the second Deneb in Neter's hand. "I activate Stellarnova again!" And Neter quickly regained control of that Knight(4/1500/1000) after his continuous trap special summoned the second Altair(4/1700/1300) from the graveyard. Plus, with Deneb's effect, Neter could once take another Tellarknight from his deck: Satellarknight Vega.

"Geez, five of them? Is he going to summon his own Number?" Emily imagined a lot of rank 4 cards could be XYZ-summoned with those Satellarknights. "Nope, can't. But I can do this!" Only Tellarknights could be special summoned during the turn Altair used its own powers. "I XYZ-summon Delteros!" A triangular network formed between the three materials; Procyon and the two Denebs, and the cosmic paladin(4/2500/2100) was born. "Delteros can destroy one of your cards, Uncle Arty!" The Stellarknight detached Deneb from itself and fired a beam of summer light from his shield to defrag the Mind Hacker. Diablosis was scattered across the stadium. "And now my guys will.." Neter placed a trap card down and entered the battle phase. "I activate the trap, Threatening Roar." A battle phase in which no attacks could be declared. "Aw man." There was no way to get around that trap, the kid would know. "He's even got your traps?" This duel felt more and more like the one Alice went through. Still, something felt off.

"My turn. I summon Gagaga Head." Neter did not need to be told that the head(4/2100/2000) of Gagaga clan could be normal summoned as a level 4 monster while Artega did not control any monsters. Gagaga Head would also summon two Gagaga monsters: Magician(4/1500/1000) and Girl(3/1000/800) from the graveyard. "You do not seem to understand, Neter. Our family and our friends were supposed to continue the line of the Hundredth seal. You were the last one, and now you are using a deck that cannot even create Numbers in most instances. I cannot help but feel like you gave up on ever seeing us again, if you are willing to let the Numbers fade away." Artega admonished his 'nephew' while he activated Gagaga Girl's effect again and raised her(4/1000/800) level to that of Gagaga Magician. "But that's not true. He still uses Utopia! And he showed me a lot of Numbers!" Alice tried to stand up for the kid. "He only did so, to pass his responsibilities over to you. Because the Numbers are at their strongest in this timeless world. But you never truly wanted them, did you Neter?"

"That's.." For once, Neter was unable to say something back, not about that. "I always said I would see you again." But he did try to refute his uncle's other points. "That is what I thought, because Utopia was the only Number you still used. But maybe you should have.. Hope is nothing more than a placebo." Artega placed his three Gagaga monsters on top of each other. "XYZ-Summon: Number 69 Heraldry Crest!" All three Gagaga's turned to XYZ-materialsand two of them activated their effects. agaga Girl decreased the attackpoints of Delteros(0/2100), while Gagaga Head drew a card for Artega. "Heraldry?" And Neter was amazed to the point of near terror, when he saw what Number Artega had created: A wrathful demon(4/2600/1400). With its white shoulder horns and black mantis-like claws, Heraldry Crest resembled a symbol of darkness and light. "Number 69 negates the effects of all XYZ-monsters you currently control! And can take the effect of one!" The heraldic demon targeted Stellarknight Delteros to drain his powers and leave it as a colorless husk.

"Number.. 69? Why did you choose that one?!" Artega could have XYZ-summoned a dozen Numbers. "What's wrong with it?" Yet the one he selected seemed to inspire terror in Neter and Emily did not see why. She'd seen stranger monsters. "Because it suits the situation, Neter! Number 69 attacks!" A ray of energy extended from the Crest demon's back and zig-zagged towards Stellarknight Delteros. "You're lying!" Neter countered with the Wonder XYZ trap card. "Utopia!" The trap performed an instant XYZ-summon, using both Altairs as XYZ-materials for the emperor of hope and 39th Number: Utopia(4/2500/2000). "Who are you?!" Neter demanded to know as he detached one material from Utopia to negate the attack of Heraldry Crest.

"I am who I am. The true heir of all Numbers. What are you?" Artega moved to the second main phase and activated the effect that his Number stole from Delteros. Heraldry Crest detached one of its materials to destroy the XYZ-Stellarknight. "I am Neter! Dad wanted me to have the numbers.. mom too!" Once it hit the graveyard, Delteros could use its effects again. It special summoned a Satellarknight Betelgeuse(4/700/1900) from Neter's deck. The silverhaired Betelgeuse star warrior activated his effect too: sacrificing himself to move Satellarknight Deneb from the grave to Neter's hand. "Then what is the problem with me using this number?" Curiously, Artega's voice and tone were shifting. It was almost as if he was enjoying Neter's reactions. "Because it was hers.." Neter muttered as he reactivated Stellarnova Alpha to special summon Deneb from his hand. This time the Satellarknight's effect picked up a Satellarknight Alsahm card from the deck. "You're her.. say it!" When his turn came, the angered Neter normal summoned his Satellarknight Vega(4/1200/1600) and she special summoned the Alsahm Knight with her effect. "I will find out anyway!" Alsahm shot an arrow through 'Artega' to inflict some effect damage.

Artega's LP: 7000

"What is going on, Neter? Isn't he your uncle?" Alice never thought anyone could drive the happy go-lucky Neter to such a state. "There was a Number.. a Heraldic card who could pretend to be other people. My grandpa fought her, my uncle fought her too. She kept coming back! That's who this person is.. not Artega, not family. She's just pretending.. being mean!" Neter attached his three knights together once again and XYZ-summoned the knight of the winter stars: Stellarknight Triverr(4/2100/2500). "I'll get rid of all your disguises!" Triverr's effect sent all other cards from the field back to the hand. Neter was willing to remove his own Utopia to get rid of Heraldry Crest. "You truly wanted to see him again, didn't you?" More and more Artega dropped the facade, though he did not drop his defenses. He discarded Effect Veiler from his hand to negate Triverr's effect. "No! Mrgh! I attack with Triverr.. but Utopia negates attack! So I can use Light Wing Shield!" The kid activated a quickplay spell. "When a monsters attack stops, Utopia's attackpoints are doubled!" The white hope knight(5000/2000) filled his sword with a brilliant light and carved a deep path through the body of Number 69, destroying it for good.

Artega's LP: 4400

"Gah!" The redhaired man fell backwards and nearly tripped off the stage. "Ha.. yes.. Anger, born from despair... dipped in painful shards of hope. It is the perfect feeling." He flipped his quickplay spell: Card of Masochism. Adding even more damage to himself just to draw two more cards. "I thank you for sharing it with me." And the way he spoke was changing. "Look!" As was his appearance. Right before Alice and Emily's eyes: Artega transformed into a woman.. A woman with long green hair and bright blue eyes. A long black glove covered her left arm. "I knew it!" Neter shouted. He placed one trap card down and ended his turn. "You're the catalyst.. Eve!"

 _Card of Masochism, Quickplay Spell  
When you would take damage: Increase that damage by 2000, then draw 2 cards._

Eve's LP: 2400

"I have been many things, taken many forms. But Eve is one name you can call me by." She smiled as she drew her card. "Wait. So it was you who started handing out Numbers to everyone?" This woman seemed to have a lot of them, as far as Emily could see. "I released a few, yes." Eve confessed without a hint of shame. "Why would you do that?" Alice asked. "Because it is what this world so desperately needs. Humans and Numbers accepted each other in our world, so why shouldn't we start over in this one? We transcend time, we should not just be limited to one branch of history. And the white sister made clear to me, that we could have a future again." The woman said with an almost giddy affectation. "Cloe again." Emily was starting to think that girl was just making up things to do as she went along. "But why would you pretend to be his family? Why would you hurt him?" Alice still did not understand what motivated Eve and feared the answer. "Because the only way I can feel anything is by taking it from others who have Numbers... And the more he denies his feelings.."

"The more anger we feel." The numbered woman activated her spell, Message in a Bottle. "I special summon three differently leveled monsters from my graveyard, with their effects and powers stripped. I can only XYZ-summon after I use this spell. And if I do not, I lose 4000 lifepoints." A failure like that would put her even further behind. "?" And it did not seem possible to even use the revived monsters: Gagaga Head(6/0/2000), Gagaga Magician(4/0/1000) and Gagaga Girl(3/0/800) for an XYZ-summon. "Gagaga Caesar!" A royal wizard(4/1800/600) appeared, wearing a red cape and white feather eupalettes. "Caesar will give all Gagaga monsters the same level as a monster in my graveyard! I choose Effect Veiler!" With a gesture of his wand, the emperor and all his subjects were demoted to the first level. "And now I XYZ-summon Number 78: Number Archive! Twice!" Gagaga Girl(1/1000/800) and Gagaga Magician(1/1500/1000) combined into a rank 1 monster: a 1 cylinder(1/0/0) lined with books and magical rings. Gagaga Caesar(1/1800/400) and Gagaga Head(1/2100/2000) overlayed into another Number 78(1/0/0). And thanks to Gagaga Head, Eve could draw one more card.

"They're archives?" These things looked like parts of a flying library. "Yes, and each one contains records of all lost numbers. They can detach one material from themselves, to transform into a random Number!" Eve detached two materials from both Archives. "Let's see what we will get, Neter!" Her opponent had to pick the cards from her extra deck, without seeing what they were. "Why does she have so many?" Emily counted like a hundred cards. "It's just like Neter. She can have as many monsters in her extra deck as she wants." Alice said. "I.." The poor kid had no idea if he was gonna help himself or hurt himself. "I choose those two!" Two random cards were selected and the Numbers 78 attached themselves to the new Numbers. "You chose well! I XYZ-summon Number 51: Finisher the Strong Arm!" One Archive transformed into a red horned ogre(3/2600/0) with enormous fists. "Number 35: The Ravenous Tarantula!" The other turned into a giant golden-plated ten-legged spider(10/0/0). "Now, we are going to have some fun, Neter. Just like in the old days.."

(To be Continued in Nexus 056: Hope's Breaking Point)

 **New Cards used by Neter  
** Stellarknight Procyon

-  
Reinforcement of the Army  
Light Wing Shield

 **Cards used by Artega/Eve  
** Gagaga Magician  
Gagaga Girl  
Gagaga Head  
Effect Veiler  
Gagaga Caesar

-  
Future Number 89: Diablosis the Mind Hacker  
Number 69: Heraldry Crest  
Future Number 78: Number Archive  
Future Number 51: Finisher the Strong Arm  
Number 35: Ravenous Tarantula  
Number 84: Pain Gainer

-  
Gagaga Academy Emergency Network  
 _Card of Masochism (+)_  
Message in a Bottle

-  
Threatening Roar

 _(+ Based on the spell used by Vector in YuGiOh Zexal)_


	57. Hope's Breaking Point

**Nexus 056: Hope's Breaking Point**

Neter's LP: 5200 Eve's LP: 2600

"Do you remember each Number, Neter? Do you still recall how Number 35 adds attack and defense points to all of my monsters, for each point of difference between our lifepoints!?" The Numbers shown so far were only the beginning. Number 38: the Ravenous Tarantula(10/2600/2700) empowered itself and Finisher the Strong Arm(5200/2600). "And it can destroy all monsters with less attackpoints than its own!" The Tarantula ate one of its XYZ-material to spin its webs with its razorsharp edges and spat them out towards Neter's army of light. The unlucky victims were Number 39: Utopia(4/2500/2000) and Stellarknight Triverr(4/2100/2500). "I know that your Triverr will summon a Stellarknight when it is destroyed." Eve waited patiently as the XYZ-monster summoned Satellarknight Altair(4/1700/1300) from the graveyard. Altair in turn could special summon his usual target: Satellarknight Deneb(4/1500/1000). "But each time you special summon a monster, Ravenous Tarantula inflicts 600 points of damage!" The giant spider shot a more concentrated ball of webbing at Neter himself, twice. "Waaah!"

Neter's LP: 4000

"But if he takes damage..the difference between their lifepoints will go down?" Alice realized Number 35 was a double-edged card, the more times it used one effect, the less power it could give itself(1400/1400) and Number 51(4000/1400). "Sirius!" Neter was not giving up either. He used Deneb's effect to add Satellarknight Sirius to his hand. "Good, good. But you also will recall that any rank 10 Number can be used as a base material for Number 84: Pain Gainer! I summon it in defense!" Eve placed another monster on top of the Ravenous Tarantula, a tarantula(11/0/0) with a more darkgreen carapace. "Another spider?" Emily couldn't hold back her shivers. "Number 84 gains defense equal to the ranks of all monsters on the field. And destroys monsters with less defense than that!" The Pain spider(0/2800) detached the Ravenous Tarantula from itself, and captured both Deneb and Altair in its own web. With ease it crushed the starknights. "Now then, direct attack." The Strong-armed ogre(2600/0) wound up its arm and came in with a straight jab.

"I still have my trap!" Neter activated the Stellarnova Wave once more, and special summoned Satellarknight Sirius(4/1600/900) from his hand. "He'll draw one card if I return five of my Tellarknights to my deck!" The wolf starknight chose his brothers (Deneb, Altair, Alsahm, Vega, Procyon) and gave Neter his new card, right before the attack from Number 51 finished it off. "You always have one last hope, dont you?" The setback did not bother Eve very much. "But I have that power too. So I daresay we are equals in this regard..." Eve placed three trap cards down on the field, next to the other trap which she flipped face-up. "And your turn will come soon. First I just need to make sure my Numbers stay on the field. A monster summoned by Number Archive is usually banished at the endphase. So.." It was the Imperial Iron Wall. Now no monster could be banished. "I feel how you feel, Neter. Don't lie to me, you are happy to see me too.."

"Only because it means I can see everyone else too! It's not fair that you got to be first! You already lost twice! First grandpa Shin beat you! Then you came back when they made another computer lady." He fumed. "Computer...lady?" Alice was just getting more confused. "She's not a human. She's a hologram.. and a cheater!" As if to emphasize his earlier point, it was the spell of Monster Reborn that came to Neter during his drawphase. "I'll bring Utopia back!" Monster Reborn could have revived anything, but Neter only wanted his warrior of hope(4/2500/2000) back. "Now remember. Whenever you activate a spell or trap, Pain Gainer inflicts 600 points of damage." A deceptively thin thread traveled all the way down to Neters feet and delivered a small explosion. "Ngh!"

Neter's LP: 3400

"Don't care. I have Utopia!" Neter activated another spell, XYZ Change Tactics. While this did cause him to lose another 600 lifepoints due to Pain Gainer. He could now pay his own lifepoints as well to draw cards whenever an Utopia monster was XYZ-summoned. "Shining XYZ-Change!" Neter used the original Number 39 as an XYZ-material for the Shining Number emperor: Utopia Prime(4/2510/2000). "And Shining Force Evolution!" Prime evolved even further, transforming into the higher ranked Shining Number 39: Utopia the Lightning(5/2500/2000). "How many forms of hope even are there?" Emily cried out. "Probably as many as he wants." Alice knew this was just the tip of the iceberg. And after each XYZ-summon, an XYZ-Change Tactics draw followed.

Neter's LP: 1800

"I know what this number can do, Neter. You did not make it yourself, after all." No effects could be activated during Utopia the Lightning's attack, and it would double its attackpower with a single strike. Thus the only action Eve could feasibly take, was to reveal her trap before Neter declared his attack. "XYZ-Reborn! I resummon Number Archive!" The XYZ-trap brought one of the 78th Numbers(1/0/0) back to life, and attached itself to that Archive. "The Archive opens again!" XYZ-Reborn was detached from the Archive, and it selected a random Number from Eve's extra deck. "Ahrgh.." And even though Neter ultimately decided which random card was summoned, he still wound up helping her. "Oh dear.. Number 31: Bagooska The Terribly Tired Tapir." A half-asleep giant tapir(4/2100/2000) was released from the extra deck in defense mode and it formed a major obstacle for the attacking Utopia. "As long as Bagooska is in defense mode, all other monsters must defend as well." Bagooska's yawns were infectious, putting Utopia the Lightning to sleep as well. "Nononono!"

"That was the perfect card to stop him with.. What is going on?" Eve's luck seemed to go beyond normal levels. "Those are the blessings the Numbers provide. The power of the seventh and thirteenth shower one with fortune and their enemies with misfortune. If you allow it, your world can be just as blessed. It can start all over again, Neter. Why deny them such happiness?" The possibilities seemed endless. "Everyone.." Not even Alice could stop thinking about that. "There has to be a catch." As far as Emily could tell, these Numbers were doing more harm than good. "The catch is her.." Neter placed three cards face-down, filling the rest of his spell/trap zone. "If everyone has a Number, than she can control them all. She'll rule the whole world, and nobody can stop her. She did it once. The only ones that could stop her are..."

"Gone. Yes." Eve took her next turn. "They are all gone. We are all that's left. And we will not be silenced by time again." Eve switched all her Numbers besides Pain Gainer back to attack position. "I activate XYZ-Revenge to summon Number 78 from the graveyard!" A spell activated and targeted Utopia the Lightning. The Shining Number lost one of its XYZ-Materials to the Number Archive that was returned to the field. "What will it be this time?" Said Archive detached its stolen material and opened the path to the extra deck. ".." Neter selected another random number, which turned out to be the 71st. "You summoned the Pandorian Shark. A personal favorite." A four-winged serpentoid shark(3/0/2000) emerged from a sudden pool of seawater in defense mode and hissed at Neter. "Pandorian Shark can summon one Number from my graveyard and attach one of its materials to that Number!" Out of every possible choice, the Shark went with Number Archive. "Not again." Neter was forced to pick another unknown Number from Eve's extra deck, as the revived Archive transformed itself. "!" And that card was Number 39: Utopia(4/2500/2000).

"Him too?" Alice could have expected it, yet it still came as a shock to see Neter's own warrior used against him. "Of course, we are equals until the end." Eve entered the battle phase. "Ngh! You cant attack me if I use Threatening Roar!" Neter revealed one of his traps. "Indeed. But you shouldn't have used a trap that I used first." Eve retorted with her counter-trap: Retort. "Ah!" Threatening Roar was negated because Eve's graveyard already owned a Threatening Roar. "I told you: Equals." To make matters worse, Eve could add Threatening Roar back to her hand. "Then I activate XYZ-Reborn! And bring Utopia back!" Neter summoned his own Number 39 again. "Then Pain Gainer will hit you once again." The spider of agony fired another small explosion at Neter after his trap resolved and attached itself to Utopia. "But He will stop your attacks! And I can activate Light Wing Shield from my graveyard to use Utopia's effect again when he has no more materials!" The detachment of XYZ-Reborn and banishment of Light Wing Shield formed a double barrier of lunar wings. One wing blocked Utopia's sword. The other intercepted Finisher's strong arm.

Neter's LP: 1200

"Well done, Neter. But.." Eve proceeded to the second main phase and used up the last of Number 84's materials. "I can still destroy them." Thanks to all the other Numbers on the field, the defense points of the spider(0/5000) were near insurmountable. It captured both Number 39 and Shining Number 39 in its threads and cut the Utopia warriors to ribbons. "And now, another XYZ-Change! I can use any rank 10 or rank 11 Number as a material for the 77th Number: The Seven Sins!" Pain shed its outer body to grow into the ultimate rank. "Whoa." Emily had to take a step back to take in the scope of this Number. The Seven Sins(12/4000/3000) was a giant white and gold spider. Blades of energy extended from its eight legs, which pierced each end of the mile-wide stadium. "The Seven Sins may banish all monsters on the opposing field, and then absorb one as an XYZ-material. However it may not use these powers yet, if it was summoned with its own effect." Eve would have to wait a turn for that. "I can sense that you are still holding back your despair, Neter. Let it go, you will be so much happier." The woman placed her trap card and ended her turn.

"Despair? But I.." Neter shook his head. "But I.. still.." She was right. His Utopia cards were dead and he could not summon more even if he wanted too. The veil of hopelessness was getting thicker, and Neter could not look beyond it. "Neter!" Not until Alice pierced through it. "Did you forget what you said to me: that Hope never dies?! Your family and friends never die! They are still out there!" If Eve could come back, so could they. "Come on, you must have gone through worse than this!" Emily started to shout at him too. This was not the time give up. "You.. you're right!" Neter could not believe it took him this long to see it that way. "I.. I activate Jar of Avarice!" It was time for a new offensive. "I return five cards to my deck to draw one!" The Jar returned all three Utopia Numbers along with the Satellarknights Triverr and Delteros. And with a glowing hand, Neter pulled the next card from his deck. "Shining Hope Draw!" The light covered the card as well and revealed a spell. "I activate Shining Hope Road!"

"Hope Draw?" Eve's eyes widened. "You finally awakened your shining power, after all this time?"

"Shining Hope Road summons three monsters from my graveyard. Their powers are negated, but they will go into an XYZ-Materials right away!" The spell took the Satellarknights Deneb, Altair and Sirius and dematerialized them to XYZ-summon the Shining Number 39: Utopia Prime. "XYZ Change Tactics draws for me!" Neter paid another 500 lifepoints. "And again, because I'll summon Utopia the Lightning next!" The Prima Utopia and its three XYZ-materials attached themselves to the Thundrous Shining emperor. "And now, I will go even further!" Neter discarded a card from his hand: Rank-Up-Magic: Astral Force. "What? That wasn't the end?" The sisters Brandt gasped together as Utopia the Lightning underwent its own evolution.. and so did Neter. The two overlayed with each other! "This is.. unheard of." Neter's hair grew long and bright red, pure white armor was placed on top of his body. A new Number(1/5000/5000) was born right here and now, and it was him.

Neter's LP: 200

"If I discard a Rank-up spell and take a Utopia monster, I can summon Shining Number Zero! Utopic Zexal! He.. we.. gain 1000 attack and defense points for each material we have!" A sword of golden sunlight appeared in his hand. "I attack Number 41!" He kicked his feet off from the stage and blasted towards the Terribly Tired Tapir. "!?" Rendered speechless, all Eve could do was detach one material from Utopia to negate his attack. She could also have used her trap, but it would not have mattered either way. She was far too late to stop him. "That wont work! Utopic Zexal can negate all your activations if I detach one material!" Neter powered himself(4000/4000) down a little, to stop the effect of her Utopia and to finish his attack on Bagooska. The now awake Tapir was killed by a devastating vertical slash. "The Numbers already had a home without you. I never gave up on them, and I will never give up on hope either! Now we are together forever!" Neter placed two cards in the spell/trap zone and ended his turn.

Eve's LP: 600

"This union is like that of a catalyst, and yet you are more." Once Eve's turn came, she could activate the effect of the Seven Sins. "Yeah! Nothing can stop us!" Neter detached another one of his own XYZ-materials and blocked the activation of Number 77's effect. Now though Utopic Zexal(3000/3000) was weaker than the spider of sin. "Hope. Hope shaped the first number and the last.. The number that could surpass the infinite. But I am not as I was then, I am more too." Eve drew a card from her extra deck. "I may use Utopia as a material, for a Number from the future that was taken from me! I summon Number Zero! Utopic Future - Future Slash!" The knight in white and gold added a crimson layer to his armor, and drew a second sword from his back. "Utopic Future draws strength, 500 attackpoints, from each fallen number!" Eight was the number of Numbers in the graveyard (Utopia the Lightning, Diablosis, Heraldry Crest, Ravenous Tarantula, Pain Gainer, Bagooska and two Number Archives), the Future King used them all for his(1/4000/0) own power. "The Future King attacks Utopic Zexal!"

"Sorry, Eve. I can't let you change the past.. or the future!" Neter re-activated Stellarnova Wave to special summon Satellarknight Unukalhai(4/1800/1000) from his hand in defense mode. "Unakalhai sends Satellarknight Vega into the graveyard!" The grave held two Satellarknights, after the scorpion's star knight used its effect and two was just the right amount. "And now I activate Halfway to Forever! I can use two monsters in my graveyard to XYZ-summon a Utopia monster!" Neter's trap summoned both Deneb and Vega to the field and attached them to an XYZ-monster at the same time. "I summon Utopia! The classic!" The emperor of hope returned to the field. "He did it!" Number 39: Utopia could block two attacks with its two XYZ-materials. The left wing intercepted the Future slashing sword. And the right wing blocked a beam from Number 77: The Seven Sins as it tried to strike Utopic Zexal down. "All these cards. You have been immortal for so long. It seems you have grown at last."

"I guess so. And I've lived longer than I should have, hope just wont let me go away. But we already had a world of peace. And these people also have their own world to go back too. I can't let you have it. But you wont quit, will you?" Neter's hand hovered over his last face-down card. "No. I do not think so." Once Eve switched Finisher to defense mode, her turn would be over. The Red ogre could not create a third counter under these conditions. "I knew it. Sorry, Eve. But I win.." Neter flipped the spell, Genesis Tellarknights. "Oh!" One spell or trap could be destroyed, for each Satellarknight on Neter's field. "I destroy Threatening Roar!" Eve's face-down trap was shattered. "She's defenseless!" Alice gasped. "But he doesn't have enough power anymore!" Emily yelled. Utopic Zexal would only kill itself if it attacked now. "Not yet!" Neter entered his draw phase from an unusual angle. "I can activate Rank-Up Magic Astral Force from my grave instead of taking my draw!" Not the card on top of his deck, Neter drew the Astral spell from the graveyard instead. "I will use it on Number 39: Utopia! To XYZ-Summon Number 39: Utopia Beyond!"

"Oh! It's that one!" A warrior of darkness and light was created from the body of the original Utopia. Utopia Beyond(6/3000/2500) divided the playing field with its myriad of golden blades. "All your monsters attackpoints go away!" A torrent of holy energy poured down over the Seven Sins(0/3000), Future Slash(0/0) and Finisher the Strong Arm(0/0). "I could not even dent your hope. Such a wondrous emotion. And yet it all ends here." Even in this age, the woman of all Numbers failed to overcome her limits. Instead she found new ones. "Hey. Dont worry. I'll make sure everyone in our world is put back where it should be! The Numbers will have a future, okay!?" The kid's attack declaration alone stood between the fight and victory. "I choose to believe you, Neter Artega... and Utopic Zexal" Eve closed her eyes. "Let it be done." Neter entered the battle phase, and attacked. The Shining Number of Zero cut through Eve and her king of the Utopic Future. The enemy was silent as the world around her died in a storm of chaos and order..

Eve's LP: 0

'That's it, right? She's gone?" Being that Eve supposedly died twice already, Emily did not know what kept her from coming back again. "I think so. All the Numbers went with her. Except the ones I got." Neter inspected his extra deck to make sure that Utopia was still there. "Arent you still fused to Utopia?" Neter's flashy new appearance would take some getting used to. "You mean overlayed! Hmm.." The kid pressed his fingers against his head. "Aha!" He separated from the Utopic emperor in a flash of light, returning to his normal form with the card in his hand. "Much better! I should show this off to August and June!" Emily would nod to that. "Yes, we should go back. Alice, come on." She turned around.

"Alice?" Her sister was staring off into the distance. "Neter. Do you think.. the rest of your world is out there?" Her eyes were fixated on the exit of the stadium, on what could be hidden behind those walls. "I don't know. Seems awfully small. Maybe it's not stable yet or something." The way the great tree hovered in the sky and branched down, did not make it look like a whole planet could fit underneath it. "But.. shouldn't we find out?" Alice could not turn away. "Maybe it is. Or maybe it..something else." She took Anastasia's pendulum. "Alice! No! We.." Emily's sister disappeared, the pendulum took her to the other side. "No! Damn it!"

(To be Continued in Nexus 057: Hearts Alive)

 **New Cards used by Neter**  
Shining Number 0: Utopic Zexal (+)

-  
Shining Hope Road  
Rank-Up-Magic: Astral Force

-  
Jar of Avarice  
Halfway to Forever

 **Cards used by Artega/Eve**  
Number 84: Pain Gainer  
Future Number 41: Bagooska the Terribly Tired Tapir  
Future Number 71: Pandorian Shark (+)  
Number 39: Utopia  
Number 77: The Seven Sins  
Future Number 0: Utopic Future - Future Slash

-  
Gagagadraw  
Chain Summon

-  
Imperial Iron Wall  
XYZ-Reborn  
Retort

(+ Rebarian Shark renamed for story purposes)


	58. I Wish I Never Met You

**Nexus 057: I Wish I Never Met You**

Almost everyone was waiting for Uno at the dining hall. And their return came with a surprise announcement. "You let her go?!" Those at the Millennium palace did not take it well. "I thought she lost her powers?!" Eric got it the worst. He thought Phoebe was going to attack them right now. "We did not let her go. We left her at the Monument, Nephilim is keeping an eye on her. And yes she did lose her powers. But she has a new dragon. But she wont use it to attack us." Uno made a quick attempt to suss the situation. "How do you know this?" Zach was not exactly pleased either. "Because the darkness inside her is gone now. Phoebe was already released from the timelock. An entity attacked her and she fought it off. If she wanted to turn back to the darkness, she could have." Uno vouched for her. "Yeah? That doesn't change all the horrible stuff she did! At least throw her in a cell or something!" Stonewell yelled. "Yeah! What I said!" Eric remained unconvinced. "I gotta tell ya Uno, I have seen less crazy ideas." So were Dom and the others. "I could. But I believe everyone deserves a chance to make up for what they did. Right, Marie?"

"Ghuh? Oh. You mean me.." Marie Celeste popped up from behind her chair, where she'd been hiding ever since she heard the name 'Phoebe'. At the very least she was not here to turn her into a card again. "Hrm. I suppose you're right. You guys let me in your circle too after all." It was only fair to give Phoebe the same opportunities. "That's not the same!" Eric shouted again. "How is it not?" Marie hissed back. "Feh. If you're saying you were just as bad as her. I can agree with that." Tory was still not entirely happy with Marie on their team. So she was not at all prepared to accept Phoebe. "I can see why Phoebe decided not come here." Dom could feel the warmth. "And why does she have starving venom again?" Zach scoffed. He still was not satisfied with these answers. "Uno. How can you trust her? After everything she'd done? Who knows how damaged our world is right now?!"

"Damaged? You already stopped world fusion and freed just about everyone that our guild transformed into a card. There shouldn't be any damage left." Marie objected. "But we cannot be sure. That is why we are going to see for ourselves how your world is fairing, Zach. We are going to prepare our return to the other dimension." Uno revealed. "To.. save Iria?" Dom perked up immediately. "Among others. We need to see if the portal to Cloe's realm also exists in the other world and if others have been attacked by the wandering 'ghosts'. I think it would be best if we send a small group, and keep others here to make sure this world does not get attacked in the mean time. We.." It was only now that Uno realized the group was smaller than usual. "Wait a second. Where are Alice and Emily? And June and the others?" The other duelists looked at each other and back to Uno. "Right. I forgot to tell you. They went off looking for the one who was spreading the Numbers. They left a few minutes ago." Marie explained. "They left?" Uno did not like the sound of this.

The news would not get better. "Uno.." Nephilim grabbed his shoulder. "?! Did something happen with Phoebe?" If she was back already... "No, not her. It's Ana.. Ana's waking up." Uno's eyes went wide. "She.. No. Has she talked to you?" This could not have happened at a worser time. "She did.. But all she said is that she wants to see you. She is.. had another attack, Uno." Nephilim sounded like she was affraid. "If you want to go, just do it. She is your family after all." Stonewell could see the bind Uno was in, and they were not going to get much help from him if he was distracted like this. "But... I still need to find the others. Nephilim. Please, can you scan for them?" It was a lot to ask of her right now, with their sister finally awake. They were the only ones who had a chance of finding Alice and the rest in this endless labyrinth. "I will. I promise." The spirit agreed. Possibly because she did not want to see Anastasia again; Uno could not say for sure until he saw Ana himself. "I will be back as soon as I can!"

...

"Ana." Rather then teleporting in, Uno entered the room slowly on his own two feet. "Ana! I came as soon as I could! Nephilim told me.." She was lying on her bed, looking paler and colder than last time. "Uno." But a smile crept up on her face as she saw her brother enter. "That was close, Ana. If we did not have all this technology, we couldn't have saved you." From what he could see, she would have been in a far graver condition without the best tools and medicine of Millennium keeping her healthy. "Then why did you?" It was that, which made her unhappy. "What? Why wouldn't I?" Uno stammered. "Because.. that's how it should be. Father cant control me anymore.. You stopped him didn't you? So I could die.. if I wanted too." Anastasia looked at her own wrist. "But we dont need him anymore, Ana! We built this place without him, for us! Nobody has to lose anything again. And we are so close to getting back everything else we lost!" He could not believe it. She of all people should have understood that. "Uno. This was always your dream. You did not do it for us, you did it for yourself."

"Ugh.." Uno tried to deny it. He could not.. she was right in many ways. "I did not need to stay alive long enough for that. I was happy with just a world, just living in it with you and Marco. And Lavender too.. she's returned." "Exactly! That is why you should be.." Uno started yelling, but she lifted her hand with great pains. "I.. am tired, Uno." Her hand fell and she layed down. "I know what you want to do. I know you did it for the right reasons, and will keep doing it. But I am asking you.. Fortuno.. Don't." Uno felt like he was shriveling up. "This is what I wanted.. what we wanted." He protested. "I know it. You.. you were always closer with Lavender than me. But It can't work, you can't make everyone happy.. Uno. You can not. Do not do this just because you think it will save me too. Just stay with me.." She asked for nothing more, for love that Uno could easily give her. "I am sorry, Ana." But he'd come too far, to settle for just that. "I love you, Ana. Everything will work out. You will see." He closed his eyes. He could not be here any longer. "Uno.." Her brother left with his pendulum. "I love you too.."

...

Uno re-appeared back at the dining room. "Uno. I am sensing two crystals above. I could not go deeper." Nephilim quickly filled him in on what she'd discovered in the mean time. "That should do." At least now he knew that wherever they were, they were not a part of the world anymore. "...Ana.. said the same to you, didn't she?" Nephilim whispered. "Yes. But she will change her mind." He was as determined now as he was before. "She will have to.." Nephilim placed a hand on his shoulder. At least she was on his side. "Wait. So how is she?" Tory was getting curious. "She is improving." Uno half-lied. Her body would be fine thanks to the machines around her. It was her spirit that he worried about.

"Everyone. I am changing our plans. Nephilim will take Zach, Dom and Phoebe to the gateway in Marie's tower. Find Iria, find anyone who can help us and free them. And while you are there, see if the world tree is visible from there as well. We need to know if these ghosts are attacking people in both timelines." Nephilim nodded. "Okay I get why I have to go. But shouldn't she be watching Phoebe?" Marie had problems with about 33 % of this plan. "I can be in more places than one, you should know. From here or from the other world I can see and control Phoebe if I need too. It is true that we have no idea what you she is like with all the veils lifted. But rest assured that we are not letting her out of our sight." She kept her tone firm, and the others did not resist her much. "Okay. It is settled then. Once you have gathered everything, we will reunite up above and fix this mess. It is time for some time." Uno reached for his pendulum. "Wait. Uno! Once we beat Cloe.. if we do that. What will we do after that? What about that wish?" Eric was still thinking about it. "I already know what the wish should be, Eric..."

Moments later, Uno crossed the time barrier to locate the two pendulums that Nephilim pointed out to him. They were waiting for him at the hollow core of the great tree. ""August! June! What happened? Where's everyone else?" As he feared, three were still missing in action. "Don't look at us as if we know any better." The marked duelist growled. "We've been here for some time now. The five of us traveled together, but somehow we were separated. While we fell down back here, Neter and the Brandt sisters must be out there in one of those branched worlds." It was impossible to tell which was which, and June could not get a bead on their crystals. "What were you thinking? Why did you do this now?" Uno flew into a rage. "Do not blame this on us! Your friend was impulsive enough to propose this in the first place!" August roared back. "Friend? Alice?" Uno took it a notch back. "Oh no.." It was all too clear why she would choose to do this. "Uno, she would have done this is even if you were here." June could sense his guilt even without her telepathy. "I know.. but.."

...

 _"I shouldn't have walked away from her."_ Alice regretted her decision the instant she made it. _"But I thought."_ It was too late to go back now. At least that is what she was telling herself _. "Something was here."_ She did not see it, she did not hear it, she did not feel it with any of her senses. But 'It' was there, somehow this became a fact to her. She used the pendulum to teleport herself across the infinite space between worlds and entered a new branch of the great tree. The little voice inside her head drove her this far without looking back. And while there was nothing to be seen but the void of indistinguishable colors, Alice took a step further. "!" And there at the end of the branch, she was rewarded. "Ah.. ahah..." Six long years, for six long years she'd been dreaming of this moment.. It was finally here, this was not a fantasy. A town opened up around her, a living breathing town that she once called home. It was just like how Uno described his own experiences, Alice's memory brought the world of the past back. This was where the Qliphort left what they took away from here.

"I am back!"

She shouted at the top of her lungs. In this moment, she knew no bounds. She bounced from street to street and ran to each familiar corner without a care in the world. "Hello miss. Good morning mister!" There were people looking funny at her, but they were alive. They were still there! Nothing had changed. _"But that means.."_ Alice spun back around and raced across bridges, parks and alleys to make it to the one place that mattered above all others. "Mom.. dad.. Mom.. dad!" How late was it here anyway? Would they be home? Would they open the door for her? Would they recognize her? So many questions, her heart felt like it could burst. She was getting closer and closer. What did the future look like after this? They would have to meet Emily, they would have to meet her new family. Where would she live? Could she stay with them both? She did not want to abandon the Brandts. She was sure she could work something out. Her house was in sight, the door was opening! She..

"Wh.."

She stopped, a girl walked out of the house.. a young girl with blonde hair. _"Who is that?"_ She was kissed by her mother, her mother. _"It's me."_

That girl was her. _"Why is she.. I am right here!"_ The girl was her from six years ago. She remembered now, she was blond back then. She was called Alison back then. _"Mom. Please."_ Her mother closed the door again, sending her new daughter on her way. She did not even notice the other girl down the street. It was happening all over again. _"Why.. are there two of me?"_ Alison was not going to school, she would have had her backpack with her otherwise and the sun was too high in the sky for it to be morning. It was probably Saturday, the one day her parents allowed her to play outdoors. _"The tree.."_ And Alice knew where she'd be going. " _What do I do? They have to know!"_ Her family would probably not believe her if she approached her with the truth. But she wanted to do something. This was not right! It was supposed to be her! _"No..No! NO! Nononono!"_ She couldn't think straight anymore, she ran away. She blinked away with her pendulum and warped to the center of the park. To the tree. It was still there... "You took me away from this. You can put me back! Please!"

"Hey.. are you okay?" Alice heard the little voice inside her head... outside her head and behind her. "I don't know why you're sad. Maybe.. I can help." It was Alison, of course. Alice was faster, but the girl would show up here eventually. "Sad? I.." She wanted to hate this girl, this replacement. She wanted to yell at her, tell her who she was and what she'd done. "I was just.. I am fine." None of those thoughts lasted a second once she looked straight at her younger self. The thoughts were not just bad, they were wrong. "I just.. I like this place." She said as she stood back up. "Why did I say that?" She thought as Alison got a step closer. "Me.. me too. I didn't think anyone else found it tho.." She seemed sad too. Her own special place was not hers anymore. If only she knew. "Aren't you.. worried about talking to me?" Alice was never supposed to talk to strangers, that's what her mom said. That's what her other mother said too. That's how this whole mess started.. with a stranger called Uno. "I don't know. You seem nice.." Alison did not understand why she felt this way. If only... she knew. "My name is Alison.. Alison Summersgold."

"Alice.. Alice Brandt." Alice put on a thin smile. "I heard.. about you. You're a classmate of Melissa arent you?" She could not tell her the truth, no. But she could at least put her at ease. "You know Melissa?" Only Alice would remember the people that liked Alison in class, especially those that talked a bunch. "Uhm-hm. I am her neighbor. She talks about you a lot." One little lie could not hurt, Alice thought. This place.. this girl.. whether she was real or not.. she would probably forgot everything at the end of the day. "I will leave. If you want. I just wanted one last look." This was not the time to figure out her place here. "Wait." Except, Alison was not done with her yet. "Are you.. a duelist too?" Her eyes were drawn by the glint of Alice's dueldisk. "Uhm. Yes?" It would be more difficult to lie about this. "Does it work?" Alison approached her more and more. "It should." Alice felt like she was being backed into a corner with only one way out. "Can you show me? Can we have a little game maybe?" The dueling way.

"You want to duel me?" Alison owned her own deck. Still, this request came out of the blue. "Y-yeah. But don't tell mom.. She does not approve. It's just for a little bit. I just want to see what t...hey look like." The dueldisk was too tempting to pass up. "I.." For a moment Alice hesitated. _"Am I really going to do this?"_ Even if she could put all the emotional elements, Alison was many years younger than her and these cards far less advanced. "Please?" Yet that did not seem to bother her. Even though Alice was the one who was angry with all of this, Alison was the one forcing this duel. _"Was I always this.. strongminded? Or is it just.. this place that brings it out?"_ Alice was glad that she was not scaring the girl at least. "Okay. I guess it cant hurt for a few minutes." Was this going to change her past? There was so much to think about. And no matter what the answers were.. it was striking to see just how much that one event changed her, how carefree she was before the end of the world. "Yay! Sorry.. I shouldn't shout." Alison took the device. She quickly learned how to use it. "That's okay."

Alice's LP: 8000 Alisons LP: 8000

"Oh. The disk says you got the first turn, miss Alice." Alison started drawing her cards. "My turn, yeah. I will.. activate Sprite's Blessing so I can ritual summon a light monster." For now she would start small. She ritual summoned a holy crowned dragon(7/2600/2800). "It's really real." Now Alison could see just how well the dueldisk worked. It was everything she imagined it would be and more. "And that's a ritual monster?" Alison did not get to see many of those, not as Alice remembered it. "Uh-huh. This is Sauravis the Ancient and Ascended One. If you try to special summon a monster, I can send it back to my..." "Oh. You do not have to tell me. I can read the card." Alison interrupted. "Oh?" Alice blinked. Already Alison looked at the card's text with her dueldisk. "Ah yeah. Of course." She'd forgotten how quick a learner Alison was. "Maybe this wont be so bad on her. But..is this really what I want?" Perhaps it was in the end true that ghosts from the pasts would be driven to fight by an unseen instinct. But would she earn a right to be in this world if she won this duel. Could she do that.. to herself?

(To be Continued in Nexus 058: Hearts Alive)


	59. Hearts Alive

**Nexus 058: Hearts Alive**

"Go to He... what?!" The first words coming out of Iria's mouth would have been rather crude, if the one they were intended for was still there at the end of the sentence. "Zachary, Master Dom? And.." The Inquisitor was not standing before her anymore. "Who are you?" The one that released her, and that brought her compansions of Dreamworld back, was the ghost girl with the upsetting appearance. "I am Nephilim. Remember?" Once she was told her name, the pieces all started to come together. "Oh. Uno's new friend. If I can see you.. " Clearly a lot had happened, while she was 'paused'. "That's the least of what you missed. We stopped Tempus, stopped the Qliphort, brought Uno back.. made him older. You wouldn't have believed it Iria!" Dom was clearly happy to have his other disciple back. "It is good to hear your voice again." Zach expressed the same feelings, with a little more composure. "Don't get sentimental on me. I knew you would succeed.. I.." The mood was good overall, until Iria noticed the fourth person that walked out of the gateway. "You are still here?"

"Well spotted, Iria." Marie Celeste groaned deeply. "She is helping us. We're still in a hot mess, Iria." Dom explained. "Help? What about Uno, and the others? What about Phoebe?" No one else seemed to be coming through the portal. "Phoebe is already defeated, as is Tempus. They wait for us on the other side. How soon we will see them depends on the state of this world. Give me a moment." Nephilim blinked out of sight, which gave Iria more tome to adjust. "I..don't understand any of this. What are we saving the world from now?" Someone would have to explain this to her and fast. "Oh she's... around. If its any consolation, all of her victims are better now." Marie did not know what else to add at this point, leaving an discomforting dead air between them.

"I have surveyed the world." Fortunately Nephilim returned after a minute of it. "The dimensional breach and the world tree are not there. The skies are clear. I did not see any ghosts from the past either." She said. "What?.. You saw all that?" Iria was not sure if she could take a visual account from a girl with no visible eyes. "Yes. The Qliphort never intended to erase this world it would seem. We need to return to the others. Unless you wish to free more of your allies here." There were plenty of candidates, in this very tower. "Lady Vesper perhaps, and Alice, Emily and Eric might want to see their parents as well." Zach suggested. "I don't know if that is such a good idea. If this situation already seems insane to me. I cannot imagine how they will react." But Iria supposed that in the end, that would be a choice for their children..

...

Alice's LP: 8000 Alison's LP: 8000

It was strange to be dueling one self. Even stranger to not know what the end of the duel would mean for either version of her. "Uhm, yeah." But here Alice was, showing herself her own ritual deck from the future. "The monsters I sacrificed, they have effects too." To summon her Ancient dragon(7/2600/2800), Alice had to sacrifice Relinkuriboh (level 1) and Cyber Angel Benten (level 6) from her hand. "Oh. So you get more cards now?" A sacrificed Relinkuriboh drew one card while a sacrificed Benten added a light-type angel to Alice's hand. "Yeah. I'll take Cyber Angel Natasha from my deck. And uh.. I will ritual summon her too." Alice activated her spell of Preparation of Rites. This way she could add both a ritual monster (Nekroz of Brionac) from her deck and a ritual spell (Sprite's Blessing) from her graveyard to her hand. "Sprite's Blessing will start the ritual." Alice used her recycled blessing spell to sacrifice Exa the Enforcer of the Nekroz (level 5) and summoned the cybernetic centaur angel Natasha(5/1000/1000) from her hand.

"Oh...Two ritual monsters in one turn? You must be really special." Alison was in awe. Yet her praise was bittersweet. "It's nothing.." Alice sighed. She wanted so desperately to just tell Alison who she really was. This did not feel fair. "Oh. Thanks to the effect of the sacrificed Exa, I can add a Nekroz of Decisive Armor to my hand, because its a dragon ritual Nekroz monster." She placed her hand behind the virtual angel. "Natasha negates all attacks against ritual monsters. She can also give me lifepoints. It depends on how many attackpoints my other monster has." Half of Sauravis' attackpoints were measured and placed on top of Alice's current total. "That was my turn. Okay?" She did not really want to hurt Alison no matter what was truly going on. Or at least she did not think she could. So her strategy would stay passive for the time being.

Alice's LP: 9300

"Yeah. Yeah okay. So now I can.. play my cards on this?" Alice nodded. "Just like..this?" And Alison summoned her first monster, Aquaactress Tetra(1/300/300). "It worked!" She finally see one of her favorite monsters, the tiny blue tetra fish wearing a hat and make-up, in three dimensions. "Thank you! Thank you miss Alice! Can I see more?" It seemed too good to be true to her. "Of course you can." Alice could just not say no to her. This was an experience she never got to have herself. At least she now could _. "Oh."_ And that is when it hit her that she was not mad at all. She was happy.. "Okay!" Aquaactress Tetra's effect added an 'Aquarium' card to the players hand once each turn. Because of that, Alison now posssed both an Aquarium Lighting and an Aquarium Stage spell card. "I activate these cards too!" A giant fish-tank rose up around the two, the stage prepared by Aquarium Stage. It seemed to transport them to the depths of an ocean, where fish swam freely. The second spell, Aquarium Lighting, added some light to the aquarium. "Wow.." Alison felt like she was drowning in her own dreams, as the park around them drowned in this holographic water.

"I activate a field spell too: Wetlands! Now Aquaactess Tetra may add 1200 to her attackpoints, because she's just a tiny aqua fish." Grass grew from the seafloor like seaweed. All level 2 or lower Aqua monsters like Tetra(1500/300) would be strengthened by this field. "And when an Aqua monster attacks, Aquarium Lightning will make her twice as strong. And.. Aquarium Stage makes it so that my actresses cant be hurt by your effects. They cannot be destroyed by monsters either, unless they are water-types like mine." This tiny fish suddenly became a threat to everything Alice controlled; Natasha could not block its attacks and Sauravis could not overpower it. "I am going to attack now. If that is alright." Ever so polite, Alison waited for Alice's response. "It's fine. I can protect my monster with Relinkuriboh." Alison would probably have realized that on her own, but Alice felt like warning her anyway. Still, Aquaactress Tetra attacked Sauravis. The Aquarium Lighting doubled her(3000/600) stats and she smacked the Ascended One with her cane.

Alice's LP: 8900

Just like Alice told, Relinkuriboh was banished from the graveyard to negate the destruction of her monster. "I knew it. I knew she would use her cane to attack." Alison did not even care how little the attack did. "Okay. Your turn. No wait.." She hurriedly placed two trap cards down behind Tetra and ended her turn. "You don't have to rush. It's still early." Alison likely did not want this to end. "Hmm.." Alice on the other hand wondered if she could add a little pressure. It would look strange if she did not attack at all. "Alison. I am gonna use a spell now, White Veil." She equipped the card to Sauravis, giving it a pure white skin overlay. "Now when Sauravis attacks, you cannot use any of your spells or their effects." Alice entered the battle phase. "So, I am affraid Tetra will lose all his extras." The White Veil cancelled out the boosting effects of Wetlands and Aquarium Lighting, and it also negated Aquarium Stage's ability to save water monsters from non-water monster attacks. "And when a monster is destroyed, you lose all your spells and traps!"

"Wait. I can do this!" Alison was just in time. "If my monster is not destroyed than my spells aren't destroyed either, right?" She activated her trap before the attack was declared: Aegis of the Ocean Dragon Lord. For the rest of the turn, lowlevel water monsters like Tetra could not be destroyed at all. "Ah." Though Sauravis' attack reached the target, Tetra(300/300) survived. "No. They wont." The spells returned to full power once the battle was over, which also returned Tetra(1500/300) to full power. _"That's right. I never liked seeing my monsters.. die."_ As her turn moved to the second main phase, Natasha reactivated her first effect to restore Alice's lifepoints with Sauravis' attackpoints. "Before I forget. I can discard Nekroz of Brionac, and add a Nekroz monster to my hand. I choose Nekroz of Unicore. And I can discard Unicore to grab a Nekroz card from my graveyard." Unicore returned Nekroz of Brionac to her hand. There was a point to all of this, just not one for this turn. "I am done now, Alison. Can you still keep going?"

Alice's LP: 10200 Alison's LP: 5700

"Of course!" Alison's energy seemed bottomless. "I will activate Aquarium Set now!" Tetra used its effect again and claimed the third of the three Aquarium spells. Once the set was activated, placing a shrine and a water wheel at the center, all water monsters gained 300 attack and defense points. Aqua-actresses like Tetra(2100/900) gained an additional 300 attack and defense points. "And this time I summon Aquaactress Guppy!" Tetra's pink partner joined the show, the lady guppy-fish(2/600/600). The Wetlands and Aquarium Set gave her(2400/1200) the powerboosts too. "Guppy can special summon one Aqua-actress from my hand each turn. So..I will bring her, lady Arowana!" Arowana, a large pink bone fish(6/2000/2000) with heavy make up and a feathery boa arrived on a pillow of bubbles. Though she could not make use of the Wetlands, she(2600/2600) did enjoy the Aquarium's benefits. "But if you do that, I can use Sauravis' effect." Alice tried to block the special summon.

"Sorry. I am not letting that happen." Yet Alison was one step ahead of her older self. "My trap, Aqua Story Uramishima, is going to stop your monsters effect and also take away his attackpoints." A fake treasure chest popped up from the seafloor sand and snapped shut around the Ascended One's tail. "Oh no.." The stats of Sauravis(100/100) were lowered significantly. In this state it could not do anything even with the effect of White Veil. _"Wait."_ Yet Alison did not seem to realize, that the equip spell would negate the effects of the Aquarium cards even if Sauravis was not the attacker in a battle. "Arowana attacks your monster now." If she wanted to, Alice could stop the attack with Cyber Angel Natasha. "O..kay." But she chose not to. Arowana hit Sauravis with bubbles blown from her pipe and destroyed the ritual dragon. "But when White Veil leaves the field, I also have to lose 3000 lifepoints." The equip card exploded into a flash of white light. "Oh no! Did that hurt?" Alison did not see that coming either. "No no. It's just a hologram. It cant hurt anyone." Alice quickly assured her and smiled.

Alice's LP: 4400

"Okay. So then.. then I will attack with Guppy and Tetra too!" Tetra(4200/1800) smacked the Natasha angel with her cane to send her to a watery grave. Guppy attacked Alice directly. Fortunately Aquarium Lighting did not double an Aquaactress' attackpoints unless it was fighting another monster. "Hey. I think I am winning. Am I?"

Alice's LP: 2000

"You're doing great." Alice nodded. "But this is not over yet." Alice said even while she was thinking that this could not go on much longer. "Alison, did you see that Natasha had another effect? She will be using that now." The Cyber Angel banished another, Benten, from the graveyard. "I can summon her back to my field. And then I will take control of one of your monsters!" The angel centaur returned and fired a her arrow into the Arowana. "Huh? Oh no!" Natasha's effect captured the grand actress' heart and made her swim over to the other side of the stage. Though Arowana(2000/2000) lost the power-ups from the Aquarium Set once she left Alison. "Only water monsters can destroy water monsters. So.." Alice also discarded Nekroz of Brionac from her hand again to add a Nekroz of Clausolas card from the deck. "I can discard the Clausolas Nekroz to get a Nekroz spell. I choose a ritual spell, Nekroz Mirror!" With the Mirror of Nekroz, Alice could banish the necessary sacrifices from the graveyard to ritual summon her monster. And she sacrificed both Brionac and Unicore. "I summon Nekroz of Decisive Armor!"

"Wow.." The mightiest of Nekroz ritual monsters came through the cracked mirror, the seadragon(10/3300/2300) with the giant cannon armor. It was the biggest hologram the little girl saw yet. "And I activate my spell, Mystical Space Typhoon." Every duelist knew what that spell could do. "I destyroy Wetlands." The Typhoon shattered one of Alisons spells, the one that ultimately added the most attackpoints to the Aquaactresses. "I don't like that card..." The Guppy(1200/1200) and the Tetra fish(900/900) powered down. "I am sure you will have your own one day." She was not lying either. Again Alice restrained herself from saying too much. "Here they come. I attack with Arowana and Nekroz of Decisive Armor." The traitor actress destroyed her former castmember Tetra(1800/1800) with a barrage of bubbles. The Guppy received her own decisive death at the hand of three Nekroz cannons. "Almost done." Finally, Natasha used the power of Decisive Armor to heal more of Alice's lifepoints. "Oh. This is not going well." Alison let out a moan. "I knew I could never win. And it's getting so late too."

"Don't say that. There's still a lot you can do! Don't give up yet!" Alice ended her turn. "Maybe.." Alison drew her card and sighed again. "I will summon another Aqua Actress Tetra." At the very least she could get rid of one of Alice's monsters. "She will destroy Natasha again." The last non-water monster on the field was destroyed by an attack from the second Aquaactress(1/1800/1800). This time Cyber Angel Natasha would not be reviving herself again. "Your turn." She did not have anything else to use however, which put Alice in a bind. "O..okay." Destroying her monsters was easy, the Nekroz dragon blasted the second Tetra to pieces. _"She is real. She is me.._ " But attacking herself directly created another feeling entirely. "Eek!" And Alison was affraid, she closed her eyes as Arowana fired the bubbles from her pipe. "Don't be scared. She cant hurt you." The bubbles phased through the girl like all other virtual attacks would. Still Alison was rattled, because of her. _"This is not working. I am making things worse."_

Alisons LP: 1300

"Is it my turn?" But Alison came back, her voice filled with a mixture of wonder and.. a little bit of anger. "Uhm..yes?" Alice placed a trap card down. "Is she mad? Am I.. No. It's something else." Alison was smiling, as if she was proud that she made it this far. "This probably wont work. But you're right. I shouldn't give up without trying!" And Alison revealed the card she drew in her turn, the spell of Emergency Provisions. "Wha?!" A magic wave swept over the aquarium and tearing the set and lighting apart. Emergency Provisions destroyed all her spell and trap cards on the field. "At least, now I can summon all my Actresses again!" Wehn an Aquarium card was destroyed, an Aqua monster would be revived from the graveyard. The Lighting, Set and Stage each targeted an Aquaactress to bring back, Guppy(600/600) and two Tetras(300/300). "I can tribute all my monsters now, Alice. Because I am gonna summon the Tripper Mercury."

Alisons LP: 4300

"Mercury?" Now this was a blast from the past, Alice had to think back hard to even remember that this card was one of hers. The Tripper Mercury was an aquatic swordswoman(8/2000/2000) inside a full-body and masked blue armor and could be tribute summoned with just two sacrifices. However if you tributed three monsters, its full abilities would be unleashed on all of her opponents. "Mercury can take all your monsters attackpoints away!" A mercurial aura struck the Aquactress Arowana(0/2000) and Nekroz of Decisive Arms(0/2300). "And she can attack twice in one turn!" This would be the last battle phase. "Here I go.." Tripper Mercury jumped forward and created two blades out of water. Both of Alice's monsters were carved in half at the same time, and her lifepoints disappeared in the same stroke. "You did it!" This was the only way the duel should have ended. "I did? I did!" Alison was amazed beyond belief. "I told you. You are stronger than you think."

Alice's LP: 0

"Alison.." Alice took a card from her deck. "I want you to have this. You won it fair and square." It was the Mystical Space Typhoon spell. Not a rare card, but something she'd always wanted as a kid and something she could give herself without raising suspicion from their mother. "I can? Thank you miss Alice. Thank you so much!" Alison bowed again. "I..I wish we could play more. But I really should go." Mom would be waiting for her, Alice knew that. "Of course. Maybe we can.. see each other again?" She put on a brave smile. "Yes. I'd love that!" Alison turned away and waved Alice goodbye. The girl happily pranced out of the park, having had the best afternoon in a long time. "..." Alice stayed behind, in the hollow tree.. and broke down. She wept where no one was around to hear her.

"Alice!" And that's how she was found. "What happened? Did anyone hurt you!?" Emily rushed to her side and held her tight. "Em..ily?" She was not here alone. Neter, June, August.. she could see them standing outside. And Uno.. he was there too. "I.. I.. saw her. I saw my old family." She cried out and her sister gasped. "But I saw myself too!" Alice continued as the tears kept coming. "...Alice. I should have better prepared you." This confrontation was what Uno'd wanted to prevent. "What do you mean? There's two Alices?" Emily suddenly realized who that little girl was that she saw walking away from here. "The Qliphort stored Alice too, a version of her at least. It was the same for me. Once I left my timeline, I lost my connection to my world and it went on without me. I've gotten too old to return." This was probably why Tempus needed December, December was the right age for his plan to return home. "I wanted to hate her.. She replaced me, she took my mom and dad. But.. I couldn't. I saw her happy, and all I wanted was to have her be happy... She should be happy, she has to be!"

"Yes. She can, with the power of the wish she can." Uno promised her. "The wish? Is that what you're going to wish for? To save her world?" Alice stopped sniffling. "Yes. And everyone else's world too." Uno looked back at June and the others. "I will do what Tempus would not, I will restore every last world! We can do anything we want, Alice. The others are waiting for us, everyone is ready to go and find Cloe. Will you help us.. help me?" He opened his hand and lowered it towards her. "Of course!"

(To be Continued in Nexus 059: Making God Disappear)

 **New Cards used by Alice Brandt  
** Cyber Angel Natasha

-  
White Veil

 **New Cards used by Alison**  
Aquaactress Tetra  
Aquaactress Guppy  
Aquaactress Arowana  
The Tripper Mercury

-  
Wetlands  
Aquarium Stage  
Aquarium Lightning  
Aquarium Set  
Emergency Provisions

-  
Aegis of the Ocean Dragon Lord  
Aqua Story - Uramishi


	60. Making God Disappear

**Nexus 59: Making God Disappear**

In one sphere of memories stood a pyramid at the edge of the desert and reality. "Here you are. And with this card you can chain them. It worked for the other man, until it broke. So do not lose them." An odd trio stood at the gate of the pyramid, a girl in white, another girl in blue and an older figure in black. "Excellent. With these I can set right what went wrong. That is if you are true to your word." The Man held four cards in his hand, one spell and three monsters. "Of course. Why would I lie?" Cloe was all too helpful to her two new friends. "What do you get out of it, is what he wanted to say." The other girl took the words out of the mans mouth. "Oh. I merely wish to see how things could have gone. To write my own endings." The sister claimed mirthfully. "But the other never returned." The nameless girl stared off into the horizon. "Then he, or she, or whatever it was.. has failed. I will not." The shadow man smirked and started walking down the steps. "Wait. This is when they came." The girl interrupted him. "When who came?"

"Them." The whole gang dropped in, from Uno Nisell and his friends, Tory and Stonewell, the dreamworld staff, June and August. "Cloe." Uno greeted the girl in white, as everyone surrounded her. "They found us again?" The dark one muttered. "Yeah! If I can do it once.." Alice did not even need Neter's help this time. "Or perhaps I wanted to be found." Cloe replied teasingly as her red eyes scanned the area. "Iria Silver. How are you taking all of this?" For one of them this was their first visit to such a fantastical world. "Well enough." Iria did not want to give her the impression that she was freaking out. She was, on the inside. But that could not and would not stop her from aiding Dom and Zachary. "Well, it is nice to finally meet you. What about Marie Celeste and Neter Artega? Could they not come?" Their group was not complete, Cloe noticed. "That is none of your business, I think." Stonewell growled. The truth was that those two were keeping each other company in the real world as they kept a watchful eye on it.

"Cloe. You know why we are here." Uno started walking up the pyramid steps. "Yes. And I can grant you the past you seek to revive too. But your story is not one I am interested in changing. It is perfectly tragic as it is, dont you think?" The girl said with a cruel grin on her face. "So what is this about? Those creatures like Avohei, did you bring them so they could get our world instead?" Tory yelled. "Perhaps. Should I properly introduce them?" Cloe asked her back. "I think we know them enough already. That woman that Neter fought unleashed the Numbers. So I guess one of you is responsible for the demon attacking Phoebe?" Eric stared at the man in shadows and the girl with short red hair. "That was 'coworker' of mine. He was told to find suitable hosts for our dark spirits. A pity he failed to recruit anyone." The former scoffed. That just left the latter a mystery. "I was told that one of you possessed the mark of the crimson dragon. Do you expect me to believe, that that is you?" August made his own mark glow brightly. "She does." The girl responded melancholically.

"Well. I am affraid you cannot all get your wish. So you know what must be done." Cloe turned her back on her visitors. "You can't keep running!" Zach shouted after her. "It is not I who should run. As long as I am here, I am keeping your memories at bay. But.." She clapped her hands and blinked out of sight. "What on.." The entire landscape shifted and twisted. "Uno!" Castles, oceans, mountains: entire worlds bubbled across the sand dunes and raced towards them in increasing waves. "This is.." The past itself was coming after them. Ghosts and dark spirits surfaced from the waves to grab the duelists. "Hold on!" Uno managed to stay close to Alice as she were hit first. "Iria, Zachary!" Dom and his disciples fell into another realm of open skies. "What are you doing? No, tory!" Stonewell tried to reach his friend, but he and Eric were dragged away as August summoned a dragon to follow the redhaired girl. "Stonewell!" Tory alone seemingly sank into the water. "No. Guys!" Emily could not save anyone. She could barely save herself.

"!" But managed to hold her ground, because June was holding on to her. "Well well. This is intruiging. You did not disappear like all the others." The shadow priest was still here as well, and the desert around them settled back to its normal state. "Yes. It appears were from the same timeline. This one." June knew this land. this was Egypt, the birthplace of her power. "You must be from my future then. Well a future that wont exist anymore soon. But that is.. only if I get my wish." He lowered his hood to reveal a golden mask and a strange staff in his hand. "The Millennium Rod! You are one of Ka's priests." June never thought she would see that again. "Indeed. Your power wont work on me, whichever it is that you inherited." He revealed a golden dueldisk as well, inserting his special cards inside the deck slot. "In that case. June, let me take care of this. I already went up against Tempus. This guy does not scare me.." Emily switched on her own dueldisk and sent the challenge request with it. "Emily?"

"You wish to play, girl? Hmm, very well. Let the show begin!"

Priest's LP: 8000 Emily's LP: 8000

"When there are no monsters serving me, I may call upon my true disciple.. Pitch-Black Homunculus! No creature or god crossing its shadow shall fear the graveyard ever again!" A tablet rose up from the ground, and a golem-like humanoid(6/2000/2000) made from non-reflective black stone broke out of it. "Thats what they used in the old days is it?" Emily preferred cards over that. "This is how it all started." June was a little less irreverent and more fearful. "You, daughter of the millennium eye. You will witness my own power.. of the future!" The dark priest shined a golden light from her eye and peered into her golden dueldisk. "I activate my magic card, The True Name. When I declare the next card correctly, I will summon a divine god! I declare the spell card: Mounds of the Bound Creator!" As promised, a field spell with that name was drawn. And with this perfect prediction, the True Name gained the right to special summon a divine beast from his deck. "Come forth, Osiris the Sky Dragon!" Thunder blasted down from the skies, as a great crimson dragon descended in a spiral of holy light.

 _Pitch-Black Homunculus, 6/2000/2000 Dark/Rock_  
 _If you control no monsters, you can special summon this card (from your hand)._  
 _Monsters you control cannot be sent to the graveyard by their own effects._

"Osiris!" June shuddered as she gazed up at the two-mouthed serpent dragon(10/4000/4000). "What.. does it do?" Emily could feel it breathing down her neck, even though it was nowhere close to her. "Osiris gains 1000 points for each card in its summoners hand. And when a monster is summoned, they lose 2000 attackpoints. If monsters lose all their attackpoints because of it, they die." Once the enemy activated Mounds of the Bound Creator, three cards remained. Osiris(3000/3000) stayed at that current power and was caught between the chains of his field spell. "It is in pain." June could hear Osiris cry, physically and mentally. "It is mine." The priest laughed and ended his turn. "We'll see about that." Carefully, Emily summoned her first monster: Superheavy Samurai Soulpiercer(4/1200/0). "How precious." The priest laughed as the god dragon opened its second mouth. "Do you want to see god's power that much? Osiris, summon lightning shot!" In the blink of an eye, Soulpiercer(0/0) was erased from the fields by holy lightning.

"Eghg. You werent kidding." Emily shielded her face from all the dust the blast picked up. "But.. " At least she could add a new Superheavy Samurai to her hand, when Soulpiercer was destroyed. "..what about defense?" She special summoned a Superheavy Samurai Scales(4/800/1800) from her hand... in defense mode. "Oh my." June was surprised to see... nothing happen at all. "Interesting." Even Osiris' owner was taken aback. "Well, guess it doesnt attack defending monsters! Does it? Maybe your god lost more power than you thought!" The Scale-carrier could be special summoned as long as her opponent controlled two monsters and she controlled none. It would also revive another Superheavy. "I bring Soulpiercer back, and equip it with Superheavy Samurai Soul Peacemaker!" The scales pulled the arrow samurai(1200/0) out of the cemetery, who then gained an odd appearance as two sets of peacemaking arms were attached to it. "I tribute the monster with Soul Peacemaker to summon a Superheavy monster from my deck: Superheavy Samurai Battleball! And Battleball can tune itself with one of your monsters

"Ha! But no effect can target my god while I control my field spell!" The priest boasted. "I am not targeting it. I am targeting Pitch-Black Homunculus!" Emily performed her first synchro summon, combining his homunculus with her Battleball(2/100/800) to create the Superheavy Samurai Swordsmith(8/0/2400) in defense mode. "So you wield synchro monsters." Ka reacted with mild amusement. "He knows?" June already could guess that their enemy was not as ancient as his spirits. But now apparently he was also from a timeline where synchros already existed. "Well, I wasnt going for ths surprise factor anyway. Anyway, Swordsmith summons every Samurai from my hand in defense!" At the sound of the smith's banging hammer Emily called out Superheavy Samurai Daihachi the one-wheeled wagon carrier(4/1200/1800), the tuner Drum(1/300/300) and the geometric shaped warrior Hexagon(6/600/1600). Hexagon quickly synchronized itself with the drum tuner. "I have got my godkiller right here, Ka! I summon the Samurai Destroyer!"

Samurai Destroyer the red robotic samurai(7/2600/1400) braved the opposition in attack mode. "Is that it?" And its bravery was rewarded with Osiris' second attack. The red dragon blasted the Destroyer(600/1400), leaving it barely alive. "Oh 600 attackpoints is more than enough!" Daihachi switched itself back to attack position with its own power, to add a 'Superheavy Samurai Soul Bang Cannon' card from Emily's deck to her hand. "Now lets have a fight. When Samurai Destroyer attacks, it negates the effects of my opponents monster! And without that, how much power does your dragon have?" Her samurai made the giant leap towards Osiris. "Ugh!" Not even a god could avoid her monsters effect. Osiris(0/0) gained no attackpoints from the cards in Ka's hand and was stabbed in the head. "Incredible!" June watched with astonishment as the wounded great dragon shrieked and stormed off beyond the clouds. A massive explosion followed, filling the air with bright thunder. With such a display, June could imagine how she defeated Tempus.

Ka's LP: 7400

"Oh and both Daihachi and Swordsmith will attack with their attack and defense points!" Emily added a second and third direct attack against the dark priest, slamming him with their wagon and forge hammer. "You should treat the gods with more fear, young girl." Ka coughed as he was pushed to the ground. "You are.." His mask was starting to peel off. "Yes, I am he.. Hieroglyph. But now I am much more. Thanks to the sister of prophecy, the gods have become mine to control. Not even she could do this." He stood up, revealing a rather vampiric face. "However, I prefer my stagename. Glyph the master thief." He bowed. "I dont really care who you are." Emily activated one more effect. "I can special summon Superheavy Samurai Fist from my graveyard by lowering the level of another superheavy synchro monster!" She chose Swordsmith of course, who willingly handed away his(7/0/2400) star to revive the tuner in defense position. "Your move, pal."

Ka's LP: 3800

"Gaha.. Oh you are a miracle worker after all. You surpassed one god.. but there is always the next in the hierarchy!" Glyph chuckled as he suddenly placed a card... on Emily's field. "Huh?" The Superheavies Daihachi, Scales and Samurai Destroyer were sent to the graveyard. Rather, they were tributed for a golden segmented sphere(10/0/0). Samurai Destroyer's effect was not triggered, which meant this was not an effect. "That is.. Ra!" June would recognize that form anywhere. "Indeed! The Winged Dragon of Ra: Sphere Mode! It can be summoned to my opponents field by sacrificing their monsters!" Glyph explained. "So why are you giving me this?" Emily could not do anything with it. But neither could he. "Because.." The priest activated his spell: Owners Seal. "Gah!" It took control of all cards that were not currently on their owners field. Being Ra's original summoner, Glyph moved the sphere to his side. "Sphere Mode can be tributed, to summon The Winged Dragon of Ra itself, at full power!" On his disk he exchanged his current divine beast for another from his deck. On the field, the sphere was opening.

"So bright.." It seemed like the sun itself was kept inside the sphere. But this was no star, this was a god. Every part of the sphere folded out and shifted around to change into a winged dragon of gold(10/4000/4000). "Now, have a taste of god's wrath! Each turn, Ra will smite one of its foes by taking a thousand of my lifepoints!" A blaze of fury erupted from the ring on the dragons back, striking the Swordsmith and melting him down to the bone. "And the gods are not amused by your show!" Glyph entered the battle phase, declaring a direct attack with god. Its fiery breath incinerated the world around Emily. "Gyaaah!" She and June were both caught in the heat. "We have faced wrath like this before, priest!" June shouted as she used the light from her pendulum like a barrier and minimized the damage to their bodies. "What were you trying to do? Burn us to death?"

Glyph's LP: 2800 Emily's LP: 4000

"At least thanks to you, I can summon these guys!" Her monster(6/2300/2100) took the form of two party-goers; a blonde fro disco man and a woman in a china dress. "I took damage, so the Parry Knights will bring themselves and another monster, whose attack is lower than the damage I took, out from my hand!" Superheavy Samurai Soulbang Cannon(3/1000/1000) was invited to party as well. "Gheh. I see the world still sees it fit to mock the gods with cards like these." Before he ended his turn, Glyph activated Foolish Burial to send a card of his to the grave: Winged Dragon of Ra: Phoenix Mode. "He even has that form? Emily. If this is too much, you can bring me in." June made a fearful offer. "Cant you already tell? I am not worried enough yet for that?" Emily would have thought June could have seen that in her mind. "I wouldn't invade. I consider you a friend now, for what you did." June told her with open honesty. "Oh. Thanks I guess. But you can go ahead and look. Then you wont have to worry anymore either." Emily smirked. She had a plan.

"I play a spell card, Light of Sekka! When there are no spells or traps in my graveyard. I draw two cards!" A brief glow came from her deck, giving her two new samurai monsters. "A spell like that robs you of all spell and trap effects for the rest of the duel. You would do away with magic alltogether?" An incredulous Glyph asked. "I rarely need it. And magic doesnt work against gods anyway, does it? That said, I can banish Light of Sekka from my graveyard too! It shuffles one card back into the deck to replace it another!" Emily returned one of her drawn monsters and drew a new one. Everything was finally how she wanted it to be. "With my graveyard free of spells again, I can special summon Trumpeter! And that little guy will tune with Soulbang!" The trumpeter(2/300/600) blew its horn and called Soulbang Cannon over. Together they turned into Superheavy Samurai Swordmaster Musashi(5/300/2300), whose effect returned Superheavy Samurai Battleball to Emily's hand. "Have you forgotten my field spell?" Glyph reminded her as she normal summoned the Battleball tuner once more.

"Oh no. Far from it. See, I have Superheavy Samurai Thief! When there are no spells or traps in my graveyard, I can special summon him and have him steal one of your spells!" The mechanical bandit samurai(10/1000/1000) landed softly on the ground and tip-toed towards Glyph's side. "You would steal from the master thief? How ridiculous." The Thief tributed itself to break the Mounds of the Bound Creator and set it back to Emily's field. Not that she could or would want to use it. "God is unchained! And now.. I tune Battleball with Winged Dragon of Ra!" God itself was synchronized, to form a level 12 synchro. "But when When Ra is sent to the grave, the Immortal Phoenix is reborn from the ashes!" At the same time as her ultimate synchro summon, a phoenix(10/4000/4000) made of flames rose from the ashes of god and appeared in defense mode. "That's fine. Because I have my Steam Train King!" Emily meanwhile called out her ogre-faced crimson train(12/2000/4800). ""Now I activate Steam Train King's effect! I can discard a cards from my hand to destroy a card on your field!"

"It's useless, girl! The Immortal Phoenix cannot be affected!" Emily found out that no matter how strong her monster was, it could not target the Phoenix form of Ra. "I am not destroying god, I am destroying your trap!" The last card left her hand. "Ugh!?" That trap, Magic Cylinder, would have redirected Emily's attack back towards herself and finished her off. "Steam Train King, Attack!" Tracks were layed across the desert, and gave Steam Train King a direct path towards the Immortal Phoenix. "Do you think this is how my show ends!? I will use Ra's final power! I give up my own life to make it stronger then ever!" The ability to merge your own soul with Ra was one of the feared powers in history. "What.. why are you not.." Yet the Immortal Phoenix refused to listen. "Ra was unchained long ago, priest Glyph! What you summoned now is a mere shell using its name in vain!" June shouted while the Steam Train King rushed on and on. "!?" Glyph could feel the roar of god behind the machine's own noises. The spirit of ra was living on inside the synchonized samurai. "No!" That was how and why, his undying phoenix was crushed and destroyed.

Glyph's LP: 2000

"Why can't I.. have my way?" Glyph pitifully cried. The duel was a good as over. "Why does it always end like this! Why.. ah!" He looked up at the clouds. "No. NO!" A beam of light pierced the sky and the land, destroying everything in its path. "What!?" Emily hollered. Glyph no longer existed, a dueldisk and a hole in the pyramid was all she could see where the man once stood. Even his millennium item was destroyed. "The fight was decided for you, Emily. In this timeline.. some gods still exist." June kneeled down and picked up Glyph's cards. Ra, Osiris and Obelisk disappeared. "And they do not forgive those that try to chain them." She tore the field spell of the Bound God in half. "Well. I am glad they were on my side in the end." Emily sighed. "You have made the spirits proud, Emily. Many times over.. You would have been a good priest. But their time is over. That of your friends is not. Let us try and find them."

"Good idea."

(To be Continued in Nexus 060: The Lord Taketh and Man Giveth Away)

 **New Cards used by Emily Brandt**  
Parry Knights

-  
Superheavy Samurai Steam Train King

-  
Light of Sekka

 **Cards used by Glyph**  
 _Pitch-Black Homunculus_  
Slifer/Osiris the Sky Dragon  
The Winged Dragon of Ra  
The Winged Dragon of Ra - Sphere Mode  
The Winged Dragon of Ra - Immortal Phoenix

-  
The True Name  
Mound of the Bound Creator  
Owners Seal  
Foolish Burial


	61. The Lord Taketh and Man Giveth Away

**Nexus 060: The Lord Taketh and Man Giveth Away**

"Ow." Tory groaned as she rubbed her sore spots. She could not even tell for how long she'd been falling, but she only stopped when she landed on top of a boat. At least the gravity here was mercifully weak. "Some fall huh Eric?...Eric?!" She looked behind her. "Eric... any Eric?" She saw no one . "..Great." Of course everyone else fell in a completely different memory. "I.." But she was not really alone, nor was she really lost. "Huh?" This ship was just not any random vessel, it was the one she and Stonewell used as their secret base! "Purgatory..." And the soft moans around her, they came from her resistance friends. "Limbo? Fred?" But now they were lying on the deck of the ship, unconscious or writhing in pain. "What happened? Wha.. haaaah!" When she turned around she saw the culprit, and she wished she hadn't. "No!" Templars: they were coming for her again. "NO!" It was all coming back, the fear and the helplessness. Was this the past that Cloe dredged up to terrify her? "Go! Away!" She switched on her dueldisk and engaged the enemy. "You will not do this to me again! You hear me! You will not!"

...

"Iria! Zachary! What's our status!?" Though Dom and his Disciples also dropped down into one of the forgotten worlds, they managed to find each other again pretty soon. But as soon as they did they were swarmed from all sides by demonic shapes. "I believe the term is... dire straits, sir." Iria responded. These monsters were not there to duel, they were simply rampaging around them. "I expected to run into a figment of my own past here, like my loving father. Not this." Zach did not remember ever seeing such green pastures. "Perhaps Cloe could not find appropriate enemies for us to fight, because our own past lies was not yet erased." Iria theorized. Trying to find some logic in this madness. "Or maybe they're just monsters that are mad at me for banning them." Dom could swear he saw a Sangan in there somewhere. Regardless, they could not get out of this mess with an explanation, the legion of creatures noticed the three duelists and started running towards them. "It appears we have to fight our way out of this. Get ready, sir!"

It would never come to a fight. The entire monster army was wiped out by a violent series of explosions. "What the.. Did you do that Iria?" Smoldering craters were left behind and nothing more. "I did not, sir." Iria stammered. "..Wait. Someone is coming!" She heard the sound of footsteps. "An enemy? No..." The shape in the smoke was decidedly more humanoid... more like a duelist. "...! You!?" A duelist from their recent past.

...

Elsewhere, the marked duelist pursued his own prey.. running down the dark tunnels and corridors of a world that materialized around them. "Slow down! We have to stay together!" Stonewell and Eric were the only ones that fell into the same trap as him. "Tch. This is the way she went." August ignored them and stopped in front of a wooden door, the girl could only have gone through there. "We should go back.. find the others." Stonewell did not like not knowing what Tory was going through right now. "They will find us sooner than we can find them." August opened the door. "Where are we anyway?" Curious, Eric followed August into an open area. "Whoa.." The hall they stepped into was a grand foyer with winding stairs. It was if they slipped into a dungeon and came out into a palace. "She is close..." August searched every room and chamber. "Aren't you getting a little obsessed?" Eric asked him, carefully. "You saw her mark. Who can say where she got it from. Whoever she is, we cannot leave her alone."

"Good evening." A soft voice reached them. "You wanted to talk to Callisto?" Their target was not far away sitting on an enormous posted bed inside a bedroom filled with stuffed animals and cards. "... I wanted to talk to _you_." August growled in his usual impatient timber and entered the room. "Then you are in luck: August. Callisto is Callisto." The girl responded with a little laugh. "Oh you're talking about yourself? And wait, how did you know his name? Are you a mindreader?" Eric had seen his fair share of those. "No. Callisto is not.. Callisto has simply met you before." She explained stoically. "What lies are you speaking of?" Never before in his timeline did August cross paths with someone like her. "This has been sixteenth time so far that you met Callisto in her home. The fourth time you saw her in Callisto's room. Callisto has seen this encounter many times in her dreams. Allthough Callisto has never had a dream this strange before, with duelists with whole new marks and powers.. A tree of worlds, a pair of twins and a sister in white. Perhaps this is nothing more _than_ a dream."

"Dreams... So..you can see the future in your dreams?" Stonewell gathered this for her erratic ramblings. "Yes.. and Callisto is getting very tired. She wants to wake up and see what is real and what is not. The sister in white promised her that she would be free, if she could stop people like the dream always stops after our fight. So Callisto can only try.. again." Callisto got up from the bed and activated her dueldisk. "And you will fail!" August would be her opponent. "Yes. Sometimes it is the one Eric or the other, but most of the time it is August." She started drawing her cards while August prepared his own. "August. I am not sure you should do this. She probably already saw everything you are going to do." Callisto did not say who won all those duels in her dreams, but Eric imagined it was going to be her more often than not. "I do not believe her delusions. And that mark of hers cannot be true. Regardless, I know how to handle future seers." August claimed as he was done drawing his cards. "Do you?" Stonewell thought that did not go so well the last time around. "Quiet."

Callisto's LP: 8000 August's LP: 8000

"Callisto's first turn is this. One spell.." The girl activated Cards from the Sky. It banished her angel: Meltiel the Sage of the Sky, to draw two new cards. But she could not special summon monsters during this turn anymore. "One of her." But she could still normal summon, so she called upon Power Angel Valkyria, the purple haired white knight angel(4/1800/1050). "Three of these and one of... " Three traps were also placed down behind Valkyria... along with a pendulum monster. "What?" It was the Guiding Ariadne (scale 3), a faceless inhuman type of angel with a spinning-top like lower body and two floating claws that were attached to her torso with a thin thread. "Why does she have pendulums?" Eric raised a good point. If this girl came from a past timeline, there was no way she could have run into cards like this before. "Cloe took Callisto to see a great crystal. And the crystal gave her new cards to play with." The girl replied and ended her turn. "The pendulum, the source? You expect me to believe it would see you as worthy!? Do not make me laugh! Your mark.. is just an imitation!"

"My turn!" August placed one monster face-down and activated his Supply Squad continuous spell card. "Now be destroyed for your lies! I activate the Dark Hole!" With his spell card, August opened a black hole into another space to suck up all monsters on the field. "A spell to end Valkyria. But Callisto has a response for this." Calmly, Callisto flipped her Ultimate Providence countertrap. "Sorry." The Ultimate Providence negated a card of any type, if a similar card was discarded from her hand. "Hey?" However, Callisto did not discard anything. "It's because of Guiding Ariadne! As long as she controls that monster, she doesnt have to pay any costs for her counter traps!" Stonewell explained, to August's frustration. "What?" Together with Ariadne, a trap like that could stop anything. The Dark Hole imploded harmlessly. "Callisto will add this to her hand now." And whenever an effect was negated, Power Angel Valkyria would add light-attribute fairy monsters from the deck to Callisto's hand. "Rgh." August could not even get anything started now. He could only place his own traps down and end his turn.

"But did she know to wait for Dark Hole?" That was what Stonewell wondered. Callisto could have used Ultimate Providence on Supply Squad instead. "Callisto knew it was coming. She told you already." The girl sighed and normal summoned the monster that the Valkyrie gave her. "Minerva, the Scholar of the Sky.." Minerva was an angel wizard(4/1700/400) that seemed to be almost entirely mechanical. A large winged hat covered his masked face and an armored halo surrounded his magical body. "Callisto used this now." She continued with a field spell: The Sanctum of Parshath. "Uh oh." A heavenly white temple rose up from a sea of clouds. In this pseudo-Sanctuary of the skies: all angels like Valkyria(2100/1350) and Minerva(2000/700) gained 300 attack and defense points. "And this when the first battle took place." The Sky Scholar opened his magic book and chanted a spell with strange angelic words. The magic escaped through his staff and incinerated August's facedown Yang Zing monster: Bi'an of the Earth(3/1600/0).

"You activated Yang Zing Creation!" With a roar and a flick of his arm, August revealed his continuous trap. "Each time a monster is destroyed, I may special summon one Yang Zing from my deck! And when Bi'an is destroyed, it too can summon a monster from the Yang Zing clan!" Both would resolve in sequence, with the Darkness Yangzing Jiaotu(2/0/2000) being summoned by the Creation trap. "Sorry. But only one of them will ever live." Callisto activated her countertrap: Solemn Strike. "!?" Solemn Strike could negate a monsters effect like Bi'ans, even if it was dying already. Whatever August intended to summon, he was not given the chance to do so. "That is what you think! I activate my countertrap! Nine Pillars of the Yang Zing and negate your trap's effect!" If he could stop her from resolving her trap, he could block the effects of Minerva and Valkyria as well. "Sorry, again." However Callisto chained with a second countertrap of her own: Divine Punishment. "!?" As long as she controlled the Sanctuary, she could negate one card with this trap. Holy thunder rained down from the Parshath field and dismantled the Nine Pillars.

"But this was when Minerva revealed her power too. Each successful countertrap made her stronger by 500 points." The Scholar(3000/1000) had absorbed the energy of Solemn Strike and Divine Punishment into its wand. "And made Callisto happier." While Minerva flew near the Sanctuary, it could also reclaim different countertraps from the graveyard for each succesful countertrap. Callisto took back Ultimate Providence when Divine Punishment resolved, and Divine Punishment itself when Solemn Strike finished its effect. "Geez. How are you supposed to break through that?" Power Angel Valkyria's effect was also reactivated when Bi'ans effect. Callisto added a Bountiful Artemis to her hand. "This is when Jiaotu died." The first attacked and destroyed the darkness Yang Zing with her spear. "Tch Jiaotu can also summon a Yang Zing from my deck!" August's monster summoned Pulao(1/0/1800) the green wind Yang Zing in defense mode. "And I still draw one card from the Supply Squad!" In the end his monsters destruction triggered that spell as well at least. "Callisto will end with two of these." The girl placed her retrieved counters back down.

"There must be something you can do." Eric urged the duelist on. "Of course there is." August drew precisely that. "Appear, Lindbloom!" He normal summoned a grey wyrm dragon(4/0/1800) with blue flowers growing all over its back and wings. "When my monsters attack, every monsters attack becomes equal to their defense!" Callisto's angels might have been super charged, but their defense was still lacking. "Lindbloom attacks the Scholar of Sky!" So the blooming dragon could very easily crush Minerva, if it ever got close enough. "But it was not meant to be." Callisto simply countered with Divine Punishment again, negating the effect of Lindbloom and destroying it. "Hmph. I knew you would." August drew another card thanks to Supply Squad. Meanwhile Yang Zing Creation put Taotie the shadow wyrm(5/2200/0) on the field in attack position. "Sometimes the future was plain to see." Callisto said as the still strengthening Minerva(3500/1000) returned Solemn Strike to her hand. Power Angel Valkyria also placed an EVA angel monster in Callisto's hand. She knew what was coming next. "Die, Valkyria!" Taotie the Shadow Yang Zing slammed its claws through the angel knight's shield and killed her for good.

Callisto's LP: 7900

"I guess that's a start." Stonewell was hoping for more, but a duelist like her was not going to be a pushover. "I set two traps myself. I suppose you already know what they are. So let's do away with the pretense!" August waited until his turn was over to activate his set trap. "Yang Zing Unleashed! All monster you control must attack! Waterfall of Dragonsouls, I will add one Wyrm monster to my hand!" It was easy to tell which of the two traps Callisto would want to negate. "August is strong. Callisto sees that." She activated Ultimate Providence again and negated the effect of the Waterfall Trap. As a result, Minerva(4000/1000) became even more powerful and Callisto got back her Divine Punishment trap card. "There is a future with your victory. But.. Callisto has seen this duel so many times already, and you never did find that victory." Callisto entered her battle phase. "Minerva ended the life of Taotie here." The Scholar released a massive beam of divine magic from his staff, and erased the Shadow Yang Zing from the field of clouds.

August's LP: 6200

"Now!" August chained his three cards: Supply Squad drew one card, Yang Zing Creation summoned Suanni(4/1900/0) the Fire of the Yang Zing and the destroyed Taotie brought out the tuner Chiwen, Light of the Yang Zing(1/0/0). The materials were good to go. "Deliver the Decree of the Gods, and Receive the Cries of the Mortals. Synchro Summon! Origin of the Yang Zing - Denglong!" Each Yang Zing could turn itself into a synchro material during both players turns. Chiwen tuned with Suanni to summon his five-starred golden wyrm(5/0/2800) in defense mode. "Denglong, find Yang Zing Prana!" August chose to add a continuous spell to his hand with Denglong's effect. And as he still could do anything he wanted, he performed another instant synchro summon with Pulao and Denglong. "Denglong is a tuner monster as well! So drown my enemies, and carve the fear of eternity into their bodies! Synchro summon! Coral Dragon!" The wind Yangzing and synchro tuner synchronized to form a deepsea dragon(6/2400/500) with horns of coral and the claws and armor of a crustacean. "I have gone through worse adversaries than you, Callisto!" Every time Denglong left the field, it would special summon a new Yang Zing from the deck. August summoned a second Taotie(5/2200/0) in this instance.

"Callisto has gone through adversity as well." The girl entered her second main phase, setting three trap cards in the back row. "She has lost a lot too. And she does not want to lose the chance to get it back." Her turn ended at that point. "I do not know your story. But tragic though your losses may have been. You would have served the world better by not siding with an enemy like the prophecy sisters! You will not place guilt before my doorstep, Callisto!" The marked duelist activated the effect of his synchro monster. "Coral Dragon! Destroy the Scholar of the Sky!" For a single discard, August could destroy a single card. He predicted that this effect would be negated. "Callisto activates Ultimate Providence." True to form, the girl negated the effect with her divine trap and destroyed the dragon of coral. "Ha. Even if Coral Dragon dies, an effect is activated. I add my cards!" A destroyed Coral Dragon drew one card from the deck, Supply Squad drew another. "This just keeps going." Eric saw Minerva(4500/1000) giving Divine Punishment back to its master. "I assume you have a plan?"

"Yes. This was a loss I could afford." August smirked as he activated Yang Zing Creation as well. The trap special summoned a Bixi, Water of the Yang Zing(2/0/2000). "Sorry. You may not keep that." Callisto reacted quickly and negated the summon with Solemn Strike. Minerva(5000/1000) in turn rescued Ultimate Providence from the graveyard. "Because you don't want me synchro summoning monsters with it?" If Bixi could be tuned into another dragon, they would become immune even to countertraps. "You can see everything, but that does not mean you can always stop it!" He normal summoned another Jiaotu, Darkness of the Yang Zing(2/0/2000). "Bury them in the darkness of their own sins, Yazi!" Shadows and darkness merged, Jiaotu was tuned with Taotie and together they breathed dark life into the great wyrm(7/2600/2100) of the night. "Yazi, destroy one card on each side of the field!" This was where his comeback would begin. "Sorry. That future cannot happen either." The only thing that could throw off his calculations was...

"What?"... another counter trap. "Callisto activates the Rebirth of Parshath." A pale green radiance bubbled up from the center of the sanctum and took on the form of an angel. "Your monster that dared to use its power was sent back in time, and the archangel Parshath was summoned." Yazi the Evil Yangzing could not stand the light any longer and fled back into August's extra deck. "Rgh!" Once the summon was negated, the countertrap could special summon a monster that bore the name of Parshath. And Callisto decided to summon the Sacred Arch-Airknight Parshath from her deck. He(8/3100/2600) was a divine warrior of the heavens, decked out in gold and blue armor and wielding a rune-inscripted sword. Most striking was its lower body; a giant angelic face sculpted out of diamond and kept in the air with a halo of wings. And as a result of this trap, Solemn Strike reappeared in Callisto's hand and Minerva(5500/1000) gained another attack charge. "August's reminds Callisto of others like her. Others who bore the mark of the Crimson dragon. They were there, for my end. For all of them? Callisto is left to wonder, which dragon does August possess?"

"I do not need to tell the host of an illusory mark. I will not lower the dragon bestowed to me by using it against the likes of you." The roaring duelist placed two trap cards down.. "Wait. Does he even still have that? I thought he gave it to you?" Stonewell had definitely seen Eric use Scarlight Red Dragon Archfiend. "That's what I thought.. I don't think he is lying tho." August was never the type to make empty boasts. "My turn is not over yet! I activate Celestia!" The problem was of course, the current lack of monsters on August's field. At the very least he could now activate his spells and traps again. "This is my field spell! All wyrms gain attack and defense, and I may banish three from the graveyard to destroy one card you control!" The spirits of Taotie, Jiaotu and Lindbloom used up their remaining energy to create a celestial portal. "Perish, Minerva!" The heavenly scholar was sucked up into the void, destroyed for now.

"Callisto's mark is not just an illusion. Her world was not just a game. They were as real as August and his. The mark simply chose a new way to express itself in a new realm. And it will do so again. Whether through August or through Callisto.."

(To be Continued in Nexus 061: Like it was Every Yesterday)

 **New Cards used by August  
** Lindbloom

-  
Coral Dragon

-  
Dark Hole

-  
Yang Zing Unleashed

 **Cards used by Callisto**  
Power Angel Valkyria  
Guiding Ariadne  
Minerva, Scholar of the Sky  
Bountiful Artemis  
Sacred Arch-Airknight Parshath

-  
Cards from the Sky  
The Sanctum of Parshath

-  
Ultimate Providence  
Solemn Strike  
Divine Punishment  
Rebirth of Parshath


	62. Like it was Every Yesterday

**Nexus 061: Like it Was Every Yesterday**

August's LP: 6200 Callisto's LP: 7900

Sacred Arch Airknight Parshath(9/3100/2600), the Sanctum of Parshath and three counter traps in her hand. Callisto was ahead of August in every way. Even so, he refused to be beaten down by this girl and her mark. "Your turn, girl!" If he could catch her, before her traps were set back to the field.. then victory would be his! "Callisto sees the destruction August wishes to unleash. But is nothing special.." She summoned her monster, Bountiful Artemis(4/1900/2000). "Isn't it?" August wasted no time and activated his Torrential Tribute trap. "Is the loss of all your monsters acceptable?" Because of her summon, a tidal wave could come to claim the lives of Parshath and Artemis. "You misunderstood Callisto. She is sorry for that." So she responded, with an monster's effect. "Hey!?" A purple light exploded from her hand, covering the Torrential wave and evaporating its water. "Callisto could use the Herald of Purple Light, to stop the trap." She discarded the Purple Herald angel from her hand along with an Eva alien. "Now she has counters in her hand too?" Stonewell was flabbergasted.

"That's not all." Eric said, cringing when Callisto added another Herald of Purple Light to her hand. "The death of Eva, allowed Callisto to add two new angels to her hand: with a level of two or one. But two angels must leave the grave forever." The second card she added was Hanewata the tiny tuner. Meanwhile the Purple Light Herald and Minerva were banished from the graveyard. "Callisto attacks August." The two angels flew away from their sanctum and raced towards the marked duelist. "Rah! I still have this trap: Scrapiron Scarecrow!" He managed to stop Parshath with his metallic scarecrow. Sadly his trap could not be reactivated in the same turn after it reset itself back face-down. "Callisto has seen that card too." She said while Artemis bombarded August with a barrage of crystal shards. "At this point another power of the Parshath Sanctum was revealed." As Callisto entered main phase 2, the souls of the fallen Valkyria and Eva angels rose back the heavens and flew into Callisto's deck. The Rebirth of Parshath trap card was also added to her deck. "Each turn, Callisto may chose to add three of these, angels or countertraps, to the top of her deck in any order." Afterwards three counter traps from her hand were placed face down, the terrifying trio of negation. "Callisto's turn ended here."

August's LP: 4300

"You are not as perfect as you see yourself.." August boasted as he started his turn. "There are weaknesses to your style, mistress of the angels! You cannot counter what is already activated!" August reactivated Celestia, this time he removed Denglong along with Bi'an and the second Jiaotu. "Callisto reminded August that no face-down traps may be destroyed, while the Sanctum remained." The girl said flatly. "Tch. I am well aware! Therefore my field will destroy yours!" The celestial wormholes targeted the Sanctum itself, draining all heavenly light, white clouds and temple stones away. Without it, Artemis(1600/1700) and Parshath(2800/2300) lost their power blessing. Without a Sanctuary, Divine Punishment could not be activated either.

"And there is another weakness! You cannot counter what never activates!" August normal summoned a spectral unicorn rabbit(3/1900/1300). "Al-Lumi'raj! This monster continuously weakens the all monsters! They lose 300 attack and defense points for each of their level or rank stars!" Pure starlight emanated from the wyrm rabbit's horn and cast the field in a blue contrast. Al-Lumi'raj(1000/400) suffered its own effect, but so to did Artemis(400/500) and Parshath(400/0). "Al-Lumi'raj attacks Parshath!" The second beam of light that escaped the creature's horn was more focused. It homed in on the Archangel and tore though its immortal body. "Why did you attack that one? I am pretty sure Parshath can revive itself!" Stonewell questioned the point of such a move, when Artemis' death would at least have been permanent. "Only if she activates a countertrap or negates her own effect." August smirked. "As long as I do not act, she cannot react. Al-Lumi'raj can pick off her angels one at a time." He placed one more trap down on the field. "Your turn, Callisto."

Callisto's LP: 7300

"August had a good theory. However, he forgot one thing." Callisto shook her head. She summoned the card that had been placed on top of her deck: Power Angel Valkyria(4/600/0). "Callisto could negate her own effects as well." She discarded Hanewata from her hand. "What!?" The tuner's discard effect would negate all effect damage in a turn. This she did not need. "Callisto activates Ultimate Providence." Her ultimate countertrap blocked Hanewata's effect and destroyed it. "Damn!" Two of her monsters effects followed. Bountiful Artemis drew one card from the deck for every successfully activated countertrap. And Valkyria chose an angel from Callisto's deck, which she could claim. "Honest!?" And she chose whose name was known throughout the world. "Honest will add the power of Callisto's foes, to her angels." Callisto entered the battle phase. "No!" August reactivated Scrapiron Scarecrow as the Valkyrie descended upon the horned wyrm with her spear. "Sorry." Callisto countered with her Herald of Purple Light, discarding it and the same Eva from before to negate the effect of the trap. Seconds later, Honest was discarded and Power Angel Valkyria(1600/0) gained the power that was required to kill Al-Lumi'raj.

August's LP: 3700

Like the last time, Eva activated her effect and banished the Herald of Purple Light along with Hanewata to add two new level 2 angels to her hand. "Callisto chooses blue and orange now." She was out of Purple Light Heralds it seemed. The Heralds of Orange and Blue would negate monster effects and spells instead. "This is not my end!" August activated Yang Zing Creation and Supply Squad in the same chain. The former special summoned the pendulum monster; Zefraniu the Secret of the Yang Zing(6/0/2700). The latter drew another card for its controller. "Callisto knows, but there will still be pain because of August's choice." Callisto countered with her last trap: Solemn Strike. "Not again." Eric moaned. Zefraniu was destroyed before it could connect with the field, which forced it into the graveyard instead of the extra deck. All the while Artemis got to draw yet another card for Callisto. "Parshath revives now." Callisto banished two more angels from her graveyard and field: Eva and Artemis, to bring Parshath back in attack position. "And attacks August." The Arch-Airknight swept his massive sword around and tossed August into the air. "Gaaaahhh!"

August's LP: 900

"Whoa!" Eric figured he was as resistant to monster attacks as August, and a simple solid vision did not bother him anymore. "August!" For this to have any effect at all, meant that he was not dealing with a normal hologram. "Choices were made, and August made them poorly. Callisto does not blame him. August can not and could not see what she saw." The girl pulled a trap from her deck. "When the Sacred Airknight causes pain for Callisto's opponent, Callisto may choose one of these." She revealed the Rebirth of Parshath counter trap and placed it face-down on her field. Another trap was also placed down. "Isn't that.." Her opponent thought she would already have drawn that card with Artemis' effect. Except, her deck was already shuffled around when she added Honest to her hand. There was no earthly way of knowing whatever trap was waiting besides the Rebirth of Parshath. "Egh. I picked the wrong opponent." He finally admitted it. June, even Neter would have been a better match. But they were not here now.

"Callisto never asked this either. Who are they? The others who wore the mark?" Callisto picked up on his hesitations, and seemed interested as well. "No. Not the mark. Everyone I knew who bore the mark has already been lost in here. If they are still alive to begin with. I.." The marked duelist found it difficult to keep talking. This was the first time in years that he ever brought up anything about his personal past. "They did not know me as August... but as someone else." He clenched his fist. "Eric, Stonewell.. I think I know what I lacked. Or at least, that is what I thought. December lied to us." He drew a card from his deck. "But the journey mattered more than the destination! Those that know me as August have lost many friends as well. Now we only have each other. And together we are stronger. That is why I will make sure that I can see them again! As the man they knew, as Tuat!" He activated his continuous spell card. "But until that time, August is who I will remain! I activate Yang Zing Prana! There are five different elemental Yang Zing monsters on my graveyard! Yang Zing Prana can now destroy all cards on the field!"

"This is new. August's words. Yet words will never change the cards." Callisto activated the Herald of the Green Light from her hand. It and the Herald of the Orange Light went to the graveyard together to destroy Yang Zing Prana during its activation. "Maybe not! But the future can divide many times in a single turn!" One such division lied before August now. "I activate Celestia!" There were two set cards he could now target with the Sanctum gone. One was Rebirth of Parshath, a logical choice to destroy. But what was the other: a bluff, a useless trap or a counter even more devastating than the Rebirth trap? "I destroy the trap on your left!" August made his choice. Chiwen, Bixi and Al-Lumi'raj were banished and Celestia broke the face-down Grand Horn of Heaven. Eric was amazed. "Geez. How did you know?" Grand Horn of Heaven would have negated a summon and cancelled August's main phase at the same time. August could have ended up with a useless battle phase, which he valued more than one lost spell or trap. "I did not know, Eric. I made a wager with myself.. and the future."

"I summon you, XYZ-Ray Pierce! This monster will summon another creature like it by mixing a dragon and wyrm in my graveyard!" The skeletal dragon(4/1700/200) carved an opening to the grave with its sword. Pulao of the Yang Zing was banished from his resting place along with Coral Dragon, and another XYZ-Raypierce((4/1700/200) appeared from the flames of the first. "XYZ-Summon!" Both dragons were overlayed. "What the what?" The two XYZ-materials created the wyrm made of whirlwinds: Tornado Dragon(4/2400/2300). "Callisto.. had no idea." Nobody saw this coming, not even her. "Heh. I guess you wouldn't have XYZ-monsters yet in your world. But still, since when could you use XYZ-monsters?" Stonewell cried foul. "I have always had them to fill out this 'cover' deck of mine. I just could never swallow my pride enough to stomach their presence. I should have done this a lot sooner. Tornado Dragon can destroy your trap, Callisto!" He detached one of the dragons materials.

"This future.. Callisto never saw this." Frightened, Callisto activated her countertrap and destroyed Tornado Dragon before it could do the destroying. Rebirth of Parshath also summoned a second Sacred Parshath(9/2800/2300) from her main deck. "Neither did I. Now we are equals, Callisto." The Supply Squad and Yang Zing Creation came in with their own effects. August drew a new card and special summon another Bixi, Water of the Yang Zing wyrm(2/0/2000). "I activate my Yang Zing Path spell! I return three dead Yang Zing monsters and draw twice!" While the deck gained Suanni, Zefraniu and Taotie it relinquished a spell and a monster card. "Another spell, Burial from a different dimension! Three lost souls will return to their graves!" August chose to unbanish Denglong, Taotie and Bi'an. "Callisto. You fought well. And I was wrong to judge you as a charlatan. Either one of us could have won this, but I believe only one path remains now." He took another card from his hand and summoned. "I can special summon Destrudo the Lost Dragons Frisson by targeting another monster and paying half my lifepoints!"

August's LP: 450

"The hell is a frisson?" Eric wondered aloud as an undead dragon rose from a cloud of bloody vapors. Destrudo(7/1000/3000) was a decaying dragon with rotting skinless flesh covering only half of its skeletal remains. "Destrudo will lower his stars by the stars of the monster it targeted. And it is a tuner monster!" Even more flesh melted away and the lost dragon(5/1000/3000) shrank in size. "Synchro summon! Evil of the Yang Zing! Yazi!" Bixi and Destrudo were united through synchronization, reforming the evil black Yang Zing dragon(7/2900/2600). "This time there will be no premature death for us, Yazi! You can destroy as you please!" The evil one targeted two monsters: itself and the second Sacred airknight Parshath. "And when Yazi was.. is destroyed." No dream was necessary anymore, Callisto saw where all of this led. The destroyed Yazi could special summon the wyrm Magma Dragon from August's deck. The Magma Dragon then summoned the tuner Denglong of the Yang Zing(5/0/2800) back from the graveyard. Though its effects were negated.

"From death comes new life! The Oceans, the skies and the mountains are our children! Synchro summon! Chaofeng, Phantom of the Yang Zing!" And immediately, the two were used as the synchro materials for the green feathered dragon god Chaofeng(9/3100/2500). "As Denglong has been sent to the graveyard, its effects are released and it may summon a Yang Zing from my deck!" The phantom was joined by the shadow, Taotie(5/2500/300) appeared in attack position. "Attack!" Its target was Power Valkyria. One swipe from its claws ended her life. And when Chaofeng witnessed the death of an enemy, it could call out a friend of the same element in defense mode. "Chaofeng! Summon Ryu Okami!" Trails of mist flooded the field and shaped a ghostly wolf-faced dragon(8/3200/1500) with shrine gates on its shoulders.

Callisto's LP: 6600

"We are close now, aren't we?" August flipped his trap card. "Now, Yang Zing Brutality will make a Yang Zing's attackpoints double its original sum! However that monster will be destroyed at the end of the attack!" He used this trap on Chaofeng(5600/2500) and continued his attacks. "Fall, Sacred Knight!" The Parshath knight was blasted out of the sky. Chaofeng struck with holy energy of all seven colors, but took its own life as well to make the hit as devastating as possible. "The last tuner! Chiwen, arise!" This time, he chained the effect of the Yang Zing Light wyrm. It(1/300/300) brought itself back to life because another Yang Zing had fallen into the grave. "With Yang Zing Unleashed! I can begin a synchro summon during this battle phase! The Elements shall become one, and all will tremble! Synchro summon! Red Wyvern!" His last trap was sacrificed as its final effect tuned Chiwen with Taotie to send out the crimson lava Wyvern(6/2400/2000) "He's still going?!" Stonewell could not keep up. "I think he's going further than even he knew he could go." Eric saw a new August in this duel, one he was not sure he could have defeated.

Callisto's LP: 3800

"Now it ends, Callisto. I am sorry too, I did not get to show you the dragons of the marks." August activated his spell card, Enemy Controller, to switch Ryu Okami to attack position. "Ryu Okami, Red Wyvern. Attack my opponent!" No more angels were there to defend her, Callisto was all alone. "Callisto knows now." The wolf dragon's ethereal flames and wyverns magma bursts took away what lifepoints of hers remained. "You are real. Your mark was.. is... and will remain real." Her body was fading. Whatever past world this girl belonged to, she was going to return there very soon. "And Callisto... was not."

Callisto's LP: 0

"You were real enough, Callisto. You have honored the legacy of the mark. As have many." Only now did August start to think... what if he too was just one of many in a long line? What if his world was not the first to bear the mark of the crimson dragon. "Yet your future is the one that should be. Callisto's second chance.. was nothing more than a dream. She is sorry that she tried to fight you for it." The girl moaned. "It is no fault of your own. You were deceived by the sister of prophecy." August turned to Eric. Regardless of the whole truth, August saw his own personal truth. "Eric. Show her the red dragon." This girl deserved a better send-off than this. "Okay." Eric understood in a way. "This is it, Callisto." He summoned Scarlight with his dueldisk, and fueled it with his own energy to make the dragon come to life. "It's wounded.. it has seen many battles." Callisto's eyes moved from the dragon to the summoner. "You wear the mark too. You are.." She held her hand in the air and left a wide open smile on her face. "Callisto thanks you.." With those words she left them, her body and mind no more..

"It doesn't feel right. To not give everyone another shot." Stonewell said once it all done with. "Yeah. She didn't even seem that bad. Bit creepy but harmless." Eric would welcome her over a spirit like Avohei any day. "Such is the way of time. Even if her world could continue, those that were smothered by it already lost their future." The marked duelist placed his hand on his other wrist. "But I shall not forget... Let us continue, so that we ourselves are not forgotten."

...

"Just buzz off!" Tory screamed as another wave of duelists reached her. "Easy! Tory! Easy! It's us! Just us!" But this time it was not a squad of ghosts, templars or former students. "Are youy okay?" It was Alice, Uno and Nephilim. "Wha.. where did you come from? And.. where am I?" It took her this long to realize that her surroundings were no longer the same. The boat was gone, she was back on the branches of the world tree. "You fought someone didn't you?" Nephilim asked her. They could not have seen what she saw. "Yeah?" Tory was not sure if it was over either. "That is what I feared. Your past was dragged out by this world and used against you. The same happened to everyone else." Uno sighed. Tory was the first one they'd located so far. "Wait? What about you?" She noted that their lifepoints were still unchanged. "We had the pendulums, so we could get out right away. Nobody tried to attack us anyway.. Maybe because we already fought someone we used to know. So you should be safe too know." That was Alice's best guess. "I hope so." Tory did not want to see more of that.. madness.

"Cloe will probably not give up so easily." Uno determined, moments before the world around them shifted. "It's happening again!" Tory cried out. "Whose memory is this?" The branch sank beneath concrete and sand. "Nephilim. Do you know this place?" Uno wondered if it could have been a part of her history. But then he also wondered if Nephilim could even duel in her current state. "No. I do not think any of us do.." The world shaped itself more and added the sound of roaring jets to the blue sky. "An airport? No.. an airforce base?" Alice covered her ears. They definitely never went to a location like this before. "There... This belongs to the one Cloe brought back now." Nephilim pointed at a shadow at the end of a runway. A tall man in black walked towards them. "That's!" Alice gasped out loud. "Wasn't he..." Tory's jaw dropped to the floor. "A..Adamant." Uno stammered.

(To be Continued in Nexus 062: With Flying Colors)

 **New Cards used by August  
** Destrudo the Lost Dragon's Frisson  
Ryu Okami

-  
Tornado Dragon

-  
Burial from a Different Dimension  
Enemy Controller

-  
Torrential Tribute

 **New Cards used by Callisto**  
Bountiful Artemis  
Eva  
Herald of Purple Light  
Hanewata  
Honest  
Herald of Green Light  
Herald of Orange Light

-  
Grand Horn of Heaven


	63. With Flying Colors

**Nexus 062: With Flying Colors**

"Adamant.." They could understand the how. Just not the why.. "Is it really you?" Why of all ghosts, did he appear before them? "As far as I know. It is. I remember you, Alice. And I remember you, Uno." He sounded the same, looked the same.. He even recognized Uno despite his own changes. "They.. brought you back?" Was he even an echo from the past, or something more. "Is this why.. we could not find your.. your body?" Alice wanted it to be more. This would explain everything. "He is not here as a friend, Alice." Nephilim spoke with more caution. "What? Don't tell me.." Uno saw the dueldisk around his arm. "Did Cloe revive you just to delay us? Adamant, whatever she promised you.. you do not have to do as she says. I can help you too, I can bring you back and keep you alive!" Uno swore with all his heart. "Uno... I am not doing this for her, I am doing this out of my own free will. And your words are why." Adamant activated his dueldisk. "You have to be stopped, you and Nephilim. The world you seek can never be."

"Wait a second? You're not here to help us?" Tory was already pretty shocked at what she was hearing. "Adamant, why would you say that?" Alice could not believe it at all. It seemed impossible that this was the same man who gave his life to save Uno. "Adamant. Do you know what I want? What _we_ want?" Yet such a change.. was entirely possible. "I was told by the sister of the past." The resurrected duelist said. "What? And you believed her? How would she know anyway?" As far as Tpry was concerned, Cloe was not kind enough to tell anyone anything without an ulterior motive. "She must be lying.. if she wants you to fight Uno." Alice shook her head. "No. She did not lie. She can now, but she has no reason. Alice, Uno must have told you what he wants to wish.. for you and for everyone. But has he told you how he plans to do it, how he wants to shape his wish? Because this is a plan he.. and his sister.. have been forming since they first met the three Prophecies He told them his wish centuries ago."

"What?" Alice flinched. "You knew.. all along?" She looked at Uno, unsure of what this even meant. "My wish is to restore all life that was lost, Adamant. Yours included.. every world and timeline I erased would be brought back." Uno swept his arm to his side. "It does not matter anyway, Adamant! Cloe cannot be left to her own devices! The world you know is stuck and will not move on until she is reigned in! The wish is what comes after!" The longer they argued, the bigger the chance was that more people could get attacked. "I know. That is why I met with the others first. Why I am stopping you and only you." Adamant activated his dueldisk and started drawing cards. "Adamant?!" Alice yelled. "Alice. Until I know.. until you know.. how all of us are going to proceed, I will not take a step further. You cannot leave this memory that I created, until you defeat me. But if the wish does not matter to you, then you will not care who defeats Cloe." He waited for Uno's answer. "..." Uno did not speak. He moved his fingers and lowered his head. "...Okay." And then he took out his own cards. "Uno!?

Adamant's LP: 8000 Uno's LP: 8000

"Then we proceed as duelists." Adamant summoned his monster: Raidraptor Rudder Strix the four-rudder/winged bird(4/0/1600). "Really? You are doing this?" Tory watched with exasperation. Uno took damage from the very start, as Rudder Strix inflicted 600 points of damage whenever it was summoned from a players hand. "Ngh." Adamant was not playing around with simple visions, the bomb blast of the the Raidraptor visibly singed Uno's sleeve. "Uno! Why can't you tell him? What is going on?" Alice still did not know why it came to this. Neither duelist was backing away from each other. "Lavender. Can't you stop this?" Alice pleaded. "I cannot. This is what I want as well. A world where time does not erase lives any more, a world where nothing is lost. That is our wish." To the spirit, Adamant was the enemy as well. "You mean.. a world.. without death?" Alice stated with awe. "A world like that cannot be made, Uno." Adamant placed one trap card and passed the turn to his opponent.

"Is that what you told the others? That I am a hopeless fool? I did dream of this for an eternity.. And you are right in that I should have told the others sooner. But it can be done, I know it." Uno started his turn. "I am the same man you saved, Adamant. You can trust me!" He activated his pendulums, Performapal Monkeyboard (scale 1) and Performapal Parrotrio (scale 2). "..." The appearance of his monsters did not get a great reaction either. "Fine then.." Uno activated the effect of Monkeyboard to add another Performapal from his deck to his hand. "I summon Performapal Skullcrobat Joker!" The purple/black striped Joker was selected, and through its normal summon effect Uno could add another Performapal to his hand: Performapal Longphone Bull. "Performapal Parrotrio can raise her scale, when another performapal is using the other pendulum zone!" The parakeet trio joined into a single chorus and widened the beam of their (scale 7) pendulum light. "Pendulum summon! Performapal Longphone Bull, Performapal Elephammer and Performapal Drumerilla!"

Uno called forth his army: the phone-horned bull(4/1600/1200), the hammer-trunk elephant(6/2600/1800) and the drum-chest gorilla(6/1600/900). "When Longphone Bull is special summoned, I add a Performapal to my hand!" Yet another searching effect followed and withdrew Performapal Raingoat from Uno's deck. "Now I attack! When Elephammer attacks, I can remove all spells and traps from your field! And Performapal Drumerilla can add 600 attackpoints to my monsters as it attacks!" The elephant(3200/1800) followed the rhytmic beat of the ape's drums and slammed its empowered hammer down on top of the Rudder Strix monster. Adamant's trap was returned to his hand before it could be activated. However.. "When Rudder Strix is attacked, its effect activates." Adamant special summoned two more monsters from his hand: Raidraptor Mimicry Lanius(4/1100/1900) and Raidraptor Retrofit Lanius(4/800/1200) the green steel raptor with six lances for wings. Nevertheless Rudder Strix bit the dust.

Adamant's LP: 4800

 _Raidraptor - Retrofit Lanius, 4/800/1200 Dark/Winged Beast  
_ _When this card is normal summoned: You can special summon 1 "Raid Raptor" monster from your hand or graveyard in face-up defense position, with its effect negated_ _.  
_ _This card cannot be used as an Xyz material, except for the Xyz summon of a Winged beast-type monster._

"You are giving it your all too, I see." Uno reached for his chest. The pain was more than palpable. "This is not how I imagined our first fight, Adamant. I do not want to hurt you, but I will fight for what I believe in!" Uno wanted to attack again, but he could not. Rudder Strix prevented further attacks on any monsters summoned by its effect. "A duel with you was what I envisioned as well. Until I encountered Alice.. It did not matter... until now. Now it is the only way I can get through to you." He looked at Alice, who no longer could think of anything to say that could stop this fight. "Alice, you stopped me when I needed to be stopped. So I will do the same for Uno." He said while Uno called off his battle phase. "But you will.." Alice stuttered. "...you will go away again." If the world was to return to normal, than it would do so without those that already lost their lives. "How many times are you willing to die?" This would be the third time by Tory's count. "As many as it takes. I have made my peace with it."

"But I have not." Uno placed two trap cards and ended his turn. "That is unfortunate, Uno. But we cannot allow ourselves to be chained by the past!" Adamant moved his hand across the field and formed an overlay network between Retrofit and Mimicry Lanius. "Appear, Raidraptor Force Strix!" The mechanical owl(4/500/2000) was released from the extra deck, and its powers were quickly employed. "I detach Mimicry Lanius from Force Strix, to let it add Raidraptor Fuzzy Lanius to my hand! And with the effect of Mimicry Lanius, I claim a Raidraptor Nest!" The same sequence allowed both birds to use their searching effects. One added a monster the other a spell, and both soon joined the field. As long as Adamant controlled one Raidraptor, Raidraptor Fuzzy Lanius(4/500/1500) could be special summoned. And if Adamant controlled one more Raidraptor, Raidraptor Nest could search a Raidraptor from his deck. "I add Retrofit Lanius to my hand!" He normal summoned the second green Lanius(4/800/1200), whose own effect summoned Rudder Strix back to the field. "And Ascend, my Rise Falcon!"

It was inevitable, Uno supposed, that Adamant would XYZ-summon his main attacker right away. Fuzzy Lanius and Retrofit Lanius overlayed with Rudder Strix and became the three XYZ-materials for the rising Falcon(4/100/1000). "That bird can attack all his special summoned monsters in one turn huh." Tory watched the Raidraptor use one material, Fuzzy Lanius, to absorb the attackpoints of Elephammer into itself(2700/1000). "That is going to be dangerous." Adamant could add a second Fuzzy Lanius to his hand to boot, retrieved by the effect of Fuzzy Lanius going to the graveyard. "But Uno still has Drummerilla." Even now, Alice did not know if she wanted Adamant to lose. "And I activate.. Stoic Challenge!" Adamant activated the equip spell on top of Rise Falcon. "Oh!" The Falcon(3900/1000) gained 600 attackpoints for each of its remaining XYZ-materials. And now all damage done to Uno's monsters would be doubled. "He's going to take everything away!?" Tory gasped. Drumerilla's effect could not save Uno now. "Rise Falcon! Attack the Performapals!"

"You did not think it would be that easy, did you Adamant?" Uno flipped his trap card. "I activate Last Minute Cancel! All my monsters are switched to defense position. And each destroyed Performapal is returned to my hand!" The Rising Falcon dove back down to lay waste to Longphone Bull, Elephammer and Drumerilla. Yet Uno suffered no damage as his defending performers were destroyed and bounced back to his hand. "Thank goodness." At the very least Alice was glad that Uno did not lose yet. "I did not expect it. A man with so much time behind him, will not let a few minutes change his path. This is just the beginning for us.." Adamant activated the spell: Allure of Darkness. He drew two cards and banished a dark monster, Raidraptor Fuzzy Lanius, from his hand. "Many ranks are yet to come." The draws were both spell cards, the first a continuous prelude to the second. "I activate this card!"

 _Rank-Up Advantage, Continuous Spell_  
 _When an Xyz monster is special summoned by the effect of a "Rank-Up-Magic" spell card: You can draw 1 card._  
 _Negate the effects of an opponent's monster that is targeted for an attack by an Xyz Monster special summoned by the effect of a "Rank-Up-Magic" spell card._

"And I activate Rank-Up-Magic: Raid Force!" Adamant targeted Force Strix, triggering its evolution to the next rank. "Defend me, Stranger Falcon!" The round owl was now a sleek wine-red falcon(5/2000/2000) with big curved wings and an elongated head. "I draw!" Adamant used the effect of Rank-Up Advantage to secure a new card. Those around him imagined this would not be the last time. "Strange Falcon will destroy the last monster you control, Uno!" The twin cannons placed on the falcons shoulders targeted Performapal Skullcrobat Joker and destroyed it. The resulting explosion blasted Uno's lifepoints away as well, one point for each of the destroyed monsters attackpoints. "Hrm." Uno could have stopped that with the effect of Raingoat. But he allowed it as the destruction would also allow him to add the Joker back to his hand. "..." After that exchange, Adamant was through. He placed two cards down in the spell/trap zone and ended his turn.

Uno's LP: 5600

"Adamant, if you intend to treat me as your enemy. I will not back down from playing the part. You can see how much I have changed, physically." Uno activated his spell: Performapal Recasting. "Now I will show you what else is different." He returned three of his Performapals (Elephammer, Drummerilla and Raingoat) to draw four new cards. "This is my new cast! Pendulum summon.. Performapal Longphone Bull, Stamp Turtle, Coindragon... and Harmonizing Magician!" The scale swayed once more between Parrotrio and Monkeyboard, placing the same bull, a remora dragon(4/1700/1000) with a coin on its head, the elderly stamping turtle(4/100/1800) and the futuristic tuner witch(4/0/0) on the field. "Now, do your thing, Longphone Bull and Harmonizing Magician!" The sound of the bull's horns lured in another Performapal from Uno's deck: Performapal Sleight Hand Magician, while the Harmonizer special summoned a magician from the same source. "I summon the Timegazer Magician!" At last, the chronomantic red mage(3/1200/600) reappeared before Uno Nisell. "So you have reclaimed your fathers pendulums."

"We have done more than that." Nephilim retorted as Uno made his next move. "You will remember this too, Adamant! I syncho summon Clear Wing Synchro Dragon!" Harmonizing Magician tuned herself with the Gazer of time, shaping a path of seven stars in the skies to bring in the supersonic synchro dragon(7/2500/2000). "Of course, I remember." This was the dragon that Cassius used to defeat him. "And while I control Performapal Coindragon, no other dragons can be destroyed and gain 500 attackpoints!" The coin's shimmering light passed over to Clearwing(3000/2000). "Now to complete this defense! Stamp Turtle raises Coindragons level!" Once affected by the Turtle's stamp, Coindragon(5/1700/1000) could be protected himself by Clear Wing Synchro Dragon's effects. "And before I forget, I normal summon Performapal Skullcrobat Joker!" For the second time the Skullcrobat Joker's effect was used to fetch a Performapal (Thunderhino) card. "Finally, I XYZ-summon Dark Rebellion XYZ Dragon!" The Joker overlayed with Stamp Turtle and opened an earth-shaking portal that released the great black dragon(4/3000/2000) of war.

"Whoa. He's .. really serious now." If Tory did not know any better, she could swear Uno hated this guy as much as he hated Tempus. "So you wield all four dragons now." Adamant presumed. "They were mine to begin with, Adamant." Uno could not summon the other two however. Instead he sacrificed Longphone Bull. "I can special summon Performapal Sleighthand Magician, if I tribute a non-pendulum performapal monster. And this magician can destroy one of yours!" The crimson clad masked mage(7/2500/2000) soared above Adamant's falcons on its own wings and tossed a shiny pebble below their talons. Though Uno had to discard Performapal Thunderhino to activate this effect. "I choose Stranger Falcon!" The pebble cracked and released an explosion that almost seemed too expansive for such a small thing. The Strange Falcon was consumed entirely. "But if you do that.." Alice remembered what a destroyed Stranger Falcon could do. "Return to me, Force Strix!" The rank 5 Falcon attached itself to another XYZ-Raidraptor and revived it(4/500/2500) back to the field in defense mode.

"That wont stop me anymore, Adamant! I activate Dark Rebellions power!" Dark Rebellion sent its two XYZ-materials away and traded them for half the attackpoints of Rise Falcon(1950/1000). Those belonged to the XYZ-Dragon(4950/1000) now. "He attacks!" The battle phase would begin with the end of Rise Falcon. Dark Rebellion flapped its wings and led its electrically charged body right through the falcon, causing a massive eruption of thunder and metal across the runway.

Adamant's LP: 1800

"That will be all, Uno!" Adamant flipped both his trap card... "Raidraptor Readiness prevents the destruction of all remaining Raidraptors!" And he flipped a quickplay spell: Rank-Up-Magic: Raptors Force. "And I shall use Rise Falcon as the platform for another XYZ-evolution! Come forth, Raidraptor Blaze Falcon!" The destroyed falcon ranked up, becoming the xyz-material for the fire-red falcon(5/1000/2000) of destruction. "He escaped again." Nephilim sighed. Adamant even got to draw another card thanks to his Advantage spell. "I knew it wouldn't be over that quickly, Nephilim." Uno canceled the rest of the battle phase and placed a trap card behind his dragons. "Your move, Adamant." Adamant nodded. "So it is." And with the effects of Raidraptor Nest and Force Strix, he added the Raidraptors Vanishing Lanius and Necro Vulture to his hand.

"I retake my Raptors Force!" In this same turn, Adamant could banish his Raid Force spell from the graveyard. This would in turn banish a Raidraptor like Vanishing Lanius from his hand to reclaim a Rank-Up spell like Raptors Force. Then without wasting another word, he detached Blaze Falcon's XYZ-material. "..Blaze Falcon! Destroy his monsters!" The synchro and XYZ dragon were protected against indiscriminate devastation, but Coindragon and Sleight Hand were not. "I expected that, Adamant!" So Uno banished Performapal Thunderhino from his graveyard, which saved the lives of his Performapals and negated their destruction. "Of course! But did you foresee this?" Adamant suddenly discarded a rank-up spell from his hand: Rank-Up-Magic: Skip Force. "Huh?" Force Strix suddenly ranked up into a new XYZ-monster. "I can XYZ-summon Raidraptor Revolution Falcon Airraid by using another rank 5 or lower Raidraptor as the XYZ-material and a Rank-Up spell as collateral!" It was the ten-jet winged black falcon(6/2000/3000) of revolution, appearance-wise. Inversely, its effects were of a different caliber. "Airraid will destroy one monster when it is summoned! I choose Performapal Coindragon!"

"I figured you would try something like that as well! But that is why I have Clear Wing by my side!" Uno's synchro dragon responded immediately. "Clear Wing destroys any monster and its effect that targets my level 5 monster and absorbs that monsters attackpower!" It intercepted the bombs thrown out by the Falcon's wings and blew them right back. Airraid Falcon got caught up in its own explosives and surrendered what remained of its energy to Clear Wing(5000/2000). "That too, was as I calculated.. Uno. For when Airraid Falcon is destroyed, I may summon the original from my extra deck!" The scattered remnants of the black falcon were converted to XYZ-matter and attached to Raidraptor Revolution Falcon(6/2000/3000). "Revolution Falcon can attack all monsters you control." Adamant declared as he detached Revolution Falcon's material. "And before out battle reignites, I reactivate Rank-Up Magic Raptors Force!" Because another Raidraptor had been destroyed this turn, Adamant could take Airraid Falcon and XYZ-change it for a rank 7 XYZ-monster. "Come, Raidraptor Arsenal Falcon!" The dark carrier bird(7/2500/2000) overshadowed the plains with its massive wings. And once more, Adamant drew a card with Rank-Up Advantage.

"Then now is a good time to activate my trap: Performapal Showdown! I flip one monster for each spell I control!" Revolution Falcon and Arsenal Falcon were immediately switched to face-down position, rendering all their effects inoperable. "Guh. Just when I thought Adamant was getting ahead of him." Tory wheezed. Watching this duel was exhausting. "You are good, Adamant. But I made those cards.. and I have been dueling for a very long time." Uno smirked. "Indeed. I cannot imagine the scope. I have only had to fight for as long as I knew the prophecy. You have outlasted several." Adamant held off his other falcons and stared both Uno and Nephilim in their eyes. "And now I have gotten more time to wonder... Prophecies can be wrong, predictions can be wrong. But you.. you would know the truth of all possible futures, wouldn't you?"

"What are you trying to say?" Alice asked him. This seemed to come out of nowhere. "I am wondering, whether the prophecy that guided me.. does not have a source closer to our heart. Uno.. was it you, who layed the seeds for it? If everything else was a part of your design for many timelines. Why not this as well? You know more now at least. Give me an answer, Uno. I deserve at least that."

(To be Continued in Nexus 063: A Bright Future Ahead)

 **New Cards used by Fortuno Nisell**  
Performapal Coindragon

 **New Cards used by Adamant  
** Raidraptor - Rudder Strix  
 _Raidraptor - Retrofit Lanius (+)_

-  
Raidraptor - Revolution Falcon Airraid

-  
 _Rank-Up Advantage (++)_


	64. A Bright Future Ahead

**Nexus 063: A Bright Future Ahead**

Uno's LP: 5600 Adamant's LP: 1800

The fight between Uno and Adamant was well under way with no clear winner in sight. Uno controlled his powered up Clear Wing Synchro Dragon(7/5000/2000) and Dark Rebellion XYZ Dragon(4/4950/2000), a Performapal Coindragon(4/1700/1200) and Performapal Sleight Hand Magician(7/2500/2000). On the other side was the XYZ-duelist with just Raidraptor Blaze Falcon(5/1000/2000) in face-up attack position and the face-down Revolution and Arsenal Falcons. It was still their battle phase, yet Adamant stalled their attacks. Right now he desired words.. not actions. "Prophecies can exist, mister Adamant. I have seen many come true." Nephilim gave him an answer, but she was not the only one who received his stare. "I am asking you, Uno.. the first duelist. You wrote the legends, which weren't real legends. You could have written on more than just paper." His prophecy, the one that the XYZ-guild was founded on, was etched in stones across the globe. There were too many to ignore, Adamant always knew them to be true. And yet, he thought the same thing about other lies. "Tell me! Uno!"

"The prophecy.. was my father's design." Uno finally revealed. "Seriously?" Tory wailed. "Yes. Even before he met any of us, he had visions of this timeline.. Of two worlds without magic were duelists from both sides would fight each other. When he roamed the far past he had people carve these visions in stone so that they would forever be preserved. If we ever undid their creation, we would have to remake them as they were. But I did not understand these prophecies until this world was born, I did not understand that he planned this too." Just like the cardgame, this had to be prepared for this final moment.. for a chance to gain the wish. "Then all of us, were just puppets." Adamant did not need nor want to hear anymore. "... Blaze Falcon can attack directly!" The fight continued, with Uno taking a hit from the Falcon. "Rah!" The Blazing Raidraptor also blew up one of Uno's cards as soon as it inflicted its battle damage. "I destroy Sleight Hand Magician!" Performapal Coindragon was still protecting the two dragons, and destroying a pendulum monster was pointless as long as Uno still controlled the scales to bring it back. Therefor, Sleight Hand was the unlucky target of the Rank 5 Falcon.

Uno's LP: 4600

"But.. Uno didn't mean to hurt anyone!" Alice suddenly cried out. "But didn't he erase your world?" Tory was not so sure anymore about this. "Only so he could bring it back! He promised that!" Alice snapped back. "Alice. There may be a way to save those you lost. There may not. But I do know, his road is not the one you should take. A world without death is a world without meaning. There can be no life outside of time!" Adamant moved into the second main phase to normal summon Raidraptor Necro Vulture(4/1000/1600). The metallic purple vulture tributed itself to move Rank-Up-Magic: Raptors Force back to Adamant's hand. "How would you know? You.." Nephilim seemingly grew more agitated, but Uno calmed her with a gesture. "It is what he believes." He waited until Adamant placed three cards from his hand down in the spell/trap zone. After which Clear Wing Synchro Dragon(2500/2000) would go back down to his normal attackpower. "He does not understand yet. Belief keeps one going, but knowledge is what makes one arrive at their destination."

"Echo Oscillation!" Uno sprung his trap, just as Adamant intended to end his turn. "I destroy one of my pendulums, to draw one card!" The continuous trap sent out its waves to crush Performapal Parrotrio (scale 7) and to pull out the next card from Uno's deck. "And once again!"The effect became available on the next turn, his. For round two, Performapal Monkeyboard (scale 1) was destroyed and a spell card was drawn "Set the scales!" Performapal Guitartle (scale 6) was placed on his left, while a green rubberwool sheep called Performapal Gumgumouton (scale 1) filled the left zone. And as a Performapal joined the Guitartle, Uno could draw one extra card with its effect. "I activate my spell, Pendulum Halt! I draw two cards from my deck when three or more unique pendulum monsters (Monkeyboard, Parrotrio, Harmonizing Magician) are in my extra deck! But I cannot add anything else to my hand after this!" Uno drew his two cards: two pendulum monsters. "Pendulum summon!" Thanks to them, Uno could summon Performapal Parrotrio(2/500/500) and Lizardraw(3/1200/600) to the field in defense mode.

"Now! I activate my spell card: Performance Hurricane! Each Performapal on my field will return one of your cards to where they came from: Adamant!" The Parrot triplets, Lizard gentleman and Coindragon roared and screeched as loud as their vocal chords allowed and raised a storm that razed across the field. One whirlwind headed for the face-down Arsenal Falcon, the other for Revolution falcon and the face-down Raptors Force. "Then I shall counter it! Raptors Gust!" As Adamant controlled his Raidraptor, he could negate any spell with his countertrap. The Blazing Falcon used its wings to build its own storm that overpowered the performapals hurricane. "In that case." Uno entered the battlephase. "The Synchro Dragon attacks Revolution Falcon!" Clear Wing managed to destroy the Falcon of Revolution(6/2000/3000) with its green light flares. "And..." That just left Blaze Falcon. _"No."_ Uno eyed Adamants face-down spell. "I will not fall for it, Adamant!" The battle phase ended.

"Huh? Why did ya stop?" Tory already knew this attack would fail to finish Adamant off, because he could negate all battle damage this turn with his Raidraptor Readiness trap. Even so... "Because he saw what lied ahead.. again." As soon as Adamant knew his falcons were in the clear, did he activate his face-down quickplay spell card. "Rank-Up-Magic Doom Double Force! With this it is possible to double the rank of a Raidraptor destroyed this turn!" Revolution Falcon was brought back and filled with energy to start its new evolution. "He.. had a rank above ten?" Nephilim could not believe what she was seeing. "You may have lived for centuries, Uno. But there are things you have yet to see! You held back his attack because you feared a spell like this could summon the Ultimate Falcon. Instead you brought out a power beyond the Ultimate! Raidraptor Final Fortress Falcon!" The Falcon he never needed until now was XYZ-summoned from Adamant's extra deck: a flying crimson fort(12/3800/2800) with cannon wings, massive jet thrusters and a golden falcon at the front.

"Is this.. your full power?" Alice thought she'd seen it all. "I reached new heights, after I fell to my deepest point." Adamant claimed, as he went on to draw a card with Rank-Up Advantage. "This spirit was born from my own heart, not from any of Uno's stories. But make no mistake Alice, strength comes in many forms. Your strength was your skill, you overpowered me before I could even get half as far as this. But you, Uno. You let me enter the top, you wanted to see this? Didn't you?"

"Tch." The XYZ-duelist might have had a point, Uno never shied away from a duel. Yet this was more than he could handle right now. "The spirits..." He could also sense discord in Clear Wing and Dark Rebellion. Or was it fear? "Not all of them are affraid, Uno." Nephilim urged him to summon his own creation. "Yes! I tribute summon Odd-Eyes Phantom Dragon!" Lizardraw and Coindragon were sacrificed for the ghostly odd-eyed dragon(7/2500/2000). Its tenure was shortlived. "I XYZ-Summon Odd-Eyes Absolute Dragon!" Clear Wing Synchro Dragon and Odd-Eyes joined together into a portal of subzero energy. The frosted black dragon Odd-Eyes Absolute(7/2800/2500) broke through the ice and planted itself in front of Uno in defense mode. "That was my turn, Adamant."

"Good. Then I activate Raidraptor Regeneration!" Adamant's next spell was a continuous one that activated each turn a Raidraptor uses its last XYZ-material. It would give that raidraptor another material, allowing them to never run out. "My rank 12 Raidraptor returns all banished Raidraptors to the graveyard once each turn." The banished Raidraptors in question, Vanishing Lanius and Fuzzy Lanius, did not seem worth the effort. "And now I activate Rank-Up-Magic: Skip Force!" But Adamant was only after the Revolution Falcon that he detached from Final Fortress Falcon to use the unbanishing effect. The spell of Rank-Up-Magic: Skip Force banished itself and Raidraptor Rudder Strix, all to bring back one Raidraptor that was lost to the graveyard. "I special summon Revolution Falcon!" The army of Falcons expanded to re-include the sixth rank destroyer bird. And once Adamant flipped his Raidraptor Arsenal Falcon(7/2500/2000) back face-up, his legion of the sky was complete. "Blaze Falcon, Attack!"

 _Raidraptor Regeneration, Continuous Spell._  
 _Once per turn, if you control a "Raid Raptor" Xyz Monster without XYZ-materials, you can attach 1 "Raidraptor card" from the graveyard to that monster as an XYZ-material._

Level by level his monsters attacked. Blaze Falcon flew over the dragon legion and dropped explosives right at Uno's feet. But the dragon of ice absorbed the explosions instead. "Odd-Eyes Absolute Dragon negates your direct attack and summons an Odd-Eyes monster from my graveyard!" The detached Odd-Eyes Phantom Dragon returned in defense mode, adding one more wall between him and the raiders. Unfortunately, Odd-Eyes Absolute Dragon did not have more than two Materials to spend. "Revolution Falcon, Attack!" Not the dark grey falcon flew towards his XYZ-dragon. If those two met in the damage step, all of Absolute Dragon's attackpoints would be burned away. "Again!" It would be suicide to not negate the attack. "Hnh!" At this point Adamant activated Raidraptor Readiness from the graveyard. The trap was banished too, and no further damage could be done to him this turn. "Arsenal Falcon! Attack!" The carrier raptor settled on its own target: Dark Rebellion. "!?" The black XYZ dragon destroyed the attacking raider with a burst of thunder. It never stood a chance, yet that was the point. Arsenal Falcon could special summon a Raidraptor XYZ-monster as soon as it was sent to the graveyard: Raidraptor Ultimate Falcon(10/3500/2000).

"And appear again, Arsenal Falcon!" Adamant revealed the Raptors Force one more time to evolve one Raidraptor in the graveyard. "You had another one?" Airraid Falcon was chosen and transformed into another Arsenal Raidraptor(7/2500/2000). "I will call upon every force at my disposal, Uno!" History repeated itself before Uno's eyes, the new Arsenal Falcon rammed itself to death against Dark Rebellion too. "!" Knowing what he could expect, Uno reactivated Echo Oscillation to draw another card from his deck after he destroyed his Performapal Guitartle. "To me, Satellite Cannon Falcon!" For the rank 8 space cannon raptor(8/3000/3000) left a trail of destruction in its wake. All of Uno's traps and spells were destroyed, including Performapal Gumgumouton which could have negated one monster's destruction if it was attacked. Not anymore now. "Your dragon of rebellion is its target!" Satellite Cannon Falcon detached its XYZ-material to raise the spirits of the dead: each Raidraptor in the graveyard erased 800 attackpoints from Dark Rebellion(4/0/2000). "Attack, Final Fortress Falcon!" And the ultimate raider leveled the zone that once was controlled by Uno's XYZ Dragon. "Graaaah!"

Uno's LP: 800

"Uno!" The attack nearly sent the performing duelist flying himself. "Rgh!" He managed to recover by grabbing the wings of Odd-Eyes Phantom Dragon. "Uno! Final Fortress Falcon can attack two more monsters if it destroys one and banishes a Raidraptor from my graveyard!" The Fortress would absorb both of the Raidraptor Fuzzy Lanius cards and reload its cannons. "I destroy Odd-Eyes Phantom Dragon.. and Performapal Parrotrio!" The first salvo obliterated the dragon Uno was resting on. He narrowly managed to avoid getting hit. The second shot destroyed every last part of the three Parrots. "But when Performapal Parrotrio is destroyed, I can special summon one Performapal as long as it isn't a pendulum!" Uno special summoned Performapal Skeemer Skitter(4/800/1600) in defense mode. "A wise choice, Uno! But it shall not save your other monsters! Satellite Cannon Falcon, attack!" The rank 8 falcon made its attack from high in the sky, sending a solar powered laser down on top of Odd-Eyes Absolute Dragon and melting it down into a pool of nothingness.

"I Summon Odd-Eyes Vortex Dragon!" With its dying breath, the XYZ-dragon special summoned another Odd-Eyes from the graveyard. "It is useless, Uno! Ultimate Falcon cannot be affected by your card effects! Neither can Final Fortress Falcon while it has Raidraptor XYZ-materials!" Uno could only bounce one of the lesser Raidraptors with Vortex Dragons' effect. "Tch." Odd-Eyes Vortex(7/2500/3000) decided to get rid of Revolution Falcon. "Ultimate Falcon! Attack!" That just left the golden tenth rank falcon to deal with the green tornado dragon. The golden ring on the falcons back fired off a mile-wide beam that turned the Odd-Eyes fusion to ashes. "So many cards, so many lives. You cannot save them all, Uno. I thought like you once, but I learned my limits." In the second main phase, Adamant placed one card face-down on the field. And with his Raidraptor Nest spell, Raidraptor Booster Strix was added to his hand.

"He.. he _can_ save them all." Tory spoke up. "Huh?" Everyone besides Uno turned to her. "The monument, the templars, that's what this was all for.. wasn't it?" She remembered how the technology to turn people into cards came from the Qliphort. "Those guys thought Millennium was gonna make them immortal, but you were just studying a way to reverse the process on a grand scale! You and Nephilim both were.." And she was one of the people unfortunate enough to be a part of the experiment. "I thought.. it was the only way to fully realize my wish. The monument was created to counteract the Qliphort and preserve as many souls as possible for when the world would end. But what happened to you was not my intent. Marco perverted the system." He tried to explain himself. "It was my sacrifice that allowed this to even happen. If she blames anyone, let it be me." Nephilim tried to support him. "He was still there when it happened! You were one of Millennium's mighty kings. But I guess you were too busy planning your future to care about your 'subjects'!" But Tory was done listening. "Alice. Let's just go."

"W-what?" Alice stuttered. "If he really doesn't mind anyone else getting Cloe's wish, then why are we still here? We cannot waste time, can we?" Her argument was compelling, yet Alice was torn and still looked to Uno for answers. "Alice. I am okay with it." He merely nodded. "Uno? Why?" Nephilim did not seem to agree. "Because Tory is right. They can do more good away from here and Alice can find Cloe faster than we can. I am not sure if I can win. But if I do not.. you will disappear, wont you, Adamant?" Uno figured even if Alice did not want to see that again, she would at least want some final words with him. "... Alice. I have said everything I wanted already. And I can tell how strong you've become. You do not need me anymore." So he allowed her a more calming farewell. "Ah.. " Everyone was telling her to do it, as difficult as it was. "Okay.." She took her crystal and walked up to Tory. "Good luck, Adamant." The other girl smirked. "Same to you." He saluted the two. "This.. is not goodbye!" Alice said just before she and Tory teleported off the runway.

"Uno, I know you allowed this for another reason." Adamant ended his turn. "You intend to win... And now that they are gone, you can show me how." Adamant saw the look in Uno's eyes. It was the look of a duelist who wanted to break their opponent. "I did it for their sake. It was better if they did not see you and me.. at the end of all of this." Uno drew his next card. "I activate the scales.. of Wisdom-Eye Magician and Xiangsheng Magician." With what was in his hand, he could reload his pendulum zones. And now that the wisdom sage (scale 5) and creation enchantress (scale 8) were paired together, the former could replace himself with another pendulum magician. "Wisdom-Eye is tributed for Xiangke Magician!" Uno completed the Xiang duo with the warlock of destruction (scale 3). "Pendulum summon!" Him and Xiangsheng flooded the front row with pendulum monsters: Odd-Eyes Phantom Dragon(7/3000/2000), Performapal Coindragon, Performapal Gumgumouton(5/900/2400) and Wisdom-Eye Magician(4/1500/1500). "XYZ-summon! Dark Rebellion XYZ Dragon!"

"Another?" Whether this was one of his extra copies, or a past dragon that Uno created within this strange realm, a second Dark Rebellion(4/3000/2000) was created from Skeeter Skimmer and Wisdom-Eye Magician. "And yet.." Dark Rebellions effect would not be very effective against anything other than Blaze Falcon. Everything else was either immune or would reduce Dark Rebellions attackpoints to zero. Even if Uno decided to make a swing at Blaze Falcon, Adamant could use his face-down Rank-Up-Magic: Escape Force spell to avoid the attack. "This is not the name of your defeat, Adamant." Uno tapped his two magicians. "Xiangke lets me use Dark Rebellion as a material for an XYZ-summon! And Xiangsheng raises his rank to that of Odd-Eyes Phantom Dragon!" The shield and bow mage shot their magic into the XYZ Dragon(7/2500/2000), which turned its rank into a level with three more stars. "Odd-Eyes Rebellion Dragon? Uno, that card cannot destroy my XYZ-monsters." Adamant remembered what Uno used to make with these XYZ-materials, a dragon whose effects only worked on monsters with levels.

"I know." Uno attached the Phantom Dragon with Dark Rebellion. "What!?" Dark energy and phantomic force sank into the cosmic gate and merged into a spiraling stream of flames. "This is.. the overlay of Uno's nightmare.. and the XYZ Dragon!?" Nephilim gasped at this new child of Uno's rage; a demonic dragon(8/3500/2500) in hell-red armor and veined wings. "Odd-Eyes Raging Dragon!" Uno shouted its name and activated its effect in the same breath. "Odd-Eyes Raging will destroy all cards that dare to oppose me!" He detached the dragons materials to cover his XYZ-monster in a rumbling spectral aura. "All of them!?" Pillars of energy, burning like the core of the earth, erupted from the dragons wings. It only needed to spin around once to sweep through the Raidraptors, their nest and their set spells and traps. "But Final Fortress Falcon and Ultimate Falcon are still unaffected!" The falcons of rank ten and above flew over the attack of Odd-Eyes Raging Dragon. The fallout claimed only Satellite Cannon and Blaze Falcon. "They wont save you, Adamant! Odd-Eyes Raging Dragon gains 200 attackpoints for each destroyed card! And it can attack twice in one turn!"

"Guh.." Adamant winced. The dragon used the deaths of his cards to strengthen itself(4500/2000). "This is what you wanted, this kind of power... You are dangerous." He did not have the lifepoints to survive this, and Booster Strix' effect was useless as long as Uno controlled Performapal Coindragon. No. This is not about power, this is about time. Stop talking about him as if you know him. As if you know what we can and cannot do." Nephilim cursed. "Adamant. There will be no more. No more deaths, no more pain. I have seen too much of it, more than a lifetime!" Uno declared Raging Dragon's attacks, destroying the Ultimate Falcon and Final Fortress Falcon with a torrent of hellfire.

Adamant's LP: 100

"There will be one more, Uno. I already accepted my future. So must you.. It should not be difficult for a man of your age.. to end someone who has only been with you for a micro-fraction of that time." Despite the pain he already felt, Adamant stood upright and locked his eyes with his opponent's. "Those are your words!" Uno yelled. "Do it, Uno." The spirit goaded him. "... Yes. This is not en ending, Adamant! This is a new beginning!" Performapal CoinDragon made its direct attack.. and struck the XYZ-duelist. "Hmph. This is my ending, Uno.. do not bring me back. Unless you want to start all of this over again." He took the hit and disappeared from sight. This was his farewell, his final one..

Adamant's LP: 0

(To be Continued in Nexus 064: The Three Certainties of Life)

 **New Cards used by Fortuno Nisell**  
Performapal GumguMouton

-  
Odd-Eyes Raging Dragon

 **New Cards used by Adamant  
** Raidraptor - Final Fortress Falcon

-  
 _Raidraptor Regeneration_


	65. The Three Certainties of Life

**Nexus 064: The Three Certainties of Life**

So many choices and so much time to cover... and yet there was no time at all to cover it with. For the first day in billions, the sister of the past could do whatever she wanted. And she was paralyzed by every opportunity before her. She never made plans, always went from one spot to the next. Yes, she was losing her pawns with each step. but she could make more, or make the same all over again. That was the beauty of her world, nothing was going anywhere and nobody was going to find her "Cloe!" Until now. "?" Here in her former library, with all the walls smashed through by the great tree's roots, she was supposed to be untraceable. "We have found you!" Yet three visitors showed up at her doorstep: the cardmaker and his disciples. "And you wont be... running... this time." Dom declared in between his wheezing. "Perhaps you should leave the talking to us sir." Zachary suggested. "No no. I prepared an entire speech.. I want to say it. I am just not.. used to running so much." His master insisted. "Very well, sir Dom."

"You caught me? How? And what makes you so can keep me?" Cloe found herself asking. Usually she had all the answers, but not this time. "Was this not a past of your own making, Cloe?" The other disciple retorted with her silver tongue. "We know that the real you is always here. The ones outside can run and flee because they do not exist. But you do.. that is why you must answer us when we say this." Iria was surprised that Cloe did not know where they got this info from. But she would not tell her either and instead turned on her dueldisk. "We challenge you to a duel, Cloe! The oldest prophecy sister!" Zachary, and Dom eventually too, did the same. "You want to split the wish between the three of you?" Cloe inquired as she moved away from her chair. "We did not come here for a wish, as tempting as it may be! We came here to get our clock ticking again and.. uhm.. I should have written it down." Dom had forgotten most elements from his speech already. "Anwyay! Let's begin the Duel!"

Cloe's LP: 8000

Zach's LP: 8000 Iria's LP: 8000 Dom's LP: 8000

"Hmm, I have yearned for a confrontation. This trinity is satisfactory." She slapped the dueling table away with a simple tap. This duel would be played out on a grander scale. "Let us then duel like the father of time before us. You will move one after the other, and I will take turns in between. The first of which is now." Cloe drew her five cards and placed all five of them face-down in the spell/trap zone. "That was my turn." She waited to see which of the three duelists would lead their assault. Though her setup left them mystified. "Just... that?" It was not exactly a let down, but Dom would be lying if he told her that this was what he expected. "It fits her motive, sir. She never takes the first act." That was at least the story Uno, Emily and Alice presented. "Was that your assessment as a duelist or a philosopher?" Cloe let out a flat chuckle. "They dueled the sister that was. I am something more now. You would be prudent to keep that under advisement." Her words were not entirely untrue. Now she seemed to be favoring set traps over set monsters. "Sir. Allow me the first turn. I shall test the waters." Zachary drew the first sixth card. "Just be careful, Zachary." Dom nodded.

Zach's LP: 8000

"I shall lead us off with Lunalight Kaleidochick. This lady may pretend to be a fusion material, taking the name of a Lunalight from my deck or extra deck!" The moonlight shined a path for a little chicken-girl(4/1400/800) with short blonde hair and a transparent dancing veil for wings. She used her powers to discard Lunalight Panther Dancer from Zachary's deck. "Next I activate Fusion Recycling Plant! Each turn I can discard one card for a Polymerization from my deck!" The factory of fusions appeared from the continuous spell. Zach traded his Pinpoint Guard trap card for the Polymerization spell and set out to activate it. "Fusion summon! I will fuse two Lunalight monsters and Lunalight Panther Dancer.. to form Lunalight Wolf Dancer!" The polymerizer combined the 'Panther Dancer' Chick with Lunalight Purple Butterfly and Lunalight Black Sheep, starting a whirlpool of lunar light and shadows. "Was it, Leo Dancer you summoned?" And the endresult was.. Lunalight Cat Dancer(7/2400/2000). "What on earth? I did not.." Zach staggered in surprise. "Or was it something else?"

 _RE-Vision White, Counter Trap_  
 _When your opponent would summon a monster from the extra deck, if you control no monsters summoned from your extra deck:_  
 _Negate the summon and destroy that monster, then choose 1 monster in your opponent's extra deck and special summon it to their side of the field.  
_ _(This summon is treated as being the same as the negated summon)_

"Your card was.." Cloe activated that counter trap just as Zach was placing Leo Dancer on the field. His ultimate fusion never touched the ground, it was sent to the graveyard and replaced with a defending Cat Dancer. "The past is still mine to control, son of Jacob Creffield. When I say you summoned the Lunalight Cat Dancer, I make it so." The fusion itself still happened, his other effects were evidence of that. Lunalight Black Sheep should have and did send one of the fusion materials, Lunalight Purple Butterfly, back to his hand. As for Lunalight Kaleido Chick, her effect allowed him to retake Polymerization from his graveyard as soon as that Polymerization turned her into a fusion material. "So she can rewrite our actions?" Such a strategy Dom had never even conceived of. "I .. I place one card face down and end my turn." Until Zach knew a better way to deal with that, he did not want to risk another fusion summon in front of four more face-down traps like that. "But during my endphase, the Fusion Plant recycles one fused material monster: I take Lunalight Black Sheep from the grave!"

"Always a cautious combatant. How your father raised you." A grin crossed Cloe's face as she nonchalantly took her turn and placed a monster face-down on her field. "That was my turn." Once more, the sister of the past refused to act. It seemed all of her spells were designed to counter theirs. "You may dreg up the past, you may write and rewrite it. But you do not own it. So do not speak of matters that do not pertain to you!" Iria came to Zach's defense and she took the next turn.

Iria's LP: 8000

"I activate Trade in on my Erebus the Underworld Monarch!" After the level 8 emperor of darkness was discarded, Iria could swap in two new cards from her deck. One of which would shuffle her hand around even more. "Pantheism of the Monarchs! I discard a Monarch card to draw twice!" The Pantheistic spell and Escalation of the Monarchs were exchanged for another card couple from the deck. And Iria could even use her spell again once it was placed in the graveyard. "Pantheism is banished to add a Monarch card to my hand! But you must choose one which one: Cloe!" Iria revealed her three choices: Tenacity of the Monarchs, Frostblast of the Monarchs and Return of the Monarchs. "To torment me with choices, how fiendish." The girl picked Return of the Monarchs, and Iria accepted that. Once that continuous spell was activated, she could add another Monarch to her hand whenever one was tribute summoned. "Very well. A good thing.. I already had what I needed!" Iria activated the Tenacity of the Monarchs in her hand: revealing Mega Mobius in her hand to take a Monarch spell from her deck.

"I take Second Coming of the Monarchs! This spell will resummon one monster that has 2800 or 2400 attackpoints and 1000 defense points!" No matter what element, all monarchs filled these shoes. Erebus the dark Monarch(8/2800/1000) was brought back from the graveyard and equipped with Second Coming. "The summoned monsters effect is negated, but they can be used as two tributes!" Iria sacrificed Erebus and his shadows for a throne of ice. "Mobius the Mega Monarch!" Her plan was to destroy as many of Cloe's traps as she could. "Let's try a different color." But Mobius was refused as well. The white girl activated her counter-trap: REVision Red and destroyed Mobius to summon Zaborg the Thunderstorm Monarch(6/2400/1000) instead. "She did it again!" Dom freaked out. "Why Zaborg?" The thunder emperor was still treated as being tribute summoned, which meant that Return of the Monarchs could add Mobius the Frost Monarch to Iria's hand. It also meant that it could destroy Cloe's facedown monster at the very least. "There is a reason, daughter of Aloysius Silver." Zaborg's lightning bolt splattered a helixical creature(1/0/0).

 _RE-Vision Red, Counter Trap_  
 _When your opponent would summon a monster from their hand, deck or graveyard, if you control no monsters summoned from your hand, deck or graveyard:_  
 _Negate the summon and destroy that monster, then choose 1 monster in your opponent's main deck and special summon it to their side of the field.  
_ _(This summon is treated as being the same as the negated summon)_

 _RE-Combiner, 1/0/0 Water/Psychic_  
 _When this card is summoned, destroy one other card you control._  
 _When this card is sent to the graveyard, special summon the first monster found at the top of your opponent's graveyard with its effects negated._

"RE-Combiner?" The aquatic strand of DNA split apart and re-assembled its code into that of Lunalight Leo Dancer(10/3500/3000), Zach's Lunalight Leo Dancer. "It took over my fusion!" Zach's card literally abandoned his graveyard to join Cloe. "You were naive, disciples. I own the past. No matter what card you call out, as soon as it enters the graveyard it became a part of my world." Even a past that was rewritten could be accessed by her. "So this is how you would strike." Iria placed two trap cards down and passed the turn to the prophecy sister. "You thought you were done dealing with your own history. You were mistaken in that regard as well." Cloe placed another trap card in the backrow and entered the battle phase for the first time. "And more lives will be lost as time goes on." A Leo Dancer with its effects negated could only attack the one time. But its two swords were more than sharp enough to attack and kill the Zaborg Monarch with. "More lives that will service me."

Iria's LP: 6900 Dom's LP: 8000

"We will see about that young lady!" Naturally, the master was going to take the next turn after his disciples. "An amusing thing to say, to the oldest of three." Cloe snickered. "Oh.. yes. You're one of those older than they look cases. Well then don't mind if I summon my own! Berry Magician Girl!" Dom normal summoned the baby-sized magician girl(1/400/400) and used her effect to add a Magician Girl monster to his hand. "I take Dark Magician Girl from my deck! And I will discard her to summon my Apprentice Illusion Magician!" The magic circle that appeared before the cardmaker special summoned the Illusionist's long silver-haired apprentice(6/2000/1700) in face-up attack position. "So far so good. Let's see if you can counter these!" Dom activated his pendulum monster, a female sorceress (scale 3) in black/green robes with long dark hair. "This here is Magical Abductor! Every time a spell is played, she gains one spellcounter! More to come later!" Her activation was not countered either. It appeared as if spells were safe.. "So let's get to it!"

Dom activated his first spell, Magical Dimension. "The show begins with this classic! I tribute one monster to replace her with a spellcaster in my hand! And then one of your monsters is destroyed!" The curtain dropped to set up the next magic act. "Not that spell." However, when it rose again, it was not a dimensional sarcophagus that showed up. "Dark Magic Curtain?" Instead Dom had activated a dark magic card that special summoned a second Dark Magician(7/2500/2000) from his deck to the field. "Sir!" And half his lifepoints was the cost for using the Curtain. "Talk about a downer." Dom saw her next revising countertrap that rewrote his spell: RE-Vision Blue. "But we're not done yet!" Dom activated a second spell, praying that she was out of spell revisers. "Wonder Wand! I equip this card to Berry Magician Girl and draw two cards once I sacrifice her!" The toddler magician(900/400) held her new wand briefly and then vanished in a wondrous flash. Dom gained a spell and a trap as a result.

Dom's LP: 4000

 _RE-Vision BLUE, Counter Trap_  
 _When your opponent activates a spell card, if there are no other face-up spell cards on your field:_  
 _Negate the activation and effect of that card; choose 1 spell card in your opponent's deck and activate it on their side of the field._  
 _(The activation requirement of the chosen spell card must be fulfilled.)_

"I activate Oneshot Wand!" The first he placed on the Dark Magician(3300/2100) to enhance his magical strength. "Now I have used more than three spells! Do your thing, my Magical Abductor! Use three spellcounters and find me a pendulum monster!" Dom searched the deck high and low until he came across the trusty Dragonpit Magician (scale 8), who was placed in the other pendulum zone. "This calls for a Pendulum Summon!" Through the swinging pendulum, the second Dark Magician(7/2500/2100) magically appeared. "Finally, I activate Dark Magic Expanded, with one effect enabled for each Dark Magician or Dark Magician Girl on the field and in my graveyard! All my Magicians will gain 1000 attackpoints and my spells, traps and monsters cannot be affected by...!" "Not that spell." Cloe stopped him mid-sentence. "But Dark Magic Veil." She activated RE-Vision Blue to change the card into a spell that took away even more of Doms life in order to summon the Dark Magician Girl(6/2000/1700) from Dom's graveyard. "You already used that one!" Iria protested. "I did, and then I did not. My own past can be changed as well, Silver."

Dom's LP: 3000

 _RE-Revision, Continuous Trap_  
 _Cards drawn or added from your deck to your hand are sent to the graveyard instead._  
 _Once per turn, during either players turn, you can activate 1 trap card from your graveyard  
(The activation requirement of the chosen trap card must be fulfilled.)_

"There is no end to this." Zach cursed softly. A continuous trap like that would keep her going forever. "Maybe. Maybe not!" Dom entered the battle phase. "I can sacrifice the Apprentice Magician Girl, and add her attackpoints to another Dark Magician!" The purple-clad apprentice joined hands with the One-Shot Wand wielding Magician and surrendered all of her magic to her master(4/5300/2100). "You can have your fusion back, Zachary!" Dark Magician's ultimate spell exploded against the Lunalight Leo Dancer and dismissed her from the field. "Thank you sir." Once she was gone, she would return to her master's graveyard. And Dom could draw one extra card if he destroyed OneShot Wand, which he did. "Now a double direct attack should at least bring her down a notch. I.." Unfortunately, Cloe countered immediately. "Huh?" Dom stared at a tablet with the image of a strange dragon and hieratic runes. "I have already seen that element, maker of cards. From now on, it cannot harm me."

Cloe's LP: 6200

 _Record of Alkahest, Continuous Trap_  
 _Apply this effect when you take damage from an opponent's monster._  
 _You take no damage from monsters that have the same Attribute as the monster that inflicted the damage._

"So every time we damage her, she becomes immune to that attribute?" Iria cringed. At a certain point their opponent would become utterly untouchable. "Alkahest?" And the name that passed Dom's ears, he felt the gears in his head grind. "Does that name ring familiar to you, maker of cards? It very should, it was the name of a legendary entity that once helped a priestess of darkness come close to transcendence. Such perfect endings only happen rarely." And her words did harken back to one of Uno's stories that he sealed inside his vault: stories about the homunculi and their master. "You can control those too, can you?" Dom asked the girl while his last two cards were set in the spell/trap zone. "Only their records. Such was my task." Cloe took over from there. And as was required by her new continuous trap, the card she drew during her draw phase was destroyed. "Re-Life Cycle." Only when she did so, Cloe could activate the effect of that drawn card, RE-Life Cycle. It sent a card from her deck to the graveyard: another RE-Combiner.

 _RE-Life Cycle, Continuous Trap_  
 _Special summon 1 monster that was sent to the graveyard this turn, to your field in face-up attack position.  
_ _That monster's ATK becomes 0, its effects are negated and it is banished at the end of this turn.  
_ _When this card is sent to the graveyard, send one card from your deck to the graveyard._

"That would mean.." The discarded Recombiner changed his DNA into that of Zach's Lunalight Leo Dancer, bringing her back to Cloe's field under her control. "And you are next, daughter of Silver." RERevision placed the ReLife Cycle trap back on the field, activating it to special summon the RE-Combiner(1/0/0) in face-up attack position. "When the RECombiner appears, one of my cards must be sent away. This choice will be uncomplicated." Once again the Life Cycle recycler was sent to the graveyard, destroyed by the effect of RE-Combiner. Because of this second RE-Combiner, a monster from Iria's graveyard was revived as well. "You would dare." Mega Mobius(8/2800/1000) now obeyed a new lord, the white sister. "I would, because I can." Her red eyes gazed at Dom's monsters. "Can you survive this, oh card maker?" The frost monarch made her first attack and imprisoned one Dark Magician in a block of ice. "I can if I activate my trap!: Magicians Defense! All battle damage I take is halved as long as I control a Magician!"

Dom's LP: 2850

"Did you know that I would use this trap? You can see the past, but you cannot see the future! Can you?" Indeed the battle damage inflicted was cut down marginally by a magical barrier cast by the remaining Dark Magician and the now stronger Dark Magician Girl(6/2300/1700). "I cannot. However." Cloe's next attacker was the ReCombiner. Though it clearly did not have a prayer against its target: Dark Magician Girl. Cloe herself suffered no damage thanks to her Alkahest trap. And when the Recombiner fell to a burning magic attack, it reconfigured its genetic code into that of Dom's most recent casualty: Dark Magician(7/2500/2000). "Et tu?" The revived treacherous Dark Magician attacked his own apprentice and killed her with a bolt of black light. The last loyal Dark Magician was ultimately killed by a cross slash from Lunalight Leo Dancer's swords. "Cardmaker, has it not yet occured to you that I do not need to see the future? I can predict what will transpire with the past, as it is written by you and as it is rewritten by me. The cards you draw.. are also a matter of record."

Dom's LP: 2250

"So you are saying you can predict the future just because you know our past? But you still could not see who showed us the way here! I know how to spin a good story, lady. And yours has a few holes!" There had to be a weakness to her power, Dom was certain of it. "Even so. She is a fierce adversary." Zach did not like their odds, even when it was three on one. "If we are to lose, we lose. But we should at least be able to pass on what we learned to the others. That is how the past should work." Iria stated. And that statement would have held a little more power if there was anyone around to see them duel.

"Hey!" It seemed her prayers had been answered. "Guys! We.. you found her!" Almost everyone else teleported into the area: Alice, Tory, Stonewell, Eric, August, June and Emily. "Wait? How did they get here first?" August could not believe it. Even the disciples beat him to this place. "I asked myself that same question. It at least seems you made it passed my trials and my new friends. A pity. I will have to reacquaint myself with them all over again." Cloe sighed. "Yeah we made it! Nice try separating us, but we have Alice on our side!" Eric bragged. It was her that came to visit them one by one in the memory worlds to bring the group back together. "You are already dueling her too.." She just did not expect to find Cloe so soon. She came here to find Dom, Iria and Zachary. "Wait. Where are Nephilim and Uno?" And the group was not exactly complete yet, as Iria noticed. "he had to stay behind. Because he was dueling that Adamant guy." Tory answered. "Adamant? Why would he.." Dom let out an unfortunate gasp.

"You are not surprised... Now it makes sense." A smile appeared on Cloe's face. "It was Adamant. He showed you the way." Dom's reaction had given it away, much to his chagrin. "Rgh. Fine, you got me. We met Adamant a while back and he told us the route towards this library here." The cardmaker admitted to everything. "Wait. Then... you did not bring him back?" Alice was astonished. Even though Adamant already said as much, she could not actually see how it was possible that... Adamant revived on his own. "Perhaps it was your hope that did. Your hope to see him again that returned him to life, if ever so briefly." June theorized. "But the memory people should not have been aware of any world outside their own." Cloe was still largely confused. "But this miracle matters not. He is gone now. So let us stop reminiscing.. and move on towards our uncertain future. I for one, can not wait to see it."

(To be Continued in Nexus 065: Unmaking History)

 **New Cards used by Cloe  
** _RE-Combiner_

 _-_  
 _RE-Vision White_  
 _RE-Vision Red_  
 _RE-Vision Blue_  
 _RE-ReVision_  
 _Record of Alkahest_  
 _RE-Life Cycle_

 **New Cards used by Zachary Creffield  
** Lunalight Kaleido Chick

-  
Fusion Recycling Plant

 **New Cards used by Iria Silver**  
Second Coming of the Monarchs

 **New Cards used by Dominic 'Dom' Tyler**  
Magical Abductor

-  
Magical Dimension  
One-Shot Wand

-  
Magicians' Defense


	66. Unmaking History

**Nexus 065: Unmaking History**

Cloe's LP: 6200 Dom's LP: 2250 Iria's LP: 6900 Zach's LP: 8000

It was an all out struggle against the first of the three prophecy sisters. "I still cannot believe they got to them first." And most duelists like August could only sit back and watch. "Hey they might win." Thing did not look good for the three that faced Cloe, but Eric had hope. "Oh I get where he is coming from. I also would have been happier if someone else dueled her, like a psychic or a girl with hope on her side." Dom would not delude himself into thinking they were the best men for the job. "I would be of as much use as any other, mister Som. Their minds are a blank to me. You arrived here first, so I suggest you do not waste this chance." The dreamworld team was already on the right track when they decided to gang up on Cloe, and June figured no trio was tighter than them. "I quite agree." Zachary nodded. "This is our fight and it is my turn! So let us continue... I summon Lunalight White Rabbit!"

"Is that the one? No." Yet Cloe immediately retaliated with the Re-Revise trap, activating RE-Vise Red from her graveyard to replace the summoned Lunalight White Rabbit with a Lunalight Wolf(6/2000/1800) in attack position. "What the hell? She can just say no to whatever you summon?" Tory could not believe such a thing was even possible. "She controls the past, all parts of it. However, she can only use that effect once each turn!" For the rest of the turn, Zach could do as he pleased. "You do not see everything. Cloe! I activate Lunalight Perfume! I can special summon one Lunalight monster from my graveyard: Lunalight White Rabbit!" The rabbit girl(2/800/800) appeared from the graveyard anyway, ready to break some traps. "I can send one of your traps back to your hand, for each other Lunalight monster on my field!" Record of Alkahest and Re-Revise were both knocked away with a swing of her hammer. "Good, now the attribute of darkness can damage her again." Iria stated, while also thinking to herself that this wouldn't have been an issue to begin with if they used multi-element cards like her.

"I will use my Fusion Recycling Plant to get another Polymerization: Fusion Substitute!" A discard of the original Polymerization was enough to acquire the substitute from his deck. Fusion Substitute treated itself as 'Polymerization' after all. And Zach used it to fuse Lunalight White Rabbit and Lunalight Cat Dancer(7/2400/2000) into the red skinned Lunalight Panther Dancer(8/2800/2500). "Now then, I can discard Purple Butterfly from my hand and my Lunalight will get an extra thousand attackpoints for one turn, Cloe! This makes Lunalight Panther Dancer stronger than the fusion you took from me!" The pollen of the purple lunalight fairy prepared Panther Dancer(3800/2500) for her fight with Lunalight Leo Dancer(10/3500/3000), Mobius the Mega Monarch(8/2800/1000) and the Dark Magician(7/2500/2100). "So get ready! Panther Dancer can attack all your monsters twice!" His scarlet lady awakened her effect and rushed into battle. Her first attack would leave the prey wounded but not dead, and she sank her claws into Leo Dancer.

Cloe's LP: 5900

"Even something created by your own kind, has a past I can claim.. son of Jacob Creffield." As she took the hit, Cloe revealed her one remaining trap: another stone tablet. "The Record of Emet Ayin?" This one carried the image a young girl surrounded by flames shapes like a three-headed dragon. "Is that.." August thought for a second that the girl resembled his own opponent, Callisto. But he did not know why.. "The power of Emet Ayin is such that any effect activated, becomes its own.." A wave of negative energy expanded across the field and inverted the colors of both Cloe's monsters and the Panther Dancer. "What happened? Why did it stop?" Alice saw Lunalight Panther Dancer abandon its attack attempt alltogether. "Her effect is.. gone." Zach's fusion monster lost its ability to do multiple strikes, which meant its first attack was its only attack.. even if that attack did not kill Leo Dancer. "Not gone. They are here." Emet Ayin transferred the power to Cloe's Anti-monsters, all three of them. "!?"

 _Record of Emet Ayin, Continuous Trap_  
 _Apply this effect when you take damage from an opponent's monster._  
 _Negate the effect(s) of that monster; replace the effect(s) of all monsters you control with that monster's original card effect(s)._

"Goodness." He was cornered. The only thing he could do now was shore up his defenses. Zach banished Fusion Substitute from his graveyard, which returned the first Panther Dancer from the graveyard to the extra deck and drew a new card from the deck. "..I activate Allure of Darkness!" Zach declared as he drew another two cards with his spell. Though he was forced to banish Lunalight Black Sheep from his hand afterwards. "And I activate Branch and set a trap card! During the endphase, Fusion Recycling Plant returns one of my fused materials as well: Lunalight White Rabbit! That ends my turn!" He prayed that he'd done enough. "And now.. her Leo Dancer will get to attack all of his monsters?" Stonewell did not want to calculate just how much damage that would cause. "Is there nothing we can do?" Emily fidgeted. "No. They were first, they will fall first. Those are my new rules." Cloe smirked and she entered her battle phase all too eagerly. "Leo Dancer will use Panther Dancer's power.. and attack both your Lunalights twice." The lion warrior woman grabbed her swords and performed a double slash against Lunalight Wolf.

Zach's LP: 5000

"I activate Lunalight Reincarnation Dance!" Zach shouted as his Lunalight wolf was destroyed by the second attack. His trap used her destruction to find two replacement Lunalights from his deck: Lunalight Tiger and Lunalight Crimson Fox. "That will not aid you in the here and now... The power I stole makes Leo Dancer's attack go up when she slays a monster." The lioness(3700/3000) came in for a second dual strike and left two large cuts in the body of Panther Dancer(2800/2500). The second ultimately took the life of the feral woman and gave Leo Dancer(3900/3000) another bloodlust boost. "But when a fusion monster is destroyed, one of her fusion materials can be summoned with Branch! I will protect you sir, and you as well, Iria. Even if I have to use my own body!" The grave opened up to return Lunalight Cat Dancer in defense mode. "That's a little dramatic. But I appreciate it, Zachary." As Cat Dancer could not be destroyed by attacks anyway, Cloe did not get a chance to perform any direct attacks. "Ever the martyr." The white sister placed three trap cards down and passed the turn to the next disciple.

Zach's LP: 3200

"The past is the past, sister Cloe. People like us need to learn to let go of it. So should you. You say you are free, yet you do not seem to act like it." Iria drew her next card. "Perhaps defeat will bring you freedom, and I am willing to give it to you! You control more than two spells, so I can special summon the Frost Vassal!" Escher the frozen meditating servant(4/800/1000) sprang out from the shattered ice of Mobius' throne. "Tribute summon!" And Escher was sacrificed for the frozen monarch himself. Or at least it would have been if Cloe did not use her RE-Revise trap card to change the subject of the tribute summon with REVision Red. "I prefer a warmer climate." Mobius traveled to the grave while his ice was melted down by Thestalos the Firestorm Monarch(6/2400/1000). "Iria?" And now Thestalos was forced to burn a card in a players hand: Zach's hand. "Then I will do this: I activate By Order of the Emperor!" The disciple revealed her face-down continuous trap which negated the effect of Thestalos. "I can draw one card by blocking the effect of a tribute summoned monster!" And thanks to Return of the Monarchs, she could also add another Monarch (Zaborg the Mega Monarch) to her hand.

And then she linked a third card to the chain of effects, the Chain Summon quickplay spell. "After this spell resolves, I can normal summon up to three times this turn!" First however, she discarded a Monarchs Awaken trap card from her hand. "Erebus' effect can be activated from my graveyard! If I send one Monarch card to the grave, I reclaim another fallen Monarch monster: Mobius!" She did not wait to see what Cloe had to say about that. Thestalos was immediately tributed to normal summon the Frost Monarch(6/2400/1000). "You lose two traps now that Mobius is tribute summoned, sister Cloe!" She pointed at RE-Revise and the Record of Emet Ayin: destroying both. "Good show, Iria!" Dom applauded her. Not only was the loop of counter traps finally broken, all of Cloe's recombined monsters like Leo Dancer(3500/3000) would lose the effects of Lunalight Panther Dancer as well. "Okay. I admit it. That was kinda awesome." Stonewell could set his hatred for Iria Silvers aside in this one moment.

"Now I activate the Prime Monarch! If I return two Monarch spell or trap cards from my graveyard to my deck, I draw one card!" Iria's second continuous trap shuffled the Second Coming of the Monarchs and the Monarchs Awaken. In return, Iria was granted a spell card. "This is Tribute Burial! It banishes one monster from each graveyard to perform a tribute summon of a level 8 monster!" Two buried souls, Recombiner and Frost Vassal Escher, were cast into another dimension. They were the sacrifices for the emperor in Iria's hand: Raiza the Mega Monarch(8/2800/1000). "Now one card from a graveyard is returned to a players hand, and one card on your field is sent to the top of the deck! I choose Dom's Wonder Wand card and Zachary's Leo Dancer!" In one swift stroke, Iria would remove all the biggest threats on Cloe's side. 'Why thank you, Iria." And the cardmaker gained something out of it too. "If you believe that I have no power of my own, no past. Then you are mistaken again, daughter of Silver." But it was then that Cloe activated her last Record trap: the Record of Chaos and Order.

 _Record of Chaos and Order, Continuous Trap_  
 _Target one_ _card in either player's graveyard that were sent there this turn; special summon it, but it has its effects negated (if any)  
_ _and if you do, all monsters you currently control become that monster's original level until the end of this turn.  
_ _You can send this card to the graveyard; Xyz Summon 1 "Anti-Lord" Xyz Monster using monster you control._

"The hell?" The level of Leo Dancer suddenly became the level of Mega Mobius(10/2800/1000) and Dark Magician(10/2500/2000) as well. "God of the antimatter realm and destroyer of all history! Rise now to erase the future of light and hope! XYZ-Summon! Anti-Lord RE-Vice!" A being of good and evil emerged from the extra deck: a fused demon/angel(10/4000/4000). Instead of arms it possessed wings.. demons and angel wings on its dark body with crimson outlines. A thin glowing tentacle extended from its back and looped around it like a halo. It looked like it came from a negative image. "She has her own XYZ-monsters?" Alice gasped. "So it seems... I set a trap card and end my turn." With an enemy as strong as this, neither of her Monarchs could do much about it. "But what does it do?" A monster like this could not even be scanned by any of their dueldisks.

 _Anti-Lord RE-Vice, 10/4000/4000 Dark/Light/Psychic/XYZ_  
 _3 or more Level 10 monsters_

?  
?

"That is a secret. This time I will create.. and not just record! Anti-Lord attacks the emperor of ice!" Swirling shadows mixed with brilliant light between the claw and hand of ReVice. The Anti-Lord buried Mobius in a blast of chaotic energy and left not but a single atom of the Frost Monarch intact. "Whenever a monster is destroyed, RE-Vice summons it to my side of the field in defense position. Though those monsters effects are negated." Cloe stomped the ground with her foot and opened a dark portal to the graveyard. "It can do it on its own?" Iria's Mobius was pulled from the grave to defend Cloe. "And, each time a battle phase concludes a monster dies for each attached XYZ-material." The girl in white clapped her hands to sound the executions of Lunalight Cat Dancer and Mega Monarch Raiza. A spatial distortion rippled across the field and destroyed them both, only for Anti-hope to bring them back at its side. "Damn! how is that even fair?" Eric cursed. "The more you try to fight her, the stronger you make her. That is what the past does." June did not know if it was already too late to stop her.

Iria's LP: 5300

"Well the same goes for us. What does not work the first time only shows us how to do better!" Before Dom started his turn, he activated his continuous trap: Eternal Soul. "So why don't you have one of my stone tablets now? Eternal Soul will summon the Dark Magician from my graveyard! The one you didn't attach to your Antigod there!" The Dark Magicians soul was perfectly captured within the Eternal trap. Each turn it could revive one Dark Magician(7/2500/2000) or add one of the Dark Magicians destructive spells to Dom's hands. "I do not think I will let you keep that, oh maker of cards." But at that point, Cloe detached one of R-Vice's XYZ-materials. Dom's actions were rewritten once more, with Dark Magician going to the deck and an Apple Magician Girl(3/1200/800) being summoned instead.

"Just a minor setback, ladies and gentlemen! Now it is my turn for real!" Dom activated the effect of Magical Abductor (scale 3). She added a Dragonpulse Magician from his deck to his hand for three of her spellcounters. "Now, I summon Chocolate Magician Girl! She can discard one spellcaster to draw another card.." Dom discarded Dragonpulse Magician and drew a trap card. "Hmm." He tried Wonder Wand next, equipping the spell to Apple Magician Girl(1700/800) and sacrificing both the jester and the wand to draw two new cards. "And the card I shall draw is..." This time, somehow, Dom already knew he was gonna get something good out of this. "Palladium Oracle Mahad!" And this was that good, an eqyptian priest in golden armor and white cape. Mahad the Oracle(7/2500/2100) could be special summoned if it was revealed after being drawn.

"Is that.. the Millennium Ring?" June was shocked, one of the sacred Millennium items was strapped around Mahad's waist. "Uno told me that this guy was the first wielder of the Millennium Ring, and the first human to bond with his inner spirit to become a whole new monster: The Dark Magician!" Dom told the tale of the Oracle as it entered the battle phase. "I always thought that was a bit of a sad edning, so one day Uno told me there was more to it.. The priest became an Oracle in the next world and a warrior for his pharaoh. I liked the sound of that, so I made this card for him! Palladium Oracle can double his attackpoints when it attacks a dark monster!" When Mahad raised his staff, he(5000/2100) pulled in a brilliant light and brought it down to send smite the Antilord and cover the field in smoke and dust.

Cloe's LP: 5200

"Dom!" This was the moment, upon which Uno and Nephilim arrived. "Oh hey Uno. We were just talking about you!" Dom greeted him with a smile, but Tory and Alice were more apprehensive. "Uno.." Alice did not see Adamant anywhere, an outcome she had feared. "Looks like he won." Tory sighed. "We were too late, Uno." Nephilim in turn saw the duel and those involved, causing Uno to lash out. "What are you guys thinking? It's too dangerous to attack someone like her!" He would have been handling this if it werent for Adamant. "They seem to be doing fine, Uno. Calm down." Emily raised her voice as well. It had been a while since she saw this side of him, but she did not forget that anger inside him. "You are wrong! You.." The smoke finally cleared.. "Sir Dom!" And Iria shouted at her master to look at the monster his attack failed to kill. "But.." Anti-Lord Re-Vice was still alive, the only monster died to Mahad was the Monarch Mobius. "But I heard a bang!" The attack did connect.. Re-Vice simply sacrificed another to save itself.

 _Anti-Lord RE-Vice, 10/4000/4000 Dark/Light/Psychic/XYZ_  
 _3 or more Level 10 monsters  
_ _Negate the effects of other monster cards you control.  
If this card would be destroyed, destroy 1 other monster you control instead. This activation and effect cannot be negated._  
 _At the end of the battle phase: destroy one monster your opponent controls for each XYZ-material attached to this card._  
 _When a monster your opponent controls is destroyed and sent to their graveyard, special summon it to your side of the field in face-up defense position._  
 _Once per turn, when your opponent summons a monster: detach 1 Xyz Material from this card; negate that summon and shuffle the monster into the deck,_  
 _then special summon 1 monster from the main or extra deck of that monster's owner to their side of the field._

"I also know that story, Dom of Dreamworld. I know all your stories." Even better, Record of Alkahest was once again active and now blocked all damage done by the Light attribute. "Did you think you could keep secrets from me? I know everything.. every.. thing!" The battle phase was over, and thus Re-Vice and its two XYZ-materials wreaked its havoc on Dom's two monsters. Chocolate Magician Girl along with Palladium Oracle Mahad were destroyed and resummoned to Cloe's field. "I told you!" Uno cried out. "Give me some credit, Uno. I know what I am doing. A destroyed Mahad can still summon a Dark Magician from anywhere I want!" The priest stared at his own future, as his effect had summoned a defending Dark Magician(7/2500/2100) back from the deck. "And then.. " Dom activated Eternal Soul to add the Thousand Knives spell to his hand. It would not work against the Antilord, but.. "I destroy Mahad!" The Dark Magician could send his knives into his counterpart and kill him. "Mahad's effect has no limit, so lets use it again!" This time the destroyed Mahad summoned the last Dark Magician(7/2500/2100) in Dom's deck, in defense mode. "I set a trap card and end my turn!"

"I have to ask, sir. Why did you not try to XYZ-summon, sir?" With these magicians, Dom could have created the Ebon High Magician or a similar rank 7 monster. "Because that prince of darkness of hers will just destroy it and replace it with something else." Stonewell guessed. Few would survive the coming onslaught. "I shall confess my surprise at your continued survival. You are stronger than your ancestors claimed you were. But as is the story for all things from the past, everything ends one day." Cloe switched her army to attack position and started her battle phase. "Attack." Lunalight Cat Dancer struck first, clawing through one of the Dark Magicians. The poor mage did not enjoy its rest for long: Lord Re-Vice dragged it out of the grave and summoned it to the field in defense mode. "The others, may stay lost." The AntiLord himself imploded the second Dark Magician with a burst of direct attackers remained at large.

"Eternal Soul!" Dom managed to keep one away from his lifepoints by once again summoning a Dark Magician from his graveyard. "How many times can a spirit die. Too many." Raiza the Mega Monarch decided to end the life of the dark wizard with a strong localized tornado. "Sheeesh! That things a lot stronger on her side!" Eric and the rest of the observers were nearly blown away by the hurricane forces. "Oof!" Finally, Dom took a direct hit from the Chocolate Magician Girl. "They wont survive this at this rate. They cant.." Uno was still besides himself with anxiety. "If you were this worried about them? Why allow them to come at all?" August growled. "Because.." Not even Uno could answer that one. Too many eyes were on him. "He does not want to lose anyone else." Nephilim answered on his behalf, or at least tried to. "Is that really true?" June was beginning to get curious as well. "Don't!" Nephilim shouted. Uno was thinking out loud too much and having her read Uno's mind was the last thing the two of them wanted right now. But it was too late. "So that is what it was.."

Dom's LP: 650

"I can say it myself." Uno sighed. If June had seen his thoughts, there was no point in hiding them from the others. "What I.. we wanted.. was to do more than just bring back the worlds that were lost. I thought that if we could do that much, if we could restore all the dimensions.. Than we could also restore everything else that might have been lost. We could get control of the past and future, to reverse it whenever disaster would fall somewhere. To prevent pain and death.. we could do what my father always promised to do: break free from time." It seemed like they were astounded.. and interested. "Why didn't you.. tell this to us sooner?" But there were questions too, of course. "I am sorry, Emily. I know I should have. I didn't want to get everyone's hopes up. I know it can be done, but not until the sisters are stopped. I did not free the sisters.. but I am still sorry that I did not tell you everything... We can do this together and make the world a perfect place. What do you say?"

(To be Continued in Nexus 066: What's Done is Done)

 **New Cards used by Cloe  
** _Anti-Lord Re-Vice_

 _-_  
 _Record of Emet Ayin_  
 _Record of Chaos and Order_

 **New Cards used by Zachary Creffield  
** Allure of Darkness  
Branch

 **New Cards used by Iria Silver**  
Tribute Burial

-  
By Order of the Emperor

 **New Cards used by Dominic 'Dom' Tyler**  
Palladium Oracle Mahad


	67. What's Done is Done

**Nexus 066: Whats' Done is Done**

A world of immortals; it was a daunting future. "Uno, we can discuss this later." Zach himself could imagine the potential.. for good and bad. "We can all think about it later. But first..." It was a dream that would only turn real if they defeated the enemy in front of them: Cloe of the prophecies. "I understand." And Uno could only watch in silence, as the rest watched him.

Cloe's LP: 6200 Dom's LP: 650 Iria's LP: 5300 Zach's LP: 3200

"It is my turn! I summon Lunalight White Rabbit!" Zach started his turn on the wrong foot. "No. I activate the effect of my Anti-Lord." The monster he wanted to summon was pushed back to his deck and replaced with Lunalight Blue Cat(4/1600/1200). All because the Lord Re-Vice(10/4000/4000) willed it. "I knew you would use it against her! But you cannot use her effect again! So I set the scale, Lunalight Tiger!" With his tiger-girl pendulum (scale 5), Zach could special summon any one Lunalight monster from the graveyard: Lunalight Black Sheep(2/100/600). "Let's get it on with a fusion summon! I activate Ultra Polymerization!" Two thousand of his lifepoints were paid to fuse the Black Sheep woman with the Blue Cat fighter and together they became another Lunalight Cat Dancer(7/2400/2000). The newcomer hissed at the Cat Dancer that betrayed Zach for Cloe. "Easy now!" As he had turned Lunalight Black Sheep into a fusion material, Zach could add a Lunalight from the graveyard to his hand. And he chose Lunalight Kaleidochick. "We are only just beginning!"

Zach's LP: 1200

"I can banish Ultra Polymerization from my graveyard to resummon the monsters it fused together!" Lunalight Black Sheep(0/0) and Blue Cat(0/0) returned to the field: their effects and stats stripped away. "You know the story of this card too, dont you Cloe?" Zach reactivated Fusion Recycling Plant and traded his Lunalight Crimson Fox for a second Fusion Substitute. "When Crimson Fox is sent to the graveyard, I can remove the attackpoints of one monster on the field until the end of the turn! I choose your Anti-Lord!" The redhaired vixen howled from the graveyard and left Re-Vice(0/4000) weaker than ever. "Now! I special summon Lunalight Kaleidochick!" Lunalight Purple Butterfly was banished from the graveyard, so that the cap-wearing chicken girl(4/1400/800) coild join the Lunalights on the field. "She will take the name of the last Cat Dancer in my extra deck! Meaning.." Zach activated Fusion Substitute. "I can fusion summon Panther Dancer too!" Lunalight Black Sheep fused with the Cat Dancing chick this time, to change into the scarlet killer Lunalight Panther Dancer(8/2800/2500).

"Kickass!" Eric shouted. "Both of them at once eh." August was impressed. "No. All three... my marked friend. Black Sheep can retrieve pendulum Lunalights too!" Zach re-used the effect to free Lunalight Wolf from his extra deck and promptly activated her (scale 1) in the other pendulum zone. "One more fusion summon! Lunalight Wolf can fuse her materials in the graveyard: Lunalight Leo Dancer's materials!" Kaleidochick, Black Sheep and the first Panther Dancer were combined through banishment, and transformed through a solid beam of moonlight. The lionic swordswoman(10/3500/3000) was alive again, and ready to strike at the heart of her foes. "Amazing. Just amazing!" Dom could not have been happier to see his creations in this light. "And when I have Kaleidochick banished, no effects can be activated during this battle phase!" Cloe's traps would have to be used before that time came, if she wanted to use them. "I activate RE-Direct Inverse." So she did, she revealed a continuous trap. "Even your attack orders can be rewritten, son of Creffield."

 _RE-Direct Inverse, Continuous Trap_  
 _Monster cards you control cannot be destroyed by card effects during the battle phase._  
 _You choose the attack targets for your opponent's attacks._

"So? Can't he just sweep the board with Panther and Cat Dancer?" Stonewell wondered. "No. Cloe will just make him ram his monsters into her stronger ones." Mega Raiza(8/2800/1000) was stronger enough to defend Cloe from anyone besides Leo Dancer. "Creffield, don't rush in." This was not a battle phase Zachary could resolve without forethought. "I do not intend to." Zach sacrificed Lunalight Blue Cat to activate Lunalight Cat Dancer's effect. Panther Dancer also activated her effect and the trio of dancers entered the battle phase. "But my Cat dancer cannot be destroyed as a result of battle!" Lunalight Cat Dancer struck her first prey: Lunalight Cat Dancer. "Yours can, Cloe!" The two monsters fought ferociously, but the one whose effect was negated bit the dust after two attacks from Zach's Lunalight. "And whenever Cat Dancer attacks, you take 200 points of damage!" Both slashes traveled a little further than the destroyed Cat Dancer and left their mark on the girl in white, small though they were. "An interesting choice." She smiled.

Cloe's LP: 4800

"Again!" The Cat Dancer moved towards the defending Dark Magician. "No. Not this one yet." But now Cloe invoked the continuous effect of REDirect Inverse, and rechanneled Cat dancer's rage towards Chocolate Magician Girl(4/1600/1200) "?" The water magician girl survived the first attack, but damage was done.. dark elemental damage. "Dang." The Record of Alkahest recorded the element and sealed it. Zachary's Lunalight monsters could not damage Cloe any more this turn. But her monsters could still die and Cat Dancer still inflicted 200 points of damage.

Cloe's LP: 3800

"Again!" Zach pressed on. "Hmm." And Cloe countered each move. She allowed the fourth attack to finish off Chocolate Magician Girl, but forced the fifth and sixth attack to target Raiza the Mega Monarch. "Oh no!" Alice gasped as Zach came precariously close to defeat due to the counter-damage. But Cat Dancer still did not die and still inflicted her effect damage.

Cloe's LP: 3200 Zach's LP: 400

"Now!" The seventh and eight attacks were drawn towards Re-Vice itself, and the Antimatter lord sacrificed the Dark Magician to endure the attack. Cat Dancer had run out of attacks and effect damage to inflict.. but now it was time for the other dancers to shine.

Cloe's LP: 2800

"Leo Dancer!" The lioness threw her swords at Re-Vice. "The outcome of this will be the same no matter what." Iria concluded out loud. And Cloe came to the same realization and permitted the attack. Re-Vice destroyed the Mega Monarch of storms with its own effect, just to give itself another second of life. "The line is drawn here, Cloe! Leo Dancer can attack twice!" His fused beastwarrior switched the weapon from her left to her right hand and performed a second swing. "!" The others held their breath in the time it took for the blade to reach the XYZ-monster. "...Y...yeah!" Darkness and light were cut in half, the chaos anti-lord exploded and finally departed. "He did it!?" None were more surprised than Uno. On one hand he did not want the disciples and Dom to win. On the other hand he did not want to see them hurt.. Uno and Fortuno were at odds. "Not yet. Not... yet." But Cloe activated her final trap card once the battles ended and Kaleidochick's effect subsided. "Every death, is rewarded with more life! Even death can be re-imagined!"

Cloe's LP: 2800

 _RE-Vision Black, Continuous Trap_  
 _Once per turn. If a "RE" Xyz Monster was destroyed by a card effect while you controlled it: special summon from your extra deck, 1 "RE" monster._  
 _(This special summon is treated as an Xyz-summon.) You cannot special summon cards except with this card's effect._

"I XYZ-summon Imaginary Lord RE-Writhe!" Re-Vision Dark replaced the rank 10 antigod with the rank 12 embodiment of creation and destruction. REWrithe(12/5000/5000) was a living galaxy of red suns and white stars, contained within a snowflake crystal. Every card from Cloe's graveyard swirled around as as XYZ-materials. "Damn it! She keeps bringing out bigger monsters!" Eric was beginning to lose hope it would ever end. "She takes every destruction as a challenge." June said with a shudder. This being before them made RE-Vice look like nothing.

 _Imaginary Lord RE-Writhe, 12/5000/5000 Dark/Light/Psychic/XYZ_  
 _4 or more Level 12 monsters  
_?

"You have done well to be able to see RE-Writhe itself. But all your accomplishments are now ours. Your life is ours! So declare it, the end of your turn!" The Imaginary Lord waited. "...I." Zach knew who his time was up. "It was an honor serving with you sir." He ended his turn, and immediately Cloe attacked. Her great lord simply attacked Lunalight Leo Dancer and destroyed it with a cosmic burst. "Fuah!" A bolt of starlight escaped the monster's explosion and struck the disciple. "Creffield!""Zachary!" Helplessly, the other disciple and master watched as Zach was tossed into the air and thrown back to the ground. "...My..." His cards fell out of his hand and deck, his dueldisk was smashed to pieces... and his Lunalights were burning before his eyes. "Unfortunate disciple.. I no longer need Margot's permission to sentence a story. Your tale of moonlight ends here." Cloe placed a trap card down and ended her turn, looking pretty pleased with herself. "How could you." Emily grunted. "I have done no worse than his own family" Cloe shrugged.

Zachary's LP: 0

"That does not lessen what he is feeling right now!" Angrily, Iria drew her next card. "The Prime Monarch!" And she drew another after her continuous trap shuffled two Monarch cards (Escalation of the Monarchs, Tenacity of the Monarchs) back into her deck. "I activate my trap of Reinforce Truth to special summon Mithra the Thunderstorm Vassal from my deck!" Iria's trap could summon warriors of level 2 or 1, which was the case for most vassals. "Angmarl the Fiendish Monarch!" Mithra(2/800/1000) was sacrificed for the witchking(6/2400/1000) in black armor and tattered red cloaks. "When tribute summoned, this card banishes one my older spells to add a spell with the same name to my hand!" Through Angmarl's dark arts: Trade In was banished and reproduced. And thanks to the Return of the Monarchs spell, Iria could add fodder for Trade In to her hand. "I add and discard Granmarg the Mega Monarch from my hand! To draw two cards!" She gained a spell and a monster.. and put on a grin. "Now I have you! I activate Strike of the Monarchs If I tribute a tribute summoned monster, the effects of your card will be negated for one turn!" She tributed Angmarl.

" _Do_ you have me?" Cloe mused as Re-Writhe revealed its effect. "Or do you have Lunalight Leo Dancer?" Zach's fusion monster was banished from the graveyard, her effects and untargetability became RE-Writhe's. "What?.." Iria's spell was forced to negate the effect of Alkahest's trap instead. At least she could draw a new card as well. "Then I will special summon.. Elemental Grace Doriado!" Instead of another king, she called out a goddess. Doriado was the angel(9/0/0) of all six elements, appearing in ornate pink and white robes and letting her long blonde hair flow through the air. "This card can be summoned when I have six attributes in my graveyard! She gains 500 attackpoints for each attribute in the grave and she can negate a monsters special summon by banishing three attributes!" Mobius of ice and Thestalos of fire, Granmarg of rock and Raiza of wind, Angmarl of darkness and Zaborg of light: all fallen emperors gave their spiritual energy to the Elemental grace(9/3000/3000). "Doriado? Did I tell you to add that card?" Dom honestly could not remember. "No sir. This was my idea." She replied honestly. "Well. Good call I say!"

"Yes!" Her next move involved special summoning the magical viking Spell Strider(4/1800/1600) from her hand by banishing one of her spells and one of her opponents: Return of the Monarchs and Dom's Dragonpit Magician. "Your cycle will go no further, Cloe!" And because a tributed Mithra left behind a second tribute summon. Iria could sacrifice Spell Strider for Caius the Shadow Monarch. "Iria!" But it was all for naught. "Impossible." TenmaTaitei the pegasus rising lancer knight(5/2400/1000) was tribute summoned instead. "You have learned much, daughter of Silver. But if you think this is impossible, then you have not mended enough of your own selftaught strictness." Cloe revealed the Revision Red counter trap, which negated Caius' summon and gave her this monster. "I should have.. accounted for another." It was almost as if Cloe was mocking her. Tenmatatei, which prevented the opponent from meddling with tribute summons, came far too late. "Sir. I am sorry.. I have to.. end my turn."

"And so it has." Cloe banishing the Panther Dancer this time to give that card's effect to RE-Writhe. "It is your turn to become history.. disciple of the emperors and the qliphort!" RE-Writhe could attack both of Iria's monsters twice and fired a cluster of white and red plasma at Her Elemental Grace. The first clash stipped Doriado of her wings and the second made her lose her life. "Gryaaaayh!" And Iria felt the pain inside her own body as if she was her own monster. "So this is.. what Zach felt." She wheezed.. exhausted beyond imagination. "We have to do something! We can't just.. let her.." Alice could not bare to watch it. "Cloe. She has already lost! What is the point in this torture?" Uno shouted. "I thought this was what you wanted?" The girl teased him but otherwise ignored him. "This is the way it always was.. duels were met with life.. or death!" Re-Writhe only needed its first attack against Tenmataitei. "Iria!" Dom made a last ditch rush towards her, as if that could stop the immense destruction. Iria lost all that remained of her lifepoints..

"What?" Destruction was all around her, the Monarch cards turned to ash. But there was one thing to soften the pain: one man. "Z..zach?" It was her partner. Within seconds he was upon her, and blocked the damage with his own burned and broken back. "Wh..why did you do this?" Iria shrieked. Yet he simply smiled at her. "Heh.." The strength to say anything more was not there anymore, his eyes closed and his legs went limp. "Zachary! No!" He could no longer hear the cries of his master. "Is he.." Alice and the others looked away. "Not yet. But he wont last much longer. " June sensed a rapidly fading spirit. "We can reverse this. The wish." Uno's mind was racing in all directions. "We need to do something now!" Iria cried. It would not be fast enough. "Nephilim!" The only thing to do was to bring him back to the palace and hook him up to a healing pod. "Yes." Nephilim could see what Uno wanted and immediately teleported Zach away. "Is he gonna make it?" Eric asked. "He has to." Iria rasped.

Iria's LP: 0

"He'd never done something like that before. He would have been fine if he simply stayed down" Cloe said unsympathetically as she moved to end her turn. "He did not deserve this. And he is not dead yet!" Dom was furious. "I activate Eternal Soul again to summon both Dark Magicians from my graveyard!" His trap activated during her turn and then during his. The pair of Magicians(7/2500/2100) returned from the grave and crossed their wands. "And I activate Chicken Game! And with my life below yours, mine cant be damaged now!" Doms field spell could have come in handy last turn, but he drew it only now. He did not even have enough lifepoints to use its other effects "I overlay my Dark magicians to special summon Ebon High Magician, and attackl!" Ebon High(7/2300/2800) could barely move a muscle before it was destroyed by RE-Writhe's burst of stars. However.. "When he is destroyed. Ebon High Magician summons a dark spellcaster from my deck and destroys one of your cards!" Dom special summoned the Dark Magician of Chaos(8/2800/2600) from his deck

"But it will just come back!" Uno shouted. "I am not after REwrithe, Uno!" The dying mage blasted the Record of Alkahest, finally smashing the stone tablet to pieces. "What RE-Writhe can do for me.. is removing itself from the game entirely!" Dom activated a quickplay spell from his hand. "This is Chaos Scepter Blast! A spellcaster of level 8 or more can banish one monster face-down. And this effect does not target!" The Chaos magician fired his ultimate death magic with his scepter. "Your aim needs work." But instead of banishing RE-Writhe face-down. "RE-Writhe can redirect any effect used against it, to another card you control!" The Chaos Scepter Blast bounced off to the left and banished RE-Direct Inverse instead. "That too? Are you just making things up as you go along?" Tory cursed. "Or she rewrites it.. until she gets something she is satisfied with." June could not be sure either. All they could see were the effects she used already.

 _Imaginary Lord RE-Writhe, 12/5000/5000 Dark/Light/Psychic/XYZ_  
 _4 or more Level 12 monsters_  
 _When this card is special summoned, attach all cards in your graveyard to it as XYZ-materials._  
 _Once per turn, during either player's turn, you can banish one monster from the graveyard: replace this card's effects with that monster's effects.  
When this card would be affected by a card effect, detach 1 XYZ-material. That effect affects 1 other appropriate card you control instead._

"...I know. I have an idea.." Dom suddenly started talking to himself. "Sir?" It was not an unfamiliar tendency for Iria. But there was something in Dom's eyes that felt different. "I take this pendulum card: Foucalts Cannon!" The Magical Abductor in his other pendulum zone had gathered more spellcounters to use up. Three were exchanged for a robotic foucault pendulum monster (scale 2) "I set it in the other pendulum zone! And during the end of a turn in which I activated Foucalt, I can destroy one spell or trap!" As Dom ended his turn, the Cannon fired a shot at his own Magicians Defense trap card. "When Magicians Defense is destroyed, I can special summon one spellcaster from the graveyard!" Dom declared as he revive the Palladium Oracle Mahad(7/2500/2000) once again. And once her turn started, the trap of Eternal Soul revived the Dark Magician. "What are you hoping for? You cannot defend against me." The Chaos magician was still in attack position. Cloe would only need to attack it to win. "I am hoping for a last trick.. a wonder even." Dom flipped his trap card. "I activate Wonder XYZ.. and I overlay Mahad with the Dark Magician!"

"And I summon Dark Anthelion Dragon!"

"Dark Anthelion?" The others could be forgiven for thinking Dark Rebellion had returned. The black dragon(7/3000/2500) Dom XYZ-summoned resembled it, but possessed larger claws, more complex wings and demonically faced torso armor. "It happened again." Nephilim gasped. Just like with Phoebe, one of the four dragons was reborn for a new master. "Sir. When did you.." Iria was damn sure Dom did not make this card in advance. "I don't know. I just heard a voice in my head that told me to summon it. So I did. I guess.." He was the XYZ-Dragons first master after all, before Uno and Ichirou took control of it. "What.. does it do?" Cloe was mystified. This monster was not in any of her records, it was an unknown. "That's a secret." Dom smirked, throwing her words back at her. "I will not fall to this future. The past has already condemned you!" Cloe ignored the dragon and made RE-Writhe attack Dark Magician of Chaos. "Uh-uh-uh!" Dom flicked his finger. "Dark Anthelion uses its effect!" He detached the Dark Magician. "I take half your monsters attackpower and add them to my lifepoints!" The imaginary lord(2500/5000) powered down, and was counter-attacked by the Chaos Mage. "!"

Dom's LP: 3150 Cloe's LP: 2500

 _Dark Anthelion Dragon, 7/3000/2500 Dark/Dragon/XYZ/Pendulum_  
 _2 Level 7 Monsters._  
 _10[You cannot pendulum summon monsters except DARK type monsters.]10_  
 _Once per turn, during either player's turn, you can detach 1 material from this card, then target 1 face-up monster your opponent controls;_  
 _this turn, its ATK becomes half its current ATK, and if it does, this card gains that lost ATK, also gain that same amount of Life Points._  
 _If this card in the monster zone is destroyed by battle or card effect: you can place it in your pendulum zone._

"That is.." The one weakness of her Imaginary Lord. Cloe had thought of everything.. except the most common way to die. And it was too late to add more effects. "My defeat?" RE-Writhe collapsed in on itself, turning into a black hole that removed it completely. "He succeeded?" August and the others were just as astonished as her. "Even if she did not attack.. she would have lost." Uno noted that Dark Anthelion was the perfect counter to the Imaginary Lord. "Then.." And the wish that he desired, was now Dom's. He felt betrayed by his own dragon. "So this is my ending, my imagination was not greater than yours... cardmaker." Cloe let out a moan. "You're giving up?" Iria saw her place her hand on her deck. She was not satisfied at all with this conclusion. "No. We are not. This is only.. the first step." The girl removed her hat from her head and unbraided her hair. "Hey?" Her appearance was changing; her clothes became colorful and her body matured. Cloe was gone..

Cloe's LP: 0

"Veronica?" She was the second sister now, the overseer of the present. "So nice to finally see you."

"You're the second one? So does this mean I get a wish or dont I?" Dom asked, even though he was not sure what he would wish for. "You have Cloe's blessing now, but you still need two more. Don't worry though, I wont leave a mess like Cloe did. Now that we're one, I can close the books she opened.. and time till go forward once more. Right about now actually." The woman closed her eyes and listened to something seemingly inaudible. "As for how you get your wish, you will have to play my game." Her smile turned wicked. "Why don't we just challenge you here and now?" August roared. "This is not the present. I am not really here. I am.. everywhere." Veronica's voice started to echo... along with her appearance. "Whoa!" A thousand Veronicas appeared around them, each looking slightly different. "And I cannot be one yet. There is a matter of your two worlds. I will give you an hour to get readjusted to the present, before I explain the rules of my game. Until then.. Ciao!" The countless sisters saluted the duelists and blinked out of existence. "Great.." Emily sighed. "Now what?"

(To be Continued in Nexus 067: Status Duo)

 **New Cards used by Cloe**  
 _Imaginary Lord: RE-Writhe_

 _-_  
 _RE-Direct Inverse_  
 _RE-Vise Black_

 **New Cards used by Zachary Creffield**  
Lunalight Crimson Fox

-  
Ultra Polymerization

 **New Cards used by Iria Silver**  
Angmarl the Fiendish Monarch  
Elemental Grace Doriado  
Spell Strider  
Tenmataitei

-  
Reinforce Truth

 **New Cards used by Dom**  
Foucalts Cannon

-  
 _Dark Anthelion Dragon (+)_

-  
Chaos Scepter Blast

-  
Wonder XYZ

 _(+ based on the card used by Yuto in the YGO ARC-V Manga)_


	68. Status Duo

**Nexus 067: Status Duo**

Unbeknownst to everyone, a doorway to the worlds of the past closed up before their own present resumed. The seconds could again slowly tick away in both worlds. And one world was already changing for the better. For weeks the nothern continent could not reach out to the country trapped inside a barrier. That was all gone now. People who had been transformed into energy against their will, miraculously returned to their last known location.. not comprehending the why and how. They spoke at length about the horrors they witnessed, once both sides established contact. The names of those responsible became known, and little by little order was restored. But it would take time; the government had to devote all their staff to this monumental undertaking. The same applied to Heather Brandt, a keyworker at city hall that happened to be on the other side of the border when this all began. For her these weeks had been hell. Now there was only one thing that could distract her: her family. "Mom!" And that one thing was standing at the doorstep of her current office.

"Alice! Emily!?" She was seeing things. She had to be. "When did you.. how did you..." Her two daughters made it this far, despite all security around this building. "Ahaha!" But they were real, she could feel hear Alice's laughter and feel her hands as they embraced her. "What is.. happening?" Heather felt tears well up, despite the confusion. "So.. so much." Emily shook her head. This reunion felt surreal for her too. "You wont believe it! We went to another world! Where Uno is a king! And we saw another Eric! And some people tried to hurt and Erics mom. But I saved them!" Alice on the other hand was possibly more estatic than she'd ever been in her entire life. "James? You .. saw him too?" Heather was trying her best to catch up. The last time she heard about any of them was back when she left them at Aarons big castle. "Yeah we can take you back to him now. Uno gave me this, so I could see whoever I wanted to see." Alice showed off her pendulum crystal. "I think she has work to do." Emily sighed. "...I..I don't even know where to begin. But.." Heather chuckled. "I think they can spare me, for this." She put her files away. "Well, sweetheart... show me what you mean." Her daughter gained a wide smile. "Okay!" Alice raised the crystal above her.. and made them all disappear in a flash.

"Did anyone see that?" A man could be heard gasping in a distant corner.

...

One world was starting to recover, yet another slowly fell into disarray. Only a small opening to the timeless world remained, now hidden by the extended projections of the Millennium palace tower. "What do you mean he got away? How could you let that happen!" And that palace was missing one of its inmates. "Don't pin this on me. I was up stairs the whole time." Marie Celeste quickly took the brunt of August's anger. "He was supposed to be stuck in time anyway!" The one who escaped was December.. a fact that disturbed June. "He couldn't have.. He did not have a pendulum anymore. Neter, did you see how he escaped?" It should have been physically impossible for him to get away. "Nope. Really sorry about that. I was chasing another bad spirit when it happened." Neter did not expect the world to start back up so suddenly. "We can always consult the cameras, or ask the other locals." Marie suggested. If anyone could have seen something, it would be another inmate like Inquisitor Silver. "I do not have anything to say to you." The Inquisitor was still not acting very compliant however.

"Did you really Believe that you can Contain a Man such as him? He does not Need a Pendulum to teleport. He made that Power his own." Marco Amadeus Nisell on the other hand.. "What did you see? Tell us?" The former lord seemed more cooperative, to a point. "Exactly what I Decribed. He vanished.. with his Own power, saying Nary a word to his Own son." The displeasure was visible on his face. And a quick scan of his mind revealed to June that.. "..He is telling the truth." But that did not help them much. "Great. I suppose he could be anywhere." Marie fidgeted. "Yes.." It was then that Nephilim dropped in. "That is why you have to find him. He cannot be as powerful as he was before, which means he cannot be far away. I do not know what state his mind is in.. how much of his life as Tempus has returned to his memories. But you know him better, you can find him." August nodded to that. "We will. And we will drag him back by his throat if we have to."

The trio of travelers warped out of the room on that promise. Nephilim then turned to the other duelist in the room. "Celeste. Please check to see if Uno has returned yet." She requested. "Yeah I guess I could do that." The fusion duelist excused herself, which gave the spirit a chance for a more private conversation. "I was Wondering when you Would choose to speak to Me, Lavender." A conversation with dear young Amadeus. "What do you wish to say, Marco? I can't recall us ever having had many talks in the past. You hid your dislike for Uno well, but you were never comfortable around me. Still, I did miss you." Nephilim would not be here if he did not. "I just never Saw why we needed You. And you never Showed interest in our Pursuits. It was always about Father to you.." Marco scoffed. "Can I not say the same about you?" Nephilim muttered back to him. "You could. I can Admit that I missed you as Well. Ana and Uno just were not the same without You. They suddenly became so Affraid.. of their Future. Tell me, Lavender. How is our Brother now?"

"Well. He is taking care of the people with questions." Thankfully the world at large had not seen the Qliphorts, the great tree or the portal into the past. But the regional rulers of Millennium did have questions about the days leading up to this moment, the days where Tempus took control of one city and banished everyone else. "I am sure He is doing Well, now that he's Become himself again. I mean, Look at what we Built together.. a world Empire. What more do we Need?" The man laughed to himself. "More than what you desired, Marco. You tried to remove Uno.. do not think I can forgive that. He would not need to have 'become' himself if it had not been for you. But I suppose I should thank you as well. If you had not done so, he might never have crossed paths with me. Fate has a funny way of unraveling itself." The spirit laughed as well and turned away. "Are you Leaving? You must Know how much I can Do for you.. Millennium, Tempus.. I can Aid you in both Matters." Marco extended his hand. "...I will 'Think' about it. Farewell for now, brother."

...

Uno returned minutes later, arriving at the emergency room where Nephilim was waiting for him. "I cannot begin to understand how your system functions, so I shall just ask.. did it go well?" To someone like her, empires were just as well an abstract concept. "As well as they should be. For now the cities are governing themselves, and we can let people from this one come back soon enough. But enough about that.." Uno did not choose this specific spot just to talk politics. "How is Zachary?" The healing pod in front of him held the burned body of Zachary Creffield, the disciple that suffered at the hands of Cloe's antigod. "Stable. But not out of danger yet. That's what the machine keeps telling us over and over." At his side were Iria and Dom, the two duelists who resolved to not leave his side. Iria did not want to leave Dom regardless, as he was now the owner of Cloe's wish. Something like that demanded protection. "I am sorry. I would have been here sooner.. There must be more that we can do." Not even the best technology in the world seemed capable against these wounds. "Ana.."

"Arent we going to talk about the big elephant in the room?" As it turned, the rest of the crew was not far off. "What do you mean?" Tory and Stonewell were waiting around the corner, giving Uno skeptical looks. "Your wish. Your whole plan to _wish_ for a world where time does not exist anymore. Don't tell me you thought we were just going to keep that topic on the sideline this whole time." Stonewell's tone was especially harsh. "It sounds to me like you already know what you want and dont want." Nephilim did not appreciate his words either. "Does anyone else here even think it is a good idea? I know your Eric and the Brandts might go along with whatever you say, but I wont. And what about those timetravelers?" He figured they would have a few things to say. "They are not here anymore. They are chasing December." The spirit replied. "What? How convenient!" Stonewell cursed. "Calm down Eric. Its not like they planned that.. This is just turning into a whole new mess. Didn't that guy want those wishes too?"

"With a wish like that. You could save Zachary, couldn't you?" Dom piped in. "Sir.." Even Iria was shocked at his question. "It does not hurt to ask, does it? One third of that wish is inside me.. though I dont feel any different." The cardmaker could not deny the allure of a world where one could live as long as they wanted without consequences. "It would reverse everything, yes." Uno stared at Anastasia's body in the corner. She was also still 'kept alive'. But that could not be called living. He wanted more for people like her too. "What about overpopulation? What about the economy? Did you think the repercussions through?" This all sounded like a logistics nightmare to Iria. "I did. I have.. for centuries. It wont be all on one planet. I know it can work. I know what we need and dont need, I have weighed every pro and con. The worlds that were lost deserve it as much as we do!" Uno would not waver. "Why do you get to decide? Why do you.." Neither did Iria, yet her body was not giving her the strength to keep up. "Oh.." Her outburst made her loser her balance. "Whoa. Iria. Take it easy there! Maybe you need to rest too? We're all pretty worn down."

"I do not think I should.. leave your side sir." She felt a bit better now, but she also did not know for how long that feeling would last. "I could use some fresh air too. Some real air." The way this conversation was going, Tory would love an excuse to get herself out of it. "Iria. You can take the first break. I will keep both eyes out for Zachary. Don't make me turn this into an order." After everything else, that would just feel strange. "Very well sir." Perhaps the outdoors would do her good after. She, Tory and Stonewell ventured outside. "So.. the stories, the kingdom, the machines... everything was for this wasn't it?" Dom finally asked the lord of the house. "Now don't get me wrong. I am not offended. But you look like a guy who's about to buckle under the weight of just running this one planet. The idea sounds perfect, but what is it all going to look like when it all comes together? How many worlds are there even?" To this, Uno had no answer. He stopped counting a long time ago. "It is necessary." That was his reason, the only reason he needed.

"Hello. Hello!"

"Uno!" Nephilim suddenly shouted. "?! I hear her!" Veronica's voice reached his ears.. "We _see_ her!" She was in the room, in front of Nephilim, Uno and Dom. "She's back?" Iria, Tory and Stonewell noticed her too, just as they arrived at the garden. "What is happening?" Marie noticed while she checked footage from around the world. There was one Veronica for every duelist with a dueldisk! "Hello, hello! Do not be alarmed, duelists of the world! It is time to play. The Game. And I, the lovely Veronica, am here to explain the rules to you. They are simple." To every duelist it seemed as if she was projecting herself from their dueldisk, as if this was some insane new application. "Imagine this.. another world out there, a reflection of your own. I am talking to you.. and to you.. to both of you. Because I, the former overseer of the present, have decided to take control of the future. Two worlds exist, only one can continue. Follow me so far? Good. Because this is where you come in. You get to decide which world stops and which world does not. And we do that.. with a simple tournament. A competition of duelists between one side and the other! The winner is the timeline with the most winners!"

"What? You mean we have to duel people from Alice's world?" Tory could not believe what she was hearing. "Oh there are a lot of questions already. Let me answer them individually." The many Veronicas started to desynch, responding to a billion confused voices. "Yes, Tory. That is the case. You only need to give a name, and I.. your personal Veronica.. will connect you to your opponent in the other world. I imagine in most cases people will just duel their counterparts, of which there are many. And for a special prize, I may even bring you to your opponent in person! Generous, right?" She winked at Stonewell. "Why would I want that?" He growled. He'd already dueled Eric once before anyway. "You can also be passive. But you cannot refuse a challenge if someone else asks for it. And once you lose, that is it. Your world loses a point permanently.""Don't worry, this will be handled fairly." Veronica turned to Uno as she raised his complaints. "I will judge every duel, and manage the age gaps and tier balance. Tagteams are allowed, but no battle royals.. please."

"Why are you doing this? You're just finishing what the Qliphort started!" Uno shouted. "Yeah! What about the wish?" Dom added his own outburst. "That only comes at the end of this, and I have no intention of giving up my freedom any time soon. Cloe could spend her days in the past, but I have to live in this world and I do not want to see it destroyed. _You_ cannot even agree on a wish to begin with." The woman smirked at them alone. "By the way, Uno.. you do know that you can just get your wish from Dom if you defeat him in a duel. I thought you would like to know that. As for everyone else.. How do I know all this? Is this real? Or is this fantasy? That's for you to decide. But all you need to do is ask for a name.. and Veronica will show you the way." Veronica placed her hand against her ear. "Ah, and I think I already have a few customers. See ya on the flip side, byyyyee!" The three Veronica's in the emergency room disappeared. "This is madness.." Nephilim muttered.

"Now Uno. Dont get any weird ideas." Dom did not like what he heard, not the part that pertained to him. "Dom. You don't have to be afraid of me." Uno had other things on his mind. "If the whole world heard this... I have to talk to my people. And find a way to help the other world before more duels break out." If Veronica thought he would play their game, she had another thing coming.

...

"Tch. I knew it. Uno's probably dueling Dom as we speak!" Meanwhile the disciple had completely different scenarios in her head. "Calm down. I am sure Uno wouldn't attack Dom right away. Almost sure." Stonewell thought he knew Uno well enough. "But you have to admit. He has been different ever since.. you know." Tory could sadly not agree, which only fanned Iria's suspicion more. "I need to find sir Dom." Iria took a shortcut through the gardens and kept her pace quick. She would not stop for anyone. "Iria Silver. You have been challenged." But she did not have a choice. "Coincidentally, Iria Silver is also your challenger!"

"Hello, Disciple." Four Veronicas waited for her, one wearing an eyepatch. That one stood alongside their old friend the grand Inquisitor. "What!? You? Here!""Who let you out!" Tory and Stonewell cried and howled at the same time. "You did." Iria cast her glare at the sister of the present. "But of course, even duelists without a dueldisk can play the game. She was one one of the first to accept, and the 'in person' bonus is free for the first ten callers!" She had apparently given the woman her old deck and dueldisk as well. "You took this chance? Why now?" This seemed too spontaneous to be an action an Iria Silver would take. "Because this is my world, and my master's world. And I could think of nobody better to bring down than you. You are at your weakest now, the perfect time to strike!" Iria started to shuffle her cards, she was ready to go all out. "If you are that hungry for a duel, you can have me instead!" Stonewell was not about to let Iria go through another fight so soon after her duel with Cloe. And revenge sounded good as well.

"Don't break the rules, Eric Stonewell." A Veronica with short hair pushed Stonewell aside. "This game is between one world and the other, you and the inquisitor are from the same world. I deem this match-up fair.. Iria Silver and Iria Silver: your names are set in stone. Do as you please, nobody will interrupt you while I am here." Two of the sisters vanished, leaving just the one with the eyepatch and one with her hair tied into a knot to watch the duel from afar. "I suppose we re back to square one then." Iria took her dueldisk. She was surprised it still worked. "Wait. Iria doesn't even have cards!" Stonewell protested again. The Monarchs all went up in flames. "If that's an issue, I could make new ones for you." Veronica offered. "No. That will not be necessary. I have a reserve." Iria reached into her pocket and took out a second set of cards. "Last time your True Draconians caught me off guard. Now its time to return the favor.."

Iria's LP: 8000 Silver's LP: 8000

"Oho. Giving me the surprise this time? It wont work, disciple." The Inquisitor pulled five cards from her deck. "Those around us will see what does and does not work, Inquisitor." Iria also drew her cards. "Looks like I have the lead this time." Iria opened with a field spell: Laser Qlip. "I can summon an additional Qliphort each turn!" To demonstrate, Iria normal summoned both the Frontline Observer(4/1000/1500) and Qliphort Helix the golden cored spiral spaceship(6/2400/1000). "These were your backup cards? The guardians of time themselves? You think those are accurate representations of such force?" The Inquisitor scoffed. Qliphort Helix(4/1800/1000) could not even keep most of its power when it was normal summoned without a tribute. "I will let you be the judge, Inquisitor Iria Silver."

(To be Continued in Nexus 068: Break out the Silver)


	69. Breaking Out the Silver

**Nexus 068: Breaking out the Silver**

Iria's LP: 8000 Silver's LP: 8000

It was counterpart against counterpart. Iria controlled Frontline Observer(4/1000/1500) and Qliphort Helix the golden cored spiral spaceship(4/1800/1000). She also activated the spell: Precious Cards from Beyond. "During my endphase, Frontline Observer's effect adds one earth-type pendulum monster to my hand! So I end my turn" The cannon and clamp-handed rotor droid added a Qliphort Disk to Iria's hand. "Heh. Disappointing" The Inquisitor then started her turn with the Quiet Life continuous spell. "Mixing special summons with tribute summons wont work for you, disciple. As long as I control Quiet Life, you can only do one type of summon each turn!"

"Only one type, you say?" Iria cut her off and flipped her permanent trap. "Then I will use a normal summon!" Escalation of the Monarchs allowed her to tribute summon a monster once during each of her opponent's turns. "What?" Frontline Observer and Qliphort Helix was replaced with Qliphort Disk the round-shelled Qliphort transporter(8/2800/1000). "Two cards are drawn from my deck by Precious Cards from Beyond, when I tribute two monsters for another! And one of your spells is destroyed when Qliphort Helix is tributed!" A golden beam shot out of the extra deck to give the Quiet Life spell a noisy end. At the same time.. "A tribute summoned Qliphort Disk summons two more Qliphorts from my deck!" A second Helix(4/1800/1000) and a Qliphort Carrier ship(4/1800/1000) were summoned in defense mode. "Continue, Inquisitor." Iria smirked at her doppelganger. "Heh." The Inquisitor sneered and placed one trap card face-down. "She doesn't have anything to sacrifice?" Tory was stunned to see Silver pass a turn like that... and pleased.

Before Iria's turn started, both cards summoned by Qliphort Disk were destroyed. "It is my turn." Iria activated one of her newly drawn cards. "I set the scale, Qliphort Scout! Each turn I can add a Qliphort to my hand from my deck!" She was about to do so, when. "Two can play this game, Disciple!" Silver countered with her own Escalation of the Monarchs trap card. "Her too?" They were more alike then Stonewell wanted to admit. Using the extra summon, the Inquisitor tributed the trap card itself to bring out her True Dracocaster, Majesty Maiden(5/2300/1500). "When you activate an effect, I can add a True Draco monster to my hand!" She dared her counterpart to go through with it. "Well then." And Iria did not back down. She paid 800 of her lifepoints and retrieved a card to complement the pendulum scouter (scale 9): Qliphort Monolith. "Heh." In turn, the Majesty Maiden added a True King Bahrastos to the Inquisitor's hand.

Iria's LP: 7200

"I set this card in the other pendulum zone.. and pendulum summon my Qliphorts!" Owing to the scales of the scout and the monolith (scale 1), all destroyed Qliphorts could leave the extra deck and appear in attack position. "You had better make this count, disciple!" The Inquisitor invited her attackers with open arms. "You're just trying to screw with her head!" Tory snapped at her. It was obvious that the Inquisitor did not have any traps left. "A bluff will not work. You should know that better than anyone." Iria equipped Qliphort Disc with a Saqlifice spell to strengthen it(3100/1000) and declared her attacks. Qliphort Disk destroyed the Majesty Maiden while the Qliphort Carriers and Helix vessels bombarded the Inquisitor with divine energy rays. And she took every hit with a grin. "Hahaha! Was that supposed to hurt? To call these things 'Qliphort' is a terrible joke, Disciple!"

Silver's LP: 1400

"Hey!" Marie Celeste could be heard griping from a distance. "Can anyone tell me what the heck is going on? How did she and Marco get out?" It was hard to get a response in a city with almost no occupants. "What? That bastard got out too?" Stonewell shouted and threw an accusing glare at the Inquisitor. "That's not.. that was not what we planned." But she seemed as astonished as all the others. "Well it happened. The cameras show him talking to someone.. Veronica I guessed.. and he took off." Marie also guessed Veronica would not show up on cameras. "That is correct." One of the Veronicas in the background started talking. "Marco also used the first wave discount and chose an opponent to duel. But we are not at liberty to say who that is." They went back to quietly observing the duel after that. "Tch. It sounds like he abandoned you. Your breakout was just a diversion, to make sure we wouldnt chase after him." Iria concluded as she placed a trap card down and ended her turn.

"Be quiet! The lord has a plan, he was simply forced to alter it! That is all! I will still finish this duel for him!" The Inquisitor furiously drew her next card. "I destroy two wyrms in my hand, Agnimazud and Lithosagym, to special summon True King Bahrastos, the Fathomer!" A titanic sea lord dragon(9/1800/3000) rose from the sudden tidal waves that swept across the area. "Whoa. Watch out with that!" Tory and Stonewell managed to not get swept away, but the two cards in Silver's hands were. "As the True King Agnimazud is destroyed, I reclaim a non-fire elemental wyrm from my graveyard! And when Lithogym the Disaster is destroyed, I can special summon one wyrm from my graveyard as long as it is not a water-type!" The two Kings targeted each other: True King Agnimazud, the Vanisher(9/2900/1000) was special summoned from the graveyard and Lithosagym appeared back in Silver's hand. "Now. Let me show you something I did not even need to beat you last time, Iria!" Her laughter grew in intensity, as Bahratos and Agnimazud were attached to each other. "An XYZ-Summon?!" Fire and water overlayed into one True King. "I summon the True King of all Calamities!"

Were the True Kings before ruled over their elemental domains, this True King(9/3000/3000) with eyes all over its purple and red draconian body and tentacles at the back of its head oversaw the darkness. "True King can declare one attribute, and alter all monsters you control to become that attribute. Their effects cannot be activated!" Silver detached the first XYZ-material. "I declare Earth!" The Qliphorts were already part of that element. However now even any newly summoned Qliphort would have their effects sealed. "And I can destroy cards you control, to summon my True Kings! Bow to your king, Qliphort fakes!" The sharp tail of Lithosagym crashed through the earth and opened a ravine that swallowed the Qliphorts Carrier and Disc. The wolfheaded Disaster King(9/2500/2300) crawled out of the ravine and glared at Iria with a ravenous glee. "Now that Lithosagym has destroyed two Earth type monsters, I can also banish three cards from your extra deck! Farewell, pendulums!" Lithosagym brought its claw down. "Iria!" Stonewell yelled.

"I activate Qlimate Change!" Iria rolled out of the way of the attack in the nick of time. "I can return up to three Qliphorts from my extra deck to my hand!" Her trap also saved Qliphort Disc and Qliphort Disc from the effect of the earthen True King. "So you do care." Tory needled Stonewell for his panicked outburst. "She is the lesser of two evils here." Was all he offered in response. "Hmph. When Saqlifice is destroyed, I can add a Qliphort monster to my hand." Iria claimed a rather infamous card: Apoqliphort Skybase. "Tch." Silver activated Disciples of the True Dracophoenix. "I draw one card for each True King I destroyed this turn! Two!" Two spells were added to her hand, and she activated both in sequence: Dragonic Diagram and Solidarity. "Because of Dragonic Diagram, all 'True' monsters gain 300 attack and defense points, Iria! And Solidarity adds another 800 to them! So try dodging this!" The powered up Calamity True King(4100/3300) and Disaster True King(3600/2600) flew over their targets, the Qliphort Helixes, and stomped them into the ground with their giant claws.

Iria's LP: 3900

"Guhah!" Iria reached for her chest, the attacks reminded her body of previous pains. "I told you it was to soon to be dueling again!" Tory griped, while having a strange sense of deja vu. "If she wants to call herself a Silver, she can stand a little pain. So stop pretending to care, you little brat." The Inquisitor clearly did not care much for her tone. The feeling was mutual. "Like how Marco cared for you before he abandoned you?" Stonewell asked spitefully. "He did not abandon me!" And she lashed back with more violence. "If I can do this for him, for his kingdom, he will take me back!" She activated the effect of Dragonic Diagram to destroy one of her cards and add a True Draconian to her hand. The Dracophoenix spell was traded for Dreiath III, the True Dracocavalry General. And the destruction of that spell awakened a fiery effect. "Now to destroy your pendulum spell, Iria!" The furious dracophoenix burned outwards and consumed the Qliphort Scout in Iria's pendulum zone. "I set a card in my spell/trap zone and end my turn! Try and summon now! Heheh."

"..." The Inquisitor was on to her situation. The only pendulums in Iria's hand all possessed a scale of 1, and Iria already controlled Qliphort Monolith. "It is my turn!" What she needed was a scale 9 pendulum.. "..I activate Qliphort Cephalopod! All your monsters lose 300 attack points!" And the living squid-like qliphort vessel (scale 9) was what she drew. Its effect offset the Diagram's boost for Lithosagym(3300/2600) and the Calamity King(3800/3300). "I Pendulum summon my cards!" The Qliphorts Helixes left her extra deck along with Qliphort Scout(5/1000/2800), while Qliphort Carrier and Disc(4/1800/1000) were summoned from her hand. The latter lost 1000 of its attackpoints as it had not been tribute summoned this time. "Then I will summon mine!" The Inquisitor flipped her continuous trap, True Draco Apocalypse, to gain a tribute summon during her opponent's turn. "I can sacrifice my trap to summon Dreiath! And when my trap is sent to the graveyard, one of your monsters is destroyed!" One life was claimed by the Apocalypse, Qliphort Helix, while another was granted to the draconian general(6/2900/3100) in silver armor: Dreaith the third.

"We made it through one apocalypse already, Silver. And I will endure yours, while you can endure mine!" Iria sacrificed Qliphort Scout, Helix and Carrier to bring it about. "I summon Apoqliphort Skybase!" The fortress(9/2900/2500) of the Qliphort was formed, the same kind that Phoebe blasted out of the skies before. "Ha!" But the Inquisitor dtached another XYZ-material from the True King of all Calamities. "I can declare elements during your turn as well, Iria! And I declare earth! It doesn't matter now where your monsters are, they wont get their effects this turn!" The effects of all monsters in Iria's possession were locked away, even the tributed Carrier. "But I still have Precious Cards from Beyond!" Iria could draw two more cards thanks to her spell. Unfortunately, neither of them could break through the Inquisitor's setup. "I set two cards in the spell/trap zone and end my turn! And during the endphase, Qliphort Monolith can draw one card for each monster I tributed this turn!" Iria added another three cards to her hand. "Your turn.."

"The last turn." The Inquisitor laughed and reactivated Dragonic Diagram. "I destroy Lithosagym and add a second Lithosagym to my hand. And you already saw what happens when Lithosagym is destroyed, don't you?" The destroyed Disaster King resummoned one of Iria's other True Kings: Agnimazud the cybernetic helldragon(9/3700/2200). "And your pendulums will disappear as well! Just like the last time!" Qliphort Skybase and Disc were both destroyed, to special summon the second Disaster King(9/3300/2600) in attack position. "This is the end. You could not beat me with your Monarchs, you cannot beat me with thse machines! You are inferior then, now and always, Iria Silver!" The Inquisitor entered the battle phase and attacked first with the Calamity King. "Things are different now, I agree. But I am not the one who has changed. I will never know if I can defeat you at your best, because this is not your best." Iria calmly touched one card. "I activate Qlife's End." And summoned a trap monster(4/1800/1000).

"What is this?" A small qliphort-styled rescue pod floated in front of the black calamity dragon. "This is Qlife's End, a trap that becomes a monster.. and is treated as three sacrifices for a Qliphort." Iria took a card from her hand. "I will use Escalation of the Monarchs.. and tribute summon Apoqliphort Towers!" The golden pod burst open to release three seperate strands of energy. "Whoa! It's.." The three collided in mid-air and revealed the greatest of all time guardians: Apoqliphort Towers(10/3000/2600). "Guh.. " Tory winced. Seeing it again was quite a fright; with its four gigantic hooked wings extending from a towering central body. Its size seemingly dwarfed the entire city, though that was just the illusion the holographic field gave off. "As long as I control Towers, all special summoned monsters lose 500 attack and defense points!" The air became heavier as the machine spread its otherwordly energies across the field. The Disaster King(2800/2600), Vanisher King(3200/1700) and Calamity King(3300/2800) were all weighed down.

"What of it? My cards are still better and stronger!" The Inquisitor refused to let the pressure get to her and forced to the Calamity King to attack Apoqliphort Towers. "Only because of your wealth of cards, Silver. Remove one link and everything comes crashing down!" Iria countered with her second set card: Mystical Space Typhoon. "! No!?" Solidarity was destroyed by the spell shattering cyclone, which cost her Calamity King(2500/2800) even more attackpower. "Oh!" The Towers' counter-attack was without mercy. It fired a thousand beams of annihilation towards the target and kepts shooting until even the memory of the All Calamity King was utterly destroyed. "How!? How could I lose to such a pathetic trick?" The most common card in the world was what cost her this battle and made Dreiath(2600/3100), Agnimazud(2400/1700) and Lithosagym(2000/2600) weaker than they ever were. "Because you expect the best out of everyone, including your own master. But we are all flawed, Iria Silver. I am.. and so are you."

Silver's LP: 900

"Nonsense!" The Inquisitor placed one trap card down, switched Dreiath to defense mode and ended her turn. "She doesn't know when to quit." Stonewell cursed. "No. But I surmise Veronica wont let it end with a surrender." Iria started her turn. "Regardless, this is the last turn! Pendulum summon!" Once again the Qliphort Carrier, Helixes and Disc were special summoned to the field. "I still have True Draco Apocalypse! I can destroy one card to halve your monsters attackpoints!" Silver chained her continuous trap and destroyed one of her own cards to activate it. "Traps dont affect the Tower." Iria yelled back, every Qliphort(4/900/1000) besides the Tower lost half of its attackpower. "No! But your target will be gone !" Lithosagym was the destroyed card, and upon its death it could summon Bahrastos the Fathomer(9/1800/2700) back to the field in defense mode. "If I can survive just one more turn. Just one more turn, then I know I can win!"

"But you cannot. I said that this was the last turn and I do not lie, Inquisitor Silver." Iria tributed Qliphort Helix and Qliphort Carrier for the invisible vessel of Qliphort Stealth(8/2800/1000). "Stealth returns one card you control to your hand when its tribute summoned. Carrier will also return one monster when tributed! And Helix.. you already know what it does!" The two returned cards were the Dreiath Dracogeneral and the Fathomer King. Naturally, the spell Iria chose to destroy with Helix' effect was True Draco Apocalypse. "This is not happening!" Her plans were so easily undone, the Inquisitor's defenses broken down to nothing. "It is. And this time you will accept it. Attack! Apoqliphort Towers!" The killer of time struck with its infinite number of beams, and sent the helpless Agnimazud into oblivion. "Direct attack!" After that the world Silver had so carefully crafted around her was layed to waste by the Qliphort pendulums. "No! No I reject this! I wont let it end like this!" The woman refused to let the explosions push her back. Despite that, her defeat was a reality.

Silver's LP: 0

A reality confirmed by the judge of time. "Congratulations. You are the first to achieve a victory for your world." Veronica's chipper voice rang across the hall. "Bah!" Marie had forgotten about her for a few happy minutes. "Wh..where are you going?" But now the Veronica with the eyepatch was dissolving. "Come back! I deserve another chance!" The Inquisitor screamed and threw herself at the remaining Veronicas. "Sorry, but the one chance is all you get. It would not be very fair if the scores could be altered." The vanishing Veronica explained helpfully, while the Inquisitor fell through her body like it was made of fog. "They always fall for that one." The other Veronica giggled. "So this is it.. for them?" Stonewell inquired. "Yesseroni. Neither Iria Silver has to duel again, or can duel again. By the way, Marco Amadeus has won his duel as well. So I suppose the score evens out." She smiled and undid her knot to let her hair fall down. "He.. won. Then where.. where is he?" The Inquisitor expected to see him come back..for her. "He did not say. Nor did he mention you."

"Why? He said he... loved me." The sister's words left Silver devastated. "He lied... Now then, I can see you haven't decided on your opponents yet. Well.. you have my number" The remaining Veronica let out a hearty laugh and faded into the background again. "Tch." Iria gave her counterpart a pitiful glance, and turned her eyes at the sky. "This is getting worse and worse."

...

It had only been a few minutes ago, and Uno already forgot most of what he said to his own people everywhere. Or rather, what he told the regional controllers to say to everyone in their district, to tell everyone that this was just a strange person hacking the dueling network and that her game should be ignored. He did not know yet if that had worked. Everything was happening too soon, he could not suddenly and openly reintroduce himself to Millennium. That was what he told himself at least. And there was still the matter of the other timeline, they did not even have a global system that could oversee this kind of situation. He heard what happened with Iria and the Inquisitor. If there was already dueling in his own palace, the chaos outside had to be immense. It was with these thoughts that he struggled, as he paced back and forth in his throne room.

"It would be nice, wouldn't it? To erase all your mistakes." And in this state, Phoebe and Nephilim found him. "Phoebe!?" He did not expect the former to show up here, or at all. "How did you come here?" Uno wondered if the fusion duelist wanted to make use of Veronica's game. Only he did not see the sister anywhere. "I heard her wanting to see you, So I took her." Nephilim explained. As long as she was around, she could make sure Phoebe would not pose a threat to others. "I.. am not interested in fighting you anymore, Uno. That wont give me any answers, or even make me feel better." She said with a fatigued affect to her voice. "What answers do you want then?" Uno inquired. "We.. I.. heard about your big plan, the one that sounds even more like a fairytale world than the one I wanted. It makes me wonder.. where do I fit in?" She gave him the question. And the truth was, Uno did not have an answer yet. "Where do you want to be? Back in your world?" He imagined quite a few people were waiting for her there, just not with positive thoughts. "No. I do not think so. Heh. try as I might.. I still do not know how I feel, about what I did. What should I feel?" Phoebe looked at her own hands. "How much of that was me? And how much.."

"Uno. You have Martel somewhere inside this place, don't you? I want to see him..."

(To be Continued in Nexus 069: Shortsighted Justice)

 **New Cards used by Iria Silver**  
Apoqliphort Towers

-  
Qlimate Change  
Qlife's End

 **New Cards used by Inquisitor Silver**  
True King Bahrastos, the Fathomer

-  
True King of All Calamities

-  
Quiet Life  
Solidarity

-  
Escalation of the Monarchs


	70. Shortsighted Justice

**Nexus 069: Shortsighted Justice**

"Akai! You're back!" On their tour of the country, the Brandts and Eric could not refuse to make a stop at the synchro guild castle. "Emily? Alice!?" And Akai was there already to be their unexpected greeter. "What happened, Akai?" It was a strange day that she had missed apparently. And an even stranger day that still waited on her. "I could ask you the same thing. I just woke up back in front of the generator, and saw that it was shut down already. I guess.. I must have turned into a card. But I honestly dont remember any of that." Akai considered that a blessing. "Then I guess Phoebe did not lie." If Akai was back to normal, all of Phoebe's other victims were likely too. "Uno defeated Phoebe? Okay. You're gonna have to start explaining some things. And not just to me, but the other guys as well. The whole guild grouped back here, and we are all confused as hell. Like.. what is the deal with that Veronica lady?"

"We heard her too. That's why we came here in the.. uh.. second place. After we saw mom and dad again." Alice admitted. Veronica's 'game' put a sudden stop to their reunion, sadly. "Yeah we don't know what's up with that lady. We're probably headed back to Uno next. He's in the other dimension now." Eric explained rather bluntly. "Oh.. yeah.. that." Akai would have to get used to such strange utterances. "Akai.." Emily abruptly cleared her throat. "Did you.. did you see Aaron anywhere?" Cassius was another victim of the fusion guild. And this was where it happened. "I am sorry. No. Not everyone showed up yet. That doesn't have to be bad news. The whole country is messed up right now, there's still some parts of the fusion and XYZ guild who refuse to give up. Even though they are clearly outnumbered. Maybe Cassius is still a prisoner of theirs? Wait..." Akai winced. "If Uno defeated Phoebe, where is she now?"

...

In her head she had imagined this to be more satisfying. "..." Phoebe stared at the man who created her guild, who started the changes to her mind.. and saw what he had become. "He has been like this ever since Dorian defeated him." Martel was a mere shell; a man kept alive by machines, unaware of the world around him. A patient as much as a prisoner, cared for inside a medical cell while isolated from the rest of the palace. "He wont talk? Not even to you?" She had also imagined that if there was one who could reach him, it would be Nephilim. "This may be my fault. I wanted to be free of him, and I could be.. once he lost his duel. But the separation took a toll on his mind, we were together for too long. I don't know how to undo this." The spirit pressed her hand against the glass of his cell. "Maybe you shouldn't. I thought he was just a tool of the guild when I first met him, which was what he wanted me to believe.. I suppose. But he was a monster. He told me about your world, about another Phoebe like me.. and what happened to her. And before I knew it, he turned me into dame Phoebe."

"I remember, Phoebe. It was an unforeseeable accident." The other Phoebe died, like a dozen others, because of his new energy factories leaking radiation. It was a memory of Uno's that came back painfully. "You could bring her back, with this wish I hear about? Maybe then I could feel happy again. Maybe then I could forgive you. If I believe you.. like I believed your world, Nephilim." She turned back to the spirit. "You say Martel was the one who came up with all the nightmares. But you taught him how to turn his nightmares into reality. Why should I pay for it alone? I do not know what to feel. Is it guilt? Anger? I want to know!"

"So she was telling the truth..."

"Dorian?!" He came out of nothing. The bishop of Martel joined the conversation, though not to mince words. "You have been challenged." It was all part of _her_ game. "Veronica? What is the meaning of this?" Uno shouted, as a quintet of the prophecy sisters surrounded the prison block. "Do we need to explain the rules again? Keep up, Uno." They laughed in unison. "I am here to duel her, the one behind Martel!" Bishop pointed at Nephilim. "Nephilim?" Phoebe had half expected him to be more upset at herself. "Veronica.. what did you say to him?" Uno could not see why Dorian would do this unless he was provoked. "I only told him a little, to speed up my game. Time is money now. And he was willing to pay handsomely to be here in the flesh." And she brazenly admitted to it. "I would have known eventually! You look just like that doll, that damn puppet.. He carried it with him everywhere!" Dorian activated his dueldisk. "I see you, and I see him.. and I know who the real devil is. So if the world wants me to fight, I choose her as my opponent!"

"Veronica! This goes against your own rules! She cant fight someone from her own world!" Uno protested again. "Ah but she is not from this world is she? Neither are you! I like to call you a 'wild card' player: you cannot challenge each other but anyone can challenge you! In this case, Nephilim will not gain any points but she will lose her chance to duel me if she loses. And of course if she loses, this world will gain a point." The sister explained as if it was just an every-day game they were playing. "So my world gains nothing? What is even the score?" Phoebe demanded to know. "This world is leading, with about 140 points. An online duel is one point by the way. A duel like this is two points!" Veronica rattled off the numbers, shocking Uno. "That many already?" It was as if he never had control to begin with. "Uno. We both know we cannot say no to this. Let me duel him." Nephilim placed her hand on his dueldisk. "Lavender.." He gave the device to her, despite his reservations. " _Can_ you even duel?" Phoebe would have to side with her, if only to keep this world from getting another point. But she was pretty sure she'd never seen Nephilim use cards of her own. "I was born for that reason." Nephilim conjured up a set of cards from thin air. "Dorian. You wanted this.. you will have it."

Dorians LP: 8000 Nephilims LP: 8000

"Yes. I want this... !" Dorian got the first turn, he normal summoned his Electromagnet warrior Alpha(3/1700/1100), whose effect added the Berserkion Magnawarrior card to his hand. Afterwards, he placed three trap cards down on his field. "My turn is over. But my cards are not!" Dorian activated another effect of his monster. "Gamma tribute itself for a level 4 Magnet Warrior in my deck! I choose Delta!" One magnet warrior was replaced by another: Dorian special summoned Delta the triangular metal-magnet warrior(4/1600/1400). "Delta sends one rock monster from my deck to the graveyard when it is summoned! I choose Alpha the Electromagnet Warrior! And I will send another magnet warrior to my graveyard with this card: Rock Bombardment!" His trap unveiled itself in a destructive fashion, bombarding Nephilim with a rock monster from Dorian's deck. The Beta Electromagnet warrior was launched away and cracked open against her body. "Ha!" She flinched. "So you do feel pain at least." The duelist roared.

Nephilim's LP: 7500

"I do... now. I had forgotten it almost." Nephilim placed her hand on her chest. "...Come, Aleister." She normal summoned Aleister the Invoker(4/1000/1800). Thanks to its effect, Nephilim could add the Invocation fusion spell to her hand. "Crowley.." The card drawn from his own fondness for the greatest stage magician he'd ever seen. He recognized it now. "That is it?" Phoebe was a little more surprised, given what she knew about Martel. "You do not fool anyone, spirit. Not with your monsters or your spells" And Bishop was plain disgusted with its appearance. "I activate Magnet Conversion! With this I can add three magnet warriors from the grave to my deck! I wont let you use my monsters!" Dorian's dueldisk warned him about the effect of Invocation in advance. It could draw fusion materials from his graveyard as well, so he knew he had to keep it monster-free. "I am not hiding, Dorian. What you see is my true nature. And..yes.. I did start out as something else." Nephilim revealed a card in her hand: Shaddoll Beast. "! I knew it! They _were_ your nightmares!"

"My nightmare. That is true. But I was not always like this either. The shaddoll core was my corruption, a malevolent spirit that one day crossed paths with me. I fused with it, against my will. Only one could save me from its darkness.. The same man who saved the life of Uno, Ana and Marco.. But the shadow always lingered like all other elements!" She activated Invocation, fusing Aleister with her Shaddoll Beast instead. "I summon you to defend me, oh Invoked Caliga!" The dark-attribute beast doll merged with the Invoker to create a demon drake(4/1000/1800) with a ram's horns and fiery blue hair. "Caliga says that only one monster can attack or activate an effect each turn." The spirit also drew a card, as a result of Shaddoll Beast going to the graveyard. "I can return Invocation to my deck to return the banished Aleister to my hand." She reached into her graveyard, only to not see her Invoking spell anymore. "No you don't!" Dorian revealed his continuous trap: Sealing Art Ceremony of Mokuton. With it, earth-attribute monsters could be tributed to banish cards from her graveyard. And he used Delta's sacrifice against Invocation.

"You are quite skilled..." Nephilim noted. he activated her Fusion Conscription spell to reveal an Invoked Mechaba fusion from her extra deck and to take one of its fusion materials: Aleister the Invoked, out of her main deck. "Then it is your move, Dorian." Nephilim placed two trap cards face-down and that was all. "You are not going to attack me? Spirit? Have you lost the stomach for violence? Or is that merely what you want me to think!" He did not buy it, but he would not waste this chance either. "I special summon Berserkion the Magnawarrior!" By banishing Alpha, Beta and Gamma the Electromagnet warriors; the magnetic robot knight(8/3000/2800) could be combined out of their parts. And once each turn, it could banish another Magnet Warrior to destroy one card of Nephilims. "I only need one summon to break your defense!" Berserkion absorbed Delta the Magnet Warrior and converted its energy. A charge of thunder crashed into the Invoked Caliga, and dismissed the summoned demon from the field. The restriction on allowed summons was lifted.

"You should have finished me sooner! I banish Magnet Conversion from my graveyard, which lets me summon one of my banished Magnet Warriors!" Another dosage of electricity brought a spark of life into the graveyard, to resurrect the Electromagnet Warrior Beta(3/1500/1500). "Beta will add a Magnetwarrior to my hand: another Alpha! And that one I will normal summon!" Just like turn one, the summoned Alpha(3/1700/1100) would find one Magnawarrior to give to its controller. To complete his pair, Dorian took Valkyrion the Magnawarrior from his deck. "Now.. you will feel _my_ pain." One more card followed: Fusion Gate. "Fusion summon!" Berserkion on his field fused with Valkyrion in his hand, the two Magnawarriors were banished to become the building blocks for a winged centaur magnawarrior(10/4000/4000). "Superconductive Battlebot Imperion Magnum! As long as I have him, the first effect you activate will be negated! Everything you do, I will deny!" Now he was ready, he entered his battle phase. "Imperion Magnum! Attack her directly!" Imperion Magnum unloaded all their voltage upon Nephilim. Both Alpha and Beta the electromagnet warriors added their own energy to the attack as well. "Hngh!"

Nephilim's LP: 300

"Lavender!" Uno was not used to this, seeing her in agony. It was as if her experience was his too. "Call her by her real name, Uno. Let's not pretend what we are not." Phoebe rasped. "But she did not have anything to do with this. She did not tell Martel to make Dorian his bishop!" That was the truth, and yet a truth that could not be shared or understood by others. "Uno. You cannot get in between us. His rage is real and I should feel it.. If I want to be alive, I cannot avoid part of what comes with that. I had a hand in Martel's actions, in Phoebe's actions.. the least I can do is give them a chance to let it out." Not even Nephilim seemed to see it that way, which only served to aggravate her attacker. "Are you enjoying this?" He reactivated the Mokuton Ceremony, and tributed Beta the Magnet warrior to banish Invoked Caliga from her graveyard. "You will not redeem yourself with pain, you will not redeem yourself until your last lifepoint has been broken!"

"I regret then, that I can only follow your anger this far. I can not undo what was done.. not as I am now. So we have to keep going.. forwards." Nephilim activated her trap card: Escape from the Dark Dimension, to special summon the banished Aleister back to her field. "!?" Dorian came close to negating the trap, but decided against it as he knew she already controlled a second Aleister in her hand. This Invoker was harmless because it could not fetch Invocation from the deck. "And this.. Phoebe, Uno, Dorian... is the way to do it. I activate Super Polymerization!" A Shaddoll Dragon was discarded, to activate the set fusing spell. "What!?.. No!" he was too late now, no effects could be chained to Super Polymerization. "I shall fuse one monster you control with Aleister! Magellicana, the earth element calls upon you!" Imperion Magnum was forcibly melded with the Invoker, increasing in size and rising towards the clouds. It was no longer a mechanical knight but a mountainous magma titan(8/3000/3300).

"But that was the last one!" Dorian tried to use Sealing Ceremony of Mokuton a third time. "!?" Except that card was already in the graveyard. The card that Nephilim discarded destroyed a trap when it was sent to the graveyard. "Shaddoll Dragon? Rgh! But when Imperion Magnum leaves the field, I can summon another two Magnawarriors from my deck in attack position!" Though the battlebot technically died, it visually seemed to split back into its components: Valkyrion(8/3500/3300) and Berserkion(8/3000/2800). "So.. you could have summoned them without Invocation, all this time?" Electromagnet Warrior Beta chose to sacrifice itself as well, to summon another Delta Magnet Warrior(4/1600/1400) to his field in defense mode. "I could have. But I did not want to rob you of your feelings. I wanted them to become part of me, much like your monster. Integration is the only way the future worlds will be able to coexist."

Now she finally normal summoned her second Aleister Invoker(4/1000/1800) to add a second Invocation card to her hand. Of course, that spell was activated. "Appear again, oh Magellicana!" The Invocation took Imperion Magnum from the graveyard to fuse it with the Aleister in the graveyard. Both cards were banished and mixed into a second mountain titan(8/3000/3300). "And I shall use Invocation's full power!" Nephilim declared as the Invokers spell was returned to the deck, which activated its effect on the banished Aleister and handed the spellcaster to the master of the Invoked. "This is the last one.. Dorian. The last battle." One Magellicana brought its gigantic fist down and slammed it into Berserkion the Magnawarrior. "You wont get away with this!" The attack would not leave Nephilims attacker unharmed, as Berserkion possessed the same attackpower. The two giants toppled each other in a clash of thunder and earth. "And I can summon three of the banished Magnetwarriors when Berserkion is destroyed!" Alpha, Beta and Gamma(3/800/2000) the Electromagnet warriors returned to defend the magnet duelist.

"I knew you would. Because you are frightened.. afraid of me. But I wont harm you, Dorian. Not once this is over." Nephilim sighed and revealed the last spell in her hand. "I activate.. the Book of Law. I can switch one Invoked another from a different element." Aleister read the book and recited the words on the page to remove Magellicana from his field. And a new creature was fusion summoned from the extra deck. "Appear, my Invoked Purgatrio!" The mountain-carrying atlas giant was no more. The earth attribute was exchanged for fire, which took the form of three hellish white-faced fiends(6/2300/2000) in different sizes. "Purgatrio gains 200 attackpoints for each card you control, Dorian! And once I activate Aleister from my hand, he will add an additional 1000 attack and defense points!" Nephilim discarded her recycled Invoker to power up the already empowered Purgatrio(4300/3000). "Two thousand extra attackpoints?" Bishop stammered. "You have lost, Bishop." Phoebe stated sardonically, seconds before the thin member of the trio blasted a hole through Valkyrion with its hellflames.

Bishop's LP: 7200

"No. I still have my other cards!" Dorian insisted. "That is not what she means, Dorian. I am sorry, we should have told you sooner." As the thin member of the trio walked back, the tall muscular demon(4100/3000) prepared his own fireball. "Purgatrio says he will attack all monsters on the field, and pierce through their defenses." The demon destroyed Gamma the Electromagnet Warrior, costing Dorian another 2100 lifepoints. "All of them?" The third infant-sized demon(3900/3000) swung by to kill Electromagnet Warrior Beta. "No.." And even though Purgatrio(3700/3000) lost 200 attackpoints each time it killed a monster, Dorian would run out of lifepoints faster. "Stop!" Delta and Alpha were also summarily executed by the fire Invoked(3500/3000), and their controller lost a total of 9200 lifepoints. "The duel has been decided!" The prophecy sister's voice made it final. "No..no..no." The defeated duelist broke down sobbing, lowering his head to the floor. It was all for nothing. "So this is what I could have become." Phoebe whispered to herself. Seeing what revenge could do, she was at least glad she could not feel anger anymore.

Dorian's LP: 0

"Come now, let's take you back home." One of the Veronicas approached the boy, apparently to return Dorian from whence he came. "Wait! Please.." But Uno did not want to leave it like this. "Dorian. I am sorry. I thought I had solved everything when we stopped Martel. Even if I had other things on my mind, it was naive of me to think that. But... this duel would not have given you what you wanted, whether you won it or not. We cannot give you your time back. What we can do, will never be enough. But we will try. Nephilim and me." He could not stop himself. Despite knowing that he did not have time to offer him any help, he could not keep himself from giving one. "You.. and her.." And while Dorian seemed slightly more receptive towards Uno. He had nothing but fear for the pale spirit. "How can you trust her? How can you love her? Love so many?" Phoebe was not given a warm glance either. "This was not revenge.. this was supposed to be justice... I am not sorry, lord. I do not want your help." He took Veronica's hand at last and the two vanished from the white room.

"...Why did this have to happen? Veronica, what did he 'pay' you with? What are you really after?" Uno directed his anger towards the Veronica that stayed behind. "Just a little spiritual energy. Everyone has it.. But I dont have to tell you what its for yet. That comes at the end of my game!" She too bowed and made herself disappear.

(To be Continued in Nexus 070: Condemned to be Free)

 **Cards used by Lavender Nephilim**  
Aleister the Invoker  
Shaddoll Beast  
Shaddoll Dragon

-  
Invoked Caliga  
Invoked Magellicana  
Invoked Purgatrio

-  
Invocation  
Fusion Conscription  
Super Polymerization  
Book of the Law

-  
Escape from the Dark Dimension

 **New Cards used by Dorian 'Bishop'**  
Delta the Magnet Warrior

-  
Imperion Magnum the Superconductive Battlebot

-  
Fusion Gate

-  
Magnet Conversion


	71. Condemned to be Free

**Nexus 70: Condemned to be Free**

"So we have a problem.. another one." The news Emily took back from the other world could not be kept waiting, so she told it to those that could hear it. "Seems what remains of the fusion and XYZ-guild are holding up inside the casino and fighting off the army around them with the cards from Doms vault." Especially people like Dom and Iria would want to know. "Why I never! Iria, I think its high time we make our way back to dreamworld." The cardmaker grumbled. "We should make sure the danger has passed first, sir. Who is leading this group now?" Iria wondered. She could not imagine Martha continuing the fight, or Ichirou leading anyone. "Roma." Emily revealed. "That man?" Dom recoiled. "Who is that?" Stonewell was curious. "The guy who first replaced Adamant.. He was turned into a card by Phoebe. But.. I guess he got better just like everyone else. And he must be mad now." Alice could almost understand it, if it was just about that. "They have hostages too, other people they carded that turned back. We have to do something before they get crazy ideas."

"Tch. We should just trade one of Marie in exchange for their hostages. Or what about Phoebe? She is in the palace now, isn't she?" Tory made a sudden proposal. "What? No! They wont welcome me back, after all I did!" Despite Marie being in the room with them. "That's not our problem." Tory shrugged. "As much as I dont trust Phoebe, I know this aint helping anyone. Uno is kinda busy right now, so we have to do this ourselves. I am sure we can come up with a plan.. something like Alice teleporting us in and us sneaking the hostages out. And dueling anyone who gets in our way!" Eric said... and earned a look from his counterpart. "Can you even duel them? Arent you from the same world?" He was not sure if Veronica would allow this. "What? You mean all duels have to follow her rules now? Then what are we supposed to do?" The guild was fighting with their monsters as straight up weapons, only a duelist could keep them in check. "Sounds to me like there is an easier solution then. Someone needs to challenge this Roma guy. I nominate myself."

"Nomination accepted." Veronica popped in and snapped her fingers. "Your opponent has been warned. He is standing in front of the casino in the other world." She presumed they knew how to get there without her help. "Whoa! What? Dude!" The other Eric freaked out. "Eric? Why are you doing this!?" Tory concurred. "Okay, this is a bit faster than I expected. But someone has to stop this army from doing something incredibly stupid. And only we can stop him. So relax, Tory. We will be back before you know it." Stonewell did sometimes wonder what it would be like to visit Eric's world. He just did not think he would go for this reason. "Ugh. You mean through the gateway? No thanks.. I dont trust that thing. And I am not your babysitter." Tory seemed annoyed that he was going through with this. "Fine. Guess its just us then." He waited for Alice to make the jump with her pendulum crystal. "Are you sure?" She asked the pair. "This was the guy who wanted to invade our world right? I am _very_ sure."

...

"!?" A massive army of duelists and army soldiers stood in front of the casino, led by a silverhaired men in a fancy black uniform. "Sir Roma!" They were all aghast when four duelists, two sisters and two very similar men, suddenly showed up in front of them. "Two of them?" The teleport in itself did not bother the XYZ-duelists as much as the fact that two Erics were standing in front of them. "Hey there. I suppose that guy must be Roma." From the look of things, they had interrupted a big speech here. "Roma. This is your challenger, Eric Stonewell." The hundreds of Veronica's projected from every dueldisk did not help either. "The woman again? They must be from the other timeline! What Adamant said was true!" Roma's followers started muttering among themselves. They could not do much more than that, as the Veronicas kept them from interfering. "So the enemy has shown himself." Roma used the interruption to his immediate advantage. "Enemy? Are you still on about that? You know you were lied to right?" Emily thought they'd cleared this invasion stuff up already. "Yes, Martha said as much. But I did not believe her. Why would I? When the technology that turned me, into nothing, came from your empire. No. Millennium must fall for our world to survive."

"Ha, I know your type. Another big shot that thinks he can push others around. But you grunts him don't have to listen to him anymore, when I win. In fact you should just do away with the whole guild idea." His timeline already did not bother with 'guilds' anyway. "And dont forget the hostages.." Alice added. "Oh yeah. Them too, you will release them too. I suppose _you_ could win too. But.. well you can figure out what you want yourself." His turn came first and he placed one monster face-down. After that he activated the pendulum, Sea Dragoons of Draconia (scale 7). "When a monster is destroyed, you can summon another normal monster from your hand." Roma analyzed the cards before him with his dueldisk. "The other world wants to decide its fate in one on one combat, and they chose you? This is just an insult."

Stonewell's LP: 8000 Roma's LP: 8000

"It is my turn! I activate Foolish Burial to dismiss one monster from my deck!" The XYZ-duelist discarded his Super Quantum Blue monster, but he would not be missing it for long. "As you already summoned a monster, I can special summon Super Quantum Red Layer to my empty field!" Fire would fight fire, the claw warrior(5/2000/800) in red power armor leaped out of Roma's hand. And Quantum Red's effect allowed Roma to reclaim the discarded Blue Layer from his graveyard. "I normal summon Super Quantal Fairy Alphan! This card can be tributed for a random Quant-monster from my deck!" The rabbit-like mascot fairy(1/0/0) bounced happily on the field, only to disappear behind three whited out cards. ""Should a guy like you be playing with cards like that?" Stonewell selected the middle card. "A card's appearance does not matter, only its power! And you have chosen Super Quantum Green Layer! With its effect, I may special summon a Super Quantum from my hand!" The green caped wind warrior(4/1600/1400) followed in the footsteps of Red Layer, and allowed the XYZ-duelist to call out Super Quantum Blye Layer(3/1200/2000).

"When Blue Layer is special summoned, I can add a Quant spell to my hand! I choose and activate Super Quantal Alphan Spike! This spell shuffles as many of your cards into your deck!" To use this spell, three different quantum members needed to exist on the field. "Tch.. cheap." Layers Blue, Green and Red posed together to form a triangular formation. And from that triangle, came a spike of destruction energy. "Damn!" His Dragoons and his face-down Igknight were tossed somewhere in the middle of his deck. "However, my opponent can now summon one monster from their extra deck." Roma revealed. "Oh! That's good?" Alice exclaimed, hoping that there was no catch. "Okay then big guy! I special summon this one: Fullmetalfoes Alkahest!" Stonewell brought out the metallic alchemist(1/0/0) in defense mode, leaving his opponent once again unimpressed. "That is it? Heh." It was time to carry out the next stage of his attack. "I can activate Alphan Spike from my graveyard, to banish it and the Quantal Fairy! And to activate Super Quantal Mech Ship Magnacarrier from my deck!"

"Magnacarrierwhat?" A large silver space ship appeared above their heads, with the front compartment folding up to take in passengers. "Now, if I discard a card I can XYZ-summon my monsters with just one material of the same attribute!" Quantum Layer Green jumped into the carrier and disappeared in a whirlwind of green light. The wind ranger transformed and attached itself to a mechanical green bird(4/2200/2400). "Super Quantal Mech Beast Aeroboros! Each turn, Aeroboros can flip one monster face-down!" Roma demonstrated this as he detached the Green Layer pilot from the winged mecha. "Oh yeah? But Alkahest can absorb a monster during your turn, buddy!" The Fullmetal alchemist targeted Aeroboros in the middle of its own effect attack. The green Quantal was equipped to Alkahest, and then destroyed as soon as Alkahest flipped face-down. "Hmph. Either way.. When Super Quantum Green is sent to the graveyard, I can discard one card and draw another!" The card discarded was another Super Quantum Blue Layer. "And my strategy continues!"

"I activate Magnacarrier again, to summon Super Quantal Mecha Beast Magnaliger!" Again Roma discarded a card from his hand and targeted Quantum Red. The fire warrior transformed into a red lion machine(5/2600/2000) and howled at Stonewells monster. "Magnaliger will destroy one monster, yours!" The roar turned into a jet of flames and reduced the face-down Alkahest to slagged metal. "And when Quantum Red Layer goes to my graveyard.. One Quant monster is reborn!" The detached red pilot used its powers to bring his blue partner back to life. The second Quantum Blue(3/1200/2000) locked hands with the first. "I XYZ-summon Super Quantal Mecha Beast Grampulse!" The third summon did not go through the Magnacarrier, both Blue Layer pilots were attached to the twin blue whale submarine(3/1800/2800). "Crap. He has all three!" Eric flinched. He knew where this was going. "All three?" Stonewell looked back at the field.. and noticed the final effect of Magnacarrier. "Crap."

"Magnacarrier sends itself to my graveyard, to attach all three Quantals and their XYZ-materials to Super Quantal Mech King Great Magnus!" Aeroboros emerged from the graveyard to form the wings and arms. Grampulse folded out into a pair of giant legs and Magnaliger transformed into the torso while revealing a new humanoid head. The endresult was the triple-quantal mecha: Great Magnus(12/3600/3400). "Direct attack!" With the head that once belonged to Aeroboros now on its left arm, the Great King released a burst of wind that picked Stonewell up and threw him back on the ground. "Guh!" Fortunately the grassy terrain softened the landing a bit. "Dude, you alright?" Though it still looked like it hurt. "Stupid question, Eric." Stonewell grumbled as he spat out some grass. "I thought my world was the only one with solid vision a-holes like you. But your fun stops here. Now it's my turn!"

Stonewell's LP: 4400

"If you think this duel is about fun, then you came to the wrong place." Roma retorted as soon as Stonewell summoned his monster: Rescue Rabbit(4/300/100). With that, Stonewell could summon two level 4 or lower normal monsters from his deck if they shared the same name. "You need to learn your place! Great King Magnus.. when it has four or more unique XYZ-materials, cannot be affected by other card effects.. and when it has at least two.. it can return one card on your field to the deck!" Roma detached one of the Blue Layers from the rank 12 Quantal, causing the lionhead on its chest to strike the rabbit with a flamethrower. The effect buried the monster far down in Stonewell's deck. "Wiseguy." Stonewell placed two cards down in the spell/trap zone and ended his turn. "Try and hit me again." He seemed confident in his cards' ability to protect him, something that was obvious to Roma as well. "Hmm."

"Men... Knowing these duelists, they always have a way to scrape by. And I want to show you all, that we leave nothing to chance!" Roma activated the Galaxy Cyclone spell card from his hand by paying 1000 lifepoints. "I will banish your left set!" The cyclone homed in on the target, and removed.. nothing. "I activate Igknight Reload!" Stonewell's quickplay spell removed itself. "I can reshuffle my pendulum monsters to refresh my hand!" His Igknight Paladin returned to the deck and two new cards were drawn. "A bluff then. Which would mean.." Roma shrugged and detached the second Blue Layer Quantum from Great King Magnus. "Your other card is what you wanted to protect!" The magnaliger fired its fireblast again. But.. "Wrong on both counts! I use Emergency Teleport to summon a psychic monster from my deck: Raremetalfoes Bismugear!" Stonewell also activated his quickplay spell card before it could be removed, again. "They were both diversions?" Roma gasped as the fireblast missed and the Bismuth-bike riding pendulum monster(1/0/0) was teleported to the field in defense mode.

Roma's LP: 7000

"To have my King waste his power on this small fry!" Roma did not have another monster he could summon yet. All he could do to get rid of Bismugear was destroy it with Magnus' attack. "Haha!" And during the endphase, Bismugear would add another Metalfoes monster in the deck, Metalfoes Silverd, to Stonewell's hand. "But what can you possibly do now?" Great King Magnus could still return one card from his field to his deck as well. "Oh you have no idea!" Stonewell grinned and revealed a spell card. "I activate Emerging Emergency Rescute Rescue! If I show you three beasts, with 300 attackpoints and 100 defense points. You have to choose one to add to my hand!" Stonewell's chuckling became more prominent, as he revealed what his opponent could choose from. "Rescue Rabbit?" They were Rescue Rabbits, all three of them. "Ha! Good one!" Eric started laughing too, seeing that Roma had no choice. Roma picked one of them, and Stonewell of course summoned it(4/300/100) to his field. "Wanna try this again?"

"..." Perhaps it was him feeling humbled or more cautious, but Roma did not use Magnus' effect right away. "Want to see if I can actually do something this time, huh? Very well! First we activate Metamorformation, so now all my Metalfoes gain 300 attack and defense points. Oh and if they dont have effects, they are immune to _your_ effects!" A wave of blue light descended upon the battlefield. Stonewell took this moment to tribute the Rescue Rabbit, and special summon two Metalfoes Goldrivers(4/2200/800) from his deck to the field. "Next, Painful Decision! I send a normal monster to the graveyard and add one with the same name to my hand!" The spell of decision discarded one Metalfoes Volflame from the deck, while Stonewell took the other and moved it to the field. "And now that Metalfoes Volflame is in its pendulum zone, it can destroy one of my cards to set a Metalfoes card from my deck!" Knowing that Stonewell still had Silverd in reserve, Roma did not interfere with the Volflame pendulum either as it blasted one of the golden terrain drivers to pieces and placed the Metalfoes Fusion card down behind the other Driver. "Here it is! I activate Metalfoes Fusion and summon Metalfoes Mithrilium!"

"I have had enough of fusions for a lifetime!" Roma analyzed the effect of the Mithril metalfoe(6/2900/1300), as she was fused from both Metalfoes Goldriver and Metalfoes Silverd, and realized its potential or danger. "Magnus!" So his XYZ-monster put a stop to it. Super Quantum Magnaliger was detached, and Mithrilium was forced back into the extra deck. "Trust me. I didn't think I would wind up using fusions either! But I guess when you're a Stonewell, it just happens!" Stonewell smirked and took Metalfoes Fusion from his graveyard. "I can return this card to my deck and draw one card! What will it be, I wonder?" Stonewell took a peek. "Heh.. Excellent. I activate Pendulum Halt!" As there were three pendulum monsters in his extra deck; Bismugear, Volflame and Goldriver, Stonewell could draw two new cards. "And even better... I cant add any cards from my deck anymore, now that I used Pendulum Halt. But.. I can do this! I activate Dark Factory of Mass Reproduction!" With a spell like this, he could get back any two normal monsters... from the graveyard.

"Ugh.." In this case that would be Metalfoes Silverd and Volflame. "I set Silverd, who will destroy Volflame with her effect!" The silver-metal pendulum (scale 1) used one Volflame's death to place Metalfoes Fusion on Stonewells field. The other Volflame pendulum (scale 8) was prepared to replace the first. "And now I pendulum summon the rest!" All the cards that were destroyed or fused up until now, came back in full splendor: Metalfoes Volflame(7/2700/2300) and the Metalfoes Goldrivers. The Dragoons of Draconia(4/1800/200) in Stonewell's hand came along for the ride. "You think you're the only one who can vomit out extra deck monsters? Fraid not!"

Now was the moment; Metalfoes Fusion flipped face-up and fused the two Golden drivers. "Heeeere's Mithrilium again! I guess you dont need an explanation, but your cronies probably do! Mithrilium can return two Metalfoes cards from the graveyard to my deck, to return one of your cards to yours! Lets see how Magnus likes it!" The flying mithril warrior, fueled by the energy of Metalfoes Fusion and Fullmetalfoes Alkahest, unleashed her thunder upon the once almighty king. "Ugh." With less than two unique XYZ-materials, it could not defend itself against her effect and fled back into Roma's extra deck. "Go get him!" Dragoons of Draconia, Metalfoes Volflame and Metalfoes Mithrilium attacked Roma directly and burned through his lifepoints in one turn. "How?!"

Roma's LP: 0

"Do you need a recap?" Veronica asked the beaten duelist. "You..." Roma shouted at her and looked behind him. The duelists, the soldiers; they were all looking at him with doubt. They were wondering whether they should have put him back in charge at all. "This is all your fault! I could have had it all!" He tried to summon a solid vision Quantal Beast despite his loss, using it to attack Veronica directly. "Such a sore loser. Rules are rules." Veronica dispelled the hologram with a clap of her hands. "!" The same clap struck Roma like a bolt of thunder, paralyzing him on the spot. "He is all yours. But please, don't stop fighting because of this." The sister laughed. "Tch. What do you even want out of all of this?" Emily growled at the woman, but she refused to give any more answers. "Emily.." Alice pointed back to the guildsmen. "I think.. they want to surrender." They were all kneeling, with one of them coming forward. "Sir Eric Stonewell, tell us what we should do." He adressed his new 'leader'. "Stop being in a guild is one thing." Stonewell chuckled. He could enjoy this. "Two, show us the hostages.. Now."

...

"Why arent they back yet? Why aren't they even calling!" Tory paced across the dining room relentlessly. Everyone else was doing something, and she was stuck here to regret her own stubbornness. "Why didn't I just go? Why was I even mad at him?" She yelled at the empty room. Allthough she knew it was not really empty. "Hey you, prophecy lady! You know whats going on right?" She was waiting for Veronica to talk. "Knowing everything that is happening right now is my forte." The sister of the present made herself visible. "Geh.. then tell me what I want to know!" Tory cursed. "That is such a broad question. But I suppose I can get back into the old swing of things just for a bit. I know why you are angry, and I also know who you are really angry about. And I am sure you do too. Do you want to know what is going on?"

"Or do you want to know why this happened to you in the first place?"

(To be Continued in Nexus 071: Even if Heaven Forgives You)

 **New Cards used by Eric Stonewell**  
Sea Dragoons of Draconia

-  
Emergency Teleport  
Metamorformation  
Emerging Emergency Rescute Rescue  
Pendulum Halt

 **New Cards used by Roma  
** Foolish Burial  
Super Quantum Alphan Spike  
Galaxy Cyclone


	72. Even if Heaven Forgives You

**Nexus 71: Even if Heaven Forgives You**

"So you're here now." She supposed it was inevitable that she would see _her_ again. That did not mean she had to like it. "Marie Celeste.." Out of the blue, Phoebe approached her former guild partner. Though she did not have much to say. "Yeaahhh.. Hey, remember that time you tried to 'card' me? Eheh." Marie could do nothing but laugh nervously, even though Nephilim was there as well. "She wont harm you, Marie." The spirit assured her. "Then why is she here?" Marie had to wonder. "..I do not know. Perhaps to see if I would feel anything once I saw you again." The fusion duelist finally admitted. "And do you?" The other asked carefully. "You mean.. do I feel regret? Anger? guilt? None of those things.. Nephilim has told me what happened to my.. our guild. I know how many are mad at us, and it still does nothing to me." The woman shrugged. "Mad huh.. We were trying to help them!" Marie protested. "Maybe you were." Phoebe would be lying if she said she was doing it for anything but her own enjoyment. "It is okay, Phoebe. It is not time yet to face the consequences. We have bigger concerns."

"It's not?" Tory unexpectedly entered the room they were standing in. "Huh? You again?" Marie flinched at first, but relaxed when she saw who it was. "Tory. My name is Tory. How has is that to remember?" The girl growled. "And she was right: you don't want to face your crimes at all!" She activated her dueldisk. "Tory? What have you done?" Nephilim realized who the 'she' was that Tory referred too. "Well I remember _your_ name, Marie Celeste! I challenge you!" When Tory finished her sentence, 'she' revealed herself. "It has been settled." Veronica claimed. The duel between Tory and Marie could begin. "What? What!? Are you out of your mind? We're on the same side!" She yelled. "Only because it suited you! Both of you! I would take you on as well, Phoebe! If I could!" Tory scowled at them and at Nephilim. "I dont know why you're so soft on them, you and Uno! But it stops here!" She drew her cards and waited for Marie to do the same. "...She is serious, Marie. Do not lose now." Phoebe's world was also at stake here. "I know! She asked for this. Not me!"

Marie's LP: 8000 Tory's LP: 8000

"I cant believe this.." Marie's turn came first, and began with a normal summon of an plate-less ancient gear robot(4/1600/500). "Whatever! When I summon Ancient Gearframe, I can add one Ancient Gear monster to my hand. If I discard one card." Marie explained as she traded her Ancient Gear Wyvern card for an Ancient Gear Golem. "I know that already! And you know what my cards do! You dont get to hide behind technical details!" Tory cried, frustrated. "Well what else do you want me to say?!" Marie protested. "The truth, I want you to realize who I am and tell me why you used me. And I want to look into your eyes when you say it!" Tory was tired of that visor that kept blocking half of Marie's face. "Ngeh. I.." At first Marie refused to even consider it, not when the visor always provided her with useful rulings and tips. But that did not work out so well for her last time. "Fine." She took it off. And despite her program's last tip she placed her Ancient Gear Fortress spell face-down, along with a trap card.

"Then lets see if you can keep up without your visor! I use Abyss Actor Extras and Abyss Actor Wild Hope!" Tory activated the one-eyed trio (scale 3) and cowboy star (scale 2) in her pendulum zone. The former(1/100/100) could be special summoned to her field with their spell effect, as Marie already controlled a monster. "They set Trendy Understudy!" Once they were monsters, the Extras could be tributed for an actual actor. The portly and dandy understudy (scale 8) showed up in the pendulum zone, where his scale would fit better than the Extra's. "Time to pendulum summon! You know, that thing we were good for!" One monster left the backstage that was Tory's hand through a curtain of light: Abyss Actor Superstar(7/2500/1800). Abyss Actor Funky Comedian(1/300/200) was also normal summoned and he(900/300) gained 300 attackpoints for each Abyss Actor on her field.. "Now, dont ignore Understudy's effect!" When an Abyss Actor was pendulum summoned, Trendy Understudy (scale 9) would call for another actor hiding in the extra deck and drag them into the backstage. Tory used the effect to return Abyss Actor Extras to her hand.

"Now what are your cards are all about." Tory activated the effect of her Superstar next, placing an Abyss Script spell from her deck face-down on the field. "I am not dumb enough to destroy your Ancient Gearframe. If I do that, I will just get that golem in my face. So.." She chose to set the Rise of the Dark Ruler Abyss Script, and planned to destroy one of her traps for each Abyss Actor already under her control. "Is that so?" But there was a small problem. "I activate Jar of Greed!" Marie did not have two traps to be destroyed anymore. Jar of Greed resolved peacefully, drawing one new card for the gear duelist. "What? You.. you set bait? Did you expect me to use Rise of the Dark Ruler?" Tory was baffled. "Well yes. I know your deck and your favorite combos. I cant help that now." Everything was a matter of record for someone like Marie. "So you _Do_ remember me!" Tory activated the spell anyway. Rise of Dark Ruler destroyed Ancient Gearframe and the face-down Ancient Gear Fortress. "More Bait?!"

"Sorta. When Ancient Gear Fortress is destroyed, I can summon one Ancient Gear monster from my graveyard." Marie smirked faintly and special summoned the Ancient Gear Wyvern(4/1700/1200) to her field. Thanks to that monsters Ancient Gear searching effect, Marie got her hands on the spell of Ancient Gear Fusion. "And Ancient Gearframe will summon all Gear Golems from my hand, now that it is destroyed!" Regardless of their summoning requirements, Marie called out as many as three mechanical titans to the field: two regular Ancient Gear Golems(8/3000/3000) and one Ancient Gear Golem Ultimate Pound(8/3000/3000). "You think you're so clever, don't you?" Tory countered with her Funky Comedians effect and added the comedians attackpower to Superstar(3400/1800) "Superstar! Get rid of them!" The superstar took one look at his own script and fired a volley of starlights at the left Ancient Gear Golem, dismantling it limb from limb. "There I got you!"

"Not really, I summoned my Golems in defense mode." Tory pointed out the lack of battle damage. "Stop treating this like a game!" Tory yelled. The abyss duelist used her last two cards as well, setting a trap face-down and activating the Abyss Prop - Wild Wagon continuous spell face-up. To prepare for the coming onslaught, now that their attackboosts were about to go away, Superstar(2500/1800) and Funky Comedian(300/200) hopped on board of a carriage pulled by a ghostly horse. "You used me and Stonewell and my friends, just like a thousand other duelists of my age, to steal stuff from Millennium! And now you are trying to bury all that! I wont let you!" Tory ended her turn. "How did she know about the others?" Phoebe pondered out loud. The number of one thousand was too good a guess. "A good question." Nephilim turned to look at Veronica. The sister of many colors was the only one who could have told Tory. Yet why would she tell her?

"I know all that. I am very serious here. We just have other problems, like the end of the world!" Marie switched her remaing Golems to attack position and activated the Ancient Gear Fusion spell. "... I fusion summon Megaton Ancient Gear Golem!" Because of her control over Ancient Gear Golem, she was allowed to use monsters in her deck as fusion materials as well. "I only need three Ancient Gears!" The second Golem fused with a third in the deck and an Ancient Gear Box, forming a four-armed and four-legged metallic golem(9/3300/3300). "Megaton Golem attacks your monsters! No spells or trap effects can be activated when it attacks!" Her fusion could strike once for each Golem used as a fusion material. "Bah! Every time an Abyss Actor is attacked, I can negate their first destruction!" The continuous effect of her Abyss Prop spell was not an effect that activated. Abyss Actor Superstar survived the first attack, using the wild wagon to evade Megaton's giant fist. "Ngh!" Nevertheless, when that fist impacted with the ground, a massive shockwave traveled across the field and caused damage to Tory's lifepoints.

Tory's LP: 7200

"Three to go, then." Megaton used its second attack to flatten the Superstar as he fell of his wagon. The Ultimate Pound Golem meanwhile chased Funky Comedian. And while he did endure the strike, Tory still took 3000 points of battle damage from the attack. "And seeing how you left it in attack mode.." Tory declared her final attack with Ancient Gear Wyvern, destroying Funky Comedian and sending it running off to the extra deck. "Is that what this is to you, just a bunch of numbers?" Tory rasped. "I can't win with you, can I? If I say yes, you will just say I made it personal!" Marie scoffed back and placed her trap card down. "No! I at least would have gotten that!" Tory retorted and revealed her own trap: Echo Oscillation. She used it to destroy her own Abyss Actor Trendy Understudy, to draw one new card. "But I never even heard an apology! All this time you just sat there. You say you helped them, but for me you haven't done nearly enough to make up for it!"

Tory's LP: 1700

"My turn!" Tory handed the pendulum zone back to the Abyss Actor Extras and used their effect to move them to her field. They rewarded her by tributing themselves and activating a second Abyss Actor Funky Comedian (scale 8) opposite of the wild cowboy. "Wild Hope!" Wild Hope gave the funky demon a warm welcome with a shot from his gun. Rather than causing harm though, this effect raised the scale of Funky Comedian(scale 9). "Almost there.." Tory grumbled and made use of her continuous trap once more. Echo Oscillation destroyed Wild Hope, which triggered its other effect to fetch a Abyss Actor (Twinkle Littlestar) from the deck. The trap itself drew a card for Tory that would work even better for the right pendulum zone. "I activate this!" It was Abyss Actor Evil Heel, the muscle demon (scale 1). "Ha!" Now at last, Phoebe could pendulum summon her cast: Abyss Actor Superstar, Wild Hope(4/1600/1200), Trendy Understudy(2/800/800) paraded out of the extra deck. Abyss Actor Curtain Raiser the walking circus curtain(4/1100/1000) and Abyss Actor Twinkle Littlestar(4/1000/1000) joined them from Tory's hand.

"Mine.." Tory made her Superstar set another Script from the deck: Abyss Script Abyssytainment. But it would be a while before anyone could read it. "Trendy Understudy will summon Funky Comedian again!" Now that it was active on the field, Understudy could excuse himself to bring in a real castmember. It was tributed and the Comedian(1/300/200) resummoned. This time, with such a varied cast, the Comedian(1500/200) gained a great deal of attackpower in the form of applause. "You're gonna laugh at this, Marie. I activate both Comedians on Twinkle Littlestar!" The Comedian on the field submitted his attackpoints to the little starlett(2500/1000) in pink and Funky Comedian's pendulum effect tributed Abyss Actor Superstar to transfer his starpower to Twinkle Littlestar(5000/1000). "Heh. Checkmate." Finally, Wild Hope and Evil Heel activated their effects. The wild cowboy raised his(2100/1200) attackpoints by 100 for each Abyss Actor on the field, and Evil Heel sacrificed that Actor to lower the attackpoints of the Megaton Golem(1200/3300) by the same amount. "I guess you already know that Twinkle Littlestar can attack up to three monsters, so.. lets end this."

"You know. I can tell that you're angry. And really, in any other circumstance.. I would let you have this. This world, if I could choose.. I would pick this, all of this. But.. I don't think this is how it works." Marie sighed and activated her trap card. "Competition - Cross Dimension! I banish one Ancient Gear from my field! And it comes back on the next turn with double its attackpoints!" Her trap teleported the Ancient Gear Wyvern away, before it could be destroyed by Twinkle Littlestar. "That's right! You may try to pretend, but you are not one of us!" Tory did not let a little thing like that stop her and redirected her first attack towards the Ancient Gear Golem Ultimate Pound. The machine giant was crushed by the starlett's star-shaped pillow. "Hrm" However, the destroyed Ultimate Pound left two gifts behind for Celeste; a Polymerization from the deck and an Ancient Gear Box from the graveyard. "Hmrhm." Being added to the hand was also the trigger for Ancient Gear Box's own effect: which allowed Marie to claim an Ancient Gear Gadget from her deck.

Marie's LP: 4100

"Shut up." Tory did not wait for her opponent to place both cards in her hand, already Twinkle Littlestar struck her second target: Megaton Gear Golem. "You realize.. when Megaton leaves the field, Ultimate Ancient Gear Golem is summoned! In defense mode, by the way!" After the destruction of the machine man with eight limbs, Tory was forced to deal with a mechanical centaur(10/4400/3400), and an enormous one at that. "Just another tin soldier for you to hide behind!" Twinkle Littlestar used her second attack to turn the Ultimate golem into a pile of gears and scraps. "And when Ultimate Gear Golem dies, you can summon the regular model from your graveyard for free. I know that too!" Tory was prepared for this revival of the second Ancient Golem(8/3000/3000). "I flip Abyss Script - Abysstainment! I will tribute one Abyss Actor, to set another Abyss Script from my graveyard! I think you can guess which one! Rise of the Dark Ruler!" The demonic book dropped down before her circus band, and popped open to reveal the dark demon king. The spell destroyed the resummoned Golem. "Farewell to Ancient Gears!"

Marie's LP: 2100

"We're not done yet, Celeste! Abyss Actor Curtain Raiser can send an Abyss Script spell in my deck, Fire Dragons Lair, to the graveyard to take back my Abyss Actor in the extra deck!" Tory reclaimed Abyss Actor Extras for the sole purpose of feeding her other spell: Igknight Reload. Thanks to it, she could draw two cards after the Extras pendulum monster was shuffled into her deck. "This wont end until you pay for what you have done!" Still, she was forced to abide by the rules and ended her turn. Around this time, Ancient Gear Wyvern(3400/1200) returned, with its attackpower doubled because of the Cross Dimension trap. And Twinkle Littlestar(1000/1000)'s attackpoints dropped down to their original values. "So take this!" And when Marie's turn started: Crush Card Virus was activated. "Huh?" Twinkle Littlestar was sacrificed to become a carrier for a virus, each monster with more than 1500 attackpoints was 'crushed' by the Crush Card trap card. The virus also destroyed three monsters in her deck: Ancient Gear Hydra, Reactor Dragon and another Wyvern.

"How does a virus affect a machine?" Phoebe mused as the Ancient Gear Wyvern on the field began to rust.. "Not every machine! I banish Competition - Cross Dimension from my graveyard! My Ancient Gear monster's destruction is negated!" Except the trap from the graveyard cancelled out the virus inside the wyvern. "What!? Argh! Screw you!" Tory activated her second trap card: Compulsory Escape Device. "Just die already!" Each player was forced to select one of their monsters and return it to their deck. "How can you possibly hate me that much?" Marie sounded genuinely confused as she removed her Ancient Gear Wyvern, while Tory returned the Curtain Raiser to her deck. "If you have to ask, that says everything. You just don't think.. about people. You only think about yourself. I had friends who believed you, who you made feel special... And you were lying to us all along. Why did you do it? Why did you even come here to mess with us? Is that how you get your 'fun'?"

"Fun? No.. . I didn't do this for fun, I did it.. for love." Marie confessed with a strange blush on her face. "Huh?!" Even Nephilim was stunned. "Bad phrasing! Hear me out.. Not physical love,.. more like a.. positional one? Yeah. I love this world. I love this empire.. and everything in it. The machines, the technology, the medicine, the culture.. it's all so much further than my own world. As a kid I had this stupid dream of becoming worlds first timetraveler. And uhm.. I know we have some actual ones now, but when I joined the fusion guild and when Martel showed me his earth. I felt like I had gone to the future after all. And from that moment on I would do anything to stay there.. even some things I am not really proud of. Yes, I used you and a lot of other people. I didn't really care about what happened to you. People are just.. too difficult to deal with. But I suppose, I got more than they needed to give me. And I took that for granted. So what am I saying? Ehr.. I guess that I will help you find your friends again, once this is all over."

"But.." Marie caught Phoebe's glare. "I can't afford to lose here, Tory. Sorry." She activated her Polymerization spell, fusing Ancient Gear Box and Ancient Gear Gadget. "I summon Ancient Gear Howitzer!" Her walking cannon dragon(8/1000/1800) could inflict 1000 points of damage each turn and was completely immune to other card effects. "That's not.. gonna help." Tory's lifepoints took the Howitzer's shot, but she could keep going. "No. It will. The ironic part is I would never even have considered this direct approach if I kept listening to my visor. But.." Marie entered the battle phase. "Howitzer attacks Abyss Actor Wild Hope!" The gunslinging demon tangoed with the mechanical devil in a match of firepower. Wild Hope came out on top and left Howitzer riddled with holes.

Tory's LP: 700 Marie's LP: 1500

"No.. damnit!" Upon Howitzer's destruction.. another Ancient Gear monster could be special summoned from the deck. "I summon my second Ancient Gear Reactor Dragon!" Every discarded part of Howitzer re-assembled itself into a steel-winged and sword-legged Ancient Gear Reactor Dragon(8/3000/3000). "That's it for us." Marie declared her attack with her new monster. The Dragon fired an atomic blast from the reactor on its chest and tore through Wild Hope like it was made of burnt paper. "And we have a winner!" The up until now quiet Veronica yelled. "No.. " The one Veronica that told her everything vanished before her eyes. This was her loss. "I.. I hate you! I hate all of you!" She wiped her tears away and ran off again. "Hey wait!" Marie called out after her. "Let her go. We cant make her happy." Phoebe grunted. "This is the world we made for ourselves."

Tory's LP: 0

"Veronica. Why did you tell her about Marie?" Nephilim spoke up, confronting the last Veronica in the room. "I don't know what you mean." She replied innocently. "You do. You wanted her to duel, you want this game to continue. But how long can you keep doing this? Soon everyone will have fought." There weren't that many duelists left in the world. "I can keep this up for a long time actually, until I have enough spiritual energy. These duels are perfect for awakening a duelists inner soul.. And this is just the first round." Veronica laughed at the trio before she made herself disappear fully. "Did she just... say round one?" Marie shuddered. "She wants to keep playing til the last duelist." Phoebe realized. "..Uno has to hear this."

(To be Continued in Nexus 072: Say That Again)

 **New Cards used by Tory**  
Abyss Actor - Trendy Understudy  
Abyss Actor - Curtain Raiser

-  
Abyss Prop - Wild Wagon  
Abyss Script - Abysstainment  
Igknight Reload

-  
Compulsory Escape Device

 **New Cards used by Marie Celeste**  
Megaton Ancient Gear Golem

-  
Ancient Gear Fusion

-  
Jar of Greed  
Competition - Cross Dimension


	73. Say That Again

**Nexus 72: Say that Again**

There was a friend in their past, a neighbor from their past who went through some questionable phases. "Aaron!" But after all that was said and done, joy was the first emotion to surface during their reunion. "Emily?!" The man they knew as Aaron and others knew as Cassius, was one of the many hostages the guild kept locked up down below their casino base. "And Alice?" The Brand sisters, they were the ones who led the group that opened their cells. "What.. on earth are you doing here?" There was so much he did not understand, he'd been nothing more than a card just a few hours ago. "Rescuing you. What does it look like?" Emily released a long sigh. "You came for me?" Aaron resisted putting a smile on his face, knowing how she would react to it. "Not just for you!" She protested still. "Yeah right. You couldn't shut up about him." Eric snickered behind her back. "Eric. Sssh." Alice tried to stop him from saying more. "I see.. Well, I am grateful regardless. I know you cannot forgive me for what I have done, but.."

"You cut that out too. Not like I was always honest either. Lets just get out of here." Emily was too tired to argue. "Yes. That is a good idea. We have something to tell you too.."

"Then, if I dare ask, Are we free to go too?" The mood was brought down, once the gang noticed Ichirou in the crowd. "Who's this poser?" Stonewell took an instant disliking to this groveling man. "The guy who took the reigns of the guild in between the Roma periods." Emily should have expected to see his face down here. "In between? Then Roma has fallen?" Aaron gleaned. "Yeah. You knew about him?" Emily asked him back. "I filled him in a little, though there are parts even I am missing." Martha, another duelist thrown down here, did not mind what she was hearing. "Well, don't get any weird ideas. This guild is basically done, everyone is tired of following all these crazy orders. And we have bigger things on our head. We just came here to get her friends and then we're off again." Stonewell glared at Ichirou in particular. "I was also merely following orders." Ichirou weakly tried to say. "Nice try, Ichirou. But we have to face the consequences of what we've done." Martha grabbed him by the shoulder. "Don't worry. You can go. I will make sure he doesn't cause a scene."

...

"First you let December escape, and now his son too? You were too kind on them, you should have thrown them into your monument." August did not take the news of Marco's escape well. "That was never going to happen. But I did not imagine that Veronica would cause this much chaos. I would have looked for December myself, if I had not been pre-occupied." Uno was not very happy to hear their about their lack of results either. "Its not our fault! He can see us coming each time! And we cant just ask Veronica to help us because of her wild card rule!" Neter sulked. It was incredibly difficult to catch someone who knew what his future was going to be. "I just do not understand, why he does not want to talk to us. Even if he remembers his true past, he can't have forgotten our time together." June could sense that Uno still felt close to the people he'd only known for a month. But she did not want compare him to Tempus. "My father is unlikely to give up on his wish, not after he went through all that effort to free Veronica and her sisters. He will have to show himself eventually.. In the mean time, we should concentrate on locating Marco. He wont be as hard to.."

"Uno!" His train of thought was cut off by another group of duelists who had been absent from the palace for some time. "Eric? Guys?" His friends brought unexpected company too: 'Cassius' of the synchro guild. "So you have recovered." Uno did not seem too happy with that, which Emily noticed. "He's not the enemy anymore, Uno. And he's got good news, maybe." The gang had a lot to talk about. "I see. You can tell me in a second. But first... Stonewell, I am afraid Tory challenged Marie to a duel." So did Uno. "What?!" The other Eric staggered. "She was not hurt. But she did lose. I figured you would want to know this. She's in her room now." There were more duels he could tell them about, but this one was the most important for now. "Rgh. Damn.. You can do this without me, right?" He looked at Alice and she nodded softly. "Thanks." Stonewell rushed off. "We have a request too, actually. It will help explain our information." Aaron coughed. "Oh? What is it?"

"Bring us to the lady Vesper and Cassius.. from this dimension."

...

The requested names where exactly where Uno left them after their failed attempts to destroy the pendulum crystals: a jail cell inside a control city on the other side of the globe. That was where Uno took everyone who was with him at the time, sans August and Neter who headed back outside to pursue Marco and December. "Well. This is... peculiar." And there Cassius stood face to face with his own reflection. "Took the words right out of my mouth." Neither of them expected to ever see each other in the flesh. Certainly not in this way. "Uhm.. Should I call you Cassius two or one?" Alice wondered. Besides the one wearing prison garb and the other a biker suit, they sounded and looked exactly the same. "Just call me Cassius, Alice. And call him Aaron. He always preferred our birthname more than me." 'Cassius' smirked. "So are we to be allies now?" Vesper was more wary than either of the two synchro duelists. "Hey, you got your chair back. What more do you want?" Eric griped. The fact that this old woman was given her technology had to count for something. "To be outside again."

"We can do that for you. But what is it that you wanted to say?" June inquired. "Just this. Cassius.." Aaron looked at his counterpart who gave him a knowing look. "Yes. Aaron.. I challenge you!" He yelled dramatically. "What?" Uno flinched. "Wait.." But it quickly became evident that.. this was what they wanted to show. "You are wondering arent you? Where is Veronica?" Cassius and Aaron scanned the room, seeing neither hide nor hair of her. "So it does work." This was the first time Emily and the others saw it in action too; Veronica's failure to respond. "It is as I said. We cannot duel each other.""Or rather, Veronica cannot force us to duel each other." The two duelists smirked in unison. "She cannot? Because... your minds were synchronized?"

"We.. I discovered this." Vesper revealed "The other me from your world tried to challenge me, to see if she couldmake contact. I suppose she missed me as much as I missed her. But while there was a spark, despite our severed syncronization, Veronica did not allow us to fight. She simply did not act. Yet I could still feel it, my other self's words." Vesper almost sounded like she as tearing up. "I tried the same then with Aaron. Roma's men took the hostage's dueldisks away. So they did not know what was going on with Veronica. But Aaron did, as soon as my demand for a duel failed as well. No matter how many times I said it. Veronica did not show up for either of us.. All we heard was a vague voice and all we saw was a weak glimmer. This proves that something goes through, as if Veronica wanted to establish a presence but could not. Thats when we came up with this theory, that Veronica's game did not account for people like us. So yes, this is about synchronization."

"So what are you planning to do with it?" Uno wondered if this could be used against Veronica. "We need more duelists like us.. Vesper, Emily, Ruth, Cardell. If we come together, we may be able to force Veronica to act. But to do so we need the synchronizer, the machine that introduces us to each other in the first place. We theorize that Veronica's power is similar to ours. She's found a way to connect duelists from both timelines, which means she is somewhere in between. It is perhaps possible for us to reach her." Cassius and Aaron could go on about the technical details for hours, if they had the time. "It could work." But June could already sense that they believed in it. "Yeah! We might as well try!" It was a belief shared by Alice and Emily. "Very well. Where is this synchronizer?" In the end that was good enough for Uno too. "One was stripped down by the Guild. The other should be at our mountain hideout still. This is why we needed Vesper too, she invented the synchronizer." She would know how to use the machine on such a grand scale. "Then you are willing to help us?" Getting her to that space would be easy. "Of course." Vesper grinned. "Then let's g.." Uno took his pendulum crystal.

"Uno. Stop." And was stopped by June. "She is lying. She has no intention of helping us."

"Feh. The telepath, I had forgotten your powers returned to you." Vesper dropped her charitable act. It was no use to pretend anymore. "Lady Vesper?" Both Cassius and Aaron reacted with shock. "What? Are you for real?" Eric snapped at her as well. "Vesper. Are you going to resist us? To what end?" Uno thought they had put their differences behind them. The other Vesper did at least. "You desynched us, lord Fortuno. Just because you placated the other me, does not mean you have carved a place in my heart as well. And if you think you can get the required help from her. You are mistaken. The synchronizer can only be accessed by a scan of my palmprint." Vesper raised her hand, revealing a scar than across it. "We were already not the same physically. But it seems now we are of the same mind either." The woman shook her head. "But why? Do you want your own wish?" Alice guessed. "I see she did not tell you that either. Yes, I do. And I will wish for what I have always wanted, the destruction of the pendulum. Synchronization is the only answer."

"What? After all that? You're still hung up on that plan?" Emily was both disappointed and enraged. "Miss Vesper, havent we already shown you how that future is doomed?" Aaron looked at his own counterpart. He nodded back. "Our minds were burning each other up, we could not exist in the same body." Right now they were only united through their mutual horror at their boss's words. "Then you would fight for his future? A world where life has no meaning? How far you have fallen, Cassius. Duel me then.. If you win, I will comply with your demands. Either way I intend to fight those that stand with the Lord." She glared at Uno. "Then why not challenge me yourself?" He asked her in return. "Taking you out would just mean someone else in your circle will take your place. Alice... certainly. Or perhaps you June? I cannot read minds, but I can see temptation written on your face. See, Nisell.. You have so many to fight your battles for you. But this game will continue as long as this 'Veronica' person wants it. You will have to chance it one day..."

"But that doesnt have to be today! Not for a sourpuss like you!" Eric yelled and activated his dueldisk. "Huh? Why you?" Emily stammered. It was too late to take it back now. "The Challenge has been declared!" Veronica showed up to start the duel between the two of them. "Eric?" Uno was surprised as well. He'd been to pre-occupied in considering his own options to see this coming. "Because Stonewell already dueled someone, so I cant even help you with your plan still have Amelia, right Emily? And you two have each other!" He pointed at the two Cassius duelists. "Ehr I mean, not in a romantic sense! Point is, it might as well be me! If this plan works, great! If not, at least we're one step close to ending this crazyness.." He turned around and of course, the Veronicas were already in the room with them. "Only one step." One sister giggled. "I know what you are doing. But its amusing us.. so continue."

"Can he do this?" A worried Cassius asked the others. "He can! He's really strong now." Alice swore. They were about to see what Eric could pull off nowadays. "Yeah! Leave it to me, Uno!" Eric drew a hand of five cards. "So it happens again; you let others fight your battles for your future. Very well." Vesper activated the dueling program on her wheelchair and gathered her own cards. "Duel!"

Eric's LP: 8000 Vesper's LP: 8000

"My turn is first! I summon the Red Resonator!" Even though it was the first turn, Eric prepared his field for his new ace. "And when I normal summon a Resonator, I can special summon the Red Warg with half of his attackpoints!" Both the flaming tuner imp(2/600/200) and the non-tuner flame wolfman(6/700/2200) would be the synchro materials. "Synchro summon!" Eric did not feel like taking his time with this opponent. "Scarlight Red Dragon Archfiend!" And so he summoned the scarred demon of dragons himself(8/3000/2000). "Eric? Why would you do that?" Naturally Emily questioned the point in calling out a destroyer that could not destroy anything yet. "Actually.." Dom coughed. But Vespers field was not empty at all. "Wha..where did those come from?" Two monsters existed in front of Vesper, a living psychic head-vice(1/500/0) and a a grey-skinned psychic martial artist(6/2500/0). "That's right. You never saw her duel." Aaron remembered how Eric and Emily weren't there when the others reached her location. "This is her deck, Emily."

"When a monster is special summoned, PSYFrame-Gear Alpha is special summoned from my hand. Alpha can add another PSYFrame card to my hand, and special summon PSYFrame Driver from my deck." Vesper helpfully restated the effects of her cards before adding a PSY-Frame Circuit spell to her hand. "Ha! But without that spell, you cant synchronize them yet! So now I destroy both of them!" Eric ignited the power of Scarlight to burn all of Vesper's psychics. "Then I shall discard the Multi-Threader from my hand. In doing so, their destruction is negated." Multi-Threader, the green-faced partner of Driver, crossed from the hand to the graveyard in a stream of lighting. The sparks deflected the demons powerflames and saved them from destruction. "Figures." Eric placed two trap cards behind his dragon and ended the turn. "However. There is a downside to using a PSYFrame Gear's effect." Cassius said to Eric as both Alpha and the Driver were banished during the endphase. "Wait? Then why did she save them, if they were going to disappear anyway?" Alice did not understand. "The point is this." Vesper activated a spell at the start of her turn: Psychic Path. "I pay 800 lifepoints, and two banished psychic monsters are returned to me."

Vesper's LP: 7200

"Oh." PSYFrame Gear Alpha and PSYFrame Driver were banished on purpose, and reclaimed with ease. "Synchro... You cannot even comprehend half of what synchronization means, child. That sacred synchro monster is wasted on you." Vesper activated her field spell. The PSYFrame Circuit covered the room they were dueling in, lining it with a network of green light. "It will be erased. I activate Emergency Teleport to summon my tuner: PSYFrame Gear Beta!" The quickplay spell teleported her lowlevel psychic: a masked leg-clamp armor(1/700/0). "And when a PSYFrame tuner is summoned, the Multi-threader will be reborn!" A thread of green electricity connected with the Beta gear, and summoned the Multithreader(6/0/2500) out of the graveyard. "So let them be one! I Synchro summon PSYFrame Lord Zeta!" Her psychic warrior absorbed the tuner's one star of energy and transformed itself(7/2500/1800) into a set of black torture armor: complete with a new faceplate. "Zeta! Attack Scarlight!"

"Hm? Oh you're not fooling me, lady! I know you can make your monster stronger with PSY-Frame Circuit!" Indeed, the field spell came into play during the damage step. Vesper discarded PSY-Framegear Driver from her hand to give that card's attackpoints to the attacking Lord(5000/1800). "I activate Power Wall and King Scarlet! One trap will negate the damage, and the other will keep my red dragon alive!" It only cost him a few cards from his deck to create the Power Wall; one for each 500 points of damage he would have taken. "While we're here, I might as well activate Absolute King Back Jack's effect." Of the four cards discarded (Absolute King Back Jack, Wandering King wildwind, Infernoid Piaty, Infernoid Devyaty) one had its effect set off as soon as it visited the grave. Back Jack looked at the cards on top of Eric's deck (Red Supremacy, Clashing Souls, Needlebug Nest) and rearranged them into a certain order. "And I can also summon King Scarlet to my field now!" A molten crown(1/0/0) with black devil horns came in between Scarlight and Zeta. The trapmonster made it so that Scarlight could not be destroyed during this battle.

"Great going kid!" Dom yelled encouragingly. "Do not applaud what was ultimately a futile effort." Vesper clenched her fist and made both battling monsters vanish without a trace. "Whoa!" Each turn, Lord Zeta could banish himself and another monster until Vesper's next turn. "So what? I got a lot more synchro monsters than that! Anyway, Back Jack sets Needlebug Nest from my deck face-down!" Eric's Absolute King banished itself while they were still in her turn, to prepare the Needlebug Nest trap. "You do not even see how much you are hurting yourself for the sake of another." Vesper started while her turn ended.

"Yeah yeah. Save it for when you lose!" Eric could start his turn now, which would first see the banishment of another King. "Now then, I activate Wandering King Wildwind from my graveyard to get a tuner from my deck. It must be a demon and it must not have more than 1500 attackpoints." A wandering black panther king searched the deck high and low and found the perfect tuner: Infernoid Decatron. "Come on out, little guy!" The graveyard needed to be saturated with a little more infernoid blood, which was where Devyaty's severed infernoid head(1/500/200) came in. Decatron tossed the card of Infernoid Harmadik into the grave, while it(4/500/200) kept that monster's level stars and effects. "Try this on one for size!" Both Devyaty and Harmadik were banished by their brother in the graveyard. So that he, Infernoid Piaty(5/2200/0), could summon himself back to life. "I synchro summon Tyrant Red Dragon Archfiend!" A Tyrant demanded two tuners for its synchronization and luckily King Scarlet treated itself as a tuner. The trapmonster crown and Decatron tuned with Piaty to shape the regenerated red dragon king(10/3500/3000).

"Foolish boy." Vesper smirked. Seeing as how another special summon took place, she could activate PSYFrame Gear Alpha from her hand again. "Ugh. Again?" Emily groaned, once she realized the Alpha Gear could summon PSYFrame Driver from the graveyard too. "Again and again, until we get what we desire." Vesper used the power of the Circuit to set off an immediate tuning between the Driver and the Gear. Another PSYFrame Lord Alpha was called out with them as the materials. "Anything else is rejected." The second Zeta followed the path of the first. Its effect banished Tyrant Red Dragon Archfiend and he was pulled into the other dimension as well. "This is getting old." Eric placed a trap card down. "But they will be back, right?" Alice waited for the turn to end. And when it did, both the PSYFrame Zeta lords re-appeared. Scarlight and Tyrant were also put back in the exact same position. "You're just killing time here lady!" Eric yelled.

"No. I am taking back the time that was stolen from me." Vesper entered her turn and lifted her left hand. "You did this, Lord Nisell. I will now allow you to escape the consequences of your actions. Your wish, cannot be. And I know I am not the only one who sees it that way..."

(To be Continued in Nexus 073: The Other Way Forward)

 **New Cards used by Eric Stonewell  
** Red Warg  
Wandering King Wildwind

-  
King Scarlet

 **New Cards used by Vesper  
** Psychic Path  
Emergency Teleport


	74. The Other Way Forward

**Nexus 73: The Other Way Forward**

"I shouldn't have left you." Stonewell found his friend in her room, lying on the bed and moping. "You dont have to keep saying that. I dont feel that much like crap anymore." Tory was just glad he only showed up after she stopped crying. "Still. She cant get away with that. I can duel her in the next round." He was not satisfied. Knowing what he knew about Marie now, he wanted revenge for both their sakes. "Stop that. I did it to myself.. Because I listened to that Veronica witch. She wants us to keep playing her game. We shouldn't." Tory sighed and buried her head in her knees. "...Maybe we should just leave this place.. these people.." The more Stonewell saw, the less he understood why he was still sticking around. "We cant do that. There's friends out there too. We just gotta stick this ride out." She looked at him. "But do you mean that? You think you can put it all behind you?" If anything his hatred for Millennium was far greater than hers. "Perhaps." But he was willing to give it a shot. "Huh. Then maybe you can come back to school too?" Finally, a silver lining. "Let's not go that far!" He shook his head. "But.. this mess may be finished sooner than you think, before the next round even."

"Oh? Well.. why then?" She wondered. "Because of something Emily's new pal said."

...

Vesper's LP: 7200 Eric's LP: 8000

The duel between Vesper and Eric continued. The latter could not get through to the former with just talk. "My psychics attack!" The fight broke out once more, with both Zeta PSY-Framelords(7/2500/1800) attacking the Scarlight(8/3000/2000) and Tyrant (10/3500/3000) Red Dragon Archfiends. "And my field spell empowers them!" PSY-Frame Circuit discarded the PSYFrame-Gears Delta (1200 atk) and Epsilon (1500 atk) to add their attackpoints to the battling PSYFrame lords. "We will see about that!" Eric reacted with the Needlebug trap card before the four monsters came into contact. Five cards (Infernoid Seitsemas, Red Cocoon, Clashing Souls, Infernoid Patrulea, Tuning Gum) were discarded form the top of his deck. "Hmph, a waste of effort." None of the discarded cards could interfere with the incoming attacks. The first Zeta(3700/1800) punched a hole through the Tyrant with telekinetic force, while the second Zeta(4000/1800) killed the scarred dragon with a seizure flash.

Eric's LP: 6800

"But at the end of this turn, since I had Red Cocoon sent to my graveyard, I can summon a Red Dragon Archfiend back to my field!" Eric announced as he waited for her turn to end. "That would be a waste of effort too, child." Vesper placed one card from her hand face-down and ended her turn. It was then that Scarlight returned from the graveyard, emerging from the pulsating cocoon heart. "Zeta! Remove that pest!" In the same endphase, Vesper activated the effect of the first PSYFrame Lord to banish their monsters until her next turn. "Oh yeah?" But.. no effects could actually target Scarlight anymore. "?!" Because Eric activated his Skill Prisoner trap card, which could negate all monster targeting effects. "Skill Prisoner targets Scarlight, so he cant be banished for the rest of the turn! As short as it is!"

"It's our turn, Scarlight!" And the dragon could destroy all monsters weaker than it. "Tch." Vesper activated with the effect of one Zetalord. "Nope!" Which Eric countered again with Skill Prisoner. The trap banished itself from the graveyard for a second activation. Even in Erics turn, Scarlight would not be targeted by Vesper's effects. "But I have two!" Vesper chained the second Zetalord's effect to resolve it before Skill Prisoner could resolve. "Nope!" Eric countered that with the banishing of Tuning Gum. "Tuning Gum will negate your effect that targets my synchro!" Both PSYFrame Lords failed. "Bye bye!" And both were incinerated by the red demon, causing Vesper to twice lose 500 lifepoints. "Hey, wait a second." Yet in the wake of the devastation, Eric could clearly see some survivors. "When did you summon that thing?" Zeta was gone, and instead there was a masked framegear PSYFrame Gamma(3/1000/0). And there was the continuous trap"PSYFrame Accelerator.

Vesper's LP: 6200

"Pay attention. When I activated the Accelerator. I paid 500 lifepoints to temporarily banish one PSY-Frame monster. And when the other Lord was removed from the field, PSY-Frame Accelerator could special summon another PSY-Frame from my hand." Vesper's lifepoints dropped by the same amount in the end, but she gained as many monsters as she lost. "Always planning your next move eh?" Eric could deal with that. He banished the infernoids Seitsemas and Patrulea from the graveyard to raise his Infernoid Piaty(5/2200/0) from the same depths. "All of you have stopped looking for the future. Someone else has to." The woman sneered back, at her opponent and at those watching the duel. "No Lady Vesper. It is you who have stopped looking. You do not see any other possible future besides your own." Cassius said with a weary sigh. "If only you could see what we saw."

"Well, it takes a stubborn will to break through a stubborn mind! I activate Pot of Desires to draw two cards!" Eric's spell banished the top ten cards from his deck but did give him the two below the ten. "Now I activate Resonator Call! I add a Resonator monster from the deck to my hand: Chain Resonator! When I summon this guy, and I already have a synchro monster.. I can special summon another Resonator from my deck!" A dark-robed imp(1/100/100) with chains on its back, slammed its tuning instruments together to create a powerful soundwave. The waves entered the deck and drew out another Resonator imp(1/100/100) with a two-colored spade symbol on its robes. "I summon Synkron Resonator! So.. maybe you will appreciate this as the boss of the synchro guild! A consecutive synchro summon!" Eric tuned the Chain Resonator along with Scarlight. "Burn, Hot Red Dragon Archfiend Abyss!" The wounded dragon evolved up the synchronic ladder, becoming the axe-armed devil dragon Abyss(9/3200/2500). "And give her hell, Hot Red Dragon Archfiend Belial!" Synkron Resonator tuned together with Abyss and began its blazing transformation into the purple-armored bane dragon(10/3500/3000).

"Just how many forms are there?" Even Aaron was amazed at Eric's growth as a duelist. "This is not even the top." Emily said with a happy grin. She imagined the final form was not far off. "Ha! Now that I have used Synkron as a synchro material, I can add a Resonator from the graveyard to my hand!" Eric reclaimed Chain Resonator and saved it for a later time. "And Bane can special summon a Red Dragon if he sacrifices another monster on the field! Welcome back the Abyss!" It was an infernal sacrifice, Infernoid Piaty was claimed by the underworld once more while the abyssal Hot Red Dragon returned to the field in attack position."Time to fight! Abyss! Destroy PSY-Framegear Gamma with your rage buster! Belial! Direct attack and break her summit!" The heat was on as soon as the battle phase opened. The abyssal demon dragon smashed the Gamma psychic into a metallic pulp with its fist. Vesper's own body took a hit of hellfire shockwaves as Red Dragon Bane cut the air with its axe-blades.

Vesper's LP: 2700

"Oof." Cassius could not help but wince when he saw the lady get hit. He had to tell himself that this was for the greater good. "The synchro guild was merely a cover, not an extension of our will. These cards you possess mean nothing to me." Vesper herself took the attack well enough to mock the dragons before her. "Let me guess. The power to create a new dragon is nothing before the power of the mind? Heh. As if I am even going to need that power against you." Meanwhile Red Dragon Bane's effect allowed Eric to summon two more tuners from his graveyard and deck in defense position: Infernoid Decatron(1/500/200) and Red Nova(1/0/0) respectively. "I fought stronger guys. The cards I have already will do just fine! So show yourself, Hot Red Dragon Archfiend King Calamity!" The two tuners overlayed with the Hot Red Bane dragon, forming the highest possible level of synchronic monstrosities: King Calamity(12/4000/3500). "When Red Nova is used as a tuner, I can summon one fire fiend from my deck!" The effect was used to summon Grean Maju Da Eiza(3/6800/6800) in defense mode. Eric himself then placed a trap card to finalize his defenses. "That was my turn!"

"So what... Were the synchro duelists just tools to you?" Emily always thought Vesper felt about them that way, but she did not expect to her her say it out loud. "They could have been more, but they betrayed me. This began with synchronization, so _I_ will not let it end any other way." Vesper started her turn and the PSYFrame Lord banished by the Accelerator returned to her field. "Now, get out of my way, Dragon of the Abyss!" Zeta attempted to activate its effect to send itself and level 9 red dragon to the other dimension. But Eric was quick on the draw. "Not gonna happen, lady! Abyss can negate your monsters effects once each turn!" The archfiend dragon sealed the powers of the PSYchic lord and kept it anchored to this dimension. "Hmph. You have no respect. You are not the only one who can reach such heights of power." Vesper stated as she normal summoned a mysterious new tuner monster; a psychic mask with large spikes all over its frame. "PSY-Frame Gear Omikron!"

 _PSY-Frame Gear Omikron, 1/0/0 Light/Psychic/Tuner  
_ _When this card is normal summoned: You can target 1 "PSY-Frame" monster in your graveyard; special summon it._

"With this card is normal summoned, I can choose to resummon PSY-Frame Gear Epsilon, and perform a synchro summon with all my monsters!" The spiked mask resurrected the golden epsilon frame(2/1500/0) and magnetically attached that card and itself to the Zeta Lord. "A double tuning synchro summon?" Cassius gasped. This was something neither him nor Aaron had seen her use before. "Yes! I summon PSY-Frame Lord Ultima!" The endresult was a psychic warrior of the tenth level. The Ultima Lord(10/3500/3000) hovered over the dueling field in his fully spiked and studded armor. "PSY-Frame Lord Ultima can banish one monster from the field for two turns.. without banishing itself!" Vesper's monster opened a portal in space and time. "Bah!" Gren Maju Eiza was sucked into the banished zone, it did not get a chance to use its effects at all. "Just because you are still young, you believe you can do anything. But your power is nothing more than empty and meaningless brutality."

 _PSY-Frame Lord Ultima, 10/3500/300 Dark/Psychic/Synchro  
_ _1 or more Tuners + 1 non-Tuner Psychic Synchro monster  
_ _Once per turn, during either player's turn: You can target 1 special summoned monster your opponent controls; banish that monster from the field, but return it in your next standby phase.  
_ _When an opponent's card effect is activated: you can banish this card, and if you do, negate the effect and destroy that card. During the next end phase: special summon this card banished by this effect.  
_ _This card's maximum number of attacks per battle phase equals the number of tuner monsters used as its synchro material._

"I activate the effect of the PSY-Framelord Zetas in my graveyard! It returns itself to the deck to move one spent up PSYframe card back to my hand!" By returning both of her regular synchro monsters to her extra deck, PSY-Frame Driver and PSY-Frame Gear Gamma were added to her hand. "Then, seeing as how I used two tuners, Ultima can attack both your remaining monsters! Let this be the end of your demon army!" Vesper reactivated the PSY-Frame Circuit to discard her PSY-Frame monster. The attackpoints of PSY-Frame Driver (2500 atk) were channeled into the Ultimate Lord(6000/3000). "Die, crimson dragons" Though King Calamity and Abyss defended itself with their wrist-axes, their steel shattered just as easily as its body.. once Ultima delivered a psychic explosion into the dragon's chests. Both their remains splattered across the room. "Now do you see your folly? I am not just some duelist, and you will treat me with respect!" Vesper's turn ended there.

Eric's LP: 2000

"Pfeh! Thats funny. If my mom was here she'd say I should be nice to older people. But I don't think I owe you one bit of kindness, Vesper!" Eric did not start his turn just yet. "When King Calamity is destroyed, I can special summon one Red Dragon from my graveyard! I choose Belial!" The red dragons would not stay down as long he had a say about it. So the Baneful one appeared once again. "You should have been put in your place a long time ago, child!" Vesper immediately tried to banish that dragon once Eric's turn started. "Not too fast! I have this now: Red Supremacy!" So Eric revealed his trap. "I can banish a Red Dragon demon from my graveyard and give his effect to one of the Red Dragons on my field! I think I will go for Abyss!" Hot Red Dragon Abyss rose from the pits of hell, and sent his spiritual essence and powers into Hot Red Dragon Bane. "Now Bane can negate your monsters effect for the whole turn!" If one at first did not succeed, try and try again. That was something Eric learned the hard way.

"Bah! You leave me no choice! I banish Ultima to negate your monsters effect and destroy it!" The Ultimate lord disappeared from the field, and killed Hot Red Dragon Archfiend Bane with a precise psychic blast. "Oh for heavens sake." Emily yelled out loud. "Don't give up, Eric!" Alice spurred him on. "You think I was planning too? Ha! As if!" Eric revealed the spell in his hand: Reasoning. "I guess you're smart enough to know how this spell works, right?" Eric would start excavating cards from his deck until a summonable monster was found. "Hmph. I choose one." If Vesper guessed the right level of that monster, Eric would discard the card with all the rest. "Bzzt! Missed!" But the card Eric excavated was the level four Red Sprinter. So now Reasoning special summoned the fiery devil horse(4/1700/1200) to the field. "Eric." You are gonna run out of deck at this rate!" Emily yelled. The eight other cards were discarded, leaving Eric's deck with less then twenty cards. "Thats alright. This will be the last turn! Red Sprinter summons one Resonator from my graveyard!"

"You just cannot learn!" Vesper snarled. "I still have PSY-Framegear Gamma! I can summon it from my hand to negate your monsters effect! And to summon PSY-Frame Driver from my hand!" Rather than giving Eric the chance to synchro summon another monster, she shut him down here and now. The Gamma gear(2/1000/0) appeared and attached itself to the revived Driver. "Aw man." Eric meanwhile lost the Red Sprinter. "And due to the PSY-Frame Circuit, both my monsters will be synchronized!" PSY-Frame Lord Omega(8/2800/2200) the penultimate psychic lord jumped out of the extra deck to defend his master. It was a sight that suddenly caused Eric to laugh. "What is so funny?"

"Just that you keep saying Uno is hiding behind his 'friends'. Yet here you are hiding behind your monsters." Eric put his hand on the graveyard. "Oh yeah.. and the fact that you missed the obvious. I wanted to show off a new synchro monster instead, but I guess you really are scared of the future!" He banished three of the Infernoids that had been discarded by Reasoning. "!?" And special summoned the fourth Infernoid: Onuncu the great and terrible demon serpent(10/3000/0). "Reasoning was just a way for you to refill your graveyard!?" Vesper shuddered. "And you fell for it, hook line and sinker! My Infernoid Onuncu, Nemehoth as I like to call him, destroys all other monsters on the field!" The greatest storm this side of hell erupted and covered every inch of the dueling field. "No.." PSY-Framelord Omega was disgracefully cremated and cast into the depths. By the time Ultima returned, it would be too late. "Nehemoth! Direct attack!" The Infernoid folded its wings out to bombard Vesper with the flames of its home. "Gaaahhh!"

Vesper's LP: 0

"There ya go, guys." That was one problem taken care off. "Thank you, Eric. Vesper.. it is over. Give us your cooperation." Cassius and Aaron both advanced on her, carefully. "Is this alright, lord Fortuno? You must have realize that you cannot get your wish if you do this. You do not have anyone you can synchronize with!" The woman was still defiant, and hurled her anger at Uno. "...What must be done, must be done." He would not give her any answers or any way out. "Tcheh! Are you going to accept this, woman? If they get what they want, they will be able to stop your game!" So she turned towards the sister of the present in desperation. "Really now?" Veronica laughed at her incredibly obvious statement. "I am just as interested in seeing how that works as you. So I will be waiting." One by one the ladies of many colors and styles left the jail cell. There was no one left who could help her now. The circle's dream was dead. "..." Vesper looked to her side and closed her eyes. "You win." She sounded tired and broken. "Thank you." June believed her. Which meant that Vesper was telling the truth. "Just promise me, that I can see my other self before this all ends."

"I can do that, Vesper." Uno nodded. "Alice. Can you take them to where they need to go?" He asked her. "You're not coming?" She was surprised to hear that. "I know some of you trust me less than you once did. This way I can at least give you the assurance that I wont try to interfere." He did have more Millennium-related matters to tend to anyway. "I suppose that would be for the best." Neither Aaron nor Cassius could disagree. "Then let us make haste." It would just be them, the Brand sisters, Eric and Vesper. "Godspeed." Uno saluted them right before Alice teleported them away. Yet for a curious reason June stayed behind. "... Didn't you want to come along with them?"

"Its not because I distrust you, in the moment. Even though you are doubting your selfcontrol." June replied, likely having already scanned his mind. "Nor do I expect Vesper to put up further resistance. No, its this.. I was thinking. Why couldn't any of us find December? Not even with Veronica's assistance?" Her question struck hard. "Why? .. Isn't it because we cant challenge him? Wild cards could not duel wild cards. "Not just us. Everyone. A while ago Emily tried to challenge December, but Veronica did not answer her. As if it was just not possible. And think about it, who among us could challenge him now? Most of your friends have already finished their duel for this round." The only ones left were Emily, Cassius and Phoebe, the former of which was were now busy preparing a direct confrontation with the prophecy sister. "What are you saying?" Uno was starting to worry. "That perhaps December did not just escape through space, but time as well. That he transported himself into the future. To a point in this round one where nobody can stop him anymore." And this frighteningly made sense. "What!? But then where would he show up?"

...

"Why.. why are you doing this to me?" Every hour, she came back here. "Ana. I returned.. for you. Why wont you talk to me?" She came back from death itself, to fill the hole she left in her family. And yet now, her sister was the one who embraced death. "There is still so much we can do together! We can have this world, we can have your world, we can have mine! We can have everything! I can give you everything! So why... why do you want nothing?" There was nothing that could be done, nothing medical or magical that would restore her health. The only one who could bring light into her eyes was.. "Father.." She spoke. "Ana!?" Anastasia was awake again, talking again. "!?" But not to her. "Tempus?" She was talking to their father. He was here now, standing on the other side of the glass window in the body of December. "My daughters.. It is good to see you again."

(To be Continued in Nexus 074: Zero Sum Game)

 **New Cards used by Eric Stonewell  
** Chain Resonator  
Red Sprinter

-  
Resonator Call

-  
Red Supremacy

 **New Cards used by Vesper  
** _PSY-Frame Lord Omikron  
_

-  
 _PSY-Frame Lord Ultima_


	75. Zero Sum Game

**Nexus 74: Zero Sum Game**

"There. It is active." Vesper declared as she removed her hand from the console in front of her 'throne'. "There should still be some damage due that woman Marie Celeste's attack from before. But the synchronizer itself still functions. I suppose we can just drag her over here if we still find bugs in the system." Where the Circle fell the Circle could begin again. "Good. So what do we need?" Eric was curious as to how they were going to test this machine. "Allies. We need both ends of the spectrum to be aware of what we are going to do. That means members of the circle like Cardell, Ruth or Bakker. But it also means... people like Amelia." Aaron assumed that Emily wanted to be a part of this. "Only if she agrees to it." Emily did not want to force her counterpart back into the dueling world. "Okay. I can teleport you to whoever you want to talk to." Alice quickly offered. "You sure? Arent you getting tired?" Eric knew multiple warps could exhaust a man, yet it never seemed to bother her. "Nope! I guess that must be because of the power Neter gave me!" She smiled. "Hope eh. Well, we can certainly use that." Cassius grimly concluded. There was still no certainty that this would even work.

...

"Tempus. How... when did you?" The family reunion was underway, whether Nephilim wanted one or not. "I sent myself towards the future, Nephilim. Knowing this was the right time. I know you seek to challenge me. But you cannot do so anymore." Their father was here now, unopposed due to Veronica's rules. "Then I will call for help!" If she could not, then Uno would come to stop him. "No. My challenger is Dominic Tyler." She was too late with that as well. "No.." The spirit saw Veronica nodding in the corner, before vanishing to inform Dom "But he is not here! What do you want from us?" Nephilim yelled. "He wants to talk to us, Lavender. Please let him." Anastasia spoke up. "Ana.. No, you can't.. Stop!" Now desperate, the spirit tried to block December's path as he approached Anastasia's room. "No, you stop!" Anastasia suddenly yelled. "This is what I.. want." She immediately slumped back down into her bad, losing nearly all of her energy. "Ana.."

"Anastasia. I am here." December was besides her, sitting down. "i am glad.. i could see you one more time." The girl groaned. She was in pain. "I cannot pretend to be the same man anymore. But I remember what I did to you. And what I can undo. Is this truly what you want? What about Fortuno and Amadeus? What about your sister?" Even he had reservations with what he was about to do. "i am horrible, i know. i am selfish..and tired. but i have already said goodbye to them. they just dont know it yet. i did so much and i do not know what else to try... so, please, let me see beyond.." "No! Ana! NO! There is nothing beyond! I went there! It was just darkness!" Nephilim began to cry with her tearless eyes. "but I know there is something, Lavender. something so pure no one is allowed to remember it. that is where I am going. please do not stop this, you will understand soon.." That was all she could say, she could pass out again any moment. "Please don't do this, Father!" Nephilim could only beg. "... I am sorry." While December listened to the request.. of his other daughter. "thank... you.."

"!" Anastasia closed her eyes peacefully. "No.." The heart monitor flatlined. "No!" The body ceased. "May you finally be happy, Winifred Anastasia Nisell." December made a solemn pledge and, without looking back, teleported out of the room to meet his next opponent. "Ana.. why?" Two sisters were left behind, one gone and one past gone.

"No.." And the sound of the medical code red brought another; their brother. "Ana.. Ana.. " Uno walked towards her bed with trembling steps. "What.. happened?" He held her hand. It was cold. "Nephilim? What happened?" He wanted to shout, he wanted to scream. "... She wanted it. Father undid his protection on her. So she could..." There was nothing his sister could say to make this better. "Father.. Tempus." There was anger, anger towards the man who did this.. And also towards the man who refused to listen to her. "She told me to just stay with her.. Why didn't I? Why did I, Lavender?" Uno broke down, sobbing at the side of her silent bed. "Uno. We can still.. " She wanted to comfort him. Despite her own pain, she knew he was feeling it far worse. "We.." But as she refrained from placing her hand on his shoulder, balling it into a fist instead. "December!" Her eyes saw only the one who caused all of this. Someone had to stop him. "Uno. I will take care of father." She used December's own pendulum crystal to chase after him.

...

"December!" She was once again too late to stop him, of course. "Nephilim?" December was only a few floors down, standing in front of Dom and Iria. "December.. Where did he come from?" The master and disciple had just returned from the communications room, when they suddenly ran into Veronica who warned them of the upcoming December duel. "He.. he traveled towards the future. This present." The still clearly distressed spirit said. "I came for two reasons. You were the second, cardmaker. This is nothing personal, I just need the wish you took from Cloe." The father was already drawing cards from his deck. This duel would happen one way or another. "This is not right, sir. I should help you... But.." Iria already knew what Veronica was going to say about that. Her turn was used up on the Inquisitor, and this could only be on on one anyway. "What can any of us do? I knew this was bound to happen. Doesnt take a psychic to know that. That said, I was never worried that Uno would be the one to challenge me first. In fact I am surprised it took you this long"

Dom's LP: 8000 December's LP: 8000

"I did not desire to play a part in this game of hers." December briefly glanced at Veronica. "Their future was one I could not foresee. I believed my powers would work on her once they were free. But I still cannot. And all of us are now forced to take the long road towards their wish. I do not fault you, Nephilim. We are all compelled by a great loss." The man claimed with a solemn voice. "You're talking about Anastasia!?" Nephilim fumed. "Wait? What happened?" Dom felt like he was missing something important. "Anastasia is dead." December bluntly stated. "What?" Iria gasped. "Anastasia.. My god. I am so sorry for your loss, miss Lavender. I wish I could have known her better." Dom consoled the spirit while placed one monster and two traps down. "It is his fault! He saw this coming, and he didn't do anything to stop it!" Nephilim fumed..

"I foresaw many deaths, and could prevent far too few. That is my curse." December started his turn now and activated his pendulum scales: DD Savant Galilei the switchable telescope lens (scale 1) and DD Savant Newton the cosmic cradle (scale 10). "You and Uno see it that way too, I am sure. I know your pain, Nephilim. I know the pain of the eternal outlasting the mortals. But you cannot make others like yourself. Not for that reason, or any other reason!" He placed another card on his field, pendulum summoning it between the Savants. "Now, appear! D/D Supersight King Zero Maxwell!" The king took the form of a robed demon with gloved red arms, a silver steel tail and telescopic head(7/2800/2500). "Zero Maxwell reduced the defense of its enemies to zero! And piercing through it!" December declared the attack and effect, and the Supersight King made it reality by shooting a precise laserblast through Dom's Mathematician(4/1500/0).

Dom's LP: 5200

"Ow. I would have been better off just summoning it." Dom winced as the explosions went off. "But I do draw a card when Mathematician is destroyed. And I _can_ do this! I activate Dark Horizon!" His trap eclipsed the flames with darkness. "I summon one magician from my deck with less attackpoints than the amount of damage I took! And the lucky guest is Doomstar Magician!" A young warlock(4/1800/300) in pitchblack robes and armor emerged from the dark horizon, summoned in attack position. "Why that one sir?" Iria noted that Dom could just as easily have summoned his Dark Magician. "Because I changed up things a little. I might as well be as unpredictable as I can!" Dom chuckled while an unamused December placed two traps of his own face-down. "Doomstar Magician can destroy my pendulums, while one card is discarded to draw another." He knew very well what effect would activate in the next turn. "You got it!" As soon as Dom was given control again, he used Doomstar Magician's effect to target and destroy DD Savant Newton. "But that is not the important part here! The card I just discarded is!" Dom activated a continuous spell next: The Magicians Restage. "Lets summon Performapal Revue Dancer!"

"Performapal?!" Nephilim flinched. "Sir?" The shock of bewilderment ran deep in both her and Iria's bodies. "What were you thinking, Dominic?" And while December had foreseen this too, he did not fully understand the cause. "Its simple. Each turn Magicians Restage can summon one level 3 or lower magician from my graveyard!" A magical coffin popped open and revealed the card that Doomstar Magician discarded: the suit-themed magicians female assistant: Revue Dancer(3/800/1000). "But why.. Performapals?" Nephilim was more interested in the form than the effect. "Oh thats because these cards were mine too. Call it a rejected draft of my Performage deck. I sent UNO some preliminary sketches based on his requests. But I think I misunderstood what he wanted.. Less emphasis on the magical circus act and more on the acrobatic stuff. Not to mention, the pendulum aspect. But I liked the idea too much, so I turned them into cards anyway! Cards like Revue Dancer, who can be counted as two tributes for a Performapal!" Dom sacrificed the Dancer magician and summoned a new spellcaster.

"And then there's Performapal Sky Magician!" The prestigious white magician(7/2500/2000) was introduced through a dazzling show of lights. His cape spread like the wings of an eagle, a red-feathered white hat adorned his half-masked face and in with his blue gloved hands he held up four golden rings. "Sky Magician gains 300 attackpoints once each turn, when a spell card is activated!" Dom activated the equip spell One-Shot Wand to hand out an additional 800 attackpoints to the Sky mage(3900/2000) after he gained 300 attackpoints through his own effect. "Sky Magician! Attack the D/D/D Zero Maxwell!" Dom's four-eyed magician used the wand and the rings to create a blast of magical thunder and directed it towards the supersight telescope king. "When Zero Maxwell battles, all damage taken is reduced to nothing!" December's yell silenced the roar of the exploding D/D/D monster. The growing outburst reversed inwards and imploded, leaving nothing to damage his lifepoints. "Oh. It's all about zero now, isn't it?"

"December!""Tempus!"

"You two?" Dom was about to continue his turn, when suddenly August and Neter warped into the area. "It looks like they finally found him." Iria muttered. It figured that they would take too long to show up. "Curse it! December, why are you dueling _him_? Are you afraid to face us again?" August was quick to yell at his former friend, forgetting in the moment that 'wild cards' were not allowed to duel each other. "He wants his wishpower!" Neter exclaimed. "Yes. That is exactly the case." December began to say. "But why? What would you even wish for? If you want to return to your own timeline, you had your chance when you first freed the sisters!" The marked duelist wanted answers, they deserved it by now. "I did not free them, Tuat. Yet the one who did is in the room with us." December paused to glare upwards. "What? Her!?" Everyone looked at Nephilim with shocked expressions. "He's lying!" Nephilim insisted. "Of course he is!" August did not buy it either. "Choose whichever story you like. But I intend to give mine... Neter. You remember your family, don't you?"

"Of course!" The kid answered him without a moment's consideration. "What would you say if my wish was to bring them back?" December's tone softened. "Wh-what?" Neter's jaw dropped. "No. What are you saying? That is not what you wanted, father!" Nephilim could not accept this. Neither could August. "It is no deception. I am not Tempus. You defeated the part of me that wanted nothing more than to erase everything all history that came after me, the will that saught to supplant my own. But he is gone now, I have his memories and nothing more. And I have our memories.. I remember you, Tuat, as clearly as I do you, Nephilim." He paused and waited for their responses. August's came all too quickly "You of all people do not deserve to call me that, Tempus! You took that name and all its meaning from me!" Neter seemed to be influenced by December's statements, but he could not even imagine ever being December's friend again. "All I wish for is a timeline where in all families can exist as one.. as I have. And to do so, I need Cloe's blessing!"

"So the fight is still on, eh? Fine by me! I have to activate One-Shot Wand's effect after damage calculation anyway!" If Dom sacrificed the equip spell and some of Sky Magician(2800/2000)'s attackpower, Dom could draw once. "And Doomstar Magician attacks directly!" The black mage lit up the blue orbs on his armor and peppered December with magical shots. "Now, there's two more items on the registry! First off, I activate the Secret Village of the Spellcasters!" Dom pulled his show into a small wooden town, shifting the stage dramatically and growing trees from the ground that grew up until the sunlight was almost entirely blocked. "In this village, only the spellcasters can use magic. So as long as I control Doomstar and Sky Magician, you cannot use your spells!" He passed the turn to December. "Second, Sky Magician can switch one continuous spell on my field with a Magicians continuous spell in my hand!" This effect worked even on the same spell, which was how Dom could remove Magicians Restage from his field and activate it from his hand a second time. Now the Sky Magician(3100/2000) was even stronger.

December's LP: 6200

"I see, Dominic. You have sealed my pendulums, but you should know very well.." December summoned his next monster: The Tour Guide from the Underworld(3/1000/600). Her effect special summoned the level 3 fiend D/D Night Howl(3/300/600) from the deck.".. that there are more ways towards power! I XYZ-summon D/D/D Darius the Stone King!" The Tour Guide and Nighthowl tuner overlayed to call upon the legendary king Darius. He(3/1900/1000) arrived in crimson/violet armor, wielding a giant chained mace. "Darius can destroy one Dark Contract spell or trap, to draw one card!" December said as he flipped the Dark Contract with the Eternal Darkness face-up. "So he was planning to seal your moves too." Iria noticed that that trap card's effect would have prevented Dom from using his monsters as tributes or materials, if December controlled two D/D monsters in his pendulum zones.

"That was one possible future. However so was your choice of Doomstar Magician, Dominic." The Stone King detached one XYZ-material and smashed through the Darkness Contract. Afterwards, December gained another trap card. "I have seen the paths branch too many times. It is time to make it one straight line once again! When Darius battles, he negates his own destruction and destroys the opponents monster instead!" He entered the battle phase and sent his XYZ-monster after the stronger Sky Magician "Well, hold on to your hat, December!" Dom brushed his hand across his dueldisk. "Huh? He disappeared!? Did he teleport?" Neter saw the Sky Magician fly away into a cluster of stars. "You might say that! I activated the effect of Performapal Sky Pupil! He can special summon himself by returning a level 5 or higher Performapal to my hand!" The laughing magician was replaced by his young acrobatic student(3/800/800), who leaped down from treebranch to treebranch. "And when Sky Magician leaves the field, I can destroy one of your cards!" Dom pointed his finger dramatically towards the attacking Stone King. "I destroy Darius!"

A series of firework explosions traveled from where the Sky Magician once floated, to where the Stone King was now. "!" And yet Darius would perform his own escape act. "I activate Dark Contract with the Chaos Moon! Evolve, my XYZ-monster!" December's other continuous trap was revealed as it took Darius and used it as the base material for a rank4 XYZ-summon. "Chaos?" Neter was shocked again, by Darius' transformation into D/D/D Wave King Caesar(4/2400/1200). "He performed a rank-up?" Dom was aghast. Ceasar continued the attack where Darius left off and destroyed Doomstar Magician with his giant broadsword. "How? Did you take this power from January?!" August was outraged. "I didn't give it to him. Did I?" The kid himself was just bewildered. Every one of his senses told him that this was an XYZ-change powered by chaos. A power he thought only he carried.

Dom's LP: 4600

 _Dark Contract with the Chaos Moon, Continuous Trap_  
 _Once per turn, during your Standby Phase: Take 1000 damage. Once per turn, during either players turn, you can target 1 "D/D/D" Xyz Monster you control,_  
 _special summon from your extra deck, 1 "D/D/D" monster that is 1 rank higher than that target, by using that target as the Xyz material._  
 _(This Special Summon is treated as an Xyz Summon. Attached Xyz Materials also become Xyz Materials on the Summoned monster.)_

"This.. this is how you esacaped, isn't it? You made their power part of your body, so that you could use them even without the pendulums. So that you could go on without us!" Nephilim cried out. "That was Tempus' doing. Not mine." December claimed. "But you and him are the same! You cannot hide behind that mask anymore!" The spirit fiercely retorted. "You want the same thing he did, a home! So how can you say it will be alright to just take the memories of every lost life, if you cannot even accept your own memories as a part of you!" December took a deep breath. "It is the only future I see." He placed a trap card down and returned control to his opponent. "Okay. I know you lost a lot, and you would do everything to get it back. And Uno is the same. I can't even begin to imagine how he is feeling right now. But, I have to say... I am beginning to not like the sound of either of these wishes."

"Huh?" Nephilim stammered. "I have to agree with my master, Nephilim. The way the world and life has worked so far seems fine to me." Iria was not sure her imagination could handle a world of immortals or a world where every incarnation remembered their past and future lives. "How can you say that? Do you want to lose everything? Do you want to lose...? Ugh.." Nephilim herself was shocked by their reactions but she stopped her outburst before it reached the name of the other disciple. "I know Uno, I know he thinks he is doing the best for everyone.. Zachary included. But he would not want this. As for you guys, I am positive there has to be a better way to fix your timelines." As it was his turn, and Magicians Restage left the field once, it could summon Performapal Revue Dancer from the graveyard again. "I am not saying I want those worlds to just be stories. But I just cannot seem to trust you, mister December!" He sacrificed Revue Dancer to re-tribute summon the Performapal Sky Magician(7/2500/2000). This duel was far from over.

(To be Continued in Nexus 075: No Sentences for This Feeling)

 **New Cards used by Dominic 'Dom' Tyler  
** Doomstar Magician  
Performapal Revue Dancer  
Performapal Sky Magician  
Performapal Sky Pupil

-  
Magicians Restage  
Secret Village of the Spellcasters

 **New Cards used by December 'Tempus' Nisell  
** D/D/D Supersight King Zero Maxwell  
Tour Guide to the Underworld

-  
D/D/D Stone King Darius

 _-  
Dark Contract with the Chaos Moon_


	76. No Sentences for this Feeling

**Nexus 75: No Sentences for this Feeling**

Amelia Brandt needed to sit down for this. "I guess I knew you would show up again." She was approached by four duelists while her father and mother were out of the house. Because these four duelists could not exactly drop by and not make a scene. "We are sorry that we have to ask this of you.""You can say no. And even if you say yes, we don't expect you to have to actually fight." Two of them looked just like each other, yet they called themselves by different names: Cassius and Aaron. "You know about the lady Veronica, don't you? We want to stop her, that is why we need your help." Alice she knew already. "..." And then there was her, the one she knew the most and least about: Emily Brandt. "I get it. I think." What they were saying also made little sense and complete sense at the same time. "Don't worry too much, it could be over before anyone else has to know. We don't even know if this will work yet, so before that you have time to think about it." Aaron concluded and Amelia nodded.

Immediately afterwards, Emily, Amelia and Alice retreated to the far side of the room. "I never thought.. this would happen. You are here...how?" There were still so many matters she did not understand. "Its because of this pendulum." Alice held up a shimmering orange crystal. "Now I can have two of the same people in the same place. Just like those two. I know this must be weird.. Oh and for you too." She could tell her sister had a difficult time with this meeting herself, because of how quiet she was. "Y-yeah. Also sorry about whole sharing your headspace thing." Emily finally found something to say at least. "No. That's alright. I know you didnt mean to.. But those guys, werent they.." Amelia recognized the pair of synchro duelists, and not in a positive way. "Yeah. They're better now. Or at least, we have a common enemy." Little by little, it got easier for the two to talk to each other.

"Uhn.." But now Alice felt the discomfort. "What's wrong?" Amelia and Emily asked in unison. "I don't know." Alice stared into the crystal: Anastasia's crystal. "It felt like it was coming from here. Maybe.. something has gone wrong?"

...

December's LP: 6200 Dom's LP: 4600

Only one man could away away from this duel with a third of a universe-bending wish. "For my next trick, Sky Magician will replace Magicians Restage with another spell!" On one side was Dom, whose white Sky Magician(7/2500/2000) returned continuous spells to Doms hand, to activate 'Magician' cards from that same hand. "I choose Magicians Left Hand!" A disembodied demonic hand apparated on the Sky Magician's left side. "Now, if you try to use a trap against me. I can negate it with this spell! And of course, Sky Magician can start increasing his attackpoints again!" The activated spell boosted the magical performapal(2800/2000). Sky Magician and his student, Performapal Sky Pupil(3/800/800), were ready for the next battle act. "Sky Magician, give old Ceasar a mighty show!" An on the other side was the traveler, whose D/D/D Wave King Ceaesar(4/2400/1200) was destroyed by Sky Magician's golden magic.

December's LP: 5800

"... I respect you, Dominic. But you must have seen where this leads, and what has already taken place.". Wave King Ceasar could secure its own revival by detaching one XYZ-material, before the attack resolved. Though December would lose 1000 lifepoints during the next standby phase as a cost of this effect. However December was also allowed to add a new Dark Contract spell (Dark Contract with the Gate) to his hand, because of Ceasar's demise. "Thats a downer. I wasnt sure if you were gonna revive your King or Rank it up after all." December could not activate his Chaosmoon contract because of Magicians Left Hand And Sky Pupil possessed the power to destroy any monster before damage calculation took place, as long as a Performapal was helping him out. He could also negate his targets effects for the entire damage step, which could have prevented that second effect. "I should have just attacked with Sky Pupil first. Oh well! I will attack directly instead!" The Pupil unlinked his two golden rings and tossed one through the body of December. "Ngh."

December's LP: 5000

"Your turn!" It was during the standby phase that Wave King Ceasar, now resummoned from the graveyard, would take its toll on December's life. But the Dark Contract with the Chaos Moon would do the same. "Oh.. Now he's gonna lose his trap?!" Magicians Left Hand could negate a traps effect as well as its activation, Neter realized. "You guessed it!" The Magicians Left hand snapped its fingers and shut the trap card down. "But it can only negate the first trap each turn, Dominic!" December countered with his second continuous trap: D/D Reroll. "Dark Contracts may not be destroyed by your card effects!" Though Chaosmoon's lifepoint drain was stopped, it could not be destroyed.. "What a weak trick." August grumbled in frustration, Dom had helped December instead of getting him hurt more. "Strength will only get you so far, Tuat. I taught you that myself. And Neter, did you forget the battles we fought. I do not seek to undo all of that, to erase the powers that your world awakened. The Numbers, Order, Chaos; the new timeline will have it all! That too is a form of immortality!"

December's LP: 3000

The Dark Contract was not Decembers only means of rank-up evolution. "Appear, Marksman King Tell!" By using the lower ranked Ceasar as the base material, the D/D/D Sniper king(5/2300/2000) of the red-apple could be XYZ-summoned without overlaying level 5 monsters. "I took damage this turn, Tell! So you may remove the worth of thousand from your monster's attackpoints and his master's lifepoints!" The Marksman fired a golden arrow from his dragon-head cannon arm and cut a hole through the Sky Magician(1800/2000). "Sir!" The arrow also winged Dom himself. "Hrgh! Still okay, Iria!" At least he did not have a hole inside his chest as well. "Besides, Sky Magician still has one encore! I will switch Magicians Left Hand, with itself!" The Sky Magician returned the trap negating hand to reactivate it from Dom's hand, and to give himself(2100/2000) another 300 attackpower boost. "..." Tell nevertheless reloaded his cannon to directly battle the weakened Performapal. The attack shot through the masked magicians head and destroyed it.

Dom's LP: 3400

"Aha! Performapal Sky Magician can destroy another card thanks to its departure from the field!" At the very least Dom could get rid of D/D Reroll. "But not in time. I activate Dark Contract with the Chaosmoon while D/D Reroll still protects it!" One last time and one last rank-up; Dark Contract with the Chaos Moon used Marksman King Tell to XYZ-summon a D/D/D lord of the sixth rank. "Surface, Wave High King Ceasar!" It was the final form of Ceasar, the dark ocean King(6/2800/1800) with bright crystals all over its sword and armor. "The student will follow the master!" The same battle phase saw the end of Performapal Sky Pupil. Nt, Sky Pupil could only run around in a panic before it was cut down by High Ceasar's blade. "Ugh. he can use spells again." Iria cursed. The Spellcasters Secret Village field was blocking Dom's spell usage instead, now that he no longer controlled any.

Dom's LP: 1400

"Take the left, D/D Orthros!" The two-headed wolfman (scale 3) in a bondage straightjacket was the first pendulum monster and spell to make use of this new freedom. "Each turn, Orthros will destroy one spell card along with one Dark Contract or D/D monster!" Both heads of the beasts howled and destroyed their respective targets: Secret Village of the Spellcasters and D/D Savant Galilei (scale 5). The latter was already losing more and more of its scale each turn anyway, so it was of no use to December anymore. "What shall you do now, Dominic?" His turn ended there. "Hmm. That would be a good question for someone who doesn't have all the answers already. But I thought you did? Or is it difficult to see the future.. in this supposedly impure timeline? I only have one thing to say, December. The show must go on! And I would rather now know how it ends!" Dom activated the Magicians Restage spell from his hand. "I know how this ends! High King Ceasar can negate one spell that special summons a monster! And give itself 1800 attackpoints until the end of this turn!"

The ocean lord added the energy of its last XYZ-material to its sword, giving him(4600/1800) more power... enough to cleave through the Magicians spell and destroy it. "But when Magicians Restage is destroyed, I get another Magicians continuous spell!" The cardmaker used his left hand to grab the other; the continuous spell of Magicians Right Hand. "Magicians Right Hand negates your first spell effect used each turn!" The second magical hand was activated on his right side, and kept its fist closed. "! I summon Magicians Rod!" In came the next guest; a possessed magician scepter(3/1600/100) with the power to take a Dark Magician support spell or trap from Dom's deck. "I choose this one! Dark Magical Circle! When it activates, the top three of my deck will be unveiled! And if one of those cards is a Dark Magician support card, it becomes mine!" Dom revealed his next three draws (Ring of Destruction, Lemon Magician Girl, Magician Navigation), and went with the last of three cards. "Just tell me, December, what is wrong with a little diversity in your choices!?" The cardmaker placed the trap card down and passed the turn to his opponent.

"Choice is an illusion. Even I am bound to my decision, and I will not break away from it!" As December's turn started, both Magician Hands snapped their fingers. The Dark Contract spell with the Gate and the Dark Contract trap with the Chaosmoon attempted to use their cost effects, but were summarily shut down and dismantled. That was the downside to Doms continuous spells, they could not choose which effect to stop. "But you made so many choices! You chose to save me, to save Fortuno! To help so many! You changed the world! Are you saying.. you regret ever having done so?" Nephilim yelled at her father. "Every good act was followed by an evil one. I cherish and regret my choices at the same time. The world was never meant to change." December said in a broken voice, before he made D/D Orthros use its power against itself. One head attacked the other in a gruesome display of self-destruction, while the other used its dying roars to destroy the Dark Magical Circle. "And I wont let you change it further, Nephilim... I sacrifice Ceasar!"

"Huh?" The observers were quite surprised to see December tribute his XYZ-High King for the clearly weaker D/D Proud Chevalier(5/2000/600). "Proud Chevalier, return one pendulum from my extra deck! And Ceasar, give me the Dark Contract of the Yamimakai so that I can return the other!" The effect of the tribute summoned silver knight moved the destroyed D/D Orthros back to Decembers hand. And just like his original form, High King Ceasar took a Dark Contract from the deck as soon as it fell into the grave. December used it, Dark Contract with the Yamimakai, to add the other face-up pendulum in his extra deck to his hand: D/D Savant Newton. "I set your scales, and pendulum summon Zero Maxwell!" With D/D Orthros and Savant Newton (scale 10) back in their pendulum zones, the D/D/D Supersight King(7/2800/2000) could also come back from the extra deck. D/D Savant Thomas the masked bulb machine (8/1800/2600) was also pendulum summoned. "Attack!" Zero Maxwell fired another laser from its telescopic head and burned down every atom of the Magicians Rod.

Dom's LP: 200

"Gah! It's getting too hot in here!" Dom wheezed as the laser grazed his shoulder. "Dominic. You may have defeated Cloe, but you were with your disciples then. You stand alone now." The silver knight came in for the finishing direct attack. "And your point is? I had a little extra help in that duel!" Both players already knew where this was going. "I activate Magician Navigation! I can summon one Dark Magician from my hand, and one Dark spellcaster from my deck!" The Dark Magician(7/2500/2100) was guided towards the field by a glowing portal. That same portal pulled the Magician of Dark Illusion(7/2100/2500) out from the deck. "Yes.. extra. " December moved to the second main phase, to make use of his other monster's effect. "Thomas! Destroy one pendulum of mine, and summon the King of Death from my deck!" The Savant shined a light on D/D Newton to melt them down to nothing. In return, Thomas could call D/D/D Doomking Armageddon(8/3000/1000) in defense mode. Though its effects were negated. "D/D Orthros!" Seemingly for that reason, it was destroyed by D/D Orthros' effect along with Magician's Right Hand.

"That was his turn. Has the time come now, Dom?" Iria realized what the two level 7 monsters could be used for. "No time like the present, Iria!" Dom took both Magicians. "Watch closely, Neter and December! Watch me as I summon the third person I owe my life too: XYZ-summon Dark Anthelion Dragon!" The magic of darkness and illusions joined into one pool of black energy and light, creating the great and powerful pendulum XYZ-dragon(7/3000/2500) once again. "Whooo! This is how he beat the white lady?" Neter was very much awe-struck. "Indeed. Was this part of your predictions too, Tempus?" August gloated, while Dom went on to use the effect of his new dragon. "Anthelion takes half of your monsters attackpower and gives it to me as lifepoints! And to himself as attackpoints!" Zero Maxwell(1400/2500) was the one who involuntarily shared his power with Dark Anthelion(4400/2500). "And since your Supersight King can negate damage done to himself..." Dom would attack the Proud Chevalier instead! The Dark dragon gathered its stolen power and let it break loose upon the unfortunate blonde-haired knight.

December's LP: 1600 Dom's LP: 1600

"And just like that, we're even again!" Dom placed a trap card down and ended his turn. At this point Dark Anthelion(3000/2500) and Zero Maxwell regained their original attack values.

"Tempus!" Before the duelist could take another turn. "What have you done! Why did you let her go!" Both June and Fortuno appeared in the hallway, the latter's face marked by his tears and his anger. "Fortuno... I only fulfilled her last wish. I did what you could not, and still cannot. You are late." No-one could interfere in this duel, no matter how deep their hatred went. "But she was your daughter!" June shouted. Uno's rage was so great that it affected her as well. "She was not mine. Nor are you, Anru.. or you, Fortuno. Our bonds are mere feelings.. and I do not feel like your father anymore." He did not look it either. "If you wont save her, I will!" Uno cursed. "No. We will." Nephilim joined his side. "Hey? And what does that mean if I win?" Dom was getting very mixed signals from all of this. "You should know this already, Dominic. Make no mistake, you truly were a worthy candidate to continue our memories."I can understand how a creation like that could have overcome Cloe's challenges." December started his turn, paying 1000 more lifepoints for his Dark Contract with Yamimakai. "But for me, no outcome was never in question."

December's LP: 600

"I reset you, D/D Savant Newton!" Thanks to his contract with the Yamimakai, the glowing inventor resumed his post at the left pendulum zone. "Pendulum summon!" Consequently, Proud Chevalier and two Armageddon Doom Kings(8/3000/1000) were summoned back in attack mode, one coming from December's hand. "He's gonna summon Kali Yuga!" June cried out. "If you value your life, you will use the dragons effect now!" August shouted his warning towards the cardmaker. "Kali Yuga huh? I heard of that monster!" Dom acted quickly, using Dark Anthelion's effect against one of the Doom Kings and taking half of his(1500/1000) attackpower for itself(4500/2500) and giving Dom 1500 lifepoints as well. "Dark Anthelion cannot be destroyed during the turn he uses his effect!" Kali Yuga could not negate lingering powerboosts either. "... It is valid to assume that this duel of XYZ-monsters would end with my greatest XYZ-monster. However another branch in the path has presented itself!"

Dom's LP: 3100

"When a D/D monster is destroyed, its original attackpower becomes part of Doom King Armageddon!" December activated the effect of D/D Orthros, destroying D/D Zero Maxwell to get rid of Dom's face-down trap. "Come again!?" Dom shuddered when he learned the consequences of this act. The Supersight King's full attackpoints were given to both the weakened Armageddon(4300/2500) and the full-powered Armageddon(5800/2500). "But that wont be enough!" Iria protested. "It will now." December activated the Illegal Dark Contract with the Wargod. "When I take a thousand of your monsters attackpoints!" The wargod's forbidden magic drained the Dark Anthelion Dragon(3500/2500), while strengthening the first D/D/D Doomking(5300/2500). "Then.. it is over." Nephilim could not believe it. "No. We cant let him get it!" August shouted. But his words were useless. "You fought well, but your blessing was not enough!" December entered the battle phase. "The wishes from the past are mine!" Both Doomkings unloaded their cosmic light against the XYZ-dragon, and vanquished his darkness.

Dom's LP: 0

 _Illegal Dark Contract with the Wargod, Continuous Spell_  
 _Once per turn, during either player's turn: You can target 1 "D/D" monster you control and 1 monster your opponent controls; |_  
 _until the end of this turn, that monster you control gains 1000 ATK, also that monster your opponent controls loses 1000 ATK._  
 _Once per turn, during your Standby Phase: Take 1000 damage._

"Guah!" Dom felt the pain as his dragon sank into the maelstrom of galactic destruction, falling into unconsciousness along with his last lifepoint. "Sir!" His disciple rushed over to him. "You..." She could feel a pulse, but she was certain her master was in incredible pain. "I share your pain, believe me. Take comfort in the fact that it will all be but a memory soon." December stretched his hand out, absorbing some unseen white wisps and red flames from the spot where Dom once stood. "Tuat, Anru, Neter, Fortuno, Nephilim, you can all have a place in my new world, if you choose to follow me. Believe me, it is the only happy ending for us all. His wish will tear apart the fabric of reality, because he cannot let go." He waited for their answer. "Damn you! You are the one who cannot let go!" Uno rushed towards him. "Can't allow that." But the Veronicas re-appeared to block Uno's path. "You will have to wait for the next round before you can challenge him." And December was already gone. "NO!"

"Your wish, will destroy the world?" Iria turned on Uno the moment he realized what December was saying. "He is lying. He is trying to pit us against each other." Nephilim countered, while Uno's face was downcast. "No.. he was not." June spoke up. "His mind was completely unprotected, I could see the future he saw.. The destruction of both worlds." "That is just what he wanted you to see!" Nephilim maintained. "I dunno... He did sound a lot more like December now. Not like the old guy." Neter seemed halfway convinced anyway. "I do not trust him. But I do not trust you either. Perhaps he was not lying about what you did with the prophecy sisters!" August turned on Nephilim. "...what?" June flinched. "Lies. All lies." The spirit shook her head.

"She still has a point. We have to stop December, we cannot afford to waste time fighting each other!" Iria was for her part still on Uno's side, mostly because he was not the one who actively pursued the wish. "I am sorry, Iria." Yet everything was different now. "I can't... I cannot do this. I cannot lie, so I wont." He grabbed his trembling hand. "I need it. Ana needs it.. All the people I killed.. need it. And they will have it." Once his hand was done shaking, he placed it against his pendulum crystal. "Yes. Yes, Uno. I am with you." Nephilim took hold of his other hand. "Uno. Don't. They.." And before the disciple could finish what she wanted to say, the two were gone..

(To be Continued in Nexus 076: Antrophic Principle)

 **New Cards used by Dominic  
** Magicians Right Hand  
Magicians Left Hand

 **New Cards used by December 'Tempus' Nisell  
** D/D Proud Chevalier

-  
D/D Reroll


	77. Anthropic Principle

**Nexus 76: Anthropic Principle**

"Is this everyone you wanted?" Alice and her pendulum crystal were working overtime and the crystal itself had been giving off strange vibrations throughout. She was not sure if the two facts were related. In any case, many duelists answered to the call of Vesper and came with Alice as she teleported them to their former hideout in the mountain. "So this is the world she lived in." There were desynchronized members like Ruth and Jim. "I do not see why you were brought into this. Your counterparts are unlikely to provide assistance." There were also people who were brought together for the first time thanks to the blessings of Veronica; duelists like Cardell the minister and Cardell the federal investigator. "You said you needed everyone you could get. Be glad some of us came at all." Then there were members from the synchro guild like Akai who volunteered to at least be halfway synchronized. If it was necessary to do so. "It is a fair question. Are we supposed to challenge each other?" Jim did not see himself working well with the bodyguard whose body he took over many times already.. without asking first.

"We do not need their permission exactly. We only need to send them a warning." Vesper came forward, holding a strange headgear in her hands. "We, Cassius and I, have done some tests, using a temporary connection that exists only as long as you were these helmets. I believe the best way to locate Veronica is to perform a cross challenge. Whenever Veronica travels from world to world, there is a frequency on the dimensional scope, similar to the frequency that appears when our minds link. Though hers is almost twice as strong. I believe that two or more of you need to challenge your other halves at the exact same time, to match Veronica's frequency. The synchronizer will tune to her resonance and trace the source. Once we have it, we can use components from our dimension breaker to reach her. Maybe." Vesper stopped as he realized all of this was going over some heads. "Basically. A tagteam." Aaron explained it again. "Oh. Could Stonewell and me try it too?" Eric wondered. "Yes. But you would need to at least form a halfway link with him." Vesper replied. "Oh. No thanks."

"Wait.." Another voice spoke up, one who'd been quiet up until now: Amelia. "I didn't have to come along after all?" That she came here in the first place was already tough enough. But somehow it was impossible for her to say no to Alice . "I could take you back, if you want." Alice offered. "That might not be a good idea. This is a controlled environment. From here we can keep a better eye on you, should Emily need you." Cassius shook his head. "Oh." She sighed and sat back down. "I will make sure nothing bad happens. These guys wouldn't dare." Emily gave her a smile. "I guess." Amelia could hardly refuse her own face either. "So.. you dont need me anymore?" Alice asked the others again. "Why do you keep asking, sis?" Emily was starting to get curious. "I just.. feel like I should see what Uno is doing." She could not really explain it much either. "I think that's fair. You can give him an update of our status, while you're at it." Aaron wouldn't stop her. "Thanks.. Amelia, Emily, Eric. I will be back soon, okay?" With that promise she disappeared from the base.

"Right then. Enough of this suspense." One duelist stepped forward. "I did not sign up for this to not be the first to have a go at it." He placed one synchronizer gear on his head. "Hey I know you! You were one of Martels guys! The Knight!" Eric blurted out. It took him this long to recognize the man with the black mullet. "Eric! Dont remind him!" Emily cried out. "Let him, Emily. He shared the same woes. Oh but allow me to formally introduce myself. I am Perry Kay from the synchro guild. I felt I owed you and your friends something for releasing me from that foul man's grasp, so I offered myself up for this task like Akai did." He spoke with a galavant tone. "Oh.. Hope he didnt scramble your brain too much then." Eric tactfully inquired. "No. He's always been like that." Akai smirked. At this point someone else stepped forth: Ruth, the crystal beast duelist. "I too owe them So.. Shall we?" She put the headgear on as well. "Agreed. Lets start at the count of three." Cassius raised his arm. The timing needed to be exact. "One, two, THREE!"

"I challenge the Ruth of this world!""I challenge the Perry of this world!"

"It's working!" Vesper quickly yelled, as the synchronizers on their head and her make-shift dimension machine began to tremble and spark. "I think they agree!" Akai and the others saw a dozen Veronicas appear around them. "What is going on?" Amelia gasped. "I think.. a good thing?" The swarm of colorful sisters were joining hands and forming a circle around the portal that Vesper's machine created. The shadows cast by that light and the two challenging duelists crossed each other. "Is that the.." The light grew rapidly and transported them all to a world without color and sound: the timeless world.

"Welcome to the space between your two timelines." One member of Veronica circle came forward to greet them. "This.. is your home?" Cassius was amazed at what he saw.. or rather what he did not see. "For now. I admit its not as detailed as yours." Veronica pointed at an area behind them, showing them a small opening back to the mountain base. "But you did not come here for the sights, did you?" Veronica clapped her hand and created a set of cards for herself. "So it is true. You cant force a duel between our other halves. Which means, we can duel you straight on!" Perry proudly declared. "Yes and no. You found me, but I did not say that this would be two against one." One of the other Veronicas stepped out from behind the first. "Me neither." The first Veronica responded. "Wait.. I thought you were the real one?" Emily did not expect her to make a team out of herself. "We are all the real Veronica. That is equality, is it not?""We will combine our lifepoints and our fields, taking one turn after the other."

Team Circle's LP: 16000 Team Veronica's LP: 16000

It would be an old fashioned tag-team match, where both duelists could attack with their partners monsters, or use them as tributes and materials. "One last bump in the road. Perry, Ruth.. are you up to it?" If they wanted to pull back, Cassius would let them. "Don't get soft on us now, Cassius." Ruth made her answer rather clear. "I have to agree. We dont know if we will get this chance again." Perry's mind was made up as well. "Then I wish you luck." Aaron stepped back. He and the others would have to observe closely. "If they lose, we will at least learn her style." Cassius was slightly less optimistic than Aaron or Emily. "They have a shot." She whispered. "Yeah. They are pretty good, arent they?" Amelia wanted to agree, but there was only one way to be sure.

"I activate Rainbow Bridge to add one 'Crystal' spell card from the deck to my hand. That will be Crystal Tree!" Ruth began the duel and her first spell reached out to the second. "And I activate Crystal Tree. Each time a Crystal beast is set in my spell/trap zone, I will add a crystal counter to this card!" The Crystal Tree grew from the ground, barren for now. That would change when Ruth played her third spell. "Now, Crystal Bonds! I take two Crystal Beasts from my deck and set one in the spell/trap zone!" She targeted two of the same beasts: Sapphire Pegasus. One filled the backrow as a blue crystal, which also added a glowing crystal seed to the Crystal Tree. "The other I normal summon!" Crystal Bonds added the second beast to her hand. And once the white winged horse(4/1800/1200) flew in, it could use its effect to add another Crystal Beast to the spell/trap zone: Crystal Beast Amber Mammoth. Crystal Tree meanwhile gained its second counter.

"Lets keep this going! When I have two Crystal Beast spells, Crystal Blessing will summon one from my deck!" She declared as her fourth spell summoned out the Crystal Beast Ruby Carbuncle(3/300/300). "Oh!" The effect of the ruby critter transformed all spell crystals into monsters. The second Pegasus(4/1800/1200) and Mammoth(4/1700/1600) broke out of their sapphire and amber shells. "The fourth crystal will be Cobalt Eagle!" More than one Sapphire Pegasus could use its ability each turn. Thus the eagle gem entered the zone behind the Pegasus. And now there were three counters on the Crystal Tree. "We're there! I sacrifice Crystal Tree to activate one more Crystal Beast for each of its former counters!" As the crystallic tree started to crumble into diamond dust, its three seeds opened up. There were gems of purple, green and yellow: Amethyst Cat, Emerald Tortoise and Topaz Tiger. "Seven.." Emily counted the cards. Whether they were spells or monsters, seven different crystal beasts could herald the ultimate crystal god.

"Rare Value!" Ruth however did not have access to it yet. "Veronica. Here is your part. Choose one of my crystals to send to the graveyard!" Rare Value would use one of her spells to give Ruth a shot at drawing her Dragon. "Ooh. What fun." The opponent took her time weighing the options. "Come on!" Cassius was growing impatient. "Temper." The other Veronica scolded him, just as the first finally made her choice. "I was never fond of Topaz." She said with a yawn. "Is that so?" The spell resolved and destroyed the yellow beast crystal to draw two very joy-filling cards. "Heh. Then what about all seven at once? I special summon Rainbow Dragon!" The lights of all seven gems, even those in the graveyard, joined into one magnificent rainbow. A feather-winged dragon god(10/4000/0) of the crystals came down on the path of light. "How is that? Veronica?" Ruth also made sure to use her last two cards. A trap was set face-down, and the blonde swordsman Crystal Protector (scale 2) was activated in the right pendulum zone. "Your turn."

"Very interesting. To bring your most powerful main deck monster right away." One Veronica giggled as the other drew her sixth card. "We wish we could do the same." She took four cards from her hand... and placed them all face-down. "!? Don't tell me she runs a trap deck too!" Emily cursed. Yet Veronica did enter the battle phase.. with one normal summoned monster. "For your beasts, we summon the Celestial Shieldbearer." An angel(1/500/200) appeared, covered from head to toe in white armor with golden rims. "What?" This tiny thing could barely hold the halo shield it was carrying, let alone fight something as powerful as Rainbow Dragon. "We attack." Yet it struck anyway. "And we use Honest to make it stronger." And the other Veronica activated her first card. "Oh! Ruth, look out!" Perry shouted. But it was too late. Honest was discarded to give the Shieldbearer(4600/200) the same attackpoints that Rainbow Dragon had. And the miniscule angel tore into the gigantic dragon and shattered its body as if it were made of porcelain.

Team Circle's LP: 15500

 _Celestial Shieldbearer, 1/600/200 Light/Fairy_  
 _When this card is destroyed: Special summon 1 Level 1 monster from your deck, except 'Celestial Shieldbearer', in face-up attack position._

"Tch. Of course. In a team duel, each player can support the other." Aaron grunted. It was no wonder that Veronica caught Ruth by surprise. "We are of the present. Each turn is our turn." Both sisters proclaimed in unison. "They are ours too!" Ruth could have used Rainbow Dragons effect to power it up by 1000 points for each sacrifice-able Crystal Beast. That just would not have done any good. Honest would always resolve last and add whatever was Rainbow Dragon's current attackpower to the Celestial one. "But we are a team too!" Ruth shouted, as the first Veronica ended her turn. It was their time to strike.

"Indeed." Perry drew his cards. "I set a pendulum monster, PM Captor!" Due to the rules of tagteam duels he could use her monsters as well, and that included pendulum monsters. His pendulum, the hulking grey vampire (scale 5) worked with the Crystal Protector (scale 2) to swing the pendulum across Perry's field. "I pendulum summon Uni-Zombie who will send Shiranui Spectralsword from my deck to the graveyard!" A three-legged zombie(3/1300/0), with the bodies of a green skeleton and blue ogre, appeared and started singing right out of the gate. Their dual song was their effect to discard zombies from the graveyard and to enhance their(4/1300/0) own level by one star. But only Zombies could attack during the turn this effect was used. "Ha!" So Perry activated the field spell, Zombie World. "Ew." Now all monsters were treated as zombie-type monsters. The visual decay was that appealing to Emily. "I hope you dont mind, Ruth." Even her Rainbow Dragon lost its luster. "Not at all, Perry."

"Good!" He normal summoned his next monster: Shiranui Spiritmaster(4/1500/0). "Because now its time for monsters to synchronize!" The Spiritmaster used his mystical powers to resurrect a Shiranui monster, the Spectralsword tuner(2/800/0). "Synchro summon!" The first tuning was given to UniZombie and the Spirit Master. Both monsters united in a sea of green and blue flames. Before the fire could spread further, it was absorbed into the two blades of the silverhaired lord Shiranui Shogunsaga(8/3000/0). "When Shogunsaga is summoned, it can banish one Shiranui monster from my graveyard to take over its attackpoints! I will.." Perry was one step ahead in his mind. Unfortunately, there was a hurdle one step before that. "What on god's green earth?" Spiritmaster was not _in_ the graveyard. It(1/0/0) was on the field, and so was Uni-Zombie(1/0/0). "Perry! Look ahead!" Aaron directed his attention towards the culprit: a continuous trap activated by the first Veronica. "Infinite Harmony?" This trap brought his synchro materials back to life!

 _Infinite Harmony, Continuous Trap  
_ _Monsters used as a fusion or synchro material are not sent to the graveyard but have their level reduced to 1 and their original ATK and DEF reduced to 0 instead.  
_

"Continuous self-revival? No, they never event went to the graveyard? Why would you.." This effect worked on both sides, slowly clogging the field with powerless undead monsters. "That would mean.. that we can only summon one more monster?" Both teams owned ten monster zones in total, but together they already filled eight of them. "Then I choose Shiranui Sunsaga!" Perry tuned the Spectralsword with Shogunsaga to create the ultimate Shiranui warrior(10/3500/0) and his fiery horse. The synchronizedSword(1/0/0) and Shogun(1/0/0) were of course kept on the field due to Infinite Harmony. "I attack! Crystal Beast Sapphire Pegasus destroys Celestial Shieldbearer!" Tagteam duelists could use each others monsters for attacks as well. "Then we use Honest to make it stronger." But they could both use cards from their hands too. "She has one too?!" Cassius gasped. Honest empowered the Shieldbearer(2400/200) with Sapphire Pegasus's attackpoints and let it break the blue beast into shimmering shards.

Team Circle's LP: 15000

"Tch.I activate the Ultimate Crystal Formation trap! When a Crystal Beast is destroyed, I can special summon the Ultimate Crystal God fusion monster! Rainbow Over Dragon!" The seven colors of the rainbow all turned to pure white, and opened a doorway into the extra deck. A rainbow dragon(12/4000/0) with scales of diamond blue and pristine gold emerged and bathed the field in a heavenly warm glow. "Thanks, Ruth! I knew I could count on you!" Perry continued the battle phase. "Rainbow Over Dragon can banish one Crystal Beast from the graveyard to take its power!" He tried to use Rainbow Over Dragons effect on Sapphire Pegasus.. "Wait? Why is it still.." Except Sapphire Pegasus(4/0/0) was still alive, revived because of a trap called Constant Necromancy. "Another card like that?" Not only were synchronized materials revived, but destroyed cards as well. "Is this normal?" Amelia was starting to wonder. "Not by a long shot!" Eric cursed. "Curse it!" Instead Over Dragon banished the Topaz Tiger in the graveyard and It(5600/0) unleashed a yellow stream of light to annihilate the Shieldbearer.

Team Veronica's LP: 13000

 _Constant Necromacy, Continuous Trap_  
 _Destroyed monsters are not sent to the graveyard but have their level reduced to 1 and their original ATK and DEF reduced to 0 instead._

Of course, Shieldbearer was necromantically put back unto the field. But it(1/0/0) appeared in the same position as before, and without its attackpoints. "Shiranui Sunsaga!" Perry's synchro monster declared its attack and cut through the Shieldbearer again, causing Veronica to lose 3500 of her lifepoints. "But now the Shieldbearer cannot be stopped." The twin sisters used Shieldbearer's power to summon a pink blob with two cutesy eyes: a Marshmacaron(1/200/200). "I do not know what you are trying to do. But I have no qualms about flooding your field as well, Veronicas!" The other Sapphire Pegasus Crystal Beast killed the revived Shieldbearer, while Amber Mammoth crushed the Marshmacaron slime. "When Marshmacaron is destroyed, I can summon two more from our hand, deck or graveyard." The Veronicas laughed as Marshmacaron split up into three separate parts: the original(1/0/0) and two(1/200/200) from the deck. The destroyed Shieldbearer meanwhile summoned a Celestial Swordsman(1/500/300) to the field.

Team Veronica's LP: 6200

 _Celestial Swordsman, 1/500/300 Light/Fairy/Tuner_  
 _When this card is destroyed: draw 1 card._

"A tuner?" Veronica's latest monster sent a shiver down Aarons spine.. "So.. she uses synchros too?" Amelia figured this was not a good omen. "It was our sister who preferred XYZ cards, once they came into existence. But we would rather have the color of all colors." The two sisters giggled. They seemed very eager to start their turn. ...I set one card face-down." Perry and Ruth were prepared for the worst. Knowing that either Veronica could use these monsters for a synchro summon. And so she did. "My turn! I synchro summon the Celestial Tuner!" The Celestial Swordsman and Shieldbearer were combined into a slightly bigger and better armored angel(2/900/600). Its right wing carried the heavenly halo. "Only synchro monsters can attack while this card exists?" Emily saw the effect. "Are you trying to stall even more?" This game had gone on forever already. "No. Not really." Thanks to Infinite Harmony, both the Celestial synchro materials stayed on the other Veronica's side, allowing the second Veronica.. to use them as synchro materials again. "What the?"

 _Celestial Tuner, 2/900/600 Light/Fairy_  
 _1 Tuner + 1 or more non-Tuner monsters_  
 _Monsters cannot attack, except for synchro monsters._  
 _At the start of the Damage Step: you can make this card's ATK become double its current ATK until the end of the damage step._

"Celestial Tuner number two! Number three!" Two more times did the shieldbearer and swordsman(1/0/0) perform a celestial synchronization, returning to the field each time while also summoning the Celestial Tuners(2/900/600) from the deck. "And synchro summon, Celestial Supreme Knight!" Finally, all three Celestial Tuners combined with the Swordsman and with one of the Marshmacarons. "Level 8 this time?" The endresult was an angelic knight(8/0/0) taller than anyone around it. In one hand it carried a radiant sword, in the other a star-shaped shield. Both of its mechanical wings were covered by a golden halo. "The Supreme Knight gains 500 attack and defense points... for each card on the field!" The sister revealed, as she placed four cards from her hand face-down in the spell/trap zone. "What!?" Veronica's nine traps cards, Shieldbearer/Swordsman and three Celestial Tuners(1/0/0), three Marshmacarons, six Crystal Beasts, Rainbow Over Dragon, four Shiranui monsters, Unizombie, two pendulums, Zombie World, one face-down trap and the Knight itself: there were 34 cards all in all. 34 cards for the Supreme Celestial(17000/17000) to take power from.

 _Celestial Supreme Knight, 8/0/0 Light/Fairy_  
 _1 Tuner + 2 or more non-Tuner monsters_  
 _This card gains 500 ATK and DEF for each other card on the field. You can only control 1 'Celestial Supreme Knight'._

"No!" Perry reacted instantly. "I activate Shiranui Style Samsara! I can banish one of my Shiranui monsters, to negate all damage we take this turn!" He would not let them lose if he could help it. "But you wont." Alas, no damage would be negated today. The first Veronica activated her Imperial Iron Wall trap, to forbid banishments of any kinds. "Dont think it's gonna be that easy! I activate Rainbow Over Dragon's effect! She tributes herself to send all cards back to the deck!" Ruth yelled defiantly. "We dont like that either." But the first Veronica revealed yet another continuous trap: Mask of Restrict. "Ugh!" Monsters could not be tributed at all with this card on the field. Over Dragon's effect was cancelled out. "Cassius. We can go no further!" Perry braced himself. "You better not let what you saw go to waste!" Ruth planted her feet firmly on the ground. "Guys." The battle was lost. "Hee." The second Veronica declared her vicious attack. Crystal Beast Amber Mammoth was torn in half by a the immaculate heavenly blade. "Gyaaaahhh!" "Waaaah!"

Team Circle's LP: 0

"Perry! Ruth!" The defeated duelists screamed and disappeared in a sea of glittering stars. "Damn you! What did you do to them?!" Cassius demanded an explanation for this horror. "I put them back in the proper timeline. That is all. They live, but they wont be able to play in my game anymore. But there's still billions of me that you can challenge, all of them with lovely energy like them. So... bring them in!"

(To be Continued in Nexus 077: Season to Nothing)

 **New Cards used by Ruth**  
Ultimate Crystal God Rainbow Over Dragon

-  
Rainbow Bridge  
Crystal Tree  
Crystal Bonds  
Crystal Blessing

-  
Ultimate Crystal Formation

 **New Cards used by Perry Kay  
** PM Captor  
Unizombie

-  
Zombie World

-  
Shiranui Style Synthesis

 **New Cards used by Veronica  
** _Celestial Shieldbearer  
_ Honest  
Marshmacaron  
 _Celestial Swordsman (+)_

 _-  
Celestial Tuner (+)  
_ _Celestial Supreme Knight_

-  
 _Constant Necromacy  
_ _Infinite Harmony  
_ Imperial Iron Wall  
Mask of Restrict


	78. Season to Nothing

**Nexus 77: Season to Nothing**

"I don't need to think long and hard about this. I will submit myself" Aaron picked up the synchronizer helmet left behind by Ruth. "Getting to the main event already? Are you certain?" His counterpart Cassius held some reservations. "Yeah. Let me do it! We know how she duels now!""The circle has yet to show what they are capable of." Akai, Cardell and several others nominated themselves as well, feeling either confident or angered after watching Veronica's crushing victory over Ruth and Perry, which pushed everyone back to the real world as well. "Sorry, Akai.. Cardell. But your decks would not be suited for an opponent like this. And I cannot ask you to do something if I am not willing to do it myself." At the very least his words seemed to convince Cassius. "Have it your way then." He would lose his chance to duel Veronica if Aaron lost, but he was willing to trust him with this opportunity. "Then who will be your team-mate?" Last time Eric checked, a match with Veronica was a two-on-two show. "There is only one partner I know, who knows me best."

"I guess that cheesy line is my cue." Emily stepped forward to take Perry's former headgear. "Oh. Your favorite of course." Akai grumbled. "Hey. We just go back a long way. It makes sense." She placed the synchronizer on her head. "You look ridiculous, Em." Eric chuckled. "Thanks. Anyway.. Amelia. This is where I am supposed to challenge you. But you saw what will really happen. So don't worry." Admittedly, Emily did not have a clue what it would be like 'on the other end'. That was why she gave a warning to begin with. "I am not afraid." It could hardly be any more terrifying than actually having to duel Veronica. "Right. Well then.. lets sync up, Aaron!" She looked at her dueldisk. "Yes. One... two.. three!" Cassius renewed the countdown. "I challenge Cassius!""I challenge Amelia!" And the cries of the crossing synchro duelists recreated the doorway to Veronica's lifeless in-between dimension. This time they could choose who would go in or not. "Here we go. Amelia, you can stay here with the others. They will make sure nothing comes through." The two pairs nodded, most stayed behind while Eric, Akai and Cassius came along to watch the duel.

"Welcome back." The circle of Veronica's sent two more of their kind to meet the duelists. "Would you like to have a little chat? Or shall we get right down to business?"

Team Synchro's LP: 16000 Team Veronica's LP: 160000

"The latter, thank you very much!" Aaron took the first turn, hoping to establish a presence before either Veronica could. "I special summon a speedroid with the effect of Speedroid Horse Stilts!" The normal summoned bamboo toy horse(4/1100/1100) brought out the tuner Speedroid Red-Eyed Dice(1/100/100) in defense mode. Between it and its ability to alter the levels of speedroids, any synchro summon between level 2 and 7 was possible. "Red-Eyed Dice changes Horsestilts into a level 5 monster!" At the very least he should have been able to use his send his two synchro materials to the graveyard. "I activate my spell: Bhaskara Wheel." He was not even allowed that. "Activate!?" The second Veronica activated a field spell from her hand, changing the grey void around them into a perpetually moving hurricane of colors. "Yes, activate. This field can be played during each turn, if we control no cards. And now another spell or trap can be activated from our hand once a turn." The first Veronica explained as she used the second Veronica's spell to activate Infinite Harmony from her hand. Just as Cassius started his synchro summon. "!?"

 _Bhaskara Wheel, Field Spell  
_ _During your opponent's main phase, if you control no cards: You can activate this card from your hand.  
Once per turn, during either player's turn: you can activate 1 spell or trap card from your hand._  
 _If a card activated by this effect leaves the field, destroy 1 more spell or trap card you control.  
_

Aaron summoned the HiSpeedRoid Kendama machine(6/2200/1600), while Speedroid Horsestilts(1/0/0) and Red-Eyed Dice(1/0/0) reappeared on the field. They never left it in the first place, Infinite Harmony made all synchro materials immmortal. "And I thought I had seen enough crazy things already. How do you even come up with cards like these?" Eric was holding back a long strong of expletives at this point. "We are the sisters of the here and now, after all. Every moment is our moment and every turn is our turn. You should be happier, you can synchro summon as much as you want now!" The woman let out her high-pitched laugh. She was right in that sense, Aaron could keep tuning Red-Eyed Dice to make higher and higher leveled synchros. "I end my turn." But he'd still end up with just one usable synchro and four defenseless monsters. "Then mine is now." Even the angel that Veronica summoned, Celestial Swordsman(1/500/300), was a threat. "And I set these four cards." What remained in the womans hand soon touched the colorful floor, faced down.

"She didn't attack?" Emily wondered if the sisters did not have their necromancy trap yet. She did not have a good feeling either way. "Meh. Lets see how many mines I can step on. My turn!" For now there were no spell or trap cards in the graveyard, which meant she could special summon Superheavy Samurai Trumpeter(2/600/300) in defense mode. Next to it, a hammer-wielding samurai(4/1000/2000) in black beetle armor was normal summoned. "I tune the Trumpeter with this card, Superheavy Samurai Kabuto! And I synchro summon the Superheavy Samurai Ogre!" One would think Shutendouji the red ogre samurai(6/500/2500), whose spiked club could destroy all of the enemy's spells and traps, would do well in this environment. "Nobody expected this to work, did they?" Of course, the Veronicas had a counter to it. The second one used the Bhaskara Wheel to activate a normal trap card from her hand, Chained Reaper. That card stopped the destruction of spell and trap cards. "Great.." All Emily got out of this was a powerless synchro and the weakened Trumpter(1/0/0) and Kabuto(1/0/0).

 _Chained Reaper, Continuous Trap_  
 _Cards in the spell/trap zone cannot be destroyed._  
 _If a card leaves the spell/trap zone, except through their own effect: send this card to the graveyard._

"But how about some brute force?! I tune Shutendouji with Trumpeter!" They were not the only ones who could take advantage of Infinite Harmony's level lowering curse. The now level 1 tuner was a perfect catalyst for Shutendouji's evolution into the seventh level. "Superheavy Samurai Stealth Ninja!" Her newest synchro samurai walked surprisingly quietly for something with its(7/1200/2800) heavy hunchbacked build. "If your monsters are just always gonna revive. I am not even gonna bother. Stealth Ninja can attack directly!" The ninja halved its own defense, but could also attack with that defense and snuck around the Celestial Angel on its steampiped toes. "Oh hello." Veronica looked up as the ninja appeared behind her. "Strike!" The direct attack was carried out by an explosive grenade staff. The damage looked impressive visually. "Hey!" But Emily was more frustrated than surprised, when it turned out her attack did nothing at all. "We activate Spirit Barrier." The first Veronica revealed her continuous trap, which negated all battle damage as long as she controlled monsters. "She's even stopping damage now?" Cassius winced.

"I figured she would." Emily held back her remaining attackers, and switched Cassius' speedroids to defense mode once the battle phase passed. "Can't you use that other ninja guy?" Eric had done some math. With her current monster group, Emily could still synchro summon one more time to create Sarutobi the spell destroying Superheavy. "Not while that Chained Reaper card of her is still around." Right now that would only make her lose her last empty monsterzone. "There has got to be a way around this." She placed a spell card behind her four machines and ended the turn. "There have to be ways." Akai started. "Her cards do not stop everything that goes to the graveyard. Tribute summons, fusion-summons, XYZ-summons... pendulum summons." The problem was, the circle and the synchro guild were not too big on any of those summoning types. And what they were facing now was likely the most experienced synchro duelist in existence. "It is time.. isn't it?"

"Time for what?" Before Cassius could focus on one question, another came forward. "What?" There was a commotion behind them, noise coming from the real world. "Is someone out there?" Aaron tried to look beyond the portal. The ruckus was getting louder. "Not so fast, Aaron and Emily. We can't let stuff from one timeline mix in with this one, can we. You two should not let yourself be distracted." The remaining Veronicas reformed their circle around the two duelists. "Damn it! Lady Vesper is still out there!" Cassius cursed. "Oh I can make an exception for the counterparts. Seeing as how they skipped their chance to duel me." The woman was gracious enough to make the portal wide enough for the two of them. "Emily?" Amelia could not even tell anymore which side was safer. "Go. We will be fine." But Emily figured she could just as well leave them. If she could not beat Veronica, than Amelia was not going to make any difference either. "Cassius. Make sure she is alright." Aaron put his trust in his other half. "I will not let her down, or you."

...

". It's you?" The circle did not expect to see the lord of Millennium himself to show up at their doorstep. "What is.. this all about?!" And he did not come alone or in a friendly-looking capacity. "I just added a few precautions, Cassius. I was not sure what to expect here." A dozen or so templar drones were with him. "I.. I don't think we need them either." And.. so was Alice Brandt. Cassius was more confused than anything. This seemed to be about more than a simple check-up. "Aaron.. I mean.. Cassius. It's December, he took Doms wish away." Alice explained, to the shock of everyone else. "The first traveler? So you believe he is coming here?" Vesper was starting to understand what the Templars were for. "Then he is going to come after Emily and Aaron next. Even so. We should be safe, should we not? That woman ruled it so that nobody can duel more than once each round." Cardell figured even a man as mighty as December could not disobey Veronica. "Emily? Aaron?" Alice recoiled.

"In there." Cassius pointed towards the portal. "They're dueling her?" Alice only just now noticed it and rushed towards it. "No. Don't." But before she could get any closer, Amelia walked up in between them. "She's doing her best to stop Veronica. I know you want to help her, but that might make things worse." Nobody was supposed to go in, and so she would also help stop those that tried. "Uno.. shouldn't you tell them?" Alice was starting to get second thoughts. "Tell us what?" Cassius narrowed his eyes. "That lady Anastasia is.. no longer with us." The lord announced with great effort.. and he allowed for a moment of silence. "My condolences, lord Nisell. She was always very kind to us and to her world." Being someone who worked with her closely, Cardell could understand his reaction. "But is that what this is about?" Vesper looked deeper, remembering what Aaron told her before. "You do not just seek to protect the ones that defeat Veronica. You seek to take their wish from them!"

"What did you say? Is this true?" Cassius yelled. "It is only for their best interest. As strong as they are, they do no stand a chance against December alone or together. I should be the one to bear that burden." Uno pledged as he placed his hand on his chest. "Huh? But didn't Emily say.. she already beat him?" Amelia was shrewd enough to detect a minor contradiction in what he was saying. "That was Tempus, he was held back by Nephilim and his own body. That body, December, will not make the same mistakes again. Only someone with a pendulum can stop him now." His hand closed around his crystal. "You are desperate. Not because of him. But because you want to see your own future come to pass." Vesper did not believe him for a second. She knew what an obsession was, having suffered her own for so long. "Uno. Please don't lie to them." Alice was starting to get apprehensive too. "I wont. It's just.. I know how they will react." He took a deep breath. "Cassius, Cardell, everyone. I do not expect you to agree or fully understand."

"I have seen people try things you could not even dream, worlds overlayed.. planets fused, galaxies and universes desynched. But you too were a revolutionary in your own right, you and the Circle wanted to change the nature of the world for the sake of your future. I am doing the same! But I am doing it for everything that ever existed! And the only way to save them is to get rid of what destroyed them in the first place. Time itself!" Uno finished his please to the amazement of those around him, including Alice. "Then this is your true nature." Cassius did not need to hear the rest. He activated his dueldisk. "You would challenge him?" Vesper inquired. "Only Aaron is indisposed at the moment. It would seem I.. still qualify. The rest of you are still needed here. Aaron and Emily have a shot. But if they fail, it should be one of you who takes on Veronica next. The least I can do is make sure he doesnt get to challenge Veronica directly." He inserted his own set of cards. "I was affraid of this. But I wont stop for anything else."

"But Alice.. you still have a choice. I wont make you do anything you dont want to do." He had dragged her into this, but even he did not expect her support to last forever. "But if I don't, Allison wil... I want to do this." For now however, she was on his side. "You do? But you realize what will happen, dont you?" The only one who could slow her down was Amelia herself. ".. I do. I have to duel you." She turned her dueldisk on as well. "You really are serious." Amelia sighed. This was not what she expected from this day, or from her. "We can duel somewhere else if you want." Uno made an offer. These duels could get hectic and unhealthy for Vesper's tools. "I will accept that." Cassius nodded. "Lady Vesper. Tell Aaron what happened here." He told his boss before he walked closer towards Uno. "I will tell him myself." Uno stated, and teleported the two elsewhere. "Can I choose a location at least." Amelia asked Alice in the mean time. "Y-yes!" Alice listened to her and warped them away too, to a place she was comfortable with. "Come back in one piece." Cardell muttered.

...

Fortuno's LP: 8000 Cassius' LP: 8000

"Well.. At least you haven't lost your sense of humor." The synchro and pendulum duelist took their duel to an abandoned racing course. "I wonder if this was what you expected that it would come down to a duel between the two of us." Cassius skipped most of the preamble and asked a simple question. "No, I did not expect this, not at first. I wish.. I did not want it to come to this. But I know what must be done and I have to keep going forward." Uno answered with a sullen look. "Hmm. I wonder if you could have said the same to someone like Emily." Cassius took the first turn. "Speedroid Terrortop!" Dexterous as always, Cassius quickly brought out his first monster: the spinning top snake(3/1200/600). "I controlled no monsters, so I could special summon this card. And when I do.. I can add a Speedroid to my hand! Speedroid Taketomborg!" Now that he controlled a wind monster, he could special summon Speedroid the transforming borg toy(3/1200/600) from his hand as well. "I use it to summon a tuner speedroid from my deck!" Taketom tribute jumped into a Speedroid Tri-Eyed Dice(3/300/1500).

Many duels started this way for the speedroid duelist. "Synchro summon! Coral Dragon!" There was one difference between Cassius and Aaron though, the former far preferred the dragonic over the mechanical. That was why he tuned his two speedroids to form the deepsea coral beast and synchro tuner(6/2400/500) in attack position. If this card ever left the field, Cassius could draw once from the deck. "Now that I control only a tuner, I can use my Speedrift spell card to special summon a level 4 or lower speedroid!" Cassius took a card from his deck and spun it towards the field. The golden boomerang robot, Speedroid Razorang(4/2000/0) appeared in attack position. "And then I tune Coral Dragon with this Tuningware I normal summon, to summon Clear Wing Synchro Dragon in attack position!" The tiny scarfed robot(1/100/300) with a frying pan on its head allowed a player to draw a new card once it was used as a synchro material. This meant that when Cassius' own copy(7/2500/2000) of Uno's synchro dragon appeared to face the pendulum duelist, two cards were drawn. "I place two trap cards and end my turn!"

"Clear wing.." Uno felt a little betrayed, as his turn started. Perhaps this was karma. "I summon Performapal Salutiger and set the scale, Performapal Radish Horse! My pendulum monster can decrease your monsters attackpoints, for every attackpoints on my other Performapal!" The vegetable horse (scale 3) fired a beam of energy from its horn, which first struck the tiger officer (4/1700/500) and was then deflected towards Clear Wing Synchro Dragon (800/2000). "Now I activate Sky Iris, to trade my cards for Odd-Eyes Cards!" An eye of light opened up and destroyed the Performapal Radish Horse. "And I take Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon from my deck!" The next step was a pair of new scales: Performapal Selshellcrab the glittering crab hermit (scale 2) and Performapal Card Gardna: a living card (scale 8) with hands, feet and a smiling face. "I pendulum summon my monsters!" Odd-Eyes Pendulum(7/2500/2000) appeared in attack mode while Whip Snake(4/1700/900) and RadishHorse(4/500/2000) left the extra deck to defend Uno.

"Cassius! Card Gardna can permanently add the defense points of all defending monsters to one! I choose Performapal Radish Horse!" The display put forward, with the snake coiling around Radish Horse(500/2900) to strengthen its defenses, seemed rather passive. But there was still one performer left to start its act. "Whip Snake turns defense.. to attack!" The bounding snake used its mesmeric dance to confuse the other Performapal(2900/500), switching its attackpoints with its defense points. "!" And Cassius had already looked up to see what that same pendulum card could do with its monster effect. "Radish Horse! Give your attackpoints to Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon!" The unicorn fired another beam, striking both Speedroid Razorang and Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon at once. 2900 attackpoints were subtracted from the first target(0/0) and added to the second(5400/0). Clear Wing Synchro Dragon could not stop an effect that came from or headed towards level 4 or lower monsters.

"Battle! Odd-Eyes attacks Razorang!" All of the dragons damage done to monsters would be doubled. With this one attack Uno could wipe away 108000 lifepoints in a single stroke. "Speedroid Tri-Eyed Dice!" Yet this quick turnaround could be avoided with patience. Cassius waited until the actual attack was declared to activate the effect of the four-sided die in his graveyard. "I negate the next attack by banishing this card!" This way, the flames of Odd-Eyes were kept far away from his monsters and his lifepoints. "Are you that much in a rush, that you overlooked such a simple card.. Fortuno?" Cassius scoffed. "Do not call me that!" Uno made his other attack, sending Performapal Salutiger after the weakened Clear Wing and killing it. Salutiger's effect was then triggered to add a Performapal pendulum (Odd-Eyes Synchron) to Uno's hand. "I have known that name much longer than Aaron has known 'Uno'.. lord Nisell. This is our world. But apparently not even Millennium is good enough for you anymore."

Cassius' LP: 6900

"I told you that this is not about what is good for me, Cassius." Uno said as he ended his turn. "I fight for everyone!"

(To be Continued in Nexus 078: Just a Drop on the Ocean)

 **New Cards used by Emily Brandt  
** Superheavy Samurai Kabuto

-  
Superheavy Samurai Stealth Ninja

 **New Cards used by Veronica  
** _Bhaskara Wheel_

 _-  
Chained Reaper  
_Spirit Barrier

 **New Cards used by Cassius Hunt  
** Tuningware

-  
Coral Dragon

-  
Speedrift

 **New Cards used by Fortuno Nisell  
** Performapal Card Gardna


	79. Just a Drop on the Ocean

**Nexus 78: Just a Drop in the Ocean**

 _They met somewhere in between, minutes earlier. "Alice" He wanted to be there where he thought she still was, she wanted to be with Uno. The pendulums thought of a spot for their paths to intersect, the same village where they first met. "Uno.. what happened?" He was not the same, she could see it. Grief marked his face. "Ana. It's.. she is.." The words could not leave his mouth, but she heard the rest in her head anyway. "No.. Oh no." Alice raised her hands to her face. "Yes. She is... December came by and he.. He did not even give me a chance to say farewell!" He let out his agonized scream. His sister was dead. The woman whose crystal Alice was keeping in her hand, was dead. "Uno I.. I am so sorry." Even though she had not known Anastasia for long, she felt tears well up. It was not just her, but his pain that she felt as well. "But this is not how it will end." Uno stated with an obsessed look in his eyes. "Uno?" It caught her off guard, and worried her. "Alice. We can save her, just like we can save your family. And no matter what, December must be stopped. So please.. I ask of you. Please help me."_

...

"Uno.." Perhaps she should have said no at that time. _"Of course. I will do anything for you."_ But she had not. She did not even stop when he forced his way into the Circle's hideout, or when he challenged Cassius. And even then, she was dueling for his cause as well. Dueling against her own sister. No, not Emily.. Amelia. How did it come to this? Why was she doing this? There was no-one else who could tell her.

Amelia's LP: 8000 Alice's LP: 8000

The least she could do, was take Amelia back to her own home. Or perhaps she did that for herself as well, to be away from the judging eyes of the Circle and Vesper. Either way, Amelia was not shying away from the duel and went first. "I can special summon Wind Witch Ice Bell from my hand, because I have no monsters yet. And a summoned Ice Bell makes you lose 500 lifepoints,." The blue-haired pink-suited ice witch(3/1000/1000) covered the field in snow crystals with a wave of her wand, shaving some of Alice's lifepoints away. "Also she should summon another Wind Witch from my deck. I will take this one: Wind Witch Glass Bell." The snow transformed into a second witch(4/1500/1500) with long shorter green hair and wore white with a red ribbon on her chest. "Now I can add another windwitch to my hand. Another Ice bell." Amelia took the card from her deck and summoned her the normal way. This Ice Bell released a brief hailstorm at Alice as well, to inflict another 500 points of damage. "Ngh"

Alice's LP: 7000

".." Last but not least, Glass Bell was also a tuner monster. "I synchro summon the Wind Witch Winter Bell." The witch of glass synchronized with the normal summoned Ice bell witch and created the bell-shaped witch of winter(7/2400/2000). "She can target a windwitch in the graveyard to inflict damage equal to its level... times two-hundred." Her target was the most damaging one: Crystal Bell. Winter Bell shots its spear of ice energy into Alice's body. ""Sorry. I have to be serious about this. But you don't have to do this. I don't know why you are." Amelia finally placed two trap cards face-down. The next move belonged to Alice. "I just want to help Uno. I want to.." In the middle of her answer, Alice stopped. Hearing the words come out of her mouth made her wonder what was the real truth. "Someone I know will disappear, if I dont help Uno. But I want to save you too! His wish can do that!" But she did not see any other truth. "So I have to help him get it, before December does!" She could not hold back either. She would have to hurt her to save her.

Alice's LP: 6200

"My turn. I will use Reinforcement of the Army to get Nekroz of Clausolas from my deck. And then I will use him and Nekroz of Brionac to add a Nekroz spell and Nekroz monster to my hand. And I will normal summon Cyber Petit Angel to add a Cyber Angel!" Alice explained her four card effects. The army spell secured one of the two monsters that in turn secured Nekroz Kaleidoscope along with Ariel the Nekroz Priestess, and the summoned metallic angel orb(2/300/200) found Cyber Angel Dakini. "Then I will use Ritual Sanctuary to trade my ritual spell for another!" The field spell of the wedding altar sent the Nekroz Kaleidoscope spell to the graveyard, giving her the Primal Cry ritual spell. "And I can trade Nekroz Kaleidoscope in the graveyard too, for a Nekroz spell!" For now, she banished Nekroz of Clausolas and the ritual spell from the graveyard, to get Nekroz Cycle. However, Alice wanted to start with a different ceremony. "This is Primal Cry. With this I can ritual summon Vennu, Bright Bird of Divinity!" Alice gave Dakini the role of sacrifice, her eight levels soared into the sky and pierced the virtual roof. Vennu, a graceful longnecked bird(8/2800/2000) with golden and red feathers came down with the cascading sunlight.

"Vennu lets you take a monster from the grave, whenever a monster is tributed?" Amelia figured if there were going to be this many new effects in a turn, she could better keep up by reading the text on her dueldisk. "Oh. Yeah." That only made this fight slightly easier on Alice. But it also meant there was less to say. "And I will tribute one now." She activated Nekroz Cycle. That spell, as Amelia quickly figured out, could ritual summon Nekroz monsters from the graveyard. "And this is.. for Nekroz of Brionac's summon." Cyber Petit Angel and Ariel were the lucky tributes, for the resurrection of the icy dragon warrior(6/2300/1400). "But... I can still negate the summon." Amelia gave an advance warning. "Huh?" Judgment came suddenly, Amelia revealed her counter trap: Majespecter Tempest. "I tribute one of my wind monsters to negate your summon, miss Alice!" The first Icebell Windwitch used her crystal bloom to fly in a circle; faster and faster until she disappeared into a giant hurricane. "Ah!" Nekroz of Brionac was dragged away by the winds, never to be seen again.

"But.. the sacrifices still happened!" Alice used the effect of Vennu to put Nekroz of Brionac back in her hand. Ariel used her effect too during her short stint as a tribute and searched the deck to add the Nekroz of Sophia to Alice's hand. "And Vennu can still attack!" The divine bird flapped its golden wings, to brave the tempest with a golden storm. "But I can special summon a Windwitch from my hand. I mean.. Winter Bell can.. when its the battle phase." Amelia used her synchro monster to put a second Glass Bell witch(4/1500/1500) on her field in defense mode. Glass Bell's effect triggered in turn and fetched the last Ice Bell windwitch card resting in Amelia's deck. "Oh and I will activate Majespecter Cyclone. Now I have to tribute a wind monster, to destroy one of yours." Alas, not even winds of gold could break through the magical gales. Windwitch Glass Bell was sacrificed, and Vennu was dismissed from the field. "I told you too. I promised to protect the other me, and I will. I.. I learned a little more about this game, these last few days."

"Amelia.." Alice's heart wavered again. "Ah.. I.." But there was so much more to do. "I will use the ritual spells in my graveyard!" Nekroz Cycle was banished, along with Ariel, to get a second Nekroz Kaleidoscope out of Alice's deck. At the same time and during the turn it was used, Primal Cry could return one of Alice's killed ritual monsters to the hand. Alice used it to reclaim Vennu. "I end my turn." She told her, keeping a stern face. "Okay. Then I summon Windwitch Ice Bell." Amelia was not without sympathy, but that did not extend into her playing style. The third witch of ice(3/1000/1000) barraged the ritual duelist with damaging snow crystals. And Winter Bell targeted the Glass Bell witch in the graveyard, to inflict 800 points of damage. "No!" Yet Alice would not let recent history repeat itself. "I discard Clear Kuriboh to stop the damage!" The nesting doll like critter threw itself at Winter Bell's crystallic face, to negate the effect that would have damaged Alice. "Oh. But that only works once, doesn't it?"

Alice's LP: 5700

"Yes... but." The way things were heading, Alice would not be shocked to see Amelia synchro summon another monster this turn. She would not be pleased either. "Amelia! I will discard Nekroz of Sophia from my hand! That means you cannot summon monsters from the extra deck this main phase!" The goddess Sophia decided to grace the duel with her own presence and splendor. Alice had to discard her Nekroz Kaleidoscope card to bring her out. It would be worth it if it kept any other synchro monsters away from the field. "So strong.. and yet so kind." Amelia let out a sigh, and proceeded towards the battle phase. "My wind witches will attack directly now." Winter Bell struck first with a blizzard of ice shards. "But Clear Kuriboh can turn an attack a direct attack, into an attack on a monster! If I draw one.." Alice removed the Kuriboh from her graveyard, a necessary cost to use its drawing effect. Alice pulled the card from her deck and saw... a trap card. "Oh no." Her hope left her behind and made her take the two direct attacks from Winter Bell and Ice Bell.

Alice's LP: 2300

"Alice. I know I am not your family. But I feel like I know you. I don't think you are doing this against your will. You must know me a little too... enough to see that neither of us want to do this." Amelia placed one card face-down and ended her turn. "I know... But what if Uno is right? Wouldn't he know better? He planned this.. for so long. And I believe in him. Even if no one else does. Maybe.. this is how it was meant to happen." She was the one who found him. She was the one who survived him. Fate could play strange games. "It's.. it's my turn!" Alice went to work. Activating Nekroz of Brionac again to discard it to add Shurit the Nekroz Strategist to her hand. Afterwards she banished Nekroz of Sophia and Nekroz Kaleidoscope from her graveyard, to obtain the second Nekroz Cycle spell card. "I want Sprite's Blessing!" The Ritual Sanctuary field spell traded the Nekroz Mirror for the Blessed ritual spell, which meant there was another Nekroz ritual spell to activate from the graveyard. "And I want Nekroz Mirror!" Simply banishing itself and Nekroz of Brionac was enough for Nekroz Mirror to find a replacement.

"Sprite Blessing can ritual summon any monster of light.. so I will call Vennu again!" Alice sacrificed the Nekroz Strategist Shurit (level 3) and Cyber Tutubon (level 5) from her hand, to not only resummon her Divine bird(8/2800/2000), but also to reap the benefits of the sacrificed. Shurit, as always, would find a new Nekroz warrior for his master. Meanwhile, Cyber Tutubon was a cybernetic fairy ballerina in green spandex, and her powers included recycling ritual spells during her tributing. "Thanks to my tributes I got Nekroz of Trishula from the deck.. and I have Sprite's Blessing from the graveyard. So.." Another dual front of ice and divinity would rise up. "Shurit can be used as the entire sacrifice for Nekroz monsters. Which is why.." The moment had come for Nekroz Mirror to summon Trishula's ice knight, banishing Shurit from the graveyard as a final sacrifice. Trishula(9/2700/2000) revealed himself, and prepared three pillars of ice. One card from Amelia's hand, field and graveyard would be destroyed beyond repair, banished forever... And that included Windwitch Winter Bell.

"Then I think..I have to use this! I activate Seasonal Fusion!" Winter Bell and the other Windwitch together were the fusion materials for the next step in windwitch power. "Ah?!" The synchro exchanged its blue winter colors for a metallic bell-shaped dress of red, white and gold. A more humanoid body(8/2800/2400) emerged at the top, with icy blue skin and a face half covered by a crowned helmet. Seasonal Fusion also allowed Amelia to avoid Nekroz of Trishula's effects. If no cards on the field could be banished, no cards could be banished at all. "This is Windwitch Crystal Bell. She can use the effects of any windwitches in the graveyard." Come her turn, Amelia would be able to inflict more effect damage than even Winter Bell could. "I didn't know you could use fusion too.." Her 'sister' had learned so much so soon. "But I am not done yet!" At the very least a successful ritual summon allowed Vennu to take back a monster from Alice's graveyard: Cyber Tutubon.

 _Seasonal Fusion, Normal Trap_  
 _Fusion Summon 1 fusion monster from your extra deck, using monsters you control, with the same attribute, as fusion materials._  
 _The fused monster cannot be banished or targeted by card effects._

"The Ritual Sanctuary will revive Cyber Petit Angel!" Alice's field spell banished Nekroz Cycle and Reinforcement of the Army from the graveyard to resummon a monster with the same level as the number of used spells. The Cyber Petit Angel came back, immediately using its own power to retrieve Cyber Angel Vrash from the deck "And Vennu can change the level of one of my monsters into that of a monster in my hand!" The light emitted by the Bright Bird struck Vrash and passed onwards to the Petit fairy(10/300/200). The glow was worth the radiance of ten stars. "I summon Cyber Angel Vrash! And she destroys every monster special summoned from the extra deck!" The ceremony of Sprite's Blessing started one more time with Cyber Petit Angel's sacrifice. And ended with Her divine grace Vrash(10/3000/2000) descended, with orbs of holy destruction carried by her six wings. "Oh!" The angel's blasts shattered the Windwitch, scattering shards of crystal everywhere. "And you take 1000 points of damage for each destroyed monster. I am sorry." More golden light exploded, and crashed into Alice's opponent. "Eeek!"

Amelia's LP: 7000

"But.. when Crystal Bell is destroyed, I can special summon Winter Bell and another Wind witch from my graveyard!" Amelia yelled back. Her smashed fusion transformed back into the two fused components: the synchro and Windwitch Ice Bell. Both were special summoned in defense mode. "But then.." As Ice Bell was special summoned, Alice lost another 500 lifepoints. "Gah.. But.. Vrash can attack two times if she uses her effect!" Alice did not let up either and rushed into her battle phase. "Vennu and Trishula will attack your monsters, Amelia. And Vrash will attack you." A gale of golden wind and a sword of ice were what took the lives of the defending windwitches. However, Winter Bell used its own effect before the final blow. "I can still summon windwitch Snow Bell!" Amelia placed the last card in her hand on the field to defend her. The snow-bell shaped tuner(1/100/100) absorbed the first attack. There was nothing she could do about the second. "Haa!" Everything around her went up in flames, as Vrash swept her four arms across the terrain.

Alice's LP: 1800 Amelia's LP: 4000

"Ngh.. These things.." Amelia shielded her face. The holograms did not actually hurt her, yet she could swear she was feeling heat. "You know. I didnt really understand why.. why everything has to be this way. To decide what happens to the world with a game. But I think I am getting it.. a little more than before. This is not just a game, is it?" She asked Alice, who let out a sigh. "I would be okay if it was. But.. its important to so many other people." She could never imagine herself being as devoted as someone like Adamant or Uno. On the other hand, there was a strength there which she envied. And perhaps Amelia envied that too. In the end, it did not matter. "I am still glad it can be done like this." Alice placed one trap card and ended her turn. "Me too."

Of course, Amelia was in a pinch whether it involved actual pain or not. Alice's ritual army would flatten her at this rate. "!?" But there were ways out.. "Alice... I activate Miracle Synchro Fusion!" And this was hers, Amelia's spell banished two monsters in the graveyard to summon a fusion monster that needed a synchro monster as a material. "Oh no!" Winter Bell and Wind Witch Snow Bell were cast into the miraculous polymerizing vortex to fuse the second Wind Witch Crystal Bell(8/2800/2000). "Crystal Bell copies the effect of my second Winter Bell. So she can damage your lifepoints!" The living Crystal witch targeted the one in the graveyard, and multplied her eight level stars with 200 points of effect damage to erase 1600 of Alice's lifepoints. "And now she attacks Vennu!" The attack on Alice's monster would destroy Crystal Bell and once again summon Winterbell and Ice Bell from the graveyard. Ice Bell's effect would erase what remained of Alice's lifepoints. Which was not much. "This is the only way it could end, Alice." She already said she was sorry, she would not say it again. And Alice would have lost here, if she did not have one last trick up her sleeve. "I.. I activate Transmission Gear!"

Alice's LP: 200

"Transmission... Gear?" This strange trap temporarily paused the battle phase. "When I use this card during a fight, we have to play a game of rock-paper-scissors. And whoever loses, has their monster banished." Banishment was the one thing that could remove the fused Windwitch and keep Ice Bell in the graveyard. "Why.. do you have a trap like that?" The fact that Transmission Gear worked this way was a miracle in itself. But to use it, was to leave everything to chance. "Because.. thats what me and Emily always did. We didnt like yelling at each other, so we always decided things with this game." This was the first time she ever used this trap though. "But I am not your sister! Even if I was, there's a chance that you will guess wrong!" She did not understand this at all. "I know. Sometimes I won, sometimes she did. But we were never sure. I just.. I want to see what will happen. Even if fate doesnt exist.." Alice could not make the choice herself. Whether she or Amelia should lose, it was all left up to this. "Hgh.. Okay." Amelia raised her fist. "Thank you." Alice did the same. "Here.. we go!"

"!..." Alice and Amelia held their breath. Alice could not even look her way. She did not think about what she was going to use. It almost felt like her hand was moving by itself. "Alice.. you.." Amelia saw the result first. Her fingers were wound tightly into a fist... Alice's fingers were flat pointed forward. "Rock.. loses to paper." Alice won. "Amelia.." Transmission Gear resolved its effect, banishing the Windwitch Crystal Bell. "I guess I should have expected this." Defeat was almost certain. Just two out of three monsters needed to make a direct attack on the next turn to seal the deal. Ultimately Amelia could not catch up with a seasoned duelist. But to lose to such a card. "Do you even know what you're gonna do next?" If Amelia knew her better, she could have figured out whether or not Alice actually wanted to lose the duel. "I.. Uno will know." At least this way she could end the struggle. All she had to do was declare an attack.

"Wait, Alice." However, that was when Nephilim suddenly appeared. "Aah!What.. Who is that!?" Amelia reacted with horror, but the spirit did not pay her any attention. "Lavender?' She was keeping Alice from entering her battle phase. "Not yet. If you want to help Uno and me, you have to wait a little longer." The spirit claimed. "But why?" Alice was very confused. "Because otherwise, your sister will be in grave danger."

(To be Continued in Nexus 079: Meeting Destiny HalfWay)

 **New Cards used by Alice Brandt**  
Vennu, Bright Bird of Divinity  
Cyber Tutubon

-  
Primal Cry

-  
Transmission Gear

 **New Cards used by Amelia Brandt**  
Wind Witch - Glass Bell

-  
Wind Witch - Crystal Bell

-  
Majespecter Cyclone  
Miracle Synchro Fusion

-  
Majespecter Tempest  
 _Seasonal Fusion_


	80. Meeting Destiny HalfWay

**Nexus 79: Meeting Destiny Half-Way**

Team Synchro's LP: 16000 Team Veronica's LP: 16000

"Veronica, Two of you disappeared as soon as Cassius left that gate. What happened! I know you have the answer!" Aaron did not like not knowing what was happening with his counterpart. They had been together for so long. "I do. Thanks for guessing. But I do not have to tell you, do I? That is what this is all about." Veronica controlled just one monster, the Celestial Swordsman(1/500/300). But due to their continuous trap, Infinite Harmony, they were about to have a lot more. "If you are in a hurry to see him, we will gladly assist!" The second Veronica controlled no monsters, her field spell: Bhaskara Wheel and her trap protector: Chained Reaper. But technically, she was in partial control of the Swordsman due to the rules of tagteam dueling. Which was why she could synchronize it with the angelic spearman Celestial Lancer(1/400/300) that was normal summoned. "We summon Celestial Tuner!" The two monsters together created the armored halo-wing angel(2/900/600), whose effect thwarted attacks from anything but synchro monsters. And.. due to their eternal trap of Infinite Harmony, Celestial Swordsman(1/0/0) and Lancer(1/0/0) did not leave the field.

 _Celestial Lancer, 1/400/300 Light/Fairy  
_ _Once per turn, Once per turn: You can target 1 face-up fairy-type monster you control. That monster can inflict piercing damage._

"So here it comes already." Aaron noticed how the downside to using Infinite Harmony, the reduction of the materials stats, did not matter much to the level 1 Celestials. "Synchro summon!" Veronica quickly retuned both Swordsman and Lancer to synchro summon a second Celestial Tuner(2/900/600). And she used the re-harmonized level 1 Celestials to perform a synchro summon for the final Celestial Tuner(2/900/600). All three were special summoned in defense mode. "Bring it!" Emily shouted. "Okay." The longhaired Veronica put on a grin while she performed her last synchro ritual. The swordsman tuned with all three Celestial Tuners and the Celestial Lancer. "We summon Celestial Supreme Knight!" The lesser halo synchros(2/0/0) were now overshadowed by the heavily armored and well armed double-halo angel: Supreme Knight(8/0/0). "You probably did not forget that our monster gains 500 attackpoints for every other card on the field."

"How many is that this time?" Eric could barely keep count. Certainly not after Veronica placed two more cards on her field. "Twenty-one cards." Aaron controlled three defending monsters: Speedroid Horsestilts(1/0/0), Red-Eyed Dice(1/0/0) and Hi-Speedroid Kendama(6/2200/1600). Emily owned one face-down spell, Superheavy Samurai Kabuto(1/0/0) and three defenders: Superheavy Samurai Ogre Shutendouji(1/0/0), Stealth Ninja(7/1200/2800) and Trumpeter(1/0/0). The Veronicas meanwhile managed their five extra Celestials, one spell and eight traps. All these cards gave the supreme one(10500/0) an immense powerboost. "But when a monster is special summoned, I can switch all my samurai to defense mode with Kabuto!" Emily quickly moved the rhinoceros beetle samurai to defense. This effect also added a little more points to its(0/500) defense. "Ah, but we control Celestial Lancer. Which means we can break through your defense quite easily." The spearman angel blessed the Supreme Knight with a divine energy, granting it a holy spear that could pierce through all enemies. "We attack the Superheavy Samurai Trumpeter!" With a mighty swing, the spear was hurled towards Emily's tuner.

"Emily!" Both Aaron and her would lose 10500 lifepoints as a result. "I can take it, Aaron! In fact.. I can do better! I activate Unity and combine the original defense of all my monsters!" But not only did Emily resolve her quickplay spell before the attack landed, robbing Celestial Supreme Knight of some of its(10000/0) attackpower. Superheavy Samurai Trumpeter(0/10400) acquired the defense points of all speedroids and superheavies at once. "Oh?" Even Veronica was surprised to see her attack fail. Though it did not matter much to her, their Spirit Barrier was still negating battle damage done to them. "Hey isn't that what you used to beat Tempus?" Eric was glad to see them escape the damage, but he did not expect it to be used this soon. "Yeah. Cloe's spell.. I figured that, with all those traps and spells of Veronica here, I'd just end up wasting it if I used it for an attack. And you know me." They could not rush into this fight with power, Veronica was not the same kind of duelist as Tempus.

Now it was Aarons turn. As the enemy saw no point in further attacks. "Taking things slow is not my area of expertise. But I do have one thing that could break this endless cycle. I synchro summon Formula Synchron in defense mode!" And Aaron could see the way forward, he just needed to find the right machine for the job first. That was why, despite the consequences, Speedroid Red-Eyed Dice was tuned with Horsestilts. "When it is synchro summoned, I can draw one card!" The created Formula Synchron(2/200/1500) rewarded Aaron with a new card, though he was forced to stuff up his last monster zone. "Gotcha. I tribute summon Speedroid Passinglider!" But.. a tribute would have been able to get around Veronica's known traps. "Then we activate Bottomless Charity!" Which of course meant the first Veronica revealed another trap fitting her type. Speedroid Passinglider the half-robot/silver glider(5/2200/2000) used Speedroid Horsestilts for its tribute summon. But the sacrificed bamboo toy was going nowhere. "You gotta be.. She locked up tributes too!" Akai cried out.

 _Bottomless Charity, Continuous Trap  
_ _Monsters that are tributed or sent to the graveyard by a card or effect, are special summoned back to the field.  
Monsters summoned by this effect have their ATK and DEF reduced to 0 and their level becomes 1._

"Look again. The field is not entirely sealed up." There was something alluring about this new card, a shiny blue color. "Its a pendulum?" Speedroid Passing Glider was half spell. "Pendulums do not go the graveyard, do they?" Aaron moved the Passinglider and Horsestilts through the synchronic rings of Red-Eyed Dice, and created a seven starred dragon of pure brilliance. "Clear Wing?" Emily knew Aaron had made copies of the Synchro dragon, but this synchro(7/2500/2000) brought a few differences.. like being a pendulum dragon. "Not Synchro dragon, Emily. This is Clear Wing Fast Dragon!" Cassius declared and stepped into the battle phase. "Each turn Clear Wing Fast Dragon can target one monster that was summoned from the extra deck... and take away its attackpoints and its effects!" Clear Wing Fast Dragon produced its stellar cries, cracking the armor of the Supreme One(0/0) and exposing its weak fragile core. "Clear Wing Fast Dragon attacks!" Like a shooting star, the clear dragon streaked through the legion of celestials and unleashed a series of bursts against the Knight's chest.

"Constant Necromancy!" But Veronica unveiled yet another trap, which made it so that destroyed monsters did not go to the grave. "Tch. Knew that was going to happen sooner or later." The worst part was that Clear Wing Fast Dragons effect only lasted for a single turn. "I set two cards face-down.." Even if the Supreme One(1/0/0) was now necromantically revived. Its effect would still give It(12000/0) thousands upon thousands of attackpoints as soon as the turn ended. There were more cards on the field now as well. "But still.. where did you get a card like that? Did you make that with the printer or.." Clear Wing Fast Dragon was not the first of its kind. "It came to me, soon after I was reborn as a duelist. I do not know how, it just appeared in my hands." Aaron did not have a proper explanation. "Then its just like what happened with Phoebe and Dom." Neither did Eric or Emily, for this card or for Starving Venemy and Dark Anthelion. "The dragons have a mind of their own. I am sure you have learned this by now. And it would seem they want our wish just like you do.. And for us to resume our duties."

"Your duties? From what I have been told you were supposed to help preserve the timelines or something.. until the end of time. I am not saying that does not suck. But so far neither of you have used your freedom very nicely! Trying to blow up one whole universe and taking energy from people by making them duel!" Akai interjected, giving them a piece of her mind. "Your world or this world, it is a choice nobody wants to make. And until now, I could not even make choices of my own. I was always the middle one, never creating and never destroying. The present always moves from one past to another future. I am never the same, always felt stretched out across a billion personalities. That is why we.. want to be the one to make the final decision. Maybe then I can finally be just one."

"It is my turn..." The short-haired Veronica special summoned a card from her hand in defense mode, Celestial Bowman(1/300/200). Using her control of another level 1 monster as the requirement. "You have made one error, Aaron. Your pendulum dragon cannot be revived by our cards. That is true, the pendulum does not care for sticking to the current times. However, that also means that it will not be revived by Constant Necromancy!" Veronica tuned the Bowman with her Swordsman and created a different level 2 synchro monster in defense mode: Celestial Mage(2/1400/100). "Once more." The bowman(1/0/0) and Swordsman stayed on the field due to Infinite Harmony and tuned with each other to create another Celestial Mage(2/1400/100). "This wont end well.." Emily did not like the way Veronica was talking. Neither did Aaron. "Yes. It's a good thing Clear Wing Fast Dragon can use its effect during the enemy's turn too!" Aaron made the pendulum dragon target the Supreme Knight(0/0), recreating its same powerlessness from before.

 _Celestial Bowman, 1/300/200 Light/Fairy  
_ _If you control a Level 1 monster other than "Celestial Bowman", you can special summon this card (from your hand).  
_ _Once per turn: You can target 1 face-up monster your opponent controls. That monster's level becomes 1._

 _Celestial Mage, 2/1400/100 Light/Fairy/Synchro  
_ _Neither player can declare direct attacks. When this card is destroyed, draw 1 card._

"Come what may. " The second Veronica ignored that and tuned her four monsters together with the Celestial Tuners and Celestial Lancer to form a level ten synchronic angel. "Appear, Bright Celestial Supreme Queen!" The Mages(1/0/0) were depowered, the Supreme Knight gained fur more powerboosts, and both kneeled down to honor their new crowned queen(10/3500/3000). She sat on top a throne held aloft by a heavenly halo, wearing pure golden armor and wielding a scepter of diamond. "Whoa. That was a good call!" Eric gasped as he saw what the Queens power was. It made all her synchro monsters immune to their card effects. It also negated all effects that tried to activate during her attacks. "The future can sometimes be so clear." Veronica entered the battle phase and her Queen destroyed Clear Wing Fast Dragon with a blast from her staff. But rather than entering the extra deck, the destroyed dragon (scale 4) moved itself to an empty pendulum zone. "The clearest future of all is the one where no choice is made. Doom will come."

Team Synchro's LP: 15000

 _Bright Celestial Supreme Queen, 10/3500/3000 Light/Fairy/Synchro  
_ _1 Tuner + 2 or more non-Tuner monsters  
_ _You can only control 1 'Celestial Supreme Queen'. Synchro monsters you control cannot be targeted or destroyed by your opponent's card effects.  
_ _When a Synchro monster you control attacks, negate the effects of your opponent's cards until the end of the damage step._

"So? We werent planning on sitting on our butts doing nothing! We had a way to save both worlds already!" Eric yelled. "Did you? Do you mean Uno.. and his creation of ZARC? The Qliphort were not the cause, but the cure. And he removed that... _That_ is why we needed the dueling energy. To at least gather something from the dueling spirits of the losing world. Yes, Uno seeks our wish. But what if you get it first, what will you wish for?" Veronica inquired as she used Celestial Bowmans effect to minimize the level of Superheavy Samurai Stealth Ninja(1/1200/2800). Shortly afterwards she switched the Celestial Lancer to defense mode and ended her turn. "The same thing he wishes for, right?" Eric retorted. "I thought that was the plan." Akai did not know any better either. "Maybe that.. and more." Emily was not so sure at any rate. Just wishing for both worlds to have a future was not going to make everyone happy. Not her sister. "But we're still dueling to even see what's possible and what's not. We'll decide for ourselves after that! My turn!"

"Huh, this is interesting. Veronica.. What happens to a monster that is not a monster?" Emily placed Superheavy Samurai Soul Peacemaker on the field, equipping it to her Superheavy Samurai Kabuto. "Hm? Ah!" Aaron got what she was going for. "Yeah. It goes to the graveyard, because it cannot be moved to the monster zone! I tribute a monster with Soul Peacemaker on it, to summon a Samurai from my deck!" The four-armed attachment broke to pieces. And even as Kabuto was kept alive by Bottomless Charity, Emily special summoned her Superheavy General Jade(8/1800/2800) to her field. "Oh! Another pendulum!" Eric and Akai were catching on as well. The jade-gem general would not go to the graveyard either, if it was tributed or used as a synchro material. "And since a card left her spell/trap zone." The selfdestruction of Soul Peacemaker caused Chained Reaper to disappear as well, which in turn triggered Bhaskara Wheels downside effect. She was forced to destroy another trap card now: Spirit Barrier. Veronica's backrow was no longer safe. "I summon Superheavy Samurai Susanowo in defense!" Her synchronization used the Superheavy Samurai Trumpeter, Kabuto and General Jade.. with the latter being sent to the extra deck to make room for the great warlord(10/2400/3800).

"But Emily. You cant use its effect while you have spells in your graveyard!" Akai pointed out. Fearing that she might just have spent her last monsterzone for nothing. "She knows. But Akai, in a team duel.. we can see each others face-down cards. And we can share them!" Aaron did not need to be told what Emily wanted from him. "I activate Interdimensional Matter Transporter! One monster on our field is banished for one turn!" The dimensional machine teleported Superheavy Samurai Stealth Ninja away from the field, taking it to a turn in the future. "Interesting indeed." Neither Veronica controlled their anti-banishing cards to prevent this. "Isn't it? Now I have another free spot! Let's have some fun with that! I synchro summon Superheavy Samurai Steam Train King in defense!" The Trumpeter and Kabuto were used as synchro materials yet again, to pool their single stars together with Susanowo's ten stars. "A train!?" Eric admitted to being a little stupefied to see the form this level 12 synchro had taken: a red steam train(12/2000/4800) with an horned ogre's face at the front.

"Steam King Train can destroy up to two cards! If I discard two of my own!" Two cards were sent into the graveyard: the Superheavy Samurai Fist and Soulbreaker Armor. "Your traps arent protected, Veronica!" The ogre's eyes gave off a menacing glow, as they shattered Infinite Harmony and Constant Necromancy. "Ah." For once the woman of the present was mildly perturbed. "Before I forget! Susanowo can take one of your traps and place it on our field! I take your field spell, Spirit Barrier!" The harmoniously reborn Susanowo(1/0/0) moved the damage negater from their graveyard to her field. "And while I am at it! Steam Train King banishes each spell or trap card in the graveyard, to inflict 200 points of damage for each one!" Interdimensional Matter Transporter, Unity, Chained Reaper, Constant Necromancy, Infinite Harmony: five cards were fed to the ogre train, whose mouth slide open to reveal a cannon inside. "Whoa! Awesome!" Eric laughed as the cannon blasted Veronica to give her damage for the first time this duel. "How do you like a taste of your own medicine?"

Team Veronica's LP: 15000

"Thats nice and all. But how are you going to deal with her monsters?" The Supreme Knight(11500/0) was still sitting at a comfortable level of attackpower. "Easy, Akai. By using Clear Wing Fast Dragon!" Emily took two cards from the field. "If I send a tuner and nontuner speedroid to the graveyard, with a combined level of seven, then I can resummon Clear Wing Fast Dragon from the pendulum zone!" Though sacrificed, Hi-Speedroid Kendama(1/0/0) and Red-Eyed Dice were immediately revived by Bottomless Charity. Nevertheless, the conditions for Clear Wing Fast Dragon's return were met and the pendulum re-appeared. "Lets keep this going! As Red-Eyed Dice was resummoned, I can use his effect to change a speedroids level!" The foursided die gave the bamboo horse one of its(2/0/0) original levels back. Just enough to make it tune-able with the Superheavy Samurai Kabuto, Shutendoji and Trumpeter. "I synchro summon Superheavy Samurai Musashi in defense mode!" For once, some synchro materials could stay in the graveyard. The three cards combined into the dual-wielding swordmaster Musashi(5/300/2300).

Musashi's effect allowed Emily to retake Superheavy Samurai Kabuto from her graveyard. Naturally, she normal summoned the beetle knight(4/1000/2000) back in attack mode. "And! I can activate the effects of the cards I discarded! Superheavy Samurai Fist brings itself back to life if I reduce a synchro monsters level by 1! Though I cannot special summon anything besides superheavies after this." The big-fisted samurai tuner(2/900/900) targeted the Steamtrain King(11/2000/4800) for its own effect. "Heh, and Soulbreaker Armor inflicts damage equal to the lost defense points of one of my samurai!" The explosive samurai on the other hand targeted Susanowo, and subtracted the difference between its current and original defense from Veronica's lifepoints via an explosion of soul energy. "Hmm.." She did not seem to enjoy it.

Team Veronica's LP: 11200

"Here I go! Since your Celestial Tuners cant stop synchro monster attacks, I will start with Musashi!" The swordsman lashed out, cutting down one of the Celestial Tuners. "Veronica! When one of my monsters destroys one of yours. Superheavy Samurai Fist gets to tune himself with my monsters to synchro summon another Superheavy! I summon my defending Superheavy Samurai Ninja Sarutobi!" The field grew even smaller, when the Fist used itself, Susanowo and Musashi as synchro materials for the level 8 synchro summon of the portly steam ninja(8/2000/2800). "Sarutobi! Destroy Bhaskara Wheel!" Each turn her Ninja would remove one spell or trap and inflict another 500 points of damage.

Team Veronica's LP: 10700

"Go, Clearwing Fast Dragon! Sarutobi! Kabuto! Steam King Train!" One after the other, the remaining Celestial Tuners and Celestial Swordsman were destroyed. Lastly, the Steamking ran over the Bright Celestial, ridding the field of her protection ability. "I activate my spell!" Aaron cut in at this point, discarding a Speed Recovery card to flip his quickplay spell. "Action Magic Double Banking! Emily's monster destroyed yours, so it can attack again!" This too was something Emily knew was coming and made a part of her plan. "Thanks, Aaron! And thanks for your synchro too!" The coup de grace would be delivered by Steam King Trains second attack, it circled back around while Clear Wing Fast Dragon used its own power to seal the powers of the Supreme Knight(0/0). "Farewell, supreme ones!" With the necromancers curse broken, none of the destroyed Celestials would be coming back. Just a handful of level 1 angels remained. "That was my turn. Our turn!" And Emily could not have done this without her partner.

Team Veronica's LP: 4600

"Nothing stays the same.. for us." The turn ended, and Superheavy Samurai Stealth Ninja(7/1200/2800) was transported back to the field in defense mode. "You are right. I seek change, yet my cards are stagnant. My own power needs to evolve, and I need to stop fearing what I want to be. I need to embrace the future.." Veronica drew her next card, and used the effect of Celestial Bowman to drop Formula Synchron(1/200/1500)'s level. I summon the Celestial Undertaker: Guiding Light!" A white coffin-shaped angel(1/0/0) descended from Veronica's hand, and shined a light on the graveyard. "It will summon one level 1 light monster from the graveyard!" The Guide opened its body to reveal the Celestial Swordsman(1/500/300). "Synchro summon!" And together they joined, forming a different lowlevel synchro. "Now what?" This one appeared to be an angelic priest(2/100/800), white armored like the others, but wearing a royal blue sash and having four blades instead of hands and feet.

"This is our Celestial Double Star Shaman! When she appears, all level 2 monsters are revived from our graveyard!" Her holy radiance expanded, covering Veronica's remaining monster zones to resurrect the three Celestial Tuners(2/900/600). "Them again?" Akai cringed. "No. We are going to go further." Suddenly and alarmingly the light turned to a deep darkness. "Therefor.. I shall synchro summon my new dark angel!" Double Star Shaman, a synchro tuner, synchronized with the Celestial Tuners, Mages, Bowman and Lancer.. forming a new entity. "There is one constant to every timeline, it will always end the same... In Darkness! Come! Dark Celestial: Supreme King Entropy!" And all the light in her universe was snuffed out..

(To be Continued in Nexus 080: The Second Law of)

 **New Cards used by Emily Brandt**  
Superheavy Samurai Fist

 **New Cards used by Aaron Hunt**  
Speedroid Passinglider

-  
Clear Wing Fast Dragon

-  
Action Magic - Double Banking

 **New Cards used by Veronica**  
 _Celestial Lancer_  
 _Celestial Bowman (+)_

 _-_  
 _Celestial Mage (+)_  
 _Bright Celestial Supreme Queen_

 _-_  
 _Bottomless Charity_

 _(+ Based on the cards used by Rex Goodwin in the YGO 5Ds Manga)_


	81. The Second Law of

**Nexus 80: The Second Law Of**

Team Synchro's LP: 15000 Team Veronica's LP: 4600

"All of you are so tiny, so insignificant. Yet you struggle so much, and that makes you so precious. But your light hardly makes a difference to the darkness around you. Or to the future... I can think of better monster to 'exemplify' this. King Entropy the Supreme DarkCelestial. This monster's power is equal to the difference between our lifepoints!" The colored universe around them faded to grey and then to darkness, as one star after another was extinguished by a faceless angel(12/10400/0) created from eight monsters at once. Entropy took hold of the field, absorbing the life from its enemies and weakening itself with Veronica's life. "Each turn King Entropy can use one of its many powers at the cost of my light!" Veronica sacrificed 3000 of her lifepoints, which allowed her to special summon the Celestial Supreme Queen(10/3500/3000) back to the field. And with Veronica's own radiance diminished, the Darkcelestial(13400/0) grew stronger. And with her holy aura of negation covering the whole field, cards like Spirit Barrier could not interfere in this battle phase.

Veronica's LP: 1600

 _DarkCelestial King - Supreme Entropy, 12/?/0 Dark/Fairy/Synchro_  
 _1 Synchro Tuner monster + 2 or more non-tuner monsters_  
 _When this card is synchro summoned: This card's original ATK becomes the opponent's life points. This card loses ATK equal to your lifepoints._  
 _When this card destroys a monster as a result of battle, you gain life points equal to the ATK of the destroyed monster._  
 _This card cannot be destroyed by card effects. Once per turn, you may activate one of the following effects:_  
 _* Pay 1000 life points. Destroy one card on the field._  
 _* Pay 3000 life points. Special summon one monster from your graveyard. If that monster leaves the field, banish it._  
 _* Pay 8000 life points. Inflict damage to the current ATK of all monsters on the field. You cannot activate other card(s) or effects during this turn._

The superheavy synchros Steam Train King(12/2000/4800), Sarutobi(8/2000/2800) and Stealth Ninja(7/1200/2800) were also defending her. "We attack Sarutobi and Clear Wing!" But Clear Wing Fast Dragon(7/2500/2000) was exposed in attack mode and could not affect King Entropy. "Kgh. But I can still use his effect during your turn!" Emily activated Sarutobi's effect while she still could, to remove Bottomless Charity from the field and to inflict 500 more points of damage to Veronica. Right afterwards, Sarutobi was destroyed by the Queens holy rays. The other downside was that the widening gap between their lifepoints further increased the supreme synchro(13900/0)'s power. Entropy formed a lightless black explosion that consumed the Fast Dragon, destroying its body and soul at once. This turn around, Emily and Aaron chose not to place the pendulum dragon in their pendulum zone. "King Entropy takes your light, your monsters power.. and adds it to my lifepoints!" What remained of Clear Wing was absorbed into the dark king and healed Veronica's lifepoints.

Team Synchro's LP: 3600 Team Veronica's LP: 3600

"At least.. its weaker now." Emily would weather the pain if it meant weakening their opponent's monster(11800/0). "But its gets more powers if she has more lifepoints." Akai noted. This monster was like a double-edged sword. "I can see your future. For once I see it all so clearly." And to that end, the other Veronica revealed one of her remaining trap cards: Unending Penance. "Oh?!" Veronica would claim all the life that Emily's team lost to her monsters attack. "She is trying to destroy you with her last effect!" Eric cried out. As Veronica placed a trap card down and ended her turn, her life shot up far beyond the 8000 point treshold. "And so it is with all life. It must end. " That however did mean that there was again less darkness in the universe to empower the Darkcelestial(0/0). "Is that the same for you? You want to experience an end? I can give it to you!" And Aaron would gladly take advantage of that.

 _Unending Penance, Continuous Trap  
_ _Activate this card by targeting 1 monster you control.  
_ _At the end of the turn, you gain life points equal to the battle damage that that monster inflicted to your opponent during this turn._

Team Veronica's LP: 15000

"I banish Speed Recovery from my graveyard and add a Speedroid from my deck to my hand: Speedroid Domino Butterfly!" What he added to his hand was yet another pendulum speedroid, which would work together with the one already in his hand. "I set my scales, Speedroid Marble Machine and Speedroid Domino Butterfly!" A marble-legged capsule-headed robot (scale 1) and a mechanical domino-winged droid (scale 8) took their positions on both ends of the field. Only wind monsters could be pendulum summoned between them. "Watch this! I pendulum summon my Speedroid Passinglider and Clear Wing Fast Dragon!" The extra deck released two of them: the silver plane flyer(5/2200/0) in defense mode and the hypersonic clear winged dragon. "Pretty good for a first pendulum summon." Akai was eager to see the next move. "Yes. And now I activate Kendama's effect! It can banish one speedroid from the graveyard to inflict 500 points of damage!" Two turns ago, Speedroid Double Yoyo had been sent to the graveyard by Speedroid Horsestilts' own effect. That sama Yoyo was now chosen and removed, allowing the Kendama toy(1/0/0) to fire a laser at Veronica.

Team Veronica's LP: 14500

"How very cheeky." The woman brushed the arm where the laser grazed her. She did not mind a little more damage, considering it would make King Entropy(500/0) stronger ever so slightly. "You will love this next trick more, Veronica!" He boasted while his Speedroid Red-Eyed Dice(1/0/0) tuned with Emily's Superheavy Samurai Kabuto. "I synchro summon Hi-Speedroid Chanbara!" A flying hoverbike(5/2000/1000), shaped like a toy sword, raced out of the extra deck and pointed its red blade at Veronica. "They are good to go, my speedroids and her samurai! But I will give them a little extra! I activate the Action Magic - Full Turn! All damage done to other monsters is doubled this turn!" Superheavy Samurai Steam Train King exploded with a sudden burst of energy as it began the battlephase. "Wait a second.. that means you can get rid of all her lifepoints in one turn, doesn't it?!" Chanbara could attack twice in the same turn, once King Entropy and the Queen were removed, four more attacks would follow. In total, Veronica was going to lose 15900 more lifepoints. This was the kind of math Eric liked.

"I commend you. And that is not a word I use often. But no. This is not how it is going to go down." The shorthaired Veronica responded with a trap card: Law of the First. "If you thought you were safe from the dark! Let me 'enlighten' you!" As long as it was active, Veronica could use the effects of her monster during either players turn. Without warning, a black portal opened beneath Clear Wing Fast Dragon. "Its using its first effect?" With Veronica's lifepoints going down by one thousand, Emily could come to no other conclusion. "And Clear Wing cant use his effect against the Queen." The fast Dragon was gone, dismissed towards the extra deck. Yet the now twice as fast ogre-faced train continued on its attack path and rammed straight into the Supreme Queen. She at least was thrown beyond the horizon by the doubled damage. But with all the lost lifepoints going into the body of King Entropy(4100/0), it now overshadowed all other monsters and discouraged any further attacks against it.

Team Veronica's LP: 10900

 _Law of the First, Continuous Trap  
_ _Once per turn, during your opponents main phase, target 1 monster you control; that monster can activate each of its effects during this turn._

"Once again, certain doom has come to say 'hello'." The Veronicas laughed, even the ones not engaged in the duel. On the next turn they would activate Entropy's final effect and win their duel. "No matter how many times you say it. We wont give up! There is always a chance!" Emily yelled back at her. She knew better than any other how tense situations could be turned around. "That is right! We are not out of road yet!" Aaron took his Formula Synchron(1/200/1500) and tuned the race tuner with Hi-Speedroid Chanbara. "I synchro summon Stardust Charge Warrior and put him in defense!" Though Cassius was the one with the inclination towards stardusts, Aaron kept a few to himself. The white warrior(6/2000/1300) could draw a new card for him, one that would prove vital. "And now that Hi-Speedroid Chanbara is sent to the graveyard, It moves one banished Speedroid back to my hand: Speedroid Double Yoyo!" Aarons mind was racing at incredible speeds. He could see an endgoal, and it all came from very humble beginnings. "Emily. I hope you dont mind. But I am going to show off one last time."

"You kidding? Showing off is the best part." Emily could not complain about a chance of survival. "Thanks. I'll use my leftover normal summon on Speedroid Double Yoyo. It revives one level 3 or lower speedroid from my graveyard!" The twin-yoyo sawer(4/1200/1200) carved a hole in the graveyard dimension, dragging the Red-Eyed Dice(1/100/100) back in defense mode. "Now that its special summoned again, Red-Eyed Dice can raise Speedroid Kendama's level! Its time for a different tune!" The Kendama machine(2/2200/1600) only had its level doubled. But that was all Aaron needed before he tuned the Dice with Kendama. "I synchro summon Tin Musical Battlemech!" What walked out of the extra deck now was quite new indeed: a walking organ machine(3/500/2200) with several brass instruments for cannons and arms. "Hey. That looks like one of mine." Akai could have sworn she was looking at a Deskbot or Symphonic card. "Call it an hommage, Akai. When Tin Musical Battlemech is summoned, I can special summon one tuner from my graveyard." The Red-eyed four-sided die returned yet again, but with its effects negated this time.

"Synchro summon!" Now at last Speedroid Double Yoyo could synchronize with Red-Eyed Dice, becoming the shuttle rocket ship Hi-Speedroid Hagoita(5/2000/1000). "Hagoita can be tributed to raise the levels of all monsters by 1!" He used the effect right away, making his rocketship jet towards the graveyard. Of particular importance among the level-increased monsters were Stealth Ninja(8/1200/2800) and Tin Musical Battlemech(4/500/2200). "And now, Veronica, I activate Limit Overdrive!" Aaron revealed his drawn card. "Limit Overdrive?" This quick-play spell could force an accel synchro summon, ignoring the regular requirements and asking only for a tuner and one non-tuner synchro monster. "Oh. The Battlemech!" The non-tuner was Stealth Ninja.. and the Tin Mech turned out to be a tuner. "Yes, Eric. This will be our last blaze of glory! Before we came down here, I asked Dom if we could use cards from his vault for this dangerous battle. Just a print of it would do. He gave me something even better. Emily and I.. we summon the Cosmic Blazer Dragon!"

Both synchros started flying at the speed of light and vanished beyond the event horizon to put a fiery star at the heart of Entropy's darkness. A sharp and sleek long-necked silver dragon(12/4000/4000) flew out of the new burning star, gliding on the darkness and cutting it down with its majestic wings. "You had a thing like this all along? Couldn't you have given that to Ruth or the others?" Akai was feeling rather envious at that. "Sorry, Akai. This card was never tested, Dom was sure if we could control it. That is why I wanted to be the first." One could clearly tell that an immense power was buried deep inside this dragon. Aaron himself was covered in a golden light. "You should feel it, Emily." This must have been what gods felt like. "I can. I think." Even Emily was finding it difficult to sit still. "And before I end my turn, Steam Train King will take all the spells from our graveyard!" The action magic cards, limit overdrive, bhaskara wheel and bottomless charity cards were banished, giving the train samurai five shots to fire from its mouth cannon and inflicting 200 points of damage with each hit. "I end my turn now, Veronica!"

Veronica's LP: 9900

"Cosmic Blazer Dragon.. each turn a monster is summoned, an effect is used, or an attack is declared.. Cosmo Blazer Dragon can banish itself for one turn to negate it. This is a powerful light. But no light lasts forever." The longhaired Veronica took over, exerting her own control over their mutual dark synchro(5100/0) and entering the battle phase. "And your Cosmic Dragon must run and hide from the darkness, unless it wishes to be destroyed!" The target was Aarons new monster, the brightest thorn in her universe's side. "Well then!" Aaron did not have much of a choice. Cosmic Blazer Dragon banished itself and froze King Entropy's movements. "Then this is the end!" Immediately Veronica cancelled her battle phase and activated the final power of the Dark Celestial. 8000 of her lifepoints were cast into the black void, and everything went pitch black. "The lord of Entropy will inflict damage equal to all the light that remains, all the power that surrounds us!" By counting the Steam Train King, Stardust Charge Warrior, Speedroid Passing Glider and itself(13100/0); 18300 points worth of damage would be sent out into every corner of existence. It would be the heat death of their battlefield.

Team Veronica's LP: 1900

Except.. at the center of the massive outburst was one monster. "Junkuriboh!" A tiny thing, a metallic kuriboh, absorbed every flame. "A Kuriboh?" Eric could only assume Alice talked her sister into using a card like this. "Your seeing it right. I can activate him from my hand to stop one damage effect and to destroy the monster that activated it. This tiny thing is gonna make a big impact!" Junkuriboh pushed through the entropic devastation and pushed the black angel back. "Nothing can stop Entropy, Emily Brandt! It is a constant of every timeline!" Though the effect was negated, the Celestial was not destroyed. "Ugh. Just how often are these people gonna run invincible monsters?" After Tempus and Cloe, Eric was wondering if duels could ever be simple anymore. "There are so many of me. And so many of you. All of you special and none of you... special." The woman placed her trap card down and ended her turn. During the transition, Cosmic Blazer Dragon returned to the field. "You come and you go." And at the start of Emily's turn, the First Law touched the Supreme King to activate its first of four powers.

Team Veronica's LP: 900

"Like I said to Tempus. I am not going anywhere! Cosmic Blazer Dragon!" As King Entropy tried to destroy one card on their field, Cosmic Blazer Dragon could negate that effect. "And neither are your spirits." But then the longhaired Veronica flipped her continuous trap card: Imperial Iron Wall. "Gah. Of all times?" Cosmic Blazer Dragon was not permitted its trips to the other dimension, the Iron Wall blocked all entrance. And the card she decided to destroy with the effect of King Entropy(14100/0) was Speedroid Domino Butterfly. "Huh? Oh.. because of Clear Wing!" Without a second pendulum, Emily could not release the Fast dragon from the extra deck. "Rgh. Steam Train!" With just one card left in the hand, the Ogre-faced train could only destroy one of Veronica's cards. Emily discarded Shuffle Reborn and destroyed the Imperial Iron Wall. ".. If I banish this spell, and shuffle one card back into the deck. I can draw a new card." Her shuffling spell targeted the other pendulum, Speedroid Marble Machine. The card she traded for it was their last hope.

"...Aaron. I may have to do something desperate now." The last card Emily could use, was normally not that hindrous to her strategies. But with Cassius at her side, it was a different matter. "Do it." But he had absolute confidence in her, despite everything. "Sometimes I dont get you. But I am glad I dont." She smiled at him, before turning on her serious face. "I flip your face-down trap, Spirit Barrier. And then I use the Light of Sekka spell! When there are no spells or traps in my graveyard, I can draw two cards! But we wont be able to use spells or traps for the rest of the duel!" Emily drew two times. "Ugh." She had hoped to draw a new tuner, but there was no such luck. If she could get just one on the field, she could summon the Samurai Destroyer to take care of Entropy. "I summon Super-Heavy Samurai Kaku-Go! This samurai takes my lifepoints to lower your monsters attackpoints!" A meditating samurai(2/0/100) in green bolted armor sat down before Emily. "Oof!" A wave of intense gravity fell over Aaron and her, as she used Kaku-Go's effect twice to weaken the Dark Celestial(12100/0) with the pressure.

Tam Synchro's LP: 1600

 _Superheavy Samurai KakuGo, 2/0/100 Earth/Machine_  
 _You can pay 1000 LP, then target 1 monster your opponent controls; it loses 1000 ATK._  
 _When a "Superheavy Samurai" monster you control destroys an opponent's monster by battle: destroy 1 card you control, that monster can attack again in a row._

"I hope you know what you're doing, Em!" Eric panicked, seeing her lose even more life for such minimal gains. "Trust me, Eric! I revive Superheavy Samurai Fist again in attack mode!" The big-gauntleted tuner(2/900/900) punched its way out of the graveyard, blowing out one of Steam Train King(11/2000/4800)'s level stars at the same time. "And now.. Our monsters will attack!" Emily entered the battle phase and started with the quicker machines. "Speedroid Passinglider attacks!" The silver airplane smashed into the entropic lord, fading against its dark armor. "Remember! We dont take any battle damage as long as the Spirit Barrier exists!" The spiritual aura of her remaining monsters warded off King Entropy's counterattack. "And each time your monster destroys one of mine.. you gain lifepoints. Dont you?" The 2200 attackpoints belonging to the the destroyed speedroid were converted into healing energy. "Ah! You're.." And the more life Veronica possessed, the more attackpoints her dark synchro(9900/0) was forced to relinquish.

Team Veronica's LP: 3100

"Of course! Why didn't I think of that?" It would not have worked at the time due to Veronica's trap setup. But he was still proud of Emily that she came up with it before he did. "I am sure there's a symbolic meaning to this or something. But I am not much of a poet. I just do what I am good at, taking hits!" Emily declared two more attacks, destroying Superheavy Samurai Fist and Stardust Charge Warrior as they tested their own attacks on the Supreme King Entropy. Just like with Passinglider, their deaths made Veronica healthier and her monster(6000/0) weaker. "Just one more should do it! Shame about the card tho." Akai figured Emily would attack with Cosmic Blazer Dragon next, to take another 4000 attackpoints away from King Entropy. This was what Veronica feared as well. "This feeling." One of them clutched her chest. "I am losing.. to life?"

Team Veronica's LP: 6000

"How interesting!" A quick-play spell card flipped face-up, chained to her latest lifepoint gain. "We activate Cursed Cured! When we gain 3000 lifepoints or less, we can take away the same amount from your lifepoints!" Veronica pulled a part of her glowing aura between her hands and tainted it with a black poison. She lobbed the cursed cure towards Emily, watching it expand and grow like a plague. "Not so fast!" Aaron's hand was forced. "Cosmic Blazer negates the effect!" The Blazer Dragon spread its wings and covered its body in ice cold flames, diving into the poison like a stellar comet that pushed them and itself to the next dimension. "But now she doesnt have enough monsters to attack with anymore!" Eric cursed. The gulf between the train king and dark king(9000/0) was still far too wide to be bridged; like a vast ravine.

 _Cursed Cured, Quickplay Spell_  
 _Activate when you gain LP (max 3000), inflict the same amount of damage to the opponent._

There would not be a next turn like that. "Huh." Emily did not say a word. She could not help smirking, but she would not gloat. "I activate.. Superheavy Samurai Soul Buster Gauntlet." In the end neither of them could have predicted that it would turn out this way, that she would have a card that could double the defense points of another Superheavy Samurai like Steam Train King(2000/9600). "!" The Veronicas all gasped, in different ways yet all at the same time. "Steamtrain King.. attack King Entropy!" Crossing the seemingly bottomless depths, the ultimate superheavy synchro raced towards its target. "Is this.. the kind of power that defeated Tempus?" The shorthaired Veronica despaired. "Or is this the power of humanity." The longhaired one cried. "We have under-estimated you. There may be hope for your kind after all." With a strong and forceful crash, King Entropy was destroyed and cast into the graveyard.

Team Veronica's LP: 2400

"But this is not over yet." Emily ended her turn, allowing Cosmic Blazer Dragon to return to the field. "No. It is. We cannot do anything anymore." The card she drew was the only card the Veronica with the long hair could still play. And it would simply be negated and destroyed by Aarons accel synchro dragon. "So this is the way our world ends. Not with a bang.. but a whimper." The sisters of the present started to laugh, one by one. "Oh geez.." The circle was growing smaller, the countless and countless of Veronica's rapidly aged before their eyes and turned to dust. "Our time is up, my part of the wish is yours. But I was not able to gather enough energy and... Margot will come soon to end it all. At least, though I caused no change, I myself will.. change." Veronica ended her turn, waiting for Aaron to deliver the final blow. "You will disappear into Margot then I presume. Veronica, have to ask. What happened to Amelia and Cassius? What has happened while we were in here?" Emily wanted to be prepared for when they returned. "That is a story I can tell in a few words."

"The fortunate son and the traveler have come, and will each claim part of the wish for themselves.."

(To be Continued in Nexus 081: Wrongs that make a Right)

 **New Cards used by Emily Brandt  
** Junkuriboh  
 _Superheavy Samurai KakuGo (+)_

-  
Light of Sekka

 _(+ Based on the Monster used by Gongenzaka in ARC-V)_

 **New Cards used by Aaron Hunt  
** Speedroid Domino Butterfly  
Speedroid Marble Machine

-  
Tin Musical Battlemech  
Cosmic Blazer Dragon

-  
Action Magic - Full Turn  
Limit Overdrive

 **New Cards used by Veronica  
** _DarkCelestial - Supreme King Entropy_

 _-  
Cursed Cured_

-  
 _Unending Penance_  
 _Law of the First_


	82. Wrongs that Make A Right

**Nexus 81: Wrongs that make a Right**

"This is getting out of hand. I just had Eric Stonewell's mother on the line, and Alice's mother and father before that. They are worried sick about all these kids running around." Marie Celeste reported to those she could. The circle of duelists inside the palace grew smaller and smaller. "How can they even reach us out here?" Stonewell thought they would have been on the other side of time. "I invented the machine that can communicate through the gateway long before this. I was not the one who told them what the right buttons were." She either blamed Dom or Winters for that, but neither of them were around either. "I told them what I could. But its hard to keep track of anyone these days though.. Even Phoebe comes and goes." She sighed. "Wait a second. Phoebe was here? How did she leave?" Tory demanded an answer. "On her flying dragon I imagine." It would not be the first time Stonewell saw something like that. "Well we should find them: Eric and the others." She stated with determination. "And you are going to do it?!" Tory was slightly baffled. "Its the least I can do isn't it?" Marie said, still thinking back on all the things they yelled at each other during their duel. "Well.. thanks I guess. But we should tell those timetravelers. I am not worried about the Brandts. Its what Uno is going to do that frightens me."

...

Cassius' LP: 7100 Fortuno's LP: 8000

"Hmph. You want to end this quickly. I feel the same way, Fortuno! Because you control monsters summoned from the extra deck, I can summon Speedroid Skull Marbles!" Cassius started his next turn, facing Uno's Performapals Salutiger(4/1700/500), Whip Snake(4/1700/900), Radish Horse(4/500/4900) and the Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon(7/2500/2000). And now during his standby phase, Cassius controlled histhe skull-faced marble runner rocket(7/0/3000). Skull Marbles would destroy itself if its owner controlled a non-speedroid. Fortunately for Cassius, his other monster was Speedroid Razorang(4/2000/0). "Skull Marbles cannot be destroyed in battle. And any damage I take is sent back to you! SWo it attacks your dragon!" The outcome of this battle would be twice as devastating to Uno, as Odd-Eyed doubled all battle damage to other monsters to begin with. "Whip Snake!" Rather than face a loss of 5000 lifepoints, Uno activated his Performapal snake's effect and switched the attack and defense points of the Skull machine(3000/0). "If that is what you want!" Cassius adjusted quickly, continuing the attack to simply destroy Odd-Eyes.

Fortuno's LP: 7500

"I also attack the snake with Razorang!" Cassius' boomerang robot soared across the field, cutting the hapless snake to ribbons with its golden edges. "Of course, you are going to summon that dragon back anyway. You would rather lose something and reclaim it later, then face a lot of pain and move on!" Cassius himself moved on towards the second main phase, summoning the tuner Speedroid Gum Prize(1/0/800). "I synchro summon Stardust Spark Dragon." The robot transformed itself from a gum dispenser into a single synchronic ring that looped across Skull Marbles. Eight stars were counted and used to create a star incarnate: Stardust Spark Dragon(8/2500/2000). "Gum Prize's effect now activates and sends the top card from my deck to the graveyard." If that card was a speedroid, the generous tuner would give a 1000 attackpoints to the synchro it became a part of. "I discard Speedroid Denden Daiko Duke!" Cassius found that fortune, and powered up the silver star dragon(3500/2000). "Turn over."

"I told you of what I have seen, Cassius. I am not moving on from that, I learn from it." Uno drew his card. "Sky Iris takes Odd-Eyes Persona Dragon from my deck!" Because of the Iris field spell, Performapal Salutiger could be destroyed and traded for an Odd-Eyes card from Uno's deck. "But first, Performapal Odd-Eyes Synchron!" Uno normal summoned a tiny robot(2/200/600) with extendable arms, a winged hat and gear-shaped 3D-glasses. "Synchron?" This one was given a most peculiar name. "Yes. A synchron tuner, Cassius. This one can take a monster from my pendulum zone and tune with it! I synchro summon my Synchro dragon by using Synchron and Sellshell Crab!" The ribbon-topped shell crab (scale 2) was moved to the field(5/500/2500) and and exploded into five stars as it turned with the Synchron tuner. "You are.." Cassius quickly used Stardust Spark Dragon's effect. "Stardust Spark cannot be destroyed once this turn!" Because, much to Cassius' displeasure, it was his own Clear Wing Synchro Dragon(7/2500/2000) that was synchro summoned.

"There wont be just one attack.. Cassius. you know this as well as I." The red pendulum zone demanded a new scale and Uno would give it. "I set Odd-Eyes Persona Dragon!" His armored red dragon (scale 1) would serve him and his other pendulum, Performapal Card Gardna (scale 8), well. "Pendulum summon!" Seconds after its departure, Odd-Eyes Synchron returned to the field along with the Sellshell Crab and Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon. "My Performapal cards will use their effects on each other and on your monster!" The landlord crab checked to see how many Performapals were on the field besides it, and added 300 attackpoints to the Radish Horse(1400/2900) for each one. Subsequently the horse could target Stardust Spark Dragon and Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon; taking its own attackpoints as a measure to weaken the first(2100/2000) and strengthening the second(3900/2000). "Tch. You are repeating yourself, Fortuno."

"If there is one thing I have learned. Its that you do not give up on the first failure!" Uno yelled as he tuned the same two monsters from before. Though Odd-Eyes Synchron would banish itself for being part of a synchro summon after leaving the extra deck. "Odd-Eyes Synchron and Sellshell Crab, I will use them to summon Odd-Eyes Meteorburst Dragon!" Fire was added to the elemental front, as the meteoric red Odd-Eyes(7/2500/2000) arrived through a wall of comet blasts. No monster effects could be used against Uno's battling monsters, while Meteorburst existed. "Cassius. Brace yourself. " Uno's goal was not to hurt his opponent. But he would give him everything he got. "My Odd-Eyes dragons and Clear Wing Synchro Dragon attack!" A series of dark and solar flames assaulted the unfortunate Spark dragon. Inside its effect barrier the dragon was safe from Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon, though Cassius still took doubled battle damage. Meteorburst was the one to finally finish Stardust Spark Dragon off.

Cassius' LP: 3100

"I do not know if this lesson has taught you the right thing, Fortuno! Some failures can never be recovered from!.. I activate my trap cards!" The first trap was used as Clear Wing targeted to destroy the leftover Speedroid Razorang. Using the Supercharge card, Cassius could draw two cards as soon as his only 'roid' monster was attacked. "Stardust Flash!" And the second one activated after the fight, special summoning a Stardust monster back from the graveyard: Stardust Spark Dragon(8/2500/2000). "Hmm." Uno did not have any further attack plans regardless. He did strengthen his defenses by using Card Gardna's effect on Performapal Sel Shell Crab. The original defense of the defending Radish Horse was placed on top of the hermit crab's shell(500/4500). "Cassius, let me ask... What would you do, if you you were in my shoes?" uno placed a trap card down, and passed the turn and question to his opponent.

Cassius' LP: 2600

"If I were in your shoes?" Cassius did not think long about it. "I would not have kept secrets from everyone else, for starters. You did not lay your cards on the table. Even if you say you were planning this long before you ever met any of us, I would have thought you could tell your friends. It seems Alice is the only one you know will not reject you!" Cassius summoned his next monster, a winged devil tuner(1/0/0) made from magnetic sticks. "Once a turn, Speedroid Malicious Magnet takes one of your monsters to tune with!" The Magnet devil targeted the Meteorburst Dragon, drawing it in with its magnetic pull. "Tch! That is not an answer, Cassius!" Uno countered as he activated the effect of the synchro dragon. "Clear Wing negates the effect of your monster that targets my highlevel one!" A stream of starlight broke up the magnetic current between the two cards and destroyed the Speedroid. "Maybe it isn't! Maybe there is no answer! but even if your answer is right, that does not make _you_ right!"

"Come back, Malicious Magnet!" Cassius' play was not done just yet. His discarded Speedroid Denden Daiko Duke could banish itself to special summon the magnet tuner back from the graveyard. "Ugh." As the Magnet's effect had not been 'used' yet, Cassius could try again. "Malicious Magnet takes your Odd-Eyes Meteorburst Dragon... and synchro summons Crystal Wing Synchro Dragon!" Cassius' Clear Wing was already dead. Instead the Magnet and Uno's dragon skipped straight towards the Crystallic evolved dragon(8/3000/2500). "Crystal Wing! Attack his Synchro Dragon!" Crystal Wing gained the attackpoints of highlevel targets during battle and could negate one monsters effect each turn. Clear Wing would either be destroyed through battle or because of its own effects. "I activate my quick-play spell card: Odd-Eyes Pulse! I special summon one banished Odd-eyes monster, and all attacks are redirected towards Odd-eyes monsters!" Or it would hide behind another.

 _Odd-Eyes Pulse, Quick-Play Spell  
_ _Special summon 1 "Odd-Eyes" monster from your extra deck, or 1 "Odd-Eyes" monster that was banished.  
You cannot special summon from the extra deck while you control that monster.  
_ _For the rest of this turn after this card resolves, monsters your opponent controls cannot target monsters for attacks, except "Odd-Eyes" monsters._

"Damn." Uno's spell brought Performapal Odd-Eyed Synchron back in a defensive position, and released a countering magnetic pulse. "Then I attack Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon again!" His dragon adjusted its wings and sent the cosmic destruction rays towards Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon. Once Crystal Wing was fully powered, it(5500/2500) made quick work of the pendulum monster. Stardust Spark Dragon in turn destroyed the Synchron performapal. "Let me ask you the same thing, Fortuno. Would you trust me, if you were standing where I was?" Cassius raised an eyebrow. "I know that bridge has been broken. But I had no intention of misusing my friends trust. If December were not on the loose, we would have all the time in the world to discuss this. But we do not!" It was clear that all these questions were getting to Uno. "Even then, I doubt you would let go of something that's been pulling you for so long. I would know, and I only obsessed over synchronization for a few years." He ended his turn by placing one spell card face down.

Fortuno's LP: 4500

"A few years..." Uno said as he activated one more effect before the end of the turn. A card effect had targeted an Odd-eyed monster this turn, and that spurred the witness Odd-Eyed Persona Dragon into action. "I special summon Odd-Eyes Persona Dragon from my pendulum zone and place OddEyes Synchron in the pendulum zone!" The exchange that took place between the red mental dragon(5/1200/2400) and the tuner (scale 6), was only the start of what Uno envisioned for this turn. "Cassius. Do you know how long it took me, to master the power of synchronization? Not to remaster it, but to learn it in the first place? I can't even remember.. but it was more time than what a normal human can permit himself. A few years is not enough, ten times that is not even enough!" He used both monsters scales to resummon the Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon(7/2500/2000) from his extra deck, and Odd-Eyes Phantom Dragon(7/2500/2000) from his hand. "But this is what waited for me at the end of my long struggle! I activate Odd-Eyes Synchrons pendulum effect! It can treat a Dark-attribute Odd-Eyes monster as a tuner and reduce its level!" His gear goggled robot selected the Phantom Dragon(1/2500/2000). "Synchro summon! Odd-Eyes Wing Dragon!"

"What?!" This went beyond Cassius' expectations. Clear Wing Synchro Dragon turned into a synchro material along with the re-tuned Odd-Eyes Phantom. Instead of evolving the synchro dragon, Uno forced it to become the white and blue armor for the dark scale-less body of Odd-Eyes(8/3000/2500). Flat blades of clear glass extended from its limbs, wings and horns. And a pendulum-crystal filled spike grew out of its back. "When did you get this?" Cassius had to know. "Just now. This is a perfect union between the spirits of the pendulum and synchro dragon. What you have now is just a copy, and what you had before was never yours... Cassius." Uno also reactivated the Sky Iris field, destroying his own Performapal Odd-Eyes Synchron to grab the Performapal Odd-Eyes Minitaurus from his deck. The friendly minotaur(4/1200/1600) was summoned in attack position and targeted by Radish Horse's effect. Minitaurus(1700/1600) powered up while Stardust Spark Dragon(2000/2000) powered down. "Cassius, during the battle phase Odd-Eyes Wing Dragon destroys all your level 5 or higher monsters!"

"This is not the end, Fortuno. Crystal Wing, negate that effect!" A massive amount of cosmic radiation was about to leak out from the synchro pendulum dragon. The only thing that could stop it was the Synchro Dragon's ability. "That wont work either! Odd-Eyes Persona Dragon blocks an effect from a monster that was summoned from the extra deck!" Which was why Uno negated the negator. Persona Dragons effect trumped Crystal Wing's, and made it susceptible to Odd-Eyes Wing Dragons field wipe. "Stardust!" Cassius' other dragon could save one monster on the field with its protective barrier. And Cassius decided to save Stardust Spark Dragon instead of Crystal Wing. "I wont destroy your monster for you, Fortuno." A destroyed Odd-Eyes Wing Dragon would turn into a pendulum spell.. and give Uno's monsters the attackpoints of the monsters they battled with. Crystal Wing would be defenseless, as its attackboosting effect did not work on lowlevel monsters like the Minitaurus

"Very well, Cassius! When a pendulum attacks, Odd-Eyes Minitaurus weakens your monster by 100 points for every performapal and odd-eyes card on the field. I control six of them!" The attacking minotaur tossed its axe ahead to cut away another chunk of the star dragon(1400/2000)'s attack. So Cassius flipped his face-down spell. "Feh! Here is my answer! Cosmic Flare! Any monster that fights my Stardust this turn is sent to your deck!" Stardust Spark opened a hole in its barrier with a ferocious beam of energy from its mouth. The beam coursed towards Performapal Odd-Eyes Minitaurus and swept it off the field. "Argh." Uno was forced to take it back. The same would happen to his other monsters if he tried to keep attacking Stardust. "I guess I should have expected you to be as tough an opponent as Adamant." He set the trap and used Card Gardna's effect to add the original defense of Radish Horse to Persona Dragon(1200/4400). Then he passed the turn to Cassius.

"You dueled Adamant? I was not aware. Was this.. before or after his demise?" The synchro duelist could not be amazed at the latter, as apparently ghosts had walked the earth for some time. "..." Uno's silence confirmed his suspicion. "After. And yet he is not here with you now. Was it because he chose to accept his end? That seems like something he would do." Cassius chuckled to himself. "How much is enough, Fortuno? A thousand years? A million? How long do you want people to live? None of this sounds like it can work." He moved his hand to take his next turn. "It can work. And it has worked like this before! The spirit, the soul.. that is already everlasting. Nephilim, the dragons, the sisters.. they have lived through eternity just fine. Why should we not be allowed to have the same?" Uno's words slowed him down. "Nephilim. That is your spirit sister?" He was actually wondering why he could not see her here. It was a worrying absence. "I cannot imagine what life is like as an immortal. You say a hundred years is not enough to do what you want. I say more more than that.. is a nightmare."

Remaining unconvinced, Cassius activated the spell card, Necroid Synchro. "I synchro summon a monster by using the materials in my graveyard!" Banishing Crystal Wing Synchro Dragon, Tuningware and Gum Prize allowed him to special summon the golden dragon Stardust Chronicle Spark(10/3000/2500) from the extra deck. However its effects were negated. "I also use Burial from Another Dimension!" The next spell returned three of his banished cards (Speedroids Den-den Daiko Duke, Three-Eyed Dice, Gum Prize) back to his graveyard. "I will special summon my speedroid tuner from my graveyard as I banish Speedroid Denden Duke!" If Uno could try again, so could he. Cassius reused Daiko Duke's grave effect on Speedroid Malicious Magnet(1/0/800). "Magnet tunes with your Persona Dragon, to summon Stardust Charge Warrior!" Just like the warrior Aaron used, the blade-winged Stardust Charger(6/2000/1300) handed Aaron a free draw. "Battle! Stardust Chronicle attacks Odd-Eyes Wing Dragon!"

"Grrr." As soon as Stardust Chronicle Dragon was in the graveyard, its effects would be unsealed. And a destroyed Chronicle dragon could revive one banished dragon, like Crystal Wing Synchro Dragon. "Odd-Eyes Wing Dragon destroys all monsters on the field!" Rather than letting Radish Horse face three attackers alone after the mutual destruction of both synchros, Uno chose to get rid of as many as possible. "Stardust Spark Dragons effect activates!" Of course, Cassius still saved one of the three. The sparking dragon shielded itself with its barrier, while Stardust Charge Warrior and Chronicle Dragon were destroyed. "And so does my other Stardust!" The golden dragons death led to a rebirth in diamond. Crystal Wing Synchro Dragon re-appeared in attack mode. "This continues, Fortuno! When I special summon a monster, I can also summon Speedroid Rubberband Plane!" Another toys swarmed into the field, a smirking plane(5/1800/0) powered by a twisting rubberband propellor flew across the field. "!?"

"Rubberband Plane targets one monster and takes 600 of its attackpoints away! But when it does so, I will negate him with Crystal Wing Synchro dragons effect!" The soaring plane picked up speed, but the crystallic synchro cut straight into its path and destroyed the monster. "The attackpoints of Rubberband Plane are added to Crystal Wing! Now, attack Odd-Eyes Wing Dragon!" Drawing energy from the destroyed plane gave Crystal Wing(4800/2500) enough force to become deadly. Once it would battle Odd-Eyes Wing Dragon, another 3000 attackpoints would be added on top of what it was already attacking with. However, Uno had a trick up his sleeve. "This wont go the way you think, Cassius! I activate Trick Barrier!" He used his trap to swap the attacked dragon with another target: Performapal Radish Horse. "A redirect?" Crystal Wing Synchro Dragon struck the defending horse, denying Cassius his game-winning battle damage. "And when the monster I switched the attack too dies, I can draw another card." Uno drew a trap from his deck. "You are a hard man to bring down, Fortuno."

"!?"

"What now?!" Just as Cassius placed a trap card down and switched Stardust Spark Dragon to defense mode, a portal behind the two duelists abruptly appeared. "That is.." It looked the same as the doorway towards Veronica's world. "The sister of the present, I cannot feel her presence anymore. They.. they have done it!" Uno gasped. Was this a way in or a way out? "They? You mean Aaron and Emily?" First there was surprise, then pride. "Well, I knew he had it in him. And Emily too." Cassius started to laugh. "It's over, then Uno. They have got their wish and this game of Veronica has come to an end." He did not see a need to continue the duel now. "No." Except he could not disengage, and Uno did not want to. "What do you mean 'no?'" Cassius' smile vanished. "You are still connected to Aaron, because of the synchronizer. It is your wish too. And if I defeat you, it will be my wish." Uno drew his next card. "You.. you planned this all along?" Cassius cursed. "I have to be prepared for everything, Cassius. That is why this duel will only end with one winner. I am sorry, this is nothing personal."

"It is necessary."

(To be Continued in Nexus 082: All the Time in the Universe)

 **New Cards used by Fortuno Nisell  
** Performapal Odd-Eyes Synchron

-  
Odd-Eyes Wing Dragon

 _-  
Odd-Eyes Pulse_

 **New Cards used by Cassius Hunt  
** Speedroid Skull Marbles  
Speedroid Malicious Magnet  
Speedroid Rubberband Plane

-  
Cosmic Flare

-  
Stardust Flash


	83. All the Time in the Universe

**Nexus 82: All the Time in the Universe**

"What is.. " They did not have to wait long, Alice and Amelia, to start seeing the signs of what Nephilim told them to wait for. A portal, much like the one that led to Veronica's in-between dimension, appeared behind them. "That is the signs. Emily and Aaron have defeated Veronica." The spirit understood the cause, she could feel the aftershock from across the globe. "Then.. isn't this the end?" Amelia sighed. She had already lost anyway. "It is. And it isn't. There is still one prophecy sister, and December is still out there. Alice, you know what you have to do. The wish that Emily conquered is a part of _her_ as well, because of their synchronized bond." The spirit revealed why. "That means.. she will lose it to me? Is that why..." Alice was shocked, did Nephilim anticipate all of this? "I did not expect it to develop like this. But it is fortunate for us. It can all be over in a flash." She did not sound very remorseful. "I.." And while it felt wrong, Alice could not stop here. "I am sorry, Amelia."

Amelia's LP: 0

"I know." Amelia had already placed her hand on her deck. The hand that cost her the game. "You trust them, and I cant pretend to understand the situation as well as they do. But are you ready to do what they want, even if it is not what the other me wants? Are you erady to go in there?" Amelia could not stop her anymore. The portal was basically an invitation for all the winners of Veronica's game. But beyond.. was Emily. "I.. " Who knew what her sister would say about this. Alice did not. "We can find out together." Nephilim took Alice's hand. "Amelia.. I will tell her what happened." And she could only give her 'sister' small words of comfort, before the two jumped through the portal. Amelia was left behind in her own room, the opening closed in front of her. "Oh.." She could not go. She could only hope that these people were not taking advantage of Alice.

Nephilim and Alice went from the second to last to the last duel of Veronica's worldwide competition.. "Uno?" And so did the ones who defeated Veronica herself and several circle members who were still waiting at the base. "Alice!" Cardell, Emily, Eric, Akai and Aaron came through their own portal and crossed paths at the racetracks: the scene of Uno and Cassius' duel. "So you are finally here.."

Fortuno's LP: 4500 Cassius' LP: 2600

"Aaron..." Cassius controlled Crystal Wing Synchro Dragon(3000/2500). Uno controlled Odd-Eyes Wing Dragon(8/3000/2500), who only barely survived the last battle phase. The two were back at a standoff.. "You stopped her..." Uno momentarily wondered if the second sister was already gone. But that woman walked through the portal as well, looking more worn out and disheveled than usual. "They did. My game is over.. Almost over. It ends when you end your duel. After all, I have to know who to give my wish too." She sat down on a nearby bench, looking very much like she needed to sleep several days. "Veronica told us everything, Fortuno. How you plan to take our wish.." Aaron did not have any kind words for the lord half of the duel. "I half expected your betrayal. But you, Alice?" Or his friends. Veronica also told them what they already lost to her.. "Ah! I didn't know that this would happen!" The girl flinched and tried to defend herself. "Yet you went through with it anyway?"

"Aaron, stop." Emily raised her voice. "But Emily.. she.." "She took my wish. I know. I didn't even want it anyway." She walked forward. "I know why you're doing this, sis. Why you think this is the right thing to do. It's for Anastasia, isn't it?" Emily wanted to be mad at someone. Yet she could not even muster a sliver of anger towards Uno, let alone her own sister. "Emily.." Ashamed as she was, Alice could not find any words to say back either. She looked down at Anastasia's pendulum crystal, whose glow was completely gone. "Alice, I would probably do the same crazy thing if I lost you. That's why I can understand you.. And you, Uno. But that does not mean I agree!" She turned on him now. "I know you've been planning towards this for centuries. But if the time we spent together meant so little to you, just come out and say it! Because going behind our backs instead of working on this problem together... that's just not right!"

"They do not understand, Uno." Nephilim whispered to her brother in anger. "Don't.. not now." His feelings were more muddled than hers. Nevertheless.. "Cassius. Lets continue." He could not lose focus. "I figured you would say that." Cassius bitterly stated as he activated a field spell; Chicken Game. "I draw one card." For the cost of a 1000 lifepoints, one of the field spell's many effects could be used. And as long as he had less lifepoints than his opponent, he could not take damage. "Your move, Fortuno." Cassius placed the drawn card face down. And his opponent took little time to switch to his turn. "Uno! Are you really going through with this?" Emily yelled once again. "I have come too far to stop now, Emily."

Cassius' LP: 1600

"It is my turn!" Uno considered his options. It would be simple to destroy Odd-Eyes Wing Dragon with his field spell, Sky Iris, and set it in the other pendulum zone. But Odd-Eyes Wing Dragons scale of 10 did not scale well with his current Performapal Card Gardna (scale 8). Uno would not be able to pendulum summon anything. On the other hand he could destroy Card Gardna or set one of his other cards to replace it with a lowlevel scale pendulum. But Cassius could block the destruction with Stardust Spark Dragon(8/2500/2000) anyway. And Uno did not have enough level 4 or lower pendulums in the extra deck that could overpower Crystal Wing Synchro Dragon unless he negated its effect, which also was something Crystal Wing could negate. He needed an edge, even if it meant utilizing the very card that was keeping Cassius alive. "I activate Chicken Game too!" Uno paid the 1000 lifepoints for the field with all of its effects and... chose the same effect Cassius did. "And I draw a card!"

Fortuno's LP: 3500

"Is he trying to lose?" Akai scoffed. Another effect of Chicken Game would have allowed Uno to destroy it and to damage Cassius' lifepoints. "Its like he is really playing chicken, trying to see who caves first." Eric muttered. "Because he is desperate." Emily concluded. "Odd-Eyes Wing Dragon has another effect, Cassius! It can negate your monsters effect once each turn!" Uno shouted along with his howling dragon and unleashed a powerful wave across the area. "Then I negate that effect! And target your dragon with Stardust Spark Dragon!" Both of Cassius' monsters countered the pendulum synchro monster, cancelling its effects and keeping it alive so it could not be moved towards the pendulum zone. "I figured you would do something like that, Cassius! But this does not change the course we are on! Crystal Wing is going to disappear this turn!" Uno activated his drawn card: Performapal Dag the Daggerman! "He gives me a Performapal from my graveyard!" The dagger slinger (scale 2) reached into the grave to pull out Performapal Whip Snake. "And I Pendulum summon my monsters!"

Whip Snake(4/1700/900) and Performapal SelshellCrab(500/2500) from the extra deck jumped down in defense mode, while Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon(7/2500/2000), Radish Horse(4/500/2000) appeared in attack position. "My monsters... my Performapal cards.. will use their effects on each other!" It was a repeat of their greatest stunt: Whip Snake switched the stats of Radish Horse(2000/500), and Sellshell Crab added 300 attackpoints to the vegetable performapal(2900/500) for each Performapal Uno controlled. "And.. against you!" Radish Horse targeted Crystal Wing(100/2500) and Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon(5400/2000), adding its own attackpower to one and subtracting it from the other. "Attack!" Uno's army began the assault. The Radish Horse raced forwards and slammed its head into the crystallic dragon, whose attackraising counter was not triggered by lowlevel monsters. "..." Cassius did not even bother to use any of his cards to save it. Nor did he try to save Stardust Spark Dragon as it was attacked by Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon.

"Whoa." Eric did not know whether to be in awe or to be affraid. If it had not been for Chicken Game, Uno would have won in one turn. "But.." Despite the tenseness, Aaron knew that his other self still kept one ace up his sleeve. "Cassius.. " Before the turn's end came, Uno activated Sky Iris to destroy Performapal Card Gardna and add Performapal Odd-Eyes Light Phoenix to his hand. And the other two cards in his hand were set face-down. "It is your turn." How would Cassius counter the current field, with nothing on his side but a trap? "I will not cower before you, Fortuno. I activate my field spell!" His hand was slowly recovering, though his lifepoints were drained yet again to secure another draw. "..." And under these circumstances, Cassius entered the battle phase. "What? He's attacking with nothing?" Nephilim did not understand. "No. Not nothing, everything!" Cassius raised the curtain on his final trap. "I activate Converging Wishes! When there are five unique dragons in my graveyard, I can summon Stardust Dragon!"

Cassius' LP: 600

A white star erupted from Cassius' extra deck, streaking across the night sky. "Stardust? Why is it...that strong?!" It was an original and yet immensely more powerful than normal Stardust Dragon(8/15900/2000). "A monster summoned by Converging Wishes can use the attackpower of all dragons in my graveyard: Coral, Clear Wing, Stardust Spark, Crystal Wing and Stardust Chronicle Spark!" The five dragons from the graveyard lingered in the light of the glowing star dragon, all hungering for a fight. "And your Performapal Snake cant use its effect during the battle phase... Uno!" Alice realized why Cassius waited until now to spring his trap. "Odd-Eyes Wing Dragon can still destroy your monster this turn!" Uno shouted as he tried to activate his synchro dragon's effect. "True. Yet Stardust negates the effect of any card that tries to destroy another card by tributing itself! And if I banish Cosmic Flare, it does not _have_ to tribute itself!" Cassius countered with the dragons victim barrier, and the cosmic spell from the graveyard. The combined galactic light reflected Odd-Eyed Wing's destruction rays and caused it to explode into a million photons.

"He is done for." Cardell determined. "No he's not. When Odd-Eyes Wing Dragon is destroyed, it goes to the pendulum zone.." Emily pointed out. "Whose side are you on even?" Akai was beginning to wonder. Meanwhile Uno did exactly what Emily anticipated and placed the Odd-Eyes synchro pendulum (scale 10) in the empty zone. "That wont work, Uno! I activate Wavering Eyes!" And that's when Cassius revealed the anti-pendulum spell. "What?" Nephilim winced. Wavering Eyes destroyed all pendulum cards on the field: Dag the Daggerman and Odd-Eyes Wing Dragon. "When Wavering Eyes destroys two cards, I can add another pendulum monster to my hand. And you take 500 points of damage!" Cassius claimed his pendulum tuner, Speedroid Domino Butterfly. "What is this? Since when did you have pendulums?" Uno demanded an explanation. "Not everything takes years and years to learn, Fortuno." The synchro duelist pointed his finger at Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon. "Stardust Dragon, attack the pendulum dragon.. and end this duel!"

Uno's LP: 3000

"Trap card: Pendulum Switch!" Uno yelled back, louder and fiercer than his opponent. "My trap will switch the position of my pendulum monster!" The Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon (scale 4) passed through a veil cast by the swinging pendulum, and it reappeared on the other side in the left pendulum zone. "Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon negates the damage done to one of my pendulum monsters, Cassius!" There was only one pendulum monster left in attack position, Performapal Radish Horse(4/500/2000). Stardust Dragon redirected its blast towards the small horse and sent it to oblivion. "He dodged you!" Aaron cursed, as Odd-Eyes' pendulum effect safeguarded Uno's lifepoints. "But he is not getting away! Converging Wishes has a second effect!" Suddenly the spirit of Coral Dragon left the shadow of Stardust, flying across the race track and leaving a trail of stars behind. "I can banish one dragon from the graveyard, to make the monster equipped with Converging Wishes attack another monster!" While weakened, Stardust(13500/2000) followed the path of the banished Coral Dragon and smashed into Performapal Sellshell Crab. "Again!" Cassius then banished Clear Wing Synchro Dragon from his graveyard and allowed Stardust(11000/2000) its third attack against Performapal Whip Snake.

"I have one last thing to say... Fortuno!" Cassius revealed the last card in his hand: Action Magic - Double Banking. "Another attack?!" The Action spell discarded Speedroid Domino Butterfly, to grant Stardust one final and direct strike. "You are out of monsters! Stardust Dragon, attack Fortuno Nisell!" On the road between pendulum and synchro duelists, there was nothing standing in their way anymore. "A direct attack means.." Uno waved his hand over his other trap. "That I may use this card... Performapal Call." And Stardust's attack froze in the middle of its advance. "!" The attack was negated. "Performapal Call stops a direct attack and lets me add two Performapals to my hand, with less total defense than the attacking monsters attackpoints." With Stardust's attack this high, Uno could have added anything he wanted. Though he could not pendulum summon monsters from the extra deck next turn. None of that mattered. "I win, Cassius."

"You..." The monster summoned by Converging Wishes would be banished during the endphase. Stardust left Cassius behind as a sitting duck. "No..way." Akai and the circle were mystified. Cassius pulled out all the stops, and yet Uno escaped him at every pass. Of the two cards added to Uno's hand: Performapal Gumgumouton and Performapal Fireflux, one (scale 1) was set in the pendulum zone to be paired with Odd-Eyes. "I pendulum summon Performapal Fireflux. And I will use Pendulum Switch to summon Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon back to my field." His continuous trap could move pendulum monsters both ways. With Odd-Eyes(7/2500/2000) back on the field, protected by the fireflux lightbug(4/1200/1600), there was just one last thing to do. "Chicken Game selfdestroys." Uno used the field spell's last effect. A mere thousand lifepoints was what it took for Chicken Game to destroy itself. "And I attack you directly..." A simple attack from the Pendulum Dragon took care of the rest.

Uno's LP: 2000 Cassius' LP: 0

"Gyaahh!" The synchro duelist fell over in pain. "Aaron! Cassius!" And because of their synchronized connection, Aaron lived through the same agony. "... It had to be done." Uno told Emily as she rushed to the defeated duelists. "Did it?" She snapped back at him. "Perhaps." Before the argument could develop any further, Veronica inserted herself into the conversation one last time. "But what really matters is that my game has finally come to an end. Fortuno Nisell, my third of the wish is yours. And I, like Cloe, will rest now.." She bowed to the crowd before her and started to grin. "The final score is 5623 to 3206 by the way. I am afraid the other timeline never stood a chance." Her words caused her audience to gasp in surprise. "The score? But I thought.. the game was over?" Alice objected. "No. The game was my design to prepare for the future. I thought I could write my own ending for once. But I did not get nearly enough time or energy... I never get to finish what I start, even when I am free. My sister always cleans up our mess.." The woman stood up. "Well then, have a nice future." And she promptly turned to dust.

"Whaaa! She's.." Eric blinked several times. This transformation wasn't the same as Cloe's. Yet what Veronica left behind was not nothing. Besides her scattering ashes, her shadow still clung to the floor of the road. "What the hell?" Akai and the others took a step back as the shadow came to life. The darkness twisted into a female form, a long grey skirt and mantle, and a pale face half obscured by pitch-black hair. "Margot.." The final prophecy sister stood before them in silence. "What happens now? What will she do?" This was the one Alice feared the most, the avatar of the unknowable and of the ultimate end. "I do not know. She might still carry out the judgment of our two worlds." Not even Nephilim could predict or understand her actions. "But why? We stopped the guardians of time, didn't we? So why did Veronica say one world still has to go?" Emily shouted. "The Qliphort only erase worlds to store them away. You do not need them to recreate the universe, do you? Not once you are one. After all, the wish we make will change the timeline anyway."

"..." The woman did not comment. Instead she pointed her hand to the sky and pulled it down in a tearing motion. "!?" The sky above the nearest control city tower was seemingly cut in half by her gesture, and a wave of shadows spread across the globe. "...what?" The duelists were not sure what question to ask first, as the entire city seemed to be be covered by a construct of black cubes, spheres and spires. A giant citadel crafted from those materials floated at the center, just below the portal towards the timeless world. "Is this.. a glimpse of the future? The world she lives in?" Uno could describe it in no other way. "?" Margot wanted something from them, her long finger was aimed at Uno. "A duel? is that what you want?" There was still no answer. Margot simply raised her head and was drawn away in a flash of smoke, absorbed by the shadow of her new citadel. "I think she wants us to go there. Cloe hides in the past, Veronica spreads across the present.. and she invites us to her future." This was the final battlefield, for Nephilim.. Uno.. everyone who could still duel.

"Hey.." That did not include Emily or Aaron. "Your cards?" The text and images of their monsters, spells and traps were grayed out. Their dueldisks no longer functioned either. "It must be because we lost.." Cassius groaned. "But we still have a shot!" Eric proclaimed. "You do. But do we stand together on this?' Uno wondered. "I.. I am." Alice joined his side, all though she was hesitating. "Alice.. I know this is what Uno wants. But what about what you want?" Emily chose her words carefully, knowing that there was nothing she could physically do to stop her sister. "I know.. I don't like what happened, I didn't want to hurt Amelia or anyone. But we can make it all better. And I owe it... to Allison too. I am not changing my mind. I am sorry, sis." It seemed like she was the only one who wanted to follow him. "I regret that it came to this." Uno closed his eyes. "Uno.." He said his farewells.. and teleported himself, Alice and Nephilim away towards their final destination.

Moments later, June, August, Neter, Stonewell and Marie showed up on the racetracks. "You guys?" It seemed like the psychic had rounded up every available duelist. "It seems were were too late." June sighed. "You know whats going on?" Eric asked. "I scanned your minds quickly, my apologies." The woman explained. "We would have been here sooner, but that weird woman was telling us not to interfere.. before she turned to dust." Neter laughed. "Whatever happens next, we are the only ones who can stop it." August roared. "Then let's go!" Even if she could not duel anymore, Emily wanted to find her sister before she did something she would regret.

(To be Continued in Nexus 083: Carpar Diem)

 **New Cards used by Fortuno Nisell  
** Pendulum Switch

 **New Cards used by Cassius Hunt  
** Stardust Dragon

-  
Wavering Eyes

-  
Converging Wishes


	84. Carpar Diem

**Nexus 83:** **Carpar Diem**

"So.. this is it." Eight duelists; the three travelers, two Erics, Marie, Emily and Akai, stood on a floor of black glass: inside a citadel that floated far above the cities. "I.. can see we're inside. But where is Margot?" This was the home of the last prophecy sister, and Eric could not see their host anywhere. "She wont let me go any higher!" Neter sulked. They were stuck in this courtyard, surrounded by paradoxical stairwells and large pitfalls that did not seem to drop back to the earth. "This must be a part of her strange game too." Stonewell grumbled. "And what is this stuff even made off?" The walls felt warm yet cold at the same time. "Something I have never seen before." Marie's visor could not even analyze the material. "Still. You'd expect a couple of minibosses in our way. Who.." Emily did not see what the point was of starting at the bottom, unless there was...

...a challenge. "G-guys!" Alice, Uno and Nephilim walked into the area from a previously unseen gateway. "You.." August clenched his fist. "..So you came as well. Did you come here to get the wish, or to stop it?" Nephilim did the talking, while Uno stared ahead beyond them. "We did not cross paths by accident. This is her game. Margot has made this place and all of its entrances, so we would face each other before we would face her." June grimly deduced. In the end only one person could get her part of the wish. "We.. we dont have to fight about this!" Alice stammered. All they needed to do was reach Margot. "Alice. They want to! Cant you see that?" Emily yelled back. "But.."

"Hah.. I know what we must do. Its gonna be awful, but.." Marie activated her dueldisk. "Miss Nephilim. I demand you duel with me!" Akai immediately nodded. "Now you're talking. I will take Uno!" She sent her challenge towards the other. "What are you doing? December can be here any minute!" Uno finally spoke up, lashing out at the two of them. "If December shows up, we will do the same to him." Celeste had it all figured out already. Only one of them needed to get to Margot first "Alice! Keep going!" But that counted for Uno's side as well. "Y-yes!"The girl ran up one of the other stairs without hesitation. "Alice! No,. wait damnit!" Emily shouted. Even now her sister was running from them. "You guys go on ahead! No sense in waiting and watching this." Akai already knew the best they could do was stall for time. "Akai, Marie.. this is not what I wanted." Uno started off. "Tough. It is what you get." Akai started drawing cards. "Since you refuse to talk, this is our only option of stopping you. So I guess this wont be fun for either of us..."

The others did not need to hear it twice, August took Stonewell and Neter to seek out Margot. While Eric and June chased after Emily who was already following Alice closely. Emily ran as fast as she could. She would not lose sight of Alice again. "Alice?!" Thankfully her sister did not go far. She seemingly stopped in at the entrance of a large open-air platform. Where the air came from Emily did not know. "Thank god you.." And Emily soon also realized that Alice did not stop for her sake. "A Good Day to You, sisters." She stopped because Marco Amadeus Nisell crossed their path.

"Oh. That guy again." Eric and June also ran into him, the former having completely forgotten that this guy was still an issue. "Marco? Where did you come from?" A fearful Alice asked. "I was hiding In your world until Now, little Alice. Waiting for Veronica's game to end." Marco was not afraid to reply. "But how the hell did you get here?" Eric wondered. "This citadel can Be seen from Both worlds, young One. And I already made A connection with the Sisters long ago. I merely Needed to say her Name, and she Invited me." The lord smirked. "But why? Do you... want the wish too?" There was no other reason he would come up here. "But Of Course! My foolish Brother would destroy us All with his Wish. That was what Father predicted. So I am here to Stop him.. and his Allies!" He activated his dueldisk. "Allies. Yeah about that.." Before Eric could correct him, Marco submitted the challenge... to Alice and June.

"Us?" Alice gasped. "You wish to make this two against one." June had seen it coming, but his reasoning eluded her. "I have Nothing to fear. I have Acquired a new power that can Crush even father." Marco boasted. "Why not make it three on one then!" Eric was starting to feel insulted. "Because you have no Foolish Wish in your mind. These two Do! _That_ is Why!" He started drawing his cards. "Huh!? Why.." At the same time, Alice felt a sharp stinging pain in her chest. "Our life is being drained, by him." June suffered the same penalty. "Interesting, is it Not? Perhaps this is How duels will Happen in the future?!" Not only did Marco have the life advantage now, he was also given the first turn. He was enjoying this place.

Marco's LP: 16000 June's LP: 4000 Alice's LP: 4000

"I activate My spell, Boogie Trap! It shall discard Two cards from my hand, to Set one trap card from my Graveyard!" The lord threw Graff the Malebranche of the Burning Abyss and a Fire Lake of the Burning Abyss away, while used Boogie Trap placed that same discarded trap back down on his field. "And when Graff is Sent to my Graveyard, it will summon One Malebranche from my Deck!" Graff's howl could be heard from the underworld, as it called the Malebranche Cir; the purple demon hog(3/1600/1200). "Appear, Barbar! And Overlay to change into the Traveler of the Burning Abyss!" The one-horned barbarian Malebranche(3/1700/1000) normal summoned itself besides Cir, and disappeared along with the demon Cir to form the yet innocent hell traveler Dante(3/1000/1500). "Dante!" Marco'x XYZ monster activated its power to discard three cards (Final Gesture, Malebranche Rubic and Scarm of the Burning Abyss) from the top of his deck. The Cir XYZ-material was also detached into the graveyard to fuel this effect, yet Marco chose not to use its effect. "Now. Fire Lake of the Burning Abyss!"

"Already?" Alice gasped. The card set by Boogie Trap could be activated in the same turn. "Yes. And now the Fire Lake resurrects every Burning Abyssal that Was sent to Hell!" A pool of lava covered the rest of Marco's front row, from which Cir the swine, Graff the hound(3/1000/1500), Rubic the crimson(3/100/2100) and Scarm the longnailed(3/800/2000) were released into the world of the living. "Black is the first Color. But not the Last! Because I am Master of All! I activate Beyond Good and Evil in the Burning Abyss to fusion summon Dante the Pilgrim of the Burning Abyss!" The last card in his hand was the fusion spell for all abyssals. Cir, Dante and Graff of the Malebranche merged through a cesspool of darkness and were purified into the fused form of Dante The Holy Pilgrim(9/2800/2500). "As Dante was Sent to the grave, one other Malebranche shall be reunited With me. And as Cir is sent to The graveyard, another Malebranche is Reborn! I Choose you, Dante!" Now at last Cir could use its own power and forced the fused XYZ-monster back out of the for Dante's own effect, Marco retrieved the Malebranche Graff from his graveyard. "I synchro Summon! Virgil, the Rockstar of the Burning Abyss!"

"Synchro.. fusion and XYZ." Emily was almost impressed. Scarm, synchronized with the tuner Rubic, transformed into the Rockstar(6/2500/1000) who happily played an infernal medley on his guitar. "I know. He should come up with something new!" Stonewell cursed. It was always the same with the lord. "You have No idea." Marco's final move for this turn involved XYZ-evolution. After she used Dante the traveler as the base for her own XYZ-summon and discarded the Burning Abyssal Graff from Marco's hand, Beatrice the Eternal lady(6/2500/2800) appeared in all her glory. "We know what that does too. But you cant use its effect this turn!" Each turn Beatrice would discard a different Burning Abyssal from the deck. "But I will, soon!" During the endphase, the dead Scarm's effect activated as well, and Marco could add another Malebranche to his hand. He grabbed a second Cir and let his turn end. "Honestly, I do not Comprehend why you would Want to stop me. My brother has lost His Mind. My father will bring Ruin to us All. I am the only One who can stop both. Do you not See this?"

"You should not forget you no longer have a pendulum to shield you. I can see your thoughts.. and desires. You would wish to be the only timetraveler left in existence. To forever be above your brother and father. That is not something we can permit." June drew her card. "I activate Zefra Providence. This adds one Zefra card from the deck to my hand: Zefra Oracle. And when I activate Zefra Oracle. Another Zefra card can be given to me." The great tree grew from the field spell which she gained through her divine providence. And the future that the oracle saw involved June having the Zeframpilica Ritual Beast Tamer card. "Zefra. I remember Your attempt at Becoming your own pendulum duelist. I Hear it ended in Failure." Marco chuckled. "I was not as powerful then as I was now, Amadeus Nisell." She placed Zeframpilica (scale 1) in one pendulum zone, and activated the second pendulum in another. Only it appearance was not even remotely close to that of a Ritual Beast. This was an crystal knight angel (scale 7), whose body was half corrupted by the darkness.. of the shaddows. "Shaddoll Zefracore?"

"Whoa wait! Why are you using Shaddolls now?" Eric did not like this look one bit. "When Nephilim took my crystal back from Tempus, some of her darker energy mixed with my own. I do not think she knew this would happen. But then.. her mind I could never read." Zefracore was merely how another result of her bonding with Uno's power to create new spirits. "I can only pendulum summon Zefra monsters! Neter and August may not be with me physically, but they have provided me with their spirit!" Two cards left her hand: a black wyrm(6/0/02600) and a white-winged angel fighter(4/0/2100). "Zefraniu the Secret of the Yang Zing can choose one Zefra card in the deck, Zefra War, and lends it to me! And Satellarknight Zefrathuban will destroy one card on both sides of the field!" The darkhaired stellarknight targeted Zefraniu and Beatrice the Lady of the Eternal. Marco was not amused. "Hmph! Beatrice, discard Alich the Burning Abyssal!" His XYZ-monster detached one material to discard a certain Malebranche from his graveyard: the one that negated monsters effect. "Thuban's power is sealed!"

"Then Beatrice will fall to my trap! As long as I have two Zefra pendulums active as spells, Zefra War can be activated from my hand!" Zefraniu's acquisition also destroyed two cards on either side of the field. "Bah. Beatrice my die, but her Death grants Life to one other fallen Burning Abyssal!" When the Zefra War came to claim her life, Beatrice special summoned a second Dante the Traveler(3/1000/2500) from his extra deck. Meanwhile June destroyed the Yang Zing Zeframpilica on her side of the field. "Then it is your turn next, Alice." June said, once another trap card was placed face down. "Oh." Alice knew that, but she could not stop thinking about certain things. "Mr Nisell. Why do you want to stop Uno? He wants to bring everyone back, even Ana.. Even..." "Do not mistake My ambition for Apathy!" Marco interrupted. "Dear sweet Anastasia was very Dear to me. And even Now I am struggling to Let her go. But her end Was her wish, and I have to Respect that. It is my Brother who is Foolish enough to Spit on her Words."

"Uno is not.." That could not be true. She did not want it to be true. "He is not like that!" She started her turn proper and summoned a pendulum monster. "Whoa!" It was a silverhaired Nekroz swordsman(4/1500/800), wearing more armor and wings like an angel. "Did you.. give her that?" Emily looked at June. "In a way. The Zefra want to share their power with my teammate." Even the telepath could not have foreseen what shape this card would take. "This is my card now, Zefrasaber the Swordmaster of Nekroz! I can sacrifice him to ritual summon a Nekroz without a spell!" Zefrasaber cut through one card in Alice's hand with his chained dual swords and sacrificed another Zefra Nekroz monster in her hand: Zefraxa the Flame Beast of Nekroz. "Zefraxa has five levels, so I can summon Nekroz of Catastor!" Both Zefrasaber and Zefraxa disappeaered during the ritual that called upon the seadragon Nekroz knight(5/2200/1200). At this time, the Zefra Oracle field spell revealed its fourth ability, "She sacrificed a Zefra for a ritual summon, so one of your monsters returns to the deck!"

"Feh! Deny my monsters All you want!" A furious Marco shouted. Though Dante the Pilgrim could not be targeted by card effects, Dante the XYZ-Traveler was at a less fortune moment in his story and one of them got kicked back to the deck. "But I know Christopher far better than You do! He has become Fortuno again! A true son of Tempus! You would Hate him too! After a thousand Years!" The fused Dante meanwhile activated her effect to discard the Cir Malebranche in Marco's hand and to draw again. Cir of course, could revive the original Dante the traveler to the field in defense mode. "No! I wont! He's better than that! Better than you! I will... I will do a pendulum summon too!" Zefraxa was in the graveyard because of the ritual, but Zefrasaber was sacrificed on the field. That meant that Alice could re-summon it from her extra deck, using June's Zefra scales.

"He taught you Well then." The lord laughed again, louder than the last time. "Virgil! Take revenge for Dante!" And as his turn began, he activated the effect of Virgil the Rockstar to shuffle one of their cards back into the deck. "No revenge will be had, Marco!" To which June replied, with her countertrap. "Zefra Divine Strike!" Zeframpilica the Tamer was banished from the extra deck, in order to negate Virgil's effect.. and to destroy him. "Ha. Is it still funny now?" Eric dared him to keep laughing, now that the lord had lost almost all of his cards. "... Heheh." Marco did however get to draw a new card whenever Virgil was destroyed. And that card seemed to amuse him to no end. "!?" June herself recoiled in terror, as she drew just a glimpse of the card from his mind. "Do you see now?" His lips quivered. There was a brief second of hesitation, expressed in his trembling hands... This was no card to just lay down. "You wanted to see Something new, did you Not.." But play it he would. "I open The Forbidden Trapezohedron!"

"What is .." A small oddly-shaped box was placed on the floor of the courtyard, and inside was a crystal with even odder angles. "When I control a XYZ and fusion monster, this forbidden spell Summons a particular synchro Monster from my deck. One of the Old Entities!" Those who gazed into the crystal could see the true horror take shape. The Trapezohedron shattered into burning shards that cut through the lake of hell. "The Entity?" June shuddered as a nightmare rose up from the inferno. "What the hell? You know this thing?" Chtuga the old one was a cosmic entity(4/2200/200) that defied description: Eric could see tentacles, teeth and horns in all the wrong places, but no face. "The entities were one of the ancient powers December made contracts with before he encountered us: a source of Tempus' power. I never imagined they were still around." She had never seen them herself. Just hearing December talk about them was horrid enough. "What.. does it do?" Alice had to ask.

"He is the Prelude to greater things!" Marco activated the other spell from his hand: the polymerizing Fusion Substitute. "Besides the Old Ones, there are the Elders! I shall Fuse one Synchro monster and one XYZ-monster to create Elder Entity Norden!" Chtuga mixed with Beatrice the Eternal to become a slightly more humane being. Norden(4/2000/2200) was the old and fierce king, riding his seahorse mare through waves and thunder. "Eesh. All this water.." Norden's presence shifted the landscape into a violent sea. Emily could not tell if this was because of Margot's citadel or these elder gods. "When Chtuga is used as a Material for a fusion or XYZ-summon, I draw One card! And when Norden is Special summoned, he Revives one level 4 Monster from my graveyard!" The ocean king stabbed the raging waters with his trident, dragging the fiery Chtuga back to the field. "And now.. I Activate my field spell: Dream Land!" The landscape twisted and turned again, the seas evaporated and the flames were extinguished. Now there was only the realm of dreams and nightmares.

"This is where.. they came from?" Alice expected something more horrific. Instead they were standing inside a marble white city that rested on a floating rock in the void. "This is where Father found them. And Once again, I shall follow in his Footsteps.. where Noone else could! Because I fear Nothing!" Marco smashed Chtuga and Norden together, drawing another card during the overlayal due to Chtuga's effect. "The third Kind descends, the Outer Entities! I XYZ-summon Outer Entity Nyarla!" Everything went back to the grotesque. Nyarla(4/0/2600) was a slithering squid-like demon with no eyes.. and way too many mouths. "By using an XYZ-monster as the base, I may summon another Outer Entity! Azzathoth!" Darkness covered the city of dreams. Nyarla and its two XYZ-materials flew up into black clouds which turned liquid like oil. Azzathoth(5/2400/0), a twisted mass of screaming mouths and black sludged, came down while sticking to the impossible ceiling. "Azzathoth negates the Effects of all Monsters you possess. And will Destroy all that it sees. Your end has come, friend of Tempus and Christopher!" Marco finally started his attack, detaching one material from Azzathoth.

"We do not fear either. The moment we do, we are lost!" June refused to bow down to this entity. She activated her spell from the graveyard: Zefra Providence. "When the Zefra face oblivion, this card is banished instead!" It acted as a shield against Azzathoth's festing shadows. Only Nekroz of Catastor was dragged up into the black sky. "Utterly Useless. The Outer Entity can use its Power as many Times as It has materIals!" Marco detached another material from his XYZ-monster to start the second wave of darkness. "Ugh." This time the Zefra monsters and their spells were all destroyed, pulled into the shadows screaming and struggling. Nobody could save them, because this turn Azzathoth also negated the effects of all monsters they possessed. "Oh crap!" Eric cursed. Both duelists were as vulnerable as a newborn. "I do not know Who to get rId of First. The New favorite of Christopher.. or the Old favorite of Father. If only I could See the future as Well!" Marco entered his battle phase with Azzathoth and Dante the Pilgrim of the Burning Abyss(8/2800/2500) "I believe your Removal would Best serve Us!" Holy light and black ooze descended upon the woman.

(To be Continued in Nexus 084: Moment of Madness)

 **New Cards used by June**  
Shaddoll Zefracore  
Satellarknight Zefrathuban  
Zefraniu, Secret of the Yang Zing

-  
Zefra Providence

-  
Zefra Divine Strike

 **New Cards used by Alice Brandt**  
Zefrasaber, Swordmaster of the Nekroz  
Zefraxa, Flame Beast of the Nekroz

 **New Cards used by Marco Amadeus Nisell**  
Old Entity Chtugha  
Elder Entity Norden  
Outer Entity Nyarla  
Outer Entity Azzathoth

-  
Boogie Trap  
Forbidden Trapezohedron  
Fusion Substitute  
Dreamland


	85. Moment of Madness

**Nexus 84: Moment of Madness**

Marco's LP: 16000 June's LP: 4000 Alice's LP: 4000

The fused pilgrim Dante(6/2800/2600) attacked, along with the dark entity Azzathoth(4/2400/0). Neither duelist possessed the lifepoints to survive such an attack. "..." But June knew she would survive nonetheless. "I activate Countergate! I negate an attack and draw a card!" Alice shouted and the pilgrim's light dispersed. "And if its a monster, I can summon it!" But the monster she drew was Cyber Angel Dakini. "Oh no" And ritual monsters could not be special summoned without a ritual spell. "If you Wish to interefere, you May also suffer with Her!" Marco redirected his second attack towards Alice, striking her directly with Azzathoth's dark waves. "Gyah!" She was pushed against the outer walls of the dreamland city. "Sis! You bastard!"

Alice's LP: 1600

"This is the Right way. ScreamIng in Terror and Pain! This is how Duels were meant To be!" Marco was not through yet. He activated Dante's effect to trade a card from his hand, Libic the Malebranche of the Burning Abyss, with a card from his deck. "Dreamland's effect Activates! When I control a Fusion monster, I can draw One extra card Whenever a monster is Sent to my graveyard!" The fusion monster and field spell worked in tandem to give Marco two draws. "I set one card down, and activate Dreamlands other effect as my turn ends!" Without warning, the Pilgrim fell over and died. "As long as I control an XYZ-monster, the highest level card will die during each turn's endphase! And when Dante perishes, I take away one card from your hand! Alice Brandt!" The card he randomly chose turned out to be Nekroz Kaleidoscope. "Now it is Your move, My sister!" He placed his trap down and waited. "Let us not pretend, Marco. The family I am sister of, is not something you care to be part of." June drew her card. "Ha! Nevertheless Tempus shaped us Both!"

"December.. Even if he put us together for his own needs, it does not change that the emotions we shared were real. And if he is planning to let us go, then I am also ready to let him go!" June activated her spell card, Gift of the Ritual Beast, to banish the Ritual Beast tamer Zefrawendi from her hand and draw two new cards. After that she activated the Psychic Path spell and paid 800 lifepoints to return the banished psychics Zefrawendi and Zeframpilica to her hand. "Go. Zefrawendi, take Zefracore to my hand."Zefrawendi the long-haired tamer(4/1500/1000) of the flying pink dolphin could use her effect to moved a face-up Zefra out of the extra deck. This allowed June to re-activate Zefracore (scale 7) with a new Zefra Shaddoll: Zefranaga the corrupted stellarknight (scale 1). "I have set my scales! So I will pendulum summon the Zefra I have!" Zefrawendi welcomed the members of her own family: Satellarknight Zefrathuban(4/0/2100), Zefraniu of the Yang Zing Secret(6/0/2600) and Ritual Beast Tamer Zeframpilica(3/1000/1500). The effect of the Yang Zing pendulum gave June the Chozen Zefra trap card, while Zefrathuban would destroy one card on either side of the field. "Zefrathuban, destroy Azzathoth and Zefraniu!"

 _Gift of the Ritual Beast, Normal Spell_  
 _Banish 1 "Ritual Beast" monster from your hand, and if you do, draw 2 cards.  
You cannot conduct your battle phase the turn you activate this card._

June's LP: 3200

"I see How it iS! You think You can replace Him before I! You have Even started to see Uno and Nephilim as Your Brother and Sister, using pendulums and Shaddolls! But I was His Son before you Were his Daughter! You cannot Go around Me!" Marco's cries came with another change to his dream lands. "I activate the Nightmare Moon! When one of my Outer gods has been destroyed, it will BE reborn to Punish those that dared To disrespect It!" The pale moonlight shined on the XYZ-entity as it was destroyed by Zefrathuban. The nightmare would not end so easily. "Azzathoth returns froM the Grave, and inflicts 2400 points of damage to you: Anru!" His dark god attacked June just like it did Alice before, with living shadows. "GrHaaaa!" Not even her pendulum's light could get diminish the darkness or pain. The best she could do was manage to keep standing. "I have no intention of replacing anyone. The legacy of Tempus must end here on this day!" She bit her lip and numbed herself to the pain. Two cards were set down with her restless hand. "Alice.. can you continue?"

June's LP: 800

 _Nightmare Moon, Continuous Trap_  
 _Activate only if you control "Dreamland". This card cannot be destroyed by card effects while you control an Extra deck type monster._  
 _Once per turn, when a "Outer Entity" Xyz Monster, "Elder Entity" Fusion Monster or "Old Entity" Synchro Monster is destroyed;_  
 _you can special summon that monster from your graveyard and inflict damage to your opponent equal to its ATK._

"I..." It was her turn already. "Ha! I forgot You weRe even Here! But you have no Choice! You have to Keep playing!" Marco laughed loudly. It did not look like it had been nearly enough time for her to recover from the last attack. "I do not have to." Alice said back, her voice less stilted. "I want to! I want people to stop being hurt! And I want people to stop hurting others! I want you to stop!" With an unexpectedly forceful move, she drew her next card. "And you will!" Immediately she banished two cards from her graveyard, Nekroz Kaleidoscope and Nekroz of Catastor. The former used the latter as a cost to give Alice a new Nekroz spell: Nekroz Mirror. "I summon Manju of the Ten Thousand Hands! So I can get a ritual monster!" The ghoulish multi-handed idol(4/1400/1000) gave Alice the Nekroz of Valkyrus ritual monster. It would soon take form, once the Nekroz Mirror ritual spell used the Nekroz sacrifices in her graveyard. "And now I summon Nekroz of Valkyrus!" Nekroz of Clausolas (level 3) and Zefraxa the Flame Beast of Nekroz (level 5) were banished for the armored mage Valkyrus(8/2900/1700).

"What can you dO? You're just a Child, we have Lived a dozen Times your experience anD more! You would Never even have Met Christopher without Me!" Marco spoke as if it was something she was expected to be grateful for. "And I would never have met Emily either.." She in turn said to herself and gave her sister a happy yet brief smile. "But I also would never have lost my world! My first family! You took that from me! You took Alison away!" Alice activated the Valkyrus mage's effect to tribute two of her cards and draw two new ones. One card was the Manju on her field, the other was a Nekroz psychic in her hand: Ariel. "When the Nekroz Priestess is tributed, I get another non-ritual Nekroz monster!" Her choice for this effect was the Dance Princess of the Nekroz. "You would not hAve lost your family If not for Uno! The man You adore so Much!" Marco yelled once again, his tone growing more deranged with every passing second. Yet Alice's words were matching his in volume. "I wouldn't get them back without him either!"

"I activate Machine Angel Absolute Ritual! And I summon Cyber Angel Dakini!" Due to the absolute ritual, the dead Manju could be returned to the deck as an extra sacrifice. It and the Dance Princess (level 4) in her hand were taken as offerings for her four-armed destruction goddess Dakini(8/2700/2400). "Curse It!" Dakini's effect demanded that Marco would send one monster under his control to the graveyard directly, and Azzathoth was his only monster. "My Outer Entity will leave, For now!" The Nightmare Moon could not resurrect monsters unless they were actually 'destroyed'. "Good! And when my Princess is tributed, I get to draw one of my banishes Nekroz!" Her choice for this effect was the Nekroz Flame Beast Zefraxa. So she could pendulum summon Zefraxa to her field, giving it the form of the Nekroz seadragon(5/2000/1000) with claw-gauntlets wrapped in flames and angelic wings. Zefrasaber the Nekroz swordsmaster(4/1500/800) was also pendulum summoned from her extra deck. "Those Pendulums you are Using right now Came at the Cost of your own Family, chilD."

"Shut up!" She screamed. "Just.. stop.. talking!" She did not say another word, once she entered her battle phase. Nekroz of Valkyrus, Zefraxa, Zefrasaber and Dakini attacked the lord directly in quick and brutal succession. This time it was he who got pushed into the corner. "I am just so tired.. of this all. So just.. stop." Finally, she activated One Day of Peace. Though this spell made it possible for every duelist to draw one new card, it made it impossible to hurt each other until the end of Marco's turn. "Alice... are you okay?" Eric was a little flabbergasted. He'd never seen Alice be this mad. "I.. feel better now." The girl admitted. To let it all out, felt nice. "It was inside you all along. But it was not you." June could have sensed it building up ever since the duel started, even if she was not trying to read her mind. "Well he deserves it anyway." Emily sneered.

Marco's LP: 6900

"Do I? Was I not a Victim too of FatHers WhIMS?"

"What the.." Marco reacted even more frenetic than before. "Uhm.. are you okay dude?" Eric was noticing his sweating was getting out of hand. "I hAve neVER been Better!" The lord shrieked as he activated Fusion Substitute from the graveyard. The spell was banished to return Norden the fused Entity to his deck. In return he could draw a new card. "I activate Instant Fusion and summon the Elder Entity Norden again!" One of the spells in his hand allowed him to call out another lowlevel fused monster at the cost of a thousand lifepoints. And the sea lord Norden(4/2000/2200) used its divine resurrection ability on the Outer Entity Cthtugha the abominable terror(4/2200/200) of the fiery depths. "There.. that is much Better." Marco himself seemed to regain some of his composure in the presence of these creatures. "Are they making him worse or better?" Alice wondered. "They're intoxicating him with power like a drug. Even December knew not too ask too much from them. Marco, if you keep this up.. your mind will be lost!"

Marco's LP: 5900

"Not my Mind! Not MY MIND!" Marco kept going. The Tour Guide of the Underworld(3/1000/600) was normal summoned, and Draghig the dragon demon( of the Burning Abyss(3/1100/900) was special summoned with her effect. "When a monster is normal or special summoned while I already control a synchro monster, Dreamland can raise their level by 1!" Both the Guide(4/1000/600) and her client Barbar(4/1700/1000) were readied to join the halls of the outer realm forever. "I XYZ-summon, Elder Entity Nyarla!" Tour Guide and Chtuga were the two who overlayed first, joining to form another terrifying faceless dozen-mouthed monstrocity(4/0/2600). "When Cthugha Is used as an XYZ-material, I Draw a Card! And so too will Azzathoth descend again!" The rank 5 Azzathoth(4/2400/0) XYZ-summoned itself after it took Nyrla and its materials for itself. The darkness repeated itself. "If I cannot Hurt you. I will at Least Take everything From you!" He yelled as a warning for the god's immanent devastation.

"I do not think you will, Amadeus!" But June activated her trap: Lost Wind. Thanks to it, she could negate Azzathoth's effect and halve its(1200/0) original attackpower. "PointLess! I activate Another Forbidden Trapezohedron! Now that I Control a fusion and XYZ-monster, I can summon The Old Entity synchro from my deck: Hastorr!" A black decaying dragon-like demon(4/2300/1100) was summoned to the field, along with a visual avatar for his summoner the masked king in yellow. "This will Never END! Return to me.. Nyarla! And AZZATHOTH!" There was still one set of Outer Entities in his extra deck that he could call out. Malebranche Barbar and Norden turned into XYZ-materials for the last Nyarla(4/2400/0), who in turn transformed into the final Azzathoth(4/2400/0) of the darkness. "Die to the Shadows! Die to the Madness! Die to the Gods!" Marco detached the XYZ-monsters first XYZ-material to wipe out all their cards. "I activate Forbidden Lake!" But not all of the cards were wiped out.

 _Forbidden Lake, Quickplay Spell_  
 _Each player targets 2 cards they control; until the end of this turn, those targets cannot be destroyed._

"Each player chooses two cards, and they cannot be destroyed this turn!" Alice kept Nekroz of Valkyrus and Cyber Angel Dakini for herself, and allowed June to make the other two choices. "I thank you Alice. I choose Zefranaga and my face-down trap!" Azzathoth could not reach the cards inside the forbidden pool, claiming only the Zefra monsters and Alice's ritual monsters with its shadows. "Your impudence will Find a Limit. You are not Eternal as We... as I! If I sacrifice One synchro and One XYZ-monster, Elder Entity N'Tss can come to Me!" The last of elders was revealed at long last: N'Tss(4/2500/1200), the queen of the ocean and partner of Norden. She was born from the automatic fusion of Hastor and the Azzathoth whose effects were negated. "As Hastor is sent to MY graveyard, I can equip tHis card to One monster on the field! And if it is Destroyed again, I gain That monster!" The dragon disappeared, but the king in yellow did not. It possessed Alice's Nekroz of Valkyrus, and waited to take full control. And Marco himself placed a trap card down. "You cannot achieve Victory! Destroy even one Entity, and you Fall!" During the endphase, Dreamland destroyed the highest leveled monster on the field: Cyber Angel Dakini.

"You know, Marco. For more years than I can count, you and your family were my nemesis.. And all that time I could not imagine the face of the ones I had to stop. And I could not imagine... that I would come to pity that face." June took her next card. "We are all slaves of a future December chained us to, because he too refused to free himself from his fate. And you are simply trying to emulate him.. mistakes and all. I understand the hate you have.. and the hate you deserve. But right now, I cannot hate you.." The final moment presented itself. "Because you already hate yourself too much.. I set the pendulum, Zefraath the Torah Grammatron!"

"ZefrAath?" Marco's body involuntarily shook as he took in the size of June's new card. Zefraath (scale 5) was a gigantic standing dragon with a mane of flaming red hair and armor that was both black on one side and white on the other. "Zefraath can send one Zefra pendulum monster from my deck to the extra deck!" The creature raised its weapon, a sword which contained ten gem slots at the center of a black and white blade. "I send Stellarknight Zefraxciton!" The grey gem released a light like a shooting star, moving through the deck and ending up in the extra deck. "Zefraath will then assume that monster's scale!" As Zefraxciton was a scale 7 card, Zefraath (scale 7) could now pair with Zefranaga's scale to release all the Zefra monsters from June's extra deck. "Pendulum summon!" June called out Zefrathuban the Satellarknight, Zefraniu the Yang Zing Secret and Zefrawendi the Ritual beast Tamer. And she activated all their effects in a row. "But if you destroy even one of his monsters, he will just hurt you again!"

"I am not going to destroy his monsters, Alice." While Zefrawendi reclaimed Zefracore Shaddoll from June's extra deck, Zefrathuban's effect targated Zefraath on her field and Dreamland on his. "Rgh!" The city of dreams came crumbling down like marble rain. "That is not all! When Zefraath is in my extra deck, I can summon him by tributing three Zefras on my field! Come forth, Zefraath!" This time the dark/light angel lord(11/3450/2950) graced the front row of the field, summoned in attack mode by the sacrificed Zefraxciton, Zefrathuban and Zefrawendi. "Amazing." Alice gasped as June refilled the empty pendulum zone with Zefracore the Shaddoll (scale 7). "When Zefraath is on the field, I can pendulum summon twice in one turn!" She raised her hand upwards and resummoned the Zefra monsters Zefraxciton and Zefrawendi, along with Zeframpilica and Zefraniu. Stellarknight Zefraxciton(4/1900/0) could destroy Marco's face-down trap card by destroying Zefracore in the pendulum zone. "What does It MatteR? The Moon has Already Been activaTed!"

"It matters as there wont be anymore revivals after this! I activate Zefra Path!" Zefraniu made use of its effect as well, of course. And it could give June a certain Zefra spell from the deck. "All non Zefra monsters I control are sent back to my deck! And from now on, monsters cannot be special summoned... except from the extra deck or hand!" A network of ten glowing spheres appeared on the floor. "Gah!" The glow made it impossible for Marco to touch his graveyard, it was burning hot. His moon spell was useless now. "Two more things! One, Zefraath can exchange one monster with a Zefra from my deck! I special summon Zefraxi the Treasure of the Yang Zing!" Zefraath absorbed the black light of Zefraniu and released the blue glow of the colorless winged tiger wyrm Zefraxi(3/1500/0). "Two! My Chosen of Zefra trap! All my monsters gain 100 attackpoints for each pendulum monster in our extra deck!" The spirits of Zefrasaber, Zefraxa, Zefraniu, Zefracore and Zefrathuban gave their support to the Zefra on the field: Zefraath(3950/0), Zefraxciton(2400/0), Zefraxi(2000/0), Zefrawendi(2000/0) and Zeframpilica(1500/0). "Zefraath. Destroy the Elder Entity!" With its great sword, Zefraath flew across the ruined dreams and carved a path through the body of N'Tss the ocean queen.

Marco's LP: 5550

"But when N'Tss is sent to my graveyard, I can destroy one card on the field!" Marco revealed as he chose his target. "But when five or more Zefra are in our extra deck, Chosen of Zefra keeps our monsters from being destroyed!" June yelled back. "Argh!" Marco was pinned down. "Zefraxciton!" The stellarknight of the zefra slammed into Azzathoth, taking both equally powerful monsters down with its suicidal charge. But with another Zefra added to her Extra deck, June's remaining monsters gained another 100 attackpoints. "NO! Why did you.. Take.. I can't. I CAN'T CONTAIN THEM!" With his last god gone, Marco devolved into a blubbering raving mess, his eyes almost seemed to roll back into his head. "June!" This could not go on. "It's now or never!" She would snap him out, by ending this duel. Zefrawendi(2100/0), Zeframpilica(1600/0) and Zefraxi(2100/0) attacked Marco directly and removed his last few lifepoints. "Did you get to him in time?" There were no more screams. Eric did not know is this was a good thing.

Marco's LP: 0

"HahahahAHAHAH! I have done it! I have WON!" Marco leaned against the walls, his arms wrapped around his body and his eyes widened. "What is he talking about?" Emily did not understand. Anyone could see that victory was not his. "I fear... he has lost his mind. The entities showed him things he was not meant to see, and he could not take it anymore.. once he lost control of them." It was like an extreme form of withdrawal. "Can you help him?" Despite everything, Alice could not hate him enough to not feel sad for him now. "Nobody deserved this fate. "I do not know. If I enter his mind now, I may fall into madness as well. It may be possible to cure him, but.." She did not dare to say anything with certainty.

"Marco.." She was not the only one saddened by this turnout. "Ah!" Behind them appeared the eyeless spirit: Nephilim. "Lavender.. when did..." The last time they saw her, she was dueling Marie Celeste. "She could not stop me, she and Akai rests now at the foot of the castle. But we did not hurt her... And I would not have hurt you." She floated across the hall in an instant and stopped in front of Marco. "We didn't hurt him either!" Emily yelled, not appreciating her tone. "I know." Nephilim sat down next to the ranting Marco and stroked his hair with her hand. "But I can undo the pain." She withdrew her hand and looked ahead to the next floor of the citadel. "Unless any of you wish to stop me..." The only way upward was through them. "Lavender, this does not have to turn into a fight." Alice tried to plead with her. "Then just let me pass. December could be here any moment."

"You need not concern yourself with him, Nephilim." But not all were in a pleading mood The way forward was now also blocked.. "Phoebe?" ..by a duelist flying a violet dragon...

(To be Continued in Nexus 085: While the Leaves are still Purple)

 **New Cards used by Anru/June**  
Shaddoll Zefranaga  
Zefraath  
Stellarknight Zefraxciton  
Zefraxa, Treasure of the Yang Zing

-  
 _Gift of the Ritual Beast_  
Zefra Path

-  
Chosen of Zefra

 **New Cards used by Alice Brandt  
** _Forbidden Lake_

 **New Cards used by Marco Amadeus Nisell**  
Old Entity Hastor  
Elder Entity N,Tss

-  
Instant Fusion

-  
 _Nightmare Moon_


	86. While the Leaves are Still Purple

**Nexus 85: While the Leaves are Still Purple**

In the citadel of tomorrow, three wandering duelists would not find progress easily. "This lady has a weird style, haha!" Though Neter was entertained by all the twists and turns and bizarre decorations, the other were reaching the end of their patience. "She wants us to go this way. But why?" August felt like he was being directed. "Wait!" And they soon discovered they were not alone in this. "December!"

"Neter.. Tuat..." Their former comrade met them at a spiral of stairwells and greeted them as if there was no love lost between them. "Did you come here to hinder Fortuno.. or hinder me?" Still, he had his hand on his cards. "Who says we can't do both?" Agitated that he was being ignored, Stonewell drew his cards first. "I don't care how strong you are. You dont get to see the lady upstairs without a few words with me!" Stonewell was dead serious. "Yeah! This time we can do it!" Neter was one second away from joining the fight.. "Hold it." ...when August said something uncharacteristic. "Can you do this alone?" He was ignoring December, for once. "Only one way to find out. Leave your pal to me, you find that future woman." Stonewell nodded. "Oh.. I get it." Neter was disappointed, but saw the benefit of splitting up. "Heh. We will see you later, December." August turned his back on him and the two travelers continued without him. "Do you know what you are doing?" Though the traveler mocked the kid, he did not try to avoid the duel. "Seems pretty obvious to me. Come on December.. Impress me!"

...

"Phoebe? How... When did you get here?" For everyone besides Nephilim, this was the first time any of them had seen the fusion duelist since 'the madness' ended. "And what do you want?" Eric instinctively activated his dueldisk. "I know what I do _not_ want. I have been thinking about the world you two were going to make. And I no longer agree with it." She activated her dueldisk as well, except she turned it against Nephilim. "Huh?"

"After all we have been through together, you do this?" Nephilim could not refuse the challenge, no matter how much it hurt her. "Yeah, no!" And there was another who refused to walk away. "Eric?!" Phoebe's former guildmember connected his disk with theirs and locked them all into a battle royal duel. "You just want that wish for yourself! But I am not letting you have it!" He would have dueled Phoebe by himself if he could. But Nephilim was still complicit in all of this. "Is this really a good time?! If Akai's lost then Uno probably already moved on!" Emily yelled. This labyrinthine citadel was big enough to accommodate multiple routes. Uno could have taken any single one. "Uno... We have to help him, Emily. What if December gets to him?" Alice did not want to be delayed any longer either. "Alice. I... Fine. But only because someone has to stop that guy too." Emily relented. "It is for the best. You have a better chance of stopping him than I." June already tried once before, and only met failure. "I will tend to Marco and the others who have fallen. If that is acceptable."

"...It is." Nephilim gave her brother one last look... "Alright." ..before June started carrying Marco out of the room. "Eric, please don't get hurt." Alice did not know what else to say, because she did not know who she wanted to win. "Yeah don't do something stupid." Emily did, but there was nothing she could do. Boith sisters went up the stairs. "As if. I am not that kid from the guild anymore.." He gave his response, both to them and to Phoebe. "It is not too late to go back." Nephilim was hesitating to proceed, despite the fact that her turn came first. "Some things you cannot take back, Nephilim. And I do not want to." Phoebe held her ground. Eric did the same, just in silence. "Then, at least know that you invited the pain yourself.."

Nephilim's LP: 8000 Eric's LP: 8000 Phoebe's LP: 8000

"I call out the eternal spell; Magical Meltdown." Nephilim's hand extended towards the skies, and a crimson wave extended across the floor. "Aleister the Invoker comes to me. And while this spell lingers, fusion effects cannot be stopped or responded to by your cards." The Meltdown moved the summoner Aleister out of the deck and she took it from there; summoning her Invoker(4/1000/1800) to the field. "Aleister, prepare the spell of Invocation!" Another card left her deck, the fusion spell for the Invoked. "Two cards are set." However Nephilim did not activate the spell yet, leaving her turn on a defensive note. "Invocation. That card takes the materials from the graveyard and summons a unique fusion based on those materials. She can't use it yet because there is nothing in our graveyard yet." Phoebe had seen her duel before, she knew what to expect. "Did I ask for your help?" But while Eric did not, he did not trust anything Phoebe was saying either. "You're probably controlled again, or you are here to get your own wish. I dont know, so I will finish this myself!"

"I activate That Grass is Greener!" It came to a point that he did not even bother explaining his moves. The Green Grass spell automatically dumped 21 cards from his full-size deck so that it contained as few cards as Nephilim's deck. The discards included Infernoids, Resonators, Peropero Cerperus and Absolute King Back Jack. "I'll also use my Resonator Call spell to get a Resonator from my deck: Synkron Resonator! I summon it, Infernoid Piaty and Wandering King Wildwind!" The monsters showed up in various ways. The synchronic resonator imp(1/100/100) was simply normal summoned, and Wildwind the black panther king(4/1700/1300) could always be special summoned as long as one already controlled a fiend tuner with less than 1500 attackpoints. Lastly, Piaty the winged demon of gold(5/2200/0) banished two other discarded Infernoids from Eric's graveyard to bring itself back to life.

"I use two non tuners and one dark tuner to Synchro summon! Beelzeus of the Diabolic Dragons!" Eric wanted to start big, and Beelzeus the dark two-headed dragon fit those requirements perfectly. A dark devilish face framed its torso, where two giant glowing eyes stared down at Phoebe. "When I synchro summon a monster, I can add Red Mirror from the graveyard to my hand! And Beelzeus himself cannot be destroyed. Also, each turn he drains another monster's attackpoints to restore my lifepoints!" The dragon lord of flies targeted Aleister, taking his(0/1800) lifeforce away and added them to Eric instead. In the mean time, the effect of the synchronized Synkron Resonator took a different tuner out of the graveyard: Red Resonator. And Red Mirror the flaming demon mirror also wound up in Eric's hand. "If you werent here..." No player could declare an attack on the first turn, so he ended his. "You wont bring me down either, Phoebe!"

Eric's LP: 9000

"I was not aiming to, Stonewell. The woman you and I knew is gone." Phoebe insisted. "Then why are you still using her cards?" Eric countered as soon as she played her very first spell. "It is not the cards that tell you who you are." Phoebe sighed. It seemed she was fighting a futile fight on this one. "I... willdiscard Fluffal Bear to add Toy Vendor to my hand!" Her continuous spell materialized as a plastic capsule dispensing machine. And Phoebe gave the machine's effect a spin. "I discard a card to draw another, and if it is a Fluffal, It will summon it." She discarded her Winged Kuriboh and the capsule popped out a Fluffal Wings(1/100/100) monster, which appeared on the field. "I shall also use Frightfur Patchwork to take Edge Imp Cotton Eater and Polymerization from my deck." The Patchwork spell was practically a shortcut towards a Frightfur fusion summon. Yet Phoebe planned something else for her new Edge Imp. "I activate Edge Imp Cotton Eater, in my pendulum zone!" It was a pendulum card as well; a bizarre-looking flying cotton ball (scale 1) with an enormous tooth-filled mouth.

"What!?" Eric did not even know she could use those. "You changed more from me than I thought." Nephilim would also have looked shocked, if her face allowed such an expression. "Have I..." Phoebe activated Polymerization next, fusing the Fluffal Wing and Edge Imp Sabers monsters in her hand and drawing once due to Edge Imp Cotton Eater. "I fusion summon Frightfur Kraken!" The soft and the sharp mixed together into the tomehawk-tentacled octopus(6/2300/2800). "Because of Edge Imp Cotton Eater, all Frightfurs gain 300 attackpoints. And each turn a Frightfur is fusion summoned. I can draw one card! And.. Frightfur Kraken send one monster to the graveyard! I.!?" Phoebe's Frightfur could kill anything, even indestructible monsters. "I knew it!" So it was no surprise that even Beelzeus was sent directly the graveyard. "But I wanted to destroy Aleister.." Except the diabolic two-headed dragon being the target _was_ a surprise, to her. "Then why didn't you?!" Nevertheless, the consequences of her actions spoke for themselves. "I.. don't know. It was as if I was.. a puppet." Phoebe's eyes drifted towards the other duelist. "It was you! You took control of me!"

"I wouldn't do such a thing! Eric, she is lying!" Nephilim denied the accusation with a hurtful tone. "The only lies here are coming from you. And I tired of them." Even if these were the conditions Phoebe would continue to fight. "If I banish Fluffal Wing and another Fluffal from the grave, I can draw two cards from my deck.. and destroy the Toy Vendor on my field!" Her fused angel-wing fluffal dragged the Fluffal Bear even further away, into the banished dimension. "And when Toy Vendor is destroyed, I also gain a Fluffal monster! I pick Fluffal Octo!" All in all, three cards were added to her hand. "Tch. Why are you saying all of this? I already know what those cards can do." The sound of her voice was grating on Eric's nerves. She still sounded like the hateful woman he knew. "Because I want to. I have been quiet for far too long." For her it felt good to now let it all out. "I place two cards down in my spell/trap zone. That ends my turn, Nephilim."

"Phoebe. It hurts me that you would think so badly of me. I only want the best for all of you.. even if it means.. to do something you do not want to." Nephilim activated another spell card: the Spellbook of Knowledge. "I send one spellcaster I control to my graveyard, to draw twice!" Aleister was absorbed into the pages of the Galdrabok tome and exploded into a burst of red light. The spirit used the effect telekinetically move a spell and trap card to her hand. "And now.. I invoke you, oh Purgatrio." She finally activated her Invocation spell card. "Hm?" Eric saw it banish the Aleister Invoker from her graveyard.. and Infernoid Piaty from his. "So this is what you meant." The fire demon was the catalyst for the invocation of Purgatrio the hellfire triplet demons(7/2300/2000). "My Purgatrio gains 200 attackpoints for each card you control, and can pierce through a monsters defenses." Nephilim counted four cards on Phoebe's field and one on Eric's: all of this added a thousand attackpoints to her Invoked fiend(3300/2000). "But that is not where the cycle ends, is it?"

"No, Phoebe. I may recycle Invocation, to add Aleister the Invoker back to my hand. And that allows me to summon Aleister.. once again." Everything went back to square one; the used up summoners spell freed its master from the other dimension and returned itself to the deck. And as soon as Aleister(4/1000/1800) was normal summoned, it placed Invocation back in Nephilim's hand. "I Invoke you, oh Mechaba!" This time she banished Aleister on the field to fuse it with the light-attribute Mirror Resonator in Eric's graveyard. "Oh for.." He was starting to regret milling his own deck. This time he enabled the invocation of the mechanical knight rider(9/2500/2100) in silver armor. "And then... I activate my trap card of Infinite Vocation! This card gains the effect of Invocation, which means I can use Invocation's second effect as often as I desire!" This was instantly demonstrated when Nephilim returned Invocation to her deck yet again, to return the banished Aleister to her hand. "What the... but you cant summon Aleister again!" Eric protested. "But I can.." Her second trap revealed itself too: Ultimate Offering. "I will pay my own blood, my life!"

Nephilim's LP: 7500

 _Infinite Vocation, Continuous Trap  
_ _You can use the effect of "Invocation" more than once per turn._

The Ultimate Offering entailed a cost of 500 lifepoints, and repayed the player with an additional normal summon during the main phase. The spirit weakened herself deliberately to put Aleister back on the field. "But then you can.." Eric looked at all the cards in his graveyard. "Yes. And I am very grateful to you, Eric." The resummoned Aleister grabbed the same Invocation spell, and used its power to banish itself and Eric's Earth-attribute monster: PeroPero Cerperus. "I summon you, oh Magellicana!" The entire citadel trembled as the mountain titan Magellicana(8/3000/3300) stepped into the battlefield. "I summon you, oh Caliga!" Nephilim was far from done. The cycle of unbanishing Aleister and recycling Invocation entered its third iteration and ended with Ultimate Offering taking another 500 lifepoints away to give Aleister his third normal summon. It was the dark-type Absolute King Back Jack that Aleister fused with the through the Invocation spell; becoming the dark-type Invoked Caliga: the draconic horned devil(4/1000/1800).

Nephilim's LP: 7000

"I summon you, oh Purgatrio!" And for her last sequence, after every effect, lifepoint payment, summon and spell activation was resolved: an Infernoid Devyaty was taken away from Eric's underworld, to create a second Purgatory demon trio(9/3300/2000). "Eric. Do not get close. I will take care of her." Five elemental monsters was enough for her. Nephilim took all her Invoked outside of the defending Caliga into the battle phase and declared her first attack against Frightfur Kraken. "You do not get to the final say in this, Nephilim! I activate Final Fusion!" The fusion duelist reacted fiercely with a trap that countered the fusion monster's attack and dealt damage equal to both battling fusion monsters attackpoints. "Huh? Why would.." Eric understood the consequences but not the cause. As it was Purgatrio who declared the attack, Nephilim and her would lose 5300 lifepoints at once. It was as if Phoebe was sacrificing herself.

Nephilim's 6500

"Do you have a deathwish, Phoebe? That is not how it should be!" Nephilim countered and discarded a trap card from her hand. "Invoked Mechaba can negate the effect of another card, if I discard one like it from my hand!" The blast of Final Fusion was contained, causing the trap to destroy itself alone. "What I do and want is for me to decide! I activate Defusion!" So Phoebe activated her quickplay spell, defusing one fusion monster on the field. "Oh." One of the Purgatrio's was sent back to Nephilim's extra deck, though Defusion could not resummon its original fusion materials as they were not anywhere near either graveyard. "Hmm." With two less cards on the field, the other Purgatrio(2900/2000) lost some of its power. But it still held enough to overcome Frightfur Kraken's defense and pierce through it. "You have evaded the fire, but you must still endure their forces of earth and light!" Magellicana smashed the floor in front of Phoebe, giving Mechaba a chance to ride alongside her and slash her with his sword. "Gaahhh!"

Phoebe's LP: 2400

 _"This.. why doesn't this feel right?"_ Eric felt a shiver run down his body as he saw what happened to Phoebe. It should have felt satisfying... this was the woman who tormented him. Who used him like a tool. "..I activate Red Mirror and take Red Sprinter from my graveyard!" All he could do was watch and further his own strategies. As an attack was declared, Eric could trade the Red Mirror in his hand for a fire-type fiend from his graveyard. "Don't you see that this is exactly what I want to eliminate. Pain, agony, sickness.. we can get rid of it all. You wanted it yourself, Phoebe. A return to the world of old, a world with magic. But this time we can all be equal, all immortal." Before her turn was through, Nephilim restarted the Invocation/Aleister/Ultimate Offfering sequence and ran it twice. The first time she used Aleister as a fusion material. "Appear, the Invoked Cocytus!" And she used Phoebe's Fright Kraken as the fusion catalyst. The water kraken merged with the Invoker to summon a red-eyed dragon demon(6/1800/2900) made of pure ice. The Aleister regained from the second Invocation loop stopped at putting the monster in Nephilim's hand. "..." Two traps were placed down as well, and her turn was over at last.

Nephilim's LP: 6000

"My turn! I summon the Eater of Millions by banishing five cards from my deck face-down! It gains 100 attack and defense points for each hidden banished card!" A wide-mouthed four-footed imp(1/500/500) chewed its way through Erics deck. "I see that Caliga negates all monsters effects, once the first monster effect activates. So I will make it count! When Eater of Millions attacks, he banishes one of your monsters face-down!" The imp would 'eat' the Invoked Caliga next. "Eric. You wish to fight me still?" Nephilim inquired. "I sure do. What if we dont want your immortal world? What would I even do with all that time? And what about all the bad people you're making immortal too? It sounds like it could end up as a nightmare!" He shook his head and put the thoughts out of his head. "I don't talk for everyone, but neither do you and Uno!" The Eater reached Caliga and swallowed it whole, banishing it before the damage step occurred.

"And if you are tricking Phoebe, you wont pull the same stuff with me!" He moved on to the next spell, Burial from another Dimension. And with it he returned three face-up banished cards to the graveyard: Mirror Resonator, Absolute King Back Jack... "What?" ..and Phoebe's Frightfur Kraken. "I am guessing you still need that. I know how you duel. That has not changed.. but somehow.. I can tell you are different in other ways." Eric did not understand it himself. "So I will give you another chance." Now that the enemy controlled an extra deck monster, he could special summon Mirror Resonator(1/0/0) from his graveyard. He also special summoned Infernoid Attondel(8/2800/0) from the graveyard by banishing another two dead Infernoids. "I synchro summon my Vermillion Dragon Mech!" His resonator tuning with the helldragon led to the creation of the multi-cannon dragon warmachine(9/2700/1800).

"Have you lost anyone, Eric?" The spirit suddenly asked. "Huh? What.. I.." He did not understand the question, but he was sure the answer was no. "I have. Too many times. And it is not something I ever wish to go through again." Nephilim activated her face-down quickplay spell: The Book of Law. "!" It allowed her to tribute one of her Invoked monsters: Magellicana, to summon an Invoked of a different element. "I summon you, oh Raidjin!"A thunder god(5/2200/2400) in knights armor descended via lightning bolts. "He will protect my spirits, just like I intend to!" Raidjins effect allowed her to flip one of Erics monsters face-down, and she of course chose the Vermillion Dragon Mech to prevent it from destroying her cards. "To be undying while surrounded by death.. I do not wish this upon anyone. And that is why I will make the world like it was, and fill it with my kind. And if I have to control you to get there, I will! You will all thank me in the end!"

(To be Continued in Nexus 086: Thanatophobia)

 **New Cards used by Lavender Nephilim  
** Invoked Mechaba  
Invoked Cocytus  
Invoked Raidjin

-  
Magical Meltdown  
Spellbook of Knowledge

-  
Ultimate Offering  
 _Infinite Vocation_

 **New Cards used by Eric Stonewell  
** Red Mirror  
Eater of Millions

-  
Beelzeus of the Diabolic Dragons

 **New Cards used by Phoebe Moll  
** Edge Imp Cotton Eater

-  
Frightfur Patchwork


	87. Thanatophobia

**Nexus 86:** **Condemned to be Free**

Eric's LP: 9000 Phoebe's LP: 2400 Nephilim's LP: 6000

It took a lot to put Eric down. And Nephilim was giving him a lot: four Invoked monsters. Invoked Raidjin(5/2200/2400) would flip monsters face-down each turn, which is what she did with his Vermillion Dragon Mech. Then there was Purgatrio(7/2700/2000), whose power shot up for each card on Eric's field. Mechaba(9/2500/2100) could negate effects and Cocytus(6/1800/2900) could not be destroyed or targeted by card effects. "Look. I dont know any of that stuff.. and I am not gonna pretend I can put myself in your shoes. But you must have known something you were doing was wrong, if you were hiding it from us all this time!" Still, this was his turn. And he would fight as long as there were cards in his hand. "I summon Red Resonator, who special summons a four-level demon from my hand!" He had not normal summoned yet either, so he could call out the tuner with the body of flames(2/600/200). Red Resonator itself special summoned the flaming horse Red Sprinter(4/1700/1200). "I synchro summon my Red Rising Dragon!"

"A new spirit." Nephilim's eyes almost appeared to burn with fire, as the Resonator and Sprinter tuned together to form a demon dragon(6/2100/1600) cast entirely in hellfire. "Eric. Do you not understand? Like a father to his son, you are drawing new life from your own soul. This is to duel in the old way. Would you not want all of your friends to have such power?" This dragon was something Eric created on his own, just like the Hot Red DragonArchfiends. Nephilim could no less than respect such a power. "Maybe. I bet some do and some dont. Are you going to give this question to everyone separately?" Eric asked her back. "Thought so." There was no answer. "Red Rising Dragon can special summon a Resonator from my graveyard! And also when a monster is synchro summoned, Red Mirror returns as well!" The two separate effects returned one card to the field and the other to the hand. And the resummoned Resonator let out a little laugh as it hovered over Eric. "And when Red Resonator is special summoned, he gives me lifepoints equal to the attackpower of another monster!"

Eric's LP: 11100

"And now. Come out, Scarlight Red Dragon Archfiend!" Red Resonator climbed up the synchronic ladder once more, tuning itself with Red Rising Dragon to turn them both into the wounded demons dragon(8/3000/2000) himself. "... Destroy all her monsters, Scarlight!" Right now the synchro dragon was stronger than all of the fusion monsters. Whcih would normally allow Eric to wipe them all out in one shot. "Red Dragon Archfiend. I can hear your pain even now. Spirits like you should not be scarred forever." However Nephilim still had not used the effect of Mechaba yet. "Oh Invoked one of the light. Let him suffer briefly." She discarded Aleister the Invoker from her hand to negate the effect of the monster. "Damn." The light of Mechaba was too much for Scarlight, the dragon could do nothing but fly down into the graveyard. "Fine.. I set another card. "I guess I am gonna find out now whether I should have helped you or not, Phoebe. Its your turn.."

"Eric Stonewell.." She did owe him. Because of his spell, Frightfur Kraken was no longer banished. "Nephilim, lets see if you will attempt to control me again...I activate Frightfur Reborn! This spell summons one Frightfur monster from my graveyard!" Because of him, she could summon that same card back to her field. "I do not have to do such a thing, Phoebe." Nephilim simply countered the effect. Invoked Mechaba discarded a Fusion Substitute spell card from her hand and negated the spell before it could revive anything. "...Don't you?" Phoebe tried a different approach, using her second Polymerization spell to fuse the Edge Imp Saw and Fluffal Cat cards in her hand. "Frightfur Leo!" The cute kitten and chainsaw imp turned into the ferocious destroyer lion(7/2700/2000) and were charged up by Edge Imp Cotton Eater's effect. "No, Phoebe Moll." In less than a second, Frightfur Leo was forced to face downwards by Invoked Raidjin. "These Invoked are mine, and each others. They will always protect each other."

"..You do not have to tell me. You have been in my head, feeding me my desires. I know very well what is like to want something so badly, that it makes you desperate the longer it takes to get there.." Though Leo was blocked, its successful fusion summon still activated the effects of Edge Imp Cotton Eater (scale 1) and Fluffal Cat. The imp pendulum drew one card while Fluffal Cat retrieved Polymerization from the graveyard. "But I am free now.. free enough to realize that my obsession was destroying me!" And so began the third attempt. "I summon Fluffal Penguin and Fluffal Octo!" The first material, the earmuff-wearing penguin(4/1600/1000), allowed a second fluffal to be special summoned from the hand. Said second Fluffal, the pink octopus(1/800/800), grabbed one Edge Imp or Fluffal monster from the graveyard. "I take Edge Imp Sabers back.. and fuse it with Polymerization!" Penguin, Octo and Sabers transformed into another fearsome toy of death: a scissor-stomach blue tiger(6/2500/1200).

"My precious Frightfur Tiger destroys one card for each material I used to make it!" The blades of the Frightfur beast extended and snapped shut around Mechaba, Raidjin and Purgatrio, severing them down the middle. "Ngh.." Nephilim reeled as she lost three of her Invoked. The only reason Cocytus was spared was because it could not be destroyed by card effects. But Phoebe knew this, which was why she summoned the Tiger in defense mode. "When Fluffal Penguin is used as a fusion material, I can draw two cards and discard one of them. And Fluffal Octo will return two banished Fluffal monsters to my graveyard!" Out of the two cards she gained, Phoebe discarded a second Fluffal Wing card. At the same time she unbanished the first Fluffal Wing and Fluffal Bear. "Of course, I do not know why I am talking to you.. when you do not even listen." Phoebe ended her turn. "I am listening, Phoebe. I once did hope that I could get you to where Uno and I already were. But I found Uno again, and I listen to him first."

At the start of her turn, Nephilim banished the Fusion Substitute spell to return the destroyed Invoked Mechaba to her extra deck, and to draw one card. "I activate Instant Vocation to send one Invoked Caliga to my graveyard. And to claim a spell that might have been able to fusion summon it!" Nephilim revealed the top five cards of her deck. "!" Invocation was one of them, and was placed in the spirit's hand. "What the.." Yet Aleister was already banished from the graveyard. What was she fusing? "Oh divine spirit above all other elements. I summon you, Invoked Elysium!" It turned out that Nephilim needed an Invoked monster.. and a monsters summoned from the extra deck. Magellicana was removed from her graveyard along with Cocytus on the field. The endresult was a bizarre heavenly creature(10/3200/4000) that resembled a long flying fish with crystal spines and a brain-shaped crystal sphere above its head.

 _Instant Vocation, Normal Spell  
Send 1 Fusion Monster from your extra deck to the graveyard and look at the top 5 cards of your deck;  
then, if you can, reveal 1 spell/trap card whose effect includes fusion summoning, and add it to your hand.  
Place the remaining cards on the bottom of your deck in any order. You can only activate 1 "Instant Vocation" per turn._

"And now I activate the trap: Fuh-Rin-Ka-Zan! When I control a fire, water, wind and earth monster... I can invoke one of four effects! I choose the double draw effect!" Nephilim pulled two cards from her deck "You only have one monster on the field!" He protested. "And yet Elysium says it is enough. Her first power gives her all six attributes, Eric." And now with an Invocation spell in the graveyard, Nephilim could return it to her deck to return Aleister the Invoker to her hand. "I summon you, oh Mechaba!" The loop of invocations began anew. The normal summoned Aleister Crowley(4/1000/1800) found the spot in the deck where the Invocation spell sent itself and handed it over to his master. With that spell, Nephilim banished Fluffal Wings from the graveyard as a catalyst of the light. "Oh no you dont!" Eric quickly activated the Absolute King Back Jack from his graveyard. "I activate the top trap from my deck! Which happens to be the Spiritual Swords of Revealing Light! I know how your monster works now, Mechaba can only negate traps when they are activated!"

His timing was impeccable. If he'd waited until after Aleister and Fluffal Wing turned into Invoked Mechaba(9/2500/2100), she would have been able to block the swords. "But you also know the cost." Nephilim was far from finished. Thanks to Infinite Vocation, Nephilim could reuse the effect of Invocation. Thanks to Ultimate Offering, Nephilim could normal summon Aleister as many times as she wanted. The two continuous traps perpetuated the endless loop of Invocation returning to the main deck, Aleister returning to Nephilims hand and being normal summoned to take Invocation back out of the deck, and Invocation banishing Aleister to fuse it with monsters in Phoebe and Eric's graveyard. "Invoked Purgatrio! Invoked Caliga!" The demon dragon Scarlight Archfiend formed the Invoked demon Caliga(4/1000/1800) in defense mode, and Invoked Purgatrio(8/2900/2000) used another one of Eric's infernoids as the material.

Nephilim's LP: 5000

"Now Elysium wants to show another power. She banishes one of the Invoked on the field or in the graveyard, to banish all creatures of the same element!" Elysium took the spirit of Invoked Caliga beyond its veil and absorbed the lingering darkness with its fins. ""All? All Dark monsters.." The darkness lashed out, taking Phoebe's Frightfur Tiger with it to the other dimension. "Purgatrio, Mechaba, Elysium,... Attack Frightfur Leo, Vermillion Dragon Mech and their masters!" A storm brewed above the summoned spirits, a cloud filled with holy light, thunder and flames. "Not gonna happen! Even if some of those attacks arent mean for me, I can discard Red Mirror from my hand again to retake my fire fiend: Red Sprinter! And I can stop each one with the Swords of Light!" It was a good thing that Eric had lifepoints to spare, because it cost a thousand to even use the Spiritual trap once. "Again.." The defenseless fusion duelist was saved three times, as Eric released the golden swords to intercept Purgatrio, Mechaba and Elysium in a row. "Hrkh" The loss hit him immediately.

Eric's LP: 8100

"Hraaa... Did I lose all my blood or something?" His head and body felt lighter, making it difficult to stand. "You are not hurting alone, Eric. Your dragon suffers with you. You did not have to do this." Nephilim activated the return effect of Invocation one last time, and kept the unbanished Aleister in her hand. "...I set these two cards.. That was all."

"Well, I cant hear my dragon. But I feel like it knows what I am getting at! And now its our turn to show you what we feel!" Eric started his turn with the Pot of Desires spell, banishing 10 cards from his deck face-down to draw twice. "Go!" Then he flipped his Vermillion Dragon Mech(9/2700/1800) back face-up. "I know how the two of you feel. But feelings are not enough." Nephilim retaliated by banishing an Invoked Purgatrio from her graveyard. "Elysium, remove his machine!" Last time it was the dark element. This turn the heavenly Invoked judged all monsters with a heart of fire like Vermillion Dragon Mech. "Bah! So what?" There were just enough banishable Infernoids left in the grave to revive Infernoid Piaty(5/2200/0) one more time. "Now.. I summon Red Sprinter! And he brings one of the Resonators back from the dead!" Though Mirror Resonator was already banished by its own effects, and Red Resonator fused with Aleister.. those were not the only Resonators discarded by his Green Grass spell. "I summon Double Resonator! This guy treats one other monster as a tuner!"

"Synchro summon! Tyrant of Red Dragons! I use two tuners and one non-tuner! And I take Red Mirror back, seeing as how I am synchro summoned something!" Eric did not have Scarlight anymore, but he could summon its evolution in another way. His two-headed imp(10/0) tapped the Red Sprinter with the tuning fork and needle. And all three of his monsters joined in one ball of meteoric flames and transformed into Red Dragon Archfiend Tyrant(10/3500/3000). "We are on to you, Nephilim. Last turn you did not stop me from synchro summoning Scarlight either. Almost as if you wanted to see him... and crush him after I used up all my materials. I guess you're saving Mechaba's for Tyrant's own effect. But I have an answer to that.. Or rather, he does! Tyrant, attack Invoked Mechaba!" A blazing dragon fist clawed its way through the white knight rider. "!?" Such a straight forward approach was the last thing Nephilim expected.

Nephilim's LP: 4500

"Heh. Now I can do this without worrying about you! I activate Red Rising Dragons effect! If I banish it from the graveyard, two of my level 1 Resonators will be resummoned! I choose Synkron and Double Resonator! And synchronize them with the Tyrant to create King Calamity!" A fiery ascension brought the two-faced and two-colored resonator(1/0/0) tuners back from the underworld. And their union with the tenth leveled red dragon created the ultimate: Hot Red Dragon Archfiend King Calamity(12/4000/3500). "There you go, Phoebe. Now all you have to worry about is her Elysium. And I got that covered too!" His turn ended with two more placed traps. "I never thought I would see the day where you would aid me willingly." Phoebe meekly confessed. "You would be surprised at how easy it is to get help from someone, if you just ask nicely." He responded, letting a few remnants of his bitterness shine through.

"That's right. Do not forget your hate either. It is too powerful to waste." The ex-guild leader smiled wryly as she flipped Frightfur Leo back face-up. "Do you hate me, Phoebe? Is that better than understanding?" Nephilim shook her head and activated the effect of Invoked Elysium. "The darkness of this world can never be erased, unless we wish everything else to be remade as well! Elysium, banish her darkness!" She tried to use the Invoked Caliga card in her graveyard to remove both Frightfur Leo and the Red Dragon Calamity King. "Who says a little darkness is all bad?" But Eric retaliated with his 'cover'. "Trap card: Fiend Griefing! I send one of your dead monsters back to your deck, and add one of my living demons to the graveyard!" The griefing spell returned Invoked Caliga, ruining Elysium's effect entirely. "No.." Meanwhile Eric moved a Chain Resonator into his graveyard. "...I also never thought I would say this, Eric. It has been to long since I felt this way, but I thank you. I activate.."

"I activate OMEGA SUMMON!" Nephilim screamed it out, as she revealed one of her last traps. "My invoked will not stay dead! Mechaba, Caliga, Purgatrio will not be forgotten!" All of her banished fusion monsters returned to the field: Mechaba, Caliga and another Purgatrio(3100/2000). "Mechaba! Protect the others from her beast!" Nephilim quickly discarded a monster card from her hand to negate the effect of Frightfur Leo. "Okay. Didn't expect that, but what if I activate this? Breakthrough Skill! The effect of your monster is negated until the end of the turn!" Eric's second trap targeted Mechaba to seal its powers. "Why.. are you two so strong together?" Nephilim clenched her hand. "If this is it how it going to be. Then the rules will shift! This is no longer a battle royal!" The citadel seemed to agree with her declaration, as the room lit up and replenished her health. "Wait what?" The spirit gained another set of 8000 lifepoints. "The lady of the house must not like bullies." Eric grumbled.

Nephilim's LP: 12500

"I feel better that it is this way. Because I do not hate you, Nephilim. I have hated enough in a lifetime, I am all worn out." Phoebe finally finished Frightfur Leo's effect, and used it against Invoked Caliga. The dark demon was destroyed and Nephilim lost lifepoints equal to its attackpoints. "And now I activate this card, Fluffal Angel. Each turn it can revive one fluffal or edge imp monster!" This turn her other pendulum finally came to her, the fluffy-haired angel doll (scale 8) floated down on the other side of her field.

Nephilim's LP: 11500

"Fluffal Angel will summon Fluffal Octo!" The cherub sent its blessings into the graveyard, calling the pink octopus back to the citadel to join the others. "And Octo can give me another Fluffal from my graveyard, Fluffal Bear!" With a wide grin, Phoebe added the Bear card to her hand.. and discarded it right away. "Fluffal Bear will set my second Toy Vendor! And Fluffal Wings will take care of that spell!" If Nephilim was going to repeat her tricks, so could she. Fluffal Wings banished itself along with Fluffal Bear and destroyed the Toy Vendor; granting Phoebe two draws and forcing the destroyed spell to add a Fluffal to the duelist's hand. "I add Fluffal Owl to my hand, and normal summon it!" Whenever one summoned the soft brown owl(2/1000/1000), they could claim one polymerization spell from their deck. In this instance, Phoebe grabbed that spell's in-name replacement: Fusion Subsitute. "Edge Imp Sabres!" Phoebe could also send one card from her hand back to the deck to special summon the scissor demon(3/1200/800) from her graveyard. "And I activate Fluffal Owl's effect! If I pay 500 lifepoints, I can fuse two monsters on my field! I fusion summon my Frightfur Daredevil!"

Phoebe's LP: 1900

"You would use your own life?" Nephilim was surprised, Phoebe already had a perfectly good fusion spell in her hand. "I am not affraid to give my life, Nephilim!" The Owl fused with Edge Imp Sabers and created what appeared to be a living mascot costume of a red and black devil imp(8/3300/2200). "I draw a card with Edge Imp Cotton Eater's effect. And I activate Frightfur Sanctuary! I have to discard one card and send two Frightfurs to my graveyard! But now all monsters we control are treated as Frightfurs!" A magical twisted funhouse, filled with green lightspheres, lifeless toys and sharp blades rose up behind the woman. Fusion Substitute, Frightfur Bear and Frightfur Wolf were taken as collateral to build this place. "And when Frightfur Daredevil is destroyed, you lose five hundred lifepoints for each Frightfur in the graveyard! But.. if it destroys a monster instead, you lose a thousand lifepoints!" The daredevil entered the battle phase, piercing Invoked Mechabe with a black trident while it stabbed Nephilim herself with it chain-link devils tail. "..."

Nephilim's LP: 9700

"I don't understand. Why you would want to sacrifice yourself. It is not right.. to lose something forever." Nephilim was still thinking about her words, barely registering the attack. "Why would you care? You're immortal." Eric rasped at her. "I have seen death too, Eric stonewell! I have faced the void! And I saw Nothing.. NOTHING! I will not go back there! The people I know will not go back there! Even for us spirits, there is nothing more than this! Nothing more we can see! That is why the new world must exist! Anything less.. is a crime against life itself!"

...

"We're here, Neter." August stopped. There were no more stairs to ascend, this was the highest point in the citadel. "Okay, Lets do this August!" The kid was ready. "Heh. You can start calling me Tuat, you realize. Let's not be pretenders anymore." The two prepared their cards. Their opponent could just be around the corner. "Where do you think she is?" Neter's eyes were drawn upwards to a domed glass ceiling. This whole room looked like a gigantic observatory. "Isn't that that strange tree? Why is she looking at that?" On the other side of the glass was the portal to the timeless world. Neter did not expect to find that at the top. "I do not know the answer to either. But she must be close." August's mark was burning like a warning sign. "...!? Behind us!" A warning for the shadows, which rose behind them..

(To be Continued in Nexus 087: Eternity Waits for No One)

 **New Cards used by Lavender Nephilim  
** Invoked Elysium

-  
Fusion Substitute  
 _Instant Vocation_

-  
Fuh-Rin-Kah-Zan  
Omega Summon

 **New Cards used by Eric Stonewell  
** Double Resonator

-  
Red Rising Dragon

 **New Cards used by Phoebe Moll  
** Fluffal Angel

-  
Frightfur Daredevil


	88. Eternity Waits for No One

**Nexus 87: Eternity Waits for No One**

Eric's LP: 10100 Phoebe's LP: 1900 Nephilim's LP: 9200

"You... what are you saying?" Nephilim seemed to become more unhinged with every turn. That was usually the case for cornered opponents, but now Eric did not understand her anymore. Or did not want to. "She fears the end. Even someone like her.. like you, cannot hide from death forever." Phoebe was starting to get why the Invoked worked the way they did. Just now her Frightfir Daredevil(8/3000/2200) killed Nephilim's Invoked Mechaba. And this was not the first time Mechaba died either. The spirit kept resummoning her fusions. She still controlled Elysium(10/3200/4000) along with two Purgatrio demons(8/3900/2000). "But that's just the way it is!" Eric also still controlled his Hot Red Dragon Archfiend King Calamity(12/4000/3500), which failed to break the storm of Invoked as well. "Then we should change that! All the time I see people around me go away.. while I have to live on! It's not fair! The world was not made fair! And now we can fix it!" She protested again, louder and louder.

"This is what you carried with you, all this way." Phoebe sighed. She used the effect of Frightfur Reborn and Fusion Substitute in her graveyard. One spell returned the banished Frightfur Tiger to the graveyard, the other returned Frightfur Kraken to the extra deck to draw a new card from the deck. "So old, and yet you are like a child." She also placed two trap cards face-down, even though Purgatrio(4300/2000) gained 200 attackpoints for each card on the field.

"I am _not_ a child!" As Nephilim controlled Elysium with its multiple attributes, the dark-eyed spirit could activate another Fuh-Rin-Ka-Zan trap. "I draw two cards!" With her hand replenished, Aleister the Invoker could safely leave it. Nephilim summoned the Invoker(4/1000/1800) and added the spell of Invocation to her hand. "Oh Mechaba! You will never leave me!" Aleister used his own body and the second Invoked Mechaba in the graveyard, to summon the third and final Invoked Mechaba(9/2500/2100). "Invocation! Ultimate Offering!" Naturally, after that the Invoker ran another lap on the infinite loop. Invocation returned to her deck by sending the banished Aleister to her hand, Ultimate Offering resummoned the Invoker(4/1000/1800) to retrieve that same Invocation spell.. and another fusion of flames took place. "A trio of trios! I summon you again, oh Purgatrio!" Eric's Infernoid Piaty was finally kicked out of the graveyard, as Invocation fused it and Aleister into the fire Invoked Purgatrio(8/4300/2000). "Attack my trinity! Destroy their monsters!"

Nephilim's LP: 9500

"She is not using Elysiums effect?!" Eric did not like this one bit. "No. Because Purgatrio can attack all your monsters!" The three Purgatrio demons could attack a total of twelve times, using the Red Dragon, Daredevil, Frightfur Leo(7/2400/2000) and Fluffal Octo(1/800/800) as targets. "Gah, I can't block all of them!" It took a thousand lifepoints to stop just one attack with Eric's Spiritual Swords of Light. Eight attacks was as much as he could handle. "Guess I will use this trap: Ferret Flames! Now that you have more attackpoints than I have lifepoints. You have to get rid of monsters until.. " Eric's trap was summarily shut down, as Nephilim discarded a trap card from her hand to negate the activation of his trap. "Figured. Its up to you now, Phoebe!" It was to be expected, and required to clear the road. "Are you quite certain? My methods will not discriminate between friend and foe." Phoebe's hand hovered over her trap card. "In that case, I am even more certain!" Eric boasted. "Very well. I activate Frightfur Fusion Waltz!"

"Phoebe!? You're.." Horror struck Nephilim. "Yes. I am using this trap. The Waltz targets two fusion monsters: my Frightfur Daredevil and your Invoked Elysium! Then each other special summoned monster on the field is destroyed, and each player who lost a monster takes damage equal to the attackpoints those monsters!" The daredevil jumped towards the hell devil triplets and began to dance with them. "You will destroy yourself and Eric as well!" The waltz between the two grew violent and built up a destructive storm of energy. Light and dark beams rained down upon the remaining Purgatrios(3700/2000), Elysium Mechaba, Fluffal Octo, Frightfur Leo and Hot Red Dragon King. "Not me, actually." Eric smirked. "Before, when you attacked, I used Red Mirror's effect to put Red Gardna from the graveyard back in my hand. And I discard it now!" The Red Gardna negated the destruction of a red dragon archfiend, which meant Eric would be avoided by the crossfire of the Fusion Waltz. "I can't help you tho.." Nevertheless, Eric was stunned that she would give up this way. "I told you. I have no interest in this wish!" Phoebe had already accepted it.

"Spell of Famine!" Nephilim had not. "What? My spell?" Phoebe knew that card like her own hand. The Famine spell absorbed the total damage of all destroyed monsters, 16300 attackpoints, and added it to one monster: Invoked Purgatrio(20800/2000). "I wont let you die, Phoebe! Even if you want it! No more.. it will not happen any more!" The immensely powerful Elysium targeted Frightfur Daredevil and King Calamity for two final piercing attacks. "I am not gonna let anyone die either!" Eric could at least pay 2000 lifepoints to block both attacks with the golden swords of light.. "Then why are we fighting? Why do you humans always want to fight? As long as there is life and death, there will be conflict! As long as there is cause, there will be consequence! I do not understand and I do not want to!" Nephilim ran through the Infinite Vocation/Ultimate Offering loop one final time, banishing Eric's deceased Red Dragon Tyrant to fusion summon an Invoked Caliga(4/1000/1800) in defense mode. "As if you spirits are so innocent!" Eric shouted. "We are only born from your hearts!" She yelled back as she placed a spell card down. "The darkness comes from you! And it will never go away! Unless.."

Nephilim's LP: 8700 Eric's LP: 6100

"Unless you get your paradise. I get it! I get why you want it! I just... I cant explain it well. I just don't feel its right!" It was his turn now. As soon as hers ended, the effect of Famine on Invoked Purgatrio(3500/2000) ended as well. The King of Calamities could easily crush it, but Eric wanted just a little bit more firepower. "I activate Magical Contract Door! I can give a spell card to my opponent.. and in return I get one level 7 or 8 dark monster from the deck to my hand!" He took the Monster Gate spell from his hand and gave it to Phoebe. "What are you up to?" It was not as if Eric could not have used this spell as well. "Wait and see." Of course, Eric had to hope that the card he was looking for was not already banished by Eater of Millions or Pot of Desires. "Yes!" He was lucky, he found what he needed: Gandora Giga Ray the Dragon of Destruction. "I choose you, Yokotuner! Once I normal summon it, I can summon one level 1 tuner from my graveyard!" The sumo warrior bulldog(1/800/600) resurrected the twin-headed Double Resonator(1/0/0). "And I can sacrifice both, to special summon Gandora Giga Ray!"

Being no less terrifying than the destruction dragons that came before it, Gandora Gigay Ray(8/0/0) loomed over the battlefield with its towering black wings, and burning crimson cores. "Giga Ray gets 300 attack and defense points for each banished card! And because I already have another Gandora card in my graveyard, he can destroy all other cards on the field!" The previous destroyer: Gandora X the Demolition Dragon, had been sent to the graveyard by That Grass is Greener on his first turn. Additionally, countless of cards had been banished this turn, all of them made Gandora(10800/0) powerful enough to reach victory with one attack. "Of course, I cant use another monster effect until Caliga is dead, so.." The King of Calamity would kill the Invoked of darkness, leaving Purgatrio for the great dragon. "Here I.."

"This is not where it ends." Nephilim stated softly, before her final card revealed itself. "Huh... Huh!?" It was 'that' card: Super Polymerization. "Nothing ends!" The quickplay spell would, at the cost of the Aleister monster in her hand, take its fusion materials from both sides of the field. Caliga the Invoked and the from the extra deck summoned King Calamity were forced together against their will in a maelstrom of shadows. "Elysium!" And as if it never left her, the ultimate Elysian spirit(10/3200/4000) rose down from the ethereal heavens. "The darkness has come for us again! Elysium will banish it at once!" The dark spirit banished Caliga from the graveyard to banish all of the remaining monsters of the same element. Gandora Giga Ray and the Frightfur Daredevil were exiled to the banished zone. "Argh, damnit!" Nothing he did was working, and besides his Spiritual Swords he was completely out of cards. At the very least the disappearing Frightfur Daredevil did inflict 500 points of damage to Nephilim for each Frightfur (Bear, Wolf, Tiger, Leo) in the graveyard. But that did not amount to much.

Nephilim's LP: 6700

"I was there once.. " It was Phoebe's turn. "If one wanted to say it in words.. I would call it a core of despair and anger. But do not listen to it, Eric Stonewell. Something good can always spring from something bad." Phoebe reactivated Fluffal Angel the pendulum (scale 8) to summon Fluffal Octo from her graveyard, whose effect returned the Fluffal Owl to her hand. "I activate your spell, the Monster Gate!" With the Gate, Phoebe could draw cards until she acquired a monster from her deck. The remaining cards would be discarded, and the spell itself took Octopus as a sacrifice. "What are you.. doing?" Nephilim saw Phoebe discard four spell and trap cards, two of them were the Philosopher Stones of Sabatiel. And Phoebe revealed a third in her hand. "You took it from the vault?" The philosopher stone was the legendary magic to transmutate every element into gold. But in this instance it was the ultimate fusion support card. "What does it do?" Eric wondered out loud. "Just this.. when I have Winged Kuriboh in my graveyard, I can activate Sabatiel to take a fusion or polymerization card from my deck!"

By now Monster Gate resolved and special summoned the Edge Imp Chain(4/1200/1800). "I will take my own Super Polymerization!" And Phoebe used the Philosopher's spell to take the ultimate of fusion cards. "Nephilim, your Elysium consists of all attributes! That includes the darkness! So I will fuse two Dark monsters, mine and yours... to polymerize Starving Venemy Dragon!" No cards could be chained to the activation or effect of Super Polymerization. Phoebe discarded the Fluffal Owl from her hand and unleashed the fusing vortex. "No.. do not leave me! Do not betray me!" Elysium and Edge Imp Chain disappeared into the graveyard, while the purified fusion dragon(7/2800/2000) flew out of the extra deck. "Starving Venem... ie?" Despite the new name, Eric liked it about as much as the old Starving Venom. "..." And yet he did not feel his mark flare up like it usually did when a threat was near. "Even now.. you choose her path? Starving Venom.. we created you! Why would you betray us now that we are so close!?" The only one that perceived it as a threat, was the spirit.

"I remember what you said, Nephilim. Starving Venom was born from anger, created out of hatred for the gods that destroyed your world and the worlds before it. You gave it life to serve as a tool of destruction. But that purpose is over now, the Qliphort are no longer in your way. Did you ever ask it. what _they_ would wish for?" Phoebe proposed a question... which left Nephilim speechless. "I was angry too, angry enough to want to change the world. Just like my family wanted me to change into someone who I wasn't. I couldn't. Change does not happen just because you want it, or because you tell others to do it. Change takes work.. and sometimes it takes something bad before it can become good. There is a goodness to what you want, Nephilim. And what you and Uno wanted started from that goodness. But you lost too much along the way and you want to take more back than what you left behind. The spirits, the dragons cannot go that far! But.. you already know this. Because you can understand them, can't you?"

"That is not.. that is all? But to stop there.. would mean.. No!" She heard the dragons cries... translated their desires.. and found them wanting. "This is a duel, Nephilim. A fight between duel spirits where the strongests gets to have the final word. I do not know what I want, but she does." Phoebe continued her turn. "When Edge Imp Chain is sent to the graveyard, I can add a Frightfur card to my hand! I choose Frightfur Fusion, and activate it!" The fusion materials of Frightfur Fusion rested in the graveyard: Frightfur Daredevil and Fluffal Cat. "If I fuse a frightfur and a fluffal, I can make Frightfur Sabre-Tooth! And Sabre-Tooth can remake one of my other toys of death.. No, my Frightfurs." As soon as Frightfur Sabre-Tooth(8/4000/2000) left the extra deck, Frightfur Tiger(6/4000/2000) was resummoned from the graveyard. Both of them gained 300 attackpoints from Edge Imp Cotton Eater and 400 from Fluffal Sabre-Tooth's effect. And the Tiger also added 300 attackpoints to all Frightfurs, for each Frightfur monster on the field.

And that amount was tripled. The Frightfur Sanctuary spell turned all fusion monsters into a 'Frightfurs', which included Starving Venemy(4100/2000). "Starving Venemy will target Purgatrio! She steals its effect, and 500 of its attackpoints!" This draining effect, enacted by the fusion dragons stinger tail, also took the same amount of life away from Nephilim. Without its effects, Purgatrio(2300/2000)'s power dropped back down to its original amount. "My monsters attack!" There was nothing else to be done. Nephilim could not defend herself with just one Invoked. Frightfur Sabre-Tooth clawed each member of the trio to death with its sharp teeth and nails, tearing another 1700 of her lifepoints away. Frightfur Tiger declared a direct attack, slapping the spirit with the back of its paw. "Why.. why didn't I hear them? All this time.." She fell down to the ground, holding herself up with her hands. "I think it's over." Eric said. At this point their opponent only had 500 lifepoints. "No. A duel only ends one way." Nephilim could not surrender, the spirit knew that. "Starving Venemy. Do it.." She begged the dragon to attack her. "..." Phoebe simply nodded and the fusion dragon performed the fatal strike. Its tail sliced through Nephilim.

Nephilim's LP: 0

"!" Her defeat was more visceral than what Eric bargained for, the attack severed Nephilim in half and made her body slide across the black floors. "Is she!?" For a moment, it looked like the spirit had met her end. "!" But the pendulum crystal on her head flared up with a violet glow and Nephilim slowly regenerated her spiritual form. "I..I couldn't." She sounded like she was out of breath, despite the fact that she did not need to breathe air. "Ana. I can't.. I can't do it." Her hand stretched out to the ceiling and black tears leaked from her eyes. "I just want to see you again. But I am scared. I just.. why did you go? I waited so long.." It would have been easy for her, to let this defeat disconnect her from the crystals that were keeping her alive. But what was easy for the body was not the same for the mind. "Nephilim. You do not have to go, if you do not want too.. But this Anastasia woman did. I wont pretend to understand why she did it, but that was her choice." In the end Phoebe was still alive because of her. It was only kind to try and to the same for Nephilim.

"Phoebe... I am sorry, for everything." Slowly the spirit rose, looking at the duelists that defeated her. "You know what I think?" Eric started to say. "With all the weird stuff I have seen so far. Who says that you have can't see her again? You know, I never thought that everything I saw was everything there was to.. well.. living I guess. There has to be more it. And maybe its not something as simple as a heaven or hell, but something.. Something so wonderful that maybe you just forgot because it was too awesome to remember. At least that's my take on it." Whether his words would help her was out of his control. He simply felt like saying it. "You speak kindly... Perhaps you have the spirits ear after all." Without knowing it, this kid voiced the same thoughts that the dragon spirits were trying to convey. "I was blind." Nephilim let out a sigh. "Well, I suppose a lack of eyeballs did not help." Phoebe could not resist a little dark humor, which Nephilim appreciated. "No, I suppose not." She placed her hand on her face. "But now I cannot see what should happen anymore. I am affraid.. of what Uno will do."

...

"Nephilim." Uno paused. He felt like he'd been making progress as he reached more open areas of the citadel. Yet now he knew the same could not be said for Nephilim. "Sister.. do you still hear me?" He could sense her fall and her faint yet still persisting energy. "I cannot hear you. But I will move on.. for us.. for Ana and Marco." It was just him now. No one else in the family could make a bid for the wish anymore.. "No." But there was another. "December!" His father, Uno could sense his power as well now. But there could only be one reason for that. "A duel? Did someone get in his way or.." If his father had reached Margot before anyone else, that could spell the end of everything.

...

Margot's LP: 8000 Neter's LP: 0 Tuat's LP: 0

Death.

That was the final word of the duel. "Graaahhh!" The Destiny Board spelled out the message of death with its trap and four spirit spells, destroying the lifepoints of the Number and Signer duelists simultaneously. "Awww! How does she do it? We couldn't even hit her once!" Neter managed to sustain the losses better than August, due to his Shining Utopian form. Yet even that Number failed to leave a single mark on the lifepoints of their enemy: the final prophecy sister. "Because she is not fighting back. She's a coward!" Margot's pure defensive stall tactics allowed to her wait the four required turns to achieve victory. There was nothing either could do about it. "That is not the reason, Tuat." Nor could they do anything about the man who entered the observatory. "You?" "December!"

"Margot can only be harmed by those who have the right. Destiny will otherwise twist around your chances of winning and bring you nothing but despair." The traveler walked forward. "Margot. I have come to challenge you. The legacy of your first sister resides within me." He activated his dueldisk. He could not be denied any longer. "..." The woman in black merely gave her new opponent a hidden stare and reset the cards placed on the field. "Tuat... what do we do?" Neter did not know whether to cheer or boo December. "We watch." The marked duelist grunted. "This is how it was meant to be. Margot, the first turn is yours." The two opponents began drawing their cards. "Is that the preferred order?" August questioned his former friend. "Do you care for me? Even now? There is no need for it, Tuat. I may not be able to foresee her actions, but I can see what lies beyond. Victory... my victory and my world. I have never seen it clearer, if I close my eyes.. I am already there. And you are all with me."

(To be Continued in Nexus 088: Like a Cause Without Effect)

 **New Cards used by Lavender Nephilim  
** _Spell of Famine_

 **New Cards used by Eric Stonewell  
** Red Gardna  
Yokotuner  
Gandora Giga Rays - The Dragon of Destruction

-  
Magical Contract Door

 **New Cards used by Phoebe Moll  
** Philosopher's Stone Sabatiel

-  
Fusion Fright Waltz


	89. Like a Cause without Effect

**Nexus 88: Like a Cause without Effect**

"Alice. Just stop for a second.. think about this." For a while the Brandts thought they weren't gonna find their way in this citadel at all. Every time they turned a corner, there was another set of stairs or bridges that could lead them anywhere. "Uno is upset, he's not using his head right now." Emily thought she could use this time forced upon them, to talk some sense into her sister. But Alice just kept running and running. "Stonewell!" Until, at last, she came across another duelist. "What happened? Was it Uno?" The two rushed over to the groaning Stonewell, who'd apparently been defeated. "No. The other guy. December.. Pfeh, I gave him a few good hits... but that bastard only needed to dish out one." Stonewell spat. "You can maybe still stop him. He went that way." If anyone knew the right path towards Margot, it would be December. "What about you?" Emily did not want to leave him "Just go. I'll be walking in no time. I have had worse." He smiled grimly. "He's right, Emily! We cant be too late."

"Tch." Even though she was heard it before, it was still true. Who knew what would happen when December defeated Margot first. "And what if Uno gets to.." Emily wanted to ask, but Alice was again already on the run. "Argh." She supposed Uno was not the only one not thinking with their head right now.

...

Margot's LP: 8000 December's LP: 8000

The duel between December and Margot began with the sister's turn. She drew five cards, five pages from a book held in her arms, and placed three of them face down. The fourth was placed face-up; the Dark Sanctuary. "It returns." August and Neter could only observe the same moves that overpowered them. Because of the field spell, the observatory changed its appearance. The ceiling was filled with bloodred clouds and eyes that stared down at the duelists. "No matter what, she always stops our attacks." Each time an attack was declared, the Dark Sanctuary would negate the attack and punish the attacker with damage... if Margot rolled a heads with a coin flip. "But.. something is different." There was still one more spell, which Margot soon revealed. "!?" It was the Final Countdown, a card that initiated the end of the world.. for the prize of 2000 lifepoints. "What is she doing?" The marked duelist uttered in confusion. This was not the strategy she previously employed. "In twenty turns, the Final Countdown will automatically signal my defeat. Nothing can stop it." There were twenty flames in the eye-filled sky of the dark sanctum, one was extinguished at the end of her turn.

Margot's LP: 6000

"Foolish. Not only have I seen how your defeat comes to pass, but also when! This duel will not last more than two turns!" December drew his card. "I use the power of D/D Swirl Slime in my hand, to fuse it with D/D Vice Typhon in my hand!" First there was a fusion summon. The shapeless slime mold melded with a highlevel serpent demon. "Raise the flames! D/D Flame High King!" These were the proper materials for the great king of the flaming ring: High Genghis(8/2800/2400). "Swirl Slime! Banish yourself from the grave to summon one D/D monster from my hand: D/D Ghost!" More materials were gathered for the next summon, starting with an amber crystal(2/600/300) that contained a cat-like specter inside. "Genghis, a D/D monster has been special summoned! So you may revive one other D/D monster from my graveyard. Come back to me, Vice Typhon!" Through a baptism of fire, the medusa-haired and snake-armed vice demon(7/2300/2800) was special summoned. And finally, December normal summoned another tuner: the serpent-woman D/D Lamia(1/100/1900).

"Howl out of Bloodlust, D/D/D Cursed King Siegfried!" Lamia and Vice Typhon, the two snakes, tuned with each other to synchro summon something more humanoid: Siegfried the white-haired cursed knight(8/2800/2200). "Margot! Each turn, Siegfried can negate the effects of one card you control! I choose the Dark Sanctuary!" Despite the vastness of the dark sanctum, the knight covered the entire crimson sky with its frozen blood. "Now! Break the storm, D/D/D Gust High King Alexander!" D/D Ghost was a tuner monster as well, which allowed it to be synchronized with the synchro knight. "D/D Lamia, visit your sister!" As D/D Ghost entered the graveyard, it gained its first effect to send a D/D monster to the graveyard if one of its kind was already resting there. "Wowa.. when did he get all these cards?" Neter was awed when the Ghost crystal and Siegfried turned into the evolved king of storms: High Alexander(10/3000/2500). "Shortly before our defeat." August was not too pleased to see this thing again.

"D/D Vice Typhon can fuse himself with another in my graveyard! So avenge yourself, D/D/D Oracle King D'Arc!" Now the D/D Ghost and Vice Typhon monsters were banished to fusion summon the fallen angel knightess(7/2800/2000). Because of this the banished D/D Ghost gained its second effect; returning a banished D/D monster like Vice Typhon to the graveyard. In addition to that, D'arc's arrival awakened both powers of High King Alexander. "When I control two D/D monsters, High King Alexander gains 3000 attackpoints! And as a D/D monster is special summoned, he shall undo the death of another! I special summon you, Siegfried!" Alexander(6000/2500) special summoned the cursed knight from the graveyard in attack position, though Siegfried's effects could only be used once each turn. "This is the end. I.." And finally, December could overlay both Siegfried and Genghis to XYZ-summon the King of Twin Dawns. However.. "December!" Margot finally made her move. "!?" She activated the continous trap: Reapers List. And on that list was a name: D/D/D: Duo-Dawn King Kali Yuga. "So you closed off that path.."

 _Reapers List, Continuous Trap_  
 _Once per turn, during your opponents turn, you can declare 1 card name._  
 _Card(s) on the field with that name cannot attack, activate their effect, and are sent to the graveyard during this turn's endphase._

He could've negated the trap. However December could see enough of the future to know that this would be a mistake. The power to crush her was already on his field anyway. "Alexander! Direct attack!" With the Dark Sanctuary frozen, there was a clear line between her 6000 lifepoints and his 13400 attackpoints. "Uh oh!" Neter made a startled cry when Margot still activated one of her other traps: Blind Obliteration. "I see. You will use that trap to roll two dice. Then it destroys all monsters with a rank or level below the result! This is the way you wield fate and chance.." December assumed a duelist like her would always have the die hit six. And if she rolled six twice, all of his D/D Fusions and Synchros would perish. "But Flame King High Genghis can negate a trap or spell card once each turn!" The flame king charged ahead and flattened Margot's trap card with his massive flame-covered shield. "I told you, I have seen my victory! Death cannot catch me!" The last trap, was either Destiny Board or her World Reincarnation trap. As long as he did not destroy the Dark Sanctuary, he was safe.

"What!?" He was wrong. "Metaverse?!" The trap card was neither. Margot activated a normal trap, Metaverse, to activate another field spell from her deck. "But how..." The ice cracked and the sky of crimson darkness divided. Every color drowned inside the colorless mist of her new field spell: Limbo for the Lost. "The attack failed? No.." August noticed that Alexander now looked as pale and gray as his D/D/D brethren. The Limbo absorbed the King's attack as well and used it to restore Margot's lifepoints. "Whoa! It only works on dark-type monsters?" It was as if the prophecy sister prepared this card specifically for December. He could not declare a single attack. "But this cannot be! This is not what.." December closed his eyes again. "This is not the vision I saw.. that I am seeing!" His future was still right there, he was standing in front of his home.. with his family and friends. They were all at peace. What else could this mean?

Margot's LP: 12000

"You don't understand, son."

"Gah!?" December recoiled. The woman in his vision, his mother, was addressing him as if she could see him, _the one seeing her future._ "You can see what has yet to be. But you cannot control.. what that will be. The victories you saw, only existed because Margot allowed them to exist. We are only talking to you, because of her. Even now there exists a possible tomorrow where we can see each other like this, a divergent branch that she has not yet cut off. But she knows exactly what to do and what not to do, to keep you away from us." The more she spoke, the more December was forced to accept the reality of it all. "But that is impossible! There was no future with my defeat in it! I made sure of that!" He was no longer even sure who he was yelling at. "That is just it.." It got even stranger.. now the December inside his vision began to talk back to him. "Margot does not just control the future. She is the future. Trying to predict her is like trying to drown the ocean. If an unfavorable future does not exist, she simply gives life to one. We cannot win.. I will never exist, December."

 _Limbo for the Lost, Field Spell_  
 _Whenever you would take damage as a result of a battling DARK monster, you gain that amount of Life Points instead._  
 _During your opponent's endphase, you can destroy this card: activate 1 "Purgatory for the Pure" from your hand, graveyard or deck._

"NO!" December opened his eyes. "What happened? What did you see?" By now it was no longer his turn. "A lie." December refused to accept that his defeat was already certain. Yet at the start of her turn, the Limbo for the Lost activated its second effect. "Purgatory for the Perfected.." The duelists were taken down to the next level of the world beyond, a sea of cold blue flames. This was the Purgatory field spell, where dark monsters like Gust High King Alexander(3000/2500) did not even have effects. "..." And as Margot placed a trap card down and ended her turn, the Final Countdown entered its fourth turn. Seventeen flames remained.

 _Purgatory for the Perfected, Field Spell_  
 _Destroy this card if "Limbo for the Lost" is not in your graveyard._ _This card's activation and effect(s) cannot be negated.  
Negate the effects of all __DARK monsters on the field. DARK monsters cannot attack or change battle positions._  
 _During your opponent's endphase, you can destroy this card: activate 1 "Inferno for the Impure" from your hand, graveyard or deck._

"So be it. If my own power is not enough to break through. Then I shall use that of my comrades as well!" December activated the Trade In spell from his hand, discarding the level 8 D/D/D Doom King Armageddon from his hand and drawing two cards. "December? You.." August could feel a pain in his chest. It was the mark of the crimson dragon that started to act up. "This is for all our sakes, August. The future I saw must come to pass! I activate.." Every partner he made during his travels gave him more power... another contract. "The Crimson Dragon." But, again, there was a voice in the back of his head. "You can't.." And on the field, was Margot's new trap card: Mind Crush. Her finger pointed at the card in his hand. "Rgh.." If Margot could name the card, it would be discarded. And while she did not speak, she could reveal a torn page from her book with its name on it. "You have known I would create this? Before our duel even began?" The page read: Dark Contract with the Crimson Dragon.

 _Dark Contract with the Crimson Dragon, Continuous Spell_  
 _Once per turn, during your opponents turn, you can: immediately after this effect resolves, synchro summon using cards you control (this is a Quick Effect)._  
 _Synchro monsters you control are unaffected by your opponent's spell and trap cards. Once per turn, during your Standby Phase: Take 1000 damage._

"You are mocking me." December discarded the Dark Contract, losing it before it could ever be used. "Laughing while I sink deeper into hell." At the same time, the Reapers List named the other card he drew with Trade In: Mystical Space Typhoon. He could not use that spell until the next turn either. And by then the Purgatory spell would be swapped out for 'Inferno for the Impure'. "And all these sins weigh heavily." All the power on his field did not feel safe. "XYZ-summon!" So finally he overlayed Siegfried with High Genghis to XYZ-summon the Dawn King, Kali Yuga(8/3500/3000) on his throne. Of course its arrival came far too late, Purgatory for the Perfected was already negating the effects of all dark monsters on the field. "And I sacrifice it to summon D/D Lamia!" The effect of the tuner in the graveyard could at the very least still be activated. Lamia replaced the XYZ-King and summoned herself in defense mode. "What are you doing, December?" Neter was very confused. "Ensuring that my future lives." He placed two cards face down. "That ends my turn!"

The tides of the underworld shifted once he uttered those words. The vague flames turned red hot and a lake of molten stone burst through the floor. This was the Inferno for the Impure. "Grghah!" Immediately December felt a searing pain in his chest, while his D/D monsters died one by one. Dark monsters could not survive in the lake of fire, and their master was punished along with them. The destroyed attackpoints of D'Arc, Lamia and Alexander were subtracted from December's lifepoints. The Oracle king could not deflect the damage, she was already dead. "I.. knew it. But you failed to destroy me!" He would not have been standing now, if he left Genghis, Siegfried or Kali Yuga on the field in the last turn. "December. You can't win this!" The dimensional duelist could no longer summon any of his D/D monsters. And the Final Countdown was still going. Margot placed another trap card down in her turn and ended it to douse another apocalyptic flame. Not even December's Mystical Space Typhoon could get rid of this magical hell. He could only use the spell destroying cyclone against the Reapers List. "Then why do I still see a light?"

December's LP: 2100

 _Inferno for the Impure, Field Spell_  
 _Destroy this card if "Purgatory for the Perfected" is not in your graveyard.  
_ _When you activate this card: destroy all DARK monsters. When a DARK monster is summoned, destroy it.  
_ _If this card's effect destroys a monster, that card's controller takes damage equal to the destroyed monster's original ATK._  
 _This card on the field is unaffected by your opponent's card effects. During either players battle phase, you can destroy this card._

"Because it is a light we can reach together!"

Fortuno's LP: 8000

"Fortuno?" Out of the blue, December's fortunate son appeared. "This is not an enemy you can defeat alone, Tempus.. Or December. Whichever name you now prefer." Uno entered the duel, turning this into a battle royal. "You would assist me?" December did not really know how to address his son either, in this body he was younger than Uno. "You are not allowed to fall to anyone but me. After I deal with her, we can settle our own differences." For her part, Margot did not seem to have a problem with this. "But wont the countdown go faster now?" Neter worried. "All the more reason to end it in one turn!" Uno would not waste any more words. He activated the continuous spell: Supply Squad, and normal summoned a space-themed circus hippo(3/800/800). "Performapal Flip Hippo special summons one Performapal from my hand!" Uno used the effect on the pink feline witch: Performapal Whim Witch(3/800/800). "Are you blind?!" However, Whim Witch was a Dark-attribute Performapal. As soon as she appeared, she was purged by the Impure Inferno and Uno's lifepoints suffered.

Uno's LP: 7200

"I know what her spell does, August." Yet this was a part of his plans. "Because a monster was destroyed, I can draw a card with Supply Squad! And if that destroyed monster was a pendulum monster, I can tribute one of my other monsters.. to special summon Odd-Eyes Lancer Dragon!" A blade of light cut through the sea of hellfire and sacrificed Performapal Flip Hippo. It was time for Odd-Eyes to show up in his newest form: a bright red dragon(8/3000/2000) with golden armor and crystal blue spear tips protruding from its head, limbs and tail. "Now I activate Spiral Flame Strike! I can add an Odd-eyes card to my hand! I choose Odd-Eyes Arc Pendulum Dragon and set it on the field with Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon!" The original pendulum dragon (scale 4) joined its vanilla-counterpart Arc Pendulum (scale 8) on both pendulum zones of the field. "Pendulum summon! Come, Odd-Eyes Phantom Dragon!" Both scales allowed him to give life to the Odd-eyes(7/2500/2000) born from his nightmares. "Fortuno!" Of course, this dragon of darkness would normally have been destroyed by the Impure Inferno.

"I activate Odd-Eyes Lancer Dragon's effect! When an Odd-Eyes monster would be destroyed, it can destroy one other Odd-Eyes card on the field or in my hand instead!" The lancer dragon intercepted the flames of hell with its wings and sharply deflected them towards Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon to destroy that card instead. "And when an Odd-Eyes monster is destroyed, Arc pendulum Dragon will summon a different one from my deck! I choose Odd-Eyes saber Dragon!" The odd-eyed gang was all here, the silver-armored and sword-winged Saber Dragon(7/2800/2000) landed next to Lancer and Phantom with a sharp thud. "My Odd-Eyes Dragons! Attack! When Odd-Eyes Phantom Dragon battles, he inflicts 1200 points of damage for each Odd-Eyes in my pendulum zone!" His trio could inflict 9500 points of damage in one battle phase, which was more than she possessed.

"!?" But in the middle of the damage step, the fires of the inferno went out one by one. "Her field spell destroyed itself!" This alone did not pose a threat. Unfortunately, the trap card that Margot activated this turn turned Imperfect Inferno's disadvantage around. "World Reincarnation!" It was the continuous field recycling trap. Every time a field spell was destroyed, Margot could activate another from her deck. And in this instance her magic field took the shape of a prism that reflected all colors of the elements. "That's Clear World!" August recognized the card. For each attribute on the field, one effect was implemented. "Damn! As long as Uno controlled Dark monsters, he could not order any attacks. "Uno! This was not for nothing. Because you declared an attack, I can activate D/D/D Contract Change and take one of my lowlevel pendulums." December made use of the one attack that did go through to add the D/D Savant Kepler to his hand. "Hmph! Are you're still using him, like you used us?" August growled.

 _World Reincarnation, Continuous Trap_  
 _Once per turn, during either players turn, if a face-up field spell you control was removed from the field this turn and you control no field spell cards;_  
 _You can select 1 field spell card from your hand, deck or graveyard and activate it._

"This is not about me.. or us. This is about time itself! Fortuno. I know that you blame me for what happened to Anastasia. But what your wish will not bring her back. It will only destroy everyone else you care about. That is what I saw." He looked his son in the eye. And Uno could tell, that December believed in what he said. "..How are you so certain that your future is true? You would not even need my help if your visions were that accurate." Uno ended his turn. "Do you not see, what this countdown is all for?" The number of flames in the sky went down to fourteen. That was how many turns they had left. "The current timelines will be sent to oblivion, to where even the wish cannot bring them back. Creating a timeline where all existing dimensions are merged as one.. is simply impossible." Another turn ticked away as Margot did her usual routine of setting a trap card and ending the turn. She did not need to do anything else anymore. She did not even pay the cost to maintain Clear World, causing the field spell to selfdestruct.

And World Reincarnation used the destruction of that field spell.. to reactivate Inferno for the Imperfect. "No!" As soon as the hellfire sea returned, all dark monsters on the field would be sent to their deaths. "Lancer Dragon!" Fortunately, Uno's new Odd-Eyes could use its powers during either players turn. It negated the destruction of Odd-Eyes Phantom Dragon and blasted Odd-Eyes Saber Dragon to pieces instead. Subsequently, Supply Squad drew another card and Odd-Eyes Arc Pendulum Dragon special summoned another Odd-Eyes Monster. "Odd-Eyes Mirage Dragon!" The green dragon(3/1200/600) of protection arrived in defense mode. "The Mirage Dragon targets itself!" Once a turn, while an Odd-Eyes pendulum card was active, Mirage Dragon would cancel the destruction of an Odd-eyes monster like itself. Despite its dark typing, it was safe from the inferno for this turn. "It does not matter what we believe, father. The only certain future is that we can either die together.. or fight together."

"That much.. is true. Very well, let us fight as father and son for one last time."

(To be Continued in Nexus 089: Another Light in the Life)

 **New Cards used by Margot  
** _Limbo for the Lost  
_ _Purgatory for the Perfected  
_ _Inferno for the Impure_

-  
Clear World

-  
Blind Obliteration  
Metaverse  
Mind Crush

 **New Cards used by December Nisell  
** D/D Vice Typhon  
D/D Ghost

 _-  
Dark Contract with the Crimson Dragon_

 **New Cards used by Fortuno Nisell  
** Performapal Flip Hippo  
Odd-Eyes Lancer Dragon

-  
Supply Squad


	90. Another Light in the Life

**Nexus 89: Another Light in the Life**

Margot's LP: 12000 December's LP: 2100 Uno's LP: 7200

There were no more divergent paths, the citadel maze turned into a straightforward path the higher Alice and Emily raced. "Guys! Uno!" And soon they came upon the observatory and everyone inside it. "So you made it." They could see August and Neter, apparently already taken out of the running. "I though we were too late. But.. you're all working together?" Uno and December were currently facing the prophecy sister of the future. And unlike what Emily expected, father and son were not at each other's throats. "Sorta. They don't have a lot of time. That lady used Final Countdown." Neter explained. The Final Countdown acted as the declaration of Armageddon. Thirteen turns were left to complete this duel, or else... "Alice.. Did something happen?" Uno wondered what delayed them. "Uno.. It's Marco. He was here too." Alice revealed. "Marco?" The lord flinched. "We stopped him! But.." The news was not all good. "He used some Elder god cards or something. He lost his mind because of it." Emily finished with a sigh.

"The Elder Entities?" Uno began to shiver. "He was a fool. He was not ready to make a pact with them." December scoffed as he started his turn. "He was my brother! And your son! This is your doing as well, father!" He was the one who told them about the entities in the first place. "And now you want to undo his fate too. In spite of his actions" December shook his head. "Do not lose sight of the present, Fortuno... I summon D/D Savant Kepler!" There was little December could do. Even a small monster of darkness, like the solar system model Kepler(1/0/0), could not survive the sin-scorching heat of Inferno for the Impure. It was destroyed as soon as it was normal summoned, though December lost no lifepoints for getting a zero-attack monster killed. "Kepler's effect still activated." And at least, December could add a Dark Contract to his hand with the Savant's effect. He chose the Dark Contract with the Gate. "I set two traps face down! And I activate my spell, Dark Contract with the Gate, to add a D/D/D Oblivion King Abyss Ragnarok to my hand! That ends my turn!"

Twelve turns remained. "..." Margot's turn was the ninth, and during it another card was placed in the spell/trap zone. "Does she not even use monsters or something?" Emily did not see any monster cards on the graveyard either. "No. This one attacks with the world itself." August claimed. And Margot proved this assertion when she entered the battle phase with nothing to attack. "?" During that battle phase, the Impure Inferno could use its selfdestruction effect. And once that field was gone, World Reincarnation implemented a new field from the deck: The Starless Expanse.

 _The Starless Expanse, Field Spell_  
 _While you control this card, all LIGHT monsters on the field are destroyed. LIGHT monsters cannot be summoned._

The pit of fire was swallowed by a galactic sky devoid of planets, stars and nebula. It was a pitch-black universe, the duelists could barely see their own monsters. "The light!" No light was allowed to exist, which included Odd-Eyes Lancer Dragon(8/3000/2500). And unlike the Inferno, this was a permanent and direct killing effect. Even if Lancer Dragon or Mirage Dragon(3/1200/600) could interfere, the Expanse would claim Odd-Eyes Lancer Dragon eventually. "Ngh.." On the plus side, the death of Lancer Dragon made the Supply Squad spell draw another card for Uno. "Odd-Eyes Arc!" Also, Odd-Eyes Arc Pendulum Dragon (scale 8) used the death of Saber Dragon to call for the aid of a new Odd-Eyes: the original Odd-Eyes Dragon(7/2500/2000). "You cant keep this up, if she keeps shuffling between light and dark fields." Emily pointed out. "We have to 'keep up'. There are none left to help us." December claimed with a grim expression.

"No. There is still me!"

"Alice.." Uno knew it would come to this. "You?" December glared at the girl as she walked up the stage of the observatory. "Your presence only brings us closer to the end!" The brightest objects in the expanse were the countdown flames. And now there was one less because of her joining the battle royal. "I dont believe that! And I dont believe that the only future is a bad one! If Uno is willing to help, than I have to do it too!" Alice gave Emily a quick look of guilt. "Because I took something away." Alice had her sister's part of the wish now. If she did not do anything with it, than she should not have taken it in the first place. "You should let her help you, December! She took some of my Utopia power, remember!?" Neter shouted. He and December both knew what a powerful ally 'hope' could be. "Mr. December. If you're worried about me taking the wish for myself. You don't have to be.. I only want to save everyone I care about." She was not here to take sides, he understood that much. "Then do it." But December still could not see how this would affect upcoming events.

Alice's LP: 8000

"Okay. I'll do this!" Not knowing how much time was truly left, Alice ran through her moves quickly. She activated her Reinforcement of the Army spell to add the warrior: Nekroz Strategist Shurit to her hand. And she discarded her Nekroz of Clausolas card to get a Nekroz Mirror spell card. "I summon Nekroz of Gungnir!" Because the Nekroz Strategist Shurit in her hand could treat himself as the entire sacrifice for a ritual, the Nekroz Mirror only sent that monster to the graveyard as it ritual summoned the redhaired witch(7/2500/1700) in the ice dragon Gungnir's armor. And as Shurit was tributed by an effect, Alice was allowed to take a different Nekroz warrior from the deck. "I'll also use Nekroz of Brionac." That card was her choice. Another choice followed as soon as she discarded Nekroz of Brionac from her hand.. a choice to take any Nekroz monster she wanted. Which in this case was Exa, the Enforcer of the Nekroz. "I will discard Exa to use Nekroz of Gungnir's effect. To destroy World Reincarnation!" Alice was aiming to end the onslaught of field spells. "Alice!" But the field spells attacked her first. Margot activated another Metaverse trap card to activate a field from her deck and change the landscape inside and outside.

 _Absolute Zero Wasteland, Field Spell  
_ _Negate the effects of WATER monsters on the field and reduce their ATK and DEF to 0._

"She had a card like that?" Alice let out her shocked cry. It was like the duelists were transported to the antarcti. The cold made her shiver. "An anti-water field.." This climate did not agree with Nekroz of Gungnir, freezing her body(1/0/0) to seal her attacks and effects. "She must have a field for everything." Emily cursed. "Maybe. But I'm still not giving up!" Alice placed two of her own trap cards. "But you know that, dont you?" She stared at Margot, trying to see if there was any reaction at all. ".." The woman merely added another face-down card to her lineup of traps and passed the turn to Uno again. "It's no use talking to her, Alice. Nobody can reason with the future." Uno did not have anything to say to her anyway. "But she must want something! She's still.. alive. She's still Cloe and Veronica's sister.." But she could not stand it. She wanted to know what was going on inside her head. "She is inevitability... and everything I hate. _She_ took Ana from me. This is the day that all ends, this is the day we say 'no'."

"I set the scale, Xiangke Magician! And I XYZ-summon Odd-Eyes Rebellion Dragon!" The original Odd-Eyes Dragon and Odd-Eyes Phantom Dragon(7/2500/2000) were taken as the XYZ-materials and attached to the combined dark odd eyes XYZ: Odd-Eyes Rebellion Dragon(7/3000/2500). "And then I activate Xiangke Magician's effect on Odd-Eyes Rebellion!" The shieldmage (scale 3) bathed the seventh rank XYZ-monster with seven stars, so that it could pass as a seventh level monster and overlay with another. "Pendulum! Summon!" His magician of destruction started the swing of the pendulum, while Arc Pendulum Dragon pushed it back. Two beams of light erupted from the extra deck and landed in front of the pendulums: Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon(7/2500/2000) and Performapal Pendulum Sorcerer(4/1500/800). The latter immediately destroyed Xiangke Magician, to add a Performapal monster (Raingoat) from the deck to Uno's hand. Meanwhile Uno could draw another card with to Supply Squad's help.

"Its time, Odd-Eyes! I use Odd-Eyes Rebellion Dragon and Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon as XYZ-Materials for Odd-Eyes Raging Dragon!" His declaration unleashed a storm of wrathful thunder. "There was a level above Rebellion?" August and the others were caught between crimson lightning bolts and shattering ice shards. The Raging Dragon(7/3000/2500) made its appearance. "The dragon that defeated Adamant." Only December seemed to already know about this. "This was how?" Alice was of course astonished as well. Yet moreso, she was disturbed. Anger was carved into Uno's expression. "I said that this was the end, Margot! Odd-Eyes Raging Dragon destroys all my opponents cards! And gains 200 attackpoints for each one!" It no longer mattered what fields he laid waste too, if he could destroy the World Reincarnator along with them. "I choose yours!" His rage was focused solely on Margot's cards. "I...Rgh?" But.. once again.. the future was already prepared. Margot activated two continuous traps: Imperial Custom and Destiny Twine. "Damn you!" No face-up continuous traps could be destroyed besides Imperial Custom itself, and the other trap would punish any that tried to damage her.

 _Destiny Twine, Continuous Trap  
_ _Declare a multiple of 1000.  
_ _During this turn, whenever you take more damage than the declared amount: your opponent loses lifepoints equal to the declared amount._

"Odd-Eyes Raging can still declare two attacks each turn!" Two destroyed cards, Imperial Custom and Absolute Zero Wasteland, added two attackboosts to the Raging Dragon(3400/2500). Inversely, Margot wrote down a number in her book to initialize the effect of Destiny Twine. She declared '3000', which meant Uno would lose 3000 lifepoints each time Odd-Eyes Raging Dragon attacked. "I don't care, Margot!" He attacked her anyway, sending the XYZ Odd-Eyes into the air and making it crash through the glass ceiling of her observatory. "I will take anything, as long as I know I can destroy you!" Odd-Eyes Raging Dragon came back down and made two passes with its volcanically charged wings. As it did so, it cut through the threads of fate. Destiny Twine fired back and slashed 6000 of Uno's lifepoints away. "Ugh.." He was nearly whipped off the stage. Margot did not even budge or make a sound. "Fortuno!" Instead, she activated World Reincarnation and targeted Impure Inferno. "!?"

Margot's LP: 5200 Uno's LP: 1200

"Uno, No!" Both December and Emily saw it coming. They were simply too late to warn him. If the Inferno was allowed to hit the field, the dark-type Odd-Eyes Raging Dragon would be annihilated by hells's flames and Uno would take 3400 points of damage. "She.." He fell right into her trap.

"Wait! Wait I have this! White Howling!" And Margot fell into another. Alice activated her trap at the exact right moment. "If I have a water monster on my field, I can banish one spell from her graveyard and negate all spell effects on the field!" Nekroz of Gungnir broke free from her ice prison to scream a sonic shriek at the impure spell. The soundwaves banished hell's fire from the underworld. "Alice.. you.. You saved me." For that brief second, Uno thought he was experiencing his own end. He would have died.. just like Adamant. "Fortuno, your anger nearly destroyed you. You always let your emotions get the better of you." These outbursts were nothing strange to December. "At least that means that I am still capable of emotions." Being scolded by his 'father' was nothing new to Uno. "But I should have listened, to you." He spoke not to December, but to Alice. "The enemy is not in front of me." He placed one trap card face down and passed the turn to Margot. "We are our own enemy."

"And this will end with us." December declared as he waited for his turn. Unexpectedly, Margot did not just prepare another trap card. Instead she activated the field spell of Heavens Gate from her hand, to take the duelists up in the clouds and erect a heavenly wall between them. "She must be getting worried." August grunted. Heavens Gate was an entirely defensive card. "Well she only needs to wait.." Emily only counted seven flames now. Ironically this prophecy sister's dueling style was even more geared towards passivity than her Superheavies. "I will make no promises this time. But I can swear this.. I will do everything in my power to end it now." December's turn came and the Dark Contract with the Gate took away a thousand of his lifepoints.

December's LP: 1100

 _Heavens Gate, Field Spell  
_ _You can only activate this card at the start of your Main Phase 1. You cannot summon or set monsters while you control this card.  
_ _Neither player can conduct their Battle phase. Cards on the field, other than 'Heavens Gate' cannot be destroyed or targeted by card effect(s)._

"To me, D/D Savant Lilith!" But, that very same Contract made it possible for December to add and normal summon another D/D monster from his deck, the rose-red snake demoness Lilith(4/100/2100). "When D/D Lilith is normal summoned, I can take one D/D monster back from my graveyard!" December reclaimed his Savant Kepler. It would serve him one last time. "Allure of Darkness!" By taking the hit from the dark drawing spell. Allure of Darkness drew two cards and banished the dark-attributed Kepler from December's hand. "Lamia!" Shortly afterwards he destroyed Lilith so that the second D/D Lamia tuner(1/100/1900) could selfrevive from the graveyard. "Now I activate D/D/D Human Resources. With this trap, I return three D/D or Dark Contracts to my deck to add two other D/D monsters to my hand!" The graveyard and decks exchanged their cards, sending D/D Lilith, High King Alexander and Duo Dawn King Kali Yuga back while adding D/D Savant Newton and D/D Cerberus to Decembers hand. "It is time to see if your future still holds, Margot!

"I banish D/D Vice Typhon and Doomking Armageddon from my graveyard, using the former's fusion effect to fusion summon D/D/D Flame King Genghis!" Again his trinity of colors started with a violet brush, as the original Genghis lord(6/2000/1500) of hellfire burned a hole in the heavenly horizon with his sword. "Then I set the scales.. and pendulum summon the Oblivion King Abyss Ragnarok!" As the pendulum moved from the three-headed hound (scale 6) to the newtonian cradle (scale 10), Abyss Ragnarok(8/2200/3000) could be summoned from his hand at full power. "Rise up, Doom King Armageddon!" One of those powers gave Abyss Ragnarok the right to revive a different D/D/D King from the graveyard, the cursed hexblood knight Siegfried(8/2800/2000). Simultaneously, Flame King Genghis reacted to that special summon with its own effect to special summon his evolved form: Flame High King Genghis(8/2800/2400). "Eesh.. guess he was waiting to cut loose." Emily did not see an empty monster zone among the monsters on the field. "Siegfried! Crush the gates of heaven, bring down their walls and introduce the darkness to her world!"

The cursed king Siegfried could negate even the effects of Heavens Gate. The clouds faded into a thin fog one by one. Soon there was nothing standing between Margot and the demon lords. "It seems even you have your limits, Margot. Whether it came from hope, anger, or willpower.. you could not avoid every negative outcome. Fortuno, Alice Brandt, I could not have created his future without you. I will not forget that." December declared his attacks. The oblivion lord Ragnarok, the hell lord Genghis and the black knight Siegfried surrounded the woman and struck her with black holes, unholy flames and ice blades. "...!" Til the very end, no sound left her throat. Her lifepoints were blown away and her cards shattered. "We did it?" Alice blinked. "We did!" Though she did not directly help bring her down, she was nevertheless overjoyed that nobody had to die this time

Margot's LP: 0

"Uh guys... why is the countdown still going?" Emily pointed to the sky. "Huh? Hey! That's not right!" Neter protested. There were still seven flames, Margot's spell did not end despite her defeat. "Is it because we joined the duel?" Alice worried. "Margot. What is the meaning of this?" Uno wanted an answer. None were coming from her. The only visible change was a very faint smile tugging at her lips. "The prophecy sisters wanted to be one. But they are not one yet, because their wish is not one yet. The wish cannot be made, until the countdown ends.. And those who are left standing, will be the one to name it. Fortuno, we can end this now if we agree on that wish. You have this one last chance to see reality. To see that your desires will damn us all." The father waited for his son's response. "I cannot believe you. After all of this, you would turn on us? I will not do it, father. I will not destroy everything we have created!" The son could not make himself clearer.

"Then this is on you." December used his last remaining attacker to strike Odd-Eyes Mirage Dragon. "I knew you would do this." Odd-Eyes Mirage Dragon used its effect on Odd-Eyes Raging Dragon, so that it at least could survive the next destruction. Uno in turn activated Supply Squad to draw one card. "Why are we fighting?" Alice cried out. "This is insane!" Emily also yelled. But December did not listen to them or anyone else and entered the second main phase. "Abyss Ragnarok! Banish Odd-Eyes Raging Dragon!" The Oblivion lord did its name proud, sacrificing the knight Siegfried to open a black hole to another dimension. "Rgh I activate Unwavering Bond!" Uno retaliated with an anti-pendulum counter trap, negating and banishing the Oblivion King. "You wont succeed, December!"

"I am not the enemy of time now, Fortuno. I am its savior. When D/D Cerberus rests in the pendulum zone, it can change the level of another D/D monster to four!" This effect of the beast targeted D/D Lamia and gave her(4/500/2300) an additional attack and defense boost as well. "I tune Lamia with flame KingGenghis to synchro summon Super Doom King Bright Armageddon!" Ten stars were synchronized together between the serpent and hell lord. "Super?.. You evolved your XYZ-monsters again?" August took the High Kings as the peak of Decembers power. He was wrong, this was something far more nightmare-ish. Bright Armageddon(10/3500/3000) was a machine demon with gigantic disembodied claws. "They're pendulums?" Uno noticed the blue shine on the cards. This synchro monster was like his own Odd-Eyes Wing Dragon. "You inspired me to these heights, my son. Even now you are showing me new miracles."

"And disasters.." December continued his turn. As a monster had been special summoned, High King Genghis could use its effect to revive Siegfried from the graveyard. "I overlay Siegfried with Genghis to XYZ-summon Super Doom King Dark Armageddon!" Where there was white, there would be black. Dark Armageddon(8/3500/3000) was dark tentacle insectoid demon with floating pincers and a golden heraldic crest around its waist. "Erase the light, Dark Armageddon! For each pendulum monster I control, one of your monsters is destroyed!" The XYZ-lord was the second to wreak havoc, destroying Nekroz of Gungnir and Odd-Eyes Raging Dragon at once. "Ah! Aqua Mirror Cycle can return one of my water monsters!" Meanwhile Alice used her trap to save Gungnir before it too was destroyed, and returned two of her water-type monsters (Nekroz of Brionac, Nekroz of Clausolas) to her hand at the same time. "Tch. This is not over, December!" And Odd-Eyes Raging Dragon survived because of Mirage Dragon's protection.

"Isn't it?." December activated the Dark Contract with the Swamp King. "I use Dark Contract to fusion summon the Super Doom King Purplish Armageddon!" The swampking's spell fused the detached Genghis King with the Oracle King D'arc into a half dragon/demon centaur(10/3500/3000). Purplish Armageddon carried the face of the Doomking and the wings of a devil. "Purplish Armageddon can destroy one monster and inflicts damage equal to half that monsters attackpoints!" The last judgment came through fire. Purplish Armageddon's dragon head breathed its flames to destroy the Raging Dragon... and Uno's lifepoints.

(To be Continued in Nexus 090: Symptoms of a Divided Future)

 **New Cards used by Margot  
** _The Starless Expanse  
_ _Absolute Zero Wasteland_

-  
Imperial Custom

 **New Cards used by December Nisell  
** D/D/D Super Doom King Bright Armageddon  
D/D/D Super Doom King Dark Armageddon  
D/D/D Super Doom King Purplish Armageddon

 **New Cards used by Alice Brandt  
** White Howling


	91. Symptoms of a Divided Future

**Nexus 90: Symptoms of a Divided Future**

Alice's LP: 8000 December's LP: 1100 Uno's LP: 1200

Dark Armageddon(8/3500/3000), Bright Armageddon(10/3500/3000), Purplish Armageddon(10/3500/3000): the Lord trinity of Superdoom dominated the field. Margot the prophecy sister was already defeated, but the duel for the final wish was not yet over. The last monster on the other side, Odd-Eyes Raging Dragon(7/3000/2500), was about to be destroyed to take away 1500 of Uno's lifepoints. "Then I discard Performapal Raingoat from my hand, to negate the effect damage!" But Uno was not as helpless as he seemed. His raincoat goat absorbed the damage that Purplish Armageddon inflicted. "Why didnt you save the dragon?" August noted that Raingoat could also negate the destruction of an Odd-Eyes monster. "Because Raging Dragon can help me better this way." Uno said as the destroyed Odd-Eyes Raging Dragon (scale 1) was cast into the pendulum zone. Meanwhile Arc Pendulum Dragon(scale 8)'s effect special summoned Performapal Odd-Eyes Dissolver(8/2000/2600) from his deck.

"That jerk. I thought he got better?!" Those on the sidelines, like Emily, were dismayed that this duel was even continuing. "I did change.. but my future did not. The Tempus that separated from me wanted to return to the prime timeline for selfish reasons. But I see it as the only possible future. If the timelines keep interesecting, they will selfdestruct." Tempus placed the last card in his hand face-down and gave control to Alice. "But that's not fair! What about everyone who gets left behind!" Alice did not know what was true or not. She only knew that a future where her own world could no longer exist in, was not right. "I don't want it!" So she would fight back. Banishing the Nekroz Mirror/Shurit the Strategist cards from the graveyard and re-discarding Nekroz of Brionac allowed her to take Nekroz Cycle the ritual spell and Ariel the Nekroz Priestess from her deck respectively. "I summon Nekroz of Brionac! He'll return two monsters that were summoned from the extra deck!"

"It is futile, Alice Brandt: your power and your hope!" Though her warrior in Brionac armor was successfully ritual summoned from the graveyard, after Nekroz Cycle sacrificed the Cyber Angel Benten in Alice's hand, its effect failed to go off. "As long as Bright Armageddon exists, no effects can target my D/D monsters!" The golden aura around the three extra deck lords turned visible for a brief window, so that Alice and Uno could see it for themselves. "Alice Brandt, I am no monster. I do not wish for Allison to be forgotten. Her memories and yours will be united in the new world. This is the best we can all wish for." He went on to explain, yet Alice did not want to listen. "That's not good enough! She should have her own life! What's the point if neither of us can go back home?!" She shook her head. "And there are so many others. Some were probably never even born in every timeline! No, I wont let that happen!" As she'd at least managed to tribute Cyber Angel Benten, she could add another Cyber Angel to her hand: Cyber Angel Natasha.

"Ariel!" Her next sacrifice would be the normal summoned Nekroz Priestess(4/1000/1800). By revealing Nekroz of Clausolas in Alice's hand, Ariel could raise her(5/1000/1800) own level at least once. "I summon Cyber Angel Natasha!" That would do for the ritual summon of the cybernetic angel centaur. Natasha(5/1000/2000) was special summoned with the Machine Angel Ritual spell card and placed in defense mode. Ariel used her effect as well, having been tributed. She gave Alice a new main-deck Nekroz card: the Nekroz Dance Princess. "Each turn Natasha will recover lifepoints equal to half the attackpoints of my monster." Her choice was, of course, Nekroz of Brionac. "You are still young. Just like Neter.. But even hope cannot create a happy ending from nothing. What would you wish for, if Fortuno had not been here?" The traveler suddenly inquired. "Huh? I..." Alice tried not to look at Uno, or Emily. "It doesn't matter, Alice. He is simply trying to cloud your judgment, Alice. We do not have to listen to him."

Alice's LP: 9150

"It is my turn, December! I activate Performapal Odd-Eyes Dissolvers effect! It fuses with one monster in my pendulum zone to summon Starving Venom Fusion Dragon!" The Dissolver and Arc Pendulum Dragon, two dark monsters, were the perfect fusion materials for the ravenous fusion dragon(8/2800/2000). "Now that he is summoned, he will gain the attackpoints of your monster: Purplish Armageddon!" The D/D/D trinity was only untargetable, Starving Venom(6300/2000) could still indirectly affect them by copying their power. "That is also futile, Fortuno! As long as I control Purplish Armageddon, the attacks of all monsters will return to their original value during our battles!" Alone, Starving Venom alone could not break through December's stronghold. "Ehhhh.. how many effects do these guys have?" Neter was losing track fast. "As many as he needs." August grunted.

"But so do I! Spell card, Pendulum Paradox! I draw two face-up pendulum monsters with the same scale, from my extra deck." That scale being the 4th, Uno could reclaim both Odd-Eyes Dissolver and Performapal Whim Witch. "And the spell, Performapal Recasting! All the Performapals in my hand are shuffled around with a new hand." Uno returned three monsters to his deck, including the two paradox draws. He replaced them with four new ones. "And finally, when Odd-Eyes Raging Dragon is a spell, he can activate one pendulum monster from my deck!" Uno activated the Xiangsheng Magician (scale 8) with the help of the XYZ-dragon. "Pendulum summon!" Now Odd-Eyes Arc Pendulum Dragon(7/2500/2000) and Harmonizing Magician(4/0/0) could be summoned all at once. This however came with a cost. "Illuminate the dark, Superdoom King Bright Armageddon! As long as you control pendulums, the effects of all but one of your pendulum monster will be negated each time a monster is summoned!"

"What?" Already Starving Venom(2800/2000) was depowered and robbed of its effects. Uno could at least choose which monster effect was not negated. "Then I pick Harmonizing Magician! So that she can special summon one Magician from my deck!" The Superdoom King could not negate Arc Pendulum Dragon's nonexistant monster effects anyway. But Harmonizing Magician was important, as she not only special summoned the Timegazer Magician(3/1200/600), but was also a tuner monster. "Synchro summon! Clear Wing Synchro Dragon!" It went without saying that Uno tuned both Magicians to create the cosmic white synchro dragon(7/2500/2000). "..." Emily could not help but wince as she remembered what Uno did to even get here. "Bright Armageddon!" It quickly became evident that the D/D/D Synchro could use its effect as often as it wanted. "Not this time, father!" But Clear Wing Synchro Dragon intercepted golden blades and fired back with its own effect to destroy the highlevel synchro. "It's no use, Fortuno! As long as I control Dark Armageddon, D/D/D monsters cannot be destroyed by card effects!" Now a pure white aura flared up and nullified Clear Wing's destructive counter-effect. "You cannot destroy my future!"

"You would not even have had a future without me!" Clenching his hand, Uno prepared the climax. He activated the Duelist Alliance spell to add a 'Pendulum' card from his deck to his hand. "I draw Pendulum Fusion! It fuses monsters on my field and in my pendulum zone! I fuse Starving Venom, Clear Wing, Odd-Eyes Arc and Odd-Eyes Rebellion!" A fusion dragon, a synchro dragon, a pendulum dragon and an XYZ-dragon; these four materials were the furthest from unfamiliar. "Uno.. you're.." Everyone, including Alice, felt terror grip their heart... as Uno fusion summoned the Supreme King ZARC(12/4000/4000) from his extra deck. "You have done it?" Even December was shocked. "Yes, December. And now all cards are destroyed!" Though December's monsters could not be destroyed, his spells and traps could be. "I activate Contract Laundering!" December was nearly too late. D/D Cerberus and D/D Savant Newton shattered to pieces. But with his last trap he himself could destroy the Swampking and Gate spells and he drew one card and gained 1000 lifepoints for each laundered contract.

December's LP: 3100

"Uno.. what did you do?" Emily was outraged. Not just because she saw that monster again, but also because it did not even care that it destroyed Alice's ritual monsters too. "It was necessary. I apologize, Alice. But the only thing that can get through to him now is brute force! ZARC, attack the Superdoom King of the Dark!" The Darkness Armageddon lord needed to be the first destruction, so that the others could be destroyed by card effects again. A devastating display of pyrotechnics and neon flames burned the Superdoom King part, limb from limb. And yet, the doom of three did not disappear from the field. "Fortuno! When a Superdoom King is destroyed, it is activated as a pendulum spell instead!" The Dark King (scale 1) reappeared inside the right pendulum zone. "Again you imitate me.. I set two cards face down and end my turn!" This was the very apex of a pendulums power. Part of Uno would have been disappointed if these monsters were any weaker. But the thrill of the duel was buried underneath layers and layers of loathing.

December's LP: 2600

"December!""Uno!" And that was how the rest of his family found him. "Eric? Guys?" June, Eric, Nephilim entered the observatory with wide-eyed expressions. Phoebe was close behind them. "What the hell did we miss?" Eric noticed the battle royal and the motionless Margot right away. "These three were fighting Margot and managed to overpower her. But now they have turned on each other." August provided the summary and pointed upwards. "Is that.. a countdown?" Phoebe looked up the four flames of armageddon. That was how many turns they had left. "Never mind that. Neter, if Margot has fallen.. then you should be able to teleport again. Marco, Akai, Marie and Stonewell are still injured. See if you can bring them to safety." June suggested. "Okay!" The kid would certainly try. "Woo!" At the very least June was right about him being able to warp again. He disappeared in a flash.

"Nephilim.. what happened?" If Uno's sister was here, that meant that she'd been defeated too. "I couldn't do it, Uno. The spirits were not happy.. but I was too selfish to listen to them. We.." And that defeat took away her will to continue with their plan. His plan. "You tell me this now? It is too late to back!" Uno yelled. If he had to go on without her, he would. "You do not believe that! And neither do you, December! This fight is pointless, you are letting Margot win by destroying each other!" June tried to shout some sense into them. But the only one who looked at her was Alice. "..."

"Anru, Fortuno is right. We cannot go back" December moved on by activating the D/D Savant Nikola (scale 8) "When another D/D pendulum exists besides it, Dark Armageddon may summon one D/D/D XYZ-monster from my extra deck! Bring your order, King Ceasar!" The crest lord of darkness summoned a tidal wave that turned into an emperor of the sea: D/D/D Wave King Ceasar(4/2400/1200). "I sacrifice this D/D/D monster, so I may special summon the Lord of Destiny! D/D/D Zero Laplace!" The crowned skull-face demon(10/0/0) dropped down in attack mode, despite its low power. "Thats not a good sign." Eric muttered. "No. That monster's attackpower is twice that of its target." That was the way June lost to December. "Zero Laplace attacks ZARC!" Not even the Supreme One could fight back against the Destiny King(8000/0) as it gained a doubled 4000 attackpoints. "Then I activate Misdirection Wing on ZARC and Zero Laplace!"

 _Misdirection Wing, Normal Trap_  
 _Activate only if you control only 1 monster, negate an effect activated by 1 card your opponent controls, then target your monster: until the end of this turn, it gains 800 ATK._  
 _During your turn, you can banish this card from your Graveyard, then target 1 monster you control; until the end of this turn, it gains 800 ATK._

"He got him!" Eric yelled. The attack was already declared. Though its power gaining effect was reversed, Zero Laplace(0/0) could reverse its attack against ZARC(4800/4000). "No, wait!" Emily looked closer as the Destiny King clashed with the Supreme King, and neither seemed worse for wear. "Your trap did not negate the continuous effects, Uno! Zero Laplace cannot be destroyed by the first battle each turn and all damage is negated!" December called the Destiny King back to his side. "No wonder nobody could stop him." Phoebe grimaced. "He has only gotten stronger.." Nephilim did not see a way for anyone to beat him. "I set two cards as well." The traveler was about to end his turn. One of the card he placed face down was the Dark Contract with Errors, a spell card he could add to his hand back when he sent Ceasar to the graveyard. "Why do you not admit, that no one has surpassed me?" He finally passed the turn to the next duelist. "Emily did it! Emily beat you!" Alice tried to argue. "Only because I was weakening the other Tempus from the inside. There is no such hope now.."

"No. There is always hope, hope for all of us! That is why.. we should stop fighting each other!" Alice activated the spell Moray of Greed. It shuffled two water monsters from her hand, Nekroz of Decisive Arms and Nekroz Dance Princess, into her deck to draw three new cards. Immediately afterwards she banished Nekroz Cycle and Nekrox Enforcer Exa from her graveyard to add a Nekroz Kaleidoscope spell to her hand. "If Exa is banished, he can summon one other banished Nekroz for me! And if I activate Nekroz of Catastor, I can also summon one of my Nekroz from the graveyard!" Shurit the Strategist(3/300/1800) and Ariel the Priestess(4/1000/1800) appeared from their respective prisons, released by the banished Exa and discarded Catastor. "Then I activate this spell: Pre-Preparation of Rites! Now I can get a ritual spell and an appropriate monster." Once Alice decided to add Primal Cry to her hand, she to also had to take Vennu the Bright Bird of Divinity from her deck. And once Ariel(5/1000/1800)'s level was raised thanks to her own ability; she and Shurit could be tributed together..

"I summon Vennu!" .. to complete the ritual of Primal Cry's magic and bring out the divine bird Vennu(8/2800/2000). With Ariel and Shurit being sacrificed once more, Alice could add two Nekroz cards in the deck to her hand. Shurit grabbed the warrior Nekroz of Trishula, and Ariel selected the Nekroz Great Sorcerer. The latter(4/1500/800) was normal summoned to her field. "Vennu can change the level of a monster to that of a monster in my hand." In this case Alice revealed her Nekroz of Clausolas, so that the Great Sorcerer(3/1500/800) could copy its three stars. "You know that when I discard Nekroz of Clausolas.. I can take a Nekroz ritual spell from my deck." Alice did just that, to get another Nekroz Cycle card. "And now I can summon Clausolas back!" The Nekroz Cycle ritual commenced. Her spell sacrificed the Sorcerer to ritual summon the discarded Nekroz of Clausolas(3/1200/2300) from the graveyard. "But its effect wont work against his monsters!" August yelled. As long as Bright Armageddon existed, Clausolas was useless.

"But.." Alice continued. The sacrificed Nekroz Great Sorcerer could add a Nekroz spellcaster to her hand. And Vennu's effect allowed her to recycle monsters from the graveyard, every time a ritual was succesfully completed. "What if I summon these?" Nekroz of Unicore and Nekroz of Brionac were the two reclaimed cards. "I sacrifice a monster from my extra deck, Superheavy Samurai Susanoo, to activate Nekroz of Kaleidoscope!" Emily's synchro samurai possessed ten levels, which meant that enough was tributed to ritual summon Nekroz of Brionac(6/2300/1700) and Nekroz of Unicore(4/2300/1000) from Alice's hand. "!?" As soon as Nekroz of Unicore appeared, the effects of all extra deck monsters were negated: including Bright Armageddon's. "Nekroz of Brionac returns two cards that were summoned from the extra deck!" Alice pointed her fingers at the two Superdoom Kings, sending both Purplish Armageddon... and Supreme King ZARC back to the extra deck. "Alice!?" Uno was besides himself. "I told you, I want to stop all this fighting! You have to stop too!"

"Clausolas takes the attackpoints of another monster away! If it was summoned from the extra deck!" Alice entered the battle phase with this effect, weakening Bright Armageddon(0/3000) and destroying it with an attack from Nekroz of Clausolas. "But you cannot destroy Zero Laplace!" Unlike his other monsters, Zero Laplace was not summoned from the extra deck. So its effects were not touched by Unicore. "I know!" Alice declared her other attacks anyway, attacking with her second Nekroz... "What are you?" And getting Nekroz of Brionac killed as it tried to take down the Destiny King(4600/0). She could afford the lifepoint loss anyway. "I just wanted to have a clear space!"

December's LP: 1400 Alice's LP: 7850

"When Cyber Angel Natasha banishes another Cyber Angel from my graveyard, she can come back and take control of one of your monsters!" The cybernetic centaur angel removed her sister, Cyber Angel Benten. "Incredible.." And with her return to the field, Zero Laplace would become a servant of Alice. "So it comes to this! Anru, I will use your powers as well!" December flipped his trap card. "He didn't!" June recognized it in an instant; the stone slab for the seven millennium items. "I activate the Dark Contract with the Millennium Stone! This card can summon a face-up D/D monster from my extra deck or graveyard, by destroying a card I control!" December used the trap to sacrifice Zero Laplace, and revived the Bright Armageddon lord in attack mode. Though it was a setback, Alice did not let that deter her. "..Mister December.. we dont have to keep doing this. We can just let the flames die out and all take the wish together." Her turn ended with the effect of Cyber Angel Natasha, who healed her lifepoints with Nekroz of Catastor's attackpoints. Two turns remained for the countdown.

Alice's LP: 10050

 _Dark Contract with the Millennium Stone, Continuous Trap_  
 _You can destroy 1 "D/D" or "Dark Contract" you control, then target 1 "D/D" monster face-up in your extra deck or in your graveyard; special summon it._  
 _You can only use this effect of "Dark Contract with the Millennium Stone" once per turn. All monsters must attack, if able.  
Once per turn, during your Standby Phase: Take 1000 damage._

"A unified wish." Nephilim whispered. "Uno, Tempus.. you should listen to her. You do not have to be each others enemies." It was clear that their fight with each other gave Alice the chance to get ahead. And if she'd wanted too, she could have eliminated both of them in her turn. "How can I trust this man, after all the decades of lies and deceits?" Uno asked her and his father simultaneously. "You can not. Because you and I have both walked this path for too long. You know I will not yield, Fortuno! Will you?" He was the one controlling a monster now, not Uno. "I can make sure you do not get the chance to come back from this! Remember this?!" Uno revealed the Harmonic Oscillation spell as soon as he drew it. With it he could use December's scales to summon all face-up pendulum monsters in his extra deck. "Pendulum summon!" The Raging XYZ-dragon(7/3000/2500), Performapal Pendulum Sorcerer(4/1500/800), Xiangke Magician(7/2500/500), Odd-Eyes Mirage Dragon and Odd-Eyes Arc Pendulum Dragon(7/2700/2000) all re-emerged, thanks to the Dark Armageddon and Nikola Savant pendulums.

"Then do what you must!" December defiantly stated. "So be it." Uno shook his head. "Alice. At the very least, we have to go this far! I banish Misdirection Wing from my graveyard to give my monster 800 attackpoints!" Wings of ghostly fire grew from the back of the Raging Dragon(3800/2500), as it started the battle phase by charging straight into Bright Armageddon. "But when Bright Armageddon is destroyed, it enters my pendulum zone! And to make room, I reactivate the Millennium Stone Dark Contract. Revive, Siegfried!" The cursed knight(8/2800/2000) was resummoned in defense mode. And because of the Millenium stone, Arc Pendulum was forced to attack it. "Fortuno! When you declare an attack, Bright Armageddon will target my synchro monster! All monsters with less defense than the targeted monster are destroyed.. and you take 1000 points of damage for each one!" Now a spell, the white superdoomking (scale 1) used the synchro knight as a catalyst for a powerful and destructive light flash. "Uno!"

"No it wont, December!" Uno raised his trap card up. "I was saving this, Double Magical Arm Bind! I take two of your monsters by tributing two of mine!" The trap sacrificed Pendulum Sorcerer and the Mirage Dragon, to release the magical clamp arms. "Futile!" December responded with his own trap. "I activate Dark Contract with Errors. As long as I control a D/D/D monster, all your traps on the field are negated!" The magical arms disappeared before they could claim Siegfried or one of Alice's monsters. "Uno!" The Bright explosion would harm her too of course, but she did not care. Even now, she did not want Uno to lose. "Heh." And he did not plan on it. "Gotcha!" Uno chained his second trap card: Ghosts from the Past. "I banish two of my graveyard monsters, to reduce your monsters attackpoints to zero!" The spirits of Odd-Eyes Rebellion and Odd-Eyes Pendulum were awakened to weaken Siegfried(0/2200). "Gah!?" With no attackpoints to speak of, Bright Armageddons light was toned down to a barely detectable dimness. There was no monster it could destroy now. "Fortuno!"

"It is over, December.. Finally. The wish is not yours! It is ours!" Arc-Pendulum Dragons attack continued and blasted Siegfried to pieces, bringing the traveler to the end of his journey at last.

December's LP: 0

(To be Continued in Nexus 091: The Prestige)

 **New Cards used by Fortuno Nisell  
** Pendulum Paradox

-  
Ghosts from the Past

 **New Cards used by December Nisell  
** Dark Contract with Errors  
 _Dark Contract with the Millennium Stone_

 **New Cards used by Alice Brandt  
** Pre-Preparation of Rites


	92. The Prestige

**Nexus 91: The Prestige**

"December!" In spite of his every word and action, June instinctively rushed to his side as soon as the last lifepoint dropped. "What.. what happened to him?" Alice saw no movement anymore. "His mind is.." June tried to scan for signs of life, and found more than she expected. "He's just asleep. He used up too much energy in the duel.. and he no longer has the pendulum to support him." This time his powers were gone for good, he was permanently severed from the crystal. "He brought this upon himself. He shouldn't have attacked." August scoffed. "Still.. I pity him." How could he not, this was the man that saved his life. "What is even supposed to happen now?" Emily was more concerned with the ongoing duel. The Final Countdown was still going, and neither Alice nor Uno were close to winning yet. The last flame would die out as soon as Uno ended his turn. And he could do nothing more than that. "Uh guys.." And that was not the only problem. Eric noticed a soft rumbling noise that quickly got louder.

"It's the citadel?" The noise was loud enough to make one think everything was coming down. The observatory separated into particles, with each piece flying away like embers in the sky. Suddenly every duelist was back on at the millennium palace, on top of the tower peak. "Whoa! Where did you come from? What did we miss?" Neter was already there waiting for them with Stonewell, Tory, Marie, Akai, Dom and Iria. "Hell if I know." Eric felt woozy, like he was having a hangover. "Dom, everyone.. are you alright?" . As he'd left some of them in a less than painless state the last time he saw them. "Nothing a trip to the healing pod couldn't fix." Dom laughed. The cardmaker was merely sad that he'd missed all the fun. "Answer the question, Uno. Is it over now?" Iria was less patient, as usual. "We do not know yet. December was stopped but.."

"Two remain."

A voice silenced the chaos. "She spoke!?" It was the lady of the citadel, Margot. "That's Margot?" This was the first time Tory saw the mistress of the future, whose head was now turned to the floor. "No... not her." Uno took a step back as the prophecy sister discarded the darkness. "The trials are over, we have found each other.. and the one who can end everything. Such a matter should only be resolved in the world of the present." Margot kept talking. Yet her voice sounded inexplicably familiar. "You are not the third sister anymore. Who are you?" Not only was her home gone, Margot's appearance was nothing like before either. Her long hair was fiercely red with white and black streaks and her eyes were of two different colors; odd-eyed one could say. The womans long robes wore all the colors of the world, while her face resembled a mix of all three sisters faces. "We are Cloe, Veronica and Margot in one.. My name is Moira. It is a pleasure to meet you all."

"Moira..." Nephilim approached the spirit. "This is what you wanted, isn't it?" The woman nodded with a big smile. "It is. I havent been like this since the last god fell.. And I owe it all to you. So you can ask me whatever you wish to know." She seemed to be in a very good mood. "I see.. then what did you mean when you said that two remain? Are Uno and Alice both responsible for the shape of the wish?" Nephilim dove in deeper. "That sentence exactly. The countdown was merely to see who would be left standing to claim victory over my darkest half. The two of you can utter the wish to me. Whatever it is, that shall be the new past, present and future.. that will be the reality from her on out. You can say it now or wait to think it over. Or you can simply leave time as it is. Either way, I would not take too long. If nothing changes, one world will still be destroyed." The final judgment could not be avoided with anything but the wish. "I know what I want." Uno gave Alice a look. "But.. what about you? I thought we wanted the same thing."

"Uno I.." Alice shook her head. "I thought about it too! I listened to what everyone was saying, even December. And maybe.. maybe your future can't work after all. So I told myself, what could _I_ do to save everyone. What did I want? And I could only come up with one wish..." She took a deep breath. "I want every timeline to be restored, and go on as it should have. But not as one.. I dont think that will work anymore. I think we should leave them all alone." That was her desire. "A multiverse.." Uno had no idea that she'd been holding this idea in her head for all this time. And yet.. "I cannot grant both wishes at once." Their desires were incompatible. "So it would seem we have an impasse." Moira spoke as if this was not something she already saw coming. But she would have been the only on.

"Alice.. are you worried? You don't have to be. December was wrong. Yes I want to repair the timelines too, but we can do so much more! Moira, tell them.. Tell them that December's vision was wrong!" Uno began to yell at the single prophecy sister. "I cannot tell you something that would influence either of your wishes. It is something you have to figure out yourself." She clearly was not going to help them. "I do not.. Don't you trust me? Nephilim, you knew this can be done!" He turned to his spiritual friend, the one he used to be able to lean on. "I am sorry, Uno. But I don't know anymore.. The spirits are worried, they are afraid of a world without death." Even she seemed to abandon him. So many of her own plans were failures already, this one could make things even worse. "They wouldn't understand! They're not.. what about you guys? You cannot tell me that you have not dreamed of becoming immortal!" His friends, the ones who could die, they would understand.

"I don't know. I kinda wanna grow up one of these days." Neter was the first to respond, after the long silence. "Uno.. man. It does sound neat, but.. doing that and also fusing all timelines into one. It sounds kinda dangerous.." Some like Eric were tempted, yet concerned that Uno was trying to do too much. "It sounds like the devil sometimes, trying to make a bargain." Others like Phoebe wanted nothing to do with it. "Uno. I know why you want to do this. But I do not believe we are meant to be forever. If there is no destruction there can be no creation." Still they could sympathize with him, especially June who saw the state his thoughts were in. Only a few remained quiet, but Uno could not use that. "So the answer is the same.. It doesn't matter. You cannot stop me."

"No. But I can." Alice reshuffled her deck. "Alice?" Emily gasped. "I am the only one who can fight him for the wish now! And I will, if I have too!" Though her dueldisk was activated, Alice was hoping for a brief moment.. that Uno would relent. "So.." Instead and without hesitation, Uno readied his own deck. "It has come to this. Are you willing to fight me?" He asked her. "I do." She nodded her head. "This is how it should be, when you think about it. Whoever wins in this duel of spirits, wins my wish." Moira took a step back and observed. "..." It was too late go back on this now. And she had to make the first move.

Alice's LP: 8000 Fortuno's LP: 8000

"I.. activate Nekroz of Brionac!" It was a move like any other, simply discarding Nekroz of Brionac allowed her to add the Nekroz Dance Princess to her hand. Summoning the Princess(4/1600/800) to the field and placing a trap card face down was just as easy. "And.." Despite that, already nothing about this duel felt like the duels that came before. "I.." The reason was obvious.. "I activate Ties of the Brethren! I summon two monsters from my deck who have the same attribute and type as my Dance Princess! In defense!" She put up every defense she could think off. At the cost of 2000 lifepoints, two more water spellcasters could be special summoned. One was the Great Sorcerer of the Nekroz(4/1500/800).. and the other a praying demon-masked monk(4/300/1800) in green robes. "That's Gendo the Ascetic Monk! As long as she controls that card, attack-position monsters cannot activate their effects and defending monsters cannot be targeted destroyed by effects." Dom could admit that Gendo was an unusual yet smooth addition to a Nekroz deck.

Alice's LP: 6000

"Alice.." But now it was Uno's turn. He quietly activated two cards for the pendulum zones, Performapal Skullcrobat Joker (scale 8) and Performapal Partnaga (scale 3). "Wait. I activate this!" Immediately Alice revealed her continuous trap: Vanity's Emptyness. "So she sealing his special summons." Phoebe grinned. Uno was not allowed to use his pendulum as long as the Vanity Trap existed. "... Are you afraid of me, Alice?" Uno could see that she was doing everything in her power to slow him down. "I am still the man you found in your town, the man you and Emily dragged to your home." As if to prove his point, he normal summoned another harmless looking Performapal.. the Bot-Eyes Lizard(4/1600/1200). "Partnaga gives my monster 300 attackpoints for each Performapal I control. And he will attack!" The partner snake coiled around Bot-Eyes Lizard and the Skullcrobat, giving the former(2500/1200) the attackboost it needed to attack and destroy Gendo the Ascetic Monk. At this point the Vanity's Emptyness trap selfdestructed, as one of Alice's cards entered the graveyard.

"It's not that. But you are different!" Alice replied. "Different?" Uno froze. "You don't notice it.. But even the way you duel has changed. You always sounded like you enjoyed it. But now.. it's just your way of getting what you want." She said somberly. "To enjoy a duel." These words caught him off guard and made him look at his audience. "I hate to say it, Uno. But she's right." It was something Emily noticed as well. From the moment Uno changed back into his older self, his showmanship faded away. "I suppose.. so." Uno shook his head. "But this is who I really am. I cannot look back anymore, Alice." Now that Gendo was gone, Uno could use his monsters effects again. The Bot-Eyes Lizard sent an Odd-Eyes monster to the graveyard: Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon, to assume its identity for the rest of the turn. "I set two cards behind my monster.. and end my turn." As the turn ended, Partnaga's attackboost on Bot-Eyes Lizard(4/1600/1200) ended.

"I am not saying you should look back. I.. can't look back either." Alice took a deep breath and drew her next card. "But going back is just as bad, isn't it? And thats what you're doing.." More simple movements... Alice discarded Nekroz of Unicore to reclaim Brionac from the graveyard. She discarded Nekroz of Brionac to claim Clausolas from the deck. And she added the Nekroz Cycle ritual spell to her hand by discarding Nekroz of Clausolas. "I summon Unicore!" Her ritual spell used the Great Sorcerer as the sacrifice and resurrected the lancer mage(4/2300/1000) in fabled nekrozian armor. The sacrifice of the Sorcerer also allowed her to move the Nekroz of Valkyrus spellcaster in her deck to her hand. "I am not scared, Uno! That's why I can do this!" The battle phase began and the first attack from Nekroz of Unicore destroyed the Bot-eyed Lizard.

Uno's LP: 7300

"He's wide open!" Eric gasped. Would she actually do it? "Dance Princess.. attack Uno!" She did, she gave the order and made the redhaired princess strike the fortunate son with a wave of ice from her wand. "Well done, Alice... But I activate Defense Draw! I negate damage from one attack, and draw one card!" The princess' ice magic was dispelled by the trap, leaving Uno untouched. "Of course it wouldn't be that easy." Tory grumbled. "No. But she drew first damage." Stonewell smirked. "Technically she did that to herself." Akai reminded them of the lifepoint payment she already made. "You know what I mean.." Stonewell began to grumble as well.

"Also, I activate my other trap! Pendulum Back!" That was not the only trap Uno decided to flip. Pendulum Back could retrieve two monsters from the graveyard, though their levels could not go beyond the range of his current pendulum scales. "I take back Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon and Performapal Bot-Eyes Lizard!" But the only two monsters in his graveyard did not go above level 7 anyway. "..Then I will use this, Uno." Alice activated another spell, One Day of Peace. "I see." Uno and her were forced into a temporary truce by drawing one card from their respective deck. "I set two cards.. end turn." Until Alice's next turn, no damage could be inflicted. "But you cannot save everyone that way." His turn came again and he resummoned Performapal Bot-Eyes Lizard. "This is not about going back. This is about going forward.. into a world where nobody ever has to look back!" The Lizard sent another Odd-Eyes monster into the graveyard: Odd-Eyes Gravity Dragon. "A ritual monster?" Marie did not see that coming. Though it made sense to use rituals against Nekroz of Unicore, who negated the effects of monsters summoned from the extra deck. "I was wondering why there never was a ritual dragon of the apocalypse.."

"Rituals are merely an extension of a normal sacrifice, Marie Celeste. There never was a timeline where their power dominated all other spirits. But this may be the first time, a ritual duelist ever gave me this much of a fight." In a way, Odd-Eyes Gravity Dragon was made to honor this duelist.. this Alice Brandt. "I Pendulum summon Performapal Pendulum Sorcerer!" Uno continued, using the current scales to special summon the red sorcerer(4/1500/800) from his hand. "Pendulum Sorcerer destroys himself.. and Bot-Eyes Lizard!" With its effect, Uno could trade the lives of his two performers for two performers from his deck: Performapal Corn and Performapal Seal Eel. "And now, I activate Sky Iris! I destroy one card in the pendulum zone to add an Odd-Eyes card from my deck to my hand!" One glowing eye opened, and burned Performapal Partnaga away. The card that Uno added, was Odd-Eyes Advent. " You remember this ritual, don't you? Now that I control no monsters, and you still have two... I can have Odd-Eyes Advent sacrifice an Odd-eyes monster from my extra deck to ritual summon Odd-Eyes Gravity Dragon from the graveyard!"

With its seven levels, the synchro dragon Odd-Eyes Meteorburst was the perfect sacrifice. A pulse of cosmic radiation traveled across the field and the black space rock dragon(7/2800/2500) emerged from its grave. Alice's face-down cards were bounced away. "Oh...When Gravity Dragon is summoned, all my traps and spells return to my hand." Alice still remembered this card. It was the dragon that allowed Uno to defeat Margot the first time. "And every time I use an effect, you have to pay 500 lifepoints." The ritual dragon stomped across the field on its hovering feet and prepared to crush the Dance Princess with its teeth. "if I have to.. I will!" The attack stopped. Alice activated the Nekroz of Valkyrus from her hand by banishing the Great Sorcerer of the Nekroz from her graveyard. "Nekroz of Valkyrus can end the battle phase!" A sum of 500 lifepoints was a minor cost to prevent the destruction of her monsters. In addition, due to the banishment of the of Nekroz Sorcerer, Alice could send another Nekroz monster (Trishula of Nekroz) to her graveyard. "Well done again, Alice."

Alice's LP: 5500

"Before I end my turn, I activate Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon!" Uno's pendulum dragon (scale 4) would acquire a pendulum monster with less than 1500 attackpoints, once it destroyed himself in the endphase. That card.. was Timegazer Magician. "Tempus' original pendulums.. What is he gonna do, June?" The suspense was too much for Neter. "I cannot tell you, even if I wanted too. He has steeled his mind completely." The psychic could barely get a single thought out of Uno's head now, whether it was one about the card he placed face down at the end of his turn, or the cards left in his hand.

"Sacrifice.. Uno. You know why I picked these cards, right? Not just because they didnt have extra deck monster. But the Nekroz... they lost everything too. That was not just a story." Alice looked at her own cards, the princess who once belonged to the Gishki.. and the mage who was wearing the armor of the Fabled Unicore. "No.. It was not. They were from a time.. where gods like Sophia still existed. When they themselves could reset the universe. My kind has suffered long before the pendulum existed." Nephilim told the tale. Not knowing the spirits directly did not stop her from feeling their sorrow. "Yeah.. That is why I cannot give up my wish. I am making it for them too!" Alice then paid the cost of 500 lifepoints to appease Odd-Eyes Gravity Dragon, as she activated one spell. "The Ritual Weapon?" Iria was surprised to see such an old spell. Lowlevel ritual monsters like Nekroz of Unicore(3800/1000) gained 1500 attackpoints as long as they were equipped with it. "I attack with Unicore and Dance Princess!" The Fabled mage stabbed his staff through the Ritual dragon, while the Dance Princess kicked Uno in the side. "Ngh!"

Alice's LP: 5000 Uno's LP: 4700

"The spirits... Was this what they wanted too?" The pain he felt, Uno could understand. But not this apparent betrayal. "Aaron, Dom, Phoebe.." He saw the wielders of the new XYZ and fusion dragon in the audience. And apparently Aaron possessed a new synchro dragon as well. Those spirits came to them, not him. "No. But what you are talking about is a separation of all we know! We would... I would never see Anastasia again!" In the end she was all that mattered.

"It is my turn! I reactivate my spell Sky Iris. This time it destroys Skullcrobat Joker, to add the Performapal Odd-Eyes Synchron from the deck to my hand!" The spell discarded a Tuning Magician, while it gave Uno the Performapal Odd-Eyes Synchron. "Synchron? What a joke." Akai scoffed. Even if Uno only had one, it was a powerful one. "I set the scales, Stargazer and Timegazer Magician! And I activate my new field spell card; Dueltaining!" At long last, the original pendulum magicians of space (scale 1) and time (scale 8) appeared. "Whoa.." And the duel field itself transformed, the Sky Iris was replaced with a cosmos of racing stars and colors. His show was underway. "When a player summons five monsters at once, Dueltaining will draw two cards. So I will Pendulum summon as much as I got!" Performapal Corn(3/600/1000), Odd-Eyes Synchron(2/200/600), Pendulum Sorcerer, Partnaga(5/500/2100) and the one and only Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon(7/2500/2000) landed on the star-filled stage.

"That's a lot..." Eric shuddered. "Yeah. But most of them were summoned from the extra deck." Emily reminded him of Nekroz Unicore. Neither Partnaga nor Pendulum Sorcerer could activate their effects. But Performapal Corn and Odd-Eyes Synchron could. "Corn switches herself and another Performapal with less than 1000 attackpoints to defense mode! Then I add one Odd-Eyes monster from my deck to my hand!" The blue-haired unicorn girl danced a little with the Odd-Eyed tuner to attract another Performapal in the deck: Performapal Odd-Eyes Dissolver. "Come out, Dissolver!" The alchemist performer(8/2000/2600) was simply normal summoned by using Corn and Partnaga as tributes. "And when I normal summon a Performapal, I can special summon Performapal Helpprincess!" The empty seat on the stage was quickly filled by the cheerful devil princess(4/1200/1200). She started her own act with the Pendulum Sorcerer. "No matter what happened, I still control you! I XYZ-summon you now! Dark Rebellion XYZ Dragon!"

"!" The sorcerer and princess pair blasted away like shooting stars and formed a vibrant portal into the extra deck. Dark Rebellion the black dragon(4/2500/2000) of war was sent to the field. "And I summon you: Clear Wing Synchro Dragon!" Uno used Odd-Eyes synchron's own special trick, to special summon Stargazer Magician(5/1200/2400) to the field and to tune with it immediately. "It can synchronize with a card in the pendulum zone?" August never thought he'd see a synchro summon like this. Clear Wing Synchro Dragon(7/2500/2000) was brought out in attack mode, just like Dark Rebellion and Odd-Eyes. That of course meant.. "I did not forget about you, Starving Venom Fusion Dragon!" The Diffuser special summoned Timegazer Magician(3/1200/600) from the pendulum zone, to start a fusion summon between the two dark monsters. "Alice. This a true duel now. This is the way humans learned to communicate with the spirits.. to find out what their desires were. I do not know what they want. But if it is your future they are after, than you should prove it to them, to us. And to me. Now.. let the real battle begin!"

(To be Continued in Nexus 092: Nowhere Else to be But Here)

 **New Cards used by Alice Brandt  
** Gendo the Ascetic Monk

-  
Ties of the Brethren  
Ritual Weapon

 **New Cards used by Fortuno Nisell**  
Dueltaining

-  
Defense Draw


	93. Nowhere Else to Be but Here

**Nexus 92: Nowhere Else to be But Here**

Alice's LP: 5000 Fortuno's LP: 4800

Dark Rebellion XYZ Dragon(2500/2000), Clear Wing Synchro Dragon(7/2500/2000) and Starving Venom Fusion Dragon(8/2800/2000): these were the foes that stood in Alice's path. The monsters she had to overcome to defeat Fortuno Nisell.. her friend. "But.." Alice did not understand though, why these monsters were summoned. Their effects were negated by Nekroz of Unicore(4/3800/1000). "Starving Venom attacks!" Unless Uno was willing to destroy one of them to clear the rest of the field. "If Starving Venom is destroyed, all her special summoned monsters will be destroyed too!" Stonewell cursed. Starving Venoms effect would no longer be negated once it left the field. "Strange.. he seems to enjoy the card as much as I once did." Phoebe could feel a cold shiver from her own former dragon. "Hmph. Are you saying it's the dragon making him this bad?" Akai scoffed at that notion. "I do not expect you to forgive, or to understand. But one does not touch a power like that without being corrupted in some way. I escaped, but only barely."

"I wont let you!" At this point Alice unveiled her trap card. "If I use Aqua Mirror Cycle, I can take two water monsters from my graveyard.. and return one on the field!" The Dance Princess was sent back to the deck, so that Alice could take the Nekroz of Trishula and Nekroz of Valkyrus cards from her graveyard. "And I will use Nekroz of Valkyrus again!" Just like last turn, the valkyrian mage could banish one of her fallen Nekroz cards (Nekroz of Clausolas) to cancel the battle phase. "Guh.. she almost didn't make it." Dom wheezed. These duels were not good for his health. "That was good, Alice. But your ritual monster is no longer protected from targeting effects! I set the scale, Performapal Seal Eel! This card can negate one monsters effect each turn!" A wrapped up top-hat wearing eel (scale 3) slithered down into the right pendulum zone and fired a red X from its button nose. "He can use extra deck effects again!" Eric panicked as Nekroz of Unicore was hit by the 'X'.

"Yes, I can." Uno sent both XYZ-materials attached to Dark Rebellion to the graveyard. "I discard Nekroz of Trishula from my hand! So now my Nekroz monster cant be targeted by that effect!" Alice fired back with the other card in her hand, preventing Dark Rebellion from taking half of Unicore's attackpoints. "I see, you waited until I used up Dark Rebellions materials. However, those cards can still help me from the graveyard! I activate Pendulum Reborn to resummon one pendulum monster!" Uno raised his hand to the sky and raised the detached Performapal Pendulum Sorcerer(4/1500/800) from the grave. "Not again.." Tory grimaced as the red sorcerer activated his effect on himself and Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon; blowing them both up. As a result, Uno could add Performapal Uni and Performapal Lizardraw to his hand. Finally, he activated the spell of Pendulum Call to acquire two Magicians (Dragonpit and Xiangke) by discarding Performapal Uni from his hand. "Your turn.."

"Yes. I attack Dark Rebellion!" Nekroz of Unicore finally struck, impaling the black dragon on a spear of ice. "Why did you pick that one?" But, as Emily wanted to point out, the XYZ-Dragon was probably less of a threat than Clear Wing. "I just... felt right about it." Alice could not explain it either. "It was an interesting choice, Alice." Uno replied as he looked at his hand. "But.. even when you know what the future holds, even if you think you are making the best move for everyone..." Uno stopped himself. For a second, he was convinced he was talking about himself instead of his own father. Was he that much alike? "The only one who knows the outcome of every choice is her." He gave the prophecy sister Moira a hateful glare. "That is true. But I can also choose not too look ahead. Even I do not know the end of this duel, Fortuno and Alice." Moira broke her silence temporarily, just to remind Uno not to try basing his actions on her reactions. "Hmph."

Fortuno's LP: 3400

"Uno, I will.. also play my field spell, Extra Net." Alice surrounded the extra deck with a net of energy, before her turn passed. This spell allowed both duelists to draw one card whenever their opponent summoned a monster from the extra deck. In the end Alice was perhaps the worst opponent for Uno, almost every card she played countered his extra deck strategies and supported her own lack of extra deck monsters. "Then it is my turn.. I set the scale, Performapal Lizardraw! I can destroy it when I have another Performapal in my pendulum zone!" A gentle orange lizard (scale 6) briefly covered the second pendulum zone. It died quickly because that allowed Uno to draw another card. "Alice! I reactivate Performapal Seal Eel!" For the second time, the effect of Nekroz of Unicore was 'sealed'. "I set the scale Dragonpit Magician!" Uno did not hesitate anymore. The second the dragon mage (scale 8) refilled the zone abandoned by Lizardraw, the field would see its next pendulum summon.

"Appear.. Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon and Performapal Pendulum Sorcerer!" Yet he summoned only two monsters, his trusted Odd-Eyes(7/2500/2000) and the red-coated sorcerer of the pendulum. "Pendulum Sorcerer! Destroy!" By now it was an old and familiar trick. Uno's magician destroyed itself and one more card, Performapal Seal Eel, to add two Performapals to Uno's hand: Performapal Laugh Maker and Performapal Trump Witch. "I set the scale, Xiangke Magician! Now that there are two magicians in the pendulum zone.. Dragonpit Magician can destroy your spells!" Uno discarded the laughmaker Performapal, and targeted the card equipped to Nekroz of Unicore. "Ah!" Without the Ritual Weapon, the ritual mage(4/2300/1000) was only as strong as any other Nekroz of Unicore. "Oh no.." Tory did not see a way out for Alice. If she had a useful trap, she would have used it turns ago. "Alice..." Uno could not find any words to say, so he simply entered the battle phase. "Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon.. attack Nekroz of Unicore!"

"Uno. You dont have to say anything... Because this not goodbye yet!" Alice smiled and revealed her trap card. "This is Break Away! If I send a spell from my hand away, I can end this battle phase and negate the effects of all your monsters this turn!" The trap of farewells affected all three dragons. Alice only had to relinquish the Nekroz Mirror spell in her hand to stop the Pendulum Dragon's attack. "She drew that card when he pendulum summoned? Talk about lucky.." Stonewell scratched the back of his head. The odds that Alice would draw a spell with Extra Net were considerably low. "That's not luck! That's hope!" Neter clapped. To him it went without saying that she'd pull it off. "So you aren't ready yet." Uno sighed. "I always knew you were strong, Alice. I regret what I am about to do. But to give you anything less than my full power, would be an insult... I special summon Tuning Magician from my hand!" The conditions for calling out the tiny neon mage tuner(1/0/0) were having two Magicians in his pendulum zones. This however forced Uno to give Alice 400 of his lifepoints."Uno?"

Alice's LP: 5400 Fortuno's LP: 3000

"I tune Tuning Magician with Clear Wing Synchro Dragon!" The synchro materials were one dark tuner and one clear wing monster, tuned by the magician. "I activate Pendulum Overlay to attach the two magicians in my pendulum zone to an XYZ-monster!" The XYZ-materials were two level 7 monsters, overlayed by a spell. "And I set Performapal Trump Girl so that I can fuse Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon with Starving Venom Fusion Dragon!" The fusion materials were an odd-eyes and a starving venom-monster, fused together by the pigtailed painter witch (scale 4). "Decend: Odd-Eyes Wing Dragon! Odd-Eyes Rebellion Dragon! And Odd-Eyes Venom Dragon!" One after the other the pendulum hybrids were summoned from the extra deck: first the bright blue destroyer Odd-Eyes negator(10/3000/2500), then the dark red destroyer Odd-Eyes Rebellion(7/3000/2500) and finally the silver violet poisoner Odd-Eyes Venom(10/3300/3000). "Holy.. Uno made all of these?" Dom was in awe. This was the UNO he knew. "That was my turn, Alice!"

"I.." These numbers where overwhelming, Alice could barely do a thing despite the fact that Extra Net drew once for each of the three summoned dragons. "I switch Unicore to defense.. and set one card behind him." She did not even have a ritual spell, the only one she drew last turn was already discarded. "End.. turn." For the first time since this duel began, she could not fight back. "I guess this is her limit." August grunted, frustrated with her helplessness as much as well as his own. "She is a survivor." June still had faith in her. She'd seen Alice's prowess herself. "Surviving isn't good enough." Uno overheard those words and found himself distracted by stray memories again. "..That's what you said, Alice." He activated his continuous spell, Supply Squad, and sent Odd-Eyes Rebellion Dragon to battle Nekroz of Unicore and to destroy it. "You felt guilty because you were the survivor. But it was my fault. And I told myself that everything was justified, if I could get my future.." Odd-Eyes Wing Dragon attacked as well, lightning up the world around Alice with a blue inferno. "So why.." Odd-Eyes Venom Dragon was the last to strike.

Alice's LP: 2400

"Because you're the same." Alice said softly as she single-handedly stopped the poisonous light of Odd-Eyes Venom. "What?" The dragon could not take flight, because of the Rainbow Kuriboh. Alice activated it from her hand to equip it to Uno's fusion pendulum and disable its atatcks. "What do you mean?" Uno asked loudly as he moved to end his turn. "You survived too. You lived too. And now you want more. I was just happy to be alive, to be in the present. Even though I knew that was not fair to everyone else.. to my.. family. And you gave me a chance to help them again. I couldn't ask for anything more. But I'm worried you are.. You lost your sister, and you want her back more than anything else. Maybe that's why you want to stop death. And maybe that's why December saw a future where everything was destroyed.. because you wished for too much." She had heard it just like everyone else, how Uno's desire shifted more and more towards a bid for immortality than an attempt to restore the already destroyed timelines. "That's.." And even the lord did not have a response ready for that.

"Uno. I will activate the Nekroz Cycle and Nekroz Mirror in my graveyard now." Because Uno's attack had left her with no monsters, Alice could banish both Nekroz spell cards and two Nekroz monsters (Clausolas, Valkyrus) in her graveyard. The result was her obtaining two new Nekroz spells, Cycle and Kaleidoscope. "Ugh.." This was another reason why Uno wanted to end this duel quickly. Alice had a knack for turning an empty field around entirely. " Manju of the Ten Thousand Hands will add a ritual monster to my hand!" One example of that was the many-handed idol(4/1400/1000), whose normal summon ability rewarded Alice with a second Nekroz of Clausolas. "With Nekroz Mirror I will ritual summon Catastor!" The first ritual monster was upon Uno; the Nekroz Mirror banished Nekroz of Unicore and sacrificed a Relinkuriboh in Alice's hand to gather five levels for the ritual of the Catastor seadragon warrior(5/2200/1200). "And because she sacrificed Relinkuriboh, she can draw another card." Marie smirked. This duel was in fact far from done.

"Now I ritual summon two monsters at once, with Nekroz Kaleidoscope!" The Kaleidoscope used the Infernoid Tierra in the extra deck, giving her eleven levels to play with. Eight were given to the ritual summoned a second Nekroz of Valkyrus(8/2900/1700) and the rest went towards Nekroz of Clausolas(3/1200/2300). "You see that! She used my monster! Yeah!" Eric shouted as he eagerly reminded Iria of the trick he taught Alice himself. "I can tell.." These three cards were the perfect response to Uno's dragonic forces. "When Nekroz of Catastor is alive, any Nekroz monster will destroy a monster that was summoned from the extra deck.. without regard for their attackpower." She knew this, Alice knew this, Uno feared this. "But when we are in the battle phase. Odd-Eyes Wing Dragon can destroy all opposing monsters!" Uno roared. "That wont help, Uno. Because I have Clausolas." Alice's avian nekroz warrior could negate an extra deck monsters powers once each turn. And she used that effect against Odd-Eyes Wing Dragon(0/2500) before the battle truly began.

"Clausolas Attacks!" There was no chance, Catastor's aura extended towards all his Nekroz brothers in battle. Odd-Eyes Venom Dragon was blown away by Clausolas' stormblasts. However, Supply Squad did draw one card each turn if one of his monsters was destroyed. And.. "My dragons.. I wont let you die! You are in this with me! When Odd-Eyes Venom Dragon dies, It can switch places with a pendulum in my pendulum zone!" The venomous dragon (scale 1) special summoned the Trump Witch Performapal(1/100/100) in defense mode, and placed itself (scale 1) in her zone. "Uno.." Even Alice was taken aback by his outbursts, but the battle phase was still going. "Manju, Valkyrus and Catastor attack too!" The Ten Thousand Idol swatted the Trump Witch away, while Odd-Eyes Wing Dragon and Odd-Eyes Rebellion Dragon were torn to pieces by Valkyrus' spear and Catastor's claws. "Alice.." The cards that helped him take down Phoebe, Cassius and Adamant, not even they could bring him victory. "How.. " It was if the dragons wanted to fall, to abandon his dream.

"When Odd-Eyes Rebellion Dragon is destroyed, I can set it in my pendulum zone and destroy all other cards in the pendulum zone!" Odd-Eyes Venom Dragon was destroyed and replaced by the XYZ-pendulum dragon (scale 4). "Damn. He is still not giving up?" Emily did not expect it, but she did not like thinking about what Uno would do to top himself. "... Valkyrus uses his effect." Alice could not drop her guard now. Two monsters were tributed, Manju and the Cyber Angel Benten in her hand, to draw two new cards. Thanks to Benten's sacrifice, Alice could also add the Cyber Angel Vrash to her hand. "I set one card.. and end my turn." She absolutely did not feel good about what was to come. "He kept Odd-Eyes Rebellion, because it can activate pendulums from his deck." Marie noted that Uno's choices were virtually limitless. "Alice.. I thought you of all people could understand me. This is an evolution that needs to happen. It is the next step for us all of us. It is.. A REVOLUTION!" Doubly so, when one could create their own pendulums. "He's doing it!" Nephilim gasped. Uno's soul gave life to a new card. "I activate Odd-Eyes Revolution Dragon!"

"Revolution?" The audience staggered. The ultimate Odd-Eyes appeared before them, a massive winged silver dragon (scale 12) in with five horns and claws of gold. Three spiked circles extended from its back, embedded with red, violet and green gems. "He made a scale 12 monster?" Akai did not think such a thing was even possible. "Almost like his old man." Eric was not too pleasantly reminded of Tempus' infinite gate. "When I control Odd-Eyes Revolution Dragon, I can only pendulum summon dragons!" Uno explained before he activated his Pot of Riches spell card. The pot returned three pendulum monsters (The Performapals Trump Witch, Seal Eel and Skullcrobat Joker) from the extra deck to the main, to draw two cards and to seal all special summons besides pendulum summons. "So I summon all four Odd-Eyes!" Beams of red, blue, white and violet shot down out of the extra dimension: bringing Odd-Eyes Phantom Dragon(7/2500/2000) out from Uno's hand and also summoning the Odd-eyes pendulum, Wing synchro(3000/2500) and Venom fusion dragons.

"I also normal summon Performapal Coindragon! All my other dragons gain 500 attackpoints.. and cannot be destroyed by effects!" Not only did Odd-Eyes Phantom(3000/2000), Pendulum(3000/2000), Wing(3500/2500) and Venom(3800/2500) become more powerful, the dragon remora(4/1700/1200) of coins was also shielding them from Nekroz of Catastor's destruction effect. "Odd-Eyes Wing Dragon negates a monsters effect each turn! He negates Nekroz of Clausolas!" Even when not synchro summoned, the Wing Dragon kept one of its powers. "Not before I target Odd-Eyes Venom Dragon!" Fortunately for Alice, Nekroz of Clausolas' effect was quicker and could negate one of Uno's monster effects first. The fusion dragon(0/2500), with its power reduced to nothing, would not be adding any more attackpower to itself. "There are still three left, Alice!" Uno entered the battle phase. "Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon! Attack Nekroz of Clausolas!" If the attack landed, the Pendulum Odd-Eyes would double the damage inflicted and take 3600 lifepoints away in one fell swoop.

"But I have Sphere Kuriboh!" Alice activated her third Kuriboh, the tiny bronze sphered one. It left her hand to land on top of the Pendulum dragon and switch it into defense mode. "Just how many of those does she have?" Phoebe shook her head. Not even her former 'Dame' personality was this obsessed with them. "Rgh. Then Odd-Eyes Phantom Dragon attacks Nekroz of Catastor!" The phantom dragon's flames added 1200 points of effect damage for each Odd-Eyes in Uno's pendulum zone. Catastor's death would cause Alice to lose every last lifepoint. "Clear Kuriboh!" But Alice only took the battle damage. "If I discard him, I can negate the effect damage!" Though the Catastor warrior was destroyed, the spirits of Rebellion Dragon and Revolution Dragon were silenced by the nesting Kuriboh. "Iria. I have a sudden urge to start a line of Kuriboh plushes." Dom was giddy with excitement. "I will write it down, sir."

Alice's LP: 1600

"Ragh! Then I will attack with Odd-Eyes Wing Dragon!" At this point the synchronic pendulum dragon could end the duel just by attacking the weakest of Alice's monsters. And there were no more cards in her hand. "I activate.." There was just one trap on the field. "Balance of Judgment!" The trap that Neter gave her. "What!?" Uno felt like he was losing it. His opponent suddenly restocked her entire hand. "This trap counts your cards on the field and all cards I control and hold, and then I draw more until I have as many as your total." Add Uno's nine controlled cards, subtract Alice's four possessed cards; and you wound up with a draw of five. "And I activate one of those cards now; Nekroz of Decisive Armor! He gives a thousand attackpoints to one of the Nekroz when I discard him!" Just as Odd-Eyes Wing Dragon reached his target, Clausolas(2200/2300) managed to put on an extra layer of armor and absorbed the dragon's blast. The damage was substantially cut down. "And.. when I take damage that makes my lifepoints 500 or less, Dueltaining draws two cards!" Uno's field spell worked against him. Its myriad of drawing conditions applied to both players, which meant Alice was now holding seven cards in her hand. "Whoa.."

Alice's LP: 300

"Alice..." Uno did not want to say anything anymore. No matter what he told her or did against her, this girl just did not flinch. "I set one trap card.. and activate Bubble Barrier." And she would likely turn the tides all over again. Even protecting his Performapals with the barrier spell did not put him at ease. "I know you're angry, Uno." Alice placed her hand on Anastasia's pendulum crystal. "And that's why we're doing this. It's what Emily would do for you too.. You can take it all out on me. I can have it." It was a strategy like this that ultimately did Tempus in. And now it was her turn. ""Uno.. there is something I would like to show you. I activate Gift Exchange. We each have to banish one card from our deck to give to each other as a gift." Alice banished one monster face-down. "What? What could you possibly give me?" Uno was forced to comply and banished a spell card. "Something that you gave me, because you wanted too. Because you did not want me to be unhappy.. even though we just met. You don't want anyone to be unhappy. But this revolution and this never ending cycle of the pendulum has to stop."

"And I know how to do it.."

(To be Continued in Nexus 093: Living with Every regret)

 **New Cards used by Alice Brandt  
** Extra Net

-  
Break Away

 **New Cards used by Fortuno Nisell  
** Performapal Seal Eel  
Odd-Eyes Revolution Dragon

-  
Bubble Barrier


	94. Living with My Regrets

**Nexus 93: Living with Every Regret**

Alice's LP: 300 Uno's LP: 3500

"Uno. This is it... " There was a promise, a promise to end the onslaught of pendulums. And it would begin here. "I use my spell, Forbidden Chalice. One monsters effect is negated to give him more power." The first card Alice activated created a cup of sacred water and poured it down over Performapal Coin Dragon(2100/1000). "You're.." If that was the card she chose to target, then Uno knew what she was saving for his other monsters. "I activate Machine Angel Absolute Ritual." The Cyber Angels would come by to play. The absolute ritual took its sacrifices from the deceased warriors and fairies (Manju of the Thousand Hands, Cyber Angel Benten). Both cards, which returned to her deck, added up to ten levels. "I ritual summon Cyber Angel Vrash." So Alice summoned her at last, the angel above angels and destroyer of all monsters native to the extra deck: Cyber Angel Vrash(10/3000/2000). "She destroys all monsters summoned from the extra deck."

"!" Only Odd-Eyes Phantom Dragon(7/2500/2000) and Performapal Coindragon(4/2100/1200) escaped the effect of Vrash. Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon(7/2500/2000), Odd-Eyes Wing Dragon(8/3000/2500) and Odd-Eyes Venom Dragon(10/3300/2500) did not last through the divine beams that rained down from the skies. Their master would suffer next. "I activate Performapal Corn from my graveyard!" But he would not suffer it into defeat. The unicorn entermate girl banished herself and another performapal, Helpprincess, to give Uno's lifepoints a quick 500 booster. "He lives!" Vrash' effect inflicted 1000 points of damage for each monster she destroyed. Yet Uno merely went down from 3500 to 500. And that meant he too fulfilled the conditions of Dueltaining. "I draw two cards!" His hand was slowly increasing, as the continuous spell Supply Squad also drew one card for Uno after the destruction of his monsters. "This guy just doesn't know when to quit." August hated it, but he had to admire this man's tenacity.

Uno's LP: 500

"Alice. This wont work. The pendulums will come back, they always do!" Uno also controlled the Bubble Barrier. Damage done to Performapals would be reduced to nothing and they could not be destroyed by the first attack or effect either. Targeting Performapal Coindragon was pointless, and on the next turn all the destroyed Odd-Eyes would be pendulum summoned all over again. "That is why I said I would stop the cycle, Uno." Alice activated a continuous spell card: Legacy of the Duelist. "Huh?!" Uno shuddered. "That spell?" Dom cried out. This was not the kind of deck the cardmaker expected to see it in. "When I attack, Legacy of the Duelist can negate that attack and destroy one of your spells instead." Alice declared as she entered the battle phase with Nekroz of Valkyrus(8/2900/1700) and Cyber Angel Vrash. "What!? No!" Vrash could attack twice after a successful activation of its destruction effect, and the first attack struck the Odd-Eyes Phantom Dragon. "I can negate that damage, if I banish Performapal Uni and Performapal BotEyes Lizard!" Uno managed safeguard his lifepoints with the other unicorn girl in his graveyard. He could not do the same for his monster.

"Then I destroy Odd-Eyes Rebellion Dragon and Odd-Eyes Revolution Dragon!" Vrash' second attack and Nekroz of Valkyrus' attack was negated by Legacy of the Duelist. Visually it appeared as if both ritual monsters changed the source of their beams of light mid-way, and blasted through the two pendulum dragons (scale 1/12) on each side of the field. "No.." It was all gone. His pendulums, his fusion/synchro and xyz-monsters. "I had to do it." Alice continued her turn with the effect of her Valkyrus ritual monster. It tributed two monsters to draw the same amount of cards. The first sacrifice was Vrash, and the second was the Ariel Nekroz Priestess in her hand. "I.. when Ariel is tributed, I get a Nekroz monster from my deck. But it cant be a ritual monster." It pained her to keep going, seeing Uno look so quiet and devastated. "I'll take her." She added the Dance Princess of the Nekroz to her hand and normal summoned the princess(4/1600/800) to the field. And a spell card was also set face-down on her field. "Uno.." Still no reaction from her opponent. This was not the change she wanted to bring. "Please say something."

"Why are you so.. " The lord listened. ?" He held the pendulum crystal in his hand and looked at the crystal around Alice's neck. Only now did he notice that the two had been giving off light this entire time. "Ana gave you that.. So why. Why is it fighting against me too! Why..." And the light's intensity only got worse. "Huh?" Nephilim noticed the same thing was happening to her own pendulum crystal. "!?""Uno?" All three crystals exploded with red and blue rays. "Alice?!" Emily could not see her sister or Uno anymore. The same was the case for those inside the light, they lost sight of their surroundings. "What... what happened to us?" Alice stared at a strange coid of swirling orange lights and sharp white flashes. "The pendulums.. brought us here. But why?" Nephilim had never been inside a location as bizarre as this. "This is not the timeless world." And the lord too could not come close to comprehending what was going on, except to know that this was not an accident. The three of them were here for a reason. "uno, lavender.. i am glad you came." The reason was a person, a woman in purple robes... with long brown hair. "A..."

"Ana? Ana?! What is this?" Their sister appeared right in front of them and in the flesh. "How can this be happening?" Nephilim could touch her, hold and embrace her. "because I wanted it to, lavender.." She even sounded like her. "It's not her.." It seemed to good to be true. "Why would you say that?" Nephilim snapped at Uno. "Her pendulum did something, brought us together to see this.. but she is just a recording." He shook his head. "The pendulum? So we're really inside it now?" Alice did think the orange glow around them resembled the color of Anastasia's crystal. "i am more than that, Uno. i put myself in here.. just like lavender put herself inside her own crystal." If she was a recording, she was at the very least good at responding to the people still alive. 'Then you're.." Almost like she was still alive herself. "no, i am still gone.. alice, lavender. or at least i am going to be. the pendulum has given me this chance to see you in my own future, to say goodbye."

"I knew it." Uno grumbled bitterly. "But aren't you affraid?" Nephilim asked her, because of her own fears. "i never was. not about my own end. i only waited to see all of you one last time. and to tell you the same thing father will have told you, uno. you cannot make the universe into what you want, uno." "Why Not!?" He yelled. "Why does everyone say it can't be done? Why am I the only who sees that time is the enemy!" He felt like everything and everything was against him, even his own family now. "time just is, Uno. things must have an ending just like they have a beginning. you can bend it, but you cannot break it. if you do, every soul everywhere at any time will be forever be trapped inside a distorted nightmare. whether they are alive or dead. you should know that there is more to life than... life. i could not say this until i was ready to face my own end, but we were selfish... we wanted to erase our own guilt. isn't that true, uno?"

"No. That's not.. How is it any less selfish to deny people the right to be immortal! We did, Nephilim did!" Uno still could not believe what he was hearing. "Maybe we are immortal already, Uno." Nephilim said, though she could not explain why she felt that way now. Seeing Anastasia so calm had a strange effect on her. "And if we can erase our crimes with Alice's wish.." Even she was siding against him it seemed. "That's not enough! That's just undoing what we did in the first place! We can do so much more! If we simply restart everyone's timeline, then Ana will die again!" It was the disease that would kill Anastasia at the end of her timeline., if there was no Tempus to save her this time. "No. She wont.." Alice muttered. "She's not a part of her world anymore... like me.. and you." Alice could not go back to being Allison, much like Uno could not turn back into Christopher or Ana into Winnifred. "Then.." Anastasia was going to die no matter what timeline was made for her. "it is alright, uno. i told you that i made peace with it.. you only have to do the same. please.. dont condemn everyone just for my sake. don't use me as an excuse.. that wont make me happy."

"Ana?" Uno flinched. The woman was fading away again. "i have to go now, Uno. i could stay in this moment with you forever, but that is not the right thing to do. you and Nephilim have to go back. You have a world to take care off now. you were always better at that than me." She gave Alice a quick glance. "and you can take care of him, at least for now. i trust you." She would leave the crystal in her hands. "But.. where will you go?" Alice had to know. And yet.. "i am going to find out. exciting isn't it? nephilim, uno.. this is not the last time we will see each other, i am sure of that. when you are done with everything you wanted to do, you can come and see me." She could barely be seen anymore, this was their only chance to say farewell. "i hope you find your peace, sister." But Nephilim could finally let go, and.. with some hesitation Uno also looked her in the eyes. "Goodbye, Ana..", he last part of her that disappeared was her smiling face. The three duelists left and the world settled back to normality.

"This.. must be what peace feels like." Uno muttered as he slowly grew accustomed to the physical plane. "Uno. Are you.." Nephilim was astonished at what she saw, Uno's hand unclenched and dropped the pendulum crystal to the ground. "Yes, I know what everyone's been trying to tell me all this time." If he kept going, it would only aggravate things. He was never meant to go this far in the first place. He was not a god, just a man. "I can do so much good already. I can help so many people as I am now. I do not need anymore. I.."

It was now that he saw the card that was banished face down from Alice's deck; the gift of Gift Exchange. It was placed in his hand just as her turn ended. "Mermail Abyssmegalo? For all this time you.." Uno knew that she'd edited her deck before this fight began, he had done the same. And yet though they both filled their deck to the brim, the limit was still sixty cards. For her to include this monster, which was useless in a ritual style deck, meant that she'd been planning to give it to him from the very start. "I could never get rid of this. If I did, it would be like me forgetting what you did for me." Because there was a value to this card that could not be measured with money. "Ahah.." It was this that put a smile on his face. Ironically, a smile was what he did not expect to need when this duel began. The gift he exchanged for Abyssmegalo was the spell of Smile World, which was now in Alice's hand. "We really are a pair of oddballs." He shook his head and started laughing even louder. "He's lost his mind." Phoebe thought. "Only the part that hurt him." June said.

"Moira!" The lord turned to the sister of one. "I see it all clearly now. I would like to alter my wish. That is, if everyone here is fine with that." He looked at Alice first. "And I want to wish for the same thing as her. To restore all timelines that were stopped and stored away by the qliphort. To give each one their own future." And then he looked at everyone else. "You serious? What made you change your mind?" Eric was curious. This turnaround could not have sprung from nothing. "Someone smarter than me made me see what mistake I was about to make." Was his answer. "Probably a girl, right? They always have their ways." Stonewell smirked. "Oye. I'll show you my way if you keep that talk up." Tory grumbled but she was willing to let it slide in light of the good news. "I suppose this is less risky. And this will stop the destabilization of our worlds too." Marie had partially hoped to find out what would happen if Uno continued his previous course. On the other hand, she was very interested in seeing what this new multiverse could offer.

"What about those that were already hurt? What about Zachary?" Iria's friend was still the same, his bad condition unchanged. "Ah yes, Cloe's opponent. She likes to make sure the wounds she inflicts can never be undone." Moira finally weighed in. "I am a but late, but I would like to apologize for the actions of my separate halves. We wanted to be free and yet we wanted to be one. A contradiction like that can drive a girl mad, ehee. I wouldn't worry. Any damage done to the people of either world as a result of temporal actions, will be reset once the new universe is created. Though if you would desire it, I could help kickstart his recovery right now." The sister tossed a ball of light towards Iria. "Huh?" Iria managed to catch it just in time. "Don't drop it now. If you use it on your friend, it will expel all the negative energy and allow him to get better. Consider it a taste of the new world." She nodded at the disciple, who bowed back. "Thank you. Sir, I will be right back." Before she ran off, Iria stopped to address Alice and Uno. "I am glad you two met each other." She gave them a genuine smile and headed inside the tower.

"So... now what? There's no point to the duel anymore, is there?" Akai pointed out. "Can you really say that? I wonder.." Moira flashed a teasing smile. "What? Are you saying this is a duel til the end?" Nephilim flinched. "No. They can end whenever you please, as long as one of them makes a wish." The prophecy sister explained. "Then what is the problem?" Emily was curious, though she already had suspicions. "They're duelists. That is the problem. If they leave things unresolved, they will never know which one is stronger." And August gave the answer she was affraid of. "Is that really important right now?" She looked at her sister. "It is.. to me. This may be the last chance I get. I want to do this Emily." Alice was just glad to get a chance to duel for fun, like the first time she met Uno. "Heh. Same here." Uno could clearly not be discouraged either. "See." Moira laughed. "But this wont be just a show for us, Moira. Hey Marie, can you tap into the broadcasting network in both timelines?" An idea entered the lord's mind. "Of course. But why?"

...

Today it seemed like the world was losing all grip with sanity, even for those who possessed a little more information than the common crowd. First the guilds took over one country, then a mysterious woman challenged all duelists to fight a dimension that did not seem to exist. The mysterious black citadel in the sky seemed to be the last of the madness, but nobody could say that with certainty. The next surprise could be just around the corner. "It can't be.." And that corner could be found in every household in every town on the surface of the earth. "Mister Brandt, Missus Brandt! You need to see this! It's your daughters!" So too did the soldier Winters catch a glimpse of that miraculous other dimension, on something as ordinary as the public channels. "Alice? Emily?" Heather and James Brandt stormed into the control room of the skyscraper they'd been stuck in. For what seemed like hours they did not receive a word of information from the other side, and yet now they could see Emily and Alice as clear as day on the screen.. along with Uno and everyone else.

"Good morning, afternoon, evening and night! This is your host, Dominic Tyler speaking!" A familiar voice did the talking, his image and vocals captured by several templar drones flying around the palace tower. The cardmaker could not miss this chance, he was adressing two worlds! "If you dont recognize me, pretend as if there is a large bulb-shaped mask around my head. You will get the gist! But enough about me! This is about you! And us! And them! You may have noticed that strange tournament going on, and maybe you are wondering what that was all about! Well, it all comes down to this, folks! To two lovely two contestants! Some of you will recognize one or the other. But just to be safe, let me introduce them both! On one side we have the talented newcomer from the Oddball guild who managed to defeat even our former champion: Alice Brandt! Say hello to the people, Alice!" Dom passed his mic to the excited young girl. "Hello! Hi! Hi mom! Hi dad! Can you see me!" She waved with all the energy in her body.

"That's.. our girl." James was laughing and crying at the same time. "But what does this mean? I thought she was..." Heather was not even sure if she was looking at her own daughter anymore. "That she was affraid of being seen by others? I guess not. She was stronger than we thought, her and Emily too." Seeing this now was enough to make any father proud. "Then it was all true. Oh my god.." This was the first time she actually saw the other timeline. "She.. lost everything." If it existed, then Alice's own world once existed too. "She has us now, honey. And doesn't she look happy?" James smiled at his wife and she smiled back. "She does.. They do."

"And on the other side, literally, we have the lord of Millennium! The creator of this world's unified empire! Give a round of applause for Lord Fortuno Nisell! Or as we call him, Uno!" Few from other world would recognize the now aged duelist from the former oddball guild. Even less would understand what was going on. But that did not matter to him anymore. This was his last chance to show off to two planets, no duelist could deny such an opportunity. "Hello my people!" The subjects of Millennium at least would know him as their benevolent lord, and would soon see him as a lot more. "There are going to be some changes around here! And it will all be for the better! This duel here is going to mark the start of this new era! And I could not have done it without my opponent, Alice Brandt!" Uno finally started his turn, drawing his card. "You may have missed some stuff, but we saved the best for you! So then, are you ready Alice?"

"I am ready, Uno!"

(To be Continued in Nexus 094: Happy Birthday)

 **New Cards used by Alice Brandt  
** Legacy of the Duelist


	95. Happy Birthday

**Nexus 94: Happy Birthday**

Iria ran into an unexpected face as she ran down to help Zachary. "Silver." Her other half was already waiting in the emergency room. Iria had forgotten that the Inquisitor was not put back in her cell as she was no longer deemed to be harmful. And she was not here for her anyway. "What happened to him?" Silver stood in front of her former lord. Marco Amadeus Nisell sat inside a cell, ranting to himself and uttering words in a language they could not understand. "He used a power that he shouldn't have." Iria told her as she came closer. It seemed like Moira's light was also keeping her safe from any supposed paradox implosion effects. "You really shouldn't waste time on him. He never cared for you, you know that right?" It was he who abandoned the inquisitor, not the other way around. "This is about more than affection. Could you sever yourself from the man who gave you purpose?" Silver snapped back at herself. "Probably not. But maybe you will find someone one day who can give you both."

"Why are you talking to me like this?" The last time they saw each other, she was trying to get her world destroyed. "Probably because we might not see each other again. The prophecy sisters are one, and she is about to wish for all timelines to be restored. As spiteful a witch you might be, I would still wish the best for any version of me." Even if she could, the disciple did not see why she would need to come back to this world again. "So lord Fortuno has won in the end. I suppose he will be the new master of this empire now." There was no one else left. "In all likelihood. This is his home." Based on what she heard, Iria figured Uno would become a permanent part of this timeline after the wish was made. "He may have been a fool, but I believe you can trust him with your world." She said as she finally entered Zach's own room and placed the ball of light besides her friend. "...? Iria?" Immediately, Zach's eyes opened and he rose from his bed. "Welcome back, Creffield." Iria greeted him curtly, for old time's sake. "Iria? And Silver? This is most bizarre.."

"You don't know the half of it. You're gonna be disappointed to hear about everything you missed." Iria said with a chuckle. She would gladly bring him up to speed.

...

Alice's LP: 300 Fortuno's LP: 500

The whole world was watching. Uno could not be happier. "Well them, I do believe it is my turn!" On his field was Performapal Coin Dragon(4/1700/1200), Supply Squad, the Bubble Barrier and the Dueltaining field. "Yup!" Alice flashed a smile. On her field was Nekroz of Valkyrus(8/2900/1700), Nekroz Dance Princess(4/1600/800), the Extra Net field and Legacy of Duelist. "As long as Legacy of the Duelist is on the field, monsters cannot attack if they are summoned from the extra deck that turn!" Dom shouted at the worldwide audience. "But I wont pendulum summon yet! I set the scale, Performapal Barracuda! And I normal summon Performapal Ballad!" The duo swordsmen of the black and pink rose were placed on the field, as a spell (scale 5) and monster(3/500/1100) respectively. "I hope you like math! Because when a Performapal attacks, Ballad will take the performers attack and subtract it from his target!" Dom shouted to the recording templars as Uno's Coindragon floated towards the Nekroz Dance Princess, slamming its coin-head into her body to take her out. "Hah!" Now Ballad could target Valkyrus and strike with a thorned vine to erase 1700 of his(1200/1700) attackpoints.

Alice's LP: 200

"This is where you come in, Performapal Barracuda! You see the difference between a monsters original and current attackpoints, and lower the attack by the same amount!" The black rose swordsman lashed out at Vrash as well, cutting out the rest of the ritual monster(0/1700)'s powers. "So, go get her Ballad!" Even the ballad warrior was a match for her now. "But I have this card, Uno! Forbidden Tome! Our attack goes back to normal!" Undaunted, Alice revealed her quick-play spell to bring Nekroz of Valkyrus(2900/1700) back up to full power. "I knew you would find a way to fight back! After all, we cant have this end before the appetizer! Anyway, my Performapals take no damage!" Ballad was safe from the Valkyrus retaliatory strike inside the bubble's barrier. "But at the end of the battlephase, I can use Kuribohrn! She summons one monster that died because of a fight!" A saintly veiled kuriboh descended from Alice's hand and raised the Dance Princess from the graveyard. "Excellent! Then it is your game now, Alice!"

"Okay, Uno!" Alice drew her next card, from the graveyard. "What is this?" Eric flinched. "Its the Legacy of the Duelist. It allows her to retake monsters from the graveyard during her turn, if she gives up her drawphase." Marie explained, while Dom repeated the info to the watching audience. In this turn Alice used it to reclaim Ariel the Priestess of the Nekroz, though she did not summon her yet. "Like last time, my field spell can negate my monsters attack to destroy one of your spells!" Alice's intentions were clear, once she entered the battle phase. She made the Dance Princess attack the Bubble Barrier itself. "Oh!? Coin Dragon is exposed now!" Marie gasped. "They are, but the show aint over!" Uno unveiled his face-down spell just when Nekroz of Valkyrus was about to attack. "It's time for a Hippo Carnival!" Three dancing hippo tokens(1/0/0) jumped out unto the stage and intercepted the attacking ritual monsters. No other monsters could be attacked during this turn.

"Heehee, I knew it. But Uno, you can't summon any other monsters from the extra deck while you control those tokens!" His field was clogged up anyway, so instead Alice reused Legacy of the Duelist to have Valkyrus attack and destroy the Performapal Barracuda in the pendulum zone; breaking the loop there. "Nekroz of Valkyrus will use his power again, Uno!" Alice tributed Ariel in her hand and the Dance Princess on her field. Two new cards were drawn, while the tributed Nekrozians added a Nekroz from the deck and banished zone (Exa, Enforcer of the Nekroz, Nekroz of Unicore) to the hand of the ritual duelist. One of those cards was placed face down. "Hmm. Why do I get the feeling I am in for a surprise."

"Let's find out together! I sacrifice Coindragon to tribute summon Performapal Claybreaker!" A muscular performer(6/2000/1000) in a baggy clownsuit replaced the remora dragon, and leaped into action. "When it fights, it lowers the attackpoints of another monster on the field by 500 for each face-up card in my extra deck!" Uno said as the Claybreaker targeted Valkyrus. "That means, she will lose all her attackpoints!" Akai was not gonna waste time counting, she knew Uno's extra deck possessed like a gajillion pendulum monsters at this point. "Then I will activate my trap, Uno! It's Drowning Mirror Force! Now all monsters in attack position are returned to the deck!" Alice released a tidal wave that swept the Claybreaker and Ballad away. "Ha! Guess I have no choice then! I activate Performapal Improvise!" Uno revealed a spell in his hand which destroyed one Performapal before it drowned in Alice's trap. "Here he is, Performapal Whip Snake!" The Ballad swordsman was recast as it were, replaced with the joyful purple cobra(4/1700/2000). And due to the Supply Squad spell, Uno could draw an additional card.

 _Performapal Improvise, Normal Spell_  
 _Destroy 1 "Performapal" monster you control; special summon from your deck, 1 "Performapal" monster._  
 _That monster gains DEF equal to the DEF of the destroyed monster. You can only activate 1 "Performapal Improvise" per turn._

"But I can use an effect too, Uno! When you declare an attack, Kuribohrn can be banished from my graveyard to summon all other Kuribohs to the field! Come on out, little guys!" A bow of white light rose up around Alice "All of them?" Neter gasped excitedly. Rainbow Kuriboh(1/100/100), Relinkuriboh(1/300/200), Sphere Kuriboh(1/300/200) and Clear Kuriboh(1/300/200) dropped down like balls of fuzz. It was almost too much cutesyness too bare. "Haha! What kind of show will this be, Alice?" Uno's turn came to its end and she could draw her next card.

"I'll show you!" That next card was once again drawn from the graveyard with the Legacy spell; the Cyber Angel Vrash. At the same time Alice discarded Nekroz of Unicore to retrieve the Priestess Ariel. "I activate the Preparation of Rites. So one ritual monster from the deck and one ritual spell from my graveyard.. those are the two cards I can get with this spell!" And those cards were the Machine Angel Absolute Ritual and the Ancient Ascended dragon Sauravis. "Oho! The Absolute Ritual allows her to return fallen warriors and angels to the deck, if she needs an extra sacrifice!" Dom shouted in advance. "Vrash! Come on out!" Due to the sacrifices of Relinkuriboh on the field and Nekroz of Trishula the warrior in the graveyard, the final cybernetic goddess(10/3000/2000) could rejoin those on the field. "When Relinkuriboh is tributed, I draw one card!" Alice gave her next draw a quick look, and in the mean time Uno attempted to get in a quick effect. "You know what to do Whip Snake!" Each turn, during the main phase, the snake could switch the attack and defense points of one monster on the field.

"Oh no no no.. If you try to use an effect against one of my guys or gals, than I can send Sauravis to stop it!" The ancient dragon did not take kindly to the snake's targeting effect and negated it before the attack and defense of Vrash or Valkyrus could be changed around. "So.. Uno." Alice settled into the battle phase. "I am gonna attack all your monsters, with all my monsters!" Now the party really started. The remaining Kuribohs decided to take out their adorable fury on the dancing hippos. Though Alice's monsters were tiny and weak, the tokens were weaker and shattered upon impact. "Thank god." Tory supposed the Kuribohs were less obnoxious than hippos. Next, Whip Snake would go. The Valkyrian Nekroz fired a blast from his weapon and pierced through the snake to reach Uno. "Here Vrash comes.. Direct attack!"

"And here is my trap card. Performapal Call! When a direct attack is declared, I can draw two Performapals whose combined defense is less than the attacking monsters attack! Oh and also that attack.. will be stopped!" Uno revealed the Performapals Card Gardna and Skullcrobat Joker, whose combined defense power fell 1900 points below Vrash' attackpower. "Heh. He's so slippery." Stonewell smirked. He could actually enjoy Uno's moves, now that the lord was no longer being stubborn about the wish. "But you cant special summon from the extra deck on your next turn, can you?" Alice remembered the drawback to using that particular trap. For a little while longer, there would be no onslaught of pendulums. "I will use Valkyrus one more time!" Alice said as she searched for a worthy sacrifice back. She tributed Exa to draw a new card and to activate Exa's effect. "I can add a Zefra dragon to my hand!" That dragon was Zefraxa the Nekroz Flame Beast dragon, a.. "A pendulum monster?" Uno 's wide stare turned to June. This was her doing. "Aren't you glad to be surprised?" The psychic smiled.

"I am. And one surprise deserves another! Let's have a laugh! Skullcrobat Joker!" This act would be a little more elaborate than the others. Though it started with a common performance, the normal summoned Joker(4/1800/100) used his ability to take Performapal Monkeyboard from Uno's deck. "I set the scales of my pals, Monkeyboard and Card Gardna!" The keyboard monkey (scale 1) would provide the background music along with the defense-boosting Gardna card (scale 8). And a show that involved Monkeyboard, was a show where Uno could add one more castmember from his deck. "I take Performapal Kaleidoscorp! And I pendulum summon him along with Performapal Turntoad!" Both the kaleidoscopic scorpion(6/100/2300) and the green miracle toad(3/0/800) were placed down in defense mode. "What an odd selection." "I know what he is gonna do!" "This is the lord Nisell?" By now the commotion among the viewing audience was eraching its peak noise level. Every screen in every city was fixated on this duel.

"Let's bring her home, guys! Card Gardna makes it so that I can combine the defense points of my defending monsters into one! And Kaleidoscorp can target one monster and give it the power to attack all special summoned monsters on the field!" Both effects were used on the scorpion(100/3100) himself; Uno gave him the defenses of Turntoad, and created four reflections of the Performapal in various colors. "And during the battle phase! Performapal Turntoad will switch a monster from defense to attack mode! To switch their attack and defense points!" Uno began his battle phase with two defenders and one attacker.. and used the defender as the attacker. The Kaleidoscorp(3100/100) raised its tail scope and fired a prismatic laser beam at the Rainbow Kuriboh. "Alice!" Both Heather and James Brandt looked away as the blast hit their daughter's monster straight on and caused a rainbow of explosions. "Did the lord get her?" On the screen the outcome of the attack was unclear... at first. But the crescending colors did not go away...

Alice's LP: 3200

"She... gained lifepoints?!" Nephilim's eyes saw the girl before anyone else, and how well she was doing behind an aura of seven colors. "Rainbow Life.." It was her trap. "Yeah.. If I discard a card, I can turn all damage into healing." Zefraxa was discarded from her hand, to activate Rainbow Life before the first attack connected. "Ahahaha! Fantastic.. simply fantastic! Just when I thought this was over..you one-up me!" Uno was happy, truly. For once a duel was bringing out the joy inside of him. "But I will keep attacking, Alice!" The Kaleidoscorp copies each attacked their own special summoned monster: from the remaining Kuribohs to Nekroz of Valkyrus and Cyber Angel Vrash. "It was a good combo though! I liked it!" Alice banished the Relinkuriboh in her graveyard to negate the destruction of Valkyrus, but the rest of her cards were destroyed and the damage absorbed by Rainbow Life. "Heh. Then you will love this too! My Dueltaining spell also activates when a monster I control attacked five times!" Clapping sounds were heard, announcing to Uno that he could draw two more cards.

Alice's LP: 9000

"Heh. You know.. I changed my deck a lot for every duel. But I think I running low on cards." Uno placed one trap card face down. "Yeah.. me too." There were less then a dozen cards in their deck now. Even though the two of them added every thing they could think off, the cap was still 60 cards. "And we are almost out of time too.." No matter what the outcome of the duel was, everything would be different for her.. him and everyone else she knew. "I will have to say goodbye..." It was a reality that slowly crept up on her with every passing turn. "What are you talking about? We still.." Emily did not understand it at first, but then she did not know what the scope of the wish was. Only her sister, Uno and the prophecy sister did. "Her wish is for all timelines to exist again, but the only way to do that.." Moira began to talk, for the first time since the duel started. "Is to separate each timeline, so that they cannot damage each other anymore. This is the only wish that leads all universes to a happy ending. And it will have to be made as soon as this duel ends. Remember that we are already going beyond the countdown. The longer you wait, the more damage you risk. I can give you a few minutes to say goodbye, but that is all."

Alice's LP: 9000 Fortuno's LP: 500

"An end.." June looked at August and Neter. "We.. will never see each other again." The three travelers could go back to their own timeline.. alone. "So that's the deal? Man.. I am gonna miss that sorry face of yours" Neither would Eric see Tory or Stonewell again. "What? But that means all of my stuff will.. Can we at least take some machines and tech from your world?" Or Marie the millennium empire. "But will we remember each other?" Alice was more worried about that. "If it is anything like a normal jump, the memories will go away almost instantly. But I can make it so that you can remember as much as you want." June had done the same for her, August and Neter many times. "I would not want our adventures to go lost either. I have many legendary tales to pass on." August folded his arms and nodded firmly. "We're going back.." And the kid could not believe that he would see his own world again. It took him this long to realize the full scope of what what about to happen.

"But even if we will remember each other, we wont ever get to talk again.. to be together. Ever.." Alice was the same. This was what she wanted for herself and for Allison. However, she never considered the full ramifications of her actions... the logical consequences of this wish. "Alice. If we could be in two places at once, we would. But.." It was an impossible choice and Emily could do little to help her choose. "This duel is not over yet, Alice. Anything can happen.." Uno on the other hand still waited for her to continue her turn. "But.." The way the monsters were divided, she could easily defeat Uno if her Nekroz of Valkyrus attacked Uno's sitting ducks. "Alice. If you don't at least do this. You will always regret it. I know you." Emily tried to keep her going. She was her sister after all, and she wanted her to win. "You're right..." Alice shook her thoughts off. "Live in the moment..."

At the start of her turn, the Legacy of the Duelist spell replaced her draw phase with a draw from the graveyard. "I draw Dance Princess of the Nekroz.. and summon the Cyber Petit Angel!" The next card she summoned, the round angel of metal(2/300/200), allowed Alice to add a Cyber Angel Idaten card from her hand to her deck. "Valkyrus will tribute both Ariel and the Petit Angel to draw a card!" The cycle continued, even as Alice drew two more cards from her steadily shrinking deck. And once the Princess returned to the grave and activated her own effect, the Nekroz dragon warrior Brionac broke free from its banishment and entered Alice's hand at the same time. "I activate Machine Angel Ritual! I sacrifice Cyber Angel Idaten in my hand, to ritual summon Cyber Angel Benten! And now all my ritual monsters gain 1000 attackpoints!" One machine angel gave her life for the other; the ritual spell used Idaten's six levels to summon the fan-dancer Benten(6/1800/1500). She(2800/1500) and Valkyrus(3900/1700) were empowered by the sacrificed Idaten. ".. I attack Kaleidoscorpion!"

"Did you think it would be that easy, Alice? Then you still have much to learn!" Uno countered the attack with his trap card. "Performapal Show Down! As I control a spell, I can switch your monster to face-down defense mode!" With at least four spells on his side, he could flip both Benten and Valkyrus face-down. "Alice. Maybe you weren't ready to cut ties." A strange smirk appeared on Uno's face. "Uno? What are you saying?" She flinched as she placed two trap cards face down. "That maybe it shouldn't be you who makes the wish after all! If you are too scared to do it, then your victory might lead to nothing. So I will win in your stead!" Uno drew his next card. "And what would you wish for?" Phoebe asked, feeling like something inside Uno had changed. "A good magician never reveals his secrets." The lord grinned. "I summon Performapal Odd-Eyes Unicorn, which lets me gain the lifeforce of a Performapal in my graveyard!" Uno's odd-eyed unicorn(1/100/600) pointed its horn down at the Performapal Laughmaker card in the graveyard, causing its 2500 attackpoints to be transferred into Uno's lifepoints.

Uno's LP: 3000

"Alice. Let's bring on the climax. _Time_ for this show to end!"

(To be Continued in Nexus 095: Rise and Fall)

 **New Cards used by Alice Brandt  
** Kuribohrn

-  
Rainbow Life

 **New Cards used by Fortuno Nisell  
** Performapal Claybreaker

 _-  
Performapal Improvise_


	96. Rise and Fall

**Nexus 95: Rise and Fall**

"June!" Neter let out a cry of surprise. "Oh!?" It was their mutual acquaintance that got his attention. "You.." December was waking up again. "Do not try anything funny." August and the others quickly surrounded him. "August. he's harmless.." The traveler's powers were gone, June could feel it and so could he. "Tuat, Anru, Neter.." He looked around, seeing the palace below him, the empty sky above... and the woman besides him: Moira of the prophecy. "Welcome back, traveler." The three sisters were one. "It is true then, we are all damned." Uno had beaten him. His bid for the future was rejected. "Maybe. Maybe not, December." 'Anru' gave him a smile and stepped aside. "!?" He could see the ongoing duel now, the fight between Alice and Uno. "She.. took a stand?" None of his visions had ever shown anything like this. "She did. She wanted to wish for every universe to be better! Even ours! For a while it seemed to be working too! But.." Neter sighed. "He has fallen back to his original ways." August grunted. "Has he?" Slowly December rose. "Fortuno.."

Uno's LP: 3000 Alice's LP: 9000

"Tempus. How nice of you to join us." Uno did not have many kind words for his 'father' or for anyone else. "Uno. What's gotten into you man?" Eric and the others were getting extremely weird vibes from Uno. The lord was going back to the tone he took at the start of this entire duel. "Just that all of this was a mistake. And that it is time to undo what was done! I activate Catastrophe Draw! I draw one card for each pair of monsters I destroy!" Another spell came and went, wiping out the performing cast of Uno's current show: Performapal Odd-Eyes Unicorn, Kaleidoscorp, Turntoad and Skullcrobat Joker. "Then I destroy all pendulum cards on the field, to destroy your spell, Alice!" Uno continued to cleanse his field with the spell: Pendulum Storm. The Performapals in his pendulum zone, Monkeyboard (scale 1) and Card Gardna (scale 8), shattered and swirled around like a cyclone of light and crystal shards.

 _Catastrophe Draw, Normal Spell  
_ _Destroy all monsters you control. Then, draw 1 card for every 2 monsters destroyed by this effect._

"Ah!" Legacy of the Duelist was Uno's target. No longer would Alice get to recycle her monsters from the graveyard or attack his spells. And more importantly, monsters summoned from the extra deck could once again attack during their first turn. "Amazing Pendulum takes two pendulum magicians!" To that end, Uno activated his second spell to pull the Timegazer and Stargazer Magician out of his extra deck. Both the magician of space (scale 1) and time (scale 8) made it to the field in the blue and red pendulum zones. "Father's cards.." Nephilim was worried, that Uno was going back to his old ways. "Pendulum summon!"The current scales were already enough to resummon the Performapal Pendulum Sorcerer(4/1500/800), Coindragon(4/1700/1200) and the Odd-Eyes Phantom(7/3000/2000), Pendulum(7/3000/2000) and Rebellion(7/3500/2500) dragons. The latter three were charged up by 500 attackpoints, because of the Coindragon remora.

"You know how this goes.." The Pendulum Sorcerer reactivated, destroying both Time and Stargazer to add two Performapals to Uno's hand: Inflater Tapir and a card called Five Rainbow Magician. And due to the Supply Squad spell, Uno could draw a card as well. "Uno.. why.." Though Alice could also draw a card again thanks to the Extra Net field spell, she was not happy about this development. Both duelists and fields were going back in time. "This is just how it was meant to be, Alice.. Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon, Performapal Pendulum Sorcerer! Attack her ritual monsters!" All five monsters attacked, with the first two charging the face-down Nekroz of Valkyrus(2900/1700) and Cyber Angel Benten(6/1800/1500), sending at least one to the graveyard. "But I can banish Machine Angel Ritual to save a light ritual monster!" Alice still saved the other with the ritual spell, Cyber Angel Idaten's destruction was delayed. "Heh. It is still inevitable, Alice." Uno used his third attacker, Coindragon, to destroy the defending machine goddess. And the Rebellious XYZ-Dragon came in for the fourth strike. "But when you declare a direct attack, I can summon Rainbow Kuriboh!" With seconds to spare, the rainbow-crested kuriboh(1/100/100) emerged from Alice's graveyard and absorbed the blast of Uno's black Odd-Eyes.

"Then what about the fifth attack, Alice?" This battle would end with the Odd-Eyes Phantom Dragon, whose ghostly fire breath came very close. "I have Clear Kuriboh for that!" Alice banished the second last Kuriboh from the grave, which allowed her to draw a card and summon it.. if it was a monster card. "Cyber Tutubon!" And it was the green-suited ballerina with red hairbuns(5/1800/1600) entered gracefully and waved at the audience. "In attack mode?" Uno was forced to attack this new card with Odd-Eyes Phantom. "Yeah, she is the only monster on my field now! So I can use my trap: Unbreakable Spirit trap! Tutubon gains the attackpoints of your weakest monster!" Performapal Pendulum Sorcerer's 1500 attackpoints gave Tutubon(3300/1600) the needed edge to counter-attack Odd-Eyes Pendulum and overpower it with an elegant kick. "Despite all his grandeur. He cannot touch her?" December was astonished. He never imagined anyone that anyone could endure what he could not. "Grandeur.. is right."Meanwhile, June felt that Uno was hiding something, and it was not malice.

Uno's LP: 2700

"Uno.. is this really you?" And.. at this point, Alice could see it too. "Of course it is me. How much longer can you keep this up, Alice? On the next turn, all hell breaks loose. It will be the ultimate show! What will you do, Alice?" Uno shouted to his audience and he passed the turn to his opponent. "The same thing you are doing.. Uno. I know what's going on. And you dont have to.. But.." Alice looked at her hand. "If that is what you want. I will play along.. and make you happy again! I activate Monster Reborn to special summon Performapal Laughmaker!" This was the spell that waited so long to be drawn, and with it she could revive any monster of her choosing. "Laughmaker? Is she trying to turn this into a joke?" The laughing trick magician(8/2500/2000) had the opposite effect on Stonewell. "Look closer. It's actually the strongest monster she could summon right now." Tory stated as Alice immediately shifted towards the battle phase. "You remember his power, dont you? Performapal Laughmaker will gain 1000 attackpoints for each monster that has more attackpower than they should have!"

Though this effect did not include her own monsters, the two of Uno's dragons powered up by the Coindragon still provided the Laughmaker(4500/2000) with a decent attack booster. "He attacks Performapal Coindragon!" The Laughmaker's staff managed to smash the coindragon into pieces, however Uno discarded Performapal Inflater Tapir to block the damage from the battle. "Am I that transparent, Alice?" Uno could also draw one more card with the Supply Squad. "Of course.. You just don't want me to feel bad, because this might be the last time we have this much fun.. That we can see each other. So you try to pretend to be mad again, making me not want to hold back. I know you don't want to hurt me, but lying is bad too." At the end of her turn, Alice revealed the spell of Salvage. It placed two water monsters with 1500 ATK or less in her hand: Gendo the Ascetic Monk and Ariel the Nekroz Priestess. The latter was set down to defend her, while Cyber Tutubon switched to defense mode.

"I know. I just.. The whole world is watching. And I was wondering who they would see as the bad guy here. They won't think it's you. So I have to play the part!" Uno threw his fist into the air and revealed his quickplay spell card during her endphase. "I activate Smile Universe! I can special summon as many face-up pendulum monsters from my deck as possible! But their effects are negated and my opponent, you, will gain lifepoints equal to their attack!" The quickplay spell of the smiling universe could only call out two monsters: the synchro pendulum Odd-Eyes Wing Dragon(8/3000/2500) and the fusion pendulum Odd-Eyes Venom Dragon(10/3300/2500).

Alice's LP: 15300

"Why is he raising her life?""Maybe he wants her to win after all?" Even while separated from the duel through a TV screen, James and Heather Brandt could see that not all was as it seemed with the duel. "Is this for ZARC's sake?" Phoebe was more concerned with him now controlling the supreme one's materials. "No. ZARC is a tool of destruction. I need a tool of creation!" Uno placed another trap down to appease the Rainbow magician and then activated Oafdragon Magician (scale 2). "Oafdragon Magician can add one Odd-Eyes monster to my hand, because there already is a Magician in the other pendulum zone." There was only one card Uno wanted from the wind wizard: a pendulum dragon of the highest level. "I choose Odd-Eyes Revolution Dragon, Alice! This monster can summon be summoned with three sacrifices: a fusion dragon, a synchro dragon and a pendulum dragon!" The fused venom, wing dragons disappeared along with Odd-Eyes Rebellion Dragon. And the dragon of Revolution(7650/7650) was given physical form."Odd-Eyes Revolution Dragon gains the attack and defense that equals half of my opponents lifepoints! And by paying half my own lifepoints, I can send all other cards on the field back to the deck!"

"But you wont!" The first of Alice's set cards was unveiled. "Because you summoned a monster, I can activate Monster Rebone and summon one of yours too! From the graveyard!" After all, she possessed the pseudo-dead raiser trap as well. Monster Rebone summoned a synchro monster in defense mode: Clear Wing Synchro Dragon(7/2500/2000). "Aha! Now he can't use the effects of his highlevel monsters!" Akai shouted. "Impressive, Alice! But you know what happens next!" He placed a trap card down, to appease what was about to show up. "I activate Performapal Five Rainbow Magician! From now on, unless a player sets a card.. they cannot attack or activate their monsters effects!" His secret weapon was a magician and performapal rolled into one; a wizard (scale 12) in white coat and a golden headdress. "Scale twelve again?" Marie knew this was bad news. The Rainbow Magician only allowed pendulum summons from the extra deck, yet that was barely a handicap for Uno. "Pendulum summon!"

With a scale of two and twelve, almost nothing was beyond Uno's reach. The two magicians performed their final pendulum sway, bringing out the Odd-Eyes Wing and Venom Dragon once again. "I knew you would, Uno!" Alice countered them immediately, with the Urgent Ritual Art. "So I will summon Nekroz of Brionac!" Her trap banished the Nekroz Cycle in her graveyard to activate its effect. Nekroz of Shurit in her hand was used as the whole sacrifice for the ice dragon warrior(6/2300/1400). And as Shurit was sacrificed, Nekroz of Trishula the warrior of ice could be added to Alice's hand. "Brionac sends two monsters back, if they were summoned from the extra deck!" Odd-Eyes Wing and Odd-Eyes Venom Dragon were returned to the extra deck, face-down. It would be difficult to summon them again now. "Very good, Alice." Uno nodded and entered the battle phase. "But I still have my dragons of the pendulum and the revolution!" The Pendulum Dragon attacked.

It snapped its head back before it blasted the defending Clear Wing Synchro Dragon with its fiery breath. "And I still have the Forbidden Lake! Two monsters I control cannot be destroyed until the end of the turn!" Alice targeted her own Clearwing dragon and Performapal Laughmaker, and the former managed to withstand the attack of his pendulum counterpart. "In that case.." Uno changed his mind on the second target. The golden crowned Revolution dragon fired three massive beams of multi-colored fire from the rings on its back and overwhelmed Nekroz of Brionac. "When a Nekroz monster is destroyed, I can summon Zefraxa from my graveyard!" While half her life was lost, Alice could replace the destroyed Brionac with the angel winged pendulum monster Zefraxa(5/2000/1000). "I see you left Brionac in attack mode for a reason." Any further attacks were potentially dangerous, so Uno switched the Pendulum Sorcerer to defense mode and placed another trap card down. "I end my turn."

Alice's LP: 9950

"Oh my, this is down to the wire." Dom counted less than five cards in Uno's deck and just three in Alice's. She owned the most lifepoints, but that ensured that Uno controlled the strongest monster in Odd-Eyes Revolution Dragon(4975/4975). On the other hand, Alice's was plentiful due to the Extra Net drawing each time Uno summoned from the extra deck the last two turns. "...This.. can work." Alice whispered to herself. "Uno. I want this duel to end like it should. Not just because we're out of cards. But because.. it could not end any more beautifully." She said as she activated the continuous spell of Ascending Soul and flipped Ariel, the Priestess of Nekroz(4/1000/1800) face-up. "Uno! I am gonna reveal all my Nekroz cards to lower her level!" The Priestess(1/1200/2000) could erase three of her level stars own effect after Alice showed three Nekroz cards from her hand. "?!" One was Nekroz of Trishula, the card she obtained back from Shurit when he was tributed to bring out Nekroz of Brionac. The second was Zefrasaber the pendulum. And the third..

"Nekroz of Sophia?!" Nephilim could see it. They all saw it now and could have seen it coming. The card that toppled Tempus' Paradox had been absent from this duel for far too long. "It's just like before.." The spirit shuddered. This duel would end with a complete purge of the field. "I summon Nekroz of Sophia by using three different monster types: Zefraxa, Ariel and Cyber Tutubon! And I can discard Zefrasaber from my hand to force the ritual summon!" The Nekroz swordsman pendulum took a level 5 dragon, level 1 psychic and level 5 fairy as the sacrifices for the ultimate nekroz. "!" Uno watched in bewilderment as the redhaired princess(11/3600/3400) and incarnate of the world renewing goddess rose before him. "She will banish all monsters on the field and in the graveyard!" Even as the Ascending Soul spell reincarnated the tributed Ariel and Cyber Tutubon's effect returned the Absolute Machine Angel Ritual to Alice's hand; nothing would be left left for this current field. "This is not the way the world ends, Alice! I activate the trap card! Ridiculing World!"

 _Ridiculing World, Normal Trap  
Until the end of this turn, monsters your opponent currently controls gain 100 ATK,  
Monsters whose ATK is higher than its original ATK cannot attack or activate their effects._

"Ah?!" Spirits haunted the field with mocking laughter. Their jeering upset every monster on Alice's field, giving Sophia(3900/3600), Clear Wing(2600/2000) and Performapal Laughmaker(2600/2000) extra attackpower but also preventing them from using their attacks or effects. Even Smile World was useless now. "That's just mean!" Neter sulked. "Not even Tempus could..." Emily felt deflated, after all that her sister was stopped with such a trap? "Maybe one judgment is not enough, Emily. But.. there is more than one way to do this." Alice began a count, moving her finger across her field.. and the cards in her hand. "Ten.." Her smile returned. "Uno. You know every card that there is, don't you? Do you know which cards needs ten sacrifices?" There were few who could answer that question. "But that's.." The cardmaker was one, and he was rendered speechless. "Alice. You didn't.." Uno was both terrified.. and exhilarated. "I did. Because I didn't want to be affraid of them anymore." Alice suddenly and violently swept all cards from her field and hand. "I summon Tierra, the Source of Destruction!"

"Tierra?!" Its name was uttered in surprise across the globe. To summon it, ten cards from the hand or field needed to return to the deck or extra deck: Ascetic Monk Gendo, Nekroz of Trishula, Nekroz Priestess Ariel, Clear Wing Synchro Dragon, Nekroz of Sophia, Performapal Laughmaker, Monster Rebone, Extra Net, Ascending Soul, Machine Angel Absolute Ritual. Each card transformed into a beam of light that left behind a glowing hole in time and space. "The tree.." Those that had been to the timeless world of the past could recognize the layout. And duelists like Eric and Iria in particular would recognize the form that solidified around the ten orbs. "It's Tierra.. and a Qliphort?" The Source of Destruction appeared as all qliphort machines combined and placed around the demon dragon Tierra(11/3400/3600) like divine armor. Yet unlike Infernoid Tierra, this demon was cleaned of all darkness. "When Tierra is summoned, all cards we used are returned to the deck!" It was not the end, it was a reversal. The cards on the field, in their graveyard and in their hand were sent back in time.

"You've done it." Uno's Odd Eyes Dragons, Magician pendulums and continuous spells: they were all sent to the deck. The same happened to Alice's cards... and the spell that he'd given her as a gift: Smile World. "So, this is how it ends." December could see no other conclusion, the victor was Alice Brandt. "This really is farewell then." Alice was starting to tear up. "I am proud of you, Alice. Do not ease up now." There was nothing Uno could do anymore but to accept his defeat with grace. "But.. what's gonna happen next?" Alice looked at everyone around her and at Moira in particular. "There is only one way to find out." The prophecy sister placed her hands together. "You're right." Alice took a long deep breath and raised her hand. "Uno. This is my direct attack.. my final attack! Tierra, the target is Uno!" Destruction was unleashed through a crown of heavenly flames. The star-creator god targeted Uno and burned all the lifepoints he could spare away, and moreso. "Ha." Uno did not his scream. He took it with joy, because this duel was finally finished.

Uno's LP: 0

"Now, here we are. Alice Brandt, the wish is yours." Moira stepped in between the two duelists as soon as the last monster disappeared. "I can tell from your expression, and all of yours as well, that you have many questions. Though I shall maintain my role as guardian of time, my duty as keeper of the lost past will be over after this. So these questions will be the last I answer." The prophecy sister did not need to hear the wordsm the future was already clear to her. "Those here that choose to remember, will remember. The others will forget slowly but surely that there ever was another world, with certain events removed from the past while others are altered so that they can again... make sense." At this point Eric interrupted with a raised hand. "Does that mean I am gonna lose my cool dragon powers?" He asked out loud. "I am affraid so." Moira gave him a sympathetic grin. "Damn it."

"The remaining timelines will acquire their own universe within the river of time and flow separately.. starting from the point at which they stopped. This wish however will also return the qliphort to their original state, which is why I will repeat myself. The timelines are separate and must stay separate. Use your last few minutes well." She waved her hand and lit up every dueldisk in the area and more. "You reopened the dueling network?" Marie gasped. It was just like what Veronica had done for her tournament. "A farewell for everyone is what I promised." This way duelists like Cassius and Aaron could say goodbye to each other. Emily could talk to Amelia if she wanted, and Vesper could reach Vesper like she'd hoped. "Thank you." Uno was glad she did.

"Oh.. but what about December?" Alice suddenly asked. "What?" The traveled flinched. "It is hard to say. Normally he and his fellow travelers would be isolated to the timeline they adapted to the most. I could leave them on this side of the continuum, or I could send them back to their own worlds. Though they would return to the age they possessed at the time of their leaving." For December, Neter and August that would not be much of a problem. The power of August's mark had kept them at the right age for all this time. And June was only a few years older than what she used to be. "Then do that." Alice quickly decided. "You.. would do that for me? I do not deserve this." This was almost exactly what December wanted to begin with, except now he did not have his pendulum anymore. "You could also choose to stay with us, father. We... and Marco.. could use you." Nephilim offered him. Though she already knew what he was going to say. "I cannot. Our paths diverge here. If this is the only way, I will choose my own family."

"Selfish until the end. You are fortunate that someone with immeasurable kindness won, December." Uno cursed. "Alice, I cannot thank you enough. But Is this what you want too?" June approached the girl. "Think about it.. if Moira can do this for December and us, she can do it for you too." It was obvious what she was implying. If Alice chose to, she could become Allison again. "I.." But that was impossible. "I have another family too now." She could not make the same choice. Emily, James, Heather.. they were all watching. Even if they weren't, she would have done the same. "And I am not going anywhere either. I am going to make sure this world comes out okay. I promise." Uno gave a thumbs up to Tory and Stonewell. "Oh brother. I suppose we could do worse." The two sighed. "And I will be with you always, Uno. We have a world to take care of.. and a brother to heal." Before then, there was no way Nephilim would be able to look Ana in the eyes again.. wherever she was now. "Then it is time to say goodbye.. Isn't it?"

"You can do it sis." Emily stood behind Alice, as did Eric. "Let's go home." They would still have each other. "Yeah. Miss Moira. This is my wish.. Please restore all the timelines, and put everyone where they want to be!"

(To be Concluded)

 **New Cards used by Alice Brandt**  
Tierra, Source of Destruction

-  
Monster Reborn  
Salvage

 **New Cards used by Fortuno Nisell  
** Performapal Five Rainbow Magician

-  
 _Catastrophe Draw (+)_  
Smile Universe

 _-_  
 _Ridiculing World (+)_

 _(+ Based on the card used by Yuya and Yuri in YuGiOh Arc-V)_


	97. EX

**EX**

 _Dear Uno.._

 _Hey, Uno.. It's me..._

 _Uno. How are you? I am fi.._

 _I miss you.._

"Honey? Who are you talking to?" There was a knock on her door, and a question. "Uh.. nobody." The girl in the room put down the voice-recorder that she was taking and erasing messages with, a dueldisk. She kept staring at it, rather than at the one who came into her room. "It's really nothing. It's.." She was lying, she knew that. But she did not want to worry this man.. her 'father'. "Alice.." There was something unsaid in the air, a fact that would always divide them. Yet that did not matter to him. As far was James Brandt was concerned, she was family. "Hey. I love you." It was these words that ultimately got her to turn around. "I... I love you too. I'm sorry." She felt rotten that she was even trying to brush him off. "You have nothing to be sorry about..." James began to say, but stopped himself before he brought something specific up. "You know you can talk to me... to us.. about everything, don't you?" He only wanted to be there for her, knowing how difficult these times were. "I know. But it's not about that." The sad truth was that, in this case, he could not help her. "But thank you."

"No problem. Call me if you need me." James excused himself and left the room. "..."

 _Let me try this again. Uhm.. ignore that last sentence... I guess it doesn't matter. I wouldn't mind getting to hear you again either, even if half of it is gibberish. Eheheh.. Ahem._

 _Uno. It's me, Alice. I am sure you could tell that already.. I mean. I.. I have so much to tell you. But nothing serious happened! So don't worry! It's just that you probably don't know what's going on over here, so anything might be important. Ah.. we're all fine. That's what I should be saying first. Emily, Eric, my dad.. you may have heard him just now. I don't know if I forgot to turn the record button off. But we're okay! We're back at the old house now, like nothing happened. That's what most people are saying.. nothing happened. Well, the guild stuff still happened. But it was like miss Moira said, everything went back to before our duel. Nobody remembers Veronica's tournament or that black castle in the sky either. I'm not sure how that works, people filled in the gaps themselves. And.. they don't remember you either. I am not even sure if mom and dad do. They know some stuff, they knew you were here, they know there was another world. Dad even remembers what your palace looks like but.. He doesn't remember the colors anymore. I am affraid he is gonna forget one day. Like it's all a weird dream to wake up from._

 _And maybe.. I am gonna be the same._

 _I don't want that to happen! So that's why... I think that's why I am making this record. So that I wont forget. And maybe.. you will hear this one day. Oh. But then I shouldn't make it sound so depressed! I should tell you about all the good stuff that happened! Like dreamworld and mister Dom. They're doing better than ever! People are buying more cards, having fun with their dueldisks and nobody blamed them for all the weird stuff that happened. I don't know how the business stuff works. I should ask Emily about that. But it sounded like they were making more money now. I don't think that's what made them the happiest though. Dom even said he was thinking about taking a backseat and letting Iria and Zachary run the company for him now. He just wants to be card designer. And that's good! He still has your stories, he still remembers everything. And it's not as if he is taking credit for it. He says he just as a mysterious source. You'd probably like that. And I also think Iria and Zach are gonna work great together..._

 _Oh! The guilds are gone too. I mean.. they're just one guild now, run by Aaron. Everybody can use whatever card they want: XYZ, fusion or synchro. Still not a lot of ritual monsters though. I think they'll come around, eheh. It seems to be going well though, people are having fun together and not just dueling to win each others cards or get more points. Aaron even asked Emily and Eric to join him, but they wanted some time off after all this stuff that happened. Eric is kinda sad that he doesn't have his powers anymore. But I guess that's for the best. Oh yeah.. I am not sure what happened to Phoebe. I think she turned herself in, but I don't believe she want to jail, just a hospital or a place like that. She was... I don't wanna call her crazy, but I hope she's getting help and getting better. Maybe she can see her own family again one day. Family..._

"Sweetie? Are you busy? Because I made you some eggs with cheese!" Another intrusion. This time it was her mother. "Mom. I'm not.." She usually did this around this hour. "Even if you are not hungry, you need to eat something in the morning, honey." And it was true that Alice had not taken a single bite since this morning, since she got it in her head to record a message. "...Thanks. I will eat it, I promise. Put it down on my table." She was probably gonna get to that soon anyway. "Okay... Gonna have to make some room though. Hmm?" Alice's table was a slight mess of objects. And one such object caught Heather's eye, a clear crystal. "Did you get this.. on one of your adventures?" She looked at it as if she should have recognized it instantly. She couldn't. "Ah.. Uno gave it to me." Her daughter answered. "Ah. Of course." Despite everything, that was not a name she could forget. "...Come here." Without warning, Alice was embraced by her mother. "Moooom. Dad already did that." She groaned. "Well. He does not get to hog all the hugs, does he? Heh, hughogger." Heather let out a little laugh and let go. "I'll leave you to your stuff. Just dont stay in your room all day, alright?"

"Okay... I love you!" Alice nodded and waited until her mother left the room and closed the door. Her eyes drifted from the crystal, to her breakfast, to her recorder. Whoever would get this message probably would probably hear all that too. She could delete it, if she wanted too...

 _That was my mom. Sorry about that. She's working from home a lot more now, working with dad to coddle us into overtime. It's... nice. And that crystal... your crystal... it was the first special thing I noticed about you._

 _Uhm.. Where was I? I am sorry that I get distracted a lot. Aha! The guilds! Yeah they're gone. I already said that didn't I? Roma and Ichirou were sent to prison, because everyone at least still knows they did something bad. I dont know if they know why they did it, I can't really ask them. Akai and Winters took over the rest and helped Aaron with getting everyone together into one group. Technically I am a member too. I guess there will be another tournament, I didn't check when though.. And.. Marie! She was put in custody too. But they allowed her to pay the country back by helping them invent new stuff for them. I was.. kinda surprised that she chose to go back here. Moira would have let her stay with you. But she said something like 'wanting to help her own home become as awesome as yours'. So she must have a good memory. I hope it works out. We don't need all the stuff your place had. But I do miss that one device that could fix clothes instantly. I miss... Maybe one day she can even recreate the gateway. And then... And then..._

 _..._

 _I am just stalling now, arent I? You don't want to hear about all of this. You do, but it's not what I should be talking about. It's me.. I am.. It's all different now. Because of me. And I keep telling myself I wouldn't have done it any other way. But is that true? Did I do this right? Did I do this at the right time? Did everyone get a chance to say goodbye? Emily says she got to say a few things to Amelia before she left, but I didn't. All I know is that she's supposed to be happy with what happened, and that she would never forget us either. But I will never know if that's true. I don't know how it went for Dorian and his family either. I don't know if Tory and Stonewell are okay. Did Stonewell go back to school? Did he see his mom again? Eric and his mother are together, like nothing happened to them. He's kinda sad that he cant summon a big red dragon anymore, but other than that they are happier than ever. But this side is the only side I can see. There's so many stories now that I don't know the end of. I can't even... I couldn't even... I could. For a brief moment, I saw them. For just a second I looked right at my own mom and dad.. as Allison. I think I hugged them.. But I did not stay. Should I have? I wish..._

"Yo Alice!" This time two people entered her room. "Eric?" And the first did so without knocking. "Ooh! Eggs and cheese! Needs more bacon though." Like a predator Eric advanced on the breakfast plate. "Ow!" Until Emily slapped his hand away. "Those are for her, not you! You probably already had enough anyway!" She admonished him. "Fine." Eric sighed and licked his lips. His own mother was indeed taking good care of him. "Alice. Emily and I.. we were kinda worried. You didn't come out all day, or yesterday either. So I was thinking.. We were thinking. Maybe we could have some duels together, or do something else?. The weekend is almost over, we should have fun while we still can!" It was easy to understand where he was coming from. For a long time, these three had not even needed to think about things like school, like homework and studies. Yet that was the way the world reset itself and it all sounded so mundane to her now, after everything she'd already witnessed and lived through. "Maybe later." Would a duel even be fun now? Could it be fun again?

"I know what this is about." Emily stated as she scanned the room thoroughly. "Alice. You have let go. You're talking to someone who cant even hear you. You're only gonna make yourself sadder." The recorder, the crystal, the mess of papers everywhere; her sister was becoming obsessed. "But what if it can happen? What if he can hear me? Marie said she was working on her machines, and Vesper was helping her! They broke the dimensions before, they can do it again!" Alice yelled and immediately recoiled. "I.. I am sorry." She did not mean to have an outburst. Was she really this upset? "Alice. Even if they could, it might just cause the same problems as before, the temporal damage whatever." Emily understood enough to know that the timelines had to stay divided. The Qliphort were probably back as well by now. "I am not saying it's hopeless. But you shouldn't wait for him. Uno would want that either. I am sure he's out there in his own world and doing a damn good job of taking care of his people. He has his sister, his family, his friends. And we have our own.."

"I know, I know. I just wish I knew something, anything. It could be as simple as a yes or no." Alice looked at the pendulum, the crystal whose light was gone forever. Ever since the restructuring of time, all power was taken from each pendulum. Still, Alice kept it with her at all times. She even tried talking to it, asking it questions and telling it to respond positively with one flash or negatively with two. No reponse ever followed, of course. "Hey. Same here. But we can't do anything anymore. We've done enough I think. Hell, you saved more lives than anyone in this entire universe! You can take a break!" Eric said and meant every word of it. "That's.. a good way to put it, Eric. Save for the swearing." Emily agreed. "Come on. We have our entire future to look forward too, just like everyone else." It was time to stop living in the past, or to dwell in the present and wait for a future that could never be. "Emily... Eric. You're right." The future was something you could only get by moving forward. "Let's play!" She put the recorder down and grabbed her dueldisk instead.

"Aw yes! Me first! My Infernoids are gonna burn your cards alive!" Eric raced out of the room. "That would be a funny sight to see, what with them being mermaids and all." Emily watched him leave and gave Alice a look. "Alice. I am also sure Allison is doing fine. And if you ever want to talk about it.. about you know who. You know where to find me." Emily then walked down stairs as well. She already knew what her sister would say. "Yeah..." Alice would be right behind them, now and for as long as she could imagine. "Uno. We're gonna be okay." She tapped the crystal once as if to say goodbye.. "..?" And for a moment, she thought she saw something.. A faint glimmer of a light inside the pendulum. Was it her imagination, or did she really see it? "...Thank you." She took it as a response anyway, whether it was real or not. Uno would be okay too, she was certain of it. "Wait up guys!" Finally, her room was empty. The past was left behind.. Would the pendulum ever glow again? Or would the worlds be at peace on their own? Only time could tell.

Yet the story has been told, a new world awaited everyone.. with infinite possibilities. Things could only look brighter from here. For them.. and for me. This was our tale. And this is my record for the future. My name is Fortuno Nisell, but you can call me Uno. And this is..

 **THE END**


End file.
